As The Winged Serpent Rises
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle's peace is shattered once more as an Aztec creator god appears on the Greek shores. His cold hated directed at the one who betrayed him, the one who can no longer escape him or her past.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.

Disclaimer. The Xena Warrior Princess series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal

Disclaimer. This story is based on the events of the Dark Xena comic series, which is like early season four only with the Yin Yang Chakram. This is the second book in The Waking Light Series.

_PROLOGUE _

Xena turned slightly eyeing the small Japanese woman in her beautiful patterned kimono which was the colour of cherry blossom with flowing white areas. It had long decorated sleeves and a wrapped sash. The small woman lowered her head her deep brown eyes moving slightly. "The 40.000 souls have been freed." Akemi's brown eyes moved slightly. "You want freedom from your bonds in this place?" Xena eyed her for a moment before turning away. "Yes." Akemi slowly stepped the side of her. "That I cannot give you." Xena turned adjusting her leather bodice as she looked at the tea house which had once been Yodoshi's prison for his daughter. "You promised me my freedom!"

She raised her hand slightly. "You said I could return to the living world." Akemi turned slightly. "Yes I did but why would you want to go back? You have everything here." Xena snarled aloud she looked around her slightly. "I want to go back to Gabrielle…" She ignored the twinge of jealously in Akemi's eyes as she slowly stepped forward. "She's waiting for me." Akemi smiled slightly. "So am I." Xena narrowed her gaze. "What we had was over long ago you know that." She sneered slightly. "Gabrielle is my soul mate." Akemi breathed in as her smiled faded she slowly kneeled down ignoring the angry gaze from the Warrior Princess as it burnt in to her. "I could be your soul mate." She looked at the empty scroll on the floor then eased the paintbrush free from the flowing black ink. "You don't need Gabrielle to make you whole." Xena kneeled down next to the young Japanese woman she watched as her hand moved as she wrote the beautiful Japanese's symbols. "Yes I do and you know it!"

Akemi raised the brush as she finished the symbol. "You haven't been able to reach her, such a pity." Xena looked up sharply. "How did you know about that?" Akemi turned as she smiled. "I was the one who severed your connection to her over a season ago." Xena slammed her fist down hard as she snarled aloud moving closer to Akemi who didn't flitch or show any fear. "Why?" Akemi looked up meeting her gaze for the first time. "Because you belong here Warrior Princess with me." She watched as moved closer. "Your mine you always have been." Xena leaned closer her anger rising as her blue eyes darted as a horrible notion hit home. "You tricked me…you used me and now your trying to trap me."

Akemi put her hands together as she lay the brush down. "Used you no, trapped you yes, you can't leave this place I won't let you." She rose her hand watching as an image appeared on the mirror close by, an image of the warrior Gabrielle. Her face showed nothing but sadness. "She can't give you what I can." She moved her hand watching Xena's utter contempt as her lover disappeared. "Two seasons have passed in the land of the living she's forgotten you and remembered despair and anger and hated she isn't the lover you remember. I can love you the way she used to." Xena slowly stood up her anger boiling. "Free me!"

Akemi looked up her smile widening. "No, I waited to long for you I won't let you go again." Xena took a step forward. "Free me Akemi!" Akemi shook her head. "No one can free you Warrior Princess only I can let you go and I won't do that." She met the ice cold blue gaze. "This is where you belong with me where I can love you. She lowered her gaze again. "There is nothing in Japan powerful enough to free you." She watched as Xena eased her sword free. "You can't kill me, kill me and you will never be free you'll be here for eternity in the limbo between life and death." Xena narrowed her gaze. "You betrayed me." Akemi looked up again. "No I love you."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "I don't love you, I love Gabrielle." Akemi turned again ignoring her swords blade. "One day you will love me Warrior Princess you'll learn to love me in the way I love you." Xena raised an eyebrow. "That won't happen and you know it." Akemi looked up. "All things change Xena you know that." Her words came to sudden stop as everything around the tea house began to rattle violently the beautiful paintings on the wall hit the ground hard. Akemi looked around in confusion what was going on? She stood up only to be thrown of her feet as a huge squid like tentacle smashed through the blinds of the tea house it shot forward slamming in to her sending her flying backwards.

She hit the wall back first feeling intense pain as she hit the floor. Another tentacle smashed through the other blind. The roof above shook as this monstrous thing began to pull the house apart. Xena watched in shock as the rafters of the building crashed in to the floor outside as they were pulled off with savage force. The roof was suddenly pulled upwards above her by another monstrous purple tentacle. Two huge yellow eyes with black slits came in to view there were six smaller eyes all above the larger two on an octopus shaped head which had two huge nostrils. The sudden horror sunk in all at once as it dawned on her how huge this creature was.

It was a towering monster who's many huge tentacles made up part of its face as well as its body. The part of the tentacles that had been inside Akemi's building had been mealy the very tips, even the smaller eyes were twice the size of her body. She was merely an insect in comparison to this leviathan. She turned hearing Akemi scream in terror as one of the eyes turned in her direction. Suddenly all the eyes turned to look at her with out warning one of huge tentacles wrapped itself around her waist pulling her up in a violent motion causing her to let go of her sword. She was dragged up wards to one of the eyes which narrowed as it studied her. She felt the coils tighten as she tried to struggle.

If the monster or what ever it was wanted to harm her now it could do so she couldn't stop it. She could feel her limbs stiffening as her strength was sudden sucked from her body causing her whole body to spasm painfully. She looked up eyeing it trying to ignore the pain. "Bastard! Kill me if that's what you're going to do!" The creature's eye widened before narrowing again. "_Be quite little human I have no intention of killing you_." Xena stared in to the yellow eye, the voice sounded like thunder breaking with every word. "Who are you? What are you?" The yellow eye narrowed even more. "_That is not important little thing, what is, is that I've come to free you from your prison_." One of the eyes lowered to the half destroyed tea house. "_This pitiful prison_."

Xena breathed in sharply. "Free me how?" The yellow eyed moved slightly as Akemi's scream of anger hit the air. "_I'm going to give you life again little human. I'm going to bring you back from the dead and give you back your body with its beating heart and running blood_." Akemi got up slowly. "You can't have her she's mine!" One of the huge eyes turned to her its burning anger showing. "_You are an insignificant speck you don't command me_!" One of the huge tentacles rose high above the tea house as another got ready to wrap around the lower section. "_If you value your after life as you call it you'll choose your words better little human_."

The eye moved across the tea house. "_This tiny house is all that keeps you here to destroy it will mean you that you'll be forced in to your next life. I don't think you want that do you little thing_?" Akemi took a slow step forward. "I own that woman! What right do you have to take her from me monster?" All the eyes narrowed their anger blazing. "_You do not own this human little thing because no other human can be truly owned_." His eye turned to Xena again. "_Another asked for her partner to be brought back and for time to be turned back by many years, her wish will be granted_." Akemi raised a hand slowly. "No that's not possible you can't turn back time the Greek Gods weren't capable of such things even before the twilight. They needed the Kronos stone to help them."

The huge being eyed her, another of his huge tentacles moving to the tea house getting ready to tear it apart. "_I can do as I please little thing, all the gods are descended from me and you are a mere speck compared to me. I was the first, the god of gods, the creator and destroyer of other gods and continents. My power is infinite_." He paused his huge nostrils breathing out hot air which caused the trees around the tea house to be blown back. "_Allow me to show you my might little thing and may you always remember it and dare not challenge me again_." Xena turned watching in horror as the three tentacles slammed in to the tea house smashing it apart.

The broken building was lifted up as it was ripped in half there was a blast of white light from in side, it was followed by the remaining sections shattering in to pieces. The white light sudden came free shooting upwards it was stopped by another of his tentacles which grasped around it. "_I will not give you the pleasure of your next life little thing_." He brought the glowing light down wards eyeing it for moment. All his eyes suddenly turned back to Xena. "_Let me give you life little human._" Xena felt herself suddenly cry out in pain. The whole world turned to black around her as Japan faded she felt her fingers dig in to the rough skin of the coils. She watched as the ghost like white disappeared and her skin came back life.

She felt her body spasm as all the blood in side her came back to life and her heart started to beat again she could hear it pounding in her ears. She breathed in feeling herself collapse as her body came back to life. Her mind was swirling and it hard to stay awake, she could feel her lover again and the feeling was so strong. She coughed bringing her hand up to her mouth feeling blood running down her lip from where she'd bitten down. She put her hand up before pulling it away looking at it. It was real blood red in colour she breathed in feeling the air move through her lungs one of the yellow eyes widened. She suddenly felt the weakness kick in again, she closed her eyes feeling herself slip in to unconsciousness.

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight


	2. As The Winged Serpent Rises

_AS THE WINGED SERPENT RISES_

_In the forgotten jungles of Mexica before the elder god changed the destiny and time of every man and god._

The tall man turned slightly his gold and red feathered head dress swayed in the moonlight, he lowered his gaze looking at the young woman in front of him. Her medium length hair which was the colour of the sun was splayed out in a messy fashion, her hair was just over shoulder length. She wore a red and black leather upper bodice which had strange weaving leather patterns on it none of which he recognized. Her stomach wasn't covered by any clothing of any kind and he could see scratches all over her arms and legs all looked like they'd been made branches and trees. Around her waist was a black leather belt which had gleaming steel patterns. Her skirt was red and black in colour at least it had been once, it was now faded brown.

On her wrists were muddy steel wrist guards as well as weaving shining metal coils on her upper arms. She had a necklace on which looked like it had painted pearl segments a thin leather chain held it around her slender neck no doubt it was a prized trinket. All her clothing was encrusted in dirt no doubt from her travel through the jungle. He moved his foot up gently using it to turn her over fully he could see the two rather odd looking three-pointed-blades in her dark brown boots and a staff which she used to trek through the jungle. She was not from this land, far from it she was foreigner from somewhere far away. On her back was some sort of serpent which had been tattooed in to the skin it was long and winding like the feathered serpent god he knew but the wings weren't feathered like his they were like a bats. The strange serpent had long weaving whiskers coming out from its manned head. It also had clawed hands and feet.

He kneeled down he had never seen hair that was the colour of sun on a woman before he'd also never seen one with her shade of skin ether which was light and cream in colour. He looked up slightly seeing that that her camp fire was still burning and the pack she carried was lying next to her. She wasn't sleeping though far from it. He could see the wooden mug on her hand which was lying on the floor he put a hand on his chin as he used his other to open her eye which was an even stranger colour. It was as green as any jungle forest he'd ever seen he smiled slightly how odd and perplexing that a persons eyes could be this colour.

He looked closer seeing that pupil hadn't dilated she was with out a doubt drugged. His companion has said she was strange to look at and he was right. He had stumbled on her camp some hours ago and she had offered him food, she obviously didn't know that she would be seen as a great and unique prize. A prize to give to the great sun god him self as a sacrifice, for what god wouldn't want something as unique as this. It was almost a shame that he couldn't keep her for himself he'd never seen any woman like her. He folded his arms in disgust still he wouldn't get much time with her though his duty was to petrol the area to find sacrifices.

To find fools whose blood would feed the gods he looked down again her heart would give new blood to the sun god Huitzilopochtli. Funny how strangers could be so trusting and foolish to, she'd been offered a drink and had taken it. Even if she was a true warrior though he highly doubted it, she had far too much heart. He watched as his companion came out of the trees and in to the clearing. The smaller man stopped adjusting his jaguar skin and feathered head dress as he came forward. The smaller man smiled as he eyed the unconscious woman. "You see how she will please the gods." Itzli looked up slightly. "She will please our god but I don't see why we can't have her."

Tlaloc took a step forward. "We would displease the sun god greatly if we took her." He leaned down putting a hand on the woman's upper chest feeling her slow beating heart. His gaze turned to the rising godly temple in distance which she'd been looking around earlier before she had just given up and set about making camp. They had both seen her from a distance looking at the temple, before she had set about making the fire. He picked up her torn cloak lying on the ground near by he grinned as he moved up to her face touching her sunlight hair. "Were do you suppose she's from?" Itzli looked up slightly. "I have no idea I have not seen any one like her before."

He put a hand on his chin as he looked at the words which she scribed in the dirt before passing out. "What did she want here?" Tlaloc looked at the badly written words. "She was looking for the elder god C'thulon." Itzli laughed slightly. "Then she is even more of a fool than I first expected. She walks these lands to find the one god who doesn't exist." He looked down again. "We should move her, the sun will rise soon and her blood will soak the temple in the mornings light." His companion nodded as he leaned down picking up the small woman. He flung her over his shoulder while picking up her quarter staff. Tlaloc eased up her belonging as they both moved away from the fire.

_A year and a half later on Greek shores_

Xena pulled back the chair as she sat down she smiled putting both her feet on the empty table with its empty plates. She folded her arms watching as the musicians carried on playing. Amphipolis really did know how to throw a celebration that was for sure. She turned looking at the decorated statues behind her with vines growing up them. Her gaze drifted slowly back to the huge lake close to the long table were people were dancing and enjoying them selves on the grassy area. There were tables and tables of food all being served up. Her mother had invited them to come which in her eyes was a good idea it had been so long since she'd been home, really home.

Her gaze moved to her lover who was dancing her long blonde hair hung down way over her shoulders. She was wearing her green halter top with its lighter green collar that went down her upper chest and was held together with a piece of leather string. Her leather belt with its pattern caught the sun light and her light brown skirt flowed as she moved to the music. Her brown leather boots which where tied up at both side hit the ground as she danced to the music. She had her smaller leather wrist gauntlets on she paused slightly as the song came to an end. Her green eyes moving slightly before she made her way over to one of the tables to refill her wooden goblet and get a bite to eat.

Xena turned slightly seeing that her mother was coming up behind her, she raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to her. Her mothers blue eyes wandered for a moment as she smoothed down her dress and adjusted the long sleeves. "Not up for dancing I see." Xena turned slightly. "Not right now mother." Cyrene leaned forward slightly her smile widening "You're missing out on the all the fun dear." Xena leaned over easing the tankard off ale the table. Her mother had a point still she could join Gabrielle after this dance. "I'll join in soon." Her gaze followed her lover as she went back to the other dances the younger woman looked like she was enjoying herself

Cyrene breathed in deeply. "So what happened in Messene?" Xena turned sharply slowly meeting her gaze. "A lot of things happened in Messene mother." Cyrene leaned forward putting both hands together. "I heard some very strange things talk of about the king of all werewolves and some warrior called Horn Hind." Xena eyed her lover, Gabrielle didn't like that whole event and despite her role in it she really didn't want people to know about it. She had wanted her humanity back so desperately and she'd had to go through Tartarus to get it back. "We did run in to the werewolf king, yes." Cyrene looked at her for a long moment. "I was really worried about you someone said that you both nearly died."

Xena took a long gulp from her tankard. "We where fine mother it was nothing we couldn't handle." Cyrene looked up slightly. "People told me that you later vanished and no one knew where you were." Xena took another long drink the three and a half weeks vacation in Apollonia had done both her and Gabrielle a world of good. "We took a long vacation." Cyrene breathed in sharply. "You should've sent word to me Xena" Xena looked at her mother for a long moment both her and Gabrielle needed that vacation after the event involving Lycaon which had been very emotionally and physically draining. She turned the tankard slightly. "I'm sorry it's just we were exhausted after what happened, we spent most of our time in bed."

Cyrene turned slightly. "I'm sure you did but that's no excuse not to send me word." Xena raised her eyebrow as she met his gaze. "I know." Cyrene put a hand on her chest. "I am your mother after all." Xena looked at her mother for a moment. "I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise." Cyrene put both hands together. "I should hope so I don't want you both to scare me like that again." Xena raised an eyebrow. "We won't." She stopped watching as Gabrielle slowly walked towards her. The younger woman leaned against the table as she took a drink from her goblet. Xena put her tankard down as she looked at her lover. "Dance with me." Gabrielle turned sharply almost coughing up her cider. "You want to dance?"

Xena felt her smile widen as she pulled her legs of the table she took the younger woman by her arm. "Come on Gabrielle." She turned eyeing her mother. "I don't want to miss out on the fun, now do I?" Cyrene watched as her daughter moved towards the dance floor with the young bard, deep down she was just happy to see them so relaxed. Gabrielle didn't get a chance to speak as she was brought towards the dancers. "Xena…" Xena pulled the younger woman gently around so she was facing her. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she took her other hand. "Come on dance with me." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow slightly. "You know I'm not very good with this song I can never remember the steps."

Xena smirked slightly as she pulled the younger woman closer. "Just watch my feet and copy me." She raised her eyebrow. "You'll be fine." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I just don't want embarrass you with my two left feet." Xena shrugged slightly. "Gabrielle you don't have two left feet. If I remember right you danced beautifully for me in Apollonia." She put her hand around her lover's waist. Gabrielle eyed her for moment as she tried to get her steps right. "Yeah but that was a private showing…it wasn't public." Xena felt her grin widened. "Well I really enjoyed it." Gabrielle looked up sharply as she moved a little faster to match the music which was pounding now as the instruments got faster. "Thank you."

Xena looked up slightly as she swung the younger woman around she moved her feet faster trying to keep her pace with Gabrielle's. All the couples around them where starting to move faster with the dance. She turned slightly catching sight of the lake which for a moment looked like it had a huge shadow under it, she blinked looking closer only to see it disappear. She suddenly felt Gabrielle move her face back so they were looking at each other again. Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Xena pulled up the younger woman's hand kissing it. She watched as her lovers smile widened she felt her feet move as she got back in to the rhythm of the music. Maybe she was seeing things that just weren't there it wouldn't be the first time. She moved her feet trying to keep pace with her lovers as the music hit her ears.

Gabrielle felt herself go tense she knew the feeling it was a familiar and almost horrible presence. One she hadn't felt in a very long time and had almost forgotten. Xena felt her self stop as she looked at Gabrielle who had suddenly tensed up. She leaned closer to her lover whose eyes were slowly moving towards the lake "What is it Gabrielle? What's wrong?" Gabrielle watched as the lake started to churn…it couldn't be! He couldn't have made it these shores? The Greek gods would stop him! They would never let him come here not after what he'd done centuries ago. She watched as the lake suddenly began to churn steam rising from it surface as it heated up she found herself breathing in faster as she felt her fear take over.

Xena watched as horror as the surface of the lake burst upwards as a massive creature came up from its depths. Its huge snake like head was first to surface it had a massive mane of purple feathers. Its huge neck followed it had purple feathers running down the back of its green glistening scales which covered its bodies face and sides, it's under belly was covered in yellow scales. Huge feathered wings broke the surface of the lake there blues and purple feathers catching the light. Three huge hooked fingers where at each wings end they splayed outwards in a frightening manner as the serpents lower body hit the surface its half submerged lower body wrapping like a snakes as its huge tail broke the surface its huge end covered in both purple fur and feathers.

Its face turned as it opened its jaws wide showing off its huge teeth which where all curved back a huge red snake tongue flicked out. Its eyes narrowed there snake like slits catching the light. The creatures roar hit the air causing panicked screams and cries, as people saw it in all its horrible glory. What in Tartarus was it? She didn't get a chance to think that thought, through as the huge tail came down smashing the ground. Tables and chairs were sent flying with the force of the blow along with the dropped instruments. Chaos seemed to break out instantly as people ran screaming for cover as they tried to get away from the serpent.

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight


	3. The Fallen Echoes

_THE FALLEN ECHOES OF A FORGOTTEN PAST_

Xena looked up sharply, she'd never seen a creature like this one. It wasn't Greek by any means and it was no monster of Poseidon. No, this thing was from another land. She pushed Gabrielle away as the tail came towards them there was a shattering as another table smashed with the force of the blow. She found herself running back as she pulled her Chakram free. She threw it watching as it hit the table closest then flew towards the serpents face the metal ring screamed as it slammed in to the monsters lower jaw causing it to roar in pain. The metal ring spun came back slamming in to nearest statue before returning to her hand. Her gaze turned as the tail came crashing down again close to her lover who jumped clean over the table as it came down again.

Xena narrowed her gaze watching as its tail hooked around the table her lover had jumped over throwing it to one side. Its roar hit the air again as it tried to bring its tail down harder only to miss the younger woman. Gabrielle watched as Cyrene ran past her the older woman tried to calm the freighted crowds she breathed in feeling her panic over take this was not happening. She heard the whizzing of the Chakram as it once again hit the creature only this time slamming in to its python like nose which caused red blood to fly through the air and spatter across the lakes surface. How could he have known she was here? How could he even remember no one should've remembered anything, even the other gods of that land? She watched as the tail crashed down, once more it hit the table she was running past shattering it to pieces. She moved faster seeing that her pack was with lying close by in among the shattered remains of another table.

She leaped over the remains hitting the floor on her knees she grabbed her pack turning it upside down watching as her things tumbled out. She found herself scattering through them she looked up only to see the tail smash the table she was nearest to she needed her staff, why had she put it away in the first place? Xena winced as the tail came down again narrowly missing her. She watched as the wound she had made on the creatures face healed up she snarled as she swung her sword again missing the tail. "Gabrielle!" Gabrielle grabbed her staff's two parts putting the sections together quickly. Her gaze darted but she wasn't quick enough to move as the tail suddenly smashed the table she was hiding behind out of the way. Her lover hit the ground narrowly avoiding the table as it was thrown towards her. The next moment caused panic as her gaze met the serpents.

"You can't hide from me Eztli Ocelotl!"

The voice was cold it made her shiver just the same way it had done all that time ago. The tail suddenly swung around hard she felt the pain as she was thrown across the ground from the force of the blow. She winced in pain as she came to a stop on the solid ground. She tried to grab her staff which had fallen close by only to miss it as the tail wrapped around her lower body. She felt her body leave the ground as she was heaved skyward the coils slowly began to wrap around her upper body like any snakes she suddenly felt the agonizing pain as they started to constrict. She was brought forward towards the open mouth he could eat any man or woman whole if he wanted but she knew he didn't care for eating his victims.

No he liked to watch their pain and suffering and he only wanted to drink their blood he didn't care for the body. It was no more than a vessel that carried the drink of life. He was Quetzalcoatl the feathered serpent once the most powerful of all the gods of Mexica. She felt the coils press harder against her chest while one wrapped around her throat. She felt the coils all constrict again as the eyes met her own the forked like tongue flicked out, she looked down seeing that the lake was beneath her. Quetzalcoatl roared in anger as he moved slightly further back in to the water he could see that the dark haired female running towards him with her weapon raised high.

He eyed the blonde female again squeezing tighter ignoring her cry of pain. "Drop your weapon or I'll crack every bone in her chest!" Xena turned in confusion the creature could speak? She came forward slowly putting the Chakram back on to its hook as she let her sword drop to the floor. "Who are you?" Quetzalcoatl laughed as he eyed the dark haired female. "I am Quetzalcoatl a god from the lands of Mexica a place I doubt you've ever been to or heard of." He paused eyeing her for a moment. "Ah so you're Xena the dead lover she wanted to bring back to life so desperately." He turned slightly. "You're not much to look at, at all just another pitiful mortal."

He turned eyeing the blonde woman. "Tell me Eztli Ocelotl did you think growing your hair long and wearing different clothes would mean that I wouldn't recognize you?" He watched as her green eyes widened as his coils became even tighter. "You who dared to steal from me!" He snarled aloud noticing the surprised look on the dark haired woman's face. Xena moved forward slowly. "There must be some kind of mistake Gabrielle doesn't steal things." Quetzalcoatl turned eyeing her. "Oh really, are you going to tell me next that she doesn't like to drink, smoke or gamble?" He turned eyeing the blonde woman. "Why don't you tell your lover what you did in Mexica Eztli Ocelotl?"

Gabrielle suddenly felt the coils loosen her body was suddenly freed she found herself falling towards the water only to be caught by her leg before she hit the surface. She suddenly felt the lake sides hard ground as she was tossed on to it. She tried to move forward only to feel Quetzalcoatl's tail slam in to her stopping her from moving an inch. She felt the pain as he pushed down harder on her back. Quetzalcoatl moved closer so he could see her. "Tell her all about your escapades in my land." Gabrielle winced in pain as he pushed down harder. "I stole all four of his godly items." She watched as her lovers face turned to shock as there eyes met for a moment she could see the snake gods grin widening.

She turned sharply looking at him. "You deserved it, you led me on!" Quetzalcoatl eyed her slightly. "Please that's a miner detail, you were a depressed fool who was all to easy to lead on…I found it all very amusing." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I didn't find spending three months in some cavern in total darkness looking for C'thulon very amusing! You lied to me he had never been there nor did he ever sleep there." Quetzalcoatl turned slightly. "What is it with you Eztli Ocelotl? Do you think that every god who you do a favour for will grant you one in return?" Gabrielle felt her fingers grip the grass. "The honourable gods do, so I guess that counts you out." She suddenly felt the pain again as he put more presser on her back. "Eztli Ocelotl you don't want me to break your ribs again now do you?"

He wrapped two of the lower coil of his tail around her mid section. "May be this time I'll crush your insides as well." Xena moved forward she raised her hand. "Stop it!" Quetzalcoatl looked up he eyed the dark haired woman. "Recognize this?" Xena watched a pool of blood formed in the lake a rusted sai blade slowly rose up from it she leaned down picking it up. She had never asked Gabrielle what had become of these weapons and now she had a feeling that she didn't want to know. Quetzalcoatl sneered eyeing the weapon in her hand. "From another life time one that never happened but one you still remember, I assume." Xena eyed the weapon she remembered it.

Gabrielle had, had short blonde hair her lover had still been using them after her death in Japan. "I remember this yes, where's the other one?" Quetzalcoatl suddenly tightened his grip around her lovers waist he ignored her scream of pain. "You lover stuck it in to the back of my throat, It's still there!" Xena eyed him for a moment. "What do you want?" Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue as he turned to her. "I want my godly items back!" Xena took a slow step forward trying to keep her face as emotionless as possible despite her lover's painful cries. "If she were to get them back for you would you put this all to rest?"

Quetzalcoatl looked up sharply. "Are you trying to make a deal on her behalf?" He paused meeting her ice blue gaze again "Oh you are…how delightfully charming." He laughed slightly. "I have no interest in making any deal with you warrior." Gabrielle looked up feeling the pressure again around her midsection she wanted to be sick. She eyed the serpent god. "Why don't…you get them back…yourself?" Quetzalcoatl turned around he eyed her. "Because I'm not as powerful as I used to be, all thanks to you!" He leaned closer ignoring the dark haired woman. "I don't have the power to stand up to the other blood gods!"

He eyed the blonde woman seeing that she was starting to look slightly ill. "You are going to bring me back my items!" Gabrielle eyed him trying to ignore the pain. "Go back to your seventh hell!" Quetzalcoatl laughed again. "Curious despite that your body is much younger that annoying loud mouth personality of yours still remains." He turned slightly. "I knew you'd say that, so I felt that before I came here that I should bring some leverage." Xena watched as a huge pool of blood appeared near the lakes shore. It swept outwards she watched as two warriors slowly rose from it. She pulled back slightly their head dresses where gold plated they had huge red and blue plumes showering downwards.

Beads hung around both there necks and they wore rainbow patterns skirts which had gold symbols. The male warrior had no upper clothing unlike while the female warrior had a heavily patterned bodice. They both had jagged clubs which had razor sharp teeth on both sides and large plumed shields which had a long decorated snake symbol on it. Both had plumes on their arms and legs which where tied to colourful elbow and lower knee coils. She found her gaze narrowing as she realized that both the male and female warrior where possessed because their eyes where missing their pupils. Both warriors suddenly put there hands in to the blood they grabbed hold of another person pulling them up.

Xena found her self staring in horror, as the young woman's sea blue eyes moved around franticly in fear. She watched as her lovers face showed the same horror. The young woman was wearing a faded green top and brown skirt. Her brown hair hung down loosely with no style in it, her skin was as fair as Gabrielle's and she was about the same height. Quetzalcoatl grinned eyeing the younger sister in amusement. "I have to say you're so unlike each other in appearance that's it's hard to believe that you're both related." Gabrielle looked up meeting her sister's gaze. "Lila?" Lila looked around her, she slowly meeting her older sister's gaze. "Gabrielle?"

She paused staring at the huge serpent in terror she had gone down to the lake with her boyfriend Lector. Everything had gone in to chaos as something had broken the water's surface. The last thing she remembered was a huge tail coming out of the water and hitting her. Lector's cries had been the last thing she'd heard as everything had gone black. She turned in horror seeing the huge serpent close by she swallowed trying to keep her self from screaming. She looked up seeing that Xena was standing close by. Her sister was being held down by the serpent's tail, she was in a lot of pain two of the serpents long coils were wrapped around her midsection and a third was wrapped tightly around her upper chest.

She looked up feeling the terror suddenly over take her as she looked at her sister again. "What….what's going on?" Xena eased up her hand looking at her lover's younger sister. "Lila just stay calm, everything's going to be okay." The younger girl's eyes slowly fixed on her. "I'm going to get you out of this I promise." Quetzalcoatl felt his grin widened. "Unlike you Eztli Ocelotl she didn't put up much of a fight I caught her while she was up at the lake with some pathetic mortal male, who I knocked out after I took her." He lowered himself slightly. "Now here's how it's going to work I'm going to take her back to the land of Mexica with me as my prisoner."

He flicked out his tongue. "You're going to go back to Mexica and your going to bring me my items!" He leaned closer as he squeezed the coil around her chest. "If you don't do so I'll have her sacrificed and I'm sure you know all about what getting sacrificed means in my lands don't you Eztli Ocelotl?" He squeezed the coil even tighter around her chest ignoring her sharp cry of pain. "But just in case you've forgotten I'll enlighten you it involves your still beating heart being ripped from your chest while you're still alive!" Gabrielle eyed him she could feel her anger boiling up she tried to ignore the agonizing pain. "You'll pay for this!"

Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly. "I doubt that very much Eztli Ocelotl I'm holding all the cards right now." He eyed her for a long moment. "I'd love to know what it was that you said to C'thulon to get him to turn time back time by twenty nine years for you, as well as bring your lover back from the dead with all her memories from her previous lifetime." He snarled aloud. "The old squid faced god must've really liked you, frankly though I can't see what it is that he saw in you, you're a dirty little thief." He squeezed all the coils tighter hearing her cry out again in agony, just a little more pressure and her bones would start to crack. "Believe me I would give you no such pity, if I didn't need you right now I would end your life and your sisters."

He eyed her again his gaze moved as he noticing that the dark haired woman's gaze was burning in to his. He turned back to the blonde woman. "I hope to see you back in my lands very soon, I know you'll come I've heard that you care a lot for your little sister." Xena watched in horror as her lover was suddenly tossed backwards full force from the coils. Gabrielle felt the pain as her back made contact with the water she ignored the sickening pain as it spiked through her body. She didn't get a chance to move or even back away as the tail end came towards her, the next moments where filled with blinding pain as it slammed in to her face. She watched as the world slowly faded, as she slowly sunk bellow the water.

She reached out painfully trying to grasp at the surface with one hand only to feel her fingers grasp nothing but the water it's self. Her lower body felt numb and pain full and she didn't have the strength to move it as she sunk down further. She felt her lungs suddenly cry out for air which caused her to take a sudden breathe which was filled with water. Cyrene came forward but it was too late as the warriors sunk slowly back in to the bloody pool the younger girl's screams hit the air as she was pulled in to the bloody water with them. The pool of blood disappeared completely. The huge winged serpents body vanished back in to the water his whole upper body smashed the surface as he went under it.

Xena didn't have time to contemplate her thoughts as she ran towards the lake her lover has disappeared under water. She flung the sai blade to one side as she ran forward diving in. She could no longer see the serpent under the crystal clear water but she could see the younger woman drifting slowly downwards towards the lakes bottom her green eyes were half opened and still. She swam faster grabbing hold of her lover's shirt before she could sink any deeper she heaved the younger woman up breaking the surface of the lake. She didn't think as she swam to shore. She eased the younger woman up in to her arms as she pulled herself on to the shore. She was drenched, she turned seeing that her mother was running towards her.

She placed her lover down gently on to the grass as she kneeled down herself trying to catch her breath. She leaned over her watching as her lover's eyes opened wide as she suddenly coughed up water in her lungs. Her green eyes closed again as her body went still. She moved her finger quickly feeling the younger woman's body for broken bones. Cyrene moved closer. "Is she going to be alright?" Xena eyed her for a moment. "Other than a few bruises, nothings broken." She sneered slightly. "That ugly bastard…"She turned her lovers head gently the younger woman's waist was already starting to bruise from the pressure of the coils. Cyrene moved forward she kneeled down picking up the rusted sai blade. She looked at it for a long moment. "I've never seen Gabrielle use weapons like these before." Xena picked the younger woman pulling her in to her arms "It's complicated." She looked at Gabrielle who was unconscious. "I'll explain everything but I need to get her somewhere warm." Cyrene eyed her. "Lets get her to the to my tavern."

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight


	4. The Dark And Deep Realms

_THE DARK AND DEEP REALMS OF THE FORGOTTEN._

Gabrielle opened her eyes, she watched as everything slowly came back in to focus. She recognized the room she was in instantly; it was Xena's bedroom, in her mother's tavern. She put a hand on her head groaning in pain...her head was pounding like a drum. She slowly laid back on the beds pillows trying to ignore the pain. She eased up her hand a bandage had been wrapped under her lower chest just bellow her shirt, she moved slightly only to wince in pain...something was hurting. At least her ribs weren't broken she couldn't bare the thought of going through that all over again. She turned watching as her lover came towards her.

Xena leaned over the younger woman who had been out cold for almost three hours, she'd put a herb mix on the bandage which she'd wrapped around her lovers badly bruised lower section hopefully it would help with the pain. She eased up a goblet of water which she poured some herbs into. She watched as they dissolved hopefully this would help with the headache and some of the pain. She slowly brought the goblet towards her the younger woman. "How are you feeling?" Gabrielle looked up meeting her lovers light blue gaze. "Awful." Xena eased the goblet closer to her. "Drink this, it'll ease the pain." Gabrielle took the goblet she took a long drink trying to ignore the vile taste. She grimaced as she finished last of it, there was no point in saying it was awful. Her lover knew just how awful it was she'd given it to her once or twice when she'd had a hang-over. Xena slowly eased the empty wooden goblet out of the younger woman's hand. She pulled up the chair nearby sitting her self down next to the bed. She slowly eased the rusted sai blade up so her lover could see it. "Did you really steal from that serpent god?"

"It's so good to see that you're alright."

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as Cyrene walked towards her so she was standing on the opposite side of the bed. "Would you like something to eat?" She looked up slightly. "No thank you…I don't feel like food right now." The older woman put a hand on her arm. "I'll go get you some tea to wash away the medicine's taste." Xena watched as her mother smiled as she closed the door behind her. She turned back to Gabrielle watching as she fell silent. "You didn't steal from that god did you Gabrielle he was lying right?" She slowly took her lovers hand. "Tell me Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked down slightly trying to ignore the twisting in her gut. "He's not lying, I stole from him."

Xena blinked for a moment finding it hard to take in what her lover was saying. "You couldn't have…I mean you don't do things like that." Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to ignore the pain. "No Xena I did it, I stole from him." Xena pulled back sharply she shook her head as she breathed in sharply. "You said he tricked you, that he gave you false information." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "He did…but I stole for him before he tricked me, I stole from him afterwards to spite him because I hated him." She raised her hand slightly. "I wanted him to loose all his power." She breathed in sharply. "I have to go back there I have to find my sister." Xena pushed her back down gently. "You need to rest Gabrielle."

Gabrielle grabbed her lover's hand. "I have to find my sister! He wasn't bluffing about ripping her heart out he'll do it…" Xena leaned forward slightly. "Calm down Gabrielle." She breathed feeling the younger woman relaxed slightly. "Who did you steal from for him?" Gabrielle lay back feeling all the fight leave her body. "I stole from one of the lesser gods in the region." She lowered her gaze feeling the guilt wash over her. "He wanted an item from them and I wanted the map he had so desperately, so I did it." She put a hand on her face. "I just wanted to find C'thulon so badly I was willing to do anything." Xena pulled herself up she couldn't believe it and a part of her just didn't want to believe any of it.

The fact of the matter was, that it was all true she couldn't blame the serpent god…no matter how much she would've liked to. Her lover had done something terrible in the land of Mexica, something which had come back to haunt her. She wasn't sure whether to feel angry or sad. She breathed suddenly feeling her anger surface before she could stop it. She turned eyeing the younger woman. "How could you do that Gabrielle? How could you steal from people! I taught you better than that!" She raised her hand. "I taught you to be noble and to respect the greater good!" She sneered slightly. "I can't believe you would do something like that!" Gabrielle pulled back feeling the hurt of the word sink in she knew her lover prized her warrior's honour.

She knew that the older woman had always loved the fact that she got to see her teachings seen through her and her actions and abilities. Xena hadn't scowled at her like this in years but somehow that just made it hurt all the more. For the first time in years she felt like the little girl who caused problems and got in the way. Fact was she had caused people problems because everything she'd done in Mexica had been to benefit her self. She had not cared who she'd stepped on to accomplish her goals. She looked up meeting her lovers gaze. "I wanted you back." She gripped the sheets trying to control her emotions. "I missed you."

Xena eyed the blonde woman not being able to the stop another burst of anger. "What! You wanted me back...So you thought you'd go around stealing from people!" She turned throwing the rusty sai blade on to the table next to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me about all this? Why did you keep it from me when you knew it would be this bad?!" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Because I didn't think Quetzalcoatl would remember what I did or any one else would for that matter…it was another life time to them." She winced in pain as she tried to get up. Xena turned sharply eyeing her. "Oh you thought that because every thing had been changed back that it didn't matter! That's even worse!"

She pulled her hand up to say something but found herself clenching her teeth…she needed to get some air. She needed to think this through now before she said something she would deeply regret. Gabrielle pulled herself off the bed ignoring the pain it took to do so. "I'm so…sorry I never meant for any of this happen…" Xena turned sharply eyeing her. "You have no idea how disappointed I am in you right now." She didn't think as she pushed the door open, she turned slamming it behind her as she walked out of the room. Gabrielle looked down slightly, she wanted to believe that her lover didn't mean those words but there was no point in hiding from the fact her lover did mean them and she didn't blame her ether for thinking that way, she felt the same way herself. She leaned forward not being able to stop the tears as they steamed down her face. She had just wanted to bring her lover back and she'd been incredibly selfish in her way of doing it. Her morals had all just gone out of window along with her self respect and pride. Now it had all caught up with her and she was seeing the repercussions of her actions. She buried her head in her hands all of this was of her own making.

8

Ares leaned on his sword as he looked out at the Greek ocean, he was sure the ancient blood god was here. "Quetzalcoatl I command you to show yourself." He paused seeing that there was no movement from the sea he narrowed his gaze in annoyance. "Is the blood god such a coward that he can't show his ugly face?" He hated the whole idea of being forced to go visit this god and get him off Greek shores he had better things to do with his time than talk to some fat ugly serpent who had wings. Poseidon was outraged by the very notion of this God being in his waters, his uncle hadn't even realized that the god was present until one was sea monsters had run in to it.

Apparently the Kraken hadn't faired to well against the serpent god it had lost three of its squid like tentacles and been forced to retreat from its home waters liked some whipped dog. He really didn't care at all about his uncle's pet and the uproar on Olympus after it had been all the more annoying. Zeus feared the blood god might attack the others gods next. He tapped his fingers on his sword as he sighed aloud turning slowly away from the water. He heard the water as it was thrown on to the beach behind him. He stopped in mid motion turning slowly to face the huge serpent that had risen from the water its huge upper neck loomed over him casting a huge dark shadow.

Its teeth grinded together as it looked at him. "No one commands me, war god!"

Ares shrugged slightly as he turned on his heels. "Well obviously." He slowly met the red gaze, he watched as the serpents tail rose up from the water it had a dead fisherman in it. He breathed in heavily as it brought the dead man up to it mouth biting down in to the flesh with razor edged teeth, which crunched bone as they squeezed. The serpent's mouth opened wider as a gush of blood from the dead mans wound poured in to it. Zeus had told him about this god before he'd gotten here. That it was a violent and brutal god who was even crueller than Dahak and far more evil. A blood god who had once tried to battle the Egyptian Sun god Ra but had ultimately failed.

After which it had tried to battle Zeus only to fail once again, after which it had gone back to its own shores taking its un-dead armies with it. Now that he finally saw this god he knew that everything Zeus had said about it was true Quetzalcoatl was a savage god. He watched as the serpent finished drinking blood from the corpse it threw the dead body to one side watching as it rolled across the beach like a rag doll. Ares raised an eyebrow. "You know, I don't think Zeus would approve of you eating his mortals." Quetzalcoatl eyed the god in front of him what a pathetic lesser god, like he was going to take orders from him. "I can do as I please, war god!" Ares eased up his hand. "Yes but that's the problem…you can't your forbidden to come near these shores."

Quetzalcoatl eyed the lesser human god, the dark haired leather clad man was ether very brave or very stupid to face him and frankly he couldn't be sure which. "I'm not here to try and conquer your shores war god I care nothing for your lands or for your father Zeus king of the gods." Ares took a step forward. "Yeah, that's all very interesting…but why are you here exactly?" He casually rested his hand on his sword. "You know because I doubt someone like you would just come to these shores to sightsee." He eyed the dead man. "Or to find fast-food…" Quetzalcoatl eyed him for a long moment. "I came here for Eztli Ocelotl and now that I've forced her to do my binding I'm leaving these shores!"

Ares pulled back slightly. "Eztli Ocelotl now who is she? I don't understand your back wards tribal language." Quetzalcoatl grunted in annoyance he raised his tail watching as a pool of blood appeared on the surface of the sea. It rose up turning in to muscle and bone as it forming in to a figure. It was in truth no more than a crude dead copy. "Eztli Ocelotl!" Ares eyed the woman that the serpent god had formed he moved a step closer as the eyes opened they were as green as any forest but totally lifeless and soulless. The blonde hair was short a lot shorter it was only just over shoulder length. Her bodice and belt were leather and he couldn't place them or the sai blades held in each boot which had straps holding them in securely.

He moved a step closer it was Xena's little irritating blonde girlfriend with out a doubt, but he'd never seen her looking this way. Oh yes, she used pointed weapons from time to time but not very often. These weapons looked like those of a full warrior and looked over used. Why in Tartarus did this serpent god have an issue with her? Also nether Xena or Gabrielle had ever been to the lands of Mexica and he had followed them around but he'd been invisible. He was now forbidden to go anywhere near either of them now for a whole season and a half due to his betrayal with the werewolf king Lycaon. He eyed the woman in front of him. "This woman looks similar to someone I know." He walked around the copy which was unmoving. "She doesn't look like this though this must be someone else." Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly. "Doesn't she now? How little you know war god."

He waved his tail watching as the old scar lines disappeared and clothing changed while the hair grew long to fit Eztli Ocelotl's new look. "The body can be made young again but the soul cannot it remains the same." Ares eyed him for a moment. "So this Eztli Ocelotl is the mortal I know as Gabrielle?" Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly. "You ask such pathetic and foolish questions war god…the answer is obvious is it not?" Ares folded his arms ignoring the blood god's comment. "Then tell me why it is that I don't even remember her looking the way you showed her previously?" Quetzalcoatl turned slightly. "That person you see war god is from another lifetime one that happened and that you don't remember. She remembers it perfectly though."

Ares eyed the copy of the blonde woman. "Pray tell me, why it is that I don't remember this life time?" Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly as he leaned forward. "There is one god an elder god who's more powerful than any other god, we are all no more than lesser gods to him." Ares eyed him in annoyance. "You're talking about C'thulon the first god aren't you?" Quetzalcoatl grinned slightly. "Yes I am." Ares took a slow step forward. "C'thulon is a myth, he doesn't exist." Quetzalcoatl flicked his tail slightly. "Doesn't he? Last I saw he was sleeping in my lands and was awoken by Eztli Ocelotl who asked him to turn back, time its self." Ares pulled out both hands. "You're telling me that the most powerful elder god in existence did a favour for that irritating blonde?"

Quetzalcoatl pulled one of his wings out of the water stretching it slightly. "Yes he did and Eztli Ocelotl got her warrior lover back, such a waste if you ask me to take the world back by twenty nine years all for another pitiful mortal who she loved." He shook his huge feathered mane. "Love is such a waste and such a disgusting trait among mortals." Ares eyed the serpent god he didn't care if Gabrielle was involved… C'thulon was supposed to be a myth. He was a legend among the Egyptian gods, the Norse gods and all of Mount Olympus. C'thulon was the first god, the god who could destroy the world and its gods and rebuild it how ever he pleased he had created the world itself or so the myth said. "Where is C'thulon sleeping?" Quetzalcoatl turned slightly. "Even I don't know that war god, very few gods or mortals do." He turned slightly. "Tell Zeus that I'm leaving his shores my businesses here is done." He swung his tail watching as the dead copy fell apart making a bloody pool on the beach. Ares watched as the serpent god disappeared under water, if any thing this was a very interesting turn of events.

8

Xena watched as the trees swayed around her with the gentle warm breeze. She moved slightly getting more comfortable on the grassy outcrop that over looked her village and the now calm lake. She put both hands together as she looked down, she shouldn't have said those last words she wouldn't like any one to say them to her. She looked down slightly why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? She had seen the pain in Gabrielle's eyes and just carried on shouting at her regardless. She wasn't one to talk off all the mistakes she'd made in the past she thought she would've known better. She had ruined people lives and in later years had gone back to fix things.

In truth the only reason she was here was because Gabrielle had made it so. Every person she'd even known was alive and well and all because time itself had been rewound. All the people they'd known like Joxer, Hercules and Iolaus, Autolycus as well as her mother and her lover's parents were here as if nothing had ever happened with out any memory of the alternate timeline. She eased up her hand looking at it she now had a chance to say things to these people that they'd never gotten the chance to say because they'd been encased in an ice tomb during the other life time. There was the fact that her daughter Eve had been lost and so had Virgil both hadn't yet been born. If she had another daughter by any godly means she'd get it all right this time.

As for Joxer she knew that he'd probably marry Meg soon enough and Virgil would be born again and may be things would be better for him and Meg this time around. She looked up at the sky she'd known all about Gabrielle's ordeal with C'thulon but nothing more, and now she could see why that was. She put a hand through her hair…she was much wiser nowadays…she had the experience of another terrible lifetime to see things clearer. She didn't care for hiding her relationship anymore in public, why should she? She wasn't embarrassed about it like she had been once she saw it as the thing that gave her life meaning and joy. She was already getting the impression that, that was surprising people. Some saw it as the Warrior Princess going soft, but she didn't care for their views they could go to Tartarus.

If any thing she had learnt that you couldn't hide from your feelings and it was better to give in to them and if that meant kissing the woman you loved in public then so be it. Also because of Gabrielle's ordeal with the werewolf king Lycaon they didn't have to deal with Ares for a whole season and half. He was forbidden to even come near them or watch them. She breathed in deeply as she stood up slowly taking in a deep calming breathe. Her mother would be worried about her she'd left with out saying a word she really needed to talk things through with her lover as well. The truth was she knew very little about Mexica or its gods she'd heard talk of them during her travels but whether any off what she'd heard was true was another matter all together.

8

Ares slowly walked in to the main hall on Mount Olympus, he ignored Artemis who was taking a drink from one of the goblets. He had no idea why she was here and frankly he didn't care to ask. He turned seeing that Aphrodite was sitting on one of the chairs close by. The goddess of love was looking at her nails in the fire light. He looked up seeing that Zeus had his back to him, the long white haired king of the gods turned slightly his elaborate purple robes flowing. Zeus raised an eyebrow as he turned slightly. "Is the blood god gone?" Ares put his hand on his sword's hilt. "Yes." Zeus folded his arms. "What did he want on these shores?"

Ares narrowed his gaze. "He had business with a mortal, business that is now done, apparently." He leaned forward slightly. "Just out of curiosity would it possible for another god to lets say change the world and create an alternate life time?" Zeus narrowed his gaze as he eyed his son. "No, we are the only gods who can control time." Ares raised a hand. "What if C'thulon did it? Would we know about it?" He watched as both Artemis and Aphrodite looked up there surprise showing. Zeus put a hand on his beard. "C'thulon is a myth the god of gods does not exist." Ares took a slow step forward. "Yes but what if he were real, would we know about it?"

Zeus eyed his son for a long moment. "No we wouldn't know about it." Ares eased out both hands. "So let's say there was a mortal who remembered time before it was changed would the memories still be in their life thread on the fates loom?" Zeus took a slow step forward. "Yes they would." He paused eyeing his son again. "Why are you asking these questions?" Ares shrugged slightly. "Curiosity the blood god claims that C'thulon exists." Zeus turned sharply. "Quetzalcoatl is a liar and you should know better." He raised a ringed finger. "I will not be so kind the next time you betray me." He lowered his gaze. "May be I should've sent Artemis or Athena instead of you to question Quetzalcoatl."

Ares snarled slightly. "Oh that so like you you're always picking Athena over me!" Zeus snarled aloud. "Silence!" He watched as his son pulled back. "I do not have to explain myself to you. You've betrayed this family once to often first with Dahak and then with the werewolf king Lycaon! Your love of conflict has always agitated the other gods…among other things." Ares shrugged slightly. "What can I say? I just love conflict." Zeus moved towards him, his hand formed a fist he could feel the lightning as it moved through his fingers. "Do not test me." Ares watched as his father dark gaze met his own. "When are you going to accept that war is necessary and that it's the driving force of all mortals?" Zeus eyed him, his anger boiling up. "War is only around because you cause it." Ares put a hand on his chest. "Well everyone has to have a hobby yours is having sex with beautiful mortal women, mines making conflict." Zeus turned slowly away from him. "Get out of my sight!" Ares sneered slightly as he stepped back he disappeared in a blast of white fire.

Zeus stroked his beard he turned sharply to meet Aphrodite's gaze. "Follow him."

Aphrodite pulled up sharply. "Exsqueeze me?" Zeus turned fully to face her. "I said follow him." Aphrodite put up her hand. "Look… no offence but I'm not going to follow him around the things he does are just grotie." She sat back in the chair. "I've got other more important things to do." Zeus took a step forward. "I said follow him! I don't want him near the loom of the fates!" Aphrodite looked up seeing the king of the gods face turning to an angry snarl. She could see Artemis pulling up both hands trying to signal her go, the forest goddess looked anxious. She sighed aloud she didn't want to be the one to take the full force of Zeus's temper. She slowly got up. "Okay! Okay I'm going, oh this is so annoying!" Zeus watched as she disappeared in a shower of white light and red Rose petals. He turned to Artemis who was getting up from the table. "What was it you wanted again?!" Artemis lowered her head respectfully. "Nothing at this moment, I'll come back when you're less occupied." He watched as she vanished in a blast of green light.

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight.

To sum up this chapter. _For every action there is a consequence some of these consequences are sometimes done with the best intentions. _


	5. As The Stream Of Life Flows

_AS THE STREAM OF LIFE FLOWS_

Ares moved towards the fates loom he watched as the three fates looked up as he walked in to the room. He eyed the loom for a moment the fates couldn't ignore any request he gave or lie to him. He put a hand on his sword's hilt as he walked up to the loom pulling the twisted glowing blue and green life thread free the blue thread instantly wrapped tighter around the green one. Oh how he hated soul mate threads they were so protective of each other, there were many of them on the loom and they were a pain to free from each other. Try to free one and the other would try to protect it by wrapping tighter he looked at Xena and Gabrielle's life thread for a moment before looking up seeing that the fates were all looking at him.

Clotho the white robed child looked up meeting his gaze. "What does…" The red robed woman Lachesis was next to speak. "The god of war..." Atropos the aging purple robed grand mother turned slightly. "Wish of us?" Ares looked at the soul mate thread in his hand. "I wish for you tell me if time has been changed in any way?" Clotho looked down slightly. "Yes time was changed." Lachesis breathed in deeply. "By another powerful hand." Atropos moved a new growing thread through her fingers. "More powerful than Zeus." Ares looked at the thread again. "Tell me more." Clotho slowly took the thread putting it on the loom. "The twilight of the Greek gods has been averted."

Lachesis took the thread from the younger fate she slowly wrapped it through another section. "Because the child of the one god of Eli has not been born, and will never be." Atropos eased up her hand changing the colour of the new thread as it moved past her taking on a life of its own. "An alternate life time has been created." Ares smirked slightly. "Is there any mortal who carries the memories of the full timeline before it was changed and was there when the change took place?" Clotho watched as another dark thread moved past her its light dimming. "Only." Lachesis ignored the thread as it passed her by. "The mortal." Atropos picked up her scissors watching as the dimming thread came to a stop in front of her she snapped the scissors cutting it.

The thread dimmed completely before slowly falling to the floor. She looked up slowly. "Gabrielle." Ares eyed the soul mate thread in his hand, Quetzalcoatl had not lied in any way which meant that Gabrielle did no the past and Xena probably did as well, but she probably hadn't been there to see it being changed. He put his finger on part of the green thread he wanted to see Gabrielle's memories. He turned to fates. "You do not mind that I check this mortal's memory?" He watched as they all shook their heads. He slowly put his fingers on Gabrielle's thread once again ignoring the tightening of Xena's to keep it safe. This would really hurt the mortal woman not that he cared. He just needed to see the past that he had somehow forgotten as well as her ordeal with C'thulon.

8

Gabrielle sat looking in to the mug of warm tea which was sitting on the bedside table she knew she was putting a brave face on despite that she just wanted to cry again. Xena's mother had walked in to find her crying and tried to comfort her. The older woman hadn't said anything maybe she had heard the argument, she wasn't sure. She watched as Cyrene sat down next to her, the older woman tried to give her smile which she found very hard to return. "I guess I'm just tied." Cyrene looked at the younger woman she knew that wasn't the truth. "I'm sure everything will be okay, I don't believe that Xena could ever be disappointed in you." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You heard us?" Cyrene put a hand on hers. "Yes I did I'm sure that what ever you did in that strange country you did it for the right reasons." Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling the sadness once again. "If only that were true…"

She shook her head. "I did everything in that place to better myself not others." She put a hand through her hair in frustration. Cyrene sat up slightly. "Look I don't know what you did but I'm sure it couldn't be that bad, you're not a bad person." Gabrielle lowered her gaze as she breathed in deeply. She looked up slightly getting ready to speak only to stop as a cold feeling swept through her body. It felt like someone had torn her very soul from her body. The shearing pain that followed it went up her spine like lightning when it hit her head it was searing and blinding. She couldn't stop herself crying out in pain as she held both sides of her head. She felt the wooden floor of the room as she hit it hard on her knees she could hear Cyrene saying something but it was a horrible blur along with the pain.

8

Ares closed his eyes watching Gabrielle's memories as they flooded through, he sneered trying to ignore the sickeningly intimate ones. He could see memories flashing in front of his eyes none of which made sense to him. A twenty six ice sleep the godly child Eve and the fall of Olympians gods by Xena's sword. He could see the blonde woman taking the warriors path and him self even trying to tempt her. He could see himself loosing his god hood in one last ditch attempt to bring the Warrior Princess to his side. He could see the months of mortally rolling out before Xena gave both him and Aphrodite their god hoods back. Then the final blow and the shock of Gabrielle coming back alone from Japan filled with sadness and despair, which had mirrored his own as he'd desperately tried to bring her to his side.

Using any tactic possible and revealing in her despair and depression which had hit rock bottom all at once. Her need to drink away her sorrow had hit its peak. She wanted death caring no longer for her life or the people around her who she violently lashed out at. She was a shadow of her former self. He closed his eyes as more memories came through like crashing waves he could feel the soul mate thread vibrating intensely as it tried to force his grip free.

8

Gabrielle couldn't stop her movement it was like she didn't have any control. She found herself crying out even more as the pain in her head intensified. It was like someone was trying to drive a hot nail in to her mind. The world around her slowly began to blur she could feel the blood as it started to run slowly down from her nose. Cyrene pulled back watching as Gabrielle fell to her knees what was going on! The young woman had been fine a minute ago and now this? She moved forward she watched in shock as all the light seemed to fade from the green eyes momentarily. The young blonde woman's soulless eyes closed as her body fell sideways hitting the floor hard.

8

Xena moved through the Amphipolis market place she felt herself stop in mid motion as a painfully wave of sickness hit her. Her whole body seemed to freeze as it swept through her system. She felt herself stumble sideways as her vision blurred the next moments turned to pain as she hit the floor hard on her front. She could see the blurred shapes as people suddenly surrounded her but she couldn't hear what they where saying it was like her ears had gone dead. She felt cold like someone had sucked the very life from her body. She didn't have the strength to get up she felt her body stiffen as the last of her strength failed her. She watched as the world slowly faded in to darkness she could hear Gabrielle screaming but it sounded so distant.

8

Ares growled aloud as he gripped the thread tighter he wasn't going to be forced free by it! Not now when he was so close! He could see the Aztec lands he could see it all in all its shocking glory! He stiffened as something cold suddenly touched his neck. He turned slowly eyeing the well crafted blade and its owner. It was Hephaestus the smith god he was wearing his woven brown leather sleeveless shirt. With its steal pattern belt and black leather trousers and dark leather boots. Hephaestus eyed the god of war his anger showing as he narrowed his gaze. "You not supposed to be here Ares!" Ares sneered watching as Aphrodite slowly walked out from behind her husband.

Aphrodite moved closer her sea blues eyes falling on his hand she blinked in horror. "What are you doing? Let that soul mate thread go!" Hephaestus limped a step closer, his green eyes narrowing. "Let go off it now!" Ares raised an eyebrow eyeing the burnt side of Hephaestus's face. "Or you'll what, take me on in battle? I doubt a cripple like you can stand up to me." Aphrodite moved closer the urgency showing in her face. "Let go of that thread Ares!" Ares eyed the vibrating thread. "Oh you mean this thread? No I don't think I will. Not until you tell me about the other life time." He raised his hand. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Aphrodite. I know about elder god C'thulon and I know about Japan."

Aphrodite narrowed her gaze as she shook her head ignoring her husband's surprised look. "Let go of the thread Ares your going to kill them both." Ares eyed her for a moment. "Oh really and you expect me to believe that, I think you'd say anything right now to defend that irritating little blonde." He didn't get a chance to say anything else as Hephaestus's sword hilt slammed in to his face. He found himself letting go of the thread as he stumbled back painfully. Hephaestus snorted in disgust his wife had filled him on the previous events of the changed timeline. He had found the whole thing very enlightening. "My wife wouldn't lie about things like that she knows more about soul mate threads than you could ever hope to."

Aphrodite moved forward she could see the soul mate thread pulsing with red light as it showed its pain. She slowly took hold of it with both hands watching as white light burst through her fingers. She could hear the two heartbeats slowing down as they settled back in to their normal rhythm. The red light slowly changed as it turned back to white and it became still again. If the god of war had held on any longer he could've killed them both, soul mate threads couldn't be treated this way. It was also wrong to try and force out memories from a life thread in this savage way. It could damage the soul itself and in the case of soul mate threads one being hurt would affect the other instantly.

The mortal's body would collapse and loose all strength resulting in death and the other soul mate would instantly follow. She eased up her hand checking the thread again she narrowed her gaze as she turned to Ares who had a look of disgust on his face. "What happened in the other life time is not your concern." Ares moved forward only to feel Hephaestus's sword point as the smith pushed it against his chest. "You knew about this all along didn't you?" Hephaestus eyed the god of war. "Actuality we both did, and frankly I don't like the idea of dying all over again." He shook his head feeling his long dark hair move over his shoulders. "I won't leave my wife widowed this time around."

Ares took a step back as he put his hand casually on his sword. "No one would miss you anyway if you did die." Hephaestus leaned forward eyeing the god of war. "No one would miss you ether." Ares adjusted his sleeveless black leather shirt with it gleaming metal studs as he eyed the goddess of love. "Where does C'thulon sleep?" Aphrodite turned her long wavy blonde hair flowing. "I don't know." Ares snarled aloud. "That irritating little blonde knows though doesn't she?" Aphrodite folded her arms. "Gabrielle won't tell you anything and you know what will happen if you appear with in an inch of her or Xena." Ares moved around the smith ignoring his hateful gaze as he came closer. "I will find out where C'thulon is, I'll follow her and Xena to Mexica if I have to!"

Aphrodite shook her head as she looked up. "We aren't welcome in Mexica the Aztec gods will kill you on sight. They have no patience for other gods entering there domain." Ares stepped forward feeling his anger as it stated to boil up. "Oh but I'm very good at making deals, I've served evil gods and helped monsters before." Aphrodite took a step closer. "You don't serve the Aztec gods Ares they aren't like Dahak they have no interest in ruling the world. They only like their domains and anyone who gets in their way dies." She took a step back. "They don't have morals and they don't care about their own people. They send whole armies to their death just so they can make their warped creations."

Ares smiled slightly. "Let me guess, Gabrielle told you all this?" Aphrodite took a step closer to her husband who limped forward putting a strong arm on her shoulder. "No I know this because I've read Zeus's scrolls. The Aztec gods were the first gods created by C'thulon. All of the gods are descended from them, the Titans the Norse Gods even the Egyptian gods. She eased up her hand. "It's just we aren't savage like them because we've grown and matured in to better beings." Ares took another slow step back. "Well then I'll be meeting my real markers if that pathetic theory is true…" Hephaestus watched as the god of war disappeared in a blast of white fire. "That stupid bastard…" Aphrodite slowly met his gaze. "He won't go there…" Hephaestus shook his head. "What if he does?" Aphrodite put a hand on her face. "He won't." Hephaestus shook his head. "I think he's worked up more about the fact that we knew something and he didn't." Aphrodite breathed in. "Totally, but if you ask me that alternate lifetime is best forgotten."

8

Cyrene breathed in deeply she'd managed to get Gabrielle back on to the bed. She slowly took hold of the jug filling it with water she had no idea what was going on. The young woman had been fine one minute and then she'd been pain. It was as if someone had sapped all of the young woman's strength away in one fail swoop. She breathed in deeply watching as her barmaid filled the guest's tankards, at least she didn't need to worry too much about her bar.

"Cyrene!"

Cyrene pulled back in shock as her daughter was carried in to the bar, she was being held up by two men. One man was holding up her legs while the other was holding her under her arms. Cyrene moved forward in felt like slow motion. "What happened?!" The first man looked up he was a bulky middle aged blacksmith with a white beard named Endymion. "She collapsed." The red bearded younger man holding Xena's legs looked up sharply he was a horse breeder called Acis. "She was fine one minute and then she just toppled over and passed out." Cyrene stared at Endymion for a long moment. Acis looked up slightly. "Where do you want us to put her?" Cyrene snapped out of her daze all at once.

She breathed in sharply. "Bring her up stairs." Endymion smiled widely. "Okay you show us the way." Acis rolled his eyes. "Great stairs..." Cyrene turned sharply. "What did you say Acis?" Acis pulled up grinning. "I was just surprised by how much of a big girl your daughter is." Cyrene eyed him for a moment. "Big enough to beat you in battle I'm sure." Acis breathed in sharply watching as Endymion burst in to a fit of laughter which echoed through the corridor. He breathed in deeply watching as the door was opened. He blinked as he caught sight of Gabrielle lying on the bed with her back to them he could see bandages on her lower body. "By the gods that snake thing really did hurt her."

Cyrene watched as Xena was gently placed down next to Gabrielle she leaned over freeing the scabbard and Chakram. She gently placed them on the bed side table. Endymion moved forward. "Can we get you anything?" He smiled widely he'd always loved Cyrene he watched as the woman began to unhook all the bronze armour. Cyrene smiled slightly eyeing the white bearded middle aged man. "I need some warm water." Endymion grinned as he turned on his heels. "Coming right up." She eyed Acis who was tapping his foot on the ground. "Did you intend to do anything or did you just intend to stand there?" Acis looked up sharply he put both hands together. "I'll go help with the water." Cyrene watched him go she slowly turned back to her daughter and her partner what in the name of the gods was going on? They had both been fine not long ago and now they were both lying on the bed unconscious. She breathed in deeply as she moved forward pulling the bed fur skin over them both. Ever since that serpent had appeared everything had gone in to turmoil she hoped that some answers would surface soon.

_In The Lands Of Mexica_

Lila painfully opened one eye, huge white pillars of stone came in to view covered in hundreds of odd painting of strange things and beings. All of which were strange and frightening to her. She could feel the furs under her body which she had been placed on. Her gaze moved slightly in the centre of the room was a huge lake sized pool full of crystal clear water. She got up on to her knees all her clothes were in place but she felt overly hot, she slowly stood up feeling her stomach complain, she felt hungry. She stepped forward towards the table close by which had fruit of some kind on it. There was also a big metal jug with some kind of black liquid in it. One filled with golden liquid had been placed next to it.

Lila eyed up the first jug sniffing slightly the smell that hit her nose was wonderful it was sweet. She eased the goblet over pouring some in to it. The moment the liquid hit her lips she couldn't help but smile. It was vanilla and something else something she'd never tasted before. She found herself emptying the goblet all at once. Someone suddenly spoke behind her the words where deep sound like thunder rolling across a sky but none of the words she understood. They were in another language. Lila stopped feeling her hand shake she hadn't realized until now that something was behind her. She could feel its hot breath beating against her neck.

She turned slightly only to cry out as the huge snake like face came in to view with it mouth which was bigger than her body and long tongue which flicked out close to her chest. It nose had been with inches of her back and she hadn't realized it the huge purple feathered mane shook as the remainder of the water dripped free. Quetzalcoatl watched as the girl screamed dropping her goblet as she tried to back away only to trip over her dress in the process and hit the stone floor hard on her back. She didn't understand his language just like her older sister, he grunted aloud as he moved closer to her. He hated having to give strangers the voice of people.

When he'd visited Greece he'd spoken in Eztli Ocelotl's own language but he had no intention of doing that in his own home land. He opened his mouth watching as the purple light streams flowed out instantly hitting the dark haired blue eyed woman in the face. She began to cough painfully as she scrambled back even further. Quetzalcoatl eyed her. "It's called cocoa mortal." Lila pulled back slightly watching as the purple light streams disappeared. "Please don't kill me…" Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze how disappointing this young woman was nothing like her older upstart sister. She was already cringing in fear in front of him just like the rest of his followers. He was beginning too loath grovelling and apologizing, it was so pathetic. Hardly anyone ever stood up to him any more. He wished they would at least then he could kill them. The truth was he'd done his job of causing fear far to well in the past and now just like all the other gods he was becoming bored and irritated by the lack of fight left in his followers.

He missed the days when brave warriors would take him on battle and he would end their lives and then revive them giving them back their souls so they'd serve him as his elite. He lowered his gaze he no longer had the strongest army and his warriors weren't up to standard they had been. Huitzilopochtli the sun and war god now had the strongest armies and was constantly breaching his region. He flicked out his tongue since the loss of his godly items he was feeling this pressure even more. Huitzilopochtli didn't have his godly item but it didn't matter he was become the more worshiped god. The sun god was still the only god in the region who could speak to C'thulon face to face and not be killed outright for doing so.

He turned back to the terrified dark haired girl. "How pathetic you grovel before me like some worm." He turned slightly. "You do understand me don't you girl?" Lila swallowed as she looked up. "Yes…" Quetzalcoatl lowered his gaze. "Do you have any idea where you are?" Lila looked around her she could feel herself shaking. "I'm not in Greece am I?" Quetzalcoatl rolled his eyes. "I can see that the brains really didn't fall on your side off the tree. I thought you'd at least be as smart as your sister." He pulled his huge tail out of the water. "No your not in Greece your in a place called Mexica which is miles from your own country." He flicked out his tongue. "I'm sure your sister must have mentioned it to you…she seems like the type who brags about her conquests."

Lila breathed in trying to stop herself from shriving. "She's never mentioned Mexica or you I don't even know who you are. I never did anything to you why did you capture me?" Quetzalcoatl came forward. "It's not what you did you me you little fool it's what your sister did to me!" Lila pulled back in fright she swallowed as she looked up. "What…did my sister do to you?" Quetzalcoatl sneered in disgust. "Your sister stole my godly items and wounded me!" He moved his tongue back feeling the sai blade still lodged in place. He wasn't a python and he couldn't unhinge his jaws to dislodge it. It hurt every time he swallowed and none of his followers would even dare risk trying to pull it out for him ether, their fear of being eaten alive was too great.

Lila looked up slowly. "My sister is no thief." Quetzalcoatl turned his laugher hitting the air. "You're as foolish as your sister's lover if you believe that. Your sister is many things she's a murder, a betrayer and a thief." Lila got to her knees trying to control her fear. "My sister doesn't kill she carries a staff she's only ever killed once!" Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze. "How little you know, allow me to tell you something very important which you can take to your grave." He flicked out his tongue. "Time itself has been changed it was rolled back twenty nine years. The sister you're protecting is from that time line and not this one. Despite the appearance and her body lacking the scars it had that woman is not the sister you know."

He smiled evilly. "She's the woman who killed twelve of my elite warriors in cold blood and stole from my temple." He looked around him. "The place you're in now which is my keep and godly temple." Quetzalcoatl watched as her eyes widened as she took in his words. "She's so hated by the gods in these lands because of her betrayals and her escapades that we called her the Blood Jaguar or Eztli Ocelotl to those who don't understand our tongue." He flicked out his tongue again. "She's called this because she bled these lands with her claws and broke the order of the gods with her sorrows. Her doing this has caused wars to break out in every region in these lands." He leaned closer. "I'm the creator god who suffered because she struck out against me, because that's the type of human being she really is, a cold and vengeful one."

He pulled back watching as two female servants walked in to the room one was carrying a sacrificial headdress and the other sacrificial clothes. "You should think long and hard about my words little fool." He turned slightly. "My name is Quetzalcoatl and you're my prisoner you're here because of what the Blood Jaguar did." He pulled his tail back in to the water. "Should your sister not show her face and not bring back what she stole from me you'll pay the price with your still beating heart which I'll have ripped from your chest." He shook his feathered mane ignoring the terrified look on his face. "Until your sister returns with my items this city and temple will be your cell." Lila watched as he hit the water causing it water to splash upwards she breathed in, as the panic over took her. She turned watching as the same warriors who had held her back in Greece reappeared, both now wearing huge headdresses. The tall man had a Jaguar head dress while the woman wore a bird one with a hooked beak both pulled out their razor sharp weapons standing guard.

End of part 5

Silvermoonlight

Mini Guide

Gabrielle asked C'thulon the elder god to change everything back to how it was in the lands of Mexico. C'thulon for filled her request but instead brought back evil Xena. Gabrielle and young Joxer went on a mission to save Xena. Gabrielle finally saves Xena's soul at the cost of her own life by one of Xena's henchmen once again turning the Warrior Princess on the path of good and stops her marrying Ares.

C'thulon realizes that his plan with Xena has failed he wanted to use her to kill the Olympian gods once more who he hated because the Titans rose up against him punished him and banished him. He realizes that he's lost and grants Gabrielle her wish in the way she asked for and the world is turned back fully and everything is put back in place like it is in early season 3-4.

I also wanted there to be a long gap before Gabrielle resurrected Xena, because of her travels to Mexica which are long and dangerous. The Dark Xena comic also stated that it took her a long time to find C'thulon how many years was never stated.

All the Olympian gods are alive and so are Joxer and Autolycus and the rest of the cast, all are young again. Callisto later shows up in the Contest Of Pantheon comics which follow on from the Dark Xena series. She has been in hell but is set free to help Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Autolycus on a mission by Hades.

Callisto has no memories of being Eve and no memories of the twilight of the gods. In my version Hope and the Destroyer have died as they did in Family Affair, but Dahak still remains undefeated and in hiding. Whether they were alive was never stated in ether comic's series. Also as season 4 was my favourite season I chose to go with that season and take everything from there in both this Xena story and my other one. :)


	6. The Shadows Of Despair

_THE SHADOWS OF DESPAIR_

Itzli watched as the green eyed girl was tied down to the stone altar. Both of her hands were braced with rope so she couldn't move them. He smirked as he leaned on her quarter staff. Tlaloc took a step forward he slowly eased the sacrificial blade free handing it to the priest who had pulled down his feathered head dress further down. Itzli grinned as the priest took a slow step forward he leaned over easing one of the woman's eyes open again. He slowly turned to meet his gaze. "You see eyes as green as any forest and hair like the sun." The priest put a hand on his chin, he watched as the dancers close by carried on moving as the drums pounded. "She's a wonderful prize."

He moved his fingers through the sun coloured hair. "Where did you find her?" Tlaloc stepped forward. "She was near one of Quetzalcoatl's old temples." He looked down at the temple which he was at the top of. It was in truth an old temple and only used for sacrificing, these lesser temples were littered all across the land they were small compared to their huge counterparts in the city areas. The priest looked up listening as the drums got louder he looked at his dagger as he smiled. "Such beauty is worthy of Huitzilopochtli." He looked at the motionless green eye as he took a step closer raising the dagger listening to the primal drums as the stopped all at once along with the dancers. Who pulled back slowly as the first rays of sunlight appeared cutting through the darkness of the jungle.

He smiled watching as the two eagle warriors stepped back. "Huitzilopochtli god of the sunlight I give you this sacrifice! This sacrifice whose hair is the same colour as your sun and whose eyes are as green as the leaves of the trees!" He turned looking at the temple behind him with its multicoloured painting off the sun god before slowly turning back. "Let her heart give you life!" He raised the stone carved dagger slowly only to stop as he watched the girls open eyes pupil suddenly dilated as life swept back in to it. Her other green eye suddenly snapped open. Gabrielle breathed in painfully feeling her lungs burn as the air moved through them. She blinked watching as the world slowly came back in to focus.

She felt like she wanted to be sick, her muscles all ached painfully like she had been run over by a chariot. What had just happened? She'd been in the jungle looking at the one of the temples and then she'd met two the people. They were the first people she'd seen in months of traipsing through the unforgiving and cruel jungle. She'd wanted so desperately to talk to someone since it felt like she'd forgotten the sound of her own voice ever since she'd entered these lands. All could feel was even more lonely and depressed. The only thing that had kept her going, was knowing that C'thulon was here in these lands and that she could find him.

She had given them some of her food and they'd given her a drink…she found herself stopping as she realized she was lying on her back on something cold it felt like stone. She snapped out her thoughts all at once as she watched as some kind of caved weapon coming towards her it was being held by a man dressed in odd looking robes. She pulled feeling the sudden panic take over as she realized that her wrists had been bound. She moved her legs feeling that they hadn't been tied. She snarled aloud ignoring the surprise on the man's face as she brought up her leg full force slamming it in to his mid section. She watched the dagger fly through the air as the man slammed in to the wall.

Itzli roared in anger as he pulled his weapon free from its leather strapping. He could see the priest breathing in painfully trying to get the air back in to his lungs. His gaze drifted as he watched as the sacrificial dagger hit the floor hard he raised his weapon higher as he came forward. No woman was going to defy the sun god! Gabrielle yanked hard trying to free the binding her gaze moved as she caught sight of one of the men who'd she'd been speaking to earlier in her camp. She could feel the rage burning in her stomach he was the one who had given the drink. She ignored the chaos as she yanked harder on the binding feeling the one on the right come free.

She didn't think as she slammed her boot directly in to his face ignoring his cry of pain as she twisted her wrist harder ignoring the cutting of rope against her wrists and the blood as it flowed free. She cried out painfully as she pulled her right hand free she turned avoiding the weapon of the other man as it hit the altar, causing sparks to fly. She could feel her breath quickening as she pulled her sai blade free from her boot she twirled it as she brought it back slamming the hilt in to his face. She ignored his painful cry as she brought it up slicing through the rope on the other hand which fell free. She didn't think as she threw herself off the stone altar.

She felt herself slow for a painful moment in which the world around her suddenly blurred. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she grabbed the altar trying to steady her self. Her gaze moved upward but it was to late for her to move as the first man ran at her his anger showing as raised his weapon again, the next moments turned to pain as his body smashed in to hers. The world seemed to fly past her as her feet felt the ground, the warriors face turned to panic as he realised that he was about to loose his footing. Itzli eyes widened in horror as he lost his footing the next moments turned to pain as they both tumbled downward wrapped together as they slammed in to step after step.

He could feel blood pouring down his chin and his arm as he hit the stone he had to get her free from him! She was using her weight to slam him in to the steps while shielding her self using his body. The temples wasn't big at all it was very small but it didn't matter the pain was enough to cause him to grit his teeth. He suddenly felt the solid earth as he slammed in to it he watched as she was thrown off. He snarled aloud his anger rising as he ignored the pain getting to his knees he grabbed her leg pulling her towards him. No woman was going to get away from him! He could feel a stinging pain in his other arm something was broken he could feel it. He could see that she was bleeding as well from both her lower leg and her shoulder.

He ignored her struggling as he grabbed her by the throat slamming her down back first as he straddled her fully. He grabbed his fallen weapon pulling it up height ignoring the pain it took. "I'm going to cut you up and send you to hell!" The next moments turned to agony as her three point weapon shot up slicing him across the face, he found himself screaming in pain as he pulled back. Gabrielle didn't think as she brought up her fist slamming it directly in to the warriors face before could recover. "Go to Tartarus you bastard!" She could see where the points of her weapon had made bleeding marks across his face which looked more like claws marks. She kicked him hard feeling him fall back giving her the freedom she needed. Her lungs were burning she turned breaking in to a run not caring what direction she took. She felt her boots as they hit the ground, she could feel her anger and hate starting to boil up the moment it hit home it made her breathing quicken. She could already hear men behind her. She ignored the pain of her wounds as she ran in to the jungle.

8

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open she pulled herself in to a sitting position as the nightmare of the past she'd been having dimmed. Her body felt tense all over and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She could even feel her damp fridge which huge down over her eyes. She breathed in deeply and painfully as she realized that she back in bed in Xena's room. She turned slightly as she felt another presence in the room she slowly met her lovers concerned light blue gaze. She looked down realizing for the first time that Xena had her arm around her waist. She felt her stomach twist horribly causing to lie down again instantly before she could think of anything to say. Xena sat up slightly moving closer to the younger woman.

She had woken up some time ago back in her room she could vividly remember passing out. There was no doubt in her mind that some one had brought her back to her mother's tavern. When she'd woken up she really hadn't felt well and had, had lie down again. The moment she had seen Gabrielle lying next to her, she had realized that something must have happened to her as well. She had just lain there be her side liking the peace and quite, which she needed as her head had been pounding like an Amazon drum. Her muscles all felt weak and strained which made her want the quite even more. A few moments ago though something had happened to break the silence, her lover had gone in to the throws of a nightmare.

Her lover had come out of it all too suddenly and now she was lying down again because the same fatigue had struck her. Gabrielle breathed in waiting for the spinning in her head to stop she looked up watching as her lovers face came in to view. "I'm sorry…" Xena raised an eyebrow she moved her hand gently to her lovers face stroking her damp fridge. "Its okay sweetheart just lie back you need to rest." Gabrielle breathed in painfully trying to sit up again. "I need to go…" Xena gently pushed her back down. "You don't need to go anywhere right now. You have to rest." Gabrielle blinked trying to stay focused as she met her lovers gaze. "I have to put it right…" Xena slowly eased up her hand running it across her cheek her lover didn't seem to be all there.

The blonde woman was struggling to stay focused while trying to say how she felt. "You have to go back to sleep first you need your rest." She watched as her lover gave in her eyes closing slowly as she fell back to sleep. She breathed easing herself closer to her. They could talk about hat had happened later right now they both needed to rest. She breathed in feeling her body give in as she closed her eyes she could feel her strength draining away again. What in Tartarus had happened to them both? She had a feeling that what ever it was Aphrodite would have the answers. She breathed in blinking as she tried to keep her eyes open only to breathe out deeply as they closed and darkness took over.

8

Xena opened her eyes slowly she closed them instantly as the rays of morning sunlight hit her gaze. She'd been out for hours or so it seemed, she turned slightly seeing that her lover was still lying beside her fast asleep. She leaned over running a hand through the long blonde hair, in a gentle motion. She heard the younger woman murmur something but she couldn't make it out. She breathed in feeling the morning air move through her lungs she found herself turning slowly as she felt another presence in the room. It wasn't Ares that she was sure of but it made her senses tingle though not in a bad way. She ran a hand through her hair as she pulled herself in to a sitting position. "Aphrodite?" She watched as the goddess of love appeared in blast of white and pink light which caused Rose petals to fall all around her.

The goddess was dressed in her long white and pink flowing robe with its patterned bodice underneath her curly blonde hair flowed as she turned looking around her. Her white sandaled feet shuffled nervously on her bedrooms floor. Aphrodite smiled slightly. "Hi." Xena slowly met the goddess's sea blue gaze. "Were you spying on us Aphrodite?" Aphrodite looked down slightly watching as the Warrior Princess adjusted her leather bodice. "Kinda…" She stopped as what had been truly bothering her hit home. "I wanted to see if you were both okay…Ares was toying with your life threads…I wanted to check that your connection hadn't been severed." Xena narrowed her gaze. "So this was Ares's doing?"

Aphrodite nodded as she stepped forward. "Ares was trying to force out Gabrielle's memories from the other time line." She lowered her gaze. "He saw quite a few before we stopped him." Xena leaned forward as she rubbed her face. "So that was the reason we both collapsed?" Aphrodite turned slightly. "Yes if we hadn't stopped him you would have both died as it was damaging your life threads." Xena sighed aloud. "Why was he doing this in the first place?" Aphrodite looked at Gabrielle for a moment. "He found out of about C'thulon and Mexica Quetzalcoatl told him." She eased up both her hands. "He might even be crazy enough to follow you both to Mexica." Xena put both hands together. "Well we can handle Ares."

Aphrodite sighed aloud. "Yes you can handle Ares but you have no idea how to handle the god and goddess's of Mexica." Xena raised an eyebrow. "There just god's like any other." Aphrodite came forward slowly. "They aren't just gods they were the first gods, no gods before them were like them and no gods like them have come after." She breathed in sharply. "They are the most brutal and violent gods you will ever come across. They relish death and destruction in a way that would shock even you." Xena shrugged slightly. "They sound like the Titans." Aphrodite turned slightly. "The Titans had morals these gods no nothing of morals or mercy believe me."

She took a slow step back. "I know I can't stop you but I'm begging you not to face those gods the way you have other gods." Xena stood up slowly. "Why not?" Aphrodite turned slightly. "Because you will end up dead..." She breathed in deeply as she eyed the other woman who was still sleeping. "Your death will break her heart and her soul all over again." Xena blinked in surprise as she watched the goddess disappear in a shower of Rose petals. She stood there for a long moment before moving towards Gabrielle whose eyes slowly opened. The young woman groaned as she put a hand on her face trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Xena slowly moved forward she gently sat herself down on the bed next to her. "How are feeling?"

Gabrielle rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine it's just the sun it's in my eyes." Xena eyed the blinds which were still open. She breathed in deeply trying to work out her next words. Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I'm so sorry." Xena turned slowly meeting her lovers green gaze. She sighed as she shook her head. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you like that." She eased her hand out taking the younger woman's. "What ever you've done I'm sure we can both fix it." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You shouldn't come with me." Xena moved a little closer to her. "I'm going with you Gabrielle I'm not letting you do this on your own." Gabrielle put a hand through her hair in frustration. "Please listen to me, you'll be a target for all my enemies there…"

Xena blinked as she pulled back. "Gabrielle I'm the Warrior Princess I'll be fine." Gabrielle took a deep breath. "I love you I don't want you to get killed!" Xena slowly put both hands on the younger woman's arms. "I will not die I promise you that Gabrielle." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "You promised that before and you didn't stick to that promise." Xena's gaze darted for a moment as she saw the intense pain in her lover's eyes. "I would never do that to you again Gabrielle." She eased up her hand running it through the long blonde hair. "I paid the price for my stupidity you know that, I told you all about what Akemi did to me." She looked deeper in the green eyes not wanting to break away. "You saved me and now I'm going to save you."

Xena breathed in deeply. "Let me help you put all this right." Gabrielle lowered her gaze trying to hold her tears back. She looked up slightly meeting her lovers gaze. "We need to go to Potidaea I have something very important there that I need to pick up." Xena breathed in deeply. "Then we'll go there and pick it up, okay?" Gabrielle nodded slightly trying to keep her emotions from breaking through she knew there was no point in arguing with her lover over this they'd just have to see this through together. Xena felt Gabrielle wrap her arms around her she pulled the younger woman against her she smiled as she nuzzled the blonde hair slightly. "I'll go and tell mother our plans."

8

Ares snarled as he pushed more scrolls aside, he hated looking through the history of Olympus it was boring and tedious. He shifted another scroll to one side Athena loved this library she spent most of her time here but he'd never cared for it. He grabbed the old book near by slamming it down hard his gaze darted as he shifted through the pages.

"How dare you touch the fates loom!"

Ares stopped still he turned slowly meeting Zeus's gaze the king of the gods eyes narrowed as he turned away ignoring him. "What can I say, I was curious since you seem to know so little about your own timeline?" Zeus put a hand on his beard. "So you thought you'd take it up on yourself to nearly destroy one of my soul mate threads just to satisfy your curiosity!?" Ares looked up as he carried on moving thought the books old pages. "Please it wasn't a very important thread." Zeus narrowed his gaze. "Don't try and be clever with me I know actuality which thread you were playing with. You're also forbidden to do so or did that slip your mind!" Ares turned the page watching as an image of the god C'thulon appeared.

He grabbed the book turning it so Zeus could see it. "I know about C'thulon! I know he's real and I know that you're lying when you say you know nothing about this altered time line." He sneered as he raised the book higher. "You are king of the gods, after all…" Zeus put a ringed finger to his beard. "You truly believe that I know nothing about the altered timeline don't you?" Ares put a hand on his chest. "Well yeah." Zeus raised an eyebrow. "I know all about it." He stepped forward slowly. "I remember my own death by Hercules hand, and watching every one of my family fall during the twilight." Ares threw the book on the table full force. "Then you know what C'thulon did don't you? You've seen it haven't you?"

Zeus looked up slightly. "Yes I have but unlike you I didn't try to destroy a soul mate thread to find out about it." Ares took a slow step forward. "If you knew all this then why haven't you told the other gods?" Zeus came forward slowly. "Because the other gods don't need to know such things! Because the knowledge of knowing is dangerous, as you're proving right now." Ares pulled back. "C'thulon exists doesn't that bother you?" Zeus took another step forward. "You might have looked at elaborate images and read books but you do not understand anything about C'thulon. You do not understand what toying with him means." He grabbed his son's leather shirt pulling him forward harshly.

He breathed in deeply. "The Titans overthrew C'thulon centuries ago it took all of there power and more to stand up to him. They had to even enlist the help of the Egyptian gods to help banish him back to the place of his birth where his children, the savage Aztec gods reign supreme in their brutal and violent regions." He leaned forward. "If C'thulon were to rise up against us we would not be able to stop him and believe me when I say you don't want his children here on these shores." He narrowed his gaze. "You were not born when the feathered serpent first came to Greece looking to conquer us. You did not see the terror he caused and that it took all of our family to drive him off and he is one god alone."

He pulled back slightly. "The battle with Quetzalcoatl was also our greatest failing in our most panicked moment when nearly all was lost we enlisted another gods help. We released this demon god from hell itself on to this world a demon that you yourself tried to side with not so long ago." Ares narrowed his gaze. "Dahak." Zeus breathed in sharply. "Yes and we had terrible trouble imprisoning him again afterwards, he was the only god who could take on the feathered serpent in battle and he succeeded where we failed." He leaned closer. "The family of Aztec gods that reigns supreme in Mexica are not to be looked upon lightly they could destroy us all and there power is nothing compared to C'thulon's."

Ares pulled away from his grip. "So that's why you sent me to meet Quetzalcoatl, because you were too much of a coward to face him yourself." Zeus snarled aloud. "I sent you because you are the face of war and Quetzalcoatl respects war, it's something he understands and embraces. Because of that you were the perfect god to send to talk to him." Ares sneered in disgust. "Oh so I was finally useful for something." Zeus turned sharply his long white hair flowing. "If you decide to go to the lands of Mexica like Aphrodite has stated you will, know this." He breathed as he turned around slightly. "You may die or even loose your god hood and no one in this family will be able to save you if that happens." Ares laughed slightly it was a cold and dark laugh which caused his father to freeze in mid motion. "You save me oh I'm so flattered but since when have you ever saved me?" He put a hand on his chest. "Don't mock me with your savour talk, I find it insulting."

Zeus snarled as he turned sharply. "C'thulon will not do anything you wish ether, he will kill you where stand as soon as you make your request." He breathed in sharply. "Because that's why you want to find him isn't it? So you change this world to suit your self?" Ares laughed slightly. "Well if I die like you say then you won't have anything to fear from me changing this world by request of C'thulon will you?" Zeus narrowed his gaze as he walked towards the libraries doors. He turned slowly feeling his body relax. "I hope you come face to face with Huitzilopochtli when you're in the lands of Mexica because then you will learn what true war is and how truly powerless you are." Ares smirked slightly as he watched Zeus leave closing the doors slowly behind him. He'd always believed that the king of the gods was cowardly and now he had finally seen this cowardice in all its glory.

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight.


	7. Breathe In And Feel The Tides

_BREATHE IN AND FEEL THE TIDES OF TIME FLOW_

Gabrielle breathed in slowly meeting her lovers gaze as they walked through the large Amphipolis market place. She turned eyeing the weapon stall as she learned on her staff. Her gaze drifted to the sai blades in the corner. She moved forward watching as the store owner looked up smiling. "Hello Xena and Gabrielle how can I help you today?" Gabrielle eyed the brown leather handled weapons. "I want your sai blades, how much?" The store keeper blinked as he eyed her. "Gabrielle I don't think these are your kind of weapon." Gabrielle eyed him as she leaned forward. "How much?" Xena breathed in moving there supplies to her other arm she grunted aloud she was already hating this little shopping trip.

Mostly because she was starting to feel like a pack mule, she was carrying new bedding, five pots of herbs and two Parang swords with long curved blades no doubt for hacking through thick foliage which had been nothing but trouble to buy as her lover wanted a certain type with steel handles as oppose to wood which meant they'd had to trudge back and forth until they found some. She was starting to hate how crowded the market place was becoming and she could feel her temper starting to fray. She slammed her fist down hard on the table causing one of the swords to rattle. "How much?" The store keeper pulled back sharply. "Fifteen dinars…" Gabrielle folded her arms as she moved closer to her lover. "That's a rip off there not even best quality."

The stall keeper grunted aloud. "Please these are the best quality there from China." Xena narrowed her gaze as she leaned closer to him causing him to pull back in fright. "Give her the weapons now…for the right price." The shop keeper swallowed. "Ten dinars?" Xena snarled aloud. "Think lower…" The shop keeper eased the leather handled weapons free from the rack. "Five?" Xena pulled back her smile suddenly widening. "Good man." Gabrielle threw the money across the counter watching as the man greedily took it. She picked up the sai blades she twirled them both for a moment. "That's it we already have the food bags ready at the tavern." She slowly took the bedding from her lover watching as the Warrior Princess sighed with relief.

Cyrene had insisted that they use her dinars to purchase these items despite that they didn't need it, but there no point in arguing with her mother. They'd give the money back before they left. They still had a bag of gold which has been a gift from the werewolf rebels after killing the werewolf king Lycaon. She moved closer to her lover as they left the market place, she paused before turning to meet her gaze. "Why did Quetzalcoatl call you Eztli Ocelotl?" Gabrielle felt herself stiffen slightly. "It means Blood Jaguar." She raised the sai blade slightly putting her fingers in between the blades gaps as she held it up high. "Because I bled the lands with my claws and broke the order of the gods with my sorrows."

Xena moved closer to her. "Please tell me what happened in Mexica." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she met her lovers gaze. She'd tried so hard to forget, everything that had happened in Mexica. She'd been a shadow of her former self. Living from day to day in sorrow and despair, a broken warrior whose temper could so easily flair up. Who just seemed to sink deeper in to alcohol, which she'd used to numb the heart wrenching pain of being left all alone after the events in Japan. Seeing her lover's headless body hanging like that had never left her dreams. Aphrodite had warned even begged her not to go to the lands of the blood gods and the Vikings on board the ship to that land had labelled her as insane.

Everyone she came across thought the same thing, that she was the crazy warrior who had lost it truth of matter was she had been loosing it on some levels. Even the scholars and bards had laughed at her as she'd tossed through the ancient scrolls in their libraries. She had just wanted to find a way to bring her lover back and the world she had once known. She steadied herself as she looked in her lover's eyes again, there was no point in hiding these painfully memories anymore. They had haunted her for so long. Xena put her hand on her lover's shoulder. "Tell me what happened sweetheart." Gabrielle closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath to try and calm her self. "I was going to be sacrificed."

8

Gabrielle could feel her heart racing as she moved behind a tree she could still hear her captures chasing her. She gripped the sai blade tighter only to watch as her hand began to shake. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea go through her, her other hand desperately clutched the tree as she lost of the contents of her stomach. She swallowed painfully watching as the world blurred for a moment before returning to normal. She shivered as a feeling of cold went through her. What ever the drug was that they'd given her it wasn't sitting well and it wasn't going away. None of it was helped by the pain and the two wounds she had from the fall from the temple.

She turned again looking at the dark jungle around her there was a deep embankment to the side of her which had a huge lake at the bottom. The crystal clear lake was surrounded by rocks. She turned slightly she had no idea where she was or even how to get back to temple she'd been close to. She put her other hand on her head feeling the pounding of her skull. Her gaze narrowed as the anger burnt though her system as she heard the crack of a twig close behind her. Her blade shot outwards as she turned only to stop as she was met by the eyes of a five year old child. The little boy dropped the sticks as the fear showed in his face along with the panic as his brown eyes widened. Apart from his white hanging cloth he had no other clothes. His short black hair could be seen in the dim light of the jungle.

Gabrielle stopped shaking her head again as her sight blurred momentarily she could see the child was going to cry any moment. She quickly pulled the blade away from his face she breathed in trying to ignore the wound on her leg as she leaned down. She moved the weapon back fully hearing a straggled sob from the child. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." She tried to smile only to see that it had no effect and that the child was on the verge of tears. The fact that her understanding of the native people's language was so poor didn't help ether, when she'd fought the other warrior of she'd sworn at him in Greek. She eased out her hand slowly. "It's okay I won't hurt you."

She lowered the weapon further. "I promise...please just don't cry." The child seemed to start sniffing deeply as if holding back his tears. "That's it." Her body suddenly froze as a young white robed woman appeared no doubt looking for her child. She swallowed as their eyes met it was all too late to speak as the mothers eyes showed horror as she caught sight of her hand reaching towards her child. Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "No please…no." The woman's screams hit the air all at once. She found herself bolting only to feel pain as some one collided with her, her whole body was thrown sideways. She hit the side of the embankment hard only to carry on tumbling down it with painful force. The person who fell with her was shoving her face downwards as they both tumbled towards the huge lake.

Tlaloc felt the bottom of the embankment as he hit it along with the already wounded woman. He grabbed hold of his heavy spiked club raising it as they came to a stop he twisted it as he swung it. He watched as the hilt hit her squarely in the jaw causing blood to fly through her teeth her whole body hit the ground hard. He swung it again knocking the three clawed weapon from her hand before she could strike. He could see blood trickling down her chin, he sneered as he kneeled down in front of her. He was going to make her pay for harming his younger brother! He raised the club as he grabbed her head by its sun coloured hair.

He watched as her green eyes widened as the horror of her appending death was realized. He'd seen this look a hundred times before and even in the forest coloured eyes it remained the same. He slammed his foot down on her other hand hard as she tried to reach for her other clawed weapon in her boot he grinned ignoring her yelp of pain. Gabrielle watched as the club twirled upwards so its spiked points were aimed at her head. Her head was throbbing with pain as were her limbs which had taken such a beating from both falls. She felt her self breath out deeply as her body surrendered, death didn't bother her it would be her freedom from the world which had tormented her so and taken away everything from her.

The possibility to meet her lover on the other side was also there calling her and tempting her. She had walked to long and felt nothing but pain and despair and now she no longer cared. She slowly closed her eyes she could hear the warrior's companion coming towards her. She hadn't slept well in months anyway and she was about to die a warriors death so what did it matter? The next moments caused her eyes to snap open as she heard a cry of terror followed by the sound of churning water hitting the air. She looked up watching as a huge snake like head with a massive purple feathered mane appeared high above both her and the warrior leaning over her. A huge serpent tail with a huge feathered tip flew out of the water.

She turned watching as the warrior she'd previously wounded was hit by it, his body was thrown back causing him to hit the nearest tree full force. She winced as she heard some of his ribs shatter as he fell to ground. The tail came down again smashing in to his back causing him to loose consciousness. The serpents head and neck rose higher as the jaws opened showing of their razor sharp teeth as the red snake eyes narrowed. She could hear the monster as it breathed see every glistening green scale on its face. She had seen the snakes here and the crocodiles they were monsters but this creatures was enormous compared to them it dwarfed them in every way. She looked up seeing the man's face fill with panic as he turned to see the hideous face high above him.

At that moment she could feel his fear even see his weapon as it shook the huge head suddenly came down. Its jaws slamming in to the helpless man they crunched down cracking bone and piercing flesh as his screams hit the air. The blood came down hard hitting her bodice, skirt and her waist. She watched in horror as the dead man was suddenly dropped, he hit the lake's surface close by causing the water to spray upwards. The serpents head slowly moved as the red eyes caught sight of her, she found herself going still as they eyed her with curiosity. The forked tongue flicked out as the head lowered coming closer to her. She could feel the hot breath as it hit her body, the blood stained teeth dripped as the mouth slowly formed a smile.

It suddenly spoke in the language of the native people which caused her to pull back. The head was with in inches of her body as its jaws opened wide she could see the saliva as it dripped off the teeth and hear long drawn out hiss as the words came again only louder. She pulled back feeling herself freeze. "I don't understand…you." The red eyes moved as the monster listened to her words the slow hiss came again the presence of this being was dark and felt evil. She swallowed as she spoke again realizing how small her voice sounded. "I don't understand you." The huge tail end suddenly came down causing the air to be knocked from her lungs as it held her in place. The red eyes narrowed as a stream of swirling purple light flowed from the mouth.

It hit her directly in her face causing her throat to burn and her eyes to water. The red eyes narrowed as the tongue flicked out again this time the words that felts it mouth were recognizable. "This is my region you pathetic little mortal how dare you cross it! You'll be lucky if I let you leave with your life!" Gabrielle pulled back as the jaws opened again. "I didn't know it was your region…" The serpent eyed her again its anger showing. "No I don't suppose you do, mortals with sun coloured hair aren't common around here." He leaned forward his deep male voice lowering. "Where are you from mortal?" Gabrielle eyed him trying to keep her voice even. "Greece." The serpent's jaws closed as a wide cruel smile appeared on its face.

The snake eyes narrowed. "Tell me what would an inbred little mortal from Greece be doing all the way out here?" Gabrielle looked up slowly meeting his gaze. "I'm searching for something." The serpent's cold laugh hit the air as his feathered head moved closer. "Well it would appear that you're not doing so well in your attempt mortal." He eyed the fallen warrior by the tree who was one of Huitzilopochtli's warriors. His rival had no taste when it came to picking men off war. His subjects were pathetic he licked some of the blood from his teeth with his tongue they tasted foul to. He smiled again as he looked the young woman. "I assume those idiots meant to sacrifice you to their god?"

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart as her mind slowly replayed the earlier scene in all its vivid detail. "Yes…" The serpent turned slightly. "Having hair the colour of the sun does you no favours mortal." He narrowed his gaze further. "Not in the land of the blood gods, here we love the strange and different and those who have something different normally pay the price with their blood." Gabrielle looked at him trying to stay calm. "Are you a blood god?" The serpents smiled again. "Yes I am mortal, my name is Quetzalcoatl or if you want an easier name then it's the feathered serpent." Gabrielle eyed the huge feathered mane. "Are you going to sacrifice me?" Quetzalcoatl laughed again as he eyed her. "I don't care for drinking your blood right now so I have no reason to sacrifice you."

Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as his coils suddenly wrapped around her mid section and chest she grabbed her fallen sai blade as she was lifted up high in to the air. The serpents head rose up slowly. "No I'd rather kill you its much more entertaining." His coils slowly tightened around her chest as his smile lengthened. "I've always enjoyed hearing mortals scream." He paused as he turned slightly. "So how would you like to die? Should I squeeze you like a snake does? Or would prefer to be eaten alive?" Gabrielle felt her grip on her weapon tighten. "I didn't do anything to you, why do you want me dead?" Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly. "You really aren't very bright are you mortal? I like to entertain myself I do so by killing mortals like you.

He breathed in deeply. "Not because you've done anything wrong and not because I'm hungry. No I do it just for the pleasure of doing it and because I can." Gabrielle suddenly felt the coils tighten around her chest she couldn't help but scream in pain. Quetzalcoatl smiled. "Do you know how snakes squeeze their prey?" He heard her cry out again he ignored the warrior who had hit the tree as the man came back in to consciousness, his glazed brown eyes looking upwards at him. "Snakes don't shatter limbs when they coil, they constrict as you breathe out slowly. They tighten their coils slowly flattening your lungs until you can't draw breath." He slowly tightened his coils watching as her body began to spasm in pain.

He came closer seeing her eyes widen as she tried to breathe as he tightened even more. "You can feel your lungs screaming as you try to breathe, can't you? It must be quite frightening but don't worry I won't let you pass out, unlike snakes I like for my victims to witness there death in all its agonizing glory. I like them to feel the pain of there bones breaking before I eat them alive." Gabrielle felt the intense pain followed by the cracking of two of her lower ribs which caused her to scream. The huge head came closer as the jaws widened. She felt herself freeze as they came towards her. She tried to ignore the pain as she felt another of her ribs crack causing her eyes to water with tears of pain and agony.

She could see in to the god's mouth and all his teeth even to the back of his throat which was black and dark. She could smell the stink of his breath she felt her shaking hand clutch the weapon tighter as the jaws closed in on her and she was pushed forward. Quetzalcoatl closed his jaws around the mortal he pulled his coils free all he had to do was swallow. Gabrielle watched as the world turned to darkness as the jaws closed saliva was dripping down all around her and she could feel the tongue as it wrapped around her. She didn't think as she slammed her sai blade upwards feeling it dig in to the upper throat of the god. She found herself wincing in pain as all at once the tattoo on her back started to burn as she held the sai blades handle tighter.

Itzli looked up watching painfully as Quetzalcoatl eyes suddenly opened wide as lightning and white light shot through his teeth. His roar of pain hit the air. The young woman in his mouth was forced out by his tongue as he opened his jaws wide in agony. Even under her bodice he could see the strange serpent tattoo on her back glowing with white light as lightning carried on shooting out from it hitting the serpent god in the mouth. He winced trying to ignore his own agonizing pain as she came down slamming in to the floor some way from him. He could hear her laboured breathing and the see the saliva all over her body. He watched as the snake god stopped roaring as the pain in his jaws subsided. His red eyes narrowed as he came forward.

Quetzalcoatl roared he could feel the weapon still in the back of his throat he pulled his tongue back trying to grasp it only to feel the lightning strike his tongues tip. He pulled back gritting his teeth as he came forward eyeing the woman's fallen body her eyes slowly opened gazing in to his. A weak smile formed on her face. "What was that? What did you do to me?!" He watched as the tattoo's light faded, he'd never felt such pain and he'd eaten hundreds of mortals. He tried to touch the weapon again only to feel the pain go through the roof of his mouth. Gabrielle looked up slowly watching as her sight began to blur. "Eating people…is wrong…you bastard." Quetzalcoatl snarled aloud. "What did you do to me you little bitch!"

Gabrielle laughed only to feel herself cough in agony as her broken ribs burned. "My tattoo protects me from evil like you…and that weapon in your mouth will hurt you…for a long time. Quetzalcoatl roared in anger. "What are you searching for in these lands?" Gabrielle could feel her world turning in to darkness. "I came for C'thulon…I wanted to find him…" Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze. "Why!" Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "To bring back the other half of my…soul."Quetzalcoatl spat in disgust. "You came here for love? How pathetic it's almost as pathetic as cryptic passage about your dead partner." He coughed trying to free the blade which was still stuck. "You waste your time on a god who wouldn't give you anything he'd kill you just like he does everyone else!"

Gabrielle felt the blood as it carried on trickling down his chin. "Perhaps…but I would give my life to try." Quetzalcoatl stopped still for a moment he turned slowly a smile forming. "Then perhaps I can give you an offer worth your while." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze her wounded body was screaming at her to sleep but her mind was fighting the impulse. "You tried to eat me why would I want to help you?" Quetzalcoatl turned slightly. "Because I have the map to the elder god you seek." He watched as her eyes widened he could see that it was taking her immense effort to do so. "If you live past today I want you to go the temple of the goddess Xochiquetzal. You see she has a godly object of mine…I want it back."

He paused ignoring the stinging pain in his throat. "Her husband is quite a bastard though, he's called Tezcatlipoca. You can't miss him he's all Jaguar and walks like a man." He flicked out his tongue. "Since you have that protection you'll be able stop him like you did me." He eased his feathered tail out from the water using it to prop her up. "Tell me is that offer worth your while?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "Why would you help me…?" Quetzalcoatl felt his smile widened. "Because I like your gift, that serpent on your back it amuses me." Gabrielle coughed feeling more blood come up, her gaze slowly narrowed. "What is the object called…that you want?" Quetzalcoatl moved closer. "It's a pendent called Tlalli…get it for me." Gabrielle breathed in slowly and painful. "I don't know the way…" Quetzalcoatl turned as his gaze fell on the fallen warrior who was looking up in terror. "You will know the way he's going to show it to you." Gabrielle felt her eyes close she could hear the fallen warrior screams which faded as she lost consciousness.

8

Xena stopped still for a moment as her lovers story sunk in, her gaze drifted to her mother's tavern. "I can't believe that snake face bastard tried to eat you!" Gabrielle blinked as she put a hand through her hair. She hadn't expected her lover to say that off all things. "I don't like to think about it..." Xena breathed in deeply. "Akemi's tattoo protected you even though you were in a different land. I was always worried that it might not do so when you left Japan." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I guess it did…" She turned watching as people moved past them. "It's just I wanted to be with you badly I cursed it for saving me." Xena squeezed her shoulder gently she slowly put her items down then eased the bedrolls from Gabrielle's hand placing them with the rest. "These people sound awful…they tried to kill you."

She used her other hand to ease Gabrielle's lowered head up. "I think I understand a little better now, the feathered serpent gave you a deal and in your moment of pain and agony you took it." Gabrielle felt herself breathe in sharply. "Pathetic isn't it?" Xena ran her hands gently down her lovers arm ignoring the looks she was getting from passes by. "No Gabrielle it isn't I'd have done the same." She shook her head slightly. "You were doing the same for me even if it meant you'd walk through hell to do so." She eased up her finger running it down her cheek. "I'm just so glad that you did." She leaned forward meeting the other woman's lips ignoring the sound of someone dropping something behind them no doubt from shock, not that she cared.

She pulled away only to stop as she noticed Gabrielle's eyes widen. "What?" She turned seeing that Acis was standing behind them. She could see the horse shoes which he'd dropped. The dark haired mans jaw was wide open. Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she leaned forward using her hand to push his jaw shut. "What is it Acis?" Acis breathed in as he looked up. "Em, your mother…your mother." Xena eased herself away from Gabrielle, she watched as her lover picked up there things. "Yes my mother." Acis swallowed. "So you two are…you know." Xena grabbed him harshly by his shirt pulling him up slightly. "Yes we are! Do you have a problem with that?"

Acis raised both his hands as he tried to smile. "No, no, problem…" Xena narrowed her gaze. "You were saying something about my mother." She let go of his shirt watching as he stepped back breathing in deeply. "Your mother said that she's packed both your things and is waiting for you." He grinned nervously. "She said to take your time…" Xena folded her arms as she gave her lover a wide smile. "Come on Gabrielle we shouldn't keep my mother waiting." Gabrielle smiled slightly as she nodded. "Yes we should get going." She watched as her the taller woman moved past Acis ignoring his fazed look. She turned slightly watching as he met her gaze. "Thank you Acis."

End of part 7

Because I'm going to be off Line for a while I thought you guys should have this chapter before Xmas instead of after.

Thank you for all your reviews Haxan and HAZMOT.


	8. The Twisting Road

_THE TWISTING ROAD TO THE FORGOTTEN HOME_

Xena turned slightly watching as Cyrene came forward with their bags. Cyrene looked at the bags again. "Are you sure you've got everything?" Xena eased the bags from her hand easing them on to Argo's saddle. "We've got everything mother it's not a long trip it'll only take us a day to get there." Cyrene watched as her daughter adjusted Argos reins making sure the bit was comfortable in the mare's mouth. She folded her arms. "Yes but your going to Hecuba and Herodotus residence." She turned slightly. "I heard that Herodotus gave you a hard time last time you were there." Xena slowly moved her hands checking the saddle was secure. "He did yes." She stopped still for a moment in her younger days she'd have cursed him for that but now she didn't want to.

He was a father who was just worried for his daughter he had also wanted grandchildren and Gabrielle picking her as a lover had taken that opportunity away from him, it was little wonder that he was resentful. Her warlord past had never helped matters ether it had only made them worse she shifted her gaze in thought. "I'll be fine." Cyrene shifted slightly Gabrielle was still packing something inside the tavern. "I'm just worried you've never seen eye to eye with that man." Xena took a deep breath. "I probably never will mother, I can only hope that one day he comes around." Cyrene smiled slightly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." Xena shrugged slightly. "Nether did I, I guess things change."

She turned watching as her lover appeared close by carrying the last of there supplies. "Everything will be fine mother you worry too much." Cyrene shook her head watching as Gabrielle smiled at her as she put the last of their supplies in the bags. "You both just be careful okay?" Xena smirked as she got up in to the saddle. "We'll both be fine." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Everything will be fine." Cyrene pulled her in to a warm hug. "I'm sure it will but that doesn't mean that I won't worry about you both." Gabrielle smiled as she pulled away from the older woman's embrace. "We'll be back as soon as we can." She turned meeting her lovers gaze. "Won't we?"

Xena eased out her hand pulling her in to the saddle behind her. "Sure we will." She smirked feeling the younger woman fidget as she got comfortable. "We might even bring you back a souvenir from Mexica." Cyrene smiled as she watched her daughter turn the war horse around. "I'll just be happy if you both come back alive and well and with Lila." Xena tapped Argo's sides. "We will don't you worry about that." Cyrene watched as the horse broke in to a gallop heading on to the dusty Amphipolis road, she couldn't help but breathe in deeply feeling the sadness wash over her. Xena never seemed to stay long her daughter and Gabrielle were always being pulled away on some mission and every time it put a knot in her heart. The truth was she deeply feared that one day they both wouldn't return and somehow that feeling was odd to her because she had never felt so intensely until now. It almost felt like she'd had these feelings once before but she couldn't remember when or even place them. She sighed aloud time had somehow been rewound though maybe these odd feelings were because of that.

8

Xena turned Argo slowly down the beaten path she'd been up this road thousands of times and not once had it she truly looked at it the way she was doing now. She could see the first flowers of spring opening and she could see the wetness on the grass from the morning which had been slightly cold but was slowly getting warmer now. She turned Argo slightly as she caught sight of a very familiar place which was empty she pulled Argo's reins sharply. "Our ugly one eyed friend is missing." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You mean the man eating Cyclops you blinded?" Xena carried on moving Argo forward. "Yeah him…." She turned slightly. "I thought he'd be here, he's always been…."

She pulled Argo's reins causing the warhorse to stop suddenly. Gabrielle turned slightly. "What, is it?" Xena breathed in sharply. "Guess you changing time didn't do any favours for him." She breathed in deeply looking at the huge skeleton stretching out on the floor close by. It was old she could see vines growing through the empty eye socket and mouth, all of the bones had darkened with age. She could also see the huge skeleton's hand on one side still clenched as if in pain but no sighs of any weapons sticking out. Or even cracks to the skull it looked like it had been a sudden and painful death, which confused her even more. Gabrielle shuffled in the saddle she didn't like this one bit, it felt wrong the blind Cyclops had always been here.

Xena tapped Argo lightly feeling the war horse slowly move on. "It sad I somehow expected him to be here." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "So did I he's always been here when ever we travelled this way." Xena felt the younger woman's arm tighten around her waist. "It's odd though he looks like he died very suddenly." Gabrielle watched as a wagon driver moved past them sending up dirt in his wake. "May be there was nothing here for him to eat, I mean the last time I was here these fields were full of goats and sheep, now its all barley and wheat." Xena sighed aloud. "Maybe." She turned Argo slightly avoiding another wagon driver who came past. "Looks like the trade route to Potidaea is much healthier now."

She turned feeling Gabrielle lean against her. "Tell me more about Mexica you said the feathered serpent broke your ribs." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Can't we talk about this some other time?" Xena turned sharply eyeing her. "No Gabrielle now is a good a time as any, I want to know what else happened to you there." Gabrielle breathed in she eased up her boot checking her new sai blades were firmly in place. Every part of her had wanted to avoid telling the rest of the story she was finding it more and more difficult to compose herself with every new part. The memories hurt and the retelling hurt even more because how far she had truly fallen.

8

Complete darkness apart from the sound of running water along with the feeling of numb pain and the feeling of someone touching the muscles along my body. Gabrielle felt her eyes open slowly which took great effort, she found her gaze floating around the room which she was in. Its four white stone walls were surrounding her. She could feel a fur skin under her body which was on the floor and even in the low light she could see a young woman moving around. She was wearing highly decorated robes with strange patterns with elaborate feathers. The woman leaned over for a moment her hazel eyes widening. Her long dark hair hung down over her shoulders as her gaze narrowed.

"She's woken up."

Gabrielle's eyes turned going out of focus for a moment as she caught sight of another priest dressed up with a blue and green feathered head dress. The only difference between him and the other priest was that he had a highly decorated staff lined with gold and feathers. He kneeled down as he moved his hand over grabbing her jaw and pulling it open. His old eyes and white hair could be seen in the low light. "Not that old is she? You wouldn't think that she'd be so capable of wounding your brother the way she did." He moved his hand putting it on her chest she was to weak to try and pull his hand away. Her gaze turned as she realized that all her clothes where lying in the corner with her only remaining sai blade.

Meztli shook his feathered staff as he eyed her. "Three broken ribs I'll have to reset them." Cualli kneeled eyeing the woman. "I guess we can't give her any herbs for the pain." The older white haired man raised an eyebrow. "No, too much of the other drug is still in her system, I'm surprised she's not completely delirious." The woman folded her arms. "I don't see why we can't just let her die." Meztli breathed in deeply. "We can't because your brother made a deal his soul is forfeit if the deal isn't carried out. The reason he lived is because the feathered serpent spared him." He moved his finger ignoring the woman cry of pain as he pushed the first of her broken ribs back in place.

He moved to other one pressing down hard only to hear the crack as it was repositioned. "If I were you I would be very grateful that his wounds were healed by Quetzalcoatl. She was on the brink of death but he wouldn't have made it." Cualli grunted in annoyance ignoring the sun haired woman's cry as her last rib was forced back in to place. "Those scars on his face are never going heal are they?" Meztli narrowed his gaze. "No they won't." He slowly wrapped the herb soaked bandage around the foreign woman's chest. "Your brother said that she fights like a Jaguar and that her weapons are her claws." Cualli hissed in anger. "Blood Jaguar more like…" Gabrielle blinked feeling a fur skin as it was put over her body. She breathed sharply only to watch as everything faded to black again."

8

Gabrielle felt her eyes open again only to see the same room come in to view once more. She could feel someone tugging on her arm her gaze moved to the three year old girl who was in colourful green robes. The girl's eyes were looking at one of the scars on her arm with interest. The little girl looked up smiling at her. "You, the Blood Jaguar aren't you?"

"I told you not to come in to this room Nene."

Gabrielle watched as the girl's mother who she remembered from earlier appeared. Cualli moved towards her daughter. She quickly turned her towards the other room. "You go out and play with your friends." Her daughter nodded as she ran out of the room. Gabrielle tried to move only to feel the stinging pain as her still wounded body rebelled against her wishes her head was starting to float again. Cualli eyed her. "I wouldn't move about your still not fully healed." She watched as the woman's green eyes narrowed as if trying to work out what was going on. "Yes your alive not that you deserve to be…" Gabrielle watched as the woman turned her eyes changing to light blue and her leather armour appearing in all its stunning glory. "Xena?"

Cualli turned sharply the woman was hallucinating, somehow that didn't surprise her. The pain killing herbs were known to give people hallucinations from time to time. She rolled her eyes as she came forward she didn't like the way the green eyed woman was looking at her one bit. It was partly with desperation and need as well as love. Gabrielle watched as her lover moved away slightly. "Please…please don't leave me, Xena. I miss the way your long dark hair feels when I touch it and how you skin feels when I touch it." Cualli blinked of all the hallucinations to have she was having one about a lover. She watched as her brother entered the room his eyes wandering.

Itzli eyed his sister. "Is she any better?" Cualli grunted as she poured a warm drink of cocoa. "If you could call having a hallucination getting better than she's doing just fine." Gabrielle watched as her lover took a long drink from the wooden mug. "Please I miss how it feels when I lie against your breasts and kiss your lips." Cualli couldn't stop herself from spitting out her drink she turned eyeing the green eyed woman who was trying to raise her hand towards her the desperate look in her eyes not leaving. "She's talking about a woman! Her lovers a woman!" Itzli shrugged as he ran his hand across the three slicing scars across the right side of his face. "Why does that surprise you Cualli its not uncommon even here…"

Cualli snorted in disgust. "It's only common in Xochiquetzal region and Centeotl's and there both weak gods." Itzli folded his arms. "More to the point though a dead woman, which is why she's here." Cualli turned trying not to show her anger. "You should have killed her! You shouldn't have let her live!" Itzli put a hand on his face. "I had my life spared by Quetzalcoatl I should be grateful. Our older brother wasn't so lucky I had to watch him die…"Cualli turned in anger she pulled the strange clawed weapon up to his eye level her gaze drifted to the green eyed woman. "Hence why you should kill her, right now! Our brother is dead is because of her!"

Itzli grabbed the clawed weapon from her hand. "I won't use the Blood Jaguars claws against her! There is no honour is killing a helpless wounded warrior those are the laws of war." Cualli felt her anger churn in her stomach. "Yes there Huitzilopochtli laws of war he's our god! Not Quetzalcoatl you betray our god by doing as that horrible serpent's commands!" Itzli watched as the clawed weapon hit the floor. "I have no choice don't you see that! I'm forced to serve her until she sets me free or otherwise. If I don't do so I'll end up the seventh hell!" He slowly took hold of his sister's hand. "I don't want to go there Cualli, as an Eagle warrior I should not fear death, but I do." He held her hand tighter. "I don't want to be flayed alive and I don't want to become part of the feathered serpent's skeleton army."

Gabrielle could feel the tears as they streamed down her face, she pulled up her hand only to feel the energy leave her body once more. She looked over at her lover. "Please Xena…I love you." She could feel her fingers shaking. "Don't leave me here all alone, I can't stand being alone anymore its hurts my heart." She coughed painfully feeling her body loose all its strength. Cualli breathed in deeply watching as the green eyed woman passed out once more. "Would your deal with Quetzalcoatl end if she were to die?" Itzli raised an eyebrow. "Possibly but there's no guarantee of it…she has to get him Xochiquetzal's godly item first." Cualli slowly took another drink enjoying the taste of the cocoa. "Then if the other god doesn't kill her, you should do so…by any means necessary."

8

Gabrielle felt her eyes slowly open again the strange room once more came in to view. She breathed in slowly her chest didn't feel so heavy she put her hand down feeling bandages. Her eyes suddenly darted downwards as she realized that she was naked. She pulled the fur skin further up her body her gaze darted again as she heard someone breath in deeply.

"So glad to see you're finally awake…you're lucky a lesser warrior wouldn't have handled three broken ribs as well as you have."

Gabrielle turned sharply meeting the dark gaze of a warrior she instantly recognised his face more so by the scars made by her sai blade. She moved her hand sharply only to see that her weapon wasn't any where in sight. Itzli smiled as he raised the clawed weapon. "Looking for this? Of course you are what would you be with out your claws Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle sneered as she narrowed her gaze relaxing her body. "If you're going to kill me then just get it over with." Itzli laughed slightly. "I wish I could kill you…I wish I could take this weapon and rip your heart out with it." He walked forward until he was leaning over her. He moved the claws downwards, he smiled as he let go off the hilt.

The weapon slammed in to the floor. "But I can't." He folded his arms ignoring her surprise. "Thanks to you I'm now stuck in a service which I can't break." He kneeled down eyeing her intently. "Or don't you remember the deal you made with the feathered serpent?" Gabrielle blinked feeling the images return to her. "I remember." She eyed her sai blade which was embedded in the floor her gaze slowly narrowed she grabbed the weapon as she pulled herself up on to her knees. She kept the cover tightly wrapped around herself with her other hand. Itzli felt the clawed tips of the weapon as the suddenly pressed against his neck with lightning speed.

Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "You're that bastard who was going to sacrifices me, why should I trust you?" Itzli breathed in deeply as he met her hateful gaze. "I'm also the bastard who brought you to this place and got someone to stitch your wounds up and reset your broken ribs." He snarled aloud. "I saved your miserable life." Gabrielle kept her sai blade in place. "You shouldn't have I wanted to die." Itzli laughed slightly. "I guessed that, you seemed to just give up when my brother took you down in battle. You're so desperate to die but believe me you don't want to die here. The hell you'll go to here when you die is far worse than any you can imagine."

He stood still feeling her green eyes burn in to him. "My brother is probably there right now and it's all thanks to you." He raised both hands. "Like him you still might die though but ether way you still need my help. You have no idea where you or where to go and you won't find that godly item with out my help." He felt his smile widen. "With out me you won't for fill your deal and get your precious map." He felt the clawed tips pull away from his throat he watched as she slammed the weapon down hard her anger showing as her other fist clenched. "You must hate needing people almost as much as they hate needing you, no wonder your lover died…" He suddenly felt the pain as her fist slammed in to his face he yelped in pain as he fell back clutching his bleeding nose.

Gabrielle felt her lips form a cold sneer she watched as he looked up sharply. "Say that ever again and I'll kill you…slowly." Itzli pulled his hand away from his nose he looked at the blood on his fingers. He found himself smiling his sister was right she was a Blood Jaguar or to any one who didn't understand their language Eztli Ocelotl. She would bleed anyone because her own heart was bleeding from the inside and all she could do was strike out with her claws in her own self pity and sorrow. He smiled even though he hated her was looking forward to seeing how this would play out. He stood up slightly before turning to her. "You should get up you've been in out for three days…my sister doesn't like you being here." He turned slightly. "You've also got a long walk ahead off you and we need to get moving." He turned slightly he knew he was pushing his luck but he wanted to see the Blood Jaguars reaction. "Unless that is, you're still feeling to weak to move and you need more sleep." He watched as she snarled aloud her gaze narrowing he raised his finger. "Your clothes are over there."

8

Gabrielle breathed in sharply feeling her lover's body tense up she watched as Xena light blue gaze slowly met hers. She wanted to say something but her throat felt dry and she couldn't find the words. Xena closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "This Itzli sounds like a bastard, even if he did heal you." Gabrielle felt herself tense up sharply. "He had his reasons." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Fill me in on what they were?" Gabrielle put a hand through her hair she could see the moon rising in the sky. "He was as much a prisoner to the feathered serpents will as I was, but he had much more to loose than me." Xena grunted aloud. "His soul?" Gabrielle breathed in again. "That and his family the feathered serpent isn't known for mercy or feeling when it comes to his warriors families if they don't do as he says."

Xena turned Argo slightly she could see the fire lights of Potidaea coming in to view in the distance. "I assume he kills them for his own entertainment just like he tried to do to you?" Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was a sad and disheartened laugh. "You could say that yes." Xena turned sharply not liking her lovers tone. "What does he do to those who betray him?" Gabrielle turned looking at the torches as in the distance. "He rips their skeletons from their bodies when their still alive, these skeletons have their souls still inside them. He imprisons their souls in this skeleton cage and their forced to dance for him for his own entertainment. Xena felt her gaze widened. "By the gods that is awful what happens to these people after he's done this?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "It gets worse for them they become part of his skeleton army there's only one like it in Mexica and he owns it and the other gods hate him for it. "She closed her eyes. "A skeleton army which he can call at any time with over a thousand slaves who can do nothing but what ever he wishes. This un-dead army can burn towns to the ground, decimate temples and kill anything that gets in its way." Xena lowered her gaze. "If he's so powerful then why is it he didn't just use his skeleton army to get back his godly items?" Gabrielle felt her body tense. "His godly items aren't in Mexica." Xena slowly met her gaze. "Where are his godly item Gabrielle? Where did you hide them?" Gabrielle slowly eased up her hand pointing to the lower fields of Potidaea. "There right here…"

Xena pulled back in shock as she brought Argo to a halt. "You hid them here!" She turned sharply. "You hid them in Potidaea?" Gabrielle slowly pulled herself off Argo she felt the floor as her boots hit it. "I had to hide them somewhere! I thought this would be the last place anyone would look." Xena felt her gaze shift as she dismounted. "Do the Greek gods know there here?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No they don't and they wouldn't, believe me." Xena put a hand on her head as she snarled aloud. "I can't believe you'd hide the godly items in your own birthplace do you know how insane that it!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Yeah well I wasn't very sane of mind at the time! I just wanted to get rid of them for good."

Xena grunted aloud as she faced her fully. "I have to ask but were you drunk at the time?" Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist. "I was slightly drunk at the time…yes." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "What in Tartarus were you drinking?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "I was drinking away my sorrows because I was still missing you!" She pulled out her hand. "C'thulon didn't make it easy for me to find you! He also didn't change the world back straight away. He changed everything sometime after I returned to Greece." She breathed in painfully. "Then he brought you back and I had to find you. I spent days looking for you and at times I thought he'd lied to me." Xena pulled back sharply taking her lovers words in she breathed in trying to relax herself. She eased out her hand grabbing her lovers before she could move away from her. "I'm sorry Gabrielle." Gabrielle lowered her gaze slightly. "It's okay…" She breathed in painfully feeling the warrior grip on her hand tighten. Xena felt her lover run her hand through her hair. "Where are the items?" Gabrielle turned slightly looking out at the light of Potidaea, which stood out in the darkness. "I buried them in a field…near my parent's house."

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight.

Happy New Year All.


	9. The Old Wounds

_THE OLD WOUNDS THAT NEVER HEAL_

Xena breathed in as she walked in to Potidaea pulling Argo behind her. Gabrielle was walking next to her the younger woman's staff tapped the ground as she carried on walking forward her eyes showing deep thought. She breathed in deeply she wasn't being fair to her lover, so far at almost every turn she'd gotten angry with her. She let her gaze wander as she saw all the people turning as they walked through the main street with it market place which in spring was filled with beautiful festival colour and hundreds of little windmill toys which the children played with. Her gaze moved as she caught sight of Gabrielle's family home with its grinding mill and large house which didn't look old and beaten like it had the last time she'd seen it.

Its windmill was turning slowly and none of the wood was cracked it all looked new, the mills blades also looked like they'd had repair work done. She raised an eyebrow as it caught sight as to why. There was a young man who was pounding nails in to the roof of the house. He seemed totally amerced in his work. He looked to be in his early thirties with short dark black hair and light brown eyes. He was a medium built man who had a lot of muscle on his arms and chest no doubt from his time of working in the fields. His skin was slightly tanned no doubt from all his time working in sun. He wore a loose brown shirt with stitched patterns.

His trousers were dark brown in colour and he had a black knee high pair of leather boots which even to her eyes looked expensive. No doubt the man had a rich family if they were willing to buy him boots like those. Gabrielle watched as the man turned sharply eyeing her. He laid down his hammer as he made his way down the ladder towards them. Lector breathed in sharply he was getting sick of this always travellers wanting fresh bread, the family had enough troubles right now Lila his girlfriend was missing and he couldn't find her. He turned eyeing the two women in annoyance even in the darkness he could tell that one of them was a warrior. "Herodotus is busy come back tomorrow!"

Xena turned eyeing the young man as she walked in to the fire light. "I thought Herodotus would want to see us." Lector raised an eyebrow as he eyed the woman. He felt him self swallow she was a tall warrior about his height with very long black hair and ice blue eyes which looked in to his in a cold piercing manner. She was well muscled and her skin was bronzed, on her upper body was a black leather bodice, she also wore knee high black leather boots. He could see a sword in a scabbard on her back and another odd round weapon which was gleamed at her side. She had a weaving bronze breast plate, as well bronze shoulder armour.

Her upper arms had the same bronze armour and on her wrists were bronze gauntlets. Her skirt was made from long leather pieces which hung down all were studied with steel, she looked dangerous. He breathed in deeply gathering his courage. "Look I don't want any trouble warrior but I don't believe Herodotus wanted to see you." He eyed the smaller blonde haired woman next to her whose green eyes were studying him deeply. "Even if you do have a warhorse, and a …sidekick?" Xena pulled back she narrowed her gaze. "She not my side kick she's my partner..." Lector smirked trying to ignore the warrior ice cold blue gaze. "Sidekick, partner same thing…"

Xena sneered slightly. "No there's a big difference, sidekicks are expendable partners aren't…" Lector snarled aloud. "Who in Tartarus are you and what do you want?!" Gabrielle stepped forward moving herself in front of her lover before she could step forward. She smiled at the annoyed man. "My name is Gabrielle I'm Lila's older sister she might had told you about me." Lector pulled back slightly. "Gabrielle…" He breathed in sharply as the revelation hit home. He breathed in deeply. "Oh gods I'm so sorry." He eased up his hand slowly taking hers. He turned eyeing the dark haired warrior. "You must be Xena Warrior Princess." Xena folded her arms she didn't like how he'd said her name it was almost as if he was afraid to say it. "Yes that's me."

Lector eased himself away from Gabrielle as he looked at the ex warlord. "So you're her lover?" Gabrielle slowly moved forward putting a hand on the young man's shoulder her smile widening. "Yes she is." Xena stiffened slightly but let the tense feeling pass as she met his dark brown gaze. "You're Lector aren't you?" Lector adjusted his shirt slightly. "Yes, yes I am it's a pleasure to finally meet the Warrior Princess, Lila always spoke very highly off you." Xena blinked in surprise as she pulled back. "She…did?" Lector smile faded he felt his hand form a fist. "Yes she did before she was captured by that serpent." Xena took a slow step forward. "Then you know why we are both here."

"Gabrielle!"

Xena turned watching as both Hecuba and Herodotus appeared in the door way. Herodotus smile faded as his gaze met hers. He moved forward his dark eyebrow raising. His dark brown shirt swayed as he adjusted it coughing loudly. Gabrielle turned she felt her smile widen. "Mother, father." She moved forward feeling her mother wrap her arms around her. "I've missed you both so much." Hecuba smiled feeling her grip tighten. "We've missed you both, it's been to long." She squeezed her eldest daughter tighter. "Something terrible has happened…" Gabrielle felt her body tense. "I know mother…I'm here to fix it." Hecuba pulled back her forest green eyes darting. "You know about the horrible serpent?"

Herodotus came closer to her older daughter he ignored Xena as he turned to her. "How do you know about the serpent we only just sent you word yesterday?" Gabrielle pulled away from her mother meeting her fathers gaze. "We're enemies." Herodotus eyed the bandages around her daughters lower waist he turned eyeing the Warrior Princess, who had said nothing. "I assume that her bandages are your fault?" Xena breathed in sharply ignoring Lectors surprise at Herodotus's comment. She breathed in deeply keeping her voice low and unthreatening as possible. She didn't want to get in another argument with Gabrielle's father "I didn't hurt your daughter Herodotus." Herodotus folded his arms as he narrowed his light brown gaze. "Don't insult my intelligence Warrior Princess."

Xena sighed inwardly it was all too obvious as to who Gabrielle got her temper from. "I would never hurt your daughter." Gabrielle turned sharply eyeing her father. "Stop it…" Herodotus turned his face showing surprise. "But your bandages…" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze slowly. "Aren't Xena's fault, their mine…" Lector coughed slightly breaking the awkward silence which was drawing out. "You two should come in and get warm." Hecuba smiled widely. "Yes you both must come in I'm cooking some soup, I'll pour you some "Herodotus turned eyeing the Warrior Princess, he breathed in sharply. "You can come in only after you put your beast of burden in the stables…" Xena turned feeling her self breath in sharply, this was going to be an awful night she could feel it already. She pulled on Argo's reins slightly leading the warhorse away. She'd never liked being here it was a place where she always seemed so unwelcome.

Deep down in side it hurt to think that it was her lover's family who didn't like her presence. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, why was it, the time change hadn't made Herodotus nicer towards her? She sighed aloud as if anything would ever change that? At least now she had the experience not to get so tense with him, maybe he'd like the wiser Xena better. Maybe he would give her a chance in this lifetime. She narrowed her gaze or maybe she was just kidding herself, the way she always did when ever she met her lover's father. She shook her head so much for the mighty Warrior Princess. She could fight off monsters and play games with the gods and win audiences with kings and powerful men and women. Yet she couldn't seem to the win the good graces of one stubborn farmer in Potidaea.

8

Gabrielle slowly swallowed another mouth full of soup, somehow despite that her mothers soup tasted as lovely as ever, the dinner table was uncomfortably quite. She could see that her lover was toying with her food her light blues eyes staring in to the thick chicken soup as it hoping to find something of interest in it. Lector raised an eyebrow he was new to this family and he'd only been with Lila for half a season. He had met her during a trip to Amphipolis she'd been walking the road alone and he offered to carry her bags back to Potidaea. In his eyes she was a very beautiful young woman and he had fallen in love with her smile and her chatty personality.

He had been welcomed in to the family with open arms after he had announced their relationship to Herodotus. He had always thought that this family was a happy family with a happy household that they always smiled. Now he was seeing something different and cold and it was shocking him. Xena the Warrior Princess was unwelcome here the reformed warlord who had turned her life around was treated coldly by Herodotus. As for Gabrielle Lila's sister he could now see that she was a polar opposite to her younger sister, her personality wasn't as carefree and she seemed a lot calmer. She also looked like the type who liked to think things through deeply. She had the looks of Hecuba as appose to Lila who looked more like her father in terms of hair and eye colour.

Herodotus grunted aloud. "So where is this serpent from?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Mexica…" Hecuba put both her hands together. "Where is Mexica?" Gabrielle tapped her spoon slightly against her bowl. "Across the Ionian Sea and further still." Hecuba breathed in deeply. "How do you both know this serpent?" Xena looked up slowly. "I don't know him only Gabrielle knows him he came to us and showed us that he'd captured Lila." Lector sat up sharply. "You saw her? Is she okay?" Gabrielle raised her hand seeing the anxiousness and worry in Lectors face. "She's fine, Quetzalcoatl won't hurt her he wants me she's just the bait."

Lector sat back trying to control his emotions he'd kept strong these past few days by doing things and keeping himself occupied but now he could feel his worry and his sadness breaking through. He wanted Lila back more than anything and up until now he'd been to proud to admit just how in love with her he was. Maybe this was because he'd always been told by his father in his youth that admitting your love in front of others made you look weak. He put both his hands together. "You can both get her back right?" Gabrielle looked at her half finished bowl she could see the desperation in the Lectors eyes she'd seen it so many times in her lover's eyes before now. "Yes we can get her back."

Herodotus eyed the Warrior Princess who was keeping quite. "So you're going to bring my youngest daughter home?" Xena looked up slightly, she breathed in deeply. "Yes, I'm going to bring her back to you." Hecuba turned feeling the tension from both her husband and her daughter's lover. "Herodotus if any one can bring our daughter back, its Xena." Herodotus folded his arms. "Yes I'm sure she'll bring our little girl home…it'll probably be in a coffin!" He turned hearing the clatter as Gabrielle dropped her spoon. Xena put a hand through her hair feeling the frustration as it hit home. She slowly opened her eyes meeting Herodotus's narrowed brown gaze. "I won't let anything like that happen…"

Gabrielle felt her hand slowly form a list, this always happened every time Xena met her family. The tension with her father just wouldn't go away, it was sad that despite her changing the world she just couldn't change this. Her parents had no idea that they had, another chance to live their lives and that they could make things better. Herodotus smiled at Xena but it was a cold smile. "That is what you do after all isn't it warrior? Ruin lives…" Gabrielle felt her gaze slowly narrow as she eyed her father. She was so sick of this, she slammed her fist down hard causing her bowl to rattle which made everyone turn and look at her in surprise. "Stop it father!"

Herodotus turned meeting his eldest daughter's gaze the only person who didn't look surprised by her sudden flare of anger was Xena. "She ruined your life she took you away from us!" Gabrielle stood up sharply trying to keep her temper under control despite that she could feel it boiling up. "Xena didn't take me away…I ran away because I wanted to leave Potidaea." She raised a hand slightly. "Xena didn't want me with her at first she even tried to send me home." Herodotus breathed in deeply he wasn't used to his daughter confronting him. She'd never done it before and he didn't like the ice cold look in her green eyes which burnt in to his. "Tell me something what can Xena give you? Because the way I see it, she has nothing, she can't even give you children!"

Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "She loves me, she takes care of me and watches out for me shouldn't that be enough?" She leaned closer. "All you care about is children." She sneered as she pointed at Lector. "I'm guessing you welcomed him in with open arms just because he could give you them and Xena couldn't." Herodotus stood up slowly. "No it's not like that he's a good man from a respectable family." Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was a cold laugh. "Please Cyrene is one of the most respected people in Amphipolis." Herodotus leaned forward. "I just want what's best for you." Gabrielle raised her eyebrow. "No you want what's best for yourself and what ever makes you look good in the eyes of others." She felt both her hands form fists. "Isn't that right?"

Xena stood up slowly she had never seen anything like this before her lover was confronting her father. The younger Gabrielle would not have done this she had feared the confrontation to much and had wanted everyone just to be happy. Despite the clothes and despite the younger body and beautiful long blonde hair this was not that Gabrielle this was the warrior who she'd come to treasure so much in her previous lifetime. The warrior who never let people walk all over her and who would say things if there was good reason for saying them. Gabrielle leaned closer hearing nothing but silence from her father she sneered slightly. "I assume your silence means that I'm right?" Herodotus breathed in sharply noticing the sneer. "How dare you speak to me like this?"

Gabrielle turned sharply. "How dare I? How dare you treat my lover the way you do. You insult her at every possible turn and make her feel unworthy." She turned slightly. "You make her sleep in the stables every time she's here it disgusts me." She turned sharply watching as a black furred dog slowly walked in through the door sitting itself by the burning fireplace. She blinked okay so that was new her family hadn't had a dog before. She turned back sharply. "You let the dog sleep by the fire, but not Xena no she just gets tossed out in cold because you can't stand the fact that I fell in love with her and not a man like you wanted and I'm not giving you, your all so wonderful grandchildren."

Hecuba moved forward to stand between them. "Please stop it both of you!" Lector stood up swallowing he felt as though he had gotten in to something here which he had no control over. Xena slowly eased herself to her feet she laid her hand on her lovers arm. "Come on Gabrielle." She felt her lover tense up. "Please sweetheart lets just get what we came for." She ignored Herodotus's surprised look she wanted to get out of the room she needed some air. Despite her lovers loyalty she wasn't sure that this was doing any good. May be it was just better that they got what they'd come for before things got any worse. Gabrielle turned sharply she eyed the rope which was in one her packs she grabbed it as walked towards the door.

Xena slowly followed her closing the door carefully behind her, she could see Herodotus still standing there looking shocked as ever. She didn't want to be there when he finally came to his senses. She turned as Lector came out closing the door behind him the young man quickly caught up with her. She turned eyeing him. "Yes?" She watched as Gabrielle threw the bag to one side as she sat herself down on the fallen tree in the yard running her hands through her hair in frustration. Lector put his hand on Xena's shoulder. "I had no idea he hated you that much." Xena pulled away from his grip trying to control her anger. "Yeah well he does hate me that much…"

Lector blinked. "But your Xena Warrior Princess you help people." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "It doesn't matter to him it never has." She raised her hand trying to control her temper. "Look can we talk about this later, now isn't a good time." Lector turned looking at Gabrielle for a long moment. "I understand." He turned slightly. "I'll go get you both some warm tea." He looked around him. "It's cold out here." He turned walking towards the mill. Xena watched him go she knew that Gabrielle's family had an extra stove in that room and a kettle for making tea. She sighed as she sat herself down next to Gabrielle. It seemed like so long since she'd sat on this fallen tree.

The last time it had been to say that Gabrielle was her way and she believed those words more than ever now. "You didn't have to defend me like that." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes I did, I had to say those things." She put her hands together. "I've always wanted to say those things Xena. I've always regretted never saying them when I should have." Xena eased herself closer putting her arm around her she gently kissed the side of her face. "Maybe your father will come around to me one day. I just don't think it'll be today, I think you shook him up though." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "It's funny isn't it you change the world and yet the few things you'd like to be changed don't change…"

Xena smiled slightly pulling her closer. "The fates are cruel Gabrielle." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "No C'thulon was cruel, he changed the world the way I wanted but he left bits out." Xena slowly eased the bag over with the rope. "Your parents will need time to calm down, why don't you show me the field which you buried the items in." Gabrielle leaned closer to her she eased up a hand running it through the long dark hair. "Can we do it later I just want to stay here right now I need to think?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Are you having any regrets about what you said to your father?" Gabrielle slowly took her lovers hand. "No I just need to remember which part of the field I buried the items in, my memories hazy."

She leaned up giving her lover a gentle kiss on the lips. "I can't remember if it's in the centre of the field or to the right of it." Xena laughed slightly. "You know Gabrielle next time you bury something don't drink when your doing it." Gabrielle sighed aloud she turned watching as the black dog appeared it wagged its tail as it sat next to her. "You know I really don't remember my family ever wanting a dog." Xena leaned over rubbing the black Labradors head. "He a nice dog though." Gabrielle leaned over watching as the dog put his upper paws on his knees. "He has that dark and handsome look about him." Xena rubbed the dogs head lightly. "Maybe he'll find a cute blonde to keep him happy one day." Gabrielle turned smiling slightly.

"He's my dog, he's called Sagittarius."

Xena turned seeing that Lector was standing close by with a smile on his face. Lector grinned as he pulled up three wooden cups. "Oh here's your tea." Xena stood up slightly taking the cups from his hand. "Thanks." She passed one of the cups to Gabrielle who breathed in the sweet smell of the green tea. "That's a good name." Lector shrugged slightly. "I heard it mentioned when I was in Messene." He sat down on the other fallen tree just across from them. "Did you know that they call that place the werewolf city? They even claim that King Lycaon was killed in the valley close to it." Gabrielle looked at Xena for a long moment before taking a long sip from her mug. "Yes we've heard all about that."

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight.

Lector was mentioned in Xena Season 6 he had a sad end, hence why I thought it would be nice to bring him in to this story.

Thank you for all the kind reviews.


	10. The Forgotten Servant

_THE FORGOTTEN SERVANT OF THE JAGUARS HAND._

Xena looked at her lover again who was looking at the dying field in front of them. They'd spent the last hour trying to find the field the truth was that she was tired and she wanted to sleep. She shook her head trying to ignore her body's impulse to rest Gabrielle wanted to get this over with and so did she. Once they had these godly objects then she could rest easier. Gabrielle moved slowly forward eyeing the large field in front of her with its wheat which was dying. Even in the fire light she could see that it wasn't healthy in looked out of place compared to the field behind it which was golden and beautiful as well as healthy. She watched as the farmer in the house slowly near by came out he raised his torch looking at her. "You've been looking at my field for ages what do you want?"

He pulled back as Xena turned sharply eyeing him he swallowed as he looked up at her adjudicating his shirt his gaze moving to Gabrielle. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you Gabrielle." He tried to smile only to reserve no smile back from the Warrior Princess. "Or you Xena." He stepped slowly forward. "How can I help you both?" Gabrielle eyed the field again ignoring the farmer's sudden confusion. "Tell me has anything ever grown or lived in this field." The farmer breathed in he could see that people were now appearing wanting to know why Xena and Gabrielle where looking at his field. "No nothing…" He stroked his beard. "My horse died and I lost a herd of sheep. Nothing will grow on it, nothing healthy that is."

He looked down watching as his wife appeared. "The blind Cyclops came up here and ate one of my sheep some time ago. I heard that it killed him because the meat was so off despite that the sheep was alive when he ate it." Gabrielle kneeled down slightly running the half dead wheat through her fingers. "Did all your sheep rot from the inside out despite being still living?" The farmer folded his arms. "Yes…so did my horse…I hate this field it's cursed." Gabrielle sighed aloud. "I'll give you the money for your horse." The farmer blinked. "My horse is dead…" Gabrielle turned slowly seeing Xena's slight surprise. "It won't be for long…" Xena moved closer putting a hand on her lovers arm stopping her from moving forward. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle turned meeting her gaze. "The chest is here Xena…I'll explain everything when I get it out of the ground."

Xena leaned closer. "I have the rope." She eased up the rope slightly. "Is it for the chest?" Gabrielle slowly pulled the rope out of the bag she grabbed it tying it around her waist. "What ever happens don't let go of the rope." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Don't let go?" Gabrielle moved forward slowly feeling herself breathe in deeply. "Yes don't let go." She took a slow step forward feeling her feet touch the ground. She moved further forward trying to ignore the cold evil feeling as it swept through her body. She slowly raised her hand feeling it shake as she rose up higher, she turned seeing that a large crowd who had now gathered behind Xena none daring to come any closer.

She watched as her lover came closer. "Don't step on the field…" Xena looked up sharply pulling her boot back she wasn't going to question her lover despite how strange all of this was. Gabrielle turned sharply watching as the worms began to crawl out from under her boots she tensed up painfully feeling a presence in the air. _She raised her _hand higher watching as old cuts reopened on her fingers and palm most made from cutting herself on the kitchen knife which she'd done so often. She watched as the blood began to run down her fingers. Her blood slowly dripped down her hand hitting the ground causing living veins of red to appear which pulsed through the field.

She pulled back hearing the sound of rumbling under her feet, she breathed in closing her eyes as she grabbed the rope with one hand she should've expected this. Xena looked up watching in horror as the field suddenly caved inwards it's very ground tearing apart in huge chunks. She felt the rope as it moved violently through her fingers. She grabbed it slamming her boot full force in to the ground as she tightened her hold feeling the rope burn her fingers as it came to a stop. She gritted her teeth ignoring the village's screams as the last of the field fell away. She could see people flocking from there houses now wanting to see what had just happened, no doubt Lector and Gabrielle's parents would be joining them soon enough.

She held the rope tighter watching as the dust began to clear. "Gabrielle!" She leaned further over the edge only to blink as she caught sight of a huge stone cave bellow. The stone was ugly and black and even from where she was standing she could see that it was covered in black and green jade skulls which were all screaming as they looked back at her. A huge door of stone was in the centre closing the cave off from the outside world. In its centre was a huge decorated round symbol which was covered in jade and gold. She looked down further seeing the skeletons of animals littering the outside of the closed entrance. She could make out sheep skeletons and the skeleton of a horse.

Her gaze darted as she caught sight of her lover holding the rope. "Gabrielle are you okay!?" Gabrielle looked up slightly as she held the rope tighter. "I'm fine! Lower me down!" Xena raised an eyebrow ignoring the farmer horror at the huge opening which had once been his field. "Should I come with you?" Gabrielle felt the rope loosen as she was lowered. "No!" Xena watched as her lover's feet hit the ground. "I thought you said you buried this chest in a field?" Gabrielle pushed her feet in to the ground as she undid the rope around her waist. "I thought I did...!" Xena slowly eased her Chakram free. "Take this, just in case." She threw the weapon watching as it hit the wall bellow before flying toward her lover.

Gabrielle raised her hand catching the gleaming weapon in mid flight she slowly put the Chakram on her belts hook. "Thanks." Xena turned ignoring the villages surprise at her lover catching her Chakram. "If you're not out there in five minutes I'm coming down to get you!" Gabrielle turned watching as more insects and worms burst out from under her feet. "I'll be out before then!" She turned ignoring the horrible squelch under her feet as more worms burst through the soil this was awful she could already smell death. The presence of evil was much stronger now so strong that she could already feel her stomach churning as she tried not to loose her lunch. She watched as her blood carried on dripping down hitting the black soil.

She stopped as she caught sight of the horse skeleton she slowly raised her bleeding hand watching as her blood slowly dripped on to it. The horse's skeleton suddenly twitched, its empty sockets slowly lit up with glowing read light. It slowly got up its hooves hitting the ground as it rose to its feet. Its mouth opened as a horrible screech came out which caused her pull back. Its hooves crunched the insect ridden ground as it came towards her. She could see its breath in the cold air as it breathed out through its skeleton face whose teeth slowly grew to razor sharp points. Its head stopped with in inches from her face. Gabrielle froze keeping as still as possible she slowly raised her hand as the razor toothed jaws opened slowly. "I mean you no harm..."

Hearing the Aztec language on her tongue felt strange almost out of place. The horse screeched again its lower skulled jaws opening fully revealing a thick black tongue. Somehow she was glad that all its body had rotted away and only the bones were left. It was alive because of the evil which she had put in this place. She'd seen animals like this in Mexica who were awoken from death close to Aztec temples just by the spilling of fresh blood. These un-dead abominations would do anything for their owner for a price. She raised her hand slowly ignoring all the screaming from above as the horses black tongue came out licking her bleeding hand. "I created this place…which has created you…I'm sorry." She watched as the un-dead horse slowly stepped back lowering its head submissively as it glowing red eyes closed slightly. Gabrielle raised her bloody hand again. "Please serve me."

She watched as its muscle and fur slowly grew back covering its body, the fur was long and black as was huge mane which shook along with its long black tail. Two huge demonic bat wings suddenly burst out of its back both these ripped black torn wings flapped as the horse slowly sat down becoming calm again. A flat slightly padded dark brown saddle appeared on its back it had a red woven under blanket covered in yellow Aztec markings. Woven leather horse reins and tack appeared but with no bit in the un-dead winged horse's mouth. It shook its body as it looked at the saddle for a moment before shaking its long maned head as its red eyes narrowed.

Gabrielle breathed in sharply, watching the other skeletons sunk further in to the ground she stiffened as she came closer to the huge round circle which she recognized instantly. It was the Aztec gods calendar, she eased up her still bloody hand putting it on the calendar watching as the outer ring began to turn she eased up her other hand feeling the two other inner rings turn as she moved her fingers. She pulled away her gaze wandering over the calendar for a long moment. She eased up her hand again slowly turning the larger outer ring which represented the years then moved her fingers down wards turning second ring which represented weeks. Then the inner ring which represented days, she had no idea if putting in the date that she'd buried these objects was correct.

The next moments turned to agonizing pain as a red flaming light suddenly shot out of the rings centre slamming in to her. She felt the pain as she hit the floor on her back and the pain as she came to a slow stop. Xena looked at her fallen lover. "Gabrielle! Are you okay?" This whole thing was getting strange seeing the un-dead horse spring to life had been strange enough and now this. Not to mention the fact that she had no idea what her lover was saying because she was speaking in another language no doubt that of the Aztec gods. Gabrielle slowly sat up watching as the three rings spun back in to place as the red light faded. She coughed painfully turning slightly as she sat up. "I'm fine…I just got the wrong combination…"

Xena pulled back hearing her lovers understandable Greek voice again she breathed in deeply. Gabrielle coughed again eyeing the calendar then the un-dead horse who was watching her. "I don't suppose you know what the combination is?" The horse screeched again which was its version of naying. "No I guess you don't, by the gods this is stupid. I put this here and I don't even remember the combination…" She sat up fully looking at the slick mud of her skirt, this place was vile she slowly got up walked past the horse who snorted as she came to a stop next to the calendar, her gaze darted as a thought crossed her mind. She moved the days months and years again hearing the sound of sharp click as she put in the date of the day of the dead.

She watched as all the skulls around cave suddenly closed their mouths. She breathed in deeply "Even jade will shatter, even gold will crush, even Quetzal plumes will tear…one does not live forever on this earth, only for an instant do we endure." She pulled back watching as the caves door slowly pulled back as it opened causing a cold wave of chilling air to hit her causing her body to shake. She swallowed as she leaned down easing one of the sai blades free from her boot, she could feel herself stiffening as she carried on moving forward. She watched as the flaming torches inside instantly lit themselves as she walked in to the dark tunnel. She gripped the weapon tighter seeing the images of Aztec snakes painted on the walls.

She walked forward watching as the light bounced of the walls revealing a room ahead. She stopped as she heard the sudden crunching as something moved. She found herself turning sharply he was here, right where she'd left him. She moved forward again hearing the crunching as the being slithered along somewhere behind her, stalking her. She might have been drunk but she could remember trapping him here, vividly it was his punishment which she'd done just to spite him. She'd changed his form using one of the godly objects, turning him in to this monster. An intelligent monster trapped here so it would protect the godly items and stop any one from entering and stealing them.

She put a hand on her head it was all starting to come back now, in all its vivid detail. She'd created this place on that drunken night, all just to amuse herself. She'd played with one of the godly objects like it was a toy created the cave and the calendar. She felt her guts twist she wanted to be sick this place was nothing but a cruel pen with a trapped guardian. She moved closer catching sight of the well lit room ahead she couldn't help but notice the human skeletons littering the floor. Others had been here but she had a horrible feeling that the door had just opened for them, letting them walk in to the trap which she'd made and turning them in to food for the guardian. Her warped idea of a drunk joke which she'd found amusing because of her depressed mind.

She felt her boots tap the highly decorated jade floor as she entered the room a simple wooden chest was sitting at the edge of the room on a gold plated platform. The small round room was covered in jade and gold with weaving snakes and gods decorating the walls. The whole place was like a piece of Aztec temple, it wasn't a true temple though none of it…it was a mockery. She moved slowly forward coming to stand in front of the old chest which looked like it had been burnt. It's wooden outside darkened by the flames and its metal lock covered in dirt. She moved her hand slowly forward feeling the lid rise with her touch it was unlocked she had never locked it that night by the looks of things.

She eased out her hand again prying the dirty old chest's lid open one of its old hinders broke as she opened it fully. She narrowed her gaze seeing a small woven blue and green Aztec bag in side with its thick leather holding strap. It was full and she could make out the items inside which looked untouched and in perfect condition just like the carrier bag. She felt her body stiffened as she heard the grinding of scales on the floor directly behind her. She turned slowly feeling her grip on her sai blade tighten. "Hello Itzli." She turned slowly meeting the brown snake eyes with there dark black slits. The python like head and body were covered in bronze scales while its lower head was covered with a mane of large red feather.

On the right side of the python's face were three scared clawed marks which stood out. Two huge red feathered wings with four clawed fingers hit the floor hard as the monster python rose to its full height, it sneered showing of its curved teeth. The tail flicked its red feathers moving slightly. Itzli narrowed his gaze as he stared at the young woman bellow him he snarled aloud scratching his clawed fingers across the floor. Despite the different clothes and the long hair the face was the same so unforgettable with its forest green eyes. Which he had come to hate and loath and had haunted in his every waking night while he'd been trapped here. If he could have turned back time he'd have given anything to never meet her and never bring her to his temples sacrificial altar. She had cost him everything his freedom, his pride and his humanity!

He leaned his neck down slightly feeling his whole snake like body tense as he roared aloud. "Hello Blood Jaguar…" Gabrielle raised her sai blade slightly. "The snake look suits you…wouldn't you agree?" Itzli narrowed his gaze it had been to long he could feel his teeth grinding together. "Your innocent look doesn't suit you…after all you're not innocent are you? Your cruel and hateful and left me here to starve!" Gabrielle eased her hand slowly towards the Aztec bag. "You haven't staved…I saw the remains of you food in the passage way." Itzli laughed slightly but it was cold laugh even to his ears. "Petty thief's you call that food?!" Gabrielle raised the blade higher. "What were you expecting Romans?" Itzli sneered slightly. "No but I might have enjoyed eating them more…I've heard they taste nice…"

Gabrielle snarled slightly. "Oh and were did you hear that?" Itzli snorted aloud. "I heard it from my food when it was begging for its life." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "You disgust me…" Itzli slammed down his red feathered wing hard causing the floor to shake. "So how long has been Blood Jaguar? Five, ten years or more…because your nice long hair tells me that it's been a while…" Gabrielle watched as his snake like face came with in inches of hers. "I turned time back…by twenty nine years and since then it's been a year and half…" Itzli eyes widened as his anger began to rise. "My family doesn't even have any status now!" He smashed his tail down hard. "I shouldn't even be here I should be back in Mexica waiting to be born!"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "The reason you're here is because time in Mexica hasn't changed! If it had I wouldn't be here and nether would you…" She felt her grip around her weapon tighten. "I'm here because I need your help!" Itzli turned his head slightly. "You need my help and you just expect me to help you do you?" Gabrielle felt herself tense up. "You have no choice you're my servant." Itzli laughed again. "Actuality I do have a choice…I can kill you." Gabrielle felt her smile as it slowly spread across her face. "Would like more permanent scars on your face Itzli?" Itzli pulled back slightly. "You turned me in to this form you little bitch! Do you honestly think one more scar is going to bother me?"

Gabrielle pulled back slightly. "It might if I turn you back in to your human form…" Itzli ground his teeth together. "Do you believe you can honestly do that? You barely escaped me that last time you put me here…the alcohol made you slow…" Gabrielle snarled aloud. "I'm not drunk this time around…I won't be so slow." Itzli moved forward easing his huge body around. "Turning me in to a winged python was foolish you hate snakes…" Gabrielle smirked as she moved her hand further in to the chest. "Because I hate them I work harder to defeat them…" Itzli laughed slightly enjoying the sound of his mocking voice as it echoed in side the temple cavern. "We'll see…"

Gabrielle felt her hand grab the bag she found herself moving sideways as the huge snake head came down. Itzli snarled as he turned striking again only to feel the pain as the empty chest was thrown in to his face full force causing it to shatter. He roared as he turned sharply only to see the Blood Jaguar run towards the room's only opening. He moved feeling his huge bulk move in to action as he moved with a real purpose. He felt his clawed fingers as they tour up the beautiful jade floor he wasn't going to let her escape this time! He had waited to long for this! He moved faster blocking the entrance with his body before she could get through it.

Gabrielle cried out in agony as the tail suddenly came around slamming in to her waist she felt the pain as her back hit the stone wall close by. She hit the floor hard causing the dust and dirt to fly up around her. Itzli sneered slightly as he slithered forward he leaned back getting ready to strike he narrowed his gaze as her eyes met his. Gabrielle sat up slightly only to cry out in pain as the Itzli's jaws came down full force they clamped down on her raised arm, she screamed in agony dropping the Aztec bag. Itzli pushed his curved teeth in further causing more blood to flow down her arm he didn't think as he used the full force of his neck to throw her he watched as she slammed in to the other wall back first knocking the Eagle warrior's headdress on it flying.

He sneered as he eyed the fallen Aztec bag he slowly wrapped his tail end around it raising it up as he licking his bloody teeth. "You're still slow Blood Jaguar…nothings changed." Gabrielle felt the blood as it ran down her lower arm she felt her gaze shift to the Eagle warrior's mask which now lay in front of her. Its huge hooked silver beak gleamed in the firelight along with its blue sapphire eyes the tattered purple feathers hung down showing there age. She leaned down staring at the old battered headdress she could feel herself tensing in panic. Itzli slithered forward with lightning speed his jaws opening as he roared at her with all his might, his body casting a dark shadow over her.

End of part 10

Silvermoonlight.

The line "_Even jade will shatter, even gold will crush, even Quetzal plumes will tear…one does not live forever on this earth, only for an instant do we endure."_ Is from the Mexican day of the dead, It's not the full song just a part of it. A Quetzal is a Mexican bird, the Aztecs likes to use their feathers in their headdresses.


	11. The Fallen Warriors

_THE FALLEN WARRIORS WHO HAVE LOST THEIR WAY_

Gabrielle looked down slightly she could feel her hands shaking as she looked at the headdress in front of her. It wasn't her headdress but it reminded her off it. The red, yellow and orange feathered Eagle headdress, which had looked like blood flowing because of the overly long red feathers, she breathed in sharply and painfully feeling her whole body shiver. Images just seemed to flow through her mind of bloody temple floors and blood dripping from her hands and the bodies of dead warriors lying all around her. All of there lives taken by her hand in a brutal and violent killing which had been done in the mornings light. No one had lived even those who had begged for there lives, Mexica had made her violent and corrupt.

She was afraid, afraid of that person she'd been, afraid to walk her steps once more, afraid of the images and the shadows and falling back in to them. She looked up watching as Itzli rose up above her his razor toothed smile widening. She could feel her breath quickening as she closed her eyes feeling the world around her slow down. She had to cut all this from her mind or at least try she had to think of her sister, she was doing all this to save her sister. She opened her eyes slowly meeting Itzli's face. Even in the snake form she'd given him she could see the smug look, the look that he had already won this battle and all he had to do was finish it. She didn't think as she swung the sai blade upward watching as it slammed in to Itzli's open jaws as they came towards her. He roared as he pulled back red blood dripping from his snout. She brought up the other blade slamming it full force in to his waving tail which caused him to roar in pain as he dropped the Aztec bag which hit the ground hard.

She watched as his coils twisted and turned violently as he pulled up his bleeding tail. She grabbed the bag bolted in to a run. She leaped over his upper tail which came up behind her narrowly missing her. Itzli didn't think as he swung around watching as she ran towards the opening again. He slamming down his claws as he moved faster trying to keep up with her he snarled as she disappeared through the opening which led to the corridor. He moved faster feeling his claws rip up more of the already damaged floor, even if she got out he could fly, she couldn't! He roared with all his might as he got closer to her, he could see the opening and the light as it streamed through. He pushed his bulk harder tearing up the wall in the process as he moved even closer to her.

8

Xena looked up sharply hearing a loud roar echo from inside the cavern. She grabbed the rope tying it up against one of the fields remaining posts. Something was wrong she could feel it in her gut which was twistingly horribly. She moved closer to the ledge as she got ready to make her way downwards.

"What is going on here?"

She turned watched as Herodotus appeared closely followed by Hecuba and Lector who was dressed in a very old, beaten down armour which had two swords at each side. It was instantly recognisable as Herodotus's she'd seen it in the front room on a stand. The swords were normally above the fire place she rolled her eyes she knew why Lector was dressed that way and it annoyed her. No doubt Herodotus believed that he could just send Lector out with them, which would be suicide considering where they were headed. She turned eyeing Herodotus who came closer staring first at the opening in the floor and then at the un-dead horse who was now very alert and was looking towards the cavern opening.

Herodotus growled his anger burning up as he watched Xena tug on the rope. "I asked you what is going on here!" Xena sneered as she turned to him. "Be quite Herodotus!" She watched as he pulled back in surprise. She turned just in time to see dust fly out from the caverns opening her lover leaped through it slamming in to the floor outside which caused the un-dead horse to rise up on its hind legs screeching in surprise. Gabrielle turned only to watch as Itzli smashed through the caverns opening causing more dust and rock to fly through the air. His huge feathered wings opened as his jaws widened as he flew past her un-dead horse coming at her full force. She didn't think as she ducked down only to watch him roar in agony as his jaws smashed in to the pits wall directly behind her causing screams of panic and terror from above.

His huge bulk twisted and coiled as he swung his head painfully, she moved sideways not thinking as she ran towards her horse. The un-dead animal lowered its neck as she grabbed the reins, she didn't have time to think she had to get him away from her village's people. She jumped in to the Aztec saddle putting the bag in to the holder. The horse suddenly screeched as the earth around them began to rumble and shake. She turned seeing that it was the cavern behind them the skulls were falling out of the walls sides and the very stone itself was cracking. The whole place had served its purpose and now it was about to return to its normal state as it should have been.

She felt herself tense in panic she had to get out of here, the cavern was about to disintegrate in to nothing and the ground would rebuild itself. She grabbed the reins tighter while putting her other sai blade away as she kicked the horse's sides. "Fly! Fly now!" Her gaze darted as the huge torn bat wings pulled out to their full length as they began to flap. The horse's whole bulk lifted as it rose out of the cavern it screeched as it rose higher scaring everyone. She watched as her lovers gaze met her own for a split second before the horse took full flight upwards leaving the cavern edge with immense force. She turned seeing that Itzli was flapping his wings as he took full flight.

Xena pulled back sharply as the huge winged snake flew upwards following her lover, whose un-dead horse was now flying high above them. She looked down sharply only to watch as the cavern bellow fell apart its stone designating in to dust as the earth shook. She pulled back blinking in utter shock as the ground rebuilt itself and the cavern slowly disappeared. She could already see the wheat growing upwards on the rebuilt field it was golden and healthy. She didn't think as she turned letting go of the rope as she ran past Herodotus ignoring his shocked expression. She could see her lover and the huge winged snake now flying above the main city. She picked up her pace jumping over the nearest fence as she ran towards the town.

8

Gabrielle turned sharply pulling her horse hard causing him to swerve as Itzli flew past her, his bloody jaws narrowly missing her head. She sneered at him as she turned her horse to face him. Itzli eyed her as he swerved in mid flight. "You think that winged pet changes anything because it doesn't! I'll kill you and eat your un-dead horse!" Gabrielle felt her gaze wander she could see one of the larger windmills bellow turning with great force. Its heavy huge wooden blades with white cotton stood out as they turned. It was one of ten mills in Potidaea and the reason that the village was sometimes called the place of the winds. Her village were bread makers they celebrated this in summer for years by selling tiny colourful windmill toys to children.

Her gaze slowly drifted upwards as she saw Itzli turned reading himself she was going to show him what the word windmill meant. She turned her horse full force as she flew downwards ignoring the terrified screaming from bellow as she flew over people's houses. Itzli snarled aloud she was running away from him! He flapped harder as he followed her picking up speed he could feel the saliva dripping down his jaws, as he came up be side her snapping at her horses back leg. Gabrielle turned in the saddle ignoring her horse screech of anger as it kicked out trying to hit its attacker in mid-flight. She snarled as she caught sight of the windmill which was in mid turn.

She slammed her sai blades hilt upwards full force as the python jaws snapped at her, she heard the roar of pain as the weapon hit Itzli directly in the eye causing him to pull his head back. She didn't think as she used her horse's weight to push him towards the blade as they both flew past it. She narrowed her gaze as he turned just in time to see the mill blade coming towards him. "Welcome to the place of the winds!" She heard his roar of pain as the blade came down in mid-flight slamming in to him his whole snake like body was throw sideways as he was forced down by the mills powerful blade. His huge python like head was thrown around as his whole body got caught in the blade as it turned. She laughed slightly as she watched him get tossed around.

She turned back only to feel her laugh fade as a barn's lower roof appeared directly in front of her. "Oh gods no…" The next moments turned to blinding pain as both her and her horse smashed in to it. Thatched strew and wooden rafters flew past her as the horse instantly lost flight. It flew downwards its hooves desperately trying to find the ground. Its hooves slammed in to the floor as it fell sideways causing her to be thrown off. She gritted her teeth painfully as she slammed shoulder first in to the floor of the barns lower level. She heard the crash as her horse hit the floor close by everything turned to darkness and all the sound died as she came to a painful stop.

She opened her eyes slowly, she couldn't hear anything only the silence and the pounding in her ears. She groaned painfully twitching her fingers she was laying on her back in the straw she could see the gaping hole in the roof which they'd crashed through. She winced as the sound came back in to her ears causing her to groan again. She pulled herself on to her side as she looked at the un-dead horse which was getting up slowly on it its knees. Its damaged leg cracked back in to place as it healed. "You fly upwards when you see a barn roof!" She put a hand on her head lying back down as the animal screeched at her. "Stupid horse…" Her gaze shifted as the world suddenly slowed down.

The other half of the roof suddenly shattered as a huge coiled snake like body smashed through it. Itzli's bleeding body slammed in to the upper level above only to smash through it sending wood and straw everywhere. Red feathers drifted through the air as he hit the floor on the other side of the barn with immense force his long neck swaying as it landed in a crumbled heap. Her gaze drifted the windmill blades had thrown Itzli off and he'd hit the barn's roof. She put a hand on her face she could feel blood running down her forehead this really wasn't her day. She got to her knees ignoring the pounding which was sounding like a drum as she crawled towards her horse. She got her feet grabbing on to the saddle as she heaved herself up.

She leaned against the saddle waiting for the pounding to stop as she eased her hand over shakily opening the Aztec bag. She could feel the objects inside but pushed them aside feeling for a large necklace with a round pendent. She slowly eased it out as she blinked watching as everything blurred for a moment. She could see the jade and gold gleaming on the large pendent with its weaving symbols. It was the only of the item she could use the others had never worked for her. She raised it higher as she narrowed her gaze watching Itzli's head as it rose slowly followed by his neck. He was bleeding she turned raising the pendent higher as she stepped forward. "Return to your human form!" She watched as the pendent began to glow with white light.

Itzli's face turned to horror and then anger as he roared coming at her full force. She watched as white and red light burst outwards from the pendent separating in to smaller streams of light. These thick streams slowly turned in to floating ghosts with long skeleton arms and hands and skulled heads there lower bodies made up from long flowing light. They all separated screeching as their red eyes glowed before all turning at once heading towards Itzli. Itzli watched as the ghosts came towards him all them screeching inhumanly. He felt one as it grabbed his neck part way through its strike he tried to move only to panic as they all grabbed him screeching and laughing as they held his coiling body.

He struggled trying to throw them off but it was impossible they where ghostly servants who could reach beyond there plain of existence to anything living. He struggled harder trying to use his tattered wings only to find that he couldn't move them. All their bone fingers suddenly dug in to his body causing him to roar in agony as the pain shot through him. He turned in panic watching as red veins of light appeared all over his body. Gabrielle stepped back watching as the red light consumed the coiling struggling body. It slowly changed shape forming back in to a human body complete with legs and arms and a huge feathered headdress. The ghosts suddenly let go of Itzli she watched as he hit the floor hard the red light vanishing from his body which had numerous cuts and bruises.

She tensed as the ghosts screeched and screamed as they turned back in to a white mass of spiralling light which slammed in to the pendent with immense force. She pushed her feet further in to the floor as the light streams disappeared back in to the pendent. Her gaze shifted as blood from her bleeding hand was slowly sucked down the gold chain towards the still glowing pendent. It disappeared in to the glowing light which faded revealing the weaving patterns once more. Her gaze moved sharply as she walked towards Itzli who was groaning his face as unchanged as ever with it three slicing scars. Despite the bloody cuts and bruises he was moving fine which meant that nothing was broken she eased the pendent over her head.

Her gaze darted as she leaned down picking up her fallen sai blade which was lying close by. She snarled as she came closer until she was standing over him his narrowed gaze slowly met hers. "Get up!" Itzli spat in disgust as he looked at her. "You bitch!" Gabrielle eyed him. "I said get up!" Itzli slowly raised himself to his knees he could feel his red and gold feathered headdress swaying. The hooked eagle beak overshadowed his face he could feel the feathered coils on his arms and legs moving slightly. He slowly stood up ignoring the screaming pain in his muscles. He didn't get a change to think as the claws of the weapon pushed themselves full force in to his neck. He was forced back as she pushed forward.

Gabrielle sneered as she eyed him. "You know you're only alive because I need you…" Itzli turned spitting in her face. "I should've killed you back in Mexica when I had the chance…" He suddenly felt the pain as she back handed him full force which caused him to fall sideways. He stumbled regaining his balance only to feel the claws go under his chin turning his head slightly. Gabrielle snarled as she eyed him. "You're my servant…ether pledge your loyalty to me or I'll do to you what I did to the feathered serpent's elite warriors." She leaned closer enjoying the look of fear in his eye. "I'm guessing you remember that don't you? The screaming the blood all over the temples walls and the begging for mercy…"

She leaned even closer. "I'll make your death slower than I ever made there's…" Itzli looked down slightly he didn't want to think about that battle, if you could call that. In his view it had been a violent slaughter and it had only enhanced the Blood Jaguars name and her reputation. He looked down slightly not daring to meet her cold hateful eyes. He sighed aloud feeling the last of his strength and fight fade away in nothing and emptiness. He felt powerless once more, at least being the snake had given him some feeling of power and even pride and now like everything else that was gone. "I pledge my loyalty…to the Blood Jaguar…until I'm released from her service…"

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle turned sharply seeing that her lover was standing behind her she had no idea how long she'd been standing there. She slowly eased the sai blade away from Itzli's throat as she stepped away from him her mouth forming a weak smile. "You remember Itzli?" She turned eyeing the Eagle warrior. "Well this is Itzli…" Itzli looked up slightly there where crowds of people now gathered at the building open doors all looked scared and none wanted to come in. He eyed the tall warrior woman. His gaze shifted slightly she was a dark terrifying figure her strange armour looked as though it was made from burnt gold and the leather on her body was all black.

She had long dark hair and piercing blue eyes and if her face was anything to go by she wasn't happy. Xena eyed the warriors whose appearance matched what Gabrielle had described the only difference being the Eagle warrior headdress which had yellow jewelled eyes. She breathed in deeply she had seen everything after the screaming ghosts had gone back in to the strange Aztec pendent. She didn't understand what Gabrielle had said to the man or what he'd said back but she had seen enough to know that the conversation wasn't a kind one. All at once her lover's warrior front had appeared but it wasn't the warrior front she remembered at all. It was violent, dangerous and threatening the green eyes had frozen over and it was if the person she knew so well wasn't there.

She felt her gaze dart she'd seen this cold look before while they'd been in Apollonia on vacation when the King of Thieves had dropped in. He had asked about Aztec gold and this cold look had appeared on her lovers face. She had ignored it at the time, now she truly wished she hadn't if she'd have known what came with it. She put a hand on her face for a moment her gaze shifted as she caught sight of blood. "You're bleeding?" She moved forward seeing the bloody bite wound which was leaking from her lovers arm along with a number of other cuts and bruises. She slowly took hold of her lover's hand. "I'll get you some water." Gabrielle turned slightly looking at her bleeding arm. "I'm fine Xena it's just a flesh wound." Xena eyed her as she raised her hand. "Your fine…you just fell through a barn roof! You are not fine…"

Itzli looked up sharply as he caught the warrior's woman's name which was the one word of the Greek language he understood. He felt an evil smile form as he stood up slightly. "So this is Xena your lover?" Gabrielle turned slowly eyeing him. "Shut up…" Xena raised an eyebrow as turned her lovers face back to meet her own. "Gabrielle, look at me." She eased up her hand. "You need to sit down." Itzli smirked. "She's almost as pathetic as you are." Xena grabbed her lovers hand as the sai blade suddenly shot up towards the feathered warrior behind them. She pushed the gleaming weapon down. "Stop it Gabrielle…" Gabrielle turned meeting her lovers gaze. "He just insulted you!"

Xena turned eyeing the feathered warrior she slowly stepped away from her lover as she walked forward so she was facing the man who had an evil smirk on his face. Itzli felt his smile widened as she came face to face with him, he tried to ignore the menacing scowl and the ice blue eyes which burning in to his. He turned slightly looking at the Blood Jaguar. "I can see that you like your women big, butch and stupid…" He watched as the ice blue eyes turned to look at the Blood Jaguar who snarled aloud as her bloody hand clutched her weapon tighter. The blue eyes suddenly came back to meet his own. The next moments turned to blinding pain as her fist suddenly shot up smashing in to his face. He felt the ground as he hit it hard on his back he looked up only to watch as the world faded to darkness as he passed out.

Xena stepped back looking at the unconscious warrior she shook her hand slightly. She could tell by the smile on his face that what he'd said was another insult of some kind. She narrowed her gaze shutting him up was probably a good thing he was making her lovers mood worse and stopping the younger woman from paying attention to her. Her gaze drifted as the barn door was pushed open fully and Lector ran in to the barn closely followed by Gabrielle's parents. Lector pulled back in panic as the winged horse with glowing red eyes screeched at him. He turned seeing a warrior in some strange feathered headdress lying passed out on the floor. His gaze quickly turned to Gabrielle who had now seated herself on a broken hey barrel. "Are you alright…we saw you go through the barn roof!" He turned hearing the winged horse snort. "On you're…horse thing…" Gabrielle turned slightly. "I'm fine…" Xena eyed her wounded lover she didn't believe that comment for a second. Lector looked the huge opening above. "Where is the serpent?"

Xena narrowed her gaze pointing at the Mexican warrior on the ground. "Right there…" She turned watching as Herodotus and Hecuba came closer there faces full of utter confusion. Hecuba moved closer to her daughter seeing the wounds. "Oh gods your hurt…I'll get you some water." Gabrielle raised her hand. "I'm fine! Look this isn't the first time I've fallen through a roof…" To count it would be the third time the first two were when Xena had been teaching her to ladder walk, in her previous lifetime. She got up only to feel a sudden spell of dizziness which caused her to start swaying. She felt her lover grab her arm guiding her back in to a sitting position she suddenly felt nauseous. "I don't…feel so good…" Xena ignored Herodotus as he came to stand next to her, his face showing concern. She slowly kneeled down in front of her lover. "You need to take it easy sweetheart you just fell through a roof and you hit your head."

_In The Lands Of Mexica_

Lila breathed in deeply as the woman finished tying up the ends of the new clothes which she'd been dressed in. She felt embarrassed she had never been stripped off her clothes before. The two women who'd redressed her didn't have the gentlest touch ether. Also the two warriors in the corner had been watching the whole thing which just made her even more embarrassed. Even though there eyes were white and sightless she was sure that they were seeing everything. She could see blood stains on both there weapons which were heavy and savage looking. Lila felt one of the women pull the straps tighter on the colourful loose red dress with it weaving gold patterns which stood out in the fire light.

An orange collar lined with gold and jade was pushed over her head while gold bracelets were pushed on to her wrists. She turned only to feel the red and gold and yellow feathered headdress with its gold plated patterns of a bending serpent as it was pushed on to her head. She didn't dare breathe as one of the women took away her clothes while the other who was dressed in white and gold brushed down the dress. The headdress was all feathers and gold but it wasn't heavy which surprised her, she swallowed as two new warriors walked in to the room reliving the other two who nodded as they left. One was a small female warrior with a red and yellow coloured bodice and hooked beak headdress while the other was a large man.

He turned slowly coming towards her she could see the muscle on him was slick with sweat. His huge black and red feathered head dress with its crooked beak only added to the terrifying look. A spotted fur skin covered his shoulder and his coils with there black feathers swayed in the firelight as he came closer to her. Tlaloc smiled as he put a hand on the young woman's face turning it to one side. "Very nice…" Lila looked in to the man's sightless white eyes which stared back at her she swallowed not daring to free herself from his grip. "Please don't hurt me…" Tlaloc pulled his hand away as he looked at her she was a blur of red to him in which he could see her skeleton under her skin moving and the light of her very soul as it burst through her eyes.

He watched as his sight returned to normally for a moment giving him the chance to see a beautiful living being, but it was short lived. He pulled his hand away feeling his anger return. "You shouldn't fear me…." He watched as Amoxtli his companion came closer her face showing no emotion. He raised his hand. "Although my flesh is merely an illusion, you should enjoy it…" He moved his fingers slightly. "You wouldn't like what's underneath." Lila watched as he stepped back she could see huge slicing scars on his mid section as if something massive had bitten down on his body once. Lila took a step back as he stepped forward. "What's underneath?" Tlaloc raised an eyebrow. "My prison…."

The first servant girl looked up slightly. "You're cursed because you deserve to be." She eyed the woman next to him. "Both of you." Tlaloc growled walking towards the first servant woman whose eyes suddenly showed her fear. "I was killed for sport I'd hardly call that deserving!" He turned watching as the other servant girl lowered her head quickly leaving the room. He raised his hand eyeing the other woman who all of a sudden didn't seem so bold. "Perhaps you'll be joining me one day when the feathered serpent gets bored of you and feels that you've outlived your usefulness…" He watched as she stepped back showing more fear as he leaned towards her. "When that day comes you'll learn that there is no paradise, no hummingbirds. Only the screaming of your own mind as you realize what the seventh hell really is…"

He raised his hand to her ignoring the dark haired prisoner's confusion. "Remember that before you decide to let your arrogant tongue slip again." He watched as she suddenly bolted leaving the room in an instant her fear getting the better of her. He breathed in deeply how he hated the living beings that walked through the feathered serpents keep. They could breathe air, feel their skin being touched and kissed and could sleep with another living being and feel every moment of it something which he could barely remember and could no longer feel. Oh yes he could sleep with a woman in this skin but he never felt a thing it was a cruel existence which he was powerless to change.

Amoxtli slowly sat herself down on the pillows as she eyed the prisoner her gaze drifted back to her companion. "You always have to scare little girls don't you?" Tlaloc turned eyeing her she was as cursed as he was, like him her skin was merely an illusion for the people's eyes in the city. Their skin was fickle, it would just vanish and then terror would break out. Blood would soak the streets and people would cry, and screams would fill the night air and he would see it all in all its bloody nightmarish glory. In which he had no control and his body was forced by the feathered serpent to do terrible things. A violently slave ruled by a violent god who, would allow him to wake up back in his false flesh once more and see the blood shed he'd caused.

He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to Amoxtli. "Don't deny me my only pleasure…its all I have." Amoxtli slowly picked up the drink from the wooden table near by. She took a drink hoping to taste something only to taste nothing despite the feel of the liquid running down her throat she threw the half finished goblet at the table watching as golden liquid was plashed everywhere. She missed food she missed not being able to taste it or even drink it, she'd loved food once but then it was food that had gotten her in to this nightmare. Her hunger had gotten the better of her and she had taken food from the feathered serpents table…she'd been eaten alive by him as punishment she still had horrible nightmares about that day.

Not that the living nightmare she was in now was any better. She sighed aloud and now they were both stuck guarding this Greek prisoner. For the rest of the time she was here, until the feathered serpent got around to sacrificing her. She looked up eyeing Tlaloc. "You should frighten children it's much more fun…" Tlaloc eyed the prisoner again as he took a step forward so he was towering over the Greek woman again. "What's your name?" Lila swallowed. "My names Lila…" Tlaloc narrowed his gaze. "Well Lila we are here to watch you…that is until the feathered serpent gets bored of you or you've severed your purpose...what ever that purpose may be"

He pulled up his hand grabbing her face not savagely but with just enough force for her to understand how serious he was. "If you decide to run away or play any foolish games we will be the first to kill you, because that is our purpose. We will kill you slowly and painfully and make you beg for death." He leaned closer seeing the terror in her eyes. "Is that understood?" He watched as she nodded her body shaking he pulled his hand away. "Good." He tapped his finger on the table as he turned. "Now where would you like to go Lila?" Lila felt herself breathe in sharply. "Go?" Amoxtli grunted aloud as she sat up. "Yes go you little fool? The feathered serpent said your prison was the city and this temple did, he not?" Lila nodded. "Yes…he did." Amoxtli sneered slightly. "Then where would you like to go?" Lila stepped back. "I don't want to go any where." Tlaloc walked up to her pushing her forward gently. "Oh but you do, allow us to give you the grand tour of the feathered serpent's kingdom. It is after all the last place you'll probably ever see…"

End of part 11

Silvermoonlight.

The horse is bat winged, the reason for the wings will be explained in coming chapters.

Thank you for all the reviews HAZMOT and Haxan.


	12. As The Emotional Barriers

_AS THE EMOTIONAL BARRIERS BREAK_

Zeus turned sharply he knew he'd felt that feeling before it felt like a cold evil shiver running up his spine. He turned looking at the other gods in the main room of Mount Olympus. He put a ringed finger to his beard for a moment as Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Artemis turned to meet his concerned gaze. Hera slowly sat up in her throne her ice white eyes darting. "Did you feel that?" Zeus turned to his wife who was in her dark black dress with its feathered collar, on her red head he could see her jewelled crown which was gleaming in the low light. "Aztec cursed power…" Hera's eyes darted. "You don't think…" Zeus raised his hand. "No it wasn't the feathered serpent…" Hera turned sharply feeling her fingers clutch her throne. "Ares!" Zeus shook his head. "No It wasn't him…it was in a mortal's hands."

He turned slightly looking toward Aphrodite. "Tell me your mortal friend Gabrielle wouldn't happen to have Aztec godly items in her possession, would she?" Aphrodite felt her self freeze. "Exsqueeze me I like don't think so." Zeus breathed in deeply as he came to stand over her. "I know about the timeline change so do me the pleasure of dropping your act." He turned eyeing Hephaestus who was raising his hand slowly. "You as well if you were about to say something." Hephaestus limped back he could see Artemis's face turning to utter confusion. "I only know about what happened before the timeline changed nothing more." Aphrodite breathed in sharply. "I saw her bury the Aztec items here…yes."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "How could you not tell me this?" Aphrodite turned slightly. "She's my friend…" Zeus breathed in closing his eyes this was not what he wanted to hear. "How many items does she have and how many can she use?" Aphrodite looked up slightly. "She has four items but she can only use one, the one belonging to the fertility goddess Xochiquetzal…" She raised her hand seeing Hera sit up slightly she was sure since the queen of the gods wasn't saying anything that she already knew about the changed timeline. "She wouldn't harm any one though you know she's not like that…" Zeus slowly met her gaze. "Do you have any idea how dangerous even one of those items is in the wrong hands?"

Aphrodite put her hands together. "Yes I knew." Zeus turned trying to control his anger. "Yet you still let her bring them to these shores?" Aphrodite turned slightly. "She took them to spite the feathered serpent…she buried them not long after she came back from Mexica." Hera breathed in sharply. "It would seem that the feathered serpent's reason for being here has now become very clear." Zeus turned sharply looking at Aphrodite. "Dahak is currently in hiding, do you have any idea what could happen if he got his clawed hands on even one of those items?" Aphrodite took a slow step back. "Yes…" Zeus raised his ringed finger. "Then you know that he could resurrect his dead daughter Hope and her grandson the Destroyer. He could create more chaos and blood shed, than we've ever known."

He narrowed his gaze. "With all those godly Aztec items in his hands he'd be more powerful and dangerous than ever. He could kill every god on Mount Olympus. We'd be looking at the twilight of the gods all over again!" Aphrodite looked down sadly. "I didn't think about it at the time, my mind was concerned with other things…" Zeus raised an eyebrow. "What other things?" Aphrodite looked up slowly. "That my husband and all the other gods would be returning to Olympus and that everything would be changing back to how it was." Artemis raised a gloved hand. "Like it was? Can someone please explain to me what's going on…I don't understand…" Zeus looked up slightly, he easing up his hand to silence her as he turned back to Aphrodite. "I want those items of my shores…I want you to tell your mortal friend Gabrielle that I want her gone and I don't want her to return, until those item are back in Mexica.

I don't want any of the Aztec gods here, declaring war on us because they think that we stole their godly items!" Aphrodite lowered her gaze sadly. "You don't understand, Gabrielle has no choice but to return to Mexica the feathered serpent has captured her sister…" Zeus breathed in slowly. "Then you'll be the one to help her get there…I don't care if you have to give her one of Pegasus horses. I want her off these shores as soon as possible!" Aphrodite looked down slowly and sadly. "I'll see to it…" Zeus breathed in deeply keeping his gaze fixed on hers he looked up eyeing Hephaestus "Yes you will…both of you." Hephaestus took hold of his wives arms. "We'll do it…Xena and Gabrielle will be gone from these shores as soon as possible." Zeus narrowed his gaze. "Understand that the only reason I'm not moving them right now is because of there service in killing Lycaon the werewolf king. If you fail to move them, I won't waste any time in moving them myself!"

8

Xena eased up the wet cloth wiping the dried blood from her lover's face, which was from a cut above her right eyebrow. Her lover was seated by the family's fire on the comfortable chair. Sagittarius was seated next to her he was panting as he warmed himself by the fire. She turned seeing that Lector Hecuba and Herodotus were seated near by none of them saying a word. This didn't surprise her they had just gotten to see another side to there daughter which had probably really shocked them. It wasn't like it had occurred to them that sometimes her lover did get hurt and she wasn't the cause of it. Her gaze drifted as she eyed the Mexican warrior who she'd gagged and bound and who was now sitting the corner close by his hated showing as he cursed at her in his muffled Aztec language.

She turned her gaze to the bleeding teeth marks. "I'm going to have to stitch this." Gabrielle looked up slightly as she put her hand on her lovers. "There's no need…he has something that can heal my wounds" Her gaze turned as got up slowly moving towards Itzli, she kneeled down pulling the gag of his mouth. "Where's that healing position you made, the one that has watered down godly blood it?" Itzli grunted aloud. "Bitch…I don't have it!" Gabrielle growled aloud. "Don't lie to me Itzli!" She leaned closer. "I know you have it, you wouldn't get rid off it…you need it to heal yourself." Itzli felt his teeth grind together. "Maybe I used it all before you reopened my prison…" Gabrielle turned slightly. "You couldn't open the bag even with your own teeth…let alone your tail."

Xena moved forward putting a hand on her lovers shoulder. "What are you saying to him?" Gabrielle looked up slightly her smile widening. "I'm just asking him a question nothing he can't answer." Xena narrowed her gaze somehow she felt that her lover's words weren't a question more a demand. Gabrielle had very little patience for this warrior if any and that worried her. She had seen the cruel and violent dark side of her lover and it had shocked her. She couldn't seem to shake the fact that Gabrielle looked like she was enjoying the threat she'd been giving in the barn far too much. Had Mexica created this dark side or was it her fault for not being there? She wasn't sure what to say to Gabrielle about it or even how to go about it.

She needed longer to think maybe this wasn't as bad as it appeared, maybe it was just a one off and she wouldn't see it again. The only other thing that she was sure off was that Itzli wasn't a shining example of a warrior. He was dark, cruel and he hated her lover with a passion by the looks of things, and it seemed that her lover returned the hatred willingly. Gabrielle turned back to Itzli meeting his gaze. "Tell me where it is! Because if you don't I'll make you wish you had!" Itzli pulled back not liking the tone of her voice. He looked up eyeing the tall warrior woman who was looking at him intensely he didn't want to hit by her again it had hurt like hell the first time, he looked down. "It's on my belt…in the purple herb bag"

Gabrielle leaned down eyeing the gold bottle she moved her hand past it yanking the purple herb bag free. She slowly sat down watching as her lover sat down next to her. "I need that water…" Xena slowly passed over the water bowl she watched as her lover opened the bag pouring in a little of the herbs which caused the water to instantly steam up and turn a bloody colour. "What in Tartarus is that?" Gabrielle slowly dipped in the cloth. "You don't want to know…" She slowly squeezed out the cloth. She winced as she ran the water over her arm she felt her hand suddenly tense as a spasm of pain shot through it. Xena took hold of her lover arm watching as the water suddenly bubbled up hissing only to turn clear as it ran of her lovers arm revealing fully healed flesh she gently ran her fingers over the healed skin.

She blinked ignoring the shocked gasps from behind her as she pulled her hand away. "What is this healing remedy…is it godly?" Gabrielle slowly smiled as she pulled away the bandages on her waist. "You could say that…" She moved the cloth downwards running it over the bruises watching as they disappeared as the water hissed and ran clear. "It's called Tlachinolli Yolotli, which means fire heart." She raised the cloth to her eye brow wincing slightly as it healed. "It's very dangerous and shouldn't be drunk. If that happens, it'll cause your heart to catch fire literality." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Hence the term fire heart." Herodotus couched slightly causing the Warrior Princess's gaze to fall on him. "So…this Mexican warrior he was that snake?"

Gabrielle turned slowly adjusting herself in the chair as put the red water down. "Yes…I wouldn't worry though." She turned meeting Itzli's gaze. "He's not a threat anymore…" Lector put his hands together. "Why does he wear the mask of a bird, I mean it looks a little like an Amazon mask?" Gabrielle eyed Itzli for a moment. "It's an eagle mask there only worn by the elite warriors." She breathed in deeply narrowing her gaze. "If you could call them elite warriors since they take great pleasure in capturing helpless people by drugging them and then sacrificing them to there gods." Itzli looked up slightly he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as the dark haired warrior woman's eyes fell on him.

Herodotus breathed in deeply trying to think of what to say he slowly got up walking towards her daughter and the Warrior Princess. "That winged horse outside." He flinched as the animal screeched loudly. "What is it…I mean is it alive." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "It's not alive it's an un-dead animal servant, the reason it hit the barn is because it doesn't remember everything from when it was alive. It has wings because that's what I wanted when I asked it to serve me and it for filled my request with out me saying a single word." Xena pushed the bowl with the wet cloth it towards the Mexican warrior who took the cloth in both bound hands and began to use it on his long leg cuts and his neck cuts. She watched as he tried to use it on the scar on his face which didn't heal despite his desperate rubbing. She turned back slightly watching as Herodotus's eyes darted showing deep thought.

Herodotus put his hands behind his back getting ready to speak only to stop as Lector stood up sharply. "I want to come with you to Mexica…I want to save Lila." Xena turned sharply she pulled herself up in a standing position. "No…" Lector grunted aloud. "I have a sword I have armour…please I can help you save her." Gabrielle turned slowly in the chair meeting his anxious gaze. "No Lector…if it we were going anywhere else in the world I'd say yes but not Mexica." Herodotus turned slightly. "He's very good with my sword he can help you both." He turned to the Warrior Princess. "You could train him Xena you could make him an even better fighter so he can stand up to this serpent god with you and Gabrielle."

Xena blinked, by the gods the man had used her name for once and not referred to her as warrior or Warrior Princess like he normally did. Herodotus raised his hands noticing the warrior light blue widen in surprise. "You trained my daughter to fight you could train him…he's a fast learner…he won't let you down." Gabrielle felt her fingers clutch the chair arm tighter. "People die in Mexica father." She looked up slightly. "I don't want anyone in my family to get killed in that place." Her gaze darted as she slowly rose to her feet. "That's why my self and Xena should go…." Xena walked over to Lector seeing the disappointment in his eyes she slowly put a hand on his shoulder. "Gabrielle wouldn't say this with out good reason."

Lector sighed aloud. "If you both change your mind I'll be here." Xena breathed putting her hand on her face. "We need to get some sleep." She walked over to Itzli pulling the gag back on his face as she turned to her lover. "I'm going to the barn." She leaned down getting ready to grab hold of Itzli's ropes. "I'll take this bastard with me so I can watch him…" Herodotus eased up his hand. "No!" Xena raised an eyebrow. "No to him being the barn." She sighed aloud. "You know its better that I watch him…he's not a nice piece of work." That was only a half truth the full truth was that she didn't want Gabrielle near him. It seemed that when the Mexican warrior was around her lover's calm seemed to fade at any moments notice.

Herodotus put a hand on his chest. "No I mean you can sleep in here…in Lila's bed." Xena pulled back. "What?" Herodotus breathed in sharply. "You can sleep here in the house." He paused adjusting his shirt slightly. "The barn hasn't been repaired it's to cold for people to sleep in." Xena raised her eyebrow the families barn was the same as always it wasn't in need of repair. Herodotus looked up slightly ignoring the shocked look as it spread across his eldest daughters face. "It wouldn't be right." He leaned down patting Sagittarius's head as the dog came to sit as his feet. "It's better if you're here…" He breathed in deeply hoping that he didn't look foolish or weak for trying to be nice to her daughter's lover.

Xena felt her gaze dart as she looked up. "I'll sleep in Lila's bed." She shoved the Mexican forward hard as she pulled him to his feet. "I'll tie him up inside the room where I can see him." Herodotus folded his arm trying to keep his voice as deep as possible. "I want you in Lila's bed not in Gabrielle's." Xena nodded calmly. "Sure…" She yanked the warrior forward ignoring his muffled cursing. Herodotus eyed his daughter who seemed utterly shocked. "Same goes for you." Gabrielle got up slightly she slowly picked up the red water throwing it out of the open window while tying the herb bag to her belt. "Yes…" She paused as she eased up her hand slowly meeting her father's gaze. "Thank you father…"

Herodotus breathed in deeply. "Don't make me regret this." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "You won't regret anything." Herodotus watched as she disappeared from the room. He sighed heavily as he sat himself down on at the table running a hand through his hair in frustration. He was doing the right thing…he had to this for Gabrielle she deserved to be treated like Lila and for her partner to be given the same level of respect. Doing this terrified him all the more because once she left the room it would mean that he his chances of seeing grandchildren from her would slip away. Something he had feared so much and had tried so much to stop by pushing the Warrior Princess further back and taking out his bitterness on her. Truth was Xena did have a kind side but he always ignored it.

He'd seen it when they'd been talking on the fallen log outside the house when he'd glimpsed for a moment out of the window. The warrior had changed a lot by the looks of things and he had noticed it in her calm behaviour. He looked up watching as his eldest daughter disappeared from the room. He put a hand on his face… what if he was wrong." He turned feeling his wife's hand on his shoulder which caused him to look up sharply. Hecuba smiled slightly somehow it felt like the first real smile she'd made since Lila's had been captured. "That was a very nice thing you just did." Herodotus looked up slightly. "Was it?" Hecuba squeezed his shoulder slightly. "Yes Herodotus it was." Herodotus puts his hands together. "Am I doing the right thing letting them…?" Hecuba slowly met his gaze. "Yes you're doing the right thing." Lector coughed slightly causing them both to look in his direction. "I'll just go to my room…" He patted his knee. "Come on Sagittarius." He watched as the black Labrador bounded after him, wagging his tail.

_In The Lands Of Mexica_

Lila breathed in deeply as she guided towards the temples entrance by the tall man. "I really don't want to go out there." Tlaloc smirked as he led her forward. "You really are something of a coward aren't you?" Lila looked up sharply. "I'm not a coward." Tlaloc eased her forward keeping his hand on her upper arm. "You know denial is unhealthy…" Amoxtli laughed slightly. "Funny the winged serpent normally captures people who have angered him…I'd love to know what you did wrong to him because you look like such a pathetic weakling. You don't look like you have the guts to steal food from a godly table let alone lift a weapon." Lila turned sharply. "I didn't do anything to anger your god! It was my sister."

Amoxtli raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see it all makes perfect sense you're here because your sister stole food from the godly table and blamed you." She raised a hand. "You know that means your going to be the feathered serpent's breakfast appetizer…lucky you." Lila turned sharply. "I'm not here because my sister stole from the godly table!" Tlaloc breathed in bringing her forward. "You're going to die anyway so what does it matter what you did." Amoxtli eyed him sharply. "You just had to ruin my thunder didn't you? Why do you do that to me I was having so much fun?" Tlaloc slowly met her gaze. "Because your fun is about dieing…dieing is not fun or have you forgotten that?"

Amoxtli folded her arms. "I remember what it was like to die! My death was much worse than yours. You just ended up being a chewed on by the feathered serpent…I got to die in his stomach!" She eased up her weapon slightly. "So you'll excuse me if I find amusement in the deaths of others." Tlaloc raised his hand ignoring the Greek girl's utter shock and confusion. "You are one of the most annoying women I've ever met you know that?" Amoxtli rolled her eyes. "I've been dead far longer than you…I have an excuse to be annoying." Tlaloc grunted aloud. "That's not an excuse that's what you always say when you can't get your way." Amoxtli adjusted her headdress slightly. "Why am I cursed with you as my partner warrior? I mean you used to be one of Huitzilopochtli's elite warriors. I hate Huitzilopochtli he such an arrogant, self righteous god."

Tlaloc eyed her intensely. "You're stuck with me because you're in hell…I can't believe I'm taking insults from you, your a lowly peasant girl." Amoxtli pulled back feeling the hurt which she tried not to show in her face. "You know when you get killed by the feathered serpent and end up as part of his un-dead army the class system doesn't apply anymore…did that fact just slip your mind Tlaloc?" Tlaloc growled aloud. "How ironic in death we all get to be equals." Amoxtli folded her arms. "You never treat me like an equal despite that fact." Tlaloc moved Lila forward. "I've never been big on equality…" He shoved the young girl though the temples opening as he tightened his grip around her upper arm. "Welcome to paradise Lila!"

Lila felt her heart beat faster as she looked at the huge city bellow which had hundreds of white stone buildings all making up hundreds of long wide streets. Huge lakes of water could be seen along with beautiful water falls and hundreds of jungles trees. Two smaller pyramids were on ether side of the massive one which they were standing on top of. The huge city was a wash with hundreds of colours all from people's clothes and warrior's headdresses. These colours could also be seen in the massive market place which was filled with items and pottery as well as highly decorated blankets. She could see strange animals which walked on all fours like horses but had much longer necks and woolly fur moving around the city.

She looked up slowly seeing the trees and jungle which stretching out far beyond. "It's…its beautiful." Amoxtli sneered slightly. "You should look at the altar bellow us little fool…you might change your mind." Lila slowly looked down seeing a white stone altar bellow them. She found herself tensing in horror as she saw the fresh blood dripping from it, she could also see dried blood all around it. Amoxtli smirked meeting her gaze. "Not so beautiful now is it Greek fool? Shame you missed the morning sacrifice, I'm sure it would have enlightened you to the fact that in this city the word mercy is meaningless." Tlaloc laughed slightly as he leaned closer to Lila. "Yes Lila here you are powerless and no one will be coming to your rescue. Because every god and everyman who has ever breathed knows that Mexica is the forbidden lands. Those who've come here to conquer have died for their arrogance!"

End of part 12

Silvermoonlight


	13. The Monsters Created From Sadness

_THE MONSTERS CREATED FROM SADNESS AND HATE_

Xena watched as the Mexican warrior struggled with his bonds again which she'd tightened. She lay back on the bed using her hand to push her bronze armour which was close to the bed into a neater pile. She pulled off the gauntlets putting them on the pile with the other things while using her other hand to smooth down her leathers. Her gaze moved back to her lover who was lying on her bed next to hers, her boots and her staff were propped up close to the other bed. Her sai blade was in her hand and she was turning it slightly. She breathed in slightly adjusting her pillows. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle lowered the sai blade as she turned to meet her lovers light blue gaze. "Yes?"

Xena looked up slightly. "Why did you turn Itzli in to a snake?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she put the sai blade next to her. "I thought it would be amusing…" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Amusing…for whom?" Gabrielle turned slightly. "For myself, like I said I wasn't very sound of mind and at the time it was a cruel joke." Xena narrowed her gaze watching as Gabrielle put the Aztec bag on the bedside table, her lover still had the odd chain around her neck. She put her hands together. "Tell me about the night you made that cavern." Gabrielle looked up sharply feeling her gaze dart slightly. "Xena." Xena sat herself up slightly ignoring the plea in her lover's voice. "Tell me Gabrielle." She raised her hand. "I want to know." Gabrielle sighed aloud she felt her fingers slowly wrap around the pendent on her neck she could feel her memories as they drifted back to the Potidaea. She breathed in sharply trying to focus all her thoughts she wasn't sure if she could remember everything from that day but she was going to try.

8

Gabrielle stared in to her cider she slowly drained the tankard her gaze shifting as she raised the metal mug. "Another." The bar keeper looked up slightly. "I think you've had enough Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I said I want another." The bar keeper eyed her again. "No you've had enough for one night. That's your sixth tankard, you ought to be getting home your sister will be worried." Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed his collar yanking him forward savagely. "I said I wanted another or are you not listening to me!" She slowly pulled the Chakram free from her tattered orange skirt, shoving the razor edge against his throat as her teeth grinded together. "Serve me now, before I cut you in to little bloody pieces…"

Her gaze moved sharply as she heard the silence fall on the tavern she ignored it as she sneered at him. She turned watching as one of the bar tenders men slowly raised a chair. Her other hand let go of his collar moved to the sword which was tied to her Amazon belt with its three long hanging leather woven parts which looked tattered now. "Hit me with that chair and I will cut you open…."

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle turned meeting her Lila's shocked gaze she looked behind her but not in enough time for her drunken mind to dodge as the wooden chair suddenly came down shattering against her shoulder's and head. She found herself wincing in agony as she fell to the floor in a blurred haze as her hand clutched the Chakram tighter. Lila pulled up her hands staring at the big man who had grabbed another chair. "Please Stop! She doesn't mean any harm, she's drunk!" She turned watching as her sister blinked her drunken eyes trying to focus. She could see a stream of blood flowing down her head from where the chairs wood had smashed.

Aeon turned eyeing Lila as he rubbed his throat he was getting sick of Gabrielle, this was the third time this week she'd acted violent in his bar. The last time it had cost him to replace furniture like a table and a window which a man had ended up being thrown against by her. He had put up with her because she was Hecuba and Herodotus's daughter and they'd been very well respected. Now there eldest daughter was a curse, she was violent trouble maker who liked to get drunk and hurt people. He'd heard that her lover the Warrior Princess had died and since then she had started on a downward spiral. That didn't excuse her language or the nasty manner in which she treated people around her including her family.

Hell if her lover had been alive she'd have been appalled even the Warrior Princess herself had never acted so bitter or been such a nasty piece of work. He leaned over snarling aloud seeing that Gabrielle was still on the floor no doubt still in pain. Hitting his customers was one thing but threatening him was another he was just grateful that one of his barmen had taken her out before she could do him any real damage. She was perfectly capable of killing people, which worried him even more. People came to Potidaea because they liked reading about the scrolls of the Battling Bard. Yet all the most recent visitors had seen was a washed out violent warrior who had lost her way and who loved to drink herself to sleep, it was pitiful.

He breathed in snarling aloud as he eyed her sister. "I want her out of here now!" Lila kneeled down slowly turning her older sister's head to face her. "Gabrielle we have to go." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I think…I'm bleeding." Lila sighed aloud as she dragged her sister to her feet. "She's not like this Aeon she doesn't normally hurt people…it's the drink." Aeon sneered as he leaned forward. "You know I put up with your older sister because I had great respect for your mother and father but my patience with her is getting very thin!" He raised his hand to the drunken woman who was trying to focus on standing. "She's a pathetic wash out whose nothing but a curse on our town…how many more people is she going to hurt or badly injure before you see that and stop defending her!"

Lila leaned forward. "My sister is not a pathetic wash out my sister's a hero!" Aeon leaned forward. "Gabrielle isn't a hero she's a cruel, nasty piece of work who would have Xena turning in her grave!" He raised his hand. "I mean look at her, is this Xena's legacy because if it is, I want to kill her just to put her out of her misery before someone else does." Lila pulled up her sister whose feet nearly buckled underneath her. "How could you say that you have no idea what she's been through and how much she's suffered?" Aeon folded his arms. "Does what she been through justify her acting this way Lila? I mean we all thought she'd get better after her trip to Mexica but she's just gotten worse! Plus she brought back that Mexican warrior who she treats like an animal…its just plain awful."

Lila looked up trying to ignore everyone's gaze as it fell on her. "That warrior is evil I've told you this before." Aeon looked up sharply. "Then why is he here? Why can't she get rid of him? I'll tell you why because she's likes kicking him around I've seen it in her eyes!" He turned eyeing the blonde whose scruffy shoulder length blonde hair hung over her eyes. "Its like she gets some sick form of pleasure from it!" Lila breathed in deeply. "My sister is not that evil!" Aeon slammed both his fists down hard. "No your sister is that evil it's just you're so wrapped that you and your daughter Sara don't see her for the monster that she is!" He raised his other hand. "It's a wonder that she hasn't joined Ares." Lila looked up her anger burning. "How dare you! Ever since Xena died Ares has been making Gabrielle's life an utter hell!"

She grabbed Gabrielle stopping her from falling over again. "I don't care what you say there is good in my sister, you just don't see it!" She turned to her drunken sister. "The Gabrielle I know is still there and after everything she's done for this town. I'd think that you people would be more grateful or even take it up on yourselves to help her, instead of belittling her!" She shoved the door open pulling her sister through she gave the tavern keeper a cold look before slamming the door behind her. She breathed in the cold air this was getting hard and she wasn't sure what to do. She'd always been able to help her sister, yet now she was starting to feel at a loss. Her sister had a death wish that was becoming apparent now. Gabrielle tried to place her feet her head was pounding but she had caught the conversation even though it felt distant. "You shouldn't defend me…." Lila pulled her along slightly. "I'll always defend you Gab…your my sister." Gabrielle looked down slightly she was starting to feel sick. "There right though I am a wash out…." Lila sighed aloud. "Stop talking like that, your just going through a bad patch that's all…everything will be okay soon."

8

Sarah watched as Gabrielle was slowly seated in the bedroom were the Mexican warrior had been tied up once again. The man scarred her he had three ugly claw like scars on his face and a hideous headdress. He was no Amazon, he was a sinister character. She sighed as she squeezed the damp sponge out. Her gaze drifted to her mother who was making sure that her aunt's woven brown and red Amazon bodice was still on. "She's drunk again isn't she?" Lila took the sponge from her hand. "Yes…." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Mother you have got to stop her doing this." Lila slowly began to wipe away the blood from her sister's face. "Then tell me how Sarah? Because I don't know anymore…." Sarah pulled back hearing the stress and sadness in her mothers voice. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Lila finished wiping the blood away noticing that his sister's glazed eyes didn't meet her own. "Aeon nearly did yes, he had one of his barmen hit Gabrielle over the head with a chair." Sarah sighed aloud. "Then it was only Gabrielle this time." Gabrielle winced as her wound was cleaned fully. "I don't feel so good…." Lila leaned down patting her sister's knee. "You have to stop drinking Gabrielle." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Don't tell me what to do…." Lila looked up slightly. "I'm not telling you what to do…I just want to help you, you're not yourself…you need help." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I don't need help! I'm fine!"

Lila sighed aloud. "You do need help…you have a problem with drink." She put her hand on her sister's shoulder watching as her green gaze suddenly froze over. "The alcohol is making you do bad things can't you see that? It's ruining your life." Gabrielle snarled grabbing his sister's hand pulling it of her shoulder. "Don't patronise me…." Lila winced feeling her sister's grip suddenly tighten around her hand. "Xena wouldn't want to see you this way, it would sadden her greatly." Gabrielle didn't think as she got up sharply ignoring her sister's yelp of pain as she tightened her grip on her hand. "Xena doesn't care about me she left me because of some little bitch in Japan called Akemi!"

She didn't think as she pulled out her sword looking at it. "You know what the pathetic thing is? It's that I risked my life to bring her back from the dead! I went to Mexica." She squeezed tighter. "I found the elder god and I begged for him to change time and bring her back. Now look where I am…right back where I started…my trip was a totally waste." She moved the blade slightly. "I just wish another warrior would do me the courtesy of putting me out of my misery because I can't bring myself, to do it!" Sarah moved forward sharply. "Stop it Gabrielle!" Lila winced as she met her sister's cold hateful gaze. "You're hurting me Gabrielle, please let go of my hand."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze she laughed slightly but it was a cold heartless laugh as she forced her sister to meet her gaze. "Look at you though, Lector at least gave you a child…I don't even have that. All I have is Chakram which is a worthless metal ring which looks nice when it flies around." Sarah moved forward. "Let go of my mother's hand!" Lila looked up slightly she was afraid, she was more afraid than she had ever been. Her sisters cold hateful, jealous gaze just seemed to burn though her. She swallowed gathering her courage. "It's worthless yet you keep it…you put it against your chest and you cry yourself to sleep." She paused for a long moment. "You do have a child Eve is your child." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Well my child isn't home right now! My child didn't coming running to my side ether after the death of her mother."

She sneered slightly. "One day Lila you'll learn that life is just a cruel monster and you're its play toy. You'll wake up that day and come to realize that, you have nothing and all your dreams are meaningless!" Lila breathed in deeply. "So is your aim to become a monster yourself? Because that's what you're turning in to Gabrielle a cruel monster." Gabrielle snarled opening her mouth. Only to close it as she let go of her sister's hand. Lila stepped back rubbing her hand painfully. "Get out of my house! Don't come back ether until you've gotten your temper under control! Also take that Mexican warrior with you!" Gabrielle sneered as she shoved past Sarah ignoring her hateful look. She leaned down grabbing Itzli by his bounds and yanking him to his feet. She ignored his cursing as pushed him through the doorway. She turned watching as Sarah and Lila's gaze followed her as she left the house. She looked up hearing the sky crash with thunder.

8

Itzli looked up feeling the rain crash down around him he was freezing the weather in this country was awful. It could be hot one minute then freezing the next. He'd already had a disease which had caused him to sneeze all the time. He'd only just gotten over it and now he was back in the pouring rain once more shivering with cold, being tugged forward by the Blood Jaguar. "Why are we out here?" Gabrielle turned eyeing him as she stumbled slightly. "Because I want to be out here and you have no choice but to do as I say." Itzli sneered as he pulled on the ropes binding his hands. He could see the colourful Mexican bag which had the feathered serpents items in it still hung over her shoulder. "What's the matter Blood Jaguar family not liking you anymore?"

Gabrielle sneered slightly. "They like you even less…." Itzli smiled slightly. "Forgive me but I wasn't the one hurting one of my own family members. Despite that I don't understand your pitiful country or your language I did understand the look on her face when you were crushing her hand." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Be quite!" Itzli smirked. "First you loose your lover and now your family hates you…no allow me to correct that everyone in this town hates you." "Gabrielle swung him around with violent force ignoring his yelp of pain. "You forget that I can kill you at any given moment if it pleases me…." Itzli turned spitting in her face. "Then why don't you? Truth is I'd rather die than spend another moment with you!"

Gabrielle didn't think as she slammed her boot in to his knee full force she watched as he cried out in pain. "I wouldn't give you the pleasure…." Itzli sneered slightly as he limped forward. "You're such a mean little bitch." Gabrielle tugged him further along ignoring the rain as it poured down on her. "Coming from a bastard who likes to sacrifice people, I find that amusing…." Itzli smirked slightly. "A miner detail, which is nothing compared to suffering you've caused." He pulled on the ropes in anger. "What can you possibly hope to gain by dragging me about in the pouring rain you drunken stupid fool?" Gabrielle stopped as her gaze fell on the golden wheat field in front of them. She smiled pulling the Aztec chain out of the bag. "I want to amuse myself…."

Itzli grunted aloud as he eyed Xochiquetzal round weaving pendent in her hand. "The fertility goddess's pendent isn't a toy!" Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was a cold laugh even to her ears. "No I guess it isn't but who said I was going to use it like a toy?" She watched as the pendent blasted in to white light. "I just feel like entertaining myself…." She turned watching all the white ghosts screamed and screeched as they burst out of the pendants light. They turned all there red eyes staring at her. "Make me a cavern with a stone door!" Itzli pulled back in horror as the un-dead servants screeched as they flew in to the field in front of him. The whole of the golden wheat field in front of him suddenly caved in with immense force. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

Gabrielle grinned watching as the earth bellow was torn apart as rock slowly rose up from bellow. She could feel the earth as it shook with the share force. She looked down watching as it slowly rose higher creating an inner cavern a huge stone door slowly rose up its centre forming in to Aztec god's calendar. Its outer ring spun as the two spinning inner rings came to a stop there red light fading. The outer ring slowly stopped spinning as the huge cavern door opened slowly. Itzli swallowed as screaming jade and red skulls appeared in the caverns walls as the sprits floated around above screeching and laughing. "This is insane the Greek gods will know that your doing this, they'll be furious!" Gabrielle laughed as she pushed him towards the edge. "The Greek gods are all dead with the exception of two and I doubt that ether of them care about what I do."

She didn't think as she kicked him full force off the edge. "You should though!" Itzli howled in agony as he slammed in to the hard floor bellow with immense force. He heard the sound of cracking as one of his ribs broke with the force he closed his eyes feeling the burning pain. He coughed slowly looking up only to hear the Blood Jaguar say something else but it was hard to pick up. He groaned in agony as he looked around only to watch the Blood Jaguar walk down a set of forming stone steps behind him. "You little bitch…you broke one of my ribs!" Gabrielle smiled as she walked off the last step. "Hurts doesn't it, imagine how I felt when I had three broken?" She turned kicking him full force in his chest ignoring his howl of pain. "It felt something like that!"

She turned grabbing him by his rope as she pulled him of the muddy floor the thick mud was now spattered all over his body. "I didn't make this place just for fun though. I made it to torture you…nothing will give me more pleasure before I die than knowing that I trapped you in this cavern and that you'll never escape it…." Itzli felt the savage force as he was pulled towards the Aztec cave whose walls were full of Aztec marking off the gods and snakes. He winced as he looked up seeing a well lit room ahead. Gabrielle blinked trying to clear the slight blur she grabbed the wall stopping her self from falling over. She could feel her head pounding now from all the alcohol she'd drunk.

She turned forcing Itzli in to the round room which was decorated in jade and gold. She ignored his painful whine as her gaze darted catching sight of a gold platform in the room's centre which had an open wooden chest on it which had no key. "Welcome to your prison…." Itzli looked around sharply he watched as she let go off his rope bonds. "My prison?" He laughed slightly. "So you're going to trap me in here and leave me to die slowly…is that it?" He laughed again despite the pain it took. "Pathetic and here I was thinking you had more imagination." Gabrielle smirked as she slowly pulled off the Aztec bag with all its items putting it inside the open wooden chest. She eased up the fertility goddess's pendent an evil smile slowly spreading across her face. "Oh I have imagination Itzli, after all what is a cavern with out a guardian?"

Itzli looked up sharply he turned as he heard the screeching as the spirits suddenly entered the room. He suddenly felt his body freeze as there skeleton hands came towards him. He felt the pain as they grabbed his body there claws digging in savagely as there skulled faces screamed with laughter. He turned eyeing the Blood Jaguar. "You can't do this to me!" Gabrielle sneered as she swung the chain lightly. "Watch me…." Her gaze moved to the spirits. "Turn him in to a snake…a fat ugly winged python, which can't swallow people whole!" Itzli cried out in pain as the red light spread out from the skeleton fingers its light pulsing through his body in agonizing waves. He tried to struggle only to feel their grip on his body tighten.

Gabrielle watched as his body started to change his legs slowly came together forming a huge tail. His upper body grew up wards slowly lengthening the feathered headdress turning in to a mane of red feathers, as scales burst through the skin. His face began to lengthen changing in that of a huge pythons with long curving teeth and a long forked tongue. His hand slowly turned in to clawed fingers one of them disappearing as red feathers burst through and huge wings grew downwards. The huge body coiled in pain as a feathered tail end burst through. She ignored his screaming as she pushed the pendent in to the Aztec bag and pushed the wooden lid closed forcefully.

Itzli felt all the ghosts hands let go of him at once, his new body hit the floor painfully. He tried to move only to feel that he had no legs and his bulk was slithering along. He raised himself as best he could feeling his claws awkwardly scratch the floor. He looked up in horror seeing that no nightmare could put in to words what had befallen him as he saw his refection in the gold platform. Gabrielle put her hands together feeling her laughter hit the air. "A guardian who can't touch the very items he protects and can never change himself back unless the very person who changed him does so…I would call that very imaginative wouldn't you agree?" Itzli stared at her as her words sunk in fully, this was not happening!

He snarled aloud narrowing his gaze. "I'll kill you!" He slithered forward finding his huge bulk difficult to shift. "You little bitch!" Gabrielle felt her laugher stop instantly as the huge winged python rose above her getting ready to strike. She didn't think as she ran forward with all her might narrowly missing the jaws as they came down. Itzli didn't think as he brought up his clawed hand knocking her off her feet causing her to hit the floor hard on her back. He swung his huge neck up around bringing his jaws down on her shoulder. He heard her scream of agony hit the air as he pushed his teeth in deeper causing blood to spill free from her shoulder all at once he saw the fear in her eyes.

Gabrielle brought up her sword slicing it across the Itzli's upper scaled neck she screamed again in pain as the curved teeth let go of her shoulder. She could feel her own sudden fear which caused her to run forward despite all the pain she was in. She could see his coils twisting violently as he moved towards her full speed. She ran faster hearing the Itzli move faster forcing his new body forward. She could see him right behind her his python like head rising as he got ready to come down on her. She could see the caverns light penetrating the tunnel which caused her to move even faster. She screamed as she felt his claws slice across her lower leg as she jumped through the opening.

She hit muddy cavern outside hard on her side she could see the bloody claw marks and teeth marks which were creating red blood trails down her arm and leg. Her gaze darted as she watched the stone door slam shut just as Itzli smashed in to it with the full force of his body. She could hear his screaming from inside as the huge stone door pushed itself closed despite his huge body pounding it violently. The huge Aztec calendar blasted up with red light all three of its rings spinning to the day of the dead which caused the whole calendar to click as the cavern door closed itself to the world completely. The rings shifted as they pulled themselves out of there combination before going completely still. She suddenly didn't feel so well her head was starting to spin and her body was screaming in pain.

She crawled across the muddy wet floor catching sight of the stone steps which she crawled up trying to ignore the rain which was still coming down all around her. She dragged her body to the top and on to the grass close by only to feel her stomach twist violently. She couldn't do anything but close her eyes as she lost the contents of her stomach. The rain was stinging her wounds and she couldn't see anymore everything was blurred. She pulled her hands forward hearing screeching from behind her which was no doubt the spirits drinking her blood which was the price she was paying for there services. She clutched the ground feeling weakness take over her body.

She heard the screeching and laughing disappear all at once and all she could hear was the rain as she dragged herself further forward. She breathed in feeling the cold and the wet all at once. She was so cold, so lonely and Xena's arms weren't there to hold her. She couldn't stop the strangled sob as it felt her mouth and the tears as they began to fall from her eyes. She had no idea how long she'd been crying but it didn't matter the strength was now truly leaving her and all she could do was give in to it. She hit the floor on her side slowly rolling over on to her back. The world slowly turned to darkness as she felt her eyes slowly close and her body go completely still as she passed out.

8

Gabrielle looked up slowly meeting her lovers shocked gaze. "I would have probably died that day…if Aphrodite hadn't found me and bandaged up my wounds." Xena blinked again trying to think of what to say she breathed in sharply finally focusing herself. "You hurt Lila?" Gabrielle slowly leaned down un- hooking the Chakram from her belts hook. "Yes…I did…." She rose the gleaming Chakram higher looking at it. "If I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat she was just trying to help me and all I could do was lash out at her and treat her cruelly." She slowly stood up walking towards her lover putting it next to the Warrior Princess on the bedside table. "You shouldn't have given me your Chakram I was never worthy of it."

She pulled away slowly. "I used it for personal violence and not to help others." She slowly sat herself down on the bed feeling her body tense. "People hated me and cursed my name." She laughed slightly but it was a sad dishearten laugh. "Some warrior I turned out to be, I failed everyone who ever believed in me and trusted me…." Her gaze drifted to Itzli who was struggling with his bounds. "The feather serpent will make Lila remember all this and there's nothing I can do to stop it." She put her hands together. "When she sees me again she'll ether turn her back on me or hate me for everything I've done…." Xena raised an eyebrow. "She won't hate you…."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I never did come home…after that night even after I got better…I was too afraid. I just took Argo and I ran away, I never looked back." She lowered her gaze feeling the sadness wash over her. "I never apologised to her or Sarah for all the pain I caused. I never even said goodbye or even that I loved them." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "If I'd have known that I would never see Sara again or Eve, I would never have said these things." Xena breathed in deeply. "I miss Eve, Sarah and Virgil." Gabrielle slowly ran her finger over the Aztec pendent. "So do I." She breathed in deeply noticing that Itzli's gaze was now fixed upon her. "You were right…."

Xena looked up sharply watching as her lover pulled herself under the covers of the bed. "I was right about what?" Gabrielle slowly turned over pulling the cover over herself fully as she turned away from her lover. "I am a disappointment to you." Xena breathed in deeply watching as her lover turned away from her as she closed her eyes trying to some get sleep. She sat still her thoughts drifting sadly to her daughter she breathed in deeply letting them go, she couldn't change the past. She could only hope to live a better life and create a better future. Her gaze drifted up slowly to her lover whose deep breathing could now be heard. Sleep had over taken the younger woman. She stood up slowly walking up to her lover's bed noticing the Mexican warriors eyes follow her she kneeled down next to the bed running her fingers through the long blonde hair she breathed in gently leaning over placing a kiss on her lovers face. Her voice was barely a whisper. "You're not a disappointment…If it weren't for you…I wouldn't be here."

End of part 13

Silvermoonlight

For those who read the story before this one you may recognise the shoulder wound Gabrielle received. The idea being that despite her changing time she was always destining to receive that wound and it was always meant to be prominent in her life.

I hope you liked the flashback this wasn't originally going to be in the story, but I changed my mind and thought I'd put it in. Her outfit in the flashback was the season 5 warrior one with the orange skirt.


	14. A Shattered Heart

_A SHATTERED HEART AND BROKEN SOUL_

Xena opened her eyes she blinked feeling her body stiffen there was something wrong. She could hear someone moving towards her. She closed her eyes hearing the Chakram as it was eased free from the table top. She heard the feet shift again as the person turned to face her. Her gaze snapped open just in time to see the Itzli turn to look at her. Despite his bound hands she could see the weapon clearly as he held it tightly. She grinned for a moment seeing his shock at her suddenly waking up. "Going somewhere?" She didn't think as she grabbed his shoulder then slammed her head in to his knocking the feathered head dress of with the force of the blow.

She watched as he hit the floor hard passing out from the force of the blow, the Chakram hit the floor hard crashing as it landed. She turned watching as her lover bolted up right in bed her sleep instantly shattered. Gabrielle pulled her sai blade up sharply feeling her brain go in overdrive as she tried desperately to wake up fully something she'd never been good at. "Xena?" Xena slowly leaned down picking up the Chakram. "It's okay Gabrielle…just go back to sleep." Gabrielle looked down eyeing Itzli she blinked trying to clear her sleep filled mind. "What's going on?" Xena eyed the Mexican warrior before looking up. "He took it up on himself to walk up to me and take the Chakram off the bed side table…I put him back to sleep."

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I knew I should've tied up his legs." Xena looked up sharply. "Why didn't you?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Because I didn't think he'd dare to even try something like this." Xena slowly eased herself out from under the covers she kneeled down pulling out another piece of rope from her pack which she used to tie up the man's legs. She sighed as she dragged him back in the corner throwing him against the wall. "If he moves again I'm going to make sure he's tied so tight that it hurts him…." She walked over to the mask picking it and placing it next to the man. She eased up her hand grabbing his face for a moment eyeing the scars she let go walking to wards the bed which she calmly lay back down on. "I saw him trying to heal those scars on his face with the healing water."

Gabrielle breathed as she lay back down. "He can't heal them, only if I free him from my service will those scars on his face disappear." Xena raised an eyebrow. "You mean it's like a mark of ownership?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze trying not to meet her lovers gaze. "Yes…." Xena breathed in sharply. "You know that's worse than keeping a slave." Gabrielle looked at her hand for a moment. "You know he isn't truth worthy, far from it. He was probably going to use the Chakram to kill you!" Xena eased her hand only to stop her lovers words were right he probably would have. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Most of the blood god's warriors aren't taught to be kind. There taught to kill and sacrifice people…for some its all they'll ever…."

She stopped in mid sentence turning slightly feeling a presence close by. "Aphrodite?" Aphrodite appeared in a flash of white light which caused Rose petals to fall all around her. "Hi you guys." Xena turned sharply meeting the goddess's gaze. "How long have you been standing there?" Aphrodite folded her arms meeting her gaze. "A while." She turned to face Gabrielle, her face turning serious. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "Oh don't you start as well." Xena slowly narrowed her gaze. "Hey don't shout at her! It was my fault I was the one who died!" Aphrodite stepped forward she eyed the Warrior Princess. "Stay out of this warrior babe!"

Xena pulled back blinking in shock as goddess turned back to face her lover. Aphrodite raised her hand. "I told you not to bring those items back didn't I?" Gabrielle threw the cover off as she stood up facing the goddess. "You know you didn't do anything to stop me when I came on shore with them." Aphrodite pulled back slightly. "I was afraid of you!" Gabrielle raised her finger. "You know Ares wasn't afraid of me and because of that I spent all night wide awake because I had him talking in my ear about ruling the world!" Aphrodite put her hand on her chest. "Yes and you took it up on yourself to threaten him with death using that pendent around your neck."

Gabrielle eyed the pendent. "I was tired I wanted to sleep!" Aphrodite leaned forward. "The whole of Olympus now knows that you're carrying around four godly Aztec objects. Do you know what Zeus is going to do to you if you don't leave?" She raised her finger stopping Gabrielle from speaking. "He's going to bring down his fury on you and move you off these shores personally." She shook her head. "The only reason he hasn't already, is because of your role in killing the Lycaon the werewolf king." She took a step forward. "He's terrified that you're going to start a war with the Aztec gods, who will come here believing that we stole their godly items!" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "They don't belong to the other Aztec gods they belong to Quetzalcoatl."

Aphrodite turned sharply. "I told you not to go to Mexica! I told you it was dangerous." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You were the one who mentioned C'thulon." Aphrodite leaned forward. "Yes I did, but I didn't expect you to actuality go and find him." Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist. "I wanted Xena back!" Aphrodite shook her head. "Gabrielle I saved you from dieing after you came back from Mexica and all you could do was hurt my feelings by lashing out at me. You broke one of vases on purpose because you got angry and violent…you never said you were sorry." Xena sat up sharply. "You broke one of her vases?" Gabrielle opened her mouth getting ready to say something but all her words left her as her memories came flooding back.

8

Aphrodite watched as Gabrielle turned the Chakram slowly her gaze following its gleaming curves. Her messy blonde hair hung down over her eyes which looked so sad as if the very soul itself had been sucked from them. The tattered clothes also showed how little the younger woman cared about her outward appearance. She was so lucky to be alive her terrible shoulder and leg wound where someone or something had bitten and scratched her had now been bandaged. The wounds had been bleeding terribly. She'd realized that something was wrong when she'd the lone green life thread dim on the loom of fate which had been working of its own accord since the passing of the fates.

She appeared in the pouring rain only to find her friend laying on her back on the muddy ground her wounds bleeding severely. She hadn't thought as she picked her up and transported her to the nearest temple. She had no healing powers so all she could do was copy what she'd seen other wounded mortals do when some one was injured. She wasn't used to having blood all over her hands and despite how awful it was she carried on cleaning the wounds regardless. Then she'd used herb soaked bandages to wrap up the wounds which she'd had to stitch up the next day after cleaning them again. For two days Gabrielle hadn't moved or even flinched she'd seemed dead to the world despite that her heart was still beating.

Finally the green eyes had opened much to her relief, but ever since Gabrielle had come around she hadn't said a word. It was as if all speech had been drawn from her throat. She couldn't tell if it was because of the wounds she'd suffered or because she just generally didn't want to speak. She looked at the tattered brown and red Amazon leather and the messy blonde hair, the young woman needed a long soak and her clothes fixing. She kneeled down in front of the younger woman running a hand through her messy blonde hair which was now well over shoulder length. She watched as the sad eyes met her own. "Hi Gabby." Gabrielle lowered her gaze again it felt like her heart had been smashed apart and all the fight she'd ever had had finally drained from her soul.

She'd hurt her own sister, she'd been drunk and still she hadn't stopped herself. She dropped the Chakram listening as it hit the temples floor hard, she ignored Aphrodite's hand as it carried moving through her hair she had cursed her own family and her village hated her. She had been so drunk that she'd trapped her servant in the cavern and put the feathered serpent's items in along with him. Not that she could remember much off any off it just pieces of detail. She looked down further her own family would never want her back after what she'd done to them. She wanted to fade away, to disappear from existence and for everyone to forget her name. She felt truly weak weaker than she'd ever felt in her whole life, the strength to carry on fighting was no longer there.

The voice to say this wasn't there ether she couldn't stop the tears as began to pour down her face. Aphrodite pulled the younger mortal woman in to her arms trying to comfort her. She moved her hands through the messy blonde hair. She wasn't Xena and she had a feeling that her comfort wouldn't calm these tears. She closed her eyes slightly. "Its okay Gabrielle what ever it is, its okay…I'm here." She breathed in sharply she should have appeared when the woman arrived back from Mexica but her violent behaviour had both shocked her and scared her. The eyes she'd seen were not that of her friend but someone who enjoyed being cruel to others and got pleasure out of it.

She'd heard that Mexica had the power to do this people but she'd never truly believed it until now. It was said that the evil of the Aztec gods could consume people's very souls and shatter them like ice. That kind people could become very cruel and honourable warriors were left broken leaving them wanting nothing more than to die. She held her friend tighter. "I know Xena's not here but I'm here." Gabrielle felt her gaze narrow. "You're not Xena." Aphrodite pulled back feeling the ice cold of her friends tone. "No I'm not but I'm your friend." She put her hands through the scruffy blonde hair. "I'm here to help you." Gabrielle turned eyeing her bandaged wounds. "You could have helped me…by letting me die."

Aphrodite blinked in shock as she pulled back. "Don't say that, you don't want that." Gabrielle lowered her gaze slowly. "You have no idea what I've done, the people I've hurt and those I've killed. I hurt my own sister…all because I was to drunk to realize what I was doing." Aphrodite looked at her sadly. "It's Mexica it's made you this way, it's not your fault." Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was cold mocking laugh even to her own ears. "Mexica didn't make me this way! I became this way!" Aphrodite pulled back sharply she breathed in deeply trying to ignore the cold hateful gaze which was burning in to her. Gabrielle sat up slightly. "I failed in Mexica…C'thulon didn't grant my wish to bring Xena back."

Aphrodite stood up watching as her friend slowly did the same. "You're lucky to be alive, C'thulon's children aren't known for their mercy." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No they aren't and I gave them no mercy in return." Aphrodite stepped forward. "You need to get a wash, your hairs a lot longer now you need to take better care of it." She eased up her finger running it down one of the torn leather belt parts. "This needs work to." Gabrielle grabbed her hand in mid motion. "Don't touch my clothes." Aphrodite watched as her hand was eased up slowly the vice grip on it tightening. "Gabby please I'm not trying to hurt your feelings…I just want to fix your clothes for you."

Gabrielle let go off her hand. "I don't want you to fix my clothes!" Aphrodite pulled back sharply. "Gabrielle these Amazon clothes are old and they look grotie, I mean what happened to your nice red leather outfit?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "It got blood all over it." Aphrodite put her hands together. "You dropped your outfit because of that?" Gabrielle raised her hand sharply. "I didn't just drop it! I don't want to wear it or see it ever again as long as live." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Then new clothes would be good for you, they'll take your mind off things." She clicked her finger watching as a bar of milk chocolate appeared in it. "Some food might help to sweet pea."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow eyeing the chocolate in the goddess hand. "If you knew where cocoa comes from you wouldn't eat it." Aphrodite blinked eyeing the bar in her hand. "It's made from the dried seeds of a plant." Gabrielle smirked slightly. "Thousands of Mexican men and woman farm those trees and are treated no better than slaves and all so the Aztec gods can have cocoa on there tables and traders can have boxes of it which travel to every shore." Aphrodite looked at the chocolate bar for a moment she clicked her finger watching as it vanished. "You have to stop this Gabrielle…you have to let go of this hurt and sadness that your carrying…it's destroying you." She breathed in deeply as she looked down sadly. "Xena isn't coming back you are going to have to accept that."

Gabrielle snarled aloud as she met the goddess's sea blue gaze. "You know what I hate about you? It's listening to you tell me how I should live my life!" Aphrodite stepped back slowly as Gabrielle came towards her hateful gaze burning in to her. "I'm trying to save you from yourself." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I don't need saving by a soft stupid idiot like you!" Aphrodite pulled back feeling the hurt of her friends words. "You don't mean that." Gabrielle turned pushing of one the beautiful vases close by of its stand with violent force she watched as it shattered to pieces. "I do mean it! I'm sick of people telling me how to live my life and that Xena isn't coming back! I risked my life in Mexica and I know she's coming back!" Aphrodite pulled back in panic as Gabrielle came closer to her.

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "If she doesn't come back I'll join her because I'd rather be dead than have to live the rest of my life listening to pathetic people like you trying to give me direction." Aphrodite lowered her head looking at her beautiful vases which now lay in pieces and the violent person in front of her whose eyes weren't those of her friend. "I'm sorry Gabrielle." Gabrielle watched as the goddess disappeared in a flash of white light and Rose petals which littered the floor around her. She turned sharply feeling her hand form a fist. She leaned down slowly picking the Chakram off the floor and putting it on the hook on her belt. She wanted to cry again but she couldn't find the tears to do so anymore.

Her gaze moved sharply watching as the god of war appeared in a blast of red fire next to her. Ares put his hand on his sword casually walking forward. "Xena wouldn't be proud of you but I am." Gabrielle turned sharply eyeing him in disgust. "I don't care if you're proud of me you're a bastard whose views mean nothing to me." Ares put his hand on his chest. "Ouch, now that's no way to treat your only friend." Gabrielle snarled aloud. "You're not my friend!" Ares leaned forward a smug smile spreading across his lips. "I soon will be, when you realize that you have nothing and no body left." Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was a cold and emotionless even to her own ears. "Even if I had no body left in the world I wouldn't join with you or lead your armies."

Ares pulled up slightly as he turned his back on her. "No you will come to me Xena came to me. She was just like you full of rage, desire and strength." He lowered his gaze making sure that she couldn't see the sadness in his eyes. "I moulded her, focused her and made her in to a truly formidable warrior who shaped the world with her power." He raised his hand slightly as he turned meeting her hateful gaze. "You are so close to greatness Gabrielle you could mould the world with your rage and make it your own." He slowly eased out his hand. "You just have to take my hand." Gabrielle looking at his hand she looked up slowly meeting his dark gaze. "I would never take your hand." Ares closed his hand forming a fist. "I'm offering you greatness, the chance to become the greatest warrior who ever lived!"

Gabrielle smirked slightly. "I would never take anything you have to offer." She turned moving towards the temples doors. "You spent years tormenting me and trying to destroy my relationship with Xena. I could never trust you or ever respect you." She narrowed her gaze slowly. "Everything you do is only to suit yourself, I've always hated you and nothing will ever change that." She pushed the temples door opening ignoring his hurt expression. "I wish that Xena had killed you when she had the chance." Ares eased up his hand his anger boiling up. "You will come to me! One day you'll need me the same way that Xena did!" Gabrielle stopped still she slowly turned to face him. "I'll be long dead before that day ever comes to pass, Ares." Ares watched as she walked out of Aphrodite's temple and in to the dark night. He breathed feeling his hand clutch his sword hilt tighter as he tried to control his anger and hurt. He looked away from the open temples doors and the figure who slowly disappearing in to the distance.

8

Gabrielle felt herself go quite she slowly sat herself down on the bed putting her hand on her face. "I'm so sorry…I did that to you. I don't deserve your friendship." Aphrodite kneeled down in front of her. "Sweet pea you'll always have my friendship. I'm just sad that you became so angry and so mean to those around you." She put a hand on Gabrielle's. "You just weren't yourself…you lost your way." Xena blinked as she stood up. "You broke Aphrodite's vase?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes I did." Xena turned sharply. "Gabrielle I can't believe you did that!" Aphrodite stood up slowly. "She wasn't herself you shouldn't blame her."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No Aphrodite I have no excuse I broke your vase." Aphrodite sighed aloud. "I don't know why it is that I remember everything like you do Gabby." She put her hand on her friends shoulder. "I'd rather remember everything though I don't want to see anything happen to my husband again just as much as you don't want to see anything happen to Xena." She turned slowly walking towards the Warrior Princess. "You both have to leave here as soon as possible." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Zeus is not known for this patience when it comes to the Aztec gods." Xena raised an eyebrow. "How bad is this?" Aphrodite put her hands together. "Its very bad warrior babe, I don't want to see ether of you get hurt by Zeus or the other gods."

She shook her head. "I've already had to watch you both be on the run from gods after the twilight I don't want to see that again." Gabrielle looked down. "I already have a winged horse, but Xena shouldn't ride it, it's not right." Aphrodite turned slightly. "That hideous grotie thing is un-dead, why did you resurrect it I could've given you one of the Pegasus horses?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I wouldn't take one of the Pegasus horses to Mexica Aphrodite the Mexican gods would make it suffer it they captured it." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "Your right they would well then I'll just have to give Xena's horse a set of wings." Xena looked up sharply. "What are you going to do to my horse?!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes as the Warrior Princess stood up sharply. "I'm going to give her a pair of wings warrior babe. Look you need to get to Mexica somehow and I wouldn't recommend you go by boat." Gabrielle slowly stood up. "She's right Xena no boat will take us to Mexica there all terrified of the place. Even the trade ships will only dock there ten times a season if they can help it." She shook her head. "They never even dock on shore ether the crew will go and pick up the trade boxes and drop of there's off for the native traders then they leave." Xena raised her eyebrow. "What is it about this place that terrifies people so much?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Have you ever heard of the Xiuhcoatl shores?"

Xena took a slow step forward. "No I've heard of the skeleton coast though." Gabrielle shook her head. "The Xiuhcoatl shore makes the skeleton coast look insignificant." Xena turned slightly. "Is it that barren and devoid of all life?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "No it isn't, I wish it was barren of all life it would be a better place to die." Xena pulled back in confusion. "Better place…to die?" Aphrodite pulled up both hands. "You know you two can talk about this on the way there?" Xena turned to the goddess. "How long can we stay here for?" Aphrodite folded her arms as she looked up as the rising sun. "Until this after noon, after that you have to leave no matter what."

Xena grunted aloud. "I don't believe this." Aphrodite moved up her hand watching as a ball of beautiful white light appeared in it. "Believe it warrior babe." She breathed watching as the ball floated away out of the window heading towards the barn where Argo was sleeping. She watched as it floated in through the window. Xena watched in surprise as the barns windows filled with white light which disappeared in a instant a surprised nay came from inside. "You just get gave my horse wings didn't you?" Aphrodite looked up slightly. "Yes I did and it didn't hurt her I would never hurt your horse. As soon as you come home I'll get rid of the wings.

Xena groaned aloud. "Great…." Aphrodite folded her arms. "I will I promise you." She turned walking to towards Gabrielle putting her arms around her. "You be safe Gabby." Gabrielle pulled away. "I will Aphrodite thank you for helping me I'll make it up to you when I come back." Aphrodite smiled slightly. "Just look after you hair and your clothes this time…okay?" She ignored Xena's confusion as she stepped back slightly meeting the warriors light blue gaze. "And you pay attention to everything she tells you, because if you don't your going to regret it warrior babe." Gabrielle watched as the goddess disappeared in a flash of white which sent Rose petals everywhere. She turned to face her lover who slowly met her gaze. "Well at least we both have winged horses now."

End of part 14

Silvermoonlight

Thank you for all your kind reviews, I was very unsure about this story idea at first and whether or not it was going to work. I'd like to thank everyone for there thoughts and kinds words.


	15. Where The Sky And Sea Meet

_WHERE THE SKY AND SEA MEET_

Xena folded her arms as she watched her lover pull the un-dead horse forward slowly by it's reins. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Gabrielle pulled the horse around. She slowly pulled her staff apart putting it in one of the side bags. "Yes Xena." She pushed the weapon out of sight she wouldn't need it again it was absolutely useless where they were going. "You just have to follow me." Xena sighed aloud watching as Lector ran out of the barn she could already see the shock written all over his face. Lector breathed in deeply. "Your horse it's got!" Xena sighed aloud. "A big pair of wings, right?" Lector looked up surprise as he adjusted his shirt. "Yes how did you know?" Xena shrugged slightly. "It's a long story."

She patted his shoulder. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back." Lector blinked as he eased up his hand. "I'll get your horse…." Herodotus moved forward to where his daughter was standing. "Can't you both stay longer?" Hecuba watched as Xena grabbed the Mexican warrior by his bonds pulling him up from his sitting position on the floor. Gabrielle looked at the sai blades in her boots as she adjusted her brown leather wrist gauntlets slightly. "We can't, the longer we stay the worse we'll make it for Lila." Hecuba looked down sadly. "I was just hoping you could stay longer we miss you when your away." Gabrielle turned to meet her mothers gaze. "We'll be back soon mother I promise and Lila will be with us."

She looked up slightly. "Xena do you have that bag of gold?" Xena turned slightly. "You mean the one we got from Messene? She watched as her lover nodded. "I already gave that man the money for his barn and your dead horse." She pulled the bag out throwing it to her lover who caught it with one hand. Gabrielle opened the bag of gold. "This isn't for that." Herodotus blinked in shock as he watched her ease out ten pure gold coins. He turned staring at the Warrior Princess in shock. "You have gold?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "We also have a villa in Apollonia, which we can use when ever we please." She smiled inwardly enjoying the look of utter shock that was on Herodotus's face. He obviously thought that because she didn't have a home that she hadn't considered his daughter's future which she had.

She had even considered the fact that they could both settle down in Apollonia some time soon, hence why she'd had a long talk with the governor there before they'd left. Gabrielle put the coins in her mother's hands. "This should help you through the winter you can get more help for the fields and stock up better this season." Hecuba stared at the gold coins in her hands. "Where did you get this?" Gabrielle smiled slightly. "We helped the people of Messene a while back this was a gift." She looked up slightly. "If you need help of any kind you can send a message to a man in Messene called Demetrius his wife is called Alexia. He'll send people up here to help you."

She paused pulling something out of one of the horse's bags it was a long chain with a jade and silver pendent of a werewolf with deer antlers blowing on a horn who was dressed in armour, it was the symbol of Horn Hind the werewolf hero. She slowly placed it in her father's hand ignoring his surprise "Put this on Demetrius's men will recognize it instantly." Xena turned watching as Lector brought out her horse she could already see the huge feathered wings on ether side which were as golden as the mare's fur colours. She raised an eyebrow Aphrodite really didn't do things by half that was for sure her horse looked like a Pegasus. She leaned over taking the reigns watching as Argo pulled out her wings to full length flapping them.

Gabrielle took a better hold of her horse's reins only to feel it jerk its head violently as Argo came closer. The un-dead animal suddenly yanked on its reins rising up on to its hind legs screeching in anger as it flapped its huge torn wings. Xena didn't get a chance to think as Argo raised herself up on her hind legs naying in anger at the other horse. Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed the reins. "Down!" The horse screeched again as it looked at Argo. "I said down!" Xena grabbed Argo's reins ignoring Lectors surprise. "Down, girl!" She watched as her horse ignored her as she carried on displaying in front of the other horse who screeched demonically flapping its wings. Gabrielle pulled on the reins hard. "Stop it now!"

The un-dead horse's glowing eyes moved for a moment as it lowered itself back on to all fours folding its wings back. Xena pulled Argo down watching as her feathered wings stopped beating and she slowly calmed down. "What in Tartarus was that all about?" Gabrielle looked at her horse. "I guess he just doesn't like Argo because she's alive." Xena slowly looked at all the bags checking they were in place, she turned seeing Gabrielle do the same. "We need to work on that." She slowly eased herself up in to the saddle. She breathed in turning Argo slightly. "Are you positive you know the way?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply as she pulled herself in to the saddle. "Yes Xena I am, will you please stop asking me that?"

Xena turned grabbing the Mexican warrior forcing him in to the saddle behind her, she sneered eyeing him. "Don't you dare try anything?" The Mexican warrior gave her a cold stare. Itzli slowly placed his hands which now had some rope in between them on the bags gripping tightly. Xena turned back watching as Herodotus came forward the older man sighed as he met her gaze. "Please just bring my youngest daughter back." Hecuba leaned over putting her hand on Xena's. "We have faith in you." She moved slowly over to her daughter who leaned over the saddle. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you've both got everything?" Gabrielle smiled as her mother ran her hand through her hair. "We've got everything mother." Hecuba kissed her head lightly. "Please be careful."

Gabrielle pulled herself up slightly watching as her father came forward he slowly put his hand on hers. "As soon as you get back we'll talk. I promise you things are going to be different." Gabrielle met his gaze for a long moment. "I'll bring Lila home." Herodotus looked up slightly. "I know you will if anyone can bring her back then it's you and Xena." Gabrielle moved the horse forward slightly. "We'll be back soon I promise." Xena slowly followed her lover watching as Agro opened her huge feathered wings. "We'll return as soon as possible if you need anything send word to Messene, they won't disappoint you." Gabrielle turned her horse sharply so she could see Lector who was looking down sadly. "I'll tell my sister that you're a truly brave man and that she couldn't have picked better."

Lector blinked in surprise as he looked up slowly. "Thank you." He watched as she turned the dead horse whose wings opened fully as they began to flap full force. Gabrielle braced herself in the saddle. "Fly!" She felt the force as the horse burst in to gallop she felt it pull up as it began to lift in to the air. She held on tighter as its body left the floor and it soured upwards. She turned seeing Argo take flight behind her, the golden winged mare slowly followed her skywards. She gripped the reins tighter as she turned her horse flying over the houses causing commotion bellow as people looked up in surprise. Xena gripped the reins tighter following her lover she could see her parents waving bellow. She breathed watching Gabrielle wave to them before turning sharply in flight flying in the opposite direction. She breathed as she turned following her, today was going to be a long day she could feel it in her gut. She hadn't flown on a flying horse in what felt like ages. She leaned forward gripping the reins tighter as she followed her watching as Potidaea disappeared in to the distance.

8

Ares eyed Apollo's chariot again which was sitting outside of the Olympus along with another chariot owned by Eros a present from his father no doubt. Cupid's son looked about eighteen now and was turning in to a pain. He folded his arms eyeing Apollo's golden chariot again with its four black horses all with gold reins. He sneered as he walked forward he hated Apollo he was an annoying blonde haired idiot. He slowly eased himself on to the Chariot taking hold of the reins. He watched as the godly horses all turned to look at him. Apollo was busy visiting Zeus over some trivial matter in which Eros had destroyed something in his temple. His grip around the reins tightened it wasn't like he'd miss his chariot, he could just have another one made and right now he needed it. The idiot could do with out it…it was the better chariot after all and probably the only one that would take him to Mexica. He didn't have anymore time to waste Xena and Gabrielle had already started there flight towards the ocean.

"You're leaving?"

Ares turned sharply meeting Aphrodite's gaze. "What do you want?" Aphrodite looked down sadly. "Why can't you just leave them alone?" Ares let go of the reins as he slowly walked towards her. "It should be me in Xena's bedroll, not your irritating blonde friend." Aphrodite shook her head. "You can't change the fates loom." Ares sneered slightly. "I don't need to change the loom I can change time its self." Aphrodite looked up slightly. "Don't do this." Ares leaned forward. "You can't stop me!" Aphrodite narrowed her gaze. "Why can't you just accept that Xena doesn't love and will never love you?!" Ares pulled back he put his hand on his sword hilt. "Because she was mine once and she'll be mine again!"

Aphrodite turned sharply. "She's not yours because you treated her badly and tried to control her. She broke free and found her soul mate as she was destining to." She raised her hand. "Even if you do change time you can't stop her meeting Gabrielle. It will always happen and nothing you can do will stop that from happening." She turned away slowly. "C'thulon will never for fill any request you give." Ares narrowed his gaze. "Then why did C'thulon for fill your irritating blonde friends?" Aphrodite turned slightly meeting his gaze. "He didn't for fill it the first time around he twisted her request and he'll twist yours. You'll never win against the god of gods."

She eased up her hand slightly. "If you get to him that is, with out being seriously hurt or even killed by his children first." Ares took a step back. "I'm not afraid of the Aztec gods." Aphrodite moved forward. "Gabrielle was right about you! You're so selfish you don't care about any one but yourself." She turned sharply. "Even when Xena died in Japan you were selfish…you wouldn't even go to Japan to save her." She narrowed her gaze. "You just tormented Gabrielle instead! Claiming you cared about her just like you cared about Xena and then treating her even worse than you ever treated Xena and all so you could bring to your side." Ares laughed coldly as he put his hand on his chest. "Me care for that irritating little blonde? Please don't insult my intelligence!"

Aphrodite raised her finger. "Oh I'm not insulting your intelligence because I was the one who had to pick up the pieces after you tried to break her. I disliked you then for doing it and I dislike you now for your pure arrogance and selfishness." Ares sneered slightly. "Ouch, now I had no idea that you even knew what the word dislike meant." Aphrodite turned away. "I do you taught it to me, makes me wish that you could remember the other lifetime in full." Her gaze drifted up to meet his. "The Olympian twilight has been averted. Yet all you want is to ruin it for everyone by making a warped version of the future. In which Xena is the conqueror of nations and you're her lover and everyone else including the gods are suffering."

Ares turned back grabbed the reins of the Apollo's chariot. "The other gods have never cared about me so I see no reason as to why I should care about them." Aphrodite put a hand on her chest. "The gods do care about you Ares you're just too selfish to realize it." She put both hands together. "Zeus doesn't want you to go to Mexica he's worried about you." Ares gripped the reins tighter. "Zeus is a coward he's never cared about me! He always picked other gods over me like Athena or you." Aphrodite shook her head. "No Ares he does care its just you've never taken the time to actuality see it. He just doesn't know how to say it to you ether, he never has. When ever he's tried to show you kindness you belittled him."

Ares tapped the reins bringing the horses forward. "I don't need him or you or any one else on Mount Olympus." Aphrodite sighed aloud. "You don't have to prove anything to the other gods or your father." Ares eyed her as he turned back to the Chariot which he stopped. "Go back to Zeus and tell him you failed in talking to me. After all he did send you to speak to me didn't he?" Aphrodite shook her head. "No Ares he didn't I came to speak to you because I care about you, you're my brother." Ares eyed her for a long moment. "I'm your half brother and you're the offspring off a Titan not an Olympian." Aphrodite eased up her hands. "Does that matter?" Ares grabbed the reins cracking them hard. "Tell Zeus that he's a coward." Aphrodite breathed in deeply watched as the four horses moved in to the air pulling the golden chariot after them. The god off war disappeared in to the clouds high above. As the chariot got faster its horse's hooves began spraying out gold light as they galloped through the sky disappearing altogether. She lowered her gaze sadly he was being so foolish what was it going to take for him to see that?

8

Gabrielle looked down ignoring the cries of surprise as they flew over the Ambracia, they'd made good time but the travel across the sea was going to gruelling and punishing and they'd be flying all night. Despite that the winged horses were far faster than any ship it wouldn't help matters. They'd first have to stop on one of the land messes known as the Canaria Islands which was far out to sea. Then they'd have to carry across the endless ocean towards another set of set of islands called the Greater Antilles and land on the one called Cuba. From there it would be straight on to Mexica. The only good thing was that this time around she wouldn't be on a boat. The first boat she'd travelled on to Mexica had been covered in freezing spray during part of the trip which had turned the mast and deck to ice.

The thought of breaking chilling ice with a hammer day in day out didn't thrill her. It was price she'd paid for being on that ship so long not that the months of sea sickness had helped ether. She was not looking forward to landing on Cuba ether if anything she was going to be looking out for one of the ships in particular which was called the Archipelago. Assuming the dock was still there and time hadn't changed on those islands. Its captain had taken it up on himself to strand her on Mexica despite that she'd given him the money to pay for the crossing there and back. She'd had to wait a whole three weeks before finally getting picked up by a trade ship whose crew thought that she was cursed because Itzli was with her. She'd been so happy when they'd finally dropped her off back on Cuba, where she could get another ship back to Crete.

She'd stayed in Crete for a week just to rest up before catching the last boat which had taken her back to Corinth where she'd make her way back home. She breathed watching as the ocean appeared bellow as they both flew over it. They quickly passed by small boats and merchant ships who had left the dock. She breathed in sadly she was going to truly miss Greece no doubt it was going to be a long time before her and Xena would be sitting on the beach outside the villa in Apollonia again. She swung her head around seeing that her lover was following just behind her. She could see Itzli who was unmoving and keeping quite as they flew across the sea which was now churning. Poseidon who was probably unhappy about them using his sea as a crossing she turned slightly not that they could help that, this was the only way to get to their first island stop.

_In The Lands Of Mexica_

Lila turned looking at Tlaloc as he dragged her through the main street. "You're hurting my arm!" Tlaloc turned slowly eyeing her. "I could hurt a lot more you should keep that in mind." Amoxtli laughed slightly. "Pain…pain glorious pain!" Lila looked at her. "You sound like you like it." Amoxtli turned sharply. "Pain is natures way of saying your alive." She put a hand on her chest. "The problem is I'm not alive and I can't feel it anymore unless I get hurt by another un-dead warrior." Lila turned sharply. "You've both said this before! Yet you look alive to me." Tlaloc brought them to a stop he turned eyeing Amoxtli. "Please, satisfy her curiosity." Amoxtli grunted in annoyance she came forward pulling her long curved dagger free.

Tlaloc grabbed the girl pushing her forward by her shoulders as her terrified eyes widened. "You wanted to know Lila allow her to show you." Lila pulled back in terror as Amoxtli raised the dagger to her chin. She could feel her whole body shaking in fear. "Please don't kill me." Amoxtli smiled as she moved the weapon slowly towards her own arm. "The dagger isn't for you little fool." She slowly moved it across her lower wrist watching as the blood flowed free. She ran it up her palm watching as the fake skin disintegrated in a blast of red flames. She slowly raised her bleached bloody skeleton hand moving the fingers slightly watching as the Greek girl screamed in terror. "Does this clear it up for you? Or would you like me cut off my face so you can get a better look?"

She moved her fingers again this time closer to the girls face ignoring the cries of terror from the people around them. Lila stared at the bloody skeleton fingers which moved again she felt her self shiver. "I…I…" Amoxtli smirked. "You understand now don't you?" Lila nodded trying to control her shaking body. Amoxtli grinned as she stepped back. "Good, so now that you know that I'm dead and he'd dead." She pulled her skeleton hand back. "We can all get back to our normal lives." She watching as the fake skin slowly reappeared covering her bloody skeleton hand up completely. She moved her fake flesh fingers watching as the last scars made by the dagger disappeared. "Now don't waste any more of our time with your stupid questions!"

Tlaloc sneered in disgust. "Yes we have places to be and people to kill…." Lila turned in shock. "You kill people?!" Tlaloc leaned down slightly. "Yes we kill people…namely those who don't give enough tribute to our all powerful god." Lila blinked as she looked at him. "You kill people for that?!" Amoxtli grabbed her arm. "Yes we kill people for that you stupid little fool!" She dragged her forward ignoring the surprised looks the people gave them as they moved aside in fear. "What people don't die for that in Greece?" Lila tensed slightly. "No they don't die for that in Greece!" Tlaloc pulled up his huge club with its grooved edges swinging it over his shoulder. "Oh yes where you come from the gods are pathetic…they've lost the spine to kill."

Lila narrowed her gaze. "No their, civilised…." Amoxtli sniggered. "Being civilised is for the weak minded." She slowly met Lila's gaze. "Power is obtained through fear and suffering. Those who don't suffer don't grow stronger they grow lenient and weak." Lila pulled back slightly. "We also grow smarter and learn literate and poetry." Amoxtli eyed her in annoyance. "The feathered serpent's people know how to write poetry and literature! Ours is probably far better than yours." Tlaloc sneered in disgust. "You talk to much Lila…and frankly you don't look like much of a poet more a peasant." Lila turned sharply. "My older sister is a bard! She taught me a lot about poetry and literature."

Amoxtli rolled her eyes. "Your older sister isn't here right now, so don't bore us with how intelligent she is. Or how you believe you're just as intelligent just because you listen to her." Tlaloc swung his weapon in a flowing motion. "I doubt you're that intelligent, if you were that smart you wouldn't be here waiting for an early death." Lila sneered trying to control her anger as she met his gaze. "Well you can't be that smart ether…your dead!" Tlaloc stopped in mid motion he turned grinding his teeth together as he met her gaze. "Are you insulting me peasant girl?!" Lila swallowed trying to find her courage which was suddenly disappearing. "Yes…."

Tlaloc slowly stepped forward watching as Amoxtli let go of her arm. "You know you don't have to go your death in one piece. I could cut off your arm or perhaps cripple you." Lila looked up slowly narrowing her gaze as her hand formed a fist. "I'm not afraid of you…." Tlaloc grabbed her face holding it. "You should be Lila because I never bluff!" He eyed her for a long moment there was something familiar about her, it wasn't her it was more her angry expression he'd seen it before on another's face. He shook his head letting go of her face harshly. It was his imagination playing tricks on him, there was no way in hell that this peasant girl could be related to the person he was thinking about, she didn't even look like her.

He grunted walking away letting his thought go he was just winding himself up. Amoxtli took hold of Lila's arm again. "You should be thankful to who ever it you pray to that you're still alive he normally hurts people for words like that." She grinned meeting the woman's light blue gaze. "I can't tell if you're just a stupid fool or a courageous fool? Ether way if want to keep your limbs I'd keep your mouth shut." Lila breathed in deeply this was awful she was with two dead warriors who didn't care or feel about anything. All they could do was be violent and savage. She lowered her gaze she wanted to be back at home with her mother and father. She wanted to be in Lectors arms next to warm fire kissing his lips she wanted to feel his warm comforting protection. Yet he wasn't here and all she could feel was her loneliness and fear welling up in the pit of her stomach.

End of part 15

Silvermoonlight

The Canaria is the ancient name for the Canary Islands. The Greater Antilles is the Islands of Cuba, Jamaica, Hispaniola in the Caribbean Sea. I had trouble finding the old name for Cuba as my ancient map only covers 1736. If I come across it I will fix the name to match the ancient one.


	16. The Glory Of Death

_THE GLORY OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION_

Gabrielle could feel her mind getting hazy she could also feel her body begging for sleep she'd been on the horse for what felt like hours. Her gaze drifted across the dark open ocean again, she could see the moon which was now high in the sky. Maybe she had got this all wrong and they were going in the wrong direction. She breathed in deeply she really needed to sleep. Her gaze shifted sharply as she caught sight of a huge land mass raising out of the ocean its mountain ranges towering over the sea. "There it is!" She pulled on the reigns hard watching as Xena came up behind her, her lover looked just as tired and worn down as she did. "That's one the Canaria islands! We can set up for the night on the beach."

Xena breathed in deeply as she brought Argo around slightly as they moved towards the island mass which she could only just make out in the darkness. It was filled with forests and grassy mountains. She eyed Itzli who had been quite the whole time though he had started to shuffle around in saddle which meant he needed to find a bush to relive himself. Gabrielle sighed aloud as she guided her horse down towards the beach bellow. They had passed by so many ships that she and Xena had started to play a little game about which country they were from by ether looking at their sails or masts. She eased up on the reigns as she landed on the sandy beach which stretched out for miles along the coast.

She turned watching as Xena landed behind her bringing Argo to a stop, her lover slowly eased herself of the winged mare who snorted. She breathed in easing herself of her own horse. Her gaze drifted slightly as she leaned against the saddle stretched her legs trying to get rid of the numbness. Xena turned pulling Itzli off the horse he grunted aloud as he fidgeted slightly. "Well this place doesn't look so bad." She moved forward only to feel her foot hit something hard which caused her stumble. Gabrielle smiled as she looked down catching the sight of a large sea turtle at her lover's feet. "You should be careful of the sea turtles they like to crawl up on the beaches during the night to lay their eggs." Xena looked down eyeing the large turtle whose huge fins moved in a flowing motion as it pushed sand aside pulling itself further up the beach.

She moved her foot aside gently watching as it carried on moving. "I'll keep that in mind." Gabrielle pulled the Aztec bag out of her horses pack swinging it over her shoulder. Her gaze moved to Itzli who was fidgeting. "What's wrong with you?" Itzli snorted in disgust. "What do you thinks wrong with me! I've been stuck on a flying horse all day and now I need to find a bush to relive myself!" Xena looked up sharply not understanding the language again. "What did he say?" Gabrielle slowly took hold of the Mexican warrior's ropes. "He needs to use the nearest bush." She pulled him forward sharply. "I'll take him." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I'll set up the camp…and start a fire." She watched as the un-dead horse sat down on the beach spreading its wings on the sand as it relaxed it's self.

Itzli turned slightly watching as the warrior woman started freeing the saddle from her golden horse who was now sitting on the sand spreading its wings. He turned back eyeing the Blood Jaguar. "You know I'd like to relive myself in peace!" Gabrielle eyed him as she unravelled the cord on the rope lengthening it as they came close to a tree she turned slightly. "Get on with it." She breathed in annoyance ignoring the sounds behind her, she just wanted to sleep. Itzli grunted aloud as he turned. "I've finished." Gabrielle turned watching as he smoothed down his highly decorated hanging cloth. Gabrielle pulled the rope forward harshly. "Good." Itzli turned slightly. "May I ask you a question?"

Gabrielle sneered slightly. "No." Itzli grunted aloud pulling on his ropes. "What is it about that tall strapping warrior woman that gets you so turned on?" Gabrielle pulled him forward harshly. "Shut up!" Itzli laughed slightly. "Can't you just answer me for once in your miserable life?" Gabrielle stopped sharply her gaze slowly meeting his. "I'm not with her because she turns me on I'm with her because I love her." She turned yanking him forward. "She loves me back and that's all that matters." Itzli laughed slightly enjoying the sounds of his own mocking laugh as it filled the night air. "Oh I see its love… so it has nothing to do with the fact that she probably makes you scream in the bedro…." Gabrielle didn't think as she slammed her boot in to his ankle causing him to cry out in pain.

"Is everything okay?"

Gabrielle turned sharply seeing her lover who looked up slightly from her position on her knees where she was trying to light the fire. "It's great." Itzli snorted in disgust feeling the pain. "Bitch…." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze turning to him she raised her hand to say something but stopped as she noticed her lovers eyes meet her own. "I'll just tie him to my horse so he doesn't try to escape again." She pulled Itzli over quickly tying his ropes to her un-dead horse's reins before shoving him in to a sitting position. She eyed the horse whose red eyes moved slightly. "If he tries to run away please bite him." The horse screeched showing off all its razor sharp teeth causing Itzli to pull back. Itzli eyed the open mouth. "Can we talk about this!?"

Gabrielle slowly sat down next to fire watching as her lover carried on striking the hard steel against the flint with its char cloth. "No we can't." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I should have the fire up in a moment." Gabrielle slowly eased of the pendent. "Xena you don't need to do that." She pulled her sai blade up slicing it harshly across the pendent which caused sparks to fly. She lowered the pendent striking it again over the wood shavings which began to smoulder. She dropped both items quickly picking up the wood buddle and breathing on to it. She pulled back sharply as the flames burst outwards violently. She quickly put it on the fire wood watching as it started to burn. "You see no need for char cloth."

Xena eyed the pendent as her lover put it back on, it didn't have a scratch on it. "That's useful." She slowly turned pulling all there food free from the pack. "What do you feel like eating?" Gabrielle eyed the food. "Did my mother pack any nut bread?" Xena slowly pulled out a wrapped the bundle. "Yes she did." She slowly passed the cut loaf to her lover. Her eyes wandered as she looked at the food she eased up the plain bread and goat's cheese somehow the dried meat really didn't take her fancy. She eyed Itzli. "What does he want?" Gabrielle eyed Itzli as she laid out both blankets. "Are you hungry?" Itzli kept his eye on the dead horse who just snorted lowering its head. "I don't want any of your disgusting Greek food!"

Gabrielle sighed aloud as she lay back on the blanket watching as the sea turtle close by began to create a hole in the sand. "No he's not hungry." Xena breathed in deeply as she lay back looking out at the open ocean for a moment. "Where do we go from here?" Gabrielle looked up slightly she followed her lovers gaze. "The next island stop is called Cuba its going to be another whole day's travel." Xena look a slow bite enjoying the taste of the goat's cheese. "What's in Cuba?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Merchant ships, lots of them…it's a stop of for some of most foul traders you'll ever come across." Xena sat up slightly. "Sounds thrilling…." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "That is assuming that time has changed there if it has they'll be no ships there."

Gabrielle took a bite from the nut bread feeling her mouth almost explode due to the taste sensation. She had missed this so much it felt ages since she'd eaten her mother's recipe. "I need to see one of those foul traders if he's there." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "He owes me money." Xena blinked for a moment. "Some one owes you money…Gabrielle no ones ever owed you money?" Gabrielle finished the slice of bread she slowly put the rest of loaf back in the pack. "Well he does, he owes me a lot of money in fact." Xena slowly finished her meal she laid back slightly. "We'll make sure that you get your money back."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying not to think back to her money issues after her lover's death. Her income had dropped substantially because she wasn't considered the hero and no one wanted to give her the money that they'd given Xena. Despite her scrolls being so popular her heroic deeds in the past meant little to most people. She'd found herself feeling empty when she'd told stories from her scrolls in taverns and academy's. The words hurt her heart as she spoke them and she'd found it difficult to focus. She could still see herself on the stage in Athens and feeling her voice break and the words leave her as he hands began to shake as her painful emotions surfaced.

She'd found that most her income had come from doing jobs in places and helping farmers who needed help with bandits or loose beasts who were terrorising people. Towards the end of her travels almost all this income had been drunk away in taverns and bars in Greece. She hadn't slept with anyone else after Xena's death. She had no interest in anything they offered her or their low forms of flattery they weren't Xena and as far as she was concerned they didn't compare on any level and they were an annoyance which just caused her violent temper to flare up. It also meant that she'd been thrown out of the taverns constantly because she'd lashed out in anger wanting to be left alone.

She lay back again slowly shaking the memories off as she felt the tiredness finally kick in she found her eyes slowly closing as the feeling swept through her body. The waves crashing against the shore only made her feel drowsier. The world slowly faded in to darkness as her dreams slowly took over. Xena turned slightly. "Who is this person who owes you…?" She breathed in hearing the gentle shoring as it hit the air, her lover was fast asleep. She sighed aloud slowly putting the cover over the younger woman it was hardly surprising. They'd been flying all through the day and they'd left quite early in the morning not wanting to wait for the afternoon. She looked out slowly across the sea she was sure that tomorrow wouldn't be much better.

Her gaze drifted back to Itzli who was seated calmly now, the un-dead horse wings slowly rose up as the first gusts of winds blew across the beach. She watched as Argo slowly did the same which stopped the wind from coming through behind her and Gabrielle. She eased out some dried meat slowly passing it to Itzli who said nothing as he took it. She watched as he began to bite down on it he obviously was hungry after all. She leaned against Argo who snorted slightly shuffling in sand where she was sitting down. "So much for long conversations ha girl?" Argo snorted again only to look up as the other horse turned screeching. Xena raised her eyebrow. "I guess your agreeing to." She turned to Itzli who was giving her an odd look. "I'm guessing you don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

Itzli said nothing as he finished the dried meat the un-dead horse shuffled getting more comfortable in its sitting position on the sand. He'd never understood why people talked to their animals and he wasn't even going to try to understand it animals were there to serve not to be pets in his view. Xena eased her blanket across so she next to her lover who was shielded by Argo side. She threw the spare blanket over to the Mexican warrior who quickly took it wrapping it around himself. She slowly moved closer putting her arm around the younger woman ignoring Itzli who shuffled to the dead horse's side so he was closer to the fire and shielded from the wind before lying himself down as best he could so he could sleep. She turned back gently running her hand through the long blonde hair feeling her lover's arm turn over and wrap her arm around her waist. She smiled slightly before lying down fully. They'd be in Mexica in less than a day and she had no idea what she was in for. She breathed in letting her thoughts go as she pulled her blanket up further closing her eyes.

_In The Lands Of Mexica_

Lila could feel herself shivering as she was pulled back up the temples steps which led to the feathers serpents keep. It was getting dark now and she could see the blackness spreading slowly across the sky. Amoxtli was walking beside her she was carrying the objects in baskets which had been left at the foot of the temple as tribute by the strange animals which were called llamas. For the first time the woman wasn't holding her by the arm and nether was the bigger man, a large number of dead warriors were bringing up baskets full of food and clothing and weapons. She'd only seen a small part of the city so far and most of the time the two dead warriors had just spoken to others warriors asking about tribute and how much there was.

She watched as Amoxtli laid down the basket with the others Tlaloc slowly laid down his basket he turned grabbing her arm. "Hey!" Tlaloc grunted in annoyance. "Come on move it! You don't want to be out here when its dark sometimes it's not very nice." Lila looked up sharply. "What do you mean it's not very nice?" Tlaloc growled moving her forward. "The feathered serpent sleeps during most of the day in his pool. At night he wakes up and goes in to the city it's not always nice when he does." He moved her forward. "People die when he's in an unhappy mood." Amoxtli pushed a few of the woven baskets back in to place so they were in a neat line. "Just because he doesn't eat people alive anymore doesn't mean he can't tear people to bits in his jaws."

She smirked. "Which is probably how you'll die, come to think off it." Lila stopped in mid motion as her gaze caught sight of an empty room close by which she hadn't noticed before. It was the only room along the long corridor which led downwards in to the keep "What's that?" Amoxtli stopped sharply watching as Tlaloc did the same. "It's nothing you should worry about." Lila blinked. "I want to know I didn't see it before." Tlaloc laughed slightly. "Of course you didn't see it, it only opens up at night and disappears just after dawn." He stopped in mid motion. "Safe to say it's a bad place where bad things once happened. It was once the room of a number of top elite warriors the feathered serpent's best and all of them were living like you."

He lowered his gaze. "The Blood Jaguar cut them all down in a violent attack which would make even your skin crawl." He leaned closer. "She gutted some of them like fish and beheaded others. There was so much blood all over the walls and so much screaming that day. No one who begged for mercy was given it ether all they were given was death. He looked in to the room he could see the dried blood still staining the walls. "The feathered serpent has kept that room like this awaiting the day of her return. When he will resurrect the twelve great warriors she slew and sends them after her." He looked up slightly. "Frankly I wish I was one of them I'd like to kill her myself…."

Lila pulled her arm free of his grip her gaze shifting to the room. "What did she do to you?" Tlaloc sneered slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Lila moved closer to the room he couldn't be talking about her sister it had to be another Blood Jaguar. The feather serpent had to be lying to her as well her sister wasn't like that she wasn't cruel or evil! She moved closer to the room catching sight of a skeleton hand which was lying on the ground. She moved closer watching in horror as twelve full skeletons came to view their clothing tattered. Some were missing there heads which lay close by their mouths open in a silent scream. Dried blood was spattered on the walls and she could see weapons lying on the floor.

Some of the skeletons were missing arms and other didn't have legs. She could see the missing limbs lying on the ground around them, broken ribs bones and pelvis bones were notable as well as was a large Aztec axe which was sticking out of one of the skeletons chests. Tlaloc laughed slightly as he walked in to the room to where she was standing in the centre. "Makes you feel sorry for them doesn't it?" He raised a hand. "Even as the best they were cut down and nothing they did could stop it. She truly lived up to her name that day they say that there was so much blood on her that you couldn't tell her red clothes and red feathered Eagle warrior mask from her skin and that you the hated in her eyes could freeze your very soul." He folded his arms. "Her claws saw blood that day and it was dripping from them by the end."

Lila swallowed feeling her stomach twist she tried to ignore the feeling of sickness as her eyes caught sight of a blonde piece of hair hanging from one of the statues blades where it obviously gotten caught and been ripped off. She slowly walked up to the blonde hair running her finger down it she looked down as fear clutched her heart. "This Blood Jaguar…what does she look like?" Tlaloc folded his arm. "She's about your height with medium length sun coloured hair that just touches her shoulders." He raised his hand. "Fair skin like yours but the thing that sets her apart is her green eyes, their like looking in to a forest." Lila pulled back feeling her stomach twist even more. "Does she have any scars that define her?"

Tlaloc turned slightly. "Yes a wound on her upper chest which was small and round and looked like the skin had been burnt it was on her back as well." He sneered slightly he had only seen that wound because one of her straps had slipped while him and brother had put her on the sacrificial altar. He'd put it back up quickly as he didn't believe that sacrificial gifts should be unclothed. He turned back to young girl seeing how pale she was. "Why do you ask these questions?" Lila swallowed she quickly smiled but she knew it was a nervous smile. "I was just curious…I never knew that the Blood Jaguar was so violent." Tlaloc raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to know the Blood Jaguar personally would you?"

Lila raised both hands. "No!" Tlaloc grunted aloud he didn't believe her words for a second, he could the nervousness in her eyes. "You see if you knew her or were even related to her. Lets just say there would so many people out there including others gods who'd want your head." He grinned seeing the fear as it lit up in her eyes. "The price on your head would be almost as high as hers." He raised his hand keeping his gaze fixed on hers. "Do you know what the price is on the Blood Jaguars head?" Lila shook her head. "No…." Amoxtli stepped forward. "Quetzalcoatl will make any one who captures her alive in to a top elite warrior with living flesh and he'll give them back their soul. Tezcatlipoca his rival will create a set of godly weapons and armour if she's brought in alive."

She breathed in slightly. "Itzpapalotl the underworld goddess will free souls from any of the hells of the warriors choosing again only if she's brought in alive. Huitzilopochtli the sun and war god will make the warrior who brings her in alive in to a King who will rule over his city of Tenochtitlan." She folded her arms. "Believe me when I say that all of these gods don't give out gifts in general." She eased up her hand. "Also you really don't want me to go through her punishment list it's just as long. Safe to say I would not like to be her or someone related to her…my death would be very unpleasant." Lila shifted nervously. "I'm fine…I don't need to hear it." Tlaloc grabbed her arm. "Good because we don't have time to tell you…Quetzalcoatl is waking up and we aren't supposed to be in this room."

He pulled her forward and out of the room watching as Amoxtli quickly followed. She was led quickly down the stairs of the inner keep and in to the huge room with it huge pool in the centre which was bubbling and churning. She felt Tlaloc let go as he kneeled down instantly followed by Amoxtli both said nothing as they kept their eyes low to the ground. She swallowed as the huge serpent gods head burst up through the water his huge purple mane catching the fire light as the water hit the ground around her. He shook his head slightly as he yawned showing of his razor sharp curved teeth. His mane shook slightly as the last of the water came off it. His red eyes slowly narrowed as he lowered his head looking at them.

Quetzalcoatl eyed his followers. "You pathetic grovelling head elite warriors, speak before I make your after lives even more miserable than they already are!" Tlaloc shivered slightly. "Your tribute has been brought to you mighty feathered serpent." Amoxtli lowered her gaze further. "The people have brought a lot of gifts and food for you…they show their loyalty to you great one." The feathered serpent sneered slightly easing his huge clawed wing free of the water. "Have there been any attacks on my borders?" Tlaloc shook his head. "No great one we have heard a rumour that Huitzilopochtli is moving his forces west to attack Itzpapalotl's borders. It seems the war god is unhappy that she has tried to build temples on his regions soil."

Quetzalcoatl flicked his tongue out. "Move some of my forces to the west I want to crush his troops when they attack her regions border." Amoxtli swallowed slightly. "It shall be done great one." She looked down trying not to shivers her body my not have felt the fear but her mind still knew how to feel it and her body seemed to follow it. "What should we do with any one we capture?" The snake god turned slightly easing his other wing out of the water. "Sacrifice them all and eat their bodies, I'll keep their souls when you're finished and resurrect them so they become un-dead warriors like you." Tlaloc watched as the huge tail pulled itself out of the water. "As you wish." Lila shivered slightly as his gaze feel upon her.

Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly breathing in her fear. "How are you enjoying your stay here girl?" Lila put her hands together. "It's…nice." Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly. "The word nice disgusts me…your sister was just as decorative with her words when she was here." He twisted slightly pulling his upper half fully out of the water and on to the stone. "Unlike you though, she had cursing down to a fine art." Lila stood still ignoring the confused looks as they crossed the other warrior's faces. "You said my sister was evil…is she?" Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly oh how he enjoyed confusion and misplaced judgement. "Loosing faith already girl?" He stopped his smile widening even more. "Or did you see the room above where the twelve screaming dead lie?"

Lila breathed in sharply. "What room with the screaming dead?" She ignored the surprised look on both warriors faces. "I never saw any room with dead people." The feathered serpent's gaze narrowed as he flicked out his tongue. "Do not think me a fool! Unlike your pathetic Greek gods I know every inch of my temple and I know who goes in and out of every room even when I'm sleeping!" He turned a cruel smile spreading slowly across his face. "But no matter your denial will not help you…because soon I will show you the truth of your past and the life you had before this one. You will see the Blood Jaguars evil for what it truly is." Tlaloc turned sharply. "I knew it! I knew you were her sister! You even carry the same angry facial expression as her!"

"Be quite before I make you suffer!"

Tlaloc looked down slightly ignoring Amoxtli's utter shock. "I'm sorry great feathered serpent." Quetzalcoatl snarled aloud. "Speak out of turn again and I will make you feel so much pain that you'll beg for your fake flesh back!" Tlaloc swallowed slightly. "Yes great feathered serpent." He couldn't stop himself shivering as the jaws came with inches of his face. Quetzalcoatl eyed the Greek in disgust as he slammed his tail end around full force knocking her off her feet ignoring her painfully cry as she hit the hard floor. "You should learn that in my presence you grovel like them! Your sister only stood in my presence because she was a defendant fool who had no fear of death. You on the other hand do, and you have every right to fear death!"

He pulled the rest off his body free from the water. "When I return, I don't expect to see you standing before me again!" Lila watched as he moved past her pulling himself up the steps disappearing from sight. Tlaloc grabbed the Greek girl by her arm pulling her to her feet savagely. He snarled as he eyed her. "You are the Blood Jaguars sisters! Why did you lie to me?" Amoxtli stood up staring at him. "Are you insane? We don't have time for this." Tlaloc flinched as a roar of anger hit the air he watched as number of baskets tumbled down the stairs there contents spilling all over the floor. He felt himself shiver. "Oh no…he's not happy." Amoxtli yanked his hand free from the girls arm. "We have to get to the lower room now!"

She grabbed Lila pulling her out of the room as the roar boomed out again getting louder. Lila watched as they ran down another set of steps which went lower. She could already see the huge dark stone room bellow which was filling with servant girls and other dead and un-dead warriors who had come down using the opposite set of stairs on the other side. There was a small window which looked out over the city. Lila could see the fear in everyone's faces already as they all packed themselves in not caring whether the person next to them was living or un-dead. She looked around her in confusion. "What's going on?" Amoxtli pulled her head around to the open window. "Be quite and watch!"

She looked out watching as the feathered serpent moved down the steps using his huge wings claws to grasp the temples stone. His red eyes stood out in the darkness as he came to a stop he was only three meters away from the window. She felt herself shiver as he roared again causing screams and cries of terror to echo from the city bellow. The feathered serpents huge head leaned back as his mouth opened fully showing all his curved teeth. The snake like pupils disappeared and his eyes began to glow red. She swallowed watching as a red and white fire formed in side the god's mouth. His head slowly came forward as white light blasted out of his throat, with immense force.

A massive stream of red and white fire blasted upwards it looked like any dragons flames only ten times the size. She watched in horror as he aimed it on the city bellow. Her heart stopped for a horrible moment as it tour though one of the cities streets bellow ripping it apart in a mass of fire and molten rock which followed the full length of the street and in to the jungle behind it. She watched as the fire stream died away and the god's eyes returned to normal only to feel the horror over take her. The air was filled with screaming and terrified voices some were crying while others were begged for mercy. The whole of the third street of the enormous city was on fire its buildings were red with heat, the smell of hundreds of burning bodies were drifting through the air. She felt nauseous all of a sudden and she couldn't stop herself throwing up, she groaned painfully as she looked up. She wasn't the only one to loose control of a bodily function a number of the servants had lost control of their bladders.

She looked up watching in terror as the feathered serpent roared again before turning and heading back in side his keep leaving the burning street bellow. Amoxtli turned slightly looking at her. "Even if you're an un-dead warrior that godly fire will burn the fake skin from your body and you'll spend a days in agony waiting for it to grow back fully. If you were alive then your destiny is going to be joining the un-dead army." She looked out of the window watching as a crack of thunder sounded in the sky above. The heavens seemed to open up all at once bringing the pouring rain down it wasn't the feathered serpents doing. It was the thunder gods who hardly ever took human form. His rain wouldn't put out all the fire it would take all of tonight and longer until it burnt out completely and by that time the feathered serpent would be ready to resurrect the dead bodies.

End of part 16

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all your kind reviews.


	17. Broken Nobility And Cruelty

_BROKEN NOBILITY AND CRUELTY_

Xena opened her eyes slowly she moved her hand slightly only to feel the blanket next to her was empty. She pulled herself up sharply looking at the sun which was high over the ocean. She turned seeing that Itzli was still tied up to the un-dead horse. The Mexican warriors blanket had been put away and Argo's reins and saddle were back in place. The fire had also been lit again, she felt her eyes dart as she stood up she quickly pulled her Chakram up sharply where was her lover? She turned to Itzli who looked up sharply meeting her gaze. "Where's Gabrielle?" She watched as his face turned to confusion she breathed in deeply this language barrier was getting really irritating.

She leaned down eyeing him. "Eztli Ocelotl? Where is Eztli Ocelotl?" She hoped that was the right way to say Blood Jaguar she watched as he nodded raising both bound hands as he pointed down the beach to a figure in the distance. Her gaze shifted as Argo stoop up slowly flapping her huge feathered wings. The un-dead horse screeched at her as it stayed in its sitting position not bothering to move as it stretched its demonic wings for a moment before folding them. Xena turned walking towards the figure in the distance she narrowed her gaze as her lover came in to view she put the Chakram back on its hook, her lover was moving carefully through the water bare foot.

Her boots with their sai blades were on the beach. In her hand was a long thin spear which had a sharp point. She stood still watching as her lover raised the weapon higher as her green eyes focused on something moving in the shallows. The thin wooden spear felt her hand in a lightning fast motion which caused water to fly up as it hit its target. Xena folded her arms watching as the younger woman walked over to the spear pulling it free off the water she raised an eyebrow looking at the large dead fish on the end. "Where did you learn to spear fish?" Gabrielle turned in surprise only to feel her foot slip of the rock it was positioned on. She hit the water on her knees she sighed aloud as she pulled herself up again ignoring the fact that her brown skirt's edges were dripping with water.

Xena laughed slightly as her lover gave her an annoyed look. "You know sweetheart when I look at you I sometimes still see that beautiful little village girl who was a little clumsy." Gabrielle slowly walked towards the shore. "I was not clumsy…." Xena felt her smile widen. "Yes you were." Gabrielle put the spear in the sand ignoring the dead fish at the end. She used her hands to wring out the water from her skirt. "No I wasn't I was just untrained." Xena didn't think as she grabbed the younger woman by her shoulder bringing her closer so they were face to face. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle breathed in slowly as she met her lover's light blue gaze. "Yes…?" Xena gently leaned forward meeting her lips.

She felt her lovers hand move through her hair as she pulled away. "Your being untrained never mattered to me." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart slightly. "It didn't?" Xena leaned forward. "Did you think it did?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Yes I did, I thought I was an embarrassment to you." Xena slowly ran her hand through the long blonde hair. "You've never been an embarrassment to me." Gabrielle turned slowly picking up the spear and its fish. Xena eyed the dead fish again. "Who taught you how to spear fish?" Gabrielle smiled slightly putting her other hand on her lover's waist. "I taught myself how to do it when I was travelling alone." She looked down slightly. "I got stuck in a Cuba for a while waiting for a ship. I was hungry and didn't want to buy fish so I thought I'd catch my own."

She looked at the dead fish on the end. "I read in one of the library's how to do it and I just put it in to practice." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "We should eat this and then get going to Cuba it's a long way from here." She slowly eased her feet back in to her boots as her gaze drifted up the beach to Itzli and the two horse who were still next to the fire. Xena slowly walked back towards the camp site watching as her lover followed her. "Well you've packed everything." Gabrielle slowly moved forward watching as Itzli gave her a cold look. She looked at the still burning fire as she raised the fish so he could see it. "Want some breakfast?" Itzli eyed the large fat fish. "That looks disgusting."

Gabrielle eyed him. "Then you and the fish have a lot in common." Itzli sneered slightly. "Fine I'll have some of your disgusting fish." Gabrielle slowly sat down. Xena eased the knife free along with the frying pan. "What did he say?" Gabrielle watched as her lover slowly began to put on her armour and weapons. "He says the fish looks disgusting." Xena looked up slightly. "Does he want breakfast?" Gabrielle pulled the fish free from the spear. "Yes." Xena pushed some of the hot stones from the fire closer to the cooking pot. "What's in Cuba?" Gabrielle put the frying pan on the hot rocks. "Lots of a ships and if that captains there who stole my money we should get him to give us a ride to the Xiuhcoatl shores."

Xena leaned forward slightly. "But we have winged horses we don't need a boat." Gabrielle looked up slowly. "We have to go in to Mexica on foot with the horses. I have a lot of enemies in there and if they see me flying in with you they may try to kill us all there and then. We can still fly but only at dawn just before the sun rises." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Why at dawn?" Gabrielle pulled her water skin free. "It's when all the gods have to drink blood so there attention is always elsewhere." Xena breathed in deeply. "I see well when we get to Cuba we'll talk with this captain." She breathed in deeply it was going to be another very long day out on the ocean she could feel it already.

8

Lila opened her eyes slowly she was on the floor in the main keep on one of the blankets. She found herself sitting up sharply she could remember falling asleep in the stone room bellow very early in the morning but not how she'd gotten up here. Her gaze turned to Amoxtli who was sitting next to her sightless eyes watching her. Tlaloc was no where to be seen she watched as the warrior woman turned to look at her. Amoxtli smiled slightly. "Well you're finally awake." Lila sat up fully she slowly lowered her gaze. "What time is it?" Amoxtli folded her arms. "It's late after noon." She breathed in deeply. "You need not worry, our god has had his fill of blood and he's sleeping it off."

She looked at the calm waters of the keep. "He'll wake up again tonight." Lila slowly met her gaze. "Where is Tlaloc?" Amoxtli looked up slightly. "He's in the city trying to help those warriors who lost there fake flesh. They all need to be put in the other temple until their healed. Frankly I think its good that he's not here he would hate me for what I have to say to you." Lila felt her gaze dart nervously. "What do you have to say to me?" Amoxtli smiled as she sat down next to her. "I've always liked the Blood Jaguar her lack of fear when it came to dying was what made her truly powerful." She raised her hand. "She was the last person the feathered serpent ever tried to eat alive and since then he's never been able to eat anyone alive again." She leaned closer putting her hand on the girls face. "Quetzalcoatl may be right your sister may be truly evil but ether way you should be proud and honoured to be her sister. Her very name can frighten even the most elite warriors and causes others to run away in fear."

Lila swallowed feeling Amoxtli move her hand away. Amoxtli felt her grin widen. "In Mexica for the name itself to bring fear that is power in its self." She closed her hand. "That is what every elite warrior dreams of, that their name will bring fear and suffering one day. It is why we do what we do to please our gods so that one day they will call up on us by name." She stood up slowly walking over to the table she eased up a plate filling it with fresh fruit and other foods. "That is what it means to be a warrior here." She put the plate down in front of the dark haired young woman. "You should eat something." She leaned over picking up the filled goblet of cocoa putting it next to the plate. "We won't be going out side I'm afraid but if things are better tomorrow we might." She lay back on the pillows close by. "I'd enjoy the peace in the keep…even if it is hell itself its far better then the hell that's going on outside in the city right now."

8

Xena shook her head trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling which was spreading through her body. She could see the sun which was setting in the distance she watched as Argo's wings carried on beating her horse was tired. She turned seeing Itzli shuffle slightly he looked bored. Her gaze slowly drifted back to Gabrielle whose un-dead horse was still flying in front. She kicked Argo lightly bringing her up next to Gabrielle whose eyes were now showing how worn out she was. They had already passed a set of islands followed by a large one but they were the wrong islands and they'd had to keep going. "How much further?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "Cuba is the next large island."

Her gaze shifted as a large island came in to view to the side of them even in the fading light she could see mountains as well as deep tropical jungle along with long sandy beaches . "Is that it?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "That's it." She looked down catching sight of the ships which were moving out to sea in all directions. "The dock is at the islands ridge." Xena raised an eyebrow as she looked at the ships. "Why are they all here?" Gabrielle watched as the huge dock came in to view with its hundreds of different ships from all continents. "Because this where the dried cocoa beans are sold. Those ships who are brave enough to go in to Mexica sell their beans here and everyone comes to buy them." She turned her horse slightly. "People sell other things here and some also trade with the native people who are called theTaínos." She looked up slightly. "Personally I think one day Quetzalcoatl will destroy this whole dock and every one on it and no one will ever know that it existed. He's always believed that the trade in cocoa belongs to him and outsiders shouldn't have what's rightfully his."

Xena turned Argo slightly as she readied her to land on the dock bellow which was fully of people going about there business. "Why is it still here? I mean time was changed." Gabrielle moved the reins slightly. "C'thulon's power is infinite he can change what ever he pleases." Her gaze turned sharply as she caught sight of a battered Chinese Junk with three torn white sails. She turned her horse in mid flight ignoring the sudden screams of confusion from bellow as they both got ready to land. She ignored the people's terrified cries as she landed on the dock hard she turned watching as her lover landed next to her. She brought her horse to a stop watching as it screeched causing everyone to back away further. Xena walked Argo forward coming to a stop next to her lover she raised an eyebrow seeing the people back away they were afraid of Gabrielle's horse.

"You can't bring that cursed animal here!"

Gabrielle turned looking at the captain who was walked towards her as she dismounted the frightened on lookers all backed away even further as her horse screeched again. She calmly walked over to the Junk catching sight of the battered name in gold letters which read Archipelago. She pulled away slightly eyeing the captain who face was full of anger. "The owner of this ship he wouldn't happen to be around would he?" The young captain watched as the other woman dismounted her strange winged horse which unlike its counter part was alive. He pulled back in horror as he watched an Aztec warrior dismounted from her saddle. "You can't bring him here ether!" He turned back looking at the small blonde woman who was eyeing him. "Get these abominations off the dock, you little…!"

Xena didn't think as she grabbed him by the collar slamming his head in to the side of the ship which Gabrielle had been looking at. She ignored his cry of pain. "I believe she asked you a question, be courteous and answer it." The young captain looked up in terror as he met her gaze. "He's in the Oceania tavern." She held him tighter her gaze narrowing. "When some one asks you a question you should learn to be polite and answer it." The young man cringed in fear as he lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry!" Xena let go off his shirt shoving him forward she narrowed her gaze as he bolted in a run disappearing in to the crowd. She turned slowly meeting her lovers gaze. "So the man who owes you money is here?" Gabrielle looked up slightly pointing the tavern close by. "He's in there."

8

Xena looked up at the dirty swinging sigh above the tavern with its two waves crashing together. She turned seeing that both their horses were tied up close by and well with in her line of sight. Cuba had a huge and very crowded dock with lots of captains trading goods and a huge number of houses and taverns. She turned slightly hearing the drunken sounds of laughter from inside the tavern. She kept her hand on the rope which held Itzli who said nothing. Her gaze narrowed as she smelt the stench of rotten food and old beer which smelt even worse due to the hot tropical climate. "This place is foul and it's disgusting."

Gabrielle sighed aloud. "Welcome to the Oceania tavern it's full of idiots, rogue traders and disgusting captains." She pushed the wooden door slightly. "Time hasn't changed on these islands at all, this place still stinks." Xena raised an eyebrow as she walked slowly forward. "How much money does this man owe you?" Gabrielle pulled the door to the bar open she watched as the men and women all turned to look at her their faces brimming with interest. She ignored the drunken comments as she moved forward. Her gaze shifted as her lover entered the bar causing more commotion as she dragged Itzli behind her who cursed aloud.

She ignored the painful sound of some ones face being punched as they tried to make a move on the Warrior Princess who said nothing as she carried on moving. Her gaze moved across the beer spilled tables as she searched for the person in question. She suddenly caught sight of him sitting in the central table surround by five men and two women who were eating in his every word. He had long over grown side burns as well as medium length scruffy dark brown hair which was sun bleached in places. She could easily make out the gold capped teeth as he smiled. He was medium build and in his late thirties. His grey eyes moved as he raised his hands showing of his gold rings. His gold was a sign that he liked to indulge and drink no doubt spending the money which he'd stolen from others.

He had a long sleeved white shirt which was slightly open showing off an Aztec necklace which he'd no doubt stolen from some unfortunate soul who he'd properly ditched in Mexica. He also had on brown trousers he wore the typical knee high boots that all the captains wore. She could see a thick leather belt around his waist. Baldomero pulled up the beaten Aztec mask again. "You know what I said to that Aztec savage?" He took another long gulp from his tankard. "I said you can't eat me! I don't have any fat on me!" He watched as every one burst in a fit of drunken laughter the first man spoke up. "How much gold is there in Mexica Baldomero?"

"They have more gold, jade and gemstones than you could possibly imagine and none you'd ever want."

Baldomero turned sharply eyeing the young blonde woman who was standing close to his table. Her forest green eyes moving slightly as she put her hands on her hips. He pulled back eyeing her for a long moment, as a panic suddenly over took him. She looked a hell of a lot like the other woman he'd abounded on Mexica some seasons back. He looked at her again letting his fear pass there was no way she could be her she was much younger and didn't have wounds all over her body or a dragon tattoo on her back. The other woman had also had very short blonde hair and acted more like a highly strung boy. Even her posture had been more masculine than feminine.

Unlike this young woman whose pose was much more feminine as were her clothes. No this woman wasn't the same one though the resemblance was remarkable, may be she was cute cousin or something. He grinned at her. "Well aren't you a pretty young thing?" He pulled his chair around. "Why don't you come and sit on my knee and tell me who told you that?" Gabrielle sneered in disgust as she met his gaze. "I'd rather not." Xena turned eyeing the man Gabrielle was talking to she felt her teeth grind together slightly. Baldomero laughed as he took another long drink he eyed the tall dark warrior woman behind her who's piercing ice blue eyes were burning in to him.

His gaze travelled to the Aztec warrior who she was holding the man's hand had been bound tightly. "You know cutie I don't deal in slave trading so you might want to ask your big warrior friend to take him away, though if she's thinking about selling his headdress. I'll take it off her hands for a very good price." Gabrielle eyed Itzli for a moment. "His headdress isn't for sale." Baldomero took another long drink. "You know you look like some woman I met here seasons ago." He paused feeling his grin widen. "Though I don't think you could be her I mean your much better looking. You also don't seem to be a total bitch like she was."

Gabrielle raised both eyebrows. "Really?" She stepped forward ignoring Xena snarl of anger which drifted through the air. "What was her name?" Baldomero smirked as he met her gaze. "Oh she was called Gabrielle." He winked at her. "She sounded like boy and she smelt worse than horse manure from a barn." He nudged the other man next to him. "Her lover was the so called Xena Warrior Princess." He grinned hearing everyone laugh. "I guess she was a loser who couldn't get it on with a man, so she bedded a warrior woman instead." He sniggered slightly. "I ditched the stupid bitch in Mexica and took all her money. I just wish I could've been there to see her face."

Xena could feel her anger as it burned through her system, as she eyed the man at the table how dare that bastard speak about her lover that way. She yanked Itzli forward ignoring his cursing. Gabrielle turned pushing Xena back at the waist as she came forward. She turned meeting her lovers gaze. "Let me…." She smiled as she leaned over the table meeting Baldomero's surprised gaze. "You wouldn't have wanted to see her face." She slammed her fist down hard causing the table to shake and beer to spill everywhere. Her gaze slowly narrowed as her teeth grinded together as she leaned closer. "It looked something like this."

Baldomero stopped still feeling his whole body freeze as her words registered in his mind. "There's no way in hell!" Gabrielle didn't think as she slammed her fist full force in to his face ignoring his cry of pain, she watched as he fell back in his chair hitting the floor hard. Everyone at the table suddenly shifted to get out of her way. She moved slowly over to Baldomero who was clutching his now bleeding nose. She smiled as she grabbed hold of him by his collar dragging him to his feet. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you Baldomero!" She didn't think as she slammed her fist in to his face again sending him crashing against the table. "You stole my money!"

Baldomero looked up staring in to her burning green gaze. "How are you her? You're younger!" Gabrielle grabbed his shirt again with violent force so his back was against the table. "Mexica can change you as a person isn't that what you always say?" Baldomero blinked he watched her pull up her boot which had a gleaming sai blade in it. "You know we can talk…how does a hundred dinars sound, it is dinars you use in Greece right?" Gabrielle laughed but it was a cold unfeeling laugh. "A hundred dinars…I wouldn't take money from you Baldomero." She leaned down slowly pulling the sai blade from her boot as she tightened her grip on his shirt. "No I'll tell you what would make me happy." She raised the weapon higher running it along his cheek. "I'd like to see you suffer, like you made me suffer when you left me stranded me in Mexica!"

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle turned slowly to meet her lovers gaze she slowly eased the weapon away from the terrified mans face. Xena watching as everyone backed away further from the table, obviously among drunken fools there was no loyalty. She breathed in walking towards the man who looked at her. He tried to smile but it was terrified smile. Itzli grunted aloud the Blood Jaguar was being a bitch not that that surprised him. He looked down slowly he just wanted to get all this over with he wanted to see his home land again. Baldomero looked at the tall dark haired woman. "Who are you?" Xena slowly passed the rope to Gabrielle so she had hold of Itzli.

She grabbed the man watching as her lover let go. "I'm Xena Warrior Princess." Baldomero stared at her for a long moment. "You're dead!" Xena sneered watching as her lover stepped back. "I got better." Baldomero put his hands up. "Your not going to hit me, are you?" Xena raised an eyebrow as she leaned closer. "Yes I am." Baldomero's gaze darted. "Can we talk about this?" Xena narrowed her gaze as she tightened her grip. "There's one thing I hate more than anything in this world do you know what that is?" Baldomero eyed her as he tried to smile. "Dirty leathers?" Xena snarled aloud. "No it's people who insult my lover right in front of me!"

She leaned closer tightening her grip turning it in to a straggle hold. "Gabrielle isn't a loser she isn't stupid and she isn't a bitch." She felt her whole body tense. "She also smells ten times better than you ever could!" Baldomero swallowed again. "I totally agree my mistake." Xena turned eyeing her lover. "He owes you a hundred dinars and a boat trip to Mexica, right?" She watched her lover nod she turned back eyeing the man. "You're going to pay up or so help me I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Baldomero raised a hand. "I'll do anything you want! Please just don't hurt me…I have a wife and four children." Gabrielle sneered in disgust. "You don't have a wife and four children." Baldomero turned slightly. "One day I might…" He narrowed his gaze. "Unlike you, I mean your lover doesn't have the equipment to make you pregnant." Xena tightened her grip. "If you don't shut up your going to loose your equipment and everything bellow it."

Baldomero swallowed as best he could as he felt her strangle hold tightened even more. "I got it…" The next moment turned to blinding pain as her fist made contact with his face, he felt her let go. His whole body fell off the table as he passed out in to darkness. Gabrielle watched as the captain hit the floor hard she slowly met her lovers gaze. "We should take him to his boat." Xena grabbed the man by his leg dragging him forward she looked up hearing nothing but silence. She smiled slightly. "We'll be leaving now…any objections?" She watched as everyone shook there heads. "Good." She pulled the man along, if she'd have known that he'd have done that to her lover she would have happily been the one to hit him. They needed him any way from what Gabrielle had said flying in to Mexica's shore would attract too much attention.

End of part 17

Silvermoonlight.

Some of you may recognise Gabrielle's line to Autolycus. "_They have more gold, jade and gemstones than you could possibly imagine and none you'd ever want_." For any one who doesn't, it was in the last chapter of the werewolf saga.


	18. As The Darkness Breaches The Light

_AS THE DARKNESS BREACHES THE LIGHT_

Baldomero felt his eyes snap open as freezing cold water was thrown in his face. He sat up breathing in sharply feeling it as it dripped off his face. "I don't want to die! Please don't drown me!" He looked down seeing that he was sitting on his boats deck, he watched as a pair of black knee high boots appeared. He swallowed as he looked up meeting the ice cold gaze of the Warrior Princess. "This…is so…not my day." He turned suddenly hearing hooves on the deck his gaze slowly drifted there were two winged horses on his boat. One was golden in colour and had feathered wings like a bird. The other was as black as night and from the looks of it was un-dead, it had glowing red eyes and huge bat wings which were ripped and torn as well as razor sharp teeth which were poking out of its mouth in places.

"You put a cursed un-dead horse on my deck!"

Xena folded her arms watching as Gabrielle freed the rope from the dock. "Yes we did, do you have a problem with that?" She turned seeing that Itzli was still tied up by his wrists he was standing close by watching with great interest. Baldomero scowled in annoyance. "You can't do this to me! You'll curse my ship!" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Frankly I can do what ever I want to you." She leaned down meeting his terrified gaze, she raised her hand slightly. "You know I've never liked people who steal money from others and then leave them high and dry." She grabbed him by the collar harshly. "I like people who do it to my lover even less!"

Gabrielle grabbed her lover's hand. "Xena…." Xena turned slightly meeting her lovers gaze. "What?" Gabrielle turned slightly. "Let me." Xena took a step back. Her gaze wandered over the Chinese ship which was still docked. Gabrielle smiled slightly as she met Baldomero's gaze. "I need you to take us to the Xiuhcoatl shore." Baldomero blinked as he looked up. "Are you insane? I'm not taking you there!" He paused meeting her gaze fully. "I knew you were a depressed bitch when I met you, but seriously did what's felt of your intelligence pour out of your ear in Mexica or something?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "It's not a request Baldomero."

Baldomero laughed slightly. "Listen you can't make me do anything, I don't want to." Gabrielle her felt teeth as they started to grind together. "You know I can and I will and I'm asking you nicely…I won't ask nicely again." Xena took a step forward. "I'll deal with him." Gabrielle pulled both hands up sharply stopping her. "No really it's fine I've got this." She slowly leaned down meeting his gaze. "Take us to the Xiuhcoatl shore." Baldomero laughed slightly eyeing her sai blades. "You know your weapons don't scare me! You never follow through on any of the threats you make Gabrielle. No matter how terrifying you are when you threaten people." He raised his hands. "It's pathetic…you don't even have a means of torture."

Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was hysterical laugh. "A means of torture." She didn't think as she slammed both finger points in to his neck full force. She snarled aloud as he fell back clutching his throat. "I've just cut of the flow of blood brain you'll be dead in about thirty seconds if you don't do as I say!" She leaned forward watching as he started to gag. "How's that for a means of torture?" Xena took her lover's hand pulling her around to face her. "Take that off!" Gabrielle turned slowly meeting her lovers gaze. "No!" Xena raised her hand slightly. "Take it off him Gabrielle." Gabrielle pulled her hand free. "That's what the pinch is for isn't it? Getting evil people to do what you want, or give you information you really need."

Xena raised her finger stopping her from speaking. "He is not evil he's a stupid captain with a big mouth." Gabrielle turned eyeing Baldomero who was still gagging. "Yes just like the many captains that you've put the pinch on in the past." Xena grunted in annoyance. "That's not the same!" Gabrielle pulled back slightly. "Yes it is, it's just the same." Xena eyed Baldomero who still gagging. "Don't argue with me!" Gabrielle eased out both hands ignoring the sounds of Baldomero hitting the floor on his back hard. "You're the one who said I want to teach you everything I know!" Xena sneered slightly. "Yes I did but this is not what I meant."

Gabrielle folded her arms. "Well I'm sorry you never really got around to explaining it to me, because you decided to die and leave me all on my own." She watched as her lover pulled back the hurt showing in her light blue eyes. Xena breathed in painfully meeting her lovers green gaze. "I never meant to leave you on your own like that." Gabrielle raised her hand. "No you never meant to, be you did anyway and it hurts!" She turned slightly. "Do you know what it is to be on your own and feel like your heart is breaking?" Xena lowered her gaze. "Yes I do." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Then if you know how it feels why, did you do it anyway? Do have any idea how selfish that is!?"

Xena pulled back feeling her eyes dart as the words sunk in. "I thought what I was doing was right and for the greater good." Gabrielle raised her hand sharply. "No Xena it wasn't for the greater good it was for Akemi who you felt guilty about and look at what she did to you? She used you, manipulated you to free all those souls and then betrayed you." She snarled aloud "Please tell me do you have any more old lovers who are going to crawl out of the wood work? Because I'm sick off being second rate to people I hardly know and who always seem far more important than me." Xena pulled out her hands. "No Gabrielle I don't." She eased up her hand to her lover's face. "I never wanted to hurt you…if I could take it all back I would."

Gabrielle stepped back slightly so she was out of her reach. "You never include me in your life changing discussions you just make them anyway regardless of how I feel." She turned ignoring the captain's fist as he pounded it against the deck as he tried to get their attention. "The mighty Warrior Princess always takes the glorious hit, but it's always the Bard of Potidaea who has to suffer the heart breaking fall…." She looked down feeling her teeth grind together it felt her heart was about to explode. She just wanted to cry the only thing that was stopping her was her anger which burning through her system, like fire through a narrow tunnel. She could see the hurt and pain her lovers eyes and still she'd found it impossible to bite her tongue the pain had been building up and was just too great.

Itzli laughed slightly causing them both to turn around he grinned meeting the Blood Jaguars gaze as he pointed to the gagging captain who was on the verge of dieing. He could see the blood running down from the captain's nose. "You know Blood Jaguar that idiots going to die any second, but please carry on arguing." He laughed again. "Even though I don't understand what it is you're saying, it's really entertaining." Xena turned quickly taking the pitch off she watched as Baldomero hit the deck hard as he breathed out as the air moved back through his lungs. He pulled himself up choking painfully. "Couldn't…you…have your lovers tiff…some other time." Gabrielle snarled aloud as she met his gaze. "No we can't!" She didn't think as pulled the sai blade from her boot. "Take us to the Xiuhcoatl shore!"

Gabrielle watched as he opened his mouth to speak she didn't think as she grabbed him dragging him to his feet pushing the weapon against his throat. "If you don't take us there, I'm going to kill you very slowly and believe me when I say that I can make your last moments of life painfully beyond words." She ignored her lover's horrified expression. She leaned closer. "Or better yet I'll tell the goddess Itzpapalotl all about the gold you've been stealing from her temples. I'm sure she'll be happy to flay you alive or rip your heart out." Baldomero stared in to the cold almost psychotic green gaze which was terrifying on so many levels. He could see she meant it, he could see it in her eyes, before it had just been burning anger but this was pure un-caged violence.

He looked up slightly. "No I got that, the Xiuhcoatl shore." Gabrielle threw him back watching as he hit the wooden barrel behind hard. "Good now that we understand each other how's about you move this Chinese wreck you call a ship?" She turned watching as Itzli laughed again clearly enjoying the fact that someone else was on the firing end of her temper instead of him. Xena watched as her lover walked past her disappearing in to the hold slamming the door behind her full force. She followed her quickly opening the door and closing behind her. She could see Gabrielle shifting through Baldomero's cabin she watched her violently shove the Aztec items off the table as she carried on searching.

She moved forward keeping her voice gentle. "What are you looking for?" Gabrielle threw the Aztec axe of the table full force not caring where it landed. "My money…." She grabbed one of the draws pulling it out and shaking it only to see hundreds of gleaming gems stones fall at her feet. She threw the draw watching as it hit the wall. "Where's my money?!" She kicked the gems at her feet watching as they flew through the air. "All this is cursed and worthless." Xena didn't think as she took her arm bringing her around to face her. "Stop it Gabrielle." She gently took hold of her other arm she ignored her struggling as she backed her up against the wall. She leaned forward so she was close to her ear. "Please sweetheart, stop it."

Gabrielle felt herself tense up only to feel herself breath in painfully. "You left me all on my own." She could feel the tears as they started to run down her face. "I was lonely and you weren't there!" Xena slowly let go of her arms bringing up the hand to her face. She had no idea where all this violence and pent up aggression was coming from it was like some animal that had just broken out from its cage and it needed to lash out. She looked down slightly may be these painful emotions had been building up for a long time and Gabrielle hadn't been able to hold them back anymore. Her lover really hadn't said much after she'd been brought back she hadn't mentioned Akemi ether. She moved her hands through the long blonde hair. "I love you Gabrielle, you are the only person who matters to me."

She slowly wrapped her arms around her. "I should've told you that more often and I should've listened to you, I've regretted every time when I didn't. I'm sorry that you suffered because of what I did in Japan." She brought her closer. "You didn't deserve that." She felt her lovers arm wrap around her waist in a sudden and desperate manner. She in breathed deeply hearing her strangled tears. "Every moment I was stuck in that horrible limbo all I could think about was you. I thought about you all the time, I missed you so much." She tightened her hold around her lover's waist. "Every time I freed a soul I wanted it to be that last one. So I could come back and be with you."

She pulled back meeting Gabrielle's tear streaked gaze. "I've never felt so lonely and empty and in all my life." She slowly used her hand to wipe away the younger woman's tears. "What ever happens I will never leave you like that again. I won't let you walk through life alone." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart slightly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say what I said." She breathed in feeling more tears run down her face. "I just feel so…." Xena leaned closer. "Afraid?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes…I feel afraid." Xena breathed in deeply and painfully as she pulled her back in to her embrace. "It's okay sweetheart." She held her tighter. "I know how you're feeling…I know your hurting inside."

She leaned down kissing her gently on the lips. "It makes you feel angry and you don't feel in control." She breathed in meeting her gaze again. "I'm right here for you please don't shut me out." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I could never shut you out Xena…you're the only person who knows my soul." Gabrielle slowly met her lips again she felt the taller woman's hand as it moved through her hair. She closed her eyes not catching sight of the Aztec pendent as it glowed with white light for a moment before fading as she ran her hand through the long dark hair. It felt like her lover was touching her soul she could feel her so strongly that all she could do was melt under her gently touch. She couldn't bring herself to move not that she could have if she wanted to she just wanted to loose her self in the sensation.

8

Ares pulled the golden chariot to stop he could see the boat far bellow which Xena and Gabrielle were on. He sneered in disgust he been following them very slowly up till now. When they'd stopped on one of the Canaria islands he stopped on another waiting for them to take flight again. He also landed on another island close to Cuba. They'd left a couple of hours later and now the slow moving battered Chinese boat was pointed in the right direction. He snarled aloud truth was he didn't need them anymore. He could sense Mexica even from this distance the power orientating from it was immense. He'd never felt anything like it in his whole life it was raw and intense.

It penetrated every fibber of his being like a knife and it felt so intoxicating. His gaze slowly narrowed as he cracked the reins he had to get there ahead of them only then would he find C'thulon's cavern. He cracked the reins harder watching as the horses moved through the clouds and the boat Xena and Gabrielle were on disappeared behind him. He watched as the golden light flew out from the horses hooves as they quickened their gallop. He smiled as he caught sight of the huge land mass that was Mexica. He looked behind him it would be another four hours or more before Xena and Gabrielle landed on these shores. He slowed the horses down slightly looking at the mass of tropical jungle bellow.

He turned slightly he could see lakes rivers and waterfalls as well as area's of marsh land and open plains with grassy area's. There were stone temples rising up all over the land, some were very small while others towered over the tree line. He could already see villages and fields up on fields of coca trees stretching out in some places. He moved the horses slightly catching sight of a massive city with one huge central temple which rose above everything else. He could hundreds of mortal in it swarming about like insects. He moved the horses closer he had no idea which god it belonged to but he could feel their presence even from the distance he was at.

He narrowed his gaze watching as the people at the top of the temple suddenly scattered. He leaned closer watching as a huge were jaguar walked out of the temple his tail moving violently as he looked up. The blue and purple head dress could be seen as the Jaguar god roared in anger his orange gaze slowly met his. Ares brought the chariot to a stop looking down again at the god who was still looking up his teeth now showing as he sneered. Despite the pure power he could feel this god didn't look anything very special despite his muscular seven foot stature. He had expected something bigger like the feathered serpent but this god looked no different to Anubis the Egyptian god of the underworld.

The jackal faced god was about the same height and had the same amount of muscle on him just like this god. What could all the gods in all the different lands possibly be so afraid of? Maybe what they were really afraid of was C'thulon and not his pitiful Aztec children who from the looks of this one weren't anything to shout about. Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud eyeing the golden chariot of the lesser god which was now floating above his temple's keep. He felt his clawed hand form a fist how, dare this lesser weakling invade his territory! He raised his clawed hand in disgust he'd make sure that this pitiful little god learnt the true meaning of pain and suffering and death.

He had too many issues to deal with as it was and he didn't need any one else getting in his way. He swung his tail harshly as he felt the heat in his fingers he would not be denied anything in his own region not by any one or anything. He narrowed his gaze focusing on the lesser god whose smug face looked pathetic. He could hear his thoughts even from this distance and pure arrogance of them. Ares looked down he pulled back in surprise as a huge godly fire red ball left the Jaguar gods clawed hand. He could see lightning streaming out of it as it sped towards him like a comet. He sneered as he pulled back his hand watching as a fireball formed in it. As if he was going to cower to this gods one fireball which though large wasn't that dangerous looking in appearance.

He watched in surprise as it suddenly separated becoming four comets of streaming fire which all had white lightning at their tails. The huge comets expanded in size as they came closer. He threw a fire ball at the closest watching as it hit the comet only to disintegrate in an instant. He didn't get a chance to think as the first comet hit the chariot's side. Wood, gold and godly metal flew through the air along with the wheels which shattered in half as it smashed through the back of the chariot. Blood flew through the air as the godly horses were torn to pieces by the next comet as it hit home. He felt him self panic as the third comet hit the only remaining horse killing it instantly and disintegrating the reins.

He turned but it was to late the chariot had begun its decent downwards and away from the city towards the dense jungle. Its destroyed back half was a light with godly flames which caused intense pain as they touched his exposed arms. He looked up in horror only to see the last comet hit the chariot's side it's lightning slamming in to his body. He found his cry of agonizing pain hitting the air as blood flew through his teeth. The lightning tour in to his flesh, creating deep wounds which started to bleed instantly he opened his eyes only to see the jungle trees the next moments became even more painfully as he smashed through them. His whole body felt the intense pain as the broken chariot smashed in to ground.

The chariot tore up the jungle floor as it toppled throwing him out on to the solid ground, he winced hearing it grind as it came to slow stop. He watched as the lightning disappeared from his body. His muscles were stinking with pain and he couldn't move. He could feel his blood as it ran down from the gashing wounds he felt his head hit the ground as he passed out in to darkness. Tezcatlipoca sneered as he watched the smoke move upwards from the far jungle where the chariot had hit the ground. He turned eyeing one of his un-dead skeleton warriors who looked up slightly his red eyes glowing. "Take some of your best warriors and find that pitiful lesser god! If he's alive I want him brought to me!" He watched as he nodded putting his skeleton hand on his open rib cage. "Yes great lord Tezcatlipoca." Tezcatlipoca turned slightly "If the chariot is still in one piece I want it as well…its gold can be melted down and turned in to items for my treasury." He watched as he sped in to action with five other skeleton warriors who followed him as he ran down the temple steps.

8

Gabrielle looked up from her position which wasn't very pleasant she had her head hung over the ships side. She breathed in trying not to throw up. Baldomero sneered as he walked past her he hated that he found her and her girlfriend kissing passionately in his quarters when he'd walked in earlier wanting to look at his map. Normally a sight like this would please him but somehow this didn't one bit because he disliked them both immensely. Xena liked giving out pain and Gabrielle was just insane, her insanity was just hidden by her youthful and sweet looks. She had spilled out one of his draws and wrecked his neatly set out desk just to make matters worse.

He folded his arms sneering at her. "Do you have to throw up every five minutes?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Do you have to speak? You're wasting precious air." Baldomero eyed her. "Has any one ever told you how much of a bitch you are?" Gabrielle turned slightly a cold smile spreading across her lips. "Yes my Mexican friend Itzli tells me all the time…the only reason he's not dead is because I need him." She leaned over further. "After this trip I won't need you, so don't push it…." Xena didn't think as she grabbed Baldomero by his collar. "Get away from her." She pulled him around forcefully ignoring his look of utter fear. "You owe her a hundred dinars…find it right now before I find a part of you I want to break." Baldomero sneered as he stepped back. "Your wish is my command."

Xena watched as he disappeared back in to the cabin slamming the door behind him. She turned looking at her lover. "Would you like something for the seasickness?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "No I'm fine…we'll be there soon." Xena slowly eased up her hand stroking her hair. "You know a little of my special herbs won't hurt you." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "They make me drowsy and I don't want to fall asleep now, I need to be focused." She groaned feeling her stomach twist she breathed in deeply trying to stop herself from loosing her lunch. "I hate boats." Xena smiled slightly. "You know this was your idea." Gabrielle eyed her for a moment. "I know it was my idea…you don't have to remind me."

She looked at the ocean again. "If we have flown in we'd both be dead by now, this was the better option." Xena breathed in slightly they were going have to have a long talk soon. She was seeing more and more violent behaviour from the younger woman. She wanted to think that it was due to the boat which always put her lover in a sour mood but her gut was telling her otherwise. What worried her even more was that in those ice cold green eyes she had seen looks of pleasure, especially when the younger woman had someone right where she wanted them. So far she'd heard that Mexica was an evil a place, what was it about this place other than its gods that terrified people so much and turned them so cruel? Was it the cruelty around them that twisted them or the presence of such evil gods?

The Greek gods were terrified of the Mexican gods, but why? C'thulon himself was all powerful his power had been terrifying in her eyes. He was a leviathan who could do any thing he pleased. She remembered when he'd torn up Akemi's prison vividly with very little effort at all. He was an ancient god though and seemed much more focused because of it. As if he always wanted to know or learn something of value. For Zeus to be afraid of him made sense but why the fear of the Aztec gods they couldn't be nearly as powerful as C'thulon could they? She breathed in deeply. She was thinking to far too hard about all this when the answers were waiting for her in Mexica. She was sure that they'd be able to fix the things Gabrielle had done in the country.

"Here's your money…all hundred dinars."

Xena turned sharply grabbing the money from Baldomero's hand she opened it pulling out one of the coins she turned it slowly in her fingers only to stop. Her gaze moved sharply meeting his. "Do you have a death wish?" Baldomero put both hands together. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Xena snarled aloud as she grabbed his collar. "These are fake I know moulded talcamite dinars when I see them!" She eased up the dinars. "When they get wet they dissolve, no wonder my lover threaten to kill you, you're a slimy dishonourable little bastard." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You know this why I said I didn't want money from him." She breathed again trying to stop another wave of sickness as she looked at the captain. "He's a con man."

Xena growled aloud as she met Baldomero shocked gaze. "Give my lover the money you owe her." She didn't think as she grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly as her mouth formed a cruel smile. "I don't believe you took my threat seriously." She ignored his cry of agony as one of his fingers cracked with the pressure. "I can break more if you still need persuading." She squeezed his hand tighter watching as hit the floor on his knees. Baldomero cried out in pain. "I got it…please let go of my hand…I'll give you your money." Xena leaned forward. "If you fail to do as I say again I'll kill you myself." She let go of his hand ignoring his cry of pain. She pulled the bag up watching as the dinars poured down on his head. "I'll get a lot more pleasure out of it than Gabrielle, believe me!"

She watched as he bolted in to a run disappearing in side his cabin she breathed in deeply as she leaned against the side. Her gaze moved back to her lover who still looked pale. "Are you sure you don't want a pinch to the wrist, you know it helps you." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No really I'll be fine." Xena breathed in as she put an arm around her shoulder pulling the younger woman closer. Her gaze moved back to the sea it wouldn't be much longer she was sure of it, frankly she couldn't wait to get off this wreck of a boat. The captain was a scum bag in every sense of the word. Her lover was right those from the dock on Cuba were idiots and disgusting captains. She gently kissed her lover's head feeling the younger woman tense as she tried to stop another wave of seasickness.

8

Lila watched as Tlaloc walked in to the keep his face full of anger, she swallowed crawling back on the fur skin her gaze darted as Amoxtli slowly stood up. Amoxtli looked up slightly. "How bad is it?" Tlaloc lowered his gaze. "Sixty of the un-dead warriors had their fake flesh burnt from their bones. Twenty more have had parts of their flesh burnt away." He felt his grip tighten on his weapon. "Thirty living warriors were killed and as far as the upper and lower classes and children, their still counting the dead. Safe to say, the great feathered serpent will have hundreds of new warriors to add to the skeleton army." Amoxtli looked down slightly. "We have great numbers…why did he kill all those people there was no need…."

Tlaloc shook his head. "An army is never big enough in this land, you know that as well as I do Tezcatlipoca has somehow learnt how to create un-dead warriors and is massing a skeleton army to match the feathered serpents. Huitzilopochtli's army is also growing immensely soon his Hummingbird armies size will match our gods as well and we both know that Hummingbird warriors are very difficult to kill." He snarled aloud. "His dead warriors are just like us but they are living in everyway and they feel everything. None of their soul is trapped in any way and none of their body has been taken from them or changed, they have a freedom like no other. They followed the sun god willingly and with out being forced." He looked down sadly he had fought for this freedom but had failed to obtain it.

He had believed that once he died it would be waiting for him he had heard that it didn't matter where the sun gods warriors died. Because they would ascend to the heavens and take the form of the hummingbird and the sun god would greet them on the other side. It had not happened and he had felt betrayed when he'd opened his eyes again only to find himself looking in to the feathered serpents gaze. His god had lied to him and given the gift to others who like him had been willing to serve. He turned slowly catching sight of the Greek girl who was sitting on the floor. "No doubt one day these armies will descend upon our city which is why our numbers must always be greater." He moved forward meeting Lila's gaze. "So you're the Blood Jaguar's sister…."

Lila swallowed moving back slightly. "Yes…." Tlaloc snarled as he raised his huge spiked axe. "Then allow me to make you suffer before you die!" Amoxtli grabbed his weapon hand as it came down full force. "Don't be a fool Tlaloc!" Tlaloc snarled eyeing her. "Let go of my arm!" Amoxtli sneered slightly tightening her grip. "You stupid bastard you kill her and the feathered serpent will punish you!" Tlaloc pushed harder one thing he'd always hated about Amoxtli other than her class was that she was a good fighter despite her size. "I don't care if I'm punished it would be worth just to see her die! I was so close to killing her sister! I was going to send her to hell!" Amoxtli breathed in pushing on his weapon hand full force. "Do you think killing her will ease your suffering?"

She narrowed her gaze watching as Lila moved back even further the panic showing her eyes. "She's a harmless little girl! Isn't the first law of Huitzilopochtli that there is no honour in killing a helpless or even wounded warrior and to kill those who aren't strong enough to protect themselves is a true act of cowardice?" Tlaloc snarled aloud. "I'm a slave of the feathered serpent that law means nothing to me anymore!" Amoxtli met his gaze as she pushed her feet in to the ground trying to hold him back with great difficulty. "They did once!" Tlaloc eyed her. "Those laws are meaningless I followed them and I never got my reward! I never saw heaven or became a hummingbird!"

Amoxtli breathed in deeply. "You followed them yes but you said that you never believed in them fully and that is why you're here!" She eyed Lila. "This girl isn't worth your hated she's a peasant like I was. She doesn't know about evil, she's never seen the hated of warriors and she wasn't the one who got you killed that was her sister…." She breathed in deeply. "It should be obvious to you by now that she's here as bait, why else would the feathered serpent keep her alive like he has? You know as well as I do that she should already be dead." Tlaloc looked at her slightly he pulled away watching as she stepped aside. He didn't think as he brought the axe down with in inches of the girl's body. "I hate the Blood Jaguar!"

He snarled aloud pulling the weapon free meeting her terrified gaze. "You will see your sister die by my hands girl! I will gut her alive and I'll make you watch." He leaned closer grabbing her by her dress he savagely pulled her up by it so their faces met. "I won't kill you because I hate her, but don't think I won't break your limbs if it takes my pleasing." Lila felt the floor as she hit it hard as he threw her back, she groaned painfully as she turned. "If my sister killed all those warriors in that room then I doubt you stand a chance." Tlaloc sneered in disgust as walked towards the steps that led out of the keep. Amoxtli breathed in watching as he disappeared she slowly leaned down helping the girl in to a sitting position. "Are you alright?" Lila looked up sharply her gaze darted as she met the woman's white gaze. "You…you saved me." Amoxtli stood up folding her arms. "Yes I saved you for the feathered serpent he wouldn't like it if your life got cut short."

Lila looked down slightly. "I thought…" Amoxtli snarled slightly. "You thought wrong little fool I wasn't trying to save you!" She watched as the girl lowered her head she looked away hoping that the girl wouldn't see the uncertainty in her eyes. She could have just let her die she should have if she had Tlaloc would have been destroyed and she would have gained position as head warrior of the keep. It was what she'd always wanted the power and the full ear of her god and she had been closer to the position of the twelve who had been made flesh. She looked down yet here she had not taken the opportunity. She'd walked over hundreds of warriors before now with out care or thought to get to this position. She eyed the girl who was looking away sadly, why was she being so weak now? Why couldn't she bring herself to be cold like she had always been in these situations?

8

Xena looked up slowly catching sight of the shore and a huge green land mass behind it. Her gaze slowly narrowed as she looked harder the shore was white. She could see its coral breaching the waters surface and its white and red rocks which loomed up out of the sea. There were trees of red and white which was even stranger. "I see the shore!" She watched as her lover came up leaning against the rail next to her. "That's it, that's the Xiuhcoatl shore." Xena watched as they drifted closer. "You know the coral and rocks are so white they look beautiful from here." Gabrielle felt herself tense as she narrowed her gaze. "It's not coral and there are no rocks…."

Xena pulled back in surprise. "Not rocks or coral?" Gabrielle watched as drifted slowly closer. "Look harder Xena, there is no beauty here." Xena leaned over narrowing her gaze. She found the breath getting caught of her throat as she realized what she looking at. The whole reef was filled with dried white human bones all packed so high that they were breaching the waters surfaces. The rocks were just mountains of bones which were piled high on the shore she could hundreds of gleaming object packed in with them, swords, shields and armour. The whole reef bellow her was swarming with red crabs she could see the skeletons skulled faces all looking back at her in a screaming gruesome manner.

She looked up realizing why the trees had white them it was because of the skeletons which were hanging off them. "By the Gods…how did these people die?" Gabrielle sneered. "The Xiuhcoatl shore killed them." She looked down watching as the boat came to a stop on the beach causing some of the bones to crunch and crack. Baldomero came to stand next to them he placed a money bag the dark haired woman's hand. "Here you are, now you can both leave?" Xena grabbed him with her other hand. "Oh no, I don't think so! You can help us through this dead shore before you leave…." Gabrielle turned slightly trying to ignore the smell of death which was making her skin crawl. "We don't need him that's what Itzli's for."

Xena slowly pushed the coin bag in to her lover's hands. "Yeah but I want him to come since he stranded you here. I think a dose of fear might be good for him." She leaned over to the captain's ear. "Move the ladder down so we can get our horses off." She shoved him forward watching he sped in to action in an instant she eyed Itzli who was watching patiently. She turned back look at the horrify sight in front of her again it was beyond disgusting. She could feel her stomach churning which was making her feel like she wanted to throw up. She'd seen rotting battle fields before but this was nothing compared to this, this was skeleton grave yard of massive proportions and there was something which bothering her about it.

Not a single body on this dead beach looked like they belonged to any Mexican warrior she could see hundreds of different types of weapons clothes and armour but these all looked random. She turned as Gabrielle put a hand on hers. "These people…who were they?" Gabrielle breathed in. "Thieves, treasure hunter and arrogant fools." Her gaze turned. "The armies who came here are on the way in to the jungle…at least some of them are. Others you'll see when we get on to the beach." Xena felt herself tense. "Armies?" Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "Armies from all over the world have been here, none of them were ever fortunate enough to return home."

End of part 18

Silvermoonlight

Thank you for all the kind reviews and input.


	19. Where The Sun Bleeds Blood

_WHERE THE SUN BLEEDS BLOOD AND THE BONES SCRATCH THE LAND_

Xena's gaze drifted slowly across the shore, she felt herself tense as she caught sight of the hundreds of huge wooden crosses which were all over the beach. She pulled Argo forward as she looked up at the skeletons which were nailed to them. She narrowed her gaze something was really wrong here. She could see the Roman legion armour clearly and she could see the fallen tower shields lying all over the beach along with other weapons. She took a step closer why would a Roman legion nail its own warriors to crosses? It was as if someone had masquerade all the warriors and then forced them to endure the punishment they gave to all their conquered.

She moved closer looking at the tattered roman banner which was lying in the sand. Next to it was a dead roman solider that had by the looks of things stabbed himself with his own Gladius. She eyed the banner again it wasn't Julius Caesar's she leaned closer in fact it was from long before him. It belonged to the late Roman Emperor Claudius. She moved her hand out to touch it only to watch in surprise as Gabrielle stopped her hand. She turned slightly meeting her lovers gaze, the younger woman had been standing behind her but she hadn't realized it until now. Gabrielle eased her lovers hand away slowly. "You shouldn't touch anything on this beach…no matter how tempting it is."

Xena slowly pulled herself up staring at the crosses. "What in Tartarus happened here?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she looked at the roman crosses. "They came to conquer and were conquered…." She kicked a red crab at her foot out of the way watching as it hit the water causing a splash. "Be careful of the crabs they have a taste for human flesh." Xena turned sharply. "This was a whole Roman legion though there must be over a hundred men here." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Roman, Persian, Japanese, it doesn't matter just about everyone who sets foot here dies one way or another." She eased her un-dead horse forward. "Their weapons were all useless on these shores."

She leaned down easing a sai blade free from her boot her gaze turned to Itzli. "Come here." Itzli slowly came forward, he slowly met her gaze. "How can I serve you?" Gabrielle twirled the weapon slightly ignoring the sarcasm in his tone. "I'm going to cut you free." Itzli narrowed his gaze. "Of course because I wouldn't try to run away in these lands now would I?" Gabrielle raised the weapon slightly. "No you wouldn't…unless you want to die…you know that they'll be hunting you as well as me." Itzli raised both bounds hands. "How wonderful I return to my own lands and I'm going to be a bounty for other warriors." He snarled aloud. "I have you thank for that don't I? Because you know how to anger just about every god you meet!"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You helped me to anger them all or have you forgotten that?" Itzli spat in disgust ignoring the taller warrior as she came to stand next to them, she still had no idea what they were saying he could see it in her light blue eyes. "I was just being the obedient servant you did after all threaten to kill me on a regular basis." He pulled up his bound hands. "You still do threaten to kill me daily so nothing's really changed has it?" Gabrielle grabbed his hands slicing the rope she watched as it fell to the floor. "You're going to do something for me." Itzli eased up his hand closing his fingers. "What would that be?" Gabrielle twirled the weapon again. "Protect Xena."

Itzli laughed slightly enjoying his own mocking laugher. "You want me to protect her? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Gabrielle sneered as she met his gaze. "It's not a request…I don't care what happens to me, I want her watched over and if I get captured you will take her to Xochiquetzal's keep." Itzli grunted aloud. "You know the ferity goddess doesn't like you, you stole from her." Gabrielle turned sharply. "She stole from me! I think we are even in that respect." Itzli pulled up sharply. "If your lover dies it won't be my fault you know that Xochiquetzal can be just as cruel as the other gods here, when it suits her purpose." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "She won't kill Xena she wants her brother Xochipilli to see a soul mate pair."

Itzli folded his arms. "As you wish but I think you're being foolish, the goddess will take out her anger on your lover because she can't get to you." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I don't care what you think." She sneered slightly. "You're my servant, you do as I command." Itzli turned sharply he raised his hand slowly. "One day I won't be your servant! When that day comes I'm going to kill you." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "I'll kill you first…." Xena folded her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" Gabrielle turned sharply she spun the sai blade again. "Everything's fine I was just telling him the rules." Xena eyed Itzli who was gave her a cold look their raised voices had told her that it had been a heated argument. "Can he be trusted now he's unbound."

Gabrielle smiled slightly. "He won't do anything here." She took hold of her horse's reins. "He'll lead us safely through this place." Xena took hold of Argo's reins watching as the Aztec warrior moved to the front. "Shouldn't you give him a weapon?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "As soon as we get through this place I'll give him one not until then." She turned looking at the huge Aztec axe which she'd strapped to her horse's saddle it had been in Baldomero's cabin. Baldomero moved slightly as he looked at the beach. "Could we please leave? I hate this place!" Xena turned slightly. "Be quite!" She watched as the captain hung his head in defeat as he stood next to Itzli. Xena turned back she gently put a hand on her lover's arm. "How long will it take us to get through this place?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Two hours at the most." Xena breathed in deeply she didn't like this place one bit there was something about it that made chills run down her spine. If anything Aphrodite's words about the savagery here were already starting to sink in.

8

Ares felt his eyes slowly open his whole body was stinging with intense pain he turned slightly seeing the blood which was bleeding from wounds all down his arms. He could also feel blood dripping down from his forehead he groaned painfully feeling himself cough which brought up more blood his gaze suddenly shifted as he realized that someone was watching him. He groaned again turning slightly as he caught sight of a young woman who was wearing a black bodice which had gleaming red Aztec patterns on it. Her long skirt had these same patterns and was the same colour. He looked up slowly seeing the lean muscles on her arms which were covered in long jagged scars which were old by the looks of them.

Her long black hair hung down over her shoulders and he could see a black and red feathered headdress which had silver and red patterns. He couldn't help but notice that there was a long scar running down the left side of her face her eye on that side was half closed. Her good eye was green in colour and it stared at him with intense interest. His gaze darted she was goddess he could feel the power from her body although it wasn't strong. Her bare feet crunched the ground as she came closer her smile widening showing off a gleaming set of overly long canine teeth on both her upper and lower jaw. He swallowed as she kneeled down eyeing him again as she ran her tongue over her long teeth.

Her hand came down suddenly grabbing him by his black leather shirt, he looked up slowly. "Get off me!" Chantico felt her stomach growl it had been so long since she'd had blood. She was starving and feeding off animals only filled her stomach but it never satisfied her burning hunger which demanded human blood or something better. What was even better was this was a wounded lesser god from some other land. She smiled meeting his gaze. "If you want to live lesser god you'll let me feed…I'm so very hungry." Tezcatlipoca had cursed her making it so her power was greatly diminished. She had to stay in constant hiding just to survive, but even so she still had far more than power than this pathetic lesser god. She tightened her grip on him. "My hunger is like nothing you can ever imagine and you're going to satiety it."

Ares didn't get a chance to pull away as her jaws came down hard on his neck. He felt her razor sharp canines as they pieced his skin and the blood as it began to flow free. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as she pushed her teeth in further. Chantico felt her body shiver the blood tasted so good even through it was a little bitter in taste. It was still far better than anything she'd tasted in a long while her gaze shifted as she felt the god's body tense painfully. She pulled her away she could see the gods face had turned slightly pale. She licked her lips narrowing her gaze. "I could leave you here…or I could save you lesser god. Tezcatlipoca will kill you slowly and painfully if he finds you."

Ares coughed painfully his body now felt weak and he couldn't move and he was also having trouble trying to speak. Chantico looked up hearing the sound of warriors as they ran through the jungle. She snarled in humanly as she eyed the god. "Well I guess you don't get to decide…because I need more of your blood." She yanked him off the floor so he was in a standing position her gaze turned sharply as she heard the warriors getting closer. Pathetic dead fools all of them she slowly closed her eyes. The next moments caused everything to turn to fire as she teleported out of the area. No doubt all those dead fools would find would be what was felt of the godly horses and a burning chariot.

8

Xena's gaze drifted over the skeletons all around them as she walked down the beaten jungle path. The climate was tropical here and it made the smell of death even worse. She stopped still staring at the skeletons of Japanese Samurai who had committed Seppuku, their form of ritual suicide. There gleaming armour was still in place even their swords still gleamed vitality unused from what she could see. She looked away sharply she didn't want to remember Japan right now her lover had, had to see her headless body hanging up in a gruesome display. She could only imagine the emotions the younger woman had gone through when seeing it. She shook her thoughts away looking at the skeletons all around her whose armours was all still in place their tattered banners hung from trees.

Every single dead warrior in this place had endured their own form of punishment which they normally gave to their conquered. Whole legions of warriors from very country were lying here. Not a single one of these armies had gotten in to Mexica they'd all died and those who weren't from armies had just been dumped on the shore as a warning to others. She leaned down looking at a rather beautiful broad sword at her feet which was beautifully crafted. She smiling slightly it was such a nice piece of work man ship she moved her hand slowly towards it. She didn't get a chance to think about its work man ship further as Gabrielle grabbed her hand. She turned sharply meeting her lovers gaze. "Hey!"

Gabrielle didn't think as she kicked the sword as side so it was out of her lover's line of sight. "I said don't touch anything." Xena pulled her hand out of her grip. "I wasn't going to touch anything." Gabrielle sighed aloud. "These men were driven mad they killed each other. Their insanity started because they took weapons belonging to these dead men. They were forced to endure death and suffering to the extreme and in the end they lost their minds." She looked at the skeletons around her. "They killed them selves or each other and now they've become beckons to lore in people who will die like them." Itzli grunted aloud. "May be you should blind fold her." Gabrielle turned slightly. "Just leads us out of here." Itzli narrowed his gaze he turned slightly not caring for the sarcasm in his voice "As you wish."

He watching as Baldomero rubbed his hands with glee as he picked up a gold chain putting it in his shirt the captain leaned down pulling gold rings of the skeletons fingers. The greedy fool was just asking for death, the more he took the more likely it was that he'd be driven insane by this grave yard. He turned back seeing that the Blood Jaguar hadn't noticed her gaze was still fixed on her taller woman's. He breathed in deeply he had a feeling they were being watched even though he couldn't see who was watching them. Not that it would be easy to tell some of the warriors in his country were no more than skeletons themselves. Baldomero pulled off another ring he slowly placed it in his pocket if he'd have know how much gold there was here he wouldn't have stolen from temples. This was far better and it was less risky to obtain. He looked up watching as Gabrielle led Xena forward keeping her hand on the tall warriors. He sneered slightly as they all started moving again perhaps he could ditch them and go back to this place.

8

Lila looked down slightly she felt so alone despite that she had servants in the keep who where going about their business. The two warriors were sitting close by both watching her but saying nothing. There just seemed to a cold silence in the air, she put a hand on her face. She wished she was back home and safe. She put her knees up slightly, she was no warrior and she had no idea how to deal with all this. She had never been a prisoner for this long and the most scared she'd ever been before this was when Hope had pushed her on to a broken bridge. Xena had saved her stopping her from plummeting to her death but that fear was nothing compared to this.

She'd feared for her life at every passing moment, was this how Gabrielle felt? She stopped still the sister she knew though wasn't the same sister she thought she knew, so why was she asking her self that question? Her real sister sounded like a savage monster who liked to kill people and for them to suffer before they died. She breathed in deeply her sister had never shown her any evil towards her but she had no idea when her sister had been replaced with the one from the alternate timeline. Why had her sister changed time? Did she do it to cover up the killing she'd done or did she do it for some other reason? What could have been so bad that time needed to be changed?

She knew her sister could be very stubborn and sometime very single minded in her focus but this was always when it came to Xena. She breathed in sharply, if Gabrielle wasn't the sister she knew then was Xena still the same Warrior Princess or was she from the other time line as well? What did she know about time anyway? She was a village girl she wasn't meant to be asking herself these questions. She had, always had a simple life and she liked her simple life, okay she wasn't the warrior of the family but that had never really bothered her. She turned seeing both the warriors suddenly look up sharply panic filling their faces. They both kneeled down instantly putting their faces to the floor. She watched as water began to drip down around her which caused her to turn slowly.

The feathered serpents head was within inches of her body she kept still as his jaws slowly opened showing off his razor sharp teeth. She slowly met his red gaze as a long drawn out hiss echoed through the air. He had woken up and she hadn't even realized she hadn't even heard him break the waters surface because she'd been too focused in her thoughts. She swallowed as she moved back slightly getting in a kneeling position as quickly as she could. Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly. "So glad to see that you are learning, your place girl." Lila said nothing she lowered her gaze further. Quetzalcoatl pulled one of his wings out of the water flicking it. "Not very talkative to day I see."

He pulled his other wing free of the water. "I can hear your thought though so don't think that because you don't say a word that I don't understand what your feeling." Lila breathed in deeply. "You killed all those people." Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly. "You make people stronger by making them suffer, also for as many as I kill there will always be enough mortal women to give birth to more." Lila looked up slightly. "You make us sound like rats." Quetzalcoatl felt a cruel smile spread across his face. "You are rats to me, but your useful vermin who I can use how ever I please." He grinned slightly. "You've never seen death have you?" Lila breathed in deeply. "I've seen death yes." Quetzalcoatl turned slightly. "You've never been the one holding the weapon though have you?"

Lila lowered her gaze. "No I haven't." Quetzalcoatl pulled himself up higher. "Then you have no idea how good it feels." He flicked out his tongue. "Your sister had such a taste for killing." Lila turned sharply. "You're lying my sister is not a cold blooded murder!" Quetzalcoatl flicked his tail slightly. "You tell your self that but you know that it's not true, the proof is in the room of the dead which you saw." He leaned closer "Let me show everything that happened in that room through your sister's eyes." Lila looked up sharply. "I don't want to see what went on in that room!" Quetzalcoatl's smile widened. "Oh but you do, other wise why would you fight me so? Your afraid of the truth your thoughts are proof enough of that."

He flicked out his tongue. "You want to know because that is what drives you. You want the proof yet you don't want to grasp it." He eyed the two warriors. "Hold her!" Lila didn't get a chance to think as Tlaloc grabbed her by the arms forcing her to her feet she struggled only to feel his grip tighten. "Let go of me!" Quetzalcoatl watched as Amoxtli backed away slowly as he came even closer. "You want to embrace your forgotten past then you have to see the monster of your past for what she truly is first." Lila felt the force as she pushed further forward the gods jaws opened wide as his the slits in his eyes disappeared once again and they began to glow red.

8

Gabrielle could feel her heart pounding in her chest like a drum, that bastard! She turned a street staying out of sight as a number of warriors walked past. She breathed in feeling herself snarl aloud. She'd only gotten this far in to the feathered serpent's city because she was wearing the clothes of an Eagle warrior and parts of her body had war paint on it. She breathed in deeply feeling the red feathered coils move slightly on her arms and legs. The red Aztec skirt flowed with her movement it was covering her own red and black skirt. She had a red material bodice with gold patterns which was covered her shoulder straps keeping her leather bodice out of sight and the two together didn't draw any attention.

She didn't have her boots on only the highly decorated black sandals which the Mexican warrior's wore. Her boots would have been too much of a give away and no one in Mexica wore boots they were ether bare foot or had sandals. Her remaining sai blade was hidden under her upper skirt out of sight. The heavy axe with its razor points was just for show. She pushed the Eagle warriors mask further down so it overshadowed her face not that her skin tone seemed to catch anyone's eye in the darkness. She could feel very muscle in her body tensing as she carried on moving. Itzli turned sharply looking at the temple steps to the feathered serpents keep. "You're insane, he'll kill you!" Gabrielle turned sharply. "He'll kill you to…so you can ether die out here or die with me! So take your pick servant!"

Itzli pulled back slightly. "I am not your servant!" Gabrielle turned sharply. "You are my servant! I own you and if you don't do as I command I'll kill you!" She slammed the axe upwards watching as it hit his chin forcing his head back. "Or aren't I making my point clear enough?" Itzli pulled back slightly. "I hate you." Gabrielle pulled back watching as another set of warriors walked past. "I hate you to." She moved forward slowly catching sight of two warriors at the top of the temple. She narrowed her gaze noticing gold feathers and silver plumes. "Why the gold and silver feathers head dresses?" Itzli looked at the warriors. "They are the feathered serpent's twelve elite." He turned slightly. "His finest warriors all living unlike the rest of his un-dead army all trained for only one thing, to kill any one who enters his keep." He smirked slightly. "You'll be dead before you reach the inner keep." Gabrielle turned slightly. "You're such an optimist…."

"Who goes there? State your purpose!"

Gabrielle turned sharply seeing another warrior standing close by holding up her weapon. Amoxtli sneered watching as the two warriors stepped in to the firelight. The one who was all dressed in red and gold with a red Eagle warriors feathered head dress turned slightly. "I was bringing tribute to the feathered serpent." Amoxtli eyed the warrior. "What's your tribute?" Gabrielle didn't think as she swung the axe hilt slamming it in to the back of Itzli's head. She watched as he cried out in pain as he hit the floor on his front. "A spy from the sun god's realm…." Amoxtli looked down sharply. "I see…well make sure that the feathered serpent tears him half."

Gabrielle grabbed hold Itzli pulling him up violently. "Oh I will." Amoxtli raised her hand. "That's the main temple the elite will take him in to the inner keep." Gabrielle moved forward keeping her head low. If anything her eyes would give her away. "Thank you, commander." Amoxtli smiled slightly finally some respect! She carried on walking. "It was about time that she someone noticed her status…she was after all rising up the warrior ladder." She looked at her hand. One day she was going to be at the top of the ladder and no one would ever question her again, because she'd be able to gut them alive. She had served for thirty seasons as an un-dead warrior and her time to become head warrior was approaching."

She lowered her head may be one day she'd be free and could die mortal which was all she wanted. She didn't care if her life lasted less than ten minutes so long as she got to make love to some one living again and eat food that was all that mattered. Her gaze turned as another lower ranking warrior came towards her. "What is it?" The warrior folded his arms. "You're wanted in the temple of the dead." Amoxtli scowled slightly. "Why?" The warrior looked up slightly. "The feathered serpent has found a companion warrior for you." Amoxtli turned sharply. "I don't need a companion warrior!" The lower ranking warrior narrowed his gaze. "The orders are from the highest priests…he's just been resurrected by the feathered serpent and he's at your rank level."

Amoxtli growled aloud. "No one is at my rank level." The lower ranking warrior laughed slightly. "You're not head warrior yet Amoxtli…a peasant girl like you will never make head warrior." Amoxtli pulled up her weapon slamming it in to his arm full force watching as the fake flesh was ripped clean off. She ignored his cry of pain as he hit the full force on his knees. She grabbed his throat. "One day I will be head warrior and when I am I'm going kill you if you speak out of turn to me. "She tightened her grip. "Remember that!" She didn't think as she slammed the hilt in to his head knocking him out instantly. She sneered as she walked over his damaged body. The skin on his arm was already starting to heal. She spat in disgust, as she carried on moving she didn't need a companion warrior.

Gabrielle pulled Itzli up the steps savagely ignoring his groans of pain. Itzli turned sharply. "You bitch that hurt!" Gabrielle pulled him harshly. "That's pay back for Xochiquetzal's keep." Itzli groaned again. "I hit you in the ribs to make it look good." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Yes and I'm returning the favour…because it hurt like Tartarus!" Itzli carried on moving. "Tartarus what is that? Sounds like a name I'd call my llama." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "It's the name for hell where I come from." Itzli grunted aloud. "Your word for hell is pitiful." Gabrielle sneered she looked up watching as the two warriors at the temples entrance looked around as she came closer.

The first raised his spear. "State your purpose." Gabrielle lowered her head slightly as she shoved Itzli forward. "A spy from the sun gods realm for the feathered serpent…." Itzli felt the force as both elite warriors grabbed his arms. The first turned slightly. "We'll take him in you can follow us but only as far as our quarters." Gabrielle felt her cruel smile widen she was so looking forward to this. "I'm sure the feathered serpent will enjoy killing him." The female warrior opposite dragged Itzli forward along with her companion. "When the feathered serpent returns I'm sure he will." Gabrielle turned catching sight of the large highly decorated room opposite, she watched as Itzli was led in to the room she calmly followed.

The female warrior eyed her for a long moment. "What rank are you?" Gabrielle turned the corner seeing ten other warriors who were all eating food. None of them bothered to look up. She could see all their weapons lying close by they were all Aztec axes with the exception of one which she recognised instantly as a sheathed Japanese katana. The warrior who it belonged to smiled as he slowly picked up the sheathed sword. "I killed the warrior who owned this weapon. He was trespassed here, I had him flayed alive." He raised the sword higher. "I took this as a trophy." His smile widened. "You want to have look?" The woman who still held Itzli turned slightly. "You're going to let a lower ranking warrior like her look at your trophy?"

Gabrielle slowly took the sword from his hand the warrior grinned. "I think our lesser warriors should see our trophies it reminds them off what they can't have." Gabrielle put her axe down she slowly unsheathed the sword looking at its gleaming blade. "Do you know how to use it?" The warrior took a long drink. "No." Gabrielle slowly raised her head so he could see her eyes. "Shame really, because it's an utter waste in the hands of a warrior like you. "The warrior's eyes met her own. "You're not an Eagle warrior!" Gabrielle pulled the blade back full force. "No I'm much worse." She brought the weapon across full force watching as slammed in to his raised arm blood flew through the air as his arm was severed from his body.

He hit the floor screaming in agony she didn't think as she turned the weapon slicing it across the chest of the warrior closest to her. She watched as he pulled back his cry of pain hitting the air. She swung the weapon around ignoring the blood which was dripping from the blade. She felt her evil smile widen as they all grabbed there weapons the shock showing in their faces. Itzli felt the force as the man holding him shoved him hard he felt the wall as he hit it shoulder first which caused him to wince in pain. His eyes slowly turned feeling the world slow down. He could see the warriors as they came at the Blood Jaguar who didn't flitch as she pulled the curved weapon back. Her green eyes burnt like a fire and he could see the hated in them.

Her teeth grinded together as her feet moved in to position as she readied herself. There was no fear in her eyes he watched as the sword swung again hitting its mark sending blood spattering across the high decorated walls as the nearest warriors head was taken off. The sword turned as it slamming in to the stomach of another only to be pulled free again. The weapon looped around taking another warrior head off it then swung around taking the leg off another. It slammed in to the chest of a warrior who was trying to attack from behind. Gabrielle let go off the sword watching as the woman behind her hit the floor her body shaking as death took over. She leaned down grabbing the Aztec axe.

She could feel her heart beating in her ears and the rush of blood as it streamed through her system unchallenged by her conscience or her morals. The feeling was so new. She felt like a horse that had just smashing free of its wooden pen. Unchallenged unstoppable and uncontrollable it felt better than any feeling she'd had in a long time. She felt the force as the nearest warrior's fist made contact with her face causing blood to fly through her teeth she winced in pain as she hit the statue behind her she ignored the pain as she ripped a piece of her hair of. She brought the axe around smashing it against his side hearing the cracking of his pelvis bone. She twirled the weapon around smashing it in to his hand watching as his weapon hit the ground hard.

She brought the weapon around as he fell to the floor slamming it in to the chest of another warrior hearing his rib bones break. So this was what blood lust felt like…by the gods it was intoxicating. It felt as good as the moments when Xena had been there and the tall warrior had over powered her and all she could do was enjoy the thrill. She slammed up her weapon smashing another warrior's weapon clean out of his hand. She brought up her leg kicking the face of another full force she pulled her sai blade free slamming it in the neck of the warrior who was clutching his bloody hand. She turned the point slamming in to the other warrior's chest.

She let go of the weapon watching as he fell to the floor shaking as death over took him. She turned grabbing one of the fallen axes. Her gaze turning to the fallen warriors whose blood was now soaking the floor. She raised the Aztec Axe as her gaze met the first. "I'm only going to ask you once…where does the feathered serpent keep his godly objects?" The wounded man clutched his bleeding stomach. "I'll go to hell before I tell you that!" Itzli found him self cringing in horror as the Aztec axe came down killing the warrior instantly. He closed his eyes hearing the screams for mercy as she slowly focused her hate and anger on the others who were still unfortunate to be alive and wounded.

He could hear every blow as she killed them when they failed to answer her question she left the axe embedded in one of the warriors as she stepped away. Gabrielle moved slowly towards the last fallen warrior who was trying desperately trying to drag himself away despite the loss of his leg. "Same question!" The man looked up the horror showing in his face. "I don't know! Please I beg mercy!" Gabrielle leaned down pulled her sai blade free. "They call you the elite warriors…your pitiful." She raised the bloody weapon. "Where are they?" She put the sai blade down as she kneeled in front of him. "If you want to live you'll tell me!" She slammed both finger points in to his neck watching as he started to choke. "Let me make it really easy for you."

She leaned closer enjoying the sounds of his gagging. "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain you've got thirty seconds to live." She sneered meeting his terrified gaze. "That numbness is the feeling of your eminent death and its going to travel through your whole body slowly and painfully." The warrior's eyes widened. "He keeps them in main keep! Their next to the food table! It's a secret compartment that opens with a lever!" Gabrielle smiled as she took hold of her sai blade standing up slowly. "Very good…." He looked up slowly. "Please take…this off." Gabrielle smiled raising the bloody sai blade. "Did I say I was going to take it off?" The warrior gagged sharply. "You did!" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "No I didn't…frankly I'd like to watch you die."

Itzli watched as the man hit the floor his body shaking violently. He could see blood dripping of the Blood Jaguar's mask and her arms he felt him self shiver as the man body stiffened as he died. He looked up slowly she was an animal a pure un-caged animal. Her brutality was truly unmatched, he felt his eyes dart. He could feel his own fear welling up how could any one stop such uncontrolled violence? Her violence had no fear of death and no care for life her skill was pure rage and desire. Mixed with the want for blood and hated and a selfish one track mind which only wanted what it wanted. He looked up seeing the blood dripping from her mask, clothes and body again…no one could stop this warrior who now truly lived up to her name of Blood Jaguar.

8

"Stop! Please stop!"

Quetzalcoatl pulled back watching as the girl hit the floor on her knees. "Now do you understand girl?" Lila coughed trying desperately not to throw up she couldn't stop herself as the contents of her stomach rebelled against her wishes and she lost her breakfast. Quetzalcoatl sneered in disgust the fact that mortals couldn't keep their food down had always disgusted him. He narrowed his gaze it was such a waste to loose what you eat, and it was also distasteful. Lila looked up slowly. "My sister killed those people…." Quetzalcoatl pulled up slightly. "Yes she did so now that you've seen it for yourself. Wouldn't you agree that your sister is evil and a murder?" Lila turned feeling the tears run down her face. "I…I…"

Quetzalcoatl turned slightly pushing his tail back under the water. "I'll leave you to think about what you've seen girl." Amoxtli watched as the feathered serpent hit the water disappearing under it. She looked down seeing the girl who was now crying she lowered her gaze sadly. The god was slowly breaking her innocence and destroying everything she believed in. Tlaloc laughed slightly as he looked at the distraught young woman who was wiping away her tears. "It must be heart breaking to find that your sisters a killer." He grinned evilly. "Tell me how does it feel?" Amoxtli didn't think as she shoved him back savagely. "Tell me something! Have you ever once said any thing honourable in your life?"

Tlaloc eyed her in annoyance. "What is wrong with you? Why are you protecting this girl?" Amoxtli shifted slightly. "I'm not protecting her!" Tlaloc sneered slightly. "You're lying peasant girl! The truth is you're going soft…you have been around for so long that you're loosing your mind." Amoxtli didn't thing as she back handed him full force. "I am not a peasant girl!" Tlaloc turned he ignored the painful twinge he wasn't used to being hit, not by anyone he snarled aloud. "How dare you hit me!" Amoxtli narrowed her gaze. "How dare you insult me! You know I hate you, you're a mindless insulting over muscled bastard with the temperament of a llama!" She raised her hand. "I put up with you because I have to and only because I have to."

She turned sharply. "I put up with your insults and your super ego day in day out. Truth is I've been dead for thirty years or more and in that time I've had to put up with the branding of peasant girl from everyone. I killed and tour my way up the ranks to be here and I'm much your equal as I could be and still I get your insults." She looked down trying to hide the pain her face. "Truth is I liked being a peasant girl I was happy then because I was free and I remember my innocence so well. I bet though out your whole life you've never been happy have you? My guess is because you've never been happy you take out your revenge on others…even though you're the one with the problem." Tlaloc stepped back slightly as he moved towards the stairs of the keep. "I don't have to listen to this." Amoxtli folded her arms. "No you don't but you really should." Tlaloc snarled as he walked up the stairs out of sight how dare she, she was wrong he was happy! He had been happy through out his life when he'd been alive.

End of part 19

Silvermoonlight.


	20. Of Blood Bone And Hatred

_OF BLOOD BONE AND HATRED_

Ehecatl looked up slowly from the table with the scrolls on it his un-dead red gaze slowly travelled over the pages the monthly tribute from the villages was poor. He tossed the scroll aside in disgust, Tezcatlipoca wouldn't be pleased. He could already see five people getting their hearts torn from their bodies. The Jaguar god wasn't patient but his patience had been even less lately. He watched as Amimitl walked in to the room his blue feathered headdress moving slightly. He looked up adjusting his own head dress as he ran his skeleton hand over the scrolls. He had forgotten what flesh was and he no longer cared for it, unlike the feathered serpent his god didn't give flesh even fake flesh.

His cruel sense of humour was to give the bones feeling so that every touch was felt every kiss every hug, yet no one would touch the dead. They would shrink away in fear and terror. Through his glowing red eyes he could see the world the way they did and he couldn't have anything in it, nothing living or breathing. The feathered serpent's warrior could at least sleep with people even if they couldn't feel anything. He watched as his companion moved his bleached skeleton body slightly his red eyes glowing in the fire light. "What is it!?" He moved another scroll closer to him. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Amimitl bowed slightly. "I'm sorry it's important."

Ehecatl moved the next scroll forward. "So is this…I do it so you have people to kill." Amimitl breathed in Ehecatl was the most foul tempered bastard he'd ever come across. Mind you he was one of the first un-dead warriors created by Tezcatlipoca he was probably over a hundred years old if not older. He had been in change for so long now that he had lost his patience along with his pride. All he cared about was pleasing the Jaguar god and staying in his good graces. "There's someone important here to see you." He raised his skeleton hand slowly. "Some one you have to see." Ehecatl looked up grinding his jaws together. "Unless it's our great god, I'm not interested, why don't you tell them to go away before I loose my patience and kill them."

"You disappoint me Ehecatl."

Ehecatl looked up hearing the female voice which drifted through the air filling his senses. His companion instantly backed away as a small woman entered the room. Her gold plated head dress gleamed in firelight its huge Coyote jaws over shadowing her face as the red jewelled eyes caught the light. The white and black feathers swayed as the headdress moved. The white and black coils swayed on both her arms and her legs, he could see the gold and black bodice which had the same golden patterns on her hanging skirt. Very long black hair hung down well over her shoulders and he could see her light bronze skin and her brown eyes as they narrowed. "Star Coyote my deepest apologises."

He got up almost kicking the table in the process as he grabbed the scrolls pushing them aside as he bowed his head. Her brown gaze narrowed slowly. "Don't get up Ehecatl I don't want to look at your un-dead carcass." Ehecatl seated himself quickly. "How may I help you?" He could smell her living blood even hear her heart as it pounded in her chest it was a beautiful living sound of a beautiful living woman. Her hand slowly formed a fist. "The question is how can I help you?" Ehecatl felt his glowing gaze shift. "I don't understand what you mean by that." She walked forward slamming her fist down hard on his table causing everything on it to shake. "No you don't understand a lot do you? Your brain likes to abandon you doesn't it?"

Ehecatl put his hand on hers feeling her warm flesh. "Now there's no need to be insulting though I do love your insults they are such a turn on." Her gaze lowered. "You don't have a manhood to get turned on with." Ehecatl looked up wishing he could smile. "I can always imagine that I have one, even though I don't." He watched as Amimitl blinked in surprise at his comment but said nothing. He looked at her again moving his skeleton fingers up her wrist. "Now what it that you know that I don't? I do love our little talks." He moved her fingers up her arm. "There so nice." She grabbed his hand harshly pulling it away. "Who does your god hate more than life itself?"

Ehecatl eased his hand out of her grip moving it to her shoulder enjoying the feeling of her hair as he ran it through his finger. "Quetzalcoatl?" She leaned closer. "Think smaller think mortal." Ehecatl moved his fingers down her arm again. "Ah yes the Blood Jaguar." She raised an eyebrow. "Well what if I told you that she had returned to Mexica?" Ehecatl pulled up sharply. "You're not serious!" Her hand moved prying his off again. "You know I don't care for telling lies." Her teeth grinded together. "I have no reason to." She moved her finger up tapping it against his jaw bone. "Imagine how pleased your god will be when he hears that you gave him this valuable information. Why he might be so kind as to give your body back for a day." Ehecatl felt his gaze shift. "Where was she seen?" Her smile widened. "She was passing through the Xiuhcoatl shore and she's not alone."

Ehecatl grabbed her hand as she pulled it away. "What do you want?" Her gaze shifted to meet his. "I want the location of Naui Quiahuitl." Ehecatl narrowed his glowing gaze. "That's not possible!" She leaned forward. "Make it possible!" Ehecatl tapped his fingers in thought. "If you take Tezcatlipoca's godly object you must return it, he will destroy me if he realizes that it's gone." She smiled again. "I only need it for an hour." Ehecatl stood up slowly walking away from her. "I'll check your claim first if I find it to be true I'll tell my god and you'll get his godly item for an hour." He watched as she smashed her fist down hard again her teeth grinding together. She suddenly moved away from the table shoving Amimitl out of the way. "Your temper is beautiful Star Coyote I believe it matches that off the Blood Jaguar." She turned slowly. "The Blood Jaguar is no match for me…you should be concerned though because she's more than a match for you."

8

Zeus walked across the hall again he breathed in deeply turning to his wife. "I can't let him die…he's my son." Hera breathed in deeply sitting back on her throne. "I taught him to hate, I taught him to be vengeful." Zeus turned looking at Aphrodite and Hephaestus who were saying nothing. "You say he stole Apollo's chariot?" Aphrodite nodded slightly. "I tried to stop him I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen." Zeus stroked his beard. "Then I have no choice but to call up on the only god I know who can save him." Hera sat up sharply. "There is only one other god I know who has been to Mexica and that's Anubis and as we both know he can't be trusted, he's a trouble maker even in his own lands."

Zeus turned slightly. "I was not referring to him, I was referring to another." He walked forward easing out his hand. "I once saved his life he has always owed me a favour and I feel that the time has come to call it in." He turned slightly watching as the water filled in the huge pool close by. He eased out a green jade pendent from under his robe. Hera sat up slightly. "Who is this god?" Zeus breathed in watching as the twisting hook symbol began to glow white. "A guardian from a far away land called Te Ika a Maui who I met before I married you." He dropped the pendent in to the pool watching as it began to bubble and churn. He stepped back watching as the steam began to rise. "He has been to Mexica and lived to talk about it."

He watched as the water carried on churning a huge head suddenly to broke the surface, sending water every where. The eagle face with its faded yellow hooked beak caught the light. It had a face of black feather which gleamed with green patterns which could be seen in the low light as they spread outwards like a huge mane. A huge serpent body followed which was covered in gleaming rainbow scales which shimmered with silver flecks. Two enormous eagle wings broke the surface covered in the black feathers which gleamed with same green patterns on every feather. The wings ends had three eagle claws which acted like fingers. Its tail end broke the surface it was that of a whale along the whole of its back a huge fish fin rose up.

Its eyes were that of a bird and they were gold in colour, it shook its head slightly getting rid of the last of the water. It was slightly smaller than the feather serpent in size but still huge compared to him. Zeus ignored everyone utter shock as he stepped forward. "It is good to see you again Manaia, it has been to long." Manaia shook his feathered eagle head again. "It's been far too long old friend." He lowered his wings putting them against the pools side as he gripped the edge with his claws. "I always said that you could call for me, I just thought that you'd call me sooner." He moved slightly stretching his snake like body. "I heard a rumour that you'd died." Zeus folded his arms looking at his old friend. "An over exaggeration I can assure you."

Hephaestus limped forward slightly. "You're a serpent?" Manaia turned sharply. "I am no serpent! Do not confuse my body with that of a snakes my body is that of a fish." Zeus turned slightly. "I apologise for my son Hephaestus he's just seen a real serpent and he had wings like you and a body which was similar." Manaia shook his huge mane of feathers. "Quetzalcoatl…I assume." Zeus nodded slightly. "Yes I'm very sorry to say." Manaia narrowed his gaze. "I don't like the fact that I share similar features to that savage god. I might be related to him through the godly bloodline but I share none of his vile traits." He swung his tail slightly. "I don't kill my own people just because I find it a form of amusement."

Zeus smiled slightly. "You're a noble god who loves his people Manaia no one can fault that." Aphrodite moved slowly forward. "Manaia, what a beautiful name." Manaia turned slightly his mouth forming a soft smile. "Why thank you and who are you pretty young goddess?" Zeus turned slightly. "This is Aphrodite she's Hephaestus's wife." He turned slightly to Hera who was still sitting on the throne watching with great interest. "This is my wife Hera." Manaia turned slightly. "I see you've done well for yourself." Zeus looked down slightly. "Not so well, I have another son who has done something foolish, which is why I've called you here." Manaia looked up slightly. "Would that son be Ares?"

Zeus looked up sharply. "Yes, how did you know his name?" Manaia turned slightly. "In my boredom I sometimes swim under mortal ships listening to conversations. I hear a lot in conversation and two names do tend to crop up often that off Ares and Anubis, who both seem to cause a lot trouble in there own lands." Manaia turned slightly. "Not that I feel you're to blame for all this, some children can be very rebellious." Zeus breathed in deeply. "I think rebellious isn't quite the word I'd use, my son has gone to Mexica." Manaia looked up sharply. "I see your problem…and I can also see now why I'm here." Zeus looked up slowly. "You survived the gods of Mexica."

Manaia pulled up one wing slightly. "I survived by pretending to be like them, the feathered serpent liked me, though I hated him with a passion. His love off me allowed me to leave Mexica alive." Zeus sighed aloud. "My son is there right now and I fear for his life, I don't have the power to stand up the gods of Mexica." Manaia sighed aloud. "I see your cruel predicament…you can't leave because to leave may allow the demon god Dahak to return in your absence." He looked up slowly. "You wish for me to bring your son back?" Zeus breathed in deeply. "Yes I know what I ask of you is dangerous but I have no one else who I can turn to." He shook his head sadly. "Ra isn't as forth coming as he used to be, despite our alliance. I know that if you find him you can teach him things and mentor him in finding a balance…like you did me." Manaia breathed in deeply. "You once saved my life, allow me to bring you your son back to you as a better man then we are even in our debts old friend."

8

Tezcatlipoca sat back on his throne watching as five warriors placed the broken golden chariot down in front of him. "Where is the lesser god?" He tapped his clawed fingers impatiently as he watched all the skeletons warriors look at each other. The first nervously stepped forward. "We couldn't find the lesser god great lord Tezcatlipoca, only the chariot." Tezcatlipoca slashed his tail in a violent motion. "You dare come back to me with out the god!?" The skeleton warrior shivered slightly. "Please great lord all we found was the chariot and we brought it to just as you asked." He kneeled down slightly. "Please have mercy on us great Jaguar god." Tezcatlipoca tapped his clawed fingers again. "Mercy is for the weak…."

Ehecatl breathed in deeply as he entered the Jaguars gods keep he was over a hundred years old and still he was filled with dread every time he faced his god. He looked at the highly decorated walls and huge black throne with its golden Aztec patterns which his god was sitting on. He breathed in again he could do this. He held the scroll tighter while watching his god closely. "Great lord…I have news." Tezcatlipoca roared aloud as he turned. "What is this about?!" Ehecatl blinked as he raised the scroll in his hand. "It's about your tribute." Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud showing of his huge teeth. "You bother me with this? Rip out the hearts of the fools who didn't bring me enough!"

Ehecatl moved forward seeing how nervous the other warriors were. "Yes I know My Lord its just I have another piece of news that you might find interesting." He breathed in deeply steadying himself. "I have news that the Blood Jaguar has returned." Tezcatlipoca stopped in mid motion turning to face him his huge clawed hand slammed down hard on the throne. "What did you say?" Ehecatl looked up meeting his burning orange gaze with their black cat like slits. "The Blood Jaguar has returned…she was last seen moving through the Xiuhcoatl shore." Tezcatlipoca eased up his clawed finger. His eyes suddenly showed great interest. "Is she alone?" Ehecatl took a slow deep breath. "No My Lord…I don't have the details in full of who she's travelling with."

Tezcatlipoca felt his grin suddenly widen he slowly stood up walking forward he tapped his clawed foot on the floor lightly. He turned slowly eyeing the five others warriors "Get out!" He watched as the bolted in to a run leaving his keep he turned back to his head warrior he moved forward narrowing his gaze. "Did you find this information out for yourself or did someone sell it to you for a price?" Ehecatl turned watching as Amimitl walked in to the room. "The Star Coyote gave me this information…she didn't want a price." He shifted his gaze slightly that was a lie which he hoped his god wouldn't notice. Tezcatlipoca swung his tail violently. "I despise that cursed servant." Ehecatl looked up slightly. "The Star Coyote doesn't lie though great lord."

Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze as he slowly sat back down on his throne. "I want warriors sent out! I want them to see with their own eyes if her claim is true!" Ehecatl lowered his head slightly. "As you wish great Jaguar god…." Ehecatl stood up slightly. "What if we find it to be the true Blood Jaguar?" Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud. "Then I want her brought to me alive." He slammed his clawed hand down hard on his throne. "I want to watch her die and witness every delicious moment of her pain as I rip out her insides while she's still breathing." He felt his claws dig deeper in to the throne. "I had Xochiquetzal as my wife and she destroyed everything for me…I was about to overthrow the feathered serpent and I lost it all because of her!"

8

Gabrielle twirled her sai blade absentmindedly she moved her horse further forward her gaze drifted to her lover who was following. They would be out of this grave yard in less than an hour. Some how she'd be happy to leave this place behind it was a disturbing and cruel testament to the Aztec gods sick sense of humour. She stopped eyeing the skeletons around her she could feel a dark presence as if she was being watched. She narrowed her gaze looking at the skulls and bodies someone was hiding in these bones and they were very close. Xena stopped sharply. "What's wrong?" Itzli stopped turned sharply he watched as the captain did the same.

Gabrielle calmly let go of the reins she moved past her lover. "Some ones watching us…." Xena turned sharply feeling her eyes dart. "I don't see anyone or hear them." Gabrielle twirled her weapon looking harder at all the skeletons. "That's because their right in front of us." She jammed the sai blade in to nose of one of the skeletons only to watch as its glowing red eyes shot open. There was a scream of pain as it leaped up crashing through the bones as it dropped its Aztec axe. She forced the weapon in deeper as she grabbed its waving skeleton arm yanking him free from the grave yard. Xena found her self pulling back in shock as the skeletons whole body came in to view. It was covered in Aztec clothes much like Itzli's but no head dress.

She pulled back, living breathing bones that walked she narrowed her gaze suddenly feeling out of her depth. She'd seen all manner of creatures but she'd never seen a walking skeleton with the exception of Alti in the other life time but even then that had been a dreamscape and not real in any sense. Yet this warrior was no more that a set of bones and he was moving and he felt pain. Gabrielle snarled as she kept her weapon in place. "You should've picked your hiding place better!" The skeletons glowing eyes blinked a very young male voice hit the air as it spoke. "My nose you're hurting my nose!" Gabrielle pushed the blade up higher. "Tell me who owns your soul before I hurt more!" The skeletons blinked as it raised its other hand. "I'm one of Itzpapalotl's warriors!"

He raised his skeleton hand. "I was sent to scout and to check on the other god's army numbers." Gabrielle twisted the blade. "You're going to have to do better than that! I know that there are no armies here for you to count." Itzli folded his arm eyeing the un-dead warrior. "Unless you want end up crawling back to your city in pieces you'll answer her questions boy." Xena turned eyeing Baldomero. "Do you understand what their saying?" Baldomero turned sharply. "No I don't know what their saying I don't waste my time trying to understand the savage tongue." Xena raised her hand pointing at the skeleton warrior. "Is that normal here?" Baldomero laughed slightly. "You really haven't been here before have you warrior?"

Xena narrowed her gaze snarling aloud. "No I haven't." Baldomero folded his arms. "Lucky you…." He ignored her look of surprise as he turned back. Gabrielle eyed the un-dead warrior whose skeleton arm was trying to pull itself free from her hand. His red gaze shifted. "I saw your ship land I was going to capture one of you as a sacrifice to please my goddess." Itzli narrowed his gaze eyeing the other warrior. "How thoughtful of you…." He sneered slightly as he met his red gaze. "Your trainers should've trained you in hiding better boy." Gabrielle eyed the skeleton warrior if he had been alive he'd have been no more than fifteen seasons old, he was no more than a child.

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Are their any more warriors here?" The red eyes blinked. "No! I'm the only one!" He raised his skeleton hand. "I was trying to get away from the city…I was afraid…I don't want to be there anymore." Gabrielle pulled the weapon out of his nose opening ignoring his yelp of pain. "Then you can carry on running." She let go of his hand forcing him back so he was standing. "You just never saw us though did you?" The skeleton warrior raised his hands. "I won't tell any one anything I swear!" Gabrielle watched as he bolted in to a run disappearing in to the thick jungle. Itzli blinked as he eyed her. "You should've made him limp home." Gabrielle turned sharply meeting his gaze. "He's just a child!" Itzli pulled back slightly. "Well that never stopped you before Blood Jaguar…."

Xena stepped forward so she was beside her lover she heard Argo snort behind her. "What was that all about?" Gabrielle looked at her sai blade for a long moment her gaze moved slightly. "The skeleton warrior was a run way from goddess Itzpapalotl's region." She sighed aloud. "I let him go, he's was just an innocent child who been turned in to skeleton warrior and he was afraid." Xena breathed in deeply. "Turning a child in to that…that's just disgusting." Baldomero laughed slightly causing them both to turn. "I'm stunned that the might Warrior Princess is so clueless about Mexica…I mean here I was thinking you were the all knowing warrior." He raised his hand. "My, my how disappointing, you really don't live up to your great legend." Gabrielle raised her hand. Shut up!" She turned realizing that that her lover had said the same thing she watched as the taller woman gave her a smile. Gabrielle turned taking hold of her horses reins. "We should keep moving the sooner we get out this place the better. Xena slowly took hold of Argo's reins. "I agree…."

End of part 20

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all your kind reviews.

Manaia is a mythical bird-headed being, a Maori spirit guardian and messenger of the gods. Te Ika a Maui is the ancient name for the North Island of New Zealand.


	21. Where The Gods First Drew Breath

_WHERE THE GODS FIRST DREW BREATH UNTO THIS WORLD_

Itzpapalotl looked up slowly she shook her head slightly feeling her black feathered head dress sway as she sat herself down on Quetzalcoatl's old throne. The snake never took human form anymore and he hadn't sat here in centuries so she could indulge herself. She looked around at the old temple of the gods stone statues of the gods were at very corner and under each was his or her throne. In the centre of the gleaming room which was inside the main temple was a stone table which had food on it and human blood all in silver chalices. This high temple in the centre of the great stone city of Teotihuacán was a place to honour all the gods and a place that no mortal could enter. It was birth place of the gods and the only neutral territory in all off Mexica.

The price for entering this temple was your life and though this city had long been abounded and its mortals long gone people were still foolish enough to enter this temple in hopes of looking up the place where C'thulon had given his children life. The war god Huitzilopochtli had had spent years getting his people to build a huge city to match this one, which he'd called Tenochtitlan. There had once been a time when all the gods had been young and they had all sat at these thrones as family and friends. That had been a time of innocence when the world it's self had been young. It had been a time when the elder god C'thulon had been the ruler of all. That time had long passed though there had not been a meeting of all the gods of Mexica in centuries.

Most of the stone thrones now looked very old vines had started to wrap around some of them hiding the once beautiful engraving which in their day had been pure white stone before gold jade and gemstone had become the item of choice for all the gods. Gods still came here but very rarely and only to make deals with one another. She put a hand on her chin looking up wards her red eyes gleaming. "So you're saying that the Blood Jaguar has returned?" Tezcatlipoca sneered as he turned to the goddess of the dead. "You do not believe me!" Itzpapalotl put both hands together watching as the were-Jaguar came towards her. "No it's not that I don't believe you, I just don't believe your people." Tezcatlipoca's felt his blue and purple head dress moving lightly as he came forward his clawed hand slammed in to the stone table.

His eyes narrowed slowly "My people wouldn't lie to me they fear me to much!" Itzpapalotl eyed him. "Your people don't know what real fear is they haven't tasted true death yet." Tezcatlipoca growled as walked forward tapping his clawed feet, as he swung his tail. "You mock me death goddess yet I created these lands and its people." Itzpapalotl laughed slightly. "Yes and Quetzalcoatl destroyed them and remade them in his image." She smirked as she leaned back lightly tapping her skeleton fingers on stone throne. "Face it your a second rate god who failed in becoming king of the gods." Tezcatlipoca raised a clawed hand. "You're no better you do nothing but suck up to Quetzalcoatl it's pathetic to watch! He won't give up his throne to you or anyone else!"

He felt his razor sharp teeth grind together. "You're just wasting your time, trying to bribe him with your vile gifts." Itzpapalotl laughed slightly. "Such a bad kitty may be you ought to cough up the rest of your hair balls they make you so very cranky." She folded her legs. "Does Huitzilopochtli know about any of this?" Tezcatlipoca folded his arms in annoyance. "You think I'd tell that sun loving idiot anything? We both know what would happen if he knew of the Blood Jaguar's return." Itzpapalotl rolled her eyes. "Makes me sick just thinking about it…" She raised her skeleton arm as she moved her bone fingers. "My grandson's love of mortals has made him weak."

Tezcatlipoca grunted aloud. "Xochiquetzal hasn't been told ether." Itzpapalotl sat up sharply. "Nether should she be your ex wife is a pathetic mortal loving weakling just like her brother." She sat back her smile widening. "Plus she did betray you." The Jaguar god snarled aloud, she licked her long upper canine teeth enjoying his anger. "I've also heard that she prefers the company of mortal men and women to other gods." Tezcatlipoca snarled turning away ignoring her words. "So I assume we are going to end the Blood Jaguar's life." Itzpapalotl tapped her skeleton hand on the thrones side. "Are you offering a partnership Tezcatlipoca?" Tezcatlipoca turned sneering. "Yes, what's the price?" Itzpapalotl felt her smile widen as she put a hand on his highly decorated hanging cloth, she licked her lips. "You know my price…I've heard your very good between the sheets."

8

Gabrielle looked in to the lit fire her gaze drifted to Baldomero who was looking around nervously. Itzli was seated quietly obviously engrossed in his own thoughts. They had finally gotten out of the grave yard but it was now night fall and it was better to just stop. They could carry on in the morning at least then they'd be able to fly and cover a lot more ground. They wouldn't have the captain lagging behind them ether she looked up seeing that her lover was concentrating on the cooking. She leaned over moving the taller woman's hand slightly so she didn't put the pan in the flames. Xena let her gaze drift over the fish she was cooking. Making lunch wasn't something she was great at but right now she wanted her lover to get a break from it.

Itzli folded his arms slightly as he eyed the Blood Jaguar who was reading something in a long scroll which she'd pulled out of her bag. He watched as she eased out a white feathered quill her gaze darted as she began to write. "That's interesting and here I was thinking that you couldn't read or write." Gabrielle looked up sharply eyeing him. "Is there something you want?" She leaned over moving her lovers hand again so she didn't burn the food. Itzli eyed the two horses which were sitting close by both opposite each other. He eyed the axe which was strapped to the un-dead horse's saddle. "I'd like my weapon!" Gabrielle slowly put down the quill as she leaned over pulling the weapon free from the saddle.

She didn't think as she pulled it back holding the handle. "Fetch!" Xena looked up only to watch in surprise as the razor tipped axe flew full force over the fire. It narrowly missed Baldomero's head as it slammed in to the tree truck directly behind him causing him to cry out in panic. Xena pulled the pan up staring at her lover who said nothing as she picked up the quill again and carried on writing. "Gabrielle!" Itzli sneered at the Blood Jaguar as he leaned over pulling the axe free from the tree ignoring the look of panic which was still on the captain's face. Gabrielle turned meeting her lovers gaze. "What? I missed his head." Xena eased up her hand. "That wasn't necessary!" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Oh please you broke two of his fingers!"

Xena breathed in deeply. "What in Tartarus is wrong with you Gabrielle? The last time you were like this was you were…." Gabrielle looked up sharply she felt her gaze narrow. "When I was a big overgrown dog, right?" Xena turned sharply. "I was going to say werewolf!" Gabrielle kept her eyes fixed on her lovers. "Big overgrown dog, werewolf it's the same thing." Baldomero blinked as he eyed them both. "What the hell is a werewolf?" Gabrielle turned eyeing him. "It's a large wolf that, wait why am I describing this to you? They conceal information like that for you in scrolls, go read one." Xena breathed in deeply as she met her lovers gaze. "Stop it Gabrielle!" Gabrielle turned pulling up her quill. "What it's not my fault that he's an idiot who doesn't read?"

Xena slowly passed the food around. "By the gods you're edgy tonight." Baldomero snorted aloud. "Please she's always edgy…its one her main flaws along with her insanity." Xena pulled his plate away before he could grab it passing it to Itzli instead. "Do you want me to break the rest of your hand?" She watched as she shook his head in panic. "Good, then be quite." Gabrielle slowly put down the scroll and quill away as she began to eat the fish she felt herself tense up for a moment only to breathe out slowly. Her lover was right she was on edge. She looked around her it was this place she didn't like being here she had never wanted to return here. She had wanted so much to forget that she'd ever been here.

She swallowed her mouthful turning to her lover. "This is very good." Xena raised an eyebrow as she swallowed another mouthful. "It's not bad it's just missing something though." Gabrielle raised her fork slightly. "You need to add just a little more dill." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yeah that's it." She gave the younger woman a smile only to watch as she smiled back. Baldomero sneered slightly lowering his voice as he eyed them. "I think I'm going to be sick…." Itzli said nothing as he finished his meal then leaning back against the nearest tree. He eyed the captain he was a vile man and the kind of dirty thief his gods liked to tear apart. He breathed in deeply still it would only be a matter of time before that happened. The gold he'd taken from the dead grave yard would start to drive him insane soon enough.

He felt a cruel smile form on his lips when that moment came he'd have an excuse to put him out of misery. He turned slightly meeting the captain's gaze. "Though you deck yourself in jade and feathers you have only borrowed them, you will not wear them in the house of the dead." Gabrielle looked up sharply watching as Itzli's cruel smile widened. Baldomero turned sharply. "What the hell did he just sing to me!?" Gabrielle eyed Itzli for a long moment watching as he closed his eyes lying back against the tree. Xena turned to her lover feeling her gaze dart. "What did he say Gabrielle?" Gabrielle turned slightly finishing her last mouthful. "It was nothing he was just mocking the captains fear of death…."

8

Ares felt his eyes open slowly he was lying on the floor of a dark cave he could feel the heat of a fire burning. He sat up slightly seeing that his wounds had been wrapped up with bandages. His body still spiking with pain every time he moved, he groaned as he sat him self up as best he could. He had never felt so much pain.

"You shouldn't move around…it won't help you heal lesser god."

He turned sharply eyeing the goddess who was seated opposite the fire he narrowed his gaze watching as she picked up a black rock heating it till it was red hot in her hand before dropping it in to the dying fire which blasted up with flames. He watched as she pulled up a pan which was filled with bloody red meat then placed it on the hot rocks close by. "Who are you?" Chantico eyed the battered lesser god who was dressed in dark black leather sleeveless shirt which had studs of steel all over it, all of them decorative. He had black leather knee boots and dark leather trousers as well as a highly decorated thick leather belt which had steel patterns in it. On his wrists were black leather gauntlets with highly decorated steel patterns and red gem stone.

His skin was dark bronze in colour and he had dark brown eyes his hair was long and black and he had a dark black beard and sideburns he also had a silver earring. Around his neck was a chain with the symbol of the Egyptian goddess Isis and on his right hand was large silver ring. He was reassembly well built but nothing to shout about she'd seen far better. His appearance was all about power through the truth was it was useless here. She sneered meeting his gaze. "My name is Chantico you pathetic lesser god!" Ares snarled aloud as he put a hand on his neck only to feel no wounds where she had bitten him. Chantico looked up slightly. "Yes I bit you there lesser god be grateful I healed you after I finished drinking."

She pulled the meat off the pan seeing that it was sizzling she turned the pan to him. "Hungry?" Ares eyed her for a long moment. "I don't eat mortal food it disgusts me." Chantico sneered as she pulled the pan away. "Nether do I but unlike me you probably don't suffer from constant hunger." She turned pulling the medium rare llama meat free from the pan before biting down on it. Ares eyed the goddess again the long canine teeth on both her upper and lower jaw flashed in the fire light as she carried on tearing the bloody meat apart. He groaned in pain as he tried to move. "Why did you help me?" Chantico stopped ignoring the bland taste as she swallowed her mouth full. "I'm not helping you, I'm helping myself."

Her good green eye moved slightly. "You have blood and I need your blood it's that simple." She stood up slightly moving around the fire so she was standing over him. "Don't think I saved you because I care lesser god." She grabbed his head by the chin violently forcing his gaze to meet hers. "You should be happy that I found you though, Tezcatlipoca would have killed you slowly." She leaned down slightly tightening her grip. "He would have flayed the skin from your body then torn you apart piece by piece." Ares snarled aloud trying to free himself from her grip. "Who is Tezcatlipoca?" Chantico smirked slightly. "He's the one who blew your chariot out of the sky lesser god." She let go sharply as she eased her self up. "It was very entraining to watch."

She smiled evilly enjoying his look of annoyance. "What made it more amusing was your share arrogance when you were comparing Tezcatlipoca to that lesser weakling known as Anubis." Ares sneered slightly. "Anubis is no weakling." Chantico turned sharply. "Yes he is, and so are you!" She eyed him for a moment. "Truth is you all came from us, you're our decedents and you all have washed godly blood." She yanked his broad sword free looking at it. "What are you meant to be anyway, a god of war?" Ares tried to move only to feel more pain. "I am the god of war!" Chantico threw the weapon down in disgust. "You're a god of war how pitiful, as if you have the slightest concept of what being a god of war, is really all about." She kicked the sword hard watching as it hit the cave wall hard. "You're nothing but a pitiful lesser war god."

Ares looked up slightly. "Coming from a scared bitch like you, I find that amusing." Chantico didn't think as she slammed her hand around his throat. She squeezed tightly watching as his face turned to agony as he tried to breath "My scars are the price I paid to survive another god's wrath!" She leaned closer. "I know that I'm not attractive to anyone, anymore!" She tightened her grip even more. "I also don't need reminding of that fact ether by a weakling like you." She leaned closer. "I may not be as powerful as the other gods or as strong but I still have more than enough power to kill you lesser war god!" Ares didn't get a chance to think as her fist slammed in to his face, he hit the floor feeling the pain burn through his body as all his wounds screamed at once. He felt the blood as it ran down his chin. He looked up watching as she walked away her good eye darted as she turned to the fire. Hot magma and fire burst through her fingers hitting the fire causing it to blast skywards.

8

Huitzilopochtli slowly sat back on his gold throne his amber coloured gaze drifted slightly. His huge golden and white feathered headdress swayed as he shifted slightly on his throne. Beautiful gold and silver gauntlets covered his wrists. He wore a jade and gemstone collar which was embroiled in gold and silver patterns. A long gold and silver handing cloth hung down it was held up by a beautiful jade and gold belt which had yellow leather entwined in to it. His yellow sandals had, had the same beautiful silver embroilments. He was a well muscled man who stood about six foot in height. His body was bleached bronze. His wavy black hair was medium length and just touched his shoulder.

He looked as though he was in his early thirties and despite the long scars all over his body which he'd never considered a turn off he felt that he was gentle in appearance. He had a dark eyebrows and a very square face but he never showed any aggression in it. In his view his aggression should only be shown to his enemies never his people. Like all the human gods he had the overly long canine teeth on his upper jaw, which could be used if the need for blood was desperate. He'd never cared for killing mortals to drink from them, though he liked them to allow him to drink from them. Plus it meant that he could indulge in fun sexual games and make it fun and pleasurable for them and well as for himself.

He wanted them just to be happy and feel no fear in his presence and he liked to make sure that he healed his bite marks afterwards. He turned slowly watching as a white robed young woman gently placed a tray of fruit next to him. He smiled slightly. "Thank you." She gave him a slight smile as she bowed stepping back. He slowly raised his hand taking her arm. "Don't leave sweet thing." He gently pulled her around so she was sitting on his knee. "Tell me how are things in my city?" The young woman looked down slightly. "Why would you ask me, I'm not a warrior great sun god?" Huitzilopochtli raised his hand running it gently across her cheek. "My warriors tell me that everything is always fine, but my warriors are merely the flesh and bone that keeps my city alive. " He smiled showing of his long upper canine teeth. "The people are its heart which needs to be kept happy and beating."

He looked down slightly the young woman was only nineteen seasons of age. She had that simple innocence which he'd always liked to see in his people. Her eyes moved meeting his. "Your people love you mighty sun god you brings us prosperity and you take care of us…you do not bring the terrors that the others gods do." Huitzilopochtli gently ran his hand through her hair. "People should not live in fear…fear does not make cities thrive it breaks their heart." He smiled slightly picking up a battered scroll which was on his throne side table putting it in her hands. "Would you please read this to me?" He watched as she opened it he raised his hand over it watching as the Greek words changed so she could read them. The young girl smiled as her eyes scanned the words. "I can try great sun god…my reading isn't that good I haven't finished my priestess training yet." Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "I'm sure you'll say the words beautifully you have a very sweet voice, I feel honoured that it will one day grace my temples." The girl blushed slightly in embarrassment as her eyes turned to the words her voice hitting the air.

_There's a moment when I look at you_

_And no speech is left in me._

_My tongue breaks._

_Then fire races under my skin and I tremble._

_And grow pale for I am dying of such love_

_Or so it seems to me._

The young girl pulled back looking at the words again. "It's a beautiful poem, who wrote it?" Huitzilopochtli smiled as he sat back. "I don't know who wrote it the owners name has faded away, but I know who it belonged to. It was the Blood Jaguar's and I believe someone wrote it for her to show their undying love." The young woman smiled. "It's very romantic." Huitzilopochtli nodded calmly. "Yes, it is." His gaze turned slowly to all the armours which were on display in his keeps armoury room which was opposite his bedchamber. He had armour from all over the word here all of it from his travels from when he'd been a very young violent war god, who had believed that conquering nations could make him complete.

He had watched warriors fight all over the world and yet he found himself feeling empty when he'd returned to Mexica. In his moment of depression and despair he had come to realise that despite he knowledge of weapons, skill, and battle, he had no understanding of peace. He'd spent nearly all his life believing that to conquer would bring peace only to realize that all it brought was resentment, slavery along with suffering and hated. He watched the other gods do this only to feel pity for their people it was only then that he'd taken it up on him self to start the build of his grand city and his grand Hummingbird army. Of all the thing he was proud of it was his city and the Hummingbird heaven which he'd created so his people would have an after life that was a paradise warrior or not.

His gaze shifted back to the main keep and to the one set of war clothes which weren't in his armoury. The Eagle warriors mask hung on the stand with red orange and yellow feathers which remained still. The gold plated beak still gleamed and the red jewelled eyes sparkled in the fire light. He'd replaced some of the feathers to give it back its former glory when he found it. A bodice hung bellow it, the bodice was made from yellow, orange and red woven leather it was in perfect condition as were its leather shoulder straps. Bellow the bodice hung a knee high skirt it was made of beautiful red and black velvet material. A black leather belt with steel patterns had been placed above it.

At the foot of the display sat the dark brown battered boots which were front lacing, unlike the rest of the beautiful out fit they weren't in as good a shape. The tread was coming loose and soils were worn down from over use. The leather holders for the claws were also spitting, not that any of this mattered to him. He adored the Blood Jaguar, who was the owner of these clothes so much she was beautiful violent and with out fear. She was a truly relentless warrior, who never wavered in her pursuits. Some called her selfish others called her an animal but he admired her with a passion. To think that one little mortal could break the order of the gods it was such a surprising thing to see.

He had been so saddened by her disappearance she had vanished in the height of her fame going back to Greece. Even when he'd spoken to her he had found himself blown away be her lack of fear. He had said that he would help her at any time, all she had to do is call his name and when she did he would make her his own. He smiled slightly what he wouldn't give to hold her to kiss her to make her his own. He'd pay any price to have her as a lover. He smiled as he looked at the girl sitting on his knee. "One day I'm sure the Blood Jaguar will return and all will kneel before her in my city." The young woman smiled slightly. "I'm sure she will come back to your great city sun god." Huitzilopochtli smiled as he pulled her shoulder strap down slightly. "Please may I drink from you? It'll only sting a little and I'll heal your wound."

The girl smiled slightly. "My blood is yours." He smiled as he slowly bit down on her shoulder he heard her take in a sharp breath no doubt from the pain of his canine teeth digging in. He swallowed as he tasted the sweet blood he slowly pulled away running his hand along her bleeding shoulder watching as it healed up instantly. "Thank you." He put the scroll back on his tableside as eased her off his knee gently. "You should run along I'm sure my head priests are worried about where you've gotten to." The young girl gave him a slightly confused look. "Does my presence displease you?" Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "No your presence does nothing of the sort its just your god needs to think." He watched as she smiled then bowed before leaving the room. He felt himself breath in sharply normally he would have taken a girl like that to his bedchamber. He sighed aloud the truth was his mind was still focused on the Blood Jaguar he just couldn't get her face out of his mind, the more he thought about her the more he wanted her.

End of part 21

Silvermoonlight.

The words _though you deck yourself in jade and feathers you have only borrowed them, you will not wear them in the house of the dead _are from an Aztec poem called The Tree Of Life. The other poem that might be recognisable is the one the sun god asked the young girl to read. It was Xena's gift to Gabrielle in the episode Many Happy Returns.


	22. In The Darkness The Shadows Drift

_IN THE DARKNESS THE SHADOWS DRIFT_

Xena opened her eyes feeling her self tense something was wrong, she pulled herself up of the fur skin which she'd been sleeping on rather than under due to the tropical heat. Her gaze moved slowly to Itzli who was sleeping close by the axe still in his hand as he lay on the bedroll. The captain was asleep close by she turned hearing a long drawn out whimper. Her gaze moved sharply to her lover who was lying next to her, she moved closer realizing what was going on. The younger woman's body was tensing up violently she was in the throws of a nightmare. She moved closer watching as her lovers arms started to trash around as what ever she was dreaming about got worse.

She gently wrapped her arms around the smaller woman she eased up her hand taking hold of her lover's wrists as she tried to stop her sharp movements. She leaned closer to her ear. "Calm down." She felt her lover's body tense against hers all too suddenly. She felt her gaze shift as she moved her hand up stroking the blonde hair gently. "It's okay sweetheart." She was used to her lover experiencing nightmares the younger woman had, had them for many seasons now. Normally she could calm them by just holding her and speaking softly in her ear. Gabrielle had always done the same to her even in beginning when they had been just friends. She felt it was only right to do the same for her.

She felt the younger woman's body jerk even more violently. She gently ran her hand through the long blonde hair again, what ever this dream was it was much worse than what the younger woman normally had. Her lover whimpered as she tried to trash out at who ever or what ever it was that was attacking her. Gabrielle could feel the heat her gaze turned as her eyes caught sight of the person coming towards her. Even in the dark shadows she could see the wolf like mask with gleaming red eyes and its long black and white feathers. The next moments turned to agony as the weapon the warrior was holding slammed in to her side again as she pulled up her sai blade.

The blows came again harder faster very one as painful as the next she turned feeling blood as it flowed down her chin. The blows came again she couldn't make out the weapon. It was blurred and fuzzy as was the warrior who moved in flashes keeping up with her every blow. The pain suddenly came in rush which caused her to scream as something razor sharp was plunged in to her exposed side. The pain was burning like fire and she could feel her breathe as it moved through her lungs along with the panic which was replaced with more pain as the weapon smashed in to her face. She suddenly felt anger and hated as it burnt through her system in one intense moment she swung her sai blade up full force towards her attacker's hidden face.

Xena didn't get a chance to think as the younger woman body suddenly turned against hers in a vicious motion. Her lovers hand went for sai blade in an instant the next moment turned to agony as her lover's other hand slammed in her throat full force the fingers tightening in an iron grip. She was forced on to her back as the younger woman's straggled cry hit the air as she straddled her with violent force. She watched as her lovers green eyes snapped open her sai blade was raised high above her head its razor tip was aimed at her neck. She breathed in staring in shock as she felt the breath get caught in her throat as the iron grip tightened even more. She looked up watching as her lover's face turned to utter confusion as looked down meeting her gaze.

Gabrielle blinked staring down at her lover whose neck she was holding. She turned staring at her sai blade which was pointed downwards its razor tip aimed for her lovers throat. She didn't think as she dropped the weapon in panic as she started to breathe faster. Xena felt the grip loosen she eased her lover's hand away from her throat feeling her self breath in deeply as she felt her lungs draw breath fully. Gabrielle felt her gaze dart in horror she had been dreaming she felt her breathing quicken even more along with the panic. It had been a dream how had she ended up this way? She had been choking her lover she even had her weapon pointed at the dark haired woman's neck as if she was going to kill her. She could feel her whole body as it started to shake.

Xena breathed in again feeling her mind suddenly click back in to gear, her lover looked horrified she could see it in her eyes she could feel her body shaking in panic. She slowly took hold of her lover's arms keeping her voice low and gentle. "It's okay." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "I…I…thought…" She stared at her sai blade which was lying in the dirt. "I'm so sorry…" Xena moved her hands up her arms in a gentle motion trying to calm the younger woman down. She watched as the Aztec pendent around her lover's neck suddenly blasted up with white light before going back to normal, she raised an eyebrow staring at it for a long moment. She looked up sharply feeling her lover try to shift to get of her of body.

She didn't think as she took hold of both her arms stopping her. "No don't go." Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down. "I nearly…." Xena slowly eased her forward wrapping her arms around her. "You didn't hurt me sweetheart." She breathed feeling the smaller woman wrap her arms around her she could feel her breathing slowing as she began to calm down. She felt her gaze shift as she moved her hand through the long blonde hair in a gentle motion. What in Tartarus had scared the woman out of her dreams like that? She'd seen Gabrielle talk in her sleep but she'd never seen her lash out with such violence to the point of attacking. The younger woman looked so horrified when it had dawned on her what she was doing she'd never seen her lover looking so out of her depth.

"Seriously couldn't you make out somewhere else, like away from the camp site so I can't hear you?!"

Xena turned her pulled her body up slightly feeling Gabrielle move with her she eyed Baldomero who was sitting up slightly. She breathed in feeling her teeth grind together she was really beginning to hate the captain. Even if she had been doing that it wasn't any of his business she felt her lovers hand as it moved through her hair. "Go to Tartarus!" She ignored his look of disgust as she lay back down feeling the younger woman lay against her with her head under her chin. Gabrielle shuffled slightly trying to focus her thoughts. "Xena I…." Xena looked down slightly. "Go to sleep Gabrielle, you need to rest." She gently kissed her head before shuffling to get comfortable.

She wanted to ask about the pendent but now wasn't the right time and she could see that her lover was fighting to stay awake. She watched her green eyes started to close as her body won against her wishes. She breathed in slowly she would have to ask her about this tomorrow when she was fully awake. A part of her desperately wanted to know what it was in her dream or vision if it was one that had caused her to attack so violently. She was still a little surprise by how strong the grip had been around her neck but at the same time rather impressed. If she had been a thief or a mugger she wouldn't have known what had hit her.

She smiled as she picked up the sai blade with her free hand she gently placed it next to her sword so her lover could still reach for it if they got woken up again she slowly closed her eyes feeling herself drift as she fell back in to sleep. Itzli opened his eyes fully he'd seen the whole event on the other side of the fire despite that he had made it look like he was sleeping. The fertility goddess's pendent really wasn't meant to be worn for any length of time. Not that he was all that sure that it was the pendent which was all to blame. Violently behaviour was nothing new when it came to the Blood Jaguar but he had a feeling that this kind of behaviour against he lover was completely out of place. He eyed the other godly objects which were still in the bag which was next to the Blood Jaguar no doubt all this would become clear in time.

8

Tlaloc looked out at the dark sky in which the moon was high, his gaze drifted bellow to the city the fire had stopped long ago. It was now just a burnt street with burnt buildings. He could see the new building materials bellow which were being prepared for the rebuild. He sighed aloud leaning against the steps as he tried not to think about things. His mind was rebelling against him and he was finding it harder to stop it, the truth was he had never been happy in his life. Despite his climb up the warrior ladder he had never felt whole. He had watched as his brother and sister had found happiness his sister had married a young man and had a daughter while his brother had found happiness in being a warrior. What separated him from his younger brother Itzli was Itzli fought with his spirit and it showed. He couldn't find that same spiritual heart in his own warrior skills.

To him it was just an action followed by another action and through out the blows he felt very little. He looked down his only ever drive had been to reach the top of the warrior ladder. He looked at his hand the problem was he felt so distant because he knew he had nothing other than that which made him fight. He fought with his body but not his soul and he felt empty because of it. His younger brother was the one who had been admired by warriors and adored by women, which had always made him jealous. He had tried to show off his rank but it never made a difference to them they just looked at him like he was fool or walked away. He lowered his gaze he was empty he was just in to much denial to admit it. Because of that all he did was lash out and mock others because he was so angry at seeing the joy that other people had which he couldn't obtain.

"I'm sorry…"

He turned sharply watching as Amoxtli came to stand next to him, he blinked as he looked at her. "What?" Amoxtli folded her arms as she eyed him. "I said I'm sorry. That's what I'm meant to say isn't it? It's part of my rank to apologise to warriors since I'm a peasant girl." Tlaloc raised his hand slowly. "Stop just stop…I don't want your apology." Amoxtli narrowed her gaze. "Why is my apology not good enough for you?" Tlaloc turned to face her he breathed in deeply. "You shouldn't apologise you have nothing to be sorry for." He turned away ignoring her stunned surprise. "You were right I've never been happy in my life." Amoxtli breathed in deeply as she looked at him, was this a trick?

She turned slightly. "Why were you never happy?" Tlaloc looked up slightly. "Other people were always happy and I wasn't I felt empty. Despite that I had the higher rank my younger brother was the one who the other warriors adored." Amoxtli looked at him for a long moment was he being nice. He was never nice not even to her. She lowered her gaze again finding her self feeling nervous was he opening up to her so he could lore her in to a trap and then mock her? Or was he being genuine? Tlaloc met her gaze for a moment. "Tell me something, what is it like to be happy? You said you were happy as a peasant girl. The feeling of happiness what's it like?" Amoxtli stepped back feeling even more nervous. "Is this a trick because if it is its not funny!" Tlaloc turned sharply grabbing her arms before she could back away further. "This is not a trick I promise you…I need to know what its like to be happy. I was trained as a warrior from birth it's all I ever known I still watch children play in fields and I see them so happy and I don't know what that feels like."

He felt his gaze dart. "You were once one of those girls who played in the field weren't you…what was it like?" Amoxtli felt her gaze dart she breathed in slowly. "It feels like your heart is floating and your soul is souring like the Eagle over the mountains." She looked down hoping that this all wasn't a cruel joke. "So go on…you can laugh now…that's why you're doing this isn't it, to humour yourself?" Tlaloc kept hold of her arms he loosened his grip slightly as he kept his gaze fixed on hers. "I'm not doing this to mock you…I would love to know that feeling I've never felt it in my life." Amoxtli eyed him for a long moment she wanted to see that he was lying but his face said otherwise. She looked down slightly. "I'm sorry you've never felt that."

Tlaloc pulled away he slowly folded his arms. "So am I…before I died I would've just once liked to feel that way. My life was all about being the strong figure in my family but the truth is I wasn't the right one for the role. My younger brother was that figure and I was the one competing with him and feeling jealous because he was the one who the women admired." He turned seeing her eyes widen as she failed to hide her shock of his words. "Are you protecting that girl because she reminds you of something you had in your life when you were living?" Amoxtli looked down slowly. "That girl is just like I used to be…how do you think I feel? I have to watch my god destroy her heart and cripple her soul."

She folded her arms. "I know I shouldn't care…I know that it would be better to just walk away…but unlike you I can't. Call it weak and pathetic all you want but it is the truth. I can understand why you hate her sister she got you killed but you know its funny because her sister was the only person who ever showed me any respect." Tlaloc took a step closer. "You met the Blood Jaguar? You never told me this." Amoxtli laughed slightly but it was a sad laugh even to her own ears. "I never told you because I didn't think you ever cared for what I have to say because unlike you I wasn't born in the warrior class. The words of peasants are seen as lies." Tlaloc breathed in sharply as he felt his gaze dart.

Amoxtli shook her head. "I saw her on the night that she killed the twelve elite she was with a male warrior. Who she said was a spy from the sun gods realm he had scars on his face." Tlaloc grabbed both her arms as he felt him self breath in sharply. "The scars on his face were they three long claws marks?" Amoxtli looked at him she could see the anxiousness in his face. "Yes…they were why?" Tlaloc put a hand on her face. "My younger brother's alive you saw him, I thought he'd been killed by the feathered serpent. I was killed so I never knew if he had survived." Amoxtli looked down slightly. "I didn't know…if I'd known he was your brother I might have realized that it was all trick. It's funny I should hate the Blood Jaguar but I liked that she killed the twelve elite…I always hated them."

Tlaloc looked at her for a long moment. "Why did you hate them?" Amoxtli tried to free herself from his grip. "Like you want to hear what I want to say. I'm a peasant girl my words mean very little to any one despite my status." Tlaloc pulled her closer refusing to let go, he could hear the pain in her voice. "No I want to hear what you've got say…it matters to me." Amoxtli looked up sharply. "They bullied me just like you do! They mocked me! I was a thing to them that they could punish and hurt. I doubt any one has ever put a chain around your neck and forced you to endure beating that left you lying in the dirt in pain and agony! I thank the Blood Jaguar she's the hero who killed those bastards and ended the suffering I had to endure on a constant basis."

She pulled free of his grip. "I wish I'd been born a warrior may be then you'd care for these words. The truth is as you said I am a peasant girl and I can never change that no more than I can stop the sun rising." Tlaloc watched as she walked away disappearing back in to the keep he could see the sadness in her eyes which she couldn't hide. He looked down feeling the confusion again as it took over his mind she was right he shouldn't but he did. He put a hand on his face all he felt was sorry for her even in his life he hadn't endured that. The sun god didn't allow that kind of behaviour among his warriors it was punishable by death. He turned sharply staring at the place were she had been standing. He thought that he knew her but the truth was he knew nothing about her at all, he had never asked her anything only taunted her. He could see that she had put up barriers to keep people away from her just like him. She had know that his younger brother was alive but because of her status he hadn't taken time to ever ask her anything he'd just mocked her words like everyone else.

8

Baldomero flicked his dagger again as he walked forward, everyone was so quite. He watched as Xena adjusted Argo's reins she had just finished putting everything away. The Aztec warrior had cleaned up the fire while Gabrielle was checked her horse's reins. She seemed very distant and unsure he could see it in her eyes, as if she was having difficulty with her thoughts. He had put together what had happened last night it wasn't what he had first thought but in fact that she'd had a nightmare and had attacked her partner he looked up smiling evilly." Tell me do you always have nightmares?" Xena sneered slightly as she eyed him her lover wasn't in talking mood right now and he wasn't helping matters. "Be quite!"

Baldomero sniggered slightly ignoring how dangerous the taller woman's tone was. "I mean that's so pathetic." Gabrielle pulled on the saddle strap harshly as she turned eyeing him. She slowly walked away from the un-dead horse who screeched, she stopped in mid motion seeing that her lovers gaze was fixed on her. Xena folded her arms. "Gabrielle." Gabrielle eyed the captain coldly. "I wish I was a werewolf again because then I could just eat you and no one would mind!" She stopped still looking around her she could hear people moving towards them. Xena turned slightly. "I can hear people." Gabrielle turned sharply. "So can I…."

She grabbed her horse's reins. "Get out of the clearing." Xena turned sharply. "What?" Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "Get out of the clearing!" Xena didn't think as she pulled Argo in to the thick jungle she watched as Gabrielle did the same. Baldomero slowly followed he turned watching as Itzli did the same the Aztec warrior swung his axe as he readied himself. Xena narrowed her gaze watching as four warriors burst through the jungle all moved quickly towards their camp. Gabrielle looked up slightly they were warriors belonging to Itzpapalotl she could tell by their black and blue headdresses and their white eyes. In truth they were rotting corpses and in time their skin would just fall of leaving only bones, bones which could feel pain.

The head warrior moved quickly he leaned kneeled down grabbing at the ground pulling up the ashes of the fire. Her gaze turned to Xena whose hand was moving slowly towards her Chakram. She grabbed her hand in mid motion. "Don't." Xena slowly moved her hand away from her weapon as she stepped further back she eyed the horses that were being completely quite. Itzli didn't think as he walked out of the thick jungle he wasn't going hide like some animal in the undergrowth. There was no need fear these un-dead fools after all he was the Blood Jaguars servant what reason was there to hide? She was animal who would kill anyone if it suited her purpose. Gabrielle turned her eyes fixing on Itzli's. "What are you doing?"

Itzli ignored her as he watched the leader of the group look up. "Why hello un-dead servants are you rotting well today?" The leader sneered as he dropped the ashes from the fire. "Your a cocky little bastard from the sun god's realm…I could smell your stench from a mile away." Itzli smirked. "I could smell yours from two its must be the all that dead flesh." Xena turned sharply meeting her lovers gaze. "What's he doing?" Gabrielle didn't think as she pulled out the sai blade from her boots trap. "He's being an idiot." She stepped forward. "I'll deal with this." Xena took hold of her arm. "No I will." She pushed the younger woman back ignoring her look of annoyance as she stepped out of the jungle pulling her sword free from its scabbard in a fluid motion.

Itzli turned he sneered in disgust as the Blood Jaguars lover came to stand behind him, he didn't want her to fight he wanted the Blood Jaguar. The lead warrior laughed slightly as he looked the tall dark haired female warrior who wore burnt gold. He could see her piercing light blue eyes which caused him to smile with interest. He twirled his axe as he raised his shield she was obviously a foreigner from another land who would make a wonderful sacrifice for his goddess. Gabrielle didn't think as she began to climb the nearest tree. She couldn't believe this! How else was her morning going to go wrong? It bad enough that she'd attacked her lover in her sleep and now she had this to deal with this. It was just a typical morning in this hell hole called Mexica!

The head warrior smirked as he eyed the warrior of the sun god. "Who's your friend?" Itzli eyed the warrior woman who was reading herself. "A fool from Greece who you shouldn't concern yourself with…it's my other friend you should worry about." The head warrior laughed as he looked at him. "Who's your other friend?" Itzli sneered slightly. "The Blood Jaguar…." He watched as they all burst in to laugher, the leader gave him a cold look. "The Blood Jaguar, do you think we are all fools the Blood Jaguar has been gone for seasons! The little bitch wouldn't dare show her face here in Mexica! Just about every god wants her for a random of some kind!"

Itzli smiled as he watched the Blood Jaguar position herself on the tree above so she was directly above the leader. "I think she would show her face…especially when there are fools like you to kill." The leader laughed slightly. "I think you lie!" Itzli raised his axe higher. "I think you're going to wish that I was lying…rotting servant." Gabrielle didn't think as she leapt down from the tree she held on to her sai blade tighter as she came down hard landing in front of Itzli. She turned ignoring her lovers surprise as she pulled the other sai blade free. She watched as the warriors backed away from her as she spun the weapons in a looping motion. She looked up slowly meeting the head warriors gaze. "You should leave."

The head warrior turned as he eyed her intensely he laughed slightly, as he watched her stand up. "Very clever…but your not the Blood Jaguar she's much older than you are. She also has short blonde hair…and her clothes are the colour of blood. Though you may have her green eyes and resemble her, your no more than an impostor little girl!" Gabrielle slowly raised herself she pulled up the sai blade scratching her head with it absentmindedly. "You know I preferred the twelve elite warriors from the feathered serpent keep, unlike you they hardly spoke…they just died." She carried on scratching not really caring how odd it looked. "Maybe you can join them if you're feeling up to it."

The head warrior eyed her for a long moment. "I'm not fooled by your efforts girl…you're not the Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle pulled the weapon up finally finding the itch that had been bothering her. She closed her eyes smiling slightly. "Well why don't you attack me and find out." She pulled the sai blade away sharply. "Or are you so sure of yourself un-dead servant?" Gabrielle watched as he roared with anger as he ran at her his weapons raised she didn't think as she spurred in to action. She brought the sai blade around full force she felt the force as it hit the axe's side causing both weapons to grind together. She didn't think as she brought the other sai blade hilt around slamming it directly in to his face.

She watched as he pulled back raising his shield as he brought the axe around in a loop, she ducked as it swung full force over her head. Her gaze slowly narrowed as she brought the sai blade's hilt around slamming it in to his lower jaw. Blood flew through his teeth as he stumbled back she ignored his roar of anger as he ran at her again. She pulled back narrowly missing the axe as it skimmed by her face, oh how she'd missed this. Mexica's warrior's fought unlike any in the world there aggression and rage was shocking. Every move of these warrior's weapons were meant to kill and they were very really on the offensive. They didn't need to be most were born and bred to kill.

She twirled her sai blade slicing it against the shield as it swung past her she watched as feathers flew through the air. She swung the weapon down slicing it a second time hearing the wood split with the force of her blow. She found herself pulling back as the Aztec axe swung again only to feel a stinging pain as one of the razor edges sliced past her face. She pulled back feeling the cold blood dripped down from the cut on her eye brow. She pulled her hand up seeing it on her fingers she looked up watching as the leader smiled evilly. She snarled aloud as she twirled both sai blades so their points were high. She didn't think as she swung the first around hearing the wood crack.

She watched as the leaders axe flew downward but not in enough time for him to reach as her sai blade point came out of the shields other side. She slammed the hilt of the other in to his face. She twisted the one that was in shield causing the shield to be forced free from his hand with violent force. She spun the sai blade freeing the broken shield which hit the floor in the dirt. She ignored his scream of pain as she brought it around slashing it across his chest. His gaze narrowed as he brought his axe around only to find it grinding against the other sai blade again, he didn't get a chance to think as the three clawed blade flipped sideways grabbing his axe. The weapon was forced out of his hand in a violent motion.

Gabrielle watched as the weapon hit the nearest tree embedding itself she didn't think as she pulled up the blade pushing it against his neck forcing him back slightly. She felt a cruel smile creep over her lips. "Are you enjoying my claws or would you like me to use them to tear the skin off your face?" The leader's eyes blinked. "You are her! How are you her your younger?!" Gabrielle watched as his men backed away the panic suddenly showing, she eyed the leader. "Some one was kind enough to for fill a request I made. Safe to say it took a few years off me." She pushed the blade in slightly seeing his fear. "I'm going to give you to the count of ten to run…if you try anything stupid I swear to the gods I'll kill you."

Xena blinked watching as the other men suddenly bolted in to run leaving their leader behind, what in Tartarus was going on? What had her lover said? She watched as Gabrielle freed the leader who didn't think as he grabbed his broken shield. He pulled his axe out of the tree before bolting in a run following his men. Xena stepped forward ignoring Itzli who was laughing with glee. "What did you say to that man?" She slowly put her sword back in to its scabbard they needed to talk now more than ever, their had been no need for her to wound the leader. Gabrielle put the first sai blade back in her boot she slowly looked at the bloody sai blade in her other hand as she eased out a cloth from the Aztec bag cleaning it. "I told him to run…."

Xena turned slightly. "We need to talk!" Itzli looked around him slightly seeing that the captain was no where in sight. He sneered in disgust the man had run away. "You know your smelly little friend has run away as well." Xena turned eyeing Itzli. "What did he just say?" Gabrielle slowly placed the sai blade in her other boot as she breathed in sharply in annoyance. "Baldomero's run away…." Xena turned staring at the spot were the captain had been. "That coward!" Gabrielle folded her arms. "He'll be heading back to his ship." Xena raised her eyebrow. "That's just great." Gabrielle moved slightly. "We don't have time for this…we have to get airborne the gods are feeding now. We'll only have a limited time in the air and we need to cover a lot of ground." Xena breathed in deeply trying to control her anger why wasn't her lover being open! Why had those men run away from her? It was her they were afraid of she could see it in their faces. What had her lover done here in the past that made people so terrified of her? She grabbed Argo's reins she was going to talk with the younger woman as soon as they landed.

8

Huitzilopochtli moved across the room again he was bored may be it was just the fact that he once again beaten off both the feathered serpents troops and the underworld goddess's people back from his boarders. He tapped his foot slightly war didn't fill him with the raging wonder it used to maybe because he had seen so much that to him it all seemed the same. The same cruelty the same joy in killing, the same brutality and lack of honour what was an opponent if he had no honour or focus? What was he if all he cared about was power and control? He moved slowly over to the Blood Jaguar's clothes gently easing up the mask with his fingers. Didn't anyone fight any more for something worth while?

To fight for a challenge which was worthy of praise and to fight with out fear and to be full of courage no matter what the odds were. Was that not what honour, strength and a warriors life was all about? Would a day come when warriors no longer cared for their swords or their armour? He breathed in deeply as he walked away from the clothes and sat himself down on the golden throne. He was thinking to hard, no doubt a curse of his fatherMixcoatl. He was the one who had made the ball of feathers that his mother Coatlicue had put her chest and these magical feathers had made her pregnant. He had been born for one reason alone to control the other gods but so far he hadn't been able to become the ruler of the gods despite his attempts.

He had been so close once but he had become confused and uncertain as he watched the suffering he brought up on his people to do so. He had felt disillusioned as he realized how much his people hated and feared him. He became more angered by the fact that he couldn't obtain their love despite his attempts, which had made him feel empty and lost. Believing that they hated him because his he wasn't a good enough warrior, he'd travelled the world to improve his skill only to realize when he returned that it was his lust for war that they hated and the suffering he caused them. The revelation of peace and kindness had taken him centuries to learn and understand it was a powerful lesson which only a few of the other Aztec gods had learnt.

"Great sun god we have news!"

Huitzilopochtli turned sharply watching as two warriors walked in to his keep. He breathed in deeply. "Yes." The first Eagle warrior looked up slightly. "It's the goddess Chantico she's been spotted near one of your temples." Huitzilopochtli sighed aloud the weakened goddess obviously wanted something again. He was getting sick of this…why couldn't she just go back to the fertility goddess's region were she belonged? He breathed in deeply. "I'll deal with it…." The head Eagle warrior looked up. "There's more though she has another god with her some kind of lesser war god we think he's Greek." Huitzilopochtli sneered in disgust as he narrowed his gaze he hated lesser gods of war they were all selfish fools who deserved to be punished for the suffering they caused others. "Thank you for this information." Both warriors nodded before leaving his gaze slowly drifted to his weapons only to turn away. He didn't need them this god would a weakling. He would show him what war truly meant along with honour a glory. As well as what it was to have no fear and to love every moment of battle like it was more meaningful than the air you breathed.

End of part 22

Silvermoonlight

Guide to the Aztec Gods.

Quetzalcoatl a creator god. Tezcatlipoca a creator god. Huitzilopochtli the sun and war god. Itzpapalotl goddess of the underworld. Xochiquetzal the fertility goddess. Xochipilli the twin brother of Xochiquetzal, and a god of love. Chantico goddess of personal treasures and volcanoes. Mixcoatl god of the hunt and the stars. Coatlicue mother of the gods.

Just a helpful little guide for anyone who is having trouble getting their heads around the Aztec gods and their roles. Thank you every one for all the kind reviews and feed back.


	23. The Coyote Who Brought Down The Stars

_THE COYOTE WHO BROUGHT DOWN THE STARS_

Xena turned watching as two temples appeared bellow both rose high above the forest. If anything the people of Mexica built huge glorious monuments to their gods. She pulled Argo to the side slightly so she closer to her lover who was flying full force on the un-dead horse. Her gaze turned to Itzli who said nothing as he gripped Argo's saddle tightly. Gabrielle looked up sharply they had to get out of the air she kicked the horse's sides bringing it down. She watched as her lover followed her she felt the force as her horse's hooves hit the solid ground hard. She pulled the reins bringing her horse to a sharp stop her gaze wandered for a long moment she recognised this place, though it felt like a life time since she'd last been here.

The swamp lands which they had flown over minutes ago had caused her to turn slightly as her memories came flooding back to her. She pulled her self off the saddle watching as Xena landed next to her bringing Argo to a gentle stop. She watched as the taller woman pulled herself from the saddle followed by Itzli, this was Xochiquetzal's region and the best place to pass through. They had to avoid Tezcatlipoca's region at all costs she felt her gaze drift there was a small spring pool close by which they could use to refill the water skins and give Argo a better and much more satisfying drink. Xena slowly looked around her at the thick jungle. "Where are we?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze as she took hold of her horse's reins. "This is the region of the fertility goddess Xochiquetzal."

Xena took a slow step forward. "Is this place safe?" Gabrielle looked up slightly she found herself laughing but it was an emotionless laugh. "No where in Mexica is safe…" Xena slowly met her gaze. "I'm starting to see that." She moved forward as she caught sight of the cut on her lover's eyebrow which had dried blood on it. "You're hurt." Gabrielle eased up her finger pulling them away only to see dried blood. "It's nothing just a scratch…" Xena moved slowly forward ignoring Itzli as she put a hand under the younger woman's chin lifting her head. "He wounded you with his axe." Gabrielle winced slightly as her lovers hand touched her wound. "I wasn't quick enough to dodge I'm rusty with the sai blades."

Xena slowly eased her forward then sat her down on the grass. "Let me clean that up for you." She moved over to Argo pulling the medical bag free, she walked back then slowly sat herself down in front of her lover. Her gaze moved as the un-dead horse sat itself down while Argo moved over the stream to drink. She pulled the wooden pot free with the paste. "This is going to sting." Gabrielle smiled slightly as she met her lover's gaze. "You used that pot so much in Messene, every day I had a new wound for you to clean up or stitch." Xena watched her wince as she rubbed the paste in, she smiled slightly. "I liked cleaning you up, it gave me lots to do." She felt her smile widened. "I mean you got to throw your weight around instead of me for a change."

Gabrielle winced again. "I wouldn't say throwing my weight around was the right term. Technically I was werewolf who had more weight to throw around." Xena smirked slightly. "What ever works best for you?" She pulled away closing the box she breathed deeply as she focused her thoughts. "What was that dream about you had last night?" Gabrielle turned slightly. "It was nothing…." Xena narrowed her gaze. "That dream wasn't nothing…you attacked me in your sleep." Gabrielle turned to meet her gaze she felt herself breathe in sharply. "I know what I did! I don't need you to remind me!" Xena pulled back slightly, she breathed in deeply trying to keep herself calm. "Were you having a vision?" Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "I think it was a vision, but I don't know." She put a hand through her hair frustration. "Some one was attacking me." Xena moved a little closer. She watched as Itzli took a drink from the spring before sitting down close by. "Who was attacking you?" Gabrielle shook her head. "A female warrior but she wasn't like Itzli she had a black and white Coyote headdress…I didn't recognise it."

Xena slowly looked up. "What happened?" Gabrielle put her hands together. "She was attacking me and I couldn't beat her, for every move I did she had a counter. It was like she knew me inside out and I was just defenceless…she stabbed me in the side and that's when I woke up. I thought you were her and I attacked…it was impulsive." Xena leaned forward putting her hand around the Aztec pendent. "I saw this glow just after you attacked me…do you know why it did that?" Gabrielle looked at the pendent for a long moment. "I've never seen it do that before…I don't know why it would glow. It only glows for the gods it's not meant to glow for people other than when it's given blood for a service."

She shook her head. "Unless…" Xena turned sharply. "Unless what?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "She drank my blood once I was passed out at the time…but remember how weak I felt when I woke up. I thought I was going to die, I never knew how much she drank." She shook her head again. "I stole her pendent afterwards…so I could give it to the feathered serpent since that was our agreements." Xena leaned over gently putting a hand on her lover's. "It's okay I understand…that pendent for the map to C'thulon." Gabrielle looked at the thick jungle around her. "I never wanted to steal anything…I just lost my way and anything seemed like a good idea at the time." Xena slowly met her gaze. "I would've done the same for you…you know that don't you?" Gabrielle nodded calmly. "I know."

8

Ares grunted painful as he was dragged further in to the jungle the rope around his wrists was burning and sending waves of pain through his body with every move he made. She was super heating the rope itself and he had no idea how, in his already weakened state he couldn't fight back. He stopped sharply feeling himself cough painfully. She had his sword in her hand, he felt himself stumbled slightly. "You know you have a poor sense of humour." Chantico turned sharply her good eye moving to his gaze. "Spare me your whining lesser god." She smiled slightly at least she wasn't as hungry as she had been drinking his blood while he had been passed out it had helped to stop her raging hunger.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be here but she didn't care she had an idea. Hopefully one that might bring part of her power back to its normal level Huitzilopochtli was bound to want this lesser war god. Truth was he'd probably get more fun out of tormenting him than her, and perhaps she could make a deal worth her while. After all he didn't hate her like he hated Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca. He also hated Xochipilli the love god but that was for some reason which she'd never been able to get her head around, not that she cared to ask the reason. Despite his kindness towards his people the sun and war god had a very short temper when it came to the other gods. Not that it would matter he wouldn't harm her if she had something of value.

Ares groaned again in pain. "My name is Ares!" Chantico turned sharply eyeing him. "Your name is a worthless thing to me war god…you think that your name means anything here because it doesn't?!" She yanked him forward catching sight of another of the sun gods temples. "Your name is meaningless here because in this place you are powerless." She moved towards the empty temple dragging him up the steps ignoring his painfully moans. "You'll die just like every other lesser god who's come here looking for a challenge or perhaps something more." She flung him around watching as he hit the temple altar hard on his side. Her gaze drifted as she caught sight of a small bowl of blood sitting on the altar's side she slowly picked it up taking a long drink from it.

"How dare you drink blood, which belongs to me!"

Chantico ignored the lesser gods shock as the sun god appeared in a flash of gold fire, his larger presence looming over her. She carried on drinking ignoring him, it was human blood and it had been to long. "So nice of you to come I thought you would but I thought I'd indulge myself first." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "I see you've healed some more since we last met…." Chantico finished the bowl. "You know the blood of your enemies tastes disgusting may be you shouldn't feed of the feathered serpents living warriors. I always found them quite bitter tasting myself." Huitzilopochtli folded his arm his amber gaze narrowing. "I only tolerate you Chantico because of your partner you do well to remember that!"

Chantico narrowed her good eye. "Please spare me your pity…that time has been and gone." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "I don't pity you Chantico far from it I admire your will to survive and fight back." He narrowed his gaze. "I just don't understand why you don't go back to her it's where you truly belong and she would welcome you with open arms." He met her good eye. "Instead you hide away burning with hated as you plot against Tezcatlipoca." Chantico sneered slightly. "Don't patronize me Tezcatlipoca was the one who did this to me! How can I ever return to her! I failed her I was supposed to project her and I was defeated in battle and left for dead and she was forced to marry him!"

She raised a hand. "I'm a beaten goddess and I'd shame her!" Ares coughed painfully. "Well that explains why you're such a bitch…you're a failure." Chantico didn't think as she slammed her fist in to his face watching as blood flew through the air as his head slammed in to the altar. "Coming from a pathetic lesser god like you I find that remark very amusing!" She grabbed his throat slamming his head harder in to the stone as she eyed the sun god. "As you can see I brought you a gift…a mouthy stupid lesser war god who calls himself Ares." Huitzilopochtli took a step forward watching as she let go of the lesser god's throat. "The Greek God of War if you could call him that he's a vile war god who cares about no one but himself."

He turned slightly meeting her good green eye. "What's your price?" Chantico smiled slightly keeping hold of the rope, good she had his attention. "In your grand city you have a second temple which isn't used much…I want a safe haven there to heal fully." Huitzilopochtli snarled aloud. "No!" Chantico took a step forward meeting his amber gaze. "I will not bother your people…the truth is we are both on the same side." She sneered slightly. "We both hate Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca." She pulled on the rope harshly. "This god comes from Greece is that not the birth place of your beloved Blood Jaguar?" She smiled inwardly seeing his eyes light up slightly as he looked at the lesser god. The other gods knew about his love for that mortal but very few knew how deep it went. "I could take him away if you can't decide I'm sure I can drink him dry in a month."

Huitzilopochtli pulled up his hand. "No!" He stepped forward so he was towering over her again. "You can have the temple but stay out of my keep! I'll kill you myself if I find you there!" Chantico raised her hand. "I wouldn't bother you or your private time I'm sure you have far to many women lining up to be in your bed chamber, I wouldn't want to interrupt your fun…." Huitzilopochtli eyed her grabbing the rope. "Your temple is your own keep you do not abuse my people in any way you will get your share of human blood." Chantico raised her hands. "Of course…I just want the keep and your human blood nothing more." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "Then our deal is settled…do not disappoint me." Ares looked up he didn't get a chance to speak as the sun gods fist slammed in to his face. He felt his body as it hit the floor hard along with the pain which had been the worst he ever had, it was almost constant. He watched as the world turned to bright sun light as he was teleported, he felt his eyes close as he passed out again.

8

Baldomero smiled as he ripped a skeletons arm off he pulled it up looking at all the gold and silver rings. This was bliss he'd never seen so much gold the Aztec's were fools for leaving it all here. He spat slightly cursed gold there was no such thing, all Aztec gold was for keeps. He'd been stealing from temples for years and no harm had ever come to him. What was even better was that he'd ditched the little blonde bitch and her walking wall of a partner. He threw the now bare skeleton arm back on the pile as he carried on moving through the dead grave yard. He pulled the necklace free from another skeleton. Gabrielle was insane it was highly unlikely she'd survive this land a second time around. It was shocking that she'd survived the first time around and managed to get out of Mexica in one piece. He'd felt her to die she should've died like everyone else. She wasn't like him he was a veteran of these lands a genius who made his own way in life and found his own fortune. Yes people got hurt and died along the way but that was Mexica it was survival of the fittest, he grinned as ripped off another skeletons arm.

"Well aren't you a vile little man…."

Baldomero turned only to feel a cold point at his neck the weapon was forced forward as the female voice hit the air again. "No please don't move it'll give me a reason to kill you." He blinked as he realized that who ever was speaking was speaking in Greek very clear Greek in fact. It wasn't one of the Nahuatl deflects which were the native languages here. He smiled slightly. "I'm just a poor man trying to get by." He turned finally catching sight of who had a weapon to his neck. It was a young woman wearing a beautiful black and white feathered headdress which had the head of a coyote plated in gold. He narrowed his gaze she didn't quite look like one of the native people her skin was a tone lighter and she was quite small in height.

Ether she was a child from the some one who had landed and had been captured then forced to impregnate an Aztec woman. Or she was someone who had been stranded here a very long time. He could now see that the weapon wasn't Aztec ether it was a Japanese katana with a woven gold and red handle. "An Aztec who speaks Greek that's new, tell me are you using that big sword to make up for your small stature?" The woman pushed the blade in deeper. "This sword was used to kill the feathered serpent twelve elite warriors it has seen more blood than you can ever imagine." Baldomero eyed the young woman again. "Oh I can imagine…so what price do I have to pay to keep my blood from joining it?" The woman smiled slightly. "The owner of this sword is called the Blood Jaguar tell me where is she?"

Baldomero looked up slightly. "Blood Jaguar I don't know any Blood Jaguar!" The woman narrowed her brown gaze. "Don't play games with me Baldomero…I know a lot about you more than you can possibly imagine. I know you've been stealing from here for years. I know the goddess of death wants your head on a platter…so spare me your lies." Baldomero breathed in sharply. "Okay so you know me…then help me, by telling me the Blood Jaguar's real name…then I might be able to tell you where she is." The woman's blade pushed in to his neck, her cold voice hit the air. "Her true name is Gabrielle, and I know she was here." Baldomero pulled up sharply. "Gabrielle, wait…you mean Xena's Gabrielle?"

The woman's cold voice hit the air. "Yes I mean Xena's, Gabrielle that long blonde haired green eyed bitch!" Baldomero smiled slightly. "Bitch is about the right word I use. Along with insane psychopath who's hiding behind a very pretty face…which is a lot younger now might I add?" The young woman sneered slightly. "Don't bother me with information I already no." Baldomero turned slightly. "Before I answer the question tell me, what do you want with her?" The woman snarled aloud. "She took something very valuable from me a long time ago I want it back!" Baldomero raised an eyebrow. "Could you be more pacific?" The woman looked up slightly. "I'm the Star Coyote I have no need to explain myself to you…I've seen the stars of creation and the fires of destruction."

Baldomero smirked slightly. "Well if your looking for Xena's little bitch I saw her last flying towards Xochiquetzal's realm." He felt his grin widen. "It'll take you a while to catch up…you should run along." He felt the sword as it was pulled away from his neck he watched as she walked forward so she was standing next to him. "You might be able to catch up if you run." He laughed slightly watching as Star Coyote slowly re sheathed the katana in a fluid motion. "You'll have to run fast." Her brown gaze slowly narrowed. "You've always been a fool Baldomero." Baldomero didn't get a chance to think as she slammed her fist in to his face. He felt the force as he fell back smashing in to the bones of the grave yard full force, he looked up only to feel the pain as he was hit a second time. He felt his body sag as he passed out in to darkness. The Star Coyote eyed him for a long moment she an evil smile slowly spreading across her face as she ran her fingers over the highly decorated Japanese scabbard. "I'm sure Itzpapalotl will get a lot of pleasure out of flaying you alive." She pulled up the Aztec pendent around her neck up watching as it glowed with red light. "I'll use your spilt blood to finish my poem."

8

Lila looked in to her goblet of clear gold liquid she knew it was alcohol she could tell by the sharp taste, the sweet taste of pineapple was what hid it slightly. She pulled off the head dress watching as it hit the floor hard close by as she covered her face with her hands. She'd never felt so lost in all her life as she did at this moment. She would have done any thing not to know the truth she would have been happy to be obvious to it all. Her sister was a killer she'd killed in cold blood which was no better than being a murder. She took another long drink not caring that she'd never been good with alcohol. Compared to her sister she had always gotten drunk a lot quicker on a lot less.

Her sister those words seemed so tarnished now, she'd always imagined her as the hero who fought for good and who did what was right for others. It was a romantic notion that she'd always held so close to her heart. That she could turn to other people and say there is my sister, my sister the hero my sister who is the equal of the Warrior Princess. She took another long drink as she lowered her head sadly people had always branded Xena the murder. The killer, the insane warlord could not to be trusted, but now here she was realizing that the insane one wasn't the Warrior Princess it was her own sister. In the memory she'd seen her sister use the pinch which Xena used.

Had Xena taught her how to do that and if so why? Why would she teach her how to kill someone like that it was so evil? Had she spent so many years of her life defending the Warrior Princess with out realizing that Xena was turning her sister in to killer? Had her father been right about the Warrior Princess all along? Was the truth that she just couldn't see the wood for the trees she'd never faulted her sister because she could see the love in her eyes that she'd always had for the dark haired warrior. Again this sister was not her sister but the other from an alternate timeline. When had she learnt to kill with such malice and who had taught her how to hate like she did? How had she come to love killing and take pleasure in the suffering of others, what had driven her to become such a brutal monster? She didn't know her sister was capable of such evil. Even the eyes weren't her sisters they were the eyes of some one she didn't recognise or no. She finished her drink refilling the goblet she felt so lost in this horrible moment nothing made sense nothing all…."

"Too much Tepache will make you ill…it's a very strong alcohol."

Lila looked up meeting Amoxtli's gaze. "Go to Tartarus!" Amoxtli sighed sadly as she watched her take another long drink. "They say that the Blood Jaguar did such evils because she was sad." Lila looked up slowly. "What?" Amoxtli slowly sat down in front of her. "Your sister did such evil because she was full of despair and sadness." Lila took another long drink. "Oh I see my sister was depressed and it caused her to kill twelve people in cold blood…that makes it all so much better." Amoxtli raised her hand slightly. "I see that alcohol makes you rather moody and sarcastic." Lila looked up slightly "Where is Tlaloc?" Amoxtli breathed in deeply focusing herself. "He's not here…."

She turned back looking at the depressed young woman. "To some the Blood Jaguar is a hero and to others a murder it just depends of your point of view." Lila narrowed her gaze. "What is that supposed to mean?" Amoxtli stopped her goblet in mid motion. "It means that you have to understand the reason why your sister killed those men…it also means that you have understand the reason why she was here in the first place." She stood up slowly her gaze lowering. "Sadly I don't know the full answer to ether question but Tlaloc does you should ask him." Lila looked up feeling her anger start to churn. "Is this your way of helping me or just helping yourself?" Amoxtli looked down sadly. "I'm helping you." Lila looked up slightly. "No you're helping yourself…I'm here to die, after all I'm just the bait…."

Amoxtli didn't think as she grabbed her face it wasn't violent more a forceful grip. "Please don't be foolish…your so innocent." She raised her other hand slowly ignoring the girls shock. "You're so like me…your so much like I used to be. My god wants to destroy that and rip it from your soul…please don't let him. In the end you'll become like me and you'll die slowly inside." She pulled away ignoring the girls shock she had properly said too much but she had to say something anything even if her words meant nothing.

End of part 23

Silvermoonlight


	24. Cities Of Gold Jade And Blood

_CITIES OF GOLD, JADE AND BLOOD_

Xena looked up slightly as they carried on moving through the thick jungle, the tropical heat really wasn't helping. It was making her sweat and her leather was just making it worse. She moved Argo slowly forward watching as Gabrielle did the same with her own horse. Now she understood why her lover had brought five water skins for each horse, she pulled a full water skin free taking a long drink. "It's as hot as Tartarus here." Gabrielle moved her un-dead horse further forward she looked at Itzli who was travelling in front unaffected by the heat. "You know Tartarus has more of a dry heat." Xena turned meeting her gaze for a moment. "You know your right it is more of a dry heat." She took another long drink. "It was also really musty as well."

Gabrielle smiled slightly as she leaned down picking a yellow flower with flowing petals she calmly passed it to the taller woman. "It's called Tithonia which means Yellow Torch, it smells beautiful." Xena looked at the flower in her hand. "You know I don't smell flowers." Gabrielle turned slightly. "Look I know it ruins your warrior image but please just this once." Xena raised an eyebrow slightly. "Just this once and you don't tell anyone." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "My lips are sealed." Xena brought the flower up smelling up she closed her eyes slightly as she pulled it away. "That is really nice." She looked at the flower for a long moment before putting it in Argo's saddle bag. "Those men you fought why did they run away?"

Gabrielle felt herself tense. "They ran because their cowards." Xena looked up slightly. "They seemed more scared of you." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "I stole from the feathered serpent and I got away with it a lot of warrior here no that." Xena narrowed her gaze her lover wasn't telling the whole truth she could see it in her green eyes. Why was she hiding something what could be so terrible that she couldn't bring herself to talk about it? What was she so afraid of? They'd been through so much together and yet she just wouldn't open up fully about Mexica. Did she think that she'd think any less of her for any thing she'd done in this horrible place?

Her lover was scared that was what she was seeing in her eyes. It was fear of being looked up on in disgust or horror she remembered the same expression in Messene, she'd seen it in her eyes and she was seeing it again now. She breathed in deeply as she came closer to her lover still seeing the sad look in her eyes as the younger woman went in to deep thought. Gabrielle breathed in deeply she could feel the fear as it ran through her body like cold water hitting something hot. The fact of the matter was in Mexica she was called Blood Jaguar for more than one reason. She had killed the feathered serpent's elite warriors in cold blood and she had become a monster who thrived on seeing pain and suffering.

She'd enjoyed seeing people run away from her in panic it had given her a sense of power. Causing suffering were also emotions which she'd become addicted to. All her other emotions had been painfully and tearful as well as heart wrenching. Those gave her moment of high, moments of blood lust which she couldn't control and just went with. There was no pain in these emotions and no fear only the feeling of her weapon as it hit its target and the sight of watching warrior's fall at her feet. She'd craved it so badly after leaving Mexica that Itzli had become her target who she could take out her inner frustration on. The rest was taken out on any one who got in her way or came on to her.

After Xena's return she'd kept all these emotion locked away tightly and with great difficulty. The gentle kisses and affection had slowly calmed her soul and the monster had been caged away for good and forgotten. She couldn't escape this monster though she needed it to survive here and she knew that it was forcing its way back in to her heart and soul. Her lover would look up on her in horror if she knew of the deaths caused by her hand. She knew it was wrong to hide it but she couldn't put her lover through that. She just wanted to bite her tongue out of fear and spare her lover the truth of knowing that the person she loved had become a cold blooded murder. Xena stopped in mid motion watching as her lover did the same. "Are you ashamed of something that you've done Gabrielle?" She raised her hand slightly. "If you slept with some one, I can understand…I wasn't there and I know you needed comfort."

Gabrielle turned sharply. "No I didn't sleep with anyone after your death! You know I hurt people for even daring to slime their way in to my bedroll!" Xena didn't think as she gently took hold of her arm. "Calm down Gabrielle." Gabrielle breathed sharply. "I got tossed out of most of the taverns in Greece because of these people who wanted to score with me because of my warrior reputation. The only score they got was when my fist found their face!" Xena pulled up her hand. "It's okay Gabrielle I believe you." She breathed in slowly moving her hand to her lovers face. "I just want to know what's making you so sad I can see the sadness in your eyes and you won't talk to me." She turned looking around her. "I know you've done something terrible and your ashamed of it, but please believe me when I say I would not look up on you in shame."

"Warriors!"

Itzli's voice cut through Gabrielle's thoughts she didn't get a chance to think as five warriors suddenly appeared the five well armed men were slowly walking towards them. Xena turned eyeing the living warrior's who all had their weapon raised high in the air. She sneered as she stepped away from Argo who snorted as she moved her hand slowly towards the Chakram. Gabrielle eyed the warriors they were all the fertility goddess's men she could tell by the green head dresses. She stopped she recognised the tall well muscled warrior leading them. She turned slightly looking at her lover. "Don't…." Xena eyed the warriors and there leader. "Are these people friend or foe?" Gabrielle shook her head. "Their nether…."

Ohtli stepped forward feeling his teeth grind together as he eyed the Blood Jaguars servant Itzli the man gave him a cold look in response. "So nice of you to drop by…." Itzli sneered slightly. "Oh look it's the walking wall…your godly blood is still good by the way." Gabrielle looked up meeting Ohtli's dark gaze which was unchanged. He was a big man who was well muscled but much older than most warriors he was in his late thirties his short dark hair was sun bleached in places giving it a slightly brown tint. His headdress was gold with blue feathers and it was that of the Coyote as appose to the Eagle warrior. The coils on his arms and legs had the same feathers and his hanging cloth was also highly decorated in blue and gold patterns. "Hello Ohtli."

Ohtli didn't think as he raised his axe using it to pull up the pendent around the blonde woman's neck. "How nice to see you again Blood Jaguar…I see your still wearing the pendent you stole from our goddess." He sneered slightly. "She felt her pendent when it came back to these shores she's been calling for it for a long time…its how she knew you were here." He snarled aloud eyeing her. "If it's been glowing recently it's because she still wearing your old symbol on her back and through it she can reach out to you." Gabrielle slowly eased her hands out. "I don't want to fight you." Itzli turned sharply. "You should fight him he's a stupid soft fool who is easily led." Gabrielle turned sharply eyeing him. "Be quite!"

Ohtli snorted in disgust. "Do not mistake my softness as a weakness it's what separates me from you slave. I've found compassion where you have none!" He turned back pulling his axe away sharply from the Blood Jaguars pendent. "You're to come with us…safe to say my goddess isn't happy with you and she would like a word." He turned eyeing the tall dark haired warrior who had piercing light blue eyes and odd armour which in places had what looked like burnt gold. "Who is your friend?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "She's Xena." Ohtli looked up sharply. "Well I be dammed in all the seven hells C'thulon actuality for filled your wish." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Please don't harm her…it's me you want not her."

Ohtli smirked slightly. "You forget I'm not a warrior of the creator gods, I don't believe in harming people's partners for their faults." He raised his hand. "That is for our goddess to decide…safe to say she's been depressed lately and she has very off days. I hope for your sake that she's in a better mood this day." He pulled up his hand. "I want your claws…your not to wear them in her presence." Gabrielle slowly leaned down taking both her sai blades out of her boots she slowly passed them to the big man who calmly took them. Ohtli looked at her for a long moment ignoring the taller woman's confusion. "Funny I thought I'd have to get my men to subdue you…I didn't think you'd give your claws to me so willingly."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I didn't come here to cause violence…I don't want any more people to die at my hand." Ohtli looked at her for a long moment searching her eyes for false words he breathed in deeply seeing none. "You're not the same woman I remember…she was so bitter and twisted with her despair and hatred." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "That woman had lost part of her soul it was what made her a monster…." Ohtli eyed the taller woman before meeting her gaze again. "I see." Gabrielle watched her hands were bound securely with rope. Xena turned sharply. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle turned slowly meeting her gaze. "It's okay Xena…they won't hurt you. They are warriors of Xochiquetzal." Xena looked up sharply. "The fertility goddess?"

Gabrielle nodded calmly. "Yes, I have to go with them the goddess wants to talk to me." Itzli sneered slightly as he dropped his weapon watching as another warrior picked it up. "I can't believe your just handing your self over Blood Jaguar!" He snarled aloud. "You should kill these men you shouldn't submit to them, their weaklings!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she met his. "I swear to the gods I'm going to break your jaw if you don't shut up Itzli!" Itzli pulled back as he snarled in anger. "You know I preferred you when you lived up to your name…you weren't soft then, like you are now." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she met his gaze. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you…."

Xena slowly walked forward watching as a warrior came up beside her as she held Argo's reins. Her gaze shifted as she watched the un-dead horse follow her lover with out being pulled by any one. She moved slowly forward so she beside the smaller woman. "How did you manage to steal from her in the first place?" Gabrielle sighed aloud. "I got very lucky." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what happened." Gabrielle turned sharply. "It was a ruse I was the bait." Xena looked up slightly. "What kind of bait?" Gabrielle shook her head slightly. "The kind you give to some one as a gift." She lowered her gaze sadly feeling her memories flood back in to mind all at once.

8

Gabrielle held her side feeling her ribs burn again with pain despite that she'd been out for three days the pain was still there. The other woman in the house hadn't spoken to her at all. All the tall woman had done is look at her hatefully as had the rest of the people in the small white stone town. The only people who had looked at her with out this hate were the children who had been curious. She had felt glad to just get away from it the place, she could see that the other warriors had been ready to kill her she'd seen it there faces and in the way they held there weapons. She pushed another branch out of the way the feathered serpent had done something to her it was the reason she could now speak these people language with out any difficulty.

She moved another branch out of the way feeling her boots move through the marsh land which smelt awful. The warrior up a head of her was moving with less difficulty maybe it was the fact he was so used to this place. She breathed in deeply watching as he adjusted his red feathered headdress with its Eagle's beak and gold engravings. "What do they call you?" Itzli turned easing up his weapon. "I don't care for telling my name to you." He carried on moving. "I know you've got a name that you're desperate to tell me, but believe me I don't care what your name is." He ran his fingers across the scars on his face. "You already have a name one that my village will remember for years to come…"

Gabrielle blinked she found herself breathing in sadly, he was just another person who didn't want to talk to her. Just like everyone else she'd come across on this long and brutal trip. She looked down despite that his people had cleaned her body they hadn't cleaned her clothes at all and the dried blood which had come from the other man was still on there. She hadn't wanted him to die but saying that now wouldn't mean a thing the warrior in front of her hated her, the truth was she didn't like or trust him ether. She just wanted the map and he was her means of getting it, once that was done they could go their separate ways. When she found C'thulon and took back time everything would change and this warriors brother wouldn't be dead and they wouldn't have met.

She carried moving through the mud. "When we find this goddess how do I get in side her temple?" Itzli laughed slightly. "Oh that'll be very easy." He pushed his feet harder in to the mud. "She likes women she's always had a taste for them." Gabrielle stopped sharply. "Taste for them? Are you talking about eating them or something else?" Itzli wanted to laugh the look on the green eyed woman's face was priceless, she looked utterly shocked. "Well like all the gods here she'll probably drink your blood…but I was referring to her taste in the bedroom. She likes both sexes but the temple priests always give her beautiful young girls as gifts. It drives her foul tempered Jaguar faced husband up the wall."

He raised his hand. "She hates her husband but she can't escape from him he has control over her godly item. So when ever she can she slips away and sleeps with her gifts or some lucky warrior. I almost feel sorry for her she was deeply in love with another god but before they could get together Tezcatlipoca captured her and forced her to marry him." His smile widened. "Getting you in to her temple won't be hard, I'll just say to her priests that I caught you and they'll give you to her as a gift." He put his hand on his chest. "She love different things and you'll fit the bill just fine. How you choose to steal her godly item is your personal business not mine you might have to sleep with her or something."

He turned seeing a look of disgust slowly play across the young woman's face. "Why so disgusted I thought your dead lover was a woman?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "How do you know that?" Itzli laughed slightly. "Because during your stay in my sisters house you started hallucinating and you kept talking about a woman you called Xena." Gabrielle turned slightly not meeting his gaze. "Just because my lover was a woman it doesn't mean I care for sleeping with other women." Itzli moved forward he turned trying to hide his smile. "No of course not I just thought that it might come naturally to you that's all I mean if you're going to betray the fertility goddess you may as well do it in her bedroll and get something out of it."

Gabrielle eyed him for a moment. "You don't have to sleep with someone to betray them…." Itzli swung his spiked axe in a loop. "No you don't but here it helps. A lot off our gods aren't so foul tempered when you throw them some sort of sweetener." He stopped at the ridge pulling back the long branches of the trees. "The gods here are very old much older than any of the other gods and they suffer from boredom." He smiled they still had another days walk ahead of them but so far they were making very good time. He breathed in he was so looking forward to seeing if this woman could pull of the feathered serpents deal. In his view it was doubtful, but it interested him none the less. No female gift given to the fertility goddess at late had survived the night they all ended up being killed by Tezcatlipoca.

8

Itzli shoved the Blood Jaguar forward he pulled the rope tighter around her wrists ignoring the looks he was getting from the towns people as they moved through the white city. He could see the green eyed woman's weapon which had been strapped to her boot he ignored the scowl the Coyote Warrior was giving him as he passed by shoving her harder. "You're meant to look broken…" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I am broken…" Itzli shoved her again trying to keep his voice low. "Look if you don't play along your going to break our cover! They have to think that I actually caught you and beat you in battle." Gabrielle snarled slightly. "Like you could do that…." Itzli grabbed her hair pulling her head back by it savagely. "You don't play along we'll both die."

"Is there a problem?"

Itzli turned only to look in to the masked face of one of the Coyote warrior's who looked to be high rank by his plumes. "No problem…" He didn't think as he slammed his foot in to the Blood Jaguars back full force sending her sprawling forward. She hit the ground hard on her front her whole body flinched in agony because of her still unhealed ribs. He pulled on the rope bringing her hands up hard causing her to turn around to face him, her green eyes burning with anger. "I brought this beautiful gift for your goddess." Ohtli eyed him for a moment studying the green eyed woman. "The goddess doesn't want any more gifts she doesn't want to see anymore young women or warriors die in the way they have been doing."

Itzli rolled his eyes the fertility goddess was such a weakling she didn't even believe in human sacrifice, she only liked drinking blood which had been taken from willing followers who didn't die. Her husband on the other hand embraced sacrifice and war like a true creator god and enjoyed eating human flesh just like the feathered serpent. Normally opposites were a good thing but in this case there was nothing but hate and hurt between them and a power struggle over the region. He eyed the Blood Jaguar. "This gift is special though it's a gift from Quetzalcoatl." Ohtli turned slightly. "Our goddess hates the creator gods she doesn't want gifts spawned from brutality from any of them, she's suffering enough as it is!"

Itzli eyed the tall man he turned grabbing the Blood Jaguar by her hair ignoring her snarl of anger. "Look at this one though she's beautiful." He moved his other hand though the messy medium length sun coloured hair, he felt her pull away in a forceful motion. "Hair the colour of the sun, beautiful eyes as green as any jungle…." He grabbed her face again. "Look at those eyes have you ever seen anything so unique?" He watched as Coyote warrior leaned down studying the Blood Jaguar who was still on her knees. "She would make your goddess happy for one night wouldn't she? I mean this one is even attracted to women, which is a bonus."

He leaned over to the other warrior's ear. "We caught her pleasuring one of the young women how often do you see that?" Ohtli pressing his hand against the green eyed woman's lower chest his light touch caused her to wince in pain. "Why is she wounded?" Itzli ignored the hateful look he got from the Blood Jaguar. "We had to break a few ribs to teach her a lesson." Ohtli stood up slowly he yanked the rope free from the Eagle warrior's hands in a savage motion. "Unlike you we don't treat any woman in that way." Itzli smirked as he raised his hands. "Oh yes you believe in equality, I forgot." He lowered his gaze in the serpent god's realm that was true but not in his gods realm the sun god believed in the same ideals.

He put both hands together right now for his soul's sake he needed to pretend that he was the feathered serpent's loyal servant. He raised his hand as he smiled. "Ether way this one will please your goddess." Ohtli raised his eyebrow. "What's your price?" Itzli eyed the small silver bottle on the other warrior's waist. "Your godly blood." Ohtli pulled back in disgust. "This is my godly blood I earned it!" He watched as one of his female warriors came over eyeing them both in confusion. Itzli raised his hand. "Your goddess will give you more for this gift…this woman will please her in ways you can't imagine." Ohtli grunted as he tossed him the bottle.

Itzli smiled as he caught it. "I knew you'd see things my way." He leaned over grabbing the Blood Jaguars face. "Be a good girl and please the fertility goddess won't you?" Ohtli eyed him. "She doesn't understand you, you know." Itzli smiled he back handed the green eyed woman full force across the face. "Yes but she understands pain, be sure to hit her very often she understands that well enough." Ohtli watched as the Eagle warrior turned on his heals walking away. The female warrior next to him raised her weapon. "Should I kill him…I mean Eagle warriors from the feathered serpent's realm aren't welcome here." Ohtli sighed aloud. "No don't bother…just keep an eye on him I don't trust him." He watched as the female warrior grunted in annoyance as she slowly followed the Eagle warrior.

He had seen to much war at late the Jaguar god kept on sending his troops to their deaths for personal amusement. He had seen too much of it and now all he wanted was to keep his goddess happy. This city hadn't seen happiness since the creator gods arrival people were living in fear. He pulled the green eyed woman gently to her feet. His gaze turned towards the goddess main keep with its beautiful lakes of clear water in which children used to play but had now run away from in fear because of the huge snakes that Tezcatlipoca had put in there. He sneered in disgust his dirty pets which scared everyone and who he liked to feed none believers to, he turned eyeing the green eyed woman who was looking around her in awe.

No doubt she had never seen a huge city like this one and if anything her eyes could see the beauty of it. The green trees placed in lines next to stone with its forever weaving patterns and portraits of the goddess. The beautiful colours of every persons dress as the walked through the streets and the pools of clear water which gushed in to huge lagoons all around the city. His people's city was beautiful paradise of whites gold's and greens. He closed his eyes such a shame that that wasn't so anymore, he opened them again slowly looking in to the green eyes which were studying him. The Eagle warrior wasn't wrong she was unique and beautiful maybe she would make his goddess happy.

8

Xena felt her self pull back sharply she blinked slightly. "Why couldn't you just battle your way up to the keep?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "Unlike the rest of the world where you can just march in swinging your sword, you can't do it here in Mexica you'll die before you reach any cities centre. The gods armies are huge you can't turn left or right with out bumping in to a warrior." Her gaze narrowed slightly. "So you have two choice you ether dress up as an Eagle warrior and pray no one catches on or be the bait. My choice was the bait because it was earlier way to get in her keep." Xena slowly put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry Gabrielle I don't mean to sound off with you. I just don't like that you had to do it that way."

She breathed in deeply. "Did she have the necklace?" Gabrielle sighed aloud. "No Tezcatlipoca had it, I got it off him later though and it was all just luck." She felt the sadness wash over her. "If I don't go back to her keep I'll be running forever. I have to put this right even if it's the only thing I do here in Mexica other than saving Lila." Xena slowly met her gaze. "Is the goddess still with this vile god?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No he's long gone." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Is this goddess like Aphrodite?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Her beauty is very much like Aphrodite's but she can be very cruel and unkind at times." Xena looked up slightly feeling her gaze dart, she didn't like the sound of any of this. Gabrielle was right though she couldn't keep running from the things she done in Mexica. She didn't like that her lovers hand were bound and she was being forced to see this goddess but the fact of the matter was that she was just going to have to go with it. Hopefully they'd both be able to resolve this together.

8

Ares felt his eyes slowly open he watched as the world slowly came in to focus. He groaned painfully blinking again trying to ignore the harsh light of the room which was filled with golden Aztec carvings. He was lying on his back on the solid floor he turned himself on to his side raising his hand as he noticed all the wounds were gone from his body. He put his hand down realizing that the sword of war was missing, where was his godly sword?

"Your sword is right here lesser war god."

Ares turned around catching sight of the tall man dressed in gold with his yellow feathered headdress who was sitting on his throne his sword was in the sun god's hand. His amber eyes where wandering over the weapon "If you call this a godly sword." Ares groaned in pain as he got to his knees. "Give me my sword." Huitzilopochtli raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you're in a position to be making demands." He smiled slightly. "Do you know who I am?" Ares breathed in painfully as he staggered to his feet. "An idiot with a pompous head dress, who is really starting to annoy me…." Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly as he turned the godly weapon again. "Such foolish spirit, I used to admire spirit like yours. Until I found out that it hurts the souls of others."

Ares breathed in painfully. "I am Ares God of War! I kill those who oppose me!" Huitzilopochtli laughed slightly seeing the annoyance in the young man's face he obviously wasn't used to being mocked. "You're a child…as if you know what war is truly about or what it means to know honour and courage. My guess is all you know how to do is cause fear and bring terror to innocent people." He looked at the sword again. "You even have to carry a godly weapon to prove your worth to mortals. No doubt you use it to get your way is that not correct?" Ares sneered slightly he didn't care if this man was the Aztec god of war he was pathetic. "My mortals follow me out of loyalty I bring them peace through war."

Huitzilopochtli turned slightly putting his leg over his throne as he leaned on his elbow he laughed slightly. "Peace through war you are very amusing lesser war god. Is this what my godly blood has come to, pitifully tyrants and dictators like you, who call them selves gods of war?" He watched as a sneer formed on the younger man's face if anything he was a very aggressive young god with a vicious temper he could see it in his eyes. He breathed in deeply keeping perfectly calm. "Such godly blood is wasted on gods like you who use it for nothing but personal greed." He put a hand on his chin. "Tell me does any one like you because they truly like you or do they all just pretend because their afraid to offend you?" He smiled seeing that the god was going to explode. "Has any one ever loved you?"

Ares snarled as he brought up his hand forming a red fire ball which he threw full force. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he raised his hand catching it instantly, he held it in his hands as he looked at it. "How disappointing, tell me what kind of a war god are you if all you can do is throw fire balls at me?" He squeezed his hand shut watching as it was turned in to red glowing dust which fell to the floor. He looked up slightly. "Do you not have it in you to fight like a true warrior who uses the skills of your body and a weapon?" He smiled as he turned slightly. "What weapon would you like to use against me in combat?" Ares snarled aloud as he met his gaze. "I want my godly sword!" Huitzilopochtli shook his head as he tossed the weapon watching as it hit the floor in front of the younger man. "You are still but a child."

He slowly pulled himself of his throne. "I've always enjoyed teaching children their place." Ares pulled his sword free in a violent motion. "I will not be patronized by fool like you." Huitzilopochtli calmly flexed his muscles. "My name is Huitzilopochtli you do well to remember it, for I was the first true war god ever to be born unto this world." Ares didn't think as he snarled aloud swinging his sword full force. Huitzilopochtli moved quickly dodging it, he smiled as he side stepped avoiding it again. Ares looped the weapon only to watch as the other man jumped up avoiding his swipe. He roared in anger as swung it again only to see the man calmly dodge.

Huitzilopochtli moved again enjoying the game he'd always liked sword play it was such a shame that this god's was so simple. There was so little effort needed to avoid it. Ares brought up his fist only to feel intense pain as the other god grabbed his hand in mid motion. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he held his hand tightly. He brought up his other hand stopping the younger man's sword hand as it came down. "Such violence it a shame it's not truly focused." He didn't think as he slammed his knee full force in to the other man's stomach he ignored his cry of pain as he let go of both his hands. He watched as the lesser god stumbled back. "Such skill could be used for the greater good."

Ares looked up sharply. "Oh please, you sound like someone I know, she turned good and started to save the world." Huitzilopochtli smirked as he stepped forward. "Then she was obviously a lot smarter than you." Ares roared in anger as he swung the weapon again only to watch the other god dodge it with ease. Huitzilopochtli smiled. "If only you knew what can come of doing things for others as oppose to doing things for yourself." He smiled as he dodged again. "May be then you'd learn the true power of what it is to be a war god." He side stepped again, it was time to end this child's play he grabbed the other gods sword hand in mid swing, he felt his smile widen as he began to squeeze.

Ares felt the pain as his wrist was squeezed he felt jolting the pain as he let go of his weapon only to watch as it clattered to the floor. Huitzilopochtli pulled the god's arm back ignoring the painfully crack of bone and the cry of agonizing pain which followed. He grabbed the gods damaged arm raising him off the ground watching as his feet kicked the air. "So weak despite your skill…." He felt the knees as they started to kick his stomach which he barely felt. "So desperate to be powerful…." He stopped the other hand as it came towards his face. "You still see the world through a child's eyes and not that of adults." Ares cried out in pain as his other hand was twisted side way only to feel more pain as the bone cracked.

Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he let go ramming his fist in to the gods face causing blood to fly through his teeth. He lowered his arm slamming it in to his chest hearing the two rib bones break on impact. He let go watching as the lesser god hit the floor hard on his stomach blood was dripped from his mouth. "You're washed out godly blood has let you down." Ares coughed as he looked up, he felt awful every muscle was screaming in pain and he couldn't get up. His chest felt painfully and heavy and it hurt to breath. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he stepped forward kneeling down next to him. "This is the first lesson child, to understand what is to truly win in battle. You have to know what it is to truly loose against another god."

Ares coughed slightly he looked up slowly only to stare in shock as he caught sight of a set of clothes on a stand close by. He coughed bringing up more blood, the outfit was unmistakable the red leather bodice and red and black velvet skirt and black belt. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he followed his gaze. "Beautiful clothes of a proud warrior wouldn't you agree?" Ares coughed again he watched as his sight began to blur he was going to pass out he could feel it. "That irritating blonde…you've got to be kidding." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze feeling his teeth grind together. "Please pick your words more carefully in my presence…she is called the Blood Jaguar in these lands." Ares felt his head hit the floor. "I'm in Tartarus…." His eyes slowly closed as he passed out again.

8

Xena looked around her in shock this was nothing like she'd expected it was a huge city much bigger than Athens. She had imagined these people living in stone huts like the Pomira because their clothes were so tribal. How incredibly wrong she'd been her judgement of them. This city had aqueducts and streets as well as a huge market which was as big as any thing she seen in Athens. The city was filled with well built stone houses and long streets. Beautiful water falls and lakes could be seen along with trees in places. As they walked further in her eyes caught sight of three huge temples rising high above the city. The largest was at its heart towering over everything bellow her gaze darted there had to be hundreds of people in this city.

There was not a road or a street that she hadn't looked down and seen people doing things. Their beautiful clothes were an array of multicolour and different types of head dresses and clothing showed their status. She couldn't help but notice the odd pack animals they had. They were much smaller than a horse but very woolly and had an odd looking face the pointed ears made them look slightly comical. What ever they were they were just strange she'd seen a camels before, these weren't camels in fact she didn't have a clue as to they were. It had to be their version of horse though since it was being used for transporting things. No doubt Gabrielle would be able to tell her what they were, when things had been cleaned up with the goddess.

Everyone moved aside instantly as they walked past no doubt out of respect for the leading warrior who had Gabrielle walking next to him. Her lover was still tied up but she wasn't being badly treated in any way. She could see people looking at her though with mixed emotions some were confused while others were horrified and angry. None of them said anything though as they walked by, most were more interested in looking at the winged horses and if their looks were anything to go by they hadn't seen any before. Her gaze moved to Itzli who looked disgusted by the whole place, she couldn't understand his disgust if anything it was beautiful and grand on every level.

Ohtli pulled on the rope slightly he could hear people whispering no doubt about the Blood Jaguar who he was bringing in to the city. He turned slowly to the smaller blonde woman. "They don't recognise you…you don't look the same as in your myth." Gabrielle carried on moving ignoring the people looks. "I should be grateful for that." Ohtli breathed in deeply. "Yes you should…I know some see you as a traitor and an ally of the feathered serpent. If they had their way I don't think you'd walk out of here alive." Gabrielle lowered her gaze as she carried on walking. "What's the price on my head?" Ohtli turned slightly. "The goddess gave no price for you…she has no interest in sending out hunters for your head, unlike the other gods."

Xena let go of Argo watching as the men tied her horse up next to group of the odd animals which were at main temples bottom steps. She watched as they did the same with Gabrielle's horse which screeched in anger disliking the fact that its reins were being tied down. She heard Argo nay loudly which caused the un-dead horse to calm slightly. They slowly began to walk up the main temples steps which led to the main keep. Gabrielle breathed deeply in eyeing the bloody stone altar which was just bellow the goddess's keep it was no doubt blood of her enemies. Xena breathed in deeply as they reached the top of the temple she turned looking out over the grand city. "That's stunning." Gabrielle looked out over the city for a long moment as she carried on walking towards the keep. "Take a look at the stone altar, bellow you…." Xena turned sharply eyeing the stone altar which was covered in blood. Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "When you see that it destroys the beauty of the place."

Xena looked at the stone altar again only to feel one of the men push her firmly to get her moving again. Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she walked down the inner steps in to the goddess's keep. Its beautiful engraved walls were unchanged vases and pottery, were still on the stands, along with other works of art which lined the four walls. The huge floor in the central room was still engraved in with golden patterns. The bed had been moved to the side of the room and was no longer the rooms centre piece instead it was a white stone throne. It was covered with engraving which had been lined with gold and jade. Ohtli pushed her forward he turned to the dark haired woman pushing her back as she tried to come forward. He ignored her look of anger as he turned back to the empty keep. "Xochiquetzal I bring you the Blood Jaguar." He turned slightly pulling up the blonde woman's weapons. "She's been stripped out her claws, just as you requested."

"It's so nice of you to grace us, with your presence Blood Jaguar."

Xena turned slightly hearing the light female voice which she couldn't understand. Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as the chain around her neck suddenly looped over with out warning it pulled taught against her throat. She pulled up her hand trying to grab it as it tightened even more only to feel a spike of searing pain travel up her arm stopping her. She watched as the goddess appeared in shower of multi coloured light. Her violet gaze wandered as she pulled her blue feathered head dress free slamming it down hard on the table next to her throne. Xochiquetzal slowly met the Blood Jaguar's gaze she felt her cold voice hit the air. "First you steal my pendent and then you give it to the feathered serpent. Then you steal it back from him, but instead of returning it to me you leave these shores and take it with you!"

Xena moved forward only to be stopped by the three men who pushed her back forcefully she snarled moving her hand towards her Chakram. Gabrielle grabbed the chain ignoring the agonizing pain. She watched as Xochiquetzal slowly pulled herself off the throne. "You…stole from me…you stole my dragon tattoo!" She felt the pain as the chain tightened even more around her throat. "You…got me drunk…and then you…stole it!" Xochiquetzal came to a stop in front off the now much younger blonde woman she ignored the commotion behind the Blood Jaguar which was being caused by another foreign woman and the Blood Jaguars servant who where both trying to break free from her men's hold. "Like I said once before you are so very beautiful to look at but when you speak you break that wonderful illusion."

Gabrielle sneered slightly despite the pain. "Like you can…talk you use illusion to fool people so you can get them to…sleep with you." Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "Well I see your new illusion has been to become younger, who did you have to kill in cold blood to obtain that?" Gabrielle struggled painfully she could hardly breath. "C'thulon it was C'thulon!" Xochiquetzal pulled up her hand watching as the pendent unwound it broke free of the young woman's neck flying in to her hand. She slowly put it back around her own neck. She watched as the young woman hit the floor hard on her knees coughing in pain. Xena didn't think as she eyed the slender Mexican goddess. "Get away from her!" The woman's violet eyes turned sharply to meet her own.

She suddenly found herself going still she couldn't move her arms at all and her feet where stuck to the spot she turned seeing that Itzli couldn't move ether. Xochiquetzal eyed the warriors who where still in the room. "Get out all off you!" She watched as all the warriors slowly backed away leaving the room. Ohtli turned slightly. "Great goddess?" Xochiquetzal looked up sharply. "I said leave! She watched as her head warrior slowly backed away leaving her keep. She stepped forward as she eyed the taller warrior woman everything about her was recognisable her eyes her hair the armour even her posture. She smiled as she turned back to the Blood Jaguar. "I see it all makes sense now, you got your lover back."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply as she tried to get up. "Please she has nothing to do with this…leave her alone." Xochiquetzal smirked slightly as she looked at the tall warrior again. "She loves you so much doesn't she? Enough even to take my wraith and spare you any pain." She paused seeing confusion in the light blue eyes "You don't understand me do you warrior? Allow me fix that for you." She breathed out watching as the blue stream of light hit the warrior's face the tall woman hit the floor hard on her knees coughing and chocking painfully. Xena looked up painfully she could see the long gleaming upper canine teeth as the goddess smiled. Gabrielle struggled harder only to find that she couldn't move she turned to the goddess painfully. "Please…don't."

"Do you understand my voice now warrior?"

Xena looked up sharply staring at the goddess who slowly kneeled down in front of her, her long black hair flowing as she did so. She could understand what she was saying perfectly as if she were speaking in Greek. She coughed again as she narrowed her gaze. "Yes…I understand you." Xochiquetzal pulled up her hand putting it against the warriors face. She watched all the muscles tense as the warrior tried pull her face away but to no avail. "Oh yes I can see why she likes you, your so strong just her type." She moved her fingers pressing it against one of the muscled biceps. "Big, strong and some might say overly masculine…but I'd say a perfect opposite when compared to the Blood Jaguar." Xena snarled aloud. "Gabrielle came here to talk to you."

Xochiquetzal stood up slightly. "Well my self and the Blood Jaguar as we refer to her have spoken before. I also had to endure her depressed talk when she was drunk…so you'll excuse me I don't have much patience with her. Your little blonde girlfriend is very good at angering gods." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "You got me drunk as a ploy so you could steal my dragon tattoo. I would have given it to you willingly your husband Tezcatlipoca was a vile god." Xena felt her gaze dart she could understand what everyone was saying perfectly including her lover. She watched as the goddess turned she could see the Japanese dragon tattoo perfectly on her slender back it was half hidden her robes. Xochiquetzal sneered as she turned back to the tall warrior. "Allow me to repeat myself because you didn't understand me the first time around. Your partner is very beautiful but she ruins that illusion when she speaks!" Xena looked up slowly. "Gabrielle's voice is very beautiful obviously you haven't heard it the way you're supposed to."

End of part 24

Silvermoonlight.

Felt it best to add more to this chapter I realize this has been a little slow paced and I wanted to get it moving.


	25. The Ark Of Truth And Lies

_THE ARK OF TRUTH AND LIES_

Xochiquetzal narrowed her gaze eyeing the dark haired woman. "I'm surprised I guess the notion of Zeus's soul mate creations is true. You do protect each other even if the other is a thief and a liar." She leaned forward grabbing hold of the dark haired woman's chin. "Let me show what your partner did when she was here." Gabrielle turned sharply ignoring the pain. "Don't look in to her eyes!" Xochiquetzal didn't think as she raised her other hand which filled with white lightning towards the blonde haired woman. Gabrielle felt the intense pain as the lightning hit her she was thrown full force in to the air by it. She screamed in agony as she hit the stone ceiling back first only to cry out in pain again as she slammed in to the floor shoulder first.

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle groaned in pain as she struggled to get to her knees despite how much it hurt. She had heard her lover call her name but it had been very distant. She could feel blood dripping down from a fresh wound on her shoulder. "Please…stop." Xochiquetzal looked up sharply ignoring the look of horror on the taller woman's face as she started to struggle harder to free herself. "What does it take to knock you out Blood Jaguar?!" She raised her lightning filled hand again watching as the blonde haired woman was thrown back by the force of the bolts. She hit the nearest wall full force only to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. She watched as the green eyes slowly closed as the Blood Jaguar passed out going still on the floor. Xochiquetzal turned back to the light blue eyed woman grabbing her face again. "Now where were we? Oh yes I was about to show you your lover's past…." Xena tried to close her eyes only to find she couldn't she watched as violet eyes stared in her own intensely as they began to glow. She wanted to turn away to even close her eyes as the goddess's eyes cut through her mind like a knife. She couldn't stop the pain as she lost herself in the glowing violet eyes.

8

Ohtli pulled off his headdress as he entered the goddess's keep which was deep in side the temple he pulled the green eyed girl slowly forward. He had noticed that she'd put up no resistance. He sighed aloud as he placed his headdress down close by, maybe part of that was due to him not being cruel to her. He watched as the light blasted up as the fire torches lit themselves. The keep was a thing of beauty with a warm fur bed in the centre and hundreds of beautiful pottery items lining the walls. He looked down sadly noticing that a few of them had been smashed. No doubt by Tezcatlipoca another cruel thing he did to punish the goddess. He'd smash her things and all because she wouldn't love him.

He looked at the beautiful engravings and the huge throne in the corner which was empty, he had a feeling his goddess was around. It was his job though to know when his goddess was about as head of her army. He brought the green eyed girl gentle around, she probably didn't understand him but that was for the best. If she'd known that she was going here to die just like the last five young women and three warriors she might run away. Not that he'd blame her. He raised his hand watching as she met her gaze. "This is the keep…do you understand?" He watched as she nodded. "He slowly eased up his hands to the rope bindings. "I'm going to untie you, okay?" He watched as she nodded he slowly eased the binding free he could see half healed cuts just above her metal gauntlets. He threw the rope to one side breathing in deeply. It was sad that prisoners in the feathered serpent's realm were treated this way.

The green eyed woman didn't know the laws anyway she was a traveller who probably hadn't seen another human being in ages. He knew all to well that loneliness could really play with a person's mind. The need to feel another person could be so great that you could wind up making bad choices. He had suffered from these painfully emotions once himself. He didn't think hurting this young woman for having these desperate emotions was right. This was why he hated the feathered serpent so much he was a god who tried to control everything, even what his people should do and feel. It was the cruel breach of a person's rights and freedom. He threw the rope to one side watching as it landed on the table which was filled with fresh fruit and drink he eyed the bed close by before turning back to the small woman. "Now I want you to behave, okay?"

"There's no need to grind in the rules to her Ohtli."

Ohtli turned watching as the goddess appeared in a flash of multicoloured light. Her violet eyes wandered as her gold and blue feathered head dress rimmed in gold and silver swayed in the light. Her skin was dark olive and her body was covered by a white dress which was decorated in weaving silver red and gold patterns. Her face was slim and dark long shoulder length black hair could be seen as she gently eased the head dress of placing it on one of the empty stands. She was medium build but very slender. Her feet were bare, on both her wrist and right foot were circular jade bracelets lined with gold. She looked incredibly beautiful and so human unlike the creator gods.

The only thing that gave away that she wasn't human was the long canines on her upper jaw which glinted when ever she smiled. All the human gods had them they were there so they could drink blood from live subjects if necessary. Xochiquetzal looked at her broken pottery for a moment as she ran her long nail over her head dress. "I assume my husband has been here…" Ohtli lowered his gaze as he bowed. "He was here this morning I have the cities potters working on making you new pottery to replace your broken items." Xochiquetzal lowered herself on to one knee picking up part of a small broken statue. She raised herself slowly to her feet as she looked at it. "I liked this one it was one of my favourites."

She smiled sadly. "Maybe if I had Chantico's power I could just fix this with out effort." She tossed the pottery to the floor her eyes moving upwards as she caught sight of the small woman standing behind her head warrior. "Who might this be?" Ohtli pushed the green eyed woman forward. "She's a gift from the feathered serpent." Xochiquetzal stepped forward easing up her hand. "I don't want any gift from him…" Ohtli put his hands together. "Please just take a look at her, she's very unique." Xochiquetzal lowered her gaze again as she sat on her throne. "I don't like to look at beautiful things when I look a beautiful things I have to watch them die…it saddens me greatly."

Ohtli sighed aloud as he pushed the smaller woman further forward. "I don't want to give this young woman back to the Eagle warrior who brought her here his men broke her ribs." Xochiquetzal looked up sharply her eyes wandering over to the woman. She stood up slightly moving closer as she caught sight of the medium length blonde hair which caught the light. She had skin which was very light in colour much lighter than any she'd seen before and she well built despite her height. She could hear the woman's heart beat as she got closer as well as smell the sweet fragrance of flowers on her. She couldn't see the small woman's face but there was something about her like an energy which she could sense.

She watched as her head warrior stepped back as she came to stand over the young woman who kept her head lowered. "Look at me." She leaned down slightly. "I know you understand me…" She paused as she raised her hand very slowly putting it under the young woman's chin. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you." She watched as the head rose for the first time and the green eyes came in to view catching the firelight. Xochiquetzal couldn't stop staring she had seen eyes the colour of a forest before but if felt like so long ago. She pulled the young woman's head up further. The young woman put up no resistance despite that she could have, she leaned closer.

She had looked in the souls of so many people through their eyes and yet here she finding it difficult, for some reason. She moved closer feeling the young woman flitch no doubt from the effects of her power. She carried on staring trying to find the soul inside the green eyes she smiled as she felt the barrier break. Gabrielle could feel her body relaxing it was almost as if all the fight felt her at once. She couldn't pull away she just had to look in to the violet eyes which stared in to her own mesmerizing her and drawing her in as they began to glow. She was powerless to look away and it was as if there was no one else in the room she breathed in deeply as the pain in her ribs disappeared.

Xochiquetzal found herself flitching as she felt the pain, sorrow and despair of the woman's soul which lashed out at her senses with violent force not wanting to be touched. She gritted her teeth suddenly feeling something more like another soul which was attached to this one somehow. She pulled back as the eyes suddenly changed colour to light blue as the soul who was attached but somehow far away appeared. It suddenly lashed out at her as it protected the young woman's soul stopping her from entering it fully. She let go stepping back watching as the green eyes returned to normal. The small woman hit the floor on her knees groaning in pain as she held her head. Xochiquetzal blinked as she looked at her hand a smile slowly crossed her lips as she realized just what she had in her possession.

Gabrielle put a hand on her face her body was stinging now what had been bliss had all too suddenly turned to pain again. One moment she'd been fine and in the next she had felt her lover so strongly that it had hurt. She looked up seeing a smile slowly move across the goddess's lips and she didn't like it at all. Xochiquetzal eased up her hand. "Leave us Ohtli, I'll give you, your reward later." Ohtli pulled back blinking in confusion. "As you wish…" Xochiquetzal watched as he left closing the doors to her keep behind him. She smiled as she kneeled down slowly meeting the green eyed woman's gaze. "What do they call you, little one?"

Gabrielle looked up slowly feeling the pain again in her ribs. "My name…?" Xochiquetzal smiled as she eased her finger up slightly. "Yes your name? What do they call you?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Blood Jaguar, they call me Blood Jaguar …" Xochiquetzal raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not interested in the name the feathered serpent gave you…I want your true name." Gabrielle pulled back sharply as the goddess leaned closer to her. "Gabrielle…" Xochiquetzal put her hand under the younger woman's chest ignoring her surprise. "You're Greek aren't you?" Gabrielle swallowed it felt like the air was getting hotter around her, she didn't want to speak but she couldn't stop herself the words just seemed to slip out. "Yes…"

The woman's violet eyes just stared in to her own again. "I came…here…for." Xochiquetzal smiled as she watched the white light burst through her fingers. "What did you come here for?" Gabrielle swallowed feeling herself blink. "I came here for…C'thulon." Xochiquetzal kept her hand in place enjoying the woman's soul which she could feel through her fingers. "Where is the other half of your soul?" She moved her fingers. "I can feel your other half inside you even though their not here." Gabrielle felt her gaze widen as her words slipped out. "She's dead…she died…in Japan." Xochiquetzal smiled as she eased her hand away. "Do you miss her?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Yes…I miss her…I wish that I could join her…I love her."

Xochiquetzal felt her smile widen this was just getting better by the second. She had finally found a soul mate being she'd heard about them and that, they were Zeus's creations. Her twin brother Xochipilli had been trying to create them but all his attempts had failed much to his frustration and anger, because he didn't have one of Zeus's original's to work with. She could show him this woman and perhaps he would be able to finally create a soul mate pair. She eased up her hand turning the green eyed woman's face with it. "You know you don't need to die, you could stay here, with me." She moved her hand back in place ignoring the green eyed woman's sudden gasp. "I can take away the pain…"

She ignored the sound of the three broken ribs as the bone clicked loudly as she healed them fully. "You carry so much pain…" She ran her hand gently across the shoulder and leg wound watching as they healed up. "I can take it all always and give you sweet bliss." She leaned closer. "You want that don't you?" Gabrielle felt her breathing getting heaver, she watched as the woman in front of her slowly changed. The eyes turning to light blue as the bronze armour appeared. The bronze skin caught the light and darker hair swayed slightly as the leather bodice came in to view. "Xena?" She came closer feeling her lover's presence.

Xochiquetzal smiled mortals could so easily be fooled by there needs. She grinned at the green eyed woman it was almost cruel but at the same time kind. She'd seen a flash of this warrior's dead partner when she'd tried to look in to her soul and now she could just copy the face and body even the feeling of the dead lover's soul. She smiled imitating the lobe sided grin. "Yes Gabrielle I'm here." She couldn't wait to feel this woman's body against her own and to be kissed by her. She'd heard that kissing a soul mate half was different from kissing a normal soul. She'd heard that the feeling was more powerful and moving from other gods in other lands who'd stumbled upon Zeus's soul mate creations. Gabrielle eased up her hand running it through the Warrior Princess's hair she could feel her lover even smell the leather. She couldn't stop the tears as they began to run down her face. "I missed you."

The warriors hand slowly took her own as the smile widened she could feel her heart beating faster by the second. Xochiquetzal leaned forward liking the alternative voice it sounded so strong and dominant. "I'm here for you." She didn't get a chance to say anything more as the young woman's lips met her own. She could feel the soul's energy moving through her body causing her every muscle to tingle with the sensation she closed her eyes drinking it in with pure enjoyment. She suddenly felt her body run cold as her eyes snapped open she could hear him before he entered the room. The way his clawed feet slammed in to the floor with every step. The way his razor toothed jaws ground together as he ran his clawed hand across the wall as his rage burned. She knew that his tail was lashing violently as his orange cat like gaze fell upon her.

"Enjoying yourself are you?"

She looked up watching as her husbands face appeared the huge cat ears both flat against his head his blue and purple head dress swaying. His fur was covered in the black spots like any Jaguar. Under them was yellow fur which was slightly faded with orange. His only clothing other than his head dress was his highly decorated purple hanging cloth and his gauntlets which had his gold, purple with blue weaving patterns on them. Gabrielle felt herself snap back in to being all too suddenly. She pulled away as the shock hit in and she realized whose lips she was kissing. She hit the floor hard on her back feeling herself breathe in painfully and all too suddenly as she looked at the fertility goddess in front of her. What in Tartarus was she doing?!

She felt her body go stiff as stone as she felt a coldness sweep through the room which made her shiver as she heard the cold male voice hit the air. She turned meeting the Jaguar god's gaze which burnt in to her own with hatred. She looked at the goddess feeling her anger burn the woman had almost tricked and almost gotten her to give in to her emotions and fall in to an illusion which was too real for words. So real that now all she could feel was her heartbreaking in side her chest which caused more tears to stream down her face. She wanted to scream at the goddess just to get out her rage but she couldn't all she could do was stare in to the hateful eyes her Jaguar god husband, who looked like he was about to explode.

Xochiquetzal smiled as she stood up fully. "More fun than I'll ever have with you, dear husband." Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud. "Your toys have always disgusted me…" Xochiquetzal folded her arms watching as he came closer he was much taller than her. His muscled six foot bulk towered over her menacingly. Like his rival Quetzalcoatl he liked to throw his weight around and bully anyone weaker or smaller than himself. He was cruel and relentless and she hated him. She could clearly envision a time when she'd been in love with Chantico the goddess of fire and volcanoes. Who only drank what she needed to and who had been kind to her people. She'd had her bad tempered moments but any anger had normally been let loose on empty buildings and no one was ever hurt.

Then he'd come and stolen her godly object for himself, she could see it around his neck it was her jade and gold weaving pendent which she could use to create anything. She couldn't take it because she couldn't defeat him in battle he was to strong for her. She had no protection ether the necklace had been her protection and now it was far from her reach. Tezcatlipoca had condemned the one she'd loved, Chantico had been beaten to death and he'd enjoyed every moment of it. He had let out his full wraith on her and despite her power she couldn't stand up to him. Then he had set her city alight just to cause her innocent followers suffering. The small number of people left had begun the rebuild of the city awaiting their goddess's return. She had sent her warriors to guard that region to protect them and help them.

She missed her lovers smile and her blazing green eyes she missed everything about her. She narrowed her gaze no matter how many men and women she slept with it wasn't the same. She put her hands on her lips eyeing the young woman at her feet who was now looking at her in anger. Her kiss was so close, but not the same and no matter how much she wanted it to be it wouldn't be her lover was dead and lost to her forever. Xochiquetzal looked up slightly she'd be punished for this indiscretion but she no longer cared for the pain or the hurt. She just wanted to feel again even if it was for a single moment it was priceless she felt her smile widened. "I like my toys much more than I like you." Tezcatlipoca raised a clawed hand. "You're my wife! You live to serve me!"

Xochiquetzal turned away. "I don't love you Tezcatlipoca I never will. You can't force me to love you…." Tezcatlipoca roared in anger he moved closer to the young woman at his wife's feet. "One day you will come to love me." He swung his hand down wrapping it around the mortal's throat before she could get away. He yanked her up savagely ignoring the shock in her green eyes as her feet moved through nothing but air, he eyed her. "This one reminds you of that weakling Chantico, doesn't she?" He moved his other hand up watching as a red fire ball formed in it. He didn't think as he threw it, it hit the fertility goddess in her midsection.

The goddess cried out in pain as she hit the floor hard he threw another one watching as it hit her in the face causing blood to spray through her teeth. She curling up in pain as her eyes began to water with tears. He squeezed the mortal's throat tighter watching as her whole body shook in agony as her eyes widened further. "It's those pretty green eyes they remind you of Chantico's don't they?" Xochiquetzal breathed in trying to take the pain it was hard she hated to suffer this way. She hated that she wasn't strong enough to fight back. She breathed in sharply. "Yes she does…" Her voice sounded weak just like her body which was stinging from his brutal godly blows. "I loved Chantico."

She coughed bringing up blood. "I loved her in the way I will never love you." Gabrielle met the Jaguar gods gaze as he pulled her up higher. She felt her body stiffen as her breath was slowly cut off as he squeezed her throat tighter. Tezcatlipoca met the woman's green gaze. "Chantico is dead and you can watch this toy die along with her!" He squeezed only to feel a sudden jolt of pain go through his arm, he watched as the green eyes closed as a scream of pain came from the mortal his grasp. Gabrielle could feel the pain as her tattoo once more lit up she could feel its power flowing through her body she powerless to stop it, powerless to control it.

Xochiquetzal looked up in shock watching as the tattoo on the young woman's back burst in to light, white lightning shot out from it hitting the Jaguar god all over. She could feel the power feel the energy every time it struck the creator god who was being drained of his power with every passing second as the godly protection hit him savagely. Tezcatlipoca let go watching as the mortal slammed in to the floor hard on her front. Both her fists instantly clenched in pain as the strange serpent tattoo carried on glowing. He held his hand feeling the pain and agony he pulled back slowly trying not to show that he was in incredible pain which was unbearable. He breathed in heavily eyeing the green eyed woman. "What…what are you?"

Gabrielle felt her self cough as the air moved through her lungs once again. She had come so close to dying once again and once again she'd been saved by her protection she turned eyeing the Jaguar god. "Quetzalcoatl was right…you are a bastard." Tezcatlipoca roared as he reached for her. "How dare you call me that you worthless little mortal!" Gabrielle felt her tattoo burn as his hand came closer. "I wouldn't it's a protection symbol! It hurts evil bastards like you every time you try to touch it!" She coughed bringing up saliva, her fists clenched tighter as she took the intense pain. "So I wouldn't try to hurt me again because the same thing will happen to you."

Tezcatlipoca pulled his hands back instantly he watched as the serpent tattoo stopped glowing. He felt the blood as it ran down his lower jaw causing him to cough painfully. "What's your name?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she met his gaze. "Eztli Ocelotl…and if you touch your wife in that way again I'll bleed you even more, you coward." Tezcatlipoca pulled back eyeing the goddess. "You!" Xochiquetzal blinked she eyed the young woman for a long moment as she got to her knees. "She was a gift from Quetzalcoatl, wonderful gift wouldn't you agree?" Tezcatlipoca roared the whole room shook all at once all its pottery hitting the floor and smashing on contact.

Xochiquetzal narrowed her gaze as she stood up fully. "Get out of my keep!" Tezcatlipoca roared again as he stepped back. "This isn't over!" Xochiquetzal watched as he disappeared in blast of red flames. She turned slowly meeting the young woman's green gaze she slowly stepped forward ignoring her head warrior as he burst in with three other warriors. She kneeled down ignoring the pain in her body as she stared in to the green eyes. She eyed the tattoo on the woman's back which stuck out in the lowlight. "You're very special aren't you?" Gabrielle breathed in feeling her body relax fully she slowly meet the goddess's violet gaze. "I was once…when I was whole."

8

Xochiquetzal folded her arms watching as the green eyed pulled away from her. "You must be hungry." Gabrielle moved back further. "I'm not hungry and I don't want your food!" Xochiquetzal raised an eyebrow. "You know you are a very bad liar, I can hear you stomach screaming from here." She eyed her warriors who all looked shocked and confused. "It wouldn't hurt for you to eat something nice would it?" She raised her hand watching as clay plates filled with hot and cold food appeared she smiled moving her fingers watching as large goblets filled with the alcohol Tepache appeared. "You look like the type who likes sweet drinks and cooked meat, theirs plenty here." She watched as Ohtli came forward. "I'm fine Ohtli."

Ohtli blinked eyeing the goddess whose lip was still bleeding. "But we thought…your bleeding great goddess." Xochiquetzal smiled as she eyed him. "Leave us!" Ohtli looked at his men who now looked even more confused, he breathed in as he lowered his head. "As you wish…" Xochiquetzal looked up slightly watching he left with the others. Gabrielle eyed the food trying to ignore her screaming stomach which was begging to be filled. "Why should I trust you? You just tried to be my lover, just so you could sleep with me." Xochiquetzal laughed slightly. "Most people here would give there lives to be in my bed, since I can be their ultimate fantasies." She felt her smile widen. "You're the first person to ever say that to me."

Gabrielle looked at the food again. "I don't care for fantasies…or illusions." Xochiquetzal raised an eyebrow as she pushed one of the alcoholic drinks closer to her. "Then you will never grasp your dreams." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "The only dream I ever had died along with the other half of my soul." Xochiquetzal sighed aloud. "Are you always this depressing?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Are you always so happy about playing with people's emotions and pretending to be there dreams?" Xochiquetzal blinked as she pulled back. "I'm not playing with people's dreams! I give them things because I like them!" Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was cold and bitter laugh even to her ears. "No I think you give them these things to please yourself…I doubt you care about how they feel."

Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply feeling her smile fade. "You're really beautiful to look at but that illusion is shattered when you talk." She pushed the alcohol even closer. "Maybe if you eat and drink something you'll stop being so rude." She looked up slightly. "Personally I've never liked the taste of blood from mortals who don't have a full stomach it doesn't taste so sweet." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "If you're going to eat me then just do it…I hate waiting to die." Xochiquetzal folded her arms. "Please I don't eat people alive like Quetzalcoatl. I only drink blood and I only take what I need I never kill anyone." She narrowed her gaze. "Why are you so desperate to die? You're a young woman in her prime you have at least fifty more years ahead of you if you're lucky…"

Gabrielle snarled aloud as she eyed her. "I hurt inside! Everyday I hurt inside!" She grabbed the large steel goblet throwing it full force at the goddess who moved narrowly avoiding it. The goblet hit one of the pillars spraying gold liquid all over the highly decorated wall before hitting the floor hard. "I hurt every moment of every day! I have nothing! My lovers dead, my families dead and everyone I knew is dead!" She sneered. "I also have people like you playing with my emotions, and pulling on my heartstrings…so yes I want to die and I would welcome it!" Xochiquetzal sighed aloud as she felt the anger from the other woman dissipate. She hadn't expected the sudden violent outburst but then today had been an odd day with unexpected things.

She smiled as she looked up slightly. "You know there's no need to emphasize your points with violence." She looked at the decorated wall which was damp with liquid. "You'll ruin my beautifully decorated walls." Gabrielle looked down slightly she could feel Ares's old words tormenting her in this moment more than ever. "Sometimes might is right…even when it's wrong…" Xochiquetzal rolled her eyes. "Please don't throw that warrior philosophy at me I don't care for it, Huitzilopochtli created that philosophy and I get tired of hearing it." Gabrielle watched as the goddess pushed another goblet forward full of golden liquid. "Who's Huitzilopochtli?" Xochiquetzal smiled slightly. "The first god of war ever created the most powerful and the most unique of war gods as he controls the sun its self."

She pushed the drink closer. "He'd probably like you a lot you have that cryptic depression that he adores and I pity." Gabrielle sneered slightly she slowly eased up the goblet taking a long drink from it tasting the sweet pineapple. Her drink ended all too quickly as she emptied the large goblet, which hit the floor as she let go off it. Xochiquetzal smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad was it? Very sweet I'm sure to your stomach and your tongue." She pushed another goblet forward noticing that the young woman was now ignoring her as she began to eat the food which her mortal stomach had been crying out for. She raised an eyebrow the young woman hadn't eaten in a while of that she was certain.

8

Gabrielle couldn't stop the smile or the fuzzy feeling in her brain which was now taking over as she downed another goblet. "What'd you call this stuff?" Xochiquetzal smiled as she shifted a little closer eyeing the empty goblets she moved her hand watching as they flipped back up in to a standing position refilling them selves. "Tepache and it seems you like it." Gabrielle laughed out loud. "Tapire?" She picked up one of the refilled goblets. "Your Tapire tastes nice…what's your Tapire made from?" Xochiquetzal grinned. "It's made from pineapples." She watched as the green eyed woman downed another goblet. "So tell me, what was this Xena like who you loved so much?"

Gabrielle grabbed another goblet half spilling it as she raised her hand. "Xena was much better looking than you are." Xochiquetzal watched as the green eyed girl burst in to a fit of laughter, she laughed along finding her smile widening. The mortal was very drunk now and her tongue and mind weren't attached so firmly anymore, her green eyes were glazed over as well. Gabrielle picked up another drink downing it in one go. "Beautiful blue eyes long black hair and really big brea…" Xochiquetzal raised her hand putting it to the green eyed woman's lips. She pushed the empty plates out of the way she was convinced now that the mortal was drunk. "I'm sure they were big, but I have another question for your cute little brain to answer."

She turned her head slightly. "That tattoo on your back what is it?" Gabrielle pulled away picking up another drink. "It's a tattoo." Xochiquetzal raised an eyebrow. "I know that but what is it off?" Gabrielle laughed slightly feeling herself almost fall to one side. "It's a dragon god from the east…he protects me from evil." Xochiquetzal put a hand on her chin. "Really?" She leaned closer watching as the drunk woman belched loudly then grinned stupidly again. "Do you think that I could have that dragon to protect me?" Gabrielle laughed slightly. "If…if you can pull it off my back and I doubt you can." She downed another drink feeling her stomach groan. "You'll get burnt just like every one else…"

She laughed again. "You attack me you'll get burnt just like your ugly husband…" Xochiquetzal sat back folding her arms watching as another drink was picked up any second now the full force of that alcohol was going to really kick in. "He forced me to marry him, I don't love him." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "That not right...people should love who ever they choose to love." She laughed only to stop as her whole body started to sway the goblet dropped from her hand as her mind began to drift. The world turned to darkness as her eyes began to close. She tried to keep them open but she couldn't her mind wouldn't let her as she fell sideways. Xochiquetzal watched as the empty goblet rolled out of the mortal woman's hand. Her small body was completely still her messy short hair hung down over her closed eyes. "No your right people should love who they want to love." She slowly pushed the young woman on to her front ignoring her drunken groan. She smiled as she ran her hand over the tattoo which glowed gently as she touched it.

8

"Wake up! You have to move!"

Gabrielle opened eyes, her head was spinning she groaned painfully pulling her head up off the floor trying to see who was talking to her only to feel her stomach churn painfully. She couldn't stop herself from throwing up as her brain screamed with pain, very muscle down on her back felt like it was vibrating with needle like pain. "Xena?"

"I'm not Xena now wake up Blood Jaguar!"

She was pulled up on to her feet full force which caused her head to spin even more. Itzli slapped the blonde woman's face ignoring her surprise yelp at the sudden pain. "You know may be you shouldn't drink!" Gabrielle groaned painfully her lower neck was stinging as well for some reason and her body felt weak and drained. "Please…don't shout…" Itzli rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not shouting…I can shout if you want though. It might wake you up!" He watched as the whole temple shook violently again causing one of the huge wall engravings to fall it shattered in to pieces as it hit the floor. Gabrielle groaned she wanted to be sick again. "What's going on?" Itzli looked around him. "Xochiquetzal and Tezcatlipoca are fighting! They are going to tear this place apart along with city!"

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "What?" Itzli pulled her along. "The fertility goddess has your serpent tattoo by the way she's using it to fight him." Gabrielle half stumbled as she came to a stop. "My tattoo?" Itzli grabbed her arm bringing her forward. "Yes your tattoo! You know your hangovers really done nothing for your brain has it?" He grabbed her face violently it was probably the one and only chance he'd ever get to do so and get away with it. "Now pay very close attention to me? Did you get the pendent of Tezcatlipoca?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "What pendent?" Itzli breathed in deeply. "The pendent that the feathered serpent wanted, when you slept with the goddess did you get it after her husband returned?"

Gabrielle blinked. "I didn't sleep with her!" Itzli snarled aloud. "So you didn't sleep with her so what! What I'm asking is did you get the damn pendent!" Gabrielle groaned again. "No I didn't." Itzli growled aloud. "Well that's just great! How are we supposed to get it now?" Gabrielle breathed in trying to ignore the twisting in her stomach. "May be he'll drop in." Itzli pulled up sharply. "Oh that's funny real funny, maybe he'll just drop in! He has about as much chance of doing that as you have of ascending and becoming a Hummingbird warrior!" He didn't get chance to finish as the ceiling behind them both was smashed apart causing stone to fly in all directions as the huge Jaguar god smashing in to the floor directly where the Blood Jaguar had been lying.

Tezcatlipoca groaned in agony he was covered in blood, it took great effort even to move his tail he'd tried to lift his battered body. He groaned in agony his leg was broken along with a number of other bones and one of his huge canine teeth had also been smashed length ways. He couldn't touch his wife every time he'd tried the tattoo had hurt him leaving him open to attack. She could even stop his fire balls now he snarled aloud as he tried to move again only to feel more pain. Gabrielle stepped forward looking at the huge six foot tall god who eyes were on her. His huge clawed hand slammed in to the floor as he tried to turn his body. "You did this you little bitch you gave her your tattoo!"

Gabrielle didn't think as she walked towards him catching sight of the golden pendent around his neck. She came to a stop as she stood over him meeting his cat like gaze. "No I didn't…but believe me when I say I'm grateful that she stole it from me. You're a really vile bastard who deserves everything you get." She leaned down pulling the pendent free in one swift motion narrowly avoiding the gods clawed and as he tried to strike her. Itzli turned sharply feeling the panic as the creator god tried to move again his roar hit the air shaking the room. "We should go…now!" Tezcatlipoca turned moved his huge body over as he began to move towards the short haired blonde woman. "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

Gabrielle watched as the goddess appeared in blast of multicolour, she stood over the Jaguar god. Itzli didn't think as he grabbed the Blood Jaguar's other arm. "Come on!" He pulled her full force towards the keeps opening in the corner of his eye he could see the goddess raising her hand which was sparking with white lightning towards the fallen creator god. He found himself running faster as they got to the opening he could see that the parts of the city bellow were in flames. There was huge crack running along the length of one of the streets which was causing half the street and its houses to fall in to the huge opening. There were people screaming every where in panic and terror. He didn't get a chance to think as the wall on the temple's right side wall was suddenly shattered with immense force as the Jaguar god was put through it. His body flew through the air only to smash in to the other temple which was on the far side of the city, which sent stone flying in all direction. He grabbed the Blood Jaguars arm as they ran down the steps. "What is it with you? You cause hell where ever you go!"

8

Xochiquetzal pulled her hand away sharply from the tall warriors face. "Now do you see warrior?!" Xena groaned in pain her head was stinging, it felt like some one had just tried to drive a nail in to her brain. She looked up slowly. "You tried to be me! How dare you try to use my death, as a way to get her to sleep with you!" Xochiquetzal snarled in anger as she leaned forward. "I don't believe this! She stole from me you saw it with your own eyes and yet you still protect her!" Xena looked up painfully. "When I died I remember seeing a face in my mind and remember feeling a lot of pain enough to scream my head off…it hadn't occurred to me till now that, that face was yours!" Xochiquetzal sneered slightly. "What can I say I was fascinated by your partner, soul mates don't exist here…." Xena snarled aloud. "So you took it up on yourself to poke around her mind and her soul…you're a real piece of work!" Xochiquetzal turned sharply she leaned forward so their faces were almost touching. "You're even worse than she is!"

Xena narrowed her gaze struggling harder. "May be you haven't realized it yet so let me fill you in Gabrielle is the lighter soul, I'm the darker one." She sneered slightly. "If you think she's so bad then you should find out what I'm made off." She felt an evil smile form on her lips. "I can assure you that what ever she can do, I can do ten times worse and I'll enjoy it a lot more!" She ignored the surprised look on Itzli's face as her gaze fell on her lover who was still unconscious on the floor close by. She looked up slowly meeting the goddess's gaze again. "I'll send you to Tartarus in a reed basket and laugh at you while I'm doing it." Xochiquetzal didn't think as she raised her hand, she watched as white lightning began to fly through her fingers. "You disgusting mortal I'll show you Tartarus!"

"Now, now sister…you know better than to pick on helpless mortals."

Xochiquetzal turned watching as her brother appeared in a flash of white and red flowers which littered the ground next to the throne. Her brother was a small but a well muscled man who had a large feathered head dress which was full of white feathers gold made up the head piece. His gauntlets were gold with white patterns as was his long hanging cloth and gold belt his sandals were also pure white. Over his shoulders was a huge white jaguar skin whose arms were wrapped around his neck. His hair was long and hung down well over his shoulders. Unlike her he had long canine teeth on the bottom as well as his top jaw. He looked up his violet eyes gleaming as he put his hands together. He only looked like he was in his early twenties like her. She watched as he grinned as he stepped forward showing of his flamboyant stride. "Go away!"

Xochipilli raised his hand as he walked towards her ignoring the blue eyed woman's surprise. "Now don't be so rude it's so unlike you, introduce me to your friends." He leaned down taking hold of the blue eyed woman's cheeks pushing her lips together. "This one's such a big strapping woman…." He grinned ignoring the warrior look of burning anger. "Look at her baby blues their dreamy." He turned watching as his sister closed her hand causing the lightning to fade he moved to stand over the blonde woman. He slowly kneeled down next to her. Xena snarled aloud as she eyed the god. "Stay away from her!" Xochipilli turned slightly meeting her gaze. "Don't worry yourself I'm not going to hurt her."

He ignored the warriors snarl as he turning the blonde woman on to her back so he could see her better. "Well isn't she just a little cutie? Even if she is the Blood Jaguar you can't deny that now can you?" He leaned over easing one of the blonde haired woman's eyes open. "Green eyes well now I see it for myself I can tell that they weren't over exaggerating." He looked up raising an eyebrow as he closed the mortal's eye. "Kinda like some one we know?" Xochiquetzal looked down slightly trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. "Chantico's dead…." Xochipilli stood up slowly. "I don't believe she is I don't think you do ether…I think she just hasn't found her way home yet." Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "No one survives an attack by Tezcatlipoca…or Quetzalcoatl."

Xochipilli smiled slightly as he stood up. "You did in fact you drove Tezcatlipoca out of your region for good." Xochiquetzal sat down on her throne. "You're just trying to make me feel better." Xochipilli shook his head as he stepped forward. "No sister I'm being honest. Also I don't think taking out your anger on these two is good for you. I mean it's so unlike you…you don't normally hold a grudge against mortals." He moved his hand eyeing the Blood Jaguar's servant who looked to be a lot of pain as he tried to free himself. He turned eyeing the dark haired warrior who was trying to free herself as well. "You shouldn't take out your revenge on the Blood Jaguars partner or her for that matter." Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "Why not?!"

Xochipilli pulled up his hand watching as two bands of light formed in it wrapping around each other one was white and the other black. "Listen to me very careful sister, soul mates are a perfect balance. Their very existence is dependent on each other." He watched as one of the light bands vanished leaving the other on its own. "Take one away the other looses all it's balance…because the partner soul isn't there to keep it in check." He closed his hand watching as white light blasted outward. "Safe to say morals, balance and understanding go out of the window." He eyed the blonde woman who was still unmoving. "She caused all this chaos because of that and she could no more stop doing that, than I could stop being the god of love." He walked slowly over to where the Blood Jaguar was lying. "Its one of the greatest flaws of Zeus's creations they need each other to sustain their balance. With out that balance they become self destructive and very dangerous."

He looked down slightly. "The Blood Jaguar came to you willingly do you think the old Blood Jaguar would have handed over her weapons just like that and given herself up with out a fight?" He looked down again. "I think she would have wounded all your men for personal amusement." Xochiquetzal sighed aloud putting a hand on her face. "Fine you've made your point!" She slowly raised her hand. Xena felt the sudden pain as she was freed from the vice grip she watched as Itzli fell forward hitting the ground on his knees. She didn't think as she moved across the floor toward her lover who still hadn't come around. She kneeled down easing the younger woman up slightly so she could feel for a pulse. She found herself letting out a breath which she'd been holding for a while when as she felt one. Xochipilli smiled slightly. "That's more like the little sister I know." Xochiquetzal eyed him. "I was only born a minute after you, you know?" Xochipilli grinned again as he leaned on her thrones arm. "Yes and that makes me the older one."

End of part 25

Silvermoonlight.

In the Aztec mythology there was no relationship between Xochiquetzal and Chantico. Xochiquetzal first married Tlaloc the rain god, she later married Centeotl a maize god. She was then captured by Tezcatlipoca and was forced to marry him.

I found her mythology very saddening as it seems she was just pushed around by the other gods or used by them, hence why this relationship was added and she gets rid of Tezcatlipoca for good. I also think that the Aztec gods would be more open in their sexuality and some might swing in both directions.


	26. Hearts Of Blood And Ice

_HEARTS OF BLOOD AND ICE_

Manaia didn't think as he broke the surface of the sea sending water in all directions he slowly raised his huge wings outwards. He looked down slightly seeing the Mexican beach in front of him. His golden eyes drifted as he caught sight of a number of warriors fighting on the beach not far away. Their savage axes swung as the war raged on causing red blood to spill across the sands. He could tell instantly that one of these armies belonged to Tezcatlipoca, the other was Quetzalcoatl's his unholy warriors were the ones with the upper hand as they tore through the lines spilling more blood as they fought the un-dead skeletons warriors. Another violent battle like so many he had seen here, which happened on an almost constant basis.

They paid no notice to him as they carried on fighting it was so shameful that this was what mortals got used for in these lands. It was like a game of toy soldiers but on a grand scale. Not in all the lands he'd been too had he ever witnessed such cruel brutality or seen mortals used with such little regard for there well being. To most of these gods here mortals were seen as no more than cattle that did just what they were told and with out question because they were so terrified of their gods and their wraiths which could destroy whole cities. It was also a true show of how incredible power could be used so irresponsibly, nearly all the god's here only cared about was them selves which sickened him even more.

He watched sadly as the warriors carried on fighting, more dead bodies fell as the serpent's god's army finally broke the line. Peace and order wouldn't come to these shores until Quetzalcoatl was ousted from his throne as king of the Aztec gods. He was not the right god to lead the other gods he didn't care for mortals in general, he was also power hungry and vile on every level, and he ruled through pure fear and brutality. He shook his feathers winged of their water as he pulled himself on to the shore he eased his claws down using them to grip. He hadn't liked the idea of coming back here, but he was willing to risk it for Zeus. The King of the Greek gods had saved his life when he'd been attacked by Egyptian sun god Ra and the other Egyptian gods

Ironically they had mistaken him for Quetzalcoatl who had been forced out after his attack on Egypt some centuries before. It was a bad case of him being in the wrong place and at the wrong time. He was just been grateful that someone had been there to save him he couldn't fight all the Egyptian gods at once. At the time had just been passing through and exploring different lands. He had to been too young and innocent to realize that there were gods out there who were evil and that his appearance from under the sea could be very misleading. He also didn't understand about the boarder others god's had and that it was dangerous to swim around countries whose gods had these borders.

He had been almost at deaths door before the fireballs had stopped hitting him underwater. It was just before the final blow that Zeus had intervened stopping Ra from finishing him off and pointing out the terrible mistake the Egyptian gods had made. Zeus had taken him back to the Olympus and slowly helped him heal. It had taken him months to heal fully but when he had he'd been nothing but grateful to Zeus. He'd then set about teaching him to calm his inner fire which had been blazing. He had become his friend and in return Zeus had taught him about borders and other gods as well as countries he could visit and other gods he could speak to. He moved slowly forward he was glad that he could now return that favour to his old friend. He hated Mexica but he knew that somewhere in this place was Zeus's son Ares. The young god was in real danger and unlike him he probably had no idea how to get his way with the Aztec gods something he knew how to do all to well.

8

Itzpapalotl slowly leaned against Tezcatlipoca's throne she'd never really liked his keep but she was going to have put up with his blood stained badly colour coordinated temple keep until this deal was done with. On the bright side his bed chamber wasn't so bad in fact she could get used to it. He was just as she'd heard, a very forceful good lover the type she'd always liked. Xochiquetzal was a fool to ever turn her back on him she moved her finger running it down his fury chest in a circular motion. "Tell me how do you plan to kill the Blood Jaguar?" Tezcatlipoca grabbed her hand pulling it away from his chest. "Very slowly…I want to be witness every moment of her pain." He ran his claws across his thrones arm in a violent motion.

Itzpapalotl moved her hand up to his ear playing with his gold loop earring. "You know what your problem is Tezcatlipoca? It's that you're always to bold and direct." She raised her hand slightly. "You think too one dimensionally there is after all more than one way to hurt someone you hate." Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles it disgusts me!" Itzpapalotl smiled slightly. "You know its little wonder your ex wife hated you, your always so tense you need to relax." Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud eyeing her. "I don't need advice from you." Itzpapalotl smiled slightly. "No you don't but you should listen to me…after all we are in this partner ship together now. You also went through with the deal in your bed chamber which makes the deal binding."

Tezcatlipoca sneered slightly as he sat back he wasn't going to say he didn't enjoy himself earlier in his bedroom, but he wasn't going say that he liked Itzpapalotl at all. If anything she was sarcastic and annoying something which he was just going to have to put up with, despite how much he loathed it. He looked up slightly watching as Ehecatl walked in to the room nervously. He eyed his head warrior. "What is it?!" Ehecatl breathed in deeply as he lowered his head. "The Star Coyote wishes an audience with you." Tezcatlipoca looked up sharply. "Tell that annoying little bitch to go back to her master!" Ehecatl raised his skeleton hand. "Please great Jaguar god it's important. She has a prisoner with her…she says this prisoner knows the Blood Jaguar."

Itzpapalotl leaned over slightly. "Why not show her in…she may be useful in her own way." Tezcatlipoca tapped his clawed hand against the thrones arm. "Fine…show her in…." Ehecatl moved aside watching as the Star Coyote moved past him, she pulling along an un-dead llama who had a man lying over his back. The llama's white cloudy eyes moved as it hissed showing of it razor sharp teeth. Tezcatlipoca eyed the small woman. "How dare you bring your un-dead beast in here?" The Star Coyote ignored him as she un-strapped the dark haired man from the animals back, watching as he hit the floor hard on his side. Her brown eyes narrowed as she pushed the animal aside so both gods could see the man at her feet who was still passed out. "This man is called Baldomero."

She looked up slightly seeing the underworld goddess look up sharply. "The same Baldomero, whose been stealing from your temples Itzpapalotl." She pulled up a bag turning it watching as rings and chains fell out hitting the floor. "I found him stealing from the Xiuhcoatl shore." She used her foot to turn the man on to his back. "As you can see he's wearing one of your protection pendants…it's the reason he hasn't gone insane." Itzpapalotl slowly moved away from the throne she came to a stop looking at the man in disgust. "I've been after this little bastard for a very long time…." She leaned down pulling the pendent free from his neck in a swift motion. "What's your price?" The Star Coyote smiled slightly. "I would like to join you in the capture of the Blood Jaguar."

She looked at the mortal man at her feet. "I've heard your not doing to well." Itzpapalotl turned sharply. "My men are searching." The Star Coyote raised her hand slightly. "You mean the rotting corpses I just saw some hours ago making their way up to this keep. Forgive me but I thought they failed in their attempt to capture her when the accidentally ran in to her." She ignored the goddess's scowl as she turned to Tezcatlipoca. "This man at my feet told me that the Blood Jaguar isn't alone. He told me she was travelling with someone." Tezcatlipoca roared aloud as he stood up. "Don't mock our intelligence we know the Blood Jaguar is always with her slave. His name is Itzli he was a warrior of Huitzilopochtli."

The Star Coyote leaned down pulling up Baldomero. "No I was referring to her partner, I'm sure when he wakes up he'll tell you all about it. She's the Blood Jaguars lover." Tezcatlipoca turned sharply. "Her lover…she has a lover!" Itzpapalotl took a step forward. "Who is he?" The Star Coyote smiled slightly as she stepped away from Baldomero who hit the floor again. "She's a she actuality and her name is Xena." Tezcatlipoca growled aloud. "I loath weaklings who fall for their own gender…." Itzpapalotl smiled slightly. "You mean like your ex wife?" She ignored his snarl of anger as she turned back to the Star Coyote. "So the Blood Jaguar was foolish enough to bring along her partner and here I was thinking that she was smart."

She pulled up her skeleton hand moving the fingers. "At least that was always the one and only compliment the feathered serpent ever gave her." Her gaze drifted back to meet Tezcatlipoca's. "We will first find out if you speak the truth by torturing this mortal." The Star Coyote slowly took hold of the un-dead llama's reins. "As you wish I'm sure he won't disappoint you." Tezcatlipoca watched as the Star Coyote left closely followed by Ehecatl the doors were slowly closed behind them. "We don't need her." Itzpapalotl walked over to the mortal. She grabbed she pulled him up so his feet were hanging in mid air. "She may be useful though after all she is the servant who always has her ear closest to the ground."

Tezcatlipoca sneered slightly. "I would tear her apart piece by piece if it weren't for her master!" Itzpapalotl eyed the captain in disgust. "Save your energy for more useful things." She didn't think as she threw the mortal watching as he hit the floor back first. "Don't waste it on the Star Coyote." Tezcatlipoca sat down slowly on his throne he slashed his tail violently. Itzpapalotl slowly walked over to him running her hand along his chest again. "Use it on those more deserving like this captain." She moved her hand playing with his earring again. "Why don't you give me a demonstration of what you're going to do to the Blood Jaguar on this vile little man first? I've always loved how you terrify mortals and how they beg for mercy from you."

8

Xena looked down slightly looking at the younger woman who was still unconscious as she got more comfortable in her kneeling position. She turned watching as Itzli sat down next to her, she eyed the warrior who was looking at her strangely. "What?" Itzli put his hands together. "You know you're as crazy as the Blood Jaguar." He paused slightly. "You understand what I'm saying now right, because I can understand you?" Xena stopped looking up sharply. "Yes I do." She felt her gaze dart. "Why is that?" Itzli breathed in deeply. "The gods can give you the voice of Mexica, it mean's you'll understand the language as if it were your own and speak it just as clearly."

Xena looked down slightly. "I remember now Gabrielle said it was Quetzalcoatl who gave her the ability to speak in your language." Itzli narrowed his gaze. "Yes and now Xochiquetzal has done the same for you." Xena looked up slightly the two gods had gone in to another room obviously to discuss something between themselves. Frankly she didn't want to look at the fertility goddess right now the woman had hurt her lover. Despite that she'd come here so willingly and that had disgusted her as had seeing what had happened previously in Mexica. She moved her hand looking at the bleeding wound on her lovers shoulder and the red marking on her neck.

She leaned over pulling the small purple bag of healing herbs free from her lover's belt. "Get me some water…." Itzli sneered slightly. "I only take orders from the Blood Jaguar I'm not taking orders from you!" Xena didn't think as she grabbed his neck with her free hand she snarled aloud as she met his gaze. "Get me some water now!" Itzli felt the force as he was shoved back he sneered in disgust as he rubbed his neck. He got up he moved over to one of the water bowl he grabbed a jug filling the nearest clay bowl. He slowly passed the water bowl to the dark haired woman. "Here…." Xena grabbed the bowl she turned the herb packet upside down watching as some of it spilled in to the water causing to steam as it turned to red.

She gabbed one of the fallen clothes near by not caring what it actual use was, and dipped it in the red water. Itzli watched as she began to use it to heal the Blood Jaguars wounds which bubbles and hissed as they disappeared. "You know she must really like you…I've never heard her beg to any god for anything…yet she begged that you be spared of any hurt or pain." Xena slowly put the herb bag back on the younger woman's belt she looked down as she pushed the water bowl and cloth over to Itzli. "Your bleeding you should fix that." Itzli eyed his arms he could see a few bleeding cut were the other warriors weapons had scratched him. He used the cloth slowly watching as they healed. "It's not in the Blood Jaguar's nature to save she likes to destroy."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "You don't know the real Blood Jaguar." Itzli raised an eyebrow. "Let me tell you about your lover the Blood Jaguar she has no fear, no compassion and she doesn't care about anyone. She has a selfish one track mind and because of that she's a legend here in Mexica." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Why don't you make yourself Itzli useful and get our things from the horses?!" Itzli sneered as he stood up walking towards the keeps entrance. Xena ignored his cold look as she watched him leave the keep she breathed in sharply watching as her lovers body suddenly twitched. Gabrielle groaned painfully as she opened both her eyes only to close them again due the harsh light. She tried to sit up only to feel her body rebel painfully against her wishes.

Xena pulled her up gently so she was in a sitting position leaning against her. "Easy now…" Gabrielle leaned forward feeling the pain in her skull. "I feel awful." She turned keeping her eyes slightly closed. "How long have I been out?" Xena looked up slowly. "Two hours maybe more…where does it hurt?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "It's my lower back and my head." Xena moved her hands slowly across the younger woman's back she stopped feeling one of the muscles which was still ridged and no doubt causing the younger woman pain. "Hold still." Gabrielle winced as she felt her lover push hard against her lower back she breathed in slowly feeling the pain slowly subside. "Thank you…."

Xena moved her hands up to the younger woman's head. "Where's the pain?" Gabrielle raised her hand. "It's on the left side I think it was where I hit the wall." Xena moved her fingers slowly up. "You did hit the wall on that side." Gabrielle winced as her lovers fingers moved in slow motions. "I don't remember…the last thing I remember was the lightning hitting me and my feet leaving the floor." She breathed in painfully as she tried to think. "What happened?" Xena moved her fingers again. "A god called Xochipilli stopped Xochiquetzal and she set us free. I used your Aztec herbs to heal your shoulder wound and your neck." Gabrielle groaned painfully. "Xochipilli is Xochiquetzal's older twin brother and he's the god of love." Xena carried on her circler finger movements. "Have you two met?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No…I've heard about him though, he's the kindest of all the gods." Xena breathed in slowly. "Well he saved us both so I guess the kind part is true." Gabrielle closed her eyes feeling the pain in head slowly subside she moved up her hand taking the taller woman's. "That's much better now." She stopped in mid motion. "I guess she showed you everything…." Xena turned slightly. "She showed me how she stole your tattoo and how you stole her pendent." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "I'm sorry…I never meant to kiss her…I thought she was you." Xena slowly put her arms around the younger woman. "You have nothing to be sorry for…she tricked you, just watching it sickened me."

Gabrielle blinked in surprise that was the last thing she'd expected to hear she lowered her gaze. "Her husband was cruel and she was missing her lover." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I agree but that was still no excuse to play with your emotions like that. I felt everything even how you were feeling you thought it was me…her imitation was perfect she even had my voice, even how I felt to you." Gabrielle put her hand on her face. "I wanted it to be you…I wasn't thinking straight." Xena slowly moved her hand through the long blonde hair. "Why didn't you tell me about Akemi's tattoo being stolen?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I was glad to see it go…I hated it, it was a constant reminder that you'd died and that she had you between worlds where I couldn't reach you."

She breathed in painfully trying to hold back her sadness. "I wanted to die so I could join you…and it was the thing that was keeping me alive." Xena breathed in painfully. "Oh Gabrielle…." Gabrielle breathed in feeling the tears as they started to run down her face. "I just wanted it to end." Xena pulled the younger woman deeper in to her embrace. "I wanted it to end as well when I was stuck between worlds." Gabrielle felt her lover wipe her tears away. "Ironic ha…." She looked down feeling her lover's hands move through her hair. "Like I said before I'm a disappointment to you. Nothing I did in this place was noble or honourable." Xena breathed in deeply as she tightened her embrace. "Stop saying that Gabrielle."

Gabrielle felt her gaze dart as she met her lover's. "Why aren't you angry with me?" Xena gently kissed the side of the younger woman's face. "This wasn't your fault Gabrielle Xochiquetzal took advantage of you." She breathed in deeply. "Your not a disappointment to me ether…I failed you remember I was the one who left you on your own to suffer." Gabrielle wiped her remaining tears away feeling the taller woman's arms around her waist tighten. She looked down slightly as she closed her eyes as she leaned against the taller woman putting her head under her chin. She couldn't go on like this anymore…she had to tell her lover that she'd killed the feathered serpent elite warriors in cold blood and accept the consciences.

8

Amoxtli stared at the girl who was passed out on the floor no doubt from drinking she could see the empty jug and the empty goblet which was lying near her hand. She sighed aloud she would've stayed but she had to think she had spent the whole night just walking the city. She'd walked from street to street aimlessly. She'd ignored the people as they'd stepped aside not really caring for their expressions or even that they were there. She took hold of a wooden bowl as she came to sit down next to the passed out woman she calmly put the bowl by her side. She slowly put the pillow under the other woman head no doubt her hang over was going to hurt.

She lay back on the nearest pillow her gaze moved sharply as she watched a lesser warrior run in to the keep. She looked up slightly half ignoring him as he came to a stop close to her. She looked up slightly meeting his gaze as he eyed her. "What is it…?" The lesser warrior folded his arms eyeing her. "Aren't you meant to kneel to me?" Amoxtli eyed him sneering slightly. "I'm one of the head warrior's you're meant to get on your knees and address me." The lesser warrior raised his scroll smirking slightly. "I'm sorry I won't kneel to a peasant girl." Amoxtli turned slightly not really caring for his words, what was the point of raising the bait? She was too deep in her own thoughts to care anyway.

"Get on your knees boy!"

Amoxtli turned sharply watching as Tlaloc walked forward his heavy axe swinging his eyes narrowed as he eyed the young man. "I said on your knees now!" The young man smiled slightly as the huge man came to a stop behind him. "You know the rule no peasants head is higher than a warriors." Tlaloc didn't think as he brought his fist down on the boy back. He watched as he hit the floor flat on his front crying out in pain. "That rule doesn't apply in the head warriors keep!" He watched as the young boy shivered in panic as he stayed flat on the floor. "I don't care what it was when the twelve were in charge, we are in change and that means you get on your knees in any head warriors presence from now on!"

He slammed his foot down hard on the young mans back. "Is that understood or do I have to rip out your lower intestine and wrap it around your scrawny little neck!" He watched as the young man shivered as he shook his head. "Good now what did you have to say?" The young man swallowed. "We failed against the sun gods warriors they ambushed us!" Tlaloc narrowed his gaze as he leaned down ripping the scroll from his hands. "Do have anything positive to report?" The young man swallowed. "We killed the jaguar god's troops who breached our border, all of them!" Tlaloc moved his foot slowly off the young mans back. "Get out of my sight." He watched as the young man broke in to a run leaving the keep in panic.

He turned looking at Amoxtli who had her head lowered. "There you are do you know how long I've spent looking for you?" Amoxtli looked up slightly. "You were looking for me…why would you want to look for me?" Tlaloc shifted his gaze as he sat down next to her. "Because I was concerned about what had happed to you." Amoxtli smiled slightly but she knew it was a fake smile. "Why because if I had die, you would have no one to mock?" Tlaloc breathed in deeply the bitterness in her voice was to be expected, he had given her the same treatment everyday since they'd met. "No…because I would have no one to talk to and no who would listen."

Amoxtli turned sharply she breathed in deeply. "Just stop it! You think I buy kindness from you…no one cares for me and no one loves me. I've lived long enough to understand that on every level so please don't play this game with me." She turned sharply. "Also I'm a peasant girl no one kneels to me and that's how it is!" Tlaloc grabbed her arm pulling her down gently as she tried to get up. "Can't you just trust me?" Amoxtli eyed him. "Why should I?" Tlaloc kept his hand on her arm. "Because I want to get to know you." He raised his hand. "Can't you just give me one chance? If I blow it then we never have to speak again and you can rest knowing that you were right."

Amoxtli eyed him she sneered slightly. "Are you doing this out of pity? Because if you are I don't want your pity!" Tlaloc breathed in deeply. "I'm not doing this out of pity I'm doing this because I want to talk to someone who listens." Amoxtli breathed in deeply as she lowered her gaze. "Fine then we'll talk say what ever it is you want to…." Tlaloc breathed in deeply. "Amoxtli…what's wrong with the Greek girl?" Amoxtli eyed the empty jug and goblet which she'd placed upright. "She's had far too much to drink. I doubt she'll wake up till this after noon." She turned sharply. "You addressed me by my name…you didn't call me peasant girl." Tlaloc smiled inwardly as she failed hide her confusion. "It's your name isn't it?" Amoxtli blinked as she lowered her gaze. "Yes it is, it just feel like so long since anyway addressed me by it…."

End of part 26

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all for your kind reviews and feed back.


	27. As The Darkness Rises Above You

_AS THE DARKNESS RISES ABOVE YOU_

Itzli placed the bag down he hated that un-dead horse not only was it annoying but it didn't like him. Every time he'd taken a bag off the foul tempered beast had tried to bite him. He had no idea which saddle bag the Blood Jaguar had the godly items in but it didn't matter he wasn't going to even attempt to use them. They didn't work for mortals and the only reason the fertility's goddess's pendent had was because she'd taken the serpent tattoo. She had cut the tattoo from the Blood Jaguars back then healed the woman's skin. She'd replacing her own skin with it. She'd then drunken her blood because she needed it in her system to make the serpent tattoo work.

He placed the bag down before then calmly sat himself down close to the tall dark haired warrior. He could see that the Blood Jaguar was leaning against her partner. He had to say he found their affection sickening sometimes. Frankly though he was dreading the thought of them having sex more, because the last place he wanted to be was near them when they did. They were both suffocating enough as it was, he didn't even want to imagine what they were both like when they started to roll around in the bed roll. Xena eyed Itzli watching as she moved the bags over she pulled the Aztec bag up quickly putting it next to her lover, who eased it up putting it over her shoulder.

Her gaze drifted up as she watched two young women walk in to the keep one of them had one of the odd woolly beasts. They said nothing as they both took out woven bags and placed them on the long tables. Xena stood up slowly walking over to the odd woolly beast which made grunting sounds as it lowered its ears and it long neck. "What are these woolly walking carpets called anyway?" Gabrielle stood up slowly. "There called llamas and you really shouldn't go any closer." Xena didn't think as she grabbed its reins. "Why are they unfriendly?" She turned only to cry out as the animal suddenly spat sending a spray of saliva directly in to her face. She let go of the reins instantly as stepped back trying to wipe her face. "Son of a Bacchae!"

Gabrielle looked down trying not to laugh. "No…they spit." Xena turned eyeing her lover. "It's not funny!" Gabrielle eased up her hand sniggering slightly. "I'm sorry…but you should have seen your face." Xena turned sharply. "Gabrielle!" Gabrielle smiled slightly. "It happens to every one don't be embarrassed." Xena narrowed her gaze as she grabbed a cloth from the table wiping her face. "Did it happen to you?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No…" Xena growled aloud. "How come it didn't happen to you?" Gabrielle eased up her hand. "I read a few scrolls about Mexica before I came here. Any one who wrote about this place seemed to put that at the top of the scroll for some reason." Xena eyed Itzli in annoyance watching as he stopped sniggering. "Great…."

"Ah I see that you've found that our llama's spit."

Xena turned sharply seeing that Xochipilli was standing close by she grunted aloud saying nothing. Xochipilli smiled watching as the two servant women left with the llama. His gaze turned to the small blonde woman who slowly met his gaze. "At last we finally meet Blood Jaguar you're quite the legend here." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "You saved us both…why?" Xochipilli felt his smile widen as he stepped forward. "As you know my sister has been very depressed lately because she's missing a certain someone." He winked as he looked up. "I felt that she shouldn't be taking it out on both of you." He leaned over taking a mango slice out of the fruit bowl. "It's never fair to pick on helpless mortals and she knows better."

Gabrielle took a slow step forward. "What's your price?" Xochipilli laughed slightly. "You don't miss a trick do you? Well if I was one of the other gods I'd have a price…but I'm not so you needn't worry." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "All the Aztec gods have a price…." Xochipilli bit down on the mango enjoying the sweet taste. "I'm a god of love why would I need anything?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "Every one in Mexica wants something…and the price is always blood or gold." Xochipilli laughed slightly. "You really have met the wrong people." He put his hands up. "Frankly I'm just happy to finally meet two of Zeus's soul mate creations." He felt his smile widen. "Just being able to stand in your presence is fascinating."

He folded his arms. "Although I am surprised that you're not the dark soul, I always thought you were due to your reputation." He eased up his hand pointing at the taller dark haired warrior. "But you're the darker soul the dark Yin." He moved slightly eyeing the Blood Jaguar. "And you're the light Yang it all sounds really interesting." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she eased the Aztec bag free from her shoulder. "I'm not here to add to my reputation." She turned sharply watching as the fertility goddess walked through the golden doors. The woman's violet eyes slowly narrowed as she sat her self down on the throne in the centre of the room.

Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "Why are you here Blood Jaguar? No one ever thought that you'd return…after all you did break the order of the gods. You stole from the feathered serpent and he's had problems ever since, despite that he is in essence still king of the gods." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "I paid the price for stealing from him he stole from me…." Xochiquetzal laughed slightly but it was a cold laugh. "What did he take from you, more items that you stole?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "He took my younger sister!" She turned the bag over watching as the items spilled out at her feet. "If I don't return these items she is going to die!" Xena folded her arms watching as the goddess's face turned to shock as she looked at her lover and then the items at her feet.

Xochiquetzal stood up slowly walking towards the other items her brother calmly followed. "You have them all…all the items of the lesser Aztec gods here…." She kneeled down looking at the first item which was a half staff with gold snake's encrusted with crystal and jade skulls. "Itzpapalotl's staff of souls…." Her gaze drifted to the gold and silver Aztec axe hilt. "Huitzilopochtli's Macuahuitl axe…." Her gaze turned to the last item which she picked up sadly it was a bone dagger encrusted with red gem stone. "Chantico's dagger of treasures…." She looked up slowly meeting the Blood Jaguars gaze. "You brought all these back…I never thought you would. I thought you'd keep them to spite the feathered serpent."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "I want my sister back I came here for her…I'm not here to spite anyone." Xochiquetzal kept hold of the bone dagger as she stood up. Her gaze turned to meet the dark haired warriors. "Why are you here?" Xena grunted aloud as she folded her arms. "I'm here because where ever Gabrielle goes I go." Xochiquetzal narrowed her gaze. "So you do know that you're going to be a target for every god who loathes the Blood Jaguar?" Xena turned slightly watching as a sad expression travelled across Gabrielle's face. "I'm here because I want to be here." Xochiquetzal sighed aloud as she sat back down on the throne she eyed the dark haired warrior. "I don't know if you're incredibly brave or incredibly foolish."

Xochipilli shook his head as he met his sister's gaze. "Now, now there's no need to be rude…I'm sure this dark haired warrior wants to be here as much as anyone else." Xena eyed the fertility goddess coldly. "It's alright…I've been called worse." Xochiquetzal leaned on her elbow eyeing the dark haired woman. "Have you now?" Gabrielle slowly met the fertility goddess's gaze. "I came here to return your pendent to you, so please stop giving my lover a hard time. She never stole from you I stole from you." Xochiquetzal's gaze drifted slowly back to the bone dagger which she moved between her fingers. "Yes you did, which begs the question, are you just going to return these to the serpent god?"

Gabrielle looked at all the items. "I have to return them to the feathered serpent." Xochiquetzal felt her grip tighten around the bone dagger. "Then you can return these two…the one in my hand stays." Xochipilli turned slightly. "Sister…" Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "It's not that bastard serpent's! It belonged to Chantico and since I have nothing of hers I should have something." Xochipilli raised his hand. "What if the feathered serpent kills the Blood Jaguar's sister…your playing with an innocent life here?" Xochiquetzal stood up sharply. "I hate the creator gods! I will not bow to them anymore and the fact of the matter is I won't give the Blood Jaguar an item that she has no right to own!"

Xochipilli turned sharply. "That's not fair!" Xena walked forward slowly. "He's right you're not being fair we came here willingly!" Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "Since when, is life ever fair warrior? Maybe you should ask that question to all those who've suffered under the feathered serpent? As well as all those who've suffered under the creator gods and whose souls have been condemned because of it." She raised the dagger. "No this is mine it's not yours or the feathered serpents!" Xochipilli watched as his sister vanished in blast of coloured light. He turned eyeing both women. "Give a moment I'll talk to her." Gabrielle raised her hand. "No there's no need." Xena turned sharply. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "She's right…it should be hers …it belonged to some one she loved."

8

Ares opened his eyes slowly his body hurt once again the only difference was that this time around he was lying on his front in the same place that he'd passed out. He got up slowly feeling his body once again spike with pain. The pain was no longer in his ribs and he could move his arm and his hand, he had once again been healed. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he watched the lesser god get on to his knees. "Do you still need to sleep or are you fully rested?" Ares turned sharply he pulled him self painfully up on to his feet. He didn't think as closed his eyes trying to teleport only to find his eyes snapping open sharply what was going on! He couldn't teleport!

Huitzilopochtli laughed slightly. "You don't think I'd just let you escape do you war god?" He sat back in his throne feeling his smile widen. "After all children who abuse their power have no right to their power, wouldn't you agree?" Ares pulled up his hand trying to form a fireball only to feel his fingers tingle but no fire ball formed. "What have you done to me?!" Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "I've taken away the power of your godhood, you're still a god but you have no use of your powers." He looked up slightly. "You're here to learn and until you learn you will not be able to leave, I can heal you over and over again until the end of time." He raised his hand. "That is until you learn and become an adult as opposes to a child."

Ares sneered slightly as he met the gods amber gaze. "You can't keep me here." Huitzilopochtli leaned back in his throne. "You are quite the arrogant one aren't you lesser war god? Do you truly believe that you can escape me and my power which is infinitely more than yours?" Ares stepped forward ignoring the pain. "I am Ares god of war no one keeps me anywhere!" Huitzilopochtli slowly met his gaze. "I bet you say that to all the women you sleep with when you're dropping your trousers and forcing them in to your bedchamber against their will, my guess is they fall to your every whim because of fear. Terrified men kneel to you but they kneel only out of fear not out of love as you bellow those same words."

Ares looked up sharply. "I have never forced any women in to my bed chamber!" Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly ignoring the lesser god's defensive words. "Have you ever once seen your world through the eyes of those you terrorise?" He stood up slowly walking towards the young god. "Gods like you look upon mortals like their insects but allow me to show you the so called insect perspective." Ares didn't get a chance to move as his throat was grabbed he was lifted up high in to the air. His feet kicked out once again only to cause no pain to the towering god who just smiled. Huitzilopochtli raised his other hand. "Coaxoch!" Blue and gold light showered down on them as a white light appeared high above the white light slowly parted revealing a gold and silver tunnel.

His gaze moved as, a white, green and gold humming bird flew out of the silver tunnel it landed on the floor close by. Its body blasted in to white light as it formed in to that of a person. The Humming bird warrior was a tall man in his early thirties with white, green and gold plumes on his Jaguar headdress and his coils. His body had old scars from battle and his brown eyes narrowed as he stood up swinging his axe the patterns on it glowed green with his every movement. The white light of his very soul could be seen streamed out of his eyes like smoke rising from a fire as he opened them fully. He slowly rose to his feet while keeping his head lowered.

Huitzilopochtli closed his hand watching as his paradise closed he slowly turned back to the god. "Allow me to introduce the head warrior of my grand Humming bird army." He smiled slightly. "I have two grand armies one of living warrior and in my heavenly paradise one who are my angels. They are my greatest warriors who have found their place in my heaven, which is for both warriors and none warriors alike." Coaxoch kept his eyes low as he bowed his head. "I live to serve you mighty god of the sun." Huitzilopochtli threw the lesser god down watching as he landed in front of the humming bird warrior. He ignored his cry of pain. "Show him the suffering you have seen…show him from the perspective of those who suffer needlessly and those who are innocent and who only know pain."

Coaxoch moved forward he slowly raised his axe putting it to the lesser god's chest, he watched as patterns basted out with green light. "See all as you are meant to see it." Ares felt the pain all too suddenly his mind was filled with images of pain, images of sadness and images of cruelty. He could see faces hear names even feel the painfully emotions. Death, fire, destruction and suffering filled with screaming and pain, he could feel it all in his mind! Huitzilopochtli slowly re seated himself watching as the lesser gods body tensed up as his eyes closed and his scream of agony hit the air. He ignored it, as he sat back he knew what the god was seeing, he was seeing all the suffering he had caused in his own land. He was seeing it through the eyes of the innocents who he'd sent his armies out to pillage and plunder.

He'd once asked his people after his return to Mexica to let him see their feelings in the same way. He had found himself hating who he was and what he'd done. He raised slowly his hand. "Stop." He watched as the head warrior pulled away his axe calmly stepping back. The lesser war god's body went still, his brown eyes closed as he groaned painfully. "That is the pain you cause to others that is the truth of who you are and how people see you through their eyes." He looked up slightly. "So tell me now are you still as grand as you believe yourself to be? Or are you a curse up on the mortal world lesser god?" Ares sneered slightly. "You're trying to break me…aren't you? I won't be broken by you!" Huitzilopochtli shook his head as he sighed aloud. "Still thinking like a child." He raised his hand to the head warrior who eased up his glowing weapon. "Again Coaxoch …."

8

Baldomero opened his eyes slowly he could feel the cold stone floor he blinked painfully as he raised his head that little bitch, she'd knocked him out! He pulled himself up painfully on to his knees. He looked down sharply seeing that his rings were missing. He pulled up his hand to his chest in a sharp motion his pendent was gone!

"Looking for this?"

He looked up slightly meeting the red eyes of a tall woman who was looming over him he swallowed catching sight of the overly long canines. In her hand was his pendent. "Please tell me you grinded your teeth to those points…." Itzpapalotl narrowed her gaze as she sneered meeting the captain's terrified gaze. "I was born with them this way…just like all the other Aztec gods…but you knew that already didn't you?" Baldomero put his hands together. "Can we talk about this you see there was this…." Itzpapalotl felt her teeth grind together. "Quite!" Baldomero tried to smile. "Yes as you command great goddess." Itzpapalotl looked at the pendent. "I'm Itzpapalotl and you've been stealing from me for a very long time." Baldomero shivered nervously. "I'm a poor man…just getting by."

Itzpapalotl turned sharply. "Do you think that excuse means anything to me mortal?" Baldomero looked around catching sight of the keep with his frightening walls and bloody floors. Itzpapalotl grinned slightly. "Yes mortal you're in the keep of one of the gods. She stepped aside so he could see the Jaguar god sitting on his throne. Tezcatlipoca roared as stood up slowly. "Your in my keep you fifthly vile little mortal!" Baldomero could feel him self shaking as the huge Jaguar god stepped towards him. Tezcatlipoca snarled in disgust as he came to stand over the mortal. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know! Or I will make you suffer so much that you'll beg for your death."

Baldomero looked down not daring to meet the god's cat like eyes. "I'll tell you everything! Please just don't hurt me!" Tezcatlipoca sneered in disgust how he hated begging. He raised his clawed hand pushing one of his long clawed fingers in to the mortal's neck. "Do you know the Blood Jaguar?" Baldomero tried to stop shaking. "Yes…I know her she came here aboard my ship…her true name is Gabrielle." Tezcatlipoca pushed his claw in deeper. "Very good…now tell me who is she with?" Baldomero swallowed. "A warrior!" Tezcatlipoca raised his hand slowly to the man's hand. The mortal's scream of agony hit the air as the flesh was ripped from his hand leaving only muscle and tendon. He watched as blood spattered across the floor. "Do not mock my intelligence mortal."

Baldomero pulled his bloody hand to his chest crying in pain every movement of his fingers caused more pain. "Two warriors she's travelling with two warriors! Ones a man the others a woman!" Tezcatlipoca moved his hand watching as the flesh was torn from his upper arm along with his shirts arms causing him to cry out even more. "I want their names!" Baldomero looked up painfully he was being flayed alive piece by piece. "Itzli is her slave!" Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "Who is the female warrior?" He didn't think as fire burst from his hand setting fire to the mortals already damaged arm. He ignored his screaming as it was burnt down to the bone leaving half a skeleton arm. "What's her name?!"

Baldomero looked up slowly. "Xena Warrior Princess she's Greek." Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "What is her relationship with this warrior?" Baldomero looked up sharply. "She's sleeping with her!" Tezcatlipoca pulled his claw away sharply. "Define sleeping with her!" Baldomero narrowed his gaze. "She's having sex with her!" Tezcatlipoca pulled back slightly eyeing Itzpapalotl. "The Star Coyote is true to her word it would seem." Itzpapalotl felt her mouth form a cruel smile. "Does she love this Warrior Princess?" Baldomero blinked as he looked up. "She's always kissing her I found it sickening personally." Itzpapalotl eyed him in disgust. "No doubt because you couldn't join in…"

Baldomero tried to ignore the pain and the terror which was consuming him. "I hated them both…the last place I wanted to be was near them. The Warrior Princess is a walking wall and she's always trying to protect the Blood Jaguar. Even though she's out of her depth in Mexica and she's the one who needs protecting." Tezcatlipoca felt his smile widened. "Then it would appear that the Blood Jaguar has a weakness." Tezcatlipoca turned back slowly eyeing the terrified mortal. "Where were these two heading before you ran away?" Baldomero looked up slowly. "They were heading towards Xochiquetzal's region on flying horses." Tezcatlipoca turned sharply in anger he turned back letting it pass. "Time for you to die mortal…I'm going to take apart piece by piece." Baldomero looked up sharply. "Please! I told you all I know! You said you'd spare me!" Tezcatlipoca laughed slightly as he raised both hands. "Your really are the little fool the Star Coyote said you were…you should be grateful to me because I will make your end quick!" Itzpapalotl heard the man's screams of pain hit the air as his skin was torn slowly off…Tezcatlipoca was so cruel and it was so beautiful to watch.

8

Ehecatl looked up sharply hearing the screaming in the other room it sounded like a man no doubt the traitor that the Star Coyote had brought in. He looked at his skeleton hand he was no doubt being flayed alive. A feeling he remembered well since it had been his punishment many years go further back than he cared to remember. He eyed Amimitl who said nothing as he kept his eyes on the Star Coyote. "I'm sure my god will give you, your wish now." The Star Coyote turned slightly eyeing him. "The fool deserves to die…as does the Blood Jaguar." Ehecatl got up slowly he calmly walked towards her so he was standing next to her. He raised his hand running it through her hair. "What bothers you so about this Blood Jaguar?"

He enjoyed the soft hair as it ran through his fingers. "She has nothing over you, you're so beautiful." The Star Coyote turned slightly. "Have you ever had something in your grasp and in that moment you had everything and you were complete?" Ehecatl raised his hand to her face running his fingers across her cheek. "Yes…I have." The Star Coyote pulled her hair away in a forceful motion he narrowed his red eyes undeterred by her actions. She did this all the time if only she'd let him give her affection. Despite his appearance he was still human and she was the only woman who he could touch. Every time he just wanted to touch more of her and imagine what she was like under her clothes.

The Star Coyotes eyes narrowed. "I had that once and she took it away from me!" Ehecatl blinked slightly. "We all loose what we prize…it's the nature of the world, it's cruel and heartless." He raised his hand again running it through her hair. "It's the price we pay for being human beings we must endure just to survive." The Star Coyote gave him a cold look. "I intend to get back what was taken from me." Ehecatl pulled back putting his hand on his rib cage blinking in confusion. "Do you believe that you can bring the Blood Jaguar to her knees?" An evil smile formed across the Star Coyote's face. "Yes I can and I'm going to destroy her piece by piece when I do so!"

End of part 27

Silvermoonlight.


	28. Upon The Setting Sun

_UPON THE SETTING SUN_

Gabrielle slowly walked outside of the keep Xochipilli had given them food and drink but she had no appetite for it. She'd watched as her lover had just tucked in along with Itzli. Maybe it was because of her day or her blow to the head. How many blows to the head was she going walk away from…would there be a day when one would end her life? She shook her thoughts of looking at the sun which was starting to set on the horizon. She looked down at the city bellow watching as people moved around. She wanted to see the beauty but she couldn't, she'd never seen the beauty here as much as she tried and as much as she wanted to. There had been no beauty in her soul when she'd come here and being here again just made her feel lost. She'd been feeling lost ever since she'd come a shore, she didn't feel in control of her emotions and she could already feel the darkness in her soul reaching out to clutch her heart. A part of her liked this darkness and liked committing violent acts and causing suffering to others and that part of her was haunting her so much.

"I come here to think as well, I find it relaxing."

She turned seeing Ohtli who was standing close by she hadn't noticed him before she'd been too deep in her own thoughts. Ohtli paused meeting her gaze. "I was told you had no conscience but it appears you do…what's troubling you?" Gabrielle smiled but it was a sad smile. "My soul…" Ohtli looked up slightly he took a step forward. "You judge your soul…I'm surprised." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I have nothing to be proud of…" Ohtli blinked he took a step closer to her. "Some would disagree." Gabrielle sighed aloud. "They've never looked in to my soul they don't see how evil part of it is." Ohtli raised his hand to say something but stopped he could see the guilt and hurt in this young woman's eyes with out her needs for words.

She was fighting some inner battle and she just wanted to say her feelings aloud because she was too afraid to say them to her partner. She just wanted to say these feelings aloud so someone could hear her even if they didn't care for listening to her. Her felt his gaze dart he had heard Xochipilli's words from the stairs and he was right this wasn't the same Blood Jaguar. This was someone else who was seeing herself for what she'd been and was desperately trying to compare herself to that person who was now haunting her. He breathed in deeply as he got ready to say something only to stop as her dark haired partner walked out with some food and drink on a wooden tray there were a number of pastes and meats on it as well as soft tortillas.

She had a rolled one in her hand which she was biting in to, he calmly walked back towards the keep he felt no need to invade their privacy. Xena smiled as she looked at her lover who was looking out at the sun set. "Hey." Gabrielle turned to the taller woman watching as she placed the tray down. Hi." She lowered her gaze slightly. Xena took another bite out of her flat bread which could be rolled, it tasted really good. "I brought you some food, you have to try this red paste it tastes delicious." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "I don't care for crushed grasshoppers." Xena stopped mid chew. "What?" Gabrielle turned slightly. "Grass hoppers it's made from the really big ones."

Xena didn't think as she turned spitting what she was eating out in an instant, she coughed trying to clear her throat. "Itzli told me it was made from meat!" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "In Mexica bugs are one of the meat groups." Xena put a hand on her stomach trying not to think about the fact that she'd just eaten four, whole bread wraps crammed full of the paste and other things. Gabrielle turned slightly she eased one of the drinks of the tray. "Drink this it'll calm your stomach." Xena took the drink eyeing the black liquid she took a slow drink before pulling away. "Chocolate with vanilla." She finished the goblet then calmly placed it down on the tray as she moved closer to her lover. "You've been quite are you alright?"

Gabrielle looked down sadly. "Do you ever feel like your loosing yourself?" Xena raised an eyebrow slightly. "What do you mean?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Do you feel like you don't know yourself at times?" Xena moved closer. "Sometimes I do yes…." She stopped feeling herself breathe in slowly and deeply. She stepped slowly forward so she was standing over the younger woman she could see the pain her lovers green eyes. "What's wrong Gabrielle?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Your right I am ashamed of what I've done here…I've been hiding something from you…I was afraid. I didn't want to tell you. I know it was wrong and I'm so sorry…."

Xena moved her hand up slightly putting it on her shoulder moving her fingers gently in soft motions. "What did you do Gabrielle?" Gabrielle put a hand on her face feeling her voice break. "I killed people…." Xena felt her gaze dart. "Sometimes you have no choice Gabrielle, I taught you that." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "It wasn't in self defence…." She could feel pain rising in her chest and her stomach twisting painfully. "I killed twelve people in cold blood." Xena blinked trying to focus herself. "They attacked you?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No I killed them because I wanted to… I wanted them to suffer before they died and I enjoyed every moment of it."

She pulled away from her lovers grip feeling the tears as they ran down her face. "They call me the Blood Jaguar because I kill with out mercy! I played with these men and women and got pleasure out of seeing the light dim in their eyes." She put both hands on her face feeling herself shiver. "I chopped them up and I sprayed the feathered serpent's walls with their blood…." Xena felt her lovers words finally register in her mind which felt like it took forever. She blinked finally feeling herself come back in to being as she met her lovers tear streaked face. Gabrielle lowered her head. "I murdered them all." She kept her eyes low. "That's why people run away from me their terrified that I'll kill them…in the same way."

Xena stood still she felt completely lost for what to say, her emotions felt jumbled and confused. She could see that her lover wasn't lying she could see it in her eyes but she didn't want to believe it. Gabrielle had only ever killed once before like that but it had been to protect her. Her back had been broken and she had been completely helpless as the Roman soldiers had lunged at her. Those images had never left her mind, not being able to move on the dirt ridden ground of the Roman prison camp. Her lover screaming desperately at her to get up and she couldn't for all her effort. It had been her own greatest weapon that had broken her own back and all she could was cry out weakly at her lover who didn't stop as she killed the men coming at her.

Her lover hated to kill she'd always hated to kill yet now she was hearing this and it didn't feel real, it wasn't Gabrielle! Gabrielle wasn't evil she was the evil one. She was the one who got pleasure out of watching people fall under her sword. She stopped still staring at the younger woman finally finding her voice, she tried to steady herself. "Why Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "I wasn't thinking straight I wanted to get revenge when I was betrayed by the feathered serpent. I killed his elite warriors then I stole his godly items." Xena stepped forward feeling her anger rise up all too quickly. "How could you do that Gabrielle? How could you kill like that, your better that that!"

Gabrielle turned sharply. "Oh I see when you do things wrong it's fine but when I do it, it's wrong!" Xena breathed in sharply feeling her teeth grind together. "You're better than me! You taught me how to be like you, you taught me to be a good person!" Gabrielle moved sharply feeling her anger burn even more intensely. "I'm not a good person!" She didn't think as she grabbed the tray throwing it full force at the wall causing food and drink to fly everywhere. She ignored her lovers shocked expression. "You've always put me on that Tartarus of a pedestal and the truth is your wrong! I'm cruel and I've done evil things to people." She raised her hand. "You shouldn't look up to me!"

She stopped suddenly feeling all her rage burn out as it was replaced with sadness and over whelming despair. "I'm evil inside and it's eating away at my soul I can feel it all the time now it's like it's trying to break me like it did when I was here before." She eased up her hand wiping away the tears as they began to fall again. "I can't be your guide anymore…I don't know who I am…I feel lost." She slowly walked away. "When I look at myself in mirror…all I see is the Blood Jaguar…." She carried on moving no longer caring which direction she was heading in. She had just wanted for her lover to accept what she'd done but that hadn't happened. She had been a fool to even think it would she was meant to be her lovers light but all she was showing her was the darkness.

She felt weak and so alone she had failed the Warrior Princess in every way possible. She couldn't bring back the dead and she couldn't take back anything she'd done. She carried on walking down the steps, she used to believe that she was strong but the truth was she was weak. She had just been far too proud to admit it even to herself. Xena turned sharply she didn't know what to do! She didn't know what to say! She pulled her hand up to her face feeling a tear run down her face. She needed to think she knew even before she put her foot down that she was walking in the opposite direction away from her lover. She walked these steps before and yet still she couldn't stop her stride. Gabrielle watched as her lover walking away in the opposite direction. The taller warrior would want to leave by tomorrow and all she could do was let her go. May be it was better this way, none of this was her lovers fault it was all this was her own making, she should've come here alone to fix it. They'd both walked in opposite directions before and now once more it looked like they would be doing it again. She ignored the warriors as she reached the bottom of the temples steps. She wanted to disappear to fade away the only difference was this time she deserved it. She had become evil and now she was paying the price for it.

8

Lila opened her eyes painfully her body felt awful like it had been run over by a chariot not that she knew what that felt like but it probably felt just this. She pulled her head up off the pillow painfully only to feel herself loose all her strength as her head started to pound like a drum. She watched as a bowl was slowly pushed close to her. She was about to push it away but the twisting her stomach caused her to grab it pulling it closer. She breathed in trying to hold herself back only to fail and grab the bowl pulling it up as she lost the contents of her stomach in one go she groaned in pain. She really shouldn't have drunken all that alcohol she should've known better.

"I told you that alcohol wasn't good for you."

Lila looked up meeting Amoxtli's white gaze. "Please don't shout…my head hurts…." Amoxtli kneeled down slowly she carefully placed her weapon down. "Would you like something for the headache?" Lila groaned again feeling mind swirl painfully. "I think I'm going to throw up again…." Amoxtli sighed placed a cup of green liquid next to young girl. "Drink this…it tastes awful but it'll help." She breathed in slightly what she wouldn't give to have a hangover or even feel one again. To even know what alcohol tasted like as she drank it she sat down looking around her. "I'd love to know how you feel right now." Lila took the drink in the wooden cup as she sat up painfully. "No you wouldn't…." She took a gulp only to grimace in disgust. "This tastes worse even than what I just threw up!"

Amoxtli watched as she finished the cup. "My mother used to say when ever you play you always have to pay." She looked down sadly her mother and father had been dead for a long time being un-dead she'd outlived them both. She used to watch them from a distance not daring to step through the trees that led to her home which was in small village outside the main city. She watched as for years had drifted by and her parents had, had another daughter. She'd watched her sister had grown up happy and married. She still visited the graves of her mother and father every year until fifteen years ago. She'd given up hope, something had died in side and she saw no point to it anymore. She knew her sister still lived at her parent's house with her children and husband but she was too afraid to go back and visit.

She looked up hearing the sound of tears she slowly met the girls sea blue eyes. Lila wiped away her tears painfully. "I miss my mother…we'd be making bread together now." Amoxtli moved her hand up slightly to the girls face wiping some of her tears away. She smiled sadly. "I feel such envy that you can cry for those you love and miss and I cannot." She pulled her hand away watching as Tlaloc appeared the big man walked slowly forward he slowly sat down saying very little. His gaze slowly fell on the young Greek girl. "I assume you have a hangover?" Lila sneered slightly as she turned away from him. "I'm fine." She looked down slowly refusing to meet his gaze which wouldn't leave hers.

The next moments turned to panic as water came down all around her, she watched as both warriors instantly looked at each other. They instantly got on to their knees lowering their heads. She breathed in seeing the feathered serpent's body as it rose high above her. The gods red eyes narrowed as he flicked out his tongue. Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly looking at his warriors. "You pathetic grovelling head warriors tell me what has become the warriors I sent in to battle!" Tlaloc swallowed as he kept his eyes low. "Mighty feathered serpent your first unit was killed by the sun god's warriors. You're second was successful and defeated the Jaguar gods troops."

Quetzalcoatl eased out both his huge wings stretching them. "Send more warriors to the west! I want the sun gods border breached!" Tlaloc lowered his head further. "Yes great one." Quetzalcoatl turned his head sharply looking at his other head warrior. "Tell me do you remember what dieing in my stomach was like?" Amoxtli looked down not daring to meet his gaze. "Yes mighty feathered serpent." Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue as he came closer opening his jaws so they were with in inches of her face. "You've been very foolish haven't you?" Amoxtli felt her gaze dart in panic. "I don't understand great one…." Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze. "Oh but I think you do warrior…are you trying to be a kind voice because kind voices are meaningless in my region?"

Amoxtli breathed in sharply. "I was merely saying what I said to give false hope great one…." The next moments turned to agony as the snake gods tail flew out of the water smashing in to her. She felt the pain as she slammed in to the stone wall close to the steps. She groaned as she looked up seeing the anger in the serpent god's eyes. Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly as he heaved himself half way out of the pool. "You worthless warrior do you think me a fool! "He snarled slightly. "You will pay for your words of nobility!" Lila watched in horror as the snake god's jaws came down on the fallen woman, causing her screams of pain to hit the air as bones cracked. Amoxtli felt the pain as the darkness closed in around her as the jaws came down slicing through her body. All she could do was scream as her flesh was torn and her bones where broken. She was going to die! She felt the jaws they carried on biting down. The teeth cut through her body like razors she breathed in only to feel calm over take her, her death was her freedom.

"Great lord!"

Quetzalcoatl turned sharply watching as a lesser living warrior came running in to his keep the young man instantly kneeled. He could feel the warrior still moving inside his mouth and the blood dripping down his lower jaw. He didn't think as he threw her damaged body from his jaws watching as it landed close by in a crumbled heap. His jaws had cracked her bones and torn most of her fake flesh frees revealing the damaged bones underneath, it which would all heal again. It would a very painfully ordeal. He turned eyeing the warrior who remained kneeling. "Yes…" The young warrior looked up slightly. "The god Manaia has returned to these shores, we saw him moving through the jungle to the east."

Quetzalcoatl turned slowly. "Manaia has returned…" He watched as the young man nodded his gaze turned to the fallen warrior. "Next time I'll send you to the seventh hell!" He turned slamming his jaws in to the lower ranking living warrior the young man's screams of agony hit the air as his blood spattered across the floor. The crack of his back bone was heard along with his final scream of death. Lila watched as the feathered serpent carried on moving with the dead body in his jaws. His slammed his claws in to the steps as he made his way out of the keep disappearing from sight. Tlaloc didn't think as he ran over to where Amoxtli was lying.

He could see that half of her flesh had been torn off and her leg and her arm were bent at odd angles, a number of her ribs were cracked and out of place. He kneeled down watching as her good eye met his the other was closed. "Amoxtli…" Amoxtli grunted aloud she was already in to much pain to think straight. "That bastard…I wish he'd just finished me off." Tlaloc raised his hand. "I'm going to reset your arm and your leg…" Amoxtli looked up sharply. "I can do it myself!" Tlaloc ignored her as he grabbed her exposed arm forcing it back in to place which caused her to scream in pain. He quickly moved doing the same to her leg he had to work quickly before her fake flesh started to grow back. If it grew back over her broken bones she'd be in constant pain.

He moved back to her fingers on both her skeleton hands, forcing them back in to the right position. He ignored her scowl of anger as he pulled her in to a sitting position and started to work on her ribs. She obviously wasn't used to having anyone's help and she didn't expect any help. Had her whole un-dead life been this way? Her painful cries kept on penetrating his thoughts as he forced the ribs back in to the correct position then put weight on her cracked collar bone realigning it. "Is there anything else that's broken?" Amoxtli eyed him she couldn't move her body only to wince, even the slightest movement hurt. "My lower jaws not straight…" Tlaloc moved his hand to her mouth seeing all the loose hanging flesh and her jaw bone.

She was right it wasn't straight he pushed sharply hearing it crack back in to place. "Anything else?" Amoxtli groaned painfully. "No nothing else…." Lila didn't think as she grabbed the white material close by which was lying around. She tore it in to strips before moving towards the seriously hurt un-dead warrior. All the woman had done was try and tell her about her sister when she'd been drunk and she'd received this for it. She kneeled down raising the bandages watching as Tlaloc eyed her. "Will this help?" Tlaloc eyed her he grunted aloud taking the strips. "It'll do…." Lila watched as Amoxtli's good eye met hers. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen…you were only trying to tell me about my sister." Amoxtli felt a smile form though it was hard to tell it was one with her exposed lower jaw.

She suddenly started to laugh causing Tlaloc to eye her in confusion. "It's not your fault…I've always had a big mouth and I was happy to tell you." Tlaloc eyed the wounded woman. "You got this because you told her about her sister! What did you tell her?" Amoxtli smiled again. "I told her that her sister had her reasons for killing the twelve and that she should ask you about her." Tlaloc stared at her shock. "Why did you say this?" Amoxtli ignored the pain as he began to wrap her exposed flesh with the bandages. "I was trying to be noble and if I had to do it again, I'd do the same thing! I just wanted one moment to do something meaningful." She raised her skeleton hand ignoring the pain it took Tlaloc took it gently. "Stay still I need to bandage you…."

8

Huitzilopochtli rose his hand watching as Coaxoch pulled his weapon up slightly. "Enough…" Ares snarled in anger trying to ignore the pain in his head as he got to his knees. "Bastard!" Huitzilopochtli laughed slightly. "I don't cause the suffering that you do lesser war god, which begs the question who's more of a bastard, me or you?" He eased up his hand. "If this lesson has taught you anything it's that for every vile game you play some one innocent pays the price." Coaxoch turned slightly. "Again?" Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "No Coaxoch, go find peace in my city I'll call for you again when I need you." He watched as the head warrior's body blasted in white light reforming back in to that of a humming bird.

The tiny bird flew away leaving the keep he smiled for a moment before turning back to the lesser war god. Ares stumbled to his feet painfully he didn't want to take in anything he'd just seen it wasn't his problem! Why should he care about mortals felt! He was a god he was higher up the creation ladder! He'd been born to rule mortals in that way…that was the point of his existence wasn't it? He stumbled again wiping the blood that was flowing down from his nose he breathed in looking at for a long moment he was bleeding! He closed his hand feeling it form a fist. His gaze slowly drifted to Gabrielle's clothing. "Why do you keep that irritating blonde's clothes here on display? Did she win you over with her talk about love and kindness?"

Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze feeling his anger burn slightly he slowly put a hand on his chin. "Why do you call the Blood Jaguar that?" Ares sneered in disgust. "Because that's what she is an irritating little blonde." Huitzilopochtli raised an eyebrow. "The Blood Jaguar I know is full of violence she has no fear of death, she kills so beautiful, I know no warrior to match her. She did not speak of any of things you've mentioned ether." Ares eyed him for a long moment. "Are we talking about the same person?" Huitzilopochtli leaned back in his throne. "If we are talking about the owner of those clothes then yes I believe we are." Ares sneered slightly they couldn't be talking about the same person, Gabrielle had no spine when it came to killing even as a werewolf she'd only killed because she was loosing her mind.

Ares eyed the clothes again he felt his mouth form a cruel smile. "Your Blood Jaguar shares her bedroll with a woman." Huitzilopochtli raised an eyebrow. "A lot of people in these lands share their bed with more than one gender including some of the gods." He turned slightly. "Is your comment supposed to hurt my pride in some manner?" He put both his hands together. "You shouldn't try to be clever in my presence I've seen all your cold talk before, I used to use it myself." Ares narrowed his gaze in annoyance why couldn't he anger this pompous Aztec fool? Comments like that normally worked even on his father. Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "I don't really mind who she shares her bed with, one day she'll be sharing mine that is all that matters."

Ares laughed slightly causing the sun god to pull back surprise. Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "Tell me why do you laugh? Is my voice amusing you?" Ares turned sharply meeting his amber gaze he put his hand on his chest. "You actually want Gabrielle, Xena Warrior Princess's lover? The most pitiful peace loving fool I've ever met…seriously what do you see in her?" Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "Gabrielle is that her real name?" Ares turned sharply. "You didn't know her real name?" He raised his hand as he laughed coldly. "You love the irritating side kick of the greatest warrior on earth and you don't even know her real name." Huitzilopochtli breathed in the younger god was trying to bait him how pitifully.

He raised his hand feeling a smile form. "I've heard of the Warrior Princess I know that she's the Blood Jaguars lover. Personally I thought she was something of a coward. She died in Japan and left the Blood Jaguar all alone, if there was ever a sigh of running away and dieing of a lost cause, then the Warrior Princess shows that in all her glory." He watched as the lesser war god turned the anger burning in his face he raised his eyebrow obviously the fool couldn't take his own medicine. It wasn't hard to tell that he had a thing for the Warrior Princess his defensive posture was speaking volumes. He smiled slightly. "It was not the Warrior Princess who destroyed Itzpapalotl's bloody temple or set free Xochiquetzal from Tezcatlipoca clutches.

He looked up slowly. "It was not the Warrior Princess who killed the twelve elite warriors of the feathered serpent and stole his four godly items and in doing so affected the balance of the Aztec gods." He stood up slowly from his throne. "It was not the Warrior Princess who stood before C'thulon father of all creation itself to request a wish." He came to stand over the younger god. "Where was your Warrior Princess then? To answer your question she was dead and with out the Blood Jaguar she wouldn't be alive now for you to fawn over. If it weren't for the Blood Jaguar you wouldn't be here ether, after all weren't you the last of the Olympian gods not so long ago?" He moved away sitting back down ignoring the look of surprise on the younger gods face. "Weren't you sitting on Zeus's empty throne wishing that your godly line hadn't faded away? The Blood Jaguar is far from what you claim I would have thought that even a god of your standing could see the power in her soul…since you don't it means that you have so much more to learn."

End of part 28

Silvermoonlight.

That's a very good question Haxan, I don't think anyone actuality likes Itzli. That's a very good theory and it will be answered with in the next few chapters.

Thank you Haxan and HAZMOT for all your kind reviews and feedback.


	29. When Belief Fades And The Heart Breaks

_WHEN BELIEF FADES AND THE HEART BREAKS_

Xena looked up slightly from her position on the stone steps, she could see the moon which was now high in the sky it was late, very late. She breathed in deeply she just couldn't put her thoughts together. She should've said something she shouldn't have walked away, she had promised to be understanding and instead she had just lost her temper once again. She couldn't believe what Gabrielle had done and she'd found it so hard to fathom. Her lover had been looking for understanding and she'd reserved none she put her hands on her face. No wonder the younger woman had kept this back for so long she had probably feared that this would be the reaction that she would receive.

Xena looked at her hand she had killed people before it was so easy to kill people even easier when you had lost your way. She hadn't been there she couldn't even imagine what had gone through her lovers mind. The younger woman was in turmoil at this moment in time and she didn't know who she was anymore, she'd seen the pain and confusion her eyes so clearly. She knew that turmoil she'd been there so many times it had made her irrational and foolish as well as violent. She stood up slowly it shouldn't have taken her so long to realize this! She had no idea where her lover was! She had walked away from her and now she realized what that must have seemed like in the other woman's eyes, it looked like she was leaving her like she had done once before.

She wasn't going to walk away from her again! She wouldn't put her through all that pain again just because she was being stupid and vengeful. She didn't want her to take all the blame when she wasn't all to blame! She needed her, she didn't care that she didn't see herself as a good person. She was just lost and she couldn't see the light anymore. She found herself running down the stone steps which hurt as she jumped down them landing slightly too hard. Gabrielle didn't have her weapons and she already knew people didn't like her it was possible that they'd see her as an easy target. She ran faster ignoring the people as they turned watching her. She could be so stupid sometimes! She should have grown past this she wasn't that Xena any more! That Warrior Princess was gone…she had left her behind when she'd been brought back from the dead. She picked up the pace even more where was her lover? She could be anywhere this city it was a maze of streets, she could feel her heart burning as she looked around her in frustration.

8

Gabrielle slowly sat down on the stone fountain's edge which was in one of the squares. She could see the fresh clear water spilling from the statues mouth in to the pool bellow whose water was as clear as crystal. She leaned forward feeling her long hair fall in front of her face every part of her felt weak as if she wasn't breathing, all she could feel was emptiness. She'd been walking so aimlessly around these streets it almost felt like a dream, but she wasn't going to wake up. She'd lived this nightmare before and now she was about to live it a second time. The only difference was her lover was alive this time around and she had walked away from her once again as their lives went in different directions.

May be when all this was said and done there would be no point in returning to Greece. May be the truth was that no matter what ever she did to time and how she changed it, Xena would still leave her. You couldn't change some things no matter how hard you tried , she could probably change the world a thousand times and this would still happen, so what was the point? She knew her eyes were red from crying and that the pain was in her face. She slowly raised the leather skin full of Tepache which she'd taken from an empty stall. She found her hand stopping just as the water skin reached her lips. She narrowed her gaze she'd walked this road before she knew where it led.

She knew every cold passage and every broken dream along the way that was brought about by drinking. It only made you happy but it was a false illusion of happiness that was always replaced with sadness and sorrow in the mornings light. It was so easy to just walk that path again but it only led to more unhappiness it had before and it would do the same now. She didn't think as she slowly unturned the bottle watching as the golden liquid spilled out at her feet. She didn't want her sister or any one else to see that drunken warrior again. That warrior couldn't help any one in Mexica and if she was going to die here she wanted to be sober in her mind. She felt the empty water skin drop from her hand she ignored the sound as it hit the ground, as her eyes looked aimlessly at the floor.

"You're the Blood Jaguar aren't you?"

Gabrielle didn't move despite that she could see the Aztec axe as it appeared close to her feet. The female voice came again this time harder and colder. "I'm talking to you!" She felt someone's hand shove her hard on her shoulder. "Look at me you green eyed bitch!" Gabrielle kept her head low not caring that she was being addressed. "Leave me alone…." The next moments turned to pain as the weapon came up hard it hit her chin painfully forcing her head up to meet the gaze of young warrior who couldn't be more than eighteen seasons old. The young woman pulled her red Coyote warriors head dress off with her other hand as her brown eyes narrowed. "You killed my father!"

She threw her headdress down hard. "He was a priest at the temple of Tlachinolli which was ruled by Itzpapalotl…which you destroyed!" Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "Do you have any idea what was happening at the fire temple?" The young woman forced her weapon up harder as she narrowed her gaze. "No but I have a feeling that your going to tell me!" Gabrielle kept perfectly still not wanting to let the memories of that temple fill her mind. "They were sacrificing young children to the goddess…." The young girl's eyes narrowed as she pulled her weapon out from under her chin harshly. "You're lying you killed those people, just like you killed the feathered serpents elite!"

Gabrielle felt her gaze narrow as her hand formed a fist. "I didn't kill those people! I only destroyed the temple…the place was empty." She felt the pain as she was back handed full force by the young girl, who snarled aloud. "You kill everyone! It's why they call you the Blood Jaguar! I find it insulting that your wearing these green and brown clothes everyone knows that your colour is that of blood!" Gabrielle felt the weapon press harshly against her shoulder as the young girl's cold voice hit the air. "You're a murder!" Gabrielle lowered her head. "Then kill me…." She watched as the girl stopped in mid motion surprise showing on her face. Gabrielle didn't look up. "That's right I said kill me! Find out where your revenge takes you…."

She lowered her head even more she could see the girl raising the weapon high above her head in a swift, violent motion out of the corner of her eye. She didn't look up. She didn't need to she could see the young girl was stalling by her posture and was unsure whether or not to strike. She closed her eyes feeling her sadness over take her again. The next moments turned to surprise as she heard the axe smash apart above her sending wood and razor sharp stone flying everywhere. She felt her eyes snap open in surprise as she heard the high pitched whizzing of the Chakram as his smashed of the stone walls. The terrified young warrior backed away as she watched a tall dark haired woman with piercing blue eyes walk out of the shadows close by.

Xena didn't think as she caught the Chakram, she'd heard enough! She wasn't going to let this irate foolish teenager bludgeon her lover to death. The worst part was in Gabrielle's state of mind she had no will to even fight back she'd seen it in her eyes. She didn't think as she grabbed the young warrior around the neck slamming her full force against the nearest wall ignoring her cry of pain. She felt her grip tighten as she looked in to the young girl's eyes. "Get away from my partner!" The young girl struggled painfully. "She killed my father!" Xena sneered slightly she had seen and heard the whole thing from the shadows, she knew that this was a vengeful child who wanted someone to blame. "Do you have any proof that she killed your father?"

She squeezed harder seeing the fear and terror in the girl's eyes. "Answer me!" The young girl choked slightly. "No!" Xena growled aloud. "Then you have no right to point fingers at anyone do you?" She let go watching as the young girl hit the floor on her knees choking painfully. "Do you think if she was the murder that you make her out to be that she'd let you hit her and threaten her with out even raising a finger to you?!" The young girl shook her head as she got to her feet backing away in fear, Xena raised her hand slowly as she put the Chakram back on it's hook. "Get out of here!" She watched as the girl grabbed her fallen head dress. "Now!" The young girl bolted in to a run disappearing down one of the dark streets. She sneered slightly people here were even worse than in Greece…when it came to the blame game.

Gabrielle, felt like her world had just slowed down to a crawl as if it was dream. She blinked swallowing as she felt her lips go dry and her body go completely still as her lover slowly turned to face her. Xena moved forward so she standing over the younger woman who was still seated on the fountain staring at her in shock. "Don't scare me like that…" Gabrielle blinked trying to focus her thoughts. "You're here?" Xena slowly met her gaze feeling herself breathe out sharply. "That girl was about to hit you and you weren't even going to stop her…." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "I was going to put your things in Argo's saddle bags…I thought…." Xena breathed in deeply. "You thought I was going to leave you, didn't you?"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Yes." Xena shook her head seeing the sadness in the younger woman's eyes she slowly kneeled down in front of her. "No Gabrielle, I have no intention of ever doing that to you again." She breathed in deeply keeping her voice low and gentle. "I need you Gabrielle, I want to help you." Gabrielle pulled back feeling the confusion, which was replaced with a moment of panic. "I kill people!" Xena eased up her hands putting them on her lovers. "So do I, you know that I've done terrible things that I'm not proud of. I know what you're going through right now I know what you're feeling. I know that you're hurting inside."

Gabrielle could feel herself shaking as the tears began to steam down her face. "I'm evil." Xena didn't think as she put her hand on the younger woman's face. "You are not evil." She felt her gaze dart. "You just lost your way and you did terrible things." She breathed in deeply as she used her fingers to wipe away her lover's tears. She eased up the younger woman's face to meet hers, her lover's eyes didn't rise to meet her own she leaned closer. "Look at me." She watched as the green eyes slowly met her own. "Your right I do put you on a high pedestal, I do it because you're the only person in my life that gives it meaning and joy. When I never believed in myself you were the only person who did and you've always tried to show me a better way."

She moved her hand through her lover's long blonde hair. "Let me help you sweetheart…." Gabrielle nodded painfully only to feel her emotions shatter. Xena gently wrapped her arms around the younger woman feeling her body shake with tears. Gabrielle breathed in painfully trying to focus herself. "Help me…" Xena looked down sadly she'd never ever heard her lover plea so desperately she kissed her gently on the lips. She felt her lovers hand as it moved through her hair. It was little wonder the younger woman been so tense and unpredictable having this bottled up inside of her must have been tearing her apart, she closed her eyes tightening her hold.

Itzli turned slightly in the darkness he'd seen enough nether the Blood Jaguar or her partner had seen him. Despite that he didn't understand what they were saying because of the Greek language he had an idea. He'd only followed because he'd seen that the Blood Jaguar was with out her weapons and as her servant he didn't want her to get killed, she was the only one who could free him from service. He sneered slightly he shouldn't have bothered her lover followed her around like an Eagle frankly he was getting sick of their affection. Despite this he'd finally gotten to see that ring weapon being used and it was an amazing weapon. It bounced off walls and came back to its owner's hand it was obviously a godly weapon of some kind.

The Blood Jaguar had, had it when she'd been in Mexica before but she'd never used it for some reason. It had been in her small bag which had been lost for a time until Huitzilopochtli had returned it when he'd made his offer. The offer which she'd declined the moment it had left his gods lips, he had watched the whole exchange from afar because he was afraid that if his god saw him he'd kill him for his betrayal. He slowly backed away as moved through the dark streets towards the main keep. He now knew why he had been called up on from his prison in Greece it was because of the Blood Jaguar's sister capture. He carried on moving letting his thoughts go he was tired and the needed to rest. He could mull over all this later, he had no doubt that they'd follow in good time.

8

Ehecatl watched as the Star Coyote walked in to the main keep she put both hands behind her back slowly meeting Tezcatlipoca's gaze. "Did you find out what you needed to know? "Tezcatlipoca slowly eased up the skull close to the table he tossed it for a moment before dropping it. He watched as it rolled coming to a stop next to her feet. "Yes." The Star Coyote looked down slightly at the blood stained skull with its golden capped teeth which she recognised instantly as the captains. "I see." She leaned down picking up the skull looking at the empty eye sockets. "Did he die well?" Tezcatlipoca sneered slightly. "He died like a coward pleading for his miserable life before I finished him off."

The Star Coyote smiled slightly. "So now do you see the importance of the Blood Jaguar's lover?" Tezcatlipoca felt his teeth grind together. "If it weren't for your master I would tear to pieces, you condescending little bitch!" The Star Coyote smiled slightly. "I can say what ever I please and how I please…if you were to tear me apart my master would destroy you…such irony." Tezcatlipoca felt his hand form a fist. "I want the Blood Jaguar's lover brought to me alive!" The Star Coyote walked slowly across the room ignoring the underworlds goddess expression of disgust. "I see so you want me to capture her for you?" She turned slightly. "You also want me to face off against the killer who took down the feathered serpents twelve elite as well?"

Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "I've heard your talk of crushing the Blood Jaguar for reasons which you never give openly. I want to see if you can put your gold where your mouth is. I also want to see if you can live up to your reputation as the equal of the Blood Jaguar." The Star Coyote looked up sharply. "I assume you want me to damage her but not kill her…soften her up for you so to speak." Tezcatlipoca sat up slightly. "I want to see her face when I destroy what matters most to her." The Star Coyote put her hand on her swords hilt. "Of course you know that to take her lover will damage her far more emotionally than anything else you could do…it could also bring back her violence in its full form. She's been trying so desperately to contain it at present but her personal demons are starting to seep through the cracks."

Tezcatlipoca laughed slightly. "I would rather fight her violent form it will have more meaning when I end her life." He raised his clawed hand. "I want you to take Amimitl and Ehecatl with you." Amimitl turned sharply. "Aren't I needed here?" Tezcatlipoca smiled slightly eyeing his head warrior. "I feel that your getting rusty, I think it's time you proved to me again why your head warrior." He sneered slightly. "Unless that is you feel that Amimitl is better suited to your position?" Ehecatl raised his skeleton hand. "I am head warrior! I will prove my worth to you great Jaguar god!" Tezcatlipoca flicked his tail violently. "Lets hope you do…I don't like to be disappointed least of all by one of my oldest warriors…." The Star Coyote looked up slightly. "I'll bring you the Blood Jaguar's partner and then we'll talk about my payment." Tezcatlipoca looked up sharply. "You don't wish to talk about it now?" The Star Coyote turned slightly watching as Ehecatl followed her. "No I'd rather wait until you have what you want on a platter." She turned grinning coldly. "It's more fun that way."

8

Xena slowly opened her eyes she looked around her at the darkness of the goddess's keep even the torches were out now. She looked up slightly feeling the fur skin under her finger tips. Her gaze drifted to her lover who was on the fur skin with her, she could remember walking back with her and pulling out the fur skins so they could both lie down. She couldn't see Itzli but she had a feeling he was around somewhere he'd been asleep on the spare fur skin when they'd gotten back but now that fur skin was empty. She breathed feeling her gaze drift back to her lover her deep breathing said she was in deep her dreams. She leaned over gently eased up her long blonde hair letting it spill between her fingers.

She smiled slightly as she gently moved her hand through her hair, she felt herself breath in sharply. She could remember days on end doing this before they had become a couple and every time she had tried so hard not to be caught. She felt her breath come out slowly as she looked at her other hand for a long moment, like Gabrielle she was slightly younger but her soul felt so much older. She let her thoughts go as she moved her hands to her lovers face running her fingers down the side of her cheek. It was so odd that in her absence her lover had started to make the same mistakes that she had made in her younger days when she had become so lost and had started to go astray. These mistakes had only been only made worse by Ares pushing her in to her role as a Destroyer of Nations.

She moved her fingers again over her lover's face she should have realized this might happen when she left her all alone in Japan. She hadn't thought for one second that there might be consciences to her actions. She breathed in painfully she'd just been led on a false sense of justice once more, and her lover had completely lost her way becoming very violent and dangerous. She also knew what it was to want revenge on your enemies after the loss of her brother Lyceus she'd spent years wanting Cortese's head. She'd built up an army and had spent days getting drunk while plotting her revenge and how she'd cut him to pieces slowly and painfully. She'd wanted the same revenge on Julius Caesar after he'd betrayed her and broken her legs leaving her crippled and left for dead.

Her lover giving her back the Chakram in Potidaea now made even more sense, the younger woman had given it back saying that she was a disappointment. The fact was the guilt of her actions and those she'd killed had been playing on her mind. It seemed that now it was all coming out in very violent outbursts as she struggled with this guilt and her unresolved anger. She couldn't help but feel sad when she'd found her at the fountain. Even the way she'd poured the alcohol out at her feet had been as if she had just given up and died a death inside. It mirrored the same action she'd seen when the younger woman had been kneeling over Hope's dead body though at the time she'd been so full of rage and hate that she didn't care for her sadness and had ignored it.

Her expression and her posture were just the same, the difference was now she did care. In the forced vision she'd seen her lover at her lowest and now she'd just seen it again here and it was heartbreaking. Her thoughts were suddenly shattered as she watched her lovers eyes open slowly she moved her hand again gently stroking her face. "Did I wake you?" Gabrielle blinked trying to wake up fully. "No." She eased herself up in to a sitting position feeling her lovers hand move away. "I need some water my throats dry." Xena eased up the water skin gently passing it to her, she watched as she took a very long drink from it before capping it and passing it back. Xena eyed the now half full water skin. "You were thirsty."

She put it down meeting her lover's gaze, her body was shaking slightly. "Are you cold?" Gabrielle looked down slightly the cold wind which was blowing in to the keep was bone chilling. "Yes." Xena slowly took hold of her other fur skin. "Here wrap this around yourself." Gabrielle raised her hand. "No, please, don't bother with that…you need it more than I do." Xena raised an eyebrow her lover was still in a low mood. She paused for a moment feeling a smile creep across her lips she wrapped her arms around the younger woman. She eased her closer not caring for her yelp of surprise as she pulled her in to her lap so she was facing her. "Then I should warm you up." She grabbed the fur skin wrapping it around the younger woman's shoulders rubbing slightly. "There you are."

Gabrielle swallowed feeling the air suddenly get hotter and it had nothing to do with the blanket, she breathed in sharply. Xena slowly met her lovers gaze as she moved her hands in side the blanket rubbing her legs and lower waist trying to warm her up. She watched as the younger woman breathed in sharply she looked up slowly. "What's wrong Gabrielle? Tell me what you're feeling." Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling the hands carry on there gentle movements she could feel herself getting even hotter as they moved to her lower thighs. "I want to kiss you…but I'm afraid." Xena kept her gaze fixed with her lovers. "Why are you afraid?" Gabrielle felt the hands move even lower she blinked trying to focus her self. "I'm afraid because I feel weak inside."

Xena didn't think as she slowly eased the younger woman on to back so she was on top of her she ignored the shock in the green eyes. "Then let me kiss you." Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as the warrior lips met her own the rush of warm passion filled her senses. She couldn't stop the intense feeling as it burst through her system like fire. She couldn't stop her rebelling body ether which was craving the touch and feel of her lover so badly. She found herself giving in a single moment not caring that she wasn't the one in control. She didn't want to be in control she just wanted to give in, to surrender to her lover, she needed to feel her. She felt her lovers lips pull away she grabbed the warrior's face pulling her back down forcefully. "Don't stop."

Xena narrowed her gaze catching sight of the flaming desire in the younger woman's green eyes. She smiled slightly not caring that it was an order, not a request. "What Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets." She leaned down meeting her lips again only to feel the kiss intensify as the younger woman's hands started to move through her hair. She eased her hands down gently easing the light green halter tops thread free. She moved her hands to the halter tops shoulders easing them down slowly she pulled away slightly. She wanted to feel every inch of her lover's body wanted to hear every sound she made, which was pure ecstasy to her ears. She leaned over kissing her again only to feel the younger woman's hands move to her leather grabbing at the thread pulling it free forcefully. She smiled slightly at the younger woman knowing that she was feeling the same burning need. She breathed in as she moved her lover's neck kissing it, as her hands moved the lighter green shoulder shoulders down fully. She hadn't expected things to go in this direction but frankly she didn't care she wanted this as much as Gabrielle.

End of part 29

Silvermoonlight


	30. Streams Of Darkness Flow

_STREAMS OF DARKNESS FLOW LIKE THE COLD BLOODY TIDE_

The Star Coyote eased up her pendent ignoring the looks of surprise on all the skeleton warrior's faces as the red light cleared. Ehecatl turned slightly. "Your master gave you a teleporting pendent?" The Star coyote smiled slightly. "Oh it's much more than that, my master's toys make anything your god has look pathetic." Amimitl looked at the three un-dead warriors behind him. "This is insane you all know that right?" Ehecatl eyed him grinding his lower jaws teeth against his top jaw. "Don't be such a coward." Ehecatl looked around him he could see the fertility goddess's city in the distance. "The Blood Jaguar kills, cripples and manes people! She wiped the floor with the feathered serpent's twelve elite…if they couldn't take her down what makes you think we can!?"

He pulled up his skeleton hand. "You only brought three warriors we need an army to take her down!" Ehecatl grunted aloud. "We don't need an army, we have the Star Coyote." The Star Coyote turned eyeing Amimitl. "You doubt my abilities?" Amimitl narrowed his glowing red gaze. "I doubt you'll bring the Blood Jaguar down." The Star Coyote smiled slightly looking at the steep embankment to her right which a huge swamp at its very bottom. "Do you know what's down there?" Ehecatl eyed the swamp. "A swamp lake, are you trying to be funny?" The Star Coyote eased up her pendent watching as it glowed red. "In those depths is the beast Tlalli."

Amimitl closed his hand. "Tlalli was killed by the Blood Jaguar!" Ehecatl folded his arms in annoyance. "You fool that was Milintica the grand serpent and she didn't kill him. She just blinded him in one eye, he's still in this region and he's still missing his eye." The Star Coyote gave him a cold look. "What's down there will make Milintica seem mild." Amimitl sighed aloud. "How do you even know that she'll even come this way? You said her and her partner have flying horses." The Star Coyote smiled again. "It's past the time when she could have flown she's obviously trying to get in more sleep. She's not stupid ether she will follow the safest route to avoid the other gods borders not because she's afraid of their armies but because she needs to keep her lover safe."

She turned pointing at the mountains. "This is the safest path if you want to avoid Itzpapalotl's region." Ehecatl nodded calmly. "She's right her whole route has been very careful planned. Why do you think she's here, the fertility goddess may not like her but she knows she'll be less brutal to her than the other gods?" Amimitl laughed slightly. "It almost sounds like she's trying to be noble for her lover's sake." Ehecatl turned sharply. "The Blood Jaguar isn't noble she doesn't know the meaning of the word." The Star Coyote adjusted her weapons slightly she narrowed her gaze. "In that you're wrong she's was very noble once, but Mexica twisted her heart and crippled her soul. Now she can't help the violence it's become part of her nature and in that we have something in common."

Amimitl grunted aloud. "I can't believe she's sleeping with a woman…I always figured that she was screwing Itzli, he seems more her type." Ehecatl laughed aloud. "Itzli is more her type, he's such a bastard…him and his older brother Tlaloc. Tlaloc now serves as a head warrior to the feathered serpent and Itzli is bound to the Blood Jaguar until she frees him from her service." Amimitl shook his head. "They were the first to stumble up on the Blood Jaguar and look what happened to both of them, their living in hell." The Star Coyote put a hand on her scabbard she had waited so long for this, the tension was eating her up from the inside out. She watching as a huge ripple flowed through the marsh lake bellow.

8

Itzli breathed in smelling the early morning air as he walked down in to the keep it was time to oust the Blood Jaguar out of bed. He stopped looking down as he caught sight of the clothes littered across the floor. He felt his gaze lower as he caught sight of the green halter top with its light green shoulders lying at his feet, his gaze drifted very slowly to the dark leathers lying close by. He rolled his eyes groaning aloud, great just great they had, had one of those nights! He was so not looking forward to this. He leaned down picking up the green halter top looking at it he had never got his head around the Blood Jaguar's clothing. Why was she wearing greens and browns as colours and not reds oranges and yellow like she normally wore?

He moved forward only to stumble on one of the warriors boots, he breathed in, in annoyance why couldn't they put their clothes in the corner and not all over the room? He watched as they both came in to view, despite the fur skin covering their bodies he could tell they were both naked. The Blood Jaguar was fast asleep on her side while her lover had an arm wrapped around her waist. "Blood Jaguar." He sighed aloud as he walked up to the Blood Jaguar's side of the bedroll he dropped the halter top next to her watching as she mumbled to herself. For someone who was such a vicious warrior she was a real heavy sleeper and she also moaned like a child when she got woken up. He moved his hand pushing her shoulder. "Come on wake up you lazy…!"

He didn't get a chance to say anything else as Xena's hand slammed in to his neck wrapping around his throat in a vice grip. He turned looking in to the ice blue eyes feeling him self choke painfully. Xena sneered slightly, eyeing Itzli. "Here's lesson number one, no one wakes Gabrielle up but me." She paused tightening her grip. "She isn't lazy ether, so keep your vindictive words to yourself." Itzli raised his hand. "I got that…" Xena didn't think as she threw him watching as hit the floor hard on his back. Itzli coughed painfully as he sat up meeting the Warrior Princess's gaze. "I forgot that you can understand what I'm saying." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I know you've insulted her before, so I'd be more careful with your words in future."

Itzli grunted aloud ignoring her cold gaze. "The Blood Jaguar is mean and cruel she's only behaving because." He eyed the scattered clothes again. "You're rubbing of on her and its softening her up, in more ways than one…." Xena looked at him not bothering to hide her look of disgust. "I think you just don't like that you're seeing the real Blood Jaguar and that she's a different person to the one you remember." She grinned slightly. "The thought that she might be kind and noble scares you, because you liked the Blood Jaguar who killed the feathered serpent's elite and who enjoyed being cruel. Because of that you won't accept the, Blood Jaguar who feels with her heart and soul." Itzli snarled aloud. "I preferred it when you couldn't tell what I was saying your face was more amusing back then." Xena grunted aloud. "I preferred it when I couldn't understand you."

Itzli folded his arms as he stood up the Blood Jaguar had told her lover about the elite, now their argument out side the keep last night made sense. He hadn't caught all of it but he'd looked out of the shadows just in time to see the Blood Jaguar have a violent outburst and throw the food tray at the wall. The rest of the argument he didn't understand because of the Greek language but it had been intense and they'd both walked off in different directions. This was obviously their way off making up, he looked down slightly. "I'll come back when you're both dressed…" Xena watched as he disappeared from sight as he walked back up the keeps stairs. She turned slightly shaking the younger woman's shoulder. "Gabrielle…" She shook her again hearing her lover half mumble something. "It's morning."

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes she brought up her hand rubbing the sleep out of them. "Hi." Xena gave her a slight smile. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Gabrielle yawned stretching slightly. "Much better." She leaned over gently kissing the dark haired warrior who grinned as she pulled away. "Thank you." Xena took hold of her hand kissing it. "My pleasure." Gabrielle sat up wrapping the fur skin around her self using her other hand. "We should get up I don't think Xochiquetzal will be happy that we made love on her floor." Xena laughed slightly. "Should we count how many times we've done more than slept on Aphrodite's temple floor?" Gabrielle smiled again. "Yes but she doesn't mind, Xochiquetzal will."

Xena looked up as she started to laugh. "Well there was that time when we were both very drunk." Gabrielle watched as her lover wrapped the other fur skin around herself. She slowly stood up keeping her fur skin around her body as she held her lovers hand. "Xena I did not enjoy waking up in Ares's Hall Of War…I mean of all the places." Xena smirked slightly. "Did you remember his face though when he appeared two days later with some lame deal?" Gabrielle eased her hand free she grabbed her lover's leathers tossing them to her. "Yes I do, now put some clothes on." Xena grinned knowing her smile was naughty one. "You're so demanding." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "Xena, please."

8

Xochipilli looked at his sister who was standing at the entrance to the keep, he watched as the Blood Jaguar's servant repacked the winged horses and put back on the living ones gear. Xochiquetzal met her brother's gaze. "I can't believe you did that!" Xochipilli turned sharply. "Did what?" Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "You know what!" Xochipilli raised his hands. "The Blood Jaguar was sad and I was very curious, all I did was nudge her thoughts in that direction. I didn't know it was going to start something like that." Xochiquetzal folded her arms. "You are a terrible liar, you just had to know what the difference was between them and none soul mate couples."

Xochipilli shrugged. "You know as well as anyone that a souls energy peaks at the high of love making or violence." Xochiquetzal breathed in sharply. "So, what did you find?" Xochipilli met her gaze. "A perfect balance very powerful and so well made, Zeus really put a lot of effort in to their creation. Their souls are fined tuned beautifully. Even their appearance isn't random, their crafted in a way that they'll know each other when they see each other in every life time." He eased up a hand. "These two are also very old, much older than most of the souls I've seen, which is why their so strong together. They've already had a lot of lifetimes together by the looks of it." Xochiquetzal raised an eyebrow. "Have they always been women?" Xochipilli shook his head. "No, they've both switched gender quite a lot but they've always been lovers from what I could tell."

Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply. "Was what Xena said true, is the Blood Jaguar the lighter soul?" Xochipilli nodded calmly. "Yes she is, but her soul appears to be suffering. It's very unbalanced and it looks like someone tried to damage it very recently and they did it very violently. It hasn't healed yet from the blow. There's something else to it looked like her body had gone through transitions of complete change." Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "You mean she changed in to something else?" Xochipilli raised his hand. "Yes a complete change in which she could change back to her human self again. Though this change is no longer in her body her soul still has a piece of what ever it was and because of the damage it's not been able to merge with her soul fully."

He shook his head. "Xena's darker soul on the other hand is fine but like the Blood Jaguar there's a piece of something still inside it. Something really evil from what I could tell. She's in complete control though and what ever this is, it's having no affects on her what so ever. Unlike the Blood Jaguar it's fully merged with her soul and it's become a part of it." Xochiquetzal breathed in sharply. "What would happen if their souls were separated completely but both of them were still alive?" Xochipilli tensed up slightly. "If any fool were stupid enough to do that he or she would be sealing his or her own doom. One being unbalanced and out of control is bad enough as we've seen but two would be terrifying. They wouldn't stop until they found each other so they their souls could heal and rejoin.

He shook his head. "The damage they could do before that would be unimaginable, that is the full extent of Zeus's flaw in them. It's also the reason all my attempts at making souls mates have failed. I didn't give them this flaw I made them perfect, but the flaw is essential." Xochiquetzal raised an eyebrow. "I always thought flaws in the lesser gods creations were due to their share ignorance and their washed out powers." Xochipilli looked up slightly. "I agree that most of what the lesser gods churn out is washed out creations. This creation which Zeus has made isn't one of those you have to respect the share effort he put in to it, if nothing else." He raised his hand. "These two aren't the only pair, there's hundreds more like them from what I've heard."

He breathed in deeply. "I do think the Blood Jaguar and her partner are one of the oldest pairs though." He smiled slightly that though excited him somewhat, he now wanted to know what the other older pairs were like. At least now he knew what he was looking for and where to restart with his own versions. Xochiquetzal turned slightly as her smile faded. "My apologise brother but I have things to do, we can talk about this later." Xochipilli watched as she turned away the depressed posture returning all too suddenly. "You're going to Chantico's region aren't you?" Xochiquetzal turned slightly. "I owe it to her to protect her people and help them rebuild."

Xochipilli narrowed his gaze. "I think you go there in hope that she'll return…I think you believe that she's still out there." Xochiquetzal looked down slightly. "See that the Blood Jaguar and her partner are safely led out of the city when their ready." Xochipilli smiled slightly watching as she disappeared in a blast of multicolour. He looked down sadly he wanted her to be happy again he hadn't seen her give him a genuine happy smile in ages. His gaze turned as he watched the Blood Jaguar appear closely followed by the tall dark haired warrior, he gave them a smile. "Good morning, how are you both?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply smelling the fresh morning air. "We're good." Xochipilli raised an eyebrow. "I trust you both had a good night?" Xena smiled inwardly. "It was very good."

Gabrielle turned meeting the love god's gaze she breathed in deeply. "Thank you for saving Xena." Xochipilli turned sharply he felt his grin widen. "Well, well I heard you didn't apologise for anything and that you're never sincere, I'm so glad that, that myth about you wasn't true." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "It was true…I just don't want to be that person anymore." Xochipilli smiled slightly. "You know all Jaguars have teeth and claws and everyone's knows their sharp and that they are strong and savage and that they kill. They forget though that the Jaguar is also gentle and caring, those same teeth pick up helpless cubs and those same claws are used to play with them and teach them how to be noble Jaguars."

He raised eyebrow. "I believe you're the same as the Jaguar it's just very few have seen your kindness and your ability to do good and that you're noble." He smiled slightly watching as Ohtli stepped forward. "You just have to show more people who the real Blood Jaguar is. I'm sure they'd be surprised and that they'd look up on with new eyes." Xena eyed the god of love. "You remind me of someone I know back home." Xochipilli folded his arms. "Would that be Aphrodite your goddess of love?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes." Xochipilli shook his head. "I've heard all about her I've been told that she does my blood line proud." Xena smiled as she put an arm around her lover's shoulder. "Oh she does you proud it was her meddling that brought us both together a long time ago."

Xochipilli laughed slightly. "Now that, I would love to have been there to see." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "She a friend of ours I think you'd really like her." Xochipilli turned slightly. "Maybe when a kinder king of the gods rules over these lands I may be able to leave these shores to visit her. At present I have to protect my people from the creator gods and their vile armies, so I can't leave." Xena lowered her gaze. "May be a time will come when you can leave." Xochipilli smiled slightly. "I can only hope." He looked up slightly. "If you run in to any trouble please come back here, I'll be more than happy to help you out." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "What about Xochiquetzal?" Xochipilli folded his arms. "Xochiquetzal is just a little down right now she's really a very kind person."

Ohtli smiled as he walked forward raising the clawed weapons in his hand. "He's right she's very kind really, it's just a shame you haven't seen it." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I'll believe that when I see it." Ohtli slowly placed the Blood Jaguars claws in her hand. "He's telling the truth she's is very kind, she's just really misses Chantico." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I know how she feels." Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "I firmly believe that Chantico is alive." He leaned over putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please tell Chantico to come home if at any time during your journey you find happen to run in to her." Xena raised an eyebrow. "We will if we see her."

Xochipilli nodded calmly. "Thank you." He turned seeing that Itzli was coming up the stairs. "I believe your winged animals are ready now. Where do you both intend to go from here?" Gabrielle slowly placed both sai blades back in her boots she raised her hand towards the mountains. "We were planning to go past the border of Itzpapalotl's region." Xochipilli looked out at the mountains. "I'd say that is the safest route." He pulled back grinning. "I'm sure you'll both be fine." Xena nodded calmly. "Thank you for saving us when you did." Xochipilli smiled as he stepped back. "Think nothing of it." Itzli scowled slightly as he came to stand next to Ohtli. "Your horses are ready…"

8

Quetzalcoatl flapped his wings harder he turned his head slowly to the jungle bellow. He had ignored the screams from his people as he'd flown over his city and onwards over the thick jungle. He wanted to find Manaia it had been to long, he flew faster watching as his tail slashed past the trees. He was close he could feel him even from this distance. He sneered slightly as he came crashing down on to the jungle floor bellow, not caring that his landing wasn't very good as it tour the leaves of the trees and ripped up the earth. He had wanted to put that Greek girl in her place but it could wait for another time, this was so much more important. He narrowed his gaze catching sight of the beautiful god as he crawled across the ground.

Every shining scale caught the light and the feathers gleamed with their green patterns. He smiled as he watched him carry on moving. He wasn't sure if he'd been heading this way or if he was going else where. It was obvious by his gold eyes he knew where he was going he always did. He moved closer flicking out his tongue enjoying the taste of the other god's energy. He moved slowly closer no doubt the god would realize that he was not far away but it wouldn't hurt for him to play a little. He crawled forward making his movements as slow as possible. He placed his claws carefully down so as not to make any noise as he stalked closer getting his tail ready to strike as he flicked the tip.

Manaia carried on moving he stopped turned slightly, he had heard the crack of the trees in the distance and felt the pulse of vile energy. He'd made no attempt to show that he'd heard it. He already knew it was the feathered serpent the vile god was stalking him like some predator homing in his prey. He could feel him even from this distance. He knew all too well with the Aztec gods it was better to play naive they liked it more it gave them a sense of power. He didn't get a change to think that thought further as the snake like body crashed in to his. The coils wrapped around his own body tightly he ignored the pain as he tried to free his body. Only to feel the stronger bigger coils as they wrapped around his chest.

"Now, now don't struggle…"

He breathed in deeply this was like being in a snake ball during the mating season at least looking at his coils and Quetzalcoatl's and how wrapped up they were, it would look that way to a passer by. Quetzalcoatl tightened his coils keeping the smaller god firmly in place. "I'm not going to hurt you Manaia you know I would never hurt you." Manaia felt the coils loosen he turned meeting the feathered serpents red gaze. "Please free your self from my body." Quetzalcoatl tightened his coils. "Not just yet I want to know why you didn't stay with me!" He tightened his coils using them to force the smaller feathered head back. "There was so much I could have taught you, so much we could have learnt from one and another."

Manaia felt the tongue flick against his beak. "Forgive me, but learning has never been one of your better qualities. There fore I had to leave, I also had other obligations in my own lands that mattered to me at the time." Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly. "You just left in the middle of a dark night with out saying a word, do you know how much that angered me?!" Manaia narrowed his gaze. "I left because I didn't want to be your friend." Quetzalcoatl sneered in disgust. "I didn't want a friend! I wanted a companion some one for company!" Manaia kept his expression placid so the feathered serpent couldn't read his feelings. The thought of being with this vile god disgusted him on so many levels. "Perhaps when you've learnt to give rather than take then you'll find what you desire."

Quetzalcoatl pulled up his coils wrapping them higher around the smaller god's neck. "I'm king of the Aztec gods! I can have everything I desire!" He narrowed his gaze. "That means I can have you! Just like I have everything in the world that's mine! After all you can change your gender I've seen it." Manaia breathed in deeply. "I will not become female again because you want it…nor will I use my powers again just to amuse your whims." Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly meeting his golden gaze as he loosened his strangle hold. "Well you did learn something from me after all you learnt how to stand up for yourself." He felt his smile widened. "Now why don't you cut out your foolish rebelling and come with me." Manaia narrowed his gaze. "Do I get a choice in the matter?" Quetzalcoatl smiled slightly. "No one has any choice in Mexica their choices are made for them." He pulled up his tail tightening his grip round the fish scale throat. "You understand that don't you?" Manaia breathed in deeply. "Then I will come with you but only in you promise to help me. I'm sure there's some price we can both agree on." Quetzalcoatl tightened his coils again. "I'm sure you can for fill any price Manaia."

8

Tlaloc looked at Amoxtli who was saying very little he could hear her moans of pain. He could see her skin growing back but it was incredibly slow. She was grinning and bearing it but the truth it had to be indescribable pain. He looked up gazing at the blood all over the floor that boy had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lila stood up slowly she walked over to the table her gaze drifted across the food none of which she wanted. Her gaze turned to Tlaloc who was seated on the pillow next to Amoxtli whose body was wrapped in the thick material bandages. She breathed in deeply stepping forward trying to keep her emotions tightly wrapped up. "Why did my sister kill the twelve elite?"

Tlaloc snarled aloud as stood up, he walked forward so he was towering over her. "You dare ask this question now? After what's just happened!" Amoxtli raised her hand. "The feathered serpent isn't here Tlaloc he's gone to find Manaia." Tlaloc raised his hand. "That changes nothing." Amoxtli looked up slightly. "It changes everything and you know it." She breathed in deeply meeting his gaze. "Please can't you just let your fear go, just this once?" Tlaloc raised his hands. "I'm not afraid! I just don't want you take any more punishment! The feathered serpent may take out the rest of his anger on you, I don't want that!" Amoxtli laughed slightly. "You almost sound like you care, about me."

Tlaloc pulled back sharply. "I do care about you!" Amoxtli eased up her damaged hand, she was glad at this moment that part of her face was missing because her lips would have given away her surprise. "Since when?" Tlaloc moved past the Greek girl ignoring her surprise over the turn of the conversation. "Since you told me about what the twelve elite did to you." Amoxtli blinked. "I didn't think you cared I mean like I said before you do the same, but its all just words." Tlaloc breathed in deeply she was putting up a barer again to block him out. He sighed aloud as he came to stand over her. "Don't be this way." Amoxtli looked up slightly. "What way should I be? You tell me that! You tell me how I should be, if you know better!"

Tlaloc pulled out his weapon Amoxtli eyed the axe blade she narrowed her good eye. "Be the warrior? Don't bother with that speech I've heard it all before." Tlaloc didn't think as he threw the weapon to one side watching as it hit the table embedding itself in the wood. He slowly kneeled down in front of her taking hold of both her hands before she could pull them away. He breathed in deeply he was no good at this, he felt weak even being like this. His whole life he'd been told that to show any affectionate emotions were a form of weakness. "I need you to trust me…I need you to be my friend. I want to be your friend but you're making it hard for me, you keep blocking me out."

He looked up slightly. "I know I deserve that I know I've never been kind to you but with everything, you have to start somewhere right?" Amoxtli looked up slightly feeling unsure of her self again. None of this felt real, the person she had loathed for so long was trying to hand her an olive branch. He looked so unsure of himself at the moment like a child who didn't know whether he should put his foot in the water to test it. She breathed in looking at Lila. "Then tell her what she wants to know…she has a right to know." Tlaloc nodded he knew he was fighting a loosing battle and the only way to prove anything was to do as she asked. "As you wish." He smiled as he stood up trying to hide that he felt so weak and pitiful at this moment in time.

He turned eyeing Lila he slowly walked towards her until he was standing over her, he narrowed his gaze as he felt his teeth grind together. "Your sister came here looking for C'thulon." Lila breathed in taking a slight step back not liking his menacing presence. "Who is C'thulon?" Tlaloc breathed in deeply. "C'thulon is the god of gods, an elder god who created everything." He turned slightly. "He was the first god ever to be born un to this world, he created the Aztec gods, whom all the lesser gods are descended from, including your pathetic Greek gods." Lila looked up meeting his gaze. "Why would my sister go to this elder god?" Tlaloc laughed slightly. "Is that not obvious, it was to change time itself."

Lila looked up slowly. "Why would she change time though? Why would she do all that she's done!" Tlaloc narrowed his gaze. "Because her lover was dead and she wanted to bring her back. Selfish desire brought her here and selfish desire drove her to do everything she's done!" Lila blinked as she stepped back. "Xena died…." Tlaloc sneered slightly. "Yes she did, I've heard it wasn't good death ether, she was apparently beheaded then her naked body was hung up on display." Lila blinked as she pulled back feeling her hand move to her mouth as the shock set in. "Who would do something so horrible to Xena?" Tlaloc slowly moved away from her. "I don't know, but I think they probably did it because they hated your sister." He shook his head as he breathed in deeply as he walked towards the table. He slowly leaned on it before turning to meet her confused gaze. "The truth is no one really knows for sure. All we do know is that the Warrior Princess died and the Blood Jaguar brought her sadness and despair to Mexica and that sadness made her a legend in these lands."

End of part 30

Silvermoonlight.

Xochipilli reference to a piece of soul was from the previous story in which Xena and Gabrielle's bodies were taken over by the Titan armours. The human armour Iseron took over Xena's body while Gabrielle's was taken over by the werewolf armour known as Horn Hind. Both left a piece behind when they where forced free from their bodies.


	31. Of Lost Loves And Broken Dreams

_OF LOST LOVES AND BROKEN DREAMS_

Xena eased Argo forward she turned slightly catching sight of the fertility goddess's city which could be seen in the distance. Ohtli had led them out of the city then he had then gone back inside with his warriors. She turned slightly she was glad that they'd managed to leave the place with out any problems and that her lover hadn't been tied up when they'd left. She turned looking at the mountains far ahead, her gaze slowly drifted to her lover who was moving her un-dead horse along. "Where are we headed?" Gabrielle smiled slightly. "As far as those mountains over there." She raised her hand feeling her smile widen. "Then we have to turn and follow the river west."

Itzli lowered his gaze, as he pulled up his weapon up in a fluid motion at least those idiots back at the city hadn't ruined it. Gabrielle moved closer to her lover as she pulled the Aztec bag over her shoulder. "That should get us past Huitzilopochtli region." Xena looked up slightly. "The Aztec god of war?" Gabrielle nodded slightly. "Yes." Xena breathed in deeply. "Did you meet him?" Gabrielle nodded calmly. "I met him only once, yes." Xena narrowed his gaze. "What is he like?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "He's a lot nicer than Ares, but he gave me an offer very much like the offers Ares always gives you. I told him I wasn't interested."

Xena breathed in sharply. "What was the offer?" Gabrielle breathed in slowly and deeply. "He wanted me to become head of his grand Hummingbird armies." Xena turned slightly. "Is the offer he gave you still open?" Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "Yes but I would never take it…it was no better than an offer from Ares." Gabrielle carried on moving only to feel her self stop in mid motion as she caught sight of the swamp land bellow. There was a steep embankment which led down in to it, it was all too familiar. "We should stay clear of these marshes." Xena looked at the swamp land bellow. "Why what's down there?" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "A monstrous snake called Milintica."

Xena felt her whole body stiffen up she looked around her at the jungle she leaned over lowering her voice. "Someone's following us." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "I know they've been following us for over half an hour." She slowly stopped her horse watching as Xena did the same her gaze moved as Itzli raised his weapon as he realized something was wrong. Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed one of her sai blades easing it up slowly. "I hate being followed." Xena pulled her sword free in a fluid motion. "Another set of fools who want your head I assume?" Gabrielle twirled her weapon. "Probably…." Itzli pulled up his weapon grinning slightly. "Well then you can do what you do best Blood Jaguar, kill them." He ignored Xena's look of disgust as he readied himself. "Rip out their insides like you did the twelve elite." Gabrielle turned away ignoring his wide grin she slowly moved forward so she was in front. "Come out now! I know you're here!" She stopped still watching as her lover moved slowly forward to stand next to her.

"You talk to much Blood Jaguar."

The Star Coyote stepped forward out of the trees watching as Amimitl and Ehecatl followed her. "You've always talked too much." Gabrielle felt herself stiffen in shock as the golden Coyote warriors mask came in to view with its black and white feathers. The black and white coils swayed with the small woman's movements she was closely followed by a number of skeletons warriors. She felt her grip tighten on her weapon as the woman who was about her height came to a stop she couldn't see her face the mask hid it far to well. All she could see was the dark tanned skin which even to her eyes was slightly to light in colour, her long black hair hung down well over her shoulders. She swallowed it was the woman from her vision.

She breathed in deeply as she raised her weapon. "Who are you?" The Star coyote smiled as she eased two long curved Greek Xiphos swords free. "Oh I'm a servant of one of the gods, you may have heard of me I'm called the Star Coyote." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Sorry I've never heard of you." The Star Coyote sneered slightly. "You should do you put me here!" Gabrielle twirled her weapon slightly. "Oh let me guess you're from the temple of fire aren't you? I heard that Itzpapalotl punished everyone important, after I burnt that temple to the ground." The Star Coyote put her hands together her cold voice hitting the air again. "Burnt it to the ground no, you created black power with the fertility goddess's pendent then you blew it sky high."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "How do you know about the black powder? No one in these lands knows what it is." The Star Coyote raised her hand ignoring her question. "I'm not one of Itzpapalotl's lap dogs and I had nothing to do with her temple. Though from what I heard everyone who was meant to be guarding that temple and making sacrifices was flayed alive then thrown in to hell." She smiled slightly. "They say that you bring hell where ever you go Blood Jaguar and that would seem to be true." Itzli sneered in disgust. "I think you talk too much frankly. Also Star Coyote, what kind of a name is that anyway, it sounds pathetic?" The Star Coyote turned to look at the Warrior Princess she felt her smile soften.

Gabrielle didn't think as she pulled her other sai blade free. "What do you want?" The Star Coyote smiled as she looked up watching as the warriors behind her readied themselves. "Tezcatlipoca wants your head on a platter." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I see so he sent you to do his dirty work for him? I'm flattered…." The Star Coyote stepped sideways enjoying the unnerving effect it was having on the Blood Jaguar. She could see the three skeleton warriors positioning themselves in the trees above. This was not going to be easy by any length of the imagination she knew that already. "You haven't changed one bit, your still arrogant and self righteous."

Xena felt her gaze dart something was wrong here, her lover hadn't noticed it because she was too focused on the Star Coyote. Who looked familiar to her somehow but she couldn't place the voice. The Star Coyote narrowed her light brown eyes she eased up her pendent watching as pulsed with red light. "Let's see how far that arrogance takes you when the stars come crashing down on you, shall we?" Xena turned feeling her world slow down she looked up only to watch in surprise as a huge shaft of white and red light appeared in the sky above. It huge flames blasted outwards as it came towards them full force. The floor in front of them was blown apart as it slammed in to it sending dirt and earth skywards with immense force.

Xena was thrown sideways as the dirt blew up around her she grunted aloud feeling the pain as her shoulder impacted with a tree. She groaned in pain pulling herself away from the trunk only to feel her eyes sting because of the dirt which was now all around her. It was like being in a sandstorm she couldn't see a thing! Gabrielle was thrown backwards she felt the floor as she slammed in to it back first. She heard Itzli cry out painfully as he hit the floor close by but she couldn't see him in the storm of dust and dirt which was now everywhere. She clutched her weapon tighter as she pulled herself up sharply feeling herself growl aloud as she looked around her.

Xena looked up trying to see through the dust, what in Tartarus was going on?! She felt all her muscles tense she knew something had been wrong! This was a trap of some kind and the Star Coyote was using some powerful godly object to do her bidding. She raised her hand as she moved in to the storm she had to find her lover. Maybe this was her lovers dream she'd said it had been a female Aztec warrior! If that was so she then there was a chance that she might loose this battle. It was true that Gabrielle's dream visions weren't always accurate but most of the time they were very close. She felt her eyes sting as the dirt and dust swept past her.

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze feeling the dirt as it stung her eyes she turned only to feel the agonizing pain as a wooden hilt was slammed directly in to her face. She looked up as she stumbled back watching as the Star Coyote appeared, the dirt storm around her parted on both sides as her pendent glowed with red light. Gabrielle pulled up her other sai blade only to feel it slam in to the other woman's sword. She felt the force as both weapons grinded together she swung her other sai blade only to feel it hit metal as the Star Coyote's blade flew up. She felt her feet dig in to the ground as she tried to push against the other woman who didn't budge. She pulled back only to feel the force as the blade slammed in to her sai blade again full force.

She pulled back narrowly missing the other blade as it swept past her face, she didn't get a chance to think as the other weapons hilt slammed in to her face knocking her side ways. She ignored the pain as she stepped to one side as both blades came down full force. She brought up her weapon hilt watching as hit the Star Coyote in the arm causing her pull back. Both weapons swung past her face again she narrowed her gaze as watched the woman twist on her heels she was using her own fighting style against her! The pain suddenly came again as the woman's foot slammed in to her stomach. She jumped back bringing the sai blades points forward only to feel the force as both the woman's weapon came down on hers again.

The Star Coyote sneered as she pushed against the sai blades. "Your rusty what's wrong not been killing anyone recently?" Gabrielle didn't think as she brought up her leg slamming it in to the woman's knee. "Like you, you mean? No their already dead, maybe you'd like to join them!" The next moments suddenly turned to agony as the woman's weapon hilt came up slamming in to her chin. The Star Coyote watched as blood flew through her opponent's teeth, she brought the other weapon around again slicing the blade across the other woman's shoulder. Gabrielle winced ignoring the pain and the blood as it started to run down her arm as there weapons smashed again. The Star Coyote pulled back only to feel her rage burn as their weapons smashed again with even more force.

Gabrielle cried out in anger she carried on trying to find an opening only to find that for every blow she was making it was being matched stroke for stroke. She ignored the cold feeling of blood as it ran down her chin as there weapons collide again. She couldn't break through the woman defences and she was already bleeding! She pushed against the Greek blades again feeling her feet grind in to the floor, the fact that she couldn't see the woman's whole face was even more annoying! She found herself feeling even more pain as the wooden hilt suddenly looped around smashing in her arm causing a spike of pain. She found herself screaming with rage as she brought her sai blade around watching it collided with the Coyote headdress.

One of the gold plates on the snout cracked with the force of her blow, causing the other woman to stumble back in surprise. She didn't think as she sliced the blade across the other woman's exploded upper knee before she could pull back any further. She slammed her foot around knocking the Star Coyote over, she pulled back watching as the other woman hit the floor back first. The Star Coyote snarled in disgust she watched as the blood ran down her leg. She felt her grip on her weapons tighten as she pulled herself on to her knees she felt every muscle tense as she watched the sai blades rise up. Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as pain burnt through her system as the other woman's weapon hilt came up slamming in to her stomach.

Her scream of agony hit the air as the other blade came around plunging in to her side. The burning pain took over only to be replaced with more pain as the wooden hilt came up impacting with her jaw causing more blood to fly through her teeth. The sound of the blade shattering hit the air as it was yanked free with immense force. The Star Coyote brought up her broken weapon she watched as the Blood Jaguar stared at her in shock, she could see blood leaked out from the deep wound. The tip of her blade had shattered, which meant the tip was stuck in the blonde woman's side which was even better. She twirled both blades around so the hilts were facing forward.

Gabrielle felt her head sting as the blows came all to fast she was in to much pain to stop them. She was feeling the dizziness as the wooden hilt hit her in the head again. She tried to raise her sai blades only to feel the other wooden hilt impact with already wounded side. She tried to focus only to be hit again, in the shoulder the other weapon came around impacting with her upper knee. Her rage began to burn all too suddenly as she stumbled back feeling the blood run down her nose. She couldn't stop her scream which filled the air as she brought the sai blade. All she could feel was the intense anger and hate as it took over, the weapon flew upwards slamming in to the Star Coyote's face. Everything slowed down as the Coyote headdress was thrown off it flew skywards only to land near the other woman's feet.

She felt her breath come out in one horrible rush as she stared at the face looking back at her. It was like some horrible dream that she didn't want to be real. "You!?" The Star Coyote didn't think as she pushed both weapons back in to their scabbards. Her fingers came up slamming in to the shocked and dazed woman's neck. Gabrielle felt her body freeze as the stinging pain took over her, whole body felt like it was on fire as she hit the floor hard on her knees. Her hands couldn't hold her weapons which fell from her shaking fingers hitting the floor. She could feel her lungs burning as the pinches effects set in. Her breath was coming out quicker and harder as she tried desperately to breath.

She felt her gaze widen even more as the woman leaned over so their faces where almost touching. The pain was getting worse by the second and she could feel the pressure as it began to travel up her spine. She couldn't move she was paralyzed in place nothing would work not even her fingers which stung with sharp pain as she tried to move them. The Star Coyote watched the green eyes widened, she could see the dust storm which was still thick around them. "I don't need to tell you that you have thirty seconds to live, because you already know that don't you Gabrielle?" She smiled turning slightly. "You can already feel your life ebbing away can't you?"

She smiled raising her hand. "Xena taught it to me, but I heard she taught it to you to." Gabrielle struggled harder to speak, her neck was burning and every letter hurt as it left her throat. "Akemi…" Akemi sneered slightly. "Yes…but here they call me Star Coyote, because I can bring down the stars as you've already seen…." She turned looking at her darker skin. "As you can see C'thulon changed my skin colour and my voice, it was a cruel joke of his so I'd fit in with his vile people." She leaned closer enjoying Gabrielle's pain. "When you took Xena away from me C'thulon destroyed my tea house and took away my soul. He sent me to his version of hell, where a mere hour to you is a season to me!"

She snarled aloud. "He finally set me free from his living hell and handed me over to my new master as a gift." She narrowed her gaze. "I made it my ambition to find out everything about you, to study you're escapades in Mexica. I waited hoping that you'd return and now you have." She pulled her unbroken sword free. "I'm so glad you did." Gabrielle could see her sight blurring in and out as she stared in to Akemi's light brown eyes. She tried harder to breathe the pressure was now in her upper neck and she could feel needle like pain in her head. Akemi slowly ran the blade of the dagger down the blonde woman's upper chest near her lower neck leaving a bloody trail. "I'm going to destroy you Gabrielle…."

She put the bloody weapon away, she could see that the woman was on the brink of death blood was starting to run down her nose as she tried desperately to fight the pinches effects. "Know this I'm not going to kill you today…but I am going to kill your soul piece by piece. I'm going to take away what you love and need the most and what's kept you sane…the Warrior Princess is going to be mine." Gabrielle choked painfully only to feel the fingers jab her neck, she fell forward coughing. She could feel the blood dripping down the side of her face. One of her back teeth in her lower jaw was stinging she watched as the sand storm slowly parted behind her. She could see the steep embankment which she was within inches of.

Akemi smiled as she picked up her headdress. "I have a present waiting for you down there, he's called Tlalli." Gabrielle looked up struggling even harder to focus. Her body was screaming with pain, every time she moved it hurt. Akemi smirked as she took a step closer watching as the green eyes met her own again. "I do hope you enjoy meeting him." Gabrielle looked up only to see the woman's foot as it impacted with her face. She was thrown backwards only to feel the force as her body hit the embankment. Everything turned to a horrible blur as she smashed in to bushes and trees on the way down. She slammed in to ankle deep cold water on her front.

The sound in her ears died all at once and was replaced by a painfully ringing she pulled her face out of freezing cold water watching as it dripped off her hair. She groaned trying to get up only to hit the water on her front due to her lack of strength caused by her wound. She had to get up! She had to get up now for Xena's sake. She ignored the pain as she tried to rise to her knees only to feel the ice cold water as she hit it once again. She watched as her sight blurred fully as she tried to get to her knees. She felt herself cry out in pain as she pulled herself up on to her feet. She felt the sound as it came back in her ears which made her close her eyes painfully. Her whole body swayed slightly as she tried to step forward she could feel the stinging pain in the back of her jaw again. She coughed only to feel the weakness kick in fully. Her feet instantly lost their footing and she felt the cold water as she hit it on her back. Everything slowly turned to darkness as she lost consciousness.

8

Xena turned trying to see through the dirt she couldn't see a damn thing! She moved sideways as she caught sight of a dark shadow moving. She eased up her sword as the figure staggered forward. She felt her teeth grind together as she caught sight of the feathered head dress with the hawk like beak which was getting closer. She swung her sword only to stop in mid motion as she met Itzli's half closed gaze, the Aztec warrior pulled back raising his hand in panic. "Don't kill me you idiot!" Xena didn't think as she grabbed him with her free hand. "Where's Gabrielle!?" Itzli lowered his head feeling the stringing in his eyes. "I don't know! Even if did know it wouldn't matter, she ordered me to protect you!"

Xena pulled back. "What!" Itzli raised his weapon. "I have to do everything she tells me!" Xena grunted aloud, she couldn't believe this! Her gaze narrowed as she watched the sand storm suddenly part around her as three figures appeared. She snarled aloud recognising the Coyote warrior's headdress which now had a long deep crack running across the gold plating. The Star Coyote's over shadowed face could be seen along with the faces of the two skeletons warriors, who appeared behind her. Xena narrowed her gaze catching sight of blood which was dripping drown from a long wound on her upper leg, she looked up slowly sneering at the smaller woman. "I see you're not looking so good."

The Star Coyote ran her finger along the crack on her gold plated headdress a smile slowly spread across her lips. "You should see the Blood Jaguar, she looks a lot worse." She slowly eased out the broken sword with its shattered tip. "Having half of this stuck in her side can't be very pleasant." She threw the broken sword watching as it landed at the tall warrior's feet. "The pain must be agonizing, wouldn't you agree?" Itzli sneered slightly. "Bitch you're lying, no one can take down the Blood Jaguar!" The Star Coyote narrowed her gaze. "Oh am I? Well if you survive this battle you can go and find her dead body slave! I'm sure you'll find the other half of this blade's tip sticking out of her side!" She turned slowly to Xena as she eased out her Katana from its scabbard raising it slowly with one hand.

Xena pulled the Chakram free in a violent motion she didn't care who this bitch was anymore. The thought of her lover lying wounded somewhere made her mad, she didn't even care if it was just a trick ether she was going to kill them all! The Star Coyote looked up slightly raising her glowing red pendent with her other hand. "You really don't want to do that Xena." Xena snarled as she threw the Chakram full force she watched as it sped towards the Star Coyote who kept perfectly still. She pulled back as the weapon came to a screaming stop before it could touch the gold headdress. The Star Coyote smiled ignoring both the skeleton warriors who had ducked in panic. She raised her finger touching the razor edge of the now floating ring. "Beautiful weapon…would you like it back?"

Xena didn't get a chance to think she dropped her sword as the Chakram suddenly flew back full force in her direction. She breathed in, in panic as she grabbed it mid flight. The next moments turned to agonising pain as her body was thrown backwards with painfully force. She felt the tree behind her as she hit back first. She grunted in pain as the Chakram's razor tip sliced in to both her palms. Itzli pulled back in panic watching as the Warrior Princess heaved herself up on to her knees. He could see the blood leaking from her palms. The bitch was cheating she was using godly powers of some kind! Xena snarled aloud as she pulled herself up painfully to her feet clutching the bloody Chakram what in Tartarus had just happened?

She could hear the skeleton warriors laughing at her, she coughed painfully. "Coward!" The Star Coyote smiled. "You should give yourself up it'd be much easier and less painfully. After all we didn't come here for the Blood Jaguar, we came here for you." She raised her hand. "Now!" She watched as the other three skeleton warriors appeared, walking out the sand storm. "Kill the slave! I want him dead you hear me!" Itzli didn't get a chance to think as all three skeletons leapt at him the first collided with his body. He winced in pain as he was pushed back in to the sand storm, which closed around him in an instant causing the dirt to sting his eyes. He turned only to feel the agonizing pain as an axe sliced across his upper shoulder causing red blood to leak down his arm.

He lowered his head ignoring the stinging pain as he watched the sand move around him. He raised his weapon slowly feeling all his muscles tense bastards he was going to make them crawl home in ten pieces! He turned watching the shadows move around him, one of them was with inches of him he didn't think as he swung his weapon full force. The sound of bone shattering hit his ears he turned seeing one of the warriors skeleton arms as it was smashed in half. The skeleton let out a scream of pain. He swung his axe smashing it through his ribs watching as most of them shattered. The warrior fell down hard at his feet crying out in pain, he could see the headdress clearly now, it was a pitiful lower ranking warrior.

He didn't think as he brought his weapon down full force on his skull watching as it smashed to pieces. The skeleton's body shook as it fell sideways, head less and flailing. How pathetic, he'd killed lesser people for free and it was far more inspiring that this. He swung the axe taking one of the flailing arms off before swinging at the leg watching it shattered in half. He kicked the still moving skeleton back in to the dust storm the little bastard would probably spend the next three months trying to put his pieces back together. That was the great thing about the skeleton warriors despite that you couldn't kill them you could send them crawling home in a million pieces and it would take them months to heal up afterwards, it was their greatest weakness.

He swung his axe lowering his head to the sand storm he'd fought so many battles on the sun gods boarders with his brother. There he'd learnt the fine art of taking these skeleton fools down. He didn't feel like a warrior when he wasn't fighting, battle had always filled him with pleasure and he'd always been admired by women for it. He watched another shadow moved through the storm barely visible. His older brother had been such a great warrior, yet he'd never gained any admiration from women despite his conquests. It was odd that his brother had always seemed empty on the inside despite his noble front outside. He'd always found that sad. His brother had died for that nobility because he'd come to his protection when fighting the Blood Jaguar and it had cost him his life.

He turned watching the shadows move again, his older brother had deserved that love more than him after all he had trained him. The only problem was with out realizing it he'd overshadow his brother and surpassed him. He roared in anger as he swung his axe watching as it smashed through a skeleton hand holding a weapon. The Blood Jaguar had taught him even more, from just watching her he knew that not to fear death made you stronger. He twirled the axe smashing it in to the screaming skeletons face sending shattered bone every where. Warriors feared to die because they wanted a noble death, but if you didn't fear death, death would never come to you and everything was with in your reach.

He snarled as he smashed his weapon across the skeletons spine separating its rib cage from its body. It's shaking legs fell over disappearing in to the sand storm. He turned again paying close attention to the shadows if the last little bastard had any sense he'd run away. He turned trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes if he found him he'd mangle him just like his friends! Xena eyed the Star Coyote she looked at her bleeding palms she watched as the blood ran down her wrists. She snarled aloud she was going to kill her! She was going cut her up slowly and she was going to enjoy every minute of it! She slowly put the Chakram on its hook as she picked up fallen her sword in a violent motion.

The Star Coyote stepped forward putting her other hand on the Katana she swung it in a beautiful looping motion. "I really don't want to hurt you Xena…reconsider." Xena didn't think as she moved forward holding her sword tighter. "Come and get some!" She felt the force as both their weapons collided she grunted feeling the weapons grind together. The Star Coyote growled aloud. "You can't hope to defeat me Xena!" She dodged as the taller woman tried to kick at her. She felt there blades collide again she pulled back narrowly avoiding the sword as it came with in inches of her face. She knew what she had to do, she just had to wear the Warrior Princess down slightly it would make the next part of her plan work beautifully.

She swung the sword watching as the Warrior Princess back flipped avoiding the blade. Xena swung her fist only to snarl as the smaller girl dodged she was used to this with Gabrielle, but not with others! She felt the force as both there swords impacted again with even more force, this woman was only Gabrielle's height and it was clear that she almost as skilled as her lover. She swung her sword as she brought up her elbow only to watch in annoyance as the woman moved with lightning speed avoiding her blow. The next moments turned to pain as the Katana skimmed past her shoulder. She cried out feeling the stinging pain, she pulled back watching as blood began to drip down her arm. The Star Coyote twirled the blade. "I always loved that move…it took me forever to work out a counter for it."

She twirled the blade again reading herself again there was no need to do killing blows she wasn't trying to kill the taller woman she just wanted to weaken her. She stepped back watching as the warriors carefully moved they'd only get one shot at this. She watched as her pendent began to glow again cheating was never really fair but saying that when was life ever fair? Xena roared in anger as their weapons met again this time though the force caused pain in her fingers as if she'd been stuck. The Star Coyote smiled the taller warrior brought her weapon around again only to scream in pain as her weapon hit hers. "With every action there is a conscience…are you enjoying the feeling of your souls pain Xena?"

Xena coughed feeling blood come up she brought her weapon around only to feel more pain spasm through her body. It was agonizingly painful worse than being hit by one of Alti's illusions. The Star Coyote smiled as their swords clashed again only to cause the warriors legs to buckle in an instant. She watched as the tall woman hit the floor coughing in agony. She smiled slightly "If I'd had time I would have done this to your lover unlike you she feels her evil much more, where as you just repress yours. For her this would have been so much worse." Xena stumbled to her feet ignoring the stinging pain. The Star Coyote smiled slightly. "You've fought gods and monsters but here the rules are different, here your own soul can be used against you."

She smirked watching as the warrior readied herself. "It's not the same peasant magic as your gods use on Greek shores ether! Here your truly helpless didn't your lover tell you that?" Xena turned she screamed as their swords impacted again only to scream as pain flew through her limbs causing her to double over in pain. "Who are you?" The Star Coyote brought down her sword watching as it impacted with Xena's which caused the warrior immense pain causing her to stumble back further. "You'll find out soon enough…." Xena didn't think as she grabbed the Chakram bringing it towards the Star Coyotes face. She felt even more pain as their swords grinded against each other, which caused her to let go of the bloody weapon which left her hand too soon.

She heard it fly only to hit a tree in the distance somewhere the pain was coming thick and fast now. It felt like the strength was being drained from her body. She pulled away feeling herself breath in painfully. The Star Coyote smiled the moment was so close the warrior had lost her most prized weapon and it wasn't as if Gabrielle could use it anymore, she'd lost that ability after turning back time. Xena sneered bringing her sword down on the Katana blade only to cry out more feeling herself hit the floor on her knees as she clutched her chest painfully, her heart felt like it was about to explode. The Star Coyote moved forward grabbing her arm ignoring her scream as the full force of her pendent was felt. "Welcome to Mexica!" She watched as the floor lit up with red light all around them.

Itzli could see the shadows moving he roared in anger as he smashed though the sandstorm only to see it clear. He watched in horror as the Star Coyote grabbed the fallen Warrior Princess's arm. In an instant both skeleton warriors leapt in to the red light which blasted upwards as they disappeared. He pulled back watching in shock as the dirt came cracking down around him as the sand storm stopped instantly. He looked up seeing that the last skeleton warrior was running away disappearing in to the distance. He obviously didn't want to meet the same fate as his friends. He roared in anger as he looked around him how had this all gone so wrong? They had beaten everyone they'd met so far so why had this battle failed! He looked around him, where the hell was the Blood Jaguar!?

8

Xena felt the pain as her face impacted with a cold stone floor, she coughed in agony as she closed her eyes trying to take the pain. The Star Coyote slowly backed away from Xena this would all be over soon. Xena was still a much better warrior than she was and she didn't want to cause her anymore pain. She put her hand on the pendent watching as it stopped glowing. Xena groaned watching as the Star Coyote stepped back along with the two others skeleton warriors. She pulled herself painfully up on to her knees. "Fight me you coward!" She groaned aloud trying to take the pain her gaze caught sight of the bloody floor with its Aztec imagery. She tried harder to pull herself up struggling with the pain.

"Welcome to my keep Warrior Princess."

Xena looked up catching sight of the huge clawed feet in front of her and the bloody throne, a long Jaguar tail lashed violently. Her gaze slowly travelled upwards as she met the Jaguar gods cats like eyes. "You're that bastard, Tezcatlipoca." Tezcatlipoca roared in anger he ignored Itzpapalotl smirk as he slowly stood up. Ehecatl laughed slightly only to stop as his gods gaze met his own, he quickly backed further away seeing Amimitl do the same. Tezcatlipoca moved forward grabbing the warrior's long dark hair violently. "You dare mock me in my own keep!" Xena narrowed her gaze feeling her limbs burn with pain. "I've seen your past, your ex wife showed me it to me. You're not even a real man you're just a vile disgusting monster…."

Tezcatlipoca growled aloud he was looking forward to this. "Then you know why you're here then don't you! Your lover took something from me, which I needed. You're here because you're what she loves and needs the most!" He sneered looking her over with disgust. "You look more like an overgrown man than a woman." He didn't think as he slammed his clawed foot full force between her legs he let go of her long black hair as she cried out in agony. Xena groaned falling forward trying to take the pain which hurt like Tartarus she hadn't expected his blow to be that hard. She grabbed her fallen sword holding the hilt tightly. Tezcatlipoca sneered. "Obviously you're not male or that would have hurt a lot more." He stepped back smiling slightly watching as she stumbled to get to her feet. "You don't honestly believe you can take me on in battle do you?"

Xena sneered in disgust. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Tezcatlipoca laughed slightly. "You're as foolish as your lover…do you get it from her?" Xena coughed pulling herself up in to a standing position ignoring the pain. "My lover isn't foolish she's twice the person you'll ever be." She turned spitting in his face. Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze as he raised his huge clawed hand wiping her spit away in disgust. "I agree, compared to the Blood Jaguar you're very foolish she would never let herself fall in to my clutches." He turned eyeing the Star Coyote. "She is still alive I assume?!" The Star Coyote nodded. "Yes I wounded her very badly but she'll recover." The Star Coyote backed further away. "Feel free to finish of the Warrior Princess."

Xena snarled aloud clutching her sword tighter. "You bitch I swear I'll kill you if I ever get the chance!" Tezcatlipoca laughed enjoying the sound of his mocking laugher. He moved closer to dark haired warrior whose piercing ice cold blue eyes stared at him with pure hated. "My, my, your lover has a big mouth as well, does she get that from you to?" He didn't think as he brought his hand around slamming it in to her face he watched as the blood flew through her teeth as she stumbled back, somehow managing to stay standing. "You also have that same disgusting spirit, where you refuse to give up even when you know you're defeated!" Xena stumbled back trying to clear the painful daze.

She coughed feeling blood flow down her chin why she hadn't she been able to react in time to his blow? She swung her sword only to feel his fist impact with her stomach. She felt the floor as she hit it hard on her back, her head was spinning she found herself loosing the contents of her stomach instantly as she rolled on to her side. She groaned pulling herself to her feet only to feel his fist impact with her chest before she could even rise. She hit the floor hard feeling her sword fall from her shaking hand. Even Gabrielle in her werewolf form hadn't caused her this much pain. She'd only had one battle that had brought this much pain and it was when both her and Gabrielle had faced of against Lycaon the werewolf king.

Tezcatlipoca watched as the dark haired tried to get up again she was persistent, just like her lover. She didn't understand why he was winning he could see it in her eyes. The truth was he was moving faster in time, it was power that very few lesser gods had and their versions were washed and pathetic. His version was so fast that he could hit her before she could get her sword to mid swing. Xena pulled herself up trying to grab the sword only to feel it fall from her fingers as her sight blurred. Tezcatlipoca moved forward he kneeled down grabbing her hair forcing her head up to face his. "I have big plans for you, your going to bring the Blood Jaguar to me." He felt his knuckles crack as he looked at her. "She will come for you, after all she loves you." Xena felt the pain as his fist impacted with her side causing her old spine injury to flare up intensely. The next blow caused nothing but pain as it impacted with the back of her head. She hit the floor hard on her side feeling the exhaustion and pain finally take over. She groaned painfully watching as everything turned to darkness.

End of part 31

Silvermoonlight.

The dagger wound Gabrielle got in her side in this chapter is to mirror the one she received in the Abyss Episode.


	32. Grand Majesty Of The Dark Waters

_GRAND MAJESTY OF THE DARK WATERS_

Itzli moved faster across the ground ignoring his bleeding shoulder wound, what the hell had just happened! The Warrior Princess was gone and so was the Star Coyote, all that was left was the broken earth. The sand storm was gone and all was silent again as it nothing had happened he could see the two horses standing up as they both shook of the dust. He turned seeing the gleaming ring weapon which was stuck in a trees trunk he walked up to it catching sight of the blood dripping from the razor edge. He walked forward pulling it out his gaze drifting across it. He felt his anger burn the Star Coyote had taken the Warrior Princess and there was nothing he could do to stop the bitch, he had failed the Blood Jaguars request!

He slowly tied the bloody ring weapon to his belt as he carried on moving across the destroyed ground. Where the hell was the Blood Jaguar? She had been right next to him before the Star Coyote had started the sand storm. He looked down his gaze catching sight of something gleaming in the dirt, he stepped closer feeling his stomach twist as he caught sight of both the Blood Jaguar's claws lying in the dirt. He kneeled down slowly picking them up feeling himself tense she'd been disarmed, how in hell had the Star Coyote disarmed her? The twelve elite couldn't disarm her! He stood up slowly feeling his gaze dart as he caught sight of blood dripping from the leaves close by. He moved slowly forward watching as the embankment came in to view.

He looked down seeing more blood at his feet he found himself running forward down the steep embankment. He could see blood dripping from branches and broken twigs from the impact off someone crashing through them. He could feel his breath quickening this was not happening! No one ever defeated the Blood Jaguar, it just didn't happen! He felt the water as his feet hit it he felt the breath leave him in an instant. She was on her back in the water her long hair half drenched along with her clothes he could see blood dripping from numerous wounds all over her body. He stepped closer seeing blood dripping from an upper head wound, her whole body was still even her fingers weren't moving.

He stepped even closer seeing the deep wound on her right side just above her dark brown belt, blood was leaking in to the water turning it red. The Star Coyote had stabbed her and he could see what looked like the glint of silver sticking out. He stopped still if that wound wasn't fixed she'd probably die, he looked at her as he felt his body tense, he'd always wanted her to die. If she died he'd be free from her service, he turned slightly this was what he'd always wanted and now here it was happening right in front of him. He should just let nature take its course. She'd trapped him in that cave and forced him to endure hell as a snake and before that he been an easy target for her to vent her frustration and violent anger out on.

So it was only right that she should die now! It was fitting wasn't it for her to die at the edge of an embankment? All this had started at an embankment his brother's life had been cut short and he had been forced to serve her by the feathered serpent. He turned slowly she would just be getting what she deserved! He moved towards the embankment's grass only to stop as his foot left the water. He hadn't seen that truly violent temper much since she'd returned and freed him. She'd insulted, him threaten him but she hadn't hit him for personal amusement not once and there were many times when she could have. She'd also had so many other opportunities to be her normal cruel and hatful self as well.

Maybe the Warrior Princess was right maybe she wasn't cruel maybe she was kind and in that she was weak and vulnerable and now he was seeing this so called true face. She was still a very powerful warrior though and he'd always admired that, he loved her ability to kill and destroy all that got in her way and her lack of fear when it came to death. He breathed in sharply she was about to die a death which wasn't fitting for a warrior of her standing. He wouldn't want this kind of death him self there was no honour in it. She was the warrior who had broken the order of the gods and she hadn't even felt a weapons blade fully. He turned walking back over to her he was a warrior of the sun god and his gods laws still meant something.

An honourable death is one where you died with your weapon in your hand he walked forward then slowly kneeled down next to her. He eyed his belt ripping one of the material bands free. He could get the weapon tip out later right now stopping the bleeding was all that mattered. He wrapped it around her lower waist tightening it as much as possible. He slowly took hold of her arm easing her body gently up so she was on her feet. He heard her painful moan he turned watching as her eyes opened slowly. "You're really hard to kill Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle coughed raising her shaking hand to her face only to watch as blood spattered across it along with one of her back chewing teeth.

She closed her hand trying to stay conscious despite the urge to pass out again. "Bitch…she…knocked out…one of my teeth…." Itzli looked at her. "You shouldn't talk you've taken quite a beating." Gabrielle sneered slightly feeling herself stumble as she shivered with cold. "Thanks that's really…stating the obvious…." Gabrielle looked down watching as the water suddenly rippled at her feet, she looked up slowly feeling her world slow down. A huge mass of green dragon scales rose up from the deeper water in front of them. Her gaze widened as the clear lids pulled back revealing burning yellow reptile eyes. The huge man sized jaws opened showing of their razor sharp white teeth and the huge gapping throat as its roar boomed across the lake.

Gabrielle slowly looked at her bleeding hand her gaze moved slowly downwards to the pool of blood which had come from her wound. She watched as blood dripped from her closed hand landing in it. It was her blood! This huge monster had smelt it and had surfaced she felt her self swallow, this was not happening! Itzli swallowed looking at the monster crocodile who stared back as it closed its jaws its thirty foot long bulk was now breaching the surface. "You've got to be kidding!" Gabrielle felt her gaze widen in panic. "We should run…." Itzli breathed in sharply as he eyed the monster which was slowly moving closer. "Yeah we should run."

Gabrielle didn't think as she bolted in to a run every muscle in her body stung with pain. She gritted her teeth trying to keep herself from crying out, as she watched Itzli run with her. She turned in horror as the monstrous crocodiles whole body burst free of the water sending waves crashing upwards as its huge feet smashed the ground. It huge jaws boomed a roar as it ran faster it huge tail smashing against the nearest tree tearing the trunk apart. She ran faster leaping over the fallen logs trying to take burning pain in her side. If she got through this alive she was going to kill the next crocodile she came across and turn its hide in a back pack!

Itzli watched as the monster crocodile carried on chasing them, it smashed the fallen logs apart as it came thundering through the swamp. The bastard was catching up on them! He grabbed the Blood Jaguar forcing her to run faster before she could fall back. Gabrielle cried out feeling her side burn again she turned eyeing Itzli as she caught sight of the Chakram on his belt. "Give me the Chakram!" Itzli feeling his lungs burn. "Give you the what?!" Gabrielle grabbed at her lovers weapon which was on his belt. "Give me the Chakram!" Itzli looked down sharply as he pulled it free from his belt tossing it to her. Gabrielle breathed in painfully as she turned on her heals stopping as she lifted the weapon kissing the razor edge which wasn't covered in blood, gods this just had to work.

She screamed aloud throwing the weapon full force watching as it flew though the air as it sped towards its huge target. She pushed her feet in to the water feeling her breath quicken as the monster came closer. Itzli stopped running only to turn in horror seeing that she'd stopped, why the hell had she stopped! Gabrielle felt her breathing quicken as the crocodile came closer the monster suddenly jumped his huge mouth opening as it came towards her. The Chakram spun faster as it separating in one violent motion. Both razor sharp halves sliced across the sides of huge animal's front legs sending red blood spattering across the lake.

She didn't think as she moved side ways only to watch as the huge monster landed crashing in to a number of trees which smashed apart due to the weight of its huge bulk. She watching as the Chakram rejoined before it hit the nearest tree. She raised her hand catching it as it came back towards her. She felt her feet as they hit the water as she broke in to a run again only to feel the cold water hit her body as the huge crocodile rolled over hitting the water on its feet. Itzli carried on running he watched as she caught up he turned sharply seeing the huge crocodile roar again. "You can throw that thing as well!?" Gabrielle ran faster feeling her whole body sting again. "Yes!" Itzli breathed in painfully. "Next time you throw it aim for his face!" Gabrielle turned watching as the crocodile carried on running towards them, the wounds on his front legs weren't slowing him down!

She breathed in sharply as she watched the lake ahead of them suddenly churn violently. She grabbed Itzli pulling him back just as the huge python head broke the surface along with the enormous neck, the huge jaws snapped shut narrowly skimming the mans body. Itzli pulled back in panic seeing the huge brown and green striped body as the monstrous snake rose up out of the water. Gabrielle watched as the crocodile came to a stop which sent water everywhere, her gaze drifted to the monstrous constrictor who hissing in anger. Its one good red and yellow snake eye could be seen in the low light the other was nothing but an empty socket. "Oh Gods…it's Milintica!" Itzli stepped back only to shiver as he heard the boom of the crocodiles roar behind him. "Why is every day with you like being in hell Blood Jaguar?"

Gabrielle shivered trying to stay focused she was starting to feel ill the stinging her side was getting worse. This was like some horrible nightmare she coughed painfully. Itzli breathed in sharply as the crocodile moved slowly closer he turned looking at the monstrous snake, why did it have to be Milintica? The very snake who had felt the Blood Jaguar claws which had taken out his right eye. "Got any bright ideas?" Gabrielle shivered again trying to focus which was getting harder. "Any…minute now…." Itzli breathed in, in panic watching as the snake's huge neck tensed getting ready to strike. "The next minute would be great!" Gabrielle turned meeting Milintica's good eye. "There should…only…be one top predator…right?" Itzli pulled up his weapon as he passed her claws. "Technically speaking…yes."

Gabrielle groaned in pain taking hold of her sai blades as she put the Chakram on her belts hook. "Then let's make it…so there is…only one!" She didn't think as she grabbed Itzli as she ran towards Tlalli. Itzli watched in panic as Milintica came towards them full force his huge jaws wide open. They both ran past the crocodile whose massive jaws tried to turn and bite them. Gabrielle turned only to watch as Milintica jaws slammed in to Tlalli's huge scaled face the ground shook with the force as the huge shakes coils twisted as it tried to wrap around the massive crocodile's body. Itzli watched in shock as both monsters barrel rolled sending water everywhere he wasn't going to stop to see who was going to win this.

Gabrielle breathed in as she was grabbed by Itzli as he forced her up the embankment which hurt with every step. Itzli watched as the trees at the edge of the embankment were smashed apart close by, as Milintica's body was put through them. The huge snake ignored them as he turned striking at the huge scaly face of the crocodile as it came towards his central coils. He carried on moving forcing the Blood Jaguar to the top of the embankment he could see the horses both waiting for them two feet away. For some reason they had followed them here and he had no idea why. He pulled the Blood Jaguar along he didn't think as he forced her up in to her un-dead horses saddle ignoring her scream of pain caused by her side wound.

He grabbed the other horse pulling himself in to the saddle only to watch as half a smashed tree flew over the embankment. It came down crashing in to the jungle narrowly missing the other horse. They had to get out of here! He grabbed the reins he'd seen them using these winged horses enough to get the general idea of how they were ridden. Gabrielle turned painfully only to see Milintica's head and neck rise up high over the embankment only to come down again striking. She turned seeing Itzli turn on Argo. "Where's Xena!?" Itzli moved the golden winged horse forward grabbing her horses reins forcing it in to a gallop. "She was captured by the Star Coyote!" He watched as both horses feet left the ground as they flew upwards he looked down in horror only to watch as Milintica's body came flying over the embankment's edge. The huge snake's body crashed through the trees smashing them to pieces as he landed. He turned just in time to watch the huge crocodile pull its now bleeding body over the embankments edge as the horses took full flight heading towards the city in the distance.

8

Chantico looked sadly at her hand which had large piece of clay in it, she watched as a pottery figure slowly formed. Slender limbs of a woman appeared the beautiful face slowly formed. She smiled looking in to it even it was no more than a simple pottery illusion It matched Xochiquetzal's face so beautiful the slender body matched hers as well. She sat back on her black and red fire throne moving her fingers watching as the pottery figure began to dance. She smiled watching it intensely she'd seen this dance once before and it had caused such emotion with in her. She could do nothing but fall to her knees as the beautiful goddess took control of her heart and soul, she watched the dress move as she carried the figure carried dancing.

She could feel the tears as they began to flow down her face she leaned back not being able to stop the strangled sobs. She had once been the goddess of fire and volcanoes now she was pitiful lesser god who couldn't stand up to anyone. At her highest point she had ruled a city almost as big as Tezcatlipoca's yet now she ruled nothing all she had was a temple in side another god's city. She had once been beautiful and both her eyes had, had sight now only one saw the world the other saw only darkness. She didn't even have her dagger of treasures, which she could use to build anything from the ground up even buildings. Her people wouldn't want her she had failed them and worse she had failed Xochiquetzal when she had needed her the most. In all honesty she had never been with a female goddess before she normally went for male gods because she liked power. They had met by chance as they had been both looking at a piece of region which had no owner. One lesson she'd learnt from the beautiful goddess was that love picked you and it could surprise you.

"Why are you crying?"

Chantico looked up sharply the figure instantly turned to dust in her hands which spilled through her fingers. She turned wiping away her tears as Huitzilopochtli appeared stepping out of the shadows. "What do you want?" Huitzilopochtli stepped closer meeting her good eye. "I wanted to ask you a question?" Chantico eyed him. "Where is the lesser war god?" Huitzilopochtli smiled. "I left him in my keep I felt he should think things through for a while. He can't leave the keep if he does my power will stop him, he is after all a prisoner." Chantico looked up slowly. "What was your question?" Huitzilopochtli folded his arms. "Why do you have lower as well as upper canine teeth?"

Chantico laughed slightly. "Because all the male gods normally have both but not the female goddess's right?" She raised her hand. "It was part of Tonacatecuhtli's punishment. I got turned in to a dog because I eat when I should have been fasting. Being the creator god of beginnings when he changes you other things change even if it's by mistake." She smiled slightly. "I used to hate them but I've come to like them, even if they were a mistake." Huitzilopochtli stepped closer. "I have always been curious about that, thank you for giving me an answer." Chantico clicked her fingers watching as fire burst up from her thumb. "Never got to thank him he ascended to the heavens just like your father Mixcoatl."

Huitzilopochtli nodded slightly. "It is with in every Mexican god's power to one day search beyond the skies clouds to explore the world that C'thulon created." Chantico smiled sadly. "You must miss your father." Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "No I miss my mother Coatlicue my father had plans for me which I could never for fill." Chantico narrowed her gaze. "Weren't you destine to be king of the gods, I heard you came so close you had the creator gods almost at their knees." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "No victory is worth winning if those who are helping you to win it are suffering. Because of that I never rose to that position as king."

He smiled slightly looking at the red and black lay out along with the bed which had four posts and weaves of red crystal. "I see you haven't lost your touch, you can still change anything to suit your unique taste." Chantico smiled slightly. "Almost all the godly thrones were created by me, including yours. As a younger goddess it was my way of winning favour with other gods and everyone liked my gifts." She raised an eyebrow. "Mixcoatl had me make yours, he must have thought highly of you because he never gave gifts to any of other gods." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "Well then I should thank you for the gift I've always loved that golden throne." Chantico turned slightly. "Why are you here? I'm sure you didn't come here to make small talk…."

Huitzilopochtli moved a step closer. "No I didn't come for small talk but I have found this conversation most interesting." He slowly pulled up a wooden bowl close by watching as it filled with blood. "A gift for the Greek god, he's been most intriguing." Chantico eyed the blood in the bowl for a long moment before turning away. "I don't want your charity." Huitzilopochtli slowly placed the bowl down on her thrones side table. "This isn't charity in the deal I promised you blood." Chantico turned sharply she picked up the bowl eyeing it. "What's so good about this?" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly as he walked away from her throne. "It is mine." He turned just in time to see the shock in her face, he smiled slightly. "Enjoy it it'll help you heal faster." He closed his eyes as the sun light surrounded him as he left her keep.

8

Itzli looked up watching as the fertility goddess's city came in to view he ignored the surprised cries from bellow as he flew towards the central temple. He could see the other horse flying behind him but much slower. He looked up seeing the bloody altar come in to view he pulled on the reins slightly as the temples keeps opening came in to view. He narrowed his gaze he could already see the warriors running up the stairs in panic with all there weapons raised. They no doubt saw this as an attack he felt the golden horses hooves hit the ground hard. He pulled himself off as the winged horse as it came to a stop, he didn't get a chance to think as the warrior's raised their weapons surrounding him.

Ohtli came forward he didn't think as he pushed his warriors aside. "Lower your weapons!" He turned eyeing Itzli. "What's going on here why have you returned?" Itzli watched as all the men pulled their razor sharp axes and spears down he looked up only to feel his breathing sharpen as the un-dead horse flew towards them. He could already see that something was wrong the horse was swerving and dipping. It was the Blood Jaguar she was so badly wounded and because it was her servant it was feeling the effects. He winced feeling the scar on his face suddenly burn which caused him to grunt in pain. He eased up his hand feeling his finger burn with pain as he touched the claw marks.

He looked up seeing the horse dip again in flight. "You idiots get out of the way!" Ohtli watched as the horse suddenly dipped again as it came down lower something was wrong its landing was far too steep! He watched as his men pulled back further as the horse came closer its hooves smashed in to the floor hard as it lost its balance, he watched as it fell sideways as it crashed landed on the hard stone of the outer keep. The Blood Jaguar's body slammed in to the floor as the un-dead horse ploughed across the ground coming to a slow stop on its side. Her body lay still, on the floor un-moving and motionless. He pulled back in shock seeing blood all over her from various cuts and bruises his gaze drifted to her side. He could see half a belt wrapped around her waist which was now blood stained.

He moved closer feeling the shock hit home some one had actuality managed to hurt the Blood Jaguar, how was that possible? He could see the un-dead horse trying to rise but with no success. He looked at his men who were waiting for orders he slowly moved forward kneeling down. He gently turned her on to her front only to see her grind her teeth in agony…how was she still conscious? He leaned down ripped the belt free, he pulled back as he caught sight of what looked like a broken weapon sticking out of her side. He leaned over easing up her face slightly so her blood shot green eyes met his. "What happened, who did this to you Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as he touched her wound. "Akemi…did this…."

Itzli moved forward he blinked not recognising the name he winced feeling the claw marks burn with pain again. "It was some little bitch called the Star Coyote she was working for Tezcatlipoca." Ohtli looked up slightly. "The Star Coyote who brought down the stars, that Coyote warrior?" Itzli turned sharply. "You know just so you know, I'm really behind when it comes to the new rising warriors in my own lands!" Ohtli looked around him. "Where is Xena?" Itzli folded his arms. "She was captured you idiot! It was ambush we both got beaten by her and a bunch of skeletons warriors!" Ohtli turned his gaze back to the wound. "This can wait this broken dagger piece has got to come out." He turned to his warriors who ether looked shocked or confused. "Give me a dagger…I need to get this sword piece out."

The warrior closest blinked as he eyed the fallen woman. "She's the Blood Jaguar a murder who kills with out mercy wouldn't it be more fitting that she dies?" Ohtli looked up slightly eyeing his warriors in anger. "Give me a dagger now!" He watched as another warrior pulled a dagger free he took it sharply. His gaze shifted upwards. "I need a wooden piece." He looked up slowly taking one from a female warriors open hand, all his warriors had them. They were there so if they were wounded they could be kept quite while there wounds were being tended out in the jungle. He leaned over meeting the Blood Jaguar's blood shot gaze. He pushed the wooden piece gently in to her mouth he watched as her teeth closed around it, he could see that she was now missing a tooth in the back of her mouth. "Bite on this."

He pulled out his long dagger meeting her gaze again. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt." He didn't think as he pushed the thin dagger in to the wound only to watch as her body spasm with pain, he used her other hand to push her down forcefully. He narrowed his gaze easing the dagger in deeper feeling the other metal move. He heard her muffled cry as he eased the blade upward forcing the broken metal free. He pulled it out blinked in shock it was at least an inch in length and razor tipped, he dropped it as he grabbed his cloth putting it against her now bleeding side. Gabrielle coughed feeling the wood come free from her mouth she was drifting she could feel it. She was trying to fight the sensation which was getting harder.

Ohtli looked up again. "Give me our strongest medicine." He watched as one of his warriors eased out a small water skin. Itzli turned sharply. "She won't take that…I had terrible trouble forcing medicine down her the last time she was badly wounded." Ohtli narrowed his gaze taking the water skin. "Oh really well I'll keep that in mind." Itzli blinked as he stepped forward. "I'm being serious! She'll fight you you'll have to force her to take it." Ohtli pulled the cap off with his teeth as he eased the Blood Jaguar's mouth open. He slowly poured the liquid in only to pull back as she instantly coughed it up. Itzli didn't think as he grabbed the water skin from his hand. "Idiot…just hold her down."

He kneeled down opening the sun coloured haired woman's mouth as he poured the liquid in. He ignored the searing pain in his cheek as he put his hand over her mouth. Ohtli watched in surprise as the small woman's body tensed up violently he grabbed her holding her down feeling the force as struggled harder, he was surprised that she could fight like this in such a weak state. Itzli watched as the glazed green eyes met his he could see her open hands which were wide and tensing along with every muscle in her body. "Where trying to help you, stop fighting us!" He pushed her head down watching as her throat muscles finally moved. Her body sagged instantly all the fight leaving her as the drug moved through her system, he knew it was very fast acting and he'd given her a high dose. Gabrielle breathed out slowly she felt her eyes close slightly someone was talking but there words weren't making any sense. It sounded like mumbling, she couldn't focus anymore. She breathed in painfully watching as everything started to blur again, she felt her eyes close as everything turned to blissfully darkness.

End of part 32

Silvermoonlight

Thank you guys for all the kind reviews and thoughts the monster snake taking on the huge Crocodile is a nod to all those great monster movies from the 80's and onwards that I've always loved.


	33. The One Who Was Denied

_THE ONE WHO WAS DENIED, THE ONE WHO HAS RETURNED_

Xena felt her eyes open only to feel them close again her head was pounding like a drum. She opened her eyes again but slower this time watching as everything slowly came back in to focus. She wasn't inside the keep but outside she could see a huge dark city far bellow. Hundred of torches had been lit and all were glowing in the darkness she looked up catching sight of the moon which was high in the sky. She turned painfully feeling the chilling wind as it moved past her body, she was in a standing position. Her gaze shifted as she caught sight of the dried blood which was encrusted on her shoulder wound which ached. She breathed in sharply turning her head her arms had been chained at the wrist with thick tight gold shackles which were pulled painfully taught with gold and silver chain.

The chains were attracted to a post on each side, both her feet had also been shackled and the same chain was attached the lower post on ether side. She groaned painfully all her armour was still in place oddly but her sword was missing. She breathed deeply her breast dagger and her whip and boot dagger, were also gone. She felt her teeth grind together there had to be a way out of here, she just had to think of something. She turned catching sight of two skeleton warriors wearing the full Aztec armour complete with shields standing next to each post, no doubt they were guards. One of them moved slightly his glowing red gaze meeting hers, his eyes narrowed slowly.

The skeleton warrior stepped forward poking her harshly in the stomach with his axe. His glowing eyes moved slightly. "So you're the Blood Jaguar's lover?" Xena sneered slightly saying nothing, he was going to try and bait her how pitifully. This was why she'd always hated being locked up anywhere there was always some bastard guard with a big mouth. The skeleton warrior laughed slightly. "Look she doesn't want to talk." He heard the other warrior laugh along with him. "I'm so disappointed I was hoping that you'd grace us with your great words." He raised his axe using it to push her head up. "You're nothing like the Blood Jaguar." He pulled the axe away forcefully. "Unlike her you're big and stupid." Xena leaned forward feeling a cruel sneer form across her lips. "Your bones feel pain don't they?" She watched as the warriors laugher stopped instantly she felt her mouth form an evil smile. "I'd like to see how much you scream when I break them one by one." The skeleton warrior pulled back in surprise she licked her teeth ignoring his shock. Her gaze shifted as watched him back away further going quite as he took up his position again.

"You look so beautiful standing there."

Xena turned watching as the Star Coyote moved forward in the darkness she felt her hands form fists as the small woman came to stand in front of her. The Star Coyote smiled slightly. "I apologise for the chains they are necessary you understand? Their also godly so don't think for a split second that you can break free from them." She eased up her finger running it along the gold and silver chain. "The Aztec version is the pure version unlike the Greek version it has no flaws and can't even be broken by other Aztec godly weapons." She smiled as she met her gaze. "These chains show the might of the Aztec gods and how powerless you are against them."

She raised her hand slowly running it down the warriors face. "You should thank me…I saved you from death." Xena pulled away in disgust why was the woman touching her? She narrowed her gaze. "You just saved me for your vile master." The Star coyote shook her head sadly. "Don't be this way I didn't want to hurt you, my beautiful Warrior Princess." Xena turned sharply feeling her stomach twist she recognised those last few words. The Star Coyote eased up her hand taking hold of the head dress she slowly eased it off watching as the Warrior Princess eyes widened in utter shock. Akemi smiled tossing the Coyote headdress to one side. "I just wanted you here and this was the only way I could do it."

Xena carried on staring what in Tartarus was going on here? How could Akemi be here? She had seen her meet her end at C'thulon's hand she could remember it as clear as day. She pulled on her chains as she came back in to being. "Akemi?!" Akemi pulled up her hand feeling her smile soften. "Yes my Warrior Princess it is me." She raised her hands looking at them. "The skin colour and the voice was merely a punishment I was given by the elder god." She moved her hand up running it along the warriors face enjoying her shocked expression, which looked so charming with her open mouth and wide light blue eyes. "I hope it doesn't bother you." She raised her pendent with her other hand. "Let me make you slightly more comfortable."

Xena felt the force as the chains on the poles unwrapped slightly, which caused her to fall forward so her nose was almost touching Akemi's. Akemi smiled lowering her pendent ignoring the confused looks she was getting from the two guards. "She raised both hands running them along Xena's face again. "I missed you so much." Xena didn't get a chance to think as the woman lips met her own, her brain snapped back in to gear as she tried to pull away. This little bitch had betrayed her! She had used her and manipulated her! She'd taken her away from the one person she loved more than life itself! She felt her anger boil up all at once she snarled aloud as she bit down full force on the other woman's lower lip.

She tasted the blood instantly which was followed by Akemi's yelp of pain as she pulled away. She could already see the blood spilling down her lower lip. She didn't think as she spat the blood that was in her mouth directly in to the other woman's face causing to cry out even more as she backed away. "Do that again and it'll be more than your lower lip that I'll bleed!" Akemi watched as the guards burst in to laughter, she turned back handing the taller woman hard ignoring her grunt of pain. "I'm trying to save you!" Xena snarled ignoring the sharp pain it was a pathetic back hand, Gabrielle could hit her harder even on an off day. She turned back slowly meeting Akemi light brown gaze. "No you're saving me for yourself…"

Akemi wiped her face slightly. "No Xena I love you, you're my Warrior Princess." Xena snarled aloud. "I'm not your Warrior Princess…don't use that term in front of me, it disgusts me." Akemi looked up sharply. "When you used to make love to me you never minded that term." Xena slowly narrowed her gaze. "The thought that I ever spent time in your bed roll makes me want to throw up." Akemi pulled back trying not to show any hurt as her ex lover's cold voice cut through her inner being like a knife. "You don't mean that." Xena caught the hurt expression in the other woman's face but the truth was it didn't move her she was past those false looks and false smiles. "Oh but I do…I'll never think anything of you, you betrayed me and used me."

Akemi pulled up her hands. "Gabrielle betrayed you! Why does she get your love and I don't?" Xena breathed sharply. "Gabrielle's always apologised for her mistakes. She's also always tried to better her self, it's a concept you've never grasped Akemi." She felt her mouth form a cruel smile. "Don't ever compare yourself to Gabrielle ether she's five times the person you'll ever be." She sneered slightly. "You will never win my affection or my love, not now not ever." Akemi laughed slightly enjoying her own mocking laugher. "Don't think your Gabrielle's going to come to your rescue. Even if she did survive she doesn't stand a chance of saving you." Xena pulled on the chains. "I'm sure she will come and if she finds you, she'll make you wish your soul had died in Japan."

Akemi turned slowly sneering in disgust. "I don't fear your weak partner." She backed away pulling up her glowing pendent watching as the chains rewrapped violently causing the taller woman's body to be forced upright again. "She doesn't stand a chance and nether do you! You can ether give yourself to me or suffer the seventh hell here! If I were you I'd pick me because the seventh hell isn't very pleasant." She pushed past the guards. "I should know I've been there myself." Xena watched as the smaller woman disappeared back inside the keep. How had that bitch survived! She snarled aloud pulling on her chains violently feeling the rage burn in stomach she couldn't believe this was happening it was a nightmare!

8

Gabrielle felt her eyes open very slowly she put a hand on her head she felt terrible. It wasn't a headache but the feeling after having Mexican medicine which always made her feel awful. She looked down slightly she could already see that the special healing water had been used on her body. She moved her hand down feeling that the wound in her side wound had been healed. She used her other hand to pull up the fur cover further over her naked body as she looked around the room. She was back in Xochiquetzal's keep once again on her make shift bed which was on the floor. Food had been placed next to her, along with her clothes which had all been cleaned of their blood. Her sai blades and her lovers Chakram had been put next to them.

She breathed in deeply feeling the stinging pain in all her muscles the fire heart water only healed the top skin. Any serious inner damage it didn't heal like pulled muscles or strained ligaments and tendons. She groaned painfully as she eased up her hand opening her mouth. She put her finger inside feeling the missing chewing tooth. She groaned aloud she was going to have to get a silver replacement tooth just like her lover…and she really hated dental work of any kind. She hated the idea of having some healer poking around her mouth with bronze tools even less. She only liked her lovers healing hands, other people's made her very nervous at times.

She looked around hearing only the silence of the room she blinked painfully feeling the images come back in her mind. She felt her hand form a fist as her teeth grind together as the anger burnt through her system. She had failed her lover! She'd been beaten up badly and to make it worse, it was all Akemi's doing! How had she survived? Xena said C'thulon had brought down his wraith down on her, she said she had been there. She felt her gaze dart had her lover lied to her? No, she wouldn't have, she couldn't have! She had told her so many times that he had felt more than foolish for being manipulated by that Japanese woman.

She narrowed her gaze it didn't change the fact that Xena had once chosen Akemi over her, who was to say she wouldn't do it again? She stopped still she had to stop this she was being paranoid and it wasn't helping her. She'd screwed up so badly she'd rammed her sai blade in the woman's face and the surprise had cost her that battle and then she'd nearly been killed by both Tlalli a monster crocodile and Milintica the grand serpent. She sneered slightly she should have killed Milintica she was so stupid for just blinding him. She stopped still as something hit her Itzli had saved her, why had he saved her he'd always wanted her dead. The truth was she had been kicked over the embankment so her life would be cut short. She closed her eyes feeling the pain in her head return, she hated Aztec medicine.

"You should be resting."

She turned slowly seeing that Itzli was standing close by with his arms folded, she sat back putting a hand on her face. "Why are you here?" Itzli snorted aloud. "Well that's gratitude! I save your life again and this is all you can say. You know a thank you would be nice. You do understand the word thank you don't you?" Gabrielle snarled aloud as she wrapped the cover around her around herself, she groaned painfully as she pulled herself to her feet. She ignored his surprise as she painfully walked towards him. "You were supposed to protect Xena!" She didn't think as she back handed him full force, only to cry out as all her muscles burnt with pain.

Itzli stumbled back painfully only to watch as she hit the floor hard on her back holding her arm which was shaking with pain, he rubbed his face painfully. "I'm sorry! I tried to do as you asked I was ambushed and I didn't get to her, before they teleported with her." Gabrielle gritted her teeth feeling the pain burn through out her body. She tried to get up only to hit the floor hard failing in her attempt, she pulled the cover tightly around herself. She pulled one hand up painfully putting it on her face, why was she blaming him? It wasn't his fault it was hers she was the only one who could have stopped Akemi but she'd failed because of her hesitation in battle.

She turned slightly meeting his gaze. "Why did you save me?" Itzli looked up sharply. "Well it wouldn't be right to see you die in that fashion now would it? It's not a warriors death is it?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Don't lie to me! You've wanted me dead for years and you had the perfect opportunity to end my life, so why did you save me?" Itzli rubbed his face in annoyance. "Because I'm starting to like you…to quote your lovers words your not the same person who was here before." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart she breathed in painfully feeling her head hit the floor. "This is a joke right?" Itzli shook his head. "No, no joke I have no reason to lie to you anymore."

He slowly moved forward kneeling down next to her. "Now let me move you back on to your pillow and under sheet you need to rest." Gabrielle felt the pain as he lifted her up then put her back on the other fur skin. He carefully pulling the pillow under her head then eased the fur skin over her exposed shoulders. "The Star Coyote beat you up very badly…may be when your better we can go and give her, what she deserves." Gabrielle breathed in painfully feeling her gaze dart as she looked at him. "Her real name is Akemi." Itzli calmly sat down next to her he raised both of her clawed blades he eased up a cloth as he started to clean them carefully. "That doesn't sound Mexican." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "It's not she's from Japan."

Itzli looked up slightly as he placed the first clawed blade down. "Japan the home of the Samurai warrior's right?" Gabrielle lay back feeling the pain in her muscles again. "Yes…she's one of Xena's old lovers." Itzli narrowed his gaze. "So you two don't get along, right?" Gabrielle turned to meet his gaze. "The reason I came to Mexica was because of her! She stole Xena from me and trapped her between worlds with her then forced her to do her dirty work." Itzli raised an eyebrow. "Well if she's the one who brought about all you're pain and misery then it's even more reason to kill her, in my view." He finished cleaning her other clawed blade then slowly placed it down next to the other. "Now you really should rest…once your muscles are healed you'll be able to walk around again."

He stood up slowly. "I'll bring you some water." Gabrielle looked up slightly watching as he walked away. "Itzli?" Itzli turned sharply as he picked up his axe. "Yes?" Gabrielle swallowed. "Thank you for saving my life…" Itzli pulled back feeling him self blink in surprise she was thanking him? She'd never thanked him for anything. "Your…welcome…." Gabrielle lay back feeling her gaze dart. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hit you." She turned away not meeting his stunned gaze. "It won't happen again." Itzli felt himself stiffen, she was apologizing as well! He turned slightly looking at her. Her lover was right, she wasn't the same person as the one who'd tormented him, that warrior would never have apologised for anything let alone thanked him.

She'd have made fun of him or kicked him around for pleasure she'd also have drunk herself to sleep with alcohol. He'd already seen that she didn't want to go back to drinking he'd been there to see her spill the alcohol out at her feet, but he'd ignored it at the time. He breathed in deeply. "Then I won't curse you again or call you names…." Gabrielle watched as he left the room, she lay back on the pillow her heart was stinging with pain there was just too much going on. She suddenly felt the tears as they started to run down her face, how was she going to get her lover back? She didn't have anything powerful to use against Tezcatlipoca. She breathed in painfully as she tried to think.

Itzli walked out of the room only to hear the Blood Jaguar's painfully tears he turned slightly looking back. He looked down he needed to think why was he being soft to her was it even right? Why was she crying? Was it her failure as a warrior or the loss of her lover? He pulled up sharply realizing that Ohtli was standing close by. "What do you want?" Ohtli smiled slightly. "Is it me or are you starting to sound like you have a heart?" Itzli grabbed the water skin. "Go away." Ohtli leaned forward. "She's crying because she loves her partner and she feels that she's failed her. You probably think her as weak for doing so don't you? Because for warriors to show weakness it makes them pitiful in your eyes doesn't it?"

Itzli grabbed the water skin. "You don't know me." Ohtli smiled again. "Xochipilli and Xochiquetzal will be returning soon, they will heal her muscle injuries. That water skin has a sedative in, it should put her back to sleep she needs it." Itzli sneered slightly he ignored him as he walked back in to the room. He slowly kneeled down placing the water skin on the floor. She was still crying and she had her back to him. "Come on please don't cry." He didn't think as he turned her over. Gabrielle tried to pull away but the pain in her body stopped her. "What are you doing?" Itzli slowly pulled her closer. "Being your loyal servant for once…." He breathed in rubbing her shoulder slightly. "You didn't fail your lover."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze pulling the cover up further. "I did fail her…I hesitated." Itzli shook his head eased up his hand. "You're a great warrior Blood Jaguar, you always have been." Gabrielle breathed in painfully wiping away her tears. "I was only great because I did it by hurting people and killing others." She took a long drink from the water skin then slowly lay back feeling the tiredness kick in. Itzli watched as her green eyes slowly closed as the sedative began to work, he slowly eased the water skin free from her hand. "Sleep now Blood Jaguar…it's for your own good." He turned slightly it would be better when she was walking again.

8

Ares moved towards the keeps inner stairs he could see the temples opening which was at the top of them. He moved slowly up them ignoring the white roped girls who were putting fresh fruit on the table and cleaning the gold throne. He sneered as he walked up the steps the foolish sun god obviously hadn't thought of everything. He moved further up the steps quickening his stride, the next moments turned to pain as four bolts our white and orange light flew out from the statues heads slamming full force in to his chest. He felt the pain as he slammed in to the steps he felt the force as he tumbled down only to hit the floor full force on his back.

He groaned as he heard the sound of laughter from the girls, he sneered slightly this was so humiliating, he was being laughed at by mortal women. He looked up sharply watching as a flash of gold appeared over him. Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly as he looked at the fallen war god. "Did you think that I would just let you walk out of here lesser war god?" Ares groaned slightly. "Shut up!" Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "Have you ever slept?" Ares looked up slightly. "No…I haven't." Huitzilopochtli raised his hand. "Then allow me to introduce you to your dreams and possibly your nightmares." He watched as the gold dust fell from his hand on to the gods face. "It's another lesson you need to learn."

He watched as the god struggled. "That in dreams you can see yourself in another light…you can see within your own eyes and deeper in to your soul." Ares struggled harder feeling his eyes start to close he felt his head hit the floor as a strange darkness over took him. It wasn't like passing out because he could see light and colour all around him. Huitzilopochtli pulled up slightly watching as the god twitched as his dreams over took him. Just like humans dreams could be a bridge even a gateway in to the past and the present. In dreams you could face your nightmares and see all that you had done. Since this god was being stubborn about the suffering of others perhaps when he saw it in his dreams it would shed light on his true self.

He looked up slightly watching as one of his warriors ran down the stairs he turned slightly seeing the man move sideways to avoid the god's fallen body. He smiled slightly. "Yes?" The warrior turned looking at the fallen god before walking around to kneel next to him. "We have great news that will please you." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Go on." The warrior lowered his head. My self and my men spotted the Blood Jaguar in the fertility goddess's region two days ago." He grinned as he looked up slightly. "We believe it's her though she's changed slightly." He pulled up his gold pendent which glowed with yellow light for a spilt second as he took it off. "I captured her image in the sunstones eye."

Huitzilopochtli stepped forward he eased up the sunstone pendent watching as light blast out from it orange jewelled eye, it formed a circle of sun light. He stared in silence watching as the form of the beautiful young woman appeared. Her long blonde hair flowing down well over her shoulders as her forest green eyes looked around. The warrior was right, she was a lot younger and she was wearing different clothes. He could see her new clothes which consisted of a brown skirt and a dark green top with a much light green collar. He could see the claws in her light brown leather boots as she walked through the trees with a black un-dead winged horse which she was bringing forward using its reins.

He turned watching as a dark haired warrior came up to walk next to her followed by a living golden winged horse. He could already see the light blue eyes and long dark hair as well as the leather and bronze armour, he sneered in disgust it was the Warrior Princess. He lowered his gaze feeling the sharp intense jealousy which he let pass. He looked up slightly watching as Itzli appeared as he walked opposite them both. He smiled slightly before turning back to the blonde woman's beautiful face with its green eyes. "You will all be well rewarded for this." He turned to the warrior as he formed a new gold pendent in his other hand which he tossed to him, he watched as the warrior caught it, his smile widening. He raised the first sunstone pendent again watching as the Blood Jaguar's image froze. "Take anything you want from the treasury. Tell all the warriors in your group that they can also have anything of their choosing." He watched as the warrior nodded as he left the keep. He brought the frozen image closer running his fingers across the Blood Jaguar's face, she had finally returned to Mexica.

End of part 33

Silvermoonlight.


	34. Fear Of The Ever Expanding Abyss

_FEAR OF THE EVER EXPANDING ABYSS_

Ares opened his eyes watching as the twirling colours flew around him, where in Tartarus was he? He slowly stood up looking around him. He walked forward this was dream? If it was then it seemed more like one of those mortal induced hallucinations. When the mortal had taken too much of the wrong kind of herb and was drugged up. He stopped still watching as a figure appeared he narrowed his gaze realizing that it was himself. The only difference was that this self had short hair unlike him this other self had his sword and was leaning his hand on it. The counterpart smiled slightly. "Pathetic, absolutely pathetic and you call yourself the god of war."

Ares eyed the counterpart in disgust. "Who are you?" The counterpart eased out his hands. "Well I'm you aren't I." The counterpart hoped forward. "Let's just say…I'm the missing piece." He laughed mockingly. "Do I ring any bells?" He raised an eyebrow. "No?" He stepped to one side as he began to circle him. "Being made mortal? Watching Xena die in Japan, any thing happening in there yet?" Ares felt the pain as his counterpart jabbed him painfully in the hand. "Get away from me!" The counterpart smiled. "What's wrong, don't you like seeing yourself for who you truly are? After all no one likes you they never have and they never will." He laughed slightly. "You're a bastard child since you don't even have a father, Hera made herself pregnant to spite Zeus and you were born…pitiful."

Ares moved a step back not liking this illusion. "What do you want?" The counterpart laughed again. "What do I want? Now let's see there's so much I want. I wanted Xena I gave up my immortality for her and Eve by healing both her and Gabrielle. Then Xena died, but you see, I was too much of a coward to go to Japan and save her." He turned slightly. "I was very cruel to Gabrielle when I tried to bring to her to my side. I mean it's just that I learnt to late as I sat on Zeus's empty throne that I would always have nothing, because I'd never given anything." He looked up slightly. "I only gave to suit myself and not others I've always tried to destroy and never created. Looking at you now I can still see that I'm still a pathetic coward and nothings changed."

Ares narrowed his gaze. "You're an illusion an illusion which isn't real!" The counter part laughed mockingly again. "Despite your front you're really just a snivelling coward underneath aren't you? When anything gets hard you run away, you can't even do your own dirty work." He pulled the sword of war free. "You've never even led a battle yet you claim to be the god of war." He threw the sword down hard. "Looking at you disgusts me because I was you and I never saw the error of my ways. It's funny you know I spent my life wanting Zeus's throne and when I finally sat on it when all of Olympus was empty I realized that it was hollow victory." He pulled up his hand. "Now here's the real interesting part which you're not going to like."

He stopped still. "Since you seem to be stubborn in your will when it comes to the suffering of others have you thought, that perhaps you and the irritating little blonde have something in common?" He smirked slightly. "That you both suffer in the same way when it comes to loving Xena. Of course you can pretend that your holding all the cards but you aren't Xena's always holds all the cards." He folded his arms. "You'd give up your immortality for her and the blonde would give up her home her daughter may be even her life. You both suffer and you both still try and you try again. Funny how you can't even respect the irritating blonde for that, it's another one of your pitiful traits to go with all the others." Ares pulled back slightly feeling the panic and uncertainty over take his senses. "Your mean you're like a snake or something!"

His counterpart sneered in disgust. "And you wish you could open me up and show everyone the mean inside of me right?" He sniggered slightly. "Or is that more the mean in side of you?" His gaze slowly narrowed. "You're looking at you, you pathetic fool! What's wrong god of war, don't you like seeing how cruel you are to other people?" Ares breathed in deeply. "You're one of the Aztec pompous idiot's illusions." The counterpart laughed aloud. "No I'm one of yours! It's called having personal demons you pathetic moron!" He raised his hand slightly. "I'm that part of you that you've never faced because you're a snivelling coward! I'm the part of you who you're always running away from!"

The counter part turned slightly. "I'm going to keep haunting you until you realize that the pompous Aztec fool is right! Because I've been you and it didn't go so well for me in the end it was lonely and very depressing." Ares felt the pain as shirt was ripped back as a fire bolt hit his chest. He felt the pain as his back collided with the floor. The counterpart laughed again. "Oh yeah and another thing the whole Gabrielle being a warrior is true. Shame you never really got to know her you just might just have learnt to like her, even respect her." He turned slightly. "Also just so you know snivelling coward, you won't ever get back in to Xena's bedroll, it's not your place and it never will be you." He shrugged slightly. "Later." Ares roared in anger as he watched his counterpart disappear in a blast of red fire he got up looking around him watching as the colours turned to black. He suddenly felt afraid it was an odd feeling one he could barely remember, but he could feel now to the extreme. He looked around in panic, he was trapped in this nightmare and he couldn't get out. He'd never dreamed before and he had no idea how to wake up!

8

Xena looked up slightly at the sun which was raising high in the sky. She hadn't had much sleep and the feeling of a full bladder was becoming uncomfortable. She grunted aloud looking at the chains which were still holding her firmly in place. Her gaze slowly turned as she heard the heavy footsteps coming towards her. She narrowed her gaze as Tezcatlipoca appeared the huge Jaguar god moved forward so he was towering over her. His huge mouth opened showing off his long canine teeth one of which had a crack in it. She watched as the guards instantly shifted out of his way there fear showing as he moved closer his ears going back slightly.

Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "Feeling better Xena?" Xena sneered slightly. "No…seeing your ugly face, really ruins my morning." Tezcatlipoca growled aloud. "Tell me are you just stupid or insane?" Xena raised an eyebrow ignoring her aching limbs she'd been pulling on the chains all night with absolutely no luck she couldn't even ease her hands free. She looked up slightly. "Depends on who you talk to…." Tezcatlipoca raised a clawed finger pushing it against her cheek. "I've heard that you're a coward who died in Japan. Apparently they hacked of your head and hung your naked dead body up on display." Xena narrowed her gaze feeling her teeth grind together she breathed in sharply saying nothing.

Tezcatlipoca laughed slightly as he eased his clawed finger away. "I see and your silence is proof of your dislike of that subject. Like so many of the gods in Mexica I fail to see why the Blood Jaguar brought you back from the dead. Your nothing special just a wasted carcass surround by weak flesh. Yet the Blood Jaguar from what I've heard will do anything for you." He snarled aloud. "I'm sure she told you that you'd be a target for her enemies, were you so arrogant to believe that she was over exaggerating about the danger you were in?" Xena looked up slightly pulling viciously on her chains. "No I believed every word she said." Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "Then why did you come here Xena?"

Xena looked up slowly meeting her gaze. "I came here because I love her…it's a concept you'll never grasp because you're a vile bastard." Tezcatlipoca pulled up his clawed finger poking it in to her chin. "Your lover knew when to shut up in my presence it's time you learnt that lesson to." He watched as Itzpapalotl walked out of the keep carrying a long black and gold whip. Itzpapalotl slowly moved forward feeling her smile widen as she watched Tezcatlipoca pull his clawed hand away as he stepped back. Itzpapalotl smiled as she turned to face the warrior whose ice blue eyes slowly looked her over. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Itzpapalotl goddess of the dead." She raised her skeleton fingers running them down her cheek.

She ignored the feeling as the dark haired woman pulled away, she grinned slightly. "Such spirit…I do wonder what other spirit you have under those leathers." She grabbed her face harshly. "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, wont I?" She leaned forward. "Before we start though I'd like to ask if you know what your lover did to me." Xena snarled aloud. "She destroyed the temple of fire…where you were sacrificing children." Itzpapalotl sneered as she tightening her grip. "Yes that's correct…in fact at the time it was a central temple and my most powerful outlet!" She raised the whip which burst in to searing red and black flames. "Since I don't have her to punish you'll do just fine."

Xena narrowed her gaze meeting the woman's red gaze. "People who kill helpless children disgust me." Itzpapalotl tightened her grip even more. "Children are things they are no more as useful as you Warrior Princess." She snarled aloud. "Your only use will be to suffer until the Blood Jaguar returns to save you. From what I've heard it'll be a while since the Star Coyote wounded her quite badly." She stepped back watching as the long whip unravelled. "I see no fun in breaking your body or bleeding you, I have something far more unique in mind for you." She raised the whip. "This whip does not bleed the skin nor does it tear the flesh, its purpose is to harm the soul it's self." She stepped back further. "I want to hear you scream Warrior Princess…I want to watch your soul break."

She pulled back her hand feeling her smile widen as she walked around so she was behind the tall woman. "They say there is no greater pain than that of the soul's suffering." Xena breathed in deeply feeling both her hand form fists she could cope with this, she'd had much worse in the past. She breathed in deeply grinding her teeth together. She felt the force as the whip came down only to watch in surprise as it disappeared in side her body like a ghost only to be pulled out in a swift motion. She turned in confusion watching as the goddess pulled it back in to position. Itzpapalotl smiled as she watched the fire burn brighter she slowly met the ice blue gaze as she licked her upper canine teeth. "A mere test you fool."

She brought the whip down with even more force watching as blades of fire came out like spikes as it hit the tall woman's body going through her. Xena felt her eyes snap open all too suddenly as her whole body heated up like fire as pain sparked through her every joint and limb. Itzpapalotl pulled the whip free watching as waves of blue light came flying out of the woman's back as the whip was pulled back. She watched as the waves off soul light moved back inside the woman's body. Xena breathed out feeling her self tense up as she struggled with the pain. The same pain came again as the whip came down this time even harder. She grunted trying not scream despite the agony and spikes of pain as they moved in side her body again.

It was just as bad as the pain she'd suffered when she'd fought Akemi, she breathed out feeling the blood as it started to run down her nose. She felt herself cry out as the whip ripped though her body again, she could feel her legs shaking as they almost buckled under her. She could feel the heat and the sweat as it started to drip down her face. The whip came down again even harder and with even more force, she could feel her stomach twisting she wanted to be sick. She felt her fists tense even more as it was ripped out causing her body to spasm in shock. She leaned forward as she lost the contents of stomach the dizziness was starting to take over her mind she could feel it.

Itzpapalotl raised the whip only to feel her hand as it was grabbed in mid motion. Tezcatlipoca snarled as he ripped the whip from her hand. "I want her to suffer I don't want her dead!" Itzpapalotl watched as the tall woman sagged on her chains. "I want her dead!" Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud. "This is my temple and she belongs to me! I choose her means of death!" Itzpapalotl raised her hand. "That was not in our deal!" Tezcatlipoca growled aloud as he eyed her. "It was always mine." He watched as the whip burnt to dust in his clawed hand. "I pick and choose the Warrior Princess's torture and how much she gets." Itzpapalotl growled in anger as she walked towards the keep, she shoved the Star Coyote as she walked past her.

Tezcatlipoca snarled as he walked past the Star Coyote who said nothing as she put her fingers against her scared lower lip. Akemi looked up slightly. "Is she giving you the fun you seek?" Tezcatlipoca eyed her for a long moment. "Yes and as soon as I've had my fill of human blood we will talk about your reward." Akemi narrowed her gaze watching as he walked back in side the keep. She walked slowly over to the Warrior Princess who was hanging off her chains her blood shot eyes trying to focus. She could tell by her posture that she was in great pain. She moved forward easing up both her hands so they were on Xena's face. She forced the light blue eyes to meet her own. "This can all end…all you have to do is say you'll be mine."

Xena groaned eyeing Akemi she grunted as she struggled to pull herself to her feet. "Go…to Tartarus…." Akemi pulled away in anger she didn't think as she slapped the taller woman hard across the face causing her to grunt in pain. She snarled as she raised her other hand. "It's three words! Only three words Xena and you won't suffer anymore." She pulled her face back around to meet her own. "All you have to say is free me Akemi and this all ends." Xena groaned painfully trying to stay focused. "I have three words…for you…Akemi." Akemi smiled as she leaning closer. "Yes." Xena sneered as she tried to keep herself up right despite the pounding in her head. "I…hate you…." Akemi pulled back her cry of anger hitting the air. "Don't be foolish Xena! The torture you've received today is nothing compared to what's coming!" Xena couched painfully feeling her mind start to float she was going to pass out again, she could feel it. "I'd rather die…by their hands than submit to anything you…have to offer." She felt her breath leave her as everything slowly turned to darkness.

8

Gabrielle felt her eyes slowly open again she looked up watching as a hand moved past her face. She could see white and red light falling from it like star dust the feeling was so warm, relaxing and blissful. She blinked breathing in deeply as she closed her eyes falling in to it only to feel it stop all too suddenly.

"That should do it."

She opened her eyes slowly meeting Xochipilli's violet gaze the god of love gave her a gentle smile as he pulled his hand away. Xochipilli slowly met her green eyes. "Feeling any better?" Gabrielle breathed in raising her hand moving her fingers which didn't spike with pain. She eased the fur skin up again as she pulled herself up in to a sitting position. "Yes…I do." She slowly turned to face him. "Thank you." Xochipilli nodded calmly. "I thought for a moment that you might not pull through, you took a turn for the worst and you had a fit." Gabrielle breathed in deeply rubbing her face. "I did? I feel fine now." Xochipilli shook his head. "Five minutes ago you weren't fine I'm just glad I got here when I did."

Gabrielle turned to catching sight of Xochiquetzal who was sitting on her throne close by, her face showing deep thought. Xochiquetzal looked up slightly meeting her gaze. "I heard about what happened to your lover, Itzli was most kind in filling me in." She narrowed her gaze. "It would appear that my ex husband is punishing you for freeing me." She put her fingers on her pendent. "Frankly you should have known better than to bring her here." Xochipilli turned sharply. "Don't be so rude! How was she supposed to know about the ambush, how could she have even stopped it? The Star Coyote had a godly pendent!" He stood up slowly. "She didn't have her tattoo or you're pendent to protect her."

He raised his hand. "You're wearing them both!" Xochiquetzal rolled her eyes watching as both Ohtli and Itzli appeared close by neither saying anything. "Yes I am and for my own protection! I won't let my ex husband do what he did to me again!" Gabrielle coughed painfully as she stood up slowly wrapping the fur skin around herself. "Please stop it!" She watched as both gods turned to look at her as she walked forward ignoring the unsteady feeling in her legs. "They took Xena to Tezcatlipoca's keep…I know they did I can feel it…I don't want your pendent but you have my tattoo." She raised her hand slowly. "Please let me have it back, I can't get her back with out it, it's the only protection I have against him."

Xochiquetzal sneered slightly, catching sight of the desperation in the blonde woman's green eyes. "You can't be serious? You're asking me to just hand out something back to you, which I took from your fair and square!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You stole it from me…it was always mine." Xochiquetzal shook her head as she stood up. "No, no I'm not falling in to this trap of yours." Xochipilli turned sharply. "Sister!" Xochiquetzal turned eyeing him. "Shut up Xochipilli!" Her brother pulled back in surprise as she turned back to the Blood Jaguar. "You may buy her act of being good and noble but you're not seeing the big picture here! She's not good! She's evil, she steals and she kills, they call her Blood Jaguar for good reason!"

She turned back to the younger woman. "I knew this might happen and that you'd expect me to help her, but that is not going to happen." She turned to her brother ignoring his shock. "See this is as your punishment Blood Jaguar! This is the price you pay for stealing from me and keeping what was mine when you could have given it back!" Gabrielle pulled back feeling her heart burn in her chest she felt her gaze dart as she the full extent of her desperation hit home. She slowly lowered herself on to her knees feeling her head fall forward. "Please I'll do anything…anything you want, any price you want I'll pay it. Please, don't punish my lover because of what I've done."

She felt her gaze dart. "Tezcatlipoca will torture her and hurt her in everyway possible." Xochiquetzal snarled aloud. "I don't want anything from you Blood Jaguar there no price I would take from you." Gabrielle looked up slowly. "You already took the dagger back which I was supposed to give the feather serpent to free my sister, haven't you punished me enough?" Xochipilli walked forward slowly eyeing his sister where had all this rage come from? She'd been fine when she'd gotten back to the temple but as soon as she'd heard this story she'd turned cold and now it was as if had frozen over. "She's right you have punished her enough…why are you still punishing her now?"

Xochiquetzal sneered slightly. "Because I can!" Xochipilli narrowed his gaze. "Is the truth that you're afraid to face your husband again? Do you feel that because of this you'd rather cling on to your possessions out of pure selfishness rather than help someone who needs you?" Xochiquetzal snarled aloud. "You've never been abused by another god so I doubt you'd ever understand…you're always so kind to everyone." Xochipilli turned sharply. "You forget that I was once held captive by Huitzilopochtli back when he was as evil as the creator gods. I know what it is to suffer under the hand of another who is power hungry and vile." Xochiquetzal turned slightly. "I will not help the Blood Jaguar! Even if I did give her anything she would never give it back!"

Gabrielle looked up slowly looked up meeting the goddess's gaze. "It's sad that when you feel lost and unsure that you become what you most despise." She breathed in deeply. "It's like the light fades and you can't see the sun." Xochiquetzal came to stand over her, she snarled aloud. "I can see the sun perfectly fine…." Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was a sad laugh even to her own ears. "Then why are you only seeing my shadow?!" Xochiquetzal felt her hand form a fist. "You should be grateful that I didn't kill you when you first came here." Gabrielle shook her head. "You miss your lover! I know what that feels like! By the gods I know how much it hurts!"

She breathed in painfully. "When you love someone and you loose them you just want to lash out at everyone because of the pain." Xochiquetzal didn't think as she raised her hand, watching as lightning appeared in it. "Shut up!" Gabrielle kept perfectly still as she looked up meeting the goddess's violet eyes which were a mixture of pain and anger. "You see their face every moment of everyday…." She raised her hand as Itzli stepped forward she watched as he stopped moving his anger showing. "You get to a point where you hate seeing their face because all it brings is misery but you love them so much that you just can't let go." She could see Xochipilli moving forward getting ready to stop his sister. "It twists you up inside and makes you cruel and violent."

Xochiquetzal sneered slightly. "I'm not buying this from you! You've, killed, crippled and betrayed people!" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Yes I've killed, crippled and betrayed people and I hate myself for everything I've done! Because when I look back I wish that I could take it all back!" Xochiquetzal screamed in anger as she threw the thunder bolt, she watched as it smashed the pottery stands to pieces on the other side of the room. Gabrielle could see the pain in the goddess eyes as she vanished in a blast of multicolour. Xochipilli moved forward helping the blonde woman as she staggered to feet with the fur skin still wrapped tightly around her body. "I'm so sorry, she's never acted like this before." Gabrielle watched as Itzli came forward. "It's fine…."

She shook her head. "I know what she's going through…I understand that she doesn't want to help me and she's right not to trust me, I stole from her." Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "I'll help you…sadly I have no godly object and I'm no match for the creator gods but I'm sure I can help you in other ways." Gabrielle looked down sadly. "Thank you." Itzli moved closer he watched as Ohtli followed him. "You are insane sometimes Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle breathed in deeply eyeing him. "Could you please get me my clothes?" Itzli nodded calmly as he stepped back. "Of course I had them cleaned for you." Gabrielle looked down slightly as her thoughts took over. There had to be some thing that she could pit against Tezcatlipoca so she could free her lover…there just had to be. She just needed time to think it wasn't like she hadn't been here before, she knew every myth and ever legend in this place. She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself down as she leaned against the closest pottery stand.

End of part 34

Silvermoonlight.


	35. The Hardest And Most Painfully Choices

_THE HARDEST AND MOST PAINFULLY CHOICES _

Gabrielle felt her gaze dart again as she pulled on her lighter green collar, her eyes moved across the Aztec city bellow again. She put her hand in to the back of her mouth feeling the new tooth. Xochipilli had put a gold one in place of the missing one using godly methods instead of healing it fully. She hated the idea of having Aztec gold in her mouth but right now she was far to concerned with other things to care. Aphrodite had replaced Xena's silver tooth over a year ago with a new one using godly methods back in Greece. Her lover had, had problems with the old healers version which had started to cause her intense pain. The goddess had healed her mouth of any infection then replaced the old fitting to one she said was well ahead of mortal standards and wouldn't cause her any pain in the future.

Her lover didn't want her tooth healed she'd wanted to keep the silver one as a reminder so that she'd always remember never to turn her back on a fallen enemy. She'd found it odd that her lovers original silver tooth had remained, she had come to realize from that moment on that some things changed while others didn't when time was altered like it had been. She ran her finger over the faint scar on her side where Akemi's dagger's tip had penetrated. Itzli had said that he hadn't been able to heal it fully because they'd run out of the healing herb mix. These special herbs were mixed with the godly blood because it couldn't be used neat as could harm rather than heal.

It would take him half a day to make more but the truth was she didn't care about this scar being healed. She had other scars from battle one more wouldn't make much difference. She felt her gaze dart as she breathed in deeply feeling her boots hit the ground as she started to pace. She moved her hand over the now gleaming Chakram which was on her belt hook. She breathed in deeply she'd been here for over hour and she still had no idea what to do! The other godly items were useless to her and wouldn't work in her hands. Only Xochiquetzal's worked and there was no way of getting it back, or her tattoo. She put her hands through her hair in frustration there had to be something that could help her! She breathed in feeling her anger start to burn.

"Why don't we just steal one of the crystals skulls?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply turning to face Itzli who was close by watching her intensely. "I'm not going to steal one of the crystal skulls." Itzli sighed aloud. "You'd be borrowing it." Gabrielle stopped in mid motion. "No I'd be stealing it!" Itzli sighed aloud. "Look Tezcatlipoca has always wanted one he might give Xena back if you gave him one…." Gabrielle took a long breath. "I don't want to steal anything so please stop trying to put that idea across." Itzli pulled back watching as she carried on pacing angrily. He breathed in deeply he could tell that she was trying to hold her temper back. "Okay so stealing is off the list…no offence but your really limiting yourself here."

Gabrielle carried on pacing, she sneered slightly as she met his gaze. "Stealing things from people doesn't give me pleasure anymore." Itzli stepped forward. "You know getting in to Tezcatlipoca's city is suicide, everyone knows your face. They'll kill you before you get with in to the main street they'll be a pool of your blood all over the floor." Gabrielle felt herself stop in mid motion she slowly turned meeting his gaze. "What did you say?" Itzli breathed in sharply. "I said getting in to Tezcatlipoca's city is suicide." Gabrielle shook her head. "No after that." Itzli blinked in confusion. "I said they'll be a pool of your blood all over the floor." Gabrielle slowly walked up to him she leaned over ripping the silver bottle free from his belt. "Aztec godly blood."

Itzli pulled up his hands. "That's the fertility goddess's blood it's only good for healing wounds, plus if you drank it your heart would still explode and you'll die." Gabrielle eyed the bottle. "What about the other gods?" Itzli looked up slightly. "Their blood is all the same…you drink it your heart will just end up being blown out of your rib cage." He shook his head. "That's why some god's warriors here fight and kill each other for nothing more than little bottles like the one your holding. They do it because they can use it to heal themselves but most of all use it to kill. Most love to force it down the throats of their enemies and then watch there chest explode."

Gabrielle tossed the bottle back watching as he caught it. "Great…just great." She sighed aloud putting a hand on her face. "There has to be something I'm missing here!" Itzli pulled up his hand as he placed the bottle back on his belt. "Maybe you should settle down and eat something it might help you to think of something." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I'm not hungry." Itzli sighed aloud. "Look the way I see it Blood Jaguar you have two choices here, you can ether save your sister and face Quetzalcoatl or you can face Tezcatlipoca and save Xena." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Quetzalcoatl won't kill my sister…so long as he thinks I'm alive and I have his godly items he'll keep her alive in his main temple."

She pushed her boot in to the ground hard. "He won't do anything to her until he gets his godly items back." She felt her hand form a fist. "Tezcatlipoca will hurt Xena as much as possible, he'll bring her with in an inch of death just for his own personal amusement." She felt the anger as it started to burn through her system again. "He'll do it over and over again he'd even heal her just to do it again…the sick bastard." Itzli blinked as he folded his arms, he shook his head as he sighed aloud. "Tezcatlipoca will kill you before you even get close enough to free Xena." Gabrielle looked up sharply meeting his gaze. "I need to go somewhere." Itzli eased up his hands as he stepped forward in confusion. "Wait, where are you going?"

Gabrielle didn't think as walked over to her un-dead horse which was now standing next to Argo, she looked down as she began to strip her things from its saddle and moved them over in to Argo's. She pushed the Aztec bag further in to the saddle pack as she got on to the un-dead horses back. "I'm going to Huitzilopochtli's keep." Itzli didn't think as he grabbed hold of the golden horse's reins. "Wait you said you'd never have any interest in his deal!" Gabrielle pulled the horse around slightly ignoring its screech. "You don't have to come with me I know Huitzilopochtli may punish you for serving Quetzalcoatl." Itzli pulled him self up on to the golden horse who snorted loudly as he got comfortable in the saddle. "I don't serve Quetzalcoatl, I serve you Blood Jaguar."

Gabrielle turned looking at him for a long moment. "I don't understand why you still serve me I was never kind to you." She lowered her gaze. "I was cruel to you from the beginning." Itzli moved the golden horse forward. "Yes you were cruel to me, you've put me through hell, but you also saved my life in the swamp." He moved the horse further forward. "I've have a lot of time to think things over while you were sleeping. I know I was inches away from being eaten by Milintica and it occurred to me that, the old Blood Jaguar would never have saved my life. She would have let me be eaten and enjoyed the show." He moved the horse slightly closer. "Is that not so?"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "Yes I would have…" Itzli shook his head slightly looking at the rising sun. "Like I said before your lover was right you're not the same person who was here before, I hate and despise her, but I don't hate and despise you." Gabrielle shook her head feeling the sadness wash over her. "I hate her as well she was evil to the core." Itzli brought the gold horse to a stop. "You know Ohtli and Xochipilli aren't going to like us leaving, they both seem to have a soft spot for you." Gabrielle moved her horse further forward. "This isn't their fight, its mine, I destroyed things here I should be the one to fix them. Xena and my sister are both suffering because of what I did." She kicked her horse watching as went in to a gallop she felt her teeth grind together. "I intend to fix that one way or another!" she felt the force as the horse leapt of the temple's edge its huge wings opening. She turned the horse so it was flying in the right direction her gaze moved as Itzli took flight on Argo following closely behind her.

8

Xena breathed in as she opening her eyes slowly, to the feeling off a wet cloth being wiped over her face. She groaned watching as Akemi came in to focus the small woman was cleaning her face. She pulled away ignoring how much it stung every time she moved her body. She narrowed her gaze sneering at her. "Get…away…from me." Akemi ignored her as she moved the cloth down cleaning the leather bodices tassels she kept her voice even. "You should thank me I've dressed your shoulder wound. I've also just cleaned up your weak bladder accident during the night." Xena pulled up slightly feeling her self cry out in pain. "Do you think…I care for you cleaning up after me?" She laughed slightly only to stop due to the burning in her lungs. "The thought of you touching me below the waist disgusts me."

She pulled on her chains weakly. "If I wasn't chained up…I'd break your fingers." Akemi pulled back in anger she threw the wet cloth down hard. "You can't keep this up forever Xena!" Xena sneered slightly. "Trust me forever really doesn't mean a great deal when it comes to you." Akemi folded her arms as she stepped closer. "Your malice disgust me…all I've done is try to help you." Xena moved slightly ignoring the fact that her undergarments had been changed. "You know I really…don't see it that way." She looked at her chains. "Maybe it's these godly chains or maybe it's my body which hurts with every single movement I make." She felt her mouth form a cruel smile. "Or just may be, it's the fact that I'm chained at the top of Tezcatlipoca's temple!" She grunted aloud. "You know when you add all those things up they really don't go in your favour." She turned slightly hearing the two guards laugh behind her. She could tell by the hurt look in Akemi's eyes that they were laughing at her, she sneered slightly. "So why don't you crawl back in to his temple and get out of my face?"

"What's going on here?!"

Akemi turned slightly watching as Ehecatl came closer she sneered slightly. "Nothings going on here, nothing that concerns you at least." Ehecatl grinded his bottom jaw in anger. "That's not what I've heard…I've heard that you've been spending a lot of time with Tezcatlipoca's prize." Akemi smirked slightly. "Technically she's my prize I caught her after all." Ehecatl narrowed his gaze if he'd had a tongue right now he'd have trouble biting it. Maybe it was the welling pit of jealously that was creaking against his soul. Or the fact that after hearing his men laugh about her kissing this prize then being bitten by it, he was feeling disgusted. He raised his skeleton hand. "Well I've heard that you've been doing things with your prize that you shouldn't!"

Akemi eyed him for a long moment. "What I do with my prize in none of your concern Ehecatl!" Ehecatl snarled aloud. "Tell me is this what the Blood Jaguar took from you? Is this what you meant Star Coyote, this woman?!" Akemi folded her arms. "Of course it was! What did you think I meant her breastplate!?" Ehecatl snarled aloud. "You never said you liked women!" Akemi sneered slightly. "I like both genders actually!" Ehecatl turned sharply feeling his anger and gut twisting jealously as it became more intense. "So I guess that cut on your lip was the price you paid for trying to kiss her!" He turned watching as the tall dark haired woman laughed coldly he narrowed his red gaze. "What are you laughing at Warrior Princess?"

Xena sneered slightly. "You're jealously…." She paused ignoring Akemi cold stare. "Don't worry I'm no challenge to you, I hate her personally. I wouldn't sleep with her if she was the last woman alive." She laughed again but it was an emotionless laugh. "It hurts doesn't it, to be manipulated and used by her? Trust me I know how you feel skeleton warrior…I've been in your boots…." Ehecatl watched as the tall warrior pulled weakly on her chains. "I haven't been manipulated!" Xena sighed aloud. "Actuality you have your just to much in denial to admit it right now." She smiled slightly. "Don't worry…it'll start to sink in soon enough." Ehecatl narrowed his gaze as he pulled up his weapon to her face. "You know if I wanted your opinion Warrior Princess I'd give it to you!"

Xena coughed painfully ignoring him. "Don't feel bad you're probably not the first and I doubt you'll be the last." Ehecatl snarled aloud as he pushed his weapon under chin. "You don't care for the Star Coyote in that manner?" Xena grunted aloud. "Let me repeat what I said the first time so you get it through your thick skull! If she was the last woman alive I wouldn't sleep with her!" Ehecatl pulled his axe out from under chin. "But you have slept with her?" Akemi snarled aloud. "Yes she did and she enjoyed it!" Xena felt a cruel smile form. "Yes I have slept with her but I deeply regret it, as interesting as it was skeleton warrior." She slowly met his gaze "You tend to see your life a little differently when your trapped in limbo…and the reason you got there is because she played you for a fool…."

Ehecatl ignored the Star Coyotes hatful gaze as it fell on him he slowly met the tall warriors ice blue gaze. "Your loyalty is to the Blood Jaguar?" Xena narrowed her gaze as she met his. "My heart, my body and my soul is hers and hers alone it belongs to no one else." She moved her fingers slightly feeling them sting with pain. "In my view all my old lovers are pale in compassion to her, including your Star Coyote…." Akemi snarled in anger as she shoved Ehecatl out of the way. "You don't mean that?" Xena grunted aloud as she turned slightly. "You see that's the problem I do really mean it, so you can go to Tartarus for all I care." Ehecatl watched as the Star Coyote backed away she shoved pasts the guards in anger.

He turned eyeing the dark haired woman who said nothing as her eyes traced the city bellow. He eyed her for a long moment. "Are you regretting what you just said to her?" Xena turned eyeing him she felt her hands form fists. "No I was picturing the Blood Jaguar's beautiful face you bastard!" She watched as he backed away saying nothing as he moved past the guards. She pulled on her chains only to stop because of the pain, she wanted to pass out or be knocked out again, anything was better than having to see Akemi's lying face. She breathed in slowly and deeply trying to ignore her burning lungs where was her lover? She needed her so badly right now just to kiss her and hold her.

8

Lila looked at the bloody floor again as her thoughts shattered through her mind like ice breaking on a winter's lake. Of all the places she had ever been in her life none had made her question so much about everything than here. Her sister had always been the one who questioned and the one who argued. She'd always thought that it was because Gabrielle had just been born different. She'd also blamed it on her sister's dislike of her confines at home and a little on the fact that she'd caught her staring at girls over curiously in her youth just as much as boys. She put a hand through her hair in frustration, questions were piling up in her head right now and she just couldn't answer them all at once, there was too much to drink in and too much to consider.

The thought that the Xena had died seemed outrageous Xena was hard to kill she'd heard that ten men couldn't harm her in battle let alone wound her. She was always supposed to be two steps a head of everyone. Yet to think that the Samurai of Japan had killed her just seemed unimaginable. The thought of them putting her body up on display like that seemed even more shocking. Had that caused her sister to loose her mind and loose her way? Her sister had always seemed so strong willed she also seemed to be the one who could soften up the Warrior Princess when no one else could. Had her sister's soul been so badly shaken by this horrific event then over time had she lost all of her sanity, slowly becoming a murder?

She shook her head she just had no idea! She wanted to know everything and yet she knew nothing much at all. The person who was her sister was still a stranger a stranger she didn't know or understand fully. She breathed in looking at the bloody floor again would this stranger even come to her rescue or would she be cruel and evil and leave her here to die? The more she stayed here the more terrified she become of Mexica it was a violently and terrible place where death was everywhere and It was embraced by the feathered serpent who was an evil god. If ever she felt that Zeus was unkind she now realized that the Greek king of the gods was so much kinder than him on so many levels.

Here you could merely speak out and your death or worse would be but a breath away. Or you'd be forced to serve as an un-dead warrior for the rest of your long days and nights never knowing peace or even kindness from anyone. She looked down slightly she should be asleep but she couldn't switch off and close her eyes. The truth was that when ever she closed her eyes she didn't enjoy her dreams they were filled with nightmares. She wasn't used to having nightmares and it was hard to cope with the violent images that came over and over again always the same images. Of her sister cutting people apart piece by piece and laughing about it.

Or they were her own image ripping off her skin to reveal living bones underneath like the skeleton warriors. She wasn't sure what was worse being awake and having to take in these images or being asleep and seeing them haunt, her dreams. Mexica was like a living nightmare the kind that people talked about when they mentioned Tartarus. She breathed in deeply she wanted to believe that her sister would save her but a part of her still wanted her real sister. The one she remembered not this one from an altered past who scared her on so many levels. She looked down taking in a deep breath she wanted to be saved from this place but she was afraid that, that was never going to happen.

Tlaloc sat back looking at the Greek girl who was staring in to space her face in deep thought. He eyed Amoxtli who was painfully ripping the bandage free from her lower jaw which was almost fully healed. She threw the bandage aside moving her half healed fingers which still had bone sticking out at the tip before she lay back on the cushion closing her eyes slightly. Tlaloc breathed in deeply as shuffled on the cushion next to her, he looked up slightly. "What colour were your eyes?" Amoxtli turned slightly meeting his gaze. "Brown…" Tlaloc raised an eyebrow as he smiled slightly. "What shade of brown?" Amoxtli breathed in slowly. "Everyone's eyes look the same colour around here…the same dull shade of brown."

Tlaloc shook his head. "I disagree everyone's shade is a slightly different." Amoxtli eased up her other half healed hand looking at it. "What were yours?" Tlaloc breathed in slightly. "I'd say a very dark brown." Amoxtli shook her head slightly. "Then I think mine used to be a light brown." Tlaloc smiled slightly. "If you could live your life differently, like if you had another chance what would you do differently?" Amoxtli sighed aloud as she shook her head. "I wouldn't eat the food from the feathered serpent table." Tlaloc slowly met her gaze. "That's not what I meant…I meant what would you do that would have the most meaning?" Amoxtli smiled sadly. "I would have made up with my father…we always seemed to get off the wrong foot."

She slowly looked up meeting his gaze. "What about you?" Tlaloc sighed aloud as he shook his head. "I'd tell my younger brother that he was the better warrior, instead of being so cruel towards him and pushing him down all the time because of my jealousy." Amoxtli watched as the last of her skin healed on her fingers. "Funny isn't it?" Tlaloc turned slightly. "What do you mean?" Amoxtli lowered her head slightly. "You spend your mortal life hating, wanting, cursing and condemning those around you. Then you die, and you come to regret so much that you did in life." She shook her head sadly. "You spend everyday in this hell of an after life wishing that you could change so many things." Tlaloc breathed in deeply. "Makes you wonder what is paradise is doesn't it?" Amoxtli breathed in deeply. "I was always told it where ever you're happy or where you find something of meaning." Tlaloc lowered his gaze. "I wish I'd lived your life…I think you had the right idea." Amoxtli patted his shoulder slightly. "I think we both had the right idea we just never did the right things."

End of part 35

Silvermoonlight.


	36. In The Glorious And Harshest

_IN THE GLORIOUS AND HARSHEST OF SUNLIGHT_

Gabrielle looked down slowly watching as the sun god's city came in to view it was much bigger than the fertility goddess's city. On top of that it was in the middle a huge lake called Lake Texcoco and the only way in or out of it was via huge bridges. Four huge temples stood out with a central one which dwarfed everything. Even by Aztec standards it was beyond glorious it was magnificent on every level. She watching as the people bellow on their small boats looked up as they flew over, she turned watching as Itzli smiled slightly. "Have you been here before?" Itzli looked up slightly admiring his god's city with its ten huge market places. "I trained here as a warrior but I haven't been back here in five years. It's still as beautiful as I remember." He smiled looking down at the stunning lake city. "There is nothing that compares to your birthplace."

Gabrielle looked down slightly ignoring the commotion as they flew towards the cities centre. "I agree nothing ever does." She could see the warriors pulling out there weapons bellow as they ran after them. "Where do we set down?" Itzli rose his hand watching as she lowered her horse further, he calmly followed her. "In the central square you can't miss it…there's a huge carving of the sun stone." Gabrielle carried on moving only to catch sight of what he was talking about in the central square carved in to white stone spanning everything around it was a huge carving of the sun stone. Its scale dwarfed the people who were going about there daily lives as they walked over it in there beautiful multicoloured clothing and headdresses.

She felt the force as the horse's hooves made contact with the stone she watched as Itzli landed next to her. She slowly eased herself off the saddle watching as her feet hit the edge of the huge carving. She could see everyone backing away as her un-dead horse screeched as it shook its mane. She kneeled down slowly running her fingers over the carving. "Is this the first sun stone?" Itzli pulled himself off the golden winged horse who snorted as he patted its neck. "Yes this was the first all the other sun stone carvings are based on this." Gabrielle watched as everyone backed away further shock and confusion showing in their faces. She turned feeling someone suddenly grab her upper arm she turned slowly watching as a nervous fifteen year old boy came in to view.

The young man raised his Aztec axe with pride. "I caught you Blood Jaguar! I claim kingship to Tenochtitlan!" Gabrielle blinked slightly as she looked in to his nervous brown eyes. "King ship?" Itzli moved forward eyeing the young boy. "Remove your hand from the Blood Jaguar's arm boy, before I personally remove it myself!" The young boy looked up his smile suddenly widening. "The great Itzli the Blood Jaguar's servant you're bigger in person." Itzli watched as the Blood Jaguar stood up, the boy moved his hand down keeping it on her arm. "Nice to see that people know my name…." Gabrielle eased up her hand. "It's okay Itzli." She turned giving the young warrior a wide smile. "What do they call you?"

The young boy smiled back his eyes lighting up. "Acamapichtli they call me Acamapichtli." He raised his weapon hand. "You're even more beautiful than in your myth." Gabrielle felt her smile widened. "Yes but how do you know I'm the Blood Jaguar in my myth don't I have shorter hair?" Acamapichtli smiled keeping a gentle hold on her strong arm. "In the myth you always have sun coloured hair and eyes the colour of any green jungle." He looked down slightly at her boots and the gleaming claws which were tied up with thick leather straps. "Your claws are always carried in your boots." Gabrielle laughed slightly ignoring the warriors who started to push their way through the on lookers. "You're very clever Acamapichtli." Itzli watched as the five warriors came forward raising their weapons.

Itzli raised his weapon watching as they stopped. "Take myself and the Blood Jaguar to Huitzilopochtli's keep!" The warriors looked at each other he felt his teeth grind together. "I outrank you! Do as I order you!" The first warrior sneered slightly. "I don't care for your order Itzli." He turned eyeing the young boy. "Get off her she's mine boy!" Itzli watched as the first warrior came forward he slowly raised his weapon higher. "I'll kill you before you put a finger on her, your not even worthy of her claws." The warrior laughed slightly as he stopped in front of him. "The great Itzli is protecting the Blood Jaguar last I heard you hated her." Itzli narrowed his gaze as he took a step closer to the other warrior. "You heard wrong…now back off."

The man sniggered slightly as he turned to the other warriors. "Oh so the rumour is true you are sleeping with her…poor Itzli he must not like his girlfriend getting touched." He turned hearing the others laugh. Gabrielle blinked in shock she gently eased the boys hand away as she pulled her sai blade out from her boot in a violent motion eyeing the warrior in utter disgust. "I've never slept with Itzli! My lover is Xena the Warrior Princess!" Itzli breathed in as the anger started to boil and twist in his stomach. "I'm going to kill you for daring to say that in front of me you lower ranking scumbag…I've never slept with her since I met her!" The warrior pulled back as he raised his axe higher his cruel smile widened. "I'd like to see you try and kill me Itzli I've heard you're not as good as you used to be."

He turned eyeing the small woman. "I capture you I get to be king!" Gabrielle laughed slightly enjoying how mocking her laugh sounded. "You be king? I doubt you could get higher than your rank." Itzli sneered as he eyed the man who snarled in anger. "She's right you couldn't crawl up to the next rank so I have to ask, what are your chances of ever crawling up the ladder and becoming king?" Gabrielle turned eyeing the main keep behind them before turning back to Itzli. "There is no King in Mexica there never has been or so I've so been told." Itzli raised his axe higher. "Don't follow us, I have a good excuse to kill you and if I get the chance I'll probably really enjoy it." He turned walking towards the Blood Jaguar. "Let's go, I'll walk us both to the main keep." Gabrielle turned slightly looking at the young boy giving him a wide smile. "Acamapichtli you lead the way." She looked up flicking her sai blade sneering slightly. "Don't follow us." Itzli turned following the young boy he could see the five men following very slowly. He leaned over to her ear. "They are following us." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze watching as the young boy bounded up the steps she felt her grip on her sai blade tightened violently.

8

Ares looked around in to the ever stretching darkness which was nothing but a black abyss, he was feeling fear now. Fear that he wouldn't see the light again. He walked around feeling his hand touch the black fire around him which hurt with every motion of his fingers. He pulled on his shirt harshly why was the fear so pressing in this place? He turned watching in surprise as an image of Xena appeared close by her light blue eyes narrowed as the mouth formed a cruel smile one which he was so used to seeing. The image shrugged slightly. "The mighty Ares god of war your a joke." Ares turned watching as another huge figure stepped out from the blackness the massive blonde clawed feet hit the ground hard as the huge ears pulled back.

The green eyes leered with hatred as the huge blonde main shook as the blonde werewolf stepped closer flexing her clawed fingers as her huge jaws opened showing off the razor sharp teeth, he sneered at Gabrielle in her werewolf form. He pulled back as she moved a step closer so her huge muscled bulk towered over him. He could now see that she didn't have the huge deer antlers which had been part of the Titan armour, Horn Hind. She raised a clawed hand looking at her fingers. "Man…monster…monster, man its funny how the lines are always blurring you get confused sometimes don't you?" The Warrior Princess smirked. "The lines we draw in the sands are merely lines but how deep do those lines go?" Gabrielle flicked her long tail as she stepped back. "Are the lines in the sand from the spilt blood of innocents or the blood of those who caused great evils?"

Xena eased out her sword she pushed the blade tip in to the black ground watching as blood flowed out forming streaked bloody lines which crawled outwards. "It's all lines and more lines…really makes you think." Ares eyed them both in anger. "Stop talking in riddles!" Gabrielle looked up slightly as she snarled showing of her razor sharp teeth. "If each line is a shattered life then how many of them have made?" Xena shrugged. "Pillaged, plundered, and brought to their knees in the name of war." She turned slightly. "How many have you bled and how many have you broken?" Ares eyed her in anger. "Your not real you're both delusions." Gabrielle watched as the bloody lines crawled towards him. "Every delusion has a place and a purpose."

Ares watched in horror as the bloody lines began to work there way up his boot, he kicked out his foot trying to get them to let go. Only to find that they stuck as they crawled up his legs. Xena laughed coldly. "You can never get rid of the suffering you make it sticks like resin. An ugly foul black resin which is sickening to the touch." Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "Screaming, sadness, crying and sorrow, it's so heartbreaking." Ares looked down watching as the blood began to spray out from the lines it slowly spreading across the floor. Xena smiled slightly. "You can ether face it." Gabrielle eased up her clawed fingers. "Or drown in it and all its horrors."

Ares watched as they both smiled he felt the panic as the bloody lines turned to tentacles of blood which wrapped around his legs dragging him downwards in to the now bloody lake. Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Fight or fall." Xena cocked her head to one side. "Live or die." Ares tried to get away only to be pulled deeper in to the lake. He watched as Gabrielle flicked her tail neither of them was sinking, Gabrielle smiled sadly. "Find the truth or the lie." Xena looked at her. "The delusion or the reality…." Gabrielle turned to meet his gaze along with Xena. "Or find yourself in the blackness of the bloody river of your own making." Ares felt himself panic he was now up to the waist in the bloody water. He was suddenly pulled under in to the bloody lake which was now deep beneath him he slammed his hand up only to feel it hit a hard red ice crust. He screamed bashing harder only to feel pain, the ice crust didn't break ether. He breathed in, in panic bashing harder as the full terror filled his body and mind he was going to die! He could already feel his lungs constricting as it got harder and harder to breath!

8

Huitzilopochtli eyed the lesser god who he'd moved to a more suitable place, which was on a leopard skin rug which was close by his throne. Obviously the lesser god's dreams weren't pleasant he was kicking out violently in his sleep. He had never had a dream and he obviously had no idea how to wake from one and return to the normal world. His gaze shifted as he looked up slightly hearing a smashing sound he stood up slowly it was weapons. He could hear them someone was fighting out side his keep!? Fighting outside his keep was forbidden! He roared in anger If there was one thing he loathed it was fighting on his temples ground! He had, had his people build this city from the ground up it was meant to be a place of peace and beauty free of violence. He moved further up the steps feeling his hand form a fist.

He stopped still as he came up the last step only to watch as five warriors pile drove a single person at the centre all at once. He stopped still as he felt the feeling all too suddenly. He closed his eyes slightly listening as five heart beats rung out in his ears he closed his eyes fully hearing the one under them all which was beating faster and faster. He felt his eyes snap open as he recognised it he could smell her, it was that familiar scent of jasmine mixed with lavender that came from her hair. He stopped still watching as one of the men was suddenly kicked. He slammed in to the floor hard on his back blood spraying through his teeth causing him to drop his weapon.

The scream that hit the air was as violent as was the cry of pain which followed it, as another men let go his arm covered by the bleeding claw marks. He turned just in time to see Itzli run up the stairs his axe slammed in to the nearest mans arm forcing him to let go. The bleeding man screamed in pain as his blood hit the floor dripping from a now gapping wound. The small blonde woman suddenly came in to view as her claws came around slicing across the man's chest the opposite. The claw's hilt slammed in to the other mans face full force sending him stumbling back. Itzli watched as the young boy ran past him he turned snarled in anger as he came to stand next to the Blood Jaguar whose face was burning with anger. "I'm going to kill you all!"

Gabrielle raised the bloody blade she could feel her anger getting worse as she narrowed her gaze. She was finding it hard to restrain it she wanted to let go. The only thing stopping her was that she wasn't here to kill anyone and her purpose for being her was so much more important than this. She watched as the now bleeding men regrouped reading themselves. She slowly flicked one sai blades pointing it in the leader's direction. "Don't make me kill you." She snarled aloud feeling every muscle tense. "I'll make it painful and slow." She felt her mouth form a cruel smile. "I'll probably really enjoy it as well…." The head warrior eyed his bleeding chest. "Why did you grow your hair Blood Jaguar? I think having it long ruins your image!"

Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "Cutting my hair short was just a crossing in my life and frankly I prefer it long." The head warrior laughed again as he twirled his axe. "Oh really…well I'm so looking forward this…I'll get to be king, once I take you down in battle." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "There are no kings in Mexica! There never have been, so what makes you think you will be?" The warrior eased up his hand. "The price for bringing you to our god alive is a one way ticket to the throne of Tenochtitlan!" Gabrielle sneered in disgust. "As if a man like you would ever be king and you didn't even catch me." She raised her hand pointing at the young boy who was standing close by looking nervous. "It was him!"

Huitzilopochtli smiled that was all he needed to hear he looked up just in time to watch as the leader ran at her. He turned seeing Itzli roar in anger as he ran at him. "Coaxoch!" He watched as the leading warrior turned but too late to see the white, green and gold humming bird as it appeared flying in between them, its body blasted in to white light as Coaxoch appeared in all his glory. His axe came up slamming in to the man's face causing blood to fly through the air the sound of his jaw breaking was sickening. He could see the shock on Itzli's face as he came to an instant stop lowering his axe as the towering Hummingbird warrior pulled back his bloody glowing weapon. He could see the panic and the terror in the other warriors faces.

Coaxoch smiled as he raised his bloody weapon. "You all know what the penalty is for dishonour…need I not remind you off it." He turned looking at the wounded man whose face was broken and bloody. "If any of you expect to join the elite Humming bird warriors in paradise. You have so much to understand and learn about the warrior codes." Itzli didn't think as he slowly lowered his head as he stepped away from the Hummingbird warrior who was a much higher rank than him. He'd only seen three Humming bird warriors in his lifetime and if you were bellow them in rank you bowed out of respect. These warriors had gained their place in the heavens because of their bravery and nobility.

Coaxoch breathed in deeply seeing the utter shock that was on the sun haired woman's face. Obviously she had never seen a Humming bird warrior before and her green eyes were filled with mixed emotions, as she lowered her claws slowly unsure of what to do. He watched as a big stocky man appeared, his white, green and red headdress swaying slightly. He was in his late thirties his clothes had the same colours and he had a Jaguar clawed necklace with brown sun bleached areas on his hair and beard. He snarled aloud as he raised his head which had a long scar running across the bridge of his nose. Ahexotl eyed the Humming bird warrior then the other warriors he felt his hand form a fist, it didn't take a genius to work out what had happened here.

He eyed the four remaining men in disgust as his eyes fell on the Blood Jaguar and Itzli who swallowed nervously. "Tell me who started this madness!?" Coaxoch turned to the bleeding man who had passed out. "I believe it was this man…he wanted to be king, his method was most dishonourable." He turned slightly. "As were his friends." Ahexotl roared in anger. "Pick up your leader and take him to the temple of the moon! You should pray that the priestess at the temple is still a master of healing!" He watched as they sped in to action picking their leader of the floor. He turned watching as they ran down the steps. "When you've done that you can get yourselves on to the training ground. I intend to work you like llama's for the next month for your dishonourable behaviour!"

He turned eyeing the young boy who was shivered in panic. "Get on to the training ground you little runt! You're not supposed to be up here you're meant to be with your training group!" Gabrielle felt her gaze dart she moved forward eyeing the big man, he remained her of one of the drill sergeants back in Greece even though he didn't look like one. She turned slightly. "I asked him to show me the temple." Ahexotl turned meeting the Blood Jaguars jungle green gaze he quickly turned his anger to a warm smile as he stepped forward. She was such a beautiful woman no wonder his god had a thing for her it had to be the long sun coloured hair and the fact that she was very good on the eyes.

He raised his hand taking hers. "My apologises Blood Jaguar if you asked him to then your wish is my command." Gabrielle pulled her hand away quickly. "He also caught me and claimed his kingship." Ahexotl felt his gaze snap open he was powerless to stop that wish if he'd claimed it. He shook his head he would not deny his gods wishes ether. He looked up eyeing Itzli. "I see that you're a man now, about time you grew up." Itzli smiled but it was a fake smile he hated Ahexotl even if was head of the living armies he was still a mean bastard who gave everyone hell. "I have the claw marks to prove my worth." Ahexotl laughed slightly. "About time you got something, everything else was lacking."

He ignored the man's look of disgust as he grabbed the boys shoulder dragging him towards the keep. "Come on your highness…lets see if our god thinks you worthy of your king ship." Gabrielle leaned over watching as Itzli lowered to meet her gaze. "Who in Tartarus is he?" Itzli sneered slightly. "Ahexotl leader of the armies…a total bastard but he always gets the job done, hence his elite position." He lowered his head again as the Humming bird warrior came closer, he slowly met her gaze. "He's a Hummingbird warrior." Coaxoch smiled as he eyed Itzli. "You need not bow in my presence Itzli you have shown no dishonour." He put his hand on his chest as he turned to the small woman. "My name is Coaxoch I'm the head of the Hummingbird armies."

He bowed slightly. "And you are the great Blood Jaguar it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled slightly. "You do differ some what from your myth." Gabrielle lowered her gaze for a long moment she looked up slightly watching as the white light carried in streaming out of the taller man's eyes. "I hear that a lot." She breathed in deeply. "Are you dead? I heard in the myth that you're from a heavenly paradise?" Coaxoch smiled as he raised his hand. "Yes I'm dead but my god gives me a form that's so real that it's difficult to tell me from you. I bleed and my flesh and muscle are real. If it weren't for my eyes there would be no way to tell the difference between you and me."

He eased his hand out. "You can even feel my heart beat and the pulse of the blood in my veins." Gabrielle slowly eased up her hand taking hold of his wrist she breathed in sharply feeling the pulse of blood under her fingers. She breathed in deeply as she pulled away. "It is only the eyes that tear us apart." Coaxoch smiled. "Yes mine have my very soul moving through them where as your living flesh doesn't." He raised a hand putting it on her shoulder. "Sadly only the skeleton warriors can see your soul as it moves through your eyes, and I do envy them for that because it's something I can't see." Ahexotl turned yanking the boy around. "Our god will really want to see the Blood Jaguar so stop gassing off to her Coaxoch, your probably boring her."

Coaxoch raised an eyebrow. "So charming isn't he?" He sighed as he stepped forward. "Please follow me both of you." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as they both started to move forward. She watched as the steps to the inner keep came in to view, she really wished she didn't have to be here. All she could think about was her lover. She moved down the steps watched as the golden keep came in to view with its golden floor and walls filled with pottery and orange gem stone. The golden throne came in to view she could see Huitzilopochtli seated on it. The huge man looked up as a smile formed across his face as he sat up slightly meeting her gaze as she came to a stop.

Huitzilopochtli smiled he had moved the god of war in to one of the small rooms opposite he didn't want the Blood Jaguar to even see him. Also after calling Coaxoch he wanted this to look like it wasn't his doing. He had waited far too long for this day. He had, had so many dreams about it that he wanted nothing to spoil it. He watched as Itzli lowered himself on to his knee bowing his head as low as possible. Coaxoch slowly eased himself on to one knee bowing his head. "Great sun god we bring you the Blood Jaguar." He watched as Ahexotl did the same he pushed the boy in to the same bowed position. Huitzilopochtli turned seeing that the Blood Jaguar was lowering herself. "No you need not kneel in my presence Blood Jaguar, in my kingdom no head is higher than yours."

Gabrielle stopped in mid motion as she eased herself up only to stop as she caught sight of a stand behind her. She felt as though the blood in her body had run cold in an instant as her old clothes came in to view. The clothes she hated the clothes she had never wanted to see again. Yet here they were complete with her original Eagle warrior head dress. These were the clothes that had been covered in the twelve elite's blood. These were the clothes that had made her a legend and had given her, her name in these lands. She had changed the world and not once did she consider that these clothes would survive for to look up on them again. She could feel her breath quickening she breathed in quickly, gaining control of her emotions.

Huitzilopochtli smiled taking in her beautiful face with its long blonde hair and forest green eyes, which turned to look at him very slowly. The image his men had shown him of her was spot on she was younger. The clothes were very different to the ones he was used to, not that, that mattered at all. He smiled gently as he kept his gaze on hers. "Welcome to my keep Blood Jaguar." He leaned forward his smile widening. "I'm so glad that you have finally returned." He turned looking Itzli who was keeping his head low. "You have also finally returned to me as well." Itzli breathed in closing his eyes tightly trying not to panic. He had been so terrified of this moment and now it was finally here. "I never meant to dishonour you great sun god."

Huitzilopochtli stood up slowly. "Dishonour me?" Itzli could feel himself shaking his god would punish him severely for his betrayal. "I was forced to do the feathered serpents bidding." Gabrielle didn't think as she stepped back putting her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't his fault it was mine, I was the one he was chasing…it was my weapon that struck his face." Itzli looked up sharply she was defending him? Why was she doing this? Why would she blame herself for his failing as a warrior? He looked up slightly easing his hand up freeing hers. "The Blood Jaguar is being to kind but her kindness is misplaced. I betrayed you great one out of fear of the feathered serpent ending my life, I accept the consequences of my actions."

Gabrielle looked at him as she put both her weapons in her boots. "He saved my life I owe him mine…and I haven't repaid that dept in full yet. He's also been nothing but loyal to me." Itzli looked up sharply. "Stop defending me!" Gabrielle kept her gaze fixed with his ignoring the two head warriors who looked utterly confused. She breathed in deeply lowering her gaze. "You saved my life, I was going to die I have every right to defend you." Huitzilopochtli laughed slightly watching as they both turned to look at him. "Itzli I have no intention of punishing you, as I can see you have served the Blood Jaguar well and that pleases me greatly. You will be well rewarded for what you have done."

He turned slightly. "Your village will receive gifts and will be rebuilt to be even more glorious. Your family will gain noble status, they will be moved in side this cities great walls there they will live a life of luxury. Your gift will be to gain the rank that your older brother had before his death. You will become head warrior off the temple of the moon." He turned slightly. "When the Blood Jaguar frees you from her services you will take that position." Itzli felt himself freeze in mid motion he let out a breath that he had been holding for what felt like ages. He lowered his head further as he felt the tension leave his body all at once. "I thank you for your pardon great sun god."

Huitzilopochtli turned slightly. "Please Ahexotl take Itzli to the moon temple so his head dress can be given its sun coloured feathers." Ahexotl looked up as he stood up along with the others "It shall be done, but I have another matter of importance which needs your attention." He pushed the boy forward so he was in front of the huge god. "This boy claims that he caught the Blood Jaguar." He snorted aloud. "Frankly I think the boy is lying." Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly as he turned the Blood Jaguar. "Is my head warrior speaking the truth is the boy lying?" Gabrielle turned to meet his amber gaze. "Yes he did capture me he was the first to put his hand on my arm and claim king ship of this great city."

Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly as he moved a step closer to the young boy who kneeled down again lowering his head, he could sense his fear. "What do they call you young man?" The young boy swallowed as he looked up. "My name is Acamapichtli, great sun god." Huitzilopochtli folded his arms. "Acamapichtli do you believe you will be a mighty and noble king?" Ahexotl turned sharply. "He is no more than a boy how can be a king?! I mean look at him!" Huitzilopochtli raised his hand slowly. "Be silent Ahexotl let the young man speak." Acamapichtli felt his gaze dart. "I don't know what kind of a king I'll make I just want to help the people and make you proud great sun god. I also want to honour the Blood Jaguar who is more beautiful than her myth."

Huitzilopochtli smiled as he eased the boy up so he was standing. "That Acamapichtli is the right answer, a king is a person who wants to help others and make others proud." He watched as Coaxoch took hold of the boys arm very gently. "Take him for his royal fitting Coaxoch." Coaxoch nodded slightly. "It shall be done." Ahexotl turned sharply. "Come on all off you I'm sure our god would prefer to be in peace with the Blood Jaguar." Itzli turned sharply. "I'm her servant I should stay." Ahexotl sneered slightly shoving him forward as they all started to move. "Yeah well right now you aren't needed, your new sun coloured feathers are more important."

Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly watching as they all slowly moved toward the keeps steps he would be glad to have some peace and quite. He didn't want any one interrupting them ether. He turned seeing that the Blood Jaguars eyes were fixed again on her clothes which were on the stand. He slowly sat himself down as he smiled slightly, enjoying the curves of her body and her eyes which didn't turn away from the stand. He breathed in deeply seeing that the others had had gone he breathed in deeply. Now that the formalities were over he wanted to say just he felt and what he should have said the last time he had been face to face with this stunning mortal woman whose hair was as gold as his sun. "The young man speaks the truth you are so much more beautiful than your myth."

End of part 36

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all the kind reviews HAZMOT.

Also welcome back Haxan.


	37. The Fire That Engulfs All Others

_THE FIRE THAT ENGULFS ALL OTHERS AND BENDS THEM TO ITS WILL_

Xena breathed in deeply, watching as the guards shifted positions. She narrowed her gaze as she looked at the chains which had no key lock. She'd been watching them for an hour or more trying to work if one of them had the keys, it now seemed nether of them did. She snarled aloud pulling violently on the chains why couldn't this be easy? She turned sharply watching as one of the guards was suddenly shoved aside. She narrowed her gaze watching as the underworld goddess came to stand in front of her. Xena looked at her in disgust. "What do you want?" Itzpapalotl didn't think as she grabbed her face savagely. "I want to be there when you scream your last breath."

Xena snarled as she tried to pull away. "Wait longer." Itzpapalotl tightened her grip. "I don't know what disgusts me more your resilience to punishment or your mouth?" She pulled away watching as the tall warrior winced in pain. "Tell me because I'm curious what is having sex with the Blood Jaguar like?" Xena narrowed her gaze saying nothing. Itzpapalotl leaned closer. "I'm surprised you have the patience to have sex with her I'm guessing in bed she's a one trick pony." Xena sneered slightly as she met her gaze. "She's much better in bed than you probably are I doubt you ever get sexual fulfilment on any level. May be it's because you're dead rotting and ugly."

Itzpapalotl didn't think as she grabbed the warrior violently by her hair. "Don't test me…the whip was only the beginning. What Tezcatlipoca has in store for you next is going to make you scream. Unlike me he doesn't care for the torturing the soul. He likes to the torture flesh, muscle and the insides, I dread to think what he'll do with yours Warrior Princess. " Xena snarled as she looked in to her red eyes. "Let me guess because you tried to kill me you're not allowed to torture me again?" Itzpapalotl narrowed her gaze. "Oh is that what you think? Well just so you know I'm not done with you just yet? I want you to see the destruction of my temple! I want you to see what the Blood Jaguar did!"

She pulled her head closer. "I want you to know why I wanted you captured, since you've only seen things from Tezcatlipoca's angle!" She slowly tightened her grip. "Let's see how you like my angle Warrior Princess unlike the fertility goddess my version of showing memories is much more painfully." Xena pulled back trying to avoid her red eyes as they started to glow. Itzpapalotl yanked her head towards her savagely as she tried to pull away. "Don't move now it'll hurt far less!" Xena gritted her teeth as she tried not to focus on the other woman's eyes she'd been through this once already. She could feel her mind starting to pulse as the pain started it felt a knife which was being forced in to her head inch by inch.

She grunted trying to take it as she tried to lower her gaze away from them again. Itzpapalotl sneered in disgust. "Resisting will only make it worse Warrior Princess." She eased up her skeleton hand forming a fist. "It's better that you surrender." Xena groaned as the pain suddenly intensified she was finding it difficult to breath. Itzpapalotl didn't think as she forced the warriors head up so their eyes met. "They say looking in to my eyes is like dying a death." She forced her head up finally making their eyes meet. "Let's see if you see your death Warrior Princess." Xena felt everything go painfully still as the glowing eyes stared in to her own. It felt like her lungs weren't working every muscle in her body seemed to stiffen, in her ears all she could hear was screaming and suffering.

Everything around her was turning to red. In the red she could see images that made her blood run cold, skeletons warriors rising from the dirt. Innocent people being dragged up to temples highest point then tied down as priests leaning over them their bone knifes at the ready. Warriors slamming their axes in to innocents, for nothing more than kicks while others set alight to houses and decimated temples. The ground tearing apart as tunnel of living flesh opened. Its huge outer tentacles pulsed with flesh, muscle and bones as they spilt blood all over the floor. They moved outwards towards the people at the edge. They grabbed anyone pulling them in to the depths of the living tunnel while tearing their limbs off as they passed them to the inner mouths and clawed limbs which threw them downwards in to a dark opening bellow that made her shiver with fear. She'd been in hell and she'd been in Tartarus but this place was turning her stomach yet she couldn't even see in to it. She wanted to close her eyes she suddenly saw everything clear as memories suddenly forced there way in to her mind breaking through the sea of red.

8

Gabrielle slowly eased bloody eagle headdress free, the dried blood was all over her hands and her arms. She looked at the plated beak of the mask which was covered in it. She breathed in looking at the dried blood on her clothes as she sat down looking at it in fire light. She raised her hand staring at the dried blood again. Her insides felt like they were twisting in side of her body and nothing felt clear at all in her mind. She wanted to scream but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she had no energy to do it. She put a hand through her hair in frustration as she stared in to the burning red flames of the camp fire, she could feel herself getting lost in them.

The only feeling that she could feel was the dark overwhelming emptiness mixed with loneliness which was even more painfully than it had been before. She wanted to feel something, any thing but this! Why couldn't she feel anything? She had just killed twelve warriors in cold blood she'd spattered the walls with their blood and hacked their limbs from their bodies, yet she couldn't even feel sadness or even guilt. Only the heart wrecking miserable pain that was always plaguing her days and nights constantly, she turned looking at the small Aztec bag that was sitting next to her which now held the feathered serpent's godly items. The only good thing in all of this was that, that bastard wouldn't find his precious items when he returned to his grand keep.

She breathed in deeply as she watched Itzli pull out a purple herb bag from his belt. He slowly poured water in to a small wooden bowl, he then up turned the bag putting some in watching as the water hissed and churned turning blood red. She watched as he put a damp cloth in it than ran the cloth over his arm which caused the water to hiss as it ran clear healing the bloody wound on his arm. She stood up slowly moving slowly closer to him. "What is that?" Itzli sneered slightly. "None of your business…." Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed him by the throat. She slammed him full force against the tree closest which caused the bowl to be thrown from his hand. It flew in to the fire causing it to blast outwards violently.

Gabrielle snarled aloud as she tightened her grip not caring for his struggle. "You're my slave everything you do is my business!" Itzli choked painfully only to feel her grip tighten even more. "You selfish bitch don't you understand that not everything is yours!" Gabrielle sneered slightly as she tightened her grip even more. "I've killed twelve warriors tonight!" She slowly eased out the bloody sai blade running it along his face. "So you'll tell me what I want to know or I'll make you the thirteenth!" Itzli looked up slowly, feeling himself stiffen he wasn't even going to question her words, not after today's violently display. He sneered in disgust. "It's called Fire Heat and it's for using on wounds…it only heals the outer flesh."

Gabrielle let go in a violent motion she looked down feeling her rage burn as she walked around the fire sitting down in front of it. She eyed the cooked meat which was some large fat lizard which didn't even feel like eating. If anything eating didn't give her the same joy it used to she used to relish the thought of eating warm meats, vegetables, and desserts with her lover. Xena had sometimes brought her apples or little things that she liked to snack on. Other times she'd bring her treats that they could share together in there room, which made eating something she'd come to enjoy so much. She breathed sharply trying to push the memories aside they hurt so much that it felt like her heart was being ripped out.

The truth was Xena would have never allowed her to eat half the things she'd eaten during her travels, because she'd never liked the idea of her eating disgusting food. She eyed the lizard again it probably tasted nice but the truth was her appetite and love for food had long diminished. It was now just something she did just to stay alive and because it was necessary. She didn't really, care what she was eating anymore. Itzli pulled the lizard off the fire he looked at it then at the Blood Jaguar who staring in to the flames. "It's ready?" Gabrielle looked at the cooked animal again. "I'm not hungry." Itzli looked up sharply. "You said you were! You mean I caught this for nothing! Do you know how much of pain this beaded lizard was to kill?"

Gabrielle sneered slightly as she stood up throwing the Aztec bag over her shoulder. "I never said I wanted lizard!" Itzli sat up sharply. "First you throw my Fire Heart and my wooden bowl in to the fire and now you won't eat the lizard which I spent two hours trying to find!" Gabrielle eyed him in disgust as she picked up the bloody headdress. "I'm going to the stream." Itzli raised the dead lizard. "Yes you should go since your still wearing the blood of those you've just killed!" Gabrielle didn't think as she shoved past him, she didn't have the will to say any thing more she was wearing the blood of those she'd killed. It was all over her hands and her all over her metal wrist gauntlets.

She could feel it caked to the side of her face as well as her arms legs and chest it was awful feeling which made her insides turn. She ignored the feeling as came to a stop next to the stream which some way from the camp, she kneeled down splashing the water on her face. She couldn't help her next movement as they became violently as she began to scrub harshly trying to get rid off the blood on her face. She could feel it coming off her hands and arms she could feel her fingers scratching at her body. She threw water on herself as she began to scrub harder trying to get rid of it. It was all over her coating her refusing to let go of her skin. She didn't think as the panic took over her and she put her whole head under water.

The water was ice cold and chilling she broke the surface throwing her head back which caused her short hair to tangle up wildly. She breathed in trying desperately to control herself as she got rid off the last of the blood on her body. She looked at her clean body only to feel the sadness wash over her, no matter how much she scrubbed, no mater how much she washed it would still be there haunting her. She pushed her wet hair back staring at her own reflection which she didn't even recognise anymore. This reflection never smiled and it never laughed she felt her whole body tense up in panic again as she put a hand on her face. She found herself looking up sharply as an air spitting scream pieced the night air.

She stood up slowly realizing that it was the scream of a child and it wasn't far away. She didn't think as she pulled her sai blade up as she moved forward slowly catching sight a three figures and a smaller one. She narrowed her gaze as she moved closer to the arguing people who paid no attention to her at all. The big warrior stood out the clearest as he violently pulled the five year old around as he pushed his mother back. He turned slamming his fist in to the father's chest as he came forward bringing the man to his knees. "Your child is to be sacrificed to Itzpapalotl!" The father got up his anger showing. "Get of my son!"

The warrior's fist impacted with his face sending him crashing against the tree. "Dirty peasant farmers like you have any choice in the matter! You do as our goddess commands!" Gabrielle moved forward as the sudden rush of adrenaline and hated took over. The man turned but he wasn't fast enough to avoid her sai blade hilt as it impacted with his nose sending blood everywhere. The overwhelming rush and pleasurable joy of doing pain to others had taken over again. She barely registered his painful cry as he hit the floor letting go of the boy who tumbled to the floor his screaming and crying continued. She felt an evil smile form across her lips as she grabbed the fallen warrior before he could get up.

She could see the panic in his face even before she raised the hilt again, she sneered eyeing him. "You must think yourself so big to pick on farmers you bastard." She slammed the hilt in to his face even harder only to hear the sickening crack as his nose broke. She watched him fall back she didn't think as she brought up her foot slamming it full force in to his chest. She leaned over pulled him up again enjoying his utter terror and pain even for a big man his cowardice was amusing. "What's wrong don't you have anything to say to me, any big commanding words?" The warrior's black and gold feathered headdress came off as he looked up. She raised her sai blade running it along the length of his face enjoying his fear.

She tightened her grip "I thought not…."She didn't think as she brought up her knee up smashing it in to his face full force, only to watch as he fell back passing out. She didn't think as she leaned over pulling his axe free from its holder on his side. She turned eyeing the family who looked shocked as she put her sai blade back in place. The mother grabbed her child as she backed behind the father in fear as she smiled slightly. "What part would you like me to cut off?" She grinned raised the weapon higher. "His arms or maybe his legs what part would be fitting for this vile piece of work?" She felt her evil smile widen not caring that she was scaring them. "Or would you like me to cut him open slowly?"

"Blood Jaguar!"

She turned watching as Itzli appeared he pulled up his weapon only to lower it in shock as he looked at the battered warrior who was passed out. "Are you out of your mind!?" Gabrielle sneered raising the axe again. "Yes…I am, now which part of his body does he need the least?" Itzli pulled up in shock. "He's a warrior of Itzpapalotl you insane bitch!" Gabrielle eyed him in disgust. "So I suppose sacrificing small children makes his actions okay!?" Itzli breathed in deeply. "No it doesn't but It's a tradition of Itzpapalotl's the underworld goddess." He turned pointing in to the distance. "Her central temple is that way and if she finds out that you've caused her trouble she'll make you suffer in unimaginable ways if she catches you."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I just stole from the feathered serpents keep do you think I care about some bitch of a goddess whose from the underworld!?" Itzli turned slightly to the terrified family. "You know despite that she saved your lives it doesn't mean she won't kill you!" The father stepped forward. "Who are you people?" Itzli sneered in disgust. "My name is Itzli and her name is Blood Jaguar and if you want to breed and have more brats you'll run away!" He watched as the bolted in to a run disappearing in to the blackness of the jungle the child's muffled sobs disappeared in to the night. He didn't think as he grabbed the weapon in her hand throwing it on the floor. "Is it possible for you to just once not cause trouble!?" Gabrielle sneered as she stepped forward her gaze slowly turned to the trees ahead. "How far is this bitch's temple?" Itzli turned sharply. "No! Don't you even think about it?!" Gabrielle moved forward eyeing him. "Tell me about her temple servant!" She stepped forward seeing his fear. "I want to know everything about it right now or I'll break you slowly!"

8

Gabrielle looked up at the sun which was high in the sky she slowly pushed the branches back watching as the huge temple came in to view. It rose up high above the trees overshadowing the landscape. It was built from black and white stone covered by thousands of decorative skulls and ugly monsters along with other images that made anything in Tartarus or hell look mild. She felt her stomach twist as she caught sight of the hideous human bone yard at the very bottom and the blood stained steps. The goddess liked to have her killed victims bodies tossed down the steps after they'd served their purpose. Apparently killing children was something she did quite often and the thought of that made her sick.

She looked around her seeing that the warriors were leaving along with the priests. From what Itzli had said they left the temple after dawn and returned at nightfall. Everyone was terrified of this temple which was named the fire temple. They were also terrified of the goddess and of the rumours that the temple had a gateway to the seventh hell inside it. The seventh hell was a living gate way to a place that was said to be the worst hell imaginable. There were six other Aztec hells but that one was the most feared and the one everyone in Mexica was terrified off. It was pulsing flesh like gate way which once opened would take anyone and anything in to its capping mouth and would not stop until it was filled with victims before closing.

The farmers in this region had suffered under the fire temple for seasons they were all to afraid to fight back most had just come to accept their fate and that of their children. Itzpapalotl was as terrifying as the feathered serpent, she was another god who commanded by using fear and suffering on her followers. She felt an evil smile form across her lips, which was all the more reason to destroy her central temple. Itzli moved forward the truth was the thought of this temple terrified him. Gabrielle sneered as she looked at the hundreds of human bones at the bottom of the temple whose skulls stared back at her in a gruesome display. She breathed in deeply as her foot touched the bloody steps.

She felt her body tense the smell of death and the feeling of this place was vile on so many levels. She slowly eased her sai blade out as she moved up the stone steps. She found herself moving faster only to stop as the bloody stained altar came in to view. Her gaze slowly moved downwards as she caught sight of a child wooden toy covered in blood lying close by. She slowly leaned down picking it up staring in to its stone eyes which were partly covered in blood. She breathed in deeply feeling the hatred as it burnt through her system like fire, she could feel her fingers tightening violently around the child's toy. Even the Greek gods weren't this vile they would never do anything so cruel.

She snarled aloud as she slammed the toy down watching as its head shattered against the blood stained altar. She didn't think as she turned throwing the broken toy against the floor. "Your goddess disgusts me." Itzli sneered as they carried moving up the steps. He watched as the inner keep steps came in to view. "You disgust me but I don't complain." Gabrielle eyed him as they moved towards the inner keep, there was more blood spattered across the ground. The stench of death and decay was even worse here it made she felt her stomach twist violently. She breathed in deeply trying to keep herself from throwing up. She turned slamming her foot full force in to his leg ignoring his cry of pain. "Shut up!"

Itzli sneered as they moved downwards in to the temple he breathed in deeply seeing the blood stained walls which made him shiver. There were human skulls both adult and child all over the walls of the main room which was lit by fire torches. He turned seeing another room which was close by which was also dimly lit. He sneered as he raised his axe. "I'll check the other room." Gabrielle ignored him as she raised the fertility goddess pendent which glowed with white light. "Give me black powder!" Itzli ignored the screeching sounds of the spirits were freed from the pendent he slowly walked in to the other room which was filled with sacrificial weapons all of which were lying on a stone table.

He turned as he heard someone move in the darkness he narrowed his gaze hearing them slowly pick up a weapon. He snarled aloud as he heard them step behind him, how pitiful. He didn't think as he swung his weapon right around he turned hearing a cry of agonizing pain. Which was drowned out by the spirits screams in the other room. He turned seeing that his weapon was embedded in the stomach of a big priest whose eyes were wide open in shock. He watched as the bone weapon dropped from the man's shaking hand the man blinked as he started to gag. Itzli eyed him in disgust. "You're pitiful and slow…priest." He pulled his bloody weapon free in a violent motion.

He watched as the man hit the floor on his knees his hand clutching his bleeding stomach. "Any last requests, before I kill you?" The priest looked up slowly as he coughed. "I…I have a daughter…she's in Xochiquetzal's region…tell her that you're her father." Itzli pulled back in anger as he raised his weapon. "I don't care for bastard brats…so your request means nothing to me." The priest looked up in panic. "Please! I was never the noble father she deserved, but you are…you're a warrior of the sun god." Itzli narrowed his gaze. "Actuality my master is the Blood Jaguar and your last day has come, yours and that of your vile temple." He raised the weapon higher ignoring the terror in the man's eyes. "So I have intention of for filling your last request!"

He didn't think as he brought the axe down full force hearing the priest's skull as it cracked. He watched as the man's body hit the floor shaking in death he snorted aloud what a pathetic last request. As if he was going to play noble father too some vile little brat who needed a father he had better things to do with his time. Gabrielle watched as black powder spilled from the spirits hands as they moved all over the temple she grabbing a flaming torch from one of the stands. She knew she was thinking straight anymore but the truth was she didn't care she wanted to see this place burn like Tartarus! It was a disgusting and vile place which should be destroyed.

Her gaze turned as she watched Itzli appear behind her. "Where have you been!?" Itzli watched as the spirits flew past her spilling more thick black powder all over the temples floor. He narrowed his gaze as the all moved outside spilling the same powder on the keeps inner stairs he sneered slightly "I was busy the other room was full of weapons I was breaking them!" It was a lie not that he really cared as if he had to be honest to the Blood Jaguar she was a bitch. Gabrielle kicked a skull out of the way as they walked up the inner keeps steps. Itzli followed her watching as the spirits moved down the steps in front of them leaving more black trails of this vile powder which smelt of sulphur and something else which he couldn't place.

He eyed the Blood Jaguar watching as they walked down the stone steps. "What is this vile powder?!" Gabrielle raised the torch higher. "It's a bringer of death and destruction." She grinned evilly raising the torch high as they came to the bone grave yard at the bottom of the temple. Itzli grunted aloud. "This powder can bring death please what do you take me for a fool?" Gabrielle sneered slightly as she eyed him. "Yes." She eyed the pool of black powder lines at the steps very bottom she didn't think as she threw the torch in to them watching as they burst in to flames. Itzli moved forward watching in shock as the flames followed the dust lines. He watched as the spirits appeared floating over them their job finally done.

He turned back only to see the fire moved upwards in side the temple's inner keep. He didn't get a chance to say anything else as fire burst out the temples opening with immense force. He watched in horror as the temple top half was blown to pieces sending stone everywhere. Huge flames rose upwards, creating a raging inferno, which rose high above the tree line bellowing black smoke skywards. He turned listening to the Blood Jaguar's cold laugh she could kill and destroy and she knew about things which he couldn't even fathom. He watched as another part of the temple was blown part sending more burning rock flying all around them. He had to know what that powder was called! He had to know how it was made!

8

Xena felt her breath come out harshly as the goddess of the dead let go of her face she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her blood felt like it was rushing in to her ears. All were Gabrielle's last emotions from her memory, she felt her hands form fist as she met the goddess's red gaze. "You're disgusting…." Itzpapalotl sneered as she met the woman's ice blue gaze she didn't think as she brought her hand around smashing it full force across the warriors face. "You just saw what your lover did to me and your defending her!?" Xena turned slowly ignoring the cold feeling off blood which was bleeding down her cheek from a cut which had been made the goddess's clawed boned finger on impact.

She breathed in deeply trying to calm her self down. "She was right to blow you temple of fire sky high, I would have done the same thing!" She felt her arms tense as cruel smile spread across her lips. "It's just I would have enjoyed it more." Itzpapalotl snarled aloud as she stepped forward. "Defiant to the end…aren't you? Tell me is it courage or stupidity that keeps you talking?" Xena pulled on her chains violently. "No it's the fact that my lover has made fools out of gods like you already. I'm sure she can do it to you and Tezcatlipoca again." Itzpapalotl narrowed her gaze in disgust she raised her skeleton hand feeling it form a fist. "If you were a prisoner in my keep you would be dead and living out your eternity in the seventh hell!"

She smiled slightly. "The only part of you, your lover would have to take home would be your skull." Xena sneered slightly as she leaned forward. "You're not in charge though, so you don't get to decide my fate." Itzpapalotl snarled aloud. "He's only keeping you alive so he can rip you open when the Blood Jaguar shows her face, you should remember that Warrior Princess! You're just bait, no one cares if you live or die!" Xena breathed in slowly feeling her heartbeat slowly calm to a steady pace. "Actuality the Blood Jaguar does, I wonder how many more of your temples she'll burn down before she gets here. If she hates you as much as I already do I can see every temple in your region going up in flames. Now isn't that a comforting though?"

Itzpapalotl moved forward roaring in anger. "Don't test me!" Xena smiled slightly. "Or you'll what, kill me? You not allowed that pleasure only Tezcatlipoca is." Itzpapalotl narrowed her gaze as she lowered her hand stepping back she snarled as she pushed past the guards who had been watching the exchange. Xena turned watching as she disappeared from sight, she closed her eyes watching the guards take up there positions again. She was so tired she wanted to sleep, for the first time in so long she wanted sleep. Feeling her lover's broken emotions and border line pain which felt like it was leading to insanity and panic were even harder to take in than the other emotions she'd felt last time she'd been through this. She took in a deep breath trying to focus herself she had to keep her self strong which was starting to get harder. If these gods saw any signs of weakness showing they would use them against her. She felt her stomach scream silently as the feeling of hunger and thirst kicked in she breathed in again trying to ignore it.

End of part 37

Silvermoonlight.

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter Acamapichtli was the first king of Tenochtitlan. Admittedly the dates in Ancient Greek History and Aztec history don't match, but I guess this fiction and the WXP universe is well know for twisting dates to fit in the series.


	38. Visions Of The Past And Nightmares

_VISIONS OF THE PAST AND NIGHTMARES OF THE FUTURE_

Huitzilopochtli smiled watching as the Blood Jaguar carried on staring at her old clothes. "I found them in the hopes that you would one day return to me." Gabrielle slowly turned to face him as she lowered her gaze. "Thank you." She breathed in sharply personally she wasn't happy to see them at all but right now she had to play up his good graces. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he sat up slightly. "I don't sense that burning hatred with in you any more." Gabrielle felt her eyes trace the patterns on the floor. She'd never liked talking to Ares and yet here she was in front of the first god of war and she was having trouble with her words. "I'm not the same person you met that day in the swamp."

Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "I disagree, you're even more beautiful now. Your aggression has not been lost, it's merely been focused." He stood up slowly moving closer to her. "No one could ever tame you and no one ever should, it's what makes you so very beautiful." He stepped closer raising her hands putting them on her shoulders. "That is the way it should be." Gabrielle looked up slowly meeting his amber gaze. "I need your help." Huitzilopochtli smiled as he moved his hand up running it through her long hair. "That can wait." He turned slightly to the table filled with food and drink. "First eat from my table and enjoy the pleasures of my great keep." Gabrielle slowly let her gaze travel over the food and drink. "I'm not hungry."

Huitzilopochtli shook his head slightly. "Mortal hunger is very distasteful, you should not deny yourself food it does your blood no good." Gabrielle turned slightly. "Other gods have told me the same thing." Huitzilopochtli leaned down slightly he slowly eased off his headdress the truth was he towered over her. His six foot height plus his headdress could be very imposing and he wanted to seem less imposing. He smiled as he placed the headdress down on the table next to his throne before returning to meet her gaze. "You need not fear me no harm will come to you in my keep. In my city your adored and loved as a symbol of what a warrior should be brave, violent and with out fear of death. You are not hated here I would never allow such a thing to happen to you."

He eased up her long golden hair letting it spill through his fingers. "Your to beautiful and precious to be treated in that manner." Gabrielle swallowed watching as he came to stand in front of her again. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up on end. This wasn't like being in Ares's presence but that same power and presence was there but it was so much stronger. She could feel it pulsing through her body intensely it had been so much easier to ignore the last time because she had been so focused on her hated. Now it was even harder because she more focused. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he raised his hands so there were above her head. "Have you thought about my offer?"

He watched as golden light came out of his hand surrounding her. "Imagine what power you could have. It could feel like this for you every moment of every day as you rule my kingdom of the sun." Gabrielle breathed in sharply Ares had done this before in her previous lifetime, but this was so different. It was beautiful soft light which was relaxing as well as calming. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes for an instant letting it wash over her, it wasn't violent it was beautiful and powerful. It flowed through her softly and gently like water. She breathed in deeply feeling her body relax she suddenly found herself going still what in Tartarus was she doing? He was a god of war no matter how good this felt it didn't change that fact.

The truth was that she was here for Xena and that was the only thing that mattered right now. She felt her eyes open only to see the glowing light vanish. She couldn't help but catch a cold look as it momentarily crossed the sun gods face before being replaced with a gentle smile. He'd probably read her thoughts and didn't like what he was hearing. "I didn't come here to take your offer." Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "What did you come here for?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I want to know how Hummingbird warriors are created." Huitzilopochtli turned slightly. "An interesting question…." He raised his hand watching as beams of streaming gold light came out his palm forming in to a small Humming bird. "Why do you wish to know this?"

Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as the anger burnt through her system. "Because I'm going to destroy Tezcatlipoca's city…." Huitzilopochtli turned sharply, he could tell that she meant it he could see it in her eyes. "That is no mare feat Blood Jaguar even my heavenly Hummingbird warriors have never breached his city, and that is not to say that we have not tried." Gabrielle took a step forward. "What if I could open the gate for you and any other god who wants revenge on him so to speak?" Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "If he were to fall it would only leave the feathered serpent and his position as king of the gods would be weakened substantially. Despite that he hates Tezcatlipoca he has always turned to him when he feels threatened."

He stopped still only to snarl in anger as Chantico appeared opposite in a blast of flames, a cruel smile slowly formed across her lips. "Get out of my keep! You know my rules!" Gabrielle turned watching as the tall dark haired goddess came closer her good green eye met her own looking at her intently almost to the point that it felt uncomfortable which caused her to step back. Chantico licked her lips ignoring the sun god. "You were saying something about the destruction of Tezcatlipoca. Please continue I'm finding it most interesting Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle eyed the tall goddess. "Who are you?" Huitzilopochtli snarled aloud. "Get away from her Chantico before I kill you!" Chantico turned slightly. "I won't hurt her I just want to look at her."

She raised her hand towards the blonde woman who stepped back further. "Beautiful green eyes just like mine used to be." Gabrielle stopped still as she looked at the imposing goddess in front of her, she felt her gaze dart as the name suddenly hit home. "Your name is Chantico?" Chantico narrowed her gaze. "Yes it is I'm the goddess of volcanoes not that, that title means much anymore not since Tezcatlipoca wounded me in battle and left me for dead." Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "Your lover Xochiquetzal misses you so much you should go home to her, she thinks your dead and it's tearing her apart." Chantico snarled aloud as she eyed the small woman in front of her. "Tell me something Blood Jaguar, what do you know about my love for her? From what I've heard love isn't your strong suit, you like to kill and destroy."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I know she loves you and its breaking her heart that your not there…it's destroying her and it's making her in to something she's not." Chantico turned sharply she moved over to sit in the sun gods throne ignoring his look of anger. "Tell me, would you take in a woman who's as badly scarred and as ugly as I am Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle took a slow step towards her. "If I loved you it wouldn't matter to me, how you looked." Chantico turned eyeing her for a long moment. "Why do you care so much about my love for her?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I made a promised to her brother that if I ever found you I'd ask you to come home to her."

Chantico sneered slightly. "Xochipilli is a meddling fool, who can't see the wood for the trees." Gabrielle turned meeting her good eye. "No he loves Xochiquetzal and he can't stand to see her this way. He wants her to be happy, and you're the thing in her life that gives it happiness." Huitzilopochtli closed his hand watching as the Hummingbird faded he eyed the goddess who was now deep in thought. "We were talking how dare you interrupt us!" Chantico sat back ignoring his cold gaze. "I hate Tezcatlipoca he blinded me! At least allow me to listen to this conversation it's important to me." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply trying to calm himself down. "Very well, as you said before we both have something in common when it comes to him." He turned back to the Blood Jaguar. "You wanted to know how human warriors become Hummingbird warriors."

Gabrielle slowly pulled the Aztec bag free from her shoulder she eased the golden axe hilt out of it. She raised it slowly watching as the shock travelled over the sun gods face as well as the goddess's. "Tell me the secret of the Hummingbird warriors and I'll give you back what's rightfully yours." Huitzilopochtli breathed in as he met her gaze, he smiled slightly. "You make a fair deal Blood Jaguar." He stood up slightly. "Living warriors become Hummingbird warriors by sacrificing themselves for others. They ascend because they spilt blood honourably and nobly. They also gave up their lives willingly, without anger or sadness." Gabrielle slowly eased the sword up putting it in his open hand. "Is it true that in the instance they ascend they can do anything even change things around them momentarily?"

Huitzilopochtli smiled as he took hold of the sword of wars hilt raising it skywards looking at it. "Yes that is true and when they become a Hummingbird warrior my heaven opens up bringing down my army, who collect them." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "So if your Hummingbird army was to ascend up on Tezcatlipoca's city to collect a new warrior you could bring down your wraith on him and conquer his vast armies?" Huitzilopochtli lowered the weapon slowly. "No one has ever gotten in to his city or died with in it so it's never happened." He stepped forward. "Do you believe you can do this?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes I believe I can." Chantico sneered slightly. "Well if you do, I can bring down my wraith on him personally I have a score to settle."

Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly as he turned to the clothes stand. "Please grace us by putting on that which belongs to you Blood Jaguar." He moved his hand downwards running over the light green collar of the dark green halter top. "These though they are nice, they are not you…." He breathed in deeply the truth was though he liked them they were probably the Warrior Princess's choice, and he wanted anything of her lovers replaced. He rose his hand watching as the curtain drew back in his bed room. "Please use my bed chamber to redress." Gabrielle turned saying nothing as she slowly eased the clothes of the stand leaving only the headdress behind, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She was insane she was stepping back in to the colours that had haunted her mind and plagued her dreams she slowly moved behind the curtain drawing it. She ignored the lavish bedroom as she slowly raised the leather top looking at it as she put down the other clothes down. She wanted to rip it apart the only thing stopping her was that she was doing all this for her lover. She didn't care what she had to do or how many shadows she had to step back in to. She would do it, she loved her and what she wanted didn't matter anymore.

8

Tezcatlipoca turned to Akemi who was standing close by as he sat back in his throne. "You for filled your end of the bargain now what is it you want from me Star Coyote?" Akemi ignored Ehecatl's cold look, she didn't care for his jealousy which was now making its self known. Yes she'd used him but it had been necessary, betrayal and manipulation were just facts of life. At the end of the day everyone was used in one form of or another, even lovers used each other to fill a need that they couldn't for fill themselves. Whether it was silent or open manipulation it was all the same. If there was one thing she'd leant in seventh hell it was that getting what you wanted was all about manipulation and seducing others.

Simple pleasures were none existent in that place even the one god's hell had its open doors and things that could be used to free your self. The seventh hell had no such doors ways out. Even the changing of time wouldn't free you from it, which was just what had happened when the elder god had finally freed her which had been an eternity later when he'd given her to her new master as a gift. She breathed in deeply as she met his cat like gaze. "My price is two things I want to borrow the Naui Quiahuitl pendent." She raised her hand. "Second I want the Warrior Princess when you're finished with her even if she's dead. I want her soul kept in her body and for her memories to be wiped." Tezcatlipoca looked up sharply. "Why would you want to borrow my Four Rain of Fire pendent it's a time pendent and useless in your mortal hands?"

Akemi sneered slightly. "It's not your concern." Tezcatlipoca sat back sneering slightly. "Everything is my concern." Akemi looked up slightly. "I need it to correct a wrong which was done to me." Tezcatlipoca sat up slightly. "Really?" He turned to Itzpapalotl watching as she sneered in disgust. "You also want the Warrior Princess why?" Akemi folded her arms. "It's not like you'll need her dead body or her soul, you both want the Blood Jaguar and once you've killed her Xena isn't important to you anymore." Ehecatl sneered in disgust. "The Star Coyote wants her because it's the only way she'll get what she wants. Since the real Warrior Princess won't sleep with her…she'd rather have a mind blanked servant, who doesn't know any better."

Amimitl breathed in sharply, what in hell was wrong with his commander? His jealously at late was causing him to act like a fool even in front of his god and the others warriors. Akemi eyed Ehecatl in disgust. "A mind blanked servant is far better than a bag of bones that's missing the nessurary equipment to pleasure anyone." Ehecatl pulled back grinding his jaw bone he wanted to say something back to that but he knew better than to push his luck in his gods presence. Tezcatlipoca felt his mouth form a cruel smile as he turned back to the Star Coyote. "You can only have one of those things as your prize. You can have your mindless servant the time pendent will remain with me."

Itzpapalotl turned in anger. "I want the Warrior Princess's soul in the seventh hell!" Tezcatlipoca turned sharply. "Did my words not sink in the first time? The Warrior Princess is mine and I choose every punishment she gets!" He turned eyeing the Star Coyote. "If the Star Coyote wants her pound of mindless flesh she can have it, mind blanked servants aren't a threat to anyone." Akemi bowed slightly trying to contain her rage she wanted the pendent as well! She breathed in deeply. "It didn't matter she could wait, time was on her side after all. "Thank you Tezcatlipoca." She sneered as she pushed past Ehecatl who gave her a cold look he was becoming a problem. She slowly picked up a water skin taking a long drink but not a problem she couldn't deal with in time.

8

Huitzilopochtli eased up his axe of war it had been almost two hundred mortal years had passed since it had been stolen from him. Yet now it was in his hand once again. He held the hilt tighter watching as the godly blade began to reform its gleaming razor sharp steal and gold weaving patterns catching the light as it grew to its full length in the hands of its true owner. Chantico watched as he swung the axe in a looping motion. "So if she had your weapon you don't suppose she has my dagger of treasures?" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly as he stopped the godly weapon mid swing. "Why don't you just ask her I'm sure she'll give you what you seek?" Chantico lowered her good eye. "I meant no wrong when I interrupted you both, I know your rules."

Huitzilopochtli turned to her slowly. "I feel that my rules are not always fair, I know that what was said had great importance to you." Chantico eyed the curtain watching as a green top was dropped behind it by the shadow. "Do you believe she can do what she claims?" Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "I believe she can do anything that is what makes her so precious to me." Chantico looked up slightly. "I heard that she has a lover, another warrior woman, I was wondering why she's not with her. She also has a servant one of your warriors." Huitzilopochtli sneered slightly. "I know why she's here Xena her lover has been taken from her. I know why she wanted to know what I told her. She'll bring down Tezcatlipoca's kingdom and we'll both be there to finish it."

He smiled slightly. "She's going to try and ascend to the Hummingbird heaven." Chantico sat up slightly. "How do you know that she's not going to use her servant instead of herself? The Blood Jaguar doesn't sacrifice herself for others…or so I've heard." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "The only love the Blood Jaguar has is for Xena." Chantico looked up slightly. "Forgive me for saying this but you sound jealous of this other woman who is being held by Tezcatlipoca." Huitzilopochtli eased up his hand. "Tell me if you knew that the thing between you and the one you love and adore was a selfish other who died leaving her all alone to suffer would you not feel slightly jealous?"

He snarled aloud. "Even more so when you see that she has gone back to the one who is selfish and doesn't love her like she should? Would you not feel resentment for the one who is unworthy of holding and loving her?" Chantico looked up slightly she knew the feelings he was talking about it was another reason she hated Tezcatlipoca, he had stolen the one loved. "Yes I would…in that I feel we think alike." Huitzilopochtli looked at the shadow undressing again. "I would do anything for her if she would give herself to me. I would treat her as she's meant to be treated I would shower her with the power of my entire kingdom. She could have everything she has ever desired there would be nothing that I would not give her." Chantico breathed in deeply. "The other gods said that what you had was a sick obsession with her I believe now that it's not that. I see now that you're in love with her." Huitzilopochtli looked back at the slender form that was still redressing. He so much wanted to see her as her Greek gods intended naked and under him as he kissed her.

8

Gabrielle pulled on the leather shoulder straps she shifted awkwardly feeling the velvet skirt and the black belt it all fitted perfectly yet she wished it didn't. The only thing that was out of place was her brown leather wrist gauntlets. These normally went with her other clothes which were now pilled up on the floor. Her metal ones had been lost in Mexica and had never been found. She breathed in shifting again in annoyance as she pulled up her old brown boots easing free the old torn and battered leather holders for her sai blades. She eased off her new holders which were on her side lacing boots putting them on her older boots as she eased them on.

The new leather holder had never really matched her other boots the leather was a much darker shade where as they fitted her old dark brown boots perfectly. She stood up slowly turning to the mirror staring at her reflection in silence she felt her heart as it hit her stomach all at once. She was wearing the clothes of a murder and a person she barely recognised. Even with her long hair it didn't change the image much not that anything could, how could you hide from yourself? She could no longer run from this image as much as she wanted to. It had finally returned to engulf her just like her past evils which her lover was now suffering for. She breathed in running her hand through her hair.

She had run for so long now the truth was she had to face the demon that had brought about her nightmares and that she'd kept behind a cage of emotions for so long. She breathed in deeply putting her hands on her light brown gauntlets she wasn't going to take them off even if they didn't match. She wanted to change this image somehow break it with something that was meaningful. She leaned down putting her old clothes in to the Aztec bag along with the last remaining godly item. She closed her eyes feeling her hair fall across her face as she lowered her head. The next hours of her life would ether be the most glorious or the most terrifying. They would ether instil the name of Blood Jaguar as a violent murder or a noble warrior.

The truth was she knew that this was the right thing she didn't want to ask for the love gods help despite that it had offered it. Why should she ask a god as kind as he was to commit any acts of war on anyone? She would never ask it of Aphrodite and he was no different. Her hated of Tezcatlipoca had always been very deep and now the time had finally come to face him. She felt herself snarl aloud, she had ruined things for him by giving Xochiquetzal a means of freedom and now he had taken Xena from her. No doubt to give a clear message that he could take anything that mattered to her, at any given time. She stood up slowly, he wanted her rage and she was going to give it to him. She was going to make the vile bastard remember why she was so feared.

Her gaze turned sharply as she heard deep coughing, she picked up the Aztec bag moving towards the small room close by. Her gaze shifted as she caught sight of the figure on the floor. She didn't need to look hard to recognise his every feature with its long black hair, studs of silver and black leather shirt and trousers with its thick leather belt. She felt her body go stiff only to feel the anger as took over she could see him twitching violently his eyes still closed. As if in a dream although somehow she doubted it was it, he was probably resting his eyelids. She didn't think as she slammed her boot in to his leg full force. Ares roared in pain watching as the red lake around him faded in an instant.

He felt his eyes snap open as he came out off the nightmare he'd been having, he breathed painfully as he put his hand on his face. He didn't want to think about he'd just been through, he'd truly felt like he was going to die in that sea of blood. No doubt the Aztec god had probably woken him just for fun and was going to put him back to sleep again. He felt his gaze shift as he realized it wasn't the sun god standing over him he slowly met the inflamed green eyes which stared back in to his intensely. He grunted aloud as he stumbled painfully to his feet. Somehow he'd hoped that this was part of his dream but his gut told him it wasn't. He looked up seeing that her red clothes were back in place along with the sai blades.

With the exception of the long hair and the light brown gauntlets it matched the copy that the feathered serpent had shown him on the shores of Greece perfectly. This was also warrior that Huitzilopochtli had spoken about and she was now standing in front of him in the flesh. They'd said this was another woman from another life time and now he could see it for himself. Just as the feathered serpent had said her body may have changed but her soul had remained the same. He could feel the uncomfortably cold silence hanging in the air. It had been a very long time since they'd seen each other in person it felt that way to him at least. There last meeting had been less than nice on so many levels.

He raised his hands. "Hello Blondie." Gabrielle didn't think as she shoved him back feeling her rage suddenly explode. "You!" Ares felt the force as he pushed back first in to the wall. Without is godly powers he was feeling pain on all levels, he snarled at her. Gabrielle sneered at him in disgust, she knew why he was here it was far too easy to work out which disgusted her even more. "You followed us! Didn't you?" She ignored his cold stare as she shoved him harder. "You wanted to find C'thulon didn't you?!" Ares eyed her as stood against the wall. "Yes I did, what's it to you!?" Gabrielle stepped back as she raised her hands. "I should have known that only you would be disgusting enough to follow us to Mexica." She smiled but it was a cruel smile. "How's that working out for you? Is Huitzilopochtli treating you well?"

Ares stepped forward he knew there raised voices would get Huitzilopochtli's attention soon enough. "Well I see he's treating you well, have you slept with him yet?" Gabrielle watched as he shoved past her moving in to the bedchamber she followed him watching as he stopped still. "No, have you?" Ares turned snarling at her in anger. "You know I didn't enjoy our last meeting…I'm enjoying this one even less." Gabrielle pulled back slightly. "Oh you mean the one where I was a werewolf and I was about to rip your head from your neck?" She snarled aloud. "So lucky for you isn't it that Aphrodite stopped me from doing that, by knocking me out with a fireball directly to the face. I would have probably ended your life that day otherwise."

She narrowed her gaze. "I guess your luck has run out now though, Huitzilopochtli will kill you once you've served your purpose." Ares stepped forward not caring that he towering over her. "I am not his prisoner!" Gabrielle turned sharply. "Don't lie Ares, I know all about Mexica and it's gods I angered most of them…hasn't anyone told you that already?" Ares narrowed his gaze eyeing the gleaming Chakram on her belt hook. "That really doesn't suit you…you should take it off, since you're not worthy to throw it." Gabrielle stepped back in disgust she felt her cruel smile form again. "It's a shame if I liked you I could smile at Huitzilopochtli and you'd be free." She narrowed her gaze. "As it is I've never liked you so I guess you'll be staying here."

Ares stepped forward feeling his teeth grind together. "What happened to that peace loving side?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "I've never felt peace around you, you've always disgusted me." Ares stepped forward only to stop in surprise as her sai blade shot up within inches of his face. "Yeah right you wouldn't dear." Gabrielle felt her grip on the weapon tighten. "Actuality I would and I'd really enjoy it." Ares stepped forward only to a stop as a huge shadow appeared behind her. He didn't get a chance to think as the sun gods fist impacted with his face sending him flying. He hit the wall back first full force before slamming in to the floor his head was spinning with stars.

Gabrielle watched as Ares twitched slightly as blood started to drip down from his chin. Huitzilopochtli rose his hand watching as she turned to meet his gaze. "My deepest apologises that he was bothering you Blood Jaguar I won't allow that to happen again." Gabrielle watched as Ares closed his eyes passing out. She wanted to feel something for him even if it was pity but the fact was she didn't he'd caused her so much pain in her other life time. It was hard to feel anything at all because the painfully feelings brought it all back. Being so depressed and low and having to suffer with his constant torture for so long. She slowly met his gaze. "I'm okay."

Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "I can kill him at your request should you wish it, I know that he has been most rude to you and you are most undeserving of his cruel malice." Gabrielle breathed in feeling her hand form a fist she closed her eyes pushing her hate full feelings down as she slowly opened her eyes again. "No…I don't want him to die." Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly watching as she moved towards the main room. "Then I'll keep him here until I've finished teaching him the worth of manners." Gabrielle smiled sadly looking at the fallen god of war. "You'll never teach him manners, honour or respect." Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "You should have greater faith in my abilities Blood Jaguar."

8

Ohtli looked up slowly meeting Xochiquetzal's gaze she was seated on her throne. "The Blood Jaguar and Itzli have left your kingdom." Xochiquetzal slowly moved Chantico's dagger of treasures between her fingers. "Where have they gone?" Ohtli looked up slowly. "I have no idea great goddess." Xochipilli breathed in sharply. "Unfortunately I do." Xochiquetzal turned slowly meeting his stern gaze. "Where did they go?" Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "Is it not obvious?" Xochiquetzal narrowed her gaze. "No it isn't brother." Xochipilli looked up slightly. "They've gone to Huitzilopochtli's keep." Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "Then he'll probably give the Blood Jaguar what she seeks."

Xochipilli folded his arms in anger. "Yes I'm sure he will give her what she seeks and the cost will be her life, or worse her soul." Xochiquetzal narrowed her gaze feeling her teeth grind together. "It's a fair trade…she'll get to die for his glory, he adores her everyone knows that. He wouldn't treat her with any unkindness." Xochipilli turned slowly. "Have you become so truly cold and unkind that you do not see what fate has in store for her? Huitzilopochtli may be a much kinder god than he once was but he's very cruel, when it comes to his possessions." He breathed in deeply. "He will strip her of everything she is, even who she is and Xena will suffer for it."

Xochiquetzal looked down slightly. "Xena will live on so what does it matter?" Xochipilli turned slowly. "You weren't listening were you when I told you about soul mates? You weren't listening to the price that any one will pay if they are separated. You didn't take in the magnitude of what will become of those who separate them at the soul." He slowly stepped in front of her throne watching as Ohtli stepped back. "Xena will live but she'll broken as broken as the Blood Jaguar who took your pendent from you and her wraith will be much worse." He shook his head sadly. "You know what's really sad? It's that she's suffering and she has never done any wrong here in Mexica she just came here out of love for the Blood Jaguar."

He stepped back. "She knew she might suffer for everyone else's vengeance and yet she still came here so willingly and without question. Even now she gives her life so willingly all for her lover who I could have helped if she'd just stayed." He narrowed his gaze. "Do you know why she didn't stay?" He watched as his sister pulled back slightly. He raised his hand. "Because she believed it wasn't noble to stay! She even said that she understood why you wouldn't help her and she didn't even hold it against you, despite that she could have." He felt his teeth grind together. "You just turned away a noble warrior, a just warrior! Someone who was truly trying to right her wrongs here!"

He ignored her surprise. "I've been a prisoner in Huitzilopochtli's keep he kept me and made me suffer all because of his desperation to know what love was all about. He was brutal, cruel and unkind in his methods and I never answered his question. To this day he still hates me for never answering that one question he's never been able to answer for himself." He shook his head. "He is still a god of war nothing will ever change that, he will never understand love. He only understands that any thing can be his when he forces it to be, the only difference is his methods now are much kinder. Should all else fail he will take away everything a person is so he can have what he desires."

He shook his head. "He will never care who he destroys to obtain his wish because war is still what drives his heart most of all and as we both no old habits die hard." He took a step closer. "What makes it all the more saddening is you've given him his wish because you're becoming cruel at your heart. You're not the sister I know or love your becoming like those you hate." Xochiquetzal leaned forward feeling her teeth grind together. "That is not true!" Xochipilli stepped forward. "It is true! I know you loved Chantico I know it's tearing you apart that's she not here right now, but she would be most saddened by what you're becoming." Xochiquetzal breathed in sharply. "What would you know about my love for her!?"

Xochipilli shook his head sadly. "I know she loved you, I know she could be a really foul tempered and moody but she would drop her temper tantrum with out a second thought if it would made you happy." He stepped forward slowly. "The Blood Jaguar became a monster because of her depression and loss of the Warrior Princess." He looked down slightly. "Would you become as much a monster as Tezcatlipoca because of your depression and loss? The Blood Jaguar spoke the truth when she talked about shadows, and you're about to condemn them both because of yours!" He stepped back in anger saying nothing as he ignored her surprise. "I have to go back to my city…I'll be back later…."

Xochiquetzal watched as he disappeared in sending flowers everywhere she sat in silence. She felt her finger nails scratch the throne as the jumbled emotions raced through her system. Ohtli stepped forward. "Great goddess?" Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "Leave me!" Ohtli looked down sadly. "Please if there's anything I can do?" Xochiquetzal narrowed her gaze. "I said leave me!" She watched as he pulled back slowly leaving the room she couldn't stop the tears. They were painful tears which had been building up for to long. She slowly leaned forward she hadn't wanted to break down over her loss. She'd tried to be strong for so long. She had been holding back for to long, she put her hands on her face feeling her tears as they ran down her face. She looked down sadly why couldn't she just let go of this pain? It hurt so much it always hurt yet she wanted them she craved them just to remember what her lovers face was like. She breathed in deeply watching as all the flaming torches in her keeps throne room went out all at once.

End of part 38

Silvermoonlight.

My apologises that this was put up late, there was a scene that wasn't working and it needed to be corrected. There will be no update next week as I'll be offline, there may not be an update the week after.

Thank you for all the kind reviews HAZMOT.

Looking forward to your thoughts Haxan.


	39. Lost Upon The Wings Of Destiny

_LOST UPON THE WINGS OF DESTINY_

Gabrielle let her gaze drift across the map in her hands she breathed in deeply. She was once again seated outside of the main keep the only difference was it was Huitzilopochtli's. Maybe in hind sight she should have realised that it would come to this. All roads always seemed to lead to one place most of the time. She looked at the map again it was the lay out to Tezcatlipoca's city the best version the sun god had or at least the most up to date. Her eyes moved slightly as she watched the young priestess in white and gold robes shuffle nervously along with the older priest who was dressed in multicoloured robes and a large feathered headdress. His huge gold tipped staff caught the light as he looked at her.

They'd been told to get her anything she required and to please her by the sun god. She looked at the map again for a long moment before looking up. "These large buildings at the far side of the city what are they?" The priestess stepped forward. "Their holding pens for the monsters he keeps Blood Jaguar." She looked down slightly. "You may have heard of the grand serpent Milintica he was one of his pets. He became too strong and big for his pen and was able to break free." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Oh yes I know Milintica." The priest turned slightly eyeing the priestess. "Do not treat her as a fool! The Blood Jaguar blinded the grand serpent with the very claws she holds now." He turned sharply. "I apologise for her ignorance, I do hope it doesn't offend you Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle slowly eased herself to her feet. "Please I'm not offended and there's no need to tell her off."

The priest blinked in confusion as he turned to look at her, he watched as the young priestess came forward her surprise showing. "We heard that you have a short temper and that you are greatly displeased by things being wrong." Gabrielle shook her head as she looked up meeting his gaze. "My myth does me no favours please understand that I've learnt to control to my temper since then." She paused adjusting her gauntlets slightly as she smiled trying to make them feel more comfortable. "Tell me your names." The priestess looked up slightly. "My name is Ixtli I'm high priestess of the sun temple." She turned looking at the priest next to her who blinked in surprise. "Olin is high priest of the moon temple."

Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "I guess you know who I am, so I can't really introduce myself." Olin smiled slightly tapping his staff. "No I guess you can't, you're a legend here our great sun god even graced the square with a carving of your exploits Blood Jaguar." Ixtli smiled slightly. "It's a most beautiful carving I know you are a warrior and not an artist but you would love it."

"I'm sure she would, you'd be surprised how much the Blood Jaguar loves beautiful art and poetry."

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as Itzli appeared bringing the horses up the steps. He brought them both around only to stop as he looked at her. She could see the yellow feathers which now graced his headdress along with a new belt and gauntlets as well as sandals. She breathed in deeply meeting his surprised gaze. "The yellow suits you." Itzli slowly eased off the headdress ignoring the priests. "I never thought I'd see you in your true clothes again…it seems strange." Gabrielle lowered her gaze slightly. "Strange?" Itzli took a slow step forward. "Strange, because they don't suit you." He looked at his headdress. "Personally I prefer your others clothes."

Gabrielle sighed aloud. "So do I…." She looked up slowly meeting his again. "Head warrior of the moon temple that must be a great honour?" Itzli moved his hand through the headdresses feathers. "I guess it is…I get yellow feathers and get to play guard post at another temples keep." He breathed in deeply. "Not a great deal of excitement." Gabrielle tapped her boot slightly. "No but you should have it, it's a great honour that you deserve after having to put up with the hell I put you through." Itzli sighed aloud eyeing the priest and priestess who seemed mesmerized by their conversation. "Could you please bring the Blood Jaguar and my self some sweet cocoa?"

He watched as they both left going back in side the inner keep somehow it made him feel better seeing them vanish. "Frankly I feel like an old warrior whose been put in to an early retirement." Gabrielle took a slow step forward trying not to ignore the sadness which was twisting her up inside. "I think you deserve it and when this all over you'll be much happier." Itzli looked down slightly. "I need to you ask you a question?" Gabrielle smiled slightly as she took a step back. "Go ahead." Itzli looked up slightly. "What would be a greater honour doing this, or to do something noble because it was dying request?" Gabrielle felt her gaze dart as she looked up. "A dying request…why do you ask?"

Itzli sighed aloud as he looked up fully. "In the fertility goddess's city I followed you that night, the night you and Xena had bad words. There was a girl who threatened you at the fountain saying that you killed her father." He eased up his hand looking at it. "You didn't kill her father." He turned slightly. "In the Fire Temple that night, he was in the other room…I killed him when he attacked me." He shook his head. "His dying request was that I look after his daughters even to tell her I was her father." He looked at the headdress again. "I lied to you because I hated you. I didn't understand nobility the way I thought I did, I also saw the child as a bastard child and not my problem." Gabrielle turned slowly to face him. "I understand Itzli…I've done evil things who am I to judge you for your wrongs?"

She breathed out sadly. "I had a child once she was a beautiful baby girl." Itzli looked up meeting her green gaze unsure of what to say. He hadn't expected the conversation to go in that direction. "You had a child, what happened to her?" Gabrielle smiled sadly as she ran her fingers over the edge of the platform. "She died." She turned slightly. "I would have given anything to have loved her and brought her up like a real mother should." Itzli looked up hearing her voice catch slightly. "You don't think you were a good mother?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze feeling her breathing sharpen. "If I was a child and I had no father I would want some one just to care and love me, even if he wasn't my own father."

She slowly sat down on the platform. "You're a great warrior Itzli you could teach her great things." She slowly unrolled the map looking at it again. "You could teach her nobility and honour deserving of a warrior of the sun god." She searched the map again following the long aqueducts with her finger. "You'd have a child who would live on and embrace your legacy." Itzli slowly stepped forward looking at the map for a long moment. He watched her green eyes moved across it hiding a hidden pain which she didn't want to share she had avoided his question because of it. Ever since she gotten here she'd been very melancholy, he knew that her lover being captured was probably tearing her apart inside.

Unlike the former warrior he knew who felt like a shadow now she wasn't full of rage and hated. There also seemed to be no want to lash out despite her frustration. All her anger seemed buried although her deep sadness was so clearly evident. He looked up meeting her gaze. "Do you want a child again?" Gabrielle looked down slowly. "Yes…but I guess you come to realize that some things are beyond you, no matter how much you want them." Itzli looked up slowly it was almost sad to hear her say that, being with a woman had been her choice but despite that she could till adopt. Yet it seemed she had given up hoping or even considering the possibility of having a child to follow on in her legacy. That in it's self was saddening, she was such a gifted warrior and yet she had no child to teach those skills.

He looked at the map again feeling the need to break the silence. "What are your plans and how do I fit in to them, I assume we going to somehow get in to Tezcatlipoca's city?" Gabrielle breathed in again. "I'm going in to his city alone I have only two requests for you to for fill. Both will be written down in a scroll for you." Itzli pulled back in surprise. "I'm your servant it's my duty to protect you! You won't be able to get in to the city on your own!" Gabrielle stood up slowly she shook her head sadly. "No Itzli I treated you like you were my slave, no body deserves that." She took a step forward ignoring his shocked gaze. "I'm going to free you from my services…."

Itzli pulled back in shock. "No! I want to serve you…I want to help you. Don't do this to me now, not when I'm being to really like you. Don't do this out of guilt for me!" Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I'm not doing this out of guilt I'm doing it because its right you lost your brother because of my actions. You don't deserve to die for me. You deserve to live on, to have a family and take your place as head warrior in the sun gods moon temple." She looked up slightly feeling her sad smile widen. "I free you from my services." Itzli pulled back crying out in pain, the scars on his face were burning. He stepped back growling aloud. Gabrielle watched as the scars made by her weapon closed up vanishing altogether. She watched as he looked up moving his hand across his healed face.

He came closer his face filled with surprise she slowly lowered her gaze. "You once said that if I freed you, you would kill me." She breathed in sharply. "If you still wish to do so I won't fight you, it's no more than I deserve." Itzli blinked as he stared at her he moved his hand across his healed face again. "I have no intention of hurting you." He looked down slowly, his tongue felt like stone all of a sudden. He wanted to say something truly meaningful right now but the truth was words weren't really his strong suit. Gabrielle slowly met his gaze as he looked up. "You don't have to say anything…I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Blood Jaguar?"

Chantico walked slowly forward watching as the green eyed woman turned to face her. "Huitzilopochtli asked me to bring me the items you requested." She paused easing up a long golden necklace with a red and gold sunstone symbol on it. "This is the Tonatiuh pendent, from what he told me, you can use it to mimic others. It won't work when you're standing in front of Tezcatlipoca or the high priests though." She turned pulling up a bag. "Here are all the herbs and ingredients you asked for. Though I don't understand why you need them but I made them for you anyway." Gabrielle slowly took the pendent easing it over her head as she took the bag with her other hand. "Thank you." Chantico eyed her for a long moment. "You wouldn't happen to have my dagger of treasures would you?"

Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "No it was taken from me." Chantico felt her teeth grind together. "By who!?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze slowly. "Xochiquetzal took it from me she wanted something to remember you by. I didn't stop her because I know just what she was feeling when she took it from me." Chantico narrowed her gaze. "What was she feeling, may I ask?" Gabrielle slowly rolled the map up. "Sadness and loss…." She looked up slightly. "Your dagger is waiting for you I think she would give it back to you in a heart beat." Chantico grabbed her arm before she could move away. "Your nothing like your myth, tell me what happened to the real Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle slowly eased her hand free as she took a slow step back. "She's dieing." She stepped back further it was partly true in a way the old Blood Jaguar was dieing with every heart beat. She carried on walking away feeling the sadness surface which had been here since she'd arrived in the sun gods keep. She wanted Xena back more than anything and she couldn't hide the agonizing pain anymore.

8

Tlaloc looked up slowly it was probably dawn but he had no interest in looking out side. Everyday was the same and it wasn't as if he could see the sun anymore, his sight didn't allow it all he could see was the black sky. He turned watching as Amoxtli eased off one of her bandages showing healed skin underneath. The Greek girl was fast asleep on the floor, although he could tell that she'd had problems sleeping. Her sleep had been fitful at best. No doubt she was having nightmares. This was always the way innocence was broken at the start at least. Fear, doubt and revelation were the things that destroyed innocence slowly.

Very few people in the serpent gods realm knew what innocence was and even less knew what was hope was. The winged serpent hadn't returned but that didn't surprise him Manaia was one of his obsessions. The other god was from another distant land at worlds end or so he'd once been told. When Manaia was in Mexica his attention was always turned for very long periods of time. The truth was everyone in the city bellow was happy at this moment as they could live with out fear, even if it was for no more than a day. A day was better than nothing but it would be only a day or two more then it would end and hell would return once again. He breathed in sadly people lived here in fear, and they were slaves to this fear.

He slowly breathed in feeling the question that had been bothering him for over an hour return once more. He slowly stood up moving over to the Greek girl who was starting to thrash out in her sleep. He leaned down shaking her shoulder hard watching as she woke up instantly. Her breath came out sharply as she tried to calm herself. "You were having a nightmare." He ignored Amoxtli's surprised look as he kneeled down next to the blue eyed girl who looked away refusing to meet his gaze. "I answered your question, now will you answer mine?" Lila wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked up, she looked down miserably. She couldn't have nice dreams anymore and she waking up back in this nightmare!

She breathed in deeply adjusting the Aztec dress. "Yes…" Tlaloc breathed in deeply as he looked down. "Was your sister ever kind? Or has she always been evil?" Lila looked up sharply she slowly folded her arms as she sat up. "My sister was kind once…that was until she got switched with the impostor that you no." Tlaloc blinked as he sat himself down that was not the reaction he was expecting, he raised his hand slowly. "Why do you call her an impostor she's still your sister by birth right?" Lila growled aloud. "Because that's what she is! My real sister never went around cutting people in to little pieces for her own personal amusement. She believed in honour, love, and most of all peace!"

Tlaloc breathed in slightly. "You didn't have a very good night sleep, did you?" Lila narrowed her gaze slowly meeting his. "No I didn't and since when do you care?" Tlaloc shook his head ignoring the sharpness of her words. "Since my curiosity got the better of me." He snorted slightly. "Shame your not in the mood to satisfy it." Amoxtli looked up slightly meeting the Greek girl's cold sea blue gaze, lack of sleep and the stress of being here was finally taking hold. She could also see the first sighs of depression as clear as day. She breathed in deeply pulling off another bandage revealing healed skin. "The people your sister cut in to pieces for her own personal amusement had spent the better part of their entire existence delivering crueller punishments to those weaker than themselves…."

She moved her fingers still feeling the pain which wasn't as bad now. "The bastards had a very fitting end in my view." She moved her fingers again. "You may think it as evil that she toyed with them until they died but I saw them do far worse to those they punished. My only regret is that I wasn't there to watch her do it and that her method wasn't slow enough." Lila slowly turned to look at her. "You saying that does not make my sisters actions right!" Amoxtli turned slightly feeling a sad smile form on her lips. "You've never lived in the world of warriors have you? You don't understand yet the price and pain that comes with holding a sword and that sometimes you can't stop doing the cruel and truly vile things that you do."

She shook her head as she looked down. "I have delivered the same suffering to others and none of what I did was right. I did it out of fear for my god and I've done it for so long that I've forgotten the names and faces of people I've harmed and killed. It's the price I've paid for being a warrior of my standing and warriors like me have paid in Mexica." She sighed aloud. "There is a difference between my self, Tlaloc and the twelve. We do what we do out of fear, they did what they did out of pure pleasure and saw it all as sick game to make everyone suffer." She lowered her gaze. "Problem was they met their match with your sister, because her revenge was a brutal as anything they could deliver."

She breathed out slightly. "Sometimes it takes a real monster to kill other monsters. Believe me when I say any sign of weakness from your sister would have gotten there attention instantly she would be dead today and they'd be alive. Frankly when I think of them being alive I want to spit in disgust, I prefer your sister being alive instead." She watched as Tlaloc nodded as he met her gaze no doubt he understood her view point now on this subject better. She turned back to the young girl. "All warriors pay a price perhaps yours was her sanity, ether way you shouldn't be so quick to point blame. A warrior life is more than his or her sword and it runs deeper than you can possibly imagine."

8

Gabrielle breathed in as she slowly eased the Eagle headdress free from the stand. It was the last piece of her old clothes. She looked up slowly watching as Huitzilopochtli appeared close by. The tall gods smile widened slightly as he came closer to her, he moved his hand running it over her shoulder. "Do you have everything you requested from me?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes." Huitzilopochtli turned slightly. "I heard that you've freed Itzli from your services." Gabrielle looked at the gold plated mask watching as the red jewelled eyes gleamed as they caught the fire light. "I felt he deserved his place as head warrior of the moon temple." She ran her fingers over the plated gold beak. "He's always served me well."

Huitzilopochtli moved his hand running it through her long blonde hair. "So you choose to go in to this battle alone?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Yes." Huitzilopochtli moved slightly so he standing close to her. "If you would wish it I would have a hundred warriors marching in your name." Gabrielle shook her head. "No…." Huitzilopochtli signed aloud as he came closer. "Why do you always refuse my gifts?" Gabrielle turned looking at Ares who was still passed out on the floor. "He offered me gifts once, gifts to rule the world and conquer it." She turned slightly. "All his gifts made me suffer." Huitzilopochtli snarled aloud eyeing the other god who moaned painfully. "You should not compare me to him he is a lesser."

Gabrielle looked down as she eased two scrolls free from her bag. "This is Itzli's last order when he gets back from the temple of moon could you please give it to him?" Huitzilopochtli nodded calmly. "I would see it as a great pleasure." Gabrielle slowly placed the scroll down on the thrones table along with the other which she'd sealed with hot wax and tied with a silver ribbon. Huitzilopochtli looked at the sealed scroll. "What is the other scroll?" Gabrielle smiled running her hand over the silver ribbon of the second scroll. "It's something that needs to be delivered to the fertility goddess by Itzli." Huitzilopochtli nodded calmly. "Is it an apology for what you feel were your misgivings?" Gabrielle smiled as she walked away from the golden throne. "Yes."

She walked up the steps watching as the sun god followed her he turned slowly to face her as the horses came in to view. "Why do you choose not to stay with me? I would give you all that you crave and all that you desire." Gabrielle slowly eased herself in to the un-dead horse's saddle putting the headdress on the saddle strap she paused for a long moment before meeting his gaze. "I don't belong here." She loved Xena more than life it's self, but it was pointless saying that here, love never meant anything to any god of war. They were all driven by there desires and they took things with out understanding or caring and others suffered because of it. She'd suffered enough with Ares to know that to be the one truth about the war gods.

Huitzilopochtli may be the kindest war god she'd ever met but he was no different. He had given her what she requested and now her time had finally come to face Tezcatlipoca nothing mattered anymore, only Xena did. Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Tell me what will be the signal that Chantico should join you?" Gabrielle looked around slightly as she moved the horse forward. "When black smoke fills the sky over Tezcatlipoca's city." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "You do not have to do this, you could here stay with me, if you wish it. I would love you and treat you as you should be treated." He watched as she stopped her horse turning to meet his gaze. "I would never leave you alone to suffer or feel pain."

Gabrielle slowly met his gaze. "Your very kind Huitzilopochtli, but my place is not with you…we both know that." She eased out her hand smiling sadly as she took his gently. Huitzilopochtli watched as she pulled her hand away he eased up the hand she had touched slowly closing it. He breathed in slowly and deeply as he looked up. He narrowed his gaze watching as her horse's hooves hit the floor as she galloped towards the temples edge. The winged horse took flight instantly it flew over his city heading towards Tezcatlipoca's region. He snarled aloud feeling his jealous well up, why did she pick the Warrior Princess over him?! He was far better that her and had so much more to offer. She was a very selfish bitch who had left her all alone to suffer!

He turned sharply why did she deserve her? He felt his hand form a fist as he turned watching as Chantico appeared behind him in a blast of red flames. "What do you want of me?" Chantico stepped forward. "If she dies as you feel she might, would you force her to become yours? Would you drag her soul in to your Hummingbird heaven if it was your choice, rather than resurrect her again so she can see your true sun light?" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly meeting her good green eye. "If you could make time move differently to that which was forced upon you, would you kill Tezcatlipoca if he was at your feet and awaiting his death?" Chantico looked down slightly. "Yes I would." Huitzilopochtli turned slowly to face her. "If I could have that wish I would bring the hurting Blood Jaguar in to my arms and give her all I have. Not because I wish to take away her choice but to give her what should rightful be hers and that is my love and devotion."

End of part 39

Silvermoonlight.

Sorry for the long delay folks, I took a break from writing just to clear my head ready for the next part.


	40. Ascending In To The Darkness

_ASCENDING IN TO THE DARKNESS _

The warrior slowly eased up his shield as he looked out over the city from his position in the mountains where the huge stone aqueducts were situated. These huge rivers of water fed in to the city from both sides. Crystal clear water spilled downwards from these huge aqueducts filling up rivers and fountains and drinking pools in Tezcatlipoca's city. There were two of these huge aqueducts both on ether side of the city, and both overlooked the main keep which looked very small from above. The air was also cold up here and the trek up to the mountain top had to be done with llamas, all to guard this carved out river. He narrowed his gaze slightly. "Nothing ever happens up here, so why do we have to guard it?"

The warrior opposite watched as the water moved past he looked up slightly. "Because it's our turn!" His companion sneered slightly. "Yeah well it's a boring as hell job!" He stopped still as he heard the stones rattle behind him. "What was that?" The other man eyed him again. "It was nothing! Now pay attention to the damn river." The first man narrowed his gaze. "Yeah well I heard something." He turned looking back at the water. "I know I did." He looked up as a screaming sound suddenly hit the air. "What the hell?" He watched in shock as a gleaming ring of steel appeared flying clean over them. It flew towards the rock face high above hitting it in a violent motion before turning back flying back over their heads.

The first man turned as he pulled up his weapon. "I told you I heard something but you never listen do you?!" His companion was about to say something but stopped as he heard a rumbling sound which was coming from high above them. He felt his blood run cold as rocks began to fall as the mountain side fell apart. Gabrielle watched in silence as the rocks from the mountain top hit the cliff side violently as they came down. She grabbed the Chakram in a swift motion as it came towards her. She could already see the men running as they avoided the heavy rocks which slammed down around them. They were trying desperately to get to higher ground.

Her gaze drifted to her horse who flapped its wings slightly as it tapped its hoof and shook it black mane she turning back watching as the rocks slammed in to the huge aqueduct sending water everywhere as they came down harder. She took a slow step back watching as the rock slide finally stopped she could see the now blocked river was covered in rocks which would take ages to move. The water behind was blocked completely, she slowly placed the Chakram back in its holder as her eyes caught sight of the two warriors scrambling up the wall to get to higher ground nether of them had seen her they were to preoccupied with getting away from the blocked river. She could see the panic and shock in both their faces.

She slowly leaned down pulling her sai blade free how unfortunate for them that they were both heading towards her. She stepped back further watching as they scrambled over the ledge on there hands and knees. Both men ignored her as they sat up trying to catch their breath. She twirled the weapon absentmindedly feeling a cruel smile form on her lips. "Nice day for climbing isn't it?" The first man looked up only to cry out in panic as he met her gaze, she didn't think as she brought up her knee slamming it full force in to his face causing him to hit the ground hard. The other man grabbed his weapon pulling it free as he got to his feet his cry of anger hitting the air. She felt the force as both their weapon clashed together.

The man snarled as he pushed against her his gaze slowly narrowed as his gaze fixed fully on hers. "Blood Jaguar!" Gabrielle pushed harder feeling her teeth grind together. She could already see the other man getting up and pulling his weapon free. "Yes I am." The man snarled as he looked at her. "Our god is going to have your head!" Gabrielle didn't think as she twisted the sai blade forcing the weapon out of his hand. She heard the other man scream in agony as it slammed in to his upper leg sending blood everywhere. "Your god is a fool!" She dodged his fist watching as the other man hit the floor crying out in pain as he tried to get the weapon out with his other hand.

She brought her weapon hilt around only to watch as impacted with her attackers face, he fell back his hands on his mouth as blood dripped down his chin. She didn't think as she brought up the hilt again watching as it impacted with head as he pulled his hands away. He slammed in to the ground hard on his knees. She brought up her knee slamming in to his face ignoring his scream of pain, she turned away watching as he hit the floor hard passing out. She slowly walked over to the wounded man who cried out in panic as he raised his hand. "Don't kill me! I beg mercy!" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment before bringing her foot up and slamming it in his chest. "Tell your god the Blood Jaguar sends her regards." She brought her weapon down slashing it across his chest ignoring his cry of pain. She pulled back seeing the fear in his face as he looked down at his wound in confusion. She brought up her foot full force slamming it in to his face. She narrowed her gaze watching as he fell back passing out instantly, she leaned over looking at his red clothing.

8

Xena looked up sharply feeling herself blink she wasn't sure if she was hearing things. May be it was her fatigued mind playing tricks on her. Maybe it was the pain from the chains it wasn't like she could feel her arms anymore or her wrists, it also felt like her legs were starting to give out as well it was painful just to stand. She'd heard rumbling from somewhere behind her in the mountains it was so distant that her ears had barely picked it up. She breathed in deeply the hot sun was beating down on her and she could feel the sweat as it dripped down her face. Her lips felt dry and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth it also hurt to swallow.

She wanted to drink something just to get rid of this awful feeling, she turned watching as a servant girl came out of the temple's inner keep. She slowly took a large water jug putting it in the stone pool close by, before pulling it out and putting it on the floor carefully. She could see the sun glinting of the crystal clear water in side the filled jug. She looked up watching as the water which was coming out of the stone funnel in to the stone pool suddenly stopped. The two guards turned seeing the servant's surprise. The first stepped forward. "What's wrong girl!" The young woman looked up her panic showing as the skeleton warriors came closer. "It's the water…it's stopped."

The first guard narrowed his gaze as he stepped forward banging the stone funnel hard with his fist. "What have you done girl?" The young woman backed away in fright. "I didn't do anything! It stopped on its own!" The skeleton warrior hit the stone funnel hard with his axe hilt. "Something must be blocking the temples water system." He turned slightly his anger showing. "I'll tell Ehecatl and Amimitl they'll get someone to fix it." He turned moving towards the inner keep leaving the other warrior still guarding the Warrior Princess. Xena raised an eyebrow what a wonderful thought, maybe if she got lucky they'd all die from a lack of water.

Not that, that would ever happen but she could always dream. She watched as the young girl picked up the water jug moving it closer to her. Her brown eyes wandered over her as she looked up. "Is this the Warrior Princess?" Xena narrowed her gaze trying to talk only to stop because of the raw and painfully feeling in her throat. The skeleton warrior looked up slightly. "Yes and you should stay away from her, she's dangerous." The girl looked up sharply. "She doesn't look dangerous, she just looks sick. She also needs water, or this heat is going to kill her." The skeleton warrior snarled aloud as he eyed her. "She's meant to die that's the whole point!"

The girl shook her head. "Well she'll be dead before the mornings over if she doesn't drink something soon." The skeleton warrior narrowed his gaze as he raised his hand. "Fine I'll allow the Warrior Princess to drink, but nothing else!" The young girl slowly pulled up the water jug she eased out a small wooden bowl from her robes. She carefully dipped it in to the water jug then looked up watching as the blood shot blue eyes opened fully. Xena felt the water as it was brought to her lips. She slowly began to drink it enjoying the feeling off the ice cold water as it poured down her throat. She breathed in deeply as she finished the small bowl.

The bowl was refilled and brought to her lips again, she swallowed quickly. She'd rather have water given to her by this girl than Akemi who would probably blackmail her with it. She finished the bowl watching as the girl gave her a smile. "Thank…you." The young girl stepped back. "See she's not dangerous she's even polite." Xena laughed slightly but it was a hysterical laugh even to her own ears she watched as the girl turned to meet her gaze. "He's right I am…dangerous…but not to you, just to him. Because if I ever get free I intend to smash that skeleton face of his so far down his spine that he'll need to use a wooden bar to pry it out of his pelvis."

She gave the girl a wide smile trying to make it as gentle as possible the girl blinked as she stepped back the fear showing in her eyes. Xena breathed in deeply, her appearance never helped matters and it probably didn't help that she was feeling so worn down ether. She also had dried blood on her face and her hair was damp with sweat which made her even more terrifying to look at. She heard the skeleton warrior snarl as he came to stand in front of her, he grinded his jawbone as he raised his weapon. "Why does the Blood Jaguar waste her time with you? You're an irritating bitch!" Xena looked up slightly feeling her teeth grind together. "It's because she loves me, you stupid bastard!"

She narrowed her gaze. "Maybe she'll be the one to jam your ugly skeleton face in to your pelvis." The skeleton warrior looked up slightly. "You'll be dead and she won't get around to rescuing you! None of our enemies have ever gotten in to this city and lived to talk about it! They all died horrible deaths which were incredibly painful. " Xena grunted aloud. "If I'm not mistaken my lover, the Blood Jaguar as you call her walked right in to the feathered serpents keep, killed his twelve elite and then walked out of his city unharmed." She paused seeing his jaw bone grind in disgust. "So I have to ask what chance do you have of surviving past today if she gets in to this city?"

The skeleton warrior stepped back his hand forming a fist. "I'll survive longer than you Warrior Princess!" He turned to surprised girl. "Get back to work!" He watched as sped in to action instantly picking up the water jug and taking it in side the inner keep. He stepped forward meeting the ice over blue gaze. He raised his weapon poking it in her stomach in a savage motion. "Your courage won't save you." Xena sneered slightly as she leaned forward. "Nether will yours." The skeleton warrior pulled back seeing that the other guard was coming back. He turned to face him. "What's going on?" The first warrior turned slightly seeing that two living warriors and a priest were making there way up to the keep. He eyed them as came to a stop. "What is it now!?"

The first living warrior swallowed as he looked around. "All our waters stopped on the north east side of the city." The other warrior turned slightly raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Our waters stopped as well on the east side." The priest turned looking at them both before turning back. "All the waters stopped on the south east side as well…we have two temples which are getting no fresh water at all." The head guard turned in shock staring at them all. "What! You can't be serious? You're telling me that from the north east to the south east there is no fresh water!?" They all stepped back in fear before nodding slightly he narrowed his gaze eyeing them in anger. "I want all the cities lower aqueducts checked now! I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

8

Itzli stepped forward feeling himself breathe in deeply he was free, he moved up the main temples steps slowly seeing the other warriors bow there heads out of respect. He had been to see the Blood Jaguar's carving and could see that he was on it he was as much an icon as she was. He'd always wanted this to be a warrior who was known by his name. So why wasn't he happy about it? Why did it feel so hollow and meaningless? His whole future was to be a guard post at the moon temple yet that now felt even more meaningless. Instead of feeling joy he was angry and sad and he already wanted his scars back. He had spent part of his life being by the Blood Jaguar's side and he didn't want to stop her servant.

Being her servant had been glorious some of the best battles he'd ever had and seen had been with her. Why was she doing this now? Why wasn't she allowing him to finish his journey with her? The truth was that he could now see her true face fully and that true face was selfless and caring and didn't want to cause him anymore suffering. He looked down slightly maybe he could talk her out of it, even help her not as her servant but as a friend. It was funny to think that he wanted to call her friend. He'd spent so long hating her and loathing the monster who he called the Blood Jaguar. The Blood Jaguar wasn't her true face her true face was that off Gabrielle that was her name, her real name.

He'd heard Xena call her by her real name many times, he'd once said to her when they'd met that he didn't care what her real name was. It was funny because looking back he now felt sorry for her. She had been like a wounded animal reaching out for someone to talk to and he'd spat it back in her face, because he was so torn up over the death of his brother. He'd blamed her for it when it wasn't all her fault both him and his brother had started this. They had both drugged her and taken her to the temple altar to be sacrificed. She'd escaped but they'd run after her, in that moment before the winged serpent had risen out of the lake she had been on her knees giving in to the impending death blow which his brother was about to give her.

He looked down slightly she had been completely lost and broken in side wanting someone else to kill her. She was two proud a warrior to put her own weapon in to her chest, in her eyes that was the quick way out but not the meaningful one. She wanted the noble death or no death at all. He should have taken pity on her, not hated her. He'd hated her so much and she'd begun to hate him back, in hind sight he'd just made her awful life even more miserable. She'd begun to explode mentality and emotionally. He'd seen the border line insanity in her eyes so many times, it was as if she knew that she loosing it as well but she had no strength or will to stop it.

As far as the Warrior Princess went her devotion for the other woman was endless, she'd get down on her knees and do anything for her. It all made so much more sense now the loss of her lover had been such a crippling blow emotionally. The Blood Jaguar had been created from all that turmoil, and the real person had been lost. Maybe he could talk her out of going alone, it was a suicide mission maybe he could make her see sense. They could both rescue Xena with out her having to throw her life away. He walked up the steps catching sight of the gold winged horse, he narrowed his gaze where was the other horse? He turned slightly eyeing a warrior close by who bowed out of respect. "Where is the Blood Jaguars horse?"

The warrior looked up slightly. "She took it with her when she left great Itzli." Itzli pulled off his head dress in a violent motion. "When she left, where did she go?!" The warrior stepped back slightly. "I don't know, I was told that our god wishes to speak to you about the matter." Itzli looked at him for a long moment. "Thank you." He turned moving quickly down the inner keeps steps he turned seeing that Huitzilopochtli was seated on his throne. There was another dark haired foreign man wearing leather clothing lying on the floor close by passed out. Itzli moved forward he slowly kneeled down in front of his god who turned to look at him as he broke out of his deep thoughts. "You sent for me great sun god."

Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Yes I did please rise." Itzli stood up slowly looking at the dark haired man again. Huitzilopochtli followed his gaze. "Pay no mind to that pitiful man he is the Greek war god who is both foolish and arrogant." Itzli blinked staring at the fallen man he was the war god of Greece? He was from Gabrielle's birth place.

He stepped forward eyeing the Greek war god, how unlike his god he was, he'd heard all the lesser gods were pitiful shadows of the Aztec gods, why was this lesser god here? He'd been told that the lesser gods were cowardly. He shook his head he could think this over later it was better not to look rude in front of his own god. He turned back meeting his gods amber gaze. "What is the matter that concerns me?" Huitzilopochtli slowly picked up both the scrolls which the Blood Jaguar had written. "These are your last orders the Blood Jaguar wrote them out for you in detail before she left for Tezcatlipoca's city." Itzli slowly took both scrolls he eyed the decorative one which was sealed.

Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly seeing the shock in Itzli's face he breathed in deeply as he leaned forward. "Do you disagree with her decision?" Itzli looked up slightly. "Yes great sun god I do, I believe she's going to her death." Huitzilopochtli sat up slightly. "Why do you have so little belief in her skills as a warrior?" Itzli looked up slightly. "You misunderstand me great sun god, I believe in her skills more than anyone. Its just I know that her sense of honour would also see dying as the right thing if it meant freeing Xena. I find it sad because a great warrior like her doesn't deserve to die she should live on and be happy in her life."

He looked down slightly. "She should be allowed to settle down and have a family with the one she loves and find peace with in her self." Huitzilopochtli put a hand on his chin. "Why do you feel this so strongly? The Warrior Princess is not good for her she is a coward and undeserving of her love?" He sat back knowing that the edge of his voice was thick with jealously. Itzli looked up slightly he could hear the spite in his gods voice over the Warrior Princess as clear as day. "She wished the same for me when she freed me from her services I can do no more than wish the same for her." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "She will never find happiness with the Warrior Princess only pain and suffering none of which she deserves from one who doesn't know how to love her."

Itzli looked up slowly off all the things his god could say that was the least expected it was sounded so jealous and unlike the god he worshipped. Xena was many things she was a moody bitch at times and a pain on many levels, but if anything she loved Gabrielle. He'd seen her be nothing but gentle with her, as well as kind. He was no fool he knew that was one thing between them that was certain and it was their love. With them both it wasn't about sex. It wasn't about control or who owned who it was all unconditional. Huitzilopochtli leaned back. "I'm sure the Warrior Princess manipulates the Blood Jaguar through means of violence and dishonour which she is most undeserving off."

Itzli looked up sharply the Warrior Princess had never raised a hand to her or forced her to do anything she didn't want to. He felt his eyes dart why was his god being so cold? He slowly looked at both scrolls. "I will carry out the Blood Jaguars final orders as she requests great sun god." Huitzilopochtli put a hand on his chin. "Yes you will honour these orders." He looked up slightly. "But if the Blood Jaguars last order is to save the Warrior Princess you will ignore it and you will let her die." Itzli looked up sharply feeling every muscle in his body freeze he couldn't believe he was hearing this! "That is not honourable great sun god, your laws of war state that to let one die by un-honourable means is dishonourable in its self."

Huitzilopochtli looked up smiling slightly. "You will do as I tell you, or I will see it as a betrayal." Itzli blinked in shock, he swallowed steadying himself as he narrowed his gaze. "Why do you command this of me great sun god?" Huitzilopochtli eased up his hand slightly. "Because the Blood Jaguar deserves a better love than that which the Warrior Princess gives to her, she deserves the love of one who truly loves her." He leaned forward. "She deserves my love this is what is truly right for her." Itzli looked up sharply he knew that his god had always liked Gabrielle but up until this moment he hadn't realized that it was love. He was no expert on love but this felt jaded and wrong on every level, it didn't sound like real love ether it sounded twisted and jealous.

To tell him to do this was shocking. He was going against her final orders because he wanted Xena dead and in his view it was honourable and perfectly expectable to do this, despite that it broke his own laws of war. The very laws that until a few days ago he hadn't understood in the way he thought he had and that he hadn't truly embraced until now. Huitzilopochtli looked up slowly. "You will carry out my orders Itzli and honour me by doing so. You will receive more than you could ever dream by carrying out this honour." He turned slightly. "You may go." Itzli turned slowly moving towards the keeps steps. Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Itzli?" He watched as the warrior stopped slowly turning to meet his gaze. "I am doing what is truly right for her, no one loves her the way I do."

End of part 40

Silvermoonlight

Thank you for all your kind thoughts and reviews :)


	41. Standing Upon The Edge Of A Precipitous

_STANDING UPON THE EDGE OF A __PRECIPITOUS_

The skeleton warrior turned sharply watching as one of the men from the summit appeared. He moved forward grabbing his arm. "What the hell is going on? Why aren't you guarding the summits aqueducts?" The man turned slightly. "I was told by my commander to come down here." The skeleton warrior raised his weapon. "Did you see any problem with your aqueduct, half the city has lost its fresh water!?" The man shook his head. "I saw nothing I have no idea what you're talking about! Please don't hurt me!" The skeleton warrior grunted grinding his jaw bone in annoyance. "Pathetic warrior, if they didn't need you up there I'd kill you!" Gabrielle breathed in looking at the skeleton hand on her arm she watched the glowing eyes narrowed.

The skeleton warrior hadn't realized, he couldn't tell the difference to him she looked just like the badly wounded warrior she'd knocked out in the mountains. Even her words sounded like his, she lowered her gaze. "I beg forgiveness…I was only doing what I was commanded to do." The skeleton warrior let go of her arm as he looked up. "Pitiful warrior, get out of my sight!" She bowed her head slowly. "As you command." She stepped away from him slowly moving in to the crowds who all ignored her. She slowly raised the eagle warrior headdress putting it on. She was wearing the warrior's red and yellow hanging skirt over her own as well as and decorated red and gold collar which hung down covering the shoulders straps of her bodice.

It all matched the red of her other clothes just like it had done all that time ago the only difference was that she still had her boots on. No one would even notice though, none of them would even see her true image until she wanted them to. That was the beauty of the sun gods lesser pendent, the only issue was that its effects were very short only lasting for a couple of hours. After that you had to change in to someone new, she looked around her as she pulled up the axe which she taken, the weapon was once again for show. There were a thousands of people to pick from, all she needed was to knock any one of them out and take something of there's. Like hair or a feather from their headdress.

She ran her fingers over the gold pendent, it was something she'd heard a rumour about it when she'd first come to Mexica. She'd never expected the sun god would let her borrow it, it was the only one of its kind and had belonged to his step sister Coyolxauhqui. His sister and her brothers had attacked his mother Coatlicue causing him to be born. He had grown in to a man the moment after his birth so he could protect his mother, from her and the other four hundred children who wanted her dead because they all believed her pregnancy was shameful, as she wasn't married. He had slain his sister and the other gods claiming his place as the first war god in existence he'd then used there dead bodies to create the stars and the moon.

She slowly looking up at the sun which was now high in the sky she smiled for a moment only to realize it was a sad smile. Maybe her plan was wrong, maybe this wasn't the way, but what other way was there? Itzli was right to storm in to this place would have gotten her killed very quickly. He was always right when it came to what he knew about Mexica. He was like an open scroll that she had always looked to for information. He'd told her most of what he known out of fear but she had come so much to depend on him for what he knew. She looked at her hand for a long moment that was another reason he deserved his freedom. If he found that young girl in the fertility goddess's city and chose to be her father, he would be able to tell her all the things he knew.

She would see the world the way he saw it with its beautiful mountains and steams and every part of its stunning landscapes, grand temples and cities which were unlike any other. Despite that this was a brutal place which could be so freighting on so many levels it did have primal beauty which couldn't be ignored. It was funny after all her time here she was only seeing it now she was seeing the beautiful carvings and temples as if she'd only just seen them for the first time. She was starting to understand why warriors from every continent came here. Although most had come for the gold, others had been lured here by this primal beauty which was unmatched and unlike any other.

She breathed in turning the corner seeing a group of people who were looking at a water fountain close by which had stopped working. She looked down slightly the weapon house had to be here somewhere. Xena's weapons were probably there on display for all the people to see. It was too much of a prize for Tezcatlipoca not to flaunt. He would see them as something that he could use to tell people that he had control over her because he had her lover. She felt herself sneer no one had control of everything not even gods. She'd seen the Greek gods in her previous lifetime fall from grace and be forced from there place of comfort by the one god which had led to their deaths only for them to be all brought back when she'd changed time. Nothing was ever certain things could rise and fall in the blink an eye, she looked down sadly nothing was forever. All things had a beginning, middle and an end. It was hard to push the sadness she was starting to feel under as it rose up painfully in her chest. A part of her didn't want to push it under because for the first time since she had come back here she was starting to feel her emotions fully.

8

Ares painfully opened one eye watching as everything slowly came back in to focus. He blinked catching sight of the gold sandals of the sun god who was standing over him. He coughed painfully if the bastard had hit him any harder one of his teeth would have been dislodged. "You know I don't know who I hate more you, or her!" Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he grabbed the lesser god by his collar pulling him to his feet. "You will not be rude in her presence again. I know now that she doesn't hold you in high regard." Ares grunted aloud. "Yeah well I don't hold her in high regard, she's an irritating blonde." He felt the pain as he was slammed against the wall full force.

Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "If she were to request it, I would kill you lesser war god. I would make you feel the force of my malice and all the punishments that come with it. You would know pain beyond anything you have ever experienced." He leaned closer. "Do not think that because I show kindness to my mortals that I would not show my temper to other gods who deserve it." He leaned closer. "Why do you hate her so much? Do you feel that talent like hers is worthless?" Ares narrowed his gaze feeling the other gods grip tighten. "She took something that was mine, which she had no right to own!" Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "Was that one of your godly items, which you used to instil fear in to helpless mortals?"

Ares felt his teeth grind together. "She stole Xena from me! I've never been able to compete with her because Xena always picks her over me!" Huitzilopochtli stopped still feeling his gaze narrow slowly. "I would not pick you, you are a vile little lesser god who has no sense of honour or nobility. You don't deserve anything." He felt his cold smile widen. "The Warrior Princess is all so right not to pick you, despite that she is not worthy of the Blood Jaguar's love." Ares narrowed his gaze. "Where is Xena? She wasn't here with her when she came here, what have you done with her!?" Huitzilopochtli laughed slightly. "You are so very foolish lesser god. I have not taken the one you prize I would not waste my time on such a pitiful being."

He turned slightly. "The very god who blew your golden chariot out of the sky has taken her. That was the reason that the Blood Jaguar came to my keep, to ask for my help." He felt his teeth grind together. "The Warrior Princess won't survive to return to you, or to the Blood Jaguar." He leaned closer. "I have made sure of that lesser god." Ares wanted to laugh but he felt himself stop before it left his throat, the sun god was not lying he could see it in his eyes. The bastard wanted her dead it was a clear as day. He breathed in feeling his teeth grind together. "You're going to kill Xena, just to get Gabrielle!?" Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Is it not true that you would destroy the Blood Jaguar to obtain the Warrior Princess if it suited your purposes?"

He turned slightly. "I would not kill her though, I would not need to Tezcatlipoca is the one who will do what is required and no one will be there to save her, just as no one is here to save you now lesser god." Ares breathed in sharply. "Your plan will fail." Tezcatlipoca let go of him stepping back. "What makes you say this lesser god?" Ares narrowed his gaze. "Because I've spent years trying to do what, what you're doing right now. You'll always loose and they always win that's how it works." Tezcatlipoca laughed coldly as he eyed him. "No that is how it works for you because you are a lesser god." He stepped back moving towards the throne room. "I was the first war god any thing I want is mine, it always has been."

8

Itzli looked at the open scroll again he could see the symbols which had been drawn quickly and very roughly with the Blood Jaguar's quill. She was trying so hard to get them right. Despite that she could speak his language fluently she couldn't write it that well. He could tell by the ink spatters that she was becoming frustrated and had started to press her quill in to the rough scroll hard. His gaze slowly travelled over her written words as he ignored the warriors as they passed him by bowing their heads slightly. He looked at the second scroll seated next to him on the platform it was sealed tight with both wax and a silver ribbon. He looked up slightly watching as the golden winged horse snorted tapping its hoof.

He let his gaze travel over the orders again it was simple set of orders, and they all made sense to him. He looked up slightly, why was his god doing this? It was so unheard of. He knew he'd always liked her but to defy her last orders, it wasn't noble and there was no honour in it. It also seemed sick and twisted in his view. This was not what he had been taught it was not in his ideas ether. It was odd that his views of these codes and been twisted. He'd now righted these ideas and now he was being told to be dishonourable because it was for love. How was that love? It sounded so jealous and tainted and it didn't make any sense to him.

Why was it, since he'd returned here everything had just felt so wrong and out of place? He didn't care for this position he'd been given ether. It was a boring retirement, which he really didn't want. He had at least thirty more years fight left in his body and yet he was being put out pasture like some crippled llama that was too old to function. Yes he could see his whole boring life stretching out in front of him, being surrounded by retired warriors and high society who would all suck up to him. He'd also be surrounded by women who just wanted cheap sex with him, not because they liked him but because of his status. Oh he would have loved that a lifetime ago but now it seemed so redundant, he wanted to fight on the front lines with out battle he was nothing.

The truth was he was being forced to choose between Huitzilopochtli and Gabrielle, who he had now come to like. Like everyone else Huitzilopochtli probably believed that he didn't like her that much, so his loyalty would be with out question. Huitzilopochtli would punish him if he betrayed him but he wouldn't punish his family, they would still receive the gifts that had always been his way. The punishment for betrayal was a very bitter one it evolved being stripped of your rank and your weapons. Then the sun god himself would break your hands in a way that they'd never heal probably and you'd never be able to use a weapon again as long as you lived. You'd never see battle again and you'd never get the honourable death every warrior craved. Instead you'd be forced to grow old and go insane with out ever seeing blood or victory again it was a slow death of the heart and soul. He shook his head staring at the scroll as he put a hand on his face. Why couldn't this be easy? Why did he have to choose one death over another? He grunted aloud why couldn't he just choose like he did everything else?

"You look troubled."

Itzli pulled up sharply seeing that Coaxoch was standing next to him, he rolling the scroll up in his hands. The truth was he wouldn't have, had the courage to ask this heavenly warrior anything before now, he would have seen himself as unworthy. He still didn't feel truly worthy but the truth was that this warrior had so much more experience than him. He was probably over a hundred years old and had seen things that he had never seen. He looked down slightly. "I am troubled." Coaxoch turned slightly. "Why are you so troubled when you have received such great reward?" Itzli sighed aloud. "Because I feel that my real reward was to serve the Blood Jaguar it made me feel whole…this reward doesn't."

Coaxoch smiled slightly as he leaned against the platform. "Then you should serve her." He looked up slightly. "Just because she freed you does not mean that you shouldn't serve her. You can serve her now as a friend, rather than a servant." Itzli slowly met his gaze. "What would you do if you had to choose between your gods orders and what you what?" Coaxoch leaned down slightly. "I would choose what gives me the greatest honour." Itzli eyed him for a long moment. "Then you would choose your gods orders?" Coaxoch shook his head. "You misunderstand me I would choose what is right and noble. Not every order that is given holds honour and nether is it always the right thing to do."

He turned slowly raising his glowing weapon. "You must choose what is right, even if it not necessarily the order you are given. Great warriors are not defined by what they told to do they are defined by the action of their personal choices." He patted Itzli's shoulder as he turned towards the inner keeps steps. "That is the choice that defines our souls in the end." Itzli watched him go he looked down slightly feeling all his emotions go in to turmoil he knew what was the right choice. He knew that he would rather go with this choice than the other but it was also the wrong choice in his god's eyes. He sighed aloud as he leaned forward running his hand through his headdresses feathers in frustration.

8

Gabrielle she eased up her hand watching as for a spilt second a shimmer of white light appeared over it. Her gaze darted sharply she wouldn't be able to keep this warriors form much longer, she needed a new one. She narrowed her gaze catching sight of the four huge buildings at the end of the street all were being guarded closely by un-dead warriors. She could smell the burning of food in a house close by no doubt someone was smoking something which didn't smell that nice. A dark smoke could be seen rising through the open door. She turned the corner only to feel a sharp pain as her shoulder was grabbed harshly. She was pulled around then savagely slammed in to the wall.

Her gaze slowly met that of a skeleton warrior's who was grinding her jaw bone in disgust. "What are you doing here, you worm?! You're meant to be up in the mountains guarding the aqueducts!" Gabrielle breathed in watching as the glowing eyes narrowed, she lowered her voice to a small whisper. "I was sent here by order." The female warriors red eyes opened slightly as she leaned forward, putting her other hand on her covered chest. "Don't give me that! I've been watching you, for the last hour. You're not meant to be in this area your lesser rank doesn't allow it!" She pulled out her axe raising it slowly to the man's face. "So you can ether tell me why you're here or I can start cutting you open slowly!"

Gabrielle looked up slowly feeling a cruel smile form on her lips. "Well it's like this I'm here to free one of your big animals. This isn't really my form I'm just borrowing it. I'm also here to bring hell to your city, because you took something which was mine." She narrowed her gaze "And I want it back." The skeleton warrior pulled back, utter confusion showing her eyes. Gabrielle watched as the shimmers of white light flowed over her body. "I need a new form and yours will do just fine." She didn't think as she brought up her axe hilt slamming it full force in to the skeletons warriors face, causing her skull to be smashed from her neck. She brought the axe around ignoring the sound of the warrior's ribs smashing with the force.

The skeleton warrior's broken body fell back hitting the floor of the small street hard. Her legs were still flailing along with the hands and arms her glowing red eyes looked up in shock as she tried to move her mouth, only to cause her skull to fall sideways in to the dirt. Gabrielle leaned down grabbing the fallen skull pulling off the moving jaw bone in one swift motion. She placed the upper head down ignoring the glowing eyes which stared at her with utter loathing as she raised it to pendent watching as white light blasted out from it moving across the jaw bone. All over her body the shimmers of white star light vanished in an instant. She brought up her foot slamming it in to the skeletons body watching as it landed in side the smoke filled house opposite.

She threw the jaw bone to one side as she started walking past skulled head. The sun's rays burst through the dark street causing her hand to change in to a skeleton's for a split second, which was the proof that the pendent was working. She carried on moving ignoring the sudden screams from the house close by as the owners realized that half an un-dead skeletons body had fallen in to it. She stepped forward in to the main street watching as the other un-dead warriors guarding the buildings looked up. "I have new orders." The first warrior looked up his red eyes showing utter confusion. "New orders…what new orders?" Gabrielle smiled watching as they all looked at each other. "The Blood Jaguar has been spotted on the west side of the city. You are to take the best units of men you can find and track her down and bring her to our mighty Jaguar god alive!"

The first male skeleton warrior looked up narrowing his gaze. "The Blood Jaguar's here?!" Gabrielle raised her axe slowly meeting his gaze she could see the fear appearing in all their eyes. "Did you not hear my orders? Get moving now you stupid bastards!" She watched as all ten of them ran past her she didn't think as she grabbed the last warrior savagely. "You're to give me the keys to the animal pens!" The nervous young skeleton warrior who was a young boy by the sound of his small whimper looked up watching as the other warriors disappeared. "I'm not allowed to give my keys up…its orders." Gabrielle yanked him around slamming him in to the wall full force. "These orders are from our might Jaguar god himself! Do you dare to deny your gods orders!?"

She sneered at him. "Do you know what your god will do to you, if he is disobeyed? He'll send you in to the seventh hell!" The young warrior pulled up they keys instantly the fear showing in his eyes. Gabrielle smiled again although it felt more like a cruel leer. She let go of him snatching the keys from his hand. "Your god will be most pleased." The young warrior backed away his eyes showing how unsure he was, she turned sharply. "Now get out of my sight!" The young warrior bolted in to a run disappearing from sight. Her gaze slowly turned back to huge buildings whose thick metal cage bars were twice as thick as her arm. They were in a crisscross mesh that started at the top and came down to her feet keeping everything in side locked away tight.

She leaned closer to first building catching sight of a dark rippling lake in side which would be almost black as pitch if not for the slight shimmers of sunlight coming through the bars. She moved closer narrowing her gaze only to pull back in sharply as a huge python slammed its head in to the bars. Its jaws opened wide as it hissed. She sneered slightly she hated snakes, and this one despite being two thirds the size of Milintica was still large and dangerous looking. She looked at the keys for a long moment before shaking her head. She moved to the next building, ignoring the snake's eyes as they followed her. She leaned over looking at the black lake inside the pen.

It rippled and churned as green scales hit the surface and two red eyes slowly opened to look at her. It was a huge crocodile about half the size of the one she'd seen in the swamps. She breathed in deeply as she watched the huge jaws open causing a low rumple hit the air. She could see that part of the cage could be pulled open so food could be slotted in. Her gaze drifted to the huge wooden pikes which were used to nudge it in. No one was brave enough to go in to these cages to give these monsters their food. She raised the keys slowly to the lock it was a huge sliding metal bar with a thick piece for your hands to grab on to so you could move it across. It could only be opened when the three keys locks above had been opened. As each was opening it would pull a heavy locking bar back which held the larger bar in place.

She pushed the key in to the first lock hearing it turn followed by the sound of the bar coming free. She moved the key to the other lock ignoring the smashing sound as the second bar came free. The locking systems and its cogs were also far more advanced than anything she'd seen. Which meant it was a godly design and had probably been designed by Tezcatlipoca himself. She heard the smash as the last bar came free all this had been done to stop creatures like Milintica from breaking free again. She pulled the keys back putting the ring on her belt hook with the Chakram. Her gaze darted slightly as her hands slammed in to the main bars hand hold. She felt her feet dig in to the floor as she began to push it across.

She heard the sound as it began to move in a painfully slow grind, which sent pain through her shoulders. She pushed harder feeling her teeth grind together, each step hurt as she moved the bar inch by inch. This job was for two people, not one and her progress was slow and painfully because of it. She didn't care what it took, she was going to open this pen or by the gods she was going to die trying. She closed her eyes ignoring how much it hurt as she pushed even harder, she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. It felt like forever was going by as she moved further forward. It was hard to ignore how much both her shoulders were starting to ache her fingers were also starting to sting from holding the metal so tightly.

She looked up slowly watching as the bar hit the end of the pen in what felt slow motion causing it to clang loudly as heavy metal, stuck heavy metal. She felt her feet slowly move back as the huge door began to open. It creaked as it hit the other cage which was still closed causing the huge snake to hiss again in anger. She felt her self breath in sharply she wasn't going to stay here any longer, she'd been here far too long as it was. She felt her feet hit the floor hard as she bolted in to a run heading towards one of the smaller ally ways close to one she'd battled the skeleton warrior in. She turned slightly seeing the huge scaled body as it came out of the pen causing water to hit the ground. She narrowed her gaze just in time to see the scaled body pass her by as the huge animal made its way towards the main streets. The warriors would not rest as soon as they saw this creature was free, they would do everything in their power to capture it and put it back in its cage. She smiled evilly and that would mean less of them would be guarding the main streets.

8

Ehecatl moved towards the Warrior Princess he eyed the guard who was looking nervous. "No water! What do you mean no water?!" Amimitl slowly came towards him. "He means we have no water on one side of the city, as he says." Ehecatl turned sharply. "I want this fixed now! I want every street checked for a blockage!" Amimitl looked up sharply. "It's already been done it's not in the city! I've already had twelve warriors report that to me!" He turned sharply watching as a wounded man was dragged up the steps by skeleton warrior who looked nervous. He threw the wounded man down at his feet the man clutched his bandaged leg painfully. Ehecatl looked up sharply. "What is this?"

The nervous skeleton warrior's eyes darted slightly. "He's from the mountain…he saw the…." Ehecatl watched him step back nervously as he came forward. "He saw who!?" The living man pulled the rag from his chest showing of the bloody claw marks which were still bleeding slightly. The fear and terror in his eyes was unnerving. Ehecatl kneeled down in front of him grinding his jaw bone. "Who did you see warrior?" He raised his skeleton hand to the bloody chest wound. "Who gave you this?" The man looked up slightly. "The Blood Jaguar, she caused a rock slide in the mountain…she blocked the aqueduct!" Ehecatl grabbed his shoulder harshly. "No one can cause an aqueduct to block! That's inhuman!"

The terrified man looked up slightly. "She had a weapon, a ring of silver! It took down the mountain side!" Ehecatl stood up roaring in anger. "Take him away! Then take a group up to mountain and unblock the main aqueduct!" The skeleton warrior looked up slightly. "There's more." Ehecatl turned sharply. "More?" The skeleton warrior stepped back pointing to the wounded man. "I saw him…but it wasn't him!" Amimitl folded his arms. "You mean that she's able to pose as others?" The skeleton warrior's eyes darted in panic. "Yes! I thought it was him it even felt like I touched his arm…but it wasn't it was trick, she tricked my eyes and I don't know how. Even the soul in his eyes looked like his." Ehecatl turned sharply watching as the skeleton warrior dragged the wounded man to his feet.

He turned snarling in anger. "I want the Blood Jaguar found and I want her at my feet! She looks like this maggot right now so it shouldn't be that hard to find her!" He watched as the skeleton warrior moved in to action savagely pulling the wounded man behind him. Amimitl turned slowly. "She's using a godly item how do we know that it doesn't allow her to change from person to person? She could be anyone!" Ehecatl slowly met his gaze. "You think I haven't thought of that? Of course I have you idiot!" He found him self stiffening as a cold laugh drifted through the air, he turned seeing that it was coming from the Warrior Princess. He slowly walked towards her seeing her pull on her chains weakly. "Your in no position to laugh Warrior Princess, her coming here will mean your death."

He slowly met her ice blue gaze. "I also doubt that death will be pleasant or quick." Xena looked up trying to ignore how much it hurt to keep her eyes open and how hungry she was feeling. "I doubt your afterlife will be pleasant if your fail to stop her." Ehecatl snarled aloud as he eyed her. "What is the ring weapon she carries? What is it called and what, does it do!" Xena sneered slightly. "Why don't you ask the Star Coyote? She knows all about me, I'm sure she'll fill you in." Ehecatl looked up sharply. "Don't play games with me Warrior Princess!" Xena slowly met his gaze. "Or you'll what, kill me? You un-dead warriors always seem to make threats which you can't justify or have no power to commit, it's pathetic."

Ehecatl raised his skeleton hand slowly. "The Star Coyote should have been mine! She should be in love with me not you!" Xena breathed in slowly and deeply. "I wish she was in love with you, since I hate her on every level." She turned slowly. "She betrayed you and used you and yet you still love her. Are you willing to go to your destruction for her as well?" She looked up slightly. "I can tell you now that destruction won't be pleasant for you, mine wasn't." Ehecatl eased up his axe slightly. "I would go to the seventh hell and back if I meant I could win her love!" Xena turned sharply. "You'll never win her love! She doesn't know how to love anyone! She only understands how to take from others and manipulate them."

Ehecatl raised his weapon higher. "You don't know her like I do." Xena slowly narrowed her gaze. "That's where you're wrong, I know more about her than you ever could. I know how she thinks and how she feels, and I know that anyone who loves her always pays the price. You should have been paying more attention to our last conversation it was supposed to enlighten you!" Amimitl stepped forward, when was this madness going to end? They had enough troubles as it was with out Ehecatl acting this way. He grinded is jaw bone in disgust he wasn't fit to lead right now! His disgusting little obsession with the Star Coyote was driving him to ruin. As was his jealousy which was consuming him completely.

He stopped sharply as darker thoughts swept through his mind, if he were to fall then he was next in line. After all he'd never liked Ehecatl he was a moody bastard who was old and well overdue for replacement. He'd put up with him for all these years because he had to, not because he wanted to. Plus he had looked for a chink in his armour quite often only to find none. Nothing fazed the ancient warrior, but now something finally had and his weakness was becoming all too obvious. He wished he could smile because if he could it would be a gloating smile of joy. He could just let him carry on and let him give himself enough rope to hang himself then he could assume command over the whole army. He stepped back slightly, Ehecatl ways of war were also old and it needed someone fresh and bold to take over. Someone who had waited far to long for this day to arrive. Someone who had been so very patient while he'd waited in the wings for more years than he cared to even count. That someone was him.

End of part 41

Silvermoonlight


	42. The Cruel Choices We Are Forced

_THE CRUEL CHOICES WE ARE FORCED TO MAKE AND ENDURE_

Ehecatl kept his gaze fixed on the Warrior Princess who stared back unmoved by his cold gaze. He raised his skeleton hand only to stop as a roar hit the air echoing in the distance, only to be followed by screaming. "What was that?" Amimitl moved forward so he was leaning of the platform, he found his gaze focusing instantly on what had made the sound. "Oh Hell…" Ehecatl shoved him aside only to find him self looking down in shock horror as he watched a huge form lumber through back streets at the edge of the city. He leaned closer it was a huge crocodile, from one of the cages someone had let it out! He turned hearing the screaming and panic as it got louder followed by the monster as it roared again.

Amimitl turned sharply grabbing the guard full force that was looking over the platform in horror. "Did you know about this?!" The guard shook his head in panic. "I didn't know anything I was only told about the water!" He shoved him back savagely. "I want a unit down there to catch that monster before it starts to destroy the city!" The guard looked up sharply. "What about the Blood Jaguar you sent many of our best troops to find her?" Ehecatl grabbed him. "Then find others who we didn't send to find her! Then get that monster back in its pen!" He turned slightly only to hear the smashing sound of feet coming towards him, he found himself going still as a huge shadow came to loom over him.

He didn't get a chance to move as a huge clawed hand smashed in to his body sending him flying. He felt the agony as he hit the wall which caused his arm snap off in a painfully motion. He hit the floor hard he coughed painfully as he looked up to meet the eyes of his god. He got to his knees grabbing hold of his arm which was lying close by. "Mighty Jaguar god." Tezcatlipoca moved closer his gaze narrowing. "What is going on here slave?!" Ehecatl pulled back as his god came to stand over him. "Great Jaguar god I meant no wrong…I didn't know what was going on." Amimitl moved forward oh this couldn't get any better could it? He watched as his gods gaze turned to meet his. "The Blood Jaguar has entered your city…."

Tezcatlipoca roared aloud. "What!?" He moved forward watching as the other warrior stepped back. "You let her get in to the city!?" He raised his clawed hand. "I should tear you apart!" Amimitl looked up slowly. "I was not at fault great Jaguar god after all I'm not head of your army." Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze as he sneered in disgust. "No you aren't in charge…that much is certain." Amimitl eased up his skeleton hand. "The Blood Jaguar has blocked the main aqueduct in the mountain, cutting off half of the cities water. She also has the ability to mimic our people we aren't sure how." He turned hearing the screaming bellow. "Which is probably how she's managed to free one of your monsters from the pens?"

He took a slow step back. "If I'd been in charge none of this would have happened." Ehecatl stood up painfully. "Your not in charge you bastard, for good reason your not fit to lead only I am!" Tezcatlipoca turned sharply. "Your leadership skills are in question right now slave! You do well to hold your jaw shut before I rip it from your skull!" He felt his gaze dart as he turned back to Amimitl. "Where is the Star Coyote?" Amimitl eased up his skeleton hand. "She's in the city doing something she never mentioned what." He ignored Ehecatl's look of rage as he turned slightly. "Do wish for me to find her mighty lord." Tezcatlipoca turned sharply. "No I don't need her." He slowly moved closer to the Warrior Princess who didn't look.

8

Gabrielle slowly turned her gaze to the building that she had been looking for which stood out because of its white stone walls. It was the emergency food store or at least one of them. It hadn't been in the same place as the map had stated no doubt it had been moved at some point. Her gaze moved slowly as she caught sight of the guards who both looked bored, both were un-dead. The area around the store was mostly empty it was at the cities edge close to one of the temples. She looked at her hand to them she looked just like the un-dead, which was for the best. No living warriors would ever be let in here but the un-dead wouldn't have any issues. Her gaze shifted slightly she could hear the screaming in the distance. The huge crocodile was probably tearing the buildings apart as it moved through the streets.

She looked down sadly letting her gaze travel across the floor, the more confusion she caused the better. It was the only way to draw everyone's attention away from her being here. The more warriors who were preoccupied the easer it would be to get up to the main temple. She breathed in painfully nothing she was doing was right. The people of this city had suffered enough under their god and she was bringing them even more chaos. The truth was that there was no other way to do this. To charge up to the temple wouldn't work and to pose as an elite warrior wouldn't work since everyone knew that she'd done it before and they would be looking out for it.

Nothing she had tried in Greece would work here ether un-dead warriors were far more experienced than any Roman soldiers or Greek Hoplites. They could spot tricks and traps from a mile off and you had to play your role much harder. In the feathered serpents city she'd almost been caught out by her lack of understanding when it came to posing as one of these savage warriors. Hitting innocent people wasn't something that came naturally to her despite how much hate she'd had at the time. Hitting warriors and hurting them because she found it amusing was so much easier. It was a dark truth of these lands someone was bound to suffer most of the time because that was the only way that things could be accomplished.

She hated herself for knowing that was the only way, it made her inside twist. She breathed in putting a hand on her face as she looked up catching sight of the warriors again who both looked in her direction she took in a deep breath as she came closer, the un-dead warrior closest narrowed his red gaze. "Are you here to collect the scrolls?" Gabrielle blinked pulling back slightly. "The scrolls?" The other higher ranking warrior eyed her. "The supply scrolls you little fool!" Gabrielle lowered her head quickly so they wouldn't see the surprise in her face. "Yes I'm here for the supply scrolls." The second warrior turned sharply. "There inside, on the table…get them quickly and take them to our gods keep."

Gabrielle nodded watching as the both pulled the huge doors open she hadn't expected that. It was probably better than what she was about to say anyway. She pulled the bag further up her shoulder as she stepped inside she heard the doors as they were slammed shut behind her. She could see a wooden table in front of her filled with its scrolls. The desk was the only thing that was lit with a small candle, it firelight caused dark shadows to flicker across the room revealing huge bags of open grain and coca beans. Other foods were mounted up like dried meat and fish she walked over picking up a dried meat piece biting in to it. Truth was she was hungry and she hadn't eaten all day.

She might as well eat enough to get her through while she set her trap up, which would go off as soon as someone set it off. It would cause a huge fire to break out in this building. Her eyes moved across the scrolls which she shifted through, they were nothing interesting. The scrolls were just the weekly calculations of food for this building which had all been documented in great detail. This building had been made for harder times, everything had been ether dried or smoked to keep it longer. She'd never understood why people were forced to pay tribute to these gods with food. The Aztec gods didn't eat it they could only drink blood. Unlike the Greek gods who liked to sample human food every now and again.

It was such a waste of food, food which could feed their people she picked up more dried meat as she studied the scrolls. They were quite boring to read despite the beautiful drawings. She moved another scroll aside only to stop as she caught sight of some odd drawings. She eased the scroll back eyeing it, it wasn't for this store house but for a smaller one else where. She narrowed her gaze despite the thick black ink she could see it was a broad sword and a long whip, along with two smaller daggers. The first dagger had a thin blade while the other had a curved hilt. She eased the scroll up higher it was her lovers weapons with out a doubt, that they had been stored but not in the weapons house like she'd expected but in another smaller building.

8

Tezcatlipoca moved closer watching as the Warrior Princess's blood shot gaze slowly met his. "Where is your lover right now?" Xena narrowed her gaze slightly. "What's wrong? Don't know her as well as you think you do?" The next moment turned to agonizing pain as his fist impacted with her mid section causing her to cry out painfully. She coughed trying to take the pain which was much harder in her weakened state, she breathed in slowly and painfully. Tezcatlipoca moved a step closer grabbing her by the throat. "Your in no position to mock me, you are after all the bait…I'm sure when she hears you screaming she'll come running. The sound of you suffering will break her heart…"

He leaned closer. "Now tell me where she is, I'll make your death quicker if you do so." Xena could feel his grip tightening making it harder to breath. "I don't know…where she is!" Tezcatlipoca felt his grip tighten he watched her eyes widened as she tried harder to breath. "Don't lie to me! You know her like you know yourself!" Xena felt the pain as the air in her throat began to lessen. "She isn't like me…we are two different people." She tried to breathe again only to struggle as Tezcatlipoca's grip tightened even more. "I don't…know what she'll do next." Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "Yes you do Warrior Princess, and you are going to tell me!"

Itzpapalotl slowly moved on to the outer keeps platform she'd heard enough from the inner keeps steps. "She won't tell you anything…you are wasting your breath." She raised her skeleton hand. "The Blood Jaguar is here, let her come to us and then torture her worthless lover." Tezcatlipoca let go of the Warrior Princess's neck harshly. For once the bitch had a point, he could wait this out he wanted the Blood Jaguar to hear her lover's screams when she was closer to the temple. There was no point in ripping the Warrior Princess apart piece by piece when they had no audience. Xena coughed painfully feeling the breath move back through her lungs again she couldn't take much more of this. Her body hurt everywhere, she was also starting to feel truly weak and tired she'd never been imprisoned for this long. She'd always had a means of escape or her captures had, had some form of weakness that she could exploit. She shook her head she just had to survive this a little longer Gabrielle knew what she was doing and she knew how to get her out of this mess.

8

Akemi moved faster through the streets only to watch as five warriors ran past her, what the hell was going on? The city had turned to utter chaos in a matter of hours. She could hear the screaming in the distance as the sounds as the crocodile's tail breaking through a wall hit the air. She turned around the corner only to smash shoulders with a female skeleton warrior who was walking the other way. All this had to be Gabrielle's doing she was the only one who could pull something like this off and get away with it. She was causing distractions all over the city in one form or another, which was causing the army in the city to become scattered. The only thing she couldn't work out was how she was moving through the city.

This city had no underground tunnels or sewer caves, yet she was getting around it completely unseen. The only sighting of her had been in the mountains when she'd brought down the mountain side using the Chakram. This didn't fill her with good thoughts she'd assumed that weapon wouldn't work since she'd changed time, it would also make fighting her harder when they met again. She snarled aloud meeting the skeletons warrior's surprised gaze. "You stupid bitch watch where your going!" Gabrielle stood completely still staring back at Akemi who standing right in front of her. She had gotten rid of the keys to the monster pen in side the store house and in her other hand was the scrolls she had taken, to look like she was the messenger.

She could feel her grip on her weapon tightening as her gaze narrowed, every part of her wanted to swing it at Akemi's head. It would just be so easy and there would be little the other woman could do to stop it. She felt her teeth grind together as the burning hated and rage moved through her system like fire. It would be easer that beating a fish in barrel one quick blow to the head would kill Akemi on contact as long as the force was strong enough. She raised the weapon slightly feeling a cruel smile form as Akemi's gaze met her own. She stopped in mid motion as she watched everyone pass by in what felt like slow motion even though they were running in all directions.

Akemi eyed the skeleton warrior who was still giving her a cold hateful look. She sneered in disgust as she eased up her Katana slamming its tip harshly in to the warriors skeleton warriors covered chest. "Kneel to me you scum! I am the Star Coyote no head is ever higher than mine!" Gabrielle felt her grip on her weapon tighten she could feel the Katana's point digging in deeper causing a sharp pain. She sneered slightly if she killed Akemi here and now her cover would be blown and everyone would know it was her. She had come so far there was no point in ruining it now, not when she was so close and her lover was within her reach. It didn't stop the wanting though and the evil voice in the back of her mind pleading for this woman's death.

Her life had been ruined by this Japanese woman more than once and it was taking every thing she had to restrain herself at this moment. It felt like the Blood Jaguar was trying to claw its way out of her soul in this moment. She wasn't afraid of the Katana which was poking in to her upper chest it was after all no more than a sword. Her gaze slowly followed the weapon's blade down to its hilt, she felt herself stop in an instant as pure disbelief took over Akemi had her Katana! Not the one she'd used in Japan, but the one she'd used in the feathered serpents keep. It was unmistakable with it weaving dragon which adorned the hilt wrapping around it. How painfully ironic to be looking at the blade of the very weapon she used to kill the twelve elite. The very weapon which was a symbol of how twisted and cruel she'd truly become. She felt all the fight leave her in an instant as she kneeled down lowering her gaze to the floor. You always pay a price for your evil acts and now that price was staring her in the face.

Akemi had found her old weapon which she'd thrown over a huge water fall on that painful day. The day she'd battled Milintica and blinded him with her sai blade. She'd been so tempted to throw herself in after it she knew the impact would kill her outright it would be like hitting stone. The sun god had then appearing and he'd stopped her and his offer had taken her thoughts else where in her already dark and troubled mind. Akemi eased the blade away forcefully. "Good at least you know your place." She turned slightly eyeing the scrolls. "Now get out off my sight and take those scrolls up to the main keep!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she stood up then slowly walking away. The store house was close by she just had to keep moving, she had complete what she'd started her lover's life was all that mattered.

Akemi sneered as she carried on moving towards the building close by she hated skeleton warriors that weren't obedient. There was something odd about that one though and something didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on it but the warriors felt like she was living even though she didn't look it which made no sense. She shook her head she was getting paranoid every warrior who could was looking for Gabrielle while the rest were unblocking the aqueduct. The others were trying to stop the crocodile. It was only a matter of time before she slipped up and if they met face, to face. There was little chance that Gabrielle would hold back she'd want revenge, after all hated always made people weak and made them give in to their desires.

8

Manaia broke the waters surface hard he pulled out his huge feathered wings shaking them. He had needed to rest his trip from one land to another had been tiresome. Every god has a weakness of some kind something that could be exploited it was the price every god paid for his or her immortality. His was that if he drained his power by travelling he had to sleep it off. He looked down in to the lake letting his gold eyes wander he could see Quetzalcoatl coming around the savage god had brought him to this spot so he could rest. It was a huge secluded lake which was surrounded by rocks and had a steep embankment on one side. It would be beautiful if not for the stench of blood and death which his nose could pick up. He eased himself free of the lake, as he yawned then shook his feathers of the water. He'd been asleep to long more than a day in fact, now he needed to find Ares as soon as possible. Or find the god who had him prisoner and if he was still alive barter him in to handing him over. He felt the force as thick coils suddenly wrapped around his tail pulling him back harshly.

"Going somewhere?"

He turned meeting Quetzalcoatl's red gaze. "I was merely stretching my body." He could see that the Aztec god was flagging slightly though. It was very hard to see unless you knew what you were looking for. Mortal eyes would miss the slower movement and miss the snake like tongue as it lapped the air more than usual, the feathered serpent needed blood he was thirsty. He would need to drink sooner rather than later, that was his immortal weakness and the same weakness of every one of C'thulon's children. It was that same weakness that made Quetzalcoatl so vile, as he had the choice to drink blood from the willing but instead he preferred to kill the innocent or even eat them alive.

Quetzalcoatl eased himself out of the water wrapping his coils tighter around the other god. "You wanted my help Manaia, what was it that you desire?" Manaia pulled back feeling the dark energy pulse through his bodies every scale. He felt the forked tongue as it flicked out touching his beak. If he could vomit he would have it was such a vile feeling. He looked up slightly feeling the coils move up to his neck as the feathered serpent rubbed his bigger frame against his. In his life time he had slept with many people human and god alike. He remembered every experience as clear as crystal, the touches the movement even the kisses and the smell of the rooms as they were being intimate with him in his human form.

He had taken that form for them knowing that his true form was too much for them to handle or would frighten them. He'd even changed sex to suit their preference and to make it pleasant for them. In his view the form didn't really matter it was the act and pleasure gained from it. He loved going through the motions and feeling the bliss that came from it. They had all been such pleasant memories with the exception of Quetzalcoatl there was nothing pleasant about the serpent god when it came to intimacy. The bedroom was a cruel and painful affair which was all about dominance. Even in his human form he'd walked away in pain and with bleeding cuts and bruises. He had a much younger god then and the experience had shaken him up on every level.

He'd only compiled because he knew the feathered serpent was a stronger god who could kill him and he had been so afraid to die. He knew he was would remain a prisoner in his keep unless he could find a way out. That way had come but not in the way he had hoped Quetzalcoatl had started to fall for him but it was sick tainted evil love if you could even call it love at all and it had disgusted him. It was a means out through and he'd used it to press the right emotional buttons with the vile god he'd later been able to flee the lands of Mexica. He could see now that, this vile love hadn't faded away. The difference now was that he wouldn't allow the feathered serpent to get his way. He wouldn't be forced in to his bed chamber or to do things he didn't want to.

Love could be a great strength but it could also a weakness to those who didn't understand it or its emotions. Quetzalcoatl was one who didn't understand it and could play on that. He moved slightly flexing his scales causing them to shimmer. "I want the Greek god of war Ares if you have him." Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze. "I do not have that foolish bastard, he doesn't interest me." Manaia pulled back slightly. "He is on your shores though I do believe he came here in search of something from what I have been told." Quetzalcoatl turned sharply. "So the fool came here in search of C'thulon after all. Shame he did not come to my lands I would have been there to tear him apart slowly." He smiled slightly as he flicked out his tongue. "You could have watched me extend the hand of death up on him."

Manaia narrowed his gaze what a vile boost, he stretched slightly. "Well I need him you see he has taken an item from me I wish to extend my wraith up on him for his vile behaviour." Quetzalcoatl pulled up his wing using the claws to stoke the feathers of the other gods face. "He stole from you?" Manaia looked up slightly he now had the other god's full attention, Quetzalcoatl's ego had very few cracks but this was one of them. Like any obsessed sick minded creature he would take fully interest if getting something meant he might get something else in return that could be sexual. It was when his lustful primal nature came in to play. Quetzalcoatl leaned closer. "You do not know where the Greek god is?" Manaia turned slightly meeting his red gaze. "No but I thought as you are the mightiest of the Aztec gods and king of these lands you would know his whereabouts."

Quetzalcoatl laughed slightly it wasn't a mocking laugh but more a deep cruel one. "I can find the war god you seek, as soon as you return to my keep. I will have my armies find him, it will be a gift for you." Manaia looked up slightly. "I want him brought to me alive, not in pieces." Quetzalcoatl leaned closer. "You shall have him alive and I will be there to watch as you destroy him." Manaia nodded calmly feeling the coils tighten, he was in way over his head but this was the only way. He didn't know if Quetzalcoatl was ever true to his word, but he had to take this on good faith. Through that was very hard Quetzalcoatl was a vile monster on every level and monsters like him weren't always true to there word.

End of part 42

Silvermoonlight


	43. As The Demons Breach My Soul

_AS THE DEMONS BREACH MY SOUL AND TEAR AT MY HEART_

Akemi looked up slightly as she rolled out another scroll she rolled it up throwing it with the rest of the pile. She eyed the priest who was starting to look nervous. "This isn't it! I want the scroll on the crystal skulls!" The priest swallowed as he looked up. "Right away great Star Coyote." He turned moving through the wall of scrolls and records. Akemi sat down in the chair ignoring the screams from out side, which were getting closer. "Hurry up! I have business to attend to!" The priest moved faster pulling a gold painted scroll free. "I have it." He pulled back as she snatched it from his hand. "It's a very old scroll please be careful with it." Akemi sneered at him as she unrolled it. "Be quite…"

Her eyes slowly travelled over the imagery. "So this is the myth?" The priest looked up slightly. "Yes, I believe that's all it is but no mortal has ever gotten in to the city of gods to try it, they have all died." Akemi looked up slowly. "They were all fools." She turned sharply watching as the door was shoved open by a female skeleton warrior who was trying to put her jaw bone back in place. Akemi eyed her it was the same warrior she'd seen at on the main street. "What are you doing here? I told you to deliver those scrolls to the temple." The female warrior turned in confusion as one of the higher ranking skeletons warriors appeared behind her. "I'm not from the store house I'm from the animal pens, great Star Coyote."

The higher ranking warrior pushed her back savagely. "Someone fought her in an alley and took her form. I saw this person in her form go in to the store house!" Akemi looked up sharply. "What the hell?!" She couldn't believed she'd been fooled it wasn't possible! She felt every muscle in her body tense as she stood up causing the chair to thrown back. Her gaze met the nervous female skeleton warrior's. "Who took your form?" The warrior's red gaze widened. "I don't know! It was a man and he spoke about something being taken from him. Then he smashed my head off with his axe." Akemi slowly moved closer to the female warrior. "Did he say what that was?"

The female warrior raised her skeleton hand. "No he didn't …" Akemi blinked as she narrowed her gaze the sudden rush of realization hit her all at once. She screamed in anger bringing her fist down on the table full force causing it to rattle. "That bitch!" She could feel her teeth grinding together as the rage took over, she had been tricked! She pulled up her hand watching as a trickle of blood started to flow down her knuckles. Gabrielle had been standing right in front of her and she hadn't seen it! It all made sense now the feeling she'd had about the skeleton warrior being alive rather than dead. Even the cold hatful look she'd reserved when they'd knocked in to each other.

The blonde bitch was mimicking one person than another, that's how she'd gotten in to the city she had to be using the Tonatiuh pendent! It was the only godly item that had that kind of power! It was also a counter pendent, to the one her master had given her. This meant she couldn't see though its spell unless she knew what to look for. How could she be so stupid she'd had her in her hands, she could have killed her there and then! She narrowed her gaze something didn't make sense though, why hadn't Gabrielle killed her? She'd had the perfect opportunity at the time she hadn't been wearing her headdress. A blow to the head would have killed her if it had been hard enough.

Why had she let her live? Gabrielle didn't let anyone in Mexica live it just wasn't something she'd ever done in these lands. She'd heard the stories of the Blood Jaguar so many times. She liked to kill and torture people she got a thrill out of it. Was Gabrielle trying to be noble? After her downfall Gabrielle had never been noble, her code of honour had been twisted in to something dark and cruel. She doubted that nature had changed Mexica brought out the worst in Gabrielle. She was surprised that Xena wasn't disgusted and put off by how evil this dark side was. She had probably seen it in its glory before she'd been captured yet she was still completely loyal to the other woman. She sneered in disgust the Warrior Princess just didn't realize who she really needed.

"Star Coyote?"

Akemi breathed in slowly and deeply pushing her emotions under as she met the gaze of the higher ranking warrior who looked confused. "I want five warriors now! We are going to find the Blood Jaguar, I know her and I know she'll double back on herself. It means she'll still be at the store house." She eased up the scroll giving the priest a cold look. "I'm keeping this, I need it." The priest moved forward his panic showing. "You can't it's a sacred scroll!" Akemi eyed him in disgust. "I can do what ever I please! I'm the Star Coyote and my master is far more powerful than yours." The priest backed away bowing his head slightly. "As you wish, Star Coyote." He looked down the fear showing in his face.

8

Gabrielle turned slowly catching sight of what she had wanted to find, a smaller store house which stood close to main temple. It wasn't a very large building in fact it wasn't much bigger than a house. She ignored the screaming and chaos going on around her, as warriors with rope and chain in their hands ran by. All of it was to stop the crocodile that was still loose she closed her eyes as the sound of someone house being smashed was heard in the distance. Her gaze drifted slightly as three more warriors run past her all of them searching the street. They were looking for her every one now knew she was here, they just couldn't find her.

They were checking house by house even climbing up on to roofs trying to see if they could find the person she was posing as. She moved towards the building walking through the open doorway, she found herself stopping just outside the main room. A young priestess could be seen inside she was wearing only white and red which symbolized that she wasn't a full priestess yet. In the room with her were four living warriors of very high rank. All around them were strange items and weapons from every land some she recognised others she didn't. Some had to be spoils of war while others had been obviously traded for cocoa beans with the Cuban traders or taken from the Xiuhcoatl shore.

An older man and a young woman were guarding the door, while two other men were looking at the odd items trying to work out what they did. The priestess was sitting the centre of the room on a chair with a desk in front of her. She was drawing images of all the items, although her frustration was mounting as the two warriors who were trying to find out what the items were, were arguing. The dark haired man close by eased up a Jian sword with a dragon headed hilt. Its long thin blade shimmered in the low light as he swung it in a chopping motion. "Why would any fool want this weapon?" He thrust it outwards watching as the blade flexed. "It twitches like a dying snake, when it's used." He threw the weapon on to the table ignoring the priestess's cold look. "You should categorize that one as worthless."

He then picked up an opium pipe looking at the long smoking tube which was wrapped with material. "What's this for?" The female warrior at the door rolled her eyes. "Here we go again, please great Jaguar god kill me now." The shorter warrior close by raised his hand slightly. "It's for making alcohol." The dark haired man sneered slightly. "Please you can't drink alcohol with this it's probably used by healers to check the body." His shorter companion laughed. "Next you'll say it's used for sucking up ants!" The priestess sighed aloud. "Put it down…you're both ruining my concentration!" The dark haired warrior put the pipe down, he smirked slightly. "Okay…but he's got to see this." He moved to the edge of the room pulling a long sai blade free from a tall stand flicking it upwards. "Blood Jaguar claws!"

The shorter man eyed him. "Is it one of hers?" The dark haired man narrowed his gaze as he grinned. "No it's not one of hers, but it's the same type…we still haven't worked out how to use them." He put the weapon back on the stand. "Now here's something really good." He eased the small red and black curtain back revealing four weapons. It was her lover's sword and both her daggers the one for her boot and her breast dagger her whip was also hanging up with them. The dark haired man eased the breast dagger free. "Guess who owns these?" The shorter man grinned slightly. "The Blood Jaguar's lover?" The dark haired man smirked slightly. "Oh yes, and once she dies these are going to be displayed for all to see in our god's room of the conquered."

He flipped the little blade. "They are just here temporarily." He eyed the dagger again. "Still don't understand why this one has a curved hilt though." He placed the small dagger back on the display as he eyed the long sword in its thick scabbard. "Apparently she didn't even get in a single blow our god brought her to her knees just like that you'd think the bitch would have at least had some fight in her." The older man at the door grunted aloud. "Pathetic if you ask me, the Blood Jaguar was never that weak." He shook his head. "I've seen her lover at the top of the temple. She's been chained in godly gold and silver shackles she looks rather pitiful in my opinion. I don't see why the Blood Jaguar is so obsessed with her."

The female warrior turned sharply. "What does she look like? I've heard rumours of her being all black like a wolf?" The older man smiled slightly. "Oh yes she is all black. Long black hair, tanned light brown skin she also adorns black leather which has burnt gold armour, she's also very tall for a woman. Her eyes are unique, there as light blue as the sky and there quite striking." The younger dark haired man smiled as he tapped swords hilt with his finger. "You say that but rumour has it that the Blood Jaguar is the more striking one, her hair is as gold as sun. She has skin which is cream in colour and eyes as green as the jungles and forest." He turned slightly. "They say if you look in to her eyes it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Gabrielle breathed in as she walked in to the room her gaze narrowed as they all turned to look at her. She didn't think as she used her other hand to slam the door shut in one violent motion. They all looked at her as they instantly went in to position all of them looking nervous. Apart from priestess who leaned forward slightly. The older warrior bowed his head. "How may we serve you?" Gabrielle eased up the scroll piece slowly with Xena's weapons sneering slightly. "You should be more careful with your documents they seem to be going astray." The priestess narrowed her gaze slowly she seemed unafraid as she stood up snatching the document from her hand. "I'll keep that in mind…."

She eyed her for a long moment. "Is there anything else you wanted or did you just come here for a living view?" Gabrielle wanted to laugh, despite the feeling of anger that was churning in her stomach over what these people had said about her lover. She smiled widely ignoring the others looks of fear. "You know I can kill you…for that loud mouth?" The priestess looked up her face showing very little emotion. "No actuality you can't…you see my social ranking is higher than yours. I can go in to the temple keep itself while you can only go to the stairs and drop your scrolls off." Gabrielle slammed her hand down hard on the table watching it rattled, she watched as the girl's cold gaze met her own.

She grinned slightly she had to play this role to its limits. "Such spirit…." The priestess narrowed her gaze something wasn't right, it was the way the light was falling on the skeleton warrior's bones. She blinked seeing the flicking of living flesh it was there for a split second then it was gone. The others hadn't seen it they couldn't see it they didn't have the training to see through the illusion. She leaned over easing her feathered wooden staff free as she smirked. "You should really try to do a better illusion…the one your wearing is really poor." She didn't think as she slammed the staff end up watching as it hit the skeleton warrior directly in the face. Gabrielle stumbled back the blow wasn't that hard but it still hurt like Tartarus, she shook her head trying to clear the stars.

The priestess knew the illusion had shattered as the skeleton warrior stumbled back as the bones instantly faded away she slowly moved to stand in front of the desk. She found every muscle in her body going stiff with utter terror. She wasn't the only one she could hear the terrified screams of the others as the red Eagle warrior's headdress raised and the burning green eyes met her own. Her whole world had slowed down as she dropped her staff to afraid to pick it up she was going to die as was everyone else in the room. The warriors had pulled up their weapons but they were afraid and none of their weapons were steady. Gabrielle shook her head again snarling aloud as she brought up the Aztec axe, she could see the fear all around her.

The priestess was frozen on the spot to afraid to move, she snarled aloud rubbing her face again. She felt a cruel smile start to form on her lips as she slowly stepped forward enjoying the looks of fear and drinking them in. She came to a stop in front of the young woman who fell to her knees her fear over taking her fully. She had forgotten this feeling it had been so long since she'd felt it, the feeling of fear and creating it. She raised the weapon higher drinking it in it was such an intoxicating rush which filled her sense all too quickly. She suddenly found herself stopping as she looked up catching sight of her reflection in all the weapons gleaming metal which reflected back like mirrors.

She could see her own cruel smile looking back at her, she felt herself breathe in painfully. Was this her? Was this what she had become? Was this the monster of her nightmares? She lowered her weapon feeling all her rage dissipated in an instant. This was the Blood Jaguar this was the vile shadow that she loathed and despised. She could feel her stomach twisting and she felt like she wanted to throw up. How weak she was to allow herself to walk back in to this vile shadow. She narrowed her gaze taking in a very deep breath trying to recompose her self. Xena had said that she'd found keeping away her dark side so hard and she had never truly understood her words until this moment.

Black shadows were so easy to walk back in to they tempted you and intoxicating you like a drug. Slipping back was so easy with the right push she lowered her head meeting the young girl's gaze she could see the fear in her eyes as clear as crystal. It was the look of knowing her death was coming and this would be her last seconds of alive. How disgusting could she be, she was threatening a girl who had done no more than see through her illusion how low could she possibly sink? She only wanted to hurt her because she was afraid and she'd been caught. Hurting innocents didn't come easy to her? That was what she was doing now wasn't it? She was about to cross that line with out even realizing it.

She slowly lowered the axe seeing confusion wash over the girl's features and the other warriors. She took another deep breath pointing to her lover's weapons keeping her voice even. "Give me those weapons." The girl's eyes darted. "Your…not going to kill me?" Gabrielle slowly lowered herself on to one knee so she was in front of her. "No I'm not…I just want my lovers weapons." One of the warriors stepped forward raising his weapon higher she turned sharply eyeing him. "Don't make me kill you…I don't want to kill you or anyone else in this room." The dark haired man stopped in mid motion eyeing the older warrior who shook his head, he slowly stepped back. The older man breathed in looking at the others. "I believe the Blood Jaguar is giving us our lives, we should take this offer graciously."

Gabrielle slowly stood up pulling the young girl to her feet gently she could feel her shaking still with fear. The older man narrowed his gaze meeting hers. "What's your price for our lives?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "There is no price…I just want my lovers weapons." She watched as the young priestess walked up the wall pulling the weapons free. She quickly put them on the table swallowing as she stepped back the older warrior looked up slightly. "Why so merciful Blood Jaguar, you are not known for your mercy?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "My fight is not with you it's with your god and his vile elite." She picked up the weapons putting them in her bag which she flung over her shoulder. "If you want to see the sun rise you'll leave now, the other gods are coming."

The older man looked up he could see the truth in her eyes she wasn't bluffing, she meant every word. He raised his weapon. "Then you're giving our lives in full by telling us this?" Gabrielle stepped back slowly. "Yes." The female warrior turned in confusion. "You can't let her walk out of here the whole of the city is looking for her!" The older man raised his hand silencing her. "Yes we can and we are going to!" Gabrielle turned walking back towards the young priestess who started to breathe faster. She moved closer slowly raised her hand watching as the girls eyes shut tight and she shivered in panic. She slowly pulled one of the red feathers free from her headdress.

The girl's eyes snapped open as she stepped back. "I need this…you took my form from me and I need another." She leaned closer. "You understand don't you?" The girl nodded franticly she stopped still then leaned forward. "I'm sorry…I never meant to frighten you." She slowly turned away ignoring the girls stunned surprise. She slowly placed the scrolls on the desk as she stepped back she no longer needed them. The priestess form would get her up to the top of keep and inside if necessary. She slowly pulled the door open while raising the feather in her hand watching as the pendants gold light touched it causing her skin to shimmer in starlight as she took the priestess's form.

8

Akemi moved faster watching as the warriors followed her, she turned the street seeing the store house came in to view. Her gaze narrowed as she came closer to the door both the un-dead guards looked up instantly. She snarled aloud eyeing them in disgust. "Did you fools let a female skeleton warrior in here earlier?" The first warrior looked up in confusion. "Yes we did, great Star Coyote, why do you ask?" Akemi eyed the five warriors behind her. "Well she wasn't a skeleton warrior she was the Blood Jaguar!" Both guards looked at each other in shock the first turned sharply. "We didn't know! She looked just like us." He turned slightly. "We didn't see her leave, she's still in there, I think." Akemi sneered slightly. "Move aside and open the doors you fool!"

She watched as both warriors instantly did as they were told pulling the huge wooden doors back. The huge room inside which was pitch black apart from two torches which had been lit. She eyed the warriors behind her. "Get in there and find her!" The warriors looked at each other nervously she snarled aloud as she eyed them. "Now!" She looked up slightly watching as they ran in to the huge building she slowly followed them. One of Xena's best tactics was to double back on herself to confuse people. She'd go in a building survey it then leave, she'd then walk around the city and then go back to the building to lay her trap. This had to be what Gabrielle was doing when they'd knocked shoulders, she was no doubt coping Xena's strategy.

She could already see people gathering outside trying to see what was going on in the store house. In the distance she could hear the sound of building being smashed and screaming as the crocodile carried on moving further through the streets, she was going to deal with it once this was over with it was just getting annoying now. She eased her pendent up watching as the red light pulsed out from it as she walked in side the dark room, she could see the skeleton warriors looking around unlike her they could see anything in this darkness. She felt her sandals squelch something she slowly looked down catching sight of a trail of thick black sticky liquid on the floor.

She pulled up her foot watching as it stuck to it like a thick disgusting resin she breathed in sharply only to cough because of the strong smell of sulphur. Her gaze darted there where trails of it all over the floor the skeletons warriors were ignoring it as they looked around them. She looked down at the thick black liquid trails again, it was Greek fire it had to be it matched every description she'd read. A disgusting thick liquid which smelt vile, she felt herself freeze something was wrong here. Gabrielle wasn't stupid she wouldn't just put this put trails of it all over the floor. Her gaze moved sharply as the answer hit home, this whole thing was a vile set up of some kind! She stepped back seeing that the keys to the animal pens where lying on an open sack of coca beans.

Her world suddenly slowed down as she watched a skeleton warrior move his hand towards it. "Don't touch that!" She felt the panic take over as he pulled the keys up staring at her. "Touch what?" She felt her breathing quicken as she caught sight of the fine threads attached to keys as the skeleton warrior pulled them up fully. The next moments turned to panic as she watched one of the lit fire torches fall off the wall. As the thread that had been holding it was pulled taught forcing it out of its holder. The torch opposite it fell as its thread was also pulled taught, she felt her self freeze as the torches hit the pools of Greek fire setting them alight causing the room to come alive with fire light as the burning black liquid trails were set alight.

She could see now as she turned to run that there where three thick trails all were being set alight and they all led to the huge wooden barrels of alcohol at the far end of the store house. Whose wooden lids had been coated in the thick liquid, the alcohol was pure and not diluted it would be like black powder going off the explosion would an inferno of flames. She'd seen the seventh hell in all it glory and she didn't want to go back there! The thought terrified her she'd rather take the punishment of living a twisted life than kneel in front of the demons of the seventh hell again. She didn't fear, pain or even sorrow or even her bones being shattered, or her body being mutilated and deformed. She feared death though, she wasn't immortal she was just a powerful servant with privileges.

Those privileges didn't include being brought back from the dead she was also far from her master's grasp. He also wouldn't approve of her personal revenge. She didn't want to face him or death, because one would be no better than the other. She'd do anything to keep herself from being in that position even if meant loosing one of her body parts. The flames were setting the sacks of food alight as they sped towards the barrels she moved faster feeling the scolding heat behind her. Her breathing quicken as she burst in to a run not caring to look back at the surprised skeleton warriors who would be blown to bits any second now. Who would spend the next three months putting what was left of them selves back together.

She saw the explosion as it went off in the corner of her eye, an inferno of red flames spread outwards consuming everything in their path. She slammed in to the door forcing it half open only to be thrown through it full force by the next explosion as it went off. She felt the agonizing pain as she slammed in the dirt outside on her front. She turned seeing that the doors had been blown apart by the force of the explosion which had sent the guards flying. Both were trying to pick themselves off the floor. She looked up only to feel the searing pain as she realized that her shoulder was on fire and her skin was burning. She didn't think as got up and ran towards the fountain close by, she shoved her shoulder in to the cold water watching as the flames went out. She pulled her shoulder out trying to take the stinging pain. Her gaze darted as she watched two skeleton warriors run out of the building both alight with flames. She stepped aside as they both jumped in to the fountain deeper waters putting out their flames instantly. She closed her eyes putting her burnt shoulder back in to the water only to grit her teeth as the shearing pain came again.

End of part 43

Silvermoonlight

Thank you for all your kind reviews HAZMOT :)


	44. The Inner Fires Of Turmoil And Rage

_THE INNER FIRES OF TURMOIL AND RAGE_

Tezcatlipoca watched as the fire and smoke rose up from the store house far bellow which was followed by more panic and screaming. He roared in anger it was just one thing after another, the little bitch was causing utter chaos in his city! He could see people and warriors trying desperately to put out the fire which was now a raging inferno. He should have seen this coming the Blood Jaguar was far from stupid she was a cunning little bitch who liked to get her way. Frankly he would compliment her if he didn't want to rip her insides out in front of her face. He slammed his clawed hand down hard on the platform she was so close now, he just didn't know who she was posing as.

He turned raising his hand tapping the red and gold weaving centre piece of his gold collar. The Naui Quiahuitl pendent, had been put in to his gold collar, every few people realized that he always had it on him. The one in the temple was a fake and nothing more than a thicket which wouldn't do anything for the person who took it. Only the two head warriors knew that this was the true pendent and the one which gave him the power to move faster in time. In the beginning C'thulon had given every Aztec god a godly object or item which was for them and them alone. He ran his finger over the weaving circle with its red gem stone his was a true time pendent.

All the Aztec gods including him weren't allowed to play with time on a large scale, changing the past or the present was also forbidden. C'thulon was the lord of time, to play with it in this way would bring about his wraith. He smiled slightly but playing small scale wasn't forbidden and nether was using time to win battles against his enemies. Ehecatl backed away further as he tried to put his broken arm back in place with great difficulty. He eyed Amimitl in disgust the bastard was trying to take his position as head warrior! He felt his arm click back in to place, what did it matter anyway? He knew this would happen someday it wasn't like he really cared anymore for being head of this army.

He was sick of being the Jaguar god's puppet he had done it for over a hundred years and for what? He had never been given back his living flesh despite his loyalty and the countless armies he had destroyed. He just wanted the Star Coyote, he just hadn't realised how much until now. He had been too caught up in everything else to see it. Amimitl turned slightly the moon was starting to appear high in the sky now, it was late and everyone was waiting. He'd called over thirty living warriors to the temples keep and he also had another twenty skeleton warriors who were all at the ready. It was all he could get hold off, the rest were preoccupied bellow, they now had less than half the numbers they needed at the temple.

This was a total mess the Blood Jaguar had played the better game, the question was though would she make it to the top of the keep alive? He had the remainder of his best warriors here now, would she be able to cut through them? The myth about her was spot on she was relentless in her pursuits when she wanted something and that scared him somewhat. Xena looked up slightly watching as black smoke rose upwards bellowing high above the city she couldn't see what was happening bellow but she knew there was chaos. Her lover had done everything possible to put the city in to turmoil so she could separate the warriors and spread them. If anything it was working perfectly.

She felt her gaze dart she could feel Gabrielle she shook her head trying to clear the haze in her mind. It wasn't her imagination she knew the feeling the presence, she was so close. She closed her eyes slowly trying to feel for her trying reach out, she could feel her heart beat as it started to move faster, all of a sudden. Tezcatlipoca felt his ear twitch he turned eyeing the Warrior Princess he had heard her heart beat go faster all of sudden. He narrowed his gaze as he felt the rage start to burn, he knew what it meant. Rumour had it some people in Greece had a connection of some kind. He had never believed much in that vile drivel spouted by the Greek gods about their pitifully entwined creations.

He could now sense the change in the Warrior Princess's and that was more than enough. It was also a sigh that her life was about to get a whole lot worse and that thrilled him. He felt a cruel smile form as he twitched his fingers he had so been looking forward to this. The waiting had been driving him mad. Itzpapalotl looked up slightly. "She's here isn't she?" Tezcatlipoca sneered slightly. "Yes…she is." He slowly moved towards the Warrior Princess who looked up sharply. "I'm going to make you scream until your last breath Warrior Princess. You'll be begging for your death when the end finally comes." He raised a clawed hand watching as the chains loosened slightly causing the dark haired woman to stumble forward a step so she was closer to him.

He narrowed his gaze as he raised his hand ripping her apart would be quick but not as fun as slow torture. Plus he could tear out her insides last of all but right now he had something more interesting in mind. He grabbed her wrist yanking her up full force so only her boot tips were touching the floor. "Allow me to show you how your friend Baldomero suffered before he died." Xena sneered slightly as she met his cold gaze. "He was never my friend…I hated the bastard." Tezcatlipoca raised his hand so it was over her hand which was in a tight fist. "No I don't suppose he could be your friend after all he told us where we could find you and the Blood Jaguar." He twitched his fingers. "Let's see if you can stand the same punishment."

He watched as the skin on her fingers started to peel causing blood to flow over her fist. "They say it is not huge wounds that are the worst, but those that are small, painful and slow." Xena felt her eye snap shut as the shearing pain shot through her hand, which got worse with every second. It was excruciating like hot little knifes being pushed in to her fingers inch by inch. Tezcatlipoca smiled watching as more skin was torn back causing her fist to spasm forcing her hand open. "Don't fight it Warrior Princess you can't, you should let it out and scream." Xena tried to struggle but her weaken body made her attempts useless. She'd been stabbed and she'd been beaten, yet hadn't been as painful as this, she was starting to loose the feeling in her fingers and hand.

The only thing she could compare it to was the gauntlet that she'd run before Darfus had taken control over her army and she'd been thrown out. She'd walked that vile gauntlet and taken very blow that had been given to her. Every moment that the clubs had hit her skin was pure agony and the visions of that day had always remained clearly in her mind. She struggled harder she could feel her blood pouring down her open hand but she couldn't see to tell because of the huge clawed hand holding her wrist. The pain came again but this time it was war worse and she found herself crying out. She was yanked up higher as the stabbing pain shot through all her fingers.

She grinded her teeth trying to take the pain, she was staring to feel ill and she couldn't help but cry out again. Tezcatlipoca felt his smile widen, he could see the skinned fingers twitching he moved his fingers to her hand, this was only the beginning. He was going to work his way slowly down her arm, the chains that were holding her gauntlets in place wouldn't stop him he could strip skin under any clothing. He narrowed his gaze she was being very restraint, lesser men and woman normally started screaming now. Obliviously she had a high pain threshold just like her lover who could take quite a beating before passing out. He watched as her red blood flowed over his fur, he just needed to be a little more patient. He'd get that scream soon enough and the Blood Jaguar would hear it which thrilled him even more.

8

Gabrielle slowly moved towards the temples steps, she could see the five living elite warriors at the bottom eyeing her. The first pulled up his weapon sharply stopping her just before she could put her foot on the step. He eyed her for a long moment" State your purpose!" Gabrielle took a slow step back narrowing her gaze. "I'm here to see the great Jaguar god." The man turned giving her a disgusting leer. "Aren't you a little early for the morning blood letting? No priest or priestess comes here late at night!" Gabrielle looked up sharply as a scream of agony suddenly hit the air it was long and drawn out and unmistakable as her lovers. She felt every muscle in her body stiffen as she looked up sharply feeling her gaze widen.

Her attention was suddenly drawn back by the pain of the warrior's axe being jabbing in to her stomach. He followed her gaze. "As you can see their torturing the Blood Jaguars bitch of a lover right now." He jabbed her again only much harder. "So your services aren't necessary priestess." Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist as the anger started to burn, she breathed in trying to control herself. She looked up sharply hearing her lovers scream echo through the air again, she couldn't stand this it was torture in its self. The warrior eyed her as he raised his axe. "What's wrong with you?" Gabrielle sneered slightly feeling her fist tighten. "You're in my way!" The man narrowed his gaze eyeing her before leaning forward. "Wait a second your not…."

Gabrielle watched as the star light started to shimmer all over her body as the illusion was broken. She should have expected this, the elite were always far better trained than the normal warriors. She looked up seeing the star light fade fully as raised her axe slowly. She could see the sudden panic in their eyes as they raised their weapons. "No I'm not." She felt every muscle in her body stiffen as she moved her foot forward reading herself she felt her teeth grind together. "You can ether move out of my way or I will move you…your choice." She raised the axe higher as she heard another scream from high above she couldn't stand this anymore! She could feel the rage as it started to burn in the pit of her stomach.

She wanted to let go so badly, she could feel the turmoil in her mind. To let go and she would be to become the monster who called herself Blood Jaguar and that was the only thing stopping her. She wasn't going to give in to her desires or her demons this time around, her anger would not rule her again and it wouldn't win here. Though out her life she snapped on so many occasions and most hadn't been noble. She had once had so much control over her inner soul and somewhere along the road she'd lost that calm, a calm which she wanted back now desperately. She knew from the beginning that she'd had no choice but to fight her way up these steps.

She twirled the axe in what felt like slow motion trying to calm her self and focus her thoughts. Only to feel the force as the lead warriors axe slammed in her own. She didn't think as pulled her weapon free in a swift violent motion she could already see the other men coming towards her with their weapons raised. She brought her weapon around slamming it in to the hand of the first ignoring the blood as it flew through the air followed by his screams. She brought up her foot watching as it impacted with his face sending him flying backwards, he hit the stairs back first hard. She twirled the weapon as she slammed it in the next mans arm as he came at her from the side.

She wanted to wound them all, but not kill them unless there was no other way. She could stop them the same way she had done the others in the mountain. She twirled the weapon around smashing its hilt in to the face of the man who was kneeling as he held his bloody arm, causing him to hit the floor in a crumbled heap. She narrowed her gaze twisting the weapon back around as she smashed in to the leg of the next men who fell to the floor his scream hitting the air. She turned smashing her elbow in to his face as he tried to get up. She slammed her foot in to the next mans stomach watching as he fell back hard. He got up on to his knees only to hit the floor hard as her knee impacted with his face.

The last man seemed to stop as he eyed his group who were now all on the floor ether passed out or holding bleeding wounds. She snarled aloud watching as he backed away the fear showing in his face as he reconsidered his actions. She didn't care for his choice and she had no time to wait. Her feet hit the floor hard as she broke in to a run moving up the steps. She turned only to see him smash the round flat metal skull near the bottom of the steps with all his might, which clung like a bell. He bolted in to a run going in the opposite direction. She gripped her weapon tighter as she ran for all she was worth. Everyone knew she was here now and they would be coming for her in a matter of seconds. She snarled picking up her pace despite how much it hurt she had to get as high up the temple as possible!

8

Akemi breathed in sharply as a spike of pain went through her shoulder. She looked up pulling the make shift bandage tighter ignoring the intense pain. Her gaze drifted to the store house which was still on fire. People were trying to throw buckets of water in side which was doing nothing at all to stop the flames still burning inside. She felt her hand form a fist they were wasting their time Greek fire couldn't just be put out, it burned for days on end. She looked at two of the skeleton warriors who were sitting on the floor their clothes had been burnt off completely revealing all the bones which were black from the flames. The two guards weren't much better to look at.

She looked up at the thick black smoke which was drifting above them she should have seen this coming. Gabrielle was probably at the main keep right now. She pulled out her long Katana watching as the fire light moved across the gleaming blade she wasn't there to welcome her. She sneered slightly checking that the scroll hadn't been damaged. She twirled her blade in a violent motion she was going to have Gabrielle's head! The little bitch would not crawl past her again, she watched as one of the burnt skeleton warriors came towards her. She couldn't tell if it was a he or she due the missing clothes. "What is it now?!" The skeleton warrior pulled back slightly. "Do you think the Blood Jaguar is still here?"

Akemi narrowed her gaze. "No you idiot I don't think she is! Would you stay around a place you just blew up?" The male skeleton warrior turned watching as another burning screaming skeleton warrior ran through the wrecked doors of the store house leaping head first in to the fountain. "I did read in a scroll somewhere that insane individuals do like to stay at the scene of the destruction to watch." Akemi rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Shut up!" She was about to say more only to stop as screaming hit the air. "What now?" She found herself going still as one of house further up the street was smashed apart with immense force which sent stone and wood everywhere. A huge scaled face appeared followed by a massive body in an instant people were fleeing in panic and screaming.

She watched as fifteen warriors appeared all trying desperately to grab the chains and ropes which they'd wrapped around the monsters neck and legs. They were all thrown off as the huge beast moving from side to side making it impossible for them to hold on to the ropes and chain. Akemi sighed aloud she was so sick off this! The idiots hadn't managed to successfully catch the crocodile despite their efforts. She snarled aloud as moved towards the scaled monster who was thrashing violent as more chains were being thrown over at it. She raised her pendent seeing the red light burst out from it, she was sick off this beast and it was time to end the trouble it was causing.

A huge spire of red light flew out of the night sky about its huge flames blasting outwards. It came down full force smashing in to the crocodile's back sending blood everywhere. She moved closer watching as surprise and panic took over as the warriors turned to stare at her in shock. She narrowed her gaze watching as two more spires of fire came down. One smashed in to the house opposite blowing it apart, while the other hit the monster in its head blowing its jaws apart and slicing through its throat. Blood spattered across the floor as the huge beast roared as its death took hold. Its huge bulk fell sideways causing the ground to shake. She watched as it lay there trying to breath.

"What have you done?!"

She turned eyeing a skeleton warrior who was looking at her horrified. "I was getting rid of your problem!" She watched as the red eyes closed and the huge scaled body went limp. "Since you couldn't stop it I've dealt with it!" The skeleton warrior looked up eyeing the house opposite which was now on fire. "Our god will not stand for this!" Akemi pulled up her head dress easing it on. "I don't care what your god thinks…I have other more important matters to attend to." She raised the gleaming katana to his face in a violent motion. "Is that understood? Or would like me to use this sword to take of your head?" The skeleton warrior pulled back shaking his head. Akemi sneered slightly. "Good." She didn't think as she turned moving past the burning carcass, she could see the main temple in the distance. She picked up her pace she knew Gabrielle was there she could feel in her gut. She was going to rip her inside out and show them to her! She should've killed her back in the swamp it would have saved her the trouble of having to do it now!

8

Gabrielle watched as a number of living and skeleton warriors came at her. She felt her world slow down as she slowly raised the axe twirling it in a looping motion feeling her feet slide slowly in to position. She wasn't afraid she knew she should be and yet for the first time in her whole life she wasn't. She wasn't even filled with hate only a feeling of being truly focused. What ever her destiny was, she was fine with it as long as her lover walked free this day. Her life didn't matter if was forfeit it always had been in these lands where she had spilt blood with such joy and killed in cold blood with out remorse. She looked up hearing her lovers scream echo from the top of the temple, she would breath her last with honour.

She brought the axe around smashing it in to the nearest mans arm as he came at her causing him to cry out as he fell back. She brought the weapon around watching as it smashed in to a skeleton face taking his head clean off and sending it backwards, straight in the face of the living man coming up behind him. He hit the floor crying out in pain as the skeleton warrior's head less body tumbled down the steps legs flailing. She ducked as the nearest axe flew over her head. She didn't think as she brought up the hilt directly through the warriors opening as he raised his shield, her weapons hilt smashed in to his lower jaw, sending blood everywhere as he fell back hitting the steps hard.

She felt the pain as another axe skimmed past her shoulder drawing blood, it was followed by more pain as the wooden shield impacted with her chest throwing her backwards. She winced as she felt her feet hit the steps hard as she tried to stop herself falling back. She could see him running at her she didn't think as she moved sideways smashing her fist in to his face. She ignored his cry of pain, and the cry that followed as he lost his footing. She turned ignoring the sounds of him slamming in to the steps as she smashing her weapon's blade through the ribs of another skeleton warrior, sending cracked bone outwards. She spun the weapon as she rammed her shoulder in to the skeletons warrior's sending him flying backwards.

The weapon slammed in to the shoulder of another man causing him to scream as she pulled it free smashing the hilt in to another skeleton warriors knee smashing it clean off. She raised the bloody weapon slamming the hilt in to the man's nose as he held his bleeding shoulder. She turned grabbing his fallen shield from the ground using it to block another skeleton warrior's blow from the side. She brought the shield up watching as it hit another mans face causing him to hit the steps hard on his back. She ducked avoiding the skeleton warriors axe as she slammed her leg outward knocking him clean off his feet. He hit the steps hard tumbling down them, she brought the heavy wooden shield up smashing it full force in to another warriors shoulder as she stepped sideways dodging his axe. She brought the shield up only to smash shields with another warrior. She found herself ducking sideways as his weapon narrowly missed her head. She could feel her blows getting harder these warriors weren't going to stop her! She had come too far and these men weren't going to get in her way!

End of part 44

Silvermoonlight


	45. I Would Give You All That I Am

_I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL THAT I AM AND MY EVERY ABSOLUTION_

Xena breathed in feeling the intense pain again she looked up watching as blood started to run down from under the shackle. She couldn't feel her hand anymore and her fingers wouldn't move the pain was now travelling along her wrist and under the chains. She couldn't see what the Jaguar god had done to her hand his huge clawed was blocking everything from view. She was starting to feel light headed and she wanted to throw up again, her feet were still barely touching the ground. She couldn't stop screaming she hated to scream it made her feel weak yet she couldn't help it. She was in so much pain and yet all he'd touched was her hand. Tezcatlipoca smiled slowly meeting her gaze which was filled with pain. "It's unlike anything you've ever felt isn't it?"

He felt more skin peal away under the shackle which held her gauntlet. "You can feel every glorious moment of pain can't you? That is the beauty of flaying it's so painfully. Any punishment your gods could give you would be quick you'd feel death but it would be with little suffering." Xena looked up sharply what was flayed?! Tezcatlipoca smirked slightly. "You don't know what flaying is, do you? So your lover didn't tell you about it, what a pity." He pulled her up watching as the chains holding her feet went taught as they left the ground fully. "Flaying is having your skin removed inch by inch Warrior Princess and I have to say for all you're bravery you're not doing so well. You're still screaming like lesser men and women before you."

Xena watched as more blood ran down her arm she found herself crying out as the agonizing knives came again. Tezcatlipoca sneered slightly. "That's it scream for me…I want your lover to hear your voice." He turned watching as a skeleton warrior came running up on to the main keeps platform. He was missing his arm and his shoulder bone had been cracked length ways. Ehecatl turned sharply walking towards him. "What is it?!" The skeleton warrior looked at him and then Amimitl. "The Blood Jaguars here! She's coming up the steps!" Tezcatlipoca turned slowly watching as the warriors all pulled up there weapons instantly. Ehecatl turned sharply. "How many are fighting her down there?" The skeleton warrior turned hearing the battle bellow. "I don't know I didn't see."

Ehecatl turned sharply looking at his living and un-dead warriors. "You hit her hard and fast! Every thing you've heard is the truth she is fast but she's not as big or as strong as any off you, her strength is her speed. It makes her hit harder and dodge you faster, do not let her gain any speed!" Xena turned sharply she could hear the fighting bellow getting louder and closer. The sound of weapons smashing weapons was almost a wonderful sound, it helped block out some of the agonizing pain she was feeling. Tezcatlipoca was keeping her raised in the air his attention was now fully focused on the steps. Itzpapalotl was watching in silence close by her eyes were focused on the steps waiting patently for her lover's arrival.

She ignored the pain as she looked up again she felt her gaze widen as seven men and two skeleton warriors ran up the steps and on to the keeps platform. All had bleeding wounds or in the skeleton warriors cases missing limbs and smashed bones. She could see the panic in there faces as they tried to ready themselves for what was coming. Her whole body stiffened she could feel her as if she was in front of her, her breathe got caught in her throat as an Aztecs axe flew upwards spinning through the air. It smashed directly in to the face of the skeleton warrior closest to edge of the keep sending bone everywhere. The skeleton warrior hit the floor hard his limbs flying outwards as the red light in his shattered eye sockets went out.

Gabrielle felt her feet hit the floor as she looked at the men above her. There were three lying around the bloody altar all were unconscious with numerous wounds. She could see the last set of steps leading up to the main keep right in front of her as clear as day. She snarled aloud as it home what the warriors were doing above, all seven were creating a line to block her passage to the temple. Their weapons were forward which would make it very hard for her to get through them. She could feel the cold blood dripping down her upper shoulder. She roared in anger as she grabbing one of the long poles with a flaming torch at the end. She pulled it down yanking the flaming touch free then threw it over the side of the temple in to the darkness bellow not caring where it landed.

She had lost her axe but it didn't matter she moved back slowly raising the pole which was staff height as she readied it. She could already see their confusion as she backed up further. She'd pole vaulted more than once in her life but never like this, there was only just enough room for a run up and it would be cutting it incredibly fine. She felt her grip tighten she had to get this right otherwise she was going to break her neck. She didn't think as she backed up slamming her foot in the floor. The next moments came in a rush as she ran forward raising the staff higher as she got ready to slam it in to bottom step. She closed her eyes feeling the staff hit the stone hard.

Xena looked up watching in surprise as her lover suddenly appeared flying through the air towards the line of men. Her knees already bent backwards as her hands moved through the air. She blinked in surprise seeing the red Aztec clothing which seemed surreal to her as she was so used the forest greens that the younger woman had grown very much attached to since time had been taken back. She could see the long blonde hair flowing just under the Eagle headdress which hid part of the younger woman's face. It's red, orange and yellow feathers swayed as she flew through the air. An Aztec collar covered her old leather bodice while an Aztec skirt covered her old red velvet one it was a truly frightening image to see.

Because Just about everything matched the memories she'd been forced to see by the other gods, with the exception of the light brown leather gauntlets which were from her other outfit. They broke the image as they didn't match anything and were so out of place. She could see the younger woman's dark brown front lacing leather boots coming in view as she readied herself to land. Gabrielle breathed in sharply she had messed up, the distance for her to land was less than she'd predicated. She had wanted to land behind the men not on them. She watched as the closest man looked up as the realization struck home that it was too late for him to move. She felt the pain as they both collided with each other she winced as her knee impacted with his chest causing him to fall back.

Everything was a painful blur as they both hit the ground hard she felt the pain as his fist impacted with her jaw causing her to be thrown off his body. She hit the floor hard on her knees. Her fingers moved across the ground as she grabbed hold of his fallen shield which was slightly blurred. She shook her head trying to clear it as she brought the wooden shield down hard smashing it in to the fallen warriors face before he could react. Her whole body swung in to action as she slammed her foot out taking the warrior closest clean off his feet. She brought the shield throwing in to the face of the other opposite watching as he cried out in pain. Her hands moved as she grabbed both sai blades bringing them forward so the points were high as she twirled them.

She snarled as she pulled her self up bring them outwards as the skeleton warrior closest came at her only to fall over as the sai blade's hilt smashed his jaw off. Her foot slammed in to his ribs sending him flying backwards so he crashed in the man behind him. She ducked down as one of the axes flew over her head. She stepped sideways avoiding the other shield as flew past her face. She twisted on her heel smashing her foot in to another warriors face as she slammed the sai blades hilt in to the chest off the other who fell back his pain showing. She narrowed her gaze slicing her blades point across the last mans leg causing him to stumble.

She pulled herself up fully smashing her weapon hilt across his face watching as blood flew through his teeth. She could already another group of living and un-dead warriors coming at her. Time didn't seem to matter any more nether did the cries of the head warriors as they moved the remaining warriors forward. She was starting to feel the pain of battle in her limbs but she found herself ignoring it as she slid her feet in to position once more. Xena breathed in deeply, watching as the sai blades went in to play again only this time her lover pace was quicker. She ran towards the men coming at her with out fear her scream of anger hitting the air. Every move was meant to bring someone down or wound them. Bones were being shattered and skulls were being smashed from necks while skeleton limbs were also severed.

The normal men were screaming in pain as the sai blades sliced across their arms, or took them off their feet or disarmed them. Their weapons were missing her as she dodged them every single time it was pure poetry in motion. She didn't care for her pain she just had to watch it because at this moment she'd never been so proud. She had never given the younger woman enough credit when there were times when she deserved it. She hadn't always seen her grow because she'd been too focused on other things which she'd always regretted. Yet if she had ever wanted to see the fruit of her training it was at this very moment, when the world had slowing down and she was the one who was truly being saved.

Gabrielle pulled back watching as the sai blade sliced across a man's chest she watched him stumble back. She swung smashing the hilt of the other in his face causing him to fall to the ground. She felt the pain as his axe shot up slicing across her knee causing her to cry out in pain. She didn't think as she brought up her foot slamming it in to his face, his head snapped back as he hit the ground unmoving. She could see the fallen men around her who weren't unconscious were trying to crawl away or regroup. The second group of warriors was being forced forward and now she could finally see the Tezcatlipoca. He was behind the last line of men his cat like eyes watching her from this safe point. He wasn't alone ether Itzpapalotl was standing near by.

She pushed one her sai blades back in to her boot as she pulled the Chakram free in a swift motion, she should've known, the un-dead bitch would be with him. She was a truly evil goddess and everything about her was vile and disgusting, she was also another one of the gods who wanted her dead and would make a deal with anyone to get her wish. She could see now that her lover had been chained by her feet and her arms to two wooden posts. Tezcatlipoca had her pulled up in the air by her arm she could see blood flowing down her bronze skin on to her armoured shoulder. She narrowed her gaze she didn't need to know what the bastard was doing she knew already that he had started to flay her.

She could feel the intense anger as it burned in the pit of her stomach, her lover was in terrible shape. Her body had bandages on it and dried blood could be seen in places as well as bruises. Her long dark hair was damp with sweat and it looked as though her skin had been darkened from being in the hot sun to long. She could see her blood shot light blue eyes filling with pain as they tried to stay focused on her. She raised the gleaming weapon higher narrowing her gaze as met the Jaguar gods gaze again. A cold silence was spreading through the air as if no one dared to speak. She could feel her fingers twitching as she got ready to throw her lovers weapon she sneered slightly waiting for the next line of men and skeleton warriors to come forward.

Ehecatl blinked in shock he couldn't believe this was happening! This one single person had taken out two of his best units one right after the other just like that! How any one could beat this woman she was completely with out fear? He snarled seeing the last unit of men raise their weapons getting ready to move forward, he could also see the temple priests who had been outside running in side the keep out of fear. Amimitl stepped forward something wasn't making sense the Blood Jaguar was injuring and knocking people out but she wasn't killing people. It made no sense what's so ever, she normally liked to kill and torture or so the myth had always stated. She had her ring of silver yet she seemed to be hesitant to throw it which made even less sense. He raised his hand. "Kill Her!"

Tezcatlipoca roared as he slammed his clawed foot down causing all the remaining men to turn. "Get back now slaves!" He watched as they all turned in confusion. Amimitl stepped forward. "But great lord we have enough warriors to take her on again!" Tezcatlipoca snarled as he eyed him. "You do as I command slave!" Amimitl stepped back watching as all of the warriors slowly backed away from Tezcatlipoca moving to the edge of the keep. All kept their weapons high in the air. Tezcatlipoca watched as the path became clear what was the point of his slaves when he could deal with the Blood Jaguar himself? Why not torment her with the thing she wanted most and make it more interesting?

He slowly raised his clawed hand eyeing her. "So nice to see you again Blood Jaguar it's been so long." He watched as the green eyes slowly froze over, he sneered slightly. "Looking younger I see was that C'thulon's gift to you?" He turned as more skin was burnt away from the dark haired woman's arm he pulled her up savagely ignoring her scream of pain. "I believe this is yours." Gabrielle took a slow step forward lowering the Chakram slightly. "You bastard…." Tezcatlipoca smiled slightly looking at the Warrior Princess. "Now that I have your full attention lets talk." Gabrielle slowly narrowed her gaze. "What do we have to talk about?" Tezcatlipoca looked up slightly "We have a lot to talk about Blood Jaguar! More than you realize!"

He raised his clawed hand. "You stole my wife from me!" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "You didn't deserve your wife." Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud meeting the Warrior Princess's gaze, he looked up slightly. "You changed time for this pitiful woman I fail to see what you find so special about her. Maybe you could tell me what it is and satisfy my curiosity." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "You would never understand and I wouldn't waste my breath trying to tell you." Tezcatlipoca felt his teeth grin together. "You should tell me…I'll make your death a lot quicker if you do." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze slowly. "I'd rather die than answer any question you ask…." She turned hearing Itzpapalotl's cold laugh hit the air.

Tezcatlipoca eyed Itzpapalotl who was laughing slightly. "What are you laughing at!?" Itzpapalotl looked up slowly. "You should for fill her request after all once you're done I get to send her the seventh hell." Gabrielle turned to meet her gaze. "I won't be joining your hell." Itzpapalotl leered slightly. "Well we'll see about that won't we Blood Jaguar?" She felt her hand form a fist. "After all it would be a worthy punishment for you, since you destroyed my temple!" Gabrielle snarled aloud eyeing her. "I would destroy every temple you have if I could. It would give my great pleasure to watch them all fall." Tezcatlipoca sneered as he turned back meeting the Blood Jaguars cold gaze. "You can not defeat me in battle you no longer have a godly tattoo to protect you!"

Gabrielle smiled but it was cruel smile. "Why don't you come closer and find out if that's true." She twirled the sai blade in her hand. "I want to see your ugly face when I stick this in to it." Xena felt the pain as she was suddenly dropped the chains were forcefully unravelled causing her to slam in to the ground hard on her front. She screamed in agony as she tried to move her damaged hand as she pulled it up finally seeing the horror of the damage. There was no skin just muscle and tendons showing through. All the skin was missing across half her arm and her hand her blood was dripping on to the stone floor. She tried to move only to feel the jaguar gods clawed foot slam in to her back stopping all her movement.

She groaned painfully trying to take the pain which went through her damaged arm again like knives. She lowered her arm which she knew was beyond repair. If she did survived this she would have a permanently damaged arm for the rest of her life if it didn't have to be amputated first due to disease and infection. Tezcatlipoca roared with his might as he eyed the Blood Jaguar in disgust. "Tell me did you come to my grand keep to die?" Gabrielle looked up feeling a sudden calm fill her senses. "No…I came here to live with honour." Tezcatlipoca slowly pressed his foot in to the Warrior Princess's back enjoying her yelp of pain. "Enjoy your view of the Blood Jaguar Warrior Princess, this will be the last time you'll ever see her alive."

He turned eyeing Itzpapalotl as he removed his clawed foot. "Watch her!" Itzpapalotl moved forward she kneeled down grabbing the dark woman's hair pulling her up on to her knees. "Now don't slouch Warrior Princess we wouldn't want you to miss the show. After your lover dies it will be your turn to have the rest of your skin flayed off and your insides ripped out." She leaned closer to her ear. "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to watching it." Xena eyed her feeling the rage as it started to boil and twist in her stomach. She snarled aloud ignoring the pain and effort every breath took as she made it. "I hope she destroys you and Tezcatlipoca…then sends you both to Tartarus…."

Tezcatlipoca moved forward slowly he calmly twitched his clawed hands as he eyed his men who had backed away even further giving him more to fight. "If any of you interferes I will kill you!" He watched as they backed away further. "Is that understood!?" Ehecatl nodded slowly. "As you wish…." He no longer cared for the outcome or the view, he just wanted this to be over so he could leave and find the Star Coyote. Amimitl sneered watching as the unconscious men were moved away so the main keeps floor was clear. He didn't see the point of this he had men he could have still brought down the Blood Jaguar. This was just a charade of power no more and no less and it didn't matter to him anymore, becoming leader of the armies did matter though.

Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze as he came closer he could blast the Blood Jaguar with fire and burn her body to its bones. He could make every muscle her body tense until they tore. He could make her stomach rupture and her lungs burst, he could even take away her ability to have children but what was the fun it that? Nothing could take away the pure pleasure of breaking and destroying all those things in the old fashioned way. He still couldn't understand why she was challenging him. She couldn't hope to win this battle the godly item around her neck gave her no power of any kind that could help her fight. He turned sharply the pendent had to be gift from Huitzilopochtli.

The soft pathetic fool would give her anything and this proved it, he had probably told her how to get in to his city. Yet the fool wasn't here to save her and he hadn't brought his living army to the gate. Maybe he'd send him her burnt out pelvis bone as a present. Huitzilopochtli dreamed of having children with her so wouldn't that be the ultimate way to spite him? He could have the very part of her body that was her vessel of childbirth and wouldn't be able to resurrect her as her bone would be no more than bone with out any soul in it. He would have her soul he would capture it in her skull for eternity. He would have this skull as a trophy for all to see until the end of time. Only when the end of time came would the world be purged with fire as it stopped spinning. The great stars in the night's sky would die out and all the souls of gods and men would return to C'thulon for the coming of the second creation of the world. Everything was infinite just like Ouroboros the serpent god who eat his tail, in destruction it would always begin again a new.

End of part 45

Silvermoonlight.

Ouroboros "tail-devouring snake" is an ancient symbol of a serpent or dragon swallowing its own tail and forming a circle. Is also a being which constantly re-creates its self.


	46. The Dark Red Blood That Flows Like Fire

_THE DARK RED BLOOD THAT FLOWS LIKE FIRE_

Itzli pulled on the golden horse's reins hard, causing it to stop in mid flight he didn't mean the mare any wrong it was just his own frustration getting in the way. He had hold of the un-dead horse's reins the animal had been just were Gabrielle had stated it would be in the scroll. It had been at very edge of the mountain where he could land and pick it up. He patted the golden horse's neck, he had chosen this path and he didn't care what happened from here on in. He was going to defy Huitzilopochtli's orders and he no longer cared. There was no honour in those orders and he knew it. He watched as the city came in to view only to pull back in surprise, some of the streets bellow had been smashed and there houses were in ruins.

Black smoke was bellowing out of a huge store house which was still on fire. Its red flames were rising high as they set fire to other buildings. Here could hear screaming and shouting bellow. His gaze drifted to a huge dead body of a crocodile which was lying on the main street. People were desperately trying to move it. He could see even the darkness that one of the huge animal pens had been opened on the far side of the city. He blinked in shock Gabrielle had done all this on her own? He breathed in deeply of course she had, he knew that she was relentless. It was the quality he admired most about her and he'd never stop admiring. This was even better than what she'd done to the feathered serpent he smiled slightly, oh how he loved her strategies.

He now wanted to know if she'd learnt all this from Xena, or if this was all her own pure genius. Her plan was so obvious and beautifully simple cause chaos in all areas so the warriors would be scattered allowing her to work her way up to the main temple. He breathed in sharply kicking the flying horse in to action. He was going to fly straight to main keep and land both horses near the main altar. He had to hurry he had no idea how long Gabrielle had left or even how far up the temple she had gotten!

8

Gabrielle didn't think as she watched the Chakram leave her hand as her scream of anger hit the air. The weapon slammed in to the stone pillar close by hard. It flew through the air towards the god face as he came forward, only to miss as he moved sideways in a blur of speed which was hard for her eyes to see. Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze as the weapon smashed in the keeps wall behind him before coming back. He didn't think as he rose his hand watching as it slowed down in mid air to a snail pace. He turned as he eyed her in disgust as he slowly pushed the weapon off course. "You stupid little bitch." He moved its direction again, so it was towards her.

He narrowed his gaze as it went back to its normal speed in time. "Weapons of the lesser gods have no power here!" Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as the weapon suddenly spun towards her full speed. She raised her hands only to feel the agonizing pain as she caught it before it hit her chest. She felt the pain as she slammed in to the floor back first. She winced looking at her palms which were had been cut she could see blood trails as they started to run down her hand. She ignored it as she shook her head as she painfully got to her knees grabbing the Chakram she felt it leave her hand again. Tezcatlipoca moved his hand watching as the blood covered weapon moved past him slamming directly in to one of the wooden beam high above the Warrior Princess's head.

Xena blinked eyeing the Chakram which was with in her reach, she couldn't move because of the painful hold Itzpapalotl had on her. Gabrielle pulled her other sai blade free, in a swift violent motion. Tezcatlipoca eyed the gleaming ring of steel which now imbedded in the wood of the beam. How pathetic and this weapon had supposedly knocked down a mountains face. He roared as he came forward smashing his fist in to the stone floor only to watch her step sideways. Gabrielle moved back further narrowly avoiding the clawed hand as it swept with in inches of her right leg. She found herself side stepping as his other clawed hands swept past her shoulder. Tezcatlipoca was large and heavy and that was her only advantage.

She sneered bring the weapon around watching as it sliced against his nose causing him to pull back his roar of anger hitting the air. She spun on her heels narrowly missing his fist as it came down hard smashing in to the stone floor. She found herself ducking as the clawed hand swept over her head ripping some of the feathers out of her headdress in the process. She was no longer a werewolf that ability had been lost to her some months ago after the final battle with the werewolf king Lycaon. Yet now in this moment she wished she was again. She would have more strength and more speed and claws and teeth to fight with. She pulled back as the claws swept past her narrowly missing her face.

Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud slamming his clawed foot down only to see her dodge it, even for a worn down mortal she was fast, much faster than her lover it seemed. He growled aloud seeing her leap back as his clawed hand swung past her chest. This had confirmed his thoughts the Warrior Princess wasn't about speed she was all about strength and that was the reason she lasted the torture so long. The Blood Jaguar wasn't as strong in fact she was much weaker but her speed was her big advantage. He felt the wound heal up on his nose it was no more than a graze but it was enough to fill him with rage, that she had been able to get that close to him and strike him with her clawed weapon!

He just had to grab her he smashed his hand in to the ground only to see her leap back once again. She was a stupid little mortal who was biding her time not that it would save her in the long run. He had infuriate energy were as she would finally loose her pace from exhaustion. One part of his animal nature that had never left was that he liked to toy with people. There was no better joy than watching a mortal think that they had won or had a hope of winning and then to take it away from them in a cruel heartbeat. Only one other warrior in over a hundred years had made it this far but he hadn't succeeded and nether would she! Gabrielle turned sideway narrowly missing the huge clawed hand as it swept past his chest.

Gabrielle swung the weapon around watching as it sliced across his other palm as his hand moved past her. She was breathing so much faster now. Her gaze narrowed as she leapt side ways as both his clawed hands came down missing her once more. She snarled aloud sliced the blade across his tail as it swept past her in a blur. Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud as he turned on his heel missing her once more as she leapt backwards. He grunted feeling his fist hit the stone floor once more he could feel his new wounds healing up. He didn't think as he stepped forward this time would be different he now knew her space and her speed which was all he needed. He felt his feet move faster as began to draw power from his pendent.

Gabrielle raised her weapon as the god came at her only to watch as he became a blur. The next moments caused her to scream in pain as his fist slammed in to her before she could bring her weapon up. The pain came again as she was hit in the shoulder while she was falling in mid air. Every muscle in body spiked with pain as she slammed in to the ground hard on her side, she coughed painfully bringing up saliva. Tezcatlipoca smiled slightly watching as she coughed again then began to stagger to her feet. He raised his clawed hands slowly as her gaze met his. "Did you forget that I'm the god who holds time in my pendent!?" He snarled as he brought down his fist hard watching as it slammed in her stomach causing to stumble back before hitting the ground hard.

Gabrielle breathed in painfully trying to stop herself from throwing up as she struggled to get her knees only to feel intense pain as his clawed hand grabbed her she felt the claws as they dug in to her shoulder. Her feet left the floor as she dragged in to the air she could feel cold blood as it began to run down her shoulder as his razor sharp claws dug in deeper. Tezcatlipoca sneered as he threw her full force he watched as she smashed in to the stone pillar back first. Her body slammed in the ground going still, he smiled only to feel the smile fade as she groaned he could hear his men cheering. Gabrielle felt her hands clutch her weapons tighter as she got her knees trying to ignore the pain in her upper back.

She couldn't stop herself as she threw up violently as her whole body went in to spasm as she tried to stand. She shook her head trying to clear the daze she turned slightly only to feel the breath leave her as she saw the open clawed hand coming towards her. She couldn't stop her scream off pain as they slashed downwards across her face causing her headdress to be thrown off. It wasn't a glancing blow and it felt like her right eye was on fire. She fell back bringing her arm to her face feeling the cold blood as it started to drip down from the two long gashes that were on the right side of her face, one had gone through her right eye. She tried to get up only to fall over again due the pain, she could hear the men cheering at their god's victory.

She snarled aloud as she fought all her pain pulling herself to her knees opening both her eyes only to realize that something was wrong. Her right eye had gone black. She could see blood on the arm which had been against her face she'd had this same wound before as a werewolf. It had healed itself and she hadn't been blinded. She stumbled trying to recompose herself despite the pain in her body, she wasn't going to fall her knees in defeat in front of this bastard! Tezcatlipoca turned sharply eyeing the Blood Jaguar in disgust, she was still standing how dare she! He moved forward seeing her look up, the damage to her face was so clear now she had two huge bleeding gashes on her face and her right eye was half closed.

There was no light in it despite that he could see her soul burning through it in a wave of green smoke not see able to mortal eyes. It meant that he'd blinded her in that eye for good. He roared as he came closer. "With out that serpent tattoo you have no defence against me!" He raised his clawed hand. "Now kneel down in front of me and beg for mercy before you die!" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "No." She didn't get a chance to move as the clawed hand sliced across her side leaving bloody gashes as the other came down smashing in to her shoulder causing her to hit the floor hard on her knees. She blinked trying to focus only to see his clawed hand as it grabbed her by her hair forcing her up on to her feet.

Tezcatlipoca smiled slightly as he brought his fist back. "Didn't the feathered serpent break your ribs?" He listened as her scream of pure agony hit the air as he smashed his fist in to her lower chest hearing the painful crack as one of her ribs broke. Gabrielle fell back hard hitting the floor as the pain took over it was pure agony and she couldn't hold back her scream. One off her ribs was broken she could feel it and it hurt to breath, she looked up but not in time to see the clawed foot as slammed in to her body causing her to be thrown. She felt the ice cold floor as she tumbled across it coming to a painfully stop in front of one of the skeleton warrior's feet. Her lower leg was burning with pain she'd twisted it when she'd hit the ground.

"Please stop! I'll do anything you want!"

Xena pulled on her chains ignoring Itzpapalotl's surprise as the goddess let her go. She leaned forward feeling utter desperation she couldn't take this anymore her lovers screams were tearing through her soul like a knife he was killing her she could see and feel it. She looked up meeting his gaze. "I'll go to your hell! Please just don't hurt her anymore!" Tezcatlipoca turned sharply he hadn't expected this he narrowed his gaze stepping forward. So the Warrior Princess was truly weak and this was her weakness, she wasn't strong enough to watch the Blood Jaguar die. Gabrielle looked up grabbed her fallen sai blade, as she gripped the other as she once again struggled to get to her knees. "Her soul isn't yours its mine!"

She pulled herself to feet trying so hard to ignore all the pain as well as how much it hurt to breathe. "Until I die you own nothing!" Tezcatlipoca turned back he snarled as he raised his hand. "I have no interest in your lovers offer!" He watched as the long spires of fire came out of his palm towards her. Gabrielle pulled up both hands to project her face as the fire swept past her. She felt it hit both her shoulders burning her collar away and her skin which was torn off and burnt away revealing her muscle underneath. Tezcatlipoca watched as she stumbled back as he lowered his hand slightly. He felt his cruel smile widen seeing the red blood as it ran down her upper arms. "Didn't you have a tattoo on your leg?" Gabrielle looked up only to feel the skin on her outer leg tear of as it was bunt away.

She could barely think anymore as she stumbled back further, her mind was starting to feel hazy. A painful feeling of light headedness was also filling her senses, there was blood dripping on to the floor and it was all hers. Tezcatlipoca turned sharply his men were no longer cheering and he didn't know why they were all as silent as a graveyard. Ehecatl looked up slightly watching the Blood Jaguar stumble back further but remained standing. It was pure defiance the refusal to fall to her knees despite how serious the wounds were pure self belief was keeping her standing. How ironic it was that she was living up her name but in such a different way. She was not drawing blood and killing but she was covered in her own blood.

It was sad to watch more because it was a bold death and very honourable and matched none of the qualities the Blood Jaguar was so well known for. She'd even refused to let go of her weapons in all of this. No wonder Akemi hated her so much she was with out fear even when her own death was staring her in the face. Amimitl sneered in disgust what a pitiful display from the Blood Jaguar he'd been so hoping for a more worthy display. Instead she was being a coward and allowing her end to come. She was meant to a violent monster yet she'd displayed nothing off this. It was an utter disappointment he had wanted to see that violent animal which had been such a legend, not this!

Tezcatlipoca raised his hand watching as the flaming spires moved outwards. "You had one on you're back as well." Xena felt every muscle in her body stiffen in horror as she watched as the skin was torn and burnt away from her lovers back. The younger woman just lowered her head further gritting her teeth. It had to be unimaginablypainfully yet her lover didn't cry out or scream. It was also obvious that the younger woman had come to the point were she was loosing too much blood and was becoming weak. It was horrible to watch, she couldn't take this anymore her life wasn't worth the pain and suffering her lover was going through.

Gabrielle groaned every part of her body was stinging with pain and agony. She staggered again forcing herself to stay standing. Her back was aflame with knifes of pain and it hurt just to hold her weapons. Her lover was worth all this pain and the suffering, the blood and the horrific wounds meant little in her view it was the price she was willing to pay with out question. Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud what did it take to keep this little bitch permanently on her knees?! Why couldn't she just loose consciousness like every one else did? Was this all about pride or some twisted form of honour in which staying standing meant something? Did she really believe that any one cared that she was still standing and being defiant?

He could see blood streaming down her back and outer leg as well as her shoulders. He moved closer seeing her sway but keep herself standing he narrowed his gaze as the Aztec bag's burnt strap broke causing it to fall from her shoulder hitting the floor hard. All he had to do was slice her open and rip out her heart then this would be done with it. After that he could kill the Warrior Princess who had fallen painfully silent just like everyone else. Akemi ran faster not caring for the yelp of pain as she stepped on a fallen warrior who had been knocked out. Her scream of anger hit the air as she picked up her pace pulling the Katana up in a violently motion. Her shoulder was hurting her but she longer cared! She was going to make that little blonde bitch pay!

Xena would love her and she would need her she make it so! Even if it meant making her loose all her memories! She'd tell her that they'd been together forever and she'd just suffered memory loss. She shoved a wounded warrior who was getting up aside violently it would be pure bliss as it was meant to be! They'd make love to each other again and enjoy each others company! Just like it had been in Japan in the other lifetime which she had dreamed about in the seventh hell those memories had kept her going through the torture and the pain that no soul should ever have to endure. To be put through unspeakable pain by the Aztec demons and to want for your soul to be destroyed every moment as you suffered just so it would all end and you'd know peace.

She hadn't gone through that for nothing! This was her prize! She could see Gabrielle just above her stumbling backwards. The blonde woman's back was covered in blood which was slowly dripping to the floor. Half of the dragon tattoo symbol could be made out in all its glory it was the very symbol that she'd helped put on the skin. The fertility goddess had later replaced it with fresh un-tattooed skin which had now been burnt off. She could see the other flayed symbol on her leg and areas on her shoulders were the muscle was showing through. Tezcatlipoca was coming towards her to finish the job. She wasn't going to give him that prize it was going to be hers! She ran on to the stone of the main keep twisting on her heel so she was facing the blonde who didn't even see her, she could see the slash marks which meant that Gabrielle's right eye was damaged.

Xena looked up feeling the horror of what she was seeing hit home. Gabrielle wasn't registering Akemi's presence at all she now realized that her lover's right eye wasn't working and she was completely blind on that side. She got on to her feet ignoring all her pain as she looked at the younger woman. "Akemi's is on your right side Gabrielle! Get out of the way now!" Gabrielle blinked in shock as she heard her lover's words which forced her out of her painful daze. Her world slowed down in an instant as she raised her sai blades ignoring all her pain. She could see Tezcatlipoca surprise in her good eye but her other saw nothing. She turned her head to late to see the Katana as it came towards her at an angle as Akemi raised her weapon hand higher.

All she could do was cry out as the weapon came through the opening in her sai blades hitting her midsection. Akemi thrust the weapon forward full force watching as it hit its mark. Blood flowed out as it went through skin and deep inside the other woman's body causing her long drawn out scream of pain to hit the air. She snarled as she pushed the blade in further hearing bone crack as it came out of her back covered in blood. The blonde woman's scream ended all at once. She sneered as she came shoulder to shoulder with Gabrielle, whose good green eye was wide in utter shock. While the other stared forward lifelessly she smiled evilly as she came close to her ear. "I should have killed you in the swamp Gabrielle…it would have saved me the trouble of doing it now."

Xena couldn't stop her screaming she didn't care that it hurt her throat and her lungs burned. She couldn't believe this was happening! She wanted it to be a bad dream! She wanted to wake up! Her lover was going to die she could already feel it! Her eyes were watering and she couldn't stop her tears. Her heart felt like it was on fire with pain, she knew the wound was fatal. Gods she wanted to wake up! She wanted to kill Akemi she wanted to see the light die in her eyes as she strangled her! Yet she was powerless to even break her chains and free herself from this nightmare! All she could do was cry as she carried on screaming as the only person that meant anything to her stood there impaled by the very person she'd come to hate.

End of part 46

Silvermoonlight.

I know some of you might be feeling shocked right now, but please bare with me I promise you there is method in my madness.


	47. Look Upon The Bleeding Moon

_LOOK UPON THE BLEEDING MOON AND AWAIT THE SILVER SUN_

Itzli pulled the horses reins as the golden horse came to land full force on the platform near the main altar, he didn't think as he leaped out of the saddle. He could hear the Warrior Princess screaming above which caused him to flinch painfully. He had seen it happen and he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it! He'd seen the Star Coyote push the sword right through Gabrielle's body. Why hadn't Gabrielle turned? It was as if she had been blind sided and had, had no time to react. He could see her terrible wounds which were still leaking blood and it chilled him to bone, her body was a mess. She endured so much pain and suffering and yet she'd still been standing right to her ever end.

He let go of the reins of the other horse who screeched as he pulled his weapon free. No one had taken any notice of him not even the gods they where all far to focused on the Star Coyote to care. He had come too late! He should have come earlier he shouldn't have thought about his gods words he should have ignored them. He had hesitated and now he was paying the price for his actions. He burst in to a run he would for fill Gabrielle's last wishes! Or he would die trying to for fill them! If she did survived this he would do everything to make sure that he got her healed by Xochipilli! He could do this he was with out fear and he knew now what honour and nobility truly meant! He felt his feet hit the stone steps as he dodged and jumped over the fallen men littering the keeps steps, who were ether coming around or holding bleeding wounds. He didn't care for them as far as he was concerned they were defeated cowards who would run away as soon as they came to and that made them someone else's problem!

8

Akemi smiled ignoring the Warrior Princess's screaming which slowly came to stop leaving only a cold silence. She leaned close to the other woman's ear again. "In the end I always win, that's how it works. Don't feel bad I'll take good care of Xena for you." Gabrielle snarled aloud as those words hit home she brought up her sai blade slamming it full force in to Akemi's upper back with the last of her dying strength. She groaned trying to focus as she pushed it in deeper ignoring the other woman's scream of pain as she came closer lowering her voice to a whisper. "You and your god…are going…to Tartarus." Akemi pulled away feeling the sai blade come free from her back, causing blood to flow. She pulled the Katana out from Gabrielle's body in a violent motion watching as her blood hit the floor. "You bitch!"

She held her shoulder trying to take the pain, which was only made worse because of her burn wound. She raised the bloody weapon only to see that Gabrielle was no longer looking at her. Her good eye was focused on the Warrior Princess who was looking back at her. She snarled aloud in disgust as she raised her sword higher she was going to severe her head from her neck! Tezcatlipoca roared in anger as he came closer, she'd taken away his kill! He had waited for so long for this and she'd taken it from him the little bitch! The Blood Jaguar was inches from death he could feel it! He didn't think as brought his hand around smashing it in to her side causing her to be thrown sideways he watched as she slammed in to floor close by full force on her side. "You stupid bitch she was mine to kill!"

Akemi didn't think as she pulled herself up on to knees ignoring the intense pain spiking through her body. She could already see Ehecatl was running towards her his weapon raised. She coughed spitting the blood out of her mouth as she stood up slowly bringing the Katana up as Tezcatlipoca came closer. "She ruined my life! It's a fitting end to the little blonde bitch's life!" Gabrielle felt her world stop all at once as she dropped one of her sai blades she raised her bloody hand to her bleeding mid section. On Lycaon's battle field she had been stabbed in this same way with a roman sword. It would have killed her but the Titan armour Horn Hind with its great deer antlers had given her infinite healing ability in both human and werewolf form.

She coughed feeling the blood as it began to come up in her throat. She could already feel the cold as it started to move through her body, she'd felt it more than once in her life. It was her body crying out as her life began to drain. Yet in this moment unlike in the others everything was so clear. That sword was supposed to bring about her death that day. She suddenly found her self smiling as everything started to blur in her good eye and her lover's light blue gaze slowly faded away. She could feel the blood as it leaked from her other wounds and from the huge wound on her back were a flayed symbol of her old tattoo had been made. Blood was running down her damaged shoulders and her outer leg where the other tattoo had once been. Yet she couldn't really feel the pain anymore only sense in everything.

This was the price she'd paid when she had turned back time both hers and Xena's destinies had been to die on the cross. She'd traded that destiny for another and in this one her own life was forfeit. None of this filled her with anger or even sadness she was willing to pay this price so her lover could live on. She stumbled back further feeling the cold which was chilling now it felt like ice against warm skin. It hurt to breath and there was no point in fighting anymore, she knew she would end Tezcatlipoca's reign, her death would be the beginning. She felt her feet slip as she finally lost all her strength she didn't feel the stone floor as she fell forward hitting it hard on her side. In one hand she could feel her remaining sai blade which she had no strength left to raise. She breathed in deeply feeling her good eye close as she tried to remember something that meant more to her, than her life. She could think off a million images but one seemed to come to her more than any other as the sound died all around her and the crashing waves breaking the shore of Apollonia filled her mind.

8

Gabrielle turned only to feel Xena grab her waist as they both fell back on to the soft sand rolling over it. She laughed slightly trying to free herself from the taller woman who held her tighter refusing to let go. Xena pulled her lover in her lap enjoying the sound of her laugher which filled her with calm. "No you're not going anywhere." Gabrielle tried to struggle slightly only feel the grip around her waist tighten. "Xena please…." Xena grinned slightly not caring if anyone could see them. Why should she care? The villa in Apollonia was so secluded they had this beach all to themselves. Only the odd fisherman came up to the beach every now and again.

She eased one hand free keeping the other tightly in place as she slowly ran her hand over the dark green halter tops shoulder and then moved it gently though the long blonde hair. "You have to answer the question." Gabrielle turned slightly meeting the warm light blue gaze, which was filled with mischief and pleasure. "I'll only answer it, if you answer my question first." Xena let go of the other woman's waist watching as she turned to face her. She could see the sun light hitting the green of the other woman's eyes causing them to come alive in didn't shades of lighter green. She looked down as she swept the sand of her lower leather bodice before meeting the intense green eyes again. "Okay."

Gabrielle looked down slightly she wanted so desperately hear the answer to this one question which had been haunting her. Maybe because memories from her past had been playing on her mind she'd pushed them all under and she hadn't told her lover anything. She was too afraid of the dark shadows that still hadn't left her soul. They had promised so long ago to not hold back secrets but this one she knew she wasn't ready to talk about. Even though it haunted her dreams and gave her nightmares. Nightmares that reminded her of just how evil and twisted and violent she could truly be. She looked up slowly meeting the curious light blue gaze. "If I became evil and did truly cruel things would you still love me?"

Xena felt her gaze widen what an odd question for the younger woman to ask. She found herself laughing slightly at her lover question which sounded like joke. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she leaned forward. "I'm being serious!" She felt her teeth clamp together instantly as her terrified emotions started to race, she had said that far too sharply and with to much anger. She lowered her gaze slowly looking at the sand why couldn't she just keep that to herself? Why couldn't she just let this haunting past go? Xena blinked now that was stupid, she could be so foolish at times and unfeeling. Gabrielle's question had been a very serious one and she'd seen it as a joke. This was one of her old habits that she was going to spend her new life time burning out along with never apologising when she did things that were wrong.

She slowly moved closer using both her hands to gently ease the younger woman's head up so she could see her eyes. The green eyes were filled with a dark inner pain for a moment before they turned to look at her. She leaned forward so she was with in inches of her lover's face. "I'm sorry that was wrong of me, I want to answer your question." She smiled slightly as she leaned even closer. "I don't see you as evil Gabrielle or cruel but know this if you ever became that way I wouldn't love you any less." She gentle kissed her enjoying the warmth of the soft kiss, she pulled away slightly feeling the next words as they came out softly. "I'll love you forever."

They were such deeps words yet they slipped out with such ease. She had been wanted to say them ever since she'd been brought back by C'thulon but her courage had left her on both the other occasions that she'd tried. She'd said something else instead so she didn't feel foolish. This moment though had just seemed so right, the beach their vacation in Apollonia and the calm all around her. Gabrielle slowly leaned forward trying to catch her breath as her heart started to beat faster. If anything that was one of the most profound things Xena had ever said to her. She'd said it once before but it had been in Julius Caesar's twisted alternate world. In the stress and turmoil of the moment it had hurt because she was being dragged away be roman soldiers as Xena was dragged to the cross.

Now the warrior was saying these words not because it was goodbye, she was saying them just to say them. She raised her hands gently running them through the long dark hair smiling slightly. She could see the unsure look in her lover's light blue gaze. "Thank you." She leaned forward gently meeting her lips again not wanting to break away. She wanted to loose herself in the moment more than other. There were so many things she wanted to say but the truth was all she wanted to do was show her sincerest love and devotion and this was the only way she knew how. She could feel the other woman's hand running through her hair as the kiss became deeper and more wanting, which caused a sensation to run though her whole body that was a strong as the waves crashing against the shore close by.

8

Gabrielle looked up with her good eye began to see again in the sky above everything was turning to beautiful white and gold light. It was spreading across the sky towards her. It was so beautiful, so glorious she could see a silver tunnel opening up slowly. It glowing inner light drawing her inwards and upwards as it called to her. She couldn't feel any pain just pure bliss she felt her fingers slowly close fully around her remaining weapon. Tezcatlipoca came closer watching as the Star Coyote stepped back. The Blood Jaguar had finally fallen and he couldn't capture her soul because his blow hadn't been the one to bring her death! He had been cheated out of his prize by this mortal! He stepped closer eyeing Ehecatl stopped talking hold of the Star Coyotes shoulder as he lowered his weapon. "Get back slave!"

Ehecatl looked up sharply, he no longer cared he was done with his god, all he cared about now was the Star Coyote! He waited to long to have what he wanted and the seventh hell no longer frightened him. "I refuse!" Tezcatlipoca looked up as his hand formed a fist. "You dare to defy me! I am your god you will get on your knees slave and worship me!" He turned watching Itzpapalotl moved towards the Blood Jaguar's body. "Take her soul and I will destroy you!" Itzpapalotl turned eyeing the Warrior Princess whose head was hung over in defeat as everything truly sunk in before turning back. "You did not kill her which makes her soul mine! It's not my fault that you can't control the Star Coyote and your head warrior!"

She moved closer. "Her soul is going to be mine and that of her lover's! I'm ready to kill you Tezcatlipoca and your army. If it means I get what's mine by right!" Akemi looked up slightly as she saw something in the jaguar god's collar it was hidden by all the hanging gold but it was now obvious even to her what it was now. It was the Naui Quiahuitl pendent which was fixed in place by the other gold, she recognised the design from the scared scroll she'd read in the library. It also meant that the one in the temple was a fake because the design was different. She was going to take that pendent from that bastard, it was meant to be hers! She could change her destiny with it!

Itzpapalotl moved a step closer the Blood Jaguar's fallen body only to stop as she watched green light start to rise up from it, it looked like smoke as it drifted upwards. The Blood Jaguar's soul was about to leave her body. She smiled raising her hand only to stop as the sound of rolling thunder came from the sky above. She looked up slowly only freeze as the silver and blue light lit up the clouds above. The light started to shower down like snow as a white light appeared high above. The light started to part revealing its gold and silver lit tunnel. She knew what it was and it filled her with utter terror, as well as hated. She turned stepping back seeing the green light rise up higher from the blonde's woman's body.

Tezcatlipoca pulled back in terror he eased up his hand trying to stop the tunnel opening, only to realize that he was powerless to stop the heavenly gate opening! He turned eyeing Itzpapalotl. "Stop it opening!" Itzpapalotl backed away fully as green fire blasted outwards engulfed the blonde's body fully. "I can't it's my grandsons doing I have no power over it!" Xena looked up, what in Tartarus was happening!? She could see green fire rising up from her lover's body and the sky above which was filled with white light as the huge silver and gold tunnel widened as it opened further. She suddenly felt nauseous, her body didn't feel right. It felt like she was being stretched thin the pain in her chest was getting worse.

She couldn't keep her eyes open, all her strength was draining and her head was starting to pound like a drum. She could feel Gabrielle's presence slipping away from her. She couldn't stop herself as she fell forward hitting the floor hard on her knees. She could see blue light rising up all over her body like smoke as she raised her hand undamaged arm towards the rising green flames which were getting higher and brighter. She wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming she wanted this to be a dream she wanted wake up! She groaned painfully she couldn't fight this draining feeling anymore. She fell forward hitting the floor hard on her front, everything suddenly blurred before turning to darkness a darkness which felt cold and harrowing.

Itzli looked up just in time to see a green fire rise even higher as his foot hit the platform of the main keep. He could see the huge tunnel and he knew now that he couldn't stop what was going to happen next, only Huitzilopochtli himself could stop it and he wouldn't! The sun gods warriors were going to ascend and they would collect her soul which was leaving her body and destroying it in the process along with her weapons. The Hummingbird heavens gates were now wide open waiting for her soul which was now in its unrestrained form. He had never seen this happen only read myths about it in scrolls and seen images on temples walls showing it. The truth was very few people ever got to see this in their lifetime. If the myths were true only Gabrielle's skull would be left behind.

It was the piece of her body which was the window in to her soul and the cradle between life and death. For life itself was contained in the eyes sockets which housed the soul itself, which looked out in to the world behind the wall of flesh and bone. After death these empty socket remained as the thing that could bring back life, or so the ethereal myth said. He no longer cared ether way he was going to take her skull the moment after she ascended. He would not allow Huitzilopochtli or any other god to take it! He looked up sharply as the green flames suddenly split turning in to tentacles of green fire which swung outwards. They swished sideways violently taking on a life all their own as they became even brighter.

They suddenly flew outwards past the jaguar god as they smashed against the wooden pole closest wrapping around it violently. The green fire burned causing the embedded Chakram to hit the floor near the Warrior Princess's flayed hand. He could see blue waving fire coming up from the dark haired woman's body, he watched as it tried desperately to reach towards the green flames. All this was happening and yet Xena wasn't even conscious, the green flames moved slamming to the shackles wrapping around all four of them. He blinked in shock as they were pried open fully causing the woman's hands and legs to fall free. The chains and shackles hit the floor all at once as the fire threw them violently aside.

He breathed feeling his every muscle freeze in shock so it was true. For one single moment in time an ascending warrior could do anything they wanted even pry open godly chains. He pulled back as the green tentacles of flame came back to the fire disappearing with in it. None of Tezcatlipoca's remaining men were daring to come forward or touch this green fire. What was the point anyway they all knew that the next moments would bring hell and they couldn't stop it. The green flames suddenly blasted upwards like spire towards the heavens. It disappeared in to the silver tunnel its fire some comet like tail disappearing last from sight. He didn't think as he grabbed her fallen bag which was lying close by, by its burnt strap he knew what was in it, it had seen in her orders what it would be.

He could see the skull sitting there on the ground of the main keep bleached completely white and still to the world. He moved forward grabbing it a swift motion putting it in the bag as he ran towards Xena seeing the blue light fade from body. Akemi screamed watching her pendent pulse with red light as she turning to Tezcatlipoca who was looking up at the silver tunnel. "Give me the time pendent you bastard!" She watched a comet of blazing red fire came down from the sky smashing in to Tezcatlipoca's collar causing him to stumble back in shock. She watched godly gold flew outwards as his gold collar came free from his neck. It flew through the air slamming in to ground hard she moved forward to grab it only to watch in shock as a skeleton hand shot forward pulling the broken godly collar out of her reach.

Ehecatl pulled up the huge collar as he turned meeting her horrified light brown gaze. He could see his god coming forward his clawed hand stretched wide. "Take me with you!" He would have her even if he had to black mail her! His gods city was about to be devastated by humming bird warriors. It was better to flee now than fight a loosing battle that his army would not win. Akemi blinked she could see Itzli running towards Xena in the corner of her eye. She breathed in painfully Tezcatlipoca was with in inches of her. She breathed in painfully it wasn't meant to happen this way! She needed Xena! She wanted Xena! She watched as the clawed hand came closer in what felt like slow motion.

She would not be able to defeat Tezcatlipoca it was impossible to do she had nether the strength nor the power. She breathed in deeply and painfully she could get Xena later. She turned eyeing Ehecatl in disgust as she raised her pendent, screaming in anger. "Fine!" Tezcatlipoca swung his clawed hand only to miss as the Star Coyote and his head warrior disappeared in a blast of red light. Itzli turned watching as swam of hummingbirds that were off every colour under the sun burst through the silver and gold opening. Everything was now going in to chaos. He had just seen the Star Coyote vanish along with the head warrior in a blast of red light as she'd teleported out but not before smashing the Jaguar god's gold collar off with one of her red stars and taking it.

Itzpapalotl was backing away from him he could see the confusion and horror in her eyes as it hit home that Tezcatlipoca was loosing control. It was suddenly all so clear Gabrielle had done this on purpose she had forfeited her soul for her lovers! She had died the honourable death so that the hummingbird armies would ascend up on this city and destroy it! He could already see the skeleton warriors all around him fleeing as terror and panic broke out. The first swarm of humming birds were descended up on the main keep in their thousands, yet this first group of tiny birds was no more than a single unit. He could see more silver and golden gateways appearing in the sky over the city which filled the dark sky with white light as millions more hummingbirds poured out of each. The moment they touched the ground they would become warriors and then they would go after every warrior off the apposing army human or skeleton. There had only two objectives to destroy them and then capture every innocent in the city.

Men, women and children, all would be taken back to Huitzilopochtli's city. None would be killed they just be converted and brought in as new worshippers. Huitzilopochtli didn't believe in sacrificing innocence's he preferred to bring them in openly so they could become part of his city. He believed it would make him greater and in doing so he'd make his enemies weaker by taking his followers. He'd seen it through out his training as a young boy but this capture would be unlike any other. His god would be bringing home thousands to the grand city. He had no more time left he had to get Xena out of here no matter what! Huitzilopochtli would be coming here soon and he didn't want to be here as his betrayal would be obvious. He knew already were he was going to flee to, he leaned forward grabbing the Warrior Princess's good arm. He growled aloud as he tried to get the unconscious warrior to her feet with his free hand as he grabbed the fallen Chakram hooking it to his belt.

End of part 47

Silvermoonlight.

The Ethereal myth is not a real myth I was trying to come up with a concept as to why the ancient Aztecs kept peoples skulls after their death. So my idea is that they see it as the vessel between life and death because the soul looks out from the eye sockets. It's also seen as the cradle for the soul itself and that makes it very prized.

Thank you, HAZMOT, Korkyra, Lucy Winchester and Bad Girl762 and Haxan for all your reviews and kind words.


	48. The Powerless And The Proud

_THE POWERLESS AND THE PROUD HAVE THEIR TIME AND THEIR PLACE_

Itzpapalotl turned in anger as she met his Tezcatlipoca's gaze. "You stupid bastard this was a trap! The Blood Jaguar wanted us to kill her! She wanted to die so she could bring this up on us both!" Tezcatlipoca ignored her as he roared with all his might the Star Coyote had stolen his godly item and his head warrior had betrayed him! It had all happened in the blink off an eye and he couldn't stop it happening! The Star Coyote had set him up as had the Blood Jaguar he shouldn't have tried to kill her! This was the deal she'd made with the sun god! Her soul was the price she's paid for his city to be destroyed! Why hadn't he seen this it? It had been so obvious! He looked up seeing the swarm of hummingbirds come down lower, where the Hummingbird army went the sun god would always follow!

He found himself freezing as he felt a cold presence close by, one which he hadn't felt in so long a presence that should be dead. He narrowed his gaze only to watch as in surprise as a figure appeared in a blast of flames close by. He pulled back in utter confusion as he met the one good green eye which met his hatefully looking back. "You're dead! I killed you!" Chantico smiled slightly. "No you didn't." She raised her hand slightly as she eyed the burning fire bellow what a beautiful mess the Blood Jaguar had made. She turned back meeting his cat like gaze "Maybe when you think you've killed someone you should check their body to be sure next time!" Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud feeling his fingers twitch. "This was all your doing!?"

Chantico looked up slightly feeling her teeth grind together. "No it was all Huitzilopochtli's I just wanted to join in. Believe me though when I say that when this day is done, you're going to wish you had killed me." She felt her mouth form a cruel smile. "Xochiquetzal will love me once more when I kill you, you bastard!" Itzpapalotl slammed her foot down hard as she moved closer "So the little treasure whore lived and I thought you'd just died. I guess you just can't kill some cockroaches." Chantico turned eyed her in disgust. "Whore, I always thought that was a word more suited to you Itzpapalotl." She grinned slightly. "Unlike me you do leap from bed chamber to bed chamber. Frankly I'm not surprised that you're here, you love to bend over when it comes to higher gods like Tezcatlipoca. "

Itzpapalotl snarled aloud as she eyed her. "Well at least I didn't do some lowly female goddess because I wanted part of her region!" Chantico laughed slightly but it was cold laugh. "You think I slept with Xochiquetzal because I cared about her regions?! I never asked of anything of her, I loved her!" She snarled slightly watching as her hand caught fire as the rage began to boil up. She ignored the hummingbirds as they turned to men around her in flashes of gold and white light. "Huitzilopochtli will be here very soon…." She sneered slightly meeting the underworld goddess's red gaze. "I doubt he'll let this little indiscretion of yours slip, after all you just helped to kill the Blood Jaguar." Her gaze narrowed slowly. "He has a thing for her…and if I remember right he's more powerful than you are Itzpapalotl." She eyed the fallen Warrior Princess who Itzli was trying to pull off the ground.

She looked away from him she didn't care what he was trying to do, it was not her concern. Itzpapalotl sneered slightly. "You think I fear my grandson, he has no godly item and nether do you!" Chantico felt a cruel smile form. "You should be afraid before the Blood Jaguar came here she returned the Macuahuitl axe to him. If I'm not mistaken that axe can bleed you both to death." She turned eyeing Tezcatlipoca as she stepped forward she wasn't here to deal with Huitzilopochtli's grandmother. She was here for Tezcatlipoca she had waited so long for this day to come. It had haunted her dreams and her thoughts for what felt like an eternity. She raised her flaming hand as she snarled aloud eyeing Tezcatlipoca. "You and I have unfinished business!"

8

Xena opened her eyes looking at the sky which was filled with silver light someone was trying to pull her up to her feet. Her ears were dead and she couldn't hear anything, was she dead? She wanted to be dead it wasn't the hurt of her body that was causing this feeling. It was more than that, she had once had to watch as Gabrielle had fallen to her death when she sacrificed herself for her, by throwing herself and Hope in to a lava pit. She'd had never wanted to go through that again she couldn't strand the thought of spending months in despair again. Yet she had just witnessed what could only be described as a horrific nightmare.

In one terrible moment her lover had met her end at that of her old ex lover Akemi. The Japanese woman had taken full advantage of the fact that her lover's right side had been blinded and she had stabbed her before she could react…. Her lover had been seriously wounded at that point her blood loss, and serious wounds had slowed her down. She groaned as she suddenly felt spike of intense pain in her mid section, she'd never felt so ill and weak in all her life. She looked up as the sound came back in her ears causing her to wince in agony as a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Get up Xena! You have to get up!"

She groaned again seeing Itzli's face appear as he looked over her pulling her good arm as he tried to get her to stand up. Itzli looked down pulling harder he could now see all more hummingbirds changing in to warriors as they landed all around him. The warrior instantly ran in all directions going after the keeps already fleeing human and skeleton warriors. He looked down slightly Xena was in to much pain to even stand, he breathed in deeply wrapping the bags ripped material around his hand. Then grabbed her around the waist heaved her up with all his might. He felt her body inch slowly in to a standing position. He grunted painfully as he pulled her up fully she was a dead weight and very painful to hold.

The three gods were now too interested in each other to even care that he was there. There was also too much chaos going on around them to see him. He felt her feet shift as she tried to move he turned slightly meeting her light blue gaze which just seemed to look past him. He felt her stagger forward as he took hold of her other gauntlet trying not to touch her damaged arm. "That's it come on." He could only imagine the pain she'd experienced the truth was she was lucky to even be alive. There was no doubt that she was in excruciating pain though she was trying to hide most of it and she wasn't crying out. He moved her forward watching as more hummingbird warriors ran past them most were heading for the in side of the main keep.

They all ignored him, not that he expected them to take notice he was wearing the sun gods colours, they'd all ignore him seeing him as an ally. He moved towards the steps hearing the tall dark haired woman grunt with pain. He breathed in deeply as he carried on moving down the steps towards both horses, the golden one looked up as he brought Xena forward. He didn't think as he pushed her in to the golden horse's saddle hearing her cry out painfully. He watched her grab the reins with her good hand as she tried to grip the saddle horn with the other as best she could. Xena groaned aloud it all felt like a painful blur in which she wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or awake.

There were warriors running around them with light burning out of their eyes, as their gold and green feathers swayed. It was an array of multicolour which her mind couldn't handle at this moment in time, she groaned painful she wanted to pass out again. Itzli looked up sharply at the dark haired woman she couldn't ride that was obvious now she was starting to sway in the saddle. He pulled himself in the saddle behind her slowly putting his arm around her waist to support her. She was in terrible shape more than he'd first realized, he had assumed that the damage was only skin deep, but her actions were showing that it was physical and mental as well. She had no energy left and she wasn't focusing properly on anything.

He moved quickly putting the Aztec bag in side the other bigger saddle bag to keep it safe. Despite all the Warrior Princess's pain he had to admire her just for being conscious in this moment, when lesser people normally passed out or died. Now he could finally see why she had been the object of Gabrielle's devotion and affection and the person she'd do anything for. The Warrior Princess was her only equal very few warriors ever found their equal, yet here was hers as clear as day. This woman could take any punishment just like her. She wouldn't kneel to anyone ether no matter how much pain not doing so would bring, even if it meant her body being damaged in the process.

He moved the golden winged horse forward as he grabbed the reins of the un-dead one with his other hand. He tabbed the horse with his feet getting it moving he felt it go in to a canter with the un-dead horse following suite instantly. He felt the force as the golden horse started to gallop its wings flapping faster, he breathed in deeply as both animals leapt of the sacrificing platform. He winced as he felt the golden horse take flight fully as the other followed it. He took a deep breath as they flew upwards in to the dark sky he was to afraid to look back at the three gods who had ignored him in all the chaos. All he could do was look down and listen to the screaming bellow, which could be heard in every part of the city as it was raided and warriors slaughtered.

All he could feel was sadness Gabrielle was dead it didn't seem real even now, despite that he'd seen her soul ascend in to the heavens. This whole thing was his fault! If had gotten here sooner she would still be alive. He hated himself more than anything right now, and he didn't want to believe that the greatest warrior he had even known had crossed over. He didn't even want to think about what the Warrior Princess was going through right now. She had, had to watch the only person she loved die in front of her eyes. Could there be any greater punishment than that? He snarled in anger his god could have saved Gabrielle at any time, but he hadn't! He could let Chantico off because she was here for her own reasons, but his god had no excuse! Was this his version of love, to watch her die? To allow her to suffer nothing but pain until her eyes had closed to the world! The bastard didn't know love! Once the hummingbird gate opened he could have saved her and healed all her wounds in the blink off an eye! He breathed in feeling the horse's wings move faster he looked up at the moon as he held Xena's waist tighter, it wasn't supposed to end this way!

8

Chantico watched out of the corner of her good eye as the two winged horses flew away disappearing in to the night. The whole city bellow was now swarming with hummingbird warriors in their thousands. If anything she had to say that Huitzilopochtli did truly love the Blood Jaguar he had sent his whole Hummingbird army here, something he would never do for anyone else. No one had ever seen the entire hummingbird army until this day. She knew before she'd left that he had also sent a third of his normal warriors the night before so they could be here to join the heavenly forces they'd be arriving in the next few hours. Her gaze slowly shifted back to her hand as she turned the fire ball in a hot ball of lava. "I'm going to kill you!"

Tezcatlipoca sneered slightly as he stepped forward. "You're a weak lesser god what makes you think you stand a chance of defeating me this time around!?" Chantico smiled slightly. "Oh perhaps the fact, that some mortal has just stolen the Naui Quiahuitl pendent from you." She threw the lava ball up in to the air she turned catching it. "You feel so lost when someone steals your godly item don't you?!" Tezcatlipoca didn't think as he ran forward no longer caring for her words. He could kill this little bitch he'd had her on her knees once before, now was no different! He'd always hated her why had she had Xochiquetzal's love and not him! He was going to make sure that she never saw anything with her remaining eye. He had vivid images of slicing her other eye it in the same way he had done with the Blood Jaguar's!

He roared feeling the whole keep shake, as he came closer. He looked up only to feel the pain as the ball of lava impacted with his face he pulled back roaring in agony as he tried to pull the burning viscous material off his face. He looked up only to be hit again which caused him to stumble back as the intense pain hit home as the thick liquid sizzled against his face. He pulled it off painfully feeling his face heal up but only partly as he eyed her, last time it had been fire balls not lava. "You have some new power I see…." Chantico smiled slightly feeling burning lava fill up her hand. "No I've just had more time to perfect my powers…." She threw the molten lava watching as it hit him full force in the face. "I do hope you appreciate it!"

Itzpapalotl turned sharply as the panic took over she breathed in getting ready to teleport. Only to watch in horror as golden light rose up behind her she felt the large hand slam down hard on her shoulder causing her to turn, only to meet an amber gaze. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he eyed his grandmother he squeezed her shoulder tighter as he raised the silver and gold axe slowly. "Hello grandmother." Itzpapalotl eyed him in disgust. "You're no grandson of mine you're a dirty little weakling!" Huitzilopochtli squeezed tighter. "Understand that my patience with you is very much diminished grandmother." Itzpapalotl narrowed her gaze. "I never did like your father Mixcoatl he never could keep his manhood under his loin cloth."

Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "A trait he got from you I am sure, and a trait I'm so glad I didn't inherit from ether of you." He squeezed even harder as he eyed the battle which was started to boil up close by Chantico's balls of lava were nothing more than a warm up. "It would appear that you helped kill some one very precious to me and that angers me." Itzpapalotl laughed slightly. "You mean your precious Blood Jaguar, well just so you know she truly suffered before she died." She felt the pain as his hand suddenly tightened. Huitzilopochtli leaned over slightly so he was close to her ear. "I see that you have not realized the truth of what has just happened, she did not die she ascended in to my hummingbird heaven."

He breathed in deeply. "I have her very soul in my grasp and it will be mine for as long as the earth endures." He paused as he eyed her. "Once I resurrect her and give her soul a copy of her old body I will set her up on you and all those who have opposed me, when she is ready." Itzpapalotl laughed slightly as she turned. "You are a fool…the Blood Jaguar only likes that Warrior Princess bitch she has interest in you." Huitzilopochtli snarled aloud his patience was now wearing thin. "That is about to change, she will love me and only me and I will have her bring hell to both you and Quetzalcoatl, she will lead my armies against you." Itzpapalotl leered slightly. "You're a foolish boy the Blood Jaguar's servant just took the Warrior Princess away…."

She felt a cruel smile form. "I very much doubt that you told him to do that, so it looks like he's betrayed you…what a pity." Huitzilopochtli sneered slightly he knew she wasn't lying the cruel bitch never lied, he leaned closer. "There is a reason you didn't ascend to the heavens and the stars with the older gods. It is because you are a bitter and twisted failure you are also a left over relic of the first creator gods." Itzpapalotl eyed him in disgust. "There is a reason you never became king of the gods it's because you're weak and pathetic. That's why you failed to live up to Mixcoatl's expectations he had such visions for you none off which you deserved." Huitzilopochtli raised the axe higher so its edge was touched her face. "I am not weak, I am so much stronger than you will ever envision."

Itzpapalotl turned feeling the floor of the temple suddenly shake as the jaguar god roared again. She smiled inwardly she had more one card to play, a card that would horrify this foolish boy. "Are you truly ready to face Quetzalcoatl?" She felt her smile widen. "As I said before your father really did like to sleep around…would you destroy your own half brother?" Huitzilopochtli let her go watching as she turned to face him, he raised the weapon instantly to her neck. "You are lying! He is no brother of mine!" Itzpapalotl laughed slightly as she looked at the axe under her chin. "Oh I wouldn't lie to you foolish boy, your father kept so many secrets from you. You see his first son was Quetzalcoatl but he lost control of him and the serpent god rose up to conqueror all, against his wishes.

She looked up slightly. "He then craved another son a better son, a perfect son who would rule over all Mexica and then you were born. He never loved you and he didn't care for you or your bitch of a mother." She sneered slightly enjoying the shock in his amber gaze. "That is why he showered you with everything you wanted and desired, he was just preening you for your role as king of the gods." She raised her skeleton hand slightly. "I think he was a fool Quetzalcoatl is a far better son and you will always be your father's greatest mistake. Your not worthy of the kings throne." She turned watching in surprise as the main keeps floor suddenly cracked length ways as lava began to surge out of it she smiled as the sun god stumble back trying to avoid it.

She moved back before he could react. "It was nice talking to you…I do hope we get to have this chat again when Quetzalcoatl has you at his feet." Huitzilopochtli roared in anger as he swung the axe only to see her vanish in a blast of black fire. A huge wave of gold light came out of his weapon smashing in to the main temple causing its stone to crack and fly outwards showering the floor of the keep. Chantico ignored the stone as it rained down around her she smiled as more red hot lava spewed up as the crack close to her feet started to widen further. She eyed Tezcatlipoca as he moved back wiping the hot lava off his face again. She brought up her hand as half the floor suddenly exploded causing a river of lava to fly through the air slamming in to the jaguar god covering half his body.

She watched as he cried out in agony as his back foot hit the platform's edge causing him to trip over. He fell over the edge in to the darkness bellow she smiled hearing a smash as his body hit a house far bellow. She eyed the turret of lava which was still pouring out, she moved her finger watching as it turned in to no more than a small river which started to move down the steps towards the altar bellow. Huitzilopochtli turned slowly eyeing the lava stream. "I see that you do not need my help, would you like anything from his keep?" Chantico turned watching as the hummingbird warriors ran out of the temple carrying screaming people and objects. She turned back looking over the edge. "I don't care for his plunder…unless you find something that belongs to Xochiquetzal."

Huitzilopochtli looked at her hearing Tezcatlipoca's roar bellow. "What would you wish of me to do if I find something that is hers?" Chantico eyed him for a long moment. "Return it to her." She turned back to darkness bellow. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." Huitzilopochtli nodded slightly he watched as she disappeared in a blast of red flames. His gaze turned to the city bellow he could hear screaming as people were captured. He slowly put his foot on the platform seeing the fires which were now burning bellow. He sighed deeply he'd never like this part but it was necessary. He had wanted to take this city down for over a century he had always known that it wouldn't be an easy task.

He had failed three times before and had even sent willing warrior who wished to ascend inside the cities walls. With the exception of one none had ever gotten to the temples main keep. He looked at the city bellow again no innocents would be harmed they'd all just be taken away. He looked up slightly he could already see his living army in the distance swarming upon the gates of this city to take these poor people away who were all being collected by his hummingbird warriors. The skeleton warriors who were captured would have a choice. They could be given back their living flesh but they would have to remain loyal to him until they died. Any living warriors who survived who didn't pledge their loyalty would have their blood spilt on his altar. The priest's and priestess would be given the same choice, to serve him or die the same way.

He breathed in deeply there was no other way of reasoning with priests and priestess of other gods. He had tried other methods only to find them unsuccessful and traitors had rebelled in his city causing serious trouble. It was a sad truth that as much as he preferred to be gentle and kind there were times when he had to force his hand down hard up on those who would betray him or pose any threat to his people. He looked up slightly watching as Coaxoch moved up the temples steps shouting orders to the other commanders, who bolted in all direction. He turned eyeing him. "Is the god of war still a prisoner in my keep?" Coaxoch lowered his head slightly. "Yes great sun god, I have four of my best guarding him as we speak." Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "It has all happened just as I predicted and I now have her in my heaven."

End of part 48

Silvermoonlight


	49. The Irresistible Fire

_THE IRRESISTIBLE FIRE BURNING IN THE NIGHT_

Itzli looked up sharply he could already see the fertility goddess temple in the distance. Ohtli wouldn't be happy about him landing on the main keep again but the truth was that he no longer cared. Xena was going to die he had no choice he would not allow that to happen. Gabrielle may have died but in his eyes from here on in, he would be Xena's loyal servant. He would do everything in his power to help her, what ever she wanted he'd get. Where ever she went he would follow, he wished that he'd gotten to the city sooner! If had been earlier he could have saved Gabrielle. He breathed in deeply pushing his emotions down, he could grieve and hate himself later now was not the time or the place.

He could already see warriors running up the temples steps with lit torches reading their weapons. He looked around hearing the un-dead horse screech as it suddenly pulling it self free before he could grab the reins. The un-dead animal just lost flight all at once it seemed to just give up as its wings stopped flapping. He watched in shock as it pile drove in to the floor of the main keep where it lay, its wings twitching as it lay on its side. He breathed in deeply as he brought the other horse down on to the ground hard. He grabbed Xena's waist to stop her falling off, his gaze turned sharply as he saw Ohtli appear followed by his warriors.

He could see his confusion, as he looked down from the horse, which slowly came to a stop next to its fallen companion who still didn't move. He turned slowly watching as Ohtli's shocked gaze moved over the Warrior Princess as he raised his flaming torch higher. Itzli looked up meeting the other mans shocked gaze. "Please you've got to help me!" Ohtli's blinked looking at the Warrior Princess whose blood was now staining the winged animal's fur. There were some serious wounds on the tall woman's body but nothing even compared to the one on her right arm which had been flayed. "What in hell!?" Itzli turned sharply meeting his gaze. "I don't have time to explain! Help me now or she's going to die!"

Ohtli shook his head coming to his senses he turned eyeing two of his warrior. "I want the best healers we have up here now!" He moved hands helping Itzli to ease the tall woman off the horse. He watched as the warriors bolted in to a run while the others helped bring Xena down to the floor carefully. Itzli turned looking at the un-dead horse which was still twitching. "Where are Xochiquetzal and Xochipilli!?" Ohtli turned to meet his gaze. "Xochiquetzal left not long ago we believe she went to Tezcatlipoca's city. Xochipilli disappeared hours before that after they had an argument, we have no idea when he'll return." Itzli breathed in sharply. "Ah hell! She needs the god of love she's going to die!" Ohtli breathed in deeply watching as his warriors pulled out bandages and herb remedies. "The Blood Jaguar survived till sunrise I'm sure her lover can."

He stopped in mid motion as he met the Itzli's gaze. "Where is the Blood Jaguar?" Itzli looked up slowly as he breathed out sharply. "She's dead, she died fighting Tezcatlipoca." He put a hand on his face trying to control his emotions as he ignored the stunned silence. "She ascended to the hummingbird heaven she gave up her life for her lover and died the noble death." Ohtli blinked as he looked up. "She died? But she can't die she is the Blood Jaguar…It's not possible." Itzli turned sharply feeling his rage boil up. "She's dead! She brought down the whole hummingbird army in her passing! It's destroying Tezcatlipoca's city as we speak!" Ohtli eased up his hands. "You couldn't save her?"

Itzli's looked up sharply meeting his gaze as his hand formed a fist. "I wanted to save her! I was forced to choose between her and my god! I hate myself for taking to long to choose!" He turned looking at Xena who was being wrapped in bandages. "I saved her lover now help her before she dies! She has to live!" He turned pulling off the back pack from the golden horse's saddle as he hit the floor hard on his knees. "I have the Blood Jaguar's skull in this bag, the window in to her soul. Her vessel of life and death and I need her lover to be alive so I can seek the truth of the eternal myth!" He raised the bag higher. "Do you understand me now do you understand why I have to do everything possible to save Xena!?"

His words were suddenly cut off as he watched the un-dead horse go still its head hit the floor hard as the red light faded from its eyes. The other golden horse moved over to it trying to nudge it with its nose only to see that it wouldn't move anymore. The golden animal tried again as it tapped a hoof in frustration. The golden horse suddenly pulled back as the flesh and muscle slowly designated away from the un-dead horses body. It turned in to dust which blew away with the wind. All that was left was a skeleton lying on the stone floor, which was motionless to the world. Itzli stood up slowly watching as the golden horse stepped back lowering its head. Gabrielle's soul had finally crossed over fully in to the hummingbird heaven and her servant animal which had been bound to her by blood was no longer needed. It had now crossed back over in to the realms of the dead its self. He breathed in putting his hand on his face as he looked at the Aztec bag in his hand he felt his grip on it tighten.

8

Xochiquetzal looked up slightly from her position on the hill overlooking her ex husband's burning city. She had left with out saying a word to Xochipilli she hadn't been able to he hadn't returned from his own city. She had wanted so badly to say sorry for putting him through her pain, which had been hard for him. He was right she was becoming just like her ex husband, she just hadn't seen it until now. She hadn't wanted to see it, it made her feel better when she told herself that she wasn't that way. You could only lie to yourself for so long before you became disillusioned and believed that, that was the truth and she had gone that far.

She'd also put her head guard through her turmoil and any one who had angered her after the death of her lover. The Blood Jaguar had reached out to her knowing that suffering, only to be turned away. She hated herself now that she could see it all replaying with crystal clarity. The woman had begged for her help only to feel the burn of her inner anger. A cold anger which wasn't really directed at her, but she'd become an easy target for because of her past wrongs. The root of her anger was her loss and her despair, which she was still having problems dealing with even now. She just couldn't let go and it was tearing her apart deep in side, she lowered her gaze she still didn't want to let go even now.

She had no idea were to start or how to ease this heart wrenching pain. The only thing she did know was that venting and hurting others because of it was wrong, no matter how she looked at it. She wouldn't be able to ease this pain in a day and she may never ease it but as far as letting others suffer because of it that was a stage in her life that would end from this day forwards. The Blood Jaguar had never been able to do this successfully because she was bound her lover. To be lost from her meant that she could do nothing but implode emotionally. Maybe she was bound Chantico in the same way and maybe she was destined for the same fate, if so that wasn't a bad thing. She shook her head trying to clear her head of as she looked at the huge city which was in chaos.

Her gaze wandered over the fires burned in the distance. It was so sad to witness, so many innocent lives being destroyed what ever had happened here she could see that it was now beyond her ex husbands control. The hummingbird heaven had been opened fully, she could see more than ten silver and gold tunnels which were high above the city lighting it up the night sky. She looked down feeling the sadness suddenly overwhelm her all over again. The Blood Jaguar was dead she could no longer feel her presence which she'd felt through the serpent tattoo it had vanished just before she'd gotten here. Her brother was right she had sacrificed herself for her lover and given up her soul up to the sun god.

She could now see those green eyes pleading with her all over again, why did that woman have to born with the same coloured eyes as her dead lover! It was cruel fate that she had, had to see the light die in two pairs of green eyes. She'd had no power to stop her ex husband killing her lover and now she'd sent another person to her death because she had been selfish and cruel. She was a god and other gods would say that she was being weak for being miserable for a mortal's death. Yet through out her existence her warriors had fought for her because they loved her. She had never forced any of them to their deaths or put any of her people at risk just to gain ground. Yet she had sent this one warrior to her death knowing full well what would happen, she might as well have killed her herself.

The worst part was the Blood Jaguar's total expectance of her fate she'd seen it in her eyes when she refused to help her. She looked down sadly only to look up sharply as fire blasted up higher from one of the building in the distance. She felt herself tense as looked up at the main temple something was out of place, there was medium size river of hot lava running down its steps. She blinked shaking his head she was seeing things, she turned slightly only to turn back, no she wasn't seeing things that was a river of lava. There was only goddess capable of turning stone in to hot lava or bringing it up from the earth. She was insane to think, insane to believe but at this moment in time she couldn't stop the irresistible pull which was calling her.

It felt like a surreal dream as she began to walk forward, only to watch in utter shock as part of the street in the centre of the city was suddenly smashed apart as turret of lava explode upwards showering everything around it. She could feel her breathing quickening her heart almost stopped as she sensed the presence. She was going out of her mind! This wasn't real it was a dream but she couldn't stop herself the pull was getting harder. She was terrified of going in to her ex husband city she still had nightmares about how much she suffered under his rule. Yet she wanted to and her eyes had now caught sight of something even more perplexing there were two figures fighting on the main street bellow. She breathed in closing her eyes she had to get closer she had to see. She could no longer stop the urge which had now taken over her senses. Maybe in this moment she had finally cracked and lost her mind yet she no longer cared ether way. She was desperate to see which god was fighting her husband bellow.

8

Chantico roared in anger as her gaze met Tezcatlipoca's, the Jaguar god snarled as a huge fireball came out his hand separating into blazing white fire comets which sped towards her. She raised her hand watching as a river of lava smashed through the floor. She moved it upwards shielding her as the comet spires slammed in to it spraying their flames outwards causing more houses to catch fire. Tezcatlipoca breathed in deeply his city was in ruins! His beautifully city which he'd spent so long trying to build was gone, destroyed in the blink of an eye. His godly pendent had been taken along with his smashed collar and now he had to deal with this bitch! He hated Chantico for being alive and breathing his air!

He thought he'd killed her that day she had been at his feet a bleeding wreck! He'd watched as both her upper and lower canines had extended beyond her mouth as her need for blood had become desperate before he'd smashed his final blow in to her bleeding and crippled body. How had she survived? She must have, had to drain from animals just to stay alive! He felt the white and blue fire blast out his hand only to see it hit her moving lava river which was getting larger and was tearing up the houses on the main street. He pulled back hearing his roar of anger hit the air, how was she so strong? She wasn't nearly this strong when they had battled before. Was it her pure hated guiding her?

He smiled evilly as he met her gaze. "How did you survive, did you have to drink from vermin?" Chantico eyed him in disgust as she raised the lava river higher. "I will not tell you about how I suffered because of you!" She brought the river crashing down only to see him avoided it as he leaped high in the air before coming down hard close by. She slowly raised the river again snarling aloud. "I'd rather kill you." Tezcatlipoca felt a cruel smile form on his lips. "I'm impressed perhaps I underestimated you. It's seems you do have a spine after all." He moved a step closer. "Perhaps you've come to realize that the only way you can get anywhere in life is by force."

He raised his clawed hand slowly. "To survive you have to be cruel and unkind and impose your power on others. In that you are becoming like me, you now know what it is to desire, lust and hate others." Chantico narrowed her gaze. "We are nothing alike! You're an evil bastard and I'm nothing like you! I never will be!" Tezcatlipoca laughed slightly but it was a cold laugh. "We are the same! You know what it is to hate and to want to kill!" He put a clawed hand on his chest. "You are so close to becoming a true god and not the pathetic lesser that you were." He eased out his clawed hand. "Join me and help me conquer Mexica, you can have Xochiquetzal, I won't get in your way."

Chantico snarled again as she met his gaze she eyed his hand how dare he try this with her! Did he think she was that stupid that she'd fall for this ploy? He was only using this pathetic ploy, because he had no where left to run to! The thought that he'd hurt Xochiquetzal by beating her and forcing her in to his bed make her inside twist with rage. She looked up meeting his gaze again. "How many times did you force Xochiquetzal in to your bed against her will?" She was probably enraging herself further by asking him this but she was past the point of caring. Tezcatlipoca eyed her in confusion what was her game? Why would she ask that? He looked up slightly perhaps now was the right time to use her weakness against her.

He laughed again meeting her hatful gaze. "As you know it's impossible to make Xochiquetzal sire your offspring when she doesn't like you. I tried many times only to be met with failure. One of the reasons I stole her from you was so I could have a godly child. She can control birth so well though even her own, it's sickening. She preferred her mortal toys to me she'd make love to men and woman behind my back. I killed them though when I found them with her and I punished her." He smiled slightly seeing the pain in her eyes. "She can't have thought much of you after you died, since she was screwing these mortal toys. You have to ask if she ever loved you at all." His smile widened. "I doubt she would want you back now though being as ugly and scarred as you are." He watched as she lowered her gaze as his the words hit home painfully.

He raised his clawed hand. "So you see we both failed, so do you really see any reason to carry on this battle with me? Even if you win this battle she won't want you back. You're not as beautiful as you were and she enjoys her mortal toys more, so ether way you loose." Chantico laughed slightly but it was chilling laugh even to her own ears and it seemed echo for far too long. Her emotions felt torn and pulled she had not wanted to hear any of that, she hated the thought that he'd forced himself up on Xochiquetzal. She hated knowing now that she had slept with mortals, not that she blamed the mortals or her lover she blamed the situation. She had hid herself away and in her absence Xochiquetzal had reached out to others.

Loneliness and hurt brewed up desperate feelings and fleeting desires, she knew that all to well. She'd felt them so much and had contemplated grabbing mortals just for a release of her painful needs. Then she'd turned away realizing that no one wanted to see a scared body and face or a blind eye that stared in to nothingness, it would repulse them. That part at least was truth even a goddess as beautiful as Xochiquetzal wouldn't want her now. Why waste your time with broken goods when you can have another unscarred god or goddess who was pleasant to look at? None of this changed the fact that Tezcatlipoca had stolen her lover from her and that in itself would not change the face of this battle.

She was still going to kill him she no longer cared what would come after this battle even if it meant she would be rejected by Xochiquetzal. She had lost everything anyway so loosing what she wanted most was just the final step in her downfall. No she'd have her revenge for these wounds, just to please her self. She snarled aloud as she met his gaze. "You forget that I've always punished those who steal from me." She moved closer watching as the floor under feet started to crack as lava came out. "I won't rest until your at my feet begging for your miserable life!" Tezcatlipoca looked up in disgust as he closed his fist. "So be it!"

He moved forward only to stop in an instant he could see her raising her lava wall higher. He watched in horror as the floor behind him started to sink. It wasn't the lava it was something else far darker and far more brutal. He watched as the floor was suddenly ripped apart as a set of huge crocodile jaws filled teeth came in to view. Huge clawed hands smashed the floor apart as the scaled back rose up, the lava ran of it scales causing no damage at all. The huge glowing yellow eyes pieced the darkness. The huge body was covered by thick multi coloured fish scales which gleamed with orange, gold and silver. All were thicker than any armour plating and impossible to piece even by gods.

The huge lower body smashed through the floor a huge fish fin ran down the length of the body right down to its tale. At every joint a mouth could be seen full of long thin razor sharp teeth. A huge torn fish fin adorned the tail end which smashed apart the houses as the monstrous beast came closer, as his jaws slowly opened wider. It was Cipactli the godly earth monster whose inner body had been used to create the lands of Mexica by the gods. He had fought this godly monster once before and it had lost him his foot, which had taken eons to heal. He found himself panicking as the realization hit home of why he was here. He'd kept the dying monster gods skin and bones under his city as a trophy.

He had encased him in solid rock so it could never be freed and he'd kept him alive as punishment for his foot being torn off. He had come to forget that he had been here. He had forgotten that he had built his city over the top of his body to show of his greatness to the other gods who had always been jealous of his victory over this godly monster. The lava that Chantico was creating had melted away Cipactli's prison and now with the last of its dying breathes the monster god had surfaced once more to attack him. He watched as the jaws widened even more as the monster turned with lighting speed running at him. Its torn scales moved revealing the bones underneath and the still beating heart which had kept him alive all this time.

He didn't get a chance to move as the huge jaws grabbed hold of his upper legs before he could react. He could do nothing but scream in agony as he was swung back and forth as the teeth dug in to his leg deeper causing his blood to flow. Cipactli carried on thrashing his body around like a rag doll smashing his face and neck against the houses and road causing him agonizing pain. Chantico watched as the earth monster smashed Tezcatlipoca's body against anything and everything. She had no idea that Cipactli's dying body had been imprisoned under the city. She felt her evil laugh start it was long loud and clear and filled with enjoyment, could she have asked for anything better than this?

Cipactli was doing half the work for her in his last dying breaths and it would allow her to finish the bastard off. She carried on laughing oh how beautiful it was to watch this display. Tezcatlipoca was no more than a rag doll to Cipactli whose power had once shaped the world during the early reign of the first gods, but who was now dying his long over due death. Tezcatlipoca didn't get a chance to react as his body was pulled deeper in to the jaws which bit down crushed the bones in both his legs. His scream of agony filled the air he could hear Chantico's evil laugher filling the air. He felt the pain as Cipactli's head suddenly smashed in to the ground as his heart stopped beating, his body went limp as the yellow glowing light faded from his eyes and death took hold.

He didn't think as he grabbed at the jaws prying at them in panic, he pulled one of leg forward only to cry out as the teeth tore through his flesh ripping it clean off. He could feel blood running down from the horrific wounds on his upper legs which were trapped by the huge jaws. He breathed in trying to take the agonizing pain. He looked up as terror took over as he could see Chantico moving closer to him, the river of lava followed her as it tore up the street. He eased out his clawed hand realizing the full horror of it all. He was sitting target he tried to move again only to feel intense agony as he managed to get part of his leg free causing more flesh to tear and more blood to run free.

He slowly met her good green eye as she came to stop close to him, he could see the evil smile travelling across his lips. He knew the expression it was the one when your prey was trapped and you could do anything to them you pleased. Chantico smiled as she put a hand on the dead monster jaws looking at Tezcatlipoca seeing the fear in his cat like gaze. "It's an interesting sensation isn't it?" She laughed slightly. "Everything hurts and you're trapped." She watched as he struggled harder only to tear more of his own flesh away causing blood to run down his fury body. "Every time you move you want to die, just so the pain will end." She leaned closer. "Hurts even more when you realize that there is no way out…"

She ran her fingers over the fish like scales. "I thank your trapped prisoner Cipactli for doing part of my job for me." She leaned closer grabbing hold of his ear pulling his head back savagely as she felt the rage start to boil up in the pit of her stomach. She leaned closer watching as his hands clawed at the scales desperately. "I'm going to make you suffer before you die Tezcatlipoca and I won't make it quick for you. Every moment you breathe it will be a slow and painful agony, just like the agony you put me though…."

End of part 49

Silvermoonlight.


	50. The Rising Sun Which Can No Longer

_THE RISING SUN WHICH CAN NO LONGER BE SEEN_

Chantico didn't think as she roared bringing down her fist smashing it in to the other god's face. She watched as his head dress was thrown off as blood flew through his jaws. She grabbed his head again bringing it forward smashing it in to Cipactli's scaled upper jaw which caused more blood to flow as the scales edges cut like razors. She smiled pulling his head back only to smash it in to the scaled jaws again she eased up her other hand watching as the lava river rose higher. "Unlike me your not fire and lava proof, so this should be very entertaining." She watched as the river smashed in to the ground as it moved forward till it was close to her feet. "How's about we see if you like being flayed."

She twitched her fingers watching as the lava shot up wrapping its self thickly around the other gods back and shoulders clinging tightly as it started to get hotter. She took a step back hearing his roar of pain as it broke through the night air. She raised her fingers watching as the red liquid became hotter as it began to really burn. She looked at the blood all over his fur his blood loss would keep his healing from working as it should. She moved her good eye something she knew all to well from experience. It was the reason most of her body was covered by his claws marks which she'd never been able to heal, because at the time her blood loss had just been too great.

She could smell his flesh burning along with his fur as he roared in agony, what a pleasing sound. She didn't think as she brought down her fist smashing it in to his face again with all her might hearing his other canine tooth crack. She pulled her hand away looking at the blood on her knuckles even if this was the last blood in Mexica she wouldn't drink it. Why would she need to, she was still coming off the high of drinking Huitzilopochtli's blood. She twitched her fingers ignoring his painful roars as they echoed across the city. She could take her time what was the point in rushing this? By the time she was done, she was going to have half his body skinned and some of it torn down to the bone. She was most looking forward to ripping his eye from its socket, and crushing it underfoot. Would that not be a fitting punishment for the loss of her sight in her eye? She ignored his screaming as she moved the lava further over his body to his arms she could smell his flesh and fur as it burnt it off and then started to burn his muscle underneath.

"Chantico!?"

Chantico felt every muscle in her body stiffen, all at once which caused the lava flow to free itself from the Jaguar god's body it hit the floor all around her. She'd heard that soft voice she knew she had, but she didn't want to believe it. She looked down it wasn't real it was her vivid imagination playing tricks on her. She turned smashing her fist in to Tezcatlipoca's face full force. "You bastard!" Tezcatlipoca felt the blood as it poured down his snout he was in escalating pain. His skin was on fire and most of his fur had been burnt away on his back and upper arms. He felt his head hit the scaled jaws as he tried to breathe he couldn't take anymore of this he was going to die. He knew it now and he was terrified on every level.

Chantico would not give him mercy he could see it in face she was enjoying this on every level. He closed his eyes trying to focus he could feel his very life force draining away as he lost even more blood. Chantico grabbed the jaguar god's ear harshly. "Are you stupid enough to play mind games with me when your about to die!"

"Is that really you Chantico?"

Chantico felt every muscle freeze again she could sense the presence. She felt herself turning slowly to meet the ferity goddess shocked violet gaze. Xochiquetzal blinked in shock as the one good green eye stared back at her filled with surprise, the other was half closed and stared forward its pupil unmoving. She swallowed as she walked forward not caring for the hot lava under her feet, it didn't hurt. It never had, she was the only goddess who could walk through Chantico's fire and lava with it even harming her skin. She moved closer she could feel her heart as it started to beat faster in her chest as she slowly brought her hand upwards towards the taller goddess's face.

Chantico couldn't move she was frozen to the spot she couldn't will her body to move as Xochiquetzal came slowly towards her, walking through her lava like it was no more than water. She was dreaming, wasn't she? This couldn't be happening, why would it? Why would this beautiful goddess be here coming towards her right now? She could feel her emotions starting to truly race, her mind was telling her to say something but she couldn't will her body to make it happen. Had she lost her mind in her own rage, was she creating this illusion from her lava because she wanted it so badly? No she wasn't doing this she couldn't copy Xochiquetzal presence correctly and she had tried so many times on dark nights to try and ease her pain.

She could smell the oils in her hair and the feel her intense presence which was blasting through her like a raging inferno, making every nerve in her body fire on impulse. She could feel the fire in her stomach which was travelling lower, she breathed out heavily trying to focus her self. It was Xochiquetzal only Xochiquetzal could make her body act this way. She was finding it difficult to breath as the slender hand came towards her face. She couldn't break away from the violet gaze it was drawing her in mesmerizing her. The woman was so close to her, she was almost up against her and still she couldn't move. She felt the fingers as they moved along her face in a gentle motion.

She couldn't stop the hot tears as they started to run down her face, the rush of emotions was just too much for her to handle. She felt her head as it was pulled forward to meet the other woman's lips. It was such a soft kiss so feeling, it filled her senses and all she could do was respond. Her lip's wanting more with each passing second as she closed her eyes. Xochiquetzal could feel Chantico responding to her with a desperate wanting. It was her with out a doubt she could feel the heat from the boiling lava under her feet. She could hear her heart racing in her chest as she pulled away from the other woman's lips she slowly ran her hands through the long dark hair as their eyes met again.

Chantico looked down swallowing trying hard to think of what to say, she struggled with her next words. "You're here…your really here." Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply meeting her good eye she didn't care for the scars, or even that the other eye couldn't see. All she cared about was seeing this face again. "Yes I'm here…I missed you so much." Chantico swallowed she suddenly felt the stinging pain as the other goddess slapped her. It wasn't a hard slap but it was enough to bring her to her senses. Xochiquetzal couldn't stop the tears as they flowed painfully down her face. "Why did you leave me, why didn't you return to me? I was all alone! I thought you were dead I cried for you every night!"

Chantico blinked it felt like her heart was about to explode in chest she couldn't stop her anger as it boiled up again. "Look at me! Look at my face! Does looking at scared flesh please you, would you really want the scared body of a defeated goddess, lying against your own!?" Xochiquetzal couldn't stop herself as she grabbed both sides of her face. "Stop it! Please stop it!" She pulled her face closer in harsh motion feeling the tears as they stated to spill down her cheeks. "I love you! I've always loved you I don't care about yours scars! I can't stand being with out you! Don't put me through this…I need you." Chantico breathed in sharply looking in to the smaller woman's tear stained eyes for a lie or anything else that told her that these words weren't true.

She swallowed knowing full well that this beautiful goddess didn't lie she had never lied to her when they had been together. She could hear the Blood Jaguar's words like a whisper in the wind which hit her hard, she found herself blinking. _If I loved you it wouldn't matter to me, how you looked_. She looked down feeling herself weaken inside. Now she understood what the blonde woman meant, she couldn't stop her tears as they started again she didn't have any fight left in her. All she wanted to do was sink in to the other woman's embrace and cry. Xochiquetzal looked up staring at her ex husband whose blood now soaked the floor. He was very close to death and had passed out due to the pain.

She looked up slowly. "What are you doing? Why have you done this?" Chantico looked down slowly trying to control her tears. "I was doing this for…you…I was doing it to win your love." Xochiquetzal pulled back in shock. "To win my love…how is this winning my love!? You're killing him! You don't kill people or other gods!" Chantico raised her hands as she breathed in deeply. "I wanted revenge, for my scars I felt that I was a worthless god, because I failed you. I thought that if I defeated him in battle you would want me, despite my scars." Xochiquetzal looked up feeling everything fit in to place, she could see the desperation in the other goddess's eyes and feel the tension in her body.

She had felt worthless after the loss of her city and hadn't coped well her scars. She'd hidden herself away feeling that she could only get her worth back by defeating her ex husband. Chantico had always been proud, and her pride had stopped her returning home. She'd become to afraid to show her face until she had done what she thought was right. She looked up slightly putting her arms around her she could feel the lava sweeping away under her feet returning to the earth as the last of the other woman's rage disappeared and her fight finally left her. "You never needed to win my love I just want you with me. I know you're proud but you never had to prove anything to me ether. Don't spill blood for me, not like this it's not right and you know it."

She raised her hand watching as the Cipactli jaws opened causing her ex husband to hit the floor close by. She moved her fingers partly healing all his wounds, to stop the bleeding. She watched as Chantico turned slightly watching but said nothing as she turned back to look at her. "I know in your heart that you know this is the right thing to do. He will live with his wounds and always know that you defeated him." She took hold of her arm moving her away from her ex husband. "He'll never come near us again, he has no city, no army and it will take him centuries to gain back his power." She moved her further away. "Please come back to my keep, I need you." Chantico looked around her before nodding she had no will of her own she just wanted to led by the other goddess. She didn't care that she had no control, she was also tired. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep and worry about things some other time when her mind was more settled. She also wanted to hold this woman again so desperately and kiss her, anything just to remember how much she loved her. She closed her eyes teleporting with her not caring as the first rays of dawn flooded there light over the destroyed city whose smoke bellowed upwards in to the blue sky.

8

Xena opened one eye slowly only to close it again due to the pain. She didn't feel well at all, every muscle in her body was on fire with intense pain. Her head was also throbbing and she felt light headed. She tried to move only to realise that her damaged arm was being held up somehow. She opened both eyes watching as everything started to blur. She was lying on her back, she twitched slightly her armour and leathers had all been removed with the exception of her underwear. She could feel a fur skin underneath her and one on top of her which was keeping her warm. She felt a wet cloth being wiped across her face as someone tried to clean the dried blood off her, while someone else was wrapping her left leg with a bandage.

She had no idea where she was and that made her feel uneasy and afraid. She was badly wounded and she was at someone else's mercy and she couldn't fight back or stop them from doing things to her. Her mind was hazy and all she could remember was Itzli putting her in Argos saddle then getting on him self after which she'd passed out. She looked up hearing voices around her but all she could see were blurred shapes moving. "She's awake." She winced the sound was hurting her ears. She looked seeing another shadow move. "You haven't given her enough sedative! She should be out cold!" The other voice came back again only louder. "I've given her two doses! I give her anymore it might hurt her!"

Another voice cut in suddenly. "She's like the Blood Jaguar she can't seem to handle the drug." The deeper voice to her right came again. "You need to knock her out again…she stays awake she'll die." The other shadow moved slightly. "I knock her out she might not ever wake up! She's lucky to be alive as it is." Xena blinked still not being able to focus she didn't want to be alive right now everything hurt like Tartarus. She struggled as she tried to talk. "Gabrielle…." One of the blurred shadows turned to look at her. "What did she just say? I don't understand what she said." The third shape moved again near her leg. "I don't understand, she's talking in Greek."

Xena tensed up as her anger suddenly boiled through as she tried to rise only to be quickly pushed down by her shoulder. "Gabrielle! Get off of me you bastards!" She struggled harder screaming in anger only to hear foot steps as two other hands grabbed her trying to hold her down. The first voice came again. "What the hell, how is it she can still struggle like this!?" Xena felt another person grab both her legs her emotions suddenly raced as she considered what who was holding her was trying to do. She didn't think as she pulled her good leg free. She slammed it up wards hearing it hit the person directly in the face, causing them to cry out in pain. She felt another person grab her legs trying to push them down the voice near her legs came again. "Gabrielle? Wait wasn't that the Blood Jaguar's real name?"

"Be quite all off you!"

Xena turned slightly recognising Itzli's voice she felt a two hand on the side of her face. Everything was suddenly blocked out by someone looking down at her. "You have to calm down Xena. You're not in the enemy's hands your safe you're in Xochiquetzal's keep. We can't stitch and bandage your wounds correctly if you struggle, do you understand?" Xena felt her gaze dart as she stopped struggling she felt the other hands let her go. It was Itzli who was leaning over her, she was positive of it. She felt his hand move through her hair, which she didn't really like but she couldn't do anything about it. His voice hit the air again but it was much softer this time. "Does anything hurt inside you, in your stomach or your chest?"

Xena blinked looking up slightly. "No nothing hurts inside I just can't see properly my sights blurred." Itzli looked down at the Warrior Princess who was looking past him. He eyed the priests and the two other warriors who were helping the other up, who had been kicked in the face. The poor man was holding his jaw trying to take the pain if anything that had to hurt it had been one hard kick. He paused wondering how to pose his next question, he looked down meeting her light blue gaze. "Did anyone force themselves up on you in Tezcatlipoca's keep Xena…did they hurt you in that way at all?" Xena looked at the blurred shape again, feeling a slight surprise over the question. She lowered her gaze slightly maybe she shouldn't be surprised that it was being asked.

One way to hurt your enemy was to force yourself up them as a means to hurt them both emotionally and physically. She looked up slowly. "No, no one did anything like that to me. I'd have killed them if they'd tried to touch me!" Itzli breathed out deeply even if her reply was thick with anger it didn't matter, the fact that no one had hurt her like that made him feel better. He slowly took the sleeping sedative from the priests hand close by as he raised her head gently. "I need you to drink this Xena it'll take away the pain and put you back to sleep." Xena jerked slightly as she felt the cap of the water skin meet her lips. "My arm, what's going to happen to my arm?" her voice sounded weak even to her own ears.

Itzli looked up at the arm which had been propped up using a thin rope which was wrapped around her bandages to keep it up right. The rope ends were tied to a statue to keep it steady he could already see blood leaking through the binding in places. The truth was if Xochipilli didn't get here soon they'd have no choice but to amputate it, so it didn't get infected and kill her. He looked down again bringing the skin to her lips. "Your arm is going to be fine, Xochipilli will return soon and he will heal you just like he healed Gabrielle." He met her gaze as she looked in his direction. "You have to trust me Xena." Xena looked up nervously, she slowly took a long drink from the water skin only to feel the tiredness kick in almost instantly after swallowing it. Her head was lowered gently on to a pillow which hadn't been there before Itzli's voice came again as she felt her eyes start to close. "That's it Xena go back to sleep everything is going to be fine, I'll make it all better I promise you. Or so help me I'll die at your side trying." She breathed in hearing Ohtli's voice hit the air as she drifted in to darkness. "I finally understand why the Blood Jaguar was so infatuated with her…."

8

Meadows so many meadows all filled with multicoloured flowers stretching as far as the eye can see. You could fly through them yet you'd never reach the end of these meadows. There is no blue sky and no sun but why would you care about ether when all you can see is beautiful steaming silver and gold light which fills this place lighting up every flower around you? I fly through them with my wings, their tiny wings but then I'm small even compared to flowers, which look so big in my eyes. I keep on moving putting my long thin beak in to the flowers so I can lap up the nectar, which isn't gold, its red. It tastes wonderful it's sweeter than any honey or sugar. May be I'm dreaming, if I am dreaming then its wonderful dream.

Yet in the back of my mind I feel that something's missing, why is it I can't remember? May be I should lick up more nectar from another flower, why do I want food does it help me concentrate? What is this place? Why is it I don't remember coming here? Have I always been here? May be I live here, but then why doesn't it feel right? Maybe I've always been here its just I don't remember, I feel myself land on a small branch were I can see a pool of silver and gold water which shimmers. I move forward carefully I'm so small. Or maybe that's wrong may be the world is huge and I'm small I should write that down…but I don't know how. How do you write when you only have claws and feathers?

I look in to the silver pool finally seeing my rejection I'm a tiny little bird so small even to everything around me. I have a long small black beak which I can flick my tongue out of. I have a glowing green iris in the middle of pitch black eye, and I can't see my pupil the light from my iris is burning outwards like smoke. I have green feathers on my head and body but my wings and tail feathers are a mix of reds, yellows and oranges. I'm a Berylline Hummingbird, it odd how I remember that yet I don't remember anything else. It confuses me, there's something else that's starting to get to me. Where in Tartarus am I? Wait what is Tartarus? Why is nothing I'm saying making any sense it's scaring me I don't know if it's right that it should scare me.

There something that is frightening me now, I feel out of sorts and I feel lonely in this place, despite that it provides me with everything. I have flowers to drink from branches to sleep on. Yet I can't help but feel that something is missing it's not part of this world, its part of me. Why do I feel so unfulfilled despite all the wonders I have in front of me? How could someone have all they want and yet have no desire for any off it? Now there's a truly terrifying question which has sprung to mind I can feel it shaking my very soul to the core. I can feel the tiny heart in my chest racing with fear as I struggle with the answer. Every part of my being tells me that I should know the answer, yet I don't. Here I am looking in to a pool at a rejection I don't remember and all I can ask myself is…who am I and what is my name?

End of part 50

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your reviews and support :)


	51. There Is But One Will And All Others

_THERE IS BUT ONE WILL AND ALL OTHERS KNEEL TO IT_

Xochiquetzal watched as her bedchamber came to view she moved her hand causing both the doors to slam and the heavy bolt to lock. She didn't want anyone in here not for the rest of the night. She turned looking at Chantico who seemed totally out of her depth in her bedchamber. She moved forward gently meeting her lips again desperately trying to feel every part of her body as she moved her hands. Chantico pulled away feeling how much it hurt to do so, there was a question which was burning in her mind and it needed it answered. "Please…just stop." She stepped back feeling her self fall on to the bed, she took a long deep breath she was so tired and worn down. She looked up feeling Xochiquetzal's hands on her shoulders.

Xochiquetzal felt her gaze dart as she leaned against her. "What is it?" Her voice was a whisper. Chantico breathed in deeply. "Tell me the truth did you sleep with mortals in my absence?" Xochiquetzal pulled away sharply somehow she knew this question would come. She just hadn't expected it now when they'd just gotten back to her temples keep. She lowered her gaze she couldn't lie about this, Chantico had been honest with her about why she had tried to kill her ex husband. Now she had to answer for her wrong doings. She breathed in painfully sitting on the bed next to other goddess whose good eye was looking at the floor. She wiped her tears away focusing herself as she took of her head dress. "Tezcatlipoca told you that didn't he?"

She breathed in painfully. "He told you that while I was with him, I spent my nights with mortal men and women who he killed if he found them with me." Chantico nodded as she kept her good eye to the floor. Her mind was still in overload, she knew she shouldn't be asking this now it wasn't right. She took of her headdress throwing it on to the floor ignoring the sound it made as it impacted with the stone. "Yes he told me that…." Xochiquetzal turned slowly. "What he told you was true…I thought you were dead. I did it to spite him, I hated him so much. It was my way of getting back at him for all the suffering he caused me. All I thought about was you all the time, I gave those mortals their fantasies while I changed them so they looked like you with out them even knowing…only one ever refused me and lived to see day light.

She looked down putting her head in her hands. "I understand if you think me as disgusting because of what I did, it's no less than I deserve." Chantico blinked as she slowly eased up her hand running it through the other woman's hair. She was too spent to feel angry she also didn't have the heart to put Xochiquetzal through any more pain. They'd both been through to much pain, she had hidden herself away in fear and she hadn't come back, what this beautiful goddess meant to think or do? It sounded like desperation on Xochiquetzal's part that she'd done this. It was that same desperation that had made her believe that the only way to win this woman's love back was to kill her ex husband.

She moved her hand easing the other woman's head up so her eyes met her own. "No I'm not disgusted with you and I don't hate you in any way. I just wanted to know the truth. I'm a coward who ran in to the shadows making you believe that I was dead, what right do I have to judge you?" She turned looking at her other hand as she pulled away. "I just wanted to know…I just needed to know why…that's all." Xochiquetzal looked down again. "If I could take it all back, I would, I didn't care for any of them. I used them as tools and made them all look like you, and it cost them their lives." Chantico raised her hand. "Please let's not talk about this anymore…I'm tired, I need to sleep." She didn't think as she pulled the other woman closer. "Please just hold me…."

Xochiquetzal slowly wrapped her arms around the other goddess's waist as she lay back on the bed. She felt the goddess of fire pull her closer kissing her gently on the lips, before lying back on the pillow. She watched in silence as the good green eye met her own for a long moment before closing, the other unseeing eye closed along with it. She breathed in deeply she had wanted to say so much more, but she now knew that, that wouldn't be possible until morning. Chantico was spent completely of her powers and just had no more energy left to talk. She breathed in feeling the grip around her waist tighten. She moved her fingers running them over the scars on the taller woman's arm.

There was so much left unsaid between them, and they'd just have to deal with that later. She narrowed her gaze she could feel her brother presence in the main keep along with the Warrior Princess's. She was also sure that Itzli had brought the woman here to save her. She breathed in sadly not that Xena would care for being saved, not after what she'd lost. She wanted to talk to her brother but the truth was she just didn't have it in her to leave this spot right now to confront him. She needed this time alone with Chantico so badly. She moved her hand up running it over the other woman's facial scar in a gentle motion. She was as beautiful as she remembered her being the scar changed nothing.

She lowered her gaze, it seemed as her dreams came true Xena hadn't been so fortunate and that didn't fill her with happiness, only a deeper echoing regret. She would do everything in her power now to fix the damage she had done to Xena's life. She had wronged the Warrior Princess in every way possible by turning her lover away when she'd needed her help, which had led to her death. She moved her fingers through Chantico's hair, realizing now that she starting to feel tired and worn down herself. She'd deal with all this later after she'd rested. Maybe then she'd be ready to face all the demons which she'd caused. She closed her eyes slowly there was so much she had to do and when she woke up she'd have to face it all.

8

Xena groaned painfully as she opened her eyes, she could feel something warm moving across her body. She blinked watching as everything came slowly in to focus. She could see the fertility goddess's inner keep now as clear as day her gaze moved as caught sight of Xochipilli who was moving his hand across her shoulder she turned watching as sad smile appearing on his face. She blinked narrowing her gaze. "What are you doing?" she choked hearing how small her voice was even to her own ears. Xochipilli smiled as he met the Warrior Princess's confused gaze. "I'm healing you." He slowly took hold of her damaged arm which had been bandaged easing it free of the rope binds. He took a long breath as he began to unravelling the bandages. "I've numbed all the pain…so you can't feel anything in your damaged arm."

He watched as her flayed arm and hand slowly came in to view he signed aloud seeing that her gaze was focused now on it, he could see the shock in her eyes. "Don't trouble yourself Xena I can heal this, you will not loose your arm." He slowly put his hand above the red muscle watching as the white light blasted outwards from it. He breathed in deeply watching as the skin began to reappear as it moved slowly up her lower arm. It inched slowly upwards covering her wrist and then finally her hand completing its cycle at the top of her fingers which twitched slightly as the nails slowly grew back. He turned looking in to her shocked gaze. "I apologise but this next part will hurt…I have fire up all your nerves again to give you back the feeling in your skin."

He took hold of her hand arm watching as the white light burst out from under his palm. He looked up seeing the light travel up her nerves under her skin causing her muscles to tense. He turned hearing her sudden cry of pain as the light inside her nerves and muscle faded away. He pulled back watched as the white light faded in his palm. He looked at her arm and hand. "All as good as new, try moving your hand." He watched as she moved her fingers slowly then her whole hand tensing it in a fist before turning her wrist in a circular motion. She felt him let go as she moved her arm fully, her gaze slowly met his as she breathed in painful. "Thank you."

She turned slightly seeing that her leathers along with her boots were lying near by all had been lain out neatly. They had also been cleaned of the dirt and dried blood. Her weapons had been cleaned by the looks of things along with her bronze armour which was laid out next to the clothing. She blinked taking in a deep breath as she caught sight of the Chakram which was gleaming in the low light. Xochipilli breathed in deeply, he had emptied the keep for a while of its warriors only Itzli and Ohtli remained. He could see them both standing close by remaining perfectly quite. Sadly it was the right thing to do right now, he knew what would transpire next would not be good. He paused watching as the dark haired woman pulled her self up in to a sitting position keeping the fur skin wrapped around her body.

He could see the pain in her eyes even now, how do you tell someone that the person they love more than anything in the world is dead? He breathed in deeply he could sense that she knew it though. He could feel her inner emotions and pain which she was hiding from everyone, but this brave face would not last long. He looked up watching as Itzli stepped forward holding a scroll with the silver ribbon wrapped around it, which had been wax sealed. He breathed in slowly. "Itzli saved your life, he brought you here." He looked up watching as Itzli came forward kneeling down next to her bed lowering his head out of respect. Itzli breathed in painfully as he lowered his head further ignoring the Warrior Princess's surprise. "I pledge my loyalty to you, as I pledged it to Gabrielle. I will serve you until you no longer request my services."

He slowly eased up the scroll he hadn't been looking forward to this moment he wasn't ready to see her pain. He had watched Gabrielle suffer this same soul crushing pain and loss, it had been awful then and it would no different now. He took a deep breath as he raised the scroll in one hand slowly. "Gabrielle freed me from her services not long after you were captured. Her last order was to give you this scroll, which she made for you." Xena eyed him for a long moment she didn't recognise him, it wasn't just his scars which had completely disappeared. Or his headdress and clothes which were different with more orange in them, it was much more. She didn't recognise the personality, the warrior she had known had been bitter and twisted but this man standing in front showed none of that.

The eyes looking back at her weren't those she remembered so clearly there was no of hated or resentment in them. This mans eyes were filled with sadness she could also hear this same sadness in his voice along with understanding. He was kneeling to her and pledging his loyalty, which surprised her even more, she couldn't ever remember him being so loyal. She slowly eased the scroll out of his hand eyeing the silver ribbon, it was one of her lovers she had always wrapped her scrolls with silver ribbons. She took a long deep breath as she put her hands up to the wax seal. She had brought the younger woman a wax kit in Apollonia as a gift, so she could seal her letters to her family and stop others reading them.

She breathed in painfully seeing the small image of a fox on the red seal, which was leaping up its tail moving in mid air. She ran her fingers over the wax before pushing her thumb in to it watching as it broke the seal. She could feel her hands shaking as she slowly unravelled the scroll watching as the Greek words all written by her lover came in to view.

_Xena If you are reading this then I have died trying to fight Tezcatlipoca at his main keep. I hope that I fought well and that my death was honourable and not one of a coward and a murder. Something that I have called so many times in the lands of Mexica because of all my cruel, twisted and violent ways which have been nothing but shameful. Before I left I freed Itzli from my services I hope beyond all my hopes that he's here with you now and that it was his noble actions that have saved you. Though I can not say these words I hope that you'll tell him that I thank him for filling my last order. He knows everything about Mexica and he can help you in every way in rescuing my sister from_ _Quetzalcoatl's keep. _

_Please tell my sister when you see her that I'm truly sorry, I never meant to hurt her I just lost my way. Tell her and my family that I love them when you return to Greece. Tell them that I never meant to cause them any suffering or pain and that I was trying to right all my wrongs in these lands before I died in the jaguar gods keep. I just wanted to say that as I go to ether the seventh hell or the hummingbird heaven to await my eternal fate, know that I love you. I love you more than life itself there is nothing that I wouldn't give you, no place I wouldn't go to save you. I want you to know that every moment I spent with you was bliss. Every time I woke up in your arms I was in the Elysian Fields and every time we kissed I felt like you were touching my soul._

_I'm truly grateful that the last night I spent with you was a blissful, you soothed my very soul and gave me a moment of peace in which I could no longer feel the demons trying to breach the walls of my heart. That night will always remain in my memories forever along with all the other joyful memories you gave me. I could not ask for anything more, for you gave me everything that my heart desired. Know that I was truly happy and I had no regrets in giving up my life so that you can live yours. You'll always be a part of me Xena just as I will always be a part of you. I will never be able to put in to words all that I feel for you and I feel that it would take more than thousand words to say everything in my heart at this moment in time. _

_Just know that I'll love you forever just as you'll always love me._

_Gabrielle._

Xena breathed in as all the painful emotions started to hit her like a crashing tide all at once. She could see her lover dying in front of her eyes all over again, it was no nightmare it was all as real as it could ever be. She'd had not wanted to accept it, or to take it in yet now she couldn't stop the explosion of intense pain in her chest. She couldn't stop her cry of anguish as it hit the air it was long, loud and full of pain. She felt the tears as they started to steam down her face and she couldn't stop them falling. She didn't care who was watching her or how weak she looked in there eyes, she no longer had the strength to control the pain inside.

She had lost the only thing that meant anything to her, why had it ended this way? Why was she being punished so?! She had spent the best part of her life trying to do the right things! She put a hand on her face as she cried harder the truth was more than she could take. Her lover had died because she hadn't been strong enough. She hadn't been able to free herself from Tezcatlipoca chains to save her! She was weak in the face of the evil gods of Mexica, who could commit such evils in front of her face and she was powerless to stop them! She had been powerless against them and people like Akemi who had had somehow gained favour with these evil beings.

She was going to kill her! She didn't care if she had to spend the rest of her life hunting the little bitch down! She'd make Akemi beg for her death, she'd do it for Gabrielle. She'd make it so that the Japanese bitch's death was one that the whole of Mexica would talk about! The Star Coyote would a distant and bloody memory when she was done with her! Itzli watched as the dark haired woman carried on crying he stood up slightly seeing the pain in Xochipilli's face. He could see shock in Ohtli's he breathed in feeling his own shock he hadn't expected this to be her reaction. She seemed like such a strong woman who hid all her emotions, yet in this moment she had just crumbled as her pain and anguish broke through.

He breathed in deeply he thought no less of her tears or her sadness though. How can you hide such pain when the one you love has just died? How do you cope with seeing their death at such close quarters as she had? She was not weak, she would have been weak if she had kept this pain inside and let it rip her apart slowly. She was strong for letting it out and allowing her barriers to crumble, there is no weakness in crying just as there is no strength with out fear. He moved forward slowly putting a hand on her shoulder gently. "I'm so sorry, she was so brave and she loved you so much." Xena snarled aloud jerking her shoulder out of his hand in a violent motion. "Get off me!" She watched as he stepped back quickly she could feel her tears starting all over again. "I hate Mexica and I hate you! Because of you people my lover is dead!" She felt her teeth grind together as she tried to control her emotions, she put her hand on her head feeling the tears as they carried on running down her face.

8

Itzpapalotl snarled as felt the water blast outwards as she appeared. She sneered as she looked at the murky water at her feet how she hated these swamps. She turned smelling the air which was thick with death, her gaze drifted to what was causing it. A monstrous crocodile's body was lying in the water on its front. It was a huge rotting corpse which had Coyotes and birds swarming around it picking at it but all were very nervous. As they should be there was no normal creature here, not in this dark swamp. He had lived here half his long life and his reputation for killing was truly legendary. He was feared by everyone who ever had to walk through this region.

She walked past the crocodile's dead body he was Milintica the grand serpent, the undeniable grand majesty of these swamps. This was proof of that, no other monster would be able to kill another of his own size, but then Milintica was ancient snake, who'd had many challenges. Only the Blood Jaguar had ever done anything serious to him by taking out his eye with her claws. She stepped further in to the swamp, coming to stand perfectly still as the water in front of her started to churn violently. She watched as all the birds around the dead body took flight. The group of coyotes bolted instantly disappearing in to the deep jungle. The huge brown and green constrictor broke the surface in front of her sending water everywhere as his huge jaws opened showing of their curved teeth.

He swung his huge head his one good red and yellow snake eye meeting hers, while the other stared in to nothingness. She smiled raising her hand watching as his massive coils broke the surface as his neck rose higher in to the air as he hissed. "Now don't be so moody Milintica, you know you can't kill me." She felt her smile widen as she raised her skeleton hand. "I'd kill you in a heartbeat." Milintica good eye slowly narrowed as he pulled his huge coils back. "_What do you want_?" He knew she could understand him all the gods of Mexica could understand the language of snakes their god king was a snake just like him. Humans on the other hand were arrogant flesh bags who didn't open their ears to listen.

They believed that because something didn't speak it had no self conscience and that made it a lesser life form. Still their lesser musing didn't mean that much when he was crushing their bodies and then swallowing them whole. Weapons meant little against coils that press against the chest like stone its self. That after all is the will of the animal kingdom everything is food at the end of the day. Those who grow the biggest can have more of it, oh how he liked flesh, the way it smelt the way it tasted, the way the blood flowed down his throat. He had once been a slave to a god, but now he was slave to no one and his will was the only will in this swamp.

He eyed the dead crocodile no other would ever challenge his dominance his gaze moved to the goddess. No one but the gods had any power over him, they could kill him and he hated that. "_What is your will…skeleton god_?" Itzpapalotl smiled slightly. "I have a proposition for you." Milintica eyed her. "_I do not care for your propositions…why would I care for that which I have no need off? I do not suffer the flesh bags need for gold or kingdoms_." Itzpapalotl laughed slightly. "What if I was talking about the one who took out your eye?" She watched as he swung his head, oh how nice she now had the beasts full attention. Milintica eyed the crocodile's dead body again. "_I hate the green eyed one_!_ She was here…she escaped from me and left me with this rival who I had to destroy_!"

Itzpapalotl looked up slightly. "Well I know where she is right now…I could tell you but if you believe you're above my offers then I'll leave." Milintica lowered his neck. "_I wish to know, I wish to destroy and consume her body_!" Itzpapalotl smirked looking up slightly. "By the time you get to her she'll be resurrected as a flesh and bone hummingbird warrior, it'll be a hard challenge for you." Milintica hissed in anger. "_I do not care that it will challenge my coils! I do not care that the green eyed one has hummingbird feathers! I wish to wrap her in my coils and shatter her bones and rupture her still beating heart_!" Itzpapalotl looked up slightly. "Well I'll tell you where you can find her but first I need to know something…a secret of C'thulon, they say that you've seen his walls."

Milintica swung his coils as he came closer to her face. "_I know all the secrets of Mexica yes I have been inside the walls of C'thulon's chamber where he sleeps. He did not see me for his dreams were too deep and I have no flesh bag feet to hit the floor with and cause echoes. I slithered up to his stone walls and read all his secrets." _Itzpapalotl laughed slightly. "Then tell me about the origins of the crystal skulls." Milintica let out a long drawn out hiss_. "That is one of the most interesting secrets of all, for it is all part of a puzzle a puzzle that can not be solved by the gods. It's a puzzle that only flesh bag hands can solve and if they ever succeed the sea between the beginning and the end will no longer have any meaning."_

End of part 51

Silvermoonlight.

I'm not sure that Xena's moment of pain works, if it's wrong or way off character please feel free to put across your thoughts folks


	52. To Take All That I Am

_TO TAKE ALL THAT I AM AND MAKE IT YOUR OWN_

Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply as he looked down on his city. He could see the last of the people and the plunder being brought across the bridge by his living army. He had teleported them back here along the prisoners of war and the captured innocents. He did not want any of the other gods getting his way or trying to capture his plunder, so bringing everyone back here was the only course of action suitable. He could already see the clouds of hummingbird warriors in hummingbird form coming towards the city in their thousands. He didn't need to teleport them there was little point when they could just fly back to city on their own. The silver and gold tunnels were opening above as they started to return to his heaven.

Not all would return this time he'd told Coaxoch that he wanted at least four units to remain. He needed them to keep stability as all the captured were slowly made part of his people. That would take a while and from what he'd seen, bringing in the captured had never been an easy task. It was always full of difficulty. Fights were common place and hatred was always rife from rival priests, warriors and sometime innocents, until their cards were placed on the table. After which they started to change their tune, when they realized that loyalty was the far better opinion. The thought of being sacrificed always got their attention, most were terrified of death.

His hummingbird warriors were very good at stopping any fighting, amongst other things. He turned slightly he also needed these hummingbird warriors to make the Blood Jaguar feel at ease, after her resurrection. When new warriors were born in to his keep they always found it difficult, their very soul breaching their eyes disorientated them at first as did leaning how to switch between forms. She wasn't the only to be resurrected, five others would be rewarded for there acts of self sacrifice on this day. Unlike them though this would the last time she'd see the hummingbird heaven. She would be down here for eternity and always by his side. If anything she would be a symbol for his people, she was also a great warrior, who had much to teach others.

He had so many ideas for her that it filled him with pleasure just thinking about them. He turned slightly he had no idea what had happened between Chantico and Tezcatlipoca but he'd seen most of battle and the truth was she needed no help. One of his scouts who had been left behind would probably tell him more at a later time. He turned slightly what mattered at this moment was the Blood Jaguar he smiled as he pulled up the godly chains in his hand. He could see the lesser Greek war god looking at him from the top of the stairs. Four hummingbird warriors were close by him watching his every move, he slowly moved closer feeling the smile on his face widen. "Tell me is the prison inside, the same as the prison with in you?"

Ares sneered slightly. "What do you want?" Huitzilopochtli raised the godly chains watching as they flew through the barrier clamping on the god of wars arms locking instantly, before he could react. "I wish to show you that your belief in my inability is wrong." He let go of the chains watching as the hummingbird warriors grabbed them pulling them taught. Ares felt the force as the hummingbird warriors walked forward forcing him through the barrier which didn't throw him back. He blinked eyeing the sunlight which was high in the sky, it was the first time he'd seen it since he'd been in this Aztec god's city. Huitzilopochtli turned as he walked forward moving down the main keeps steps. "Do not even consider struggling lesser god, my godly chains will tighten more if you do so."

Ares felt the pain as the shackles suddenly tightened around his arms as he was brought forward. He snarled as he was forced down the steps of the temple. He looked up seeing the silver and gold tunnels in the sky high above lighting up the dull grey clouds. Some were starting to close while others remained open as thousands of hummingbirds off all colours swarmed back in to them. One of them was floating high above the main square with his huge symbol of stone in the centre which he could see from a distance. He could see people packed in to the main street. Warriors, priests and peasants as well as nobles and children all were dressed in lavish colours. He felt the pain as he was forced off the steps as the hummingbird warriors pulled on his chains following their god.

Huitzilopochtli breathed in he could hear people cheering all around him as he walked up the main street towards the main square. Their screams of wonder and contentment echoed all around him like beautiful music, he raised his hands hearing the cheering getting louder. They loved him this was their way of showing it on a grand scale. He loved to hear them cheer and scream when he won a victory for them it was what gave his life meaning. He did not come home to their hated or their loathing. He came home as their hero god who fought along side his armies in battle. He turned eyeing the lesser war god. "Tell me lesser god has any city ever given you love such as this?"

Ares snarled aloud saying nothing he felt the pain as they came to a stop in the main square. Hundreds of people were gathered around them all packed in to every space possible. Huitzilopochtli smiled as he raised his hands, he watched as Coaxoch and Ahexotl came over to him followed by two of the commanders. All took their places behind him as everyone went quite. Huitzilopochtli took a slow breath. "My people, my people who worship me I have such news for you all." He narrowed his gaze they were hanging on his every word. "Tezcatlipoca has been defeated!" He closed his eyes listening to thunder of cheering as it echoed through out the square like a beautiful harmony.

He opened his eyes slowly waiting for the silence which followed it he smiled as he stepped on to the enormous sunstone carving which no one was standing on. "I bring you something great!" He eased out his hand watching as the symbol in the centre of the sunstone began to grind as it separated. Each stone piece twisting backwards as it pushed itself inside the round inner ring. He could see the pool of blood under it which started to boil and simmer instantly. He smiled hearing the silence all around him this was a creation pool where flesh blood and bone could make bodies to hold hummingbird souls. In this pool skeleton warrior's souls could be freed and there bodies could once more be bound in living blood and flesh.

All gods here had these bloody pools for their creations. Even if they were not used for making warriors they could be used to resurrect fallen innocents. It was all dependent on the god's choice. He looked up slightly feeling him self smile as the silver and gold tunnel above opened wider as her soul got ready to ascend in to his city. He could see everyone looking up just in time to watch as a blazing green comet flew out of the tunnel lighting up the fly with green light. It suddenly veered off with immense force circling the sky above its green soul light showering behind it as the tunnel it had come from began to close its purpose finally completed.

The comet didn't stop there, it dipped and curved flying over buildings and twisting around, her soul was so unlike any other. Normal souls didn't play in death they didn't shower light as they danced through the morning sky ether. He watched as it suddenly jerked sideways flying right though a buildings window only to come out the window on the other side before twisting in mid air as it carried on playing in flight. He moved his hand watching as it came towards him he could see the hummingbird moving in side the comet he smiled beckoning it to him. Ares watched as the green light came closer, he looked up sharply feeling the soul's pulse. It was Gabrielle there wasn't any doubt about it, he'd felt her soul a thousand times and it was unmistakable.

There was something wrong with it though, every fibber of his being was telling him so. He couldn't feel Xena's soul through it, it was as if it had been stripped of all connection to her on every level which was shocking. He snarled as he eyed the sun god in disgust. "You've stripped Gabrielle's soul from Xena's haven't you!?" Huitzilopochtli laughed as he eyed him. "As I said before were you have failed I will succeed, for you are a lesser." He turned slightly. "She gave her life to give me my war, and now she will be given a new body where she will serve at my side." He stepped back seeing the comet as it came even closer, a cruel thought suddenly sprung to mind. "Do not fear lesser war god, the Warrior Princess's death was quick but not honourable unlike the Blood Jaguar's."

He narrowed his gaze it was a lie but what did it matter? He smiled inwardly seeing the pain in the lesser god's eyes as it broke the surface in an instant. If the lesser god wished to throw brutally at the woman he loved then it was only fair that he should make him believe that the Warrior he loved was gone forever and lost to him. There was no greater suffering than to want what was beyond your reach he knew that all too well and how much it hurt. Deep down he hoped that it wasn't a lie and the Warrior Princess's wounds had killed her. He had always had nothing but hated and jealously for her, even in death the Blood Jaguar had still loved her over him.

He turned just in time to see the comet hit the bloody pool sending waves and ripples outwards. His gaze drifted slowly back to his people it wasn't often that they got to see Hummingbird warriors being resurrected. He smiled as the small slender skeleton slowly rose from the depths revealing itself only up the lower rib cage. The green soul light wrapped around as it, blasting its green light out through the empty eye sockets. He breathed in watching as blood started work its way over the bones turning in to tendons nerves and muscle, as well as forming internal organs. Which it started to cover with thick red muscle and soft cream coloured skin. Long blonde hair grew down well over the shoulders as the skin covered the face slowly revealing the beautiful features as the long fridge fell over the eyes.

The fully formed body started to move of its own devices, easing itself out of the bloody pool and in to a standing potion. The green light streams flowed outwards blocking the naked body from view of all. He grinned in contentment as the soul's light blasted outward all at once causing new clothing to form in the blink of an eye. A collar of gold, mixed with oranges, reds and yellow came in to view. The red bodice which was covered her upper half had beautiful patterns of reds and yellows and oranges moving outwards in patterns. The skirt had the same markings and was red with an opening on both sides so her legs could move. He could see yellow and red sandals on her feet.

She had feathered coils of mixed reds, oranges and yellows on her arms and her legs. The last thing to take its place was her red Eagle warrior's mask with its gold plated peak and red, yellow and orange feathers. It was a perfect copy of her original which had burned in the lava flames. He narrowed his gaze seeing the two long clawed weapons appear in final blast of green light. They were wrapped tightly in leather holders on her sandals to stop their blades touching her skin and held in place by red leather straps. The Tonatiuh pendent was still around her neck, just as he thought it would be. Her old body may have destroyed it when she'd crossed over but all that had happened was that it had crossed over with her and had now reappeared on her new body.

He turned eyeing the lesser war god who looked utterly shocked. He sneered slightly as he should be, his power could not do this. On top of that he had just succeeded were he'd always failed. He turned back watching as her eyes slowly opened showing nothing but an empty white colour. That would change the instant her soul moved through her body. He smiled as the green colour spread outwards from the black pupil filling the iris with its magnificent colour. Her souls light suddenly burst through her eyes taking on its glowing smoke form as it drifted outwards. Every muscle in her body tensed violently causing her to fall to her knees as her soul came alive again inside her new body.

He could hear the shocked silence all around him no one would have ever expected it to be the Blood Jaguar. Yet here he had her, a symbol for all to see of his power. He had brought them the very person who had bled the lands with her claws and broke the order of the gods with her sorrows did that not make him the god of god's? He raised his hands again enjoying the looks of surprise. "I give you all you the one who made it possible! She gave her life so that the great heavenly hummingbird army could ascend and destroy the Jaguar god's city!" He smiled inwardly hearing the cheering as it started getting louder and louder by the second.

He ignored it watching as the Blood Jaguar coughed as her heart started to beat again and air moved through her lungs. She slowly eased herself to her feet as cheering around her finally died down. Ares eyed Gabrielle for a long moment this pompous idiot didn't truly believe that he could just resurrect her and get her completely disconnected soul to play lapdog did he?! He sneered slightly trying to ignore the hurt and the hate which was brewing up deep down inside. "She won't kneel to you! She only ever kneeled to Xena you mean nothing to her!" Huitzilopochtli smiled as eyed him. "As I have said before I find your lack of belief most irritating lesser god." The Blood Jaguar slowly lowered her head her soft voice breaking the silence. "How may I serve you, My Lord?"

Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen as he watched the shock spread across the lesser gods face. "As you can see where you have always failed, I have succeeded, for you are truly a lesser god." He ignored his cold stare as he moved forward coming to a stop in front of the blonde woman. "You do not serve you are here because you are to be served by all." He watched as she looked up the confusion showing in blazing eyes, her soft voice hit the air again. "Why do I not serve? Was I not resurrected to serve in a manner or form?" Huitzilopochtli smiled as he leaned forward easing his hand up running it through her long hair. "No you are very special." He saw her look up again the confusion still showing. "I don't understand your words My Lord…could you at least tell me who I am, I don't remember." Huitzilopochtli leaned forward meeting her gaze. "Your warrior name is Blood Jaguar but your true name is Gabrielle. You are very special, because you belong to me." He watched her eyes moved as she studied him for a long moment. "Belong to you, in what sense My Lord?" Huitzilopochtli smiled as he moved up his finger up running it gently down her cheek. "You are my lover."

8

Xena turned as she adjusted her leathers while putting the Chakram back on its hook. She'd been left alone Xochipilli and the others who had said nothing at all after her outburst they'd just left the room. She'd decided to get out of bed to calm herself down, but it wasn't helping. Her heart was hurting so much and she couldn't stop the burning anger which was raging in her stomach. She could see her lover's eyes staring back at her so full of love so accepting of her fate, she wanted to cry again, she wanted to scream! She couldn't go through this all over again, she just wasn't strong enough! She eyed the long table with its food which had been laid out she had no appetite for any of it she felt her fists as they both hit it causing everything to rattle.

Why had they saved her?! She had wanted to die, not be healed! She didn't think as her scream of anger hit the air, as she grabbed hold of the table's sides throwing it upwards. She watched as the food and drink flew through the air as it came crashing down sideways on the floor its wood splintering with the force. She snarled aloud as she walked up to it smashing her boot in to its side watching as its wood shattered sending splinters outwards. She couldn't control her anger or her burning rage anymore as she carried on smashing her foot in to the already broken table. Everything hurt so much and it felt like her heart had been torn from her chest, all she could feel was despair!

"Stop this Xena, it isn't helping you."

She turned sharply only to meet Itzli's shocked gaze he was standing close by watching her. She snarled as she turned back smashing the table even harder. "Go to Tartarus!" Itzli took a step closer to woman whose grief and pain was as clear as day. "I know you hate us but we can help you, we care about you." Xena roared in anger as she smashed the table even harder. "Help me! I didn't want your help you bastard! I wanted to die! I would have been happier knowing that I could be with her instead of being here!" Itzli swallowed taking another step closer he could see the almost borderline madness in her light blue eyes.

It was a painful mirror of Gabrielle's eyes all that time ago, when she had been suffering. He watched as the tall woman kicked the table again screaming in anger causing it to finally smash length ways. She was so damn strong and at this point she was also as dangerous as Gabrielle had been during her down fall if not more. He took another slow step forward, in this moment she had come completely un-hinged, she probably wasn't thinking straight ether. He raised his hand as he took hold of Gabrielle's bag. Maybe he could reason with her like he had with Gabrielle when she had been enraged. "I'm sorry…I was told by Gabrielle to save you…I wanted you to live."

He pulled up the bag watching as she turned to look at him a vicious sneer forming on her lips. "You are a great warrior and she needs you now." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Gabrielle is dead! That bitch killed her!" Itzli breathed in he was frozen to the spot now and he didn't dare move. He breathed in deeply the noise would bring the love god back in here. He tensed as he gathered his courage easing the skull free from the bag dropping it as he held it up carefully. "Your lover ascended to the hummingbird heaven, which means her soul will return to earth when the sun god resurrects her." Xena raised her eyebrow not really hearing his words, she felt every muscle in body freeze as she eyed the bleached white skull in his hand.

She felt her teeth grind together as she eyed it over seeing a gold tooth in the back of the lower jaw which was gleaming in the low light. "Whose skull is that?" Itzli breathed in deeply he could see the psychotic look spreading across her face, he slowly took a step back. "It was the only piece left, I brought it back here." Xena laughed slightly but it was a cold laugh even to her ears. "Your not seriously telling me that, that skull is Gabrielle's, are you!?" Itzli looked at the skull again. "Yes this is her skull." Xena eyed the gold tooth again. "You lying bastard she doesn't have any gold teeth!" Itzli could see her fist slowly tensing she was going to explode again, he could feel it. "Akemi knocked out one of her chewing teeth during their first battle…Xochipilli replaced it…then she…."

He could feel his hands shaking he had always considered himself brave he had looked in Gabrielle's insane gaze so many times. Yet in this moment he now realized that Xena was not Gabrielle. Her gaze was different and he had made a terrible mistake. Unlike Gabrielle whose eyes would look away when she saw reason, Xena's weren't going to. She was so incensed and enraged that she was in the mood to kill and break anything that was close enough at this moment. Xena looked up sharply eyeing the skull her voice came out in a low hiss. "That is Gabrielle's skull?" Itzli swallowed as he nodded not being able to get the words out he watched as the shock filled her eyes.

Xena felt her gaze narrow, she couldn't stop herself as she felt her feet slam in to the ground she was going to kill him! How dare the sick little bastard defile her dead lover's body! What kind of sick demented bastard was he? Skulls were not trophies they were a part of a person's body and should be buried in the ground!" Had he cut it from her body after her death? Had he taken her head off just so he could burn it then bleach it!? Itzli watched as the skull of was ripped from his hand in a violent motion. He pulled back only to feel the agony as her fist impacted with his face he felt the floor as he slammed in to it full force on his back.

He coughed feeling the blood as it trickled down his chin, he looked up just in time to see her place the skull on the ground as she got down on one knee in front of him. Her fingers jabbed up slamming in to both sides of his neck. He felt everything through out his body go rigid, as the pain instantly set in and breathing became harder. Xena eyed him as her hand formed a fist. "How dare you defile Gabrielle's body, you sick little bastard!" Itzli looked up just in time to meet her ice blue eyes as she grabbed his decorated collar. "Please! This isn't what it looks like!" Xena snarled aloud eyeing him. "Oh really well you've got thirty seconds left of you life to tell me what it looks like!"

Itzli breathed in as the panic set in she'd pinched him! This was the pinch he'd seen Gabrielle do, he breathed in feeling the intense pain as he tried to calm himself down. "When hummingbird warriors ascend…there soul destroys their body…leaving only the skull behind!" Xena blinked as she looked up slightly as an image flashed through her mind. She grabbed him violently. "Those green flames, that was Gabrielle's soul before she ascended!?" Itzli nodded he felt the pain as it started to travel up his lower spine. "Yes! Her skull was the only thing left behind I brought it back with me!" He looked up feeling how hard it was getting to breath. "She can be resurrected with it! It's the window in to her soul!"

Xena felt her gaze dart she didn't think as she jabbed her hands in to his throat watching as he fell forward coughing. "What do you mean resurrect her!?" Itzli breathed in painfully as he looked up. "We have a myth in these lands called the ethereal myth. It says that if you have someone's skull you can rebind their soul to it, once you have it, you can bring back them back to life!"

Xena slowly looked up she could feel her breathing quickening "How!?" Itzli looked up slowly as he pulled out both his hands. "I don't know I only know of the myth! Please don't hurt me anymore I meant you no wrong, I just want to help bring her back to you." Xena took a deep breath as she felt herself sink slowly to her knees. She looked at him only to feel the tears as they started all over again she breathed in trying to control them. She wanted to hate herself she had just harmed the very person who had saved her life in a moment of uncontrollable rage. He was trying to help her even now and all she could do was hurt him! God's this was such a mess! She breathed in deeply as she tried to gain some self control. "I'm sorry…." Itzli breathed in slowly as he looked at her. "I don't blame you, I know what you going through I watched your lover go through it." He looked up seeing the pain in her eyes as she wiped away the tears as they started to run down her face. "You are a brave warrior you deserve to have her back. She belongs to you and only you…."

End of part 52

Silvermoonlight


	53. As The Beautiful Dawn Showers

_AS THE BEAUTIFUL DAWN SHOWERS ITS LIGHT UP ON YOU_

Akemi felt the stone floor as her knees impacted with it, she looked up painfully as she put a hand on her face trying to clear the light headed feeling. Blood was leaking down her back from the deep stab wound. She felt Ehecatl's hand as it grabbed her pulling her to her feet he slowly lead her over to the wooden chair close by which had a small table next to it. All she could feel was pain she felt her pendent fall from her fingers as they started to shake. She slammed her fist against the table it hurt so much her upper back was on fire, it felt like one of the mighty Japanese's dragons was trying to burn it. She cried out as she leaned forward that annoying little blonde bitch she just couldn't die quietly!

Ehecatl turned quickly looking around him as he put the heavy gold collar on to the elaborate wooden table. They were in what looked a stone room, which was filled with scrolls. As well as other items like food bowls and goblets, there was a small room of to the side with fur skins and pillows. Beautifully laid out clothes and blankets could be seen near the bed. There was a sense of order, everything was laid out neatly and accurately, every scroll on the shelf had a holder and a label. Bowls were neatly placed along with cups it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The two rooms made up a small living place whose stone walls were filled with beautiful carved patterns as rich as any temples.

A strange robe was hanging up close by on a stand. It had lavish long sleeves as well as beautiful designs embroidered in places while other area's had flowing white areas. He looked closer realizing what it was, it was a Japanese Kimono he hadn't seen one in over fifty years. The last time he'd seen one was when two Japanese prisoners had been captured. A young woman and a Samurai warrior had met their end by having both their hearts ripped out. He had always remembered the woman's blood stained kimono though. It had been so beautiful and he'd had to watch as it had been torn apart by men who saw it as no more than material. He ran his skeleton fingers across the soft material before turning to look at her. "Where did you get this? It's beautiful."

Akemi coughed painfully. "Its mine you idiot!" Ehecatl moved away he grabbed a clean cloth from the pile as he stepped over to her and pressing it against her wound. He quickly pulled a small gold bottle away from his belt. "I have some fire heart it'll heal your wounds." He moved quickly towards the small fireplace which had a pot of cold water on it. He grabbed the fire lit torch from the stands close by using it to quickly light the wood. He turned back putting his hand on the cloth pressing down harder as he put the torch back in place. "What is this place?" Akemi narrowed her gaze. "It's where I live." Ehecatl looked around him. "You have a very beautiful and very ordered home." Akemi sneered slightly as she pulling the scared scroll free from her belt putting it on the table. "Yeah well I spend a lot of time alone…."

Ehecatl grabbed a wooden bowl pouring in some fire heat he closed the cap putting the gold bottle back on his belt. "You said that the kimono was yours. Where did you buy from?" Akemi turned eyeing him. "It's mine it was made for me in Japan I didn't buy it or steal it." Ehecatl turned pulling the bubbling pot of the fire he slowly filling the wooden bowl with it. He watched as the water bubbled and simmered turning red, he didn't think as he put the pot back over the fire. He tossed the bloody cloth in to it before grabbing another one which he dipped in to the bloody water bowl. He turned putting it on her upper back ignoring her cry of pain, it would heal the deep wound but her back would still hurt for a long while. "So did you live in Japan for a time?"

Akemi ignored the pain. "No! I was born there." Ehecatl listened to the hissing sound as the water ran clear. "I don't understand, you look like you're from Mexica." Akemi felt her teeth grind together, as she tried to take the pain. "I look like you because C'thulon punished me! He made my skin colour darker and my voice deeper! I don't look anything like you I'm Japanese!" She slammed her hand down on the gold collar. "This time pendent is my salvation…I'm going to make everything as it should be." Ehecatl looked up slightly. "I think you're beautiful now despite that your skin is darker, and your voice is deeper." Akemi eyed him in disgust she said nothing as she turned her gaze to fires flames.

8

Lila looked up slightly seeing the sun which was now high in the sky. She turned her gaze watching as the servants once again laid out the food. None of which she had any interest in she'd slept not much better than any other night. The only good thing was that tonight she couldn't remember her nightmares as clearly as before. Amoxtli stood up slightly moving over to stand by her side. "You really should eat something." Lila breathed in deeply as she ran her fingers over the fruit. "I'm not hungry." Amoxtli eyed her as she ripped the last bandage free from her wrist turning it slowly. "You know it's bad not to eat…if I could eat I'd be enjoying all this."

Lila eyed her as she turned away. "Well then you enjoy staring at it, because I'm not eating it." Amoxtli sighed aloud watching as she walked away. "Not eating will just make things worse for you." Lila breathed in sharply. "How could things possibly get any worse for me? I mean I'm a prisoner here in your gods keeps and I know no that my sister is an impostor from another time who kills people!" Tlaloc grunted aloud. "You know she has a point." Amoxtli looked up sharply eyeing him. "You're not helping." Tlaloc folded him arms. "Okay well if she doesn't eat it I could always break her hand." Lila turned eyeing him she didn't think as she grabbed a mango. "Happy now?" Tlaloc shook his head slightly ignoring Amoxtli annoyed look. "I was joking you know."

Lila sat down taking a bite out of the sweet fruit ignoring him. "I couldn't tell your humour is as dead as you are." Amoxtli smiled inwardly as she met the big mans tall gaze. "She has a point I mean if you smiled it might come across as a joke better." Tlaloc looked up sharply. "Why do I have to smile? I mean a joke is still a joke despite how I appear." Amoxtli raised her hand slightly. "Its part of humour, you smile so the person knows it's a joke. It's for their benefit not yours." Tlaloc turned slightly. "Oh." Amoxtli felt the smile as it crept over her lips. "Didn't they teach you how to have fun at all when you trained as a warrior?" Tlaloc shrugged slightly. "No…they taught me how to kill."

Amoxtli breathed in deeply this was going to take time, how do you teach someone to smile whose never smiled in their life? She eyed him for a long moment he wasn't an unattractive man by any means he was stocky and well muscled. She eyed his hanging cloth with its decorations he probably wasn't lacking in other areas ether. May be this was one of the reason he'd never really gotten the attention of women. It wasn't anything to do with his appearance more his manner which could be very blunt along with the fact that he never smiled. She took a step forward. "You know it is possible that you never succeeded with women because you don't smile."

Tlaloc narrowed his gaze. "I did succeed with women!" Amoxtli raised her hands. "You misunderstand I know you got your fair share but you never had anything long term because you don't laugh or smile." Tlaloc folded his arms. "Does laughing and smiling make a difference?" Amoxtli looked up slightly. "It always did to me…I used to think that people were happy…." Tlaloc breathed in deeply. "Even if I laugh or smile I don't feel the emotion though, so how would this help me?" Amoxtli looked up slightly. "It's not about the feeling, it's about the action. Even when you don't feel it, it's nice to do it anyway, so others can see it." She turned slightly. "When I see all those people in the city smiling it makes me remember how it felt and I want to smile just to remember what it was like."

Tlaloc looked up slightly. "I see." He paused seeing a hint of pain flash across her white eyes. Even if she couldn't feel hurt she was very in tune with how to convey her emotions. He raised his hand slightly. "Then I'd like to smile for you if it would help you remember." He stood up slightly trying his best to form a smile, which felt odd he wasn't used to the feeling. Amoxtli turned to meet his gaze watching as he tried his best to smile it was a tense sort of smile but it was a smile none the less. "That's it you're getting there." She gave him a wide smile watching as he tried to imitate it showing off a flash of clean white teeth and a gold tooth on the upper right of his mouth near the back.

She blinked eyeing it. "You have a gold tooth? The gods only give out those when you've done something noble and brave, what did you do to get it?" Tlaloc put his hand on the tooth. "Oh that it was nothing I just escorted a noble man to another lesser gods temple for the sun god. We were ambushed by five of Tezcatlipoca's warriors." He breathed in deeply. "I had my back tooth knocked out during the battle but, I managed to kill the ambush group. The tooth was a gift for my services, and for doing what I did well, not that it means much here." Amoxtli looked up slightly. "I think it means a lot, you did something truly noble and it shows how noble you were and how much the sun god liked you. No one can ever take that away from you even this place, it'll always be yours and yours alone."

Tlaloc blinked before looking down she was right it had never occurred him that this tooth meant something even here, which it did. It was a symbol of his nobility and an echo of the man he had been when he was alive before all this. He turned slightly he could see Lila watching the conversation with quite interest. He turned back to Amoxtli. "Didn't you save a family from being killed by Tezcatlipoca's warriors three years back?" Amoxtli looked up slightly feeling a sneer form on her lips. "Let me guess you heard about that on the training grounds, since the other warriors always use it to ridiculer me. Because it's custom here to let the poor people die because there considered expendable and worthless."

She narrowed her gaze. "We are meant to protect only the nobles who are bastards and would never save us, if the roles were reversed." Tlaloc moved a step closer. "Yes I heard about it on the training ground, they still talk about it. They also talk about how you were given fifty lashes with a whip specially made for un-dead warriors, because of your disobedience." Amoxtli felt her teeth grind together. "Yes that's true and those bastards on the training ground can go to hell. I don't care what they think. Tezcatlipoca's warriors were going to murder that family. I had a choice help some snobbish noble, or help them. My choice was them and I don't regret a thing, I'd do it all over again."

Tlaloc raised his hands moving even closer. "Why did you help them through? You knew you'd be punished so why did you do it?" Amoxtli breathed in sharply. "Because it was the right thing to do, call me a sentimental fool but when I was living I once found a house near mine which had been pillaged by his warriors, they didn't leave anyone alive…not the father, mother or even the child." She looked down slightly. "I remember thinking in that moment after I'd thrown up that the world isn't as it should be. Those who commit such vile acts are allowed to get away with what they do most of time." She raised her hand. "I made sure that those warriors who tried to the same thing to that family, got a fitting punishment and I made sure that they really suffered before they died!"

Tlaloc moved even closer seeing the pain again in her eyes he eased up his hand pulling one of his gold pendent free which had the sunstone symbol on it free from his neck. "My god would have given you a gift for doing what is considered the most honourable of all his laws. To always protect those who are weaker than yourself and to put their lives above your own." He took hold of her hand pulling it outwards ignoring her surprise as he put the pendent in it. "I was a head warrior to him and I'm starting to believe in those laws all over again." He slowly closed her fingers over the pendent. "You should have this for doing something so noble." He patted her hand. "Because I think what you did was right and you shouldn't have been punished for it." He gave her another smile before stepping back. "You should wear it as a symbol of what you did, because then no one matter what any one says you'll always know that what you did was right." Amoxtli looked up sharply meeting his gaze as she held the pendent tighter she wished she could cry right now because she wanted to so badly she smiled slowly meeting his gaze. "Thank you…so much."

8

Ares watched as the heavenly hummingbird warriors backed away as his chains came loose hitting the keeps floor. He could hear the drums echoing outside as the city bellow began its celebrations. He eyed Gabrielle she had said nothing since she'd been led back to keep he snarled rubbed his wrist. The sun god had said that he would be back soon and that they were both to be taken to the main keep. There was no way the sun god could do what he said he'd done it was impossible! The very bindings of a soul mate thread couldn't be tampering with. Every piece of the person's personality was a thread in itself with a highly elaborate interlaced pattern. These patterns if pulled apart would just rebind so you couldn't change the personality permanently.

The same was so if you tore the two souls apart they'd just rebind of their own will. He didn't care how powerful the pompous Aztec fool though he was. His father's soul mate creations were one of a kind and no other god had ever been able to alter them. He eyed her she was pulling an elaborate act, he sneered slightly she had killed herself knowing that the sun god would bring her back, which meant that she knew where Xena was. He felt the inner pain he needed to know if what the bastard had said was true! He didn't want believe it and something told him that Gabrielle wouldn't just let Xena die, like him she was very possessive. He watched as the glowing green soul light drifted out of her eyes like smoke. "For a really irritating blonde that was clever, you knew he'd resurrect you didn't you?"

He watched as she turned to look at him her face full of confusion. "You know that because he likes you that, you could play the obedient lapdog and he'd just fall for it." Gabrielle turned slowly meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry…I don't know you." She eyed him closely nothing about the dark haired man's features was in any way familiar. She turned back to room in fact nothing was familiar not even the floor or the golden throne. Should it be familiar? She just couldn't remember no matter how she tried. This must be her home though, how could it not be? The tall nice man with amber coloured eye had said that they were lovers, so this had to be their home. She had been dead so that must have been the reason she'd forgotten this?

Why else wouldn't she remember that he was her lover and that she lived here? She felt her gaze drift her own name wasn't that familiar ether, Gabrielle was simple enough to say. Yet she couldn't ever remember anyone calling her by that name until today. She couldn't even remember her parents calling her by it. Who were her parents and what did they look like? Were they alive or were they dead? There were so many questions and so many she had no answer to, her mind was as blank as an empty scroll. She must have lost all her memories at some point in time it was the only thing that could explain all this. Right now though it best that she listen to the man who was her lover he would know her story and tell her how she had lost her memories, he seemed to know her better than she knew herself.

Ares took a step forward. "Look you can drop the act now! We both know this is a game you're playing." Gabrielle took a step back eyeing the dark haired man something about him was unpleasant but she couldn't really understand what. "I said I don't know who you are now please, leave me alone." Ares took a step closer narrowing his gaze. "You know who I am." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "No I don't know who you are I've never seen your face before today." Ares narrowed his gaze trying to see the lie in her face and any hints in her posture. He didn't think as he grabbed her arm he breathed in sharply as a feeling went through him which felt like pure innocence but at the same time a deep emptiness.

Gabrielle didn't think as she pulled her arm out of his grip forcefully, in an instant the four warriors behind her rose their weapons towards the dark hair man who took a step back the shock as clear as day in his eyes. Ares pulled back this wasn't a ruse or a trick she really didn't know he was, or even who she was for that matter, he'd felt it in her soul. How had the sun god done it? Had he overlaid another personality? He shook his head, that wasn't possible the threads would just tear the overlaid pattern apart because it didn't belong. He'd also have felt the overlay when he touched her yet he hadn't felt one. He stepped sideways her body was a copy, but not her soul that was impossible to replicate. So if she wasn't a soul copy or an overlaid personality then what was she? He'd never seen this done before and he didn't have a clue how the pompous Aztec god had done it. Stripping one soul mate from another was hard enough, but to change a soul's ingrained personality was something else entirely, yet he'd done it somehow.

"I am sure you are wondering how I did it are you not lesser god?"

Ares snarled slightly watching as the sun god slowly walked in to the room coming to a stop in front of him. Ares narrowed his gaze. "Yes…I am." Huitzilopochtli smiled as took hold of Gabrielle's arm gently moving her away from him. "Such a shame it is that you will never know because I would not waste my time telling you." He turned moving his hand through the long blonde hair. "Come with me Gabrielle, we have a great deal to talk about." Gabrielle blinked as she met his amber gaze. "As you wish, My Lord." Huitzilopochtli turned slightly picking up the scroll on his thrones side table. "I want him watched he is not to come near my bedchamber."

The first hummingbird warrior nodded slightly. "As you command great sun god." Ares sneered watching as they both went inside the bedchamber and the curtain was pulled across. He hated the bastard right now more than anything in the world. Xena couldn't have dead he was could feel it in his gut the Warrior Princess was to strong for most people to kill, it was one of the reasons he loved her. He wouldn't be able to get the information about Xena from Gabrielle ether that was clear now. He stepped away from the warriors who eyed him she had somehow been turned in to an obedient little lapdog. He looked up slightly maybe he could use that to his advantage she was showing some very innocent behaviour. She also didn't know who he was anymore maybe he could get her to talk the sun god into letting him go. Or better yet use her to find out if Xena was dead. If Xena was still alive though she wouldn't remain standing for long she'd come here demanding to have Gabrielle back. She wouldn't allow the irritating blonde to fall in to someone else hands that was certain.

8

Xena let her gaze drift slowly over the skull in her hands, she took a deep breath as she looked up seeing Xochipilli enter the room. Itzli stood up slowly watching as the love god eyed the broken table. "I'm sorry it was my fault." He looked down at the Warrior Princess who had nothing for a while she'd just been looking at the skull in her hands. Xochipilli breathed in looking at him and then at the Warrior Princess who hadn't looked up. He knew already who had done this damage. He could feel the pain in her soul even now. He had left the room to give her time to calm down and be alone until she could get her anger under control. He didn't doubt that she needed time to steady her emotions as well, he watched as she looked down again at the skull in her hands saying nothing.

He breathed in deeply he knew whose skull it was which pained him even more, he hadn't expected to find her with it now. He had hoped that he could have been the one to explain it all to her. He walked forward so he was standing next to her, he moved over putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I should have been the one to tell you about Gabrielle's skull." Xena looked up slightly. "I would have tried to kill you to." Xochipilli slowly met her gaze. "I'm a god…I can't die." Xena shuffled in her sitting position on the floor as she kept a tight hold on the skull. "It wouldn't have stopped me trying." Xochipilli breathed in sharply as he eased his hand away he could hear the cold tone in her voice, and he could tell by her eyes that she wasn't bluffing.

He looked down slightly. "You didn't deserve any of this Xena." Xena snarled aloud as she looked up sharply. "Tell me, did you try to help her or did you turn your back on her and send her to, her death!?" Xochipilli shook his head. "I offered her my help, but she never took it, she left before I could put forward my ideas." Xena sneered feeling her anger burn only to feel it stop in an instant, she turned looking in to the skull's empty sockets for a long moment before looking up again. Gabrielle would never ask a god of love to commit an act of war. She must have seen Xochipilli as no different to Aphrodite and to ask him to do the same thing went against everything she believed in.

She breathed in deeply. "I know why she didn't take your help she would never ask any god of love to commit an act of war to help her." She lowered her gaze. "She must see you as she sees Aphrodite." Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "I wanted to help her Xena I really liked her, she has a beautiful soul. I admired her bravery so much that I gave her that gold tooth that you see before you." Xena smiled but it was a sad smile. "Everyone likes her she has that effect on people. I didn't always treat her right, and yet I was the only one she ever showed her love to." She breathed in painfully trying to control her emotions again as she stared at the skull in her hand which she was holding carefully. "I never even got to say goodbye…." Xochipilli kneeled down slightly so he was next to her. "In Mexica there are no goodbyes, not really everyone here has a chance to live again." He looked at the skull in her hands again. "As bad as this feels for you, you have to trust us, we can help you to fix all this." He put a hand on her shoulder again. "Has Itzli told you of the ethereal myth?"

End of part 53

Silvermoonlight.


	54. The Dark Passages That Lead

_THE DARK PASSAGES THAT LEAD TO NO WHERE_

Xena looked up slightly meeting Xochipilli's gaze. "Yes he said something about it." She lowered her gaze slightly. "Do you know what it is?" Xochipilli looked down slightly. "I know about it but I'm not the person who knows everything, but I know some one who does." He looked up slightly watching Xochiquetzal's bed room door opened. He breathed in deeply watching as his sister stepped out closely followed by a taller woman with her red and black clothing. He stood up slowly folding his arms he didn't even need to look twice to know who it was. He had sensed her presence last night he had made up his mind not to interrupt them both since they no doubt had an awful lot to talk about.

Chantico had finally returned to the place were she belonged after all this time, and apart from the scars she was no different from what he remembered. "I believe Xochiquetzal can answer that question." Xena stood up slightly watching as Itzli came to stand next to her as the fertility goddess came to stop in front of her. Xochipilli narrowed his gaze. "Good morning, I do hope you both slept well." Xochiquetzal turned hearing the venom in his voice. "Now is not the time for this!" Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "You now what's happened don't you? I told you this would happen, didn't I? Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "I know what I've done! I'm here now to put it right!"

Xena felt her gaze dart as she caught sight of the dragon tattoo on the fertility goddess's back and the pendent still around her neck. The realisation hit her all too suddenly. The pendent Gabrielle had been wearing around her neck before her death wasn't the fertility goddess's it had been different. It had, had the sunstone image carved in to it. She stepped back as the goddess raised her hand to her she felt the cold sneer as it spread across her lips. "You didn't help Gabrielle did you?" Xochipilli breathed in sharply ignoring Chantico's look of confusion. "No she didn't, she turned her away, despite that your lover begged for her help. Her act meant that Gabrielle had no choice but to go to Huitzilopochtli."

Chantico took a step forward before Xochiquetzal could speak. "Who the hell is Gabrielle!?" Xochiquetzal breathed in sharply feeling Xena's cold gaze burn in to her. "She's the Blood Jaguar." Chantico took a step forward so she in front of the tall dark haired woman with burnt gold armour and light blue eyes. "Then that would make you the Warrior Princess wouldn't it?" Xochipilli turned eyeing her. "You know going in to hiding has done nothing for your manners has it?" Xena eyed the tall goddess for a long moment only to feel herself freeze on the spot as their eyes met. All she could see was eyes which were the same colour as her lover's staring back at her. She found herself taking a step back as every nerve in body fired all at once and the pain hit her chest again. "Get away from me! What is this sick little joke? How dare you come in front of me with her eye colour?"

Xochiquetzal didn't think as she quickly pushed the fire goddess back she already knew the reason for that reaction and she could feel the hurt which the Warrior Princess was hiding she eyed the taller goddess for a long moment. "It's nothing personal Chantico, you remind her of the Blood Jaguar because you both have the same eye colour." Chantico took a slow step back she sneered slightly meeting the ice cold blue eyes. "You know I was born with this eye colour I'm sorry if it offends you!" Xena turned feeling the anger as it started to boil up all at once. She eyed Xochiquetzal not bothering to hide her disgust. "You sent my lover to her death! I swear to the gods if you were mortal I'd cut you up in to little pieces and send you to Tartarus in a reed basket, you bitch!" Chantico snarled as her hand suddenly filled with flames as she eyed the Warrior Princess. "You know I'll be the first to cut you up if you try that Warrior Princess!" Xena didn't think as she gently handed Gabrielle's skull to Itzli as pulled her sword free of the scabbard feeling an evil grin spread across her face. "Come and get some!"

"Stop this please!"

Xochiquetzal didn't think as she moved in between them she watched Chantico snarled aloud she slowly met her gaze. "Please Chantico." She watched as the goddess of fire stepped back the flames fading from her hand. She turned to Xena who narrowed her gaze. "I did you a terrible wrong Xena and I'm so sorry." She lowered her gaze. "I sent Gabrielle to her death because I wanted to make her suffer, because I was suffering." She took a step forward seeing that the tall woman didn't move her sword. "I felt her die in my minds eye I even saw how she died. I saw it because of the tattoo I took from her it was the one of the worst moments I've ever lived because I knew then, that you would go through what she was going through."

She slowly took hold of the blade putting it against her mid section. "Your right Xena, I do deserve Tartarus." She pushed herself in to the blade ignoring her brother's stunned surprise and Chantico's. Mortal weapons couldn't kill her but no god would ever freely force one in to themselves, she ignored the twinge as she stepped forward feeling the weapon go through her back. She watched as Xena looked up sharply her ice cold gaze meeting her own. "The sword that stabbed her should have been put through me." She came closer keeping her gaze fixed with Xena's. "I wish all her pain had been mine, all I feel is regret, regret that I turned her way. Regret that you have to suffer and regret that she is now in Huitzilopochtli's hands."

She slowly raised her hand to Xena's face. "Please let me help you, we know how to save her." Xena snarled aloud trying to control her self, she wanted to cry but she wasn't going to give the goddess the pleasure of seeing her tears. Gabrielle had said that she would never take Huitzilopochtli's offer but it seemed all to clear now that she'd had no choice. She sneered slightly moving away from her hand as it came closer to her face. "What has that bastard Huitzilopochtli done with her soul?" Xochiquetzal looked down at the sword which was still embedded in her mid section. "She ascended in to his hummingbird heaven, which means that he will no doubt resurrect her again."

She looked down slightly as she eased her hand back. "You can't feel her anymore can you?" Xena pulled the sword free in a violent motion as she stepped back. "No I can't!" Xochiquetzal looked at her for a long moment. "He's separated you from her permanently, I can feel it." Xochipilli breathed in deeply as he met her gaze. "As I said he would, it's not just that Xena can't feel her, she's not able to!" He eased out his hand. "Even if Gabrielle was resurrected at this moment and standing here in front of us they'd have no connection to each other. He's sliced them apart completely and I'll bet he did it on purpose because he claims to be in love with her!" Xena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean he's in love with her? She never mentioned that to me!"

Itzli moved forward putting a hand on her shoulder. "She has no love for him Xena, she would never take his offer she didn't when it was offered the first time around and I doubt she took it this time around. I believe that she thought he would resurrect her after her death as she was before she died." He snarled aloud. "I know now that he would not do that, he's become very dishonourable." He breathed in sharply. "He told me if her last order was to save you that I should not follow it and let you die." Xena eyed him for a long moment she slowly eased her sword back in to its scabbard as she gently eased the skull from his hands. She could see the truth in his eyes and she knew that Gabrielle wouldn't have taken his offer she said that she never would.

If Huitzilopochtli was anything like Ares he'd just manipulate the situation regardless and try and make Gabrielle his with out her consent. She snarled aloud the thought of some scum bag god touching her made her sick to the stomach. Everything now made sense the green flames, her ascension and the fact that she could no longer feel her. Xochiquetzal stepped forward. "The body that Huitzilopochtli will put her in will be an identical copy of her own. She'll be one of his hummingbird warriors with out a doubt. These warriors can change forms from men to hummingbirds in the blink of an eye and back again." Xochipilli took a step forward. "She won't know any better because he has no doubt already stripped her off all her memories."

Xochiquetzal looked up sharply. "We can save her though with that skull in your hands. There is a way of rebinding her soul to it. There's a special ritual in which we cover the skull in jade patterns, these sacred patterns will help you trap her. She can't run from her true self her skull is the cradle of her existence." Xena slowly took a step back. "I need time to think." She turned sharply not bothering to look around, her mind was full of too many things and she needed to sit and think about all them away from everyone else. She turned sharply. "Itzli!" She watched as he turned to follow her as she walked towards the keeps steps which led outside. This whole thing disgusted her, not only was her lover alive but she was in the hands of some bastard war god! She took a deep breath, she wanted to break something again all she could feel was the anger and the intense pain in her chest. She felt her hand form a fist as she breathed in sharply she had to get a hold of her self.

8

Gabrielle looked up meeting the tall man's amber gaze as she sat herself down on the bed. "Who was that man My Lord?" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly as he sat down next to her. "A Greek god who you should pay no mind to, you should not listen to anything he tells you he is full of lies and deception." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "What is a lie My Lord?" Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "It's a mistruth and he is a bad person full of mistruths." Gabrielle slowly eased the head dress off. "Are you a bad person My Lord?" Huitzilopochtli slowly eased up his hand running it through her hair. "No, I'm a good person my name is Huitzilopochtli, I resurrected you because I love you so much." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Why don't I remember that you love me?"

Huitzilopochtli shook his head slightly. "When people die they forget, you've just forgotten that's all." He moved his fingers slowly down her arm as he eased his headdress free. "I'll help you remember everything in time." He slowly eased up his fingers stroking her face. "You died such a noble death, and you ascended in to my heaven. My whole heavenly army was able to descend up on our enemy's city because of your actions." He leaned closer breathing in the smell of her hair. "You are the bravest warrior I know and I have always loved you for your bravery. There is no other like you, not in heaven or earth Gabrielle." He eased up her long blonde hair letting it spill through his fingers. "You are truly unique." Gabrielle looked at him slightly unsure of what to say.

His words were so kind and yet something didn't seem right in all this, she looked at her skin for a moment before looking at him. "Why don't I look like you, my skin my eye colour and my hair are different?" Huitzilopochtli grinned slightly. "You are not from this land you came here from a distant land because you were exploring the world. It is just that you found your place here by my side." He moved a little closer to her, oh he had been dreaming of this moment for so long. "If you allow me to kiss you, you might remember." He watched as her blazing green eyes studied him for a moment, he had no intention of forcing her in any way. He wanted her to feel love, he didn't care how long he had to wait he would take this one step at a time.

He didn't want to just take her to bed ether she wasn't one of his priestess's he wanted to make love to her when she was good and ready and for her to enjoy every moment of it. The Warrior Princess was probably dead anyway, so as far as he was concerned she was his and she would live with him until the end of time. Gabrielle looked up slightly maybe she would remember, she leaned in gently meeting the taller mans lips closing her eyes. Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply enjoying the sensation it was so much like he'd imagined so soft and so full of feeling. It sent sparks through every part of his body, all at once and he didn't want it stop.

The Warrior Princess was such a fool for never appreciating this, how could anyone not want this?! He pulled her closer feeling the kiss deepen further as she responded to his kiss he had brought her back perfectly. She still knew how to love he just had to work at drawing her in over time, so that she'd want nothing else. He felt her pull away slowly, he breathed in deeply as he moved his hands up running them through her hair. "You have a truly beautiful kiss." Gabrielle blinked pulling back it was a nice feeling to be kissed by this man. She could feel the slight heat in her cheeks and another odd sensation which was travelling down her stomach.

She couldn't really explain it she knew what to love was, she knew what to make love meant and to be turned on. Yet she couldn't ever remember having any of these sensations before today. Huitzilopochtli was attractive and she knew that she liked looking at him she just wished that she knew more everything was still so disjointed. Huitzilopochtli moved his hand downwards across her face there was a still an issue though. He knew she liked both genders he'd seen it in her soul, when he'd resurrected her. He just wasn't sure which gender she was more likely to swing to, maybe he could work something out in the future. It wasn't like she could get pregnant with the other gender.

So long as she took no emotional interest in them and they didn't take interest in her, he didn't care. Her being with the Warrior Princess may have just been all about the carnal realise at the end of the day and just the primal side of her nature wanting that preference. It wasn't like he hadn't had two women in his bed before. He moved forward gently kissing her lips again still he didn't have to bother himself with this now, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now he just wanted to work on her getting to know him better and trusting him. He didn't want her under any pressure ether until she was fully settled in and happy with in herself.

8

Quetzalcoatl flapped his wings through the air watching as world moved past, he had to get back to his city now. He turned seeing that Manaia was still following him. May be he'd get what he wanted as soon as he'd captured the Greek god of war, he had enjoyed the last time that they'd had been together in his bedchamber. He slowly down in flight he could smell something drifting through the air, it was the beautiful smell of death. His gaze turned sharply seeing smoke bellowing up in the distance. He suddenly felt the joy pass as the realization hit home that it was Tezcatlipoca city. He hated his half brother he'd hated him from the beginning, despite this though he'd always had his loyalty.

He was Mixcoatl's other son before him, not that any one knew that. Due to his fathers utter disgust of his half brother he had refused to even acknowledge him as his son, in any way shape or form. Despite that they had always been rivals he had always felt a sense of pity for his weaker half brother because of his fathers actions. Tezcatlipoca had never had Mixcoatl's love he had been shunned from the beginning because of his evil nature. Unlike him he had seen all that his father could offer. Until he had been given the same treatment after he'd forced his way on to the throne as king of the gods and pushed his father out of it for good.

He flicked out his tongue that was the will of the world though the old always stepped down for the young. Mixcoatl had been getting old, his ways were also getting weak. He believed in fair rules and was starting to turn a more gentle way of ruling which made him pathetic. He had just seen his opportunity and taken it and his father hadn't been able to stop him. He moved in flight turning towards the city which came slowly in to view. He was not one for fear but he could feel a twinge of it going through him now, no one had ever defeated his brother. Yet in this moment something told him that something truly terrible had happened. He stopped in mid flight hovering over the huge city which he could now see perfectly in the sun light.

He turned seeing Manaia look downwards his eyes showing their shock. Quetzalcoatl looked down his brothers city was filled with smoke which bellowed upwards creating black clouds in the sky high above. The main streets had been cracked in five places, he could see smashed buildings and dead bodies off living warriors scattered all around, as well as the still twitching bones of skeleton warriors who had been torn apart.

The bones of two of his brothers huge animals lay in burning flames, one lay close to the main temple the other which was a huge snake lay half burnt in the cities centre. The place was empty as empty as the dead graveyards at the bottom of some of the under world goddess's temples. He could see food and drink spilled all over ground and weapons on the floor, there had been a huge raid here. He turned sharply seeing another huge dead monster bellow. He didn't need to look to know that it was Cipactli he had vivid memories of him. The monster god had once tried to eat him, not that he'd succeeded but it had always left a lasting memory. Enough to make him happy to see the bastard locked up forever in his half brother's stone prison.

The monster god had been his bothers prize which he'd always kept under the city. He narrowed his gaze as he caught sight of a figure crawling away from the dead monster god it was moving slowly. He didn't think as he flew downwards watching as Manaia followed him, his gold eyes looking at the damage with many mixed emotions. He felt his body as it slammed in to the floor he heard the other god land behind him. He moved towards the crawling form of his brother who carried on crawling. He could see the half healed cut wounds all over his body and the muscle showing through on both his back and shoulders. Someone had, had fun that was certain.

He roared as he grabbed hold of his brother's tail with his clawed fingers yanking him towards him. "Well it would seem that you have some how failed my brother!" Tezcatlipoca felt the sudden pain as the clawed fingers turned him over on his back. Her felt his body freeze in terror as he met Quetzalcoatl's burning gaze. This was a nightmare, he was in front of the one person he feared more than anyone and he wasn't strong enough to fight back nor was he able. He felt intense pain all over his body as he tried to crawl away. "Please don't kill me!" Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly he didn't think as he smashed his clawed fingers in to the jaguar gods face watching as the blood flew through his teeth. "You're doing perfectly fine with that! It doesn't seem that you need my help!"

Tezcatlipoca raised a clawed hand painfully. "Listen to me brother." Quetzalcoatl snarled aloud narrowing his gaze. "What is our agreement, yes now let me think. Oh yes your region is in front of mine for what reason? Oh now I remember, so you can protect me!" He roared aloud as he leaned forward so his jaws were close to his brother's face. "So tell me brother, why is your city now a burning wreck!?" Tezcatlipoca swallowed. "It was the Blood Jaguar she started it!" Quetzalcoatl didn't think as he hit him again ignoring his cry of pain. "You're telling me that, that little bitch burnt down your city!?" Tezcatlipoca looked up sharply. "She had help! Huitzilopochtli and Chantico they both destroyed my city." Quetzalcoatl leaned even closer. "Your not going tell me that, that lesser goddess is the one who did this to you are you brother!?"

Tezcatlipoca didn't dare move, maybe if his younger brother thought he was pitiful he wouldn't kill him. Quetzalcoatl snarled aloud. "She did, didn't she? You got kicked around by a pitiful lesser goddess your a pathetic worthless bastard!" He pulled back sharply. "I told you no good would come of stealing things from Chantico didn't I brother?" He breathed in deeply feeling a cruel smile form. "Perhaps I should amuse myself by finishing off what she started." He didn't think as he wrapped his tail around his brother dragging him violently in to the air ignoring his roar of pain. "What do you say?" Manaia moved forward raising his clawed fingers. "I am sure that he would still be necessary for other things."

He hadn't liked any off this, it awful he was surrounded by blood and death and he didn't want to see any more. This burning city was awful and he wanted to leave it. "He is your brother does that not make his life worth something?" Quetzalcoatl turned slightly eyeing Tezcatlipoca. "Manaia has a point your worthless hide might still have a use." He didn't think as he threw him full force watching as he smashed against the nearest building, only to slam in to the floor. "Your death wouldn't be interesting…torturing you for eternality would be more pleasing." He moved towards his fallen brother who looked up painfully. "Believe me when I say it'll be a unique torture just for you my brother."

He turned grabbing a mortal's dead body of the floor he bit down hearing the bones crack. He was so thirsty it felt like bliss as the blood swept in to his mouth it was replaced with disgust in an instant. He didn't think as he spat out the carcass instantly and the blood along with it. It tasted vile it was coagulated. He couldn't stand coagulated blood it was the most disgusting thing ever and he couldn't drink it! He didn't think as he brought down his tail end smashing it to his brother's face ignoring his howl of pain. "Even the blood in your city is tasteless and disgusting as well as dead! Don't you keep live things here I'm hungry!"

End of part 54

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all the reviews and input guys :)


	55. The Tide Of All Things As They

_THE TIDE OF ALL THINGS AS THEY COME TO THE SHORE_

Gabrielle slowly looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli's gaze as she stood up from the bed. She put a hand on her chin, before looking up. "Would be angry My Lord if I said that I enjoyed your kiss, but I still don't remember you?" Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "No I would not it will take time for you to remember these things." He slowly eased out his hand taking hers. "Do you remember being in my heavenly paradise, do you remember flying through it?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Yes, My Lord, I remember that very clearly I was a hummingbird in a huge meadow which was never ending." She looked down slightly, feeling a nervousness which caused her body to twitch before she could stop it.

The feeling was fear and she remembered it all to well. "I was afraid, My Lord, afraid because I couldn't remember my name or who I was or why I saw in your heavenly fields." Huitzilopochtli pulled himself off the bed he slowly put both hands on her shoulders as he leaned down gently meeting her lips enjoying the gentle kiss before he pulled away to meet her glowing green gaze. "Are you afraid now?" Gabrielle turned slightly, she wasn't willing to lie about this, she was still afraid. "I am afraid My Lord but not of you or this place. I'm afraid of what I can't remember. I don't know if I was a good person or if I was cruel so much is lost to me." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "You are one of the greatest warriors I've ever know and I no you are a good person."

He leaned closer running his hand down her cheek catching sight of the small smile that she gave him, which was sweet and innocent. "Does that make you feel any better?" Gabrielle nodded slightly. "Yes it does My Lord." Huitzilopochtli looked at her for a long moment. "Why do you call me My Lord?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze slightly. "Because you are the king of all warriors and I serve you." Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen he had no idea that this behaviour was such a deep part of her personality. It had never surfaced to this extent when she'd been alive. Not that, that mattered it was glorious to be around, she was all about honour and nobility. May be this part of her had never had the chance to surface because of the Warrior Princess, being attached to her soul which had no doubt been a drain.

He eased up his hand running it through her hair. "You speak very beautiful words, Gabrielle." He stepped back slightly. "Did you know that you can fly?" He grinned he wanted to see this, now that her soul was free. He pulled back the curtain watching as she followed him walking slightly behind her eyes showing their confusion. Gabrielle ignored the other dark haired man as they came to stop close to him. "Fly?" Huitzilopochtli turned sharply ignoring the Greek god's cold stare. "Coaxoch!" He watched as small white, green and gold humming bird appeared flying in to the room. Its body blasted in to white light as his head warrior took on his human form.

He smiled raising his hand. "This is Coaxoch, he's going to teach you how to become a hummingbird again and fly." Coaxoch looked up slightly feeling his feathered head dress sway. He moved closer to the Blood Jaguar. "Welcome back Blood Jaguar it is a pleasure to see you here once again." He watched as her glowing green eyes showed confusion. Gabrielle eyed the tall man who had blazing white light streaming out of his eyes like smoke. "I'm so sorry but I don't remember you." Coaxoch looked up slightly feeling everything hit home all at once, she had no memories of anything. He had watched her resurrection and had assumed that her odd behaviour was just because she had been brought back and was disoriented, which was very normal for hummingbird warriors.

He could sense through the light of her soul which was moving through eyes that she had been changed somehow. He'd felt her soul when she'd held his wrist when they'd last met, but this time it felt different and he couldn't really explain how. He had never know his god to change peoples souls and it seemed so surprising that he'd do this to the Blood Jaguar of all people. He stood up slightly right now though was not the time to question what his god had done. He was here for the simple reason that he would be by her side as her second in command for the rest of his eternal existence. She was a brilliant tactician, her assault on the Jaguar gods city proved that with out a doubt and these skills would be priceless to the armies of the hummingbird heaven and the living armies in the city.

He could learn so much from her, she was also rumoured to be a bard and he was very curious about that side of her personality. He slowly leaned over taking her arm. "Don't worry Blood Jaguar, I'll teach you how to fly." Huitzilopochtli watched as her green eyes turned to meet his he leaned over squeezing her shoulder. "Don't fear Gabrielle he's head my heavenly armies and he'll take very good care of you." Gabrielle looked down slightly only to feel his lips meet hers very gently, she looked up giving him a smile. "Yes My Lord." Huitzilopochtli ignored the god of wars grunt of disgust as he looked up. He had a lot still to do the head of Tezcatlipoca's army Amimitl was being brought to him tonight and needed time to consider his fate he smiled as he stepped back. "I'll see you soon Gabrielle."

Coaxoch watched as the Blood Jaguar looked down then slowly followed him. He couldn't help but notice that she moved her hand up gripping his arm. She was obviously scared, but that was natural It was odd though how her behaviour resembled that of a small innocent child. He stopped turning to the sun god. "When should I bring her back great sun god?" Huitzilopochtli raised his hand slightly. "Bring her back tonight, and show her as much of the city as possible." Coaxoch nodded slightly. "As you wish, great sun god." He watched as his god turned away ignoring the Greek war god who was still being watched by four of his hummingbird warriors. His god had much to do and it was better that he made sure that the Blood Jaguar knew her way around the great city and knew how to fly.

8

Lila looked up slightly watching as Amoxtli put the chain around her neck. Would any one be coming to her rescue? Was her life worth anything at all? Deep down she hoped that Lector was making his way here not that she really knew where here was. She'd never heard of Mexica until she'd found herself trapped here. No one she'd ever met had ever heard of this place, Xena had never mentioned and she always seemed so well travelled. Only her impostor sister knew anything about it, since she liked to kill people here. She looked up slightly eyeing both the warriors, as a thought suddenly sprung to her mind. Why didn't people just leave this city?

If somewhere is bad you can move on or so she'd always heard, there had to be ways to leave this place. There was always a way out from what she'd heard. So she could understand everyone's fear here, if they couldn't run then why was it that they didn't stand up against the feathered serpent and over throw him? She breathed in deeply as she turned to both the un-dead warriors. "You both hate it here don't you?" Tlaloc turned eyeing the young girl for a long moment that seemed like an odd question more because it was an obvious answer. He took a step forward meeting her sad gaze. "Yes we both hate it here why do you ask?"

Amoxtli looked up slightly. "We can't stop hating this place, its just the way things are. This was the hand we were given and we have to live with it." Lila looked down slightly. "Your god isn't here now why it that you don't just run away?" Tlaloc signed aloud. "It's not that simple." Lila folded her arms as she eyed him. "It seems simple to me, you hate a place you move on." Amoxtli raised her hand slightly. "You don't understand and that's not your fault, you are not a warrior so you don't see." She took a step closer. "To run is dishonourable to fight our way out is noble." Tlaloc lowered his gaze. "We both know that we can't fight our way out this hell hole and we accept it, which is the reason we stay."

He shook his head. "If we were to run and even if we made it past these walls we would be hunted until we die we'd have no life to speak off in Mexica. Warriors who flee are often killed by other gods if they are caught." Amoxtli sighed aloud. "We'd rather live this half life than that kind of life because it would be no life at all." Tlaloc breathed in sharply. "There is a hell beyond hells which is called the seventh hell. Those who betray are forced to endure an eternity inside its living walls. They say that it is a fate worse than death and any suffering in any other hell is mild in compared. The Aztec demons inside of it will give torture beyond anything imaginable to any one who's tossed in to it."

He eased up both hands. "This place may be bad but that hell does not compare to this and that is why we haven't run away." Lila looked down sadly there seemed to be no end to the horrors of this place. There was no such thing as freedom, no such thing as living. There wasn't even a heaven there was only hell. How did people live here? How did they survive knowing this? She looked down feeling the tears as they started to run down her face. If warriors were afraid to run then what hope was there for her? It meant that this whole land was a prison in itself and freedom was unattainable on every level and that in its self was a tragedy.

What is life if you can't dream or even live? What is it if you can't find happiness? She was never going to get out this place! She was going to die a horrible death and no one would be there to save her. She lowered her head feeling the tears as they started to run down her face. Amoxtli turned slightly seeing the sad look as it slowly moved across Tlaloc's face they both knew why the Greek girl had asked this. Frankly she hadn't wanted to answer it seemed so unfair to tell this truth to someone who was already deeply depressed. She slowly moved forward sitting herself next to the young woman who was began to cry harder. Her gaze turned as she watched Tlaloc sit himself on her other side. She leaned over putting her arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She looked down slightly. "We make it sound so bad, but for you it'll be okay. I'm sure someone will come to rescue soon." Tlaloc rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he was going to say this but it seemed like the only thing he could think of to say, that would help. "I'm sure your sister will come to your rescue." Lila turned sharply eyeing him. "I don't want her to come to my rescue! She's the reason I'm stuck here in the first place! She not my real sister anyway she's not even from my time!" She ignored his look of surprise. "I want Lector." Amoxtli moved closer that outburst was bad but not unsurprising. At this moment it had to feel like this young girl's whole world was just falling down around her. She gave her a tight squeeze trying to calm her down. "Who is Lector?" Lila turned eyeing her sharply as she wiped away her tears. "He my boyfriend, we were going to get married next spring."

Tlaloc looked up slightly he wasn't really very good with women and their emotions but he found that sad. He knew from when he had been alive that marriage meant a lot to young women. He grunted aloud watching as she turned to look at him her sea blue eyes full of hurt. "I'm sure you will still be married." He turned slightly trying to word his next question carefully. "Is your sister married?" Lila narrowed her gaze slightly. "No she's not married! Even if she was I doubt she'd tell me about it." Amoxtli turned slightly okay this was an odd topic they were trailing off on to. "Well I've heard that." She paused looking at the dark haired young woman. "Wait your sister likes women doesn't she?" Tlaloc looked around sharply. "Yes she does…I thought everyone knew that." Amoxtli breathed in slightly. "I wasn't sure…I don't really buy in to rumour plus I've heard so many things when it comes to Blood Jaguar. It's hard to know what the truth is and what isn't." Lila breathed in painfully. "Well she's not married." Tlaloc breathed in deeply putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be married though, I think a nice young girl like you deserves to be."

8

Coaxoch came to a stop as he eased himself on to the ledge which over looked the city. He eased her up only to watch as she stepped back from the edge the fear showing as she held his arm even tighter. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Gabrielle looked down slightly before swallowing. "It's a long way down." Coaxoch eyed her for a long moment. "You're a mighty warrior this drop should not frighten you. When you were alive you had no fear of death." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You say I'm dead but I don't feel dead, why is that?" Coaxoch took hold of her hand. "Your body has been brought back in a manner that's so alive that no one can tell that you are dead."

He eased up his hand watching as the smoke drifted out of her glowing eyes. "Your soul which is breaching your eyes is the only thing that makes you different." He let go off her hand. "As well as the fact that you can do this…." Gabrielle watched in surprise as he jumped off the ledge his body blasted in to white light. The light faded away revealing a tiny hummingbird which flew around her a white light trailing in it wake. Coaxoch flapped his wings as he flew around her waist then he moved upwards so he was close to her face. "Don't be afraid just jump and imagine that you look like this and you shall." He moved flying around her arm. He could already see three of his living warriors moving forward with a priest to watch.

They couldn't hear what he was saying in the hummingbird form but she could, he flew away from her arm again. "Come with me Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle took a step closer to the edge. "If I fall will I die?" Coaxoch moved closer to her. "You won't die but it will hurt, but I don't believe you will fall." Gabrielle looked over the edge again she took a deep breath. She looked up realizing that more warriors were no watching from the steps near by she turned away ignoring them as she closed her eyes. She could do this she was already dead so she wouldn't die if she messed this up. She breathed in deeply it was such a long way down she could see the huge beautiful city spreading out bellow.

There was so much wonder and so much she couldn't remember she wanted to see it all again in this wonderfully waking moment. Coaxoch flew back watching as she suddenly jumped with out warning. He found himself flying back further as her body blasted in to green light as she fell downwards towards the city. The green light faded away as a green and red hummingbird appeared flying upwards with ribbons of green light following in her bodies wake. He slowly moved downwards so he was next her. "Very good, you are very quick to pick up Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle turned her feathered head as she moved to fly next to him. "Thank you."

Coaxoch flapped faster as he moved away from the temple he turned seeing her follow. "Would you like a race? It'll give you a chance to test your wings." Gabrielle turned in mid flight. "If you'd like…." Coaxoch smiled slightly. "I would like that very much." He didn't think as he flew towards the city, he turned watching as she followed following the steam of white light at his tail. He turned sharply mid air watching as she turned with him in an instant. He moved faster as they came towards the city streets, he ignored the people who looked up from there celebration drinks and dances as they flew over them. To them they both looked like beautiful comets of light whose tails of light stretched out far behind them.

They both turned moving through the streets and dodging statues and fountains as they carried on flying, he turned again shooting past the market stalls. She was closer by the second he turned again watching as she followed keeping pace. It was so nice to have someone who liked to be challenged he'd missed that so much in all his long years. He could just let go and have fun for a change, he swerved again watching as she followed. It was such a shame that she couldn't remember anything he so much wanted to ask her what it was like to stand at the very top of the Jaguar gods keep and take him on in glorious battle. He had been the one who had almost made it over a hundred years ago.

He had come so close the last step had been with in his reach and then it had all come to an end. Axe bows had smashed his body to bits as he'd been surrounded by elite warriors. He had died with one hand on the main keep platform in the breaking of the mornings first light. Despite ascending he had not been strong enough to open all the heavenly hummingbird doorways his will had just not been strong enough. He had never understood what he had done wrong and it had confused him for years because everything he had done had been as the myth had said. He had fought the battle and died the honourable death. Only two doorways had been opened and those hummingbird warriors on that day had, had to retreat because their numbers just weren't strong enough.

The Blood Jaguar on the other hand had opened all the doorways all once and that intrigued him. He turned another street watching as she got closer. He hoped that all her memories would return he so much wanted to know the answer to this mystery. He stopped sharply in one the open squares which was close to a fountain he turned watching as she did the same. "You race well." He turned ignoring the children who stopped playing their game as they turned to watch them. "Now change back with me the same way you did before just think the reverse." He watching as the green light blasted outwards and her form appeared he didn't think as he did the same. He looked up slightly. "I want to show you the training grounds."

Gabrielle stood up watching as the green light faded from her body. "The training ground? Is that where people fight?" Coaxoch laughed slightly. "Of course, I want you to meet Ahexotl. Like me you'll see him a lot during your time here as he is leader of the living armies in this city and a very brave warrior" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "My god told me that I'm a warrior is that true?" Coaxoch walked forward taking hold of her arm ignoring her surprised look. "Yes you are a warrior a very brave one in fact." Gabrielle blinked as she pulled back slightly. "If I'm a warrior, does that mean I fight?" Coaxoch looked up slightly. "Yes you do."

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Isn't fighting wrong? Because when you fight, don't people get hurt?" Coaxoch turned eyeing her that was such an innocent remark he'd heard that same line from children. May be the truth was that this behaviour came from the fact that when she wasn't in a living her soul was truly innocent. He breathed in deeply as he tapped his headdress with his finger. "Fighting is right when it's to protect others, who can't defend themselves. That is the way of the honourable and noble warrior." Gabrielle turned seeing that the children close by were watching hanging on their every word. "Is that what I did when I was alive defend others in this land?"

Coaxoch turned slightly he moved his hand patting her shoulder. "Not exactly…." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "I don't understand." Coaxoch sighed aloud how was he supposed to explain to her the difference between violent actions that awe struck others and the noble acts that made warriors proud with in themselves? He breathed in deeply. "Maybe in time when your memories return you will come to understand everything." He turned taking her arm again. "You just have to trust me up until then I'm here to guide you." Gabrielle looked at him before nodding why did nothing make any sense? Shouldn't she have remembered something by now? Despite this city's beauty and how many streets she'd flown though she still couldn't remember anything about it or even being here at any point when she had been alive. Maybe he was right maybe it was best that she just follow his guidance he seemed like a nice person. He also knew this place which meant he could help her fill in these missing gaps in her memory.

End of part 55

Silvermoonlight

Here you go everyone, I'm sorry that this wasn't up last week, just got caught up in the rush. I hope you all had a great time at Christmas :)


	56. Lost Battles In The Wake Of Time

_LOST BATTLES IN THE WAKE OF TIME_

Xena felt her gaze wander as she looked at the stone floor, nothing about any off this filled her with happiness. The thought of Gabrielle being stripped off her memories was vile, what made it worse was that her lover had no choice in the matter. If what they had said was true then she was being forced to live a half life by the Aztec god of war. Who was this vile bastard anyway? She'd heard very little about him apart from that he was the god of sun and war and that he had a thing for her lover. Maybe she should have realized that to begin with, when Gabrielle had said that he had made her an offer. No god of war would ever offer anything like that unless they felt something for the person.

She sneered slightly not that this bastard knew how to love or what it meant. War gods only knew how to take what they wanted and they didn't care if others suffered for it. She felt her hand form a fist as her gaze wandered over the city bellow. She only had half the story, Gabrielle would have no doubt told her the rest, if they'd had, had more time together before she'd been captured. The thought that lover might be alive and that couldn't feel her made her feel even worse. There was not a time in her life that she couldn't remember not feeling Gabrielle's presence after they'd first met, other than when Akemi had blocked her from feeling it in limbo. It had been painful then and it was no different now, it hurt just as much.

The bitch had just blocked her from Gabrielle though she hadn't torn the very fabric of her soul apart. She breathed in deeply feeling her gaze wander she didn't even realize that she could be separated from her lover like that. She had always assumed that the bond was unbreakable. That seemed like an arrogant thought now thinking about it. It seemed in Mexica all the rules she had seen with the Greek gods and other gods were just thrown out of the window. These gods had so much more power she had come here believing that she could win this battle like any other. The fact was that it didn't work that way in this land and it was time that she paid attention to that fact.

She snarled aloud turning to look at Itzli who was standing close by watching her. "Tell me how did Gabrielle meet that bastard Huitzilopochtli?" Itzli looked up sharply he knew this question was the one that she wanted to ask even before the words left her lips. He met her ice cold gaze for a long moment before turning slightly. He hadn't been looking forward to this he knew how bad he would look in front of Xena. He had tried to do something which was truly dishonourable and he had nothing to be proud of looking back at the event. He shook his head as he slowly lowered his gaze feeling the pain as it went through his chest before looking up slowly.

8

Itzli looked down slightly as he stepped in to ankle the murky water, this swamp never smelt nice. It hadn't when he'd been here in his childhood and it still didn't now. Still he wasn't here for sight seeing he was here to put his plan in to motion. A plan which if it worked would end his service to the Blood Jaguar permanently. It seemed like such a shame to waste her but what did it matter? She was an evil twisted bitch anyway who deserved no less. After seeing her blow up Itzpapalotl temple he had been awe stuck. The feeling had slowly faded away though after he'd watched her drink herself to sleep with alcohol which she'd stolen when she taken the feathered serpent's items.

She was even more disgusting when she was drunk she kept talking about her dead lover. Frankly he didn't care who the bitch was or what she looked like or even what she did with her in bed. Normally he'd jump at the chance to hear about sexual escapes but when it came from the Blood Jaguar it just made him want to cringe. Why would any woman want her anyway? She was violent, cruel and insane, had she chosen a woman over a man because no man would go any where near her? Frankly that thought didn't surprise him he wouldn't sleep with her even if she was the last woman on earth. Who ever this Xena was she was ether just as insane as the Blood Jaguar or really desperate.

He wouldn't waste his time on such a mean little bitch, no matter how much some one paid him in gold or gem stone. He rolled his eyes after she'd passed out she had started talked in her sleep in Greek, so he had no idea what she was saying. It was a constant annoying muttering which had kept him wide awake! Then she'd topped it all off by throwing up first thing in the morning. His sister was right she deserved to die what right did she have to live anyway? She was the cause of all his suffering and she had killed his brother! Well her miserable life was about to come to sharp end he'd make sure of that today. There was no point in trying to kill her himself.

She was too violent and strong and it was far too risky to try and stab her in the back. No he'd get Milintica the grand serpent to finish her off she had one weakness in this place and that was that she didn't know Mexica. She was very dependent on him to tell her everything she needed to know and he could now use that against her. Milintica was a huge python a monster in this swamp region he had been a pet belonging to Tezcatlipoca but had broken free of his pen over fifty seasons ago. He had just become too big and far too strong and now he was the second biggest snake in all of Mexica next to the feathered serpent. Every one feared him and no one dared to go near his huge swamp territory.

He smiled as he carried on walking through the murky water he turned watching as the Blood Jaguar stopped putting a hand through her short messy blonde hair, the fact that she had a hang over today was a bonus. She had been slow all morning and she was having trouble keeping up with him. He could see the Katana which she'd used to kill the elite was now strapped to her back. She also had the bag with all the godly items swung over her shoulder, he grinned slightly as soon as she was dead he was going to take them from her. Maybe he could use the godly items to win his gods favour, he smiled again. People would worship his name and love him if he brought back such an almighty prize to his god.

He could see it now drinking with rich nobles having sex with any woman he wanted and being worshipped by all for his name. Oh yes that'd be the good life, that was the life he dreamed about. Not a life of towing around some annoying little bitch from Greece who was a psychopath and who used to do some warrior woman back in her homeland. Gabrielle groaned painfully, gods her head was hurting, it was a throbbing headache which just wouldn't stop pounding! How much had she drunk last night? Too much to be sure she could hardly remember anything she stumbled forward feeling her stomach twist again. She really wanted to throw up right now.

Where were they and why were they trudging through this god forsaken swamp? She groaned looking up slightly. "Where are we going?" Itzli grinned slightly as he eyed her. "This is a short cut." Gabrielle groaned again she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die at this moment in time. "Short cut to where?" Itzli turned sharply. "It's a short cut to C'thulon!" He folded his arms sneering in disgust. "So pick up the pace already you bitch!" Gabrielle snarled aloud as she eyed him. "Bastard, go to Tartarus!" Itzli turned eyeing her. "You know what I would go to hell if they asked me! Anything not to have to listen to you talk about how big your lover's breasts are when you're drunk!"

He watched as the shock filled her eyes and her face drained of colour. "Yes that's right! Or were you to drunk to remember what you said last night?" He raised his hands as an evil grin spread across his face, oh what a pleasure it was to see her looking so out of her depth. "You were also talking about how she undresses you and puts her…." Gabrielle turned feeling her cry of anger hit the air before she could stop it. "Shut up!" Itzli looked up slightly catching sight of the huge water cave close. "You know you really should be quite, it's very rude to wake up Milintica." Gabrielle stopped still in an instant. "Who is Milintica?!" Itzli smiled as he stepped away slowly. "Some one who will be very angry if you don't keep quite…."

He leaned over slightly watching as the lake behind her started to bubble and churn. "Oh well…it would appear that your to late." Gabrielle felt every muscle in body freeze she felt the water as it flew outwards hitting her back full force. A long drawn out hiss which made her blood run cold in an instant hit the air behind her. She could see its reflection as it slowly appeared above her, the huge python head rose up higher followed by the huge neck which was brown with green stripes, she could see ripples flowing outwards around her as the massive snake moved it neck. Its red and yellow eyes staring down at her as its jaws opened causing another long drawn out hiss to hit the air.

Oh gods this was so not her day! She watched the monsters eyes as they slowly narrowed, why did it have to be a snake? She was starting to like these reptiles less and less every day. She couldn't seem to escape the memory of having her ribs cracked in the feathered serpent's coils. It made her cringe with fear every time she thought about it. She felt her heart stop as a horrible realization hit home as she stared at the monstrous constrictor, she had been brought here! This was a set up! She looked up only to feel the horror overtake her as she watched Itzli bolt in to a run moving away from her. She could see the evil grin and the gleam in his eyes as he looked back at her for a moment before disappearing in to the embankments thick tropical forest.

Her world seemed to slow down all at once she should just let this monster kill her. She had nothing to live for anyway…she was a murder a cold blooded murder that deserved death. Her life wasn't worth half as much as those lives she'd taken in cold blood, she slowly easing the Katana free from its scabbard on her back. It was better this way she'd have the noble death she craved for, it was the only way out. She didn't care if no one ever remembered her. If all they remembered was that was she had stood against this snake then that was enough. The only thing she had left was the last sliver of her honour which she'd been loosing, it was better to loose it here and now than anywhere else.

She didn't think as she burst in to a run just in time to see the huge head come down as it struck her, only to miss which sent water flying outwards. She could feel her feet as they smashed the water surface as she tried to run faster. She could see it turning in the corner of her eyes as its huge coils swung around and its head came towards her. Her breath got caught in her throat as the man size jaws snapped with in inches of her shoulder. She was nothing compared to this monster she suddenly felt the pain as a mass of water hit her as its huge tail smashed down in front of her blocking her retreat. She felt the pain in her chest as she turned to meet the red eyes which slowly narrowed.

She swallowed feeling her wet fridge as it fell in front of her face, it was playing with her. She watched as the huge tail moved further outwards blocking the last of her retreat fully. She moved trying to avoid the head as it struck again missing her once more. It hissed in anger as it raised its neck again its red eyes turning to look at her. She eased the sword higher, only to feel the pain in her wrists as it impacted with the creatures face as it came towards her, red blood flew through the air hitting the lakes surface hard as the snake roared pulling back. She didn't think as she turned slamming the weapon in to the huge coil close by pushing it in as deep as possible before pulling it out.

The creature's tail swung back all at once, she didn't think as she bolted in to a run leaping clean over the tails tip which crashed down behind her sending water flying outwards. She could hear the water churning as the monstrous snake turned moving towards her again. She could see the blood staining her sword as she ran faster. She could feel her breathing getting faster as she ran towards the other rock embankment which was on the opposite side to the other embankment which was filled with trees. She could see a waterfall which was in the far distance spilling its clear water in to the vast swamp. High above it were crooked trees which had vines hanging down.

She felt the pain in her chest as she leapt on to rocks trying desperately to get higher as her feet hit the stone. She could feel her breath coming out in sharp grasps as she scrambled higher. She found herself tensing as the snakes huge head came down only to smash in to the rocks where she had been she watched as it pulled back hissing in pain. She swung the sword watching as it impacted with its nose as it tried to strike again causing it to pull back. She felt her feet slip on the wet stone above causing her to stumble almost loosing her grip on her weapon. She breathed out painfully trying to steady herself she looked up only to feel the agony as the snakes tail impacted with body.

She felt her feet leave the floor as she smashed against the stone back first which caused her to cry out in pain as the sword left her hand. She looked up only to see the huge jaws coming towards her their razor sharp curved teeth gleaming in the low light. She found herself turning in panic as she watched the gleaming katana start to grind as moved towards the rocks edge. She felt her hand fly outwards only to impact with the stone as the sword slid further out of her reach. She looked up seeing the jaws move closer she felt her whole body move as she grabbed the weapon. Her scream of pain hit the air as the front teeth tips sliced across her shoulder as she avoided the jaws which flew past her.

Her whole body started to spasm only to cause more pain as she fell of the ledge. She felt the pain as her body impacted with rock bellow hard, she couldn't hold back her scream of pain. The huge snake turned its head to look at her its huge tongue flicked out as its head moved closer it could taste her blood in the air. Its mouth opened showing off its teeth which had her blood on them as its long drawn out hiss hit the air. She snarled aloud ignoring the pain as pulled herself on to her knees ignoring the blood as it ran down her arm. She couldn't stop her scream of anger as she swung the sword which hit the snakes face as its neck moved past her, as she stepped to one side.

It whole head suddenly turned in a coiling motion smashing in to her body. She couldn't stop her feet as they left the floor completely she watched the rock embankment pass her by, only to feel more pain as her body impacted with the water bellow. The water seemed to swell up around her as she sunk in to its murky depths in which she couldn't see anything. There was no sun not even the light of fish scales only the choking smog of blackness. She looked up feeling the light headedness take over and the screaming of her lungs wanting to breathe as she hit the swamps murky bottom causing a cloud of black dirt to move around her. All this was replaced with terror as the huge teeth appeared moving towards her.

She couldn't move her body was frozen she felt the teeth as the sliced down on one of her legs causing her mouth to open and take in a breath filled with water. She felt her fingers tighten around the sword as she was dragged upwards and out of the water in a violent motion. All could she do was scream as the teeth dug in to her upper leg. She was hanging just above the water she snarled as she tried to kick out only to hit the hard flesh on the snake's nose. She breathed in she could feel the blood running down her knee and the skin as it began to slowly tear. She felt the sudden terror kick in as the snake twisted its head as it started to coil, she couldn't go through that again!

She didn't think as she grabbed the sai blade out of her knees strap as the neck coils came towards her and the head turned towards them. She could see the snake's eye as it neck coils came down on her and it moved its head lower so its coils could move around her body. She screamed feeling the weapon leave her hand heading towards its target. The next moments turned to excruciating pain as the jaws opened as the weapon slammed in to its eye. Her body was thrown upwards as the coils moved back as its screech of pain hit the air. She felt the pain again as her body impacted with the water along with sting of her leg wound. She moved under the water trying to take the pain.

Everything hurt as she moved upwards feeling herself break the surface of the water which filled her lungs with cold air. The pain came again as she moved forward swimming towards the waterfall. The huge snake screeching as it swung it head in violent motions then smashed it against the rock embankment trying desperately to get rid of the sai blade now embedded deeply in its eye. She grabbed at the embankment close to the water fall, heaving herself up on to the grass. Only to feel her body fall forward as she hit the ground hard on her side as her strength left all at once. She wanted to pass out but the agonizing sting of pain was keeping her awake. She clutched the Katana's hilt tighter as she looked down ignoring the snake as it carried on screeching while hitting its face harder against rock face.

She sneered at it, it was never the large wounds that really hurt it was the small ones and this was proof of this. She watched as it moved its coils twisting them around its head trying again to dislodge her weapon. She ignored it as she looked down only to feel herself shiver her upper knee was a terrible mess. Where the tattoo and her normal skin had been it had been all but torn away showing the red muscle underneath. Blood was running down from it, what was left of her skin hung down in strips. She grabbed the nearest tree easing her self up feeling every muscle in her body cry out all at once, she had to get away from the huge snake!

She eyed her wound only to turn away ignoring it there was no point in stopping the bleeding or even bandaging it. What was the point to anything anymore? All she did was suffer pain. She looked at the huge water fall as she started to move up towards it ignoring the intense pain that every step took as she moved higher up. It seemed like a painfully eternity when her blood stained leg hit the very top. She grabbed one of the hanging vines feeling her self breathe in sharply. She could see the huge snake moving away in the distance still smashing its head against trees as it carried on trying to free her sai blade. She breathed in stepping on to the huge water fall watching as the water raging close by.

It crashed over the edge savagely before hitting the swamps waters far bellow. She looked at the long drop which just seemed to speak to something in the back of her mind. If she were to fall the impact would kill her outright, hitting water from any height was like smashing in to stone. What a welcoming thought that was. She limped forward ignoring the light headed feeling which was taking over her very slowly, she ignored it as she let go of the vines she'd been holding. All she did was suffer all she felt was pain excruciating pain day in and day out. She wasn't even noble she was disgusting and vile and she'd murdered others in cold blood.

She didn't know who she was anymore she couldn't even remember who she used to be ether. Only distant memories that filled her with an empty echoing pain and a barren loneliness which had engulfed her heart because her lover was gone. She could feel the tears as they started to run down her face, she'd walked too far and to for long and she didn't want to walk anymore, she wanted oblivion. She eased up the bloody katana looking at it, life had done her wrong and she hated it. The truth was she couldn't escape this time Xena wasn't here to rescue her, no one was all of her rescues had gone. She felt the hurt and hated as it twisted in a violent knot in her stomach, her lover had picked Akemi over her the little Japanese bitch had won.

Her lover didn't want her no one did, even her own servant despised her she looked at the bloody katana again as she ripped its scabbard from her back. She slowly re-sheathed it then easing it out in front of her it was the weapon of her sorrows and her misery and it had seen to much blood. She let go of it watching as it slipped free from her bloody grip. It fell free falling down in to the water fall bellow a final flash of light from its hilt piercing the darkness before it hit the churning mass of water bellow disappearing all together from sight. She closed her eyes limping closer to the edge as she pulled her hands outwards breathing in the cold rush of air as she felt the spray of water as it surrounded her.

"Why do you want to throw away your life when the whole of Mexica is starting to know your name?"

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open as she turned around only to meet the amber gaze of a well muscled man who was standing behind her. He was six foot tall and in his late thirties. She could see a huge headdress of golden and white feathers which was swaying with the morning breeze. His collar of jade and gem stone caught the sunlight as did his silver and gold gauntlets. His long gold and silver hanging cloth moved as he stepped forward putting a hand on his gold and jade belt. He tapped one of his yellow sandals as he smiled showing of the long canine teeth on his upper and lower jaw. He had to be a god another annoying bastard god who she really didn't care for speaking to right now.

She felt the hated twist in her stomach as she looked at him not bothering to hide her disgust. "I don't care who you are but you can't go to Tartarus!" Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen what magnificent courage, she was completely with out fear. He had never heard of anyone doing the things that she'd done and she'd done them without even a care. He looked at her leg for a long moment. "I am sorry that your leg is in such a terrible state. It would seem that Milintica's teeth have torn your tattoo away." Gabrielle eyed the torn flesh and exposed muscle. "I never cared for that tattoo it just reminds me of things that I hate." Huitzilopochtli smiled easing his hand outwards. "I see then allow me to strip it from you completely."

Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as burning pain shot through her upper leg as the torn skin including the tattoo were suddenly burnt away in one agonizingly painfully moment. She felt her teeth grind together as the pain took over again as new skin suddenly grew upwards covering the exposed muscle in an instant. She stumbled backwards as the feeling fired back in to her leg in one painfully moment. She closed her eyes breathing in painfully before eyeing the god who was still smiling at her as he pulled his hand away. "Bastard I don't want your help!" Huitzilopochtli stepped forward looking in to her green eyes which burnt in to him with hated.

He could feel the power coming off her soul it was so stunning, he hadn't felt this from anyone in so long. He could even see her souls light streaming out from her eyes like smoke which was couldn't be seen by mortal eyes. They hadn't lied about her appearance ether she did have pale cream skin and short blonde hair as golden as the sun. She had green eyes the same colour as a jungle and a well toned small body. Her strange clothing consisted of a red, orange and yellow bodice and a knee high red and black velvet skirt, which was held up by a black leather belt with silver patterns. He could also see her dark brown boots which looked well worn and were now missing both their claws.

He smiled as he stepped closer. "My name is Huitzilopochtli I am the god of war in this lands." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Is that supposed to impress me?" Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly such fire, so untamed and with out a care. "It would impress most Blood Jaguar but I see that titles don't mean much to you as you have no fear of anyone or so I have been told." Gabrielle turned looking over the waterfall again as an image flashed through her mind she snarled aloud. "I know your name, two of your warriors gave me some sort of vile drug then they tried to sacrifice me in one of your temples." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "I do apologise for that my warriors can be very foolish and some do not understand my honourable codes fully. If you tell me their names I shall see that they are punished for such dishonour."

Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was cold laugh even to her ears. "It doesn't matter any more, nothing does." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Tell me why you would want to just throw your life away like this?" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "It's none of your concern!" She looked down slightly watching as the water churned bellow. Huitzilopochtli took a slow step forward easing up his hand watching as the gleaming ring of steel appeared in it. He held it up slightly seeing her gaze widened. "I believe that this weapon is yours, one of my warriors brought it back to me they found it in a bag close to one of my temples." He turned seeing the torn bag appear close by his feet in a flash of gold light. "He also found in this bag which is filled with other items, which belong to you."

Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed the Chakram from his hand in a violent motion. "Get off that! It belonged to my…" Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "Who did it belong to Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle stared at the gleaming Chakram before looking up slightly. "It belonged to my lover." Huitzilopochtli looked at the strange weapon watching as her green eyes traced the curves. "Where is he now?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "He is a she and she is dead!" Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly he hadn't expected that answer at least not that this lover who ever she was, was female. He looked at her for a long moment only to feel the smile creep back on to his face. "Then she was a truly foolish woman to die and leave you all alone. She must not have thought a great deal of you ether if she would be so cruel."

He smiled as he read the sudden thoughts as they cascaded through her mind the name Xena seemed to crash through over and over again. He eased up his hands. "I have been watching you and I find you so very impressive, you are completely with out fear of any creature or god. Because of this I want to put forward an offer which may interest you." Gabrielle snarled aloud. "There is nothing you can offer me that I have any interest in. I don't care about power, jewels or any thing else you have!" Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "I offer you none of those things Blood Jaguar, I offer you happiness." He watched as she turned to look at him, the surprise as clear as day. "I would give you this happiness if you would come and be by my side."

He raised his hands slowly moving closer as he placed them on her shoulders. "I would give you all that you desire I would shower in sun light for all eternity. All I ask in return is that you lead my living armies to victory against my enemies." Gabrielle jerked away from his grip feeling the hated burn. "Why would I want to do that for you?" Huitzilopochtli smiled as he moved his hand up running it through her short blonde hair, he could feel her powerful rage and it was so beautiful. "Because as you say there is nothing left for you here and with me you may find that happiness and peace that you seek. You don't deserve to suffer anymore, not for someone who is dead and obviously never loved you the way she should have."

He stepped closer running a finger down her face before she could pull away. "Ask your self Blood Jaguar don't you deserve more than to suffer like this?" Gabrielle took a slow step back so she was away from him she suddenly didn't feel so good. It felt like her heart was trying to shatter her rib cage as it pounded harder and her breathing quickened. There was a painful truth to his words and she didn't want to admit it, a part of her was begging for release from this torment. The problem was that she kept on seeing her lovers face in her mind she just couldn't free herself from it. She loved that face those eyes and that smile and at the same time she loathed and despised it.

Huitzilopochtli leaned forward slightly. "Don't you want that Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle slowly turned looking at the Chakram in her hand which she was holding tightly as if she'd never let go. She closed her eyes, oh gods a part of her wanted this badly but the truth was so obvious that it hurt. What ever this god had to offer it didn't change the fact that he was a god of war. All gods of war were the same they offered delights and wonders but the price was always far too high. She had too many memories of Ares and how much he had made her suffer to want to fall for this gods offer now. She shuddered slightly finally composing herself as she met his amber gaze. "I have no interest in your offer."

Huitzilopochtli took a slow step back trying to hide his sadness and it was sadness he felt. Sadness that such a great warrior was being wasted away by some bitch who was dead and who was truly undeserving of her love. He looked at her for a long moment before smiling as he met her magnificent green gaze. "No that my offer is always open Blood Jaguar should you ever change your mind." Gabrielle watched as he disappeared in a flash of bright gold light which lit up everything around her for a long moment. She could feel the panic taking over she had to find C'thulon and then get away from this land! She wanted to go home she wanted to look upon the fields of Potidaea! Because right now she felt as though she was being torn open and stripped off all her defences, she lowered her head feeling her eyes trace the floor painfully.

8

Xena looked up slightly staring in to Itzli's gaze which was filled with sadness. "You tried to kill her?" Itzli looked down slightly. "Yes and it's the most dishonourable thing I've ever done. I knew she stood no chance against Milintica, she barely escaped with her life I believe even now that it was that lucky throw that saved her life." He looked up slightly seeing the anger in her eyes. "If you want to hit me again then please do I deserve it?" Xena turned away sharply feeling her teeth grind together. "I'm done hitting you!" Itzli took a slow step forward. "Believe me when I say she only ever loved you, you were the only thing that ever mattered to her she turned Mexica upside down and it was all for you."

Xena eyed him for a long moment. "What else did she say that night before when she drank herself to sleep?" Itzli looked down feeling the pain in his stomach he sighed aloud. "Not all of it was that perverse I just told her that to make her feel out of her depth." He shook his head. "She said something truly poetic that night." He looked down slightly. "She said that when she touched you and kissed you she felt like the Elysian Fields were wrapping around her heart and that all her fears melted away. "He shuffled slightly. "I hate myself for laughing at that comment after she said it. Because if I'd have known any better I would have realized that in that moment I was seeing the real Gabrielle and not the Blood Jaguar."

Xena eyed him for a long moment despite the anger she was feeling it wasn't because of what he'd done. She could understand his view point as much as she could understand Gabrielle's when she'd lost her way. Both her lover and Itzli had become lost warriors who had enjoyed seeing each others misery and had tried to hurt one another out of spite and hatred. Also what ever he had done to her lover in the past he very much made up for it with his actions now. Despite that she didn't like hearing about how he had tried to hurt her. She knew now that he would never do it again because the both of them had come to an understanding during her capture and he'd even betrayed his god to save her.

No her anger was now very much focused on Huitzilopochtli, the vile bastard. If what she'd heard now was anything to go by he had tried even then to muscle in to her lover's life. It's just his manner of doing it was much gentler than Ares's methods and he obviously didn't like her in any way. She had done a terrible thing when she'd remained dead in Japan and he had used that to try and take advantage of her lover's miserable state. She looked up slightly meeting Itzli gaze. "Does Huitzilopochtli love her?" She raised her hand. "Tell me the truth!" Itzli looked up slightly meeting her gaze. "No Xena he doesn't." He looked up slightly watching as she turned away from him. "I don't claim to know love but I know that you would never take away who she is, just because it suited you, it seems in my eyes that you love her for who she is, not who you want her to be."

End of part 56

Silvermoonlight

The battle scene with Milintica the grand serpent is a nod to the Harry Potter Chamber of secrets end scene with the Basilisk which I loved.


	57. Dark Shadows Echoing In The Wake

_DARK SHADOWS ECHOING IN THE WAKE OF TIME_

Akemi turned slightly as she felt the pain as the wet cloth of fire heart was put against her burnt shoulder causing her to yelp in pain. Ehecatl looked up slightly. "How long have you lived alone?" Akemi eyed him in disgust. "Long enough…." Ehecatl looked up wishing that he could smile in the face of her disgusted look. He moved the cloth hearing the water sizzle as it ran clear. "You don't have to be alone you know." Akemi eyed him as she grabbed the cloth from his hand. "Have you ever been to the seventh hell?" Ehecatl looked up slightly. "No I haven't." Akemi sneered slightly as she stood up. "Well I have, it's a lonely place were they make your after life a misery, so don't patronize me with your talk about being lonely!"

She raised her hand slightly. "I don't need anyone least of all you!" Ehecatl breathed in feeling the pain as her words struck home like knives. "Then you don't need Xena. You just wanted her because she's not yours and pure spite is the reason that you're alive and the Blood Jaguar is now dead?" Akemi turned sharply throwing the cloth aside. "No that bitch is dead because she deserved to die!" Ehecatl looked at his skeleton hand. "Why is that, fill me in because I feel left out when it comes to the details? I know that you hate her and I know she was your rival and that you seem hell bent on possessing her lover the Warrior Princess, even though it's clear that the woman hates you. Am I getting all of these details right or did I miss something out?"

Akemi turned eyeing him as she took a step forward. "Fine I'll tell you what you want to know! I had Xena once she was in my Japanese teahouse which was a limbo between life and death. I wanted her to stay after she'd killed my demon father Yodoshi in his after life but I knew she wouldn't so I set her up so she'd be forced to stay with me." She raised her hand. "I made it so she had to free all the 40,000 souls my father had condemned." She sneered slightly. "It took her a very long time to free all those souls, years on earth pasted by. I was so close to making her mine and then C'thulon shows up, he had been sent by Gabrielle to get Xena back. I stood up to him and paid the price, an eternity of suffering in the seventh hell!"

She turned sharply. "The Blood Jaguar or Gabrielle as I call her condemned me! You don't know how happy it made me to see the light die in her eyes!" Ehecatl eyed her for a long moment he felt no anger only a sense of pity for the woman standing in front of him. She was suffering inside, a suffering he knew all to well. The world had wronged her and she had wronged the world, the truth was she probably didn't know what she wanted anymore. She just thought she had, to have what belonged to someone else. He looked up slightly. "You know that Xena will never love you." Akemi snarled aloud as she eyed him. "She will love me! I'm going to make it so!"

She turned grabbing the gold collar then smashing it down hard against the table watching as the pendent was thrown free, it landed with a clatter on the hard surface. She didn't think as she grabbed it easing it up. "With this I can change so much! With this I can make everything the way it should be. Allow me to show you a hint of its power." Ehecatl looked at her for a long moment. "Mortals can't use godly pendants unless the god allows it." Akemi sneered slightly meeting his red gaze as she pulled up her own pendent freeing from her neck. "You really think in one dimension don't you?" She slowly eased up both pendent so he could see them. "You think that things are always separate."

She smiled slightly. "Allow me to open up your field of vision." She eased up both pendants then turned them so they faced each other. Red light steams blasted out from her pendent while purple came out from the other, both steams of light met in the middle with immense force. "Not all things are just things they can be bent and twisted." She eased away her hands watching as both pendants floated in mid air there light steams keeping them fixed in position. She smiled as she moved her fingers up to the ring on her own pendent slowly turning it. She watched her pendants interlocking symbols moved outwards from the centre in a cog like motion revealing empty space.

She moved her fingers to the other pendent pressing down part of edge watching as curved hooks shot out. "One thing isn't just a thing its many things." She moved her hand pushing the time pendent towards her. "Like a puzzle, a part may be powerful but together they are something else beyond imagination." She watched as both pendants slammed together the time pendent hooks working their way in to the holes made by her pendant whose symbols rose upwards allowing the other pendent to lock with it. These symbols slowly moved downwards as gaps in time pendent appeared. The time pendent symbols slowly moved aside allowing her pendent symbols to move downwards filling in the now empty spaces. There was a flash of purple and red light which blasted outwards as the now merged pendants finished combining. Akemi grabbed the floating pendent which still had her chain on it as she turned to look at Ehecatl whose red gaze was filled with shock. She smiled as held it up fully so he could see it clearly. "This is but a taste of what you don't know and don't understand! You have no idea of the wonders that can be brought forth when you realize that two things can become one!"

8

Coaxoch slowly looked up watching as the training ground came in to view it was huge grassy area which was over twelve meadows long. It wasn't as full as normal but that was to be expected since most warriors were dealing with those who'd been captured from the enemy's city. He had seen this field over and over during his un-dead lifetime. He had watched thousand of warriors come and go some and die in glorious battle while others had lived on and been given noble status. Some had even gone in to politics while others had settled for a peaceful life. So many names and faces some long gone while others he still saw now in their old age telling stories to their grandchildren.

No line stood out more than Ahexotl's, his father had also been head of living armies as had his father before him. Even the daughters of his line had been warriors. Ahexotl's daughter at this moment was training along with his two sons and no one was yet sure who would take over from their father when the time came. In this region and number of other regions owned by some of the other gods women could train as warriors. People from lesser background could also train to become warriors and in doing so could push up there families status. Also in their regions along with this one any abuse against status or background among warriors was not tolerated.

He smiled slightly as he caught sight of Ahexotl the big man was barking out orders once again, which was making the training warriors really work harder in the sparing. He turned seeing the Blood Jaguar slowly follow him he turned watching as the big man moved towards him. Ahexotl raised his weapon as he smiled slightly. "About time you showed your face Coaxoch!" Coaxoch smiled slightly as he eased up his hand watching as the Blood Jaguar came to a stop next to him. "I was busy, as you can see I brought someone of great importance." Ahexotl turned slowly meeting the glowing green gaze of the Blood Jaguar. "Ah look who has finally come to grace us with her beautiful presence."

He moved quickly grabbing her hand ignoring her surprise. "So tell me how is life as a hummingbird warrior?" Gabrielle turned staring at the big man whose nose had a long scar going across it bridge. "Hello…have we met?" Coaxoch leaned over slightly watching as confusion spread over Ahexotl's face. "She's doesn't remember her life for some reason…so please be gentle." Ahexotl turned sharply. "What? How the hell can she not remember being the Blood Jaguar, how could anyone not remember that!?" Coaxoch looked up slightly. "I do not do know and it is not our place to say." Ahexotl turned back seeing the confusion in the glowing green eyes as he let go of her hand. "Welcome to the training ground Blood Jaguar my name is Ahexotl, I am the leader of the living armies."

He leaned over her slightly. "We've met before it's just your mind being as blank as it is now you may not remember it." Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment he wasn't familiar at all which she found frustrating. She breathed in deeply looking at him. "Thank you, I'm sorry that I don't remember you, I'm sure I liked you when we met before. Ahexotl gave her a wide grin as he leaned over to Coaxoch's ear lowering his voice to a whisper. "Your not kidding it really is empty in there…she wasn't impressed with me the last time we met." Coaxoch sighed aloud turning to him lowering his voice he watching as she started to look around her. "She seems very innocent now if you ask me, I wouldn't like any one to take advantage of her."

Ahexotl smiled slightly. "Who wouldn't want to take advantage of that? I bet she really knows how to deliver, I envy our god and the Warrior Princess." Coaxoch sighed aloud. "She doesn't remember the Warrior Princess." Ahexotl folded his arms. "It's that bad then? In others words the doors are wide open but no ones storming the temple?" Coaxoch looked up slightly. "Yes and I believe any part of her life with the Warrior Princess is not to be mentioned." Ahexotl shook his head. "That a crying shame I always wanted to hear about their sexual escapes I bet she's got some really good ones." Coaxoch shook his head slightly. "You know your father was never as perverse as you are at times."

Ahexotl turned slightly. "Yeah well my old man was always too much about honour and rules when it came to women. I believe in his rules I just like to have more fun." Coaxoch sighed aloud. "You have children from three separate women, when are you going to settle down?" Ahexotl pulled up his hand. "I love all my children I have ensured that they all have what they want and that their mothers are well cared for." He shrugged slightly. "Settling down can wait." He turned realizing that the Blood Jaguar was looking at the warriors with curiosity. "So does she fight?" Coaxoch raised his hand slightly. "That is what I am here to find out I don't believe our god would strip her of that. Even if her mind can't remember her body should no matter what."

Ahexotl smiled slightly as he took a step forward. "Well then let's see if she can remember." He didn't think as eased his axe free as he moved closer to her he snarled as he brought the weapon around full force. Gabrielle felt her world slow down as she caught sight of the weapon in the corner of her eye as it came towards her turned back. She could feel her feet moving on their own, before she could stop them, she could feel every nerve in her body firing all at once which felt even stranger. Her whole body moved faster shifting to one side as the weapon swung past her face narrowly missing jaw. She could feel her heart racing faster as the big man turned to look at his grin widening. "What are you doing?!"

Ahexotl smiled looking in to her shocked green gaze. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to find out if your any good in battle!?" He didn't think as he swung the axe again only to watch as she ducked narrowly avoiding it. He swung it again only harder seeing her leap back narrowly avoiding the razor edges which skimmed past her stomach. He could see Coaxoch watching close by his arms folded as his glowing eyes narrowed, he moved forward swinging the weapon again. He turned back eyeing the Blood Jaguar who ducked again. Coaxoch probably wouldn't like what he had to do next but it was necessary. He snarled turning back to meet her glowing green gaze. "You have weapons so fight me you coward!"

Gabrielle stepped back she slowly looked down only to feel her hands move of their own accord before she could even stop them. She felt her hands grip both weapons hilts which were inside leather holders, which were tied to her sandals. The gleaming steel shone as both weapons came free from the holders in a sharp motion. They were called sai blades she knew that without thinking about it as she raised them higher watching as green blasted outwards from the central blade on each in a weaving pattern. Everything seemed to slow down for one shocking moment, she had no idea what she was doing yet her body was just guiding her.

The most freighting part was that she could feel herself being lost in its movement she felt her feet slide in to position in an instant. She could see the axe coming at her but this time she didn't care for moving she could feel her right sai blade flying upwards. She felt the force as both their weapons smashed together hard. Ahexotl smirked as he pulled back narrowly avoiding the other sai blade as it flew past his face as he pulled his weapon back instantly. He felt the force as both their weapons met again. He could see her anger starting to surface as his axe as it came towards her. He snarled slightly her speed wasn't the issue here her anger was.

He wanted see how in control of it she was if she'd been brought back right then she should be able to stop it at ant given moment. He felt the force as both their weapons met once again. He pushed down hard feeling both weapons grind together as he turned eyeing her. "Come on you can do better than this!" Gabrielle pushed the blade up higher twisting it slightly trying to get one of the weaving tips around locked in to his axe. She turned eyeing the man in front of her something told her that this was a game or maybe a ploy to see if she could fight. She narrowed her gaze feeling her anger slowly begin to diminish as she gained control of it fully. She looked up slightly. "You just want me to get angry? Why would you want that from me?"

Ahexotl looked up slightly. "Clever girl…." He pulled the weapon away only to watch as she ducked in an instant as he swung it over her head in a violent motion. "I see you're still as smart as ever Blood Jaguar." He turned only to feel the pain as her weapons hilt slammed in to his shoulder as he turned around, he stumbled back taking the pain. He knew what he had to do next and it was necessary, he raised his weapon in a slow swing, only to watch as the claws came up grabbing his weapon. His axe was twisted free from his hand in a violent motion. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as the axe hit the floor she didn't think as she brought up the other sai blades tip pressed it against the big man's throat.

Ahexotl moved his gaze he could see Coaxoch moving towards him he raised his hand stopping him, before slowly meeting her gaze. "Do it! Kill me Blood Jaguar!" Gabrielle stopped in mid motion so this was the truth of the game he wanted to see if she would kill him. She felt herself freeze in mid motion as she looking at her hand which was starting to shake. She gripped the weapon tighter trying to stop it why would she want to do that? Why would she want to take life away it felt so wrong, she looked at the blade as she pulled it away from his neck. "I have no wish to take away your life." Ahexotl slowly eased his hand up easing her weapon down gently. "I apologise this was no more than a test we just wanted to see if you could remember how to fight."

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for being rude, it was the only way to do what was necessary." Gabrielle looked at him for a moment as she stepped back looking at her weapons. "I think I understand." Coaxoch moved forward watching as Ahexotl moved towards him he could see the Blood Jaguar moving the weapons in her hands in twirling motions as she stared at them. She seemed almost mesmerized by them and surprised by what she could do with them. He stepped back as Ahexotl came closer so he was out of ear shot of her. "Well?" Ahexotl sighed aloud. "It's all there as you say, but I believe that there's a serious issue." Coaxoch folded his arms slowly. "What kind of issue?" Ahexotl slowly met his glowing gaze. "Did you see her weapon hand shake?"

Coaxoch looked up slightly. "Yes I did and I believe that may be because in her eyes you'd be her first kill as she has no memories of her past." Ahexotl sighed aloud. "You have no idea how much I hope that, that is the reason for her stalling. When I looked in to her eyes at that moment I saw no killer instinct what so ever and that is not good." He raised his hand slightly watching as the Blood Jaguar carried on playing with the weapons in a childlike fashion. "If she can't kill then we have a serious problem. I'm just hoping that her killer instinct is still in there and that it's just buried. Other wise you're going to have to seriously break her in and its not going to be very nice for any of us."

He eyed the Blood Jaguar. "I mean look at her…maybe it's just me but she seems so…" Coaxoch breathed in deeply. "Innocent?" Ahexotl looked down slightly. "Yeah innocent, was the word I was looking for, its just she's an innocent who has lethal combat skills. She also playing with her weapons right now like it's a game…." Coaxoch looked up slightly Ahexotl was right about this it was serious. He breathed in deeply watching as the Blood Jaguar carried on playing with her weapons. He was sure that this was no more than a bump in the road which his god could fix. "I'll speak to Huitzilopochtli he may be able to fix this problem she has."

End of part 57

Silvermoonlight

My apologises, ended up posting the wrong chapter I posted 47 instead of 57.


	58. Eternal Ribbons Which Bind And Flow

_ETERNAL RIBBONS WHICH BIND AND FLOW WITH IN THE SOUL_

Chantico snarled aloud as she turned to meet Xochiquetzal's gaze. "I can't believe you put her sword in to your stomach!" Xochiquetzal turned to meet her good green eye. "It was the right thing to do." Chantico narrowed her gaze. "You know it doesn't seem that she cares ether way." Xochiquetzal didn't think as she moved closer to the taller woman. "She's just lost her lover how is she meant to feel?" She looked up slightly. "She knows that I was the one who turned her lover away and sent her to her death and because of that Gabrielle is now in Huitzilopochtli's clutches " Xochipilli sighed aloud as he sat himself down on the throne he wanted no part in his sister argument with his lover, they could work this one out alone.

Chantico turned looking at the broken table. "She broke your table…I made you that table!" Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "This isn't about the table though is it? Because we both know that you can fix it with out any trouble. Its one of the qualities I've always loved about you. Every other god has to make new things but you can always fix yours beautifully." Chantico lowered her gaze no wonder she'd never been able to pull away from this woman's charms. She could just get right in under her skin and open her up in an instant. She snarled aloud folding her arms. "The Warrior Princess doesn't deserve Gabrielle." Xochiquetzal turned sharply meeting her gaze. "Who told you that? Was it Huitzilopochtli?"

Chantico looked down slightly trying to ignore the other woman's violet eyes. "Yes he told me that…problem is I can see where he was coming from. The Warrior Princess died and Gabrielle suffered for it. Tell me is that love, because its does not sound like it from where I'm standing?" She raised her hand slightly. "Its sounds like the opposite." Xochiquetzal turned looking at her for a long moment. "What are you seriously suggesting that Gabrielle should stay with Huitzilopochtli?" Chantico turned slightly avoiding her gaze. "Yes I am! He loves her I've seen it in his face and know how he's feeling. I know what it is to have to watch as the one you love is taken from you by someone else who's undeserving!"

She turned back sharply. "There's this echoing loneliness and it hurts every moment of everyday! That is what it's like when you can't save the one you love!" Xochiquetzal watched as her brother looked up in surprise she slowly met her gaze raising his hand stopping him as he opened his mouth to speak. She turned back noticing that Chantico still wouldn't meet her gaze. There was truth in Chantico's words that couldn't be denied and she could see where she was coming from. It didn't change the fact that what Huitzilopochtli was doing was wrong even if it was for love. She took a deep breath as she moved a step closer to her. "I understand and I see what you're trying to say."

She eased out her hand putting it on her arm. "He may love her as much as you love me but he took away Gabrielle's ability to decide if she wanted him or not, which isn't right." Chantico turned slightly. "Tell me then why is it the Warrior Princess should have her? She's no better in fact what she did to her was much worse she left her to suffer a slow death." She narrowed her gaze. "Huitzilopochtli can give Gabrielle all she wants and desires the Warrior Princess has nothing." Xochiquetzal moved her hand taking hold of the other woman's. "Xena loves her she wouldn't take away her choice to decide she'd let her decide her own path. I believe that Xena realizes what she did in the past and I think that is one of the reasons she came here with Gabrielle so she could put it right."

She breathed out deeply. "She loves her and she belongs with her and Huitzilopochtli knows this, he has no idea what he's done." Xochipilli looked up slightly. "I'm sure he's going to find out soon enough what the consequences of ripping two bound souls apart are." Chantico turned sharply meeting his gaze. "What consequences? What the hell are you talking about?" Xochipilli eased up his hand slightly as sat back in his sister throne. "Oh why am I not surprised that he'd moan at you like a jealous child? Then tell you why he should have Gabrielle, because he failed to mention the really important part! The Blood Jaguar was created in the first place because Xena died, so what do think will happen now that he's stripped them from each other once again?!"

He sat up slightly meeting her shocked gaze. "I'll tell you what's going to happen Gabrielle's soul is going to tear its self apart all over again! That is if Xena doesn't go off the rails first. Believe me when I tell what ever Gabrielle has done here is Mexica Xena is going to do a lot worse. Unless we fix this and bind their two souls back together again." Xochiquetzal slowly eased up her hand running it across the other woman's face before she could pull away. "Please you have to help us." She looked down slightly. "You know that it's not right to take away a person from another when they love each other better than anyone. Don't let them suffer the way we have."

She looked down slightly. "I know the spells but I don't know all the jade patterns, I know that you do though." Chantico breathed in deeply, she couldn't say no, she knew even now she wouldn't be able to utter those words. Truth was she still didn't understand all that Xochipilli was saying only that it didn't sound good in many ways. Truth was though that she'd be doing this for Xochiquetzal, because she'd asked it off her. She slowly eased up her hand putting it under the other woman's chin she slowly eased up her head meeting her violet eyes. "I need my dagger of treasures for the ritual…." She leaned closer to her face. "Gabrielle said that you have it."

Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply as she took pulling the dagger free from her dress. "Yes, I have it here." She eased it up putting it in the other woman's hand slowly wrapping her fingers around it as she looked up. "I kept it for you…I thought you were died…and I wanted something which I could remember you by…." Chantico eyed the dagger in her hand before turning to meet her gaze. "I understand." She leaned forward kissing the other woman gently on the lips before easing up the dagger and twirling it between her fingers. Her gaze narrowed as the red rubies began to glow red their red light slowly moved downwards as it working its way down the blades edge lighting it up in an instant.

She turned slowly meeting Xochiquetzal's gaze. "Thank you." Xochiquetzal moved forward again meeting her good eye she slowly eased her hand up putting it on her face. "I know this is a lot to ask of you, I know that in your eyes Huitzilopochtli is your friend." Chantico slowly pushed the glowing dagger in to its holder at her side watching as the blades light faded. Her gaze shifted slightly as she took hold of the other woman's hand on her face. "Yes he helped me but he's nothing compared to you, I would do anything you asked off me. You're the only person who ever mattered to me, what ever you want I'll give it to you." Xochiquetzal felt her smile widen as she met her gaze again. "Thank you." She looked down slightly. "We have so much to talk about a part of me wishes that things were better." Chantico smiled slightly as she moved up her hand kissing it lightly. "We will have plenty of time to talk soon enough." She breathed in deeply turning to look at Xochipilli's who was smiling. "First though I'll help you both with this issue."

8

Amimitl felt the force as two hummingbird warriors pushed him down on his knees with savage force in front of the golden throne where Huitzilopochtli was sitting looking down at him his amber gaze unmoving. He looked at the chains on his skeleton hands before turning to look around the room he was in which was the main throne room. He was now going to have answer to Huitzilopochtli. He breathed in sharply he should have run when he'd had the chance just like Ehecatl. He had so deeply believed that he could win the war when he had taken charge of the armies. He looked down slightly what a foolish thought that was, he had failed miserably.

He'd spent the whole of his un-dead life wanting to take over the armies, who were now ether dead or had been captured by the hummingbird warriors. He looked down slightly the un-dead warriors would at least they'd get the opinion to serve the sun god and gain back there humanity. Something which he would never be offered instead he was due for fate worse than death. Huitzilopochtli eyed the skeleton warrior in front of him he looked around slightly seeing that the Greek god had been chained ounce again. The hummingbird warriors were bringing him back slightly so he wasn't in the way. He breathed in deeply before turning to meet the glowing red gaze of the skeleton warrior he could feel his fear despite that he was hiding it.

He slowly stood up slowly. "So you are the head warrior of Tezcatlipoca's armies?" Amimitl grinded his jaw bone slightly. "No I'm not…" Huitzilopochtli turned sharply. "You do well not to lie to me, you may think that I am weak but you do not want to be faced with my anger." Amimitl looked at his chained hands. "I am not lying…." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "You have the colours of the head elite." Amimitl looked up slightly. "My god always had two head warriors, I'm the second!" Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze keeping his voice even. "Then tell me what has happened to your commander." Amimitl ground his jawbone in disgust. "Ehecatl betrayed Tezcatlipoca for some woman, who he was infatuated with!"

Huitzilopochtli leaned closer seeing the skeleton warrior start shiver this was getting rather interesting. "Who was the woman that he betrayed your god for?" Amimitl closed his fist trying to stop the shaking he was terrified right now and he didn't like the look in the sun gods eye. He felt like the snake which was about to have its head crunched by an eagle. He tensed slightly. "He betrayed us for the Star Coyote…the same bitch who killed the Blood Jaguar." Huitzilopochtli pulled up slightly he hadn't arrived in time to see how the Blood Jaguar had died. He had assumed that it had been Tezcatlipoca's doing. He had also heard the name of the Star Coyote it had cropped up from time to time in the past.

She was a warrior much like Gabrielle but he had no interest in her despite her escapes in the land. The things she did always had a vile after taste as she liked to manipulate people or play mind games with them, she also used her godly pendent to cheat and win battles. He loathed it when people tried to compare Gabrielle to her, they were nothing alike. Gabrielle even when she was at her most violent had never used manipulation to get her way. It had never been in her nature she preferred to fight, it was true she had manipulated the fertility goddess but that was a one off. This was confusing though why had the Star Coyote killed Gabrielle it really didn't seem like her style?

He turned back to the head warrior who looked up slightly. "Why was the Star Coyote in your city and why did she kill the Blood Jaguar?!" Amimitl turned slightly. "The Star Coyote made a deal with Tezcatlipoca after she captured Xena. She wanted the Warrior Princess for herself after the Blood Jaguar had been killed…she's liked her on a sexual level just like the Blood Jaguar did." He paused before looking up. "The Blood Jaguar was the thing standing in her way so she got rid of the competition so to speak. Pathetic thing is that she messed up when the time came. She wasn't able to save Xena and my commander bribed her with Tezcatlipoca's gold collar after she brought down one of stars causing it to be broken from his neck."

He shook his head. "I don't understand what was so important about our gods golden collar. I do know now that the Star Coyote and the Blood Jaguar are rivals and that they have history which is all to do with the Warrior Princess. Frankly I don't understand what the big deal is with that bitch she seems to be a prize that warriors will die for." Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply seeing the smirk as crept across the Greek war god's face. He ignored it as he leaned forward looking at the head warrior who pulled back the fear showing in his glowing eyes. "That is one mystery both you and I now have in common it would seem." He breathed in deeply as he eyed his head warriors. "Take him to the prison and chain him up I will decide his fate at a later time."

He turned just in time to see two comets of light fly in to the main keep. He smiled as he sat himself down on his throne watching as the first humming bird blasted in to light as it reformed, he grinned as Coaxoch appeared with his head bowed slightly. He turned seeing green fire blast outwards as the green and red hummingbird took back its human form. Gabrielle didn't think as she gave Huitzilopochtli a smile as she walked past the odd looking skeleton with glowing eyes whose jaw bone suddenly dropped as he looked at her. She grinned as took some fruit of the table and began to juggle with it playfully before turning back to look at the skeleton warrior. "Is he alive?"

Amimitl pulled up only to feel his shoulders be pushed down savagely. "What the hell? You made her in to a hummingbird warrior?!" Gabrielle put down the fruit as she turned to look at him. "Yes I'm a hummingbird warrior." She gave him a wide smile. "What are you? Are you like me?" Amimitl sneered slightly as he opened his jawbone to speak only to close it again as he looked at for a long moment. He breathed in suddenly feeling the difference in her soul it was all so clear. He'd seen his god do the same things to his enemies it was a form of soul washing which eased memories among other things. He turned eyeing the sun god. "Her childish innocence is sickly sweet…if I could throw up I would." Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing him. "I would choose your words more carefully warrior your life is very much forfeit at this present moment in time."

He leaned back slightly. "Do not think for one moment that I won't destroy you should it become necessary." He turned slightly meeting Gabrielle's glowing gaze. "Please just go through to my bedchamber Gabrielle I will be in, in a moment." Gabrielle looked down slightly as she moved towards the curtain. "As you wish, My Lord." Huitzilopochtli turned slightly hearing the certain as it was opened then closed, he slowly turned to Coaxoch. "Please escort the head warrior out here and put him in the cells." Coaxoch looked at the head warrior of the skeleton army. "Great sun god there is a matter we need to address." Huitzilopochtli turned sharply. "It can wait now take him to the cells."

Coaxoch turned seeing the anger in his god's eyes, it wasn't a look he saw often but he knew it when it was there. He grabbed the head skeletons warrior's chains. "As you wish great sun god…." He turned seeing his god get off the throne and move towards the bedchamber. He looked up slightly. "What do want done with the Greek war god?" Huitzilopochtli pulled the curtain back before turning to look at the chained god. "Chain him to the wall in the main keep and have him watched." He turned not bothering to look back as he closed the curtain behind him. He could see Gabrielle sitting on the bed looking at him in confusion. He breathed in deeply letting the anger fade away which he was feeling.

Gabrielle looked up slightly meeting the big mans amber gaze he was unhappy. She looked down slightly maybe it was her she had barged in while he was talking maybe she'd hurt his pride. "I'm sorry My Lord I didn't mean to ruin your meeting and make you unhappy." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly, he felt his smile suddenly widen. "You need not worry you have not made me un-happy it was the skeleton warrior who angered me." He breathed in deeply as he moved towards her putting both hands on her shoulders. "It is wonderful to have you back here." He leaned over meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. "Did you have a good day with Coaxoch?" Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "Yes I did, he taught how to fly and how to fight…I didn't realize that I could fight its like I don't remember but my body does."

Huitzilopochtli leaned closer. "Your body can remember much more than that." He raised his hand easing off her headdress which he put to one side. He moved his hand up running it up above her chest. "There is so much more I can show you." Gabrielle felt her body suddenly shudder before she stop it, she could feel his gaze burning intensely in to her own. She swallowed feeling his hand move to her waist. "Em…." She stopped her tongue was feeling heavy she breathed in deeply trying to compose herself. "Do you want that My Lord?" Huitzilopochtli moved up his other hand running it through her hair, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He knew it was too early for this, but he had been thinking about her all day.

Running his hands all over her kissing her he hadn't been able to get rid of the images he just wanted her so badly. He gently kissed her again feeling her breathing sharpen in an instant. "The question is Gabrielle do you want this?" He eased himself back suddenly feeling the air leave his lungs as he finally gained his composer. "I am sorry I should not force you." He smiled slightly. "You should only do this when you're ready." Gabrielle could feel the heat burning as it travelled down her stomach and lower. The sensation was overwhelming she moved out her hand grabbing his. He was her lover he had to be why else would she feel this way? She knew how to go all the way with out even thinking about it. "I want to remember."

She clamped her jaw shut the words had come out far too sharply. She watched as he turned to look at her a smile spreading across his face. "You say you are my lover then would you help me remember. I want to remember what it was like for us!" She could feel the sudden desperation building and she couldn't stop her outburst. "You make me feel things that I can't remember and I want to remember them so badly!" She breathed in deeply a part of her was terrified despite that she could remember how to make love to a man she couldn't remember what it felt like. She looked up slightly feeling her stomach twist. It wasn't a painful sensation it felt more like butterflies beating their wings inside her. She slowly met his gaze again. "Please help me remember…."

Huitzilopochtli slowly leaned forward so he leaning over her again. "Are you sure you want this?" Gabrielle looked up feeing every nerve kick in she swallowed slightly. "Yes…I mean I think it might help me because I need help and all that…I think." She blinked okay she'd just babbled that out in a way that didn't sound right. "I mean I do want this…I'm just scared…I can't remember what it's like and if it hurts." She watched as he leaned closer his smile suddenly widening. "Will I get pregnant…I mean I'm dead aren't I?" Huitzilopochtli laughed slightly it was so much fun to hear her sweet banter, even if it was a little babbled. "No you won't you are dead…but if you ask it of me I will make it so." Gabrielle laughed slightly but it was a nervous laugh. "I'm not ready for that right now…I need to take it one step at a time."

Huitzilopochtli slowly put his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back gently on to the bed cutting her next words off as he kissed her. He pushed her down fully easing up his hands running them down her body in slow motions. "Don't worry I won't hurt you and if you tell me to stop I will stop in an instant." He felt her shuffle back as he pulled his body on top of hers he used his other hand to ease off his own headdress which he tossed it to one side. "I love you Gabrielle I always have and understand that there is nothing I wouldn't do if it meant your happiness. In my kingdom anything you want, you can have. All you have to do is say it."

He moved his hands slowly undoing the material ties that held her shirt together as he leaned forward kissing her again feeling her instantly respond. "Anything you want shall be yours…." Gabrielle breathed in feeling the heat all too suddenly as his legs locked her in to place and he eased one of her hands over her head. "Anything, My Lord?" Her own voice sounded small even to her own ears she knew she was loosing the battle to concentrate. The feelings were so intense and so new and she wanted more. Almost like a spoilt child who wanted more than one bar of chocolate, she couldn't help herself. She needed to remember! She had to remember it all and this was the only thing she could think wasn't even sure if it was right, all she knew was that her feelings were guiding her and she couldn't stop them. Huitzilopochtli felt her other hand drift up his arm as he carried on kissing her feeling the kisses as they become more wanting and needing. He moved his hand through her hair as he put his full weight on top of her as he opened her shirt fully. "Anything and everything you desire Gabrielle…."

End of part 58

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for all the reviews and feedback.


	59. The Ethereal Window In To A Souls

_THE ETHEREAL WINDOW IN TO A SOULS BURNING LIGHT_

Xena slowly walked down the keeps steps she looked at the skull in her hands for a moment. Her gaze drifted to Itzli who was followed her. She breathed in as Xochiquetzal and Chantico turned to look at her as she came to a stop in front of them. She could see Xochipilli seated on the throne the god of love nodded his head slightly. She eased the skull in her hands up carefully. "I've made up my mind." Xochipilli sat up slightly watching as his sister pulled away from Chantico. "What have you decided?" Xena sneered as she raised her hand eyeing Xochiquetzal intensely. "You're going to help me fix this, since you're to blame for my lover's death."

She ignored Chantico who was sneered at her. "Tell me what this ritual is and how Gabrielle's skull fits in to it. " Her gaze shifted as Itzli came to stand next to her. Xochiquetzal took a slow step forward. "As I said before Gabrielle's skull is the cradle of her existence, she cannot run from it nor can it hide from it no matter how hard she tries." She breathed in deeply. "Her skull will be covered in jade patterns each pattern represents the weaving of a soul's light." Xena narrowed her gaze. "What do you mean by souls light?" Xochipilli looked up slightly from his sitting position on the throne. "It represents the personalities with in a person's soul. Much like how the Greek fates weave life threads in your homeland."

He raised a hand slightly. "Each person's soul is made from separate threads which are elements of their personality. All these separate personality traits are woven together and a soul is created. Although in yours case and Gabrielle's its taken one step further in that both your souls are then intertwining together. He leaned back slightly. "The jade patterns that will coat your lover's skull can be moved and adjusted. Once the correct pattern is put in place the skull will recapture her soul. The skulls jaws will lock shut and she won't be able to free herself from it. You will then have to take her skull to pool of creation and throw it in."

Xena raised an eyebrow slightly. "These pools of creation, what are they?" Xochipilli looked up slightly. "They are pools of boiling blood, all gods have them. They are used to create warriors and resurrect innocent souls." He put both hands together. "The pools bloody water will tear apart Huitzilopochtli's fake body and then it will rebuild her original one and put her soul back in to it." Xena looked up sharply. "The pool tears her body, won't that hurt her?!" Xochipilli shook his head. "Yes it will but take in to mind that this Gabrielle is not her Xena. It may look like her and sound like her it may even feel like her but it is not her. She will be a soul whose threads have been tampered with. Hurting her may sound awful but you are doing what's right for her."

He breathed in deeply. "Once her soul has been repaired it should rebind to yours and you will start to feel like yourself again." Itzli looked up slightly. "That is how it should be." Xena sneered slightly. "Assuming I can get even get in to this bastards city where in Tartarus do I find this pool of creation that you're talking about?" Itzli looked up sharply. "I know where my gods pool of creation is located…I can get you to it the only problem is opening it. I've only ever seen it opened by my god's hand. Trust me though there is always a separate device to open any godly door or lock which can be used by mortal hands." He breathed in deeply. "I'm sure we can both find it."

Xochipilli put a hand on his chin. "I have a map which gives Huitzilopochtli's city lay out, I was a prisoner there once and I had a lot of time to myself in which to look around his city. I doubt that anything has changed a great deal since I was last there." Xena turned meeting his gaze. "Why were you held prisoner there?" Xochipilli took in a deep breath feeling his hand grip the throne slightly, he ignored Chantico look of confusion. "In his younger years Huitzilopochtli was so desperate to understand love that he captured me and tortured me all just to find out his answer. An answer which I refused to give him, to this day he still hates me for doing that."

He sat up slightly. "I have always stayed my distance from him and even now our warriors don't fight each other on the battle field. In his view I'm not worth fighting because I have no stomach for violence so there's no honour to be had in trying to take my realm. His great laws of war say that to be honourable is to only fight those who are warriors, and in his view I'm not a warrior." Chantico turned slightly. "Well that explains a lot I always wondered why he hated you." Xochipilli eyed her for a long moment. "You know he tortured me in the same way that Tezcatlipoca tortured you." Chantico sneered slightly. "Well aren't you lucky you don't have any permanent scars to live with." Xochipilli narrowed his gaze. "That's because mine are hidden bellow the waist and under my jaguar skin!"

He ignored her surprise. "Yes that's right he tried to destroy the part of me that defines me as a man, I'm just lucky that the damage wasn't permanent and I can still father children. As for the marks on my back made by his godly blade they will be with me for eternity much like yours." Chantico looked down slightly. "I never knew…no one ever said." Xochipilli breathed in sharply. "Yes there is so much you don't know about me, you've always just assumed that my life has always been so bright and beautiful because I'm the god of love…." Xochiquetzal turned meeting the dark haired woman's ice cold blue gaze. "My brother knows Huitzilopochtli's kingdom better than anyone."

Chantico breathed in deeply as she took a slow step forward easing the dagger of treasures free. "Give me the skull." Xena pulled the skull back eyeing her. "No." Chantico sneered slightly as came closer. "Give me the skull I need it to perform the ritual!" Xochiquetzal came closer easing out her hands. "Please you have to trust us." Xena eyed her for a long moment she turned meeting Xochipilli's gaze. "I don't trust you, but I trust him so he can take Gabrielle's skull not you!" Xochiquetzal stepped back watching as her brother eased himself of the throne coming forward. She lowered her gaze slightly. "As you wish…." Xochipilli breathed in deeply as carefully placed the white skull in his.

Xochipilli looked at the skull in his hands as he turned to Chantico seeing that the dagger of treasures was now glowing with red light which was lighting up the blade. He slowly raised the skull. "Go ahead." Xena turned eyeing Chantico as she raised the dagger higher her next words came out in a low hiss. "You break her skull and I'll break you…." Chantico looked up sharply eyeing her in disgust. "You should take in mind that I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this because Xochiquetzal asked me to." She sneered slightly as she raised the blade higher moving it slowly towards the skull. "You know I don't like you that much, frankly I think that you're a…."

"Chantico the ritual!"

Xochiquetzal turned sharply eyeing the goddess of fire who looked at her for a moment before looking down. Chantico snarled aloud as she eyed the Warrior Princess for a long moment. She leered slightly before turning back watching as Xochipilli eased his hands away leaving the skull floating in mid air in front of her. She raised her other hand watching as streams of fire shot out from her fingers. They slowly began to move around the skull creating circles of fire she smiled feeling the words slip of her tongue with ease. "_The tree of life grows in the land of mystery_." She looked up slightly watching as the rings of fires spun faster causing the lower skulls jaw to slowly open allowing two of fire spires to separate and move through the jaw and out the eye sockets.

She slowly eased up her hand again watching as dust formed in it she breathed out watching as it was blown forward creating a snake like form which began to move around the skull avoiding the flames. "_There we were created.__ There__ we were born_." She watched as the skull drifted towards her, she slowly raised the dagger ignoring the gaze of the others. She looked up slightly. "_There he, by whom all things live,__ spins__ the thread of our lives_." She felt her smile widen it was so nice to talk in a godly voice she'd missed doing it she'd also forgotten how much fun it was. She rose the dagger watching as its tip hit the skull's upper eye socket. She slowly dragged it forward creating burning red lines which were deeply engraved in to the solid bone.

She carried on drawing the thick lines. "_You have become the tree of life, dying, you have been born again_." She eased the dagger away watching as the red lines glowed showing off all the patterns which she'd carved. "_Swaying, you spread your branches, and stand before the giver of all life_." She smiled moving her hands through the sand in a gentle motion. "_In your boughs our home shall be. We will be your flowers._" She eased her hand away watching as the fire twisting around the skull moved upwards merging with the sand causing sparks to fly as it created beautiful little blocks of gleaming jade stone. "_Here, where the tree of life is standing,__ here__, in the place of drums and flutes._ The jade blocks moved instantly slamming down on to the patterns recreating them in all there beauty as they formed intricate lines.

She eased her dagger back in to its holder as the fire weaving through the eye sockets moved outwards slamming down on all jade blocks. It moved through them burning them permanently in to place. Both flaming streams moved back inside the eye sockets causing fire to blast outwards from them as the jaw bone closed she watched as the fire slowly dissipated and the floating skull became still. She took a step back as Xochipilli carefully took hold of the skull pulling it out of mid air, she eyed the Warrior Princess. "It's done." Xochipilli eased up the jade covered skull putting it carefully back in to the dark haired woman's hands which caused the eye sockets to instantly glow with green and white light for an instant.

He looked at the skull for a long moment seeing that she was looking at it. "The glowing eye sockets are normal the skull is just connecting with you. The sockets will also glow the closer you get to her soul." Xena looked at the jade skull. "Thank you." She breathed in slightly. "What that bastard Huitzilopochtli did to you sounds vile…." Xochipilli shook his head. "Don't concern yourself with my troubles just bring the one you love home. Don't take on Huitzilopochtli in battle it will be a battle that you cannot win." Xena sneered slightly before nodding her head. "I understand." She eased up the skull looking at it feeling the pain as it went through her chest as she looked in to the empty eye sockets. "I understand everything…."

8

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly watching as everything came back in to focus in the bed chamber. She breathed in feeling Huitzilopochtli naked body lying up against her own. She could feel the heavy strong arm which lay over her waist, she felt her gaze shift to the floor were both their clothes were lying around in a messy manner. She could feel him breathing in deeply as he slept, which seemed so strange to her in that she didn't think that gods had to sleep. She looked down slightly it was everything that she had envisioned. Everything had been slow, passionate and gentle and all she'd hoped for. He had so much feeling and so much to give. She looked down sadly and yet she still couldn't remember anything, she rolled her eyes maybe she was asking to much. Maybe she should just go with this and stop questioning everything.

She looked at the cover which was half way up her waist and wrapped around her leg slightly. She breathed in deeply as she eased her head of the pillow rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. After it had ended she had found herself falling in to a very deep sleep, which seemed odd considering that she was dead. She slowly eased herself out of the bed pushing his arm very gently off her as she got up in to a standing position. She breathed out sharply as the cold air hit her naked body causing her to shiver. Her gaze drifted as she quickly picked her clothes up off the floor slowly easing them back on piece by piece, as quickly as possible.

Why did she feel like she did back in the field as if she had so much yet unsure that she happy with any of it? She moved her hand to her headdress as she finished putting on her collar which was the last item of her clothing. She felt her hand stop as she moved it away from the headdress, Huitzilopochtli loved her didn't he? So why was she being so ungrateful? He'd just poured out his heart and soul and showed her bliss beyond anything she remembered and she had loved every moment off it. Gods why did nothing make any sense anymore? Love making was meant to make you happy wasn't it? Then why was she feeling so unsure now? She felt her fist tense this was so frustrating.

She groaned putting a hand on her head she could feel a headache coming on and it felt like a nail was being driven through her skull. She was meant to be dead didn't that exclude her from headaches? She looked at the feathered coils she couldn't be bothered to put them on. She paused maybe she was meant to eat something? She was dead though and she hadn't felt hungry since she'd been resurrected. She sighed aloud as she moved towards the curtain easing it back and walking out in to the main throne room. The room was quite apart from the sounds of a servant girl who was replacing the fruit. The Greek god who was sitting in the corner still in chains she ignored his cold gaze as she moved towards the servant girl who looked up before instantly bowing her head as she came to stand in front of her. "Hi."

The servant girl lowered her head further. "How may I serve you great Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle smiled as she leaned sideways slightly trying to be playful. "Well you could look at me, there's no need to bow your head." She watched as the girl looked up nervously she leaned forward giving her a smile. "I was wondering if you could help me I need you to…." She watched as the girl hands moved to her robe pulling it down from her shoulders. She blinked in shock realizing just what was about to happen. She didn't think as she grabbed the other woman's hands in an instant. "No!" She watched as the eighteen year olds eyes met her own in surprise, she breathed in deeply. "No…I mean that's not what I meant…."

She pulled back seeing the girl blush as she pulled up her robes shoulders, before laughing awkwardly before she spoke. "I'm sorry great Blood Jaguar…I just assumed you being you, that you meant that you wanted that kind of pleasure." Gabrielle stared at her for a long moment, was she talking about making love? Why would she be talking about making love? She breathed in slightly making love to a woman wasn't that wrong? She groaned feeling the frustration hit home all at once why in any gods name would she want that? She took in a deep breath feeling her irritation pass, before looking at the girl again. "I wanted you to tell me if I'm supposed to eat…since I've been dead I just don't remember."

The girl looked up before laughing slightly. "No you don't eat the red nectar you drank in the godly fields will sustain you forever." Gabrielle looked at the food on the table. "Thank you." The girl looked at her curiously. "Is there anything else I can help you with great Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle shook her head slightly. "No I'm fine, thank you." Ares smiled slightly watching as the young eighteen year old left the keep he stood up seeing that Gabrielle was still deep in thought. He moved a step closer to her, after listening to her cry out in the bedroom earlier he had almost welcomed the silence. He couldn't stand other gods having sex around him it made his skin crawl.

More because he had to listen he preferred to watch or have some part in the action that was the way it had always been in the past. Not that he was some prisoner on the outside looking in. He eyed his chains he hadn't expected her reaction to the girl undressing in front of her. Obviously she really had been changed she'd lost all interest in women. Also if he were to judge the reaction more carefully it was shock and confusion that a woman had even tried to come on to her. He smiled slightly moving a little closer but not to close. He could see the two hummingbird warriors near the keeps inner steps watching him closely. Maybe it was time to test that theory. "You know you could have just let her undress in front of you, she had plenty of assets."

Gabrielle turned slightly eyeing the Greek war god. "I didn't want her to." Ares smirked slightly. "So tell me, why is that? Wasn't she your type? Not tall enough, missing those light blue eyes?" Gabrielle took a step closer to him. "I don't make love to women…." Ares folded his arms ignoring how uncomfortable his chains felt. "Why don't you make love to women?" Ares watched as her glowing gaze started to dart as she began to think harder. He smiled inwardly he could see the conflict going through her mind in this instant and it was so fascinating to watch. Gabrielle looked up sharply taking a step back. "Because my lover is a man…." Ares laughed slightly enjoying how mocking it sounded. "Really did he tell you that?"

He sneered slightly. "Tell me did he tell you that you don't make love to women?" Gabrielle breathed in trying to ignore her headache which was getting worse. She wanted this man to leave her alone she looked up sharply. "I don't make love to them…because. Well why would I want to I'm a woman shouldn't I love a man, isn't that how it's meant to be?" Ares looked up meeting her glowing gaze. "Why don't you tell me Gabrielle?" Gabrielle didn't think as she backed away trying to ignore his cruel leer. "Please leave me alone you don't know me, My Lord says you are a bad man and I believe him." Ares watched as she walked away moving towards the keeps steps. "I know more about you than that bastard who calls him self your Lord and Master does!"

He watched as she turned to look at him for a long moment before walking up the keeps steps disappearing from sight. He smiled slightly if the cogs in her head weren't turning before then they were now. She wasn't Huitzilopochtli lover and his pathetic ruse wouldn't last much longer once she started thinking about it. He felt his smile widen thinking and debating things, had always been something that Gabrielle excelled at. Gabrielle turned slightly moving up the keeps steps watching as the dark night sky came in to view. That Greek war god didn't know anything about her! He was lying she was sure of it! Her Lord loved her and he wouldn't lie to her, he had been nothing but kind to her from the moment she had been resurrected.

She moved forward watching as the warriors guarding the steps moved to one side bowing their heads respectfully. She needed to take a long walk and clear her mind of these thoughts. Nothing about anything was making sense anymore! All she wanted to do was remember something, why was that so hard for her to accomplish? She turned sharply what did The Greek war god mean when he said, the young woman wasn't not tall enough and missing light blue eyes? Why should light blue eyes have any meaning to her everyone apart from her Lord had brown eyes. She slowly sat down on the ledge that over looked the huge city. May be he was playing some kind of mind game with her like Ahexotl had on the training field.

Yes that was it, it was a mind game it had to be? She folded her legs while leaning on her elbows, yes that's it a mind game. He didn't know her did he? She groaned putting her hand on her face, feeling the pulsing pain in her skull why wouldn't it just go away? It hurt so much right now and she had no idea how to rid herself of it. She looked up at the moon piercing the night sky she tensed in pain watching as the image suddenly changed in front of her eyes. The moon slowly turned to a pitch black colour and a ring of red fire began to burn behind it. She winced leaning forward trying to take the pain as the fire from the eclipse burned in the night sky.

"Are you alright Blood Jaguar?"

Gabrielle pulled back sharply she blinked realizing that the moon had returned to normal, she eased up her hands looking at them. Had she just had a vision? Was that from past? She had no idea she looked at the moon again, a black moon eclipsed with a red ring of fire around it what in Tartarus did that mean? It made no sense to her at all. She turned slowly meeting the curious gaze of a young woman who standing close by. She pulled her hands down quickly before looking up again. "I'm fine…." The young woman adjusted her eagle headdress slightly. "I'm sorry it's just you don't look well great Blood Jaguar, you seemed to zone out for a moment."

Gabrielle sighed aloud as she stood up looking at the young warrior. "I'm fine really…I just need to take a walk to clear my head." The young woman who didn't look much older than her smiled slightly. "Would you like some company I could escort you?" Gabrielle didn't think as she stepped back. "No!" She breathed in noticing the shock as it spread across the other woman's face. She groaned again. "I'm sorry I've just had a long night I don't mean to be short with you I know your just being kind." She watched as the warrior smiled at her then nodded. She lowered her gaze why was she acting this way? Her Lords people were only looking after her. She slowly met the woman's dark brown gaze. "Thank you for your concern, your very kind."

She turned away moving down the steps not really caring which direction she was heading in. Her life was so confusing right now. She just needed more time to work things out with herself. She'd just had a vision and even though she didn't understand it she was bound to have more, wasn't that a good thing when she thought about it? She looked up feeling the sharp pain again in her skull, gods why was she having this problem? She tried harder to ignore it as she walked up the main street. She stopped leaning against the nearest houses wall, she felt like she wanted to pass out. By the gods It felt like someone was trying to crack her head open with an axe!

End of part 59

Silvermoonlight

_The tree of life grows in the land of mystery_. _There we were created.__ There__ we were born. There he, by whom all things live,__ spins__ the thread of our lives.__ You have become the tree of life, dying, you have been born again. Swaying, you spread your branches, and stand before the giver of all life_._ In your boughs our home shall be. We will be your flowers.__ Here, where the tree of life is standing,__ here__, in the place of drums and flutes_. Is from the Aztec poem The Tree Of Life

The flaming eclipse may be recognizable to anyone who read the last story. For anyone who didn't it was when the Titan armours Horn Hind and Iseron took control of the sky.


	60. Bloody Gold Gleaming In The Dark

_BLOODY GOLD GLEAMING IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT_

The priest didn't think as he spilled the gold and gem stones across the table. He gazed at the warrior of the sun who was eyeing it greedily. "A hundred in gold and gem stone that was your request was it not?" The warrior of the sun looked at his smile widening. "Yes that was our agreement." The priest sighed aloud sitting back down on the chair close by. "I'm tired of this…I risked my life to come here every month…so your information better be good." The warrior of the sun looked up slowly. "Hey! I'm betraying Huitzilopochtli for you, what ever information I give you, you should be flattered. If anyone knew what I was doing they'd flay me alive or rip out my still beating heart." The priest looked up again. "Your people would also kill us on sight, so please keep your voice down you stupid fool." The warrior of the sun grinned as he picked up a red gem stone looking at it. "What information do you want to give to the feathered serpent?"

The priest narrowed his gaze. "I want to know if the Blood Jaguar is still breathing." The warrior of the sun grinned eyeing the other big warrior opposite who had said nothing so far. "Yes she is but you don't need to worry about her she doesn't have a spine anymore and all her memories had been wiped." He looked around the dark room which was dimly lit with a fire torch. "She can't even kill anymore…I've seen it for myself." He sat back as he started to count his gold. "Her souls been totally washed out so to speak, the bitch is no more than a bed warmer for Huitzilopochtli to sleep with." He moved his fingers through the gems. Only to pull his hand back as the big warrior opposite slammed his axe full force in the table causing the gold to fly upwards before coming down again.

The big warrior snarled as he looked at him. "You, know if you're lying I'll kill you myself sun worshipping worm…."The warrior of the sun turned eyeing the big man. "Look there's no need to get angry, I'm an honest man and I'm just making an honest living." He eased the gold out from behind the imbedded axe. "So there's no need to be cruel to my lovely gold." He picked up the gold watching as it spilt through his fingers as he sat down. "It's very rude." He looked around at his house which was very close to the cities edge hardly anyone really came around this area at this time of night. He smirked as he sat back in the chair. "You have nothing to fear from her." The priest snarled aloud. "Well I hope for your sake that you're right because everyone knows that she kills people."

He looked over the table. "Last thing I want to do is end up like the twelve elite and have my insides splattered all over the walls." He sat back slightly only to hear something grind close by, he turned looking around the room. "What the hell was that?!" The warrior of the sun looked up slowly. "Oh stop being such a spineless fool it was just my dog." He watched as the small dog moved in to the light its big ears moving as it yipped a little. The priest eyed the little dog in disgust as the warrior of the sun picked up the small animal putting it in his lap. "Why do you people insist on keeping Techichi dogs? Their pathetic small things which are better of in the cooking pot if you ask me."

The warrior of the sun sneered at him as he stroking the dogs head. "Then it's so good that I'm not asking you." He smiled at the little dog. "Besides he's my little friend, he keeps me company." The other warrior rolled his eyes. "Your little friend is pitiful." The warrior of sun narrowed his gaze. "Hey he was gift for services to the nobles." The priest folded his arms. "The same nobles you've been betraying for the last season?" The warrior of the sun smiled slightly playing with his gold again. "What can I say I'm just not getting enough in terms of nice things?" He eased up a gold pendent looking at it. "Things your great god is more than happy to throw my way for a little information."

He laughed enjoying the moment. "After all what is a little gold between friends?" He stopped instantly as something creaked behind him in the darkness. The priest stood up forcefully. "Look if you have another annoying little dog put it in a cage because those noises are really…." He stopped still as two glowing greens eyes opened in the darkness their smoke drifting outwards. He swallowed watching as the warrior next to him stood up pulling up his axe as the dark figure came closer. How had someone gotten in here with out being seen?! He watched as the warrior of the sun stood up stepping back slightly as he pulled his weapon free while placing his dog on the table where it began to whimper. "Come out now!"

He raised his axe higher seeing the fire light bathe the female figure whose blonde hair stood out as she took a slow step closer. He recognised the face in an instant. He turned slightly ignoring the shock in the others faces. "Why hello Blood Jaguar, isn't it past your bed time?" Gabrielle took another step forward. She looked at the table with its money their conversation had been so interesting. She breathed in deeply. "Isn't it a little late to be making deals like yours?" The warrior of the sun laughed as he met her gaze. "Oh that's real cute, did Huitzilopochtli teach you that one?" He turned seeing his dog suddenly jump of the table and run in to the corner. "Oh look now you scared my dog, I hate people who scare my dog."

Gabrielle moved a step forward saying nothing what had to be done next was right these were evil men so it made it okay. She shifted on her feet smiling as she moved a step closer ignoring the panic in all their faces. The warrior of the sun eyed the others in disgust. "Oh don't be such cowards! She can't kill you." He turned meeting her glowing green gaze. "Poor little thing can't remember how, can you?" He laughed pulling his bone dagger free throwing it at her he watched as it landed at her feet. He smirked hearing the others laugh as she leaned down picked it up. "That right you can't kill anyone anymore I saw you on the training field today, you poor pathetic little thing. Now why don't you go back to our god and be a good bed warmer?"

Gabrielle took a slow step forward ignoring the laugher as she rose the dagger higher looking at it. It had a very sharp blade despite being made of bone. The cut was so fine giving it razor sharp edges. She moved closer to the warrior ignoring his laugher, she felt creep across her face as she swung it watching as it hit its mark. The warrior's scream of agony rang through the air filling her ears as she pushed in to his stomach causing red blood to drip down over her hand. She casually moved the weapon sideways cutting in deeper causing the warrior to scream even more. She breathed in feeling the fire suddenly ignite in her stomach and fill her senses in an intoxicating rush, gods she had missed this!

Ixtli turned the corner watching as Olin followed her, Olin grunted aloud raising his hand. "Look I still think it's to early for a ceremony." Ixtli sighed leaning on her staff. "Look we won the war a ceremony to the sun would be nice." Olin shook his head. "Nice for you…you don't end up cutting out traitors heats and putting them on the altar." Ixtli turned sharply getting ready to say something only to stop as she heard screaming. "What the hell?" She moved quickly realizing that it was coming from the street opposite from one of the houses. Olin moved forward seeing the house come in to view, it was completely dark inside. He could see dark figures moving and hear the screaming which was getting louder and more terrified.

He felt his whole body freeze as blood suddenly spattering all over the windows outer sill. He stood still feeling the world almost go in to slow motion as it began to drip down. "Dear gods!" He heard a sudden smash from inside which sounded like wood breaking. What was going on here? Nothing like this ever happened in this area! He breathed in sharply as a gargling sound hit the air as the last of the screams died down and a banging was heard in side. He stepped forward only to watch in surprise as a small dog bolted out of the front door causing it to creak open. The small dog was shivering and blood was coating its fur it didn't look back as carried on running past them.

Ixtli stared at the open door she could see blood spilling out as the banging stopped. She felt her whole body freeze in panic as the door was suddenly shoved open. She considered herself to be a brave but right now she was terrified. Who ever or what ever was in there was dangerous beyond words she could see the blood even from a distance. Olin breathed in sharply watching as a small figure appeared, he could see the blood running down her face as she stepped out fully in to the light. Blood was all over her hands and her arms as well as her clothes. She slowly raised the bloody dagger looking at it as her glowing green eyes narrowed causing the smoke to turn in to fire for an instant.

He could see the shock in Ixtli's face and he knew it was on his own he couldn't believe he was seeing this! It was the Blood Jaguar there was no mistaking that. He had been there, he had seen her resurrection he had even heard the rumour of her not being able to kill. Yet here she stood covered in blood not far away from both of them her hand shaking as she brought the dagger closer to her face. Ixtli swallowed watching as she licked the blood from weapon with her tongue then swallowed it. "Oh dear gods…" She could see her shaking as her other hand clutched her skirt bellow the waist. It wasn't fear she could tell by the pose, no it was much more sinister. Her breath got caught in her throat as the realization hit home.

The golden haired woman was getting off on this she was so high on her bloodlust that she was turning herself on. She'd seen it before in warriors who became obsessed with killing and couldn't remove themselves from the battle. They somehow began to mistake blood lust with same feelings they had in the bedroom and they couldn't distinguish between the two anymore. She grabbed Olin's arm realizing all too suddenly that they shouldn't be here. The Blood Jaguar hadn't seen them yet because she way to focused on herself. "Let's go now." Olin turned to her only to be dragged backwards. "But that's the Blood Jaguar! Do you see what she's doing?" Ixtli tighten her grip. "I can see perfectly fine and when she comes down of her high she'll kill us, now come on!" Olin turned running after her. "I can't believe it they said she had no ability to kill!" Ixtli breathed in as she ran faster. "Yeah well, tell that to people she's just murdered." Olin breathed in as they turning another street. "Someone has to be told about this! Something's gone wrong she's not been resurrected right." Ixtli met his gaze. "We will tell them but right now I want to get out of here!"

8

Xochiquetzal watched as her brother eased up a large scroll he slowly unrolled it as he walked towards Xena. "Here is the map of Huitzilopochtli's city." Xochipilli looked up as she eased the jade covered skull in to the bag which she put down carefully. She took the map out of his hand looking at it. "As you can see it's a truly vast city, it's twice the size of this one." He leaned over slightly pointing to the biggest drawing. "That is the main keep, it's a huge building and you can't miss it. Getting in side it though is a huge problem." Itzli slowly came to stand next him, he slowly met Xena's gaze. "Gabrielle died trying to make it up Tezcatlipoca's temple steps. Huitzilopochtli's temple is twice the size and he has twice as many warriors I'd be suicide for you to even try and do what she did."

Xena looked at the map again before meeting his gaze. "Then how do we get in?" Itzli stepped forward putting his hand on the map. "We'll have to work our way slowly up through the city until we get to the temples stairs." Xena narrowed her gaze. "How slowly?" Itzli breathed in deeply. "A day, maybe more if we move through the city at this pace no one will take much notice of us, so long as we don't draw attention to ourselves." Xena snarled aloud as she turned to look at him. "That's far too long!" Itzli slowly met her ice blue gaze. "You cannot just run through Huitzilopochtli's city. You will be captured before you even get through the gate if you barge in there and try to fight your way in. Didn't Gabrielle talk to you about this?" Xena turned slightly. "Yes she did…."

Itzli shook his head. "She was right to tell you that, because you just can't do it." He looked up slightly. "I know this sounds bad but if we do this right we can catch Gabrielle in broad daylight." Xena looked up sharply. "What do you mean catch her broad day light?" Itzli eased up his hand. "The chances are that Gabrielle may leave the temple and we can follow her, so long as she's in human form." He narrowed his gaze. "If she walking around in human form we can capture her and force her soul back in to her skull. The chances are she'll spend much more time in this form because my god sees her as a symbol, therefore he'll show her off to the people." He sneered as he looked up. "Not that anyone should be paraded around like that."

He folded his arms. "My guess is that he won't be able to resist showing her off, since she's so legendary in these lands." Xena looked at the map again before looking up in disgust. "If he knew anything about her, he'd know that she hates being paraded around for others to see." Itzli breathed in deeply. "He doesn't know her, he only knows one person and that person was a shadow." He shook his head sadly. "He fell in love with her shadow." Xena lowered her gaze. "You don't have to help me I know that if Huitzilopochtli finds you he'll punish you." Itzli shrugged slightly. "If Huitzilopochtli finds me, then he finds me and I take my punishment but I'll know that what I've done was the truly honourable and noble thing and nothing can ever change that."

Xochipilli looked up slightly. "Actuality something can change that." He pulled a chain free from his neck throwing it to Itzli who caught it instantly. "What if you were to be my messenger?" He twirled his hand. "Let's just say that you are delivering a message for me. Therefore you can be harmed until you return to me with the reply." Itzli looked at the pendent in his hand. "You offer too much I can't accept it." Xochipilli shook his head. "Please take it, see it as a gift from the god of love." He felt his smile widen. "I offer my gifts only to those who I hold in highest approval." He breathed in deeply. "I intend to visit Huitzilopochtli's keep I feel the time has come to answer the question that I would never answer before."

Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "He could capture you again I'd rather go with you." Xochipilli shook his head. "There's no need if I'm ever to get over what happened to me all those centuries ago I must face him alone and come to terms with the fear that has always haunted me." He lowered his gaze. "I can no longer keep running from him." He eased up his hand. "It'll give me time to see what he's done to Gabrielle and how he's changed her. He may have just simply washed her soul and Re entwined her life threads differently. I wouldn't put it past him though to do more than that if it meant getting what he wants." Chantico grunted aloud as she sat down on Xochiquetzal's throne. "I never knew what he did to you until now."

She breathed in tapping her fingers on the thrones handles as he turned to meet her gaze. "What he did to you wasn't honourable." Xochipilli shook his head. "A lot of the other gods don't know about what he did, but then no one ever questioned anything he did in younger more violent days. They were all too afraid to." Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "Those days don't bear thinking about there were three contenders for Mixcoatl's godly throne. We had Huitzilopochtli Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl all fighting each other for it." She breathed in sharply. "We all knew it would be a bitter fight and anyone who got caught in the cross fire would pay the price."

She eased up her hand. "Their war caused a lot of lesser gods to flee in fear and as usual Itzpapalotl was playing sides." Chantico sneered not bothering to hide her disgust. "Nothings changed she was still playing sides when I took on Tezcatlipoca. She later fled from the scene after Huitzilopochtli appeared leaving your ex husband high and dry." She looked up slightly. "No doubt she'll go running back to Quetzalcoatl like she always does and trying to blame everything on Tezcatlipoca. Or she'll go to some other spot in Mexica and cause more trouble, like the conniving bitch she is." Xena looked at them for a long moment. "I was wondering what had happened to her…."

She felt her fingers start to crunch the map as the intense anger started to boil in her stomach. "I'd love to burn down all her temples." Chantico snarled aloud eyeing her. "Well then that's one thing we can both agree on Warrior Princess. I would have loved to have seen Itzpapalotl's face after Gabrielle burnt her first temple down, it must have been quite an interesting picture to say the least." Itzli put his hand on the map again, he watched as Xena's hand began to ease as she gained control over her anger. "We still have an issue in terms of Huitzilopochtli's city. We can land the winged horse outside but we have to cross the bridge and we may still be caught." He shook his head. "If I haven't disobeyed my god then this would be simpler."

Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply as she eased up her pendent looking at it. She closed her eyes as she pulled it free from her neck. She watched as Xena's ice cold gaze met her own as she eased up the pendent. "Take this." Chantico narrowed her gaze. "You can't give her that it's yours and you only just got it back!" Xochiquetzal turned putting a hand on the fire goddess's shoulder. "No I can give this to her and I will…because it's the right thing to do and you know that, don't you?" Chantico eased up her hand to say something but stopped. She wouldn't win this argument that was already certain. She sat back breathing in deeply before looking up meeting the violet gaze. "Fine…."

Xochiquetzal moved towards Xena who face's was showing very little emotion she watched as her brother stepped back so she could stand next to the Warrior Princess. She breathed in deeply easing out her hand with the pendent in it. "Please take this, I took everything from your lover and I won't do that to you, you should have this, it'll help you." Xena eyed her for a long moment, every part of her wanted to throw this gift back in her, but the truth was she needed all the help she could get. She leaned over easing the pendant free from her hand only to stop as she raised it in the air. "I can't use this! Gabrielle could only use it because you took her tattoo and drank her blood!"

Xochiquetzal raised her hands. "It will work for you…you are in essence one soul that's been separated in to two what works for one will for the other." Xena sneered as she eyed her. "Not right at this moment we aren't I'm one soul and Gabrielle has no connection to me what so ever!" Xochipilli stepped forward putting meeting her ice blue gaze. "It will still work for you Xena." Xena watched as the white light blasted out from the pendent before fading away she slowly put it over her head. She turned eyeing the fertility goddess. "If your wrong!" Xochipilli put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back a step. "My sister has done many wrongs Xena, but she is not one to ever lie about things." He looked up slowly. "She just wants to make this right we all do, you have to have faith in us."

Xena eyed him before turning away. "You'll excuse me if I find that very hard right now. It's not everyday you have to watch the person you love die in front of you…." She watched as the fertility goddess looked down the guilt showing in her eyes. She eased up the pendent looking at it. "I'm sure though that this will be very useful, isn't it true that it can create anything you want?" Xochiquetzal nodded. "It'll do anything for the human blood of the mortal who is using it." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Can you turn back time?" Xochiquetzal shook her head. "I don't own that power…only my ex husband does." She sighed aloud. "The elder god also forbids changing time on any great scale in these lands. For he is the master of time and the heavens to play with time will bring about his wraith. We may be his children but we all fear his anger because he can destroy any of us in the blink of an eye." Xena eyed the pendent, before meeting her gaze. "Shame it can't do everything then…."

End of part 60

Silvermoonlight

Techichi dogs were the descendants of the modern Chihuahua they may have looked more like a Fennec Fox but with a dog's tail and much smaller ears.


	61. Rivers Of Blood Streaming

_RIVERS OF BLOOD STREAMING IN THE WAKING LIGHT_

Coaxoch turned the corner with Amimitl who snarled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What is this about? You woke me up at dawns light so this had better be good!" Coaxoch sighed as they moved down the street. "You weren't sleeping the woman on top of you was proof enough of that." Amimitl grunted aloud. "Well I could have been…." He turned another street. "Look what is this all about?!" Coaxoch came to a stop next to the house which was surrounded by warriors none of them dared to come any closer to it. "I've had the people moved to another area there was no need for any one of them to see this until its all been cleaned up." Amimitl stopped still looking at the dried blood which was staining the stone floor and the window frame.

He slowly eased his axe up as he came closer seeing a pool of dried blood seeping out from under the door. He breathed in eyeing it and then the bloody trail that was going up the street away from him. "What the hell is this!?" Coaxoch looked down slightly. "One of my hummingbird warriors found it this morning…sadly it gets worse." Amimitl slowly opened the door looking in side only to pull back in disgust. "Oh great we have a psychopath who likes to cut people up and pull out their insides." He quickly closed the door. "This is just what I don't need right now!" Coaxoch shook his head as he looked in side the house again. "What ever happened here I believe it was more than just a murder."

Amimitl looked at the bloody window. "I can see where your coming from I saw gold and gem stones on the floor next to the fallen table. Some one was making some kind of deal." Coaxoch nodded slowly. "You are only half right sadly, one of these men was one of your warriors, we could tell by his headdress. The other two weren't though they were from the feathered serpent realm." Amimitl felt his teeth grind together. "So our man was betraying us to these scrum bags and then some one stepped in and took all three of them out." He sneered in disgust. "Killing one of our people is forbidden, since all traitors to this city are to be captured and brought in front of our god so he can pass his final judgement up on them."

Coaxoch sighed aloud. "Yes I believe so, but what I don't understand is why they did not take the gold for themselves out of spite. They took nothing they didn't even ram sack the house, the only thing that's missing is the dog." Amimitl turned sharply. "The dog you mean one of those small things with big ears and a tail?" Coaxoch nodded. "Yes our warrior had a dog I saw its food bowl inside." Amimitl growled aloud. "I hate those little things, they bite your ankles. "He breathed in sharply. "Do we have any witnesses?" Coaxoch slowly met his gaze he didn't like what he was going to say next. "Yes…but they want to talk to you and not me for reasons I don't understand."

Amimitl watched as a priest and priestess came towards them followed closely by two warriors, he knew them both all to well. It was Ixtli and Olin, who despite leading very different temples spent a lot of time together, ether bickering or talking. There weren't liars though but they did like to over exaggerate every now and again. He folded his arms as he eyed them. "Coaxoch tells me that you witnessed this event?" Olin nodded slightly. "Yes we did." Amimitl grunted aloud. "Did you see the person who killed these men, up close?" Ixtli swallowed as she adjusted her robe. "Close enough yes…" Amimitl put a hand on his chin. "Then tell me what did this psychopath look like?"

Ixtli turned slightly meeting Olin's uncertain gaze, she took a deep breath before turning back. "It was the Blood Jaguar." She breathed in hearing everyone around her fall silent. Even Coaxoch was staring at her the shock showing in his glowing eyes. Amimitl laughed causing everyone to turn to look at him. "You can't honestly be serious can you? She is not in any condition to kill anyone!" Olin turned to look at him. "She is not lying! We both saw her walk out of that house right there and you can't mistake her anywhere. The long sun coloured hair and glowing green eyes really give her away! She was covered in blood and she started to lick it of the bone dagger she was holding! On top of that she was…"

Ixtli turned sharply. "Olin they don't need to know about that!" Amimitl looked up sharply. "We don't need to know about what, please tell me more?" Olin growled aloud. "She was getting high sexually on it!" Amimitl pulled back, he coughed clearing his throat as he met Coaxoch glowing gaze. "This is preposterous!" Coaxoch shook his head. "We should not doubt them nether of them are lying I can see it in their faces. It could have been an impostor posing as her or it could have been her." Amimitl turned sharply. "Are you telling me that something may have gone wrong with her resurrection?" Coaxoch slowly eased up his hand. "We can't discount that…and if it was her then we no longer need to question her killer instinct." Amimitl groaned as he turned to look at the other warriors. "Move it all of you I want all this cleaned up! Document everything and if you find anything bring it to Coaxoch at the main keep!" He watched as they sped in to action, he put a hand on his face this was going to be one hell of a day! How in the hell were they going to explain this to their god?

8

Xena slowly moved up the inner keeps steps she carefully eased the Aztec bag with Gabrielle's skull inside over her shoulder. She could see the first rays of sunlight breaking through the sky lighting up the city bellow. She turned meeting Itzli's gaze. "How long till we get to his city?" Itzli looked up slightly. "A few hours maybe more…." He walked slowly over to the winged golden horse taking hold of the reins bringing it over to her, he'd put on its saddle and its tack some time ago. "Your horse is ready for you." Xena eyed Argo who snorted. "Where's Gabrielle's horse?" Itzli lowered his gaze feeling the slight twinge of pain go through his chest. "It died not long after she did. It was bound to her by blood and it could only live if there was living blood running through her body."

He looked over at the skeleton close by which had been neatly piled up. "Once she's brought back to life it can be brought back as well. Until then it'll just be a skeleton without its soul." Xena let her gaze drift over the horses bones she hadn't noticed them the last time she'd been outside but the truth was she hadn't noticed much of anything her mind had been to focused on her anger. She slowly turned to meet his gaze. "Funny I just expected it to be alive, I'd gotten used it despite how odd it looked." Itzli eased up his hand patting the golden animal's nose. "I think your horse misses it to, it wouldn't leave the bones alone it stood over them for a very long time while you were in your sick bed."

Xena slowly took hold of her Argo's reins she raised her hand stroking her mane. "I'm sorry girl I know he was your friend." Itzli shook his head realizing that she was talking to the horse. "What is it with you and talking to animals I don't get it?" Xena turned to meet his gaze. "Argo has saved my life many times I think its only fair to treat her as my friend." Itzli raised his eyebrow. "Ah, well that makes more sense." Xena moved putting the map in the saddle she moved her hand realizing that the last godly item was sticking out of one of the saddle packs. "Did Gabrielle change the bags around before she left?" Itzli nodded. "Yes she moved everything over including her other bag, the one that has scrolls in it."

Xena moved quickly over to her lovers scroll bag opening it and began to rummage through the scrolls. She could see now that the younger woman had left most of her scrolls with Cyrene no doubt for safe keeping until they both got back. Itzli walked forward coming to stand next to her. "What are you looking for?" Xena carried on shuffling through, most of the scrolls were ether notes or half written and unfinished. She finally caught sight of what she'd been looking for a scroll tied with a gold ribbon which was hidden away in the inner pocket she eased it free looking at it. "I'm looking for this." Itzli eyed the scroll. "What's so important about that scroll?"

Xena looked at the scroll. "It's one of her private ones, all the rest have silver ribbons but not this one." She ran her fingers over the ribbon. "It's about our first night together she never let's this scroll out of her sight." She pulled out the other opened scroll which her lover had left for her from the Aztec bag. "If she can't remember writing this letter to me before her death, then she may remember this." Itzli watched as she put both scrolls in to the Aztec bag and then closed the scroll bag. "It's a possibility but take in to mind she may not remember anything and even if she wants to she might not be able to." Xena sneered slightly. "Well I have to try something anything to make her remember that she loves me and not that bastard!"

Itzli raised both hands as he stepped back. "I meant no disrespect I'm just saying it may not be as easy as lighting as torch of flames." Xena looked up slowly. "I wish I had that other scroll." Itzli narrowed his gaze as he looked at her. "Which scroll is that?" Xena smiled sadly. "I had a beautiful scroll written for her." She breathed in sharply. "It was a poem I didn't write it, I didn't know how, so I got one of her favourite bards Sappho to write it." She lowered her gaze feeling the sadness as it hit home. "I pestered Sappho for three days by the end she was so angry with me. She wrote this beautiful poem and I gave it to Gabrielle as a birthday present."

She felt her hand grip the saddle tighter. "I wish I could remember all the words I can only remember the first two lines. There's a moment when I look at you. And no speech is left in me." Itzli looked up sharply feeling his whole body freeze. "I know those lines I've read them before." Xena felt her hand slowly form a fist as she turned to look at him. "What!?" Itzli slowly folded his arms. "They are on the statue that's dedicated to Gabrielle, which is in one of the market squares in my god's city. It's mostly full off carving of her exploits in Mexica, but at the very top under her main image are the words you just said, followed by, my tongue breaks. Then fire races under my skin and I tremble. And grow pale for I am dying of such love. Or so it seems to me."

He raised his hand slowly. "When she went to see my god I went down to look at the carving because I'd never seen it before because I'd been away from Mexica for so long. I was being a little selfish I wanted to see if they'd carved my name in to it, which they had. "He shook his head. "I saw those words under her image and I had no idea what they meant, so I asked someone." Xena slowly narrowed her gaze. "What did they say?" Itzli breathed in deeply. "They said that no one had any idea why those words were put there. Even the artists and builders who carved it and painted didn't know. They were just told by my god to put those words under the main carving." He lowered his head. "Now I finally realize why there, there."

He slowly put his hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder. "That was your beautiful poem, and the only way my god could know about it is was if he took your gift for himself. He no doubt wishes that it was his poem and that he wrote it for Gabrielle." Xena pulled away from him feeling the anger suddenly burn in her stomach before she could stop it. "That's my poem! Do you know what I went through to get her that!?" She ran a hand through her hair feeling the frustration. "I put Sappho through Tartarus I shadowed her while she was writing every single word! Do you know why? Because I wanted every word to say what I felt, and I had no idea how to write it!" She snarled aloud. "Then that bastard Huitzilopochtli steals what's mine by right and tries to pass it off as his own!"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt."

Xena turned sharply seeing that Xochipilli was standing close by she breathed in trying to calm herself down. "What is it?" Xochipilli eased up the scroll in his hand as he walked towards her. "You need this, it's a scroll which shows you how to create the correct patterns on Gabrielle's skull." He watched as she took it. "It's very important." Xena eyed the scroll for a moment before putting in the Aztec bag. "I'll read it when I get to Huitzilopochtli's city." She grabbed hold of the reins as she pulled herself in to the saddle. "Thank you for everything." She turned watching as Itzli got in to the saddle behind her. "If I come back alive I might thank your sister and her charming partner Chantico."

Xochipilli looked up slowly. "You shouldn't mind Chantico, she's always been like that manners are not her strong suite." Xena tapped Argo slightly feeling the war horse move forward. "I noticed." Xochipilli eased up both his hands. "She can be very nice once you get to know her, she just has a thing about showing any form of soft emotion in front of others, she think that it makes her look weak." Xena turned to look at him. "No it doesn't it makes you stronger." Xochipilli laughed as he met her ice blue gaze. "Well when you return you should be the one to tell her that." Xena felt a smile creep across her lips. "I'd like to be the one to tell her that." Xochipilli watched as she kicked the horse causing it to go in to a gallop.

The golden animal leapt of the keeps edge spreading it wings as it went in to full flight. He watched as it flew over the city its feathered wings shimmering in the sun light. He looked at his hand soon he would have to go and face Huitzilopochtli, but not just yet he needed to give them time to land and set their plan in to motion. The truth was that he was terrified of going back to that city he had spent so long avoiding this confrontation. He felt his hand form a fist, he knew it would happen one day but it had never filled him with happiness only dread. Despite that Huitzilopochtli was kind to his people now he had never been known for his patience with the other gods and that was what scared him the most, he knew all to well what it was like be faced with his dark and violent side.

8

Akemi opened both eyes slowly feeling her self groan, her body still ached. She turned over in bed pulling up the covers higher. She'd hated Aztec beds ever since she'd gotten here, they were hard as rock. She missed the luxurious Japanese bedspreads with their bamboo frames and thick sheets of silk and highly decorative patterns. She tensed sharply she wished she hadn't had to go to bed but she couldn't help it, sleep had been calling her for so long. She had just given in to it, she had never liked sleeping mostly because of the nightmare she suffered from which tormented her. She would never escape the seventh hell that was certain now.

If she never remembered it during the day it would still be her tormentor at night. She leaned over only to stop in mid motion as she realized that she wasn't alone. She turned seeing a pair of glowing red eyes in darkness she snarled realizing that it was Ehecatl. He was watching her from a seated position close by. She looked up trying to adjust her clothing which she slept as she met his glowing gaze. "Get out of my room!" Ehecatl put both hands together, it was a guilty pleasure and he hadn't been able to stop himself. He wanted to see what she looked like when she was sleeping. It seemed odd that this woman who was full of anger and hate could look so peaceful in her dreams.

He looked up feeling her gaze burn in him. "I'm sorry I was bored and I wanted to be in here rather than in your main room." Akemi felt her teeth grind together. "I have hundreds of scrolls to read how can you be bored!?" Ehecatl raised his hands. "You set them all up so beautiful I didn't want to ruin your order it seemed so perfect." Akemi narrowed her gaze as she sat up throwing the cover off. "So you thought that you'd just walk in here and watch me sleep! You know I don't know what's worse, hearing you use that excuse or seeing your bony carcass!" Ehecatl looked up slightly. "What is it about me that you hate? Is it my looks? Or is it that I'm the only person in a long time who you've spoken to?"

He shuffled on the stool as he looked at his hand. "Is that I show you compassion and you don't like that because you don't like letting people in?" Akemi eyed him for a long moment before turning away. "I see Aztec demons like you in my nightmares and they are always pulling out my insides and eating them." She turned meeting his gaze. "That is why I don't like you." Ehecatl laughed slightly but it was a sad laugh. "I may look like those who tormented you in the seventh hell sadly it is something I can't change." He raised his skeleton hand looking at it. "A hundred years ago I was a young handsome warrior with so much to give."

He moved his skeleton fingers. "Now I'm just a nightmare who can feel everything and touch nothing. I have watched thousands fall and I was never given my freedom. I wasted my life in the pursuit of getting my living flesh back, I know now that it would never have happened." He grinded his jaw bone in annoyance. "Like you I've seen the eyes of a demon, its just I have to look in to them everyday when I see my reflection." He looked around her bedroom for a long moment. "I don't sleep unlike you and I get bored which is why I'm here in your room right now." Akemi eyed him for a long moment before looking at the pendent around her neck. "I wish I could stay awake all night like that…then I would never have to dream about the seventh hell…."

Ehecatl looked at her catching a glimpse of pain in her eyes which vanished as their eyes met. He turned away shaking his head as he put his hands together. "How ironic the skeleton warrior who would give anything to know what it was dream and the mighty warrior who wants to never dream again as long as she draws breathe." He looked down wishing he could smile. "I would never have guessed." Akemi looked down hearing a long silence draw out which made her feel slightly unnerved. She didn't like this feeling at all maybe because it had been so long since she'd felt it, it was the feeling of someone getting under her skin and trying to break down the emotional walls which she'd kept in place for so long.

She didn't want people inside them! She didn't want them to see how weak she was, or how weak she had been. How she'd had no strength to stand up to her father Yodoshi who she loved to hate. He had taught her how to hate with every blow to her face. He had taught her to fear and to draw in to herself with his displays of malice and strength. He had also taught her how to draw strength from pain and punishment and to focus on things when the lights around her felt like they were fading. He had taught her so much and most she had never wanted to know. She didn't want anyone to know that when she had first met Xena that being dominated by the Warlord had been joyful as much as painfully in the bedchamber.

She didn't want anyone to see the pleasure she experienced from it because of the dark place it had come from. The shadows with in were never kind they were cruel they always made you remember things you didn't want to. In the same way they were doing now with this skeleton warrior, who was breaking through her defences. She stood up feeling the anger burn in side her stomach. "Is this your pitiful attempt at trying to get to me you bastard?" She leaned forward. "Is it that you want to see me crack in front of you and weep!?" Ehecatl looked up slightly unfazed by her burning gaze it was a look he'd seen so many times before in his life.

It was the look of someone who was afraid to let others in and couldn't stand it when anyone got to close to their heart. They saw themselves as weak if they let anyone see a glimpse of their true self with its soft emotions, which seemed so lost even to them. It was a look he had worn for most of his un-dead life until he had come to accept his skeleton appearance. He looked at her as he stood up. "You don't need to be angry I know what it's like for you." Akemi narrowed her gaze. "You don't know what its like, how could you even fathom what its like to be me!?" He took a slow step towards her seeing the uncertainty appear in her eyes for a split second. "Because I have been you a thousand times over."

He slowly stepped back seeing the emotion leave her face as became unreadable once again. He shook his head sadly as he walked away from her. "I'll let you get dressed and cleaned up." He turned meeting her dark gaze which remained unmoving. "I'll have your breakfast ready soon it'll be on the table when you're ready." He turned walking away from her ignoring her eyes which followed him out of the bedroom. He wished he could smile because this was a victory, a small one but was one none the less. He had caught a glimpse of the Star Coyotes true self for only a spilt second, yet that was probably more than anyone else had ever seen during the whole time she'd lived in Mexica.

End of part 61

Silvermoonlight


	62. Dark Sighs Of Destruction

_DARK SIGNS OF DESTRUCTION AND CHANGE_

Akemi eyed Ehecatl as she bit in to the filled tortillas ignoring the taste. The truth was she loathed Mexican food the spices always seemed to burn the back of her throat. She missed the taste of warm rise and sweet and sour sauces as well as mixed meat and soups dishes. True she'd been dead for a long time but she'd never forgotten the taste. It was a curse to be brought back to life and to not be able to taste Japanese food she dreamed about eating for years. Instead she had to put with the over spiced dishes that made her want to throw up most of the time. Somehow she'd just put up with it, she grabbed the cheese putting more on her plate. This creamy fat cheese seemed to be the only good thing because it cooled everything down.

She had to use a lot of it which really did nothing for her figure and she was constantly had to exercise. She looked up seeing that Ehecatl was leaning on his elbow watching her. "Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" Ehecatl carried on staring he tapped his finger against this jaw bone. "I'm sorry I just can't remember what food tastes like." He looked at her half finished plate. "It must be so pleasurable to eat and feel full." Akemi eyed the food in front of her. "It's not that nice believe me, in fact it's overrated." Ehecatl let his eyes wander over her plate. "Did I not make your breakfast right?" Akemi picked up another tortillas looking at it. "No you made it perfectly just like everyone else in Mexica."

Ehecatl slowly met her gaze. "You don't like Mexican food?" Akemi swallowed trying to ignore the burning sensation. "No I don't…it's missing the soft rice and nice sauces that I used to eat in Japan." Ehecatl put both his hands together. "I see, I think I'd dislike the food to if I was stranded in another land." Akemi looks up not bothering to hide her disgust. "Stop acting like you know me! You don't know me!"

Ehecatl ignored her anger as he looked at her empty plate, he did know her better than she thought. It was just right now she wasn't able to accept that and he understood why, she just needed time. He looked at one of his hands. "So tell me what does your merged pendent do? It looks very powerful put why create it what does it have to with time and changing things for you?" Akemi pushed the plate away taking a long drink of water to get rid of the clinging spices in the back of her throat. "Allow me to give you a small demonstration." She stood up slowly putting her fingers on the pendants outer ring turning it with her thumb. The purple and red light blasted outward as the symbols in its centre began to turn.

She eased up her hand watching as spires of light shot out from its centre symbols forming into snakes of purple fire with red eyes which glowed intensely in the dark room. "With this you can just imagine something from the past and it will become yours!" The snakes of light began to move all over her body causing her skin to lighten in colour. Akemi smiled as they slowly moved all around her whole body changing her skin's colour. It had been so long since she'd seen her true skin colour. She could see the light brown tints from the sun fading in her hair as it turned back to its black shade. She felt a spike of pain as two of the fire snake struck at her eyes.

Ehecatl watched as the darker brown colour faded away in Akemi's eyes as she opened them making them seem so much lighter. He winced as one of the fire snakes struck at the woman's upper throat causing her to cry out painful. Akemi breathed in watching as the snakes all hissed there glowing red eyes gleaming before they came apart drifting away like smoke and vanishing. She coughed feeling the pain in her throat which began to fade as she took a deep breath. She looked up meeting Ehecatl's shocked gaze. "It can do this!" She breathed in again, oh how long it had been since she'd heard her real voice it was wonderful it was to hear it once again. Its lighter sounds were so much nicer as oppose to the deeper pitch that C'thulon had cursed her with.

Ehecatl looked up meeting the light brown gaze of the woman he'd had only really started to get to know and who know looked and sounded so different. She was no less beautiful though in his eyes, he moved closer watching as the pendants light faded as the symbols stopped turning. "How is this possible, you said C'thulon changed you how do you have the power to over come his power?" Akemi raised her hand looking at it. "I don't you idiot! All this pendent is doing is giving me my real appearance but it's an illusion. It's no different to what Gabrielle did with the Tonatiuh pendent. It's just this is so much more powerful and can last for days as oppose to hours!" Ehecatl eased up his skeleton ran running it down her arm. "I see…."

He moved his hand up her shoulder ignoring the cold look she was giving him. "So it is powerful but is this all you want it for, or is there much more?" Akemi felt a cruel smile form on her lips. "Yes there is so much more, this is just a small piece of the puzzle. Its true power comes to light when you put it in its rightful place." Ehecatl looked at her for a long moment. "Where is its rightful place?" Akemi laughed slightly. "You should come with me outside. There you'll be able to look up on it in awe." Ehecatl looked around him, he had no idea where they were at this moment in time and he wanted to know. He looked up slowly. "Show me this place."

8

Gabrielle smiled as she sat down on a large cushion in the main keep which was close to the throne. She slowly eased the bowl of warm water looking at the small animal in front of her. It looked like a fennec fox but its ears weren't as large and pointed and it had longer hair, it was also much smaller. She ignored the cold look the Greek god was giving her as she put her hand in the bowl easing out the wet cloth.

She gently picked up the little fox whose small brown eyes looked at her nervously. She used her other hand to wipe away the last of the blood on its fur. Who would be so cruel as to scare this sweet little animal like they had? It had been so scared when she'd found it hiding in the corner of the street which she'd been walking up to get to the main temple in the early hours of the morning. It was wearing a material collar so it was obviously a pet of some kind. She stroked its little nose seeing that it was still shivering she slowly placed it on her lap as she used another cloth to dry its damp fur. May be her Lord would let her keep it if no one claimed it. It was such a charming little animal to look at.

She looked up slightly feeling her thoughts begin to drift somehow despite her walk she still didn't feel better. She eyed the Greek god, what if he was telling the truth what if he did know her? She shook her head looking down the young servant woman undressing in front of her though had shaken her up the most. What had she meant with the words you being you? She looked down at the little fox in her lap who was more relaxed now. There was so much that she didn't know or understand about herself. Her Lord had been nothing but kind to her he'd made her feel so special under the covers and couldn't deny that no matter how much she tried. She stroked the foxes head again if she wanted to feel happy then she'd just have to accept the fact that she'd never know everything about herself right now. She might also have visions again and she wouldn't be able to make sense of them. That was just the way thing would have to be for now and she couldn't change that.

"There you are."

She watched as Huitzilopochtli appeared he was adjusting his belt slightly, she could see the concern in his face along with the uncertainty. She felt her smile widen. "Good morning My Lord." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply as he came to stand over her, he hoped that her smile was one of happiness and not hiding any pain or regret. He breathed out deeply as he slowly kneeled down in front of her maybe she didn't enjoy last night. Maybe she didn't like him he slowly met her glowing gaze. "I was concerned about you Gabrielle I woke up and you weren't in my bedchambers." Gabrielle looked down slightly feeling her smile fade. "I'm sorry My Lord I just needed to go for a walk."

Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly as he ran eased up his hand running it through her long blonde hair. Maybe she didn't enjoy sleeping with him after all. Perhaps he hadn't given her what she needed. He looked up slightly. "I am sorry, I never meant to force anything upon you Gabrielle, I under stand that you may have needed more time." Gabrielle looked up meeting his amber gaze. "You misunderstand My Lord it was not because of anything you did last night." Huitzilopochtli breathed out sharply. He was so happy to hear that it wasn't him but at the same time confused. "I am so glad to hear you say that." He looked up slowly. "Please tell me why you took a walk?" Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "I just had a lot on my mind My Lord, I have forgotten so much and I needed time to think everything through."

Huitzilopochtli eyed the Techichi dog in her lap. "Did one of my people give you a gift?" Gabrielle smiled easing the fox off her lap holding it up. "No I found this little fox down one of the main streets. It looked so lost and afraid. I thought I'd bring it home I mean it's so cute and small." Huitzilopochtli laughed slightly enjoying her innocent smile. "It is not a fox it is called a Techichi dog." Gabrielle put the little animal back on her lap stroking its ears. "Oh…I thought it was a fox I mean it looks like one from what I think I remember." Huitzilopochtli smiled stroking the dogs head with his fingers. "I'm sure who ever it belongs to, will give it to you." He leaned over meeting her lips feeling her instantly respond, as the kiss deepened.

"Great sun god."

Huitzilopochtli turned sharply as he pulled away from her lips seeing that both Amimitl and Coaxoch standing behind him their heads bowed slightly. He breathed in deeply as he stood up turning to face them. "Yes." Amimitl looked up slightly watching as the sun god folded his arms. "My deepest apologise great god we have something terrible to report three people have been…." He looked up just in time to see the surprise sweep over Coaxoch's face as he caught sight of the animal on the Blood Jaguar's lap. He watched as she met his gaze. "Where did you get that dog Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle smiled at him as she looked at the animal in her lap. "I found it in the main street, it's adorable."

Coaxoch slowly met Amimitl's shocked gaze he took a step closer to her. "May I have a look at your dog Blood Jaguar?" Gabrielle eased up the small animal so he could see it better. "Is it your dog?" Coaxoch looked at her for a long moment then at the dog whose gold collar gleamed. "No, he is not mine." He breathed in deeply as he stepped back. He watched as Huitzilopochtli sat himself down on the throne. "Great sun god may we speak to you in private?" Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze looking at Coaxoch and then to at Amimitl who looked nervous. "If the dog belongs to a noble who wishes it returned then allow them to have my gold instead and let her keep the dog."

Amimitl grunted aloud before stepping forward he, had enough of this, it was better to just say this and take the consciences. "Great sun god three people were brutality murdered last night. One was a warrior on our side he was being a traitor, the others were from the feathered serpent's kingdom. One was a priest and the other a warrior." Huitzilopochtli leaned back in his throne. "I see and has the person in question been caught?" Amimitl swallowed ignoring Coaxoch who was shaking his head trying to make him stop speaking. "No great sun god, the reason for this is our witness's said something very strange. That we are both at a loss to understand our selves."

He breathed in deeply looking at the Blood Jaguar. "They state that they saw the Blood Jaguar leave the house in question. She was covered in blood and was seen it licking it of her blade." Coaxoch raised his hands watching as his gods eyes slowly narrowed. "We respect that this could have been an impostor though great sun god." Gabrielle slowly stood up ignoring the Greek gods face as he looked at her with intense interest. "Why are you saying that I killed some one?" Amimitl looked at his god trying to keep his courage. "Blood Jaguar no one is blaming you, but we do find it odd that the man who was killed was a warrior from our side and he had a dog just like the one you're holding right now."

Gabrielle eyed the dog in her hands before meeting his gaze. "I found this dog! I didn't kill anyone for it!" Coaxoch breathed in deeply seeing the dark look as it spread over his gods face. He knew this would not go well, but now he knew it was about to get a whole lot worse. Amimitl had blurted everything out when it needed to be handled delicately. The worst part was that he'd just caused the Blood Jaguar to have an outburst, something which his god wouldn't like. He loved this woman and anything that made her unhappy would make him unhappy. He watched as his god tapped in his fingers on the throne as his gaze slowly narrowed. He turned looking at the Blood Jaguar who looked shocked and devastated. "I apologise for Amimitl Blood Jaguar, he is not accusing you of anything."

"Quite, both you!"

Huitzilopochtli sat up slowly watched as they both looked at him. "You will not accuse the Blood Jaguar of anything until you have clear proof!" He leaned back putting both hands together. "We all know that people can be imitated for small amounts of time by other gods or mortals with other godly pendants." He eyed them both intensely. "You do well to remember that Amimitl." Gabrielle looked at the dog in her hands. "I don't want to kill anyone! I would never hurt them ether or take what's there's." She couldn't stop the sudden swell of emotion which went through her. She felt the tears all too suddenly as they started to run down her face. For some reason her reaction felt out of her control and she couldn't understand why this was, only that it hurt.

Amimitl felt his gaze widen he could see tear drops of glowing silver running down her face. He carried on staring he'd never seen a hummingbird warrior cry before. How stunningly beautiful it was to see such tears like gleaming silver, yet so sad to see her cry them. He looked down realizing that he had gone about this all wrong. "I am sorry…we just." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply looking at them both. "I feel it is best that you leave to study this further before you return." Amimitl lowered his head slowly seeing Coaxoch do the same. "Yes great sun god." He backed away watching as Coaxoch followed him the anger showing in his face as his eyes glowed brighter.

Huitzilopochtli watched as they left he didn't think as he took hold of Gabrielle's hand easing her around. "Don't cry Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I didn't kill those men!" Huitzilopochtli slowly eased the dog out of her hands putting it on the floor. He gently pulled her in to her lap putting his arms around her. "I know you didn't, you are honest, noble and beautiful." He held her tighter hearing her cry harder it was so heart wrenching. "I have many enemies understand that they would see it as fitting to hurt my pride by using you as a target." He leaned forward gently kissing her lips. "They would see you as an easy target because I love you." He held her even tighter running his hand through the long blonde hair. "I love you Gabrielle, I always have and they know that."

8

Tlaloc looked at Lila who still asleep, not that he blamed her. She'd had a long night and she had trouble sleeping so she was now trying to catch up. He felt a sense of sadness for her now or a least he thought it was that, it was hard to remember the emotion. She was missing the man she was to be betrothed to. He breathed in deeply she wasn't her sister that was very clear to him now in fact they were nothing alike. The Blood Jaguar was full of violence and anger where as Lila was no more than a young girl who knew nothing of violence and cruelty. Sadly though in this place she was starting to see these things for the first time in her life and innocence was being broken.

It was always less stressful when Quetzalcoatl wasn't around. People relaxed letting their guard down a little even if it was short lived. He stood up seeing that Amoxtli was pacing he could see that she was deep in thought. He moved a step closer to her. "Why are you pacing? What is it that's on your mind right now?" Amoxtli stopped her pacing as she turned to face him. "You know we could leave this city and take the Greek girl with us." Tlaloc looked up feeling him self blink in horror. "That's insane!" Amoxtli raised her hand. "Why is it insane? I mean have you ever enjoyed being here? Living in fear every moment of your un dead after life…."

Tlaloc shook his head what the hell was going on? He seriously wasn't hearing this was he? "If we betray our god the punishment will be the seventh hell!" Amoxtli narrowed her gaze. "Tell me wouldn't that punishment be better than being like this?" Tlaloc raised his hand. "This is insane you can't seriously be thinking about this!? Amoxtli slowly folded her arms. "Yes I am, we are both slaves here I'm tied of being a slave I can't stand it anymore!" Tlaloc put a hand on his face he couldn't believe this it was to early for this kind of madness! "I am tired of being a slave but what your saying is suicidal." Amoxtli raised her hands. "What if it isn't? What if there is something better out there?"

Tlaloc blinked as he stared at her. "There is nothing better out here." Amoxtli breathed in deeply. "There are other gods like the god of love and the fertility goddess they may accept us if we pledge our allegiance. We could even turn ourselves over to Huitzilopochtli willingly." Tlaloc snarled as he turned to look at her. "Huitzilopochtli will kill me I betrayed him!" Amoxtli sighed as she looked at him. "You betrayed him how? You got turned in to this form against your will!" Tlaloc lowered his head feeling the fight leave him. "It doesn't matter It will still be seen as a betrayal." Amoxtli slowly walked towards him she moved forward putting both hands on his chest. "I'm not asking you to do this, I just want you to think about it."

Tlaloc breathed in deeply trying to ignore the look of pain in her eyes. "You ask too much of me." Amoxtli pulled away sharply feeling the pain as it went through her chest. "I'm sorry that I ask too much…I know it's not my place." Tlaloc watched as she pulled away he moved out his hand to stop her only to miss as she turned walking away. She slowly made her way towards the keep inner steps he could see the pain showing in her eyes as she vanished from sight. He put a both hands on his face shaking his head she was asking too much! He couldn't run away! Why in hell was everything becoming so complicated all of a sudden? He wasn't ready for this right now!

End of part 62

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for all your reviews and feedback

Sorry this wasn't up sooner it seems that this site was having real issues.


	63. Dark Desires That Have No Equal

_DARK_ _DESIRES THAT HAVE NO EQUAL_

Huitzilopochtli turned looking to Gabrielle who was wiping away her tears she was still sitting on his lap. He knew it wasn't her who had done this it was someone else's doing someone posing as her. He slowly put his hand under her chin raising her head. "How's about we take a walk?" Gabrielle looked up meeting his amber gaze she breathed in deeply before nodding. Huitzilopochtli slowly watched as she stood up he took hold of her hand as he pulled himself up. He looked down realizing that he would have to leave her on her own once again as he dealt with other matters in the city. Mostly the captured prisoners, namely the other skeleton warriors he still had no idea what to do with the head of his army.

He knew that now was the time to face the other prisoners and put forward an offer, one which they wouldn't refuse. No skeleton warrior ever had, after all to get your true skin back and your life was much more prized than spending an eternity encased in your own bones. Time was off the essence though he needed to put this offer forward before he punished the elite head warrior. The chances were that once the others skeleton warriors got there lives back they wouldn't care anymore for their leader. Because being alive again would mean so much more to them. They'd be able to eat, drink and sleep with people again something which some had been denied for years because of their frightening appearance.

He smiled as a thought crossed his mind he could take Gabrielle to the school building which was just outside the main temple. The building was used to train priestess, and priests. There would be many young adolescents there and it was always very vibrate with music and fun things going on inside that she might enjoy. He looked down meeting her glowing green eyes. "Come with me we'll go to the school which is just bellow the temple. I'm sure the training priestess and priestess would like to meet you. Gabrielle looked down sadly. "Do you have to be somewhere My Lord?" Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "Yes Gabrielle, I have to go somewhere."

He gently took hold of her hand. "I will not be long though, I promise you that Gabrielle." He slowly walked forward watching as she followed him holding his hand tightly. Gabrielle stop in mid motion realizing that the small dog was following her, she leaned down gently picking it up with her other hand and bracing it with her arm as they carried on moving. Huitzilopochtli eyed the Greek war god who said nothing as they walked past. This was not turning out to be the day he had hoped that it would be, still no matter as soon as they caught the person posing as Gabrielle this would all be over. He gave her a wide smile as they walked out in to the sun light, yes then it would be all over and they could both live out their lives in peace.

He moved down the steps keeping a tight hold of her hand, when he found out whom it was who was posing as her, he'd kill them personally. She had not been brought wrong ether he had spent so much time working on her resurrection. He had done everything perfectly there was no chance that any off her violent behaviour could came back again. He caught sight of the building he could see the adolescents who were outside playing with their instruments and talking. He moved forward watching as everyone moved aside letting them through. The young men and women instantly stopped their music and studies as they lowered there heads as they got down their knees.

Huitzilopochtli came to a stop seeing that the head priestess was behind them her head bowed. "I wish to ask something of you." The priestess looked slowly. "What do you wish of me great sun god?" Huitzilopochtli gently pushed Gabrielle forward as he let go of her hand. "I want you to take care of the Blood Jaguar until I return." The teacher nodded quickly. "It would be a great pleasure." Gabrielle watched as Huitzilopochtli stepped back. "When will you be back, My Lord?" Huitzilopochtli eased up his hand gently running his fingers down her cheek. "I'll be back soon I promise." Gabrielle stepped back watching as he vanished in a flash of gold light she put her hand to her face were his fingers had been.

She looked down sadly why did it have to be this way, why did he always have to go? Maybe he didn't love the way she thought he did. She slowly sat down on one the stone slabs outside of the building next to one of the young men, who gave her a wide smile. She eased up the dog in her arm stroking its ears. The priestess moved coming to stand in front of her as the other young men and women gathered around. "Great Blood Jaguar it is wonderful to have you here." Gabrielle gently put the dog in her lap as she looked up. "Thank you." The priestess looked around her at the instruments on the floor she turned to the heavenly warrior. "I've heard that you like music and poetry do you play any kind of instrument?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply she couldn't remember if she did or not. Her gaze drifted to the drums and different kinds of carved flutes her eyes seemed to fall on an odd instrument with many wooden pipes all tied together with thick leather twine. It had been separated from the other instruments for some reason. She put the dog on the stone next to her then walked over to it. "What is that instrument?" The priestess looked at the young men and women around her. "It was found on our shores some years back we've been trying to work out how it's played." Gabrielle slowly picked up the wooden instrument looking at it, it seemed so familiar somehow.

She slowly walked back to the stone seat and sat herself down she watched as her dog moved closer to her side. The priestess slowly sat down on her opposite side. "Do you know how to play it?" Gabrielle looked at the brown pipes she did know how to play this instrument she could feel it. She raised the pipes to her lips hearing the beautiful soft notes travel through the air. She carried on playing, enjoying the sounds of the song which sounded merry and uplifting. She closed her eyes yes she remembered this beautiful sound so clearly now. She felt the song change as an overwhelming sadness tour at her heart. She had no idea why she felt this way only that it encompassed everything like a dark shadow.

The notes were becoming something sad as she played them the song was also slow and deep. She breathed out the last note only to stop as she felt the tears start to run down her face, before she could stop them. She leaned forward easing the instrument away from her lips she felt her voice break as she spoke. "This instrument is called the pan flute." The priestess looked at her as she took hold of the pan flute then handed it to one of the young men. "Are you alright great Blood Jaguar…your crying?" Gabrielle stood up ignoring the looks of surprise in all their faces. "Excuse me for a moment I need to clear my head." She leaned down taking hold of the dog then passing it to the priestess who took hold of it. "Please look after my dog I just need to take a small walk."

She watched as the woman nodded before bowing her head, she slowly walked away ignoring their eyes as they followed her. Gods the pain it hurt so much and she had no idea why. She walked over to the side of the building which was out of view of everyone. She couldn't stop the tears as they ran down her face gods the pain hurt so much, it felt like she was dying in side. All the anguish and sadness was suddenly replaced with agonizing pain which went through her head. She felt both her hands slam in to the wall as she leaned against it feeling the pain as it became even more intense. She cried out feeling both her hands form fists. Why was this happening to her again? It hurt so much the fist time and this time it felt even worse!

8

Itzli looked up sharply catching sight of the huge city in the distance he could see a couple of traders with llama's herds slowly working their way up the old beaten track. No doubt making there way towards the city to trade with the market sellers, which they did about twice a week which meant this track was very well used. He slowly met Xena's ice blue gaze. "We need to land now, before we are spotted." Xena pulled on the reins feeling Argo glide downwards. Itzli pulled out his hand as he caught sight of a small clearing. "Land over there that way we'll be away from the traders." Xena felt the force as Argo's hoofs hit the ground of the clearing hard.

She pulled on the reins feeling the mare come to a stop she put her hand on her face feeling the sweat. Gods the heat today was worse than any other day she had been here. Today it was sticky and humid and there was no breeze moving through the jungle. She eased herself out of the saddle watching as Itzli got of after her. She moved her hand grabbing the water skin and taking a long drink from it she capped it then turned passing it to Itzli who took a long drink. "It's as hot as Tartarus, how can you people stand the heat?" Itzli swallowed the water in his mouth before turning to look at her. "Gabrielle used to complain about the heat as well."

Xena took the skin as he handed it back. "Her skin is much fairer than mine, so she always felt the heat more, even in Greece." Itzli shook his head. "No offence but your land is cold and I hated the rain showers." Xena took another long drink. "Just be happy Gabrielle never took you to the Mount Nestus during your time in our land." Itzli slowly met her gaze. "What's in Mount Nestus?" Xena slowly put the water skin back on the saddle. "It's a snow covered mountain where it's always winter." Itzli breathed in deeply. "I hate snow." Xena moved forward putting a hand on his shoulder. "Where is the road in to Huitzilopochtli's city?" Itzli eased up his hand. "Its not far from here about five minutes walk."

Xena eyed the deep jungle. "Is there a way under the bridge that goes in to your city?" Itzli slowly folded his arms. "Only by swimming and we'd be caught there are far top many warriors guarding the bridge." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "So what is your idea for getting us both across?" Itzli felt his smile widen. "How do you feel about playing the role of a trader?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trader?" Itzli leaned forward putting his fingers on the pendent which was close to her breastplate. "Oh you can be any kind of trader you want to be. All you need is to ask the ghosts what you want and give them some blood in return." Xena pushed his hand away eyeing the pendent. "What would you recommend?"

Itzli moved a step closer. "I think if you get the ghosts to temporally change your leathers in to our clothing and change your eye and skin colour then you'll look like a great cocoa bean trader." He looked up slightly. "Only issue will be your height, but we can get around that by saying you're from a different region." Xena folded her arms. "Why don't you be the trader and I'll be the warrior?" Itzli shook his head. "I already did the whole slave warrior plan with Gabrielle everyone knows about it so it won't work." Xena turned to meet his gaze. "What do traders wear?" Itzli took a slow step back. "Nothing to fancy, just a tight set of white robes."

Xena grabbed hold of his belt pulling him towards her. "How tight!?" Itzli looked up meeting her ice cold blue gaze. "Their body hugging…." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "I don't dress in tight robes!" Itzli pulled himself free of her grip. "Look you people have robes back in your own land I don't see what the problem is?" Xena eyed him before turning away. "Gabrielle's worn robes yes but I don't dress in that sort of thing." Itzli rolled his eyes why was she being so difficult? Gabrielle had never been difficult about things like this. He raised his hand as he looked up. "Look this the only way to do this I know you don't like sound of it but we have no other choice."

8

Ares watched as the servant girl moved around the room, cleaning things up, he rolled his eyes as he pulled on his chains. He was getting bored he looked at the two hummingbird warriors who ignored him. He looked at his chains again this was so humiliating no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break them. He sneered as he leaned against the wall he ignored the living female warrior who came down the steps. She nodded at the servant woman who smiled back before putting a scroll on the table side next to the golden throne. He breathed in deeply he'd give anything to at least be able to do something right now instead of being stuck here.

He felt his body freeze as the feeling of something dark began to tingle at his senses. He stood up fully hearing the footsteps as they echoed as someone came down the steps. Their steps were slow but very forcefully as it they were feeling impatient and annoyed about something. He could sense their anger as well which seemed to be simmering. Gabrielle watched as the two hummingbird warriors stepped aside as she walked in to the room. She moved forward feeling her smile widen as she looked at the servant girl who slowly looked up. She moved closer watching as the female warrior stepped aside as she came to stand in front of the young woman. "I want something from you."

Ares raised an eyebrow looking at the blonde woman for a long moment. He tensed his muscles he knew he was sensing something dark and powerful. It was sending a tingle up his spine. He stepped closer feeling the pull on his chains, he watched as the glowing green eyes looked at him as the face twisting in disgust. Gabrielle turned back watching as the servant girl smiled her gentle voice travelling through the air. "How may I help you great Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle looked at her letting her eyes wander slowly down her body. It was okay to do this she could have anything she wanted, she eased up her hand running it through the girls long dark hair as she leaned closer. "Do you want to play?"

She watched as the young woman froze. "We could play a little game." She moved her finger slowly down her neck and then down her lower chest. She could hear the woman's breathing as it got faster. She didn't think as she used her body to forcefully push her back against the table. "Wouldn't you like to play with me beautiful little thing?" She turned realizing that the other warrior woman was staring at her in shock. "If you want to leave with jaw intact you'll stop looking at me." The warrior woman swallowed as she stepped back. "I'm sorry great Blood Jaguar…its just you don't seem yourself." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she turned away. "I'm very much myself right now."

She looked in to the young girl's eyes in front of her whose faces changed as she started to tense up. It was nice as was the rabbit in arrow sights expression on her face. She leaned forward meeting her lips forcefully ignoring her body as she started to struggle, she didn't think as she grabbed both her wrists forcing them back so she couldn't move. She pulled away from her lips. "I can give you so much more than this, this is just a taste." The servant girl swallowed. "Em…you didn't want this last night." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "That was last night." The girl shook her head trying to control her fear. "I don't want this…your not yourself." Gabrielle pushed up against her. "But you might like it…."

She felt her smile turn in to a sneer as her eyes met the female warrior's opposite who was moving towards her. "Why are you still here?!" The female warrior looked at her for a long moment. "You really aren't yourself Blood Jaguar maybe you should stop this before someone gets hurt." Gabrielle stopped in mid motion. She felt the anger as it started to boil up in her stomach as she met the warrior woman's nervous gaze. "Would that someone be you by any chance?" She felt the young woman free herself from her grip she moved her hand only to watch as the terrified servant girl moved out of her reach. "Don't defy me!" The warrior woman looked up seeing that one of the other hummingbird warriors at the door had changed and was flying up the steps. No doubt to tell the sun god that something was wrong.

She watched as the servant girl ran past the other hummingbird warrior and up the steps not looking back as she vanished from sight. She turned back not liking the look in the glowing green eyes which burnt in to her "Defy you, I don't understand?" Gabrielle couldn't stop the anger as it boiled up. "I can have anything I want! Anything I please so don't stand in my way!" She watched as the warrior woman eased up her axe. "You're really not that stupid are you?" The female warrior watched as the drifting smoke from the blond woman's eyes turned to fire for an instant. "You're not like this! You're a kind person, you don't hurt people!" Gabrielle didn't think as she brought her fist around smashed it in to the woman's mouth causing blood to fly through her teeth.

The female warrior hit the floor hard crying out in pain she raised her knuckles looking at the blood on them. "I hurt people who get in my way!" She didn't think as she brought up her foot then smashed it down in to her face before she could raise her weapon. She narrowed her gaze watching as the woman's head hit the floor as she passed out in an instant. She eyed her in disgust as she turned looking at the other hummingbird warrior who was running towards her. "Feeling brave to, well isn't this your lucky day." Ares looked up as the huge man's body smashed against the food table causing it to topple over sending food and drink everywhere Gabrielle leapt over it landing beside the fallen warrior.

There was a cry of pain as her fist came down over and over again, before everything went quite. She slowly stood up the fire burning again in her eyes as she stepped over the table then kicked one of the wooden plates aside. Gabrielle looked at the hummingbird warrior who had been knocked out, how interesting she could inflict pain on the living and the dead. She raised her hand looking at the blood from the female warrior, which was on it she slowly licked it off with her tongue enjoying the sensation which made her body tingle with pleasure. She felt her smile fade as the feeling off burning need returned the servant girl had run away, that was annoying. She tried to ignore it as she eyed the Greek god.

Ares narrowed his gaze she came towards him he could feel it, pure unrestrained anger. He didn't want to admit just how intoxicating it was and that he couldn't ignore it, he looked down as she came to a stop in front of him. He sneered watching as her glowing eyes studied him. He leaned forward more out of curiosity than anything else. He didn't get a change to think as she grabbed his head pulling it down causing him to meet her lips violently. He felt his eyes open he could feel the power and intensity. The need all un-caged and wanting, screaming and still wanting more. It was so much like Xena used to be, he stopped pulling away from her forcefully.

He ignored the grip on his hair which tightened as her glowing eyes narrowed to slits, she wasn't Xena. He didn't like this feeling he'd never liked her in his life and he didn't want to start liking her now. A part of him was begging to feel that again, that monster with un-caged violence, with no morals and no cares for anything. Gabrielle looked at the Greek god letting go of his hair in a violent motion. How disgusting, he wasn't even nice to kiss and it didn't turn her on. She stepped back feeling the anger burn as she walked away from him ignoring the look in his dark brown eyes which she couldn't read. She turned away moving towards the keeps inner steps trying to ignore the burning sensation which seemed to come back instantly by the gods it was such a torment! Ares watched as she vanished, he didn't want to think about what had just happened. He just wanted to forget it, forget that he was enjoying it for a spilt second and that he wanted more. He pulled on his chains violently why had she tormenting him by showing him the violence within! A violence which he couldn't embrace!

End of part 63

Silvermoonlight

Gabrielle was seen using the pan pipes or pan flute in the episode The Prodigal.


	64. Wishes Made From The Hearts

_WISHES MADE FROM THE HEARTS FLOWING BLOOD_

Xena slowly eased up the pendent looking at it for a long moment. "Great just great." She turned eyeing Itzli. "Don't I get to pick a colour because I hate white?" Itzli groaned as he turned to her. "Will you please just get on with it?" Xena eased the pendent up higher. "Make us look like Mexican cocoa bean traders." She breathed in as the white and red light burst outwards as the ghosts all came out. Their red eyes and skeleton arms and skulled faces came in to view as floated high above her. One of the ghosts red eyes narrowed as it studied her for a long moment, she eyed it in disgust. "I said make me look Mexican, do it now!"

Itzli quickly pushed her back a step he turned to meet the head ghosts red eyes. "Excuse her rudeness she doesn't understand what you want." He lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned forward. "They want your blood you have to pay with it before they'll give us what we want." He leaned closer to her ear. "So please pay them or they will tear us both apart." Xena watched as he stepped aside she snarled pulling her breast dagger free. "You know you could have told me that sooner." She ignored the pain as she ran the dagger across her palm watching as the blood ran free. Itzli folded his arms. "I thought Gabrielle told you." Xena looked up as the head ghosts came closer. "No she just told me about blood being the payment."

She winced as she felt the ghost's jaws bite down on her palm as it started to drink. It pulled away as the others followed slowly drinking more of her blood, this wasn't a nice sensation. It wasn't like the time when her lover had bitten unto her neck during the battle with Bacchus. Granted Gabrielle hadn't remembered most of what had happened that night only very hazy details in places. She could though she could remember not wanting the younger woman to stop. She couldn't bring herself to stab Gabrielle with a dryad bone so she had just surrendered to her willingly. At the time she was starting to have thoughts about kissing her and holding her. Thoughts which she'd shaken off during the long nights and cursed her self for thinking about only to find that thinking about it had made her want what she couldn't have all the more.

The truth was that at the time she'd felt that she had no right to say she loved the younger woman, since she had nothing to offer her. She'd also felt that Gabrielle deserved better and that she should have all she wanted and someone who could give her everything. Not a broken ex warlord who was far more trouble than she was worth. It was more than that though she felt unclean for wanting to hold innocence and that it was shame full to allow such a beautiful young person to have her dirty, bloody hands holding them. Gabrielle had still been a very young woman and she'd felt that she would be forcing her down path that she had no right to take her down.

The younger woman had, had very few sexual experiences at the time and despite all her vast understanding of scrolls, plays and culture she had been slightly naïve about same gender relationships. True she knew about them who didn't in Greece but her sheltered upbringing meant that she knew very little about them apart from a few stories and details which were a tad vague. Her main concern was that she'd be forcing her in to a relationship that she didn't want and wasn't ready for. It was wrong to make to people believe that they were interested in a sexual preference when they weren't. She'd learnt in her warlord days that anyone who didn't like that kind of relationship wouldn't enjoy it in the bedroom.

Gods If only she'd realized then that Gabrielle didn't care about gender, treasure or even property or any thing else that people had to offer her. That the only thing the younger woman wanted was to be loved and held. She would have seen how truly foolish she was being for not taking the chance and telling Gabrielle that she was in love with her. She watched as the last ghost finished she quickly pulled her hand away closing it trying to ignore the stinging pain. She didn't care anymore what she had to do if it meant getting her lover back, she'd give up everything up for her if it meant saving her. She narrowed her gaze as a ghost came closer to her it seemed to take a long breath then breathed out red and white flowing light in to her face.

The next moments caused her to shut her eyes as felt incense pain go through them, she bent over feeling it travel through her body. Itzli watched as the tall woman's skin darkened matching his own. The dark leathers seemed to melt as they turned in to long white robes. The bronze armour disappeared as it formed long bands of gold down the edges of her white clothing. He carried on staring as she opening her eyes seeing the dark brown colour slowly spread outwards from her pupil causing the intense blue to vanish. Itzli felt his head dress melt away his clothes turned in to white robes with gold lining complete with a thick gold and blue patterned belt. He looked up seeming that his robe had a hood. The ghosts screeched as they flew back vanishing in side the pendent. He turned seeing the winged horse nay as it blasted in to red light for a moment only to reappear as a golden llama with four heavy back packs on its back.

This was in essence all an illusion nothing had changed on them it was just everyone's perception of them would now change. He pulling up the walking stick which had been his weapon watched as turned back in to his axe for a spilt second, he eased it down seeing it change back. It was an illusion which would no doubt fool everyone. Xena turned eyeing the robe which didn't feel comfortable at all, for some reason the chest area was way too tight as were a few other areas. She eased up her feet seeing the brown sandals were her boots had been. "How do I look?" Itzli grinned as he came closer. "You look like the perfect Mexican trader." He grabbed Argo's reins. "Complete with a llama."

Xena eyed Argo for a long moment. "They turned my horse in to a llama!?" She watched the llama snort she leaned forward rubbing its nose. "I'm sorry girl." Itzli moved a step closer to her. "This is all an illusion, nothings changed, how you and I look and how your horse looks. It's all no more than a layer of paint that will fool people." Xena leaned over opening Gabrielle scroll bag only to see scrolls in side in stead of coca beans. "I see what you mean." She pulled out Gabrielle's silver hand mirror. She slowly brought it up to her face only to see a pair of dark brown eyes look back at her. Everything was the same on her face and her body only the skin and eyes had changed. "I look awful with brown eyes and darker skin."

Itzli gently put a hand on her white robe. "I think they did a great job, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if I didn't know you. Hell I might even want to sleep with you." Xena felt a sneer form on her lips as she eyed him. Itzli raised his hands as he met her cold gaze. "I was joking, don't look so angry." He turned eyeing the Jungle. "Now all we have to do is get by the guards on the bridge." He felt his smile widen. "This will be really easy all you have to do is bow your head and smile and let me do the talking." Xena shook her head as she put the hand mirror back in her lover's bag. She was not looking forward to this one bit.

8

Gabrielle slowly walked up the temples steps she smiled as the little dog followed her. Huitzilopochtli hadn't come back yet she leaned down gently picking up the dog stroking its head. She was glad that her headache had finally passed, it seemed as though she had blacked out and been floating for a long time. She hadn't wanted to stay with the musicians anymore, the music just made her feel sad. How did she even know how to play that instrument that they'd shown her? She couldn't even remember ever playing it until she had brought it to her lips. The second song she'd played had been so sad yet her first tune had been so much happier, why was that?

It was something from her life that she couldn't remember she was sure of it. She lowered her gaze, but why would she play such a tune when she'd always been as happy as her Lord has claimed? It made no sense what's so ever. She carried on moving ignoring the warriors who all stepped aside looking at her oddly. She breathed in deeply, she'd apologise to her Lord for coming back to temple later and explain why she had so, he would understand. She stopped as she came towards the inner keeps steps realizing that something was very wrong. It was so deadly quite she walked down the steps seeing that both the hummingbird warriors who normally guarded the keep were missing. She swallowed as she walked in side only to see that the main table had been tipped over all its food and drink littered the floor. She stepped closer, seeing one of the Hummingbird warriors passed out behind it. The female warrior she'd spoken to last night was lying motionless on the floor opposite side fresh blood was running down her chin.

"Come here."

Gabrielle turned catching sight of the Greek war god she could see the smile on his face and she didn't like it, it was cold and evil. Ares sneered in disgust why was she playing innocent? She hadn't been so innocent an hour ago far from it, there was defiantly something really wrong with her. It looked like she was switching personalities or hiding behind a false one. No doubt the people who blamed her this morning were thinking the same thing. It was just Huitzilopochtli had refused to contemplate that notion. It was obvious now that he couldn't have been more wrong. The stupid bastard was so blinded by his want for Gabrielle that he couldn't see her doing any wrong even when she did it outright.

Gabrielle took a slow step towards the Greek god. "What do you want?" Ares laughed enjoying how mocking his laugher sounded. "Why I wanted to thank you for your lovely kiss." Gabrielle stopped in mid motion she looked up meeting his dark brown gaze. "You must be mistaken I would never kiss you, I would only kiss My Lord." Ares leaned forward feeling his smile widen. "Drop the innocent act Gabrielle it's irritating." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment what in Tartarus was he talking about? She gently stroked her dogs head again. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ares eyed her. "Yes you do, this is all you're doing I never realized that you had such a violent streak in you."

Gabrielle looked at the fallen warriors. "I didn't do this!" Ares folded his arms. "Oh you didn't, well why don't you wake up one the warriors and find out if that's true?" Ares turned hearing the female warrior close by groan as she started to come around. "Look ones waking up for you right now, I'm sure she'll tell you all about how you knocked her unconscious." Gabrielle moved quickly away from him, he was lying just to make her feel uncomfortable. She leaned down watching as the female warrior sat up clutching her head as she groaned in pain. "Are you alright?" The next moments turned to agonizing pain as the woman's fist impacted with her face. She stumbled back holding her dog tighter.

The female warrior turned spitting the blood out of her mouth. "You want to kill me Blood Jaguar then that's fine! Take in to mind I'm happy to die at your hands it would be an honourable death!" Gabrielle shook her head feeling the pain subside she stepped back watching as the woman got up raising her weapon. "Please I don't want to fight you." The female warrior eyed her in disgust. "Oh but knocking my head off my shoulders is okay!?" Gabrielle took another step back. "Please I didn't do this to you, you have to believe me. I was down to the house where they play music I came back…because I felt lonely." She looked down realizing something that hadn't occurred to her before, she was lonely.

She had all the wonders she could ever want in this city and yet she was lonely. It was an echoing loneliness, as if she had always been alone despite everyone around her, as if something was truly missing in her existence. Even when she'd made love to her Lord at the moment when pleasure had stuck her like a hammer and the lightning sensation had travelled through her body she hadn't felt any contentment at the end. The song on her panpipes had been a sad song because that was what she had felt deep down in side with out even realizing it. She looked up at the warrior who was wiping the blood of her lips with her other hand. "Please if I did this I'm so sorry, something's wrong with me." The female warriors gaze narrowed her voice hit the air full of venom. "Yes something's wrong with you, I can see that."

The female warrior looked around watching as the hummingbird warrior close by staggered to his feet, she slowly met his confused gaze. "She knocked you out as well?" The hummingbird warrior looked up slightly. "In a manner of speaking yes…." He turned eyeing the Blood Jaguar. "I feel it is time that you should be returned to our god, something is wrong with your soul." Gabrielle looked down as the dog in her arm started to bark and growl showing of its teeth as both warriors came closer. "Look can't we talk about this? I don't know what I've done I can't even remember doing it!" She looked up watching as the servant girl came down the steps only to stop dead in her tracks as their eyes met.

She raised her hand. "I'm so sorry about your food I'll clean it up for you." The girl stepped slowly in to the room her face showing fear as she moved to stand behind the female warrior who sneered slightly before speaking again. "So I guess you don't remember trying to force yourself on this harmless young woman?" Gabrielle looked at her and then at the servant girl she could see the fear in her eyes, from where she was standing. Fear that was directed at her, she suddenly didn't feel so good there was feeling her stomach that was so new to her. It took her a moment to realize what it was, it was the feeling of wanting to be sick, because she was shocked as well as disgusted by the thought of doing that to anyone.

To force yourself on to anyone who didn't want you, or wasn't interested was an evil thing to do. She felt her gaze dart as the panic started to set in would she do something like that? Was she truly that twisted and vile? She raised her hand to the young woman. "Please believe me I don't remember doing that I would never do that to anyone." Ares laughed causing her to turn. "Oh but you did do it to her Gabrielle, I saw you." Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair she could feel the frustration mounting. She turned back to the young woman who now looked as confused as the other two warriors she couldn't hold back the panic and desperation as her next words came out. "Why would I do that? I'm not like that!"

She stepped back seeing that the entrance was still clear to the keeps inner steps she had to get away from this. She eased up her hand knowing that she acting like a frightened child yet she still couldn't stop her actions. "I would never touch a woman in that way! My lover is a man, I don't sleep with women! I've never had any reason to do so!" She clutching her dog tighter, realizing that it was the only one who was trying to protect her right now. She could feel her panic rising and she didn't care anymore, the urge to run was too great. She held her dog to her hoping that she wouldn't hurt if she became a hummingbird. She could see the green fire as blasted outwards from her chest as she started to change. Nothing mattered to her as her body took on its other form, only the getting away mattered. She could see her dog floating unharmed inside the comet flames of her tail it was completely still as if it had gone to sleep. Everything just seemed to go by in a blur as she left the inner keep not once looking back as she flew over the city taking her dog with her.

8

Xena looked up seeing the bridge come to view it was huge bridge than ran half of the length of the huge lake in which the massive city was situated on. Xochipilli hadn't lied it was a massive city much bigger than Tezcatlipoca's and it was far wider than Xochiquetzal's. May be she shouldn't have surprised this was a war gods city and one thing war gods were well know for was taking things to the extreme. Ares halls of war really embraced that ideal in every sense with his weapons and favourite throne as well as lavish lay outs. His priestess and priests were always making pretentious speeches on how excellent he was on a daily basis. This wasn't a hall of war though this was a whole city built to be huge and beautiful all in the name of a war god.

This was a pure show of arrogance to top any other, she stepped on to the bridge trying to ignore the tight uncomfortable feeling which she getting from her robes. She found herself fidgeting as tried to get comfy in them only to find that nothing she did made them any more comfortable. They were ether to tight or to small and she didn't have a clue which. She pulled Argo along hearing the llama snort she had no doubt in her mind that her mare didn't like this ether. She could see the two guards looking at them as they came closer, she found herself fidgeting again. Itzli turned eyeing the warrior woman who was pulling at her robes. "Will you please stop fidgeting, it makes you look odd?"

Xena turned eyeing him. "Look this isn't comfortable its hurts when I try to breathe and I swear part of this robe is riding up my…." Itzli turned sharply. "You know Gabrielle never complained when she had to put on different clothes!" Xena snarled as she eyed him. "Gabrielle is half my height she can fit in to anything with out it being uncomfortable!" Itzli looked at her for a long moment. "May be the ghosts made a mistake and thought you were her which is why your robes don't fit, your both in essence one soul that's been separated after all." Xena pulled on the collar of the robe. "Or maybe the bastards did this out of spite, because I didn't pay up quickly enough."

Itzli moved forward slowly. "That is a possibility…." He watched as the two guards came closer to them he lowered his voice slightly. "Now just stay quite and go along with the plan you're my wife and I'm your husband and we are just trading here." He watched as she sneered slightly before straightening herself up. Itzli eyed the two warriors who smiled as they came closer the first raised his hand bringing them to a stop. He gave him a wide grin. "Hello great warriors of the sun gods city." The first warrior eyed him and then Xena. "Why have you come here?" Itzli walked over to the llama opening the bags he knew that despite what was in it they would only see coca beans. "I bring you lots of pure coca from the great mountains." He watched as they both took a step closer. "Very good quality you come and see."

The second warrior eased out his hand towards the bag he pulled out his stopping him in mid motion. "You mustn't touch the merchandise, you'll ruin the flavour." The warrior pulled his hand away eyeing him for a moment before eyeing Xena. "I haven't seen you two before and I know everyone so who are you?" Itzli put his hands on his robes. "I am the great Itotia." He turned walking up to Xena whose face was unreadable. "And this is my beautiful wife Nenetl." He didn't think as he smacked her behind causing her to breathe out sharply in surprise. "Quite a dish wouldn't you say? She really delivers in the bedroom don't you dear?"

Xena felt her teeth grind together as she forced a smile. "Yes I do." Itzli turned taking hold of her face under the chin. "She's got good teeth to and great birthing hips." He watched as the two warriors eyed Xena looking her up and down, that was just wanted he wanted the idiots to do right now. Pay attention to her looks and not to anything else. The second warrior grinned slightly. "Why is she so tall?" Itzli pulled his hand away from Xena's face even with her brown coloured eyes the ice cold look was unmistakable. He clapped his hands. "Are you insulting my wife!?" The warrior raised his hand. "No of course not, I'm not used to seeing tall women." Itzli folded his arms as he eyed the man. "She's an Inca you fool, they breed them tall."

He watched as the other warrior came forward his voice hitting the air. "Oh yes, now that makes sense don't they live in the mountains?" Itzli smiled inwardly he couldn't believe they were buying this he gave them both a wide grin. "Yes high in the mountain region of Cuzco." He put his hand on the first warriors shoulder thumping his chest. "I think it's all that mountain air that makes them so tall." He stepped away from both men putting his arm around Xena's waist he could still see the wide forced smile on her face. "So would you let me and my beautiful wife through?" He put his hand on Xena's stomach ignoring her low growl. "You see my wife is very tired and would really like to rest we've both travelled such a long way."

He patted her stomach with his hand. "I need her in tip top condition, you see we trying so hard for a right baby now." He sighed aloud as he patted her stomach again. "Gods only know why the magic isn't working, I think she's just been so tired you know how it is right?" He watched as both men laughed and then nodded, he gave them a wide smile and then winked. "So can we go through and rest?" The first warrior laughed again. "Sure you both go right ahead." Itzli clapped his hands together. "You are most wonderful warriors, thank you." He moved forward watching as Xena slowly followed the anger showing in her eyes. "Come on dear must not keep our valued customers waiting." Xena forced her smile again as she passed the warriors who eyes were full of lust. "Yes great Itotia I'm coming."

Itzli smiled as they carried on moving he could see a small building in the middle of the bridge it was a very small open hut out of view of the warriors, were you could get a drink. He turned going inside it watching as Xena followed letting go Argo's reins. He picked up a goblet looking as the vases of fresh water. "Well looks like we did it, the idiots fell for it hook, line and sinker." He turned only to feel the agony as her hand wrapped around his throat he felt the pain as he was slammed in to the side wall which caused him to drop his goblet. He looked up seeing the brown eyes staring back at him their fire raging. Xena leaned forward snarling aloud as she tightened her grip around his throat her voice hit the air in a low hiss. "You ever touch me like that again and I will break every bone in your body!"

Itzli struggled feeling her grip tighten even more. "It was part of the plan…I had to do it otherwise…those idiots on the bridge wouldn't have fallen for it." He put his hand on hers trying desperately to pry it loose. "I swear to the gods I don't think of you that way! I admire you, your Gabrielle's one and only equal! Xena eyed him for a long moment she let go off him watching as he grabbed the wall trying to hold himself up, as he tried to get his breath back. "The only reason I'm not going to hurt you is because your Gabrielle's friend and she'd kill me if any harm comes to you." Itzli stood up finally getting his breath back. "I'm as much your friend as I am hers."

He leaned down picking up the fallen goblet then slowly filled it with water he eased it up looking at her. "I promise I won't do that again, I just needed to make it look good." He took a slow step forward seeing a hint of sadness in her eyes she was thinking about her lover again he was sure of it. "Would you like a drink?" Xena eyed the goblet she took it from his hands looking at it for a long moment. "Thanks." She looked down trying not to think about what her lover was going through right now. She didn't like the thought of her with out her memories being so innocent and naïve and so easily led by others. Who were just taking advantage of her, she ran a hand through her hair in frustration by the gods this whole thing was such a mess.

End of part 64

Silvermoonlight


	65. Broken Bridges Within The Soul

_BROKEN BRIDGES WITHIN THE SOUL_

Gabrielle watched as small abandoned area at the edge of the city came in to view. There was an old temple which was in ruins, which over looked the huge lake. She could see the cities main bridge which was far off in the distance. She came down feeling the fire burn outwards as she took back her human form. She looked up watching as the last of the fire vanished as her dog gently floated back in to her hands. She tapped the stone floor with a saddled foot seeing that it was solid vines hung down over the white stone. Grass was bursting through the broken slabs on the floor. This had to be an old temple of that she was certain, she looked down feeling the dog squirm a little as its eyes opened and it sprung back to life as if nothing had happened.

She looked around her, the temples sides were still intact but the roof was missing she there was an old stone bench in the centre of the ruins. She moved towards it putting her hand on it checking that it was sturdy before slowly sitting down on it. The ruins were beautiful but not because of how they looked but because of the winding green foliage that was growing all over them, which gave them a majestic feel. She gently sat the dog on her lap as she took in the beautiful sight only to feel her heart sink. She was alone, alone in a place were no one seemed to go, or so it seemed. Had her whole living life been this way? Had she never felt anything but this? She got of the stone stool feeling her body slide down it as she sat herself on the floor leaning up against it.

She put down her dog watching as it started to run around the area close to her sniffing everything with great interest. She leaned forward stroking its head at least her dog was having fun. She eased her hand away looking at it, she wasn't a monster and she hadn't done all those things she was being accused off. She leaned forward feeling her long hair fall in front of her eyes, this was such a mess. Why didn't any one believe her? She wouldn't go out of her way to harm anyone. She didn't like the thought of killing and she loathed the thought of coming on to anyone when they didn't want her advances even more. That poor servant girl hadn't done anything to deserve that.

The whole accusation of what she'd done to that girl just brought up more questions with out answers. In her minds eye she was starting to see that their was something in her past life that meant that she had done more than just spoken with other women. That she may have slept with them at some point in time since it seemed to be a common subject which was constantly being brought up. The thought of it made her nervous, she knew nothing about same gender relationships, they also seemed so wrong to her. Maybe because they way she saw it was that everything should be simple and they weren't simple. She wouldn't think off going out of her way to kiss another woman yet everyone seemed to think that she would.

May be she was being lied to or tricked and she wasn't who she thought she was. If that was true wouldn't that mean that she had been manipulated and used from the beginning? No one could be that cruel could they? Her Lord loved her, he said he did he had not given her any reason to think that he was using her in any way. None of this would change the fact that no one around her would believe her anymore, she was certain of that now. She'd seen it in their eyes when they'd accused her of the killings those men, these events would only make them believe all the more that it was her. She looked down sadly was this the happiness that her Lord had been talking about? Had she really been happy here in this place with him ever?

Something in her gut told her no, she just felt lonely here in this city. She was different to everyone it had been that way from the beginning. She acted different and she didn't fit in here. She looked at one of her hands she didn't even look like them. How had she ever been happy when she'd been alive knowing that? She was the Blood Jaguar yet no one had told her what that name really stood for. It was just one more thing that was lost to her, she put a hand on her face feeling the tears as they started to fall. Gods she cried so much today, yet she just wanted to cry all the more now. She was so alone in this place and she had no one or a least that was how it felt.

She looked up feeling something brush against her leg she looked down seeing that her dog was seated next to her leg looking at her. She gently picked it up holding it in her arms bringing it to her chest. That wasn't the whole truth her dog was the only one who wasn't judging her. Even though she was dead and it was alive it seemed completely loyal to her. That thought didn't make her feel much better it just made the pain in her chest sting all the more. She was a good person and she didn't believe in doing harm to others yet only through the eyes of one small animal was she seen for who she was. She leaned over feeling the tears run down her face as she began to cry again.

8

Xena turned eyeing the long streets filled with people who for the most part just ignored her and Itzli. With the exception of a few children whose eyes followed her in awe obviously people around here weren't used to tall women. She watched as a female warrior ran past her, her feathered head dress swaying they were used to female warriors though. She turned a corner pulling Argo further along they really needed to find somewhere to stay out of sight. Somewhere were she could read through the scroll. She pulled Argo to a stop as a couple of small children ran past chasing a skinny looking dog which looked like a lanky grey hound but it had no fur and it skin was dark in colour. "This place is even more crowded than Xochiquetzal's city."

Itzli pulled the hood further over his face as another warrior passed them by running for all he was worth. "True, but you don't get a lake side view in her city." Xena eyed him for a long moment. "No I guess you don't." Itzli breathed in deeply as he carried on moving. "Can I ask you a question?" Xena looked up meeting his unsure gaze. "Sure." Itzli watched as another set of children ran past. "Why did you and Gabrielle never have children?" Xena narrowed her gaze. "Isn't that obvious I'm missing that essential equipment." Itzli shook his head. "You could have adopted though or you could have slept with a man a couple of times so that one of you could have carried."

Xena sneered as she eyed him. "It's none of your business." Itzli raised his hand slightly. "Look I don't want to pry and I really don't mean to, it's just something Gabrielle said before her death, I was just thinking about it that's all." Xena stopped still watching as he did the same. "What did she say to you?" Itzli shook his head sadly. "She said she didn't see herself as a good mother and that she had a child who died." He looked down tracing the floor with his eyes. "I just thought it was a sad thing for her to say she seems like she has so much to give." Xena turned sharply not being able to hold back her next words. "Gabrielle was a very good mother! She loved that child, she fought to keep her alive she did everything a mother should, she even fought me…."

She stopped looking down feeling a twinge of pain in her chest. "No she did the right thing even at the end. I was the one who condemned her and put her though Tartarus because I lost my own son." Itzli watched as the pain gleamed in her eyes. "I'm sorry for your son and her daughter no parent should ever outlive their child." He shook his head. "This does explain as to why you never had children again." Xena breathed in feeling the over whelming sadness, if only that were true. She'd had another child but she had pushed Gabrielle away during that terrible time. She had even questioned wanting her in Eve's life because all she could think about was Hope and what had happened.

Her mind had wandered to Ares thinking that maybe this little girl should have a father figure because it was more the norm. Ares was no father figure though he could be cruel and manipulative and he had no love in his heart. Gabrielle had all that and more and yet she had just pushed her away. She closed her eyes gods how cruel could she possibly be? You can beat someone to the point of death but wounds of the heart were always worst, they bled the brightest and didn't always heal. Itzli was right or though she'd never admit it they had both never considered it again after all that had happened. She had never asked Gabrielle on her thoughts on it fearing that it just might hurt her feelings to much.

She had lived to see both her children have partly happy lives Gabrielle hadn't she fought Hope up till the end after realizing her evil nature. She also had to watch her grandson the destroyer die as well. How truly sad it must be to watch the next two generations die in front of you, true the destroyer was a monster but that didn't change the fact that he was still part of Gabrielle's bloodline. The sad thing was now looking back on it she wondered if that monster had thoughts and feelings. Being with Gabrielle when she'd been a werewolf had taught her a lot about how monsters were persevered. Her lover had been mentality all there but couldn't communicate with her in that form, they'd had to work at it.

True they'd later found godly pendants that meant she could understand Gabrielle, but it had been a while. She had felt so sorry for the younger woman not because of the form her lover was stuck in. She had never been repulsed by that wolf like form she loved it all the same. No she couldn't imagine what it was like to be stuck like that and to not be able to speak to anyone. To be doing mental loops in your head and realize that it didn't matter what you said aloud, because at the end of the day no one who was human could understand you anyway, only the werewolves around you could understand you. That was what really made the werewolf form an unfair form to be stuck in and talking had always been her lover's life blood so to have the ability to talk to each other stripped away was truly cruel.

She turned looking at Itzli. "Did Gabrielle say to you that she wanted a child again?" She lowered her gaze she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this but the need to know was just too great at this moment in time. Itzli looked up slowly. "Yes she did, but she said that some things are beyond her no matter how much she wants them." He watched as look of intense pain filled the Warrior Princess's eyes, he leaned over putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know she only wants a child with you and no one else of that I'm truly sure." Xena smiled but it was a sad smile, she grabbed his hand sharply. "It's not that."

She shook her head trying to ignoring the painful feeling in her chest, gods she had suspected it for some time. She had seen that hint of want and sadness in Gabrielle's eyes when they had, had a general talk about children during their time in Apollonia. She breathed in steadying herself. "I knew she wanted a child." She felt her breathing start to quicken she turned grabbing him by the robe pulling him towards her. She heard the desperation in her voice as it hit the air. "How am I right for her? I never give her what she wants! I always know what she wants and I still don't give it to her! Should I even have that kind of love do I even deserve it?"

Itzli turned seeing that a few people had turned to look at them. He could see the desperation in her Xena's eyes and hear the panic in her voice it was as if something inside of her was starting to tear at the seams. He had no idea if it was the situation or if it was her soul suffering. Something told him it that this was her soul screaming because it had been separated on such a deep level. Just like Gabrielle she was starting to loose her way and she couldn't help herself. He took a deep breathe slowly taking hold of her hands. "You'll always be the right one for her, no one can ever take your place because you were the only one destine to take that place. No one should ever change that not man or god."

He watched as her eyes darted for a spilt second. "What ever you think you've done wrong there is so much that you've done right. You brought back Gabrielle and put the Blood Jaguar back to sleep. The whole of Mexica couldn't put her to sleep but you did and that is why you're the only person who deserves her." Xena pulled her hands away sharply feeling her emotions finally steady. She took in a deep breath before grabbing Argo's reins. Something was wrong with her she could feel it deep down in the depths of her soul. It was the feeling of loneliness which had been pressing against her chest since she'd witnessed Gabrielle's death. No it was so much more it felt like she was loosing control of her emotions and she couldn't stop herself even when she tried. She wasn't used to having these kinds out bursts and they made her feel uneasy. She quickly started moving again watching as Itzli slowly followed her. She had to get a hold of herself! If she did this again she would end up ruining their well laid plans!

8

Milintica looked up watching as the sun gods city came in to view. He could smell the flesh bags even from this distance thousands of them all swarming like greedy flies around a dead carcass. He wasn't hungry right now though and he didn't believe in open banquets, he'd always preferred a challenge when killing and eating. He flicked his tongue, smelling the air the Blood Jaguar was here the flesh bag who had taken the site away from his right eye. He had never eaten a hummingbird warrior before but he doubted that it was any different to eating a living person. He moved his nostrils in to the water of the huge lake which the city was in the middle of.

He needed to be patient he was a snake though he under stood the very essence of patience. Sometimes he'd had to wait for days on end for food to come along. He slowly dipped his head in to the water slithering in to its dark depths. He could see small crocodiles swimming through its crystal clear waters along with fishes. They all turned swimming away from him as he the rest of his body sank in to the lake. He wrapping his lower body slightly as he lay down on the lakes bottom, he eased up his neck looking upwards. He could see hundreds of fish swimming by and dark reflections of canoes as the moved past above throwing their fishing nets were in to the water. He lowered his head as he began to slither along the bottom ignoring the brown sand as it came up like smoke around his sides.

He would not go to the Blood Jaguar no he'd wait until the right moment came, he wanted it to be quick and swift he wanted her body in his mouth with in seconds and he wanted to be underwater in an instant. The hummingbird warriors would follow him but by then it would be too late, if she hadn't drowned then he would have swallowed her and nothing he'd ever swallowed lived. True he had never attacked or eaten a hummingbird warrior before, but flesh was flesh at the end of the day. He eased up his head as came to edge of the city he could see the reflections as people moved by. He could see them dipping their clothes in to the water and their vases. Every flesh bag had to drink he lowered his head back under the water easing his long neck in between the reeds.

Even if the Blood Jaguar didn't drink she would still admire the water and when she got close enough he would smell the scent. How could he ever forget it he had been so close to making her in to a meal and then the pain had stuck him in his right eye he couldn't describe what it was like. Only that her weapon was like a red hot poker which burned like fire. Had her throw been a little higher it would have been his skull that would have been penetrated and not his eye. May be he should have left it their but that was not his way. No he wanted his revenge for no one had ever gotten away from him with their life. He would not allow her to live on, he was the grand serpent and he would remain unchallenged until he ether died of old age or died in battle through another's hand. The flesh goddess now knew what she wanted to know he was merely the messenger. He had no interest in the crystal skulls, but then he'd always liked information as it could be brought and sold for any price and he knew more than most. He was just glad that she could give him all the information he needed with out that none of this would have been so easy.

8

Itzli turned catching sight of an abounded house. "That's it." He moved forward turning in to one of the ally ways away from the crowds. He eyed the huge opening in the back of the abandoned house. He slowly moved in side watching as Xena followed him bringing in Argo through the opening. Xena looked at the old musty house which still had chairs and tables but not much else. "Why are going in here?"

Itzli walked up to the front door pushing on it checking that it was closed. "These stone houses are due to be rebuilt, but it takes weeks for the builders and carvers to get around to anything in this city. The family just gets moved out to a nice area until their house is fixed." He smiled sitting himself down on a chair. "No one ever comes in these places not even warriors, because as far as their concerned their structurally unsound." Xena eyed the building as she let go of Argo's reins. "Are they?" Itzli smiled putting both feet up on the table. "I doubt it I think they just say it to keep people away." He slowly sat back. "We'll have to stay here tonight, tomorrow we can move towards the central city." Xena sat herself down in the other chair. "This is taking to long!"

Itzli looked at her for a long moment, for such a powerful warrior she seemed to sulk like a child at times. May be he shouldn't have been surprised Gabrielle could be just the same when things didn't go her way. He had no idea who had leant the trait from who is this case, he looked up "Tell me are you always this impatient?" Xena folded her arms then slammed her feet down on the table. "No I'm not I'm just not used to having to wait." She turned watching as Argo sat herself down close by. Itzli sighed aloud. "Well the truth is you need time to study that scroll Xochipilli gave you." Xena leaned over pulling the scroll free from Argo's saddle bag she slowly unravelled it only to see herself staring at symbols, none of which made any sense.

She looked at it again before looking up. "How in Tartarus am I meant to understand this, its all patterns?" Itzli sighed aloud, it was going to be a long day he could feel it. "Take out Gabrielle's skull." He watched as she raised an eyebrow then eased the skull out of the bag placing it on table. "Looks at patterns they all represent the lines." He eased up a hand. "At the top you will see the written the passage which will bring the patterns to life. Under each pattern you'll see some writing on what part of the soul its represents. At the very bottom it shows how these living patterns should be pushed together." Xena eyed the main passages writing which she could just about read but it was hard, she looked up hearing her words hit the air.

_Even jade will shatter,  
Even gold will crush,  
Even quetzal plumes will tear.  
One does not live forever on this earth_

_Only for an instant do we endure._

She looked up slowly. "What does this mean?" Itzli turned sharply. "You've never heard it before?" Xena looked at the passage again. "No never." Itzli sat up slowly putting both hands on the table. "There is a poem that embodies death it was created to respect the dead and living. This is a passage from that poem." He tapped his fingers on the hard wood. "No one knows who wrote it only that it is ever lasting and was once spoken by the Mexican creator gods in their birthplace in the beginning." He smiled slightly. "Its words are that nothing is forever and that everyone be they god, man or monster should respect this and never try to change the way the world to suite themselves, only live in the time given to them."

Xena stared at the words again feeling a fear grip her. "Doesn't this suggest that it was Gabrielle's destiny to die to save me?" Itzli leaned closer to her looking at the words. "Perhaps, but I highly doubt it was her destiny to be changed in to something she's not and to have her future manipulated." He slowly met her gaze. "My god ignored these sacred words when he altered her destiny and her future and only bad things can come of that."

End of part 65

Silvermoonlight


	66. Bleeding In To The World known To All

_BLEEDING IN TO THE WORLD KNOWN TO ALL_

Lila stretched slightly trying to numb the pain in her body she didn't care for the cushions on the floor. Most of the time she wished she was back in her own bed at home under the warm sheets with Lector cuddled up next to her. He could sleep in bed next to her and he could help with cooking of food and repairing of the house. Gods she missed him so much, she only hoped that he was all right where ever he was. Her father welcoming him in with open arms, a part of her had been so glad about this. Mostly because she had seen what had happened with Xena who her father had never liked and she had feared so much that the same thing would happen with Lector.

A part of her had felt a sense of sadness over the card Gabrielle had always been dealt when it came to Xena. A part of her had always suspected that Gabrielle liked women as much as she liked men, not that it was something they'd ever spoken about together. Her sister had never kissed another woman in her teens. She had caught her ever so occasionally looking at the other women in the village mostly during festivals though. The first time around she thought it was because Gabrielle had, had far too much to drink. They had both been young and the alcohol was considered a treat at these festivals. She'd known the second time around that it wasn't the drink when her sister did it again at another festival it had been a long gaze one that held for far too long.

Looking back on it she remembered something else about that day, that their father and mother had been seated behind them. They had both seen her do it as well and they had looked at each other. Thinking back she could see that her mother's expression was anxious and her father concerned, but no one had said anything. It wasn't that same gender relationships were seen as wrong in any way, in fact they were considered as normal as any other relationship. No she knew what had caused their panic that night, it was the thought of Gabrielle not being able to bare children. Children were the life blood of a family, family lines depended on children of the next generation.

She had talked to her mother some years later about that night, her mother had told her not to worry and that her sister was going through an odd faze which would pass. Her father had also started talking about plans for Gabrielle to marry a young man named Perdicus who would be well suited for her. She'd felt so sorry for her sister. She realizing that because of that part of Gabrielle being such an issue, her life would now be chosen for her. The fates always liked to play games though and when Xena had shown up what ever her parents plans had been for Gabrielle they'd shattering like glass the moment Gabrielle had locked eyes with the Warrior Princess.

No matter how much her parents had wanted Gabrielle to marry some young man it would never happen. It was as if it was destiny would not allow it to be that way, Gabrielle would have a woman for lover and no one could stop it. Her father had become so angry over what he couldn't change and Xena had become his target. He put the Warrior Princess through Tartarus during her visits and the odd thing was that Xena had just put up with it. She had seen the pain in her blue eyes many times she knew that her father's words really hurt. He even forced the Warrior Princess to sleep in the barn and yet she still put up with it never complaining or arguing.

Xena wanted to be part of their family so much but it seemed that even she realized that it was beyond her reach. Maybe that was why Lector had been accepted in the way he had, he would give her children he was like her fathers fire torch in the night. Where he had failed with Gabrielle who would always be the black sheep of the family, he knew that with her and Lector he could succeed. She sat up watching as Amoxtli picked up a piece of fruit looking at it. Tlaloc was sitting with axe close by using a piece of stone to sharpen the groves. Something had happened she was sure of it as they weren't being so talkative which surprised her. They had spent so long talking that now it seemed strange to hear the lingering silence again.

She shook her head nothing was ever easy here she slowly stood up only to feel herself freeze as a cold feeling swept through her. It was the most freighting feeling as if she was about to die. She could see both Tlaloc and Amoxtli turning as panic seemed to fill their faces. She blinked looking at them. "Is that Quetzalcoatl?" Tlaloc didn't think as he moved towards her. "No much worse." He pulled himself so he was in front of her guarding her, he watched as Amoxtli did the same. He swallowed of all the gods to show up why did it have to be her? She was evil beyond imagining and she scared the hell out of him. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised to learn that she was Quetzalcoatl's grandmother.

With the feathered serpent he had come to know fear because of the god's terrifying serpent form but he had never expected a human god to be as cruel as him but she was. There was no level that she wouldn't go to, to get what she wanted she was as evil as her grandson and she was just as dangerous on every level. He watched as the black flames blasted outwards as she appeared close by. He could see her red eyes moving across the room as she looked around her in disgust. He turned eyeing Lila he could see the fear in her eyes, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't say anything…if she asks you who you are say you're a slave who has no name."

Itzpapalotl felt her skeleton hand form a fist as walked towards her grandsons sleeping pool which was empty. He was talking his time returning home from where ever he was that was certain. She sneered as she looked up he was obviously out killing someone or doing something important since he very rarely left his city for long amounts of time. He'd probably found Tezcatlipoca's city by now and was dealing out punishment to the Jaguar god. That was assuming Tezcatlipoca was still alive, by the anger that Chantico had been showing off it was highly unlikely he was. She hated the little treasure whore but even she wasn't stupid enough to take anything that belonged to her.

Chantico was not known for being nice when it came to people taking her possessions and lovers came under that same category. Though she frankly couldn't see what her big obsession was with Xochiquetzal. The fertility goddess was the weakest of all the gods. Her armies didn't even match that of her brother's Xochipilli and he was an irritating love god. The only reason she could even think off that Chantico had even bothered with her was for the same reason that Tezcatlipoca had stolen her. Xochiquetzal had the power to impregnate any mortal woman she could do it to whole towns if she wanted. Why bother fighting the enemy when you can breed the bastards out over time with your own people's children?

It was a very brutal strategy, one that the fertility goddess had used in the past when her borders were being breached years ago. She'd made every woman in her enemy's villages pregnant and all its men infertile. She knew all the next generation would be related to her own people and that her enemy couldn't have any more of their own children. These children born of her people in the body of her enemies had turned the villages in to one of her own over time. Once they had come off age they had taken over the villages and made their fathers and mothers worship her. It was brilliant way to take over your enemies lands and she was the only goddess capable of doing it in the whole of Mexica.

There was more though Tezcatlipoca had been trying to have a child with her. He knew power like that in the child would give him a huge advantage over his enemies. Her guess was that Chantico wanted the same thing since the fertility goddess could make women pregnant by sleeping with them as well, be they mortals or gods. She could even stop herself getting pregnant by other gods if she wanted which was probably why Tezcatlipoca had, had no success in bed with her. Chantico must have been so close to that goal, which was why he'd had no doubt stepped in to steal her. Chantico had been very much the rising goddess at the time, her city had been growing fast.

Both her borders and Xochiquetzal's had been getting bigger and closer there had been a small piece of land between them or so she'd heard. Apparently they had both gone to check it out not realizing that they'd see each other. She sneered in disgust they'd connected there and then becoming friends only to become lovers in a matter of weeks. She looked around her catching sight of her grandsons two elite head warriors. She came closer enjoying the smell of their fear they were both terrified off her. As they should be, she could send them to seventh hell in the blink off an eye. She loved it when mighty warriors cowered like children, even more so when they were already un-dead.

She stopped in front of the head male warrior. "Where is Quetzalcoatl!?" Tlaloc swallowed trying to steady his hand. "He's not here great goddess." Itzpapalotl eyed him if he had been alive he might have wet himself by now, as it was his un-dead status meant that he was speared that embarrassment. "Tell me where he is slave!" Amoxtli turned quickly. "He's gone in search of Manaia great underworld goddess." Itzpapalotl eyed the un-dead woman who looked terrified she rolled her eyes. She hated that eagle beaked little bastard her grandson was obsessed with him for some strange reason and frankly didn't want to know why that was.

She straightened herself up she should have killed that annoying bastard the first time he was here. She looked up slowly catching sight of someone standing behind both un-dead warriors. They were guarding something which was odd and very unlike the elite, it obviously meant that it was someone very important. She eyed both warriors again. "What are you two guarding?" Amoxtli smiled slightly. "No one important just a nameless slave who our god uses and has sex with now and again. We are always told to look after her and to keep her healthy." Itzpapalotl took a step closer to the un-dead woman whose white eyes widened. "Don't lie to me un-dead slave!"

She leaned closer. "I don't like being lied to and if you lie again I will smash your body up so badly that they'll have to scrape your carcass off the wall and put you back together piece by piece!" Tlaloc turned quickly. "I apologise for my companion we were ordered to say that, if the prisoner is of great importance to Quetzalcoatl." Itzpapalotl eyed them both. "Step aside!" Lila watched in terror as both warriors stepped aside. She could see the woman's red eyes looking at her. She could smell rotting flesh and it turning her stomach. She felt herself shiver in fear as the goddess came closer raising her arm which was no more than bones with a moving skeleton hand.

Itzpapalotl sniffed the air only to stop still she knew in an instant why this girl was prized. Flesh was flesh and children from the same mother's womb always had a slightly similar smell when it came to the body. There was no mistaking it this was the Blood Jaguar's sister. Despite the skin colour they looked nothing alike. No wonder the warriors had been ordered to protect her to the point of lying, next to Xena she was the second most valuable prize in the whole of Mexica. She smiled eyeing the girl whose eyes were filled with terror. "So you're the Blood Jaguars sister how fascinating." She moved a step closer seeing the young girl instantly step back. "I wonder how many other children your mother gave birth to including you?"

She raised her skeleton hand. "So tell me do you like to blow up temples, just like your sister!?" Lila tried to stop herself shivering. "I…I don't." Tlaloc turned sharply. "She is not a warrior she is an innocent young woman who has done nothing wrong." Itzpapalotl turned eyeing him how unusual, an un-dead warrior who spoke when not being spoken to. "I didn't ask you slave, I asked her!" She narrowed her gaze. "Unless you want the same punishment as your lying friend you'll be quite!" She turned staring at the terrified girl. "You have no idea how valuable you are, do you?" She raised her skeleton hand higher. "Let me tell you since your unaware, some gods would trade for your carcass even if you were dead."

She grabbed the girl, wrapping her hand around her throat. "The only person who comes close to you in value is the Warrior Princess and she's probably dead." She leaned closer. "So I'm sure for the right price I can take possession of you from my grandson. You see I never got my revenge on the Warrior Princess but now I know I least have someone who I can punish." Lila struggled she was unable to pull the woman's skeleton hand loose from the throat. "Please I haven't done anything!" Itzpapalotl laughed enjoying how mocking it sounded. "But you have done something you were born from the same womb as your sister! You're the next bloodline and that makes the thought of killing you so very tempting."

Lila struggled harder. "She's not my sister, she's from another time!" Itzpapalotl stopped still for a moment she felt an evil smile creep across her lips. "I'm surprised at you, for saying that. As if her being from the other timeline matters it changes very nothing. Younger body perhaps, but the soul never changes it always remains the same." She pulled the girl closer hearing her feet scrabble across the ground as she raised her higher. "So don't give me that pitiful excuse it won't save your life!" She felt her smile widen even more. "Not from me at least…." She leaned close to the young woman's ear. "Though I do have a question which I want you to answer for me, just to satiety my curiosity."

Lila felt her eyes dart. "What?" Itzpapalotl leaned closer. "Are you another one in the family who gets off on screwing women?" Lila turned to look her trying to ignore the pain. "No I don't, my partner is a man." Itzpapalotl felt her teeth grind together. "I see then I guess your sister must have crawled out off the shallow end of the gene pool just like her warrior lover." She clicked her other hands finger. "Or to put in a way you would understand, they both crawled in to the lake of souls in hell while the un-dead guard weren't watching." Lila felt her teeth grind together. "My sister does not have a worthless soul nether does Xena!" Itzpapalotl eyed her in disgust. "Now you're defending her and a minute ago you weren't on her side."

She looked in to the woman's sea blue eyes. "I guess it's true what they say, blood is thicker than water. You're defending her surprises me, you're here in Mexica because of her, I have no doubt that everyone here wants you dead. Would you say the same if you got back all your memories the really interesting ones that is?" She didn't think as she let go off the girl watching as she fell back hitting the floor hard on her knees. "Unfortunately for you I'm going to be here for a while and I might take it upon myself to shows your some of the missing gaps in your life, just for my own entertainment." She closed her skeleton hand ignoring the cold look the young woman was giving her. "You might find it interesting before you die."

8

Ahexotl looked up from his desk as a young ran inside the room of the main elite warrior's house. He had been in here all morning with Coaxoch discussing how they would train up the new skeleton warriors after they were made mortal again. He was getting bored of this whole thing now and he just wanted it over and done with so he could deal with the problem with the Blood Jaguar. He raised an eyebrow as the man came to stand in front of the desk he was from the group who had been sent to clean up the bloody house. "Yes?" The man breathed in getting his breath back. "I'm sorry to disturb you, its just we found two things one was at the house." Ahexotl turned fully to face him watching as Coaxoch did the same. "Show me now."

The warrior quickly pulled out the bundle from his belt opening it so he could see the items inside. "We found the bloody dagger it was thrown in to one of the old abounded temples." Coaxoch looked at the blood stained bone dagger. "Which temple there are two abounded temples in this city. One is the old temple to Mixcoatl and the other is dedicated to Coatlicue." The warrior looked up nervously. "It was in Mixcoatl's." Ahexotl eyed the dagger. "That one is on the very far side of the city near the lake, that's a long way to walk even from the main temple. Coatlicue's temple is on the right on the other side." Coaxoch looked up sharply. "The Blood Jaguar may have flown there and thrown it away."

The warrior swallowed as he eased up a very long piece of golden hair. "This was the second thing we found, one of the men she was killing may have struggling. He might have grabbed her head but only managed to rip out one of her golden locks." He paused looking at the long piece of hair. "Assuming it is hers." Coaxoch opened his hands. "Give me both the knife and the hair, if it is an impostor I'll know." He felt the warrior slowly put both items each in one hand he looking at them as he slowly closed his hands shutting his eyes. He could feel the person soul ever so faintly. That faint memory was becoming stronger by the second along with their emotions as they looked at the dagger on the floor after it was tossed in front of them.

He could see them now reaching for it sliding it off the floor the image was getting so much clearer. It was as if he was looking through their eyes as they ran their slender finger over the blade. He could feel the hated and the raging anger which was begging for freedom and their mind screaming for sex constantly, to the point that it was almost like a torment. This person had no control over their sexual desires, they were unhinged and they couldn't stop them or control them. They didn't crave men though they wanted women badly. To not have one under them was like not having air to breath. The female body naked and under them seemed to be their ultimate congest. Because only then could they have release, only then could they find a small piece of contentment.

This contentment wouldn't last and they'd still need more and they knew it. It was their only weakness and this need made them childlike because they'd want more and they'd do anything for anyone just to have this sexual release. Even if it meant playing very nice which they were disgusted at the very thought of doing. Yes he could see the image as clear as crystal now, as if he were standing in that room looking through their eyes. He just couldn't see the person holding this dagger. He could see the room and its warriors laughing but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He watched as the bone dagger was thrust forward plunging in to the closets warriors mid section.

He saw his shocked face as he leaned forward and then he saw it! He saw her face in his eyes he could see the glowing green eyes in the reflection. He could see her evil smile and sense the pleasure she was getting as she cut deeper. She ignored the man's other hand as it grabbed at her hair as he carried on screaming. He could feel her rage now as if he where his in this moment. He could feel the evil of her being as she grabbed his hand pulling it free from her head ignoring the pain as he ripped out a piece of her golden hair. She wanted to kill him, she wanted to gut him and she wanted to see the fear in his face when he died! She wanted it all!

She was so strong inhumanly strong in fact, she was also a monster without thought or care for anyone. Driven by her need to kill and her sexual drive, which she was constantly having to restrain she didn't want to restrain it though she wanted to let it free. She loved and hated it just like she loved to hate herself every moment of every day! Coaxoch let go of the weapon and the hair in a swift motion watching as they both hit the table. He breathed in trying to steady himself, he'd held the weapons of murders in the past and not once had he ever felt something as truly insane as this. This was an un-caged will, all desire, all wanting, all needing and with out any morals or cares to guide it.

It didn't even know how to feel pity, sadness or even happiness it was like a monster just one in a human body who wanted to be free. It didn't even know remorse or fear but it knew pain, sadness and hated it also had no understanding of love it only understood lust. Ahexotl eyed the heavenly warrior putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Coaxoch breathed in sharply. "No I'm not…I've been in dark places before but in this case I'd say this was one persons mind I did not wish to have any part in, their insanity was awful." Ahexotl leaned forward looking at him. "So was it her, or are we dealing with an impostor?" Coaxoch shook his head as he looked at the weapon and the hair. "It's not an impostor…it was the Blood Jaguar who killed those men in cold blood."

End of part 66

Silvermoonlight

Sorry this wasn't up last week I just had a really crazy couple of days and never got around to updating.


	67. The Unimaginable Distances That Stretch

_THE UNIMAGINABLE DISTANCES THAT STRETCH OUT BEFORE YOU_

Akemi carried on moving up the hill she could her house in the far distance now her home it was a tiny thing compared to what was over that hill. She watched as Ehecatl followed his glowing eyes showing confusion. Ehecatl looked at the steep mountain side, they'd been walking for some time now it was slow going this was very steep hill. He eyed her small house far off in the distance. "Where are we going?" Akemi felt her smile widen, where were they going that was the big question wasn't it? She moved faster seeing the high rise come in to view. She could see the city bellow stretching for miles it was much bigger than Huitzilopochtli's great city.

That was how it should be this was the first city were the Aztec gods first drew breath until the world as C'thulon had created the first generation of creator gods one by one. She felt her foot hit the ridges edge as she stared at the grand spectral bellow. The lesser gods had there cities all over the world but all them hid away in the heavens where mortals couldn't go. Not here though, not in Teotihuacán, here heaven and earth met on the same plain and any mortal who dared to cross it would forfeit their life, because to all it was forbidden. She ran her hand over her pendent but not to her or any one else she brought here. Her master had said that she could always come and go as she pleased.

She wasn't the only one other gods had warriors who could come and go as they pleased. These special people were important as they delivered a message if their god couldn't. She turned watching as Ehecatl ran up the steep hill side coming to a stop. His whole body froze as he looked at the city spanning out in front of them. She eased out her hand feeling her smile widen. "Welcome to Teotihuacán birth place of the gods." Ehecatl stopped still staring at the city in front of him which seemed to span out for miles. He had never seen it very few people had seen it up close like this. People in Mexica could go through a whole life time and not see it.

Even hummingbird warriors and skeleton warriors like him could go through two or three life times and never see it. He looked at the huge temples and stone building which were in their thousands. Who would have imagined it could be like this? It was truly glorious. He wouldn't have thought it before now but then he'd seen the sun gods city from a far and he had believed that, that was the ultimate city. He suddenly felt the fear as it gripped at his soul. "We shouldn't be here it's forbidden!" Akemi smiled easing up the pendent. "To you perhaps but not to me, I'm a messenger for my master I can come and go as I please." She turned to look at him. "I can bring anyone I want inside its city walls, even you Ehecatl.

Ehecatl let his gaze drift over the huge city he stopped still turned to look at her. "Why are we going to the godly city? What's in there that's so valuable to you?" Akemi felt her smile widen. "Have you ever heard of the crystal skulls?" Ehecatl looked at her for a long wary moment. "Yes I've heard of the thirteen crystal skulls, who hasn't?" Akemi grabbed his arm pulling him closer. "Do you know where there kept?" Ehecatl blinked before looking up. "No." Akemi eased out her hand spreading her fingers. "There right down there." She leaned closer. "All thirteen of them…" She felt her cruel smile widen. "But the thing that very few people know and even less realize is that theirs a fourteenth."

She narrowed her gaze. "The fourteenth is the supreme skull the golden skull, its power controls the other thirteen but that's merely the tip of the iceberg. Imagine if you will everything having no meaning anymore because there is no beginning no middle and no end. The power of C'thulon in the palm of your hand, imagine that for just one second." She watched as his glowing red eyes darted in deep thought she tapped his jaw bone. "Yes that's it you can imagine it can't you?" She slowly turned to the city again. "Down there is the true power of the gods and I know how to open the door. I know how to use C'thulon's ultimate secret, but the real question is, are you willing to risk everything to open this door?"

She pulled away easing out her hands. "It's your choice after all, carry on as a bony carcass or come with me and learn the one great secret of the elder god." Ehecatl stared at the city in front of him frankly he didn't care for all she was saying it didn't interest him. Taking this journey was so much more interesting and for her to want him around was what he wanted. Yes maybe he could win her over with this opportunity maybe he could have the true prize and win her love. He turned slowly to face her. "I'm interested in the secrets of the elder god." He raised his hand. "I'm willing to take that risk." Akemi smiled as moved closer to him. "You won't be disappointed this will make everything right again, for you for me and we'll be gods in all of it."

8

Gabrielle turned putting her hand against the old wall feeling the old stone. She had been in these ruins for what felt like a long time. Truth was it was the only place that made her feel safe there were probably warriors out searching for her right now. She leaned down picking up her dog as she kicked a stone aside, not that it mattered they wouldn't find her. She wouldn't let them, after all she could hide anywhere in this city as long as she kept out of sight. She walked forward only to stop as a tingling sensation travelled through her body. It was such an odd sensation it was very likable though she wasn't sure what the feeling it was giving her was. Only that she wanted more.

She moved out from behind the stone wall feeling the sensation again, it was like a pulse which was beckoning her. She felt her gaze narrow as she caught sight of something odd in the distance. It was a spire of green light which was coming up from one of the houses at the edge of the city. It was a very small spire but she could see it so clearly even in the sun light. She moved forward feeling the irresistible pull which she could no longer pull herself away from. It was drawing her in and she couldn't stop herself she wanted to get closer. She wanted to know what was causing it, it seemed so familiar to her and yet she had no idea as to why that was. She held her dog tighter stroking its head.

She was taking a risk she knew that already but she didn't care, she had find out what could draw her in like this. Did that really matter? No it didn't when she really thought about it, only finding out what this was did. She held her dog tighter as the green flames blasted outwards as she changed forms once more and took to air flapping her small wings. She could see her dog fast asleep in her comet like tail she looked up sharply just in time to see three living warriors run in to the ruins not far away. She knew before they even got close that they were here for her. She didn't think as she flew skywards out of their reach before the first could grab her. She flew even higher as both warriors cursed while the other banged his axe against the ruins in anger.

She could see the people bellow becoming smaller there were no other hummingbird warriors in the sky. She could see a few comets moving above the streets but they weren't looking for her by the looks of things. She turned sharply moving even closer to the light she flapped finally getting with in inches of it. She had been right it was coming up from a small house bellow which was very close to the market place. What surprised her most was that no one seemed to be even seeing it. They just walked past it going about their business why couldn't they see it? She came even closer to the light flying around it in slow circles.

She could sense something coming off from it but she had no idea what it was only that it seemed very familiar to her. It was like she knew it, understood it as if it was a part of her, yet she had never seen it before this day. She moved even closer to it watching as the flames going outwards from her body touched it. There were no bad effects her flames just seemed to merge with it. She slowly raised her beak to it touching it very carefully. The next moment surprised her as white light suddenly pulsed outwards. This light band travelled down the green spire at lightning speed only to disappear from sight as it went inside the house. She couldn't help but get a giddy feeling she wanted to touch it again, she moved her beak out tapping the light again watching as more white light steams pulsed downwards. She couldn't help herself anymore she had to know what was causing this, it was fascinating. She flew downwards descending very slowly around the spire touching it over and over again enjoying the light show.

8

Xena looked at the scroll again she had read it so many times now and if what she was reading was right it said that all the patterns on both sides had to be forced together once they started to float, after the words had been spoken. Gods this was boring, may be it was the whole not being able to fight that was stirring her up inside. No it was more than that she'd felt out of place ever since Gabrielle's death, it was a hollow loneliness which was becoming all encompassing. She put her hand on her face. It was making her feel completely out of place and causing her to have emotional outbursts. The greatest irony in all this was she'd seen Gabrielle act this way in most of the visions she'd seen.

The younger woman's emotions had been up and down constantly, one minute she could be on a violent high and the next crying because of how depressed and lonely she felt. She looked at her hands she already knew that for her this was the beginning of it all she could feel it. She had no idea if she could keep it together, only that she was going to have to. She eased out her hand putting it on the decorated skull bringing her lover back was all that mattered right now. She breathed in deeply why was nothing ever simple? There coming here had been a rescue mission for Lila yet it turned in to a complete disaster! She threw the scroll on the table, she wasn't even sure if Gabrielle's younger sister was alive.

Gods she'd never forgive herself anything had happened to the younger girl. Lila was the only one in Gabrielle's family who hadn't judged her based on her past. She had like Gabrielle been very accepting of her and from what it seemed she'd spoken highly of her to others in Potidaea. It was nice to know that for once someone was speaking out of kindness for her and it wasn't because she done something for them to urn their favour.

She looked up only to freeze as the eyes of the skull blasted up with white light which carried on pulsing. Itzli sat up in his seat. "She's here!?" Xena eyed the skull's glowing eyes as she stood up. "How can she be here right now, I thought we'd have to find her?" Itzli looked up sharply. "Does it even matter? We can capture her soul!" Xena stood up fully feeling an odd sensation travel through her body, she couldn't help but twitch. It felt for a moment like Gabrielle but it seemed to change in to something which she just couldn't sense anymore. She looked up just in time to see a green comet fly in through the opening in the back wall. It blasting in to huge mass of green flames as it reformed.

Gabrielle felt the floor as her feet made contact with it she shook her head somehow she was glad that she had no headdress on. She stood up very slowly taking hold of her dog which was floating in mid air. She put it in her arms watching as it came to life again she smiled as she stroked its ears before looking around her. She was in a broken old house which had a table and chairs there was a golden llama looking at her close by. There were also two people in the room both were dressed in white robes. One was quite a tall man who had a deep set face and very dark brown eyes as well as short black hair, she watched as he pulled down the hood of his robe.

The woman opposite was also dressed in white robes but she was very tall, like him she had dark brown eyes. She seemed well muscled and she could a few faint scars on her shoulders. The strange thing though was her face it seemed so familiar, as if she'd seen it before. Strangely though she knew she hadn't. What surprised her most was the way the woman was looking at her. Her brown eyes were wide and staring at her so intensely but at the same time it was such a look of compassion, her mouth was slightly open but it had the beginnings of a smile. The whole expression wasn't awe no it was an expression of pure love but that even to her mind that seemed strange.

Xena carried on staring, she couldn't control all the emotions she felt at this point and she was powerless to try. Gods it was Gabrielle and she was just standing here in front of her. She looked so beautiful as if nothing had even happened to her, no wounds on her body just beautiful soft skin and long blonde hair, all there just the way she remembered it. The only thing different was her green eyes they were glowing and she could see smoke drifting outwards. It was indescribable she wanted to touch the younger woman's face to feel that glowing light. She had no idea why she wanted to touch that glowing light only that for a moment she could think about doing nothing else.

She didn't care about the Aztec clothing with its reds, oranges and yellows. She didn't care for any off it just that the younger woman was standing here in front of her was enough. She wanted to run up to her and kiss her but she knew that wasn't possible right now, the thought of not being able to hurt like Tartarus. It felt like she was reliving a memory from so many years ago when she'd seen Gabrielle talking with someone in a tavern that they were staying at. The younger woman hadn't been doing anything just talking. She could remember it all so clearly she had stopped drinking and just looked at her, wanting nothing more than to just walk up to her and hold her.

Instead she'd just looked in to her ale wishing that she was the one talking to the younger woman and not the older man. She wanted those green eyes to look in to hers so she could melt in to them, in that moment she'd felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She could look at Gabrielle but she couldn't touch her and that feeling had torn through her heart like a razor sharp knife. Gabrielle looked at the tall woman there was such an odd silence hanging in the air. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on you and your husband." Xena turned sharply eyeing Itzli, before turning back to meet her lovers green eyes not being able to stop the words that came out in rush. "He's not my husband, were not married he's my brother."

Itzli rolled his eyes why the hell had she said that? They were meant to be posing and that meant posing in front of every one including Gabrielle! Xena took a slow step forward, it was painfully obvious that Gabrielle didn't recognise her if she had she would have said her name. Gods she wanted to hear her say her name, she'd missed that so much even in this short time. Gabrielle looked at the dog in her arm. "I was wondering where the light was coming from it looked like it was coming from your home." Itzli didn't think as he pulled part of his robe over the skull covering it. He blinked in confusion had the skull been letting off a light beam of some kind that only Gabrielle could see or was it Xena who was letting off the light?

Ether way that wasn't good if Gabrielle could see it there was a chance that others might. Xena eased out her hand. "I'm sorry we didn't see any light." She eyed the younger woman Gabrielle had been attracted here by a light almost like a moth to a flame, but where was the light coming from that was talking about, was it the skull? Gabrielle stroked her dogs head. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, I'll go." Xena moved even closer, gods she sounded so innocent and charming like she did when she was younger, before Dahak, Hope and all the suffering and pain which had followed. "Please don't go I'm sure your fox is hungry wouldn't you like to give it something to eat?"

Gabrielle eyed her dog for a moment, she hadn't thought about that. She didn't need to eat but her dog did it was a living breathing animal. This woman also seemed nice and her deep voice was putting her at ease. She eased up her dog. "It's not a fox, it's a dog." She felt her smile widen. "I think he does need to eat though." Xena watched as Gabrielle moved past her she eased up her hand to touch her only to stop as she met Itzli's annoyed gaze. The warrior shook his head just to emphases his point. She snarled slightly she felt like a scowled child who was being told to behave. She wanted to touch her lover! Not being able to touch her was like not having air to breath.

She watched as the blonde woman pulled up another chair sitting her self down. Itzli pulled a cloth from close by covering the skull with it as he pulled his robe free before sitting down. Xena moved over to Argo's bags she opened one pulling out some of cooked meat. Xochipilli had re-stocked them before they'd left. She moved over to table sitting herself down on the opposite side of Gabrielle so she could see her. Itzli felt his gaze dart he had no idea what Xena's plan was here but it was making him feel unnerved. Gabrielle smiled as she put her dog on the table watching as it moved forward sniffing the meat in the tall woman's hand before chewing on it. Xena smiled looking at the little fox, she looked up slightly wait Gabrielle said it was dog.

She moved her hand out stroking its head only to feel it lick her fingers. Trust Gabrielle to fall for something small and cute that was so like her. She eased up her fingers stroking its ears. "What's your dog's name?" Gabrielle looked at the dog it liked this tall woman almost as much as it liked her, how strange. "I haven't given it a name." Xena looked up meeting her glowing gaze. "What would you call it?" Gabrielle eyed her dog which was still being stroked by the other woman. "I'm not that good with Mexican names I can't remember any." She smiled sadly. "It seems so funny don't you think? I'm meant to have lived here my whole life, yet I remember nothing of my life before I died."

She felt herself stop mid sentence why was she telling this woman this? The truth was didn't know why, she just couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was because in this moment she was still feeling lonely and she needed to speak to some one who was willing to listen and this woman seemed to care. No it was more this woman spoke to her like a friend, everyone else spoke to her like she was someone to worship. Xena watched as the dog carried on eating what an awful lie Gabrielle had been fed she breathed in deeply. "You know maybe you didn't live here all your life." Gabrielle put a hand under her chin leaning on her elbow. "Maybe your right, maybe I'm someone else all I ever get told is that I'm a great warrior called the Blood Jaguar."

She tapped her finger on the desk. "Yet my true name isn't Mexican at least it doesn't sound it." Xena smiled as she leaned forward she could tell by the way her lover was tapping the wood with her fingers that she was agitated about something. She normally did it with her quill when she was having trouble writing. "What's your true name?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "Gabrielle." She lowered her gaze. "I know it doesn't even sound Mexican." She looked at her hand. "I don't even look Mexican ether." Xena slowly met her glowing gaze again. "Gabrielle is a beautiful name." She looked at the dog who was now sitting looking at her. "I'm sure it means something special like you having a beautiful soul."

Gabrielle looked up sharply those seemed like far to kind a words, yet she wished the woman would say them again. "Thank you." She gave the woman a smile seeing her smile back. Xena eased up her hand. "Why are you here all alone?" Gabrielle felt the sadness as it hit home she looked down slowly. "I always feel alone…even when I'm with my own people." She shook her head feeling the frustration hit home. "Even when I'm with My Lord the sun god, I always feel alone." Xena felt the anger burn inwardly she was talking about Huitzilopochtli she breathed in letting it pass. It wasn't Gabrielle's fault she didn't know any better, she was being used by this bastard who was playing her like a chess piece.

Gabrielle looked up sharply not being able to hide the desperation in her voice. "Why is that? How can he love me and say nice things to me and yet I feel all alone?" She put a hand on her face trying to hold back her tears. "How could I have all the wonders of the world and still feel lonely?" Xena eased out her hand feeling the world slow down. She gently placed it on the younger woman's hand before she could stop herself she watched as the glowing green eyes looked up sharply. "You're not alone." Gabrielle stared in to the dark haired woman's eyes she suddenly felt nervous and unsure of herself. "I should go…I'm probably really boring you, with my feelings not that their bad feelings mind you…."

Xena closed her hand keeping her lovers smaller one in place she couldn't feel her fully she felt like she was at least close to her when she was touching her skin which was soft and warm. She recognised the look in the younger woman's eyes it was nervousness Gabrielle was also babbling just like she used to when she was younger. "No please stay." Gabrielle looked at the other woman for a long moment. "Your not one of those women whose going to undress in front of me are you?" She turned seeing the big man close by choke on the water he was drinking. Xena looked down slowly a part of her could think of nothing more wonderful but she knew that it was all just a fantasy in her mind.

She looked up composing herself again. "I wouldn't do anything in front of you that you didn't want Gabrielle." Gabrielle smiled those words made her feel so much safer. She smiled again. "I'm sorry it's just from what I've been seeing lately I believe at some point that I slept with a woman but I don't remember it." Xena smiled a part her was cracking up inside with intense pain, she was that woman and they didn't just sleep together, they were lovers! She wanted to scream and shout that point but she couldn't. She felt herself tense up in anger for a moment. Gabrielle looked in to the dark brown eyes of the other woman sensing the change. "I'm sorry I meant no offence."

She looked down again. "I'm just unsure about love and gender right now." Xena looked up seeing the confusion in the green eyes her lover was so unsure of herself and so afraid she could see it so clearly in her face. She held the smaller hand tighter. "I'm no expert, but I do know this Gabrielle. If you love someone nothing should matter." Gabrielle looked up slowly seeing the tall woman give her a smile she hadn't thought about that at all. Love was love at end of the day and that statement summed it all up in one. This woman was compelling and she just wanted to talk to her more, she seemed to know the world and brought up things that she had never would have thought about. Itzli blinked it was like he wasn't here, Xena was ignoring him and so was Gabrielle. Xena had Gabrielle's complete attention and the younger woman seemed mesmerized by it. He breathed in deeply they needed to carry out the plan and soon. He sat back folding his arms, he hoped that Xena was just stalling to make this easier on Gabrielle since trapping her wouldn't be a very nice affair.

End of part 67

Thirteen crystal skulls have been found to date their origins and uses are still very much a mystery.


	68. Breaching The Depths Of My Heart

_BREACHING THE DEPTHS OF MY HEART AND SOUL_

Huitzilopochtli eyed the skeleton warriors in front of him who were all in chains. There were so many of them, more than he'd ever seen before. He shouldn't have been surprised this had been his greatest campaign by far. Their leader Amimitl had been locked away and now was the time to face them and put across the deal they could not refuse. He moved forward looking at the first row of skeleton warriors who all looked afraid. They no doubt believed that this was going to be the last day that they'd spend alive. Some were looking at him with hated, others with fear but despite these looks they all must have thought that there time had run out. He sneered in disgust as he eyed them. "Well there are so many things I could do to all you."

He eyed the nearest warrior who looked even more terrified as he leaned closer. "I could have you all crushed to dust! I could have your heads put up on display for all to see! I could even send you all to the seventh hell!" He pulled back seeing the panic in all their eyes. "Doing that though would make me no better than the god who cursed you all." He took a step back looking at them all seeing the confusion in their eyes. "Instead only your leader will be punished." He smiled slightly. "All of you will be given a choice." He watched as a couple of them looked at each other. "I will give you all back your living bodies." If they hadn't been shocked before they were now. "Yes I am talking about living, breathing and eating again, even sleeping with people if you wish."

He smiled seeing that he now had their attention fully. "I will give you all this but you will have to serve me with out question. You will all so be mortal again and will have to live out the rest of your lives in my city. What you choose to do with your mortal life will be up to you, my people will help you to get you started with this new life." He raised his hand. "You can choose to remain warriors and will have to serve under my laws of war or you can put down your weapons and settle down. Mark my words though any of your bad habits like stealing, sexual assault or any kind and general violence will be met with death. Your god may have let you run wild and hurt your own people but you won't do it in my city!"

He turned eyeing them again. "You will obey my laws and worship me for the rest of your natural lives!" He eased his hand towards them. "If you're not interested in this offer then your alternative is death. The living priests, priestess and warriors from your city have been given a very similar offer to you all most all of them took it." He felt his teeth grind together. "If I were you I would do the same, this offer is only going to be put forward once." He watched as the skeleton warriors started to talk among themselves. Only to feel him freeze in mid motion as he caught sight of something in the distance it was a shaft of light not even visible to mortal eyes. He ignored the chained warriors who were all heavy surrounded by his hummingbird warriors as he took a slow step forward.

Yes it was a light shaft and it was faint as it someone was trying to cover it. Even so his hummingbird warriors wouldn't have seen it even if they were right beside it. Only the person whose soul it belonged to could see it. It was a souls echo and it was only made by a person's skull which had been covered in scared jade so it could recapture the soul which was meant to be a part of it. It acted like a worm on a fishing rod, the separated soul would feel a need to be drawn back to it and they wouldn't be able to stop themselves. He felt his hand form a fist as he snarled aloud it meant only one thing Itzli was here! Despite betraying him the warrior had returned and if the Warrior Princess was alive she was probably with him right now.

He turned eyeing the head warrior close to him. "Take these warriors to the pool of creation there they can decide their fate." He watched as the hummingbird warrior closest bowed his head. "Yes great sun god." Huitzilopochtli felt his gaze narrow he would not let Xena take Gabrielle from him! She didn't deserve her! Only he deserved to have her! He felt his hand form a fist he loved her more than anything! He looked down watching as the sun light burst out through his closed fist. She had no right to touch her, she had left her all alone all that time ago! Why did Gabrielle ever love her over him? He sneered slightly not that it really mattered anymore because she wouldn't be leaving his city alive!

8

Xena watched as the glowing green eyes studied her for a long moment. "How long have you been here?" Gabrielle looked at the wooden table tracing its lines with her gaze. "I wasn't resurrected that long ago…but I have no idea how old I am." Xena moved her thumb over the smaller fingers watching as the green eyes looked up. "You look about twenty one seasons old to me." She looked down slightly that was a half truth Gabrielle was in fact older than that. Since time had been rolled back though it was only fair to go with how old she was now and not confuse her. She felt a smile creep across her face. "We could always check your teeth though." Gabrielle looked up feeling herself laugh at the other woman's joking comment.

She raised her hand leaning forward. "Maybe I should check yours to." Xena felt her smile widen even more, it felt like the playful banter they sometimes had during the dark nights when it was all quite and dinner would be roasting over the camp fire. She leaned closer putting a hand under her chin. "What are worried that they might not all be clean?" Gabrielle laughed again. "No, I'm worried that you might bite me." Xena raised an eyebrow meeting her glowing eyes. "I don't bite…hard." She listened as the younger woman's laughter filled the air again gods it was such a beautiful sound. She inched a little closer she was so close to her now that she see the patterns in her green eyes.

She could now see that her pupils weren't glowing but both her iris's patterns were, they glowed with light and the smoke was drifting out from them. She eased up her fingers moving it through the drifting smoke which was warm to the touch. She moved her fingers further though the smoke. No it was more than just warmth she'd could feel her lover's presence. She leaned even closer not really thinking anymore as she ran her fingers gently down her lovers face. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward meeting her lips all too suddenly. Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open in shock she moved her other hand only to feel the other woman grab it. The woman was kissing her and she couldn't stop her!

Every thing felt like it had gone wrong she hadn't stopped her when she'd leaned closer she knew what was going to happen the instant before the other woman's hand had touched her face. She hadn't pulled away even though she knew she should have. She felt like a moth to a flame as if she wanted this woman to touch her and she had no idea why. She couldn't even fathom a reason no matter how hard she tried only that she wanted her to. She couldn't pull away from her now but the truth was that she didn't even want to. Gods her emotions felt like they were pulling in so many different directions and she had no idea what to do next. The kiss wasn't anything like she expected, in her mind she had assumed that kissing a woman wouldn't be nice.

This was though this was so nice, but it was more than that she could feel the other woman's emotions in the movement of lips. It was such a desperate kiss with an overwhelming need for a response no that was wrong it was a need for her to respond. There was so much love and passion in it and all of it was focused on her. She'd never felt anything like this since her resurrection, even her Lords kisses hadn't made her feel this way. She knew this was all wrong and somehow she just wanted to respond. She didn't care about the sexual side now or even that she was betraying her Lord she just wanted to feel that love it seemed to speak to her heart.

It took away the echoing loneliness that she was feeling and that made it so much more powerful in her minds eye. It made her feel wanted it made her feel content somewhere deep down in side. She relaxed her hands feeling the other woman loosen her grip on her them as she began to respond, she knew she was being tentative. A part of her was truly terrified and it probably showed, she was positive that the other woman felt it because she seemed to slow down a little then easing up one hand running it gently down the side of her face as if to take away her fear. Xena opened her eyes slowly seeing that Gabrielle had hers closed in this instant.

She moved her hands out keeping up with her slow response as Gabrielle responded back. Gods she didn't want this to end, she wasn't even sure how they'd both gotten to this point not that she even cared. To feel her soul again was such bliss, which made her hate herself for what she had to do next to this woman who seemed so innocent and almost childlike. Xochipilli had said it wasn't her gods even if it wasn't it felt like her regardless. She moved her hand watching Itzli grabbed the dog who snarled trying to bite him. She pulled the cloth back seeing the skull whose eyes were glowing intensely. She stopped the kiss moving both her hands to Gabrielle's face feeling her put her hands over hers.

She leaned up gently kissing her blonde head she could see the smile on her face it was so content, as if nothing in the world could take away the pleasure she was feeling at this moment. "I'm sorry." Gabrielle felt her head being kissed again she could hear the other woman's voice breaking as they both stepped away from the table. "Why are you sorry? I'm not angry, I enjoyed it." Xena wanted to laugh gods she was so innocent she ran her hands through her long blonde hair. She watched as Itzli pushed the skull closer so it was just behind them she turned feeling Gabrielle turn with her so her back was to the skull. She closed her eyes painful as her pain filled voice hit the air. "Even jade will shatter, even gold will crush, even quetzal plumes will tear. One does not live forever on this earth, only for an instant do we endure."

She paused watching as Gabrielle look up sharply, the next words left her mouth before she could stop them. "I love you Gabrielle, I'll love you forever." Gabrielle felt herself freeze in utter shock she knew those words! She knew them she couldn't even remember who had spoken them only that she could remember their voice faintly. It was like an echo and it made her world coming to a grinding stop as she watched the woman step back the pain in her eyes. Her eyes she remembered her eyes! She couldn't remember anything else but she could see them so clearly now they were these eyes that were looking at right now! They weren't brown though they had been light blue, like sapphire as it was being pieced by sun light.

Itzli ignored the dog who tried to bite him again, he held it tighter this had been the most risky plan he'd ever seen! He couldn't believe Xena had done what she had done it was insane and yet somehow Gabrielle had just walked blindly in to her trap. He watched as fire burst though the jade patterns which started to float as the skull lifted itself in to the air. It was to late to go back nothing could stop this now, he watched as the skulls mouth started to open sending hot air outwards. Gabrielle blinked feeling the hot air hit her back it sent a shiver down her spine. She turned seeing a bleached white skull with glowing eyes come in to view. Jade patterns were floating around it moving in fire spires circles.

What ever thoughts she had at that moment faded as terror and fear took over as well as the realization that she had been tricked hit home. She eased up her hand seeing that green fire had begun to consume her body. She wanted to cry out or scream yet she couldn't the skulls eyes had her locked in place like a deer in arrow sight. She could see the pain the other woman's eyes, pain which she could read so clearly. It was the pain of not wanting to do this, the pain of loving her and not wanting to hurt her, but having no choice. Xena felt her teeth grind together as her lovers body was consumed by flames she could the terror in her glowing green eyes.

Her lover's eyes just seemed to stare at her in both fear and panic as the face was consumed by flames. Itzli watched as the green flames were consumed by the skull which dragged them in to its mouth. He felt the breath get caught in his throat as Xena came forward using her hands to force the floating patterns together which caused the jaws to instantly shut. Itzli cried out as the dog bit his hand he let go of it watching as it landed at his feet only to turn to snarl at him. He eyed his fingers which were bleeding. "You annoying little…." Xena slowly eased the still floating skull out of mid air. "Leave it alone its afraid of you." She eyed the little dog. "It's just doing what all dogs do being loyal to their owners."

Itzli eyed the skull whose patterns hadn't stopped floating. "I can't believe you just did what you did! You could have ruined the plan! I mean what were thinking with kissing her!?" Xena eyed the skull in her hands whose eyes were starting to glow brighter. She turned eyeing him. "She responded to me it was like she wanted to kiss me!" Itzli looked up sharply. "Did you see how innocent she is? She didn't know any better!" Xena eyed the skull in her hands. "I don't know what your complaining about it worked didn't it!?" Itzli groaned as put a hand on his face. "I can't believe you I saw how you were looking at her! I mean you tried to touch her before she'd even sat down!"

Xena felt her hands tighten around the skull she felt her next words come out in rush. "I love her! I needed to kiss her!" Itzli breathed in deeply, he didn't want to argue with her anymore. He just couldn't get over how insane and reckless she was being. He shouldn't blame her, the truth was she was coming apart they both knew that already. He rubbed his face Gabrielle had always been so much easier to deal with in some respects, Xena wasn't though. She was very much guided by her emotions and when she lost her temper, it was like alcohol being poured in to a fire all in one go. Gabrielle had always listened to his plans, Xena just didn't do that and it made things hard.

Xena was about to say something only to be cut off as the skull in her hands started to shake violently. She could hear the teeth chattering only made louder by the gold one in the back of the jaw. She looked down trying to hold it tighter only to feel the shaking become even more violent. What in Tartarus was going on? Itzli watched as the skull rattled in her hands. "What the hell? Did you push the patterns together?" Xena eyed the patterns which were now together. "Yes!" She looked down feeling the pain as the skull started to shake even more. Itzli moved forward seeing the green fire as it started to force its way out of the jaws which were trying to hold it.

He breathed in realized what was about to happen, it was too late to pry the skull free of Xena's hands! Xena didn't get a chance to think as the mass green flames forced open the jaws fully. It flew out of the opening like a Chinese rocket filling half of the room as it freed it's self fully from the skull prison in a violent motion. It blew up upwards and outwards like real fire smashing through the houses roof sending wood and stone everywhere. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the little dog ran through the back opening with Argo as the wood began to fall around them. She held the skull tighter protecting it as the roofs supporting rafters broke and everything fell inwards towards them.

She closed her eyes there was no time to run, this was going to hurt. What had gone wrong?! She'd done everything just like the scroll had said! The next moments turned to pain as the roofs wood began to hit her whole body along with the straw and stone. She held the skull to her chest as she hit the floor on her knees feeling it more wood slam in to her back. She hit the floor hard on her front as she was buried by it she could hear Itzli crying out in pain as he was buried along with her. She gritted her teeth trying to take blows as the wood hit her shoulders and body. Everything turned to agonizing pain as she felt a hard piece of stone slam in to the back of her head. Her body sagged as she passed out once again in to the cold echoing darkness as the sound died around her.

8

Gabrielle breathed in feeling the pain all over it had been pure agony as she'd freed herself from that dark terrifying place which had trapped her. She screamed feeling the pain go through her spine again. It was too much to take and she had no idea how to stop it. She knew she was completely powerless at this moment. She had no idea were she was or even what was happening the green flames were blinding her! She watched as they slowly dissipated revealing the city bellow which she was high above. She knew the moment that they vanished that everything was wrong she wasn't in her hummingbird form. She was in her human form and her Aztec clothes were back in place.

She felt the panic and the terror that followed as she started to fall. Her upper back was on fire it felt like something was sticking out of her back. What ever it was it felt heavy as if there was a mass of weight pulling on her both of her shoulder blades. It was a dead weight and it was causing her to fall faster with each passing moment. She breathed as she ascended downwards completely helpless to stop herself from falling. Where ever she landed it was going to hurt and there was also a possibly that it could kill her since could no longer becoming a hummingbird. A part of her wished that the flames hadn't cleared at least then she wouldn't feel this terrifying fear now. May be it was the realization as the streets got closer that waiting for the pain was much worse than being in pain.

She could see the market place bellow and the fountain which she was heading towards. She closed her eyes only to open them again what in Tartarus was the point? She felt the pain as she smashed in to a stall top part causing the owners to scream as items flew through the air as the sped by. She seemed to carry on gliding towards the fountain of water. She smashed in to its hard stone statue which caused every nerve ending in her body to fire up with pain. Blood flew through her teeth as her whole body fell backwards. She felt the fountains ice cold waters come up all around her as she hit them. She felt her fingers twitch as she lay half submerged in the crystal clear water trying to take the pain.

It felt worse than pain though it felt like her whole body was on fire and she couldn't think straight. She couldn't focus no matter how hard she tried she felt her head as it fell against the fountains edge cold stone edge. In this one moment she wanted oblivion just so she didn't have to feel this pain which was all encompassing. What had that woman done to her? She watched as the whole world around her started to go out of focus. She wanted to hate her just for this pain but a part of her just couldn't. She'd never felt warmth and love like that before it was love which had taken away her feelings of loneliness the same painfully loneliness, which she was now starting to feel once more. She tried to get up only to feel her body sag as she started to close her eyes. She could hear shouting and see the faint shadows as they appeared all around her. Some moved out their hands grabbing hold of her body trying to lift her out of the fountains waters. She watched as the world around her disappeared in to a dreamless darkness which had no light or noise.

End of part 68

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for all your thoughts and reviews.


	69. The Seeds Of Hate And Anger

_THE SEEDS OF HATE AND ANGER_

Itzpapalotl smiled as she stepped closer to the young girl. "Tell me what is it that Quetzalcoatl is keeping you here for? You see as prized as you are I doubt he'd keep you alive unless some kind of trade is evolved." Lila slowly got to her knees she didn't want to lie to the goddess, she was afraid of her. "My life is to be traded for his godly items." Itzpapalotl clicked her skeleton finger. "Ah yes the ones your sister stole." Lila stood up slowly trying to ignore the rotting dead smell. "Yes the items she stole." Itzpapalotl laughed realizing that she had a card to play with. "Well you can rest knowing that she's not coming to save you and you're going to die here."

Lila felt her teeth grind together. "I don't want her to save me, she's not my sister she kills people in cold blood!" Itzpapalotl turned sharply. "I see that my grandson has already given you back some of your missing memories." She looked at her skeleton fingers. "Well you should be happy then to know that she's already dead." Lila stopped still looking in to the woman's red eyes. "You're lying!" Itzpapalotl smiled slightly ignoring the shock on the faces of both un-dead warriors. "Sadly for you little mortal lying really isn't something I ever bother with. I'll tell you the interesting part though your sister had a choice, save you or save Xena."

She raised her skeleton finger. "She chose Xena over you and she died for her choice the Jaguar god Tezcatlipoca tore the flesh from her body and had her bleeding all over the floor. The greatest tragedy of it all was that she never killed anyone during her race up to his main temple. Bled, maimed but never killed and she died the honourable death at the very top of his temple's steps." She leaned forward seeing the shock as it spread across the younger girls face. "The Warrior Princess died along with her so there truly is no one to save you now." She looked at her fingers again. "Let's just say that your usefulness has ended, which is all the more reason that my grandson will give you to me."

Lila stood still for a long moment feeling the goddess's word sink in. "My sister isn't dead and she'll save me!" Itzpapalotl laughed slightly as she eyed her. "Allow me to show you something from your forgotten memories which may change your point of view." She didn't think as she grabbed hold of the young woman's throat again only this time tightening the grip fully as she dragged her towards her. "Your sister doesn't care about you!" She leaned closer seeing the girls scrabble across the floor as she dragged her even closer. Lila breathed in watching as the red eyes started to glow drawing her in. She couldn't break away from them or ignore the horrific images as they flashed through her mind. They were like her nightmares only much worse.

It felt like she couldn't breath and her body had turned to ice as if she was dying. Everything seemed to turn to blood red for a moment only for it to clear as a forgotten memory came back to her. It crashed through like painful wave which she couldn't stop no matter how much tried. It all seemed stop as an image forced its way in to her mind. She could see herself as if she was looking in it was similar to what she'd gone through with Quetzalcoatl only with one huge difference. She could touch things. She could see herself talking with Gabrielle who was seated on a chair their was another woman opposite who she didn't recognise at all despite that she recognised her parents house in Potidaea which looked so much older. Where were her parents? Everything about this felt so wrong and out place, this was obviously the other time which Quetzalcoatl had spoken about. Everything about it felt cold and different, she could see her self only she was so much older. Yet Gabrielle was still young but she was in a terrible state, she could hear their voices clearly now.

8

Lila sighed aloud. "You do need help…you have a problem with drink." She put her hand on her sister's shoulder watching as her green gaze suddenly froze over. "The alcohol is making you do bad things can't you see that? It's ruining your life." Gabrielle snarled grabbing his sister's hand pulling it of her shoulder. "Don't patronise me…." Lila winced feeling her sister's grip suddenly tighten around her hand. "Xena wouldn't want to see you this way, it would sadden her greatly." Gabrielle didn't think as she got up sharply ignoring her sister's yelp of pain as she tightened her grip on her hand. "Xena doesn't care about me she left me because of some little bitch in Japan called Akemi!"

She didn't think as she pulled out her sword looking at it. "You know what the pathetic thing is? It's that I risked my life to bring her back from the dead! I went to Mexica." She squeezed tighter. "I found the elder god and I begged for him to change time and bring her back. Now look where I am…right back where I started…my trip was a totally waste." She moved the blade slightly. "I just wish another warrior would do me the courtesy of putting me out of my misery because I can't bring myself, to do it!" Sarah moved forward sharply. "Stop it Gabrielle!" Lila winced as she met her sister's cold hateful gaze. "You're hurting me Gabrielle, please let go of my hand." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze she laughed slightly but it was a cold heartless laugh as she forced her sister to meet her gaze. "Look at you though, Lector at least gave you a child…I don't even have that. All I have is Chakram which is a worthless metal ring which looks nice when it flies around." Sarah moved forward. "Let go of my mother's hand!"

8

Lila felt the memory fade in one painful moment as she was savagely thrown to the floor. She groaned in pain as she looked up to the goddess who was smiling. Itzpapalotl leaned forward enjoying the many emotions as they appeared on the younger woman's face. "Now answer me this Lila, does your sister Gabrielle really care about you?" Lila looked down slowly it was such a small memory yet it revealed so much which she remembered clearly now, along with all the emotions she'd felt on that day. Emotions of pain, sadness as well as anger she'd felt them all as she'd tried to get her sister to let go of her hand. She'd been truly afraid of Gabrielle in that moment when she'd realized that her sister could kill her.

Gabrielle had never hurt her yet in this memory she was doing so without a care. It was that same monster from the other memory that had killed those men. It was the same face with its frozen soulless eyes. There was more though she'd had a daughter Sarah she remembered her now so clearly. She wanted to scream at Gabrielle right now for not telling her! Why had her sister kept this from her, how could she do that? That was hers and Lectors child! How dare she change the world and take that away from her! She was so damn selfish and twisted and evil to do something like that, it wasn't her place! In this moment she felt something that was so new to her it was the feeling of burning hated.

It was hate over having her daughter stolen from her by someone who was so selfish and only cared about ruining other people's lives. How many lives had Gabrielle changed, how many loves had she stolen? How many unborn lives had she taken when she'd changed the world in the pursuit of bringing Xena back from the dead? Itzpapalotl felt her smile widen as she felt the girls hated which had just been born. It was so rare that she got to witness the seeds of hate but it was always such a pleasure. More so in innocents because they never knew how to focus on the big picture instead they became obsessed with the person who had caused all their emotions such conflict.

She looked at her skeleton hand. "Be happy she's dead…I'm sure she would have hurt you again if you had both met." She stepped closer. "I mean at the end of the day your destiny to die, so you should just accept it." She eased up her skeleton fingers. "That is the way of the world, your born, you have a painfully life, then you die." Her next words were cut of by the sudden screaming from outside which echoed through the air. The whole keep seemed to rattle as something big smashed in to the steps outside. She turned seeing the panic in everyone's faces as the heavy steps echoed as something dragged its self up them closely followed by another being which hit the steps with just as much force.

Itzpapalotl looked up sharply only to hear the scrapping of claws she turned watching as her grandson head appeared as he moved down the keeps steps the anger showing in his eyes. Quetzalcoatl felt a sneer form on his face why his grandmother here? Not that that mattered right now. The only thing that did matter was that she playing with something which belonged to him! He turned eyeing her. "Stay away from my prisoner!" Itzpapalotl put both her hands together smiling slightly. "Did you have a good trip my dear?" Quetzalcoatl flicked up his tail pulling up Tezcatlipoca who was still half conscious. "It was very productive." He eased his lower body around in a violent motion.

He didn't think as he threw the half dead god at the wall close watching as he smashed in to it breaking some of the carvings as he hit the ground. "If you do not wish to end up the same way I suggest you leave!" He pulled himself along the ground allowing Manaia to come by. "I have a guest." Itzpapalotl stepped forward eyeing Tezcatlipoca who groaned in pain. "So Tezcatlipoca didn't do so well that is a shame, I always thought he had promise." Lila swallowed as the huge bird monster came towards her, she scrambled back seeing his golden hawk eyes focus on her as he opened his beak showing off his razor sharp teeth. Its huge feathered head moved as its lower fish half swung around in a coil. She swallowed only to blink as one of his eyes winked at her before it turned away.

Quetzalcoatl eyed Manaia it had taken them a long time to get back on foot they were both tied and he was so thirsty now. He had never been so happy to drink the blood from the altar it had taken the sting out of his hunger but he still needed more. He eyed his grandmother he was no mood to play her games! He eyed Manaia again. "Go ahead sleep in my pool I will deal with all this." Manaia nodded then turned sinking in to the pool his huge feathered wings vanishing followed by his fish like tail. Quetzalcoatl watched the water bubbled before going still. He turned eyeing his grandmother once more. "What part of get of my keep is not clear to you!?" Itzpapalotl smiled stepping sideways. "Come now don't be so cruel to your old grandmother who loves you very much."

Quetzalcoatl slammed his clawed fingers down hard. "Don't patronize me you love my power, just like everyone else does." He flicked out his tongue as he shook his mane of feathers. "Why are you here?" Itzpapalotl stepped closer to him, but not to close she knew better than that. She looked at Manaia whose eyes were closing as he started to fall asleep underwater. "Why are you fraternizing with this weak fool?" Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue again. "Who I choose to have sex with is no concern of yours." Itzpapalotl eased up her skeleton hand. "I have told you before that he is no good for you. You're strong and he is weak and you should have a lover who's is as savage as you." Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze. "I don't care for your pathetic opinion grandmother."

He eased out his tail picking up Tezcatlipoca again ignoring his groan of pain. "You see he was babbling about you not long ago and what you did in his city!" Tezcatlipoca felt the pain as he was thrown in to the other wall he felt the floor as his body hit it hard on his side. "Your meddling has cost me his kingdom! It's all fire and rubble because you fled leaving him to fight alone!" He eyed Tezcatlipoca who was now lying motionless on the floor. "Now I don't care that you had sex with him but I do care about the deal you made with him! The Blood Jaguar is mine! She was always my prize and if she has a female lover then they belong to me as well! Not to you or that cursed little bitch who calls herself the Star Coyote!"

Itzpapalotl breathed in deeply as she raised her hand. "I was looking out for your best interests." Quetzalcoatl snarled aloud as he came closer to her. "No you had your best interests at heart. Do you realize how much more difficult it will be for me to pry the Blood Jaguar out of Huitzilopochtli's hands now that she's become a hummingbird warrior!?" He flicked out his tongue. "The twelve elite will have to be sent and they'll need to be made much stronger to capture her!" Itzpapalotl stepped back. "Look there is something that's more important than that, something I have which will make the Blood Jaguar seem insignificant just like her sister who you're keeping prisoner!"

She raised both hands. "You could have C'thulon's secret!" Quetzalcoatl turned sharply eyeing her. "I have no interest in the elder god's secret!" Itzpapalotl looked at him for a long moment. "You can't be serious? This could change everything, you could have the world at your grasp with C'thulon's infinite power!" Quetzalcoatl sneered in disgust ignoring the confusion and terror in the faces of the Greek girl and his elite guards. "I'm no fool I will not risk my life for that power which you speak off. The price for playing with the elder god is far too high." He moved away from her. "You can risk your immortality for it but it will be your death in the end."

He flicked out his tongue before easing his body in to the cool waters feeling it wash against his scales soothing them. "Now get out of my keep before I kill you!" Itzpapalotl eyed the other sleeping god in the waters. "You're doing this because of him aren't you!?" She sneered slightly. "Your throwing away the opportunity of being all powerful because of your obsession with him!" Quetzalcoatl swung his head around as he dipped his wings in the waters. "Do not push your luck Itzpapalotl I can still destroy your city if it pleases me! I'll see that every man, woman, warrior and child as well as your un-dead legions meet an end that would make even you shiver!" He slammed his clawed fingers down in front of her. "So don't tempt me! The only reason I haven't killed you already is because Mixcoatl used to enjoy your council!"

Itzpapalotl looked at his clawed fingers she breathed in deeply obviously she'd over stayed her welcome. She eyed Lila for a long moment she would still have The Blood Jaguars sister. After all there was more than one way to get what she wanted she'd just have to be patient. If her grandson didn't want the world then she'd have it instead. Quetzalcoatl watched as Itzpapalotl vanished in a flash of black flames. The foolish bitch if she wanted to die chasing after C'thulon's powers then so be it, he had far more sense. He turned eyeing his two head warriors who instantly fell to the floor on their knees along with the Greek girl. "Chain up that fifthly Jaguar god with my godly chains and put him on display outside!" He watched as they lowered their heads further, the truth was he didn't care right now for showing them his malice or anger he just wanted to sleep. He pulled his wing back under water then dipped his head slowly in to the cool waters. He lowered himself to the bottom feeling his eyes close as sleep took hold.

8

Akemi turned another street of the old abandoned city she could feel the cold air as it blew past her. Every building here was so old that it was a surprise that any of it was still standing. She had been resurrected here not so long ago and the smell was just the same then as was now as was the airy feeling of walking through what was in essence a ghost city. For most a ghost city was just a poor term for an abandoned city but not here, no this city was crawling with ghosts. Ghosts whose red eyed could sometimes be seen in the windows of houses or moving around the corners of streets. One minute they could be seen clearly and the next they faded back in to darkness vanishing all together.

Truly ancient magic ruled this city, magic that most men, women and even lesser gods couldn't understand. This was the cradle of creation all godly power had been born here. The first human beings had been crafted here aeons later only to be copied by all the other gods who created their many different versions all of them being diverse and different. All the godly types could all be traced back here the dragon gods of Japan and China were descended from these Aztec serpent gods. As was the Rainbow serpent of Australis and Manaia the guardian god of Te Ika a Maui. The monster gods with beast like quality had passed on there attributes to the Egyptian god's among others.

Every human god, be they Norse of Greek could also trace his origins back here. You had to admire C'thulon even though he was a total bastard he had made it so every generation following the Aztec gods would be very diverse. Not one god that she'd seen in any scroll had ever looked the same as another and that was an incredible act of creation. She tuned seeing the main temple come in to view. "We need to go there." Ehecatl looked around him, he was meant to be the un-dead and unafraid yet he could feel a shiver running up his spine. He could see ghosts moving all around them some were not see able by human eyes. He could see guardian spirits with their red glowing eyes and long skeleton hands and razor sharp teeth who screeched before vanishing.

He looked up watching as a child ghost ran right past him laughing as it hid in a building peering out. Ghosts of men and women kept on walking though him and the buildings all going about their business on the plain of existence they were stuck on. He was sure most didn't realize they had died and that was the reason why they were stuck here. Maybe some didn't want to go to there next life, ether way it all felt wrong to him. That in its self was odd even for him to think about since his soul was trapped in his bones. He kept on seeing bone animals peering out of the darkness at them. They all seemed to have gathered in little groups not wanting to come out the houses and ally ways.

Walking skeleton dogs and llamas and in some cases bone birds which pecked the ground, only to hop back in to the darkness as they walked past. He breathed in deeply looking at Akemi. She obviously couldn't see all of this, only pieces like the bone animals and guardian spirits. Somehow he was glad she couldn't it was disturbing even for him. He looked at the huge temple which was at the cities centre it was a monster that seemed to rise above everything. He didn't even need to ask her what it was he already knew, it was the old meeting place of the Aztec gods. Long since abounded by them after Quetzalcoatl's became king of the gods, the serpent god had never cared for meeting with the other gods.

Before he had taken power it had been used by Coatlicue and Mixcoatl who had seen it as the one true place for talk among the gods. If he'd had a heart he knew it would be smashing against his rib cage right now. He was feeling very fear with every step he took and he couldn't stop feeling it, no matter how hard he tried. He was walking on scared ground that so few had walked on and it was a terrifying beyond words. Godly temples, as well as building older than time its self and the notion that C'thulon had once stood over it all was truly mind blowing. He took a deep breath moving faster he wasn't sure he could get used to this.

End of part 69

Silvermoonlight


	70. Heavenly Feathers Of The Gods

_HEAVENLY FEATHERS OF THE GODS_

Huitzilopochtli carried on walking up the street seeing the cloud of black smoke which was floating high above the market place. He'd seen everything from another street. Gabrielle's soul had smashed through the roof in its flaming form which was more like a huge fireball than a comet. In doing so it had caused the whole roof of the building to break length ways and then come down. The massive ball of flames had sped off in to the sky out of sight he had no idea where it had landed. He turned eyeing a female warrior who was standing close by. "I want Gabrielle found now!" He watched as she swallowed before looking up. "I was sent from the keep to find her myself great sun god." She looked down slightly. "There was an incident this morning."

Huitzilopochtli turned sharply eyeing her. "What kind of incident?" The young woman looked down slightly. "I was told that she came in to the keep and tried to force one of the servant girls to have sex with her. One of the hummingbird warriors present said that was acting very violently he also said that she also knocked out a living warrior and the hummingbird warrior who was with him, he then left trying to find Coaxoch." She shook her head seeing the shock as it spread over her gods face. "The other hummingbird warrior said that she later returned claiming to know nothing about what she'd done. They tried to stop her leaving so she could be brought to you but she panicked and fled. He sent me and nine other warriors to find her. We have been trying to find her all day but she's always been one step ahead."

She put a hand on her face. "We thought we had her at Coatlicue's ancient temple but she fled and we saw her go here. We have no idea why she came here, only that it seemed strange that she'd come out in to the open like this and not try to hide away again." She looked up her weapon. "We will find her great sun god." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze, oh yes this was turning out to be such a wonderful day. This impostor was starting to truly anger him! At every turn she was there trying to ruin Gabrielle's life and his. He felt annoyed that he couldn't just fix this like he did all his other problems which he always managed to resolve with ease.

He felt his teeth grind together, perhaps this was Xena's doing maybe this was a big part of the bitches plan which was to cause him chaos so she could get Gabrielle back! He looked up slightly it seemed so much like something she'd do she wasn't stupid in fact she was quite intelligent from what he'd seen in Gabrielle's memories which he'd looked through before he'd resurrected her. After seeing all of Gabrielle's memories though he was even more disgusted by the Warrior Princess. On not just one occasion but two she had tried to kill the blonde woman. She'd tried to drag her to her death using a horse. The second time she'd thrown the ringed weapon called the Chakram in to her head in a moment of violent rage.

At the time Gabrielle had been going insane something which she'd failed to notice despite a few very obvious sighs. The only reason Gabrielle had survived on that occasion was because the Greek war god had healed her head wound. If this head wound had been unhealed it would have left her permanently disabled. The magic in the world of Illusia had Gabrielle's healed wounds after she'd been dragged to her death. Before that though she'd left her on her own for two months which had almost pushed her to breaking point. She had suffering so badly blaming her self for everything that had happened with Xena's son and her daughter.

They had gotten back together only for her to later be pushed out of Xena's life once again when she'd had another child. She'd then had to take the intense pain of watching as the Warrior Princess went after random men and the Greek war god searching for a father figure. All this was because the Warrior Princess had judged her based on what had happened with her daughter, which was very unfair. The ultimate sting though had been Xena's death in Japan this was what had first brought Gabrielle to Mexica in search of the elder god. He'd stripped Gabrielle's memories to take away all this pain and heartache so she could be happy and with out sadness. He'd also done it so she would want him and accept him as her true lover.

Xena didn't deserve her, she deserved to die a slow death and to no what it was to see through Gabrielle's eyes. To suffer in silence and want to be loved only to be rejected or left for someone else who was apparently more important. He turned eyeing the young warrior who was looking at him in confusion. "You've done the right thing please carry on your search." She nodded then turned running up the street he looked up as two more warriors came up to him, the coming forward nervously. "Great sun god we are so glad you are here. The roof of a house collapsed, we've just dragged out one man he looks to be a trader but we thing someone's still trapped in there!" Huitzilopochtli eyed him hearing the venom in his voice as he spoke. "Yes…someone is still trapped in there."

8

Xena groaned in pain as she opened her eyes only to look in to nothing but darkness. Her whole body was aching and she could feel a heavy weight on top of her almost crushing her. The sounds of people shouting could be heard all around her although they seemed to echo due to the amount of rubble she was under. She could hear wood and stones all around her as it was lifted off. God's she knew wood and stone hurt but to be buried under it felt even worse, she felt like a rabbit that was stuck in its own warren. She couldn't move because part of one of the heavy wooden rafters was lying on her back. On top of that there were more planks of wood and stone trapping her in place so she couldn't move.

Ironically this huge wooden rafter had saved her life since part of it was above her head it had kept most of the other broken planks from falling on her. It had also created a gap for her chest arms and head she looked down feeling the skull in her hands. She ran her fingers over every bone groove and tooth in the darkness making sure that, there were no cracks and that nothing had been damaged. She felt a long breathe she'd been holding in leave her Gabrielle's skull was fully intact. She snarled aloud trying to push her body up only to feel nothing move, she had to get out of this mess! That bastard Huitzilopochtli could arrive any minute, she pushed harder hearing the rafter grind as it started to lift up the shouting above seemed to get louder and closer.

People voices could be heard all around her now they'd no doubt seen the movement of the rubble. She felt her eyes dart as a ray of light came through as someone pulled a heavy plank away which was above her. There voice hit the air. "Are you alright in there!?" Xena rolled her eyes, what a stupid question. "Get me out of here!" The voice came again. "We are working on it, we managed to get your husband out and we'll have you free in a moment." Xena breathed in deeply hearing more rubble and wood as it was shifted all around her. This was even worse than the time she'd been tossed down a well by that bunch of Israelite thugs, no wait that wasn't so bad at least Gabrielle had been wrapped around her body.

That was first time she had, had a sexual though go through her mind about the younger woman. She'd had not been able to stop it and she had been utterly disgusted with herself later on for thinking it because Gabrielle had still been no more than a teenager at the time. The truth was a part of her didn't mind being crawled over by a beautiful young woman in life and death situations. She looked up realizing that the noise had stopped she narrowed her gaze, what in Tartarus was going on? She felt her body freeze as an odd sensation hit her for one moment she thought it was Ares, only to realize in the next instant that it wasn't. It was a much stronger presence that made every part of her body tingle.

It wasn't a nice sensation though far from it, it felt hot like she was sweating even though she wasn't. Everything around her suddenly started to rattle violently. The huge broken rafter slowly lifted up in the air along with everything causing sunlight to pour in as she was freed from under it. She turned just in time to see everything as it was thrown towards the stone wall behind her full force causing broken wood and rock to fly everywhere. She watched as the rafter crashed in to the pile she felt her gaze dart as she realized that she was completely free. She could see Itzli lying close by on the floor unlike her he was unconscious and his bleeding wounds were being bandaged by two women. From what she could see he still had no his fake appearance, she looked down seeing that hers was still unchanged.

She pulled herself up slowly so she was on her knees pushing a plank aside with her free hand only to stop still as a six foot tall well muscled man appeared he lowered his hand as his golden eyes fell up on her. Gabrielle's description and Itzli's had been perfect in terms of describing him they hadn't missed a thing. She stood up slowly putting the skull behind her back as she watched his eyes narrow. She knew who he was the gold clothes and headdress even his pose was very much like something Ares would do except he wasn't Ares he was Huitzilopochtli. She watched as his long upper and lower canine teeth caught the light as he sneered at her before his face became unreadable.

She felt her free hand form a fist she wanted to scream at him while ripping his lungs out. She also wanted to smash his long canine teeth just to see the pain in his eyes! She felt her teeth grind together as he came to stand over her. It was a stupid thought but maybe he couldn't see through her fake appearance as he hadn't said anything. Maybe she could buy herself time, by playing her role out as much as possible. Huitzilopochtli eyed the woman in front of him oh yes it was Xena, how nice. He felt his hand form a fist he wanted to kill her by ripping out her insides while she was still breathing. How dare this bitch come in to his city and use this pathetic trick! Did she honestly think that he couldn't see through her little disguise! He felt his mouth form a smile he'd play along with her little game just for the fun of it.

Xena forced a smile as she held Gabrielle's skull tighter. "Thank you great sun god, I thought myself and my husband, were both going to die." Huitzilopochtli folded his arms she was close to his height which he didn't like ether. "Very tall aren't you?" Xena felt her teeth grind together as she looked up at him. "I'm an Inca great sun god." Huitzilopochtli could see the skull behind her back which had been covered in jade patterns which now lay flat against the bone. He didn't need to guess to know it was Chantico's handy work. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised by that Chantico would do anything for Xochiquetzal. Her love for the fertility goddess was endless and she didn't care who she pissed off if it meant keeping the other woman happy.

One of his spies had told him all about their meeting before he'd gone to see the skeleton warriors. Apparently after he'd left Tezcatlipoca's city Chantico had beaten the Jaguar god almost to the point of death but not before melted the floor and releasing the dying Cualli on to him. The fertility goddess had appeared stopping her from finishing the job, after which they'd both left together. He leaned forward meeting Xena's brown eyes feeling a cruel smile form. "You should be kneeling no head should ever be higher than mine." Xena looked down for a moment feeling her self tense in anger, as she tried to think of a reply which would sound correct. She could see the people all around them who were looking on in ether surprise or confusion.

She lowered her gaze trying to ignore the silence which clung to the air all around her. She didn't like it at all it made her even more on edge and it was getting very difficult for her to hide the tension she was feeling. She looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli's golden gaze "I mean no offence great sun god but I only kneel before my own gods. Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he slammed out his hand wrapping it around her throat. "If you were a real Inca then you'd know that any Inca worth his salt would be kneeling before me!" He felt the sunlight as it blasted through his fingers giving him even more strength. "I conquered all their gods in my violent youth!"

He sneered slightly raising her up even higher seeing the surprise in her eyes which turned to pain as her feet left the ground fully. "But you wouldn't know that now would you Xena, because unlike Gabrielle you don't spend time reading scrolls do you?" He snarled aloud watching as her feet kicked through nothing but air. He could now see the pain in her eyes, which was so pleasant to witness at this moment in time. "Did you honestly think that I would not see through your fake flesh?" Xena felt the pain as his hand tightened around her throat it felt like her windpipe was being crushed. She looked at him feeling her feet kick out harder in mid air.

She felt Gabrielle's skull leave her hands she watched as it hit the broken wood close by on its side coming to a stop still fully intact. She pulled up her hands trying desperately to pry his hand loose. His grip was like iron she struggled harder only to feel the pain increase causing her lungs to cry out for more air. Huitzilopochtli looked at her in disgust a part of him felt a vulture waiting for something to die, which made it all the more pleasurable. "Did you honestly believe that I would not recognise you? I know that overly muscled body of yours along with its slack jawed square face any where!" He eyed her for a long moment. "If you were half as smart as Gabrielle is you would have realized that I would not fall for this pathetic trick."

He narrowed his gaze. "There are two things I hate in this world and one of them is you." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "Bastard she doesn't belong to you!" Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "I find that very amusing coming from you at this moment in time. We'll talk more about that later though in private, after I have shown everyone who you really are." He eased up his free hand watching as golden lightning started to fly out of his palm. "Unfortunately this is going to hurt an awful lot but since it is you I am not sure that, that really matters." He watched as the lightning flew out of his hand hitting her body, it tore across her fresh stripping away the fake flesh revealing the lighter skin underneath.

He could see the agony in her face as she tried to take the pain he watching as the lightning became even more intense as it started to tear away her white robes revealing the dark leathers underneath. He felt his smile widen as he heard her scream of agony hit the air. It wasn't just the pain which was making her scream no with every strike her body was being paralyzed inch by inch. He moved his lightning filled hand forward slamming it in to her chest watching as flesh and clothing flew through the air as it was all torn off violently. He let go of her throat watching as her body was thrown thought the air sending the last of her fake flesh and clothing skywards. Xena felt the agony as her body slammed in to the rubble back first causing everything to spasm.

She could see white cloth and pieces of dark flesh showering down all around her. She tried to move only to cry out due to the knife like pain which burned every part of her body. She couldn't move, her whole body was paralyzed even her fingers wouldn't move when she tried to move them. She groaned feeling the blood as it ran down her chin. She looked at the wood and stone all around her only to see her eyes meet Gabrielle's skull which was lying on its side staring back at her. Gods everything hurt so much! Huitzilopochtli felt an evil smile form as he stared at the woman in front on him lying in the rubble. She looked very formidable with her shining steel weapons and dark leathers with its bronze plating.

It was all just clothing though and it meant nothing right now since her whole body was paralyzed. He watched as the brown colour faded in her eyes revealing the piercing light blue underneath. He slowly brought up his foot eyeing her, just like everyone else she could bleed. He brought his foot down full force slamming it in to her lower mid section. He listened to her cry of pain as it hit the air he already knew where her weak spot was. She had once had a lower spinal injury and it meant that some of the muscles in her lower stomach weren't as strong as the rest. Under her leathers in that area there was a very thin layer of padding for extra protection it wasn't obvious but he could see it perfectly.

He eased up his foot only to bring it down even harder hearing her scream again, only this time it was a scream of utter agony. He looked up seeing the pain in her eyes as they turned to look at Gabrielle's skull again. The pain in her eyes seemed to turn to utter despair before her eyes closed and her body slumped as she lost consciousness completely. He turned seeing four warriors run up behind him, he eyed the Warrior Princess and Itzli and as well as the golden llama which was close by before turning to look at them. "I want Xena and Itzli and that animal back in my keep!" He watched as they all sped in to action in an instant, he turned watching as the lightning in his hand slowly faded away.

8

Gabrielle felt the wet cloth was it pushed against her face, she groaned trying to open her eyes only to close them again due to the hash light. She opened them again only much slower this time watching as everything came in to focus. She was lying on her back and there were people all around her, she watched as the woman closest shouted something which sounded mumbled to her. She winced as the sound came back in to ears and she heard the woman's voice clearly. "She's awake!" Gabrielle groaned again eyeing her. "Please don't shout my head hurts." A number of young children and men looked at her as the woman raised her wet cloth. "You took quite a blow Blood Jaguar, we were all worried."

She paused looking at the stone well behind them. "We had no idea that you had the power to give yourself eagle's wings." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "What?" The man closest kneeled down slowly putting his hand down pushing up what looked like a huge wing tip. It was filled with huge gleaming green wing feathers which ran down the length of the lower wing. The upper feathers were a mixture of reds and oranges. All their colours matched those that had been on her hummingbird wings. The man turned to her. "These are mighty wings." Gabrielle ignored the pain as she slowly she sat up watching as everyone stepped back giving her room. It all made sense now the weight on her back which she'd felt and the pain in both her shoulder blades.

She looked up as an elderly woman moved through the crowds who was carrying her dog. The little dog instantly jumped out of her arms running towards her. It leapt up licking her fingers she smiled before leaning down to pick it up. "Thank you for finding my dog." The elderly woman gave her smile as she put her hands together. "Glad to be of help Blood Jaguar, although he came to find you I saw him running through the street towards you." Gabrielle ignored the pain as she slowly eased herself to her feet feeling the muscles in both her wings tense causing the flight feathers to quiver. She carefully moved the wings feeling them go back and forth in a flapping motion. The pain seemed to lessen as she used to them, she slowly moved forward watching as her reflection appeared in the fountains waters.

She could see her green eyes which were still glowing and the huge wings rising out from behind her shoulders oddly nether had torn her clothing. She stretched them out and upwards looking at the size of them. Each one was almost the size of her body from shoulder to tip, although they could be folded which made them seem smaller. She stroked her dogs head nothing about this made any sense to her, why in Tartarus did she have wings like this? It was obvious now that she couldn't become a humming bird anymore. Was this what that woman had done to her? Why do this though it made no sense what so ever. Maybe this had been an accident, but even then it seemed very strange.

She couldn't remember ever having wings like these before now, not that this changed anything she was stuck with them by the looks of things. She eased them out to full length again watching as the wind moved through the feathers. There was something very similar about them though but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She shook her head she couldn't get that woman out of her head now. She had never felt like that before when kissing someone. She looked down slowly It had made her heart race with joy and pleasure and all her loneliness had vanished. She put her hand on her face she was getting in to this to deeply and yet she couldn't help herself.

Why did everything she was doing feel so right even though it was wrong but most of all why had betraying her Lord left so right? She knew the difference between right and wrong, yet at this moment they seemed so blurred. Kissing that woman had been like a dream one that her body seemed to fall in to it blissfully before her mind could catch up. She looked up at the main keep in the distance, she was sick of not having any answers! Her Lord was keeping something from her she was so sure of it now it was time to stop running away. She wanted the truth about everything and about his love for her! She wouldn't run away again she flapped her wings then stretched them again she would come back willingly and accept the consequences. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a spike of pain which shot through her head causing to cry out, she found her self stumbled back. She pushed her foot in the ground stopping her self before she could fall over. She looked up watching as a young woman came towards her from the crowd she tried to ignore the intense pain as she heard the woman's soft voice hit the air. "Are you aright Blood Jaguar?"

End of part 70

Silvermoonlight

Sorry about the last chapter all, I know this is the chapter you've been waiting for. In this chapter Gabrielle's angel's wings are meant to be a mirror of those from Fallen Angel, just with different coloured feathers :)


	71. Of Selfless Love And Violent Jealously

_OF SELFLESS LOVE AND VIOLENT JEALOUSLY_

Ares pulled on his chains again only to stop as a commotion hit the air out side the keeps steps. He turned slowly watching as two warriors walked down the steps dragging someone. He breathed in looking up slowly he could sense her before she even entered the room. He'd always been able to, right from the beginning when he'd mentored her. He could sense her fire her anger and her sadness at this very moment it was that strong. He stepped forward only to be stopped by the chains which were taut against the wall. The two warriors slowly dragged in the unconscious Warrior Princess. A part of him seemed to fill up with pure joy she was alive after all the jaguar god had failed in killing her.

He narrowed his gaze as the two warriors turned throwing her on to the floor in front of the golden throne. Another set of warriors came in side after them tossing one of there own warriors who was passed out on the floor next to her, which caused his golden eagle headdress to be thrown off. They all looked at the room which was mess before leaving. He looked at Xena again trying to get closer, she was completely un-moving and he could see dried blood on her lip and chin. All her weapons were still in place which confused him even more. No one had taken them off her even the even Aztec warrior lying opposite her still had his axe. He eyed the man he had no idea who he was only that he probably here because he'd helped her.

He tried to move forward only to feel his chain tighten he snarled aloud pulling harder on them as he tried to get to Xena. He ignored the pain as the shackles tighten. He wanted to help her, even if that meant getting close enough to her to see if she was still breathing! He roared in anger pulling with all his might only to find that he couldn't get any closer. "One of the worst things in life is looking at what you want and not being able to have it, would you not agree lesser war god?" Ares turned watching as Huitzilopochtli appeared in a blast of golden light. The Aztec god was seated side ways on his throne with his leg over the arm he had a skull in his hand which had a gold tooth in place of one of the back teeth. It was covered in green jade which ran around it creating lines of patterns, he watched as the sun god carefully placed it on the table beside his throne.

The yellow eyes turned for a moment looking at Xena before meeting his again. "It is all very painfully is it not?" He stood up ignoring the lesser god's look of disgust as he walked over the fallen Warrior Princess who was still lying motionless on the floor. "Once again I fail to see what your fascination is with this worthless woman." He used his foot to prod the Warrior Princess. "I fail to understand Gabrielle's fascination as much as yours." He looked up slowly seeing the anger in the other gods face. "Is it ignorance or stupidity that guides the heart to feel nothing but pain?" He took in a deep breath kneeling down in front of the unconscious woman.

He grabbed hold of her by the back of her leathers pulling her up slightly so he could see her face. He spoke to her not caring that she wasn't conscious to hear it. "Why did you gain her love? You didn't deserve it! You caused her so much pain and yet she still came back to you over and over again! She should always be mine and never yours!" He let go of her harshly watching as her body hit the floor. "What can you give her Warrior Princess? You have nothing, yet I can give her anything she wants." He eased him self up eyeing Itzli for a long moment why had he done this? He knew what the punishment for betrayal was, so why had he chosen this foolish path?

He slowly stood up he would find out soon enough, he eased out his hand watching as the sun light blasted out from it. He had been fortunate enough to be unconscious when his fake flesh had been ripped off but now it was time that both Itzli and Xena were woken up. He breathed in feeling his body tense, as all their scars healed, he was willing play this out honourably. True it would be easy to break Xena's bones by paralyzing her again, but that was just too easy and would take away the pleasure of fighting her. Also if she was anything like him she'd rather fight a battle to stake her claim. He didn't want to be denied the pleasure of seeing her misery when he defeated her in combat.

A part of him really wanted to see her fall in front of the Greek war god since he liked her so much. He closed his hand feeling an evil smile form if his father had taught him anything it had always been that it was best to kill two birds with one stone if possible. It always made the victory sweater than the taste of fresh blood. He turned watching as Itzli groaned opening his eyes he slowly stepped forward so he was in front of him. Itzli blinked watching as everything slowly came back in to focus. He knew he was in the main keep with out a second glance he'd seen the highly decorated walls before along with its golden floor more than once.

He could see his god who was looking at him the anger burning in his golden eyes. He pulled himself slowly on to his knees ignoring the pain as it went though his aching muscles. He looked down seeing that his appearance was back to normal everything had gone wrong and now he'd have to take the punishment he was due. He breathed in deeply the odd thing was that in this moment he felt no real fear. He knew he should feel terrified in the face of his god whose rage he could feel burning through him. No the truth was all to simple for once he had done the right thing and it was honourable in his eyes even though he hadn't succeeded.

He eased up his hand feeling Xochipilli's messenger pendent which was still around his neck. He had made his choice and for better or for worse he was willing to live with what ever the consequences were. He knew that he had a child in another city and the truth was that his priories had changed. If he lived through this he was going to make things right and grant the priest's final request. If he had leant anything from Gabrielle and Xena it was that something's were truly worth holding on to. Love was something that was rare and more priceless than gold because it was worth spilling your mortal blood for. The blood that the gods graved to drink in the dawns light could not be measured because it ran through the heart carrying a soul's emotions and these emotions could change the world for better or for worse.

To him that made everything seem so much clearer now, people were guided by their hearts and they could do truly horrific things. They could also do truly noble things and they could put right their wrongs. He knew now what mattered to him it was following the laws of war and doing the honourable thing as a warrior of the sun god. Huitzilopochtli eyed the warrior in front of him who slowly lowered his head. "You betrayed me." Itzli kept his head low feeling no fear as he spoke. "I followed your laws of war as they are written." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze ignoring the lesser war god who was watching intensely. "Did you honestly think that you could just come back here with Xena and collect Gabrielle's soul?"

Itzli breathed in deeply he turned seeing that Xena was close by like him her fake skin had been ripped off and she was still unconscious. He turned back putting his hands together. "Yes I believed I could." Huitzilopochtli leaned forward. "I gave you everything you wanted status, a position of glory in one of my temples why did you do this?" Itzli looked up slowly. "My place is by the Blood Jaguar's side her final request was to save Xena, I would not deny her request." He kept completely calm as he spoke again. "When she came back to this land she told me that if anything happened to her, then I was to help Xena. So I have done as I was told because that is what is right."

Huitzilopochtli kept his eyes fixed on the Itzli's. "I am your god I tell you what is right. I gave you an order and you denied it!" Itzli shook his head. "Your order did not follow the laws of war, there fore it wasn't honourable. I only follow your laws of war as they are written and as I am taught." Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he grabbed hold of his shoulder pulling him to his feet forcefully. "You are not telling everything, so please satisfy my curiosity by telling me the deeper reason that you are keeping back!" Itzli took another deep breath ignoring the stinging pain in his shoulder as he looked up. "You are not the right person for Gabrielle, you changed her destiny to suite your own purposes. In doing so you went against what the writing that governs the city of the gods." He felt his gods grip tighten even more causing hot knifes of pain to go through his shoulder. "You also took someone who belongs with Xena."

Huitzilopochtli felt his teeth grind together. "Are you telling me that Xena deserves Gabrielle?" Itzli ignored the pain as he met his gods golden eyes. "Yes I am. There are some creations in this world that are beyond your understanding and at this moment you are destroying one which is sacred. That is a sin in its self." Huitzilopochtli stopped in mid motion only to feel the anger start to boil as his gaze slowly fell upon the pendent around Itzli's neck. He eased it up to get a better look at it. He recognised the symbol instantly and it caused his stomach to twist in a violent knot. "You have betrayed me to Xochipilli! That vile love god has corrupted you hasn't he?"

Itzli looked up again. "No, he only asked that I bring you a message to say that he will be here soon. He did not put these words in my mouth, they are what I believe." The next moment turned agony as his god let go of the pendent then slammed his lightning filled hand in to his side causing him to cry out in pain. Huitzilopochtli snarled aloud. "When I am done with the Warrior Princess I will see that you know the price for betraying me to my enemy!" He let go of watching as Itzli stumbled back holding his side trying to take the pain which by mortal standards was no doubt extricating. It would keep part of his side paralyzed for a while. He turned sharply he could sense that the Warrior Princess was about to wake up. "You will not interferer with our battle ether." Xena groaned feeling her eyes slowly open she blinked watching as everything came back in to focus. She was lying on a cold stone floor which was decorated in golden Aztec patterns. She winced as she tried to move her body which felt numb, her gaze shifted just in time to see the gold sandal as it appeared in front of her face and Huitzilopochtli's voice hit the air.

"Get up Warrior Princess."

She could hear the venom in his words she slowly raised herself seeing now that her body had been fully healed. All her weapons were still place and she was sure that wasn't for a good reason. She sneered slightly as she got to her knees meeting the gods golden eyes which stared back at her in disgust she could see Itzli standing close holding his side the pain showing in his face. Like her he'd been stripped of his fake flesh, she breathed in deeply as she looked up again feeling the rage as it started to burn. "Go to Tartarus!" Huitzilopochtli folded his arms as he stepped closer to her. "If I were a lesser god I may have reacted to a pitiful comment like that but I have always felt myself above that."

Xena ignored the slight pain as she dragged herself to her feet she could see his gleaming keep clearly now with its golden throne and elaborate decoration. She felt herself stop as she sensed something disgustingly familiar, she turned only to meet Ares's brown gaze, which was looking back at her intensely. Huitzilopochtli eyed the lesser war god. "Ah yes I am sure you two know each other, he is your lands god of war. I am not sure why he came here but as you can see he has been captured, stripped of all his godly powers and chained up." He turned slightly." From what I can gather he likes you very much."

Xena felt her hand form a fist Aphrodite had said that Ares might follow them both here and she had been right! She wanted to spit Ares's his face he had obviously come here for C'thulon. He just wanted to chance the world to suit him self with no regard for anyone else. Seeing him chained against a wall meant that he'd truly paid the price for his arrogant attempt. Right now though she didn't care about him she hadn't come here for him, she was here for Gabrielle. He could burn for all she cared she knew from experience that he only ever looked out for himself. She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "I don't care about him." She turned seeing the hurt as it flashed across Ares's eyes. Huitzilopochtli eyed the Greek war god. "I see."

He smiled as he stepped back. "You don't care about Gabrielle ether, do you?" Xena sneered at him in disgust. "I care more about her than you do, you bastard!" Huitzilopochtli stopped in mid motion how dare she call him that, from anyone else he wouldn't have cared but from her it made his blood boil. She was a bitch who deserved nothing! He leaned forward. "Tell me what part of caring was it that meant that she was left all on her own after your death in Japan!?" He stepped closer seeing her stay fixed on the spot. "Tell me that Warrior Princess!" He felt his hand form a fist he wanted to smash her apart and it was taking everything he had to stop himself.

He felt an evil smile form as he looked at her. "Come on tell me why that was, you bitch? Tell me what makes you so caring that you could allow her to suffer in your absence?!" He raised his hand. "You see I'm dying to know what makes you so special!" Xena snarled as she looked at him they were literally toe to toe with each other and she could see the light as it flashed across his long bared canine teeth. She breathed in trying to control her anger she wanted to kill him so much everything about him disgusted her. She could hear the jealous tone in his voice she now realized that she had been healed for a reason. A reason which was probably part of his sick game and that made her hate him all the more she looked up meeting his golden eyes.

Her voice hit the air in a low hiss. "What I did to her is between us, it has nothing to do with you." Huitzilopochtli breathed in sharply what disgusting bravado she couldn't even answer his question. She no doubt felt that due to her egotistic pride that she was above it. "You arrogant bitch what you fail to understand is that when she came here the first time around it became about more than just you!" He shoved past her shoulder ignoring her hateful look. "That has always been the problem though when it comes to you and Gabrielle. It is always about you and never about her." He turned slightly. "I will admit that you did well to even get in to my city walls even with Itzli to help you." He eyed the dark haired woman who said nothing. "Your other ploy to make an impostor of Gabrielle so my attention would be else where got my attention as well."

He eased up his hand slowly. "That was very clever!" Itzli winced trying to take the pain in his side. "We…didn't do that." Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing him. "Do not lie to me!" He turned back to face Xena. "After all it fits how you think Warrior Princess." Xena raised an eyebrow she didn't know what he was talking about anymore than Itzli did. She looked up slightly. "Why would we do that, when I can get your attention just by standing here?" Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "Don't try and be clever with me Warrior Princess, I only healed you because it suited me." He slowly walked around her. "Frankly I wish that Gabrielle had not brought you back to life, because you do not deserve to be alive!"

He eased up his hand running it across her swords hilt as he leaned over her shoulder. "You might look clean on the out side but inside your disgusting and vile." Xena felt her body tense she hated even the feel of him. "I disagree I think your even more disgusting than I am." Huitzilopochtli laughed enjoying how mocking it sounded as he pulled away from her. "Yet I am not the one who causes Gabrielle pain." He eased out his hand. "I can give her the world, unlike you Warrior Princess." Xena narrowed her gaze feeling her fingers move towards her sword hilt. "She's not yours!" Huitzilopochtli raised his hand spreading his fingers he could see one of the mortal axes lying close by. He watched as it moved across the floor towards him he grabbed it out of the air as it flew upwards. "She is not yours ether, not anymore!"

Xena didn't think as she pulled her sword free in a violent motion. "You never even let her even decide you just took her from me! Then you changed her making her innocent so you could manipulate her and lie to her!" Huitzilopochtli twirled the axe in violent motion as he snarled at her. "I make her happy, which is more than I can say for you!" Xena sneered feeling her grip tighten on her weapon. "You call what you've done making her happy? You took away who she really is, she's my Gabrielle not one of your heavenly warriors!" She didn't think as she swung the weapon only to see him step back avoiding it. "She hasn't lived here all her life and she didn't have a one night stand with some woman!"

She swung it again even harder only to watch him stepped side ways. "She has a lover and I'm that lover!" Huitzilopochtli brought the axe up hard watching as her sword collided with it. He felt his teeth grind together as he spoke. "Not anymore your not! I gave her everything she wanted and more between the bed sheets!" Xena blinked for a moment feeling his words hit home she felt the world slow down to a painfully crawl. A crawl which shattered as she ducked narrowly avoiding the axe as it swung over her head, he was trying to put her off! "You're lying!" Huitzilopochtli sniggered slightly. "She makes the most beautiful sounds right before her release doesn't she? It sounds like a kitten and you just know don't you that she is reaching the moment and is ready to touch the stars and feel the heavens."

Xena turned in shock only to feel the pain as his fist slammed in to her face, causing her to stumble backwards. She shook her head as she felt his weapon collide with hers. She wanted that to be lie but she knew better because that was the same way she'd describe it if she was good at writing her feelings down and hearing it from him made her stomach twist painfully. "No!" Huitzilopochtli swung the weapon watching as she back flipped avoiding it. "Oh yes and she wanted it!" Xena felt her gaze dart as she stepped back avoiding his second swing. She knew now that he was just warming up. All her hated seemed to boil up she knew she was about to explode and she didn't want to stop it.

She could feel her weapon hand shaking, her hated and anger weren't directed at Gabrielle. She'd seen that the young woman was innocent and didn't know what she was doing. She'd slip in to peoples traps without even realizing that they were traps. It made her heart hurt that Huitzilopochtli would be so cruel to her lover and do that to her, Gabrielle didn't deserve that! She narrowed her eyes trying to recompose herself feeling the full force of her hatred as it started to truly burn. "Then why is she still lonely? Why is it when ever she kisses you she never feels content?" Huitzilopochtli swung his weapon sideway seeing her jump backwards avoiding it. "Who told you that Warrior Princess?" Xena felt an evil smile form. "She did right before I kissed her!"

Ares pulled on his chains violently this was insane they were fighting over that irritating blonde! Xena was in way over her head here Huitzilopochtli was toying with her right now. He was checking out her defences as well as making her angry but she was succeeding in doing the same to him it was something that he'd not been successful at doing. This was a battle with two very jealous lovers he'd seen thousands of them. They were always the most violent because it was all about possession. The prize being the man or woman they were fighting over. If there was one thing Aphrodite always fought with him over it was battles like this, because he loved to fuel the flames on one side and start wars using the other mortals jealously to full effect.

Kings would go to battle just to get a woman who they really wanted from a rival. He remembered ruining Aphrodite's plans for Helen of Troy because he'd started the Trojan War. It had been so easy to whisper in to Paris's ear making him think he had a claim over Helen. The fool had acted so perfectly and started one of the longest battles in Greek history something which he'd always been proud of. Jealous and ownership of someone was such a great way to fuel any fire but he'd found it not so wonderful when he'd had to face Gabrielle's jealousy as the deer horned werewolf Horn Hind. He couldn't defeat her and she could make gods bleed. He'd come to close to having his head ripped from his shoulders, but he'd just assumed at the time that, that violence was all Horn Hind.

Now he knew better, it wasn't Horn Hind it had been all her, she had a really violent streak inside her just like Xena. He eyed Xena he could feel her rage and her violence along with her hated. It flowed outwards encompassing everything it was one of the reasons he loved her. He couldn't give her the unconditional love that Gabrielle gave he'd always hated the blonde woman because of that. He could always say though that there was one part of Xena that would always be his and that was when ever the Warrior Princess fought and when ever she killed that was when she embraced his teaching even if she no longer fought in his name. He wanted her to show the arrogant bastard Aztec god her rage right now! He wanted him to see who he was screwing with and he wanted to be there when Xena brought him to his knees!

End of part 71

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and feedback.


	72. As Some Things Are Lost Others

_AS SOME THINGS ARE LOST OTHERS ARE GAINED_

Xochiquetzal leaned back in her throne looking at the smashed table for a long moment. She needed to tell Chantico that her city had been rebuilt and that she had an army at her disposal. She wasn't sure were to start with anything right now, every time she wanted to say anything she seemed to have trouble with the words. She could see the other woman drinking blood from a bowl which one of her servants had brought in. One thing she had noticing was how thirsty the other goddess was. Her body had been starved for a very long time it was probably one of the reasons she was so moody. True she'd always been slightly temperamental but now that was even more so.

To go with out blood for a long as she had must have been terrible starving for blood was the worst feeling in the world. She'd had to go without it for a long period once. It had made her godly body feel weak and drinking was all she could think about, when her stomach wasn't screaming to be fed, she had also found it impossible to sleep. That was one thing that set all the gods in these lands apart from the others gods every now and again they needed to sleep. This sleep was always needed ether after fights and drinking to much blood. True it was a very mortal thing to do but it always made you wake you feeling so much more alive than before.

She looked at Chantico again the god of wars blood hadn't done her much good ether despite giving her back her full strength. His blood could put other gods on violent highs but once they came down from it, it made them very worn down. She looked up watching as her head warrior walked in to the inner keep. Ohtli came to a stop meeting his goddess's violet gaze. "I am sorry to disturb you great goddess I have something to report." He turned looking at the other goddess who carried on drinking. "I am happy that you have both been united at last." Xochiquetzal felt her smile widen her elite warrior was ever the gentleman.

She leaned back in her throne but that was the reason he was head of her army, his gentle ideals were respected by the other warriors. He had come from such a poor background an abounded child who had wandered in to her city from Itzpapalotl's region. His village had been burnt down his family killed. He had been a terrified child who wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. She could remember the day he had been brought in to her main keep, she believed that orphans of war should be loved and looked after. She had a building near next to her temple dedicated to orphans. These children were looked after by the priests and priestess, until they became old enough to choose their own path in life.

All children orphan or not got a chance to see her in her main keep she considered it a custom. Her first meeting with Ohtli had been so memorable though, all the other children had been awe struck as she'd stood over them smiling down but he had cowered away not daring to look at her. She had kneeled down in front of him gently lifting his head only to see terror in his eyes. She had understood were all his terror had come from the moment she'd read his thoughts. He had seen Itzpapalotl walk in to his village with her warriors his village had all refused to hand over their children for sacrifice. Itzpapalotl warriors had killed everyone men, women and children he was the only one who had survived, despite being beaten almost to death by her vile warriors, this had made her hate the underworld goddess all the more.

Ohtli's terror showed how disgusting a person she was and how she had no respect for any living thing. Children were things to her thing which she could hurt harm and use. It took a truly disgusting mind to go to those lengths, in front of her had been a soul survivor of her malice and cruelty and it made her feel truly sad. She had smiled stroking his hair very gently only to see him look up a little then look down. The priestess who was looking after him had said that he didn't speak and hadn't since he'd been found. She'd felt sorry for him and had asked that he be given a small job which was just to bring her some fruit. It had been hard at first he never spoke despite that she spoke to him.

Then one day he'd finally spoken saying here's your fruit, very few words but words none the less. Over time they'd started talking to each other and he spent much more time in her company. She watched as he'd grown from a boy in to a young man. Then finally in to a very strong warrior, who was both skilled and clever and who had the admiration of others. It was only fitting that he became the head warrior when his processor retired which she'd known would happen as he was starting to feel his age. It was only right that he spent his last years peacefully and with his family. He'd also wanted Ohtli to take his place and had even put it forward to her before he'd stepped down.

She had come to considered Ohtli a friend and her closest ear, he'd always tried to help her and he was loyal to her without question. Most of all she knew she could always count on him. She felt bad that he'd had to suffer during her depression and that he had been on the receiving end of her anger most of the time, it was another wrong which she needed to put right. She looked up meeting his calm eyes. "What have you to report?" Ohtli bowed his head slightly. "I wanted to report to you that the Star Coyote was seen entering the city of the gods with an un-dead warrior. I felt you should know this because of what happened to the Blood Jaguar." He shook his head sadly. "I like many others hope that Xena will succeed in her mission to retrieve her stolen soul."

Xochiquetzal looked up slowly. "Thank you for this information." Ohtli nodded calmly. "You're very welcome." Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply as she put her hand together watching as Chantico finished her bowl then slowly turned to look at her. "Ohtli you've always been loyal to me and I realize that I've put you through a lot these past few months." Ohtli felt his smile widen. "I live to serve you I understand that you have been unhappy." He turned to Chantico. "I'm just glad that you have returned to her you make her very happy." Chantico licked her teeth as she swallowed the last mouthful she eyed the warrior who just smiled at her. Xochiquetzal turned looking at Chantico. "Yes she does, thank you Ohtli."

Ohtli stood up slightly. "I hope that you both succeed in having the child you were trying for." Xochiquetzal couldn't stop her laugher as she looked at the Chantico's stunned face. It took the green eyed woman a long moment to recompose herself she turned back to Ohtli who was looking up. "I'm sure we will." Ohtli looked down slightly. "I saw your brother Xochipilli he told me to tell you that he's leaving now." Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply. "I see." Ohtli bowed his head again. "I will leave you both alone now." Xochiquetzal smiled inwardly as he slowly moved up the inner keeps steps. She turned watching as Chantico leaned against her throne.

Chantico watched as Ohtli vanished from site. "Your head warrior annoys me." Xochiquetzal gently put her hand on the other woman's. "You shouldn't pay any mind to him, he means you no harm." Chantico felt the other woman's hand as it ran through her hair. "If you want, we can both go after your brother I'd understand and I'd help you with out question." Xochiquetzal sat up gently kissing the side of the other woman's face. "I missed you so much." Chantico breathed in deeply she said nothing as she leaned forward feeling the other woman's hand run through her hair in gentle motions. "As I said before there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. All you have to do is ask it of me."

Xochiquetzal looked up slowly. "Please don't leave me again." Chantico eased up her hand running it through the other woman's hair. "I'm sorry for leaving you." She lowered her gaze sadly. "I thought I'd failed you and I hated myself for it." Xochiquetzal put both hands on the other woman's face. "Please stop saying that you didn't fail me." She gently kissed her again. "You could never fail me." Chantico watched as the other woman slowly stood up. She could feel a painful knot forming in her stomach. She breathed in not being able to stop the tears as they started to spill down her face. "I wanted to free you from him and I couldn't. He did terrible things to you and I couldn't stop him."

Xochiquetzal gently put her arms around the taller woman the truth was this had pain had been building for a long time and it had finally come out now. She held the other woman tighter feeling her cry against her shoulder. She gently ran her hand through her hair, Chantico was always so proud in the face of others. Yet underneath it all she was so vulnerable, always wanting to help her, always feeling the need to do the right thing. She leaned closer to her ear. "You've always done kind things for me. You've always looked after me it's one the reason I fell in love you with you. Most of the gods have treated me like a possession or a lesser you treated me as a friend."

She held her tighter. "You listened to me when I had things which were private, which I just couldn't talk with my brother about." She gently eased up the other woman's face with her hands watching as the tears carried on falling from her one good eye. "I can't change the past and I can't take away what's happened. I just want us move forward now but I know it's going to take time." She looked down sadly. "All I want is for you to stay with me." She ran her finger gently down the long scar. "Please promise that you'll stay with me so we can work this out?" Chantico took in a deep breath as she took hold of the other woman's hand, if anything the fertility goddess was right about moving forward.

In truth she had been so afraid of this moment, she had been unsure about everything and where they would both go after all this was over. She breathed out deeply as she eased up the other woman's hand kissing it, she could hear the nervousness in her voice as she spoke. "You really want me to stay?" Xochiquetzal looked up meeting her good eye. "Yes I want you to stay." Chantico felt a smile form she tried to make it as truly charming as she could. "Then I'll stay." Xochiquetzal leaned against her shoulder feeling the strong arms wrap around her. "Thank you for saying you'll stay." Chantico felt her eyes close she could feel herself getting lost in the moment. She breathed in holding the other woman tighter, at the end of the day this was all she wanted.

8

Coaxoch turned another corner watching as Ahexotl followed he breathed in deeply putting his hand on the wall. They were so close to finding the Blood Jaguar he could track her presence now very easily. She seemed to be moving from street to street which was very odd she wasn't flying at all which surprised him. He turned in to the small food market place one of two in this area only to be met with more commotion from people who looked afraid. One of the market stalls had been tipped over and another had been broken. There was a stall keeper who was being helped up, he had blood flowing down his face from were he'd been hit. Ahexotl sighed as he shook his head. "Great it looks like she's having fun."

Coaxoch breathed in deeply moving towards the people who all turned in his direction. He could a number of warriors running in to the square concern written all of their faces as they came to a stop taking in the scene. He slowly walked towards the man whose wife was cleaning his face with a damp cloth. "What happened here?" The white bearded man looked up his anger showing. "The Blood Jaguar is what happened!" He looked at his stall easing the damp cloth from his wife's hand. He looked around the room seeing the fallen table with its spilled contents. "She ruined my stall!" The other store keeper opposite snarled as she moved forward. "She ruined mine as well!"

Ahexotl raised his hands. "Your stores will be replaced and compensation given over your ruined food." He turned to the white bearded man only to stop as young middle aged woman ran towards them the panic in her eyes. "You have to help me! She took my daughter!" Coaxoch blinked as he looked at the woman he stepped towards her. "She took your daughter?" The woman nodded putting her hands together. "Yes she took her away! Please she really young and she didn't realize the danger." Ahexotl narrowed his gaze. "How old is your daughter?" The woman looked down slowly. "My daughters only eighteen seasons old she was talking to the Blood Jaguar, trying to reason with her. Then that violent monster took her!"

Coaxoch shook his head this was not good, why would the Blood Jaguar steal a young girl it made no sense? Nothing was making much sense anymore. The violent rage the lusting need for sex in the vision, it all felt like a different person even though it was with out a doubt the Blood Jaguar. He put a hand on his face. "Could someone please tell my how this all started?" The bearded man wiped the last of the blood of his face as he looked up. "She started eating from the stall opposite." He eyed the other store keeper. "She didn't like her food and decided to trash her stall. Oh and if it hasn't escaped your attention hummingbird warrior she's inhumanly strong she threw the stall up in the air like it was chair!"

He shook his head. "Then she came over to my stall, she wanted some of my raw meat I said I wouldn't give it to her. Well she then took it upon herself to hit me then do the same thing to my stall!" The woman opposite looked up sharply. "She took the meat from his stall and started eating it, that's when my daughter tried to reason with her." She shivered slightly. "She had this horrible insane look in her glowing eyes and she started looking at my daughter in a very odd way. She then told her that she'd play nice if she came with her and if anyone followed her she'd kill them!" She breathed in painfully. "My daughter went with her just so everyone here would be safe the Blood Jaguar looked like she was going to kill someone!"

Ahexotl put a hand gently on the mothers shoulder. "We will find your daughter we promise you that." He watched as she nodded before stepping back. He looked up eyeing the second store keeper who was cleaning her hands. "In which direction did she go?" The woman raised her hand slowly. "She was going towards the ruins of Mixcoatl's temple!" Coaxoch eyed the other warriors who had been listening. "Why are you here?" He watched as the lead female warrior came to stand next to him she kept her voice low as she spoke. "We were told to find the Blood Jaguar there have been another two incidents today." Coaxoch stepped away from the crowds watching as she followed him along with Ahexotl. "What happened?"

The young woman raised her axe slowly. "This morning the Blood Jaguar knocked out two warriors in the keep a hummingbird warrior and another woman who was the same rank as me. She also tried to force herself on to a servant girl." Coaxoch shook his head. "Force her self how?" The woman looked down slightly. "She wanted the girl to sleep with her." Ahexotl moved forward had he head that right? He stopped turning to face the female warrior. "She wanted to have sex with the girl?" The warrior nodded as she looked up. "In the second incident she was seen leaving a stone house in a mass of green flames. It broke the roof and caused it to fall inwards trapping two people. I've been told that it was the Warrior Princess and Itzli who were trapped in the rubble, both have now been taken to the main keep."

Ahexotl looked up slowly. "Well I guess we couldn't keep the Warrior Princess away for long, must have been Itzli's plan. Never did give that little bastard enough credit, he'll pay for this betrayal though." Coaxoch lowered his gaze. "He is an honourable man perhaps he feels that what he has done is for honour and that doesn't make it betrayal." Ahexotl snorted in disgust. "Yes well that means little when it comes to the sun god you know that, as well as I do. The man's made his grave he's now going to have to lie in it." Coaxoch raised his hand eyeing the young female lead warrior. "You and your group are to come with us I fear that, that girl who was taken may be in very serious trouble."

The young woman nodded. "We want to help this whole thing is confusing all of us." She shook her head. "I don't understand why she wanted food hummingbird warriors don't eat." Coaxoch breathed in deeply as he turned to the road ahead. "I want to know that as much as do, it almost seems as if her soul is coming apart." He turned eyeing the others warriors. "All of you come with me now to Mixcoatl's temple!" He felt his feet hit the floor hard as he broke in to a run he turned seeing that Ahexotl was following him. Ahexotl breathed in as they ran. "You think she's at the temple ruins?!" Coaxoch picked up his pace. "I would stake my soul on it!"

8

Gabrielle eyed the terrified girl in front of her who was shaking oh how she loved the smell of fear. "Pay me." The girl swallowed as she eased up a gold piece from her pocket. "It's all I have…please don't hurt me." Gabrielle didn't think as she smacked it out of her hand feeling her rage burn. "Don't act cute you know what I'm talking about!" The girl leaned against the ruins of the temple. "I don't understand." Gabrielle snarled as she slammed both her hands against the wall trapping the girl in place. "If you want to leave here alive then you'll take off your dress." She growled aloud as she eyed her seeing the realization in her wide eyes. "Yes that's right you're going to play with me."

The young girl swallowed. "I'm not in to that…kind of thing." Gabrielle leaned closer till she was almost touching her face. "Do I look to you like some one who cares about what your sexual preferences are?!" The young woman began to shiver. "Isn't there something else…I mean you're the mighty Blood Jaguar I thought you'd see reason?" Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed her wrapping her hand around her throat, she pulled her put watching as her feet left the floor. "Do not test my patience if you haven't noticed I'm having a very bad day! I'm still hungry thanks to your friends in the market place!" She let go of her watching as she hit the floor hard on her backside.

She leaned down coming close to her face again. "The only reason you're still alive is because you're good looking, but don't think I won't kill you if you play games with me!" She kneeled down watching as the girl coughed trying to get her breath back. "Now do as I tell you before I rip out your in sides and wrap them around your beautiful little neck!" She watched as the young woman hands started to shake as she moved them towards her material ties. She turned sharply hearing heavy foot steps on the floor of the temple ruins. Some one was here, no correction there were a lot of people here. She didn't think as she pulled her weapon free, watching as the girl froze in terror she was getting sick of this!

Why wouldn't people just leave her alone, she wasn't doing anything wrong! She felt her fist tense who ever they were they weren't going to live to see the next days light she'd make sure of that. This temple unlike the other was more of a maze, she eyed the young girl feeling the burning need which caused her to tense painfully gods it was unbearable. All she wanted was release was that so much to ask?! She stood up catching sight of the axes poking out from the pillars and the shadows which could be seen because the sunlight a deep voice hit the air in the distance. "Let the girl go Blood Jaguar!" Gabrielle eyed the girl again before looking back they were trying to surround her. "Go to Tartarus!" She raised her weapon higher feeling the anger burn.

Ahexotl watched as the Blood Jaguar's eyes blasted up with green fire. He moved back behind the dark stone pillar which had once been part of the ancient temple. "She's got the girl and they were right, she does look insane." Coaxoch eased up his hand seeing the water near the edge of the city. He spoke again in a raised voice. "Come with us to the sun gods keep, you and your dog we'll help you!" Gabrielle moved forward eyeing the pillars shadows. "Stupid bastards does it look to you like I have a dog!?" She pulled up her weapon. "If I had one I'd break its neck the same way I'm going to break this girls if you don't back off!" Coaxoch blinked he raised his hand stopping everyone from moving that was very real threat he could see it in her glowing eyes.

Ahexotl turned sharply. "I don't get it where is the dog? Have you ever seen her without that dog?" Coaxoch breathed in deeply eyeing the Blood Jaguar again feeling the dark rage burn. "May be she gave it to some before she got here." Ahexotl raised his weapon higher. "She loves that dog though the little ankle biter loves her, it follows her around or so I've been told." Coaxoch put a hand on his chin. "That is her I sense it, none of this is making any sense." His words were cut off as a dark shadow appeared souring over head. What ever it was it was big if the shadow was anything to go by and it was about to land here. He watched in surprise as a long red feather fell from the sky landing near him. He leaned down slowly picking it up. "What in the world?" Ahexotl looked up just in time to see the huge wings as they came in to view. He watched as the huge form landed opposite the Blood Jaguar on its knees. He almost dropped his weapon as the massive wings slowly pulled back revealing what could only be described as a mirror image of the Blood jaguar only this one had huge eagle's wings on ether side of her shoulders which were a mix of red orange and green feathers.

End of part 72

Silvermoonlight.

Hi all, for any one who worked out what was really going on with nice Gabrielle and her opposite congrats to you. On another note I'm starting a new job which will mean that my updates might not be as frequent. I have no intention of stopping or being hindered by this and I'll always try my best updates.


	73. For Want Of A Single Soul

_FOR WANT OF A SINGLE SOUL_

Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he brought his weapon down with all his might smashing it in to the floor only to see the Warrior Princess move sideways avoiding it. He could already see that she used a similar style of fighting to the lesser Greek war god the only difference was that her style much more fluid. He pulled his weapon free of the floor, for once he might get a decent mortal challenge which was something he hadn't had in a very long time. He sneered watching as she took a step back her ice blue eyes burning in to him. He could feel her hated from here and he hoped with every part of his being that she was feeling his. "You might have kissed her but that means nothing!"

Xena snarled aloud as she eyed him. "It means everything you bastard it means she betrayed her so called love for you to kiss me!" She felt her hand grip the Chakram in a violent motion. "She said that she wasn't happy with you!" She didn't think as she threw the Chakram at him watching he swung his axe smashing it in mid flight causing sparks to fly. Itzli groaned in agony he couldn't move he was in far too much pain. He watched as the Chakram slammed in to the nearest wall only to fly towards the lesser Greek war god who slowly raised his chains. Ares felt his smile widen as he pulled up his hands higher watching as the gleaming ring hit his chains dead centre.

He felt his smile fade as he watched it fly away from him his chains were still intact it hadn't broken them! He snarled in anger this was a cruel joke! The Chakram was a legendary weapon forged in the one of the finest godly forges and yet it hadn't even touched his chains! He pulled on the shackles violently there had to be some way out of these chains! Xena turned only to feel the pain as the god's fist slammed in to her face as she caught the Chakram. She stepped back ignoring the blood as it started to flow down her chin. She put the Chakram back in place he was matching her move for move just like Tezcatlipoca had done which made her blood boil all the more.

She brought up her foot slamming it in to his knee as he came towards her again which caused him to pull back the pain showing in his face. She didn't think as she threw herself up wards back flipping in mid air only to feel burning pain as her leg was grabbed in mid flight and she was thrown backwards. Her whole body smashed in to the floor rolling across it, she ignored the pain as she came to a stop on her front. She pulled herself up on to her knees only to feel intense agony as his foot slammed in to her chest. Huitzilopochtli laughed watching as the warrior woman was thrown backwards he heard her cry of pain as she smashed in to the nearest suite of armour in his war room.

She hit the floor along with the Samurai suit of arms which was toppled over along with her he laughed again easing up his weapon. "Is this all you have got to show me!?" Xena shook her head trying to clear her painful daze she shoved the Samurai helmet of her mid section as she got up kicking the shoulder plate as side. She felt her world slow down as she looked around her at the war room, which was filled with all manner of weapons. She didn't think as she grabbed the nearest Roman spear from one of the stands. Unlike Ares this bastard could feel pain, so maybe he could bleed as well! She didn't think as she threw it full force at him.

Huitzilopochtli brought up his weapon smashing the spear in mid flight watching as it hit the wall opposite. He looked up as he smashing a throwing axe aside, he sneered in disgust. "Tell me something Xena?" He ducked as another axe flew over his head he turned watching as it smashed against his throne. "Did you enjoy making Gabrielle suffer?" Xena grabbed another throwing axe. "Did you enjoy watching her die at the top of Tezcatlipoca's temple?!" She didn't think as she threw it at him only to watch in annoyance as he smashed it aside with his axe. "You could have saved her! Yet you just let her die, she was suffering so much!" Huitzilopochtli side stepped as another axe flew by his head. It narrowly missed the lesser war god who had to turn sharply to avoid it. "I let her die so she could have something better!"

He didn't think as he grabbed the next throwing axe out of mid air as it flew past him. "What's your disgusting excuse for making her suffer?" He threw the axe back at her watching as she moved narrowly avoiding it. The weapon smashed in to the back wall sending two of the smaller shields flying though the air. They came down causing a hard crash which echoed through the war room. "You almost dragged her to her death using a horse once!" Xena stopped in mid motion staring at him. "How do you know about that?" Huitzilopochtli felt an evil smile form. "I had a look through all of Gabrielle's memories before I turned her in one of my heavenly warriors. I know about everything you have done!" Xena grabbed hold of a razor sharp dagger from the wall. "I love her!"

Huitzilopochtli felt his hand form a fist. "Tell me what part of love it was that meant that it was always alright for you to hurt her both emotional and physically?" He stepped forward feeling the full force of his hated as it started to burn. "You are no better than the abusive husbands and wives, I have to deal with on a regular basis when their shoved in front of me for judgement!" He felt eased up his hand. "Do you think that because you are a woman it means that you can get away with what you do?" He moved sharply avoiding the dagger as it was thrown at him. "That is it, is it not? In your land you can do as you please because you are a so called reformed warlord so everyone turns a blind eye on what you do to Gabrielle!"

Xena grabbed another curved dagger kicking over the stand in the process. "You're a god of war you're no different to Ares! You're all the same you take from others and never give them a choice in the matter!" Huitzilopochtli moved a step closer. "You still have not answered my question! What part of love was it that dragged Gabrielle almost to her death!?" Xena turned pulling another dagger free from the stand opposite she could feel her emotions going in so many different directions and she didn't like it. He was taunting her and getting under her skin with his questions. It wasn't enough that he could take Gabrielle from her now he was using her past against her.

She hated it there was so much she wished she could change if she could do it all over again! She would never have hurt Gabrielle in the way that she had done over the years. She would take it all back, every cruel word every snide remark. Every moment when she'd laughed at her or ignored her. Along with all the times when she'd grabbed her or pulled or around, or treated her as if she had no importance. She couldn't stop herself screaming in anger as she threw the dagger at the Aztec god only to watch as he smashed it aside. She couldn't take any of it back though. She couldn't take away the pain she'd caused her lover. No apology would ever take away what she'd done on the horse on that truly tragic day, just as no apology would take away the Chakram which had smashed in to Gabrielle's head in her moment of rage.

Nothing would take away the pain Gabrielle had suffered in the Aztec lands after her death. What apology can you give someone who feels that they've been left for someone else? She looked at the Aztec war god trying to recompose her self, a part of her wanted to cry while another part of her wanted her to scream with rage at this whole manipulation. Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "Are you so disgustingly arrogant that you can't answer my question Warrior Princess?" Xena held her sword tighter trying to stop her hand shaking. "You don't know anything!" Huitzilopochtli raised his hand. "I know enough to know that your selfish nature has destroyed Gabrielle's life!"

He felt his hand form a fist. "I know about the Chakram to the back of her head!" He turned slightly seeing the surprise as it crept across Ares's face followed by Itzli's. "Tell me what your excuse was for that? Don't tell me that it was your daughter ether! I have seen enough of Gabrielle's memories to know that you can aim the weapon where ever you please!" He raised his weapon hand pointing it at the Greek war god. "I will tell you what it was, she was weaker than you were at the time and you needed a reason to run back to him didn't you?" He sneered slightly. "You dragged her almost to her death with your horse, no doubt for the same reason, because he was whispering in to your ear!"

He felt his hand grip his weapon tighter. "You call me bad but let us both face it you are much worse. You are selfish, arrogant and you always believe you are right." Xena looked up meeting his golden eyes it felt like the walls were shattering around her and all her defences were being torn apart. She hadn't been prepared for this. She'd never had anyone get under her skin this way Ares couldn't do this even if he tried. She wasn't ready to face truths like these at this moment in time, she wasn't ready to face the demons that came with them ether. She raised her weapon higher. "You stole my poem! That was my gift to her!" Huitzilopochtli eyed her for a long moment. "It is not even your poem though is it? You did not write it, it was written for you by Sappho."

He felt his teeth grind together. "So you have no claim over it, I took it because I saw the beauty in its words. Something I very much doubt you saw in any manner, when you took it from the true writer. You saw a gift which would no doubt buy you more time in Gabrielle's bedroll that night. Unlike you I would write down every word of my poem then I would give it to her out of love. Not because I needed to calm my carnal needs as you do!" He smiled inwardly all of a sudden the Warrior Princess didn't seem so strong willed. She had a very soft under belly and it was obvious she wasn't used to it being poked in this way. He felt an evil smile widen. "Tell me was it amusing for you to tell her to leave you? I am sure that you soaked up every moment of her pain when you told her that it was all her fault that your son had died."

He raised an eyebrow. "You must have been so proud with your self that day, when you got to see her walk away like a broken animal with its tail between its legs. She was all alone for two months blaming her self while contemplating suicide the rest of the time!" Xena blinked feeling her stomach twist painfully, Gabrielle had never mentioned that. No it was not that she'd never mentioned it, she had never asked her. Gods why hadn't she asked her? It had been because she had been far too proud and far too afraid of hearing her lover's answer. The whole thing rang of a horrible truth, if the Aztec visions she'd seen were anything to go by then she knew that when she was absent her lover had destroyed her self as she went in to depression.

In both instances Gabrielle hadn't mentioned it no doubt the younger woman saw it as being weak in some manner, because she'd always drilled in to her that she had to be strong from day one. She'd created the Battling Bard, it was all her doing and in doing so she'd neglected the other woman's feelings because she was far to caught up in her own. Huitzilopochtli opened his hand. "I admit I understand hatred in mortals but yours stuns me. You seem to blame others rather than look at your self for your wrongs. If you can give me a reason or tell me what part of love all this is then please do so and I will take everything I have said back." He stood still hearing nothing but the lingering silence.

Xena lowered her gaze to the floor sadly there was no excuse she could give, no decent explanation that was worthy. She felt her sword scrape across the floor. She could say a thousand things but they'd all be a lie to protect her self. It felt like Najara's words about Gabrielle were coming back to haunt her. The words that said, that would hurt her and I would never do that, that's your job. She'd hated the other woman for saying that she'd wanted to hit her, but only because there was truth in it and she didn't want to hear it. She looked at her weapon not knowing what to do next she had been running from her personal demons and she could no longer hide from them anymore.

Ares yanked on his chains he pulled up his boot slamming it in to the stone wall as he pulled with all his might. Something had gone wrong here, he could sense it. It was Xena's soul it was all wrong, as if it had, had everything stripped from its inner core, it wasn't a soul mate thread any longer it was a single soul all on its own. He hadn't realized how bad that stripping was till now there was no part of Gabrielle's soul entwined to hers. She wasn't even acting like her self ether she never stalled like this! She was now an open target for this god who had somehow managed to destroy her emotionally. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes as well as feel her emotional turmoil.

He pulled harder ignoring the pain, he had to free himself! He turned seeing that the Aztec warrior looked as surprised as he was. He snarled in anger as he eyed Huitzilopochtli. "You bastard what have you done to her?!" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly looking at him in disgust. "I have done nothing this is what you're true infatuation looks like when her soft underside is exposed for all to see." Ares pulled even more violently on the chains he breathed in not liking the thought of what he was going to say next as he turned to Xena who was still looking at the floor. "You're the Warrior Princess no one should be allowed to steal anything from you! He stole Gabrielle he should die for that just like everyone else who's ever tried to take her from you!"

Xena felt her teeth grind together as she looked at Ares her voice hit the air in a low hiss. "Then I should start by killing you Ares! You've always tried to hurt her just so you could get to me." She turned back to face Huitzilopochtli finally gaining some control over her emotions as her pain filled words hit the air. "I have no excuse for anything I've done to Gabrielle I've caused her great pain." Huitzilopochtli looked at her for a long moment. "Yes you have and that is why you don't deserve her in any manner. She is a kind gentle soul and you are cruel and you hurt her at every turn." He moved forward feeling the rage start to boil. "That is why it is best that you let her go." He raised his weapon slowly. "If you love her as you claim, you will do this."

Itzli pulled himself up ignoring all his pain he could see the hurt and pain in Xena's light blue eyes. "No Xena its not the right thing to do and you know it! You love her more than life itself! She doesn't belong with my god she belongs with you!" He staggered forward ignoring his god who turned to look at him his rage burning. "She will never be happy here with him, she will die a slow death!" He growled pulling up his hand ignoring the knife like pain. "You may have done some truly terrible things to her but you have done so much more that's right for her. You've been trying to put everything right since you came to Mexica. She originally came to Mexica for you! She became the Blood Jaguar for you! The whole of Mexica felt her wraith and it was all for you, not for him!"

He stood up feeling the pain in his side subside a little. "What's best for her is for her to be with you, she loves you she died to save you. She needs you to save her now. What he's saying is only a half truth he doesn't understand you. He doesn't understand the lengths you would go to, just to make her happy or even just to make her smile." Xena felt her eyes dart as his words began to sink in she had done so many bad things to her lover. She breathed in deeply feeling everything come in to crystal clarity, she had no right to say that Gabrielle belonged to her. The young woman didn't belong to her or any one else she belonged to her self, she had the right to choose who she loved and wanted.

To give her up to Huitzilopochtli wasn't right in any way. If Gabrielle wished to go there willingly then she should be given that opportunity to choose between them both when her soul had been put back inside its true body. Xena looked up slowly meeting Huitzilopochtli's gaze. "It should be her right to choice between us when she's her real self." Huitzilopochtli snarled aloud as he turned to look at her. "She belongs to me!" Xena slowly raised her sword again hearing her calm words hit the air. "She doesn't belong to ether of us she should be put back in her true body and given the chance to choose who she wants to be with." Huitzilopochtli snarled in anger as he brought up his hand watching as a lightning filled fire ball formed in it. "You won't live to see that happen!"

Xena felt every muscle in her body tense as she looked up. "Then I'll die knowing that I fought honourably for the one I love." Huitzilopochtli roared in anger as he threw it at her. Xena didn't think as she grabbed a Roman tower shield from the stand closest as she hit the ground on her knees. She watched as the golden lightning ball smashed in to the wall directly behind her. She closed her eyes as piercing bright light filled the room above her, she heard the clattering as the weapons and shields on the walls were hit by it. She breathed in sharply as the golden lightning started to come down all around her. She grinded her teeth feeling the pain as one of the streams hit her bronze plating at the back she cried out as it stuck her again.

It was hitting everything around her blasting weapons of stands which caused them to fall down hitting the floor. She cried out again as it hit her back plating and Chakram causing spikes of intense pain which were enough to make her eyes to water. She looked up only to watch as the lightning started to hit the shield she was holding causing her scream as it came down hitting her hand. She breathed in sharply keeping hold of the shield despite how much it hurt the lightning just seemed to be hitting anything metal, swords shields and her armour. She opened her eyes a little watching as the bright light faded and the lightning stopped. She looked at her stinging palm which had been holding the shield only to see that it was badly burnt.

She turned as a rattling hit the air behind her she watched in surprise as the weapons on the back wall started to fall down all around her. She didn't think as she pulled shield up wards and over her body as the came down smashing in to it. She felt the weight of a heavy hoplite shield as it smashed in to her shield before hitting the ground next to her. She took in a deep breath realizing that everything had stopped falling she snarled as threw the battered Roman shield off taking hold of the Hoplite by its inner leather straps she slowly stood up ignoring its weight. Huitzilopochtli smiled how interesting that should have killed her but she'd managed to narrowly avoid it.

He threw the mortal Aztec axe to the floor, as he pulled his gleaming godly axe from its holder on his side, he wouldn't miss again! He raised it higher watching as it started to glow with sun light. "Are you foolish enough to take on the might of my true godly weapon?!" Xena turned spitting some blood out of her mouth as she raised the shield higher. "Yes!" She felt her feet slam in the floor as she ran at him raising the shield up fully feeling her scream hit the air. Huitzilopochtli moved closer as he raised his weapon even higher, brave fool. Still this had been one of the more interesting fights he'd seen in his life time, but now it was time to end it. He didn't think as he brought down the weapon only to miss as she ran past him.

He felt the pain as she smashed the shield in to his side, he turned on his heels only to be hit again chest which caused him stumble back. He sneered as he swung his weapon only to see her duck as she used her whole weight to smash the shield it in to his stomach as she turned sideways. He roared in pain only to feel the shields hard metal as she brought it up sideways smashing it in to his shoulder. It hurt but the pain was joyful, she knew how to use a hoplite shield and what it was really meant for, he could admire the skill despite his pain. He brought down the axe only to see it smash in to the raised shield as she twisted on her heel. He felt the pain again as she used her body to force the shield against his chest as he brought up his axe.

Oh yes there was so much focus it was quite beautiful to watch, he could see that she no longer cared for pain she just wanted to win. Her light blue eyes were watching his every move. Such was a warrior's power when they no longer cared about themselves only winning the insurmountable battle which lay before them. He could read her thoughts but that would be no fun, no he wanted that challenge of truly destroying her. He brought the axe down again watching as the sparks flew as metal smashed in to metal denting the colourful medusa faceplate. He would have admired her more at least for courage if things were different and they weren't fighting over Gabrielle.

May be now it was clear why the lesser war god liked her she had guts and focus, but nether of these would win her this battle. He felt the pain as the shield smashed across his face as he tried to step back. He rose the axe higher watching as the glowing golden light became so much brighter if she didn't know pain in a moment she would do. Xena stepped back just in time to see the godly axe come down out of it flew a huge spire of gold light which looked curved. She raised the shield higher bracing herself as it came towards her. Huitzilopochtli looked up watching as the light hit her smashing the huge shield in two sending its parts sky wards and causing more blood to fly through her teeth as a part impacted with her face.

The light went through her engulfing her for an instant before fading away. The heavy shields part came down smashing the floor on both sides as her wide blood shot eyes stared back at him. He watched as blood as it started to run down her nose, three inch deep gashes slowly started to open up on her arms, legs and chest causing red blood to flow free. Her sword left her hand as she clutched side as another gash opened up causing blood to flow out from under her leathers. He walked forward enjoying every step it would all be over in a matter of seconds. Her face screwed up in agony as he smashed his weapons hilt across it as she turned to look at him. She had to be in agony not many people could cope with having this many wounds opening up all at once.

Her body slammed to the floor on its side going still she put a hand on her face trying to take the pain as more blood ran down her chin. He smiled watching as her eyes opened and she tried to get up. "You are very brave Xena, you are also very noble but your time here in Mexica is over." He slowly raised the axe so it was above her head it would be a clean noble death one blow one kill. Xena tried to move feeling her muscles scream in pain as she pulled her self up with her hands. She blinked watching as everything went out of focus she could feel the blood dripping out from her wounds. She struggled harder pulling up her upper body as best she could which caused her to cough bringing up more blood.

She knew the feeling she'd been here before in Japan it was the feeling of having serious wounds. Her remaining blood felt like it was rushing to her ears which was making her feel dizzy. She looked up slowly seeing the huge shadow above her which she knew was Huitzilopochtli she was a sitting target for him in this terrible moment. She struggled harder to get up gods she felt so cold, it felt like her body was turning to ice. It hurt so much to breath and all she could taste was blood, she moved her free hand trying desperately to find her sword. She had to get up! She couldn't let it end this way, she couldn't take the thought of dying and never seeing Gabrielle's face again.

She wanted to see her forest green eyes again and hear her laugh and enjoy her smile. She struggled trying to pull the Chakram free from its hook ignoring the dizziness which made it difficult for her to focus. She'd let her lover down in Japan she didn't want to hurt her in that way again she wanted to spend the rest of her life by her side! Ares roared with all his might this wasn't going to happen he wasn't going to let it, he loved her he would not allow this bastard to kill her he'd rather die than let that happen! He suddenly felt the shackles open on his wrists causing him to stumble free. He stared at the fallen chains as they hit the wall for a spilt second only to feel him self snap back in to reality.

He turned on his heels running towards Huitzilopochtli who was raising his axe higher reading himself for the final swing. He could see the other Aztec warrior desperately trying to limp forward towards Xena. He wasn't injured like him he knew he could make it! He could see the Warrior Princess's blood staining the floor. It felt like his heart was smashing against his rib cage, the bastard hadn't played fair! He could see the axe falling towards Xena's face. Time seemed to slow and it was such an odd sensation, all he could hear was his breath as it hit the air and his feet as they pounded the sold floor as he ran for all he was worth

End of part 73

Silvermoonlight


	74. A Righteous Soul That Resounds

_A RIGHTEOUS SOUL THAT RESOUNDS WITHIN A MONSTER_

Ares leapt forward feeling his knees slam in to the ground as he came to a stop behind of Xena. He didn't think as he used his whole body to force her down as he spread his body over hers. He felt the knife like pain as the Chakram carried on moving it sliced across his eye as it came up to meet the axe which was still coming down. He forced his body further forward causing the Chakram to be pushed sideways. The next moments turned to blinding pain he found himself crying out in agony as the axe slammed in to his shoulder. He tried to take the pain as it carried on moving in to his shoulder only to stop as it hit the bone in his shoulder blade.

He breathed in trying to take the excruciating pain as the Aztec gods shocked eyes met his. "No! You can't kill her." He could feel blood as it started to run down his shoulder from the deep wound. He'd felt pain in his long existence but in this moment he knew what true agony left like and why mortals passed out from it. The axe was deeply embedded in his shoulder he breathed in painfully as he looked up trying to take the pain which was making his whole side burn. "I won't let you!" Huitzilopochtli eyed his axe which was now embedded in the lesser god's shoulder, he roared in anger as he leaned forward. "You annoying little bastard you have picked I fine moment to lean what is to be honourable!"

He pushed the axe in deeper hearing it grind against the other gods bone. "Only an act of true honour could realise you from those godly chains. I just never expected that you would ever do one!" Ares grabbed hold of the axe ignoring the pain as the razor points cut his fingers causing more blood to flow, he sneered at the other man in disgust. "Sorry to disappoint you." He could feel Xena struggling weakly under him warm blood was running down his face from where her Chakram had cut him. He eyed the Aztec warrior who was looking at the whole scene his face filled with shock. "You weren't fighting fair, you pompous Aztec bastard." Huitzilopochtli blinked as he stared at him. "Coming from you I find that most amusing, I doubt you have ever fought fair in your whole existence!"

Ares winced as he looked up feeling Xena try to push him off. "No your wrong I always fought fair with Xena. She may hate me but I've always been fair, if she won then it was always her victory. She was beating you, you pompous feather head and you cheated with your godly axe. Even I'm not that shallow, I always fight with her sword to sword!" Huitzilopochtli snarled aloud only to stop as a cruel thought formed in his mind, he looked down slightly. "If you want her so much then I will make you an offer that you will not refuse." He eyed the Warrior Princess who was groaning in pain trying desperately to stay awake. He wasn't even sure that she was aware of everything that was going on.

He smiled raising his hand. "I will make her yours, I will you heal you both and strip her off all her memories. She'll think that you are her true lover till the end of her natural life." Itzli limped closer. "You can't do that it's not right she belongs to Gabrielle!" Huitzilopochtli sneered at him in disgust. "If you don't silence your self I will kill you Itzli!" Itzli sneered as he stepped closer. "Then I'll die an honourable death worthy of my name!" Huitzilopochtli turned back eyeing the lesser god. "You could have the one you love Greek war god, is that not what you have always wanted?" Ares looked up slowly feeling the world slow to a painful stop which felt like an eternity.

He did want that, he'd always wanted that, he had day dreams about it he saw Xena is the eyes of every woman he slept with. He liked to pretend they were her most of the time. He'd even changed it so in his eyes he saw Xena and never the woman underneath him, who he was having sex with. Oh yes he wanted her so badly. He turned looking at her as she tried very weakly to push him off, he was sure that she knew what was going on. He could see it in her hatful light blue eyes which were now on him. The only thing stopping her voicing her thoughts was that she was far too weak to shout them out but he could hear her thoughts screaming and cursing at him with a passion.

She wasn't thinking about him ether she didn't care that he'd just saved her, no she was thinking about Gabrielle. He could hear the words clearly in her mind saying that he was only doing this to get what he wanted and that she'd rather die than be touched by him. She powerless and at his mercy at this moment, he held all the cards. He felt the breath he'd been holding leave him no he wouldn't go for this pathetic offer if what he'd seen of Gabrielle was anything to go by he knew that, who he'd have in front of him would be a puppet. She would not the true woman who he cared about, though he'd never say it aloud he knew that this puppet would be no better than those women he'd had sex with who he wanted to be Xena.

Illusions were illusions at the end of the day and nothing would ever compare to the real thing. True he would never have Xena's love only Gabrielle had that, but he would always love her ether way. She would hate him even more if he went through with this if she ever came to remember what he'd done. It would be a hatred that meant that they would never speak again and a hatred that might cause the Warrior Princess to snap and try to kill him outright. If Gabrielle didn't try it first after she got her real body back and he'd already seen the darkness they lay behind her eyes, it matched Xena's. It was just as violent and wanting as well as self absorbed. A hatred that this bastard would feel fully if Xena got around to fixing her soul it was a hatred that would make him the pompous Aztec bastard regret everything he'd done.

He had one chance only to gain Xena's favour here and he was going to take it by doing the right thing for once. He looked up meeting the golden eyes of the other god. "I have no interest in your offer." Huitzilopochtli took a step back feeling the confusion hit home. "Why? I don't understand, this is what you have always wanted!" Ares eased out his free hand putting it on Xena's shoulder easing her up carefully. "I want the real Warrior Princess not one of your puppets!" He snarled aloud. "I've seen what you did to Gabrielle it's not even her, it's a Chariot wreck which you've lost control of! The real Gabrielle would never bend over the way she has for you."

He felt a cruel smile form. "She never even wanted to be with you in the first place, she just needed your help to save Xena! She didn't die for you she died for Xena. She's never cared about you in any way you just had what she wanted. I bet the last thing she thought about before she died was Xena I'm guessing that you never even entered her mind." Huitzilopochtli roared as he pulled the axe free ignoring the other god's cry of pain as his blood hit the floor. "I hope you are ready to die Ares! Because the death I intend to give you won't be pleasant! It's going to be long slow and painfully, and when it is over you will wish that you were mortal, because you will be begging for the end!"

8

Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling the headache disappear which less than ten minutes ago had been pure agony. She pulled back her wings folding them as she slowly stood up holding her dog tighter. She had seen her headache as the moment to test her wings and fly skywards. Only she'd flown in the wrong direction because of the pain. She found out by mistake that the closer she got to these ruins that the pain had lessened. She had no idea why that was only that wanted to know the answer to the question so she'd carried on flying forward. She had seen the warriors going in to the ruins and that was when she'd made her landing, which had been quite good considering she'd never flown before.

She tensed up feeling all seeing all her feathers ruffle as she looked at the person across from her whose glowing eyes were burning with disgust. She could sense the raging hatred even from here it was like a crashing tide which was constant and emanating from the other woman opposite her, who was in essence a mirror image only she didn't have wings like her. No there were two very miner differences which you had to be close to see, the woman's canine teeth on the upper and lower jaw were slightly longer than normal and her hair wasn't pure blonde like hers it had much more red in it. In the wrong light she could see why this person could be mistaken for her.

The weapon in the other woman's hand was an axe used by the warriors her sandals had no sai blades. She heard her dog suddenly whimper as it started to struggle trying to get out of her arms. She held it tighter stroking its head trying to calm it down. A part of her was terrified right now more by how insane her counter part looked. She could feel the magnitude of this slowly sinking in and that was even more frightening. This was the person who had killed those men! This was the person who had hurt those warriors at the keep and tried to force the servant girl to make love to her. This insane person had caused all her problems and meant that she taken all the blame for things she hadn't done!

This vile impostor whose nature disgusted her on every level was here right now in this place. She could see the terrified girl close by she kept looking at her and then at the insane woman in front of her the confusion in her eyes. She watched as the axe was raised higher in her direction as the woman turned fully her much older voice hitting the air. "Come any closer and I'll rip off every one of your wing feathers just for the pleasure of listening to you scream!" Gabrielle steadied herself as she eyed her counterpart for a long moment. "You're the one! You killed those men and you tried to force yourself on that poor servant girl!" Her counterpart's evil smile slowly widened. "Yes I did, it was fun I've never liked anyone who pledges their allegiance to Quetzalcoatl." She raised her weapon even higher. "He's a complete bastard but I doubt you'd remember that…such a pity."

Her counterparts glowing eyes narrowed. "As for the servant girl I don't see what's wrong with attending to my personal needs." She eyed the girl who was huddled up opposite. "Everyone has needs." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "You have no right to force yourself on to anyone who does not want or wish to make love to you!" Her counter part looked up as her cold mocking laugher hit the air. "Oh you're so innocent and noble, as if you can claim you're the better half of our equation." Gabrielle stopped in mid motion what did she mean by our equation? She looked up slowly seeing the other glowing eyes meet hers. "Who are you and why do we look alike?"

Her counter parts sneered as she looked up. "Haven't you worked it out yet? Isn't it all so obvious to you?" She paused for a moment. "You know you might not like the truth, because it might turn out that you don't like yourself." Gabrielle pulled out her wings as she felt herself tense up in anger. "Stop taunting me with riddles!" Her counter part smirked as she turned to face her again. "Let me put it to you simply, we are pieces of one persons soul. This person's soul was stripped of some of its pieces by Huitzilopochtli who kept the parts he really liked. Your parts were rewoven together to form you, in all your angelic glory. Mine were tossed back in to the blood pool!"

Her counter part snarled aloud. "I'm the waste product that got forgotten while you became Huitzilopochtli's play thing!" She twirled the weapon violently. "How is that going by the way? Did you enjoying screwing him even though he's not even your true lover?" Gabrielle pulled back hearing the venom in the other woman's words. "That can't be true I mean it just can't be, he said…." Her counter part rolled her eyes as her cold voice hit the air again. "Naïve foolish little girl haven't you ever heard of a lie? I'm sure what ever he said was true enough anyone can say a lie even in a nice way. I guess he's just got it down to a fine art with you!" Gabrielle pulled up her hand. "I asked you who I was you still haven't answered it in full!"

The counter part smiled but it was a cold smile. "We are pieces of a woman called Gabrielle you are in essence all the goodness with elements of love, hope, kindness and compassion." She felt her evil smile form again. "I'm the part called Blood Jaguar, I'm her rage, anger and her sexual drive and all those dark things that she doesn't like to talk about." Gabrielle felt her anger rise. "Your lying I am Gabrielle!" Blood Jaguar looked up slowly enjoying the other woman's childish outburst. "You're not Gabrielle you stupid little bitch! You're no more than a copy made from her parts just like me! We are both no more than manifestations of a woman who died trying to save her lover at the top of the jaguar god Tezcatlipoca's temple."

She eased up her other hand. "I'm the part that when you were child liked to pull the wings of butterflies just so I could watch them squirm before stepping them." She felt her smile widen. "Don't even pretend you never did that ether, I'm the one who has all our memories. I was born the day you watched your husband die in front of you." She took a step closer watching as her childlike opposite stepped back. "I'm the part of you who sometimes likes pain during sex with my female lover but I'd never admit it to anyone. I was there when you killed your daughter by poisoning her, I'm there every time you've drawn your weapon and killed someone, because I wanted to watch the light die in their eyes!"

She lowered her weapon. "I'm the part that was truly reborn in the lands of Mexica I had so much control over the true Gabrielle's body and mind. I revelled in her disappear and sadness with every day I was finally breaking through something which had taken me a lifetime to finally do and I was so close! I could have conquered every inch of Mexica!" She snarled hearing an inhuman almost animal like sound hit the air. "You ruined it all for me, because you would rather commit suicide than live with out your lover!" She felt her hand form a fist. "You live for love and to be loved and you kept taking controlling her mind, it was always your word at the end that won her over and never mine!"

She shook her head. "You were given the power of a god as Horn Hind and even then you never used that power! The deer horned werewolf had inhuman strength and infinite healing ability it was all yours and you rejected it. You've wasted every opportunity given to you because you don't want gold, riches or power, instead you'd rather have some one love you and I hate you for that!" Gabrielle swallowed watching as her counterpart stepped closer she moved back further. "I don't remember any of this! I never meant to cause you hurt or pain, please don't hate me." She lowered her sai blade slowly. "If what you say is true and we are two parts of one person then isn't it only right to merge once more and become her again?"

Blood Jaguar eyed her disgust. "You don't you understand anything do you? If we were to merge we would both die so she could be recreated!" She felt her knuckles crack as her fist tightened. "I don't want to die I want to live!" She sneered slightly. "That woman who tried to trap you in that skull is called Xena and she was doing it so she could end your life!" She tapped her foot on the dark stone of the temple floor. "You should be grateful that I made sure the roof wasn't stable, while you were busy kissing her I was about to break it so it would fall in on the both of you. You finished the job for me by smashing through it when you managed to escape that skull." She narrowed her gaze. "Like you I have an attribute, you have the real Gabrielle's wings but I got her really interesting part." She twirled the axe. "I'm going to use it to kill you." Gabrielle raised her hands feeling the fear take over. "Kill me but I'm part of you! We are one and the same you're like my sister." Blood Jaguar felt the evil smile as it formed on her face. "As long as you exist there will always be a chance that we will be merged again, once you're dead I will finally be free to conquer this land!"

8

Huitzilopochtli raised his weapon higher only to stop as he felt an odd sensation travel up his spine. A sensation he hadn't felt in years and one he never thought he'd sense again in his lifetime. He'd never liked the sensation it made every nerve ending fire in his body because it was in essence the complete opposite to his power. He turned sharply watching as there was a blast of white light which caused white and red flowers to litter his throne. He turned blinking in shock as he met the other god of loves violet gaze. It had been over a century since he'd seen him face to face their last meeting had not been very pleasant.

The small man who was seated on his throne hadn't changed much the only difference was that he looked slightly older and had a white jaguar skin covering his shoulders. He could see the white feathered head dress swaying. He roared in anger as he turned to face him the burning hatred twisting in his stomach as he raised his bloody weapon. "Get out of my keep, you are not welcome here!" Xochipilli breathed in deeply as put both his hands together as he leaned back in the other god's throne. "Picking on lesser gods and mortals nothings changed has it? You're still cruel and unkind and you still enjoy bullying people who aren't as strong as you." He stood up slowly walking towards the bloody weapon unfazed by it. "You have made a real mess of things Huitzilopochtli and you don't even realize it."

Huitzilopochtli snarled as stepped over the love god towering over him. "I told you never to come back here Xochipilli, you deceived me!" Xochipilli shook his head unimpressed by the other gods threatening pose. "No I gave you want you wanted, I gave you the priestess from my city who you wanted to possess." He shook his head sadly. "You tried to force her to love you and she committed suicide because you held her prisoner when you didn't get what you wanted." He looked up slowly. "You thought that I set you up and you captured me from my own city and tortured me! You did it out of spite, jealous and rage. You demanded to know what love was and I refused to tell you!"

He put a hand on his chest. "As god of love I would have helped you understand but you being such a violent bully you didn't want to listen! I was just your lesser and you could hurt me because it was fun for you!" He turned looking at both the Greek war god who was holding his shoulder and Xena who looked like she was going to pass out. "I'll give you that answer, after you've healed Xena!" Ares sneered in disgust as he eyed Huitzilopochtli. "You hurt a god of love? You disgust me, I might be a god of war but I would never do that it's immoral." Xena didn't think as she shoved forcing Ares off her with her dying strength. "Get off me!" She pulled herself up clutching her side as she tried to crawl away from him. Gods she couldn't stop shivering.

Huitzilopochtli leaned closer to Xochipilli ignoring the Greek god's remark. "You have no say here, this is my keep!" Xochipilli looked up slowly. "You don't frighten me any more Huitzilopochtli, so stop acting like a spoilt child! We both know you want the answer to that question it's been bothering you for centuries!" Huitzilopochtli raised his hand eyeing Xena he closed it sharply he'd always wanted to know this answer that was true. "You only want me to do this so you can keep Xena alive, your sister sent you here didn't she!?" Xochipilli folded his arms. "Xena is going to die and time is limited you only get one chance to know the answer and if she dies today I will never tell you."

Huitzilopochtli sneered as he eyed him feeling his voice hit the air filled with venom. "I hate you." Xochipilli shook his head sadly. "That is a shame because I've never hated you despite what you did to me. I used to admire your strength and leadership until you started using it to bring horrific brutality to Mexica because you wanted to fight with the creator gods for your father's throne." Huitzilopochtli turned away as he opened his hand watching as gold light blasted out from it. Xena watched as the gashes started to close. She fell forward trying to take the pain as the wounds closed up vanishing completely. She breathed in as she started to feel better as everything inside her body started to heat up.

Her blood was being replaced she was sure of it, she eased herself up shaking her head watching as everything came back in to focus. She sat up taking in deep breathes trying to ignore the taste of blood in her mouth. She'd never felt as relieved as she did in this moment despite how exhausted she still felt, she heard everything so far despite that she hadn't been able to see it. She breathed in deeply trying to catch her breath, she felt awful still. She turned eyeing Ares, a part of her had fully expected him to go through that offer it had surprised her that he hadn't. Why was he defending her? He'd never cared about her before unless it was for his own reasons. So why had he taken a killer blow which should have killed her and then refused the offer to force her to be with him?

She tried to get up only to fall back down, gods she felt so weak right now. She eyed Ares again she could see the wound made by her Chakram which had struck his face. She could debate what had just happened later once Gabrielle was back in her arms. Until then she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she even cared about what he'd just done. Xochipilli stepped forward ignoring Huitzilopochtli's cold look he walked up to Itzli he put a hand on his shoulder. "You did everything as I asked you will be rewarded for doing so and holding firm to what is noble." Itzli winced feeling his paralyzed side start to move again, he lowered his head respectful. "Thank you."

Ares eyed the god of love trying to ignore the pain. "Do I get healed as well?" Xochipilli eyed him for a long moment. "You a prisoner of Huitzilopochtli, I sadly can not decide your fate." He looked down slightly. "Know though that if your sister Aphrodite the goddess of love could see you now she would be proud." He moved over taking hold of Xena helping her to her feet. "I am sorry I kept you waiting." Xena took a deep breath trying to keep her self standing. "No problem." Huitzilopochtli' roared in anger as he moved closer. "Tell me the answer to the question! Now!" Xochipilli stepped away from Xena who leaned over breathing deeply. "As you wish…."

He looked up slowly meeting the other gods golden eyes. "Its simple, to know love is to know what is it to be selfless. To be willing to give up everything for the person you love and know that they would do it for you in return. Love is not about taking some one and forcing them to be yours they should come to you willingly because they want to be with you." Huitzilopochtli pulled out his hands. "That's it, that's all you have to say is there not any more!?" Xochipilli moved to stand in front of him again. "That is all there is and one day you might come to truly understand it." He paused for a moment breathing in deeply. "Or sooner than you think since I know no how you've managed to screw up so badly with Gabrielle."

He put a hand on his chin. "Tell me how did you accomplish what you did Huitzilopochtli?" Huitzilopochtli sneered slightly. "I stripped her soul from Xena's." Xochipilli shook his head. "Oh no you did much more than that when you resurrected her didn't you? Please tell me what it was because you have a problem right now is that not true?" He folded his arms. "It stuck me that you could have only done what you did in one way, but because you lack the understanding of soul mate threads what happened may have passed your notice despite how dangerous it was to do." Huitzilopochtli eyed him in disgust. "What I have is an impostor it was no more than a ruse by Xena to distract me!"

Xochipilli sighed as he looked. "Then tell me why that ruse is still walking around your city causing trouble when Xena is right here right now?" Huitzilopochtli turned sharply. "That's not possible!" Xochipilli put a hand on his face as he sighed aloud. "It is possible I sensed it I know it's here, so tell me what you did to create Gabrielle in the way you wanted?!" Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "I took her life tread and stripped it off the parts I didn't like!" Xochipilli narrowed his gaze. "You threw the pieces you didn't like back in to the pool of creation didn't you?!" Huitzilopochtli eyed him for a long moment. "Yes I did but what does that matter? Single pieces can't form in to anything they lay dormant in the pool!"

Xochipilli turned watching as Xena stepped closer listening intensely. "You damn fool Huitzilopochtli she's part of a soul mate thread! Her very creation means that her parts will rebind to each other even when their separated from the whole, it's the nature of Zeus's very design." Huitzilopochtli stopped still staring at him. "That is not possible!" Xochipilli looked up slowly. "Oh it is possible and you've done it you've made not just one soul instead you've created two. The first you created is a vision of beauty and is your heavenly angel. Then there's the other part that you tossed away, well we both know what that's become now don't we? You've created a psychopath who makes the Blood Jaguar look mild!"

End of part 74

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews and feedback, it's a pleasure to write this for you all :)


	75. In The Bloody Sunrise You Shall Truly

_IN THE BLOODY SUNRISE YOU SHALL TRULY AWAKEN_

Huitzilopochtli stood fixed to the spot, as the other gods words hammered home. He suddenly felt out of his depth something which he wasn't used to he looked down at the floor feeling the tension deep inside, this had to be a lie! He looked up feeling his hand form a fist. "You are lying, a soul can't just form like that I gave it no body!" Xochipilli turned sharply to face him once more. "You damn fool it doesn't need one! It just used the left over blood and flesh and all the other material that's at the pools heart to make its self one. There's even a chance that it's faking what it really looks like right now just to throw people of so they think that it's your angel Gabrielle!"

Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "I refuse to believe this insane notion! Souls do not create themselves and they do not make their own bodies, they are formed with godly sparks! Creation does not create itself!" Xochipilli put a hand on his face in annoyance. "Xena and Gabrielle weren't created separately they were one soul originally. This soul was later separated like so many others because Zeus feared its power." He raised both his hands. "Don't you understand how dangerous that power is? It's one of the flaws of their very creation. They must be together never apart! That violent part that you threw away is un-dead just like the angel you created it's lethal to every one around it and no mortal will be able to stop it in combat even your hummingbird warriors will fail!"

Ares pulled himself up keeping his hand on his bleeding shoulder as he eyed Huitzilopochtli. "You know he's right you pompous Aztec bastard, my father made soul mate threads in a very different way to others souls. What he's saying is not in impossible it's highly probable, he even made all the soul mate threads connections stronger to stop people from tearing them apart." He looked up slightly. "He made it so even if death there is always weak connection…." He laughed enjoying how mocking his laughter sounded. "He didn't think any one would ever be stupid enough to pull one apart and then throw away the parts, they didn't like. Trust me you're going to have a problem putting that primal incarnation back in its cage."

He smirked slightly enjoy the moment. "I've seen her she's all rage, all desire and all sexual drive. Oh and she really doesn't like anyone who gets in her way. She also believes that she owns everything." Xena stepped forward. "What in Tartarus are you people saying here!?" Ares turned to her seeing the anger and frustration in her face. "Allow me to explain this to you." He turned pointing at Huitzilopochtli. "That pompous idiot over there took your irritating little blonde girlfriend from you by stripping his soul from yours, as you know." He stepped forward making sure that his tone was as condescending as possible. "He thought, hey I don't like all of this soul so I'll strip the parts away which I don't like and toss them in to my so called creation pool. Then I'll use the parts I really like to create an angel, full of goodness and innocence that I can sleep with."

He narrowed his eyes. "He just didn't realize that in throwing away the really bad parts he would create another being an opposite of his so called perfect heavenly creation." He turned meeting her shocked gaze. "It created another Gabrielle one who's very evil." Xena pulled herself up fully eyeing him. "Gabrielle isn't evil!" Ares put his free hand on his chest. "No Xena this one is evil to core, imagine for a second taking all of Gabrielle's worst qualities and sticking them all together. He smiled slightly. "It's quite a fascinating picture when you think about it, with out all those really nice parts that you love to convene and control her emotions she doesn't seem so charming, in fact she reminds me of you in your warlord days."

Xena sneered eyeing him in disgust. "Shut up." Ares turned eyeing the Aztec war god. "It gets better though, the souls you've made are now starting to become the embodiment of their true forms. No doubt your precious angel has already started to change as has the really evil part, which you threw away thinking it was no more than spare parts." Xena looked down slowly this was awful this was not what how she'd imagined it. She put her hand on her face she had imagined just being able to bring Gabrielle back easily. It all made a horrible sense though why she'd failed when trying to capture her soul. She hadn't done anything wrong she'd done it all perfectly but it had all gone wrong because of this!

She felt her eyes dart as she looked up. "That's why it didn't work, when I tried to trap Gabrielle's soul, it didn't work because I only had one part I needed both didn't I?" Xochipilli looked down sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't know that this had happened Xena, but your right it failed because you didn't have both sides of her soul." Xena shook her head. "I don't blame you you've helped me in every way possible." Ares ignored the pain in his shoulder it was only the fact that he was still a god that he wasn't dieing he eyed Huitzilopochtli. "Well now that we've established that you're an idiot, can some one heal me?!" Xochipilli stepped forward meeting Huitzilopochtli's golden gaze. "You know what you have to do to fix this."

Huitzilopochtli snarled as he grabbed hold of Xochipilli's white jaguar skin pulling him forward savagely. "She's mine! I will not give her back!" Xochipilli eyed him in disgust he turned seeing Xena grab her sword of the floor. He slowly turned back to face him. "Don't be a fool Huitzilopochtli! You can't control that second soul it does not care about you, it's a violent rogue!" He felt the other gods grip tighten. "Are you willing to let the people in your city be harmed because of your so called love?" Huitzilopochtli roared in anger as leaned forward. "She is mine! I love her!" Xochipilli shook his head. "If you love her then do what is right for her! Don't keep her this way its wrong! She deserves better than that!"

"Get your hands of my brother!"

Huitzilopochtli turned only feel the pain as a multicoloured fireball slammed in to his shoulder causing him to let go of the other man. He watched as Xochiquetzal appeared in a blast of multicoloured light next to his throne followed by Chantico who appeared seated on it. Chantico watched as he snarled at Xochiquetzal, she rose her hand watching as a fire ball appeared in it. "Touch her and I will hurt you!"

8

Gabrielle looked at her counter part feeling an odd sensation hit home it was the feeling of anger but not like the anger she'd felt before. It was a disgusted anger that this being was part of her. She was so evil so with out remorse and she revealed in the thought of conquering. As for her sexual desires they were a whole other level of disgusting. How could this ever be part of her it was so foul? If she was meant to be the river then this was in essence the muddy bottom under it. She knew her counter part wasn't lying to her what she'd said was all true. Some how it didn't make it any easier to accept, if she was part of the real Gabrielle then what was the real Gabrielle like when she had her and her counterpart in side her?

Had she been kind, loving and caring? Or had she been cruel and evil like the counterpart? If she was evil then was it right for ether of them to ever be put back together. In doing so, it would bring an evil person back who would make others suffer. She held her dog tighter stretching her wings outwards ruffling her feathers. "I want an answer to one of my questions!" Blood Jaguar sneered slightly. "Don't believe that stalling me will buy you time I am going to kill you one way or another." Gabrielle kept her eyes fixed with her counterparts. "I had headaches and I passed out why was that?" Blood Jaguar laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "You are truly a fool you don't you understand anything!"

She felt her teeth grind together. "It hurts because we aren't meant to be apart, it's a side effect off being cut in to bits and put back together again. In your case you just take the pain or pass out. I deal with it by eating, because when I'm filling my stomach it takes my mind off it." She eyed the terrified girl. "Other things take it away as well." Gabrielle breathed not liking the lustful look as it spread across the counter parts face. "Let that girl go, she never did anything to you!" Blood Jaguar turned eyeing her in disgust. "Are you seriously going to try and take her from me?" She sniggered slightly. "I think not, you see you're the really weak part who's terrified of her own shadow."

Gabrielle raised her weapon higher. "You are disgusting I can't believe we are part of the same person. I find it vile to think that you even exist, you have no morals!" Blood Jaguar felt an evil smile form. "Yes that's right I have no morals that is who I am and I don't like the fact that such a naïve weakling like you exists." She let go of her axe watching as it smashed in to floor, she felt her smile widen. "How's about I show you the real me? Then we'll see how brave you are little girl." She rose her hand watching as it started to shake. "As I said before I took the really interesting part." She watched as blood started to drip down her fingers as long black claws burst through splitting through her finger nails.

She laughed feeling her long canine teeth grind together as they grew longer claws burst through the fingers on her other hand causing a pain that was almost pleasurable. "Allow yourself a glimpse of true fear." Gabrielle breathed in sharply listening to the awful sound as her counterparts bones started to crack as they started to move, she took another step back hearing the girls terrified screams hit the air. Red bloody muscle burst through the other woman's skin causing it to rip apart violently. Her fear hit home fully as claws burst out from the feet as the skin pealed of as huge muscled feet burst through. A huge mass of muscle burst through the legs as the knees cracked in wards forming long huge wolf life limbs followed by a long tail breaking through.

Huge muscles burst through tearing the outer skin off along with its clothing on the chest and waist followed by large shoulders growing upwards and outwards. An animal like roar hit the air as the head was torn apart as huge wolf skulled face came through. It shook as it threw the fake skin off as its long ears lowered. She stood still frozen on the spot hearing her dogs whimper hit the air as the last of the skin fell away. Thick red fur and flesh started to grow covering all the red bloody muscles and bone on most of the body including the face. She watched as two sets of long canine teeth grew upwards on both the upper and lower jaw.

Two huge black bull horns suddenly tour their way out of its head which now had a thick mane of red fur. These huge demonic looking bull horns stretched towards the heavens as they grew upwards. They started to split creating a second lesser horn which was attached to the main horn. One of the meter long double horns grew up to full length on one side. Its counter part seemed to stop on the right side nether of its horn parts growing to full length, making it look like it was broken. She breathed in sharply as other things started to change. On the monsters upper shoulders the red fur and skin started to denigrated away revealing the red bloody muscles underneath. The same thing happened on the creature's right outer leg

There was a horrible tearing sound as an area on the upper back tour away followed by a huge long claw mark like scar appearing on the monsters right eye causing the green light to fade as it turned to a milky white colour. She knew it was a werewolf she didn't know how she knew she just did, the only difference was the horns. Her counterpart was more like the skeleton warriors in that she was a walking corpse, with horrific wounds. She listened as the roar died down as the horned werewolf leaned forward blood leaking through its teeth which were over grown just like its claws. The girl next to her counterpart stopped screaming as utter terror appeared in her eyes as the werewolf took a step forward eyeing her.

There were only two items of clothing on its body a long Aztec skirt which was a bigger version of hers the only difference was that it was cut at the back to allow the tail to move. Her counterpart also had a pair of gauntlets on her wrists which were covered n red and orange colours. Thick and heavily detailed Aztec patterns ran down them. Blood Jaguar raised a clawed hand looking at the angel as her cold voice hit the air. "Still want to play with me weakling?" She moved her clawed fingers. "I can tear you in to pieces, so very easily." She smiled ignoring the pain it took to do so as it caused her over grown teeth to cut in to her lips. "It's a special part of the gift I have received."

Ahexotl stared at the wolf like animal what the hell was it he'd never seen anything like it? The only think that bared any similarity to it was the monster Ahuizotl but that wolf like creature had a monkey hand on its tail and it didn't have horns. He turned to Coaxoch who was just staring shock filling his glowing eyes. "Any idea of how we are going to get the girl?" Coaxoch breathed in deeply as he raised his weapon. "We'll have to lour this monstrous side away." Ahexotl rolled his eyes looking at the nervous warriors all around him. "Monstrous that's a mild term for it!" Coaxoch put his hand on the stone pillar. "Well at least every thing is crystal clear now." Ahexotl breathed in deeply keeping his eyes on the young girl. "I guess the nice side of the Blood Jaguar was telling the truth after all."

Coaxoch looked down slightly in thought. "We should use someone as bait to lore this walking wolf or what ever it is away so I can grab the girl while her attention is else where." Ahexotl turned sharply. "So who's going to be the bait?" Coaxoch smiled as he turned to him. "Well you should be, you've always said that no beast could ever scare you." Ahexotl rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I was drunk when I said that!" Coaxoch looked at him for a long moment. "I need you to do this Ahexotl, you are the best at what you do that is why it has to be you." Ahexotl breathed in deeply raising the axe higher. "Fine…you know I was right all along the Blood Jaguars soul is really messed up."

Gabrielle stepped back only to feel the water as it splashed against her ankles. She could see the one good glowing green eye looking at her while the other remained lifeless. "Why are you wounded?" Blood Jaguar raised her clawed hand higher. "Because it's the price I paid, for your nobility. The real Gabrielle's body was wounded and all those wounds got passed on to me when I created myself a body." She smiled again feeling her teeth cut in to her lips she watched as her counterpart moved back further in to the water her eyes wide in both fear and shock. "Don't think for a second that having my body parts showing means that I'm weak in any way! I could be stripped down to my bones and I'd still be able to breathe!"

She sniffed the air for a moment. "I can smell your fear from here angel, you aren't very good at hiding it." Gabrielle looked at the water at her feet before looking up. "I'm not afraid of you!" Blood Jaguar laughed enjoying the mocking sound as it hit the air. "You should be afraid of me." She leaned forward coming down on all fours. "Unlike you, I don't believe in mercy or love." She was about to say more only to find her words cut off as the lake behind her counter part started to churn. She snarled in anger as she watched a massive python head break the surface sending water flying outwards as its neck breached the surface. She watched as it raised head higher sending water crashing down around them causing the girl to scream again.

She looked up in disgust it was Milintica! That fat bastard serpent, she moved away from the girl who know didn't interest her anymore. She felt her claws scratch the floor leaving deep marks she hadn't wanted to be interrupted now. There was a bright side to it she'd finally get something that she could tear to pieces before she got to the main course. Gabrielle breathed in trying to stop the fear as she looked up meeting the good eye of the monstrous snake who was staring back. She watched as it swung its head looking at her for a moment and then at her counterpart, in what seemed to be confusion. She swallowed feeling unsure over what was going on.

Milintica flicked out his tongue as he eyed the two beings bellow him, he could smell the Blood Jaguar and taste her scent. Yet oddly these two were giving of a mixed scent. One minute it was the Blood Jaguar and the next it seemed different, he'd wanted to attack but there was never any point in attacking the wrong target. If anything he liked to be precise he narrowed his good eye looking at them both again. "_Which one of you flesh bags, is the Blood Jaguar_!?" Blood Jaguar eyed him disgust hearing his words perfectly she could see the terror in the eyes of all the warriors hiding behind the pillars. "For the so called grand serpent you're not very intelligent are you?"

Milintica moved his head lower. "_I don't know what you are, but I have eaten beasts your size so don't push my patience wolf thing._" Blood Jaguar laughed as she looked up. "Wolf thing I'm so flattered by how perceptive you are and here I was thinking that you couldn't tell the difference between a coyote and a wolf." She raised a clawed hand. "You see your brain only being tiny and encased in your massive skull I wouldn't have seen you as that bright." She grinned ignoring the pain it took. "But then you can't be that smart since you fail to see the obvious." She felt a cruel smile spread across her jaws as she raised her clawed hand pointing at her counterpart. "She's the Blood Jaguar!"

Milintica eyed the woman with wings he moved closer only to stop as he tasted the air with his tongue. "_You lie wolf creature_, _she's not who I seek_." He flicked out his tongue again. "_You are her, you smell most like her_!" Blood Jaguar tensed feeling her claws scratch the ground. "I do hope you're not considering eating me Milintica, because I have no issue with tearing you to pieces." Milintica laughed as he eyed her. "_You talk big for small prey_." Blood Jaguar moved closer. "Yes but I'm the prey who ripped out your eye if I remember right. I have claws and teeth so think what I could do to you now." She slowly moved closer to him. "Imagine the fun I could have with you while ripping your throat out."

End of part 75

Silvermoonlight

I thought for the longest time about bringing back the werewolf Horn Hind. I finally thought what the hell I brought back the angel so I might as well go for broke, although this is a really bastardized version that would scare the hell out of every werewolf in Messene :)


	76. I Do Not Fear The Dark I Fear The Sun

_I DO NOT FEAR THE DARK I FEAR THE SUN LIGHT AS IT FALLS UP ON ME_

Huitzilopochtli stared at the fire in Chantico's hand. "You have betrayed me!" Chantico leaned back in his throne. "Don't look so surprised, you know that would do anything for Xochiquetzal." Huitzilopochtli moved closer to ignoring Xochiquetzal ice cold look. "You agreed with me though you said you did! Was that a lie!?" Chantico breathed in deeply. "No agree with you in part and I still do, but unfortunately for you these two really don't and since I'm in middle I'm going to pick their side over yours." Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing Xochipilli. "Is there any one you can not corrupt by being near them!?" Xochipilli looked up eyeing him in disgust. "Yes…you."

Xochiquetzal turned eyeing the tall war god her next words were cold and sharp. "Give Xena Gabrielle's skull what you've done is wrong and you know it." Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing her. "I love her I won't give her up!" Xochiquetzal moved forward until she was standing in front of him. He towered over her as he looked down. She watched as Chantico slowly stood up, she leaned over gently putting her hand on his arm. "Please Huitzilopochtli, do the right thing. We all know that you love her. Take it from someone who knows you're going about this all wrong, your hurting her soul. We know you didn't do this on purpose it was an accident."

She watched as his gold eyes met hers. "No one could have known that throwing her pieces away would cause this, but you can't let her remain this way. Love her by fixing her and allowing her to choose who she wishes to be with." She looked up slowly. "My brother said that love is selfless then do this and be selfless." Her next words came out in rush "Do this and you'll be the only god of war in all the lands who truly knows love. You've always wanted to know love you've have spent eons trying to understand it, this is your chance to embrace it." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply eyeing Xena who said nothing. "If I fix this she will go back to Xena."

Xochiquetzal ignored the other wounded war god who was looking at her with interest. "Perhaps but if you don't fix what you've done she may come to hate you, if the part of her you created comes to know the truth. Then you'll have nothing you won't even have her friendship because she will try to destroy her self." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that's what she'll do, you were there the first time weren't you when she was going to throw herself of the waterfall. Are you sure you want to watch the side of her that you love do something similar?" She breathed in deeply. "You may be a god of war but your better than the lesser war gods, you care about the mortals in your city."

She smiled slightly. "There is no other like you we know that underneath your anger and your temper that you're noble and honourable and that you have it in you to do good things." Huitzilopochtli eyed her for a long moment. "I tortured your brother, why is it that you do not hate me for that?" Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "I'm unhappy about what you did to my brother." She breathed in deeply. "I know though that you were a very different person back then conquest was all that mattered to you. You were violent and cruel and all you cared about was being king of the gods. You have come a long way since then and you are not that person anymore, I disliked that person more than you'll ever know."

Chantico closed her hand watching as the fire vanished. "I didn't like him ether he stole part of my region and desecrated part of my armies. You have come so far as she said and you're about to touch greatness by taking this step." Xochipilli looked up slowly. "If you want to know if Gabrielle's love is true then let her choose, it's true she may not choose you but you'll know that you did what was honourable and true to the laws of war." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply every part of his mind was screaming no and yet something else was telling him that he had no choice. There were too many gods in his keep. As powerful as he was he knew that fighting them all was out of the question, it wasn't that he couldn't win he knew he could. No he knew that if he did it would haunt him for an eternity.

He wouldn't admit it aloud but the truth was that he had messed up Gabrielle's resurrection and the only way to fix it now was to bring her back. He moved forward watching as Chantico stood aside as he leaned down picking up the jade covered skull. He wasn't his father, who would never have given this up no matter what happened because he'd been too proud. He walked back turning to look at the skull's hollow eyes, his mother who he'd spent most his youth with had told him once that there were times in life when you had to do the right thing even if it hurt you. Because that is what it is to be noble and to have a heart. Her soft spoken words now truly made sense to him in this moment, as did a lot of things.

He done a great wrong, the same wrong which he'd done centuries ago when he'd forced that priestess to stay with him as a prisoner which had caused her to kill herself. He felt his stomach twist painfully he couldn't take the thought of going through that again with Gabrielle. It had hurt so much with his first love and he knew it would so much worse with her. He'd had to watch the light die in the priestess's eyes and he hadn't known what to do, she had been lying in a pool of her own blood. Worst of all she'd drank his blood blowing out her own heart which had caused her to fall down the temple steps which had smashed her skull apart. He could see it all in crystal clear detail in this agonizing moment.

She'd done it on purpose so he couldn't bring her back from the dead he had been so angry that he hadn't had the heart to even try. He had gone on a violent plunder off another gods region instead, after which he'd taken out his anger on Xochipilli. He'd had her buried in the fields outside the city which was her favourite spot, he'd never returned there even to this day. She'd hated him so much he could see it in her light brown eyes he'd never seen it before today but now he could see it so clearly. He didn't want to even imagine what looking in to Gabrielle's hate filled eyes would be like. He had done the same thing to her, she wasn't free she was a prisoner with in his city. He had been so foolish to not see this and he knew from experience that to trap someone only led to heart break.

He moved forward stopping in front of Xena who looked surprised for a moment. He slowly held the skull out watching as her light blue eyes darted. He wasn't angry anymore, he just felt sad deep down inside. "Take it." Xena looked at him for a long moment, she hadn't expected him to give her lovers skull back Ares would never do a thing like this. "You're giving it me?" Huitzilopochtli looked in to her blue eyes. "Yes I am." He watched as she carefully took it from his hands, he could see the confusion in her eyes. He knew why it was there she fully expected there to a sting in the tail, similar to the kind she no doubt received with her own war god. He wasn't like that though he'd long burnt out that habit.

Xena looked up slowly. "I don't understand, you hate me, why would you give this back to me?" Huitzilopochtli shook his head as he stepped back. "No you misunderstand Warrior Princess I am very jealous of you and I feel I always will be until the end of time. As you said before it should be Gabrielle's choice to pick between us when she is back as she was." He looked down slightly. "There is no honour is keeping some one a prisoner, when they are innocent and have done nothing but been themselves." He turned away. "That is the lesson I have come to learn this day." He moved away from her, sitting himself down on his throne. He leaning on his elbow feeling the sadness as it took over. "Take Itzli with you."

Itzli turned slowly to meet his gods golden eyes he could see the sorrow in them. "You're not going to punish me?" Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "No I'm not, you can go." Ares sneered slightly trying to take the pain in his shoulder he was starting to feel light headed. "This is all very interesting but could some one heal me!" Xochiquetzal moved forward putting a hand on the lesser gods shoulder. She shook her head watching as his wounds slowly healed leaving part of his clothing still sliced open. The long cut on his face healed up fully only leaving a small scar that ran through his eyebrow. She moved her hand away not liking the feel of him he had a very unclean essence about him. She watched as he gave her a leering smile.

She read the thought and saw the image as it crossed through his mind. She didn't think as she slapped him hard across the face ignoring his grunt of pain. "Think that again and I'll make you interfile for the rest of your natural life lesser war god!" Ares sneered as he stepped back rubbing his face he turned eyeing Chantico who was laughing. He recognised her instantly the black and red gave her away, he looked up slightly. "It's so nice to see you again, still scared I see?" Chantico didn't think as she brought up her hand watching as the fire ball formed in it. "Don't test me lesser god, only one other person in this room is fireproof and its not you." She eased up her hand blowing out the fire in it.

8

Milintica felt his tongue flick the air something told him that none of this had gone according to his plans. He eyed the strange wolf like beast again who smelt like the Blood Jaguar. "_You are ether very brave or foolish to threaten me green eyed one I almost eat you_." Blood Jaguar felt her clawed hand tear across the ground leaving marks. "I'm nether I just get a kick out of watching things die." She grinned feeling her overgrown teeth cut through her lips as she moved closer. "I am going to enjoy watching the light die in your remaining eye Milintica." Gabrielle ran forward spreading her wings as she leapt past her counterpart grabbing the girl and pulling her to her knees. She ran towards Ahexotl who was coming towards her his weapon raised.

She didn't think as she grabbed the girl around the waist with one arm while beating her wings causing her to lift and glide closer to him she let go watching as he caught the terrified girl. "Get out of here, now!" She landed hard on her knees behind him seeing the other warriors hiding behind the pillar. "Please you have to go or you'll all be killed!" Coaxoch breathed in deeply as he turned to the others. "She's right move it all off you!" He watched as Ahexotl picked up the small girl carrying her in his arms before turning and quickly moving away from the temple. He turned eyeing Gabrielle or a least the part that was her light, if that was the right term. "Come with us!"

Gabrielle turned sharply any moment now her counterpart was going to hit of she could see it in her only good eye. She turned back looking at him as she put her dog in to his other arm. "Don't worry about me, just go and take my dog he'll be safer with you! Tell Huitzilopochtli that the grand serpent is here so he can protect his people!" Coaxoch put his weapon away he turned gently taking hold of her arm. "You were innocent all along, I'm so sorry that we doubting you." Gabrielle looked up meeting his glowing gaze. "I'm not innocent, I did this, a part of me did this and I can only do what's right." She eased her arm free pushing him back. "Now please you have to go!" Coaxoch nodded before bolting in to a run, he was closely followed by the other and the young girl as they all ran out of the temple ruins.

Gabrielle took a deep breath as she turned eyeing her counterpart, what ever was going to happen now she wouldn't be able to stop it. She had to try and stop this snake and yet she couldn't even think off where to start. She didn't even want to be near her counterpart, but what choice did she have right now? She breathed in deeply closing her eyes. She would be doing this for those around her who were too weak to defend themselves. She slowly put away her sai blade trying to think of something, why was this was so hard? Maybe it was hard because she couldn't remember ever fighting. Also a part of her was telling her that only her counterpart had the now how when it came to war and battle.

Blood Jaguar didn't think as she roared with all her might feeling her clawed feet leave the floor as she leapt upwards. She wanted to taste blood she wanted to see flesh be torn! When she felt the blood lust hit its heights it was orgasmic and she wanted more. She felt the force as she slammed in to grand serpent's upper neck. Its huge body swung around violently as she dug her claws in deeper enjoying the sight of the red blood as it started to flow. She opened her jaws slamming them in to its neck tasting blood almost instantly which just made her want to kill all the more. The snakes head started to swing even more violently as it tried to throw her off she smiled inwardly as she pulled her jaws free.

She brought up her double horns slicing them across the snakes lower jaw looking up as more blood flowed free from the deep wounds. Yes this was Horn Hind's power! Immense strength and violence and all of it was at her dispose as well as a pair of razor tipped horns and hers were so much better than the real Gabrielle's. She'd replaced the original heavenly stag horns with those of a hell demon. These horns from hell had started to grow when the real Gabrielle had eaten hells fruit in another life time. It had caused her to surface for one single crystal clear moment to mock Callisto about her family burning and that she'd done it so she'd have a reason to be a bitch. She'd now made these horns flesh during her rebirth so she could use them to tower over others and watch them shiver in fear.

She roared biting down again hearing the huge snake hiss in pain, yes she was now truly flesh! Now she could breathe the air and feel the ground under her claws. She pulled out her clawed hand only to slamming it in higher, she began to draw it down watching as blood ran free in streams. To finally be free was like a dream. To long had she sat in the shadows watching the light of the moon fade on dark winter nights. Trapped in the subconscious of a person who had her caged away like an animal and allowed her counterpart so much more freedom. It was odd because when the real Gabrielle had been pregnant she'd left the evil in her womb.

The demon child who would bring chaos to the world and all she'd wanted to do was touch it with part of her soul. Yet she couldn't because she wasn't strong enough, she was also unable to break in to the outer world. The truth was the only pleasure she got was when she watched the Warrior Princess kill as well as on darker nights when the sex wasn't so tame. People always tried to deny the existence of evil even those as good as the real Gabrielle had been most of the time. The truth is though that no matter how good you think you are, no matter how self righteous your beliefs there is always a monster begging for a way out and a black darkness that can't be hidden.

Gabrielle looked up just in time to see the huge serpent hiss in anger as he pulled himself out of the water fully. He started to thrash his neck around even more violently. She leapt up feeling her wings beat as she took flight she'd never understood how it was that she'd been able to fly. The first time she taken to the air she just had just done it. She swung around in mid air watching as the snake brought its head down full force smashing it against one of the temples pillars. It hissed in anger not being able to free her counterpart from its neck. Its huge body smashed through the one of the half broken pillars as it moving towards the city its neck trashing as it tried again to free her counterpart.

She moved through the air feeling the panic hit home as the screams filled the air as the monstrous snake moved towards the nearest street. Why was she so powerless to do anything? She began to beat her wings faster following it, watching as the blood hit the floor as it crashed through the street bellow shattering pots and tearing apart baskets. Blood Jaguar leapt free of the huge neck which was bleeding badly now, she hit the floor hard on her hind legs. She didn't think as she smashed a warrior out of the way watching as he was thrown against the wall. She hit the floor hard on all fours breaking in to a run as the grand serpent followed her lowering its head.

She snarled as she turned a corner eyeing it as it followed her causing screams of panic and terror to echo through the air as people ran in to their houses or ran in to other streets trying to get away from it. Their fear was such bliss she wanted to hear more with every second. She turned another street picking up the pace. She eyed the shadow close by obviously her counterpart was willing to follow, that was good because when she was all done with this bastard she'd be next. She smashed another warrior out of the way not caring for his cry of pain. She already knew where she was going she'd been there once already, at least the real Gabrielle had once it was where she'd filled her stomach before the final push the temple.

She had found a similar place during her long walk around this city in the darkness she could see the open mouth of the serpent behind her as she tried to strike. She leapt up watching as its jaws smashed stone against the nearest building. She smiled hearing it screech in pain, she couldn't wait to relish the moment the bastard died. Where the real Gabrielle had failed out of fear she could succeed, since she wasn't ruled by any of her worthless emotions. To have emotions was to care and why care any way it only led to was suffering? The real Gabrielle had been a fool guided by her heart and she had let her Xena walk all over her.

The only thing the Warrior Princess was any good at was having sex and that was where her talent ended. She was a needy bitch who clung on her ideas of honour and nobility, she was also a constant attention seeker who had craved the real Gabrielle's attention and then acted like a spoilt child when things didn't go her way how the real Gabrielle ever put up with her she had no idea. Was she just too foolish to work it out that there was no love there it was all about the bedroom? Xena had just used her to her own end it wasn't unsurprising that her counterpart was such a foolish bitch. She had all those weak emotions and feeling that went with them. It was all really pathetic when she thought about it.

She leapt over a stall feeling her feet hit the ground again as she carried on running. She turned hearing the heavy smash as a stall was torn apart as the grand serpent came crashing through sending wood and food flying everywhere. No she would never be that foolish if you have power then use it, bend the world to your will and force your power on to lesser fools. She turned smashing a warrior with her horns hearing him cry out as the points sliced against his side causing him to hit the floor of the wide street. The powerful made there own way in the world and the weaklings fell in to place. More people screamed running all over the place trying to get out of her way and the grand serpent.

She would bring Horn Hind's true power to the Mexica, if they ever thought that the Blood Jaguar was bad she would have them shivering and begging for their lives. She'd give the name Blood Jaguar a whole new meaning, it was a name born of spilling blood she'd make it so that when they thought of it they'd think of a monster among men! The real Gabrielle had been a fool to let this kind of power slip away! She breathed in deeply listening to the screaming as she turned in to the closet main street, as she tried to ignore the pain in her body and the burning sensation which was always constant. This was the price she'd paid for this power, she had obtained.

There was always a price for power, be it pain, loss defeat or sexual assault. That was the way of life though it was painful, cruel and violent and fools in it always wanted peace. Peace in her view was fools dream squandered by priest's desperately needing money to buy their dreams while using the worth of others to obtain it. People could always be counted on when it came to using others, it was just no one ever admitted it. Even lovers denied it but the truth they just paid for it with sex. She turned smashing her horns another warrior a side, some of these lovers paid with their lives to be loved. It was another wasted notion to die for love. Why would any fool want to die for love? Why die for someone who would hit you or abuse you, what part of love was that? No she wasn't interested in the love spoken of by bards. She sneered slightly as if love could ever conquer anything or make you truly strong, that power only came when you conquered others and ruled them.

End of part 76

Silvermoonlight


	77. The Ever Burning Fire Of The Corrupted

_THE EVER BURNING FIRE OF THE CORRUPTED HEART_

Xena looked at the skull in her hands for a long moment, she felt awful her body ached and she could still taste blood in her mouth. Her hair was damp with sweat and she looked awful. She had no time to fix this though she had to leave now she had no idea where Gabrielle or her counter part was. She looked up watching as Itzli came closer as she stepped away from the gods who were still talking. "We have to leave now." Itzli looked up slowly. "How are you feeling?" Xena turned to meet his dark brown gaze. "I've had better days." She looked down in to the darkness of the skulls hollow eyes.

She took a deep breath as she spoke. "We have to find Gabrielle and the other part of her." Itzli put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea where ether of them will be?" Xena pushed her wet hair back as she looked up. "She could be anywhere in this city." She turned as Ares stepped closer. She eyed him before turning back to face Itzli. "Where ever they are they both won't be hidden for long." Her words were cut off as a hummingbird surrounded by glowing white light flew in to the keep at an alarming speed a small dog was asleep in the tail of comet of light. The hummingbird turned in to a mass of light as it took its human form.

The small dog floated in mid air for a moment as the warrior eased his hands up taking hold of it. Itzli blinked watching as Coaxoch came closer to him he could see Gabrielle's dog in his hand, the small creature was shivering. He watched as Coaxoch stroked its head trying to calm it down something had really scared the little animal. Huitzilopochtli turned looking at his head warrior he could see the panic in his glowing eyes even from a distance. He walked forward watching as Coaxoch looked up. "What is wrong?" Coaxoch breathed in deeply as looking around him at all the gods, he'd never seen this many here ever. The sad thing was that he didn't have time to ask what was going on.

His gaze drifted to Xena who was covered in dried blood and Itzli who was standing next to her, something huge must have happened here if they were both still alive and he'd no doubt find out what it was at a later time. He turned moving towards his god. "Its Milintica the grand serpent he's here in our city!" He breathed in deeply seeing the surprise as it spread across his gods face. "He's near your father's temple! He came here looking for the Blood Jaguar!" He looked up slightly. "There's two of her, the one you love great sun god she now has the wings like an eagle and another." Xena didn't think as she turned grabbed the heavenly warriors arm. "Did you say wings?"

Coaxoch turned to meet her blood shot gaze. "Yes wings two huge ones both the size of her body." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Are they black ones with gleaming green wing feathers?" Coaxoch looked at her before shaking his head. "No their multicoloured like the ones she had in her hummingbird form." He was sure that she'd seen that form. Xena looked down as she let go of his arm she had very vivid memories of those wings. Gabrielle had, had them when she'd stood against her when they'd been sent in to the after life. She had gone to hell as an Ark angel to free Gabrielle from Callisto's demon clawed hands. She had seen the other angels escape with her lover while she'd fought Callisto.

In a moment of regret and pain she'd given up her light to free her tormented enemy with out even thinking about the consciences. From what she'd learnt about heaven the place twisted with your mind and made you have crazy moments when you didn't think and just did. Worst of all you couldn't stop yourself. In taking on Callisto's darkness she had become a demon and her only thought had been to plunder heaven. More to the point it had been to so she could capture Gabrielle and bring her back down in hell with her whether her lover liked it or not. Gabrielle now being an Ark angel had stood against her, she had never blamed her for any of her actions she knew by then that heaven played with your mind as much as hell did.

She could remember the image though of her standing there on the mountain face of the heavens with her wings full spread. Gods it just made her want her all the more. It was one of the few times in her life when it was all so crystal clear to her, true it was wrong to pull an angel in to hell but it was Gabrielle and she couldn't stand the thought of being with out her for the rest of eternity. Now it seemed that the light version of Gabrielle had taken on those wings once again which seemed almost fitting. A part of her really wanted to see them again just to touch the feathers, something which had never had a change to do during the battle. Even when they'd been brought back to life she'd kept on thinking about it only to let it go months later seeing it as a lost dream.

Coaxoch took a deep breath as he stepped closer to his god. "The other is a monster that walks on two legs and it like looks like the beast Ahuizotl but it has huge horns!" Xena felt her world stop in an instant she turned staring at him. "Does it look like a wolf?" Coaxoch looking at her for a long moment, he didn't like where this was going. "Yes." Xena put a hand on her face. "Is it seven foot tall with blonde fur and are its horns like those of a stag?" Coaxoch eased up his free hand. "I do not know what stag horns look like but I can tell you that it is seven foot tall. It has red fur, as red as blood it also has black horns, both are a single horn that separates into two as its reaches skywards."

He breathed in deeply. "One of these horns the one on the right looks broken and the beast looks as if it's un-dead much like the skeleton warriors I've seen in other gods regions. Its right eye has a huge claw mark on it and the eye its self is milky white, where as its other eye looks like the Blood Jaguars true eye." He stroked the dogs head as he met her surprised gaze. "You know what it is, don't you?" Xena breathed in deeply, she watched as Itzli turned to look at her waiting for her answer. She knew what it was although she couldn't believe it herself. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised since one form had angels wings, a part of her had just never expected that Gabrielle would end up in the werewolf form of Horn Hind once more.

It wasn't that form though it wasn't Horn Hind not the true Horn Hind which she knew it sounded like something else. This creature had Horn Hind's strength but none of the forms good nature. Ares moved forward he folded his arms as he listened to the clinging silence, everyone was waiting to hear what Xena had to say but he knew that she would have problems saying it. More because she had never considered that werewolf form as evil she had loved the werewolf form of Gabrielle as much as she'd loved the human one, she also didn't consider werewolves as evil. His mocking laugher filled the air as he looked at Huitzilopochtli he watched as everyone turned to look at him once more. "It's Horn Hind or shall we say a not very nice version of her."

He eyed the Aztec war god who now looked completely out of his depth. "Horn Hind was a deer horned werewolf from Greece a symbol of freedom to every lycanthrope in my land. Gabrielle gave up the werewolf form and became human again permanently safe to say you're a total idiot for throwing that part away, what ever it is now, it obviously has her in human strength among other things." Xochipilli turned sharply. "I have heard of lycanthropes though I have never seen one." Xochiquetzal shook her head turning to meet her brother's gaze. "Nether have I, though I know that the werewolf race spans most of the world and that they originated from Greece." She shook her head. "I'm guessing another one of Zeus creations."

Ares ignored the other gods he felt his cold smile widen as he eyed Huitzilopochtli. "May be Gabrielle's werewolf side will try to rip your head of, like she tried to do to me once." Xena eyed him in disgust. "You were asking for that, you tried to kill her!" Ares turned to meet her blood shot gaze. "Yes I did a mistake I won't make again as long as I draw breath." Xena eyed him for a long moment she wasn't a hundred percent sure by what he meant by those words. Again it was something she didn't have time to mull over she looked up eyeing Huitzilopochtli. "Take me to her so I can fix this." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "I will but first I must kill the serpent." He slowly turned to look at her. "You should come with me." Xena looked turned meeting Coaxoch's anxious glowing gaze. "Are both her sides fighting the serpent?"

Coaxoch looked up as he nodded. "The grand serpent was looking for the Blood Jaguar but he couldn't tell who was who, in the end he concluded that the red wolf was the true Blood Jaguar." He shook his head. "They started to fight and her angelic counterpart told her us to leave, we had no choice but to go. The red wolf had already taken an innocent girl who we took back from her with her counterparts help. Before she was able to do what she was going to do." Xena stared at him for a long moment. "What was she going to do to her?" Coaxoch looked down sadly. "Force herself up on her, we thought it was the angelic Blood Jaguar's doing and we all blamed her for it. She was also blamed for the death of three men not long ago as well as another act of trying to force herself up on another young woman." He looked up seeing the shock in the tall dark haired woman's piercing blue eyes.

Xena leaned down picking up her sword she turned looking at him trying to control the painful rush of emotion that she was felt. Her lover didn't do things like that it wasn't in her nature! Those were things a common thug would do and her lover was no common thug! There were things that even at her worst she'd never do and that was one of them! She looked up feeling her voice hit the air in a painful rush. "Gabrielle would never do anything like that! She doesn't go around forcing people to sleep with her!" Xochipilli shook his head sadly. "Xena this isn't Gabrielle, as the Greek god of war said this is a being made of her parts and with out the other good half to guide it, is capable of terrible brutality."

He looked at his hands. "These beings are not Gabrielle there both manifestations made from her parts." He breathed in deeply. "These parts good and bad make up the woman that you love. You've always loved her yet you may never have seen or realized that the evil was there, you just accepted it as part of the whole." Xena looked down feeling her eyes dart she hadn't thought of it like that at all, but the thought of seeing this evil face to face terrified her. Maybe it was because she was so used her lover's goodness and warmth. Even after everything that had happened in Mexica she'd found it so difficult to accept Gabrielle's dark side.

She had come to considered it as a part of her lover's depression and not her overall personality. She knew though that she was using that excuse to blind her self to the truth because was afraid of looking at her lover's evil eye to eye. Mexica had shown her that, her lover's evil matched her own on many levels. She found that very hard to take in even though she'd always known it was there even though she'd seen glimpses of it so many times. She breathed in deeply trying to ignore the tired ache in her body she looked up slightly seeing that Huitzilopochtli was looking at her, the concern showing in his golden eyes she breathed in deeply. "Take me and Itzli with you."

8

Blood Jaguar ran faster watching as another set of small stalls were torn apart by the snake's huge lower body. Her clawed feet pounded the ground and she could taste blood in her mouth still that made the feeling all the more joyful. She narrowed her gaze seeing what she'd been looking for. The huge store house lay ahead of her on the main street she could already see people running and screaming as they tried to get away. The real Gabrielle's memories were so useful she could see what she was looking for in an instant. A small back door which was at the store houses side, it was how she'd gotten out of the one in the Jaguar gods city. She turned seeing the snake get closer, its jaws opening wide as it got ready to strike.

She sneered as she pulled herself on to her hind legs seeing the small door in front of her. She snarled as she pulled her shoulder's down this was going to hurt but what in Tartarus did it matter? She roared with all her might as she smashed her body in to the small door watching with glee as it shattered with the force. Broken wood flew past her as she hit the ground on all fours running in to the huge dimly huge dimly lit room. She moved sharply in between the sacks of food finally seeing what it was she what she wanted. The alcohol barrels were all stacked up in the corner the fire torches around them moved far apart for safety.

As if storing alcohol was ever safe she jumped on to the mounted grain bags as she turned waiting in silence. It was a moment that seemed to take an eternity to come to pass. She lower her ears watching as the whole side of the store house was smashed apart as Milintica's lower body came through it. She smiled as she stepped back raising herself on to her hind legs watching as his one good eye fell upon her. He flicked out his tongue as his expression turned to anger that was just what she wanted. She pawed the ground feeling the claws on her feet tear in to the grain bags causing the golden wheat to spill out of the long cuts.

She leaned over grabbing a large lizard who was walking by on a higher grain bag she held it up by its tail eyeing it ignoring Milintica's blinding rage. "Life's not fair is it?" Milintica hissed as he narrowed his good eye. "_You little fool I don't know what you expected to gain by bringing me here in to this meat bags food house_?!" Blood Jaguar let go of the lizards tail watching as it crawled over her hand she grabbed it again as tried to get away. "He's such a big stupid bastard isn't he? To think that he might be a related to you awful thought isn't it?" Milintica felt his anger start to burn even brighter, she dared to mock him by ignoring him and talking to a lowly little lizard!

Blood Jaguar eyed the lizard again. "You see it's this cruel food chain I eat you, he eats me but you know it doesn't have to be that way?" She didn't think as she turned tearing the lizard apart in her teeth. "At least not the part about him eating me." Milintica came towards her opening his jaws wide. He watched as she leaped up avoiding his strike which caused him to plunge head first in to the huge number of barrels smashing them apart. Clear liquid splashed in to his body causing his only good eye to sting with pain, it also stung when he flicked out his tongue. He swung his head violently trying to get rid of the liquid which was dripping of him.

Blood Jaguar felt the force as she landed on the ground she turned tearing one of the flaming torches from the wall. She looked up slightly watched as his head swung around as his only good eye fell up on her. "Stings does it not?" Milintica hissed, little fool what didn't care about this liquid it was nothing but water in his minds eye! He hissed again leaning closer. "This is no more than water wolf thing!" Blood Jaguar laughed enjoying the mocking sound as it floated through the air. "Your wrong, allow to show you how unlike water it is." She threw the torch upwards with all her might watching as it hit his face directly on the snout.

She felt the joy as the fire consumed the alcohol all over his face and neck turning in to a blazing inferno which blasted light outwards over the dimly lit store house. The serpent's roar of pain hit the air as his whole upper body went upwards towards the store houses heavy roof smashing it hard. Gabrielle looked up from her kneeled position on the store house roof which she'd landed on. She could see the chaos which had been left on the street in the serpents wake. She could hear the screaming and crying as well as see the Shattered stalls, broken streets. There were injured people all over the damaged streets it was awful to witness and it made her heart hurt for all of them.

She was so powerless she was a mere one person, how much difference could she make? She shook her head as she stood up slightly looking at the snake's tail which was still poking out of the store houses smashed side. She could see a whole group of comets in the distance heading towards the store house building, they were the hummingbird warriors. They were being closely followed by a number of living warriors holding chains ropes and nets all them looked terrified. She felt at such a loss this serpent had come here for her but had instead gone for her counterpart who it had clamed had ripped it eye out, which sounded like a crazy thing to do to a snake that big.

She felt the whole roof suddenly shake as something smashed in to it from the inside causing the wood to rattle. She breathed in deeply her counterpart had said that Xena was her true lover and not her Lord. Everything about that seemed to make sense although it was a strange kind of sense. When she'd kissed her she'd experienced that pure love which she hadn't felt with her Lord. Even the look the tall woman had given her made sense now, she had been looking at her wanting her back. She looked down sadly but it wasn't her she loved it was the real Gabrielle who she loved and because she looked so like her, she been given that love.

She braced herself as the roof was hit again causing everything to rattle she stood up slowly spreading out her wings. She tensed feeling all her feathers ruffle. Did the tall dark haired woman love this evil side as much as she loved her? How could you love a being as hatful as that one and with out any feelings of remorse, kindness or compassion? That confused her all the more maybe because she viewed love as pure selfless and kind her counterpart had none of these attributes so how could she be loved the same? She couldn't understand it and a part of her really didn't want to understand it. She felt the roof shake again as something was smashed in to it with immense force which in turn caused some of the upper planks to crack. She braced herself as she looked down the real truth was that she wasn't even the real Gabrielle she just looked like her.

She was nothing more than a copy and that hurt her deep down in side when she thought about it. She would never be the real Gabrielle and never be the person who Xena loved she'd always be no more than an imitation. Xena would never love the imitation how could she, it wasn't her true lover? Her Lord had lied to her from the start and she had been too foolish to realize the truth. He had loved Gabrielle the real Gabrielle but had, had a wish to create a Gabrielle to suite him and she had become that Gabrielle. She felt the tears as they started to run down her cheeks no matter what she did or what did it would never change anything.

At the end of the day she would never be the real person just a piece of her and this piece had only been made to suite her Lords purposes. Her Lord why was she even bothering to say that? He wasn't her Lord he wasn't even her real lover, he was just someone who had wanted to process the real Gabrielle and she was no more than a by-products of his desires. Nothing about her past life in this city was real it was all just a fabricated illusion which had no meaning what so ever. It was no more real than she was. She breathed in painfully may be it was for the best that she rejoin her counterpart because in essence they were both just the same. Both were imitations and no more real than each other.

They could both lie to themselves forever but it changed nothing the fact was they were only a real person, when they were together and part of the true Gabrielle. She looked up feeling the world slow down to a crawl as the roof smashed apart in front of her as the huge head of the serpent rose up its screech hitting the air. Its head was a mass of flames and she could see her counterpart with in them her huge horns rising up as she clung on to the top of its head ignoring the flames completely as if they didn't exist. She took a deep breath as she spread her wings she was no where near as brave as her counterpart but she was going to stop this! She couldn't stand the thought of anyone else suffering because a part of her was causing all this. She leaned down easing the sai blades free in a swift motion. She flapped her wings with all her might as she left the roof, she didn't care about herself anymore only the thought of ending the tragedy which had befallen this cities innocent people.

End of part 77

Silvermoonlight

Thank you for all your kind thoughts and reviews everyone.


	78. The Tormented Soul That Cries Out

_THE TORMENTED SOUL THAT CRIES OUT IN DESPAIR_

Xena walked forward watching as the city bellow come in to view she could hear the screaming even from a distance. She turned watching as Itzli came to stand next to her along with Ares who had followed them. Huitzilopochtli turned watching as the others appeared close by a blast of fire, multicolour and flowers. He breathed in deeply as his eyes travelled downwards he could see the grand serpent even from this distance. He looked up just in time to see it smash through one of store houses sending wood and food flying all over the main street. He could see all the destruction it had caused even from this distance away.

From his father's temple right up to the store house everything was in utter ruins. There were smashed buildings as well as broken fountains which were spilling water all over the streets. Injured people littering the floor and buildings which had collapsed sideways, along with ruined market stalls whose food lay scattered all around. The snake was now moving up the main street towards his temple. He narrowed his eyes its huge head his neck was a blaze with red flames and he could see some thing at the top of its head. It was difficult to see properly because off the intense flame surrounding it. The only thing he could see were two black horns both reaching high up towards the sky above the flames.

He looked down he didn't need to be told what it was he already knew and none of that made it any easier. It was the dark side of Gabrielle's soul he'd been such fool for doing what he'd done and this was the price that he's people had paid for his act. He had played with a soul's essence with out knowing what he was truly dealing with. He looked up catching sight of something flying over head of the snake its huge wings beating the air as it tried to come down and pull its counterpart loose by grabbing her horns only to be thrown off in a violent motion. He turned looking at Xena for a long moment he could see the heart wrenching pain in her eyes.

Pain for her lover and pain that she was stuck this way and not herself along with the pain of loving her and wanting her back. He carried on staring at her may be they weren't so different in their love for Gabrielle. He could debate this later though at this moment stopping this monstrous snake was much more important. He turned to face her hearing the screaming as the snake came closer to the temple he could hear it screeching in pain. He wasn't sure that it knew where it was headed only that all this had to end now. He eyed Xena as he shoved the Greek god of war back ignoring his look of disgust he could stay with the others.

He'd caused enough trouble as it was and he didn't want to be near him at this moment in time. As soon as this was over and done with he was would let him go. It was pointless keeping him now any way he no longer cared for teaching him the lesser god had already taken his first step on the road to understanding selflessness. He turned back seeing that the snake was now slowing down, no doubt from the pain of its burns. He knew he couldn't throw a fireball at it from this distance he'd put his people at to much risk, instead he'd need to be up close and personal to take the killer shot. He slowly stepped forward so he was front of the Warrior Princess. "Are you ready?"

Xena turned looking at the huge snake taking in a deep breath this felt as though it had been the longest day of her life. She put a hand on her face trying to ignore how tired she felt. A part of her wanting nothing more than to pass out just so she could sleep but she knew she couldn't do that now her lover's was the most important thing right now. She looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli's golden gaze. "Take me to her." She put a hand on Itzli's shoulder. "Take Itzli as well." She closed her eyes as the gold light blasted outwards almost blinding her for an instant. She could feel the fear welling up deep in the pit of in her stomach, she wasn't sure that she was ready to this.

8

Blood Jaguar didn't think as she slammed her clawed hand down on one of Milintica's eyelids causing blood to run free. She could barely feel the fire not that she really cared about it anyway. She watched as the serpents huge body came to a stop near the street closest to the main square. The pain was now starting to slow him down the fire had also started to go out leaving burnt scales. She could smell the burning flesh and see his only good green eye which was looking up at her. She eased up her clawed hand she'd been so looking forward to this. She brought down her clawed hand all the force she could muster. She found her smile widening as her claws hit the target dead on causing blood to fly outwards.

Her clawed hand penetrated the eye deeper, she grinned as she grabbed hold of it fully feeling it tear as she ripped it completely free from its socket. She laughed tearing it completely free of the socket listening to the snakes screech of pain which was long and drawn out. If he thought having one eye blinded was bad then she'd like to see how the bastard liked loosing two. She threw the eyeball to one side watching as it hit the stall bellow smashing up part of it. This was what she'd been waiting for! She pushed her clawed feet in deeper as she raised herself on to her hind legs. She didn't think as she leapt off feeling her claws scratch the ground as she landed on it turning to see Milintica swing his head violently.

She looked hearing her mocking laugher hit the air as the snake smashed its burnt face and neck in to the nearest building. She stepped closer on all fours watching as broken rock fell to the floor. "You stupid bastard worm come on and try to hurt me now!" Milintica turned sharply hearing where her voice was coming from, he flicked out his tongue trying to smell the air ignoring the pain and darkness which now filled everything. Blood Jaguar sneered as she stood up slowly on her hind legs picking up a large pot which was lying on the floor. She smiled inwardly as she threw the pot at the wall of a house opposite listening to sound as it shattered. The huge snake turned instantly striking the house with the full force of its upper neck only to screech as he hit solid stone.

Milintica roared in pain as he his jaws struck the stone smashing it apart, he tried to ignore the pain as he turned hearing the sound of the Blood Jaguar's laughter she'd tricked him! Blood Jaguar smiled she could see her counterpart still flying high above obviously she going to land she lowered herself on to all fours tensing her whole body. She narrowed her eyes as she lined herself up watching as Milintica's head stopped moving, she would get one shot at this and she wanted it to be beautiful, death was not beautiful unless it was creative and perfect. She moved her claws across the floor hearing the sound hit the air which caused the grand serpent to instantly turn in her direction.

She pricked up her ear hearing the sounds of foot steps as they hit the air she turned catching sight of ten living warriors as they came running in to the square carrying chains and rope. She snarled aloud they wouldn't take away her kill! She wouldn't let them she turned back eyeing the grand serpent who was getting ready to strike. She felt her feet leave the floor as he came towards her, his mouth opening fully she snarled as lowered her head further. She could see the jaws opening even wider. He was going to try and grab her in mid air she was sure of it, she had been grabbed before by these teeth so what did it matter, pain was just pain.

Gabrielle looked down as she flapped her wings she could see her counterpart flying towards the huge snakes open mouth. What was she thinking was she insane? She was going to kill herself! She swallowed she knew she shouldn't care but she did care, even though a part of her deeply disliked her counter part. She found the breath getting caught in her throat as the jaws closed around her counterpart fully in mid air. She flew downwards landing on the building closest just in time to see both huge black horns appear as they penetrated through the snakes head. Blood flew outwards as they came out fully through the centre of its upper head.

Its huge jaws opened and she could now see her counterpart on her hind legs pushed up against the lower jaw with all her might. Her huge wolf like head was forced upwards allowing each of the meter long horns to be forced even further through the serpent inner jaw and in to its main head causing more blood to flow. It leaked down hitting the ground bellow as a very long drawn out silence hit the air. The warriors had all stopped at the edge of the square not knowing what to do, or what to say. The snakes dying screech suddenly hit the air breaking the cold silence in an instant, she looked up again just in time to see two golden fireballs fly through the air one going over her head while the other moved past her.

They had been fired from a distance of that she was sure and she knew that they were the sun gods. They weren't meant for her or her counterpart she knew that just by looking at them, they were both killer blows. A killer blow which the serpent, would feel in an instant both these blows would no doubt finish him off stopping his rampage through the city. The first fireball slammed in to the serpent lower body blowing it apart while the other slammed in to its neck causing blood to fly outwards as the golden fire blasted apart it's ribs and central spine. The snake's whole body seemed to shake and quizzer, its huge neck fell sideways smashing apart one of the houses of the main street as it hit the ground with immense force causing everything to shake.

It all seemed to go quite again as it lay still its heavy breathing filling the air. She almost felt a sense of sadness for it, it was such a mighty serpent that had probably lived for years and had seen so many wonders and changes, yet now it was no more. In a single instant its whole life had been lost to the echoes of time. Milintica breathed in looking in to the darkness he could feel the Blood Jaguar in his mouth struggling to free herself. He could close his jaws and suffocate her but what was the point of that? He didn't believe in unfairness and in his dying moments he saw no point, he head lived a very long life. He had waited for years to be bested by some one, so many have come and gone and failed and now one had succeeded.

He had read the writing on C'thulon's great wall the words of the elder gods were final, all things had their end. He took in a deep breath feeling the blood as it flowed out over his scales his end had come and he was fine with it. He blinked with his sightless eyes watching as everything filled with orange light all around him. Gabrielle breathed in deeply watching as her counterpart tried to free herself only to find that she couldn't her horns were now stuck in place. She watched as her counterpart roared in anger as she tried harder to pry herself loose from the upper jaw. Gabrielle eased out her wings feeling a sense of sadness, she was foolish but she couldn't help herself.

She leapt of the building spreading out her wings as she drifted down wards feeling her feet touch the solid floor. She moved forward ignoring the warriors who where staring at the dead snake in front of them. She raised her sai blade higher as she came closer to the huge head she thrust the blade in to the snakes flesh cutting deeply around one of her counter parts horns tips. She breathed in watching as her counterpart started to twist her horn slowly freeing it from the area she'd sliced. She moved quickly over to the second horn which was slightly more difficult to free because it had been broken to begin with. She worked faster slicing the flesh around it while pushing against it with her other weapons hilt feeling it start to come free.

Blood Jaguar roared as she eased herself loose in a violent motion which caused her to fall out of the dead monsters mouth. She hit the ground hard on her side she eased out her clawed hand breathing in deeply. She could see blood dripping down from both her horns she shook her head slightly trying to get rid of it. She ran her claws across the floor as she took in another deep breath they were in the main market place just up from the sun gods keep. In the centre was the huge sun stone symbol the place where she'd been born. She sneered letting her good eye drift over everything she didn't want to be here she hated this place!

She could see her counterpart getting closer stupid little bitch, did she honestly believe that any act of good meant anything to her? Her good eye moved to the warriors who seemed unsure as to what to do next. They'd been sent to stop the snake not to stop her she felt a cruel smile form not that any of them could stop her. She ran her claws deeper in to the solid stone, they didn't even know what she was she could see it in all their faces. They'd find out just was she was as soon as she was finished with her counterpart. She eased herself up on to her hind legs digging her claws in to the sold stone ground as she met her counterpart's anxious gaze.

Gabrielle stepped closer to her counterpart see her glowing green eye fix on her she raised her hand slowly as her soft words hit the air. "Are you alright?" The next moment turned to blinding pain as the clawed hand smashed in to her face causing blood to fly out through her teeth. She stumbled back trying to take it feeling her wings tense instantly causing her feathers to ruffle. Blood Jaguar looked at her in disgust. "Little bitch! Do you honestly think that I care that you freed me!" Gabrielle coughed as she stepped back trying to take the pain. "I…thought you…might." Blood Jaguar sneered slightly as she came to stand over her, her seven foot tall body casting a dark shadow. "Then you're a fool, for even thinking that!"

She leaned over until their faces were almost touching she pulled back her lips showing off her teeth. "I want nothing more than to see you die! Weren't you listening the first time around?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Why do you want to kill me? I know my being part of you is partly true but I know it's not the whole truth!" Blood Jaguar felt her teeth grind together may be she should tell her counterpart the truth she was going to die anyway, so what did it matter if she took it to her grave? She eased up her clawed hand moving her long clawed fingers slightly. "Well, well aren't you perceptive, may be your finally getting the hang of understanding lies."

She eased up her hand pulling up some of her counterpart's golden hair, she watched as it spilt through her clawed fingers. "It's very simple really." She eased up a clawed thumb running it down the other woman's face very gently. She ignored the unsure expression which the other woman was giving her. "You will always be loved." She eased her clawed thumb up stroking again. "Xena will always love you until the end of time." She stroked harder seeing her counterpart wince as the sharp point of her claw scratched her face not enough to hurt but not enough to leave a light scratch. "Because you're beautiful, attractive, kind and you love those around you."

She eased up her claw again feeling the hated as it started to burn. "She'd die for you, save you from harm and shield you from the hate of others. She'd make love to you on the coldest of nights when the stars burn their brightest." She brought her claw down on to the other woman's face. "She'd never do this for me, she hates me, she ignores me and she says cruel things to me so she can look good in front of others." She pushed her claw in harder watching as blood started to run down from the deep cut which caused the blonde haired woman to wince in pain. "She blames me for all her wrongs and uses me. I think she only had sex with me just to please herself, she's also left me more than once to suffer and I hate her for it!"

She pushed her claw in deeper only to watch as her counterpart pulled away putting a hand on her face the pain showing in her eyes. "Deep down I hate her and I hate you! You see I'm a very jealous self centred person who's very focused on her self and I can't stand the thought of you having something which I can't have!" She eased up her hand looking at her bloody claw. "That is why you're going to die!" Gabrielle held her face feeling the blood as it ran down her cheek. "If Xena is our true lover then wouldn't she love you just the same? We are part of the same person!" Blood Jaguar laughed hearing her mocking laughter hit the air. "Don't insult me with your logic, you are the part she loves not me!"

She stepped forward watching as her counterpart stepped back. "Even you dislike me and fear me I can see it in your glowing eyes!" Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "Yes I do dislike you in some ways and I do fear you, but at the same time I feel sorrow and pain for you. You just want to be loved for who you are." Blood Jaguar narrowed her gaze. "I don't want your pity! I have enough of my own to last a life time!" She looked at her clawed hand moving her fingers slightly. "Every death looks the same to me now that is the price I pay for being what I am. Loneliness will forever be my close friend along with the cold darkness that comes with it."

Gabrielle pulled her hand slowly away from her face looking at the blood on it she looked up catching a glimpse of what could only be described as sadness in her counterpart's eye before they froze over again. "It doesn't have to be this way for you." She moved forward slowly. "We are one and the same we should become the real person we are meant to be then Xena can do nothing but love us as equals." Blood Jaguar growled as she turned to her. "I will not give up my life!" She didn't think as she brought down her fist smashing it in to the ground which was now covered in the red blood from the dead snake. "I will live and I won't let you or any one else stop me from drawing breathe!" She eased herself down on fully on to all fours. "I'm not tempted by your offer angel!"

Gabrielle swallowed her counterpart did want to kill her now she could see in her only good eye. It was inevitable and she couldn't change it, which made her feel even sadder. She was powerless against her counterpart who was both bigger and stronger. She eased up her sai blade looking at it all she could do was try to defend herself. She took a deep breath as her counterpart came closer her clawed feet moving across the floor. She spread out her wings out fully her one and only advantage was that she could fly, but it was her only advantage. She felt her feather ruffle as she tensed in fear what could any one do when faced with such blinding hatred as this?

She wanted to run but a part of her was through running and what would it accomplish anyway? She'd be leaving everyone to the mercy of her counterpart who couldn't hold back her nature which was hurt and kill. She pulled her feet back feeling them slide in to position she was not the greatest warrior in the world but by the gods she would try this day. No one could blame her for not trying and she owed it to all those who had been kind to her. She pulled back snapping out of her thoughts just in time to duck as the huge clawed hand came towards her as her counterparts inhuman roar hit the air. She leapt up in to the air flapping with all her might narrowly avoiding the horns as they swept past her legs.

She hit the ground hard on her knees only to jump up again as her counterparts clawed foot swept back trying to knock her down. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster but it wasn't from the fast movements she was making. She leapt back as the clawed hand came at her again narrowly skimming past her face. No it was the feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach, fear of loosing and failing everyone in this city because the odds were so much against her. Even now she didn't feel any rage or anger and something told her that she would never win this battle with out them. She had no idea where to begin when it came to ether emotion.

She swung her weapon up knocking the long claws away from her face only to find herself backing away as the jaws came down narrowly missing her shoulder. All her emotions were telling her to defend herself she felt the frustration as it started to take over. Why couldn't she find that anger with in her soul? This was no doubt the price she'd paid when they'd both been stripped from each other she had no sense of anger, rage or even aggressions only her counterpart did. That just made her feel even worse because it seemed that she was the weaker part of the true Gabrielle. She found herself screaming in pain as the claws sliced across her arm.

She pulled back watching as red blood began to seep down from the deep wounds, the next moments turned to blinding pain as she was hit again across the face. She stumbled back only to feel the claws slice across her leg before she could stop them the pain was awful it felt as if her soul was burning in her chest. She took in a deep breath as she stumbled back seeing the blood as it ran down in streams, a part of her wanted to cry but she knew that wasn't a good idea her counterpart could sense weakness in the same way that she could sense love. She stretched out her wings as she leapt upwards flying completely over her counterpart she turned ignoring her all her pain as she tried to ready herself as she came towards the ground.

End of part 78

Silvermoonlight


	79. Where The Darkness And Light Collide

_WHERE THE DARKNESS AND LIGHT COLLIDE_

Xena could feel her heart pounding in side her chest as she turned the corner of the street closely followed by Itzli. Huitzilopochtli was walking with her but so far he hadn't said anything. Not that she really expected him to but may be some part of her had, for some strange reason. He'd teleported her to the top of the building closest to the main market. He'd had to take the two shots despite not having a full field of vision and she'd seen the tension in his face as he thrown the two small golden fireballs. As far as she could tell at least one shot had hit the mark the other she wasn't sure about. They'd both seen the serpent fall but it from such a great distance that it was difficult to tell if they had killed it or if something else had.

He'd had to take the shot this way because he was trying to avoid any one else in his city getting hurt. She could now see people fleeing in all directions, the fear in their eyes. She took a deep breath something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that what ever was around the next corner wasn't going to be good. No that was wrong it wasn't the feeling of it not being good it was the feeling that she was sensing something familiar and yet very unfamiliar at the same time. It made no it felt very much like the sensation she'd felt when Gabrielle had been a werewolf but at the same time it didn't it was darker and almost inhuman.

She looked up slowly watching as more people flooded out through the narrow streets. Men woman and children as well as warriors all were running away from the main square in the distance. She couldn't hear the snake though not a hiss or even the sound of its body moving, but she could hear something else though. She looked up as a long drawn out roar which sounded like an animals hit the air. She felt herself stopping still on the spot she knew that sound, gods did she know that sound. She'd never expected to hear it again, when Gabrielle had been a werewolf that deep powerful roar had become something she'd gotten very used to.

She knew the sound and even the furious expression her lover pulled when she looked at someone in that form when they angered her. The way her jaws opened showing of all her razor sharp white teeth and how she pulled her lips up on both sides showing her upper gums. She could even remember how her lover's long ears lowered as she shook her mane of fur. The memory of her lover in this form standing over her, her seven foot tall height shadowing her was so memorable. It had been out love and protection as they'd looked out over the fort in Messene all that time ago. Gabrielle had used her in human strength to protect her from harm and to save her life more than once.

Oddly enough it felt like another life time ago even though it had been no more than four months ago. May be it felt different because she now felt differently about her relationship with Gabrielle. She'd felt that things had been changing and for the better but a part of her now knew that everything regarding Mexica hadn't been fully resolved. She breathed in deeply trying to catch her breath her body was still aching painfully. She'd caught the dark look in her lover's eyes from time to time when Mexica had been mentioned but she just hadn't asked the right questions regarding it or taken any time to try and help the younger woman regarding the issue until now.

Itzli came to a stop putting a hand on Xena's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Xena felt her eyes dart as she snapping out of her thoughts in an instant. In all honesty she didn't feel okay right now for more reason than she could count. She didn't want to talk about any off it right now to anyone. "I'm fine." Huitzilopochtli stopped as he turned to look at the Warrior Princess who was trying to catch her breath again. He heard the long drawn out roar once again it wasn't the snake the sound was wrong. He turned watching back as Xena started moving again. "What is that?" Xena picked up her pace ignoring the pain in her feet. "I know what it is."

She watched as Itzli came closer. "It's Gabrielle." Huitzilopochtli turned sharply. "You are sure of that?" Xena looked up slowly. "I'm positive." Huitzilopochtli breathed in sharply as he eased up his hand. "Tell me how did Gabrielle become this werewolf creature you refer to as Horn Hind?" He narrowed his gaze true he was making small talk but a part of him felt it only right to speak to her. Xena eyed him for a long moment. "It's a very long story." Huitzilopochtli carried on walking. "Then I am sure that you will be able to tell it to me when all this is over and done with." Xena ignored the dull pain as it shot through her lower back. "Perhaps…." She turned as the central square came fully in to view hearing the roar hit the air again as causing her to slow down.

There was a huge crash which echoed through the air, every part of her felt tense and being in so much pain didn't help. She could see even from a distance that the square was empty. She leaned forward she could see what looked like the snakes head lying in a pool of blood close by its whole head burnt. On top of that she could just about make out a number of warriors who were fleeing in to the houses. They'd dropped the chains and ropes which were now littering the floor. She could see what looked like a huge sunstone floor symbol that resembled the one on the fertility goddess pendent which was still around her neck. Huitzilopochtli raised his hand the main market was a mess and there was blood everywhere the only thing that was good about any of this was the dead serpent. The monsters body was lying sideways its head had destroyed a house on the way down and stone and wood were littering the floor all around its body.

8

Gabrielle felt the pain as her counterpart's claws slashed across her other leg, causing intense stinging pain. She winced pulling back even for a glancing blow it hurt. She didn't get a chance to move as the other heavy fist smashed it in to her mid section. She was tossed up in to the air, only to feel the pain as she came down hard crashing in to the market stall. She watched as food flew through the air all around her as she lay on the table part of the stall trying to take the pain. She didn't get a chance to move as the clawed hand came down hard on her shirt it dragged her off the stall pulling her in to mid air. Every thing turned to blinding pain again as she was thrown in to the abounded stall opposite breaking it with the force of her wings as she tried to protect herself.

She lay on the floor keeping a tight grip on her weapon she felt the pain as she was grabbed by leg and dragged off the floor so that she was hanging upside down in mid air. Blood Jaguar felt a cruel smile form, oh what fun this was, it was easy and from what she could tell her counterpart wasn't fighting back. She didn't think as she threw the golden haired woman at the solid wall of a house watching as she smashed in to it side first before hitting the ground. The golden haired woman struggled to get on to her knees she didn't think as she brought down her fist smashing it in to her face which caused blood to fly through her teeth.

Her counterpart was so pathetic, she knew how to fight she'd seen it on the battle field from where she'd watched her from a distance hidden from sight. Yet now she had no will to even try to fight back instead she had just dodged her most of the time or defended herself. May be the truth was that her counterpart knew she couldn't win and therefore she didn't want to try. She watched as her counterpart stumbled back before hitting the ground hard on her backside holding her jaw. She brought up her foot smashing in to her lower body causing her to be thrown in to the market stall opposite causing more food to fly through the air. The warriors who'd brought the chains and rope had been utter cowards as soon as the fight had started they had fled.

She eyed one of the thick chains in disgust as she kicked it out of the way, some how she had expected them to a least fight for the good side. She heard an agonizing groan from counterpart as she came towards her, she watched as the angel dragged her self off the stall her wings shaking slightly, so many ways to tear her apart and yet she had so little time. She leaned down grabbing her by the hair pulling her up savagely death was never long enough to satisfy her. She brought up her knee smashing it in to her counterpart's mid section hearing her scream in agony, she didn't think as she did it again only much harder. She let go of her counterpart watching as she barrel rolled in mid air before smashing in to the ground on her front.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to take the pain gods everything hurt so much, she gripped her sai blades tighter as she tried to get up. She was loosing this fight she could feel it. Everything hurt and she could taste blood in her mouth, as well as feel it running down from the deep wounds on her body. If she had been alive she knew in this instant that she might be dying, but the fact that she wasn't alive meant that she was still breathing. All her thoughts were cut off as she felt the clawed foot slammed in to her back with immense force. She could feel the pressure and the pain as her counterpart started to push down between her wings.

The long claws dug in as her counterpart used her weight and her seven foot frame to force downwards causing her to scream. She pulled out her wings only for them to be grabbed by both clawed hands which pried them apart with ease. She felt her teeth grinding together she wanted to scream, the only thing stopping her was her need to get out of this trap. Blood Jaguar smiled watching as the blood started to run free under her clawed foot she pushed down even harder she was going to break the little weakling's spine. She closed her hands around the muscles on the angels wings which gave her counterpart the ability to fold her them enjoying the scream of agony as it hit the air, all she had to do was squeeze and she'd break her wings as well!

"Let her go!"

Blood Jaguar turned slightly stopping in mid motion she knew that voice. She let go of her counter part in one swift motion as she turned slowly to meet the light blue eyes which were staring back at her their raw anger showing. She felt a cruel smile start to form she turned slightly as her counterpart began to crawl away the pain showing in her face. Xena felt the breath leave her as she stared in to the face of the werewolf in front of her, it wasn't Horn Hind. A part of her had wanted it to be as she entered the main square. May be because in her minds eyes she could blame this evil monster as being something else and not Gabrielle, but she could now see that this wasn't Horn Hind and no amount of wishing would ever make it Horn Hind.

The fur was as red as flames and although the body was a near identical copy of Gabrielle's werewolf form the double canine teeth on the upper and lower jaw as well as the torn skin which was showing of the muscle underneath made it all to clear that this was not that form. The terrifying black bull horns which both had another horn sticking out off them made it even more so. She could see the one good glowing green eye looking at her while the other which was milky white and stared in to nothingness had a long scar running down it. She could see now that all these wounds which were open were the wounds that Gabrielle had reserved at the top of Tezcatlipoca's temple right before her death.

The only thing that wasn't one of those wounds was the broken horn on the right side. When Gabrielle had been possessed by Horn Hind and she had been taken over by Iseron the other Titan armour they had both fought each other. During the battle she'd smashed Gabrielle's right deer horn or so everyone had told her. Obviously this being had different horns but the broken one had remained. She found her self looking up as the huge horned werewolf stepped forward so it was towered over her. She could smell the fur which had a very musky odour to it. She watched in silence as one of the huge clawed hands rose while an evil smile formed on the huge jaws. The one good eye looked at her for a long moment.

Xena blinked as Gabrielle's voice hit the air as the werewolf spoke it was a much deeper pitch than her lover's normal tone. "Hello Xena." She looked down slightly Gabrielle had started talking in that deeper pitch because she'd felt that no one ever took her seriously. She'd also done it during the time when she'd been pregnant with Eve. She had no doubt seen herself as the protector and would do any thing to help. The truth was she had never needed to change her voice because people did take her seriously it was just that she'd never taken the time to tell her. She looked up again meeting the good glowing eye which was Gabrielle's in every sense, as werewolves always had the same coloured eyes as they did in their human form.

She couldn't get over how insane this one good eye looked. She took another deep breath trying to think of some thing to say to this part that was Gabrielle. Blood Jaguar sneered as she eyed the tall dark haired woman she could already see Itzli and the sun god who had now appeared, no doubt Xena had run ahead not realizing what she'd find. She raised her clawed hand higher. "I'm not what you expected am I?" Xena looked up slowly. "No your not." Blood Jaguar smiled sniffing the air oh yes she could smell the sweat and dried blood all over the dark haired woman it was pleasurable as was seeing it on her body. She eased up a clawed finger poking it in to the woman's leather clad mid section. "Looks like you've been fighting."

Xena raised an eyebrow as she looked up again keeping her voice even. "Yes I have." Blood Jaguar smirked as she side stepped the dark haired woman. "Let me guess you came here because you need to have sex with me, so you can get rid of your pent up frustration?" Xena turned sharply eyeing the werewolf she had not expected those words or the venom in them. Blood Jaguar watched as her counter part stepped back further. "That is my only use to you is it not?" She felt her hand form a fist. "When you were normally out playing hero, I was always just there to fill you're after battle needs." She laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "How the real Gabrielle ever put up with you I will never know." She leaned forward snarling aloud. "I would never put up with your impulsive and annoying behaviour."

She leaned closer to Xena's ear. "Nor your constant bravado and your irritating belief that your always right and every one else is wrong. Your such an arrogant unworthy bitch" Xena looked up slightly meeting the one good glowing eye, she'd heard this once already to day but to hear it spoken by her lover hurt so much more. Even if she wanted to deny that this wasn't Gabrielle she knew that it was. She took in a sharp breath watching as the light streamed out from the good eye she was finding it difficult to speak. "You tried to hurt one of the servant girls, you tried to force yourself up on her…why did you do that? You're not like that!" Blood Jaguar laughed ignoring the shock on Itzli's face as he stared at her. "Because I can."

She raised her clawed hand moving her fingers. "If you care for nice qualities then you're obviously thinking of my weakling counterpart." Xena turned watching as the blonde haired woman close by stood up. She felt her heart skip a beat as the huge wings pulled back with all their beautiful gleaming colours. She wanted to just stare at the other half of Gabrielle but she knew that she couldn't allow the werewolf in front of her to witness any form of love as it may be construed as weakness. She stepped forward meeting the werewolf good eye once more. "Have you always been part of my Gabrielle?" Blood Jaguar sneered in disgust. "Yes I have."

Xena looked at her for a long moment she could see in the good eye that this was not a lie it was spoken with proud conviction. Blood Jaguar raised her clawed hand higher. "As much as you'd like to say that I don't exist or don't deserve to you'd be wrong in your conviction. Just as you're wrong in believing that I will listen to a word you have to say right now." She stepped side ways eyeing her. "Because you probably believe in your small pathetic mind that I have no right to exist because I'm not the nice part that you love because I do things which no doubt disgust you. Which is all the more amusing because I'm sure that you did much worse during your warlord days therefore you have no right to judge my actions."

Xena folded her arms. "I never tried to force young women to sleep with me." Blood Jaguar looked down slightly. "No but I am sure that you slept with many men and women regardless of whether they wanted to have sex with you, so what's the difference?" She sniggered slightly. "The world is ruled by the strong Xena you know that better than anyone." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I don't believe in that anymore." Blood Jaguar felt her teeth grind together. "You're lying if you didn't believe that then you wouldn't have tried to drag the real Gabrielle to her death." She lowered her ears slightly. "It was just another drop in the ocean for you, another act of violence that can be added to your very long list."

She rose her clawed hand higher using to ease up some of the dark black hair watching as it spilt through her fingers. "I have no doubt that if you had the real Gabrielle you'd still end up hurting her with another act of violence in time to come. You should be grateful that this has happened and that I'm this way, because it spares you any pain and regret." Xena sharply turned to look at the werewolf. "I'm not like that anymore I would not hurt her again." Blood Jaguar felt a cold smile form. "You can no more change your nature than I can stop hurting people it's the way we both are." Xena felt all her fear leave her in an instant as she heard the painful catch in the werewolf's voice.

It was a very recognisable catch, which was so Gabrielle in a shocking instant everything became crystal clear. This was Gabrielle true it was her worst qualities but it also included in these traits was her sadness. That notion surprised her even more yet it made perfect sense, may be both beings carried a very different version of sadness and possibly anger. No there was more it just hadn't occurred to her till now, this werewolf version was no doubt carrying all her lover's self pity and insecurities. If she knew her lover the way she thought she did then these insecurities came with much deeper issues. Not all off which had been resolved over the years a part of her now wished she'd tried harder to resolve them.

There was the desire to be liked and wanted and to be more protective, and to be able to perform well on the battle field and in the bedroom. As well as the ultimate driving force of her lover's soul which was the burning desire to be loved and a deep need for affection. She looked up seeing a hint of pain in the one glowing green eye while the other stared in to nothingness. She was going about this all wrong she was showing tenseness to this werewolf which was just what it expected. She felt her eyes dart for a moment as she spoke. "Do you love me?" Blood Jaguar looked at her in surprise the question made her feel out of her depth. She didn't think as she roared in the dark haired woman's face causing her hair to be blown back. "No I don't love you why would I care about a whore like you?!"

Xena stepped forward watching as the werewolf instantly stepped back. "Your lying do you think I haven't seen that look you just gave in my Gabrielle's eyes before today?" Blood Jaguar snarled listening to the inhuman sound. "I'm not Gabrielle! My name is Blood Jaguar!" Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Blood Jaguar is Gabrielle your one and the same." Blood Jaguar snorted in disgust. "You keep telling yourself that, you might one day come believe it." Xena took a deep breath she could see Itzli close by. The sun god was watching in silence as was the angelic counterpart who was saying nothing but watching her intensely. The look on her face was one which said that she trying to remember her.

She'd talk to the angel when the time was right but right this second this werewolf was more important. She eased up her hand watching as the clawed hand tensed. "You don't have to lie to me Blood Jaguar." She eased her fingers closer to the long snout hearing the deep breathing. "You don't have to feel this way." Blood Jaguar narrowed her good eye. "Why should I love you? You caused the real Gabrielle nothing but pain." Xena looked up staring at her intensely. "Because I love you…." Blood Jaguar sneered as she side stepped her avoiding Xena's hand. "Don't make me laugh, you don't love me!" She raised her clawed hand eyeing her counterpart. "You love her! You'll always love her!" Xena shook her head feeling a calm take over as she spoke. "No your wrong you make the mistake of believing that I love her but the truth is I love both of you."

She looked down slightly. "My Gabrielle wouldn't be the person she is with out ether of you." She stepped forward watching as Blood Jaguar stepped back the rage showing in her face. "You're her strength, her unbreakable will, your full of her insecurities and you carry her sadness as well as her drive for pleasure." She felt a smile form. "You even carry the werewolf face that I came to love." She turned watching as the angel moved a step closer she looked up again meeting the one good glowing green eye. "Despite what you are and how you look I can't love you any less. I always promised my Gabrielle that I would love her even if she became evil and I will keep that promise now." She turned to angel whose wounds were slowly starting to heal up. "I love you just the same."

She raised her hand. "You're her selfless love, devotion, and courage the part of her that gives just to helps others and loves me even for my faults." She felt her smile widen. "If she wasn't who she is I wouldn't be who I am, that is why I love both of you." Blood Jaguar roared in anger as she eyed the tall dark haired woman. "Bravo a very flattering speech but it won't save you from me." She stepped forward recomposing herself. "Unlike the angelic fool behind us I know this is just a ploy to get me to stop." She felt her clawed foot scratch the floor. She could see the small Aztec bag over the woman's left shoulder. "I know you have your real Gabrielle's skull in that bag and your going to give to me right now or I'm going to rip out your insides and wrap them around your neck!"

End of part 79

Silvermoonlight


	80. A Cold Overwhelming Sadness That

_A COLD OVERWHELMING SADNESS THAT CANNOT BE MEASURED_

Huitzilopochtli stared at the two being in front of him he had not expected this despite what he'd been told. It was all just as Coaxoch had said in perfect detail. His Gabrielle the one he had made who now had wings and the other creature which was unlike monster he'd ever seen. He looked down slightly something told him that the other gods would be joining him soon enough. Xena had bolted ahead of both him and Itzli before he could stop her even for a battle worn warrior she was so focused. Despite all her pain and numbness Itzli had had a lot problems keeping up with her as had he but then wasn't used to running to places. He wanted to curse himself for not keeping up with her.

Now he was faced with the monster of his own creation that could match anything from the seventh hell. He'd heard of lycanthropes or werewolves but he'd never seen one. Now he could see the reason for everyone's concern, this wolf that walked on its hind legs like a person looked powerful, strong and violent. The horns on this ones head were something else both almost a meter high on each side although one was broken. He put a hand to his face he could blow this being to bits but he couldn't do it as he'd be damaging what was in essence an essential part of Gabrielle it was just as essential as the angel despite how it looked.

Xena knew what she was doing he could see it in her eyes and he'd have to hold back and let her finish what she'd started and put all his faith in her judgment at this moment because that was the honourable thing to do. She had a plan and she knew Gabrielle much better than he did, he would have to hold back and let her plan play out for his people's sake. Xena looked at the bag on her shoulder before turning back to meet the Blood Jaguars good eye. "You won't kill me." Blood Jaguar sneered slightly as she leaned forward. "Oh and why is that you smart ass bitch?" Xena breathed in deeply. "Because you're the part that always fights to save me, it was you who stood in front of C'thulon and made a deal for my life."

Blood Jaguar burst in to a fit of laugher. "Oh that's rich once again you believe I'm my counterpart." She eased up her clawed finger. "You hold the key to my existence in that bag." She felt her teeth grind together. "I won't have my life torn from me, I want to live to breath and have mindless sex with someone other than you!" Gabrielle eased up her hand watching as the wounds on her arm closed up healing fully, that was strange. She turned looking once again at the Warrior Princess whose name seemed to draw of her tongue like silk. She stepped forward looking closely at the warrior woman face and body yes she remembered now.

She could remember this tall warrior's face with its blue eyes perfectly as if she'd seen it a thousand times. She could even remember how her leather bodice smelt after it had been rubbed clean. As well as what the darker bronze skin felt when she ran her fingers over it and how soft the long dark hair felt when she touched it. She turned looking at the Aztec warrior close by, she recognised him from the house although he was now in warrior dress. He seemed familiar to her as well. She turned shaking her but she couldn't remember from where though, gods this was so messed up! She looked up staring in to her Lords sad eyes for a long moment before looking away again.

It had all been a lie none of it was real she knew it now in her hearts of hearts and yet she had no will to hate the tall man close by despite all that had happened. Yes he had lied to her, yes he hadn't been honest but he did love her and he'd never hurt her. He'd even protected her when his warriors who had accused her of being the killer. He wasn't her true lover though she knew that now and nothing would ever change that fact. She knew that she would not be returning to him when all this was over. She wanted to be with Xena the woman who gave her selfless love with question. She'd even go with her counterpart if it came to that, she was willing to share.

She looked up Xena was so noble and selfless she was even willing to say she loved her just as much as her counterpart. Even though her counterpart was being so cruel to her she suddenly felt the feeling of pure anger over take her in an instant. How dare her counterpart talk to her that way! No one should ever talk to her like that! She was a kind woman who was brave and noble she'd showed nothing but love in these past few minutes to her counterpart who had acted like a rebellious, spoilt child. She lowered her hand feeling it form a fist. The rage seemed to burn all the brighter as she watched her counterpart smile mockingly at the tall woman who looked like she had, had a battle not so long ago.

The dried blood was evidence of that, she felt her gaze slowly narrow she'd hurt her counterpart if she touched Xena in any way! She stepped further forward feeling all the fear leave her. She tensed feeling her feathers ruffles as she pulled up her wings in a violent motion causing the Aztec warrior to step away, the confusion showing in his eyes. Blood Jaguar eyed Xena in disgust. "I'm not going to die today you are though and you know you can't win. When the real Gabrielle had her normal werewolf form she was sent mad by Lycaon the werewolf king and we both know that you didn't fair well in that fight. So why don't you take a moment to imagine what fighting me will be like?!"

She leaned forward tensing as she readied herself. "I don't believe that you'll survive this time around Xena." Xena eased out her hands slowly. "You won't kill me, you don't want to deep down in your heart you love me and you don't want to destroy me." Blood Jaguar slowly raised her clawed hand. "Oh believe me I will!" She raised her clawed hand higher trying to ignore the tensing in her heart, she wanted this bitch dead!

That was what she wanted more than any thing wasn't it? Yes it was but at the same time she didn't. May be it was because of the sex it was so memorable. She found herself roaring in anger she could do this she could destroy Xena! Xena was just a dead dream belonging to real Gabrielle it wasn't her dream she didn't need it! She was stronger she killed things that was what she did, that was her nature! She felt her good eye dart as she looked at her shaking clawed hand she brought it down feeling everything go in to slow motion. She could already feel the muscles in her shoulder tensing as her hand slowed down she knew it was going to stop before it hit Xena as her heart started to scream with pain.

Gabrielle ran forward watching as the clawed hand came down in she wasn't going to let this happen she'd die before she let Xena be harmed! She felt the pain as she smashed in to her counterpart causing her to be thrown side ways. Blood Jaguar winced in pain as she slammed in to the ground feeling the pain go through her in an instant. She snarled as she turned watching as her counterpart came in to view she felt her clawed hand scratch the floor as she got up ignoring the pain. "You little bitch!" Gabrielle sneered as she eyed her no longer being able to hold back her rage. "You touch her and I will hurt you!" Blood Jaguar eased herself to her feet. "Oh please what are you going to do to me you pathetic little?"

She didn't get a chance to finish her words as the other woman her fist slammed in to her face. She blinked only to be smacked again even harder which caused her to stumble back as blood started to run down her lower jaw. Gabrielle felt her scream of anger hit the air as she pulled up both her wings up fully. "I'll do that to you, you cruel conceited monster!" Blood Jaguar stepped back as she let out an inhuman roar of anger which echoed through the square as her rage began to burn. She was going to kill this little bitch for doing that! Gabrielle didn't think as she screamed back as she tensed the flight feathers in a threatening manner, she wasn't afraid of her counterpart anymore!

She leapt of the floor pulling her wings to full spread as she took flight she flew forward using all the force of her wings as she brought her foot down smashing it in to her counterparts face, causing her to loose her footing and smash in to the ground back first. She flew up again realizing something, her counterpart was slower than she was she was much more agile. She flapped watching as her counterpart stood up trying to shake of her daze she was in. She eyed her wings for a moment they gave her power, it hadn't occurred to her before now. There was more though she wasn't able to fight back before because she had nothing worth fighting for and nothing she truly cared about.

She turned looking at Xena she'd fight for her she'd die for her, she knew that she'd do any thing the woman asked her to do because she loved her. She'd fight for her love, even if that meant her own death she could feel that deep down inside. The feeling of it was so strong that it encompassed her whole being. Blood Jaguar looked up only to watch as her counterpart dived bombed in mid flight coming at her. She didn't get a chance to react as the other woman slammed in to her mid section wrapping her arms around her as her wings beat faster causing her feet to leave the ground as she was forced up in to the air.

Her counterpart let go at the last minute causing her to thrown back first in to the nearest market stall which was smashed in half as her body went through it. She felt the stone of one of the buildings as she collided with it only off howl in pain as one of her ribs cracked as she slammed straight in to the solid stone ground. Her counterpart flew upwards only to turn in mid flight as she came back towards her picking up speed. Deep down inside she felt the fear as it began to take over. She turned eyeing Xena for one instant trying to ignore the part of her that wanted to run to her and hide behind her like a frighten child.

She swung her clawed hand outwards as her counterpart got closer only to feel her grip it at the wrist in mid swing. She swung her other clawed hand only to have that grabbed as well. Gabrielle screamed in anger as she beat her wings faster watching as her counterparts clawed feet left the floor, she tightened her grip trying to ignore the weight. Her counterpart had to weigh twice as much as she did and all because she was pure muscle. She flapped harder ignoring Blood Jaguar's struggle as they got up higher in to the air. She kept on beating her wings trying to gain even more height as she caught sight of the panic in her counterpart's good eye.

She leaned forward looking at the square bellow came with its huge sunstone symbol in the centre. She leaned forward so her face was close to the long snout. "I may not be as strong as you or as powerful but unlike me you can't fly!" She looked down at the floor bellow then back her counterpart who sneered slightly. "Lets see how strong you really are after you land!" Blood Jaguar blinked in shock as she looked up. "You won't drop me!" She turned looking at the floor far bellow she could already see Xena and Itzli running towards them. She turned back ignoring the pain in her chest. "I would drop you, but you wouldn't drop me!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I'd do anything for Xena, that's why I'll drop you."

She looked at the clawed hands. "Xena was trying to be nice to you and you tried to hurt her and now you're going to pay the price!" Blood Jaguar felt the panic hit home as her counterpart let go of her. She felt the air as it blew through her fur as she headed towards the solid ground bellow. She closed her eyes knowing that this was going to be unimaginable painfully all her thoughts were cut off as she collided with the floor feeling it crack underneath her as she hit it. Everything turned to blinding pain and stars for an instant she felt her wrist bone and her knee bone as they shattered causing her roar of agony to hit the air.

She opened her good eye only to see stars once more, which took a long moment to clear. She could see the shadow up above coming closer as her counterpart came down to land. She was lying sideways on the floor close to the sunstone symbol the solid ground underneath her had cracked outwards from the force of her smashing in to it. She eased up her clawed hand seeing that the bone from her wrist was now coming through. She looked down seeing that her foot was twisted at an odd angle and she couldn't feel her lower legs. She wasn't healing! She could still feel the broken rib bone in her chest which was burning with pain. The revelation of this was terrifying beyond words the thought of death was all encompassing.

She felt her eyes dart as she struggled to get up trying to control her fear only to see her counterparts feet as she landed opposite her slowly walking towards her, her voice hit the air in a desperate rush. "I wasn't going to kill Xena!" Gabrielle folded her wings back as she came closer to her counterpart she could see the fear in her good eye. "Yes you were! That's what you do, you said it your self it's in your nature." Blood Jaguar breathed out deeply. "You stupid fool I was going to stop my blow!" Gabrielle kneeled down grabbing one of the horns using it to pull her counterparts head up to meet her own. "Why would you stop?" Blood Jaguar breathed in sharply keeping her voice to a painful whisper. "Because in part we both…"

Gabrielle looked up sharply. "We both what?" Blood Jaguar tried again finding difficulty of saying the last word. "Love…." She looked at her opposite for a long moment. "You don't know how to love anyone, that's why I've always been the part of the real Gabrielle who had control. You've always been dangerous and I swear that if we do end up back in the true Gabrielle's body this day I will spend the rest of my life controlling you until the day I die!" Blood Jaguar looked down sadly feeling the blood as it ran down her jaws. "I only wanted to live! You've always been cruel you couldn't share your love with me!" She breathed in slowly, a part of her no longer cared if her counterpart finished her off. It was just more pain which she was used to receiving. "That was all I ever wanted! I just wanted to be a part of something!"

She lowered her gaze. "I need to be part of something! I hate being this way! I'm always condemned, always left out, do you even know what that feels like angel! Do you know what it is to never feel love!?" She watched as the surprise slowly spread across her counterparts face. "That is why I wanted to keep my life because I don't have one in the real Gabrielle's body!" She lowered her head looking at the floor. "I want only to see what dawn looks like in her true eyes, to smell cooked food on the stove. To have a moment during your love making where I can feel what its like! Yet I'm denied everything because you've never been willing to share with me because you're judgemental and unkind!"

She lowered her head further. "We both exist now in the real Gabrielle's body I know in the beginning it was just you, but things have changed. You can no longer destroy me or say that I don't exist or treat me like a parasite. I'm a part of you now and I will be until the end of time. I only want what you want to co exist if I could do that I wouldn't do any of the wrongs I do because I'd finally have inner peace." She looked up again. "So tell me angel do you know how it feels to never know pure love?!" Gabrielle looked down slightly she knew just how that felt and how much it hurt. The love she had shared with the sun god as real as it had been had not taken away the echoing loneliness in her heart "Yes I do know what that's like now."

She turned catching sight of Xena and the Aztec warrior running towards them she could see the panic and confusion in both their faces. She leaned down pulling her sai blade free as she turned to her counterpart who was breathing heavily her huge body hardly moving. "Are you afraid to die?" Blood Jaguar looked down slightly. "Yes." Gabrielle didn't think as she tightened her grip around the horn as she raising her weapon higher. Blood Jaguar eyed the gleaming steel with its glowing patterns. "Nothing ever changes does it? Some days I wish that I'd never existed at all. May be now you'll get what you want, the real Gabrielle's body back even though you'll die to be recreated in it."

Xena ran forward watching as Itzli followed what had just happened was nothing like what she'd expected. In an instant everything had gone out of control. She hadn't thought that the angel would fight for her like this it seemed that in an instant the Blood Jaguar had been not only been beaten but broken in more ways than one. It seemed that the part that fought for her was inside the angel and not in side the Blood Jaguar. The worst part of this was that she'd seen in the werewolf's good eye that she was going to stop mid swing, she'd seen her tense her arm as she'd swung it. She ran faster watching as the sai blade was raised even higher she couldn't kill the Blood Jaguar!

The werewolf was as much a part of Gabrielle as the angel to loose one would be to loose Gabrielle forever. She knew that she could throw the Chakram to stop the angel's weapon but she was too afraid to do so. There were still too many images in her mind of the day when she'd thrown the Chakram at her lover the first time. She wouldn't risk doing that again as long as she lived and she could disarm her without the use of her Chakram she knew it deep down inside. She raised her hand as she felt her feet hit the ground as she ran towards the huge sunstone symbol on the ground for all she was worth, ignoring all her pain. "No stop it! You can't kill her!

Gabrielle didn't think as she brought down the weapon she could see the fear and total despair in the Blood Jaguar good eye as her weapon came down in a deadly ark. She'd heard Xena's scream even from a distance and still her weapon hand travelled downwards. Blood Jaguar closed her eyes sadly her fate was sealed nothing mattered anymore all her dreams would die here and now.

End of part 80

Silvermoonlight

Is good always a good as it seems, is evil truly as cruel as it appears?


	81. Believe In Me When I Can No Longer

_BELIEVE IN ME WHEN I CAN NO LONGER SEE THE SUN IN YOUR EYES_

Gabrielle breathed in painfully as the sai blade carried on downwards on its deadly ark shifting slightly in mid air. She felt the force as someone grabbed her hand stopping her weapons action she turned sharply meeting Xena's light blue eyes which were looking back at her filled with uncertainty. She could see now that the taller woman was down on one knee her light blue eyes were filled with pain. It wasn't pain from stopping her weapon but pain from getting down on one knee. She could see it in her ridged body, which was tensed up painfully. The taller woman was also sagging slightly forward and her grip on her hand wasn't as tight as it could be.

She lowered her gaze meeting the Blood Jaguars good eye as it looked up at her seeing where her weapon would have landed. She knew already that her weapon was aimed to miss. That had been the whole point she had wanted to see if the pain her counterpart felt was real and to see if it she was telling the truth or lying just to save her self. It wasn't a lie through she'd seen her counterparts moment of despair the truth was that they were both suffering. She was suffering because she now knew that her existence had been a lie and her counterpart was suffering because she'd had no life to start with. She looked down sadly they both weren't meant to be this way.

It made everything so much clearer though and what ever fears she'd had seemed to leave her in this moment. It didn't matter what kind of a person the real Gabrielle was, what mattered was that she was made from both of them. A person becomes more because of the parts they have for better or for worse. Xena eyed the weapon in the angel's hand she turned watching as Itzli kneeled down close by. She'd only just managed to stop the weapon but that in its self made it feel like a painful weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She'd been here once before with her daughter Eve and she'd done the wrong thing and now she'd had the chance to do the right thing.

Her eyes traced the weapons path downwards, she found herself blinking it was going to miss! It was if it had never meant to strike a killer blow in the first place which meant that the angel had wanted to find out something. She watched as the huge clawed hand came up easing the sai blade free from the angel's hand. She could tell by the werewolf's good eye that she knew that it was going to miss but she was still surprised by it. Xena gently let go of the angels hand watching as the Blood Jaguar looked at the weapon for a long moment before dropping it which caused it to clatter as it hit the solid floor hard.

Blood Jaguar looked at the weapon lying on the floor. "You weren't going to kill me were you?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she pulled her wings forward using one of them to shade Xena who kneeled down, breathing in deeply as she listened to their conversation. "As you said nothing ever changes, I want things to change from now on." She leaned forward keeping her wing over Xena. "It was never meant to be this way, you, me we were never meant to be separated." Blood Jaguar pulled herself up slightly in to a sitting position ignoring the pain. Her counterpart was putting forward a truce, something which had never happened before and every part of her wanted to take it.

Despite living she was tired of the constant pain and sadness that ruled her life and she wanted a means to an end it. She pulled down her hand forcing her ankle back in to place ignoring the pain which caused her to grit her teeth. They could fight for an eternity but it would accomplish nothing and they both knew this now. "Your right it wasn't." She shook her mane watching as the bone in her wrist forced its way back in side her skin causing her clawed fingers to move. Her healing process was so much slower than her counterparts she eyed Xena for a long moment. "You came here to save us from ourselves." Xena looked up slightly meeting her good eye. "Yes."

She felt the feathers of the huge wing as they touched her back. "I love you both." She put her hand on her face feeling the exhaustion hit home. She eased the bag off her shoulder dropping it in front of them. It wasn't her choice to force them together she wanted them to come together because they wanted to. She looked down slightly. "I can put you back together but you don't have to merge if you don't want to." Blood Jaguar looked up sharply. "I don't understand we aren't your Gabrielle, why would allow that?" Xena breathed in deeply as she looked up. "Because ether way you're both my Gabrielle."

She eased open the Aztec bag pulling the skull out putting it down in front of them. "I'm your lover in one form or another but I have no right to decide your fate it should be your choice to make not mine." Gabrielle ruffled her feathers slightly as she looked up. "You would take us both back home if we were to choose other wise?" Xena nodded to her head. "Yes I would, I'd live with you both, I don't care if you have wings." She turned eyeing the Blood Jaguar. "Or if you're a werewolf who's blind in one eye, none of this matters to me." She looked down slightly. "You'll both always be Gabrielle to me and at the end of the day that's all I want."

She closed her eyes for a long moment a part of her wished that her Gabrielle could see her now if only for spilt second. She would have been so proud of her for doing this. Some how she hoped that what ever the out come ether her merged lover or her separated lovers would remember this day for the rest of their lives. Huitzilopochtli looked at the two beings seated close by along with Xena he'd heard the whole conversation. He looked down sadly nether of them had looked at him or spoken to him. He put a hand on his face, eyeing the dead snake had this really all been worth it? Over a hundred or more of his people had been wounded and some even killed.

Half of his main street had been destroyed along with part of his father's temple and he didn't even want to contemplate his people out cries which he knew were soon to come. He had failed as his people's god, he had put his personal wants over them and now he had paid the price for doing what was in essence a terrible thing. He blinked as he looked up eyeing the dead serpent something didn't add up though. How had Milintica managed to get this close to his city in the first place? He had a set of specialized warriors who guarded the outer city yet somehow this huge snake had gotten right past them, it didn't make any sense!

Something that big couldn't just slip by unnoticed, he narrowed his gaze there was only one weak spot and that was his first loves burial place. He didn't put his warriors there out of respect for her field and only the highest ranking warriors were told the truth about it and they would never uttered a word to anyone. The only other people who knew about that field were the other gods he stopped in mid motion, the other gods! It was so damn obvious! One of the other gods had helped the grand serpent so he could get in to the city! Some one had made some sort of a deal with him. his prize being Gabrielle but he had no idea what the snake had given them in return.

He breathed in deeply which ever god had done this they were going to pay for it! He'd hunt them down a make them pay ten fold for all the suffering bringing this monster here, had caused his people. The monster side of Gabrielle had just done what was part of its nature and made things much worse. Even if she hadn't started to fight it though, it would have still broken through his city trying to find her. The werewolf had done a noble act without even realizing it, it had killed the serpent before it could get in to his main temple. No doubt that was where it had intended to go while his back was turned as he was preoccupied with other things.

He turned watching as the other god's appeared behind him all at the same time including the Greek war god who was being helped by Xochipilli since he had no powers at this moment in time. He felt his teeth grind together as her eyed them one by one. "Who of you knows that the field on the left side of my city!?" Xochiquetzal blinked as she eyed the scene in front of her for a long moment. Xena had managed to stop the two sides she felt the tension finally leave her. She could see the two sides seated with Xena one in front of her and one behind. Itzli was seated close by although he wasn't saying anything he was just watching. In truth he was watching the werewolf with horns with curiously more than anything else. This didn't surprise her no warrior in Mexica had ever seen a werewolf and if they had it would have been no more than a glimpse.

Also this creature despite its very frightening looks was a part of Gabrielle which made it seem even more surprising. She eyed her brother and Chantico who were looking at it with the same fascination. The only one who didn't look fascinated by it was the Greek war god she could sense the tension in his body already along with a very real twinge of fear. She put a hand on her chin now her brother's words made more sense he said a part of Gabrielle soul had been able to change her body but the part had been dormant. This was that dormant part awakened once more by mistake, it was very fascinating yet at the same time slightly unnerving that a person could change in to such a powerful beast.

She slowly met Huitzilopochtli gaze seeing the burning anger in his eyes. She shook of her personal thoughts as she went over his question in her mind. "What about that field I didn't know any of them had anything special in them?" Huitzilopochtli turned sharply eyeing Chantico. "What about you?" Chantico blinked as she looked up. "You know I don't care about fields." Huitzilopochtli sneered as he looked at Xochipilli. "You know though don't you!?" Xochipilli eyed the tall man he sighed as he stepped forward. "If this is about your first love, I never pried in to personal business when you buried her. All I know is that you gave her a special grave I no, no more than that, so don't look at me as if I'm to blame for what it is that's rattled your cage."

Huitzilopochtli felt his hand form a fist as he eyed him only to feel his anger start to burn away the love god never told lies. If he didn't know then he didn't know. He folded his arms breathing in deeply as he eyed them all. "Some one told that serpent how to get in to my city! There's only one way in and it's through one of my fields and very few people know about it!" Xochipilli eyed the huge dead snake he could tell how it had been killed it had, had fireballs thrown at it, but the killer blow had been from two horns going through its head. He didn't need to ask to know who had done that he could see her sitting opposite her angelic counterpart her huge blood stained horns gleaming in the sunlight.

This horned werewolf was a terrifying creature to behold but at this moment it was completely submissive. The angelic counterpart's wings were spread outwards so one was covering Xena from the hot sun. Xena herself was sitting still while the both parts sat still thinking deeply about something, nether saying anything. He turned back to Huitzilopochtli who still looked annoyed. "None of us would tell the grand serpent where this field is Huitzilopochtli, we aren't like that." Ares folded his arm sneering slightly at the Aztec war god. "They wouldn't but I would but only because I don't like your Huitzilopochtli, you're a bastard."

Huitzilopochtli eyed the other god in disgust, he felt his teeth grind together he wasn't in the mood for rising to his pitifully bait right now. No Xochipilli and the others hadn't done this. Which left three other possible choices Quetzalcoatl, Tezcatlipoca and Itzpapalotl and he could cross out Tezcatlipoca from that list, since the bastard never gave up secrets. Tezcatlipoca liked to keep them for his own personal use, never anyone else's it was part of his greedy cat like nature which only left Quetzalcoatl and Itzpapalotl. He knew deep down his gut that it had to be one of them. It didn't matter which though he was going to make both of them pay, they had terrorised the innocent people of this land for far too long!

He felt himself self snap out of his haze as a warm slender fingers touched his hand, he looked down meeting Xochiquetzal's concerned gaze. Xochiquetzal looked up slowly watching as Chantico came closer folding her arms. "I'm sorry that your people were hurt by the grand serpent." She turned watching as people as they carried on running past with healing bags and herbs to help the wounded. "So am I." Huitzilopochtli raised his other hand watching as the huge stone centre of the sun stone floor symbol began to pull back as it opened. He could see the bloody pool churning inside. He felt the pain wrenching at his heart all his dreams of keeping Gabrielle as his own had brought nothing but painful suffering to all his people and to her lover Xena.

He looked down sadly trying to hide the pain he felt deep down inside. "I should be thankful that the monster I released has been stopped it in its tracks." He looked at the blood staining the floor most of it was Gabrielle's. "Yet I feel in freeing this monster that I have failed my people ether way by letting it happen." Chantico put a hand on the big man's shoulder. "Your people have always adored you." She looked down slightly. "Take it from someone who knows. The more human you are in your peoples eyes the more they can come to terms with your mistakes. That is what sets us apart from the lesser gods we understand humanity and embrace it."

Huitzilopochtli sighed as he shook his head they were both being kind which was more than he deserved since he'd just accused them. He had always been less tolerant of other gods. May be because of his dealings with the creator gods, which had made him very judgemental and angry he looked up to where Xena was seated. Xochiquetzal followed his golden gaze. "You should join her." Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "No I shouldn't, I don't feel my presence is required, I've caused them all enough suffering." Xochiquetzal patted his arm slightly. "No I think you should join them, I think they need to see you." She gently pushed him forward. "It might help."

Itzli turned watching as the pool of creation finished opening, he could see the boiling blood churning in side it. He breathed in deeply he'd never seen it before. It was also just as the warriors from other villages had said it was in the very centre of the sun stone carving. Right where Gabrielle had landed her winged horse when they'd both come here. Huitzilopochtli moved slowly forward watching as Ares followed although the lesser war god was a least a step behind him. He smiled at him coldly. "Do I sense fear in you lesser god?" Ares carried on moving yes it was fear but he was going to admit it, not to this bastard. "No but if I were you I wouldn't get close to the werewolf part she has a thing about ripping off heads."

Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "I see and I am assuming it's your head she wants to rip off, which does not surprise me in the least, lesser war god." Ares sneered at him as he carried on moving he couldn't wait to be free of this bastard he was so full of himself. He felt his body tense as he got closer to the seated group. Xena eased up her hand as she looked at the huge feathered wing over shadowing her. She eased up her fingers not being able to stop herself she'd dreamed about this moment for so long. She couldn't help herself her hand was moving of its own accord to wards the central wing feathers which were blowing the gentle breeze.

She slowly moved her fingers along the length of the centre wing feeling all the soft feathers under her fingers. It was just as she'd imagined every feather was as soft as silk and beautiful to the touch. It felt like a guilty pleasure but it had been worth waiting another life time for, she breathed in deeply moving her fingers down one of the long flight feathers. Gabrielle eased up her other wing slightly ruffling the feathers she leaned over pulling one of the flight feathers free on her opposite wing ignoring the twinge of pain. She took it between her fingers turning it slowly as she moved it towards the tall dark haired woman. "Here take this." She slowly took hold of Xena's hand gently placing it in it.

Xena eyed the long feather for a moment before turning to look at the angel as she put it in the Aztec bag. "Thank you." She gave her a wide smile only to feel it fade as turned to the Blood Jaguar who was looking down sadly. She moved forward gently easing her hand up watching as the blood dripped down from her lips from were her teeth were cutting in. She gently put her hand on the red fur which was silky soft to the touch, just as she remembered the golden fur being which seemed so strange. Some how she hadn't expected it to be this way, she'd expected it to rough even course to the touch. She watched as the one good eye slowly met own. "What's wrong?"

Blood Jaguar put a clawed hand on Xena's closing it gently making sure that her claws weren't touching her skin. She knew that they would cut through her flesh like a knife through butter. They were much sharper than the original Horn Hind's had been. "I have nothing to offer you that you'd like." She looked at the red muscle showing through on her body. "Nothing about me is that nice." Xena moved her other hand slowly up the wolf like head and up one of the horns. It was solid bone just like the stag horns had been, she moved her fingers to the lesser horn feeling the tip which was razor sharp. "You're wrong Blood Jaguar you forget that I love this form as much as the human one."

Blood Jaguar looked up slightly. "This isn't that form though is it? I just took it, changed it for my own means, it's not Horn Hind." Xena moved her hand down running it through the long main the fur which was so red that it almost burned like fire. Her lover had once used red henna to dye her hair this colour during her mid adolescence it was strange to see the colour made real now. She moved her fingers slowly down the long snout. "I loved Gabrielle in this form, I love you just the same the difference doesn't matter to me." Blood Jaguar looked at her for a long moment, she moved up her clawed hand to her face opening her jaws feeling that one of her back teeth on the right side was loose, it had felt loose ever since her resurrection.

She opened her mouth wider pulling it free ignoring the sharp burning pain it was going to come out any way, so now was as good a time as any. She pulled the bloody tooth up seeing the glint of a gold plate on its side she slowly put it in front of the Warrior Princess. "Keep it, a token from the monster if you will." Xena looked down as she eased up the long razor sharp tooth seeing the gold plate which was on the side. She knew her old self might have been disgusted by being given a bloody gift like this but she had come so far since then, she could now see this for what it was. The dark side could only give her what it had just like the angelic side. All it could give her was its tooth which was no different from being given a flight feather by the angel. She sat back down in the middle of them looking at the skull while putting the bloody tooth in the bag. She breathed in deeply as she looked up at them both. "What do you both want? I don't mind what ever you choose as long as I'm with you."

End of part 81

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and thoughts.


	82. Return Un To Me And Let Me Hear

_RETURN UN TO ME AND LET ME HEAR YOUR SONG_

Blood Jaguar looked up slightly hearing the long lingering silence once more she shook her mane of fur ignoring the pain in her body. Some thing told her that her counterpart was waiting for her to speak. She looked at her bloody clawed hand there was only one right choice for both of them and it terrified her. It was the only way though that they could solve their differences fully. She put her clawed hand on her face feeling words come out in a painful whisper. "I'm not meant to be here, which is why I should return the true Gabrielle's body." She looked away feeling the pain in her chest. "My existence is painful and I want it to end."

She looked at her body. "I don't want to die I'm terrified of dying but I can't live forever in pain. I will truly loose my mind in time it's the price I pay for being this way." There she'd said it! Every word of it hurt but if there was ever going to be peace between her and her counterpart she had to be the first to speak and her word had to be genuine. She felt her teeth cut against lips as she turned to Xena. "I don't want you to pay the price for my anger and rage you don't deserve that. I know that I'll hurt you and others in time, it's in my nature." She looked down as she eased up her clawed hand looking at it. "I kill and I harm, it's just the way I survive."

Gabrielle looked at her counterpart for a long moment before turning to Xena. "Like Blood Jaguar I no longer wish to be this way. I wasn't meant to be here in the first place, I was just created to please some one else." She turned looking at the sun god whose face was showing pain she turned back lowering her gaze. "I now that Huitzilopochtli loves me but I know he's not my true lover." She looked up meeting Xena's light blue eyes. "I know you are, I knew the moment you kissed me that you were. I don't remember anything none of the moments we shared the places we went, but I know you. My body knows you and I recognised your face when I saw you, even though your skin and yours eyes were different."

She tensed her wings slightly feeling the feathers ruffle. "I would rather be the real Gabrielle again, I mean maybe this time we can make a real difference for her since Blood Jaguar and I have come to a truce. I just hope that you'll remember the both of us, after we are gone and your Gabrielle returns." Xena looked at them both for a long moment. "I consider you both my Gabrielle and I always will." She raised her lover's skull looking at it feeling her eyes dart. "Are you sure this is what you both want?" Blood Jaguar nodded as she looked up. "Nether of us were meant to be, things just turned out this way." Gabrielle slowly stood up watching as her counterpart did the same she turned to the meeting her good eye. "I guess I'll see you again on the other side."

Blood Jaguar eased out her clawed hand watching as Xena slowly stood up followed by Itzli who was keeping quite as he listened to everything. "Yes I guess I'll see you there." She moved her clawed fingers sadly as she turned looking at the pool of creation which had opened once more. "To death then." Ares didn't think as he moved forward coming to stand close to the horned werewolf, he ignored Xena's look of burning anger. True he was interrupting a very personal moment but he needed to say his piece to this being. He folded his arms watching as the one good eye narrowed while the jaws formed a sneer of disgust. "I find it fascinating that you exist."

Here felt his cold smile widen. "Here I was thinking that the real Gabrielle was soft, but now I see you I know that, that isn't true because you're here." He pulled out his arm pointing at the dead snake. "You can do all that damage and destruction all on your own its truly wonderful worthy of any god of war, you have the power to rule the world." Blood Jaguar stepped forward she could sense his fear although he was hiding it well. She watched as Huitzilopochtli stepped closer she turned back to Ares hearing her ice cold words hit the air. "I have no interest in anything you have to offer Ares. I've always hated you and nothing will ever change that."

She leaned forward so she was close to his face. "If you ever think about getting in the way of my self and Xena again I will hunt you down and kill you. Don't think for one second that I'm bluffing you little bastard, I've been around for a very long time I remember all things you've done in last life time as well as this one." She smiled watching as he stepped back realizing that he'd over stepped his mark as he should have realized in the first place. She wasn't Horn Hind she was much worse and he was a fool for not realizing it. "Don't think that I won't get a kick out of tearing you to pieces, I'll enjoy it in just the same way you enjoy watching me suffer."

Ares kept still as he looked up feeling a smug smile spread across his lips. "Why did you kiss me then if you don't like me?" Blood Jaguar didn't think as she smashed her clawed hand across his face watching as he stumbled side ways crying out in pain. "You flatter you're self let me tell you something about sexual frustration." She watched as he pulled himself up, she could see the blood running down his lip from her heavy blow. "When you want sexual release that badly anything looks good, even if it's fifth. I didn't enjoy kissing you, you were the only thing that was lying around at the time. What I did was no different from eating rotten maggot ridden meat when I'm staving."

She eased up a clawed finger putting it against his face before he could move out of the way. "Of all the rotten meats I've come across you were by far the worst, I'd rather relive myself personally than touch you again." She leaned forward sniffing the air sensing his fear which was getting stronger. "I wouldn't flatter yourself in front of me ever again, unlike Horn Hind I will eat you alive and I'll enjoy doing it." She opened her mouth showing of her razor sharp teeth as she breathed on him. "Unlike Horn Hind I also don't want to play, I like to kill and believe me when I say I will tear the flesh from you bones inch by inch while I eat your insides." She felt an evil smile form as she watched him stumble back. "Its all part of my nature, so take a good long look and always remember that I'll be watching you from behind the real Gabrielle's eyes."

Xena watched as the huge werewolf stepped away from Ares who was backing away quickly. She turned as she came to stand next to her. "You kissed him?" Blood Jaguar eased up her clawed hand. "As I said I needed sexual release and I got no pleasure out of it." Xena looked at her for a long moment she shook her head, she'd kissed Ares many times so she had no right to say anything. In fact she'd put her lover through so much pain with her plans of teasing powerful men and she'd almost gone beyond the kiss in a few times. She knew enough about her sexuality to know that there was a point of no return. Yet here was all Gabrielle's carnal nature in this horned werewolf and even with all that she hadn't over stepped the mark that she had when it came to Ares and other men.

Women had been a completely different story though, but even then this being had never gotten far enough. She looked up sharply as she met the one good eye. "Those women you tried to force yourself up on, did you care about them?" Blood Jaguar narrowed her good eye. "No I didn't care about them I just wanted them to be some one else." Xena moved a step closer to her. "Who did you want them to be?" Blood Jaguar raised a clawed finger using it to ease up the tall woman's dark hair. She watched as it spilt through her fingers. "I wanted them to be you, the real Gabrielle would never tell you this but I will. She likes the fire and the darkness when she has sex with you she even likes pain every now and again."

She eased up the hair again watching it spilt through her fingers. "In that myself and her are no different and you are the only one who can take away the tension and the sexual need, any one else in her eyes would never measure up." She watched as the last of the hair spilled through her clawed fingers. "You hold more power over her needs than you can possibly imagine." She leaned closer. "Just as you hold the same power over me…." Xena eased up her hand putting it under the huge jaws stroking gently. "I believe that you hold that same power over me and always have, I've always been too proud to admit that to you and to my Gabrielle." Blood Jaguar leaned closer putting a clawed hand on her leather bodice. "Then I will say that I am just as proud and in that we are both very much a like."

Xena eased up both hands pulling the huge head down so the horns were resting on her shoulders she leaned over gently kissing the centre of the werewolf head just above the eyes. Blood Jaguar smiled slightly as she pulled her self up very slowly in all her doubts the one question that fuelled her desperation had been answered, Xena did love her. Huitzilopochtli moved closer to the tall werewolf whose horns were higher than his head dress he watched as the good eye met his. He looked down for a long moment before looking up. "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you." Blood Jaguar eyed him before stepping back. "I don't care for the suffering you've caused me I thank you for allowing me life even if I was the part you tossed away."

She turned walking towards the bubbling pool she raised her clawed hand as she came to stop in front of it. "My counterpart is the one you should be grovelling to." She felt a cold smile form as she looked at him. "If I were you I'd start grovelling." She looked at the boiling pool again. "I doubt the real Gabrielle is going to be as kind. I know I wouldn't be if you'd lied to me so you could have sex with me." Xena turned to the angel who had said nothing as she was looked down at her feet in a nervous manner. She came forward gently taking hold of her hand bringing her forward. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle moved around so she was in front of the taller woman she gently put a hand on her face. "I'm fine I believe this is how it's meant to be Xena."

She gently eased her self up meeting the other woman's lips feeling the instant wanting in the soft kiss. She smiled as she pulled away looking down. "Your Gabrielle loves you I know this because I love you." She pulled out her wings slightly. "I'm going to miss you." Xena gently took hold of her hand kissing it. "I'm going to miss the both of you." Huitzilopochtli breathed in as he came closer he watched as Xena let go of the angels hand as she stepped back. He breathed in deeply as he met her glowing gaze. "I wanted to apologise to you, I have done you a great wrong." Gabrielle turned fully to meet his sad golden gaze. "Was it all a lie?" Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "No it wasn't all a lie, I love you and I always will." Gabrielle looked up slightly giving him a warm smile. "Perhaps the real Gabrielle will forgive you. I would be kind to you but it's not my choice to make it's hers."

Huitzilopochtli put a hand on his chest. "If she did not forgive me then I would understand, I can only hope that one day in the future she will." Gabrielle looked up slightly at him. "Perhaps." She moved away slowly from him coming to a stop close to the bubbling pool on the opposite side of her counterpart. "May be I'll see you again one day." Huitzilopochtli looked down sadly. "No I don't think you will." He looked at Xena for a long moment. "Some things are just meant to be and others are not." He stepped back further looking at both sides one after the other. This would be the last time he would ever see ether of them again as long as he lived, that was one thing he was truly sure off.

Xena eased up the skull watching as the light blasted out of the eye sockets she moved slowly closer looking at the pool which was bubbling and churning. A part of her had wanted to do this from the start but now that she was here she felt a painful sadness. Both these beings were going to have to die so her Gabrielle could be reborn. It seemed so sad that to have one life two had to be destroyed to make it so and both of these being were living breathing with there own thoughts wants and hopes for the world. The whole thing made her feel so more like an executioner since she was the one who would be ending their lives. Even though they had both said that, that was what they wanted.

No one ever wanted to die though she knew that from experience even the most willing feared death at the end. She raised the skull as she came closer to the pool only to feel herself stall she looked at her shaking hands trying to steady them. Blood Jaguar turned slightly looking at Xena's twitching hands. "Its okay, just say the words." Gabrielle turned looking at the tall woman who blue eyes were darting as she tried to stay in control of her emotions. "It's alright Xena we both go willingly we don't blame you for anything it's all our choice." Xena looked at the jade covered skull she slowly eased it out in front of her she could see them both looking at her in silence.

She raised the skull high above the pool as the words came to her lips full of pain. "Even jade will shatter, even gold will crush, even quetzal plumes will tear. One does not live forever on this earth, only for an instant do we endure." She watched as the fire burst outwards once more as the jade patterns began to float causing the skull to do the same. The jawbone slowly opened sending hot air blasting outwards causing her to step back. Blood Jaguar didn't think as she used her clawed hand to push Xena back and away from the pool which was churned even more as the skull floated above. Its fire some patterns of jade moving faster and more violently in circles. "You must stay back the pool will consume your flesh as well if you get to close."

She looked at her counterpart who was perfectly calm. "I'll see you on the other side Gabrielle." Gabrielle turned back to her meeting her good eye. "Yes on the other side we'll meet again Blood Jaguar." She breathed in watching as white fire blasted downwards in streams from the now flaming patterns which spun even faster. These steams slammed in to the boiling pool she felt her eyes close this wasn't going to be nice. She swallowed trying to hide the fear she was feeling as she covered herself with her wings. Blood Jaguar leaned over putting both clawed hands on her face she lived with pain yet this terrified her on every level.

Now in this moment she knew that she couldn't stop what was about to come to pass. Perhaps a small part of her liked the freedom to much she opened her fingers watching as huge tentacles of flesh covered with eyes and with hooks and claws came flying out of the bloody waters. She could see her counterpart shaking her fear given away by her wings feathers sharp movements. The ten huge long pulsing tentacles rose higher above them fuelled by the fire which still burning in to the stream from the jade circles. She turned looking at Xena for a long moment seeing that her counterpart had pulled up her wing so she could do the same. They were so alike and unalike and maybe that was what made them part of the woman that Xena loved.

The blood dripped down from the pulsing flesh all around her, unlike her counterpart death wouldn't hold any surprises. Since she could remember the real Gabrielle's death well enough. She felt the agonizing pain as one of the tentacles came down slamming in to her body wrapping around her chest like a vice causing her to roar in pain as the hooks forced their way in to fur. She heard her counterpart scream as they did the same to her, she closed her eyes as these tentacles began to pull her violently towards the pool. There was no use in fighting no use in struggling it would amount to nothing. She could feel her heart trying to beat faster which was hurt because of the pain in her chest as the tentacles squeezed tighter their hooks pushing in further causing blood to flow.

Xena stood still watching as the tentacles began to drag both beings towards the pool. The others tentacles on each side came down wrapping around both each beings arms, legs and necks. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't peel herself away from looking. It was a gruesome spectral as gruesome as something from hell, only it made her shiver all the more. She had no idea what this thing was that had risen up from the pool all she knew was that her made her stomach turn it smelt like rotting flesh. Itzli didn't think as he pulled Xena further back before she could stop him. "It's a demon from the seventh hell you have to stay away from it!" Xena turned sharply. "It's from the seventh hell why in Tartarus would you have something from there in a pool of creation?!"

Itzli pulled her even further back. "Because to create new things you have to destroy things, that's this demons job!" Xena turned back watching in shock as something started to happen. She could see the hooks going in deeper she found the breath leaving her as the fur start to disappear from the werewolf's arm as the tentacles started to pulse harder. She wanted to close her eyes yet she couldn't she wanted to block out the roars and pain and the agonizing screaming which cut through her heart like a knife. All she could do was watch as the horrible demon dragged both beings even closer to the pool while sucking up their flesh and bone. She felt her gaze widen as the werewolf was dragged in up to the waist.

The angel screamed as she was dragged in to the pool her wings where slowly coming apart. The feathers were falling in to the pool as the bone and flesh started to come through, the boiling pool only seemed to speed up the process. Skin vanished, revealing muscle and bone, she just couldn't block out the screaming it was awful to listen to. They were both slowly being taken apart piece by piece she put a hand to her mouth feeling her hand start to shake uncontrollably. Of all the things she'd seen in her life she was finding this one, one of the most difficult to watch. She could now see the almost skeleton werewolf with its skull now showing through, its only good eye looking up as its skeleton hand gripped the stone as it refused to let go.

She heard the angel's final scream of pain as she let go only to be dragged in to the boiling pool instantly, her skeleton body sinking instantly in to it. She felt a tear start to trickle down her face she wiped it away hearing the last agonizing roar as the werewolf was dragged under. Her clawed hand left long scratch marks as she was finally pulled under as the demon disappeared in to the pool taking them both under fully. She moved closer to the pool watching as it began to churn even more, everything was so quite it way almost a deadly science, in that no one wanted to speak or so it seemed. The screaming had stopped and there was no movement. She leaned closer trying to see if she could see anything in the boiling pool.

She shook her head as she pulled herself up there was nothing there. The next moment caused her to leap back in shock as the huge werewolf skeleton burst upwards causing bloody water to be thrown outwards she hit the ground hard as it landed hard on top of her. She could see the one green eye moving in the socket as the jaws opened in a silent scream. The good eye turned to look at her just for an instant which felt like an eternity before the light slowly faded in it and the whole head collapsed sideways. The huge tentacles which were still wrapped around the skeleton dragged it back in to the water in one violent motion. She blinked lying there frozen in place only to feel Itzli drag her up on to her feet.

Itzli quickly brushed down the tall woman's black bodice. "Are you okay?" Xena stopped his hand movement. "I'm fine." She looked down watching as Gabrielle's skull slowly drifted forward the fire was still drifting downwards in the bubbling pool. She raised her hand as the glowing eyes began to glow brighter her arm seemed to move of its own accord as her fingers grabbed the fire patterns pushing them together. She stepped back as the jawbone slammed shut as the skull drifted downwards so it was floating closer to the surface of the pool. Green light blasted up filling the whole pool blinding her for an instant. She stepped back as the green light slowly moved inwards and upwards forming a spire which drifted inside the skull filling the eyes with green light which moved outwards in steaming waves.

The spires of fire and jade stopped spinning as they all fell down hitting the pools surface disintegrated away causing sparks of white fire. She leaned closer seeing a spine start to grow up out of the water. It shot upwards locking with the skull she breathed out as the rest of the skeleton started to reform starting with the ribs, collar bones as well as arms and hands. She was sure that the lower legs and pelvis were forming despite that she couldn't see them. The green light was wrapping around the bones slowly disappearing inside them. She felt her heart started to pound in her chest as the blood in the pool started to flow upwards on to all the bones including the skull covering it all for an instant.

She could only stand there and watch in shock as muscle and tendons started to grow covering the bones and the very insides stated to reform. She could see them all just for an instant, she could even see the heart which began to beat before it was covered by the muscle. Fair skin slowly started to form covering the whole naked body as blonde hair began to grow. There were no wounds nothing the skin was untouched the seamless she stared at the naked body of her lover for a very long moment. She looked up seeing the beautiful face which had now formed with its contours and lines. The long blonde hair hung down over the face, she inched closer as the clothing started to reform.

The red bodice appeared followed by the velvet red and black skirt and the black belt with its steel patterns. The light brown gauntlets were next to appearing around her lovers wrists as the younger woman's fingers began to twitch. Gabrielle's body suddenly started spasm as her eyes opened only to reveal milky white colour. The forest green colour slowly moved outwards from the pupil filling the whole iris which glowed for an instant before it faded and the eyes retuned to normal. The body began to spasm again causing the eyes to close, her lover fell forward both her hands clutched the edge of the pool as she lay completely unmoving.

Xena breathed in feeling her hand move towards the long golden hair. She was finally back, she was finally here. She felt her hand movement stop as the young woman's body moved and a long groan hit the air. The pain that followed hit her hard causing her to clutch at her chest as she tried to take it she couldn't stop herself stumbling back. She looked down seeing blue light as it started to flow outwards from her body. Gabrielle saw the white light which was like that of heavens gates only to see it fade away leaving nothing but darkness. For one instant there was nothing. She turned hearing two voices as they started talking in her mind and everything around her became lighter. She couldn't tell what these voices were saying but she could now make two beings in the shadows.

The first was a red furred werewolf with massive bull horns who was talking with what looked like a small female angel whose huge wings were outstretched on ether side. It was a friendly conversation from what she could make out, she could see the clawed hand rising as the werewolf spoke. The angel leaned up gently touching the bull horns as the werewolf leaned down, it was such a surreal moment in her mind and none of it made any sense. She watched in stunned silence as the bull horns with there smaller outer horn broke lengthways. Huge stag horns burst through them shattering them apart as they grew to their full length and their velvet ripped away. She could see the angels glowing eyes in the darkness green light was moving outwards from them in streams which reminded her of smoke.

She could see the werewolf's one glowing green eye and a white blind one with a length ways scar running across it. She breathed in sharply as they both turned to look at her. Everything faded in an instant being replaced once more with darkness and a long deafening silence which encompassed everything around her. A painful rush of sound filled her ears she felt her eyes snap open she found her self closing them again due to the pain which was going through her head. It was a burning agonizing pain her mind felt like it was about to explode. She couldn't stop herself from shaking a part of her wanted to throw up while the rest of her wanted to pass out, her lower body was freezing cold as if it was in water.

She felt her fingers dig in to the solid ground as she started to drag herself out of the freezing water if it was that she just couldn't tell. She pulled harder feeling her body start to move as she struggled to get out. She groaned feeling an agonizing pain go through her chest which caused her to cough which in turn caused her throat to burn. She tried to open her eyes again watching as everything went in and out of focus. She pulled herself up on to knees trying to keep her self steady which was difficult because of the dizziness which she was feeling. She felt her stomach twist violently almost causing her to throw up. She leaned forward feeling her hands touch the wet ground.

She blinked trying to open her eyes again only to see double vision which made her close them once more. She was in Tartarus at least that was how it felt in this moment, she just couldn't concentrate and everything hurt. Something didn't feel right inside though, it was empty painful feeling as if she was missing something. She could feel the cold breeze on her skin it was blowing her hair back as well as her soaking wet boots against her skin. She looked up again, opening her eyes slowly watching as bright light pieced her vision. She breathed in deeply finally seeing something come in to focus she blinked harder watching as her sight returned.

She could see a tall dark haired woman standing close to her holding her mid section her teeth were grinded together she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Blue flames were rising from her body, she watched as the woman turned to look at her opening her eyes. Her eyes were as blue as sapphire, sapphire which was being pieced by the mornings sunlight. She looked down only to look up again as a name slowly came to her lips. "Xena?" The next moments turned agony as her mind was bombarded with imagery so many images of herself and this woman. She found herself screaming in pain as they forced their way back in to her mind as everything came back in to crystal clarity.

She felt the pain in head vanish as she looked up seeing her lovers face. "Xena…." She had died gods she could remember it all now so clearly. On Tezcatlipoca's temple steps she'd died for her lover. She pulled herself to her feet feeling herself scream in pain as she stepped forward. Her body hurt so much she looked down watching as the green fire started to come out of her body. She could see the Huitzilopochtli coming towards her he came to a stop close to her lover so there was a space between them. She inched slowly forward ignoring him, she had to touch her lover it was the only thing that mattered. She moved further forward ignoring the dizzy feeling which was causing everything to go in and out of focus, she had to feel her lover again she couldn't feel her soul.

She moved her hand closer touching the other woman's the blue flames didn't burn her at all. Her heart pounded faster and harder as a beautiful sensation returned to her, the feeling of her lover echoing in to her soul. She could see her beautiful light blue eyes staring back at with pure love and wanting. She breathed in deeply as everything turned to darkness as her eyes closed and she fell forward. Xena didn't think as she grabbed her lover mid fall wrapping her arms around her as she hit the floor on her knees holding her tighter feeling the sensation return which she had missed for so long. She could see the fire all over her body and lovers going out.

She pulled her lover to her stroking her long blonde hair she could feel the tears coming to her eyes and yet she couldn't stop them. She held the younger woman tighter enjoying the smell of her hair and the feel of her skin. Gods she couldn't believe this was real it yet she knew it was, she pulled her lover to her kissing her head gently. She breathed in not being able to stop herself as her whole body slumped forward as the exhaustion hit home all at once. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer she was just too tired and to worn down. She felt her eyes slowly close as she sank in to a blissful darkness which was so unlike the others before it.

End of part 82

Silvermoonlight

I admit it, I watched Gremlins far too many times as a kid, plus I've always wanted to write a scene where something jumps out just when you least expect it :)


	83. The Pure Arrogance Of All Things

_THE PURE ARROGANCE OF ALL THINGS WHICH ARE BEYOND YOU_

Akemi walked past the long walls with there many patterns, she breathed in deeply why did it always take a day or more to get to the really interesting part of this main temple? Ehecatl looked around him as they carried on moving there were hundreds of carving all over the wall all of them looked ancient. The myth was that the first humans in this land were created here by the creator gods these people had built this city then for a reason which no one had ever come to know the answer to they had all left abounding the city. He put his skeleton hand on the stone it was so wonderful to see these peoples legacy in these walls.

Akemi felt her smile widen were now in the main temple of the gods in the lower level the level above was the ancient throne room with its meeting table. It had a small number of servants who lived in a room close by but and they were nothing to be concerned about. They were just the run of the mill servants and nothing out of the ordinary. True they'd done great things to obtain their place in side the main temple but they were still no more than cleaners and blood givers in her view. That was all they were good for and they weren't allowed to question the godly messengers. She felt her hand form a fist not that she ever spoke to them they were bellow her in status.

She turned another corner watching as a long wide set of stairs came in to view. They were huge wide steps which looked slightly aged she'd been up them once before. Any one who was a messenger of any god knew that they led to a dead end or so they thought, she knew better there was no such thing as a dead end in Mexica. The Aztec gods were very good at hiding there secrets be it their dirty little secrets or their special treasures. She carried on moving she couldn't stand their obsession with stairs though. Every stupid temple had stairs and they took forever to climb up, it was something she'd come to loath during her time in this land.

Her eyes moved past all the walls she also hated all there over elaboration of there lives which they had carved in to the walls. Not that these carving were anything to shout about. They were so old that they were grumbling in places and paint was coming off in most of the images in places. Ehecatl looked up this was so fascinating none of the carving matched those he'd seen in other temples. Despite that were starting to crumble they were wonderful to behold. What he wouldn't give to watch the carvings as they were being made. He liked to watch the sculptures he always had even when he'd been alive.

He'd spent most of his later un-dead life watching them from a distance making sure that no one ever caught him doing so. Because he knew that they'd use to get to him in some manner if they ever found out. Sculptures in Tezcatlipoca's city had been seen as a lower class like peasants despite the work they did. It was sad as most in his city had been slaves and were treated brutality did any one who could create such wonders deserve that kind of treatment? As a child he'd marvelled at them and sat near their work place watching them until his father who had been a higher ranking warrior had found him and shouted him down telling him not to go near such dirty fifthly slaves.

A part of him wished that he had been able to get away from his warrior birthright. He'd had no choice but to go down the warrior's path only for it to end in tragedy. He'd been slain by a hummingbird warrior named Coaxoch on the battlefield. There was nothing he could have done to stop the on coming army they'd been outnumbered ten to one. As punishment for his failure Tezcatlipoca had brought him back as a skeleton warrior and so had begun his long and painful accent to the top. He'd had to take the pain of his father disowning him firstly because of how he looked and because of his failure on the battlefield. He'd later had to watch his father die from a vicious plague some ten seasons later he'd been helpless and unable to save him.

After that he'd given up and he'd no longer cared and so had begun his descent in to a dark, bloody and brutal world as his rage and anger had taken over fully. This was followed with his coming to terms with his loss of humanity over thirty seasons later. He'd known though that despite his almost untouchable rank that he was lonely. He'd very much started to just give up on everything and a part of him had wanted the warriors under him to just pull him off his high ranking position because the chances were that he'd ether be killed permanently by his god or he'd be exiled . Ether way he could have oblivion and that was all he wanted.

That had all changed though when Akemi had in walked through his doors. He could picture that day with crystal clarity he had been so angry that morning because he'd had two lesser skeleton warriors trying to undermine his authority. Something which he'd dealt with by breaking both their jaw bones and rib cages. He'd been finishing their punishment when she had just walked through the main doors not caring that he was busy much to the anger of Amimitl. She'd come in and dropped of a scroll not really caring that his second was shouting at her. He'd just found himself enjoying her pure bravo and lack of care for anyone, who threatened her.

He hadn't seen spirit like that in so long it had been so great to see it once more all he wanted was to see her again. She'd kept on coming back dropping off scrolls much to his pleasure. Somewhere down the line admiration had turned in to wanting, lusting and needing been she'd always been out of his reach until now. He touched the wall with his skeleton fingers truth was he still wanted her and nothing would ever change that. He looked down he wouldn't have met her if he'd been a sculptor. A small part of him still wanted to be a sculpture and carve things like this though it would bring him so much joy and pleasure even though it was out of reach and always would be.

Akemi turned eyeing Ehecatl who was looking at the wall. "Stop daydreaming we don't have time for it!" Ehecatl turned sharply meeting her annoyed gaze. "Don't you ever stop to admire anything?" Akemi sneered in disgust as she carried on moving watching as he slowly followed her. "No I don't care for admiring things." She felt her feet hit the stone steps hard as she began to walk faster. "There's nothing worth admiring in this land." Ehecatl shook his head. "I think your being harsh." Akemi turned eyeing him for a long moment. "You people don't even have snow and you have no idea what a real temple or shine should look like."

She eased out her hand. "Everything with you people is about harsh lines and jagging edges you have no perception of what a flowing curve is!" She turned as she carried on walking. "On top of that your colours are all harsh and you can't even seem to grasp the concept of using a paintbrush. Hell you don't even paint symbols instead you like to draw jagged little people, your even worse than the Egyptians!" Ehecatl blinked as he looked up he'd heard of Egypt and it's pharaohs who called themselves kings. He also seen their weapons and skeletons on the Xiuhcoatl shore but he'd never met any off them in person. If there clothing was anything to go by they had rotten colour coordination their clothes decorative colours looked more like a badly coordinated rainbow.

He eased up his skeleton hand slightly. "Egypt is full of fools, we are not fools." He grinded his jaw bone. "Unlike them we live up to our reputation as warriors." Akemi rolled her eyes. "Oh yes you live up to that reputation all right." Ehecatl turned sharply. "What is that supposed to mean!?" Akemi sneered slightly she stopped leaning closer to his face. "Why don't you, figure it out!?" Ehecatl watched as she turned away. "I believe that would be a waste of my efforts since most of what you say is geared towards insults." Akemi snarled as she turned away. "Well wouldn't you rather have the truth than lies?" Ehecatl looked up laughed slightly. "You don't tell the truth you keep secrets."

Akemi walked faster watching as the huge stone wall came in to view at the top of the stars. "Shut up!" Ehecatl raised both hands. "See with you its ether that or a half truth!" Akemi turned back eyeing him. "I need you to shut up I cannot open this with you talking. So snap your jaw bone shut!" Ehecatl turned eyeing the wall. "There's nothing here it's just a dead end, how are you meant to open it?" Akemi slowly eased up the pendent. "That's why I need to you to quite, so I can open it!" She ignored the sound of his jaw bone grinding in annoyance as she pulled the pendent up higher while using her other hand to feel the stone.

She carried on searching hearing nothing but the cold silence as it hung in the air. It had be here, she'd read that it was here! She moved her fingers only to feel a small area of the stone move. Yes this was it! She slowly pushed the stone watching as it parted revealing the round opening set deep in side. Ehecatl blinked as he leaned forward eyeing the round area in confusion here was no key hole no indented pattern nothing only a round hollow with an outer ring. "I don't understand, this has no lock, how do you open it?" Akemi sighed as she looked at him. "You think in such small terms." She pulled the pendent free from her neck easing it up so it was facing the round hollowed out stone.

She paused before pushing it in waiting until she heard the harsh click. "This wall needs no key a combined the pendent is the key." She tightened her grip on the pendent as she started to turn it hearing the violent clicking inside the wall. She felt a smile widen as the hard crunch was heard inside the wall. The pendants red and purple light shot outward from under her fingers moving up the wall lighting up the huge groves which couldn't be seen normally. She eased her hand out then moved it forward pushing down on the pendent hard. She wanted to cry out in joy as the groves began to widen even more as the light forced against the stone groves pushing them further apart.

Every moment it kept forcing the wall further and further apart, it was fascinating to watch. Ehecatl stood still as the wall parts were forced back fully leaving the pendent floating in mid air, its light filling the room. This intense light seemed to vanish in an instant as Akemi grabbed the pendent out of midair. He looked up seeing the enormous room as it came in to view it was very well lit despite that no fire torches. There were hundreds of beautifully coloured carvings none of which had faded like those on the outside. At the end of the room was a massive gold carving of the sun stone which was decorated in jade and all manner of precious metals.

He turned quickly following Akemi inside as while eyeing the carvings. "Fascinating what is this place?" Akemi eyed the walls all around her C'thulon really had put effort in to this place unlike the rest of the temple. "It's called the wall of time, it's meant to show the past the present and the future." She looked around her at the room. "Ask any of these walls about something and they'll changes to show that thing and its future." She walked up to one of the walls. "Or at least that's what the scroll said when I took the time to read through it." Ehecatl turned eyeing one of the walls. "Will it work right now?"

Akemi sighed as she looked up. "It's a miner part of C'thulon's magic but I believe it always works." Ehecatl turned sharply to the nearest wall. "Show me the Star Coyote!" He found himself over breathing in sharply as gold light blasted out of the wall causing the shimmer as its carving changed in an instant and the gold light drifted outwards disappearing. He let his gaze drift over the images the most prominent was the two warriors fighting in the very centre which took up part of the wall because of its size. He could see the Blood Jaguar who had been painted with dark skin just as Akemi had been. He put a hand on his jaw bone as he leaned forward reading the writing aloud his voice filling the silent room with sound.

_The greatest warrior's soul does not know what it seeks, only that it seeks everything and nothing._

_For one life was eternal while the other was reborn and here they will both fight._

_Eternal rivals of will, love, and hate forever bound to fight this battle._

_One will be forever remembered as the bloody destroyer and conqueror._

_While the Bloody one will find nobility, glory, and honour._

He stepped back as he carried on reading. "_For eternity has no measure to ether as they fight with in the echoes of time._" He blinked as he looked up. "Interesting piece on you, and Gabrielle but I don't understand the rebirth part." Akemi moved forward eyeing the wall. "What does it matter? The little blonde bitch is dead she won't be coming back any time soon." Ehecatl raised his finger tapping the wall. "Yes but I'm dead and here I am still walking, death doesn't mean much in Mexica." Akemi shorted in disgust as she moved toward the golden sun stone calendar on the other side of the room. She eyed it for a long moment before putting the pendent back over her head.

She felt a smile form as she caught sight of what she'd been looking for she grabbed hold of the inner central face hearing it creak as she pulled off the covering plate throwing it on the floor hard ignoring Ehecatl's shock. She caught sight of what she was looking for hidden deep with in the round hollow which was coated in gold. The eyes of the golden skull stared back at her she eased her hand in pulling it free watching as it gleaming gold caught the light. It wasn't heavy despite that it was a mixture of solid gold and crystal, but then it had infinite power which no doubt made it as light as a feather. She turned meeting his red glowing gaze. "Here's what makes everything work."

She turned smashing her fist into the hallow feeling the thick lever push back inside. She stepped forward watching as a large cycle of stone rose up from the floor it outer rim matching that of the calendar as it floated in mid air. "This is the fourteenth skull the skull of time that controls all the others." She could see all seven crystal skulls seated all in the groves of the outer stone circle. She smiled watching as another smaller circle rose up floating in front of its counterpart it had six more crystal skulls inside it. Two smaller circles slowly rose up forming the rest of the calendar. She breathed in feeling the joy as she caught sight of the open groves in the third circle as well as the first which was far smaller.

She eased up the golden skull gently pushing it in to the opening in the third circle watching as golden light burst outwards causing the other two huge heavy outer rings to spin while the one in front of the golden skull remained stationary. Ehecatl was about to say something only to find himself stopping as the whole room started to shake violently. He blinked in shock as huge pillars flew up from the floor locking in to the ceiling as the whole room began to widen it walls multiplying as new walls with carving appeared one after the other as the pillars forced everything outwards making it longer and larger. More pillars flew up their gold light spraying outwards as they locked in to the ceiling.

Akemi felt her smile widen as the walls carried on getting wider while ten new circles of stone came up from the floor floating in mid air as they took their place close to the sun stone calendar. She could see the ceiling above parting to reveal the throne room whose ceiling began to open revealing the dark sky high above. Everything went quite as the room stopped moving only the spinning sound of the calendar larger first and second pieces could be heard. She didn't think as she pulled the pendent off moving towards the spinning calendars un-moving central ring, she was so close! In a second it would all be hers! Ehecatl came forward stopping her by putting his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing I don't understand any off this!?"

Akemi pulled away watching as he followed. "C'thulon gave his children godly pendants and items, all of them can be merged in to each other! When merged they can control all manner of things, time, eternal youth, minds, souls and even bodies." She turned to the spinning calendar. "That power is nothing compared to what any of these merged pendants can do when placed in the central ring of this godly creation." She opened his arms. "This gives them C'thulon's power, making anything possible." She stepped closer seeing the inner slot for the pendent there were in fact three slots in all, all for pendants. The hollow eyes of the golden skull were looking in to this slot. She raised the pendent gently slotting it in to the last grove.

She stepped back watching as silver and golden light burst out of the central calendar part as it started to spin. These streams of light flowed outwards moving over the other stone circles. All the stone enchasing each calendar part start to crack it fell away revealing gleaming gold jade and gemstone underneath, the stone that fell away disintegrated in to dust before it hit the floor. The other ten stationary stones rings cracked apart as it started to do the same, revealing the pure gold underneath. She could now see that the calendar parts holding the crystal skulls had them locked in place with sacrificial daggers on all four sides on every opening. She put her hands together as all their crystal jaws began to open

The golden and silver light steams went in side them lighting up their eyes and their hidden Aztec patterns engraved in the crystal. The same thing happen as the golden skulls mouth opened showing off gem stone inner teeth while silver and gold light burst through its eyes. She stepped away admiring the scene in front of her. She turned eyeing Ehecatl who looked both shocked and completely out of his depth. "Here is the vessel of C'thulon's power! He feared this godly creation would be used by his children so he made it so that they would never be able to work it instead only mortals would have that ability. Because he knew that no mortal would ever try to use it out of fear of his power."

She watched as the calendar parts carried on spinning. "Seasons later he realized that mortals in their arrogance and greed may try to use it despite his wraith. Fearing that they'd give his children a means to dethrone him and banish him like the Titans and Egyptian gods had, he forced every mortal to leave Teotihuacán and build new cities along with his children who had always lived there." She smiled slightly. "While that was going on, he buried this godly creation away in the temple sealing it from everyone and destroying nearly all of the scrolls on it, hoping that it would become no more than a myth over time." She felt her smile widen. "Until now that is, I got to hear all about this place in the seventh hell. The ancient demons like to talk about it since there was a time that they lived among mortals back in the beginning."

She folded her arms. "Until they were sent in to the seven hells to guard and govern the dead with ether pleasure or pain, some of them even saw this godly device as they were told to seal it away for eternity." She looked down feel the pain burn in her chest. "The one I spoke to was very easily swayed when I offered my body to him, he told me everything I wanted to know." She looked away refusing to meet Ehecatl's red glowing gaze. "I'm going to kill him when all this is over and done with." Ehecatl looked down slightly. "I'd never do anything like that to you." Akemi turned eyeing him for a long moment before turning away. "Everyone hurts everyone else it's the way life works."

She leaned over pulling the broken dagger free which she'd used on Gabrielle she slowly ran it across her palm watching as the red blood began to flow. She raised her hand moving in front of the central ring of the calendar. "If not you then it would be someone else." She narrowed her gaze watching as the blood floated through the air. It hit the pendent causing it to glow brighter she looked up as all the calendar rings stopped spinning. Everything went completely still as all the skulls eyes burned even brighter with white light. She stepped closer that was correct wasn't it? Blood had to be given to call up the fourteen crystal skulls to life. She looked up in annoyance only to stop still as fourteen cold voices hit the air some were male and others female and all spoke in union as their jaws bones moved.

"_We are the fourteen we were created in the beginning and we have seen the end."_

Akemi looked up sharply eyeing all the skulls whose voices hit the air once more. "_You call upon us to do your bidding, you have chosen the echoes of time as your vessels and you alone now hold it in your hands_." Akemi stepped closer eyeing them. "So you're the fourteen, the first humans ever created in Mexica." She smirked. "You tried to overthrow C'thulon and were cast down and your skulls turned to crystal, with your souls forever trapped in side them." The golden skull spoke his harsh voice hitting the air. "_I was the one who escaped and ran through time, but time has no meaning to C'thulon. I was caught and given a punishment of gold and not crystal to show that my crime was much worse than theirs_."

Akemi eyed the golden skull. "Fascinating you got to be the centre piece." The gold skulls eyed glowed red for a moment before turning white again the anger in his voice was obvious as he spoke again. "_A curse you may share as you have chosen time as your vessel." Akemi sneered as she eyed the skull. "I'm much smarter than you are I won't end up like you_." The golden skulls eyes glowed red again. "As _much as you will, as much as you want, your future is sealed you can not run from it nor hide from it your destiny is written in the echoes of time. Do as you will, go where you choose and change what you will, for in the end it will change nothing of that I can promise_."

Akemi laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "You know I knew this little blonde bitch called Gabrielle who blew your whole inward notion to the wind. She made C'thulon change everything for her so she could have her lover back." The golden skull was quite for a moment before it spoke again. "_You refer to the Blood Jaguar sometimes called the one of blood, or the bleeding heart of sorry and joy. Very rarely she is also called the woven bloody soul of darkness and light_." It paused again before speaking. "You _forget that her sacrifice on the temple was her destinies price for her lover. Her act was selfless, your act is not selfless and that sets you apart from her_." Akemi eyed he skull she'd never heard those other titles used for Gabrielle. The skull was mocking her, she eyed it in disgust. "Selfless or greed what difference does it make? All roads meet somewhere." The skulls eyed glowed red again. "_Unless, you make the choice of forcing those roads to your will, then your fate can only be your own making_." Akemi folded her arm what an arrogant bastard even for a dead soul he was annoying. She narrowed her gaze. "How's about you shut up centre piece and open all the doorways in to the future past and present for me as I command!"

End of part 83

Silvermoonlight


	84. The Rivers Of Time Send Out

_THE RIVERS OF TIME SEND OUT THERE ECHOES TO YOU_

Xochiquetzal turned moving towards Xena and Gabrielle who now lay still on the floor. She looked at them for a long moment before meeting Huitzilopochtli sad gaze. "I'm going to take them back to my keep, your welcome to come." Huitzilopochtli turned sharply. "I can heal them in my temple, I owe it to them." Xochiquetzal shook her head sadly. "That is not a good idea." She turned looking at the damaged square. "You can not allow Gabrielle to wake up and see this, she won't be well enough to take the pressure of knowing that a part of her caused all this." She lowered her gaze. "That is if she remembers anything at all, a part of me hopes that she doesn't. May be then Xena can hide it from her, for her own sake."

She put a hand on her face. "You know as well as I do that there's no guarantee when it comes to what people do remember when they are brought back. Some remember nothing and it can take years for it to come back to them. Others remember gradually and some remember everything and they find it very difficult to deal with, I hope for your sake that for her it's very gradual." She looked at him for a long moment she found her words coming out in a rush. "Did you sleep with her, please tell me the truth?" Huitzilopochtli looked down slowly there was no point in lying about this one. "Yes I did." Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply feeling a twinge of pain. "I've heard that you can make your hummingbird warriors pregnant. Was her angelic side before she merged back with her counterpart?"

Huitzilopochtli turned fully to meet her gaze. "No she wasn't I asked her and she said she wasn't ready, I would never defy her wish, I love her." Xochiquetzal looked in to his sad gaze again he was being honest she could see it in his eyes. "Perhaps when she's well enough to pick between you and Xena, you will be able to tell her that if she remembers and put her mind at rest." Huitzilopochtli shook his head as he looked at Xena he could see Itzli leaning down next to her. "I feel she has already made that choice." Xochiquetzal put a hand on her chin. "She had to reconnect to Xena's soul no matter what, it was essential to her survival now that she's alive." Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "Stop it Xochiquetzal, stop trying to make me feel better."

He looked down slightly. "We both know that she came to Xena, she's already made her choice with out having to say it. If she wanted me she would have fallen in to my arms and not Xena's. It was her choice, her choice is her own and I will respect it even if I don't like it. I've already put her through far too much pain, because of my arrogance." He looked at the dead serpent. "That same arrogance has also cost my people far too much it will also take me time to fix my city." Chantico moved forward eyeing both fallen women before turning to Xochiquetzal. "Where would like me to teleport these two in your temple?" Xochiquetzal looked at her for a long moment. "Take them to my main keep."

Itzli stood up quickly looking at the fertility goddess. "I wish to come to Xena also has her winged horse here." Chantico turned eyeing Huitzilopochtli. "Where is Xena's horse?" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly. "I didn't hurt it, I put it at the top of temple the illusion on it wore off of its own accord." He turned catching sight of his head warriors who were both making their way down the temple steps. Chantico turned to Itzli. "I'll teleport you and them and then it'll come back for the horse…." She turned to Xochiquetzal giving her a soft smile. "I'll see you back at the…." Her words were cut off as one of the hummingbird warriors ran up to her closely followed by another living man. Coaxoch eyed the goddess as he came closer. "You're leaving?"

Chantico eyed the head hummingbird warrior before looking at the Xena and Gabrielle again. "Yes I'm leaving and they are coming with me." Coaxoch eyed the little dog in his hands before looking up. "Please take this dog with you." He turned looking at Blood Jaguar now in her living form passed out on the floor along with the Warrior Princess. They'd obviously managed to merge her and kill the grand serpent, he snapped out of his thoughts as he met Chantico's annoyed gaze. "It belongs to the Blood Jaguar." Chantico slowly took the small dog from his hand watching as it whimpered, she hated these little things. They were a joke, they looked more like vermin, she'd drunk from better looking things, she held it in one arm as she eyed him. "Fine…."

Coaxoch stepped back as the goddess burst in flames vanished from site in an instant taking both the Warrior Princess and the Blood Jaguar as well as Itzli with her. Xochipilli moved forward watching as Huitzilopochtli's golden eyes slowly followed him. "Allow me to stay and help you heal your people." Huitzilopochtli folded his arms, he wanted to say no but he knew that wasn't possible now and he'd look bad if he did. He eased up hand eyeing the smaller man. "Very well." He turned grabbing Ares as he walked by with violent force. He ignored the look of disgust the lesser god was giving him. "As for you, I believe we need to have a little talk!"

Ares sneered slightly. "Will we be talking about how much of an idiot you are, since it's been the grand topic of the day?" Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he grabbed hold of his shirt with violent force lifting him up so his feet were moving through nothing but air. He ignored Xochiquetzal's shocked gaze. "Unless you wish to leave here with out your bones broken I suggest that you be silent lesser god!" Every part of him wanted to make good on that threat. Ares felt his teeth grind together. "Go ahead idiot." Huitzilopochtli didn't think as smashed his fist in to the lesser gods face watching as the blood flew out of his nose. He paused for a second only to hit him even harder watching as his dark eyes rolled back as he passed out from the force of the blow. He didn't think as he threw him against the nearest wall watching as his limp body smashed in to the floor.

Xochiquetzal watched her brother shook his head as he sighed she turned back to Huitzilopochtli. "Was that really necessary?" Huitzilopochtli turned to her feeling the anger melt away. "When you have time you should ask Chantico about him, since she found him before any one else. She'll tell you just how much of pain he is." Xochiquetzal blinked as she looked at the fallen lesser god. "I'll do that, are you just going to leave him there?" Huitzilopochtli sneered slightly. "I'll pick him up when I'm good and ready." He eyed the fallen lesser war god he couldn't wait to get rid of him he had been far more trouble than he was worth.

8

Akemi eyed the golden skull watching as its eyes lit up red as it spoke its harsh tone hit the air. "_As you wish Star Coyote, where would you like to go in the echoes of time_?" Akemi ignored his remark as she eyed the floating gold rings which gleamed in the low light. "I want to go to a time where swords are meaningless." The golden skull's red eyes glowed brighter. "_There are three time frames that would suit your requirement which do wish to see_?" Akemi smirked as she stepped away. "I want to see all three!" All fourteen skulls spoke in union as their eyes glowed brighter. "_We will show you what you desire we will consume the stars for you and bring our light to all the heavens and the hells."_

Akemi watched as the light burst outwards from the spinning calendar which began to spin again. Silver light shot upwards in a massive flaming white spire heading through the opening in the temple's roof moving towards the sun above. She smiled as she heard the crack of thunder as the spire smashed through the clouds causing them to turn inwards as they did in a hurricane. Another spire of red light smashed through the temple's floor as it headed downwards disappearing from sight. White light burst out of all of the skulls mouths hitting the calendar behind her. The calendars golden rings stopped spinning once more as three golden doorways floated forward busting in to multicoloured light as they opened showing people in time as they moved around.

The light stopped as all the skulls shut their mouths while the two spires of light carried on pulsing causing the gold calendar rings to shine brighter. The golden skull spoke again. "_Here are the three times we give you._" Ehecatl didn't think as he grabbed Akemi's arm. "What about C'thulon isn't this going to wake him up?!" Akemi laughed as she met his glowing red eyes. "He won't wake up, not yet at least he only wakes up when he's senses time being changed, but by then this place will be to strong." She eased up her hand pointing to the spire of flaming white light. "This godly device draws its power from heaven and hell it's self, every god, man, beast and monster will see this spire."

She laughed watching as he blinked. "They'll see this and no that they are powerless to stop it." She patted his skeletons fingers. "So don't worry, no ones going to stop us." She turned back looking at the first image of men running across a grassy plain wearing strange blue long sleeve shirts which opened in the centre and had an inner white shirt. They all had white dirty and bloody trousers and black boots, they also carried long staffs which had dagger attached to the end. Their strange helmets were black and high with red and blue plumes. The counter army which were lining up opposite wore blood red long sleeve shirts which had thick white stripes running across both sides of the chest.

They also had smaller dark helmets which had a gold symbol at the front and white feathered tuffs at the top. White decorative patterns could be seen on the red sleeve shirt all their dark trousers were mud stained as were their black boots. They held the same strange quarter staffs with daggers at the end. She turned eyeing the golden skull. "What is this joke?" The golden skull eyes glowed red again as it spoke. "_This is_ _the Napoleonic War this war lasted twelve years and many of the great empires battled each other_." Akemi sneered in disgust. "This is pathetic show me something more interesting." Her gaze darted as the gleaming round ring moved allowing another to come forward. Its inner image showed men covered in fully gleaming with huge swords, maces and axes. They were on what looked like armoured war horses.

She narrowed her gaze watching as they clashed on the battle field the screams and blood could be seen as armour smashed armour and swords and maces hit their mark. "What's so interesting about this?" The golden skull spoke sharply. "_The mighty knights of later centuries were principal warriors through out empires, until they fell in the face of a weapon beyond them_." Akemi folded her arms watching as the knight closest suddenly fell of his horse as something hit his armour piercing a wide hole which caused blood to spray outwards. His whole armoured body hit the floor hard lying completely still and un-moving as the battle carried on around him. She looked up sharply. "What just killed him?"

The golden skulls eyes began to glow white. "The weapon that will shape the later world the muzzle loaded musket and it smaller counter part the hand held musket." Akemi raised an eyebrow, now this was interesting. "Did this musket you speak off ever enter Mexica?" The last gold ring moved in front of her as the other two moved back. The gold skulls eyes glowed red. "_Destruction came on swift wings in the form of the conquistador __Hernán__ Cortez who wanted to conqueror all of Mexica." _Akemi stepped closer watching as large burly man came in to view. He had a long dark thick beard and his short black hair was short. He had dark eyebrows as well as dark brown eyes, his smile was manic and it showed of his shining canine teeth one of which was plated with gold.

His skin was a dark bronze shade, he had a thick heavy helmet which was protected most of the head but stopped just bellow the ears. A very heavy rim went around it from back to front. There was what looked like a thick fin of metal that went over the top and a thick red plume could be seen on coming out from one side. Heavy plated armour covered his shoulders, wide chest and back. A thick material dusty red and blue covered his arms and he had thick leather cloves. He also had dark brown coloured trousers and heavy black knee high boots, and he had a sword in his heavy brown leather belt. She watched as face turned to disgust as he eyed the warrior in front of him. His deep voice hit the air and she understood what he was saying perfectly. "You can tell king Cuauhtemoc that I shall give him no quarter!"

The eagle warrior who was surrounded by Cortez's men stepped back his head dress swaying as he raised his axe higher. He grinded his teeth together as he spoke. "The jaguars claws will strike you down and Quetzalcoatl will descend up on you invader!" Cortez didn't think as he eased the musket pistol free from its holder on his belt, he slowly pulled the flint lock back as he pointed it at the confused warrior. "Your god can't fight me savage." He didn't think as fired it watching as it hit its mark sending blood outwards as the lead ball hit the warrior's chest causing smoke to drift through the air from the pistols barrel. The eagle warrior's body slammed in to the floor shaking as death took over, he sneered as he looked at his men who said nothing before looking at the dead eagle warrior. "I'm a god here savage and you're just rotting flesh."

Akemi turned back a cruel smile forming. "I want to go there." The golden skull's eyes began to glow red again. "_Then you are truly doomed, should the elder god awaken_." Akemi smirked as she eyed him. "I don't care what you think you're a dead centre piece. You had your chance to twist time and you messed it up." The golden skulls lower jaw ground against its upper gem stone teeth before it spoke again. "_You will not be able return you will need to take the pendent from that time. Once you have it, you can travel back here and then to another time should you wish it. As you are a traveller all languages will be understandable to you_." Ehecatl stepped forward feeling the fear if he had any guts he'd know that his stomach would be churning with panic right now. "I don't think this is a good idea." Akemi turned eyeing him. "Shut up Ehecatl!" She blinked as something hit home she turned eyeing the golden skull. "You dead golden bastard if I'd jumped through the other times there would have been no time pendent waiting for me would there!?"

She sneered slightly. "I would have been stranded in some other time with no way home." The golden skull red eyes glowed brighter. "_The time pendent is always awaiting you even if you have to cross seas and empires to find it."_ Akemi turned away sharply. "Oh well I'll be sure to pick it up when I visit Cortez!" The golden skull was quite for a moment before it spoke. "_Destroying the Aztec empire will not ease the pain of your vengeful heart Akemi._" It paused again before addressing the skeleton warrior. "_Ehecatl you are a noble warrior who has done great wrongs. Do not do this for love, you would not be the first to fall to Akemi_."

The golden skull ground its lower jaw again. "_The Warrior Princess's was the first and her death brought fourth the Blood Jaguar who bled these lands with her claws__ and broke the order of the gods with her sorrows. What will you break with your sorrows and your wanting because of a love you can not obtain?" _Ehecatl felt the anger start to burn he'd heard this once already and he was in no mood to hear it from an un-dead relic. He could win Akemi's love, Xena had, had Akemi's love which meant that he could have it! Akemi just didn't realize it yet, she'd come to realize that she needed him in time. He felt the fear melt away he didn't care what he had to do to do it he would obtain her love!

He turned eyeing the golden skull in disgust. "My choice is my choice what you say means nothing relic I will follow the Star Coyote and nothing you say will change my mind!" Akemi turned eyeing the golden skull. "Open the door way now!" The golden skull was quite for a long moment. "_As you wish mortal fool and un-dead warrior, your deaths will be your own making_." Akemi turned walking towards the gleaming ring of gold. "I've been dead centre piece nothing scares me anymore, I have nothing to loose." She watched as Ehecatl followed slowly her. Ehecatl ground his lower jaw bone. "Nether do I, I've been dead to long care for your opinion guardian of time!"

Akemi didn't think as she jumped in to the glowing light, only to feel the hard ground as she smashed in to it on the other side. She looked at the grass under her finger tips only to feel pain as Ehecatl landed hard on top off her causing her face to hit the floor. She groaned as she pulled herself up again looking at the morning sky as it streamed sun light down up on her. She could see the grassy plain stretching out in front of her she turned sharply watching as the white ring of light faded behind her. Ehecatl could feel her underneath him the feel of her warm skin was so wonderful. This was the closest he'd ever gotten to her and a part of him was enjoying it far too much.

He wished he could see what her breast looked like she always covered them. He didn't think as he used his fingers just feel the edge of the soft skin close to them what he wouldn't give to have his man hood back then he could really give her real pleasure. All his thoughts stopped as he felt intense pain as her elbow came up smashing him in his jaw bone. He pulled himself off her ignore her look of anger as he sat back on the grass. Akemi got up lying back on the grass eyeing him, watching as he blinked before checking his jaw bone. She looked down trying to ignore the odd sensation which was travelling down her stomach and lower. A part of her wanted to hate her self for liking the sensation.

She breathed in deeply trying to refocus her self she was just sexual frustrated it had been a long time since she'd seen to her personal needs. Truth was you could have sex in Mexica easily but here she'd never gotten rid of her frustration fully. She breathed in again a part of her wanted to curse Ehecatl but he was probably having the same problem as her except he'd had to deal with it for much longer. She looked down not bothering to say anything, what was the point she knew how much he was suffering in that department. It mirrored her own suffering, at this moment in time. She put a hand on her face, by the dragon gods! She was going soft she was being total fine about being touched up by a rack of bones.

End of part 84

Silvermoonlight

Sorry this is late guys I had an accident and pulled my wrist, so I couldn't write for while.


	85. Let Me Sleep With You I Will Never

_LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU I WILL NEVER CARE FOR ANYTHING MORE_

Xena felt something small rubbing against her neck, which caused her blissful sleep to end. Although she drifted out of her dreams effortlessly something which she'd had trouble doing in the past few days. She felt her eyes open slowly soft light filled everything around her for an instant before things slowly came back in to focus. She blinked before looking around her she was back in the fertility goddess's temple once more she recognised the floor along with the pottery. The small room was opposite the main keeps throne room it was dimly lit and empty. She eased herself up slightly feeling the fur skin under her body and the one on top of her. She had once again been stripped down to no more than her underwear.

The difference this time was that her whole body smelt and clean and her hair had been washed from what she could tell. Her clothes were lying close by in a neat pile. All of her leathers had been cleaned of blood along with her weapons gauntlets and boots. She didn't care that some one had cleaned her it just felt so good to be clean. She'd done nothing but taste her own blood, sweat and tears and pain and none of it she wanted to think about at this moment in time. She felt something small and furry brush against her arm causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She looked down seeing the sight of orange fur of it sped past.

She slowly leaned over as it ran past her arm again she eyed she looked up realising what it actually was. It was the little dog that Gabrielle's angelic side had, had. She watched as it came forward nudging her arm before running back and yipping loudly, she could see that it just wanted to play. She wasn't going to bother asking how it had got here the changes were that one of the gods had brought it back and if not them then Itzli. She wrapped the fur skin around herself as she sat up gently picking the dog up and ticked its stomach watching as it started to yip sharply enjoying the attention. "Hello there."

She smiled as she put the little dog down it was a cute little thing which was so much Gabrielle's taste. Her lover had always liked cute animals, right from the beginning. She could remember walking through the market with her when she'd been young it had been so problematic because, she loved to look at the animals for sale. Her favourite things being small dogs, cats and little parakeets which traders brought in from different lands. She could remember it all so clearly her wearing her first clothing with the red material top with its blue and white collar and knee high red skirt. She smiled inwardly the younger woman would look at them her green eyes wide.

She had been so annoyed with her and she'd ended up having to pry her away from the stalls by appealing to her weakness which was food. She felt her smile fade as she looked around her where was her lover? She could feel her lover's presence once more but she just couldn't see her, she looked up sharply as three servant women walked in to the room carrying someone in. They carefully placed the person on a fur skin which had been laid out close by. One of them was carrying a large bowl of water which she placed next to the fur skin. The second girl looked at the third, who was placing the saddle bags down carefully, her nervous voice hit the air. "She is fully unconscious right now I mean she's not going to wake up is she?"

The first girl turned to her as she kneeled down carefully pulling the person's blood stained hand which she could tell was Gabrielle's even in the dim light. She recognized the light leather brown gauntlet on her lover's wrist with its weaving wood land patterns. The young girl looked at the unmoving bloody hand. "She's out cold she hasn't moved since the goddess of fire brought her back here." She looked up slightly. "There's no chance that she's going to wake up, she had her soul torn in two remember and now its one soul in one body. People don't get up and walk around after that kind of thing." The second girl looked up. "Good, because I don't like the idea of her waking up, she might be dangerous."

The first girl shook her head in annoyance. "She's not dangerous she's out cold." The second girl folded her arms. "If a jaguar was lying on the forest floor out cold, would you go up and poke it?" The first girl eased up the blood hand fully by the leather gauntlet. "Look Blood Jaguar's hand." She shook it slightly. "See no movement, not awake, not dangerous." Her eyes moved down. "You weren't like this about the Warrior Princess and she looks much bigger and stronger physically." The second girl folded her arms as she looked down. "The Warrior Princess isn't the Blood Jaguar." The third girl turned meeting Xena's gaze she quickly turned back. "She's also very much awake and we should all be grateful."

Xena smiled as they all turned to look at her, she wrapped the fur skin tighter around herself as she got to her feet watching as the little dog bounded around her feet. She took in a deep breath as she eyed them. "I would like to wash and clean Gabrielle." The kneeling girl slowly stood up looking at the others for a moment before turning back. "Of course what ever you wish." She looked down slowly. "We brought in her bags and yours and the water is fresh." She didn't think as she grabbed the other two girls pulling them up towards the door. "We'll leave you to it." Xena watched as all three of them vanished as they went through the door way closing its curtain behind them.

She sighed as she dropped the fur skin while grabbing hold of her leathers and easing them on, so they covered her naked body and shoulders. She adjusted her shoulder straps slightly as she moved forward coming to a stand next her lover. She slowly kneeled down be side her staring at her for a long moment. Gabrielle was lying on her side, her beautiful long blonde hair flaying outwards while body small body was completely motionless in its red clothing. The same clothing she'd being wearing when she'd died although it didn't have all its Aztec pieces. The younger woman's face was so peacefully as if she was sleeping and dreaming a blissful dream.

She could now see why the servant girls had been rather scared her lover was covered in blood, all of it from the pool of creation. It wasn't dry blood ether. All of this blood was caking all over her body the greatest amount being on her hair, bodice and boots which had the sai blades strapped to them. She eased the water bowl over looking at the fat sponge in it before easing it out of the warm water. She moved slowly to the younger woman's face watching as the blood disappeared as she used it. She carried on with her task not caring about time as it passed by her as she careful cleaned the blood off from her lover's skin and hair.

She could feel the soft skin under her finger tips as she ran the sponge across her lover's arms and chest while feeling carefully for any broken bones. She didn't think as she pulled the thread free easing the leather bodice off she didn't think as she threw it to one side not caring where it landed. She wasn't going to put it back on her lover's body, she moved to the belt undoing it while easing up the younger woman's body so she could pull it off. She threw it over next to other clothing then worked on pulling the velvet skirt free throwing it to one side, her gaze shirted as she freed her lover's underwear, which would need to be cleaned.

She lowered her lover's naked body back on to the fur skin then moved to the boot laces pulling them loose as she eased the boots off. She eased the sai blades and their leather holders off placing them by her side as she threw both dark brown boots aside. The last thing to come off was the light brown gauntlets which she careful placed next to the sai blades. She eased up each item carefully cleaning one after the other before placing them next to the fur skin. She eased up the sponge up again cleaning the rest of the smaller woman's body. She leaned over her lover's bag pulling out the green halter top and brown skirt followed by the brown belt and side lacing boots.

She eased out new underwear carefully putting it back on Gabrielle's body. She tied it catching sight of a very faint scar on her lover's waist which was new. She eased up her fingers running them across it before going back to her task. She knew it was the scar that Akemi had been boasting about at Tezcatlipoca's keep. She felt her anger burn for a moment then felt it dissipate as she picked up the sponge again and carried on cleaning away the blood while rolling the smaller woman carefully on to her back. She took in a deep breath as she tossed the sponge back in to water bowl seeing her lovers clean skin and damp golden hair in front of her. The younger woman hadn't moved once. The only thing that said that she was alive was the rising and falling of her chest and the very slight movement of her throat.

She found herself going still as she stared at her at her lover's naked body. She eased up her hand running it gently down the younger woman's face then slowly down her throat. Her hand carried on travelling slowly moving in between her lover's breasts and down her lower rib cage. It moved further still stopping at the younger woman's lower stomach as she laid her fingers flat. She looked up hoping for a glimpse of movement only to see none, her gaze drifted to the little dog who was sitting close by just watching her with interest. She breathed in deeply putting her other hand carefully on to the younger woman's smaller motionless one, as she leaned forward gently kissing her lips.

She slowly pulled away a part of her was begging to see the other woman's eyes move, yet there was no movement. She put a hand on her lover's face. A part of her just wanted the younger woman to wake up like she had after she'd kissed her after jumping though the wall of fire created by Brunnhilda which had put the younger woman in to an enchanted sleep. She could remember looking at her through those flames. She hadn't even known who her lover was only that her name was Gabrielle. Yet she'd just stared at this younger woman though the flames captured by her spell. Her price for putting the Rheingold ring on had been her memories and Beowulf was the one who had, had tell her that she was the Xena Warrior Princess, something which she hadn't wanted to believe. Yet in that strange moment despite all her memories loss she could remember the sleeping woman's face on the other side of the flames.

From what she'd seen the angelic side of Gabrielle had looked at her in just the same way. She looked at the still form again moving her hands carefully up to her lover's face using one of her fingers to gently open one of her eyes only to see the white. She felt a deep pain go through her chest as she closed it again she just wanted her to wake up. She wanted to see her green eyes and listen to her voice again a part of her could just look at her lover's naked body in this firelight forever. If for no more reason than to watch the flames as they flickered, casting shadows over every curve, muscle line and scar. That wasn't fair though not at this moment in time as the night air was chilling.

She moved her hand taking hold of the green halter top putting it on the smaller woman's body. She moved carefully tying up the front so it was slightly loose. She eased on the brown skirt followed next by the brown leather belt with its Amazon patterns. She eased up her lover's hands carefully sliding back on the cleaned gauntlets then gently eased her back on to her side. She moved her hand running it through the long blonde hair feeling it spill through her fingers. Gods she'd missed this so much, she felt her eyes dart as moved her fingers up easing her lover's lower lip back catching sight of the glinting gold back tooth. She eased her hands away before pulling herself to her feet grabbing hold of the fur skin and placing it down next to lovers.

She eased the other fur skin over the younger woman while pulling up her own as she lay down next to her, so she was facing her. She shuffled slightly getting more comfortable. She moved her arm so it was around the other woman's waist she'd just have to wait for her to wake up she leaned over gently kissing the younger woman's head. She turned feeling the little dog make its way up the fur skin coming to a stop next her arm before sitting down. She moved her hand down stroking its head feeling it lick her fingers. She smiled at it before turned slowly to look at her lover again she put her hand back on the other woman's waist as she closed her eyes feeling the blissful dreams as they took over once more.

8

Tlaloc looked up slowly watching the moon as it rose higher in the sky, it had been a painfully quite day. The city bellow had gone in to silence ever since Quetzalcoatl's return with the other god both were still sleeping which wasn't surprising. He could already see the blood being laid out in large bowls on the altar for Quetzalcoatl to drink. He folded his arms as he moved away walking down the keep steps he caught sight of Amoxtli. He hadn't been able to speak to her because he'd been forced to do his duties. This meant spending time on the battle field with un-dead warriors like him and living warriors and nether of them he wanted be around.

Something had changed with in him and he knew it, he didn't want to laugh along with their cruel jokes anymore. They were so dishonourable and disgusting on just about every level. They had so much pride, yet what pride was there in killing helpless children and taking men and women against their will? What was nice about setting fire to some ones house or smashing up their lively hood because their tribute was poor? No the truth was that he had, had become like them giving up and giving in and forgetting what these warriors were. They were vile bitches and bastards who had no honour and no pride and they didn't deserve to live.

To think that he'd given in to them he'd never have let these people do what they did under Huitzilopochtli. Hell he'd sent men and women like these to there to their deaths for crimes! He'd been killing scum bags like them for daring to even step in to his gods region for years. He eased up his hand looking at the fake flesh on it, to think that he'd joined them in their disgusting acts! He felt his teeth grind together somehow he was feeling his emotions at this moment so clearly it was as if he remembered them. He felt the anger fade away as he closed his hand. He may not have any real emotions or be able to feel anything but he'd once had honour. It was just that he'd become so emotionless that he'd forgotten it.

He watched as Amoxtli turned looking at him from her position on the pillows, he breathed in deeply watching as Lila came in to view. She was fast asleep on the pillows close by. He slowly sat himself down next to the Amoxtli whose sad gaze met his. "How is she doing?" Amoxtli turned looking at Lila for a long moment. "She's doing as well as she can, despite the situation." Tlaloc eyed the pool where his god and Manaia were still sleeping he turned to meet her white gaze. "How are you doing?" Amoxtli looked up sharply feeling her gaze dart that was the first time he'd ever asked her that. She smiled as best she looked up. "I'm fine." She raised her hands moving her fingers. "Nothing hurts anymore."

Tlaloc felt his smile widen as she went silent again, he sat back slightly. "I have a question." Amoxtli shuffled on the pillows. "Go ahead." Tlaloc took in a deep breath trying to think of the best way to pose his next question. "When you were alive were you ever going to be wed?" Amoxtli lowered her gaze. "Yes." Tlaloc looked up seeing the painfully sadness in her face. "What happened?" Amoxtli looked at her hands. "I got eaten alive." She sneered slightly. "Safe to say he didn't want me after I was brought back from the dead. He went off found some one else, married them and then punched out a couple of children."

Tlaloc leaned over putting his hand on hers. "I'm sorry." He felt his eyes dart as he looked up. "That's not fair." Amoxtli carried on looking down. "Life isn't fair and I'm used to being on the retrieving end of unfair." Tlaloc put a hand on his chest. "I think he was stupid to let you go." Amoxtli eyed him for a long moment before looking away. "Well you're only useful if you can have children, which I couldn't." She eased up her hand looking at it. "I doubt he would have liked my real face or the fact that I wouldn't have felt anything during sex." Tlaloc leaned over slightly. "Can skeleton warriors sleep with each other?" Amoxtli sat up slightly feeling her self blink as she turned to him. "I don't know, no ones ever mentioned it to me."

Tlaloc felt himself smirk he could just for an instant feel the emotion that went with it once again. "You know maybe they don't talk about it because no ones ever done it." Amoxtli eyed him suddenly feeling herself grin before she could stop herself. "You might be right in that, maybe it's because of that." She leaned back on the pillows. "Are you saying you want to try it something?" Tlaloc leaned back so he was next to her. "No I was just curious you know it just seems like such a shame to have the equipment and have no use for it." He moved a little closer to her. "Even if it isn't real skin I just wondered if it works differently with us."

Amoxtli moved getting more comfortable. "Who knows?" Tlaloc looked at her it was nice to see her smile she hadn't smiled once since their gods return. He felt a smile as it started to form he wasn't used it but he was getting better at it. "You know I thought the after life was nasty but I get the feeling that it's not so bad when you have some one to speak to." Amoxtli looked down slightly. "Are you saying you like my company after all?" Tlaloc didn't think as he raised her hand, kissing it gently without really thinking about what he was doing or who was watching. "I like more than just your company." He put her hand down ignoring her shocked looked. "I like everything about you."

He lay back keeping hold of her hand he knew he shouldn't have said that but a part of him no longer cared. He was un-dead and lonely, she was no different, and he liked her company and awful lot. He felt her move slightly closer in truth it was the first time that she'd been this close, in all their time together as warriors. He felt her move even closer so she pressing against him, he could see her uncertainty as she tightened her grip on his hand. It didn't surprise him. she was a very lonely woman who had spent almost all of her un-dead life ether being beaten, bullied or rebuffed by everyone around her. He doubted that in all that time that she'd had, had anyone say the genuinely wanted her company.

He held her hand tighter saying nothing he could see that she was struggling with this the uncertain expression in her eyes was a clear as day. He had not been un-dead long. She had seen seasons pass her by, she'd been living out one long dark nightmare that most people wouldn't have coped with that well and despite this, she liked to reach out and grab for a moment of freedom. He eyed her again, things had changed between them of that he was sure and somehow he didn't mind. He breathed in deeply watching as the shadows moved all around them all caused by the fire torches. Nothing really mattered at this moment in time but being here together in each others company.

8

Chantico slowly sat down on Xochiquetzal's throne she was feeling tired again, her good eye shifted as a servant girl appeared carrying clean bowls of water from the throne room in to the small room opposite. She tapped her fingers looking at the young girl. "What are you doing?" The girl smiled as she raised her bowl. "I'm just changing the water for the Warrior Princess and the Blood Jaguar great fire goddess." She looked at the clean water bowl. "Is there something you need great goddess." Chantico sat back in her partner's throne. "No I don't need anything, carry on." She tapped her fingers she was bored, she had no where that she needed to be right now. It wasn't like Xena and Blood Jaguar were going to wake up any time soon.

She leaned over the throne picking up a large broken piece of gold and gemstone pottery. She eased up her other hand watching as it turned to dust pouring in to it. The gleaming sand slowly moved upwards in circles as parts of it lit up creating tiny sparkling pieces of gemstone and gold. She felt her smile widen as she these circles of gold and jade moved higher swirling like a mini tornado. Okay she was enjoying this far more than she thought she would. She eased out her hand watching as the colours started spinning, she moved her fingers up breaking them apart watching as the light flashed through them causing a sparkling effect that was as wonderful as starlight.

"What are you making?"

Chantico felt herself go ridged which caused the mini tornado to stop all its little pieces instantly freezing in mid air. She turned meeting Xochiquetzal's curious gaze which was filled with what could only be described as child like curiosity. She swallowed almost feeling like she'd been caught with her hand in the food bowl. She licked her upper canines nervously. "I was….well I was." Xochiquetzal leaned on her elbow enjoying the nervous look on the other woman's face. Chantico's pride meant that she wasn't that good at giving an answer, when she got caught playing around like a child. It was such a charming personality trait.

She looked at the floating pieces. "Were you playing?" Chantico swallowed again pulling a stupid grin before she could stop herself. "No." Xochiquetzal didn't think as she sat on the other woman's lap before she could protest. She ignored Chantico's shocked look as she eased up her finger moving it through the sparking pieces. "I see so what were you making?" Chantico didn't think as she took hold of the other woman's smaller hand moving it through the star light cloud watching as it began to move following her fingers. "What would you like?" Xochiquetzal smirked slightly as she moved on the others woman's lap trying to get more comfortable she lowered her voice as she spoke. "Why don't you surprise me? I really like surprises."

Chantico breathed in sharply trying to ignore the heat as it suddenly boiled up in her stomach and went down ward in a searing spike. It was enough to throw her concentration of which caused the shining cloud to drop downward. She didn't think as she used her other hand to bring it back up. She swallowed taking hold of the other woman's hand again trying to keep her concentration, this was like torture. Just not the kind she wanted to end, she watched as the gleaming cloud formed in to a small star light ring. She raised the other woman's hand only to feel her move her free hands fingers down her chest almost causing her to loose her concentration again.

She took in a deep breath watching as the cloud formed a golden and jade ring which sparkled in the firelight. She eased up the other woman's smaller hand watching as the ring floated on to it. She let go of her hand watching as the smaller woman looked at the gleaming gold. "If you don't like it I can make you something better, I know it's not my best work." Xochiquetzal turned to her. "I think it's beautiful it's also your best work." Chantico tapped her fingers it wasn't her best work the contours weren't quite right. Xochiquetzal eyed the ring for a long moment before leaning forward watching as the good green eye looked up. "I like it because it has imperfections that is makes it very special."

She eased up her finger running it down the long scar on the other woman's face. "They also make it very unique and very beautiful." Chantico didn't get a chance to say anything as the other woman's lips met her own causing a rush passion that she was powerless to do anything but respond to. Xochiquetzal pulled back leaving the other woman's lips the green eyes were looking at completely mesmerized. She leaned forward again. "Come to bed with me, we don't have to do anything, I just want to be with you right now." Chantico nodded only to feel herself be pulled off the throne towards the bedroom by the other woman. What ever she'd been thinking about she had forgotten about it now, no other god or goddess in Mexica could get her to do anything but this woman could she just had to ask it off her. She eased her headdress off as she carried on walking forward, she was completely at this woman's mercy and the truth of the matter was that she didn't care.

End of part 85

Silvermoonlight


	86. If I Could Give You My Heart I Would

_IF I COULD GIVE YOU MY HEART I WOULD WITH OUT QUESTION_

Xena turned she could feel movement under her fingers which caused her blissful dreams to come to an end. She felt her eyes snap open in an instant seeing her lover come in to view. The younger woman's body was twitching violently almost as if she was in throws of a nightmare, no it wasn't a nightmare it was a fit. She didn't think as she threw the cover off her self watching as the dog woke up it instantly bounding off the fur skin so she could get closer to her lover. She grabbed the smaller woman's arms bracing them before they could they lash upwards. She pushed down using her body to force her lover's down on to her back, it felt like a agonizing minute before the fit finally subsided and her lover's body became still again.

She moved hand up slowly only to feel her self let out the breath she'd been holding as she felt a steady pulse. She moved back watching as her lovers eyes started to flicker, as if she was struggling to open them. She moved back slightly, gods she felt like she'd been waiting for an eternity for this. She leaned forward seeing her lovers eyes flicker again as she struggled harder to open them. Her hands started clench on the bed roll as her eyebrows made an expression of anger as she struggled harder to wake up. Her lover's whole body went ridged as she carried on fighting to wake up, she leaned further forward finally seeing the green eyes start to open.

It was so slowly at first and then they eased open wide as her lover's whole body relaxed. The forest green colour shimmered as the pupils dilated due to the fire light. She stood still watching as just for an instant as glowing green light filled the iris lighting it up for a spilt second, before it faded and the green eyes returned to normal. She could see the fazed out look in her lovers eyes as she carried on staring forward as if she wasn't all there. She leaned down fully so she was face to face with the younger woman who didn't seem to take any notice that she was there. She eased over her hand running it through the long blonde hair as she spoke very softly. "Gabrielle?"

She paused before speaking again. "It's Xena." She moved her fingers down the other woman's face seeing a truly confused expression fill her lover's face despite that her eyes carried on staring forward. "Do you remember me?" She could feel the pain burning her chest she had no idea what was wrong. She wasn't sure if her lover wasn't speaking or moving her eyes because she couldn't or because she just didn't want to. She moved her hands through the long blonde hair again as she looked at the younger woman. "I love you Gabrielle." She breathed in trying to hold herself together, a part of her just wanted to cry.

She took a deep breath running her hand through the long blonde fringe not caring if any one was in the room listening to her. "I never told you that enough did I? I never truly understood how you felt after Japan I never knew what if felt like for you. I left you on your own to suffer and I never thought about what it could be like to feel that alone." She knew she was babbling now and a part of her no longer cared she hid behind her emotional walls for to long and her lover had just had to put up with it. She didn't deserve to suffer like that anymore, or be pushed away. She smiled sadly. "You always put up with me even when I was being cruel and unkind to you, you hardly ever complained did you?"

She looked down slightly feeling her heart pound against her rib cage as the green eyes started to move, she watched in surprise the other woman's body started to twitch. Gabrielle blinked feeling the pain as it went through her whole body this last minute had been utter agony it was if she'd been floating endlessly and it had been so difficult to open her eyes. She felt so exhausted when she'd finally opened her eyes that for an instant she hadn't been able to move she'd just had no strength. Her lover had been the first thing she'd seen, the taller woman was sitting over her saying her name. She could hear every soft spoken word in crystal clarity as well as see her perfectly she just hadn't been able to move.

Her mind was so jumbled at this moment just as it had been when she'd dragged herself out of the cold pool. The world seemed to slow to a crawl down as she ignored all her pain as she grabbed the floor pulling herself slowly up on to her knees. She tried to ignore all her pain and the dizzy spell as it hit her hard almost causing her to loose her grip on the fur skin. She felt her stomach do a horrible twist before she could stop it, she was going to throw up and she couldn't stop herself. She suddenly felt the other woman's hand move around her waist keeping her propped up, as an empty bowl was eased under her chin. She felt her stomach do another more violent twist causing her to throw up before she could stop herself.

All she could see was a thick sticky red liquid in the bowl which was the constancy of honey. She tensed only to throw up again almost instantly gods was she dieing? No that wasn't right she leaned over waiting for the dizzy spell to pass feeling the other woman's hand as it ran rubbed her back as sound of the bowl being put down was heard. She blinked opening her eyes slowly ignoring the feeling of a wet sponge as it cleaned her face. She was pulled against the other woman's body as she took in deep and slow breathes. No she had been died she could remember that in crystal clarity, she'd died at the top of Tezcatlipoca's temple Akemi had put a katana through her mid section.

Yes she could remember it all now perfectly up to the point of seeing gold light in the sky but the rest was a complete blank. She looked around her for a spilt second she recognised the floor and the pottery in the dim light. She was back in the ferity goddess's temple once more and she had no idea how she'd gotten here or even how she'd been brought back from the dead. She felt the grip around her waist tighten as she felt gentle lips kiss her hair she blinked looking around meeting the light blue eyes which were filled with concern. It was Xena with out a shadow of a doubt she could smell her leathers which had been cleaned recently. She moved up her hand only to feel a larger one take hold of hers.

She spoke as best she could despite the sore feeling in her throat. "Xena?" Xena felt her grip tighten on the other woman's hand she couldn't stop the tears as the started to run down her face. "Yes it's me." She leaned over pulling one of the water skins free from the bags close by she opened it carefully putting it to the other woman's lips. "Here drink this." Gabrielle drank the water ignoring the pain it took to swallow and the odd sensation of the cold liquid as it hit her stomach, causing it to groan loudly of its own accord. She carried on drinking gods she was so thirsty, it felt as though she hadn't eaten or drunk anything in days, which was so strange to her.

She'd died and been brought back before and she'd never felt this way, she weakly pushed the water skin away from her lips. She couldn't drink any more she was started to feel the weight in her stomach. Xena eyed the water skin it was nearly empty, the younger woman must have been so thirsty. She paused before speaking again as she put it to one side. "Don't worry about anything, no ones going to hurt you, your safe with me." She had no idea why she needed to say that. She just felt that she needed to put her lover's mind to rest. Once to often the younger woman had been hurt and she'd never once told her that she was safe.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to ignore her stomach which felt like it was taking its time to do what it did normally. Her lover's words were so comforting to her ears at this moment in time. "You brought me back?" Xena smiled trying to control her tears it was so hard and she was fighting a loosing battle. "Yes I did." Gabrielle winced finally feeling her stomach start to act normally. "Did I go to the hummingbird heaven or did I go to the seventh hell?" Xena blinked tightening her grip around the other woman slightly as she kissed her blonde hair. Her lover didn't remember anything, may be that was for the best right now.

She breathed in deeply closing her eyes. "You went to the hummingbird heaven and you saved my life before you ascended." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Did Itzli for fill my last request?" Xena gently eased her lover back down on to the covers while easing the fur skin over her. "Yes he did." She paused as she lay down next to her putting the fur skin over herself. "You need to rest." Gabrielle looked around her trying to remember only to feel her self draw nothing but a blank. She was tired and she knew it, she didn't feel great ether she felt so drained and weak. She felt her lovers hands move to each side of her head, they started to massage and she knew she was going to loose her battle to stay awake.

Xena only ever did this massage when she wanted her to go to sleep because she was very ill. She blinked trying to fight it only to feel her eyes started to close as her mind seemed to snap out of it haze. What had her lover said to her when she had been waking up, it sounded like she was spilling her heart out to her, had she said what she thought she had? She felt her eyes close fully as her mind lost the fight to stay alert, she felt her lovers lips meet her own as she drifted off in to a blissful dream. Xena laid still moving her fingers along her lovers face as she pulled away. Gabrielle couldn't remember anything at all and she had no idea if this was a bad thing.

She moved her hands away looking at her sleeping face, what was she meant to do now? Should she lie to her to protect her from herself if she started to remember? She breathed in deeply and painfully, no she couldn't keep anything from her, if she remembered it, she had no right to. To keep it from her would be much worse and even more soul destroying. She lay still feeling dog move back in to position sitting in the middle of them both. If she remembered then they could work though it together piece by piece. Her lover had been fighting for so long to control the darkness with in, although that seemed like the wrong term for it since she'd met that side in person.

It wasn't darkness it was just a part of Gabrielle and it made her who she truly was. She moved her hand back up running it through the long blonde hair. She deserved to know the truth and to be told that this darkness wasn't evil and that it completed her. It made her the beautiful strong woman she was. She loved her regardless of this dark part which was now somewhere inside her soul along with its angelic counterpart and both these parts were now looking out through her green eyes and in to her own.

8

Ares groaned as he opened his eyes only to close them again due to the pain in his head. He snarled as he opened his eyes fully watching as the sun gods throne room came in to view. The tall Aztec war god was sitting on his golden throne watching him, he groaned inwardly as he pulled himself in to a sitting position. He could see that the throne room had been cleaned up, which meant that he'd been out for a long time. He pulled on his leather shirt he hadn't been chained up which was strange but he wasn't going to question why. He could see the two head guards in the room both walked past him as they came to stop in front of Huitzilopochtli.

Ahexotl breathed in as he looked at his god who wore a very sad expression as he put a hand on his elbow leaning against his throne. "You called us great sun god?" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly. "I want a report on my city." Ahexotl looked down slightly. "Both your self and Xochipilli have healed all of those wounded and we are moving the dead serpent's carcass as we speak." He breathed in deeply. "Though there has been some debate about whether it should be cut up and eaten or buried. We have also put out the fire in the store house but we've lost all the supplies in it, we still have two more store houses but it'll mean that we will have to be careful come winter time." Huitzilopochtli put a hand on his face. "Are my people going to starve?"

Ahexotl looked down slightly. "There is a possibility that we could have a food shortage the priests are still doing the recalculations as we speak. We have just expanded our population, before the fire we had enough, now we don't." Huitzilopochtli looked down feeling the pain grip him this was awful it had never happened before he'd always been able to ensure his peoples food supplies. This was the price his people were going to pay for his foolishness the loss of one the main storehouses would mean that they couldn't have food. He ran his hand down his face feeling the frustration hit home. "Can we not make up the supplies before winters fall?" Ahexotl shook his head. "No great sun god we can't, even if we could we'd only make up half and the traders don't come here as often from the Inca regions."

Huitzilopochtli looked down as he shook his head. "What opinions do we have?" Ahexotl eased up his hand. "We could plunder Quetzalcoatl's or Itzpapalotl regions." Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply feeling the anger start to burn. "I'm not going to plunder them the poor victims in those regions are staving as it is!" Coaxoch stepped forward slowly. "What about pushing the tribute higher from the lesser Inca gods and their people?" Huitzilopochtli shook his head as he leaned back in his throne. "No I won't do that ether I have been trying to develop good relations with the Inca gods. I won't ruin it now by forcing my hand on them and their people."

He paused for a long moment before looking up. "I have one opinion here and I feel that I should take it for my people's sake." Coaxoch stepped forward slowly. "What do you have in mind great sun god?" Huitzilopochtli leaned on his throne looking down slightly. "I will form an alliance with Xochipilli, Xochiquetzal and Chantico." Ahexotl looked up in surprise staring at his god. "There hasn't been a solid alliance formed since your fathers reign." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "That is about to change." Coaxoch stepped closer. "Quetzalcoatl does not allow alliances among the gods he dispended them all when he came in to power as king of the gods."

Huitzilopochtli felt his teeth grind together as he sat up his throne. "Quetzalcoatl and Itzpapalotl are both going to fall! I'm going to drag them both to the seventh hell and back!" Ahexotl blinked in shock. "You're going to overthrow Quetzalcoatl?" Huitzilopochtli put his hands together as he looked up. "I'm sick of him and his grandmother getting in my way." He sat back slightly. "My people have suffered long enough as have the other gods under his rule!" He narrowed his gaze. "I will form this alliance for my people's safety and to protect the other gods who have been kind to me." He sat up slightly. "Quetzalcoatl is no longer fit to rule the lands of Mexica, he brings nothing but suffering and pain to thousands of innocent mortals as does his whore of a grandmother!"

Ahexotl put his hands together. "You were once so close to becoming king of the gods but you backed down because you saw the suffering it caused." Huitzilopochtli raised his eyebrow. "Yes which is why I will not be bringing my armies or my people in to this, I will fight Quetzalcoatl on my own terms with the other gods." He sneered slightly. "I don't care about my fathers throne it's not the issue here, freeing this land from that bastards rule is!" He felt his hands clutch the thrones sides. "I may not be fit to rule but any of those gods in my alliance are." He looked up slightly. "The alliance will mean that we can help one another and my people will not starve this winter."

He sat further back. "I can no longer sit back and turn a blind eye to Quetzalcoatl." Ares smiled coldly as he dragged himself to his feet, he watched as the room fell silent as they all turned to look at him. "Your plan sounds so intriguing." Huitzilopochtli eyed the lesser war god in disgust as he pulled out his Greek sword of war from its spot behind him. He didn't think as he threw it clean over both his head warriors heads watching as it landed with a hard clatter close to the lesser war god. "Take your sword and go, you are no longer welcome here lesser war god." Ares leaned over slowly picking up his sword carefully placing it back on his belt, he leaned his hand on it slightly. "I could help you."

Huitzilopochtli eyed him disgust. "I do not want or need your help lesser god." Ares felt a cold smile form. "Over throwing the king of the Aztec gods, sounds like you need all the help you can get." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "You have no use to me lesser war god, every tactic you have ever learnt, every fighting skill you have, even your laws of war, all came from me." He looked at his hand for a moment before looking up. "I do not hire warlord's ether I very much prefer to fight as a warrior on a battle field unlike you." Ares put a hand on his chest. "You know I think your just venting your anger because you're trying to get over the fact that Gabrielle went off with Xena and not you."

He felt his cold smile widen. "Trust me it doesn't work, I've been trying for years." Huitzilopochtli eyed him for a long moment. "Do not compare your love of Xena to my love of Gabrielle you don't know how to love Xena you never will." Ares sneered slightly. "You know I have never slept with Xena when she was brain washed, I've also never ripped there souls apart." He turned slightly. "That was you." Huitzilopochtli felt his teeth grind together as he met the other gods brown eyes. "You are testing my patience lesser war god, don't think I won't take it up on myself to hurt you again. I may have given you, your powers back but that will not help you, instead you will loose."

He sneered slightly. "I am no fool I know the only reason that you want to join my war is so I will tell you were C'thulon sleeps and I will not do that, nether will any of the other gods who will join my alliance." He felt his teeth grind together. "Don't think ether that I'll give you anything you could use to over throw Zeus because I will not!" He turned sharply watching as Xochipilli appeared in a shower of flowers, he growled slightly as he pushed the petals that landed on his throne of. Xochipilli smiled as he eyed Huitzilopochtli. "Your people have been healed." He looked down sadly. "Twenty five people died because of the serpent as you already know that's including the three traitors that Gabrielle killed and one which she stuck her horn through during the chase."

Huitzilopochtli put a hand on his face breathing in painful. "It was never meant to be this way." Xochipilli turned patting his shoulder. "I was talking with your people they see that you made a bad judgement, but I told them that you didn't realize what was going to happen with Gabrielle's soul and that you could not have known ether way." Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply. "You very kind to defend me but you should not, I have done a great wrong If my people are angry and curse me then they have every right to, I have caused them terrible suffering." He shook his head. "I have taken the lives of their love ones there is no greater evil than taking that from them, whether it was unintentional or not."

Xochipilli leaned against his throne. "Well my pool of creation unlike yours is specially made to bring back people as they are. I could take all their bodies to my city and then resurrect them and then I can bring them back to you. They'll never know the difference, they'll just think that they have been asleep and then I can bring them back to you." Huitzilopochtli put a hand under his chin. "Why would you do that why would you bring back my dead warriors and innocents just like that?" Xochipilli smiled slightly. "It's who I am, you're the god of war, I'm the god of love." Huitzilopochtli felt a smile as it started to form on his lips. "I believe I understand that now."

He looked up slowly "I would like an extra favour if you could." He turned eyeing Ares. "I want you to take him with you, take him back to your sister's keep and get him out of my site." Xochipilli smirked as he walked toward the lesser war god grabbing his shoulder. "You need not explain your reasons, I understand the issue." He turned to meet Huitzilopochtli's golden gaze. "I hope that when you are finished here that you will join my self and Chantico in my sister's keep because we all need to talk." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "I will be there very soon." He watched as Ares tried to struggle only disappear in a flash of flowers along with the love god, he looked down sadly nothing had gone right.

End of part 86

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews.


	87. If Only One Request Is Granted

_IF ONLY ONE REQUEST IS GRANTED THEN LET IT BE MY LOVE _

He moved his hands slowly undoing the material ties that held her shirt together as he leaned forward kissing her again feeling her instantly respond. "Anything you want shall be yours…." Gabrielle breathed in feeling the heat all too suddenly as his legs locked her in to place and he eased one of her hands over her head. "Anything, My Lord?" Her own voice sounded small even to her own ears she knew she was loosing the battle to concentrate. The feelings were so intense and so new and she wanted more. Almost like a spoilt child who wanted more than one bar of chocolate, she couldn't help herself. She needed to remember! She had to remember it all and this was the only thing she could think off.

She wasn't even sure if it was right, all she knew was that her feelings were guiding her and she couldn't stop them. She felt her kisses becoming more wanting and needing. He moved his hand through her hair as he put his full weight on top of her as he opened her shirt fully. "Anything and everything you desire Gabrielle…." She felt her heart begin to beat faster as his began to kiss a trail down her neck. The beautifies in her stomach seemed to swarm all at once as he as he moved his hands slowly over her breasts as he kissed her lips again. Every time he touched her skin every nerve ending in her body seemed to fire off all at once and she wanted more.

There were so many sensations so many emotions she could spend forever trying to analyze them all but right now she didn't care. This felt so good. Her body was starting to take control moving under his and she was powerless to stop it, she wanted to feel what making love was like she wanted to remember. Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open in an instant as her dream faded away she blinked looking around her trying to ignore the disorientation she was feeling. She felt her eyes dart why in Tartarus was she dreaming a dream like that? There was something really familiar about it, yet at the same time very unfamiliar as if it hadn't been her in her dream.

She didn't recognise the setting and in the dream she hadn't seen the man's face at all. It also felt like she'd been on outside looking in at it. She breathed in deeply it felt like almost a life time since she'd had dreams about making love to men. She'd used to have them a lot during her mid adolescence. She looked down slightly then somewhere down the line she'd never really known when they become about making love to Xena. Those dreams had been a pleasure and a torment at the same time. Because every time she grasped the moment or their love making or it was about to meet its final faze she'd wake up.

She'd found it utterly frustrating and she'd woken up moody and unable to ease the sexual frustration which made her day even worse. She hadn't been very good with her emotions back then and little things had just set her off. She also didn't know how to meditate so she couldn't focus her self. It had been such a tense time between her and Xena who she had found out later had been struggling with her unresolved emotions as well. At the time a part of her had started to wish that she was someone else and not in Xena's shadow. She'd started to think that she was useless and no longer needed, if only she'd seen how far from the truth that was and how much Xena loved her.

She felt all her thoughts melt away as her lovers hand ran through her hair in a very gently motion. She turned over noticing that nothing was hurting anymore and for the first time in years she was filled with a sense of calm which mirrored what which she'd felt in her youth. There was a profound difference though she didn't feel weak inside she felt strong, stronger than she'd ever felt in her life. She eased up her hand moving her fingers one after the other very slowly it was such an odd feeling and so new and strange to her. She felt herself come out of her daze as a larger hand took hold off her own. She turned meeting Xena's light blue gaze which was looking at her curiously. "Hey."

Xena eased herself up in to a sitting position, helping the younger woman do the same. "Hey." She smiled as she leaned forward putting a hand under her lovers chin as she leaned forward looking at her face. "You look a lot better, how do you feel?" Gabrielle looked up slightly putting a hand on her lovers. "I feel much better." She put a hand through the taller woman's dark hair. "Your head massage always helps." She stopped as she looked down feeling her gaze dart, she couldn't stop her next question it just came out in a rush. "How long have I been dead?" Xena moved her hand through the long blonde hair, trying once more to keep her emotions inside her.

She was fighting a loosing battle once more and she knew it, maybe a part of her just wasn't ready to let go. She didn't think as she pulled the younger woman towards her sitting her on her lap before she could stop her self. She felt her lovers head as it rested on her shoulder and the arms moved around her waist, she felt her grip tighten as she swallowed. Gabrielle blinked for a moment she could feel the painfully tension in the other woman's body. She felt her eyes dart, as she tightened her grip around the leather clan waist. She suddenly felt very unsure about what was going on. "Xena, how long was I dead?" Xena closed her eyes feeling the soft skin under her finger tips as her voice broke. "You were dead for a few days."

She kissed the side of other woman's face. "I brought you back." Gabrielle moved her hand slowly up and through the long dark hair. "I wasn't sure that you'd be able to save me, everything I wrote in my letter to you was true." She breathed in sharply. "You did get my letter?" Xena felt her grip tighten. "Yes I got your letter." She breathed in trying harder to control her emotions she was going to crack she could no longer stop herself. "I couldn't stand the thought of living with out you." She couldn't stop the tears as they came all at once. "I never truly understood how you felt after Japan I never knew what if felt like for you. I left you on your own to suffer and I never thought about what it could be like to feel that alone."

Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think she could feel the taller woman crying against her shoulder. She'd seen Xena cry many times before but never like this, never with so much emotion. On top of that the taller woman had started to say her feelings something which she did quite often but this was so different. The words were being spoken in such a profound manner and with so much open conviction. It was as if every barrier her lover had ever put up had just shattered in this shocking moment. She realized that in this instant she felt completely out of her depth and all she could do was hold the taller woman as she cried harder against her shoulder as she rubbed her leather back.

Xena breathed in painfully as she spoke she knew she was repeating what she'd said before but she didn't care. "You always put up with me even when I was being cruel and unkind to you, you hardly ever complained did you? I would just push you around and even then you never said a thing, even though you never deserved it." She was past the point of no return regarding her emotions and it didn't bother her, all that mattered was saying and doing what she felt. "I made your life intolerable sometimes and you never walked away from me, you stayed with me." She kissed the other woman's lips gently enjoying the sensation which she had missed so much.

She pulled away ignoring the surprise in her lovers face which turned to uncertainty. It was true that Gabrielle was no doubt feeling out of her depth at this moment but that felt right in her eyes. She moved her hand running it down the younger woman's face. "I never tell you how beautiful you are do I?" She smiled sadly. "I never told you that I could sit and watch you all day, I love looking into your eyes and I love the feel of your skin when I touch it. I love listening to you speak. I like it when you talk in your normal voice and I'd rather you speak in that way than in that other voice that you use, when you think that no ones paying attention to you, or taking you seriously, because they are."

She watched as the green eyes darted she was sure that her lover was stunned right now and she didn't seem to know what to do or say. She was mesmerized and hanging on every word. Once again that was felt right, she should be doing that because right now she wanted her lover's full attention in every respect. She wiped away her tears as she smiled. "You write wonderful scrolls no one can write like you. No one can get a crowd to hang on their every word like you." She paused gods why hadn't she told the younger woman all this before? It was so easy just to say it, she looked down slightly she knew why because she'd never wanted to let go, she'd always been afraid. She'd always run away fearing the worst. It was completely foolish of her what could worse than never letting her lover know this?

She'd lost her more than once and she'd never said these words, but this time had just opened her eyes. The agony and pain of not having her had been unbearable and almost soul destroying. She had put this younger woman on a pedestal for to long, she'd come to forget that Gabrielle was only human and that she could be just as cruel as any one else. Her lover's angry outbursts and violent behaviour were her way of dealing with depression and fear when her world was falling down all around her. She was also very vulnerable and emotional and she hid things out fear of looking weak when they were together. It was so sad to think that the younger woman had hid these feelings from her all this time and she'd never noticed it, even though it was staring her in face.

Gabrielle had just bottled it all up and tried her best to just muddle through but there was only so much anyone could handle and her lover had finally reached her limit causing the walls to finally break she could see that now so clearly. Mexica was only half the issue most of these problems were long standing and unresolved and now they were all starting to spill out. She looked up moving her fingers gently through the long blonde hair again as she leaned forward. "I think you're incredibly brave, noble and honourable. You never give up you never turn away from anything or anyone you carry on fighting even if it means giving up your life. There's nothing that you can't accomplish, no mountain you can't climb."

She looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry that I never told you this before now, I should have told you all this a long time ago." She looked up slowly meeting her lover's wide gaze. "I'm sorry that it's taken me more than a life time, to tell you." She didn't think as she took hold of the younger woman pulling her close. She felt her grip tighten even more feeling the desperation in her voice as it hit the air. "Please don't ever leave me like that again I can't stand the thought of being with out you." She could feel the tears as they started to steam down her face as she held her tighter no longer caring how desperate she sounded. "I love you so much Gabrielle, more than you'll ever know."

Gabrielle felt her lover's lips as they met hers a part of hers it felt like her emotions were being pulled in so many different directions. Xena had never ever talked like this she was never been so emotional ether. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest a part of her stunned by the taller woman's every word while the other part of her was terrified. Had something awful happened to her that she couldn't remember? She blinked feeling her thoughts leave her as her lovers kiss intensified wanting her to respond. All she could do was give in and enjoying the sensations which was completely overwhelming. Xena pulled away meeting the other woman's shocked eyes again.

She gently ran her hands slowly down the younger woman's face it wasn't often that her lover was completely speechless like she was at this moment and it was very charming to witness. Gabrielle blinked finally feeling coming out of the trance she was in, it felt like an eternity had just passed her by and she hadn't even realized it. She looked down swallowing trying to find the right words none of which seemed right or even fitting. What words would fit those spoken by the woman in front of her? Every time words came to mind they didn't fit or they just weren't good enough. She swallowed feeling the rush of overwhelming emotions which caused tears to come to her eyes before she could stop them.

She couldn't put in to words what she felt the only way to describe it was a sense of overwhelming euphoria. She'd never heard her lover say these things and she'd never expected her to hear them. A part of her had sometimes thought about her lover saying them, but these thoughts had always passed her by as she'd come to believe that she wasn't good enough to hear them. She felt her lovers arms tighten around her waist as she started to cry harder in to her shoulder. She breathed in feeling the only words come to her lips that she could say. "I love you Xena, I don't know what to say…" Xena held the smaller woman tighter feeling her self smile as she closed her eyes. "You don't have to say a word Gabrielle."

8

Ehecatl carried on moving through the deep jungle, nothing had really changed in this time. Same jungle, same streams the only difference was the fallen trees littering the ground. From the tracks he'd worked out that these men from the future were half a day ahead of them but they were about to catch up on them. He carried on walking through the steam not really caring that it made his feet wet, he looked around him again. There was another big difference in this time he hadn't seen any small villages so far. Not that he really cared after you'd seen one village they all seemed the same. He looked up watching as Akemi moved in front of him following the trail.

He wished he could smile because right now but as it was he couldn't. He had gotten under her skin fully it had been just for an instant but it was enough to know that she had been enjoying his touch. It brought a thought to his mind which he knew was wrong but he couldn't stop it. She was a person with needs and perhaps these needs were her weakness. It wasn't like she had real sex with anyone in ages and the truth was as much as women liked to say that they didn't have the sexual nature of men it was all to clear that some did despite their denying it. He felt his gaze drift as he moved forward, maybe he could use that to win her over by giving her what she wanted in bed. He eased up his skeleton hand, all he needed was to wear the other copy of the pendent and he could regain his true appearance and give her everything she desired. He felt his thoughts stop in an instant as he heard the sound of twigs breaking. He eyed Akemi who had stopped still as she eased out one of her long blades.

"Make another step and I will kill you both!"

Akemi turned hearing the heavy butch voice cut through the jungle. How perfect her plan had worked this was just what she wanted. She knew Cortez would realize he was being followed and that he might double back to head her off. She eyed her appearance which was still her true one and not her Aztec one. Not that it mattered the bastard wouldn't know any different, he was still on the mainland. She stood still as Cortez appeared his long musket held up high as his men appeared surrounding them their muskets also held high. She could already tell that they had plunder she could see the gold around their necks. She found her smile widening as she eyed the chain around Cortez's neck she wanted to laugh at the irony.

It was her chain alright merged with its counterpart and looking older and slightly worn. The fourteen hadn't sent her to the day she'd seen they'd sent her to a time where she could get just what she wanted. Whether that was before or after what she'd seen she had no idea but what did it matter any? She laughed aloud enjoying the sound how fantastic and amusing she stopped seeing the looks on the other men faces turn to fear as they eyed Ehecatl. Obviously despite their great weapons they weren't used to seeing skeleton warriors. No doubt if these pathetic fools feared them, then they'd be terrified of the seventh hell.

Cortez raised his musket higher pointing it at the woman who was dressed like the warriors he'd fought in the last village which he'd had his men pillage and plunder and then burn to the ground. Her skin was so much lighter though she didn't look like she was one of them. She also had a satanic monster following her, he felt his teeth grind as he eased the musket closer to her face. "Why are you following us, you and your satanic devil?" Akemi folded her arms he was scared, oh he was hiding it well though. She smirked as she put a finger on his musket pushing it a side as her eyes wandered over it in fascination. "Satanic what does that mean exactly?" Cortez pulled the musket back in place. "How is it you speak our language girl, you are not from Spain?!"

Akemi raised her eyebrow ignoring the big man's question. "What does satanic mean? It's not a word I've ever heard before." Cortez snarled as he pulled back the flint lock. "It means to have characteristics fitting to the devil Satan!" Akemi laughed slightly eyeing Ehecatl. "Oh I see, who is that your god?" Cortez pushed his musket closer. "No he's the root of all evil in the face of our Lord Almighty!" Akemi stepped sideways looking at his musket again. "Is this the name of one of your many gods?" Cortez felt his finger move towards the trigger. "No he is the one god who bore Christ you insolate savage! If you anger me anymore I will kill you just like your savage friends back in the village!"

Akemi laughed ignoring his surprise. "Oh aren't you the big man, I do hope your weapon isn't compensating for something which your lacking bellow the waist." She turned hearing the muffled laugher from his men who shut up as he looked at them his rage burning. She smirked as she tapped his musket. "Kill me if you want Cortez, but I feel it would be a big mistake on your part." She stepped back watching as his dark eyes followed her. "They call you the plunder of Mexica, yet I don't see any real plunder on any off you. A couple of gold necklaces are pitiful squander hardly worthy of you." Cortez lowered his weapon he wasn't stupid he knew where this was going it had also been a long time since he'd had anyone make a deal with him.

Despite his better judgement a sense of morbid curiosity was fuelling him to listen to this unholy bitch and her satanic devil. "You must be very brave to make a deal with me Mexican savage." Akemi turned feeling her gaze narrow as she eyed him in disgust. "If you had any idea who I am Cortez you wouldn't anger me, safe to say I have the power to wipe you from the face of existence!" Cortez eyed her something told him that her statement was truthful and she was bold for a woman but she was still a woman and women could be snakes and easily temped by the words of devils, her warrior was proof enough of that. Still he knew better than to scorn one, he felt a cold smile form as he put a hand on his chest. "Very well give me your offer I am a man who can listen."

Akemi snarled aloud she didn't truth nor like this man, she looked up slowly. "Who is the king of the Aztec gods right now?" Cortez eyed her for a long moment. "Quetzalcoatl rules over these lands, one of the reasons we are stuck here is because of him and his satanic armies!" He eased up his musket pointing it at the skeletal demon. "Their much like your demon." Akemi put her hands behind her back. "I see and what if I could tell you everything about Mexica, where every piece of gold is hidden. Where every weakness is in the Aztec gods walls are. You could have more plunder and gold than you can possibly imagine. I'll tell you how to burn Mexica to the ground and kill its people."

She eased up her hand looking at it. "Don't lie to me Cortez I know you're a man of power, if I was to tell you what I know you'd have the whole of Mexica at your feet and you'd be able to conquer it." Cortez eyed her for a long moment hearing his men whisper among them selves. "You are Mexican why would want me to destroy your people?" Akemi eyed him in disgust. "If it hasn't escaped your notice I'm not from Mexica I'm from a land far, to the east which I doubt you'll ever visit its called Japan!" She looked at her clothes. "Once up on a time in the distance past before you were an itch in your father's trousers I was born. I grew up and then ended up being cursed to remain in this land."

She felt her teeth grind together. "All thanks to someone called the Blood Jaguar or Eztli Ocelotl if you want the native language. My name is Citlalli Coyotl which mean's Star Coyote." Cortez blinked he had heard both of those names he turned as one his men eased up a scroll passing it him he grabbed it unravelling it. He eyed her for a long moment before looking up. "One of the savage priests gave me this parchment before I killed him." He turned it so she could see the images on it of the two warriors fighting. "He said that you would come to me it was for seen." He felt his smile widen. "He said that you would say things of wonder and give me all that I seek."

Akemi eyed the image which was a mirror of the one she'd see in the temple once again of her and Gabrielle fighting. Cortez narrowed his gaze. "He told me to send you a message though, which is that you will fail because you do not realize your true purpose." He shrugged slightly. "He also said that your rival will come back and this time you will not escape her." He turned tossing the parchment at her feet watching as the skeletal devil walked over picking it up. "Frankly I'm not a man who cares for destiny, but if you are going to give me all I desire then I will be happy to take it for your price." Akemi looked up slowly she didn't care for the words of one priest in this time. "I'll give all the information you want."

She breathed in deeply meeting the big man's tall dark gaze watching as all the muskets were lowered. "I want that chain around your neck Cortez and I want you to give me the weapon you call a musket pistol and teach me how it fires. Then give me enough shots that I can kill anyone I please." She folded her arms watching as Ehecatl came closer. Cortez stood still for a moment feeling a cold smile form he pulled the old pendent free of his neck looking at it. "Very well Star Coyote." He flicked his finger tossing it to her watching as she caught it. "I'll give everything that you desire and you will tell me how to crush this savage civilisation to dust!"

End of part 87

Silvermoonlight.


	88. My Heart Burns For You

_MY HEART BURNS FOR YOU EVEN IN THE AFTERGLOW_

Chantico opened her eyes groaning slightly as she put her hand on her face. She had drunk too much blood last night and it was sitting in her stomach like a lead weight. She looked down feeling the comfortable weight of the other woman who was sleeping next to her, her head on her shoulder. She blinked looking around the bedroom as she lay back on the bed relaxing slightly they hadn't made love not that she really cared. It was just nice to kiss and hold the other woman once more. She felt her good eye drift Xochiquetzal had brought in some raw meat and blood for her to drink and she'd eaten it all.

Xochiquetzal had wanted to feed her and she was so damn hungry that she couldn't say no plus a part of her had always liked that kind of thing since it felt like she was being taken care off. She breathed deeply for the first time in a long time she felt full. A part of her just felt rather embarrassed that she'd fallen sleep afterwards because her stomach had gotten the better of her. It had been the early hours of dawn by then anyway, she leaned back she could still remember their first meeting as clearly as she could remember forming her first crystal as a child. It was one of the few moments in her long existence which truly stood out she closed eyes feeling the memory as it came flooding back.

8

Chantico eased back the branch in front of her eyes looking around her she wasn't in the mood for this little trip. She had so many things going on in her city which she needed to fix right now. She breathed in deeply feeling her teeth grind together so much for a big piece of region. It was about two mortal days walk and it had nothing in it but a very large temple which was in ruins. She eyed the temple ruins in front of her moving towards them they were the last thing of value to look through. She didn't even know who this temple was dedicated to the symbols were worn off. All she could think off was that it was Huitzilopochtli's from the time of his violent conquests, when he'd loved to plunder and then stick his temples all over the place.

She looked down slightly she didn't have very fond memories of the plundering he'd done on both her villages and armies. He had been a murderous bastard revelling in the destruction he caused. She picked up a piece of stone throwing it at the broken temple wall there was a thing of value here, there wasn't even room enough to bother with an army camp never mind a small city! There weren't any steams or rivers close by for any decent population anyway, building wells was also not easy and she hated to admit that finding water wasn't something she was fantastic at. She raised her hand being born from fire had put her at a disadvantage she breathed in deeply as she carried moving through the temple ruins.

She felt herself stop still as she caught sight of someone in front of her sitting on what had once been a pillar out in an open grassy area. It was a long dark haired woman who was looking at a flower which she'd picked from close by. Her long white dress like robes hung down decorated in beautiful silver and gold patterns. She was very slender in appearance she moved a step closer her curiosity getting the better of her. This wasn't a mortal woman at all it was a goddess. She could tell by the violet coloured eyed which drifting over the flower. Mortals didn't have eyes like the gods and goddess's they were always different shades of brown never vibrate colours.

This rather attractive goddess who ever she was had no headdress she hadn't brought hers ether she'd left it back at her main keep. If the woman in front of her had brought hers it would have been easier to tell who she was though. She moved a step closer watching as the woman turned to look her, her eyes filled with childlike curiosity as her long upper canines gleamed in the sunlight. Xochiquetzal looked at the other woman behind her who was now frozen on the spot. She had a black bodice and skirt on and both were covered in red patterns. She was tall and well built her eyes wandered over the slight ripple of muscle which was showing through. There were two very prominent features which stood out though the woman's eyes were as green as the jungle around her.

The other thing that stood out was her canine teeth she didn't have one set. She had two one on the upper jaw and another on the bottom which was strange since it was normally only male gods who had double sets with the exception of the jaguar god Tezcatlipoca who had two sets. She stood up slowly feeling unsure about the goddess in front of her. Chantico carried on staring at the attractive woman that was an underestimate, this woman was a very attractive and she would be lying to herself by saying anything less. She was used to seeing beautiful women but this one had something about her, it was just drawing her in. What ever anger she'd had seemed to dissipate away in to nothing.

Xochiquetzal swallowed before looking up, she didn't want to fight and a part of was feeling a twinge of fear. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, is this part of your region?" She could see the other woman was still staring at her in almost mesmerised manner, she tried again. "I don't wish to fight over something that I don't own." Chantico looked up sharply snapping out of her haze meeting the violet gaze for a moment before looking around her. "I don't own this region, my warriors told me that it was abounded I was merely having a look around." Xochiquetzal smiled as she sat back down. "I'm afraid my head warrior told me the same thing."

She looked up slightly. "I don't believe we've ever met, what's your name?" Chantico looked down slowly trying to keep her eyes off the woman's body. Her eyes kept wandering over the other woman's body before she could stop them. "My name is Chantico I'm the goddess of fire and personal treasures." She looked up slightly. "And who might you be?" Xochiquetzal looked up slightly she had heard of this woman, though it was very mixed information. Some said that she was a bitch who was very moody and aggressive with a very violent temper. They'd also said that she was very much a loner keeping herself to herself. As far as her sex life went she apparently liked male gods and had slept with some of Inca gods.

Despite this sketchy information, one thing she did know was that every god or goddess came to this woman when they wanted things made. Apparently she could make crystal from sand and gold from rock dust. When Mixcoatl had been king of the gods everyone knew that he'd had her make a very special throne for his son Huitzilopochtli because he admired her creative talent so much. She looked down she knew better than to believe in sketchy details as the gods loved to whisper among themselves and not all that they said was true. She looked up giving the other woman a wide smile. "My name is Xochiquetzal I'm the fertility goddess." Chantico looked up she had heard about this goddess.

Most of the stories about this woman were cruel words uttered by the creator gods. She hated these gods and had never believed much of anything they ever said. They'd said that this woman was weak and that she had no stomach for violence but most of all that she liked to sleep with both genders and could make any mortal woman pregnant just by sleeping with them. As if what gender you slept with mattered, it was such a low comment in her view. No doubt both creator gods had only said it because she wouldn't sleep with ether of them. She looked down sharply for some reason she was having problems focusing on the other woman's eyes her gaze kept on gliding down to her breasts.

She shook her head why in the hell was she doing that? When in the hell had she ever been interested in any woman's attributes? She coughed as she looked up trying to focus her thoughts. She turned keeping her eyes low. "I have heard of you." Xochiquetzal sat back feeling her smile widen she shifted up slightly. "Would you like to sit down and talk?" Chantico blinked in surprise no god or goddess had ever asked her if she wanted to talk, they normally wanted something. She shuffled slightly. "You're not going to ask me for anything?" Xochiquetzal laughed at the other woman's odd question she felt her smile widen. "Why would I want anything from you?"

She sat back slightly watching as the other goddess sat down next to her, she'd caught her looking at her body. She could now sense the slight embarrassment from the other goddess who was trying to hide her actions. Unfortunately for her she could tell, she was very good at seeing the sighs of sexual interest. Normally she was quite disgusted by this mostly because the god or person showing them didn't bother to hide their lust and were openly rude. This woman was trying very hard to hide hers and oddly enough there was something quite charming about that. She looked up slightly. "I have heard that's it's not polite to ask for anything from anyone."

She eased up her hand looking at the flower in it. "People should give you gifts because they choose to and it should be because they love you, not because they want you to do things for them." Chantico eyed the other woman for a long moment she looked down feeling a little out of her depth. The statement wasn't one she'd ever thought about no one had ever said the word love to her before. Had she ever had anyone love her? When she thought about the answer came up as no. She knew how to have sex and that was it. There was no point in lying about something which she didn't know or understand she looked up meeting the intense violet gaze. "I'm sorry I have never been in love so I wouldn't know."

Xochiquetzal kept her gaze fixed on the other woman she could hear the slightest twinge of sadness in those words. She looked at the flower in her hand. "I'm sorry I just guessed that you may have loved one of the Inca gods." Chantico laughed but it was a sad laugh even to her ears. "Then you'd be wrong, what you've heard about me is true and so is the part about being a loner." Xochiquetzal looked at the other woman feeling a sense of sadness she couldn't imagine what it was like to never know love and be all alone. All she could imagine was that it had to be awful she looked at the flower in her hand as she stood up turning to face the other woman. "Don't you have anyone not even a friend?"

Chantico eased up her hand watching as a fireball appeared in it, she saw the fear in the other woman's eyes she hadn't intended to scare her and she could already feel the slight guilt as it tugged at her she looked down. "I'm the fire goddess." She turned throwing the ball of fire at the broken pillar close by watching as the rock heated up to a flaming red colour. "Fire terrifies the other gods." She looked down sadly putting her hands together. "I don't have friends because no friend wants to be around someone, when there not fireproof." She turned meeting the smaller woman's gaze. "I did not mean to scare you and I wouldn't hurt you, I'm not like that. I just wanted to show you why it is that I'm alone."

Xochiquetzal stepped forward feeling a smile form. "Then those gods are very foolish, they do not see the fire for what is which is beautiful, powerful and able to keep anyone warm on the darkest night." She felt her smile widen as the shock spread across the other woman's face as she looked up. She eased the flower in her hand forward. "I also know that volcanic soil is the most fertile of all, it helps to grows wonders like these." She watched as the other woman looked at the flower in her hand while studying her as if trying to work out if what she said was real. Again there was something rather charming about the unsure expression on the fire goddess's face. She eased her other hand towards the other woman. "I don't judge things on their destructive power, I judge them on the wonder they create and the good they bring to others."

8

"What are you thinking about?"

Chantico turned slightly meeting the other goddess gaze she was now wide awake, she smiled slightly moving a hand through her long dark hair. "Just about us, that's all." Xochiquetzal ran her finger down the other woman's lower chest hearing a sharp intake of breath. "Any thing bad?" Chantico shook her head. "No just remembering when we first met that's all." She leaned over only to stop she found herself turning just in time to Xochipilli appear in a flash of multicoloured flowers. She grunted using her hand to get rid of some of the flowers which had landed on her. A part of her was glad that they were both still dressed, she turned watching as he gave her a warm smile.

Xochipilli felt his smile widen as he eyed his sister. "So glad to see that your both well." He winked watching as sister giggled before sitting up. Xochiquetzal sat up moving her fingers down the other woman's chest feeling her body jolt. "Oh yes we are very well thank you, we were just enjoying each others company." Chantico narrowed her gaze. "Other than the fact that you don't knock, we are fine." Xochipilli looked down slightly. "Ah yes I'll have to work on that. You'll have to excuse me, as I'm so used to my sister being here and no one else." Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "What is troubling you Xochipilli?"

Xochipilli turned easing up the bowl that was in his hand which was filled with bloody liquid which was a thick as honey. "I wondered what you want to do with this." Xochiquetzal sat up fully eyeing the bowl. "Where did that come from?" Xochipilli eyed the bowl. "It came from Gabrielle she was very sick, I had it taken away while her and Xena were sleeping." He looked down slightly. "It's what Huitzilopochtli feeds his hummingbird warriors, its so their never hungry. They eat till their full in heaven and never ever eat again when they retake human form." He eyed the sticky blood. "It's quite disgusting stuff really." He turned the bowl seeing the liquid hardly move. "I Just wondered if it ether of you had a use for it."

Xochiquetzal looked at the bowl. "Destroy it I wouldn't want it to fall in to the wrong hands." Chantico shook her head. "Get rid off it as she says." She turned looking up. "What has become of Itzli and the Greek war god?" Xochipilli turned slightly. "Itzli is sleeping in the throne room he was very tired and he hasn't woken up yet." He shrugged slightly. "As for the Greek war god I put him to sleep the moment after I teleported him here. He'll only wake up when we need him to, as you both know he's a problem and I didn't want him in ether Xena or Gabrielle's way while they healed." Chantico snorted in disgust. "I think the Greek war god is a bastard personally."

She looked up slightly. "Shame we can't stick him in a wooden crate and send him back." Xochiquetzal turned meeting the taller woman's good eye. "Chantico!" Chantico eased out both her hands eyeing her. "What he's an idiot and his blood doesn't even taste that nice." Xochiquetzal turned to meet her brother's surprised gaze before turning back to look at the taller goddess. "You drank from him!?" Chantico sneered slightly. "Oh please I was hungry and he just dropped out of the sky. I don't believe in passing up a free meal, it's wasteful." Xochiquetzal raised an eyebrow she felt an evil smile form as she eased up her hand putting on the other woman's upper chest running her fingers down slowly. "I see and suddenly it all makes perfect sense you bartered him to Huitzilopochtli for his godly blood didn't you?"

Chantico swallowed feeling the other woman's finger move lower. "Er…yes I did." She lowered her gaze. "I just didn't want him back." She stopped the other woman's hand before it could go any lower. She turned pulling a stupid grin before she could stop herself. "It brought me back to you though didn't it?" Xochiquetzal turned to meet her good eye. "Yes it did." She leaned up meeting her lips not caring that her brother was watching. She sat back hearing her brother laugh. She smirking slightly as she eased up her hand running it through the other woman's hair. "I guess that Greek god is more useful than he realizes, he just hasn't realized it yet."

8

Lila moved slightly feeling something drip against her face she felt her dark dreams shatter as she slowly open her eyes watching as everything came back in to focus. She felt her eye snap open fully as she looked up meeting the dark red ones as they looked over her. She turned seeing that both Tlaloc and Amoxtli were on their knees not daring to look up.

"Awake at last I see."

Quetzalcoatl turned eyeing Manaia who was still sleeping in the pool he turned back eyeing the Greek girl who pulled herself up on to her knees. He flicked out his tongue as he eyed her in disgust. "Good you still remember how to grovel." He turned eyeing both warriors as he pulled his huge wings out of the water slamming his claws in to the stone as he shook his mane. He looked up slightly. "Get up you worthless fools!" He watched as they both stood up instantly saying nothing as they kept their heads low. A part of him wanted to kill them both just for the fun of it. He had been disgusted to find them sleeping together it was not what he expected of his un-dead warriors.

He turned flicked out his tongue not that it mattered though they would be punished he had something in mind that would terrify them both. He felt his claws scratch the floor. He eased his neck up higher shaking the last of the water away as he eyed both warriors again. "Take her to the room of the twelve!" Amoxtli stood up slowly feeling the panic take over they were going to the room of the twelve? She put a hand on her chest swearing that for an instant she was feeling her own heartbeat even though she knew that wasn't possible. She moved slowly over to Lila taking hold of her arm watching as Tlaloc did the same she could see the uncertainty in his face.

Quetzalcoatl moved across the ground harshly towards the stairs he slowly made his way up them watching as the un-dead warriors followed with the Greek girl. He turned moving his huge neck around watching as the solid doors opened of their own accord as he moved his head further inside. He looked down as both warriors slowly walked in to the room bringing in the Greek girl with them. He moved in closer turning back to eye them as he looked at the shattered bones and broken bodies. "I don't need to tell you were you are Greek girl I believe that you know about this room despite that you lied about not entering it." He flicked out his tongue as he moved his head downwards. "Not that it matters, your lies will now cost both of the head warriors!"

He eyed the female un-dead warrior in disgust. "It'll cost you most, slave!" He turned opening his mouth wide as he breathed out watching as purple light streamed out of his mouth floating through the air like smoke. It floated downward spiting in to smaller streams as it went in side the bones of the dead warriors vanishing from sight. Lila felt the fear hit in an instant as the skeletons started to twitch and bones started to move across the floor meeting with other bones. The bodies slowly rebuilt themselves. Red and yellow light filled the eye sockets of the skulls as cracked bones pushed back in to place and torn clothes fixed themselves.

The twelve skeletons started to rise up their bones fully rebuilt as they all stood up to full height. She felt her hand move to her mouth as the blood began to spread outwards from their ribs soaking every bone until it was all stained red. She could see the dried blood on the walls and floor started to move downward towards which ever skeleton it belonged to. She breathed in slowly as muscle and skin started to form covering all the bones in an instant and hair grew back followed by facial features forming. The eyes opened on every warrior only they weren't milky white they were red with yellow pupils whose light drifted outwards like smoke giving them a terrifying appearance.

Amoxtli watched as all the twelve elite warriors moved finally coming to life fully. She was terrified beyond reason and once more she was feeling these emotions. She recognised these faces, the same faces that had tormented her for years and the hands of those who had beat her for fun. She could already see the cruel smiles forming as they turned in her direction. They had all been brought back every one of the vile bastard and bitches all with their real flesh just like before. Except this time around they had demonic eyes to match their cruel and violent status. There was no doubt in her panicked mind that they were stronger than before and even more violent.

She watched as the girl among them moved towards the statue ripping the golden hair free as she turned to Quetzalcoatl. "I want my revenge on the bitch that killed me!" Quetzalcoatl felt a cold smile form oh how he'd missed the twelve. "You shall have your revenge, you all shall! That is why you have been brought back my twelve grand un-dead, to destroy the one who took your lives!" One of the men moved forward looking at the room. "Then we shall do that! She hacked me to ribbons I want to see her insides spilled out all over the floor!" He listened as there was a mummer of agreement behind him. "I want to see the light die in her eyes!" Quetzalcoatl shook his mane as he leaned closer watching as they all picked up their fallen weapons. "You shall have your wish."

He moved his head back. "She killed you all and stole my items! You shall bring her back in pieces along with my godly items!" One of the other male warriors moved forward raising his weapon. "She killed me with a tactic that made me die in thirty seconds I told her were the items were." He kneeled down lowering his head. "I beg for your forgiveness great serpent god!" Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze flicking out his tongue. "You are long forgiven!" He watched as the man stood up. "You will all leave but first you will torture these two fools!" He turned to his other head guards. "They have disappointed me greatly." He eyed the female warrior as he pulled his head back. "This one more than the other, you can do as you please to her!"

He pulled his head away from the door. "Sexual assault her, beat her, pull of her skin of in pieces what ever you please. You are the best at your job and my finest elite." He eyed the Greek girl. "The other is not to be touched she is an important prisoner!" He flicked out his tongue as he moved his head out of the room he was looking forward to listening to the screams. Amoxtli shivered before she could stop herself as evil smile started to form on the faces of the twelve warriors. Her fear had turned in to terror and she was so certain that she was feeling her own heart beat again. She wanted to run to hide anything to escape this nightmare. She knew no one could save her. No one ever did and that made her want to cry even though she had no tears to shed.

The leader moved closer she knew his face she'd seen it a thousand times only difference was that he was that he was missing his katana which the Blood Jaguar had killed him with and taken. She knew the instant his cruel smile formed that what ever he had in mind would be soul destroying and painful. His cold words hit the air causing her to step back as the fear gripped her. "Look who it is, it's the fifthly peasant girl!" She looked down maybe it was better to just let them do what they wanted and just give in. Being sexual assaulted was normally very painful but it was quick and once it was over it was over. It wouldn't be the first time they had done it to her during her time as an un-dead warrior it had happened before and those memories were the ones she'd tried so hard to forget. She looked down watching as her weapon hand started to shake uncontrollably she felt herself shiver waiting for the pain to come.

End of part 88

Silvermoonlight


	89. Rebirth Of The Damned And Glorious

_REBIRTH OF THE DAMNED AND GLORIOUS_

Amoxtli could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage as the leader came closer his smile widened as he eyed her up and down. His cold voice hit the air causing her to shiver. "Oh you and I have so many happy memories, don't we peasant girl?" He raised his hand slowly. "I've always liked listening to you scream." Amoxtli kept her gaze low feeling her teeth grind together as a moment of blinding rage took over which she could feel fully. "I wish I'd been there to see you beg for your miserable life, right before the Blood Jaguar killed you." She felt a cold smile form. "I heard that you begged for it like a child, did you cry to?"

The leader snarled as he came closer. "Oh I'm going to enjoying taking you against your will peasant girl." He felt his hands form a fist. "We used have such fun, don't you remember, you screaming and me giving you what you needed." Amoxtli tried to drown out the memories as she looked at the floor. "I don't recall ever needing you in that way, you bastard." She narrowed her gaze. "Let's face it your lacking in the lower department no wonder you always had that katana. It makes up for that pathetic thing you call a man hood." The leader roared in anger it was a roar which sounded inhuman even to her ears. She ignored it, even when any of these bastards had been human they were as inhuman as anyone ever could be.

Only now there faces and actions matched their carnal and truly violent natures, how ironic. She watched as the leader came to tower over her slowly raising his weapon. "For that I'm going to make it very painful for you peasant girl, more painful that normal. I'll make sure I break the skin and we both know that even though you don't feel emotions, when your skin tears it hurts. He felt his lips form a cruel smile. "It hurts you so much bellow the waist, may be this time I'll get the women here to join in with me. They always have such fun with you don't they?" He turned hearing the two women behind him laugh as both their faces formed cruel smiles as they eyed the peasant warrior in front of him.

Tlaloc didn't think, he didn't need to think he wasn't going to let this happen to Amoxtli. He eyed Lila whose face was filled with fear and terror and he understood why. Most innocent people didn't see things like this, they weren't meant to see things like this. He slowly pulled out his weapon the problem was he seen things like this so many times. He'd also seen the faces of women and men as warriors had done this to them, he'd heard the screams and he'd watched as the warriors had laughed. He didn't want to hear it any more! He stepped forward grabbing Amoxtli by the arm as he came to stand in front of the head warrior who looked at him in confusion.

She might dislike him for this but he'd apologise later. "I am sorry to ruin your fun, but that's mine not yours!" He sneered slightly. "I'm the one who likes to do that to her on dark nights, let's just say I like listening to the screams she makes." The leader laughed slightly. "Oh this is so rich, are you making a claim over her body you fake flesh bastard?" Tlaloc breathed in sharply for the first time in his life he could see someone else's life of pain rolling out in front of him. Amoxtli hadn't lied no wonder she had lived in fear and had been so grateful when the Blood Jaguar had killing these people. The twelve were vile and disgusting, they had been alive for less than five minutes and he was already feeling sick to the stomach just looking at them.

He tightened his grip tighter on her arm seeing the fear in her eyes which she couldn't hide. He turned meeting the leaders glowing eyes. "I might be dead but I can have what ever woman I please and I've been having this bitch for a long time." He sneered slightly. "So why don't you go to hell you bastard?" The leader laughed as he looked up slightly. "My, my, aren't we the brave one." He moved forward meeting the other man's milky white gaze. "I have been to the seventh hell it was fun. I learnt so many new things, how to kill better how to make people scream louder." He turned on his heel. "One day the demons may teach you what they taught me."

He turned slightly. "If you lay claim to the worthless peasant girl then it'll be good training for you, for when your time comes." He put a hand on his chest. "May be I can have her when your finished." Tlaloc snarled as he met his glowing gaze. "Then you'll have to wait an eternity." The head warrior smiled slightly. "You know I was going to hurt you, but now I see that you have promise." He raised his hand. "The great serpent god knows that we always do things when it suits us, so I'll get my turn." Tlaloc turned pushing Lila towards the door. He pulled Amoxtli along with him trying to make it look as violent as possible. "Well I'm not going to give you anything until you've killed the Blood Jaguar."

The leader laughed as he eyed the others. "Oh I like this one he's bold." He felt his smile fade as he came closer coming to a stop in front of the other big man. "Very well, but mark my words when the Blood Jaguar is dead I'll be back here and you'll have to listen to me force myself up on your little peasant bitch every day!" Tlaloc smiled coldly as he stepped forward coming face to face with the man who was the same height and build as he was. "Mark my words you'll be long dead before then. You've failed before and you'll fail again." The leaders glowing gaze slowly narrowed as he leaned forward. "Well we shall see won't we un-dead bastard. I look forward to seeing your face when I succeed and I have all the time in world."

He turned eyeing the others. "We are leaving this torture can wait until we've brought back the Blood Jaguars head!" Tlaloc didn't think as he pushed Lila out of the room. He ignored the laughter as he pulled Amoxtli forward moving down the stairs towards the empty room. He didn't think as he pushed them both in to it. He turned looking through the small window just in time to watch as all of the twelve elite appeared. They jumped inhumanly high and then came down hard on the upper steps. Only to break in to a run again as then carried moving down the temples steps. He breathed in deeply watching as they faded in to the crowds below, dirty disgusting animals all of them!

He turned back looking at Amoxtli who was looking down at the floor her breathing was fast and she still looked terrified. He stepped forward putting a hand on her shaking arm. "There gone." He turned to Lila who sat her self down on the stool close by getting her breath back. "They've gone to find your sister." He eyed Amoxtli who was still shaking. "It's okay no ones going to hurt you." Amoxtli pulled away from him meeting his shocked gaze. Her words came out in a panicked rush. "Why did you that!?" Tlaloc looked at her for a long moment he could see the fear and venerability in her eyes. It made him want to hold her which was the oddest sensation he'd ever felt in his life.

He moved his hand putting it on her arm. "I wanted to save you." He breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted it to look real." Amoxtli could feel the pounding in her chest and the panic as it hit home as she pulled away from him violently. She raised her shaking hand slowly. "This is a trick isn't it!?" She shook her head. "What do you want to screw me to, is that it! That's the price I have to pay isn't it?" Tlaloc looked at her as he stepped forward only to watch as she hit the wall back first as she stepped back. A part of him felt so sorry for her, she was so terrified, that she couldn't seem to get over that someone would care enough to save her.

He blinked as something hit home but that was wasn't it? That was what she'd come to believe. That she wasn't worth saving and that no one could ever love her in any way shape or form, because in her eyes she saw herself as worthless. He felt the rage burn, because that was what everyone had told her over and over again and she'd finally come to believe it. He seen the look in her eyes when that bastard had come towards her, he'd seen the look of surrender as if she knew what was going to happen and she had just accepted it. Even though she didn't deserve it, even though she'd done nothing other than be her self. She had been willing to lie down to that sick bastard and be sexually assaulted because she felt that she had no worth.

She didn't deserve any off it! It hadn't hit him before now he hadn't seen the truth which was that she was the most defeated person he'd ever met. Yet she had these moments. These truly pure moments when just for a second she believed and hoped and then she look down realizing that she would be defeated once more. If only she could see how brave she was, if only she could envision that she deserved none of this and deserved so much more. If only she could see her self the way he saw her! He didn't think as he put his weapon away as he took hold of both of her arms gently but firmly seeing the fear in her eyes. He spoke keeping his voice gentle. "I don't want anything from you and this is not a trick."

He slowly met her gaze. "I saved you because I wanted to save you." He paused before speaking his next words. "I did it because I care about you." Amoxtli started to struggle as she looked up. "Don't lie, you don't care about me! You tolerate me out of pity! You don't have to explain it to me I know I'm pitiful." Tlaloc shook his head sadly trying to stop her struggling he could feel all his emotions so clearly in this moment. "I don't tolerate you out of pity and believe me you are not pitiful. Who ever told you, you were pitiful was pitiful themselves because they don't see your finer quality." Amoxtli looked up she wanted to cry it felt like her emotions were tearing her apart. "I have no finer qualities!"

Tlaloc breathed in deeply. "Oh but you do, you just can't remember the last time anyone ever told you about them." He didn't think as he moved a little closer, feeling her go still as she looked up her terrified eyes darting. "You are brave, noble and you don't surrender no matter what anyone does to you, you still stand up for yourself even when they've been beaten down." He brought her closer. "You're not pitiful and you're not a peasant you are a warrior, you've just stopped believing that because so many people have told you different. There wrong they don't see you like I do! They don't lo…." He stopped hearing the words come to his lips he breathed in deeply trying to refocus himself.

He had never said these words to anyone before now and here he was cutting them off before he could finish them and denying her the truth. He paused before looking up catching sight of the utter shock in her eyes. He breathed in deeply moving his hand up running it down her face. "They don't love you the way I do." Everything was telling him that his next move was wrong and yet he didn't care. He moved forward meeting her lips kissing gently he could feel his emotions so clearly in this moment. He was afraid he wasn't too proud to admit that he had never felt feelings like these before but he was sure that she was just as terrified.

He carried on kissing tentatively waiting for a response, it seemed like an eternity had passed him by before he felt her move her lips. It was such an unsure and timid response and yet so warm at the same time. He just wanted more he could feel the fire in his stomach and he couldn't help it. How the hell had he not known that it could feel this way? He'd kissed before but he'd never been kissed like this, not by someone who he was in love with someone who was kissing him with this kind of emotion. He felt the kiss intensify as her hand ran through his hair. He didn't care that he was breaking all the rules and doing everything wrong he wanted this and he didn't care about the consciences.

8

Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she pulled away from her lover as she slowly wiped her last of her tears away. She looked around her seeing the dimly lit room. "Where are we?" Xena pulled herself up slowly running her fingers through the long blonde hair in a gentle motion. "Where in Xochiquetzal's keep." Gabrielle eased her hand down running them over her green halter top and brown skirt. A part of her felt so happy to be back in these clothes, they made her feel like herself. She turned looking around her what had happened to her other clothes? She watched as they came in to view they were in a messy pile close by.

She narrowed her gaze seeing dried blood all over the leather bodice and velvet skirt she leaned slowly forward pulling up the bodice looking at it for a very long moment. She breathed in deeply trying to ignore the nervous feeling as it travelled through her stomach. "What happened to me? These clothes are covered in blood." Xena carefully eased the leather bodice free from the younger woman's hand putting it to one side. "When we brought you back, you were reincarnated in a pool of boiling blood which they call the pool of creation, have you heard of it?" Gabrielle eased up the black leather belt looking at all the blood stained steel patterns. "Yes I've heard of it."

She turned the belt looking at the other side. "Obviously it's really messy." Xena leaned over taking the belt from her hand throwing it next to the leather bodice. "In a manner of speaking it is." She lowered her eyes for a spilt second trying to forget the screaming as the two being torn apart in side the churning pool. She looked up sharply meeting her lover's confused gaze. "Yes it is." She leaned forward putting her hand on her lover's arm leaning forward gently meeting her lips. She pulled away giving her a wide smile. "Are you hungry?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yeah I think I am." She looked down as her stomach groaned aloud before she could stop it.

Xena felt her smile widen. "Sounds like you are, let's both get you something to eat." Gabrielle looked down realizing that her legs were feeling painfully numb. She looked up slightly feeling the slight embarrassment come over her, maybe she could just get up and walk. She just needed to give it a try she found herself wincing as she tried harder. She moved again only to feel her legs stay in place. Xena looked at the other woman for a moment it was all too obvious what was going on. She stood up slowly coming to stand over her. In the past she would have asked her what was wrong but the truth was the younger woman shouldn't ever have to ask her for anything.

She gently took hold of both her arms ignoring her lover's surprise as she helped her slowly to her feet. She watched as the younger woman's feet slid slightly as she tried to move them. She wrapped an arm around her waist supporting her as she moved her hand under her skirt to her upper thigh feeling gently. Gabrielle leaned her head against the other woman's shoulder wincing painfully as the other woman's fingers found the knotted muscle. "It's my upper thigh on both sides." Xena eased her closer kissing her head gently. "It's okay Gabrielle I can get rid of the pain." She moved her fingers pressing down hearing the other woman cry out painfully.

She moved to her other leg doing the same seeing her lover clench her jaw. "Is that any better?" Gabrielle shirted her weight slightly feeling the pain as it slowly ebbed away. "Yes that feels much better thank you." She kissed the taller woman gently on the lips before eased herself a step away steadying her self. "I think I can walk around now." She looked up sharply watching as Itzli slowly appeared in the door way he looked up slightly before stepping back the uncertainty showing in his face. She walked forward watching as he looked up again as he easing off his feathered head dress. Itzli looked up meeting Xena's light blue gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I'll come back later."

Xena felt her smile slowly widen. "Come in." Itzli looked down watching as the little dog bounded past his foot. "I just wanted to see how you're both doing." He moved slowly forward meeting Gabrielle green gaze. "It's so good to see you up and about again." Gabrielle moved towards him picking up her pace. She didn't think as she threw her arms around him as he came towards her, she ignored his surprise as she tightened her grip feeling her words come out in a gentle whisper. "Thank you so much." Itzli gently put his arm around her waist as he leaned down slightly. He felt a wide smile form on his lips. "It's so good to see you again Gabrielle."

He looked up slightly watching as Xena came closer. "For a moment we thought we'd lost you." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "You know me I'm very difficult to kill." Itzli laughed slightly as he tightened his arm around her. "Which is why, it's always a pleasure to serve you." Gabrielle eased herself away from him. "You don't serve me." She leaned up gently kissing the side of his face. "You're my friend, you saved my lover when I couldn't I'm forever in your dept." Itzli breathed in deeply suddenly feeling slightly self conscious. He looked up realizing that Xena was now standing close to him. He turned hoping that she wouldn't be annoyed by that kiss.

He pulled away from her nodding his head respectfully. "You owe me nothing Gabrielle you taught me more than you'll ever know." He paused seeing Xena move a step closer. "It's so good to see Xena you're looking well." Xena didn't think as she grabbed hold of him pulling him in to a hug patting his back. "Thank you Itzli." Itzli blinked for a moment before patting her leather clad back. "You're very welcome." He stepped away watching as the tall dark haired woman gave him a warm smile. His gaze drifted as he watched the small dog bound up to Gabrielle's leg. It stopped as it looked up at her going completely silent as it sniffed her curiously.

Gabrielle slowly looking down eyeing the little animal she narrowed her gaze it looked like a fennec fox but its tail was different it was shorter. She kneeled down in front of it watching as it stepped away from her. There was something so familiar about it, as if she'd seen it before she eased out her hand towards it watching as it sniffed it. It was scared of her, not that she was completely sure as to why that was she slowly lowered her hand trying to show that she wasn't threatening. She leaned closer only to blink as an image shot through her mind. The strange image was of this little fox covered in blood and hiding the corner of a city street, shivering in fear.

She moved her hand across its head very gently feeling it lick her fingers as if it looked up at her. She paused then gently picked up the little fox she stood up stroking it gently she could see that Xena was standing beside her along with Itzli. "This is a cute little fox, what's its name?" She smiled stroking its ears as she turned to Itzli. "Is it Xochiquetzal's?" Itzli blinked as he stared at her, she didn't remember? He paused turning to stare at Xena feeling unsure about his next words. "It's not a fox…it's a dog." Xena moved in front of him putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "It's your dog Gabrielle it was given to you as a gift." Gabrielle looked at the little dog in her arm. "It's mine?"

Xena leaned over gently kissing her cheek. "You go in to the main keep and get something to eat I'll explain everything to you in a moment." Gabrielle looked at her lover feeling the confusion wash over her. She looked down at the little dog in her arm before looking back. "Okay." Xena breathed in deeply watching as the younger woman walked in to the other room disappearing from sight taking the dog with her. Itzli watched as Gabrielle vanished from sight he turned meeting Xena's light blue gaze which was filled with deep thought. "She doesn't remember anything?" Xena looked up shaking her head. "No she doesn't." Itzli breathed in deeply. "What are you going to tell her?" Xena looked down for a long moment before looking up. "The truth..."

Itzli moved forward feeling the pain as it tour in to his chest. "You can't! It'll destroy her, she came here to make things right, how is she going to feel once she finds out that part of her destroyed Huitzilopochtli's city and killed people?" Xena turned eyeing him feeling the anger as it started to burn. "If I keep this from her and she remembers it all over time, it'll tear her apart!" She put a hand on her face. "I can't lie to her about this, I love her to much. I can't stand the thought of the pain it'll cause her, but to keep it from will do much worse." She turned away sharply. "I've kept things from her before and it caused us both nothing but pain, I won't do that anymore I won't put her through that again." She shook her head. "I may not be able to tell her everything today, but even if it takes me months I will tell her everything and only as much as she's able to take in at a time." She ran a hand through her hair as she turned to meet his surprised gaze. "Most of all I need to tell that none of this was her fault and that I love her, even the parts that she may not love herself."

End of part 89

Silvermoonlight

I very rarely do shout outs but I'll make an exception today, so for anyone reading this go and see District 9 it's a great film


	90. Treading An Unknown Path

_TREADING AN UNKNOWN PATH_

Gabrielle looked at the food laid on the keep main table which had food laid out on the throne room which was empty. She looked at the little dog in her arm which yipped loudly. She stroked its head as she put it down on the floor. She took hold of some meat putting it in a small wooden bowl which she carefully laid at her feet watching as it moved forward digging in instantly. She grabbed hold of a mango looking at the little dog it must have been very hungry. She bit down on the fruit feeling the juices fill her mouth she stood still for a moment slowly chewing. Gods that tasted so good, for some reason it felt like she hadn't eaten in a month although she knew it wasn't that long.

She didn't think as she started to eat faster as her stomach took control before she could stop it. She was so hungry and she could see the food disappearing before her eyes. Mostly fruit and dried meat and anything she could get her hands on that didn't smell spicy. She pushed a bowl aside only to stop as she noticed that the little dog was looking up at her. She swallowed her mouth full eyeing it. "What are my table manners bad?" She took hold of some meat refilling its bowl. "What I am saying you have no table manners you're a dog?" She eyed it watching as it dug in to the bowl. "Personally I think you're a fox but no one in Mexica is going to agree with my opinion."

She swallowed another mouth full watching as it carried on eating the cooked meat. "Because you're really cute but you already know that, don't you?" She turned her gaze focusing on a two black boot sticking out close to the table, she swallowed the last mouth full moving past the long table she breathed in sharply watching as the Ares came in to view. He was slouched up against the wall and wasn't even conscious by the looks of things. His head had fallen forward and he wasn't moving in any way. What in Tartarus was he doing here? She moved forward eyeing him for a long moment it was odd how she didn't feel any anger over his being here.

She could remember her blinding anger over him being with in an inch of her in Huitzilopochtli's keep. She'd always hated him being anywhere near her and the truth was that she didn't like his presence right now but the fact of the matter was that a part of her really didn't care that he was close to her. She didn't even feel threatened by his presence which was even stranger. She looked down in thought maybe because something in the back of her mind was telling her that she didn't need to care. He would never have Xena and he knew it therefore she had no need to fear him he'd never have any power over her or her lover.

She took hold of another piece of meat biting in to it Xena's heart would always belong to her and never to him or anyone else. She felt her hand slowly form a fist as the anger started to boil there was such an odd sensation about it there was no pain in her anger. It all felt so focused in her mind. She looked at her hand she would never let him take Xena from her in any manner and something in her stomach was telling her that he wouldn't dare. She couldn't explain what it was that was making her feel all these feelings. She closed her eyes feeling her anger dissipate in an instant as she swallowed her mouth full moving back to the table to pick up more fruit.

She bit down enjoying the taste no doubt she'd find out as to why Ares was here. She took hold of a thick wooden cup filling it with water then drinking it down in a few gulps. She finished her fruit moving her hand and picked up another which she flicked in to the air before catching it and biting down. Itzli moved in to the main keep closely followed by Xena he found himself blinking as he eyed the empty food bowls. His gaze drifted up to Gabrielle who was eating a mango. He turned to Xena keeping his voice as low as possible. "She can really put it away." Xena eyed him lowering her voice to a whisper. "You have no idea."

Gabrielle took another bite out of the fruit as she met her lover's light blue gaze she turned looking at the little dog who was now bounding around her feet. "Who gave me this dog?" Xena breathed in deeply as she stepped forward so she was close to the younger woman. "It was given to you by someone in Huitzilopochtli's city." Gabrielle eyed the little dog before looking up something in her stomach was telling her that she wasn't going to like the sound of this. "I was in Huitzilopochtli city?" Xena nodded as she took the food from her lover's hand putting it on the table. She eased up both putting them on her lover's shoulders very gently. "He resurrected you Gabrielle."

Gabrielle felt her gaze dart as she looked up. "He couldn't have." She paused feeling her next words come out in a rush. "Wouldn't I remember something?" Xena stroked her arms gently with her hands. "He didn't bring you back as a person he brought you back as one of his hummingbird warriors." Gabrielle looked at her lover feeling the fear as it started to take over she lowered her gaze. "I don't remember any off this, why don't I remember?" Xena leaned forward kissing her head she pulled back looking in to her lovers uncertain gaze. "I don't know why you don't remember Gabrielle. I think its just going to take you time."

She put a hand on the younger woman's cheek stroking gently. "We just need to take it one step at a time." Gabrielle shook her head. "I thought I just died and you had managed to get my soul to the pool of creation somehow." Xena breathed in deeply. "It was something like yes, but we can talk about that some other time." She looked at the empty plates. "Right now you need you to work on getting your strength back." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart as she looked down putting a hand on her face. "My sister, where's my sister?" Xena took hold of her lovers hand away from her face taking hold of it. "She's still in Quetzalcoatl's keep."

Gabrielle looked up slightly feeling the pain in her chest as it cut through like a knife. "You should have saved her, not me." Xena hook her head bringing up the younger woman's hand kissing. "No Gabrielle I couldn't have." She looked down slightly she should have said these words some time ago but as usual she had been too proud to do so. "I don't know Mexica the way you do." She watched as the shock filled the other woman's eyes. "You know this land in and out I was arrogant when I came here. I thought I could treat this place like all the other places I've been to." She shook her head. "The truth is that I can't, the rules I'm used to because they don't mean anything here I've learnt that lesson the hard way."

She looked up slightly. "I can't defeat Quetzalcoatl on my own I need your help, I don't stand a chance on my own in this land, I realize that now. You survived here because you understood this place you know how the gods think you know the cities and how their system work and you know how to bend the rules." Itzli said nothing keeping quite allowing them their moment, Xena was more right then she'd ever know about Gabrielle bending the rules. He breathed in deeply watching as they both turned to look at him. "Xena is right Gabrielle we both need you for your sister's sake it is because you used to be the Blood Jaguar that you have the will to succeed in Mexica."

8

Tlaloc pulled back ending the kiss he almost felt like he had crossed a lifetime and back as he stared in to Amoxtli's white eyes, which stared back at him in shock. Amoxtli blinked she was having problems even thinking straight, he loved her? She breathed out deeply what was happening here, was it even real? May be she was going out of her mind and she was still dreaming, if only she could have dreams if she could they'd be like this. She was too afraid to move and she couldn't make her body move despite her trying. It felt like her lungs were drawing in air and she could feel cold sweat on her body.

It almost felt like the blood was ringing in her ears she moved her hand down wiping her arm across her face feeling the sweat. What the hell was happening? She was feeling things so many things that she hadn't felt since she'd been alive but she wasn't alive which meant that none of what she felt was real or was it? He loved her she had to repeat the words again in her mind as she looked up meeting his gaze. He still had his hands on her arms. Her stomach was felt like it was full of tiny hummingbirds beating their wings. "You love me?" Tlaloc moved his hand up to her face running it down her cheek. "Yes I do."

He may have not have known much about love but he knew that what he was feeling now was more real than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He leaned forward kissing her lips again enjoying the feel of soft skin and the strange emotions behind it. This wasn't like kissing when you were having casual sex with someone. It was like you felt more than just desire and lust, you wanted to give the person you were kissing pleasure to them and you felt them give it in return. It was all so new to him and he was hungry like a small child for more. He'd never felt any sensation like this when he had been alive and now as an un-dead warrior he wanted it all the more.

A part of him wanted to know after feeling this what having sex would like, he was jumping way ahead of himself but he was enjoying her kisses so much he could already feel a fire like sensation travelling down his chest and stomach. He liked her, he wanted to feel her so badly and it felt like he was loosing control due to intenseness of these feelings which he could nether explain or describe. He pulled away putting his head against hers hearing his ragged breathing as well as hers. This wasn't meant to happen the un-dead weren't meant to feel anything. That was their punishment, their curse, yet he was feeling so much now he could even feel her fingers touching his shoulders caressing in gentle motions.

He had no idea why this was happening but he really didn't care why it was all he knew was that was what he felt for the woman in front was very real and nothing would ever change that. He turned realizing that Lila was sitting still watching them with what could only be described as utter shock. Amoxtli felt his arms move around her she knew his words were honest at least the burning pain in her chest hoped that they true. She paused feeling something wet touch her face. She pulled away from him slightly seeing the surprise in his face. Her voice was small even to her own ears. "Am I bleeding?"

She felt the wet feeling as it started to spill from her eyes she wiped one eye only to feel water on her finger tips. Tlaloc moved his hand up to her face as he leaned forward. "You're not bleeding." He paused for a long moment before he spoke, realizing how shocked his own words sounded even to him. "You're crying." Amoxtli wiped her eyes not being able to stop the tears as they came all the harder as she finally lost control of her emotions which were scaring her right now on so levels. "I couldn't remember what it felt like to cry." She laughed realizing that she sounded slightly hysterical. "It's been so long."

Tlaloc eased up his hand stroking her face feeling the wetness of her tears his hand moved of its own accord to his mouth as he tasted the salty water which he could taste perfectly. He pulled back staring at her. "I can taste the water." He moved forward putting his hands on her arms ignoring her shock. "Does feeling love for someone break this curse?!" Amoxtli shook her head. "I don't know!" She pulled away from him violently needing space desperately as she started to cry harder no longer being able to control her tears. "Don't ask me anything, I don't know anything!" She stepped back further she felt like she was drowning in a sea of emotion which she couldn't control and it was scaring her.

Tlaloc stepped back finally gaining some control over his new found emotions, her sudden violent reaction was because she was afraid. She had to deal with her emotions all over again and unlike him she had so much more bottled up. On top of that she was trying to take in the fact that he loved her and it was too much for her deal with all at once. He moved towards her watching as she looked up slightly he leaned forward gently putting his arms around her as he brought her forward in to putting his arms around her holding her gently. "I'm sorry Amoxtli I'm just getting ahead of my self." He kissed her hair as he breathed in the smell of it. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He pulled away gently kissing her lips once more. "I forget that this is difficult for you." Amoxtli breathed in she liked the sensation of being kissed by him so much. She breathed in putting her arms around him fully as she felt the string of her own tears as she began to cry harder, trying to free herself off all her pain and fear. The world seemed so silent for what felt like such a long time before she finally felt her tears stop. As she began to finally gain control over her emotions and was able to find the words which came out as no more than a whisper. "What is happening to us?" Tlaloc shook his as he ran his hand down her back feeling every curve and muscle as well soft skin. "I don't know."

He narrowed his gaze. "All I do know is that it's nice to be this way again." He turned looking at Lila who had now seated herself down close by and looked as though she was deep in her thoughts. "Is this you're doing?" Lila looked up slowly. "No I have no power, I'm no god I am a no-body." Tlaloc breathed in deeply as he looked at her for a long moment. He turned to face her feeling Amoxtli turn with him as he met her wide dark blue gaze. "You are not a no-body you are the Blood Jaguar's younger sister the same blood that course through her veins courses through yours." He eased out his hand putting it under her face raising it slightly while keeping his arm firmly around Amoxtli. "Your sister brings destruction and death."

He paused before speaking again. "That is the Blood Jaguars purpose but I believe that yours is to bring hope and joy." Lila shook her head as she eased his hand out from under her chin. "I'm not my sister, I'm not brave like she is I don't believe that any of this is my doing." Tlaloc shook his head. "It is not power that can make people do things, it can be but a single word." He met her uncertain gaze. "If your sister could rise up to become a destroyer, then who is to say that you do not have the same abilities?" He slowly kneeled down in front of her keeping hold of Amoxtli's hand as he put his other hand on Lila's knee. "I want you to answer me a question which has puzzled me for a while."

He looked down slightly before looking up. "Who are your parents? Who is it who brought you in to this world and made your blood?" Lila looked up slightly. "My parents aren't warriors they are both bread makers who live in a small town called Potidaea. My mother cooks and cleans and she looks after me and my sister." She smiled slightly. "She makes lovely food and looks after my father. He just helps with the bread but as I far as I know he once took part in a war although he doesn't talk about it to me and he's never spoken to my sister about it ether. He still has his armour and two swords they are on display at our home." Tlaloc squeezed her knee gently. "Perhaps that is proof that it takes very little to make glorious blood." He smiled slightly. "As it seems that it takes no more than the blood of a simple family woman and a retired warrior to make one of the most violent warriors ever known and who can bring destruction in her wake." He paused as he looked up. "As well as the blood of her sister who can bring hope beyond hope to the un-dead, with no more than her presence."

End of part 90

Silvermoonlight


	91. As Blood Courses Through My Veins

_AS BLOOD COURSES THROUGH MY VEINS_

Ehecatl pulled up the large pack filled with hand held muskets, black powder and rounds up slightly as he followed Akemi through the trees. Somehow he was glad that they'd finally gotten away from Cortez. The man was a bastard there was no other way of saying it, he was power hungry and rude he also thought himself to be a god among men. He'd met powerful men through out his living and un-dead life but none matched this Spanish fool's lust for power and conquest. Only Akemi's desire for conquest matched his but it was obvious that she didn't like him. Still she'd shared the information about how to destroy the gods with him as one of his men wrote down her directions and places to go to find gold.

This had gone on in to the early hours of the morning and then he'd shown her finally how to fire the musket pistol. He didn't understand why she was so desperate to obtain this weapon. It was true that it was powerful and could kill people with one shot but from what he'd seen it took a while to load the black powder in to the barrel followed by the heavy metal ball. There was another issue with it once the flint lock as they called it was fired which in turn caused a spark of fire there was sometimes a delay before it fired. Cortez had said that you had to keep the powder dry but it seemed that Akemi knew that part already and had ignored him as she carried on loading and firing until she'd gotten the hang of it.

He couldn't really see the method in her plans but what did it matter? He'd find out soon enough what getting these muskets had been all about. She liked to tell him her plans although never in a very nice way. He watched as she came to a stop pulling up the merged pendent which looked just the same as its counterpart in the past with the exception of looking slightly dirty. He could now see the pistol which was attached to Akemi's waist along with black powder and rounds. He looked up slightly. "How much further are we going to go, I mean you have the pendent now can't we just go home?" Akemi turned eyeing him. "No not we can't I don't trust that bastard Cortez and I don't want him to see the power that I hold."

She eyed the tree line someone had been following them the problem was that Ehecatl hadn't realized it yet. She'd hoped that she could just out walk this fool but it obvious now that they weren't going to shrug him off. So instead it was time to lay a little trap for him. She stopped in front of the lake close by. She carefully eased the loaded musket free, now was as good a time as any to test it. She sighed aloud emphasising her next words. "If he knew he could control the whole of Mexica with this pendent in the blink of an eye, I doubt that he would have given it to me for nothing." She turned to Ehecatl who red glowing eyes were full of confusion. "I mean it would make him look rather stupid wouldn't you agree!?"

She turned watching as the Spanish warrior smashed through the jungle directly behind them his long musket rose as he got it ready to fire in her direction. She didn't think as she raised the musket so it was pointed at Ehecatl's head. She raised her eyebrow as she met his stunned gaze as he became aware of the man who had just come out of the trees behind them. "Ehecatl I'd duck right now." She watched in what felt like slow motion as Ehecatl ducked down as she pulled the flintlock back shaking her head as the Spanish warrior came closer raising his long musket higher. Stupid pitiful fool, she raised the pistol higher this would be an interesting test anyway since she wanted to see what a close up shot did.

She could see the warrior now had his flint lock pulled back she closed her eye as she lined up the shot, he was so close now. Funny how he'd forgotten the first rule which Cortez had been so adamant about? He'd said that the long muskets should be used at a distance, because there was an issue with them. This issue meant their shots weren't always accurate unlike the pistol which was much more accurate close up. She pulled the trigger watching as the flintlock hit the fire pan sparking a fire. The blood flew outwards as it hits its mark right in the lower chest plate his whole body fell sideway as he hit the floor hard on his back his whole body going in to spasm.

Akemi breathed out blowing the smoke away she eyed the fallen warrior's lower body watching as blood poured out. She slowly re load the pistol again pulling the flint lock back watching as Ehecatl pulled out his axe as he got to his feet the anger showing in his red eyes. He walked over to the fallen man kicking off his helmet with his skeleton foot ignoring his cry of pain. He shook his head raising his axe higher as he met the fallen man's shocked gaze. "Very stupid, I do hope your hell welcomes you." He raised the weapon fully getting ready to strike. Akemi moved forward grabbing his skeleton arm. "Not that way Ehecatl." She watched as he lowered the weapon blinking. She smiled as she raised the musket pistol to the warriors head as she put a foot on his armoured chest.

She smiled enjoying the fear in his eyes as the realization of his impending death hit home. "Cortez was very foolish to send you here." She pulled the flint lock back as she put her finger on the trigger. "First rule of combat is that you should never ever teach anyone how to use your own weapons against you." She smiled evilly as she eyed him. "Because they just might...and it'll be your undoing." She pulled the trigger watching as the blood flew outwards spattering across the grass. She eased up the musket watching as the smoke drifted outward as she pulled it away from the dead mans body. "Now we can go home, now that that bastards not following us anymore." Her gaze drifted to the pendent as she raised it higher.

She pulled the pendent free from her neck. "Open C'thulon's gate to the past!" She smiled as the purple and gold light moved outward from the merged pendent in steams. These streams suddenly blasted in to white light which slowly formed in to a huge glowing circle. She found herself smiling as she turned to Ehecatl. "Time to go home." She didn't think as she used her foot to push him through ignoring his cry of pain as he disappeared in to the blazing white light. She smiled as she eyed the jungle raised her musket higher this had been fun, but it was merely a stepping stone. The best part was yet to come and she was so looking forward to it.

She didn't think as she leapt through in to the light watching as for a second it encompassed everything around her. She felt the solid floor as her feet hit it on the other side and the light slowly faded away. She turned seeing everything in the temple just as it had been as well as the spinning calendar and its skulls. She smiled as she watched the calendar stop spinning she looked up watching as Ehecatl slowly got to his feet. She felt a cruel smile form as turned to the golden centre piece whose eyes flashed red as she put the pendent back around her neck. "Well I must be so much better than you already centre piece since I'm not dead."

The golden skull grinded its jaw bone as it spoke. "_You forget that when a stone hits the water it is not always the plash that attracts attention it is the ripples its sends out afterwards_." Its red eyes glowed brighter as its colds words hit the air. "_The echoes of time are no different and their ripples will attract attention the more you choose to make_." Akemi laughed as she placed the musket back on her waist's belt as she eyed the glowing circles behind her which were filled with white light but showing no imagery. "Well as you care to mention echoes I would like to see the future of what I've just done." She sneered slightly. "Do hurry up though I have other times to be in."

The golden skulls eyes glowed brighter. "_As you wish.._." Akemi ignored the sarcasm in its voice as she turned seeing the five images appear inside the gleaming gold circles which moved closer. She turned walking towards them she could already hear the screaming, she smiled closing her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed the sound. She slowly opened her eyes seeing the images of cities on fire as the Spanish conquistadors moved through them spilling the blood of women, children men and warriors. The golden skull ground its jaw in disgust. "_As you can see your plan was success full Cortez was able to plunder, pillage and_ _destroy the Aztec empire_."

Its eyes glowed white for an instant. "_Though you weren't honest about everything, you told some half truths which cost his armies many men_." Akemi smirked slightly. "What can I say he's a bastard and I felt he should have a taste of what it's like loose badly?" The golden skull grinded his lower jaw against its upper once more. "_Then you succeeded_." Akemi eyed the image of Tenochtitlan which was burning, her gaze drifted to Teotihuacán which was also on fire. "Nothing makes me happier than to watch the Aztec empire burn." She turned sharply. "What happened to Quetzalcoatl?" The golden skulls eyes turned white as it spoke. "_Quetzalcoatl fled in to the heavens leaving the kingdom of Mexica to the mercy of Cortez_."

It paused before speaking. "_The other gods having no alliances or no strong king and staving from lack of blood had no choice but to flee to save themselves_." Akemi eyed the images again her evil smile widening. "Just the way I wanted it." The golden skulls eyes flashed red as it spoke its words filled with venom. "_You should be more careful when you're looking at your handy work_." It cold words hit the air again. "_What you see may not be what you think you see, time can play its own cruel game against you_." Akemi eyed the skull in disgust making sure that her tone was condescending. "That's fascinating I'll keep that in mind you dead centre piece." She watched as Ehecatl carefully put the muskets down close by.

Ehecatl stopped still as an odd sensation went through his whole body he eased up his skeleton hand watching as it started to shake. He felt hot spikes of pain go through his finger tips. He blinked in confusion only to watch as his whole hand started to shake violently which caused intense pain to go through his arms. He grinded his jaw bone trying to ignore it only to feel it get worse what the hell was happening to him? He felt himself stop still in shock as blood began to pour out of his fingers moving down the length of each one in turn. He watched as the blood formed in muscle and then skin appeared covering it, he ignored the pain as he raised hand staring at his fingers with their fully formed skin and nails.

The golden skulls eyes flashed red as it spoke. "_The echoes of time, they can be so very painfully as your going to find out with in a few seconds_ _Ehecatl._" Ehecatl found himself crying out in agony as every joint of his body shook violently bringing him to his knees. All he could do was close his eyes as he felt liquid pour out of his bones as he tried to take the pain. Akemi blinked in confusion as she watched blood spill out of every bone on Ehecatl's body, it slowly began to form in to muscle and tendons. She stared in shock as the whole of his inside formed taking up their place in side his empty bones. His belt was pulled loose as his thick muscle forced it outwards as skin grew over it.

She breathed in as skin grew over the muscled face which was very broad with dark eyebrows and dark skin. The hair that grew was thick dark and as black as night, it was also medium length. The body that formed was thick with heavy muscles on the chest, arms and legs. She blinked as he fell forward his whole body shaking violently as it final features formed. A long scar appeared running through his right eye as well as scars on his back no doubt from weapons. It was the body of a man who was about twenty nine seasons old. She stepped back hearing him groan as he got to his knees adjusting his belt so it fitted around his waist as he raised his hand opening his eyes slowly.

They now looked normal except for the colour which was a dark shade of red. She could see the shock in his face as he stared at his hands, body. His fingers moved to his face as he started to feel it. Ehecatl stared at himself feeling the odd sensations of his own body once more as he felt the pain dissipate in an instant. Was this truly for real or was it just a strange waking dream? It didn't feel real, how could it be? After all he had been un-dead for seasons. He breathed in putting a hand on his chest feeling the sweat on his skin and the drumming of his own heart beat as well as the odd sensation as he breathed air in to his chest.

Everything felt odd the way his arms moved and how his muscles flexed he put a hand on his stomach feeling the odd sensation of once more having insides something which he really wasn't used to. He tried to ignore the pounding in his head and the odd dizzy feeling as he struggled to stand up once more. He could see Akemi staring at him in utter shock he felt the pounding pass in his head as he steadied himself. He eased up his hand slowly moving all his fingers. He didn't think as he loosened his belt slightly opening his hanging cloth he closed it redoing his belt feeling a smile slowly form on his lips which was an even odder sensation as he'd been so used to grinding his jaw bone.

He suddenly couldn't stop the joyful feeling as his laugher hit the air breaking the silence everything was back his place. His manhood and everything that came with it, oh hell this was the best thing ever! He eased up his hand moving again as he tightened his belt fully he looked even better than he remembered! He smiled again enjoying all the odd feelings of having facial expressions as he turned eyed the golden centre piece. "What is this!?" He moved his fingers as he laughed again. "I have my living form back? Why has this happened tell me how can it be so?" The golden skulls eyes flashed red as it spoke in an even tone. "_The price of power has many implications, some beyond even your comprehension_."

8

Tezcatlipoca roared as the godly whip smashed against his back he leaned forward trying to take the pain. He was so tired of being beaten by an un-dead warrior with a whip which was so undeserving of his hands. He'd expected to be beaten by his own brother that would have least been honourable but it was all to clear that his brother was more interested in screwing Manaia. He was looking up slightly he had been chained up with heavy godly chains which held his body up right and were tight around both his arms and legs and neck. He could see his brother's city in the mornings light from this chained position on top of the temple. He snarled as he tried to ignore the pain in his body. He felt the agonizing sting as the whip smashed across his back once more and the cold feeling of blood dripping down his back was felt once more. He wished that he wasn't so weak. His earlier blood loss has caused this weakness and now a part of him just wanted to break his godly chains and crush the face of the smirking un-dead warrior who was punishing him.

"Enjoying yourself you pitiful god?"

Tezcatlipoca turned eyeing the smiling un-dead warrior. "Pray I don't get free you un-dead maggot, because I swear that I will eat you alive!" The fake flesh warrior laughed as he turned picking up another godly whip, his god's special torture devices were so much fun. He threw the other whip down as he looked down at the city from his god's mighty keep. He ran his fingers over the spiked cat of nine tails with its godly bladed metal tips coated in gold he felt an evil smile form. "You talk very big for a fallen pathetic fool. You were beaten by Chantico and now you're in the position that she used to be, you're a fallen god." He laughed slightly enjoying how mocking his laugher was. "Maybe you should learn not to steal other women's girlfriends."

Tezcatlipoca eyed him in disgust. "When I get free I will eat you, mark my words." The warrior laughed as he twirled the whip getting it ready. "You talk big but the truth is that you have no power anymore, you're crippled." He flicked the whip. "And because you're a fallen looser its going to be my job to torture you for an eternity…you should get used to it." He didn't think as she lashed the weapon across the huge gods back hearing his roar of agony. "It's going to be so much fun and I'm going to enjoy torturing you everyday." Tezcatlipoca turned ignoring the pain. "I'm going to enjoy digesting you, you disgusting little dead servant." He felt both his hands form fist. "And believe me when I say I'm going to enjoy it!"

He heard the un-dead servant's laugher the next moments turned to agony as the godly whip hit his back again. He breathed in grinding his teeth together as he tried to ignore it. He looked up slightly only to feel his world stop in an instant as he caught sight of something in the distance some thing which became brighter. It was a spire of white light heading up in to the sky and higher in to the heavens, he narrowed his eyes watching as its spire of light became wider and even more noticeable. Its light was a white and for him to even see it from this distance it had to be huge. He felt his gaze narrow as he lowered his ears shaking his mane of fur.

He knew what it was he had been there the first time around when he'd been no more than child. He had seen his father bring this same spire of light in the heavens from the main keep in Teotihuacán. He had never known why he had done it only that he'd had a mortals help and that he had not been not been allowed in side the keep. He had been young enough though to see that with this power there were consequences, consequences which meant that C'thulon had told his father to turn it off. He had seen some of these consequences up close he felt a cold smile form as he stared in to the spires light ignoring the sting of the cat of nine tails as it ripped across his back.

He turned eyeing the un-dead torturer. "You are a disgusting pitiful maggot you do not see the consequences of what has befallen you. My younger brother will soon see that his power is meaningless when the tragedy begins!" He snarled as he pulled on the thick chains with all his might as his laughter hit the air. He carried on laughing enjoying the sound oh this was going to be so amusing it had been centuries since he'd seen this chaos. The chaos to come would be unlike any other. As strong as any one believed them selves to be there worth their worth only had meaning until it was truly tested in the wake of C'thulon's ultimate might. His might was the greatest of all it shaped the world and just to see a taste of it would terrify any god Aztec or lesser god. His great might had no equal and no equal could stop his heavenly spire. Only mortal hands could bring this spire in to existence but what mortal hands would try when be faced with such terrifying power which was so beyond them?

End of part 91

Silvermoonlight

Thank you all for all your kind reviews and thoughts.


	92. Deep Echoing Changes Of The Soul

_DEEP ECHOING CHANGES OF THE SOUL_

Gabrielle looked down slightly before meeting her lover's light blue eyes. "I'm afraid to face Quetzalcoatl, he's not like Tezcatlipoca he's much more dangerous and he's very vengeful." Xena eased up the other woman's hand kissing it. "You can do this as Itzli said you're the Blood Jaguar and he's right." Gabrielle lowered her gaze as she stepped away from the taller woman. "No you're wrong, I'm not that Blood Jaguar anymore, I could face Quetzalcoatl before because I had nothing to loose and I didn't care if I died." She eased up her hand. "I have so much more to loose this time around and I've already died once."

She shook her head as she turned to meet the other woman's concerned gaze. "I don't want to die again." Itzli breathed in deeply stepping forward. "You won't die again, you gave yourself willingly your trade with C'thulon is done." Gabrielle blinked as she looked at him. "I don't know that for sure and I can't put my faith in it." Xena walked forward putting her hands on the smaller woman's arms. "I don't want anything else to happen to you, I can't stand the thought of loosing you again." She leaned forward kissing the blonde hair before pulling away. "We can ask the fertility goddess for her help this time around, she'll understand."

Gabrielle shook her head as she turned away. "I will not ask for Xochiquetzal's help and I won't go to Huitzilopochtli again. I didn't like asking for his help the first time around, I only did it because she turned me away." Xena breathed in deeply gods this was going to be so difficult to explain. She'd just have to do her best. "The fertility goddess gave me her pendent." She watched as Gabrielle looked up slightly the surprise as clear as day in her face, she stroked the other woman's arm gently. "She felt truly guilty that you died and that she didn't help you. If it weren't for her Xochipilli and her partner Chantico, I wouldn't have gotten you back from Huitzilopochtli's city at all."

Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "So Chantico found her after all this time?" Xena nodded as she eased up her hand running it through the blonde hair. "Yes Gabrielle she did." Gabrielle breathed in feeling her lovers hand move to her shoulder. She honestly wasn't so used to so much open attention from her lover let alone her showing it in front of others it was rare, it always had been. Yet something was telling in the pit of her stomach that something had changed, she wasn't really sure what it was. She just couldn't put her finger on it right now she just knew that it was there and she had no idea why. She didn't want to think about right now though she just wanted to enjoy this affection while it lasted before disappearing and everything returning to normal as it always did.

She had gotten so used to these fleeting moments that she had learnt that it was better to enjoy them while they lasted. That was just the way things were she could no more change them than she could pull down the stars from the sky. Sometimes she wished that she could have her angel's wings back so she could reach them. Like so many things it was beyond her reach and for all her trying and wanting she'd never have them. Xena breathed in she could see that her lover was in deep thought. Not that she blamed her, so much had happened and not all of it had been good and most of it the younger woman didn't remember.

She looked deeper in to those green eyes something told her that her lover was assuming that her open affection was no more than a passing phase. It was true that during the times they died before it had been while in other instances it had been occasional, but this time she didn't want that to happen. She'd always told her self that Gabrielle deserved better when it came to everything. Yet she never gave her better when it came to affection. She gave her it only in private and hardly ever in public. Even if she did so it was only because they'd augured or been under a lot of stress and needed time to relax.

She had told her self in Messene after the events of King Lycaon that she no longer cared what they did in front of others with her lover. Yet she hadn't gone full distance with her she'd only done it in part. She'd feared it just like telling fully how she'd felt until now, yet she had nothing to fear, only the fear of knowing that she would be a coward for not doing so. Gods she'd wasted so much time, time they could have been in each others arms in the other lifetime. So many cruel things had been said and so many chances had been lost, so many things that could have happened didn't. It was so easy to loose someone you loved, to have to stand there helplessly and watch them die and know that you are powerless to stop it.

She breathed in deeply as she turned back to other woman who was still in deep thought. Gabrielle believed that she was alone that was why she was rejecting help from the gods. It had nothing to do with the fertility goddess refusing to help her the first time around. It was just her manner of thinking which was that she was alone in everything she did. The saddest part of it all was that she knew just how that felt and she hadn't realized it, because she'd been the one pushing the younger woman away and forcing her in to this manner of thinking. You can only be pushed on to the sidelines so many times before you get in to the frame of mind that you belong there.

She eased up her hand putting it gently on her lover's face running her thumb gently down her cheek as she leaned forward watching as the green eyes drifted up to meet her own. "You don't have to do this on your own Gabrielle, there I people here who want to help you. I want to help you and I'll stand by your side no matter what you do." She leaned forward meeting the other woman's lips in a gentle kiss enjoying the sensation, before pulling away. "Don't think that your alone Gabrielle, you aren't." Gabrielle looked down slightly feeling her breath catch as her heart started to pound against her rib cage. She breathed in trying to steady her breathing. "I…I just don't know what to do, or where to start."

She tried to stop her tears as she felt her eyes dart. "I mean it should be so easy shouldn't it? I walk in there I take my sister back, because it's that easy for me the Blood Jaguar to do that, I just walk in and kill everyone because it's what I do." She stopped looking down in confusion, she was rambling. She hadn't done that in years and right now she had no idea why she was doing it. She looked up feeling completely out of her depth she knew that Xena was going to tell her to be quite just as she always had when she'd rambled on in her younger days. Xena blinked in shock she could already see the surprise on Itzli's face. She eased up her other hand putting it on her lover's face a part of her felt over such joy to hear Gabrielle do that again. She eased up her thumb wiping away a tear as it fell she leaned forward kissing the blonde hair again. "Its okay Gabrielle, you just show us the way and we'll work through what needs to be done."

"Ah you both look so much better."

Xena turned sharply meeting Xochiquetzal's violet gaze she stepped sideways easing Gabrielle in front of her while keeping both her hands on her shoulders. She eyed her lover for a long moment before turning to the goddess. "Yes we are both feeling much better, thank you for bringing us both back here." She moved turned catching sight of the pendent which was back around the goddess's neck. "Your pendent was very useful." She turned seeing the surprise in Gabrielle's face. Xochiquetzal sat herself down on her throne adjusting the chain slightly. "My brother told me that you used it to get in to the city and no one thought any different."

She put her hands together before looking up. "I'm glad that you were able to use it to succeed." Xena turned to Itzli. "It would be unfair to say that it was all my own doing I would not have succeeded with out Itzli. I don't believe I would have succeeded ether without all the information and help you, your bother and your partner gave to me before I left." Xochiquetzal sat up slightly meeting Gabrielle's gaze she looked down slightly trying to think off to put her next word as she sat up slightly trying to get comfortable. "I owe you an apology Gabrielle I did you a great injustice. You begged for my help and refused to give it to you and that in essence cost you very life."

Gabrielle stepped forward seeing the pain the violet eyes. "I changed the world my life was the price I was willingly to pay." Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "That may be true but I doubt you were willing to give up your soul so it could be placed in Huitzilopochtli's hands." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I was willing to do anything so that my lover wouldn't die." Xochiquetzal blinked as she leaned forward she could sense it already in Gabrielle's thoughts she didn't remember all that had befallen her. It was as clear as day. She breathed in deeply it was not her place to let any part of what had happened out, that was for Xena to do when she thought the time was right.

She sat back down shaking her head sadly. "I feel that, that price was far too high." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No price is too high if it's for someone you love." Xochiquetzal turned eyeing the ring on her finger before turning back. "I can not fault yours words, I failed to see that you were not the Blood Jaguar I knew." She breathed in deeply. "The old Blood Jaguar had in essence died and the true Blood Jaguar had torn though her old body. I just didn't see this because you both looked very similar. If I'd given it the time I would have seen what the real Blood Jaguar was truly like and that she came here to do the right thing."

She sighed aloud. "Most of all I would have listened when you said that I was still seeing your shadow, I know now that my anger and sadness blinded me to a lot of things." Gabrielle moved forward looking at her. "You had lost the one you love I don't blame you for your actions." She looked down slightly. "I know just what it's like." Xena looked up watching as Xochipilli appeared close to his sister's throne sending a shower of feathers outwards. He gave them a warm smile as he adjusted his white jaguar skin. "Ah I see your both awake I was worried about you both for a second. After all that's happened I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up."

He stepped forward. "Here you are though both looking well." He moved towards Gabrielle watching as she looked up. "How are you doing?" Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment. "I'm fine, just glad to be back." Xochipilli raised his hand putting it on hers. "Have you had any headaches or painful flashes in your mind, any images you don't understand?" Gabrielle turned looking at the little dog who was now sitting near the large table. "I'm not sure, I've had no headaches like that but I did see an image of myself holding that dog." She shook her head. "It made no sense to me, I had it in my hands and I was cleaning blood of its fur. I just don't remember anything else."

She looked at the dog again. "Xena said that he was given to me by Huitzilopochtli, but I don't even remember that." Xochipilli moved forward putting a hand gently on her face. "I'm sure it will all come back to you in time." He moved his hand away as he stepped back. "Next time you need help you should ask for mine and not Huitzilopochtli's." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "I'm sorry but I would never ask a god of love to commit an act of war." Xochipilli felt his smile widen. "Then you should ask me as a friend and not as the god of love." He looked up meeting Xena's gaze he smiled as he kept out of her thoughts gently speaking to her mind. "_She's doing well_."

Xena blinked hearing his voice she looked down realizing that he was trying to keep quite for Gabrielle's sake. She looked down speaking back to him in her mind. "Yes but she doesn't remember anything, you have to tell me the truth is she going to be okay?" Xochipilli raised an eyebrow speaking to her mind once more. "_She will be okay, but she may suffer as her memories return_." He adjusted his jaguar skin again. "_These memories may return very suddenly and they may be triggered by no more than looking at someone or touching them, it's a common side thing which happens when people are returned from the dead_." He looked at his hand. "_Her personality may be permanently changed by this event and she may show different behaviours_."

He looked up slightly speaking again to her mind. "_Worst case she could transform in to one of the forms of her counterparts though she'll be herself in mind, but it will be very much a one off. At best her eyes may glow with her souls light but all of this will pass as her soul heals which will take a couple of months_." He smiled slightly. "_I'm sure though that you can work through this all with her, you are her lover and you know what is best for her_." He turned to Gabrielle who hadn't noticed anything as he spoke aloud once more. "As your friend I will help you when ever you need Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "You're very kind."

Xena moved her hands on to her lover's arms rubbing gently as she leaned over to her ear. "You see you don't have to do this alone all these people want to help you. Let us help you that way we can get Lila back." Xochipilli leaned against his sister's throne. "Is that your sister's name Lila?" Gabrielle looked up meeting his gaze. "Yes that's her name." Xochipilli eased up his hand. "Is she a warrior like you?" Gabrielle looked her leather gauntlet adjusting it slightly. "No she's a bread maker like my mother and father." She looked down slightly. "I come from a family of bread makers I'm not a warrior by birthright."

Xena carried on rubbed her lover's arms as she stood up. "I'm not a warrior by birthright ether my mother owns a tavern." Itzli looked up in confusion. "I know what a bread maker is but what is a tavern?" Xena smiled inwardly. "It's a warm cosy place were people can stay in a room which they pay for and have drinks and food at the bar." Itzli stopped still he turned just in time to see a flash of golden sun light shower around him as Huitzilopochtli appeared. Huitzilopochtli stood still for a moment as all eyes fell up on him. He raised his hands as he looked at the others. "My apologies for interrupting you all..." He stepped forward he turned catching sight of Gabrielle who looked up sharply.

He breathed in deeply trying to ignore his inner pain as he turned to Xena. "I'm glad to see that you are well." He moved towards Gabrielle giving her a warm smile. "I am also glad to see that you are well Blood Jaguar." He turned away ignoring her confusion as he met Xochiquetzal's gaze. "Where is Chantico?" Xochiquetzal leaned back. "Chantico is resting she had a very heavy lunch." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "I mean no disrespect but I need you to wake her up what I have to say is of the greatest importance." Xochiquetzal looked up slightly seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Is this about the Greek war god?" Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "No it does not concern him in any manner."

Gabrielle stood still feeling the word seemed to slow down around her as she stared at Huitzilopochtli. She could feel the strangest sensation coming over her as if she knew the god, but it was in a way that made every nerve ending in her body fire all at once. It wasn't a good sensation as it felt so out of place at this moment. She felt her heart as it started to pound against her rib cage before she could stop it. She closed her eyes feeling the spike of sudden pain in her mind which she tried to ignore. All of a sudden she didn't feel so good she felt light-headed and nauseous. She breathed in deeply trying to take in the cool air only to find it difficult as the pain got worse.

She could hear Xena saying something but she couldn't hear it, she felt her feet slide as she lost her grip on the floor. She didn't have her boots on which meant that she had no grip. She felt the floor as she hit it hard on her knees she felt Xena's hand move around her waist as she leaned forward trying to take the pain as a memory came cascading in to her mind as she closed her eyes. He moved his hands slowly undoing the material ties that held her shirt together as he leaned forward kissing her again feeling her instantly respond. "Anything you want shall be yours…." Gabrielle breathed in feeling the heat all too suddenly as his legs locked her in to place and he eased one of her hands over her head. "Anything, My Lord?"

Her own voice sounded small even to her own ears she knew she was loosing the battle to concentrate. The feelings were so intense and so new and she wanted more. Almost like a spoilt child who wanted more than one bar of chocolate, she couldn't help herself. She needed to remember! She had to remember it all and this was the only thing she could think off. She wasn't even sure if it was right, all she knew was that her feelings were guiding her and she couldn't stop them. She felt her kisses becoming more wanting and needing. He moved his hand through her hair as he put his full weight on top of her as he opened her shirt fully. "Anything and everything you desire Gabrielle…."

She felt her heart begin to beat faster as his began to kiss a trail down her neck. The beautifies in her stomach seemed to swarm all at once as he open her shirt fully moving his hands slowly over her breasts as he kissed her lips again. Every time he touched her skin every nerve ending in her body seemed to fire off all at once and she wanted more. Gabrielle felt the intense pain in her chest as well as feel the blood rushing in her ears as everything around her became silent. She had seen these images in her dream. She felt like she couldn't breath it was as if the air just wasn't getting in to her lungs! Gods it wasn't a dream it had all been real! The man in her dream was Huitzilopochtli and she'd slept with him, she didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry. She opened her eyes everything was going out of focus and she wasn't sure if she was going to pass out. She just couldn't breath! She heard the agonizing roar as the sound came back to her ears and Xena's gentle voice as it hit the air directly behind her.

"Breath Gabrielle you have to breath."

Her lover's voice was gentle yet she couldn't control her breathing Xena's voice came again breaking through her turmoil. "Breath in Gabrielle you have to breath in deeply." She closed her eyes trying to breathe in deeply and slowly, she felt Xena's hand as it moved through her hair. "That's it sweetheart, breath in slowly and deeply." Gabrielle took another deep breath finally feeling her breathing as it started to return to normal. She put both hands on her face, leaning forward. She still wanted to be sick but she was feeling too weak to do so. She wanted this to be a dream but it wasn't a dream she could remember it all with crystal clarity.

She could remember his kisses and the feelings she'd felt at the time she could even remember the smell and the look of his bedchamber. She didn't even know why she had slept with him only that she had. She breathed in deeply again trying to stop herself from panicking. Had anyone known about this no they couldn't have or they would have told her, wouldn't they? Did Xena know? Oh gods she knew how this would look, it would look like she had cheated on her. Gods she had cheated on the only woman she loved. She tried to get up only to fall back down as a dizzy spell hit her causing her to fall back on to her knees. She to get out of here, it felt like the walls were closing in around her!

End of part 92

Silvermoonlight


	93. The Painful Sting Of Memories

_THE PAINFUL STING OF MEMORIES_

Xena looked at the younger woman who just wouldn't calm down which was scaring her at this moment. She had been fine and then this had happened in an instant, her lover had just hit the floor. She was hyperventilating and for a truly agonizing moment it seemed that she wasn't going to calm down despite her gentle words. She leaned over keeping her voice gentle watching as her lover started to breathe in deeply. "That's it you have to breathe in deeply and slowly." The younger woman tried to get up again to only to fall down because her feet wouldn't grip the floor. She put her arm around her lover's waist trying to keep her steady as the smaller woman began to breathe in normally.

She could see the panic in her lovers eyes as well the shock in everyone else's faces. She suddenly felt the younger woman pull away from her as she stumbled to her feet. She watching as her green eyes darted franticly as she stepped forward which caused her lover to step back. "You have to calm down Gabrielle you have to tell me what's wrong?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply feeling the rage and pain overtake her before she could stop it as she turned looking at Huitzilopochtli whose face was full of concern as she met his golden gaze. "You!" She felt her teeth grind together seeing his shock and confusion slowly turn to shocked understanding.

Xena stood still it was so clear now what was going on the tone of her lover's voice said it all. She could see the pain in her eyes and the way she was looking at the sun god. Gods she had remembered she hadn't wanted this to happen, she hoped that it could be avoided until a later time. She looked at Huitzilopochtli seeing the pain as it flashed in his golden eyes for an instant. Gabrielle looked at Huitzilopochtli in disgust. "I remember what you did you bastard!" Huitzilopochtli breathed in painfully as he eased out his hands. "Please Gabrielle allow me to explain." He stopped he could feel her rage even from where he was standing it was a cold hatred which burning in to him but it wasn't like the hated she had shown him on the waterfall.

It was so much darker and so full of pain, hurt and blinding rage and all off it was directed at him. He watched as the green eyes darkened as this hatred took over fully. He felt the guilt as it took over him and he could feel the pain in his chest all over again. He had done such a great wrong to her and now he was feeling the true force of her hatred. Gabrielle snarled as she looked at him. "Explain what, that you took away my memories so you could…" She felt her teeth grind together she didn't want to say the words when her lover was behind her. She knew how it would look she could feel her anger hurt burning deep inside her stomach as it twisted creating a painful knot.

She wanted to hurt him just for showing his face here, she stepped back feeling the fear as she lost all her nerve. She didn't want to be in this room anymore she wanted to leave. She didn't want any one in this room to witness her pain and hurt or see the tears which she knew she was about to cry. She turned walking away not bothering to look at him as she headed towards the other room. She just wanted to get out of this room before she said anymore and ended up revealing the truth in front of Xena. A truth that made her feel dirty and disgusting inside she felt her hand as it formed a fist.

She could already feel her tears as they started to run down her face as she walked in to the room opposite disappeared completely from site. She could hear Xena's footsteps as the tall woman ran towards the room closing the certain behind them. She kept her eyes fixed to the floor as she carried on moving. Xena turned watching as the younger woman came to a stop in the centre of room her lover breathed in deeply as she wiped her tears away. She moved forward putting her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder only to feel her pull away. Gabrielle turned slightly feeling the pain in her words as she spoke them. "Please don't touch me I just want to be alone right now."

Xena looked at the younger woman for a long moment she would not walk away from her as she had done so many times before. She would not leave her to suffer with these memories. She would not blame her ether for what had happened Huitzilopochtli had done a terrible thing. The saddest part of it all was that the sun god loved her as much as she did but his love was now causing her suffering. She moved closer putting her hand on her lover's arm holding it gently. "No Gabrielle." Gabrielle turned looking at her only to look away she didn't have the stomach to look her in the face. She felt ashamed and she was to afraid to even say what was going on even though she knew that would be her lovers next question.

She narrowed her gaze someone, somewhere was playing a very cruel joke on her. They always did it was always the same, she would get her life sorted out with her lover and then something would destroy it or smash them apart. This one was by far the cruellest of all she'd slept with the sun god and she couldn't take it back or fix it. It was just the one step to far that would end their relationship for good, how could it not? She wiped the tears that were falling feeling the ever pressing fear. She didn't know how to talk about this or even where to start. A part of her just wanted the floor to crack open and swallow her up so she wouldn't have to feel this agonizing pain in her chest.

Xena breathed in deeply she moved so she was standing in front of the younger woman who didn't look up. She leaned forward speaking gently. "I know what your saw Gabrielle in your memories." Gabrielle blinked as she looked up feeling her eyes dart. "What?" Xena eased up her hand putting it on the other woman's face. "I know what happened between you and Huitzilopochtli." Gabrielle didn't think as she pulled away once more from the taller woman's grip feeling the suddenly panic take over. What was her lover talking about? No she didn't know what had happened she was just saying this to make her feel better. She was no doubt talking about the fact that he'd resurrected her and shown her affection, not that they'd slept together. "No you don't."

Xena looked in to her green eyes for a long moment seeing the pain in them which echoed outwards she moved her hand out taking her lovers hand as she spoke. "Yes Gabrielle I do, I know that he slept with you." Gabrielle turned feeling the panic and shock as it took over her causing her to stumble back and out of lover's grip. "You've know all this time and you didn't say anything!?" Xena moved towards her looking down sadly. "Yes I've known all this time and I'm not angry with you, it wasn't your fault." Gabrielle took another step back feeling the panic as it hit home. "No! How can you still be here, I slept with him!?" Xena eased up both her hands seeing the panic in her lover's eyes once more. "You have to listen to me Gabrielle."

She breathed in deeply. "He told me what he did when we fought each other and I know that it wasn't your fault." She eased out her hand watching as the younger woman stepped back the confusion in her eyes. "He made you in to someone your not, he took away all your memories and then told you that you were his lover." Gabrielle looked up feeling the rage boil up. "How do you know that?!" Xena eased out her hands. "Because I met you, you were so innocent you didn't know any better and you didn't recognise me." Gabrielle turned sharply moving sideways. "No, you're just saying this to make me feel better, it doesn't change the fact that I slept with that bastard!"

Xena closed her eyes gods it hurt so much to see her lover act this way she truly didn't believe that her words were true. Maybe because so many times in the past she'd hidden the truth from the younger woman to protect her from herself. That only ended in more pain she'd learnt that the hard way. She took in a deep breath. "No Gabrielle I am telling you the truth." Gabrielle felt the string of tears as she grinded her teeth together meeting her lover's light blue eyes. "If you knew that then why did you still carry on fighting for me? Why would you risk your own life when you knew that I'd slept with him off all people and that I'd crossed the line of no return!?"

Xena didn't think as she stepped forward coming to stand in front of her. She felt her eyes dart for a moment she knew that she was going to do something which she'd never done before but right now she didn't care how it looked to anyone else who was watching or listening. She took in another deep breath as she eased herself down on to one knee. She looked up seeing the utter shock as it spread over the younger woman's face. She'd never kneeled to anyone in her life and something told her that she would never kneel to anyone else other than the younger woman in front of her. She was the only person in her life that truly deserved this symbol of respect.

She was her only equal and the only one who had stood by her through it all. She knew that her old self would have seen this as a symbol of weakness but she'd grown up since then. She breathed in keeping her gaze fixed on her lover's as she spoke gently. "I carried on fighting for you Gabrielle because I love you." She looked down slightly. "I'd do it all over again for you in a heartbeat, I was willing to die for you and I would still give my life for you now. I don't care for what happened between you and Huitzilopochtli, what he did to you was wrong. I know you can't change it or take it back because it was completely out of your control."

She shook her head. "I don't think any less of you for what happened and I'm not going to leave you." She lowered her gaze sadly. "I've not been fair to you, I've put you through Tartarus and I've ignored your feelings countless times. You've had to take the pain of watching me kiss other men because it was part of my plan and the truth is I could have done those plans with out needing to do that." She looked up watching as Gabrielle carried on staring at her in shock. "I swear to you that things are going to change from this day onwards. You won't have to hide your feelings from me anymore because you think its weak, because it's not weak. I told you that in the beginning and I told you to be quite so many times instead of listening to you and it was wrong of me."

She narrowed her gaze. "I should have let you say what you wanted to say, even if the truth hurt my pride." She stood up slowly watching as Gabrielle remained completely frozen on the spot. "It was also wrong of me to shout at you and be judgemental because you've done things which have been very cruel and unkind." She eased up her hand seeing that her lover didn't move as she put it on her face as she gave her a smile which she hoped looked truly honest as she eased up her other hand stroking the younger woman's jaw line gently. "I have no right to judge you for anything, I've done far worse. There was also a very selfish part of me that forgot that you are only human."

She leaned over kissing her blonde fringe gently. "I never want that to change." She pulled back slightly meeting the other woman's gaze. "I want you just the way you are sweetheart." Gabrielle swallowed this was the second time today she'd felt so out of her depth in her lovers presence she felt her fingers twitch. She felt her eyes dart again as she felt her lover's fingers stroked her face she eased up her hand taking the larger one as she brought it to her lips kissing it. She could still feel the tears running down her face she felt the other woman's arms as they wrapped around her bringing her in to a deep embrace which felt so welcoming.

All she could do was close her eyes and breath in the smell of leather she hadn't expected this. She had expected to be pushed away or shouted at yet none of this was happening. She also felt disbelief that Xena would kneel in front of her, her lover didn't kneel to anyone. Yet she had kneeling to her and was speaking openly once more with the same conviction as before. She was seeing things that she'd never expected to see or hear and it was shocking her as well as confusing her. There was just too much to take in, to much to think over and she was feeling to mentality exhausted to think through it all right now. She closed her eyes propping her head under her lovers chin as she tightening her grip desperately around the leather clad waist.

8

Akemi turned staring at Ehecatl watching as his smile widened further as she looked at his body. Ehecatl didn't think as pulled out his dagger, he didn't think as he sliced it across his thumb feeling a joyful sting of pain. He eased up his hand watching as the red blood ran free from the cut moving down his thumb. He didn't think as he put his thumb in his mouth revelling in the joy of being able to move his tongue and tastes his own bloods sweet taste. He closed his eyes another odd sensation which he wasn't used to. As he had become so a costume to feeling bone around the rims of his eye sockets every time he'd shut his glowing red eyes.

He felt his smile widen as he pulled out this thumb turning to Akemi who was still staring at him wide eyed. He flexed his shoulder muscles slightly as he put his hands slowly behind his back walking towards her coming to a stop right in front of her. Oh he'd been dreaming about this for a very long time. He licked his carnie teeth as he leaned forward feeling the sudden fire as it started to burn in his stomach moving down in to his lowers. It was joyful experience one which he'd missed so much. Part of his curse had been that he'd felt things like this but with out the flesh it had taken away the pleasure.

He breathed in deeply watching as her eyes darted as he towered over her. "As I said I wasn't that bad looking when I'm human, wouldn't you agree with that statement?" Akemi felt her gaze narrow keeping her voice even. "Very interesting..." She stepped back trying to get out of his dark shadow. She didn't like the heavy profile which was bigger than her own, if anything she found his presence unnerving. He was so imposing and he was also the same height as Xena. A part of her liked the feeling but she didn't want to admit it, she loved darkness and warriors whose presence was all encompassed.

She liked the pain they offered it was such a turn on she'd loved Xena the most though she had made it so pleasurable. It had always remained in her memory and no sexual experience afterwards had ever come close. Even the demon in the seventh hell couldn't give her the release she wanted even though that was the price. She desperately graved that experience again to be dominated to have painful sex that made every nerve ending in her body fire of realise. She'd always felt disgusted with herself for wanting this but it had become some thing she craved so much. It was her own dirty little secret which she didn't want people to know.

She breathed in knowing that a part of her liked that this big man was towering over was being dominant while licking his teeth, it was so similar to Xena. Even the pose was similar, she'd just never noticed it before with out the fresh it had never seemed so strong. Yet now she could smell the sweat and the feel the dark energy pulsing outwards. She snapped out of her haze in an instant as she stepped away from him trying to ignore his presence. She turned eyeing the golden skull. "What is this?" The golden skulls eyes flashed red. "_You will know soon enough when a ripple finally reaches you_." Akemi snarled as she eyed it in disgust. "Answer me you dead bastard!"

The golden skull eyes flashed white. "_It's a curse isn't it, never knowing what is, what will be, and what could be?"_ Akemiblinked watching in surprised as a huge altar started to come up from the floor the golden light streaming out off it. It was large and covered with gold at the sides while it was large enough for a people to lie on and it was made from soft white marble. She turned eyeing the golden skull again. "What's this!?" The golden skull eyes flashed brighter with white and red light. "_Intolerable is it not to see a ripple of your future_?" Akemi stepped away in disgust. "You cryptic bastard...you know that's not my question." She paused as Ehecatl moved to stand in front of her again his wide grin showing.

She looked up eyeing him in disgust. "Move." Ehecatl breathed in as he leaned forward. "You didn't answer my question." Akemi sneered slightly. "If you don't move I'm going to hit you." Ehecatl eased up his hands he couldn't help himself he now had the flesh and this flesh could win her over. He had seen the desire in her eyes for a split second before she'd stepped away. He smiled moving his hand through her hair ignoring her cold look. "How long has it been since you had sex, real sex?" Akemi didn't think as she brought up her hand punching him hard in the face. Ehecatl felt the pain and the blood in his mouth, he smiled as he turned back looking in to her eyes. "You know I like it when you hit me it's such a turn on."

He didn't think as he grabbed her hand at the wrist before she could hit him again. "Don't you like it rough?" He breathed in deeply he could smell her hair as well as feel his own skin under his fingertips. He stepped forward hearing her heavy breathing as she looked up at him her anger showing. He moved forward forcing her back he knew that she could hit harder than this. He knew that she could get free if she wanted yet she wasn't trying. He could see her chest rising and falling as he pushed her back harder. The next moments turned to pain as she yanked her other hand free only to hit him again as her breathing got faster.

He felt the blood as it ran down his lips oh he was enjoying this, he didn't think as he forced her up against the altar while using her other hand to hoist her up on to it so she was sitting on it. He let go of her other hand as he put both hands on her thighs he slowly leaned forward till there faces were almost touching. "Wouldn't you like that?" Akemi breathed in sharply feeling his fingers run gently under her skirt, she could feel herself sweating. She was enjoying every moment of this she could feel the odd feeling as it started to spike in her lowers. Oh yes she wanted this she didn't think as she pulled up her hand scratching his shoulder only to watch him smile as the blood ran free.

He was Just like Xena he enjoying the pain she felt his lips as he kissed her she grabbed hold of his hair violently seeing the dark look as it appeared in his eyes. She knew the look all to well it was the same look she always gave when she liked pain. He liked pain she didn't think as she bit his lip only to hear a rumble from his chest which sent a tingle with pleasure. Her body suddenly wanted it all and she didn't care that not so long ago that he had been a rack of bones. She wanted to have that feeling again and she started to kiss back more forcefully. She wanted to remember how it felt to be dominated by someone, and enjoy the pain and the pleasure at the same time.

She was getting lost in the sensation and it felt so good she could feel his hands all over her and she wanted more. She felt him bite down her neck not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to hurt. She could stop this at any time but the fact was that she liked it far too much, she breathed out deeply enjoying all the familiar sensations. Ehecatl breathed in deeply stopping him self feeling a sense of something which he hadn't felt in so long. A part of him that was telling him to do the right thing, he looked up slightly. "If you don't wish for this I will stop." Akemi grabbed his hair pulling him forward. "You don't stop until I tell you to!" Ehecatl raised an eyebrow. "As you wish." He felt her nails as they scratching against his chest drawing blood, when he'd been mortal he always liked pain when sleeping with women. The problem was that they didn't all give it to him or they had looked at him oddly. Yet Akemi knew just what he liked she seemed to like the same thing which made this so worth while.

End of part 93

Silvermoonlight

Thank you for the kind reviews everyone.


	94. My visions My dreams My nightmares

_MY VISIONS MY DREAMS MY NIGHTMARES_

Lila looked down feeling herself getting lost in her thoughts she had never considered her self as important. She had always been the younger sister of Gabrielle. May be the truth was that she was had come to consider herself as living in Gabrielle's shadow. Lector was the only one who hadn't seen this shadow as he had seen her for who she was and at first and had no idea that she had a well known family member. She hadn't told him at first because she had been unsure as to whether he was genuine. She'd found out that it was genuine and the truth was that he'd only heard odd bits about Xena but he didn't know that her lover was Gabrielle, her sister. She remembered that he'd been surprised but this surprise was more over her sister being a warrior than anything else.

He had believed that no one other than her father had served in battle, as far as her sister being with another woman he didn't seem to mind. Not everyone she had come across had been so kind regarding that issue. It had sometime hurt her feelings when they'd said horrible things about her sister in front of her. Her mother had told her to ignore it as it was the way of the world and some people could be very cruel and unkind when it came to issues that they didn't understand. That hadn't made her feel better though it just made her even more concerned that everyone would label her in the same way even though she had no attraction to women what so ever.

The men that had become before Lector hadn't been kind ether they'd been rude and obnoxious and she had come to find out that the only reason for their advances had been because they wanted to be part of the family which had her sister's and Xena's name on it. Not because they cared or even loved her in any way. Yes she had lived in Gabrielle's shadow to long and now a part of her wanted to break out and become her own person. She had never known where to start though, she was no warrior and she never liked violence she really didn't have the stomach for it. Right now she didn't know what she wanted to be only that she wanted to be more.

She looked up meeting Tlaloc gaze. "You call me this opposite to my sister but I don't know how I can be, I can't see myself being anymore than a bread maker's daughter, I want to be more I just don't know how." Tlaloc leaned over slightly. "Then I would say that you have all ready begun on changing your life if you are starting to question it." Amoxtli breathed in deeply stepping forward. "We'll have to return to the keep." Tlaloc turned gently putting his hand in her face. "It's going to be okay." Amoxtli breathed in as she eased out her dagger. "Nothing about this is going to be okay, we are both starting to feel things and I was supposed to be punished!"

Tlaloc didn't think as he grabbed her hand with the dagger in it. "What are you doing?" Amoxtli put her hand on his gently prying it free. "I just want to try something I'm not going to hurt myself." Tlaloc felt his eyes dart. "What are you going to do?" Amoxtli breathed in sharply. "Just trust me I have a feeling and I have to know if its right." She eased her dagger forward putting the tip again the thumb she pressed down only to feel the stab of intense pain as a drop of blood ran down her thumb. She breathed in deeply as she eased up her hand watching as it ran down it. "What the hell?!" Tlaloc took hold her hand bringing it towards him. "You felt the pain?"

Amoxtli swallowed watching as he carefully took hold of thumb she winced slightly unused to the pain. "Yes." Tlaloc looked up slightly. "I have a question and its going to sound stupid but do your insides feel odd. You know as if their…working?" Amoxtli put her free hand on her stomach for a moment. She looked up slightly. "Yes my insides have felt like that since I woke up this morning, I've even felt the blood rushing in my ears and it feels like my hearts beating." Tlaloc eased his hand slowly forward he slowly untied one of the top laces then eased his hand in to the opening feeling the warm skin underneath.

He moved his hand feeling her breath in sharply as he touched her breast he looked up sharply. "I'm sorry that wasn't intentional." Amoxtli swallowed as she looked up. "It's not that, your hand feels cold." Tlaloc felt the smile as it spread across his lips that sounded so nice in some strange way. He pressing gently down on her skin, he could feel it a deep rhythmic heartbeat it was such bliss to his ears. It was a sound he hadn't heard in what felt like a very long time. Hearing hers just felt so much better than hearing his for some reason. He eased his hand out gently retying her bodice, as he felt his smile widen. "I can feel your heartbeat."

Amoxtli eased up her hand putting it carefully on her chest she breathed in sharply as the felt the rhythm thud. "I can hear yours to." She pulled away sharply. "Its like our flesh it's becoming real." Tlaloc breathed in sharply. "No one must know about this we can't give anything away not even a word. We should pretend that we are the same Quetzalcoatl doesn't seem to know about this and it should stay that way." Amoxtli felt her eyes dart. "How can he not see this he's a god he knows everything?" Tlaloc shook his head. "No he doesn't if he did he would have already called me in for kissing you. He hasn't called us in ether despite that you haven't been beaten." He eased up his hand putting it gently on her arm. "I believe your god is loosing his power over us."

Amoxtli shook her head. "That's impossible." Tlaloc leaned over putting his other hand on her arm running his fingers down it gently. "I know how impossible it seems but look at us we are both starting to become living. What ever is causing this beyond your god and we are now benefiting from it." He leaned forward gently kissing her lips before pulling away. "I need you to trust me." Amoxtli looked up feeling the panic over take her. "No, please I don't want you to leave me alone in here!" Tlaloc eased up his hand putting it on her face. "I'm not going to leave you in here I wouldn't do that."

He breathed in deeply stepping back. "The twelve when they hurt you did they ever hurt you but not bleed you?" Amoxtli looked down slightly feeling the pain in her voice. "Yes." Tlaloc breathed in deeply as he leaned over kissing her cheek. "I have an idea, but it means that I'll have to hurt you." Amoxtli looked up sharply. "Hurt me?" Tlaloc breathed in painfully. "Please you have to trust me I need to knock you out to make it look like you passed out. Believe me I don't want to do this to you I just have to make this look real for both our sakes." He eased out his hands. "Please forgive me you don't deserve this you've been through to much."

He breathed in again as he put his arms around her feeling her put her head on his chest. Amoxtli breathed in closing her eyes. "I understand just make it…" She didn't get a chance to speak as everything blacked out in to darkness. Tlaloc grabbed hold of her it had made it had been a sharp blow quick to her head. He slowly brought her down to the floor easing out his dagger, he hated himself for doing this but it had to look like she had been sexually assaulted. It sickened him to say the words even in his head, it also made him sick to think that people would even do that to her. He moved her skirt slicing the edges close to her upper thigh pulling it slightly to break the patterns so it would look like she'd struggled.

He moved his dagger up ripping the edges of her bodice and fraying the patterns. He leaned over putting his dagger away as he picked up her limp body putting it over his shoulder. He turned to Lila who was keeping quite. "If Quetzalcoatl asks she was quite thought out the twelve's brutal punishment." Lila nodded following him as he walked out the room carrying Amoxtli with him she looked up slightly. "Do you really love her?" Tlaloc turned to meet her gaze he calmly nodded his head. "Yes I do." Lila looked down slightly. "She hasn't said that she loves you." Tlaloc held the unconscious woman tighter. "She's had a lot of pain in her long existence."

He looked down sadly. "Unimaginable pain and suffering and I don't expect her to turn around and say those words to me just like that. I only hope that one day far from now she will." He looked up as they walked towards the keep. "I need you to put on a very horrified face for me, can you do that?" Lila nodded sharply before looking down as they entered the room. She swallowed as Quetzalcoatl turned to look at them both his red eyes narrowing. Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue as he came forward. "Did the slave suffer!?" Tlaloc didn't think as he threw Amoxtli down on the pillows close by. "She took her punishment five times over but never screamed once great serpent god."

Quetzalcoatl didn't think as he swung out his tail around violently grabbing hold of the Greek girl raising her in to the air. He smiled seeing the terror in her eyes. "If you dear to mock me in the same way your sister does, I will make sure that they do the same to you." He pulled the coils up wrapping them around her chest and her throat squeezing very slowly. "Or I will break your ribs one but one." He flicked out his tongue. "First though I have a vision to show you another taste of your sisters disgusting arrogance." Lila felt the pain as his coils slowly tightened around her chest as he leaned closer his cold voice hitting the air. "You would be very foolish, if you dared to mock me in the way she did." She looked up painfully not being able to break away as the red eyes began to glow and the pain hit her mind once more. She breathed trying to take the pain as his glowing eyes pieced through her mind like a hot knife. She wanted to cry out but she couldn't all she could do was fall in to the darkness of the memory as it forced its way in to her mind.

8

Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she turned to Itzli. "How far?" Itzli eyeing her in disgust the bitch this was the second time she'd asked that. "Your impatience is annoying." Gabrielle pulled up the pendent which had come from the fertility goddess's temple she eyed it for a long moment looking at the odd design on it. "Be quite!" Itzli breathed in deeply turning in her direction. "It's over the next ridge." He folded his arm feeling a cold smile form. "Quetzalcoatl won't give back your precious map Blood Jaguar he'll kill you before he hands it over to you." Gabrielle didn't think as she pulled out her sai blade pushing it under his chin with violent force. "Do you want to die?"

Itzli felt the cold blade as it pushed against his chin. "You won't kill me you need me, you don't know Mexica like I do, you won't survive here with out my help." Gabrielle forced the weapon further up enjoying his look of pain. "I don't need you, you bastard." Itzli felt a cold smile form. "Oh but you do, you just aren't ready to admit it yet." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment despising the truth in his words. "One day I'm going to kill you." Itzli heard his cold laugh as it hit the air. "No you won't and I'll tell you why you won't because you don't know what real violence is yet. You haven't seen the heart and soul of Mexica or felt its grasp."

He looked down slightly enjoying her look of confusion. "All you know is that C'thulon rests here and with out me you will never find him. If you don't find him then you will never be able to resurrect your dead female lover." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together as she pulled the blade out from under his throat. "You don't know anything about me!" Itzli laughed enjoying how mocking his laugher sounded. "I know that you're a fool and you only got that pendent because Tezcatlipoca fell through the roof." Gabrielle breathed in sharply as she carried on moving speaking through gritted teeth. "That's a miner detail you arrogant bastard, I got the pendent and that's all that matters."

She looked up coming to a stop staring over at the embankment bellow which was quite it was a deadly silence and it made her stomach twist. She wasn't willing to show off this fear the truth was that she was more terrified of Quetzalcoatl than she wanted to admit right now. She had been having nightmares about almost being eaten alive by him for days now. She put her hand on her lower chest trying not to remember the agony as his coils has cracked her ribs one after the other. She closed her eyes trying to push all these thoughts from her mind as she stepped slowly down the embankment towards the blood stained rocks. She turned seeing that Itzli was moving just as slowly.

She took another deep slow breath as the smell of death hit her nose, she wanted to throw up. She paused coming to a stop in front of the lake's bloody stones. She slowly eased the pendent off from around her neck, as she took a slow step closer the water. She had no idea how to word her request she turned as Itzli came to a stop next to her. She raised the pendent higher as her words hit the air. "Quetzalcoatl I have brought you what you wanted!" She felt her body freeze as the huge head broke the surface followed by the massive mane of feathers causing water to come down hitting the ground all around her. She swallowed looking down slightly watching as the huge neck rose higher.

The huge serpent's huge face came towards her stopping inches from her body. Quetzalcoatl felt his teeth grind together. "Stupid inbred Greek you do well to remember that no mortal should ever demand my presence!" He flicked out his tongue moving it across her shoulder. "You are missing something." He moved it slowly down her back flicking slightly. "Yes you're missing your tattoo the one you burnt out my mouth with. I could kill you where you stand now couldn't I not?" He pulled his head back feeling an evil smile spread across his face. "I could chew you till you die and listen to your screams as they echo through this jungle."

He moved his tongue feeling the weapon which was now lodged in the back of his throat trying to ignore the pain as he lowered his gaze. "Killing you wouldn't please me right now though." He leaned over ignoring her ice cold stare. "Answer me one question though." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she looked up. "What's that?" Quetzalcoatl laughed coldly. "Did that bitch Xochiquetzal take you to bed?" Gabrielle eyed him in disgust as her cold voice hit the air. "Give me my map!" Quetzalcoatl eyed her for a long moment. "You shall have your map after you place the pendent in front of you on that rock." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You first..."

Quetzalcoatl leaned closer. "Give me my pendent!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling her anger start to rise. "I want my map! Give to me or you won't have your pendent!" Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue. "You arrogant little Greek, you should not tempt me, nothing would satisfy me more than the sight of your dead body!" Gabrielle sneered as she slammed the pendent down on the rock keeping her voice even. "Give me my map you bastard!" Quetzalcoatl slowly eased up his tail end pulling the pendent free of the rock with his tail end. He eased it up eyeing it for a long moment. "You are very noble to your word inbred Greek, this is the true Tlalli pendent, in all its glory."

He turned eyeing her. "You are also a stupidly brave Greek, others have failed were you have succeeded." He turned the pendent watching as the sun light shone over it causing its gold to gleam. "If I didn't hate you so much, I'd admire your courage." He leaned over her breathing out watching as the purple streams floated through the air. They slowly formed in to a large rolled map which was torn at the edges it landed hard on the stone in front of her. "Take your map and get out of here before I kill you." He snarled eyeing Huitzilopochtli's warrior. "You did well but don't think that I'll free you. Your punishment will be to serve this inbred Greek as her slave until she frees you."

He felt a cruel smile form. "Or until you die in battle." Itzli breathed in painfully as the huge serpent hit the water sending it flying upwards as he disappeared underneath which momentarily causing the waters to churn and bubble before going as still as death itself. He looked up slowly feeling himself freeze. He could already see the cruel smile forming on the Blood Jaguar's face as she snatched the map turning to look at him as the realization of the god's words hit home. He could see the spark of knowing in her green eyes as she realized that she had power over him and it was power which she could use against him.

8

Lila felt the pain as the vision stopped in an instant she felt the crushing force as the coils began to squeeze her chest causing her to cry out in agony. Quetzalcoatl sneered as he slowly leaned forward. "Your arrogant sister had three ribs broken this way, I wonder if you'll survive the same kind of pain?" He squeezed tighter flicking out his tongue. "Do you know how snakes squeeze their prey?" Lila shook her head trying to stop herself from screaming as the coil tightened fully around her chest. It felt like she had a wagon pressing on her rib cage it was agony. Quetzalcoatl felt his teeth grind together. "Snakes don't shatter limbs when they coil, they constrict as you breathe out slowly. They tighten their coils slowly flattening your lungs until you can't draw breath." He felt a cruel smile form. "Agonizing isn't it? It must be far worse for you, your sister's body was built to take punishment you on the other hand are not and I can't wait to see how you deal with pain when your first rib cracks." He squeezed tighter he was so looking forward to hearing the first rib bone start to crack.

"Put that mortal down I wish to speak to you."

Quetzalcoatl turned sharply watching as Manaia's face came in to view the smaller god spread his wings as he shook off the water. He sneered turning back to the Greek girl. "I'll be finished in a minute." Manaia shook his head as he pulled himself out of the water using his huge claws to move him self forward. "Would you not humour me for a while?" He eyed the girl who the feathered serpent was squeezing he had not been sleeping he'd heard all that had been going on. Quetzalcoatl hadn't changed one bit he still treated his people like they were no more than things. He had moved further across the floor it disgusting him how willing this god was when it came to sexual assaults and slaughter.

He turned slowly hearing the girl finally scream as one of her bones started to crack with the pressure. "If you do not wish to humour me then I do not wish to stay." Quetzalcoatl looked up sharply eyeing the Greek girl before looking back at him. "Very well..." He didn't think as he tossed her savagely from his coils throwing her towards the wall. Manaia don't think as he brought his tail up stopping the girl in mid flight gently wrapping his lower fish like coils around her. He put her on the floor next to the other passed out warrior ignoring the feathered serpent's cold look. He treated mortal like toys that could be broken, he did not care that a throw like that could shatter the skull or break the pelvis.

He hated hurting mortals, it was such an easy thing to do it was true but it didn't make it right on any level. Just because you have the power in your hand gives you no right to use it on those weaker than yourself. He watched as the male warrior ran over helping to move the young girl away as she held her chest painfully. Her ribs had not broken but one had cracked and it was causing her intense pain, pain he could not fix at this moment. He turned watching as Quetzalcoatl pulled himself out of the water fully. "I am very hungry I wish to feast on fresh meat but not that of your mortals." Quetzalcoatl moved forward. "I'll have my vermin cook you up something."

Lila lay still on the floor she could already feel the tears coming to her eyes her chest was on fire with pain. It wouldn't stop it just kept coming in waves over and over again something had been broken she was sure of it. She turned seeing both gods leave the room as her everything started to go out of focus. She couldn't stop her self from throwing up it just happened she felt the dizzy spell over take her whole body. She hit the floor fully on her side only to feel a gentle pair of hands move her further across the floor. She looked down again feeling the spinning in mind intensify as she passed out in to darkness.

End of part 94

Silvermoonlight


	95. The Coming Of A Violent Storm

_THE COMING OF A VIOLENT STORM_

Akemi breathed in deeply feeling the last wave go though her body she could feel the sweat all over her body. She put a hand on the heavy shoulders above her which now had deep scratch marks which had blood running down from them in small steams. She could hear his deep slow breathing as he lay on top of her body. She closed her eyes lying back on the soft marble everything was so quite she couldn't even hear the skulls. She breathed in again feeling her heart start to beat normally. She wiped the sweat of her head she had enjoyed that it was just how she liked it, so similar to how Xena gave her pleasure except that this was a man and not a woman.

That was a miner detail though after all she liked people for what they could give her and if that was pleasure then so be it. She eased up her hand running it along his face as his eyes stared down in to hers. She looked up slightly catching sight of the scratch marks on his face. He looked back a content smile slowly spreading across his lips. She looked down slightly it was odd in her mind how satisfied she felt at this moment in time, she had no sexual frustration what so ever. She blinked no that wasn't right! That wasn't how it was meant to be, she wasn't meant to feel satisfied she'd never felt satisfied not like this, not in this way.

She breathed in deeply no she had been satisfied and she'd enjoyed it on a very personal level. He was violently and he liked pain in just the same way she did. She liked the pain most of it all, every savage touch and caress every dominant kiss and pushing motion yes she loved it all there was no point in lying to herself about that fact. She took in a slow breath running her fingers down his strong chest getting lost in the thoughts. She was ready to do this again just feel this same way. The demons in the seventh hell hadn't had any passion it was pure violence which had been agony on so many levels not that it had been any different from any other day it had just been far more unpleasant.

Ehecatl breathed in deeply this had been better than he imagined it in his lustful dreams it had everything he'd wanted it to be and felt so good. He eyed the bleeding scratch marks as he smiled wasn't this what every man wanted at the end of day? To be desired by someone who could give as good as they got. He flexed his arms slightly as he ran his hand down her between her breasts feeling the cold and slightly damp skin. He felt so privileged to be the first to touch her in this way. He felt his grin widen as he moved his hand lower he enjoyed her naked body in the same way he enjoyed viewing carvings.

He breathed in as he leaned forward a perverse thought coming to mind as he whispered in her ear. "You want to rest and then go again?" Truth was he wanted to go again it had been so long since he'd felt like this. Akemi breathed in sharply gritting her teeth. "No." Ehecatl leaned forward using his hand to force her face to meet his. "You're not going to lie to me and tell me that you didn't like that?" Akemi eyed him not bothering to pull away from his firm grasp, he was trying to dominate her and she wanted it. For once she wasn't going to lie about her feelings. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to do so at this moment there were too many strange feelings going through her mind and she wasn't ready to deal with them right now. "Yes I liked it."

Ehecatl felt his smile widen at last a piece of honest truth so she did have a weakness after all. He had assumed appealing her needs was a way to win her over but that felt very shallow when he thought about. To her it was the elements of experience, she liked to be dominated and in a slightly aggressive way which meant taking pain during passion while giving it to others. It all made perfect sense and it made him want to hit him self for not seeing it sooner, this was what she was after. This was what Xena had given her obviously in a different manner but none the less the same way. He opened his mouth licking his canine teeth. "I see you like pain, is that what Xena taught you."

Akemi breathed in deeply. "No my father taught me to take pain, Xena just taught me to enjoy pain." Ehecatl leaned forward keeping hold of her face as he loosened his grip slightly. "Your father hurt you?" Akemi felt her teeth grind together as she looked up meeting his dark gaze. "I don't want to talk about it." Ehecatl leaned closer. "What happened?" Akemi grabbed hold of his hand harshly. "I said I don't want to talk about it, my father was a cruel bastard who hurt everyone!" Ehecatl breathed in deeply as he caught sight of the dark inner pain as it flashed across her eyes. "He really hurt you didn't he?"

Akemi breathed in painfully. "Yes he hurt me and I hate him for it, I'll always hate him!" Ehecatl looked at her for a long moment easing her head up slightly. "Is that why you wanted to watch the whole of Mexica burn?" Akemi felt her teeth grinding together. "I wanted to watch Mexica burn because of the pain I suffered in the seventh hell, I want C'thulon to know that I can hurt him and his empire!" Ehecatl looked down slightly. "I see." Akemi breathed in deeply. "You can't take away the pain I've suffered, so don't think that you can!" Ehecatl shook his head as he leaned closer. "I know I can't take away your pain, who could ever take away all the hurt you've suffered. I just want you to know that I know how it feels I've suffered and I know how easy it is to despair and hate others." He let go of her face running his fingers down her chin as he looked deep in to her eyes watching as just for an instant they darted as their emotions became open to him. "It hurts doesn't to feel that kind of pain? Because it's always there in your chest and it feels like it will always be tearing at your soul like a knife."

"Oh how nice, I see it didn't take you long to get your un-dead slave to pleasure you."

Akemi turned feeling her thoughts shatter as caught sight of Itzpapalotl was standing opposite. She snarled in anger as she met the red gaze her voice coming out in a dark whisper. "Get out or I will kill you." Itzpapalotl eyed the pendent around the naked woman's neck as she stepped forward kicking an item of fallen clothing aside. She wasn't bluffing and she didn't want to annoy her, the pendent did after all have the power of C'thulon. She smiled slightly. "Come now Star Coyote I only wish to talk." She eyed their position. "Or would you prefer to go again because I can always come back later?" Akemi breathed in deeply. "I'd prefer it if you left."

Itzpapalotl felt an evil smile form. "Oh come now we can play nice, can't we? You have the power of C'thulon and I have something which you might want." Akemi eyed her in disgust. "I want nothing that's yours and if you don't leave I'll make your future very bleak." Itzpapalotl laughed oh this woman was truly with out fear. "Very well but wouldn't you like to know who Lila is?" Akemi eyed her refusing to move from her position. "Why would I care who Lila is? I don't know anyone called Lila!" Itzpapalotl laughed slightly watching as the warrior eyed her coldly as he got of the altar then pulled his lower clothing back on. "Why Lila is the Blood Jaguars younger sister, didn't you know?"

Akemi got of the altar grabbing her lower clothing she pulled it back on followed by her top half, she turned eyed the goddess. "So she has a younger sister, why should I care?" Itzpapalotl raised her skeleton hand eyeing it. "Because the poor weak little lost puppy is in Mexica right now, Quetzalcoatl has her held prisoner in his keep." She felt her cruel smile widen. "You killed the Blood Jaguar now wouldn't you just love to kill her younger sister as well?" She eyed the floating godly calendar with its skulls. "Why if you had her sister wouldn't she just be so useful? I mean she'd know everything about the Blood Jaguar's youth as well as her mother her father. It'd save you both the time and effort of having these skulls try and find the right days for you. As you already know they don't always send you to the time that they show you in the windows."

She smirked slightly. "Why with that weakling you could go anywhere in the Blood Jaguar's history you wanted in the blink of an eye." She looked up slightly. "After all you already own time its self, so what would it hurt to get rid of your rival for good that after all is your plan is it not Star Coyote?" Akemi eyed her as she finished dressing. "Let me guess you want me to go somewhere in time and because your godly hands can't work C'thulon's device you want my help, that's why your here giving me this proposition?" Itzpapalotl took a slow step forward. "With Lila's blood you can travel to an exact moment in time, does that not interest you?"

She felt her smile widen. "Why you could go and kill the Blood Jaguar's mother and then the Blood Jaguar will not even exist while the Warrior Princess will, just imagine that." Akemi slowly eased the musket free from her belt she slowly pulled back the flintlock. "Why should I trust you? Everyone knows that you do nothing but double cross everyone you come across or kill them depending on your mood." Itzpapalotl eyed the strange weapon in confusion. "Come now I don't wish to antagonise you Star Coyote, we both want the same thing which is power." Akemi slowly eased her finger on to the trigger. "Do you know what this is in my hand?" Itzpapalotl eyed the odd weapon looking up slightly. "No I don't."

Akemi turned the musket to the pillar she pulled the trigger watching as it hit the stone causing it to blast outwards close the goddess who pulled back in surprise and confusion. "As you can see it has a nasty sting, now I know that unlike the lesser gods you can all be hurt by mortal weapons and though they can't kill you they do hurt." She pulled the hand held musket back. "So take the time to imagine what that'll do if I fire it in your face." She felt her teeth grind together. "If your lying I'm going to make sure that I put this is right between your teeth when I fire it." Itzpapalotl folded her arms eyeing the weapon. "I can assure you, that this is no lie I've seen the Blood Jaguar's sister in person."

Akemi eyed her for a long moment. "Where is she then?" Itzpapalotl eyed the broken pillar before turning back. "Quetzalcoatl has her in side his keep. Now I'm sure as the Blood Jaguar got in there you'll be able to get inside with the same ease." She eyed the pendent around the woman's neck. "After all you can go anywhere you want." Akemi eyed her for a long moment. "So tell me if I was to capture the Blood Jaguar's sister what would you want out of this?" Itzpapalotl felt a smile form as she looked at the floating golden circles. "All I would want is to use your time device, you see I've always wanted to kill Huitzilopochtli and I'd want to do it before he's born so that Quetzalcoatl's dynasty will be ensured for all time."

Akemi smiled inwardly Quetzalcoatl's dynasty would end anyway when Cortez walked through these lands but there was no reason to mention that. She folded her arms. "You'll get your turn when I've finished using the Blood Jaguar's sister as a vessel. Only then will I be interested in giving you your wish and that'll only be if you're telling the truth." She looked up sharply. "If your not you shouldn't show your face here again because I'll kill you on sight or send you somewhere in time which you really won't like." Itzpapalotl forced her smile as she rose her skeleton hand what she wouldn't give to rip the little bitch's throat out. No wonder her and the Blood Jaguar were rivals.

They were both unafraid of the gods and would be rude to them at any opportunity. Both were selfish in there desires and personal wants right down to the miner details like which gender they slept with and what kind of sex they had. It was little wonder that these personalities had clashed so violently and so hatful when ever they were face to face. Of course the Star Coyote believed that she had won but somehow that was doubtful in her mind. The Blood Jaguar always seemed to crawl out of the wood work. It was just a matter of time before she resurfaced. It was highly unlikely that Milintica the grand serpent had killing her and Huitzilopochtli wouldn't be able to contain her for long if he'd resurrected her.

She was very single minded when it came to Mexica and the Star Coyote was living on borrowed time. She eased out her skeleton hand. "Oh I don't doubt that you will do so Star Coyote but I wouldn't harm me now. I mean how will you know just where the Blood Jaguar's sister is with out my help?" Ehecatl sneered in disgust. "The bitch is lying Akemi she won't help you we both know that she gets great pleasure out of double crossing others be they gods or mortals." Itzpapalotl turned eyeing him in disgust. "I didn't ask for your opinion you disgusting little fool. It seems to have slipped your notice that you are becoming living and that means that when you do become fully alive again you can die!"

She sneered slightly. "You and every other un-dead fool owned by every god will soon be facing the prospect of loosing their un-dead status which will mean that all of you can be killed permanently." She raised her skeleton hand. "All the gods will soon realize that there power over the un-dead is fading, be they skeleton warriors or hummingbird warriors!" She looked up slightly looking at the burning white and red light spires. "Because this godly device draws its power from every heaven and hell created on this world, its effects in Mexica are merely the beginning. It'll become like a plague opening up heavens and hells in every land as the pitiful lesser god's loose control over the afterlife planes they've created!"

She snarled slightly. "The after life will have no meaning anymore because heaven and hell will both collide with this plane of existence in every way imaginable. Any one who dies after this happens will remain in limbo as there will be no where for them to go, they'll be no demons to drag them in to hell and no angels to pull them in to heaven as they'll all be stuck here fighting out their battles on this mortal plane." She looked up sharply. "I have the most to loose two thirds of my army are un-dead and I will loose control over all the hells including the seventh hell, which I won't be able to close. So I have no reason to betray ether of you as the stakes are too high for me and like every other god in this world I will not regain control over the afterlife until C'thulon's great device is shut down!"

Akemi turned eyeing the golden skull whose eyes glowed red for an instant, so this was what turning on the device of time truly meant. She felt a cruel smile form on her lips. "Fascinating so this device of time does come with a cruel price which affects you." She eased up the musket eyeing Ehecatl. "He's right though you always lie." She slowly pulled back the flintlock true it hadn't been reloaded but this bitch didn't know that. "So you can tell me right now where Gabrielle's sister is, right down to the room she's in. Or I'll make it so you'll be pulling those canines out of the back of your throat." Itzpapalotl blinked as she turned eyeing the warrior next her. "Since when do you listen to your slaves?"

Akemi raised the musket higher. "Let's just say he's important to me right now and your not." Itzpapalotl laughed as she eyed her. "Oh you should careful when you get feelings for people they may turn in to something you don't want." Akemi sneered slightly. "My feelings for Ehecatl are none of your concern." Itzpapalotl eased up her hands. "Very well the girl is in his main keep, in the same place that he used to keep his godly items before they were stolen by the Blood Jaguar, she's being guarded by two un-dead fools." She moved her fingers slightly. "Shouldn't be that much of a challenge for you take her away, why you could even cripple Tezcatlipoca just to show him your power."

Akemi breathed in deeply. "Interesting, well I'll give you use of the godly device but only if myself and Ehecatl succeed, if we don't you'll pay the price." Itzpapalotl sneered slightly as she eyed the warrior before turning back to the Star Coyote. "Careful when you give something a name you start to care about it." Akemi narrowed her gaze watching as she disappeared in a blast of black flames. "Bitch…." Ehecatl folded his arms it was obvious that Akemi would go for the Blood Jaguar's sister. Not that he really cared he'd go with what ever plan she wanted, just to sleep with her again. On top of that this was the first time that she hadn't insulted him, in fact she'd shown him a little respect. He felt a cold smile form. "So I assume that merged pendent can still teleport you were ever you want to go?" Akemi turned feeling an evil smile form she was really starting to like his company though she'd never admit to it openly to anyone. She eased the pendent up slowly. "Oh yes it still can."

8

Ares groaned feeling the pain as he tried to open his eyes only to close them again. It felt as though he had a hang over though it had been years since he'd had one. He remembered drinking with Xena who had been drunk herself, he wasn't sure if it was the sex or the wine all he knew was that he'd been drunk enough to pass out. Mind you Xena had passed out long before he had he'd never been able to get image of her half naked body on his bed with the robe half open out of his head. Even though she hadn't been fully awake it was an image of pure power and beauty her eyes closed her strong body still and her mouth open slightly showing of her teeth.

She was very much the wolf who couldn't be tamed and he'd loved that savage fire. A fire that he couldn't tame and he had enjoyed that all the more. He had loathed having to watch Gabrielle tame that fire it had been so painfully but maybe the realization in these past few days was that she hadn't tamed anything she had merely focused it using that dark fire which buried deep with in her soul. He looked up as the voices cut through his thoughts he groaned again, he was in a temple which he didn't recognise. He blinked watching as everything slowly came back in to focus. He breathed in deeply it had to by a female goddess's he was sure of that. It was covered by pottery and beautiful objects all of which were on stands. He could see Huitzilopochtli, Xochipilli and Xochiquetzal standing close by the Aztec warrior who was normally with Gabrielle. All there faces were showing pain and uncertainty there was also a painful silence clinging to the air. He breathed in feeling his eyes dart any second now someone was going to speak he could feel it.

End of part 95

Silvermoonlight


	96. Awaken To A Burning White Sky

_AWAKEN TO A BURNING WHITE SKY_

Xochiquetzal shook her head sadly as she turned to Huitzilopochtli. "I'm so sorry." Huitzilopochtli took in a deep breath as he looked down at the floor. "She would have remembered, it was only a matter of time." He looked at his hand. "A part of me just wishes that this had happened when she had left Mexica." Xochiquetzal put her hands together as she leaned back in her throne. "Sadly any memory can come back there is no telling what memory it will be." Xochipilli looked up sadly. "The reason she remembered can only be because that memory left and impression and better or for worse it never left her mind."

He shook his head. "May be the truth is that the part you created cared about you even at the end and that is why that memory was so close to the surface." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "I did not want it to be this way, I wanted her to remember nothing that way it would have been easier for the both of us now she will hate me for what I have done." He turned watching as Chantico stumbled in the tall woman yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was still half asleep and struggling to kick her mind back in to gear. "What'd I miss?" Xochiquetzal slowly eased her self of her throne. "Come in and sit down on my throne just until you wake up."

Chantico groaned as she walked up sitting herself down on the throne, she shook her head trying to clear the last of the sleep. Xochipilli looked at her for a long moment. "How much did you drink exactly?" Chantico moved trying to ignore the weight of her own stomach. "You don't want to know." Xochipilli eyed her slightly swollen stomach. "No may be I don't, you know you should drink in moderation." Chantico slouched in the throne eyeing him. "Please don't it's too early for this." She turned eyeing every one else in room. "I'm going to assume that something really bad has just happened right?"

Chantico raised her hand meeting Huitzilopochtli's gaze. "She remembered that you slept with her right?" Xochiquetzal blinked as she placing a hand on the taller woman's arm. "Yes Gabrielle has remembered." Huitzilopochtli turned to Chantico he ignored everyone's surprise as he spoke keeping his voice even. "Yes how did you know that?" Chantico looked down sadly. "Because I know that look on your face its one I'm used to seeing on my own." She looked up slightly feeling Xochiquetzal squeeze her arm. "I'm so sorry." Huitzilopochtli breathed in trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "So am I this not how I wanted it to be."

Chantico looked up slightly. "Life does not always turn out the way we think it will, I guess that is just the way C'thulon's spins our fate." Huitzilopochtli folded his arms. "Then I feel that our grandfather has a way of making fate cruel at times." He shook his head. "I can no more change it though than I can keep the sun from rising." Chantico tapped her fingers on the throne. "You have the power to control the sun, you could stop it rising." Huitzilopochtli laughed but it was a sad laugh even to his ears. "Yes I could, I could stop the world from ever seeing dawn or put half of it in to eternal darkness, but I would never allow the sun that fate so I always allow it to rise."

He stopped still as a dark laugh hit the air behind him he slowly turned watching as the Greek god of war slowly pulled himself to his feet. The man's dark eyes met his as he put a hand casually on his sword handle. Why was he awake? He wasn't meant to be awake at all! He felt his teeth grind together as he eyed him. "What are you laughing at?" Ares breathed in enjoying the moment it would be the one and only time, he would get away with comment and he was glad that Xena would not be around to hear it. "You were wondering why it was that I didn't take your offer well know you know why. Was being on the receiving end of Gabrielle's hated worth all that trouble?"

Huitzilopochtli rose his hand watching as golden fire ball formed in it he felt as the anger burnt through his system. "Are you willing to push my patience with your sick disgusting little remarks?!" Ares stepped back watching as the golden light became even brighter. "You just don't like the truth." Huitzilopochtli eyed him. "What truth is that lesser god?" Ares felt his smile fade he had over stepped the mark and a part of him felt unnerved he didn't want to be knocked out again. He breathed in deeply. "That to take away a persons choice only leads to you and them feeling pain." Huitzilopochtli looked at him for a long moment he breathed in closing his hand watching as the light faded.

He hated the truth in those words and he hated even more that they'd come from him. He turned eyeing Xochipilli feeling his teeth grind together. "Why is he awake he should be passed out on the floor in his own crooked little dreams?!" Xochipilli raised his hands. "I don't know this has never happened before." Huitzilopochtli turned away ignoring the lesser god as he back to face the other gods. "We can deal with this later what I have to say is of greatest importance." He breathed in deeply as he looked up. "I came here because I wish to form and alliance with all of you, an alliance that will change the face of Mexica."

Xochipilli looked up sharply. "An alliance but alliances are forbidden by Quetzalcoatl." Huitzilopochtli folded his arms. "Quetzalcoatl will no longer be king this alliance will end his reign." Xochiquetzal felt her eyes dart. "You want to end his reign do you know what you're asking?" Chantico laughed hearing the joy in her tone. "Oh that's sounds so wonderful." She felt a smile form as she met the sun gods golden gaze ignoring the shock as it spread over the other faces. "So tell me what I have to do to join? Sigh my name in blood or pull out a canine tooth? Do tell me because I want to join so I can watch Quetzalcoatl burn." Xochiquetzal turned looking at the other woman. "Chantico this is Quetzalcoatl we are talking about!"

Chantico turned taking hold of her hand as she met her intense gaze. "Yes this is Quetzalcoatl and he is at the most weakest he's ever been. He no longer has Tezcatlipoca on his side and with out that bastard we can crush him." Xochipilli breathed in as he folded his arms turning to his sister. "She has a point, Quetzalcoatl has lost his advantage we now finally have a chance to dethrone him." Xochiquetzal turned looking at the sun god for a long moment. "You're forgetting about Itzpapalotl." Chantico sneered slightly. "Oh she won't help she ran away when both myself and Huitzilopochtli attacked Tezcatlipoca's city. The bitch has no loyalty to anyone she'll save her own skin rather than face battle."

Huitzilopochtli turned slightly keeping his voice even. "If my grandmother shows her face I will hurt her, as for Quetzalcoatl I do not care if he and my self may carry the blood of brothers I will kill him if it means the end of his reign." Xochiquetzal breathed in deeply ignoring everyone's surprise over his words. "He's your brother?" Huitzilopochtli sneered slightly. "So she says and I've contemplated it ever since she said it and that nice part of me felt that it is wrong to kill a brother but I can no longer sit back and allow the suffering I see in Mexica. We have all suffered because of Quetzalcoatl's reign. We have all lost something or some one or lost ourselves because of his malice."

He raised felt his hand form a fist. "I want to see freedom for all of Mexica's people and all of its gods and the Inca gods. Like the freedom that used to exist when my father had the throne." Chantico looked up slightly. "The Inca gods have a need for freedom." She breathed in deeply. "I know I've spent a lot of time in the Cisco region among them, they all want to see Quetzalcoatl's reign end." She tapped her fingers on the thrones stone. "They were grateful that you loosened your hold over them and gave them back their power over their regions. They now desperately want the freedom they once had which allowed them to go back in to our region as they once used to." Huitzilopochtli looked at her for a long moment. "Why did you spend so much time with them?"

Chantico breathed in painful. "Lets just say I was lonely and I had no friends so I left Mexica and spent time with them to try and rid myself of the loneliness I was feeling. I got to know the male god Catequil who is the thunder god and Ekkeko the god of health and wealth. They were also lonely and unhappy and it was okay for a while just having company." Xochiquetzal held her hand tighter. "Why did you leave?" Chantico sighed aloud. "Because for all their company I still felt empty, like something was missing. I slept with both of them but they carried no hard feelings towards me it was a partnership on conveyance on both sides. After I return home I thought that maybe if I built a city I'd find what I was looking for."

Xochiquetzal looked at her for a long moment. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Chantico put a hand on her face. "No I never did in all honesty. I didn't find it until I stumbled in to the temple ruins the same day you were there." Xochiquetzal smiled as she turned back to Huitzilopochtli. "How do you intend to take on Quetzalcoatl I mean fighting him in his own city is suicide?" Huitzilopochtli nodded as he looked up. "I'm not going to fight him in his own city I'm going to force a challenge and bring him to Teotihuacán. While his back is turned I'll have one of my spies slip in to his keep and get Gabrielle's sister back. If he fails I'll go in there personally and get her back, I've caused her great pain and now I owe her and I will do everything to ensure that her younger sister comes to her alive."

Ares sneered slightly. "You won't win her back by doing that she'll never stop hating you, believe me Xena is just the same." Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing him in disgust. "This is not about winning her over you foolish lesser god this about giving her back her family! It is an act of compassion for someone who has suffered. It's very much like the act you did of putting yourself in front of my weapon to stop me from killing Xena!" He turned back eyeing the others ignoring the lesser gods cold look. "Who of you will join me in bringing down Quetzalcoatl, who of you will fight by my side and see that he is brought to his knees!?" Chantico raised her hand. "I will join you." Xochipilli breathed in deeply as he folded his arms. "For a better Mexica you have my allegiance." Xochiquetzal took in a deep breath war terrified her but facing it with everyone else seemed better in her eyes. She looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli golden gaze. "I'm not going to lie the creator gods terrify me my ex husband is one. Quetzalcoatl terrifies me even more but I want to see his reign end and therefore I will join you as well."

8

Gabrielle took in a deep breath as she clutched the leather tighter not wanting to let it go. She felt her taller woman's hand move to her own she felt her grip tighten even more. She wanted to be free of the all her feelings and yet she couldn't shake them, she felt her lovers other hand as it moved through her hair. She looked up slowly meeting Xena's concerned gaze she opened her mouth only to close it as she swallowed feeling the uncertainty take over which caused her to cut her words off before she could say them. Xena eased up her fingers putting them on the smaller woman's lips watching as her eyes widened as she spoke in a whisper. "Say what you want to say, don't be afraid."

Gabrielle felt her eyes dart for a moment as she spoke feeling unsure of her own words. "Why?" Xena eased up her other hand playing with a stand of blonde hair. "Why what Gabrielle?" Gabrielle swallowed again trying to recompose herself which felt so difficult at this moment. She closed her eyes trying desperately to clear her mind which felt so jumbled. She took in another deep breath as she spoke. "Why are you being this way with me? Its not you, your not normally like this, I don't understand!" Xena breathed in deeply keeping her fingers in place as she leaned forward. "Because this is how I want to be with you Gabrielle. It's just taken me far to long to realize it."

She leaned closer seeing the surprise as it spread over the younger woman's face she moved her hand to her cheek. "This is how it should be you should be able to say what you feel and I should be able to speak and listen to you." She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that how it should be between us?" Gabrielle looked down feeling her words come out in a rush. "Yes it should be, but I don't know, I'm not sure, I mean I want..." She snapped her mouth shut. Gods she was rambling again what in Tartarus was wrong with her? It was embarrassing she looked down sharply taking in a deep breath.

The truth was that she'd always wanted Xena's love, yet she had never received it so openly and now she wasn't really sure with how to deal with being offered it in this way. She put a hand on her face gods she felt so uncertain of her self right now, she hadn't expected it to be this way she'd expected the opposite she was so used to the opposite. It had been so much the norm through out their relationship she was used to being shouted at she was used to things not being like she envisioned them. It had just become her life and now here she in this odd situation and it was Xena who wanted to take their relationship to a level that she'd never taken it before and the truth was that she was afraid.

A part of her had to know that this was not being done for another painful reason a reason which meant that she'd never sleep well at night if it was so. She looked up meeting the other woman's light blue gaze not liking her own voice as it hit her ears. "Please just tell me that you're not doing this because you feel guilty about the fact that I slept with Huitzilopochtli and you weren't there to save me." She tensed slightly shaking her head. "Because if that's why you're offering this to me then I don't want it I don't want our relationship to change in this way because it's out of pity or guilt because then it's not real." She felt her teeth grind together as a violent knot twisted in her stomach. "I can't take any more false illusions I'm not strong enough to handle them."

She looked down feeling a tear as it ran down her cheek before she could stop it. "They hurt too much and they tear at my soul." She looked up hearing the pleading desperation in her voice as it hit the air. "Please tell me this is real, tell me it's for all the right reasons don't give me another illusion." Xena looked at her for a long moment the look on Gabrielle's face was heart breaking. She looked so terrified and so out of depth with everything around her. Her pleading just hurt her heart all the more, she still didn't seem to believe that this was happening to her and that it was real. Instead she thought it was all out of pity or part of an illusion just to make her feel better after what had happened.

She slowly eased her hands downs putting them on her arms gently bringing her lover closer until their faces were almost touching as she leaned forward. She breathed in as she spoke as gently as possible. "I won't lie I do feel guilty for not being able to save you but it's not the reason I want to change our relationship." She moved slightly closer looking in to the green eyes intensely. "Everything I've said to you is the truth and I meant every word of it ever since the moment you woke up today." She shook her head. "I've wanted things this way ever since you brought me back from the dead. I've just never seen how to change them in the way I wanted and a part of me finally sees how I can."

She eased up her hand running it down the other woman face using her thumb to wipe away her tears. "I know that it's going to change things between us but this feels right to me Gabrielle. I've never felt as sure about this as I do now. You've always said that we need to move on and grow old together and that's what I want." She smiled sadly watching as the green eyes began to study her hard as if searching for any hint that she was hiding something. "You have to trust me Gabrielle this is what's right for both of us." Gods there was such a sad irony to this situation she could close her eyes and think back to when they'd first met Gabrielle had said every thing and she hardly ever spoken keeping all her pain inside.

Now here they were both standing here years later and Gabrielle was saying so little as she was hurting deeply inside and she was doing all the talking. She leaned forward meeting the other woman's lips waiting until she felt the tentative response which begged for more. She felt her lover's hand as it ran through her hair. She paused pulling away seeing the slight pain as it went through her lover's eyes which was more because she'd stopped. She eased up her other putting it on her lovers face as she leaned over to her ear keeping her voice to no more than a whisper. "Let me love you in the way you always wanted Gabrielle, let me give you what you've always desired."

She could hear the younger woman's breathing as it started to slow down for the first time since this had all started her voice came out again in soft whisper. "I want to love you this way, just trust me and let me in, don't be afraid of this, it's what's right." She watched as just for an instant the green eyes lit up the light it flowed out from the pupils in both eyes before fading away. It was so fast if she had blinked she would have missed it, but it was there, Xochipilli had said that it could happen. She could feel Gabrielle starting to relax and the tension leaving her body as her focus returned. The pain in her eyes was still there but she knew it would be it would take the younger woman time to free herself from the memory of sleeping with the sun god.

The truth was though that she could take as long as she needed and when she felt like she'd freed herself from it then they'd both no. Until that time she'd help her through this and her other memories as and when they returned. She felt the younger woman's lips again as they met hers this time she could feel the searing need in them which felt so intense. She didn't want to pull away she was enjoying the sensation to much truth was she that she lived for this. It was what kept her going even when the world felt like it was falling around her. A part of her was crying out with joy that after what had happened Gabrielle that had done this. She didn't think after the pain that her lover had just suffered that she'd kiss her.

Deep down she felt that this was for the best she didn't want Gabrielle to withdraw in to herself. Every time it had happened it was so difficult to bring her out of herself. Her withdrawal brought out all her insecurities and her self defeat she didn't want to see that anymore. She'd seen far too much of it when she'd been forced to relive Gabrielle's memories. They were unforgettable memories and so painfully haunting, they matched the things she experienced during her warlord days. A part of her no longer wanted to see any more of them, they hurt so much and the sadness in them in them was soul destroying on so many levels as well as her lover's thoughts on why hadn't she been there.

They were all things which Gabrielle couldn't change they had happened and there was no point in denying them. She could no longer deny that darkness wasn't a part of her lover ether because it did exist and would always exist. She didn't want to change it or take it away ether it was there because it had a purpose that was as important as Gabrielle's light. They had so much more to talk about and so much more to put to rest and none of it was going to be easy. It was never easy though she knew that from painful experience. She let the kiss end as she pulled back bringing the younger woman back fully in to her embrace feeling her head move under her chin. No this would not be easy at all, they weren't out of the woods fully they still had to get Lila back and that wouldn't be easy ether it would be as hard as Tartarus. She moved her hand through the blonde hair feeling the smaller woman's body which was now relaxed against her own it wasn't impossible though she was sure of it.

End of part 96

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback and for staying with this story despite how long it has become :)


	97. This Splendid And Stunningly

_THIS SPLENDID AND STUNNINGLY BEAUTIFUL WORLD_

Akemi watched as Ehecatl came closer as she raised the pendent. "This should be the same as before, we just teleport right in to his keep." She leaned down picking up another musket pistol putting it in to her belt as she shoved another in to his hand. She smiled watching as he put it in to his belt. "It should be very simple." Ehecatl felt his cruel smile widen. "What about his warriors?" Akemi pulled out another pistol putting it in to his hand. "The twelve elite are dead which means capturing the little bitch will be easy." She adjusted the pistols slightly. "As for the others well that is what these muskets are for, to blow their heads off."

Ehecatl laughed slightly as he put the other musket in to his belt everything was so much more interesting now. May be it was his pure enjoyment of having his body back along with all its other parts. No it was much simpler than that it was being able to have sex with a woman who seemed to actually like him. She hadn't been rude to him in any way shape or form since they'd slept together which had surprised him. It seemed that for the first time she was treating him like an equal. He eyed his fingers as he pulled his axe free it was funny what having a flesh and a moment of violent and dominating sex could accomplish.

Although what meant more was having her respect, something which he'd never had before. He shook head he could consider all this later right now though he was more interested in getting this girl who was Gabrielle's sister. He now understood the truth as to why she had taken the pistols because no warrior in this time could stand against them. They'd all die in the face of this weapon, which could bring down a man wearing thick plated armour on his chest. He turned to her smiling slightly. "Well I'm ready to kill anyone in Quetzalcoatl's keep so we can leave when ever you're ready." Akemi felt her smile widen as she rose the pendent watching as the red and purple streams began to flow outwards.

She breathed in deeply as this light swirled outward she closed her eyes knowing that in an instant they would be at the top of the temple outside the keep. She winced as the heat spread all around them filling everything this was so unlike teleports before it, it was much more powerful. She could feel Ehecatl's hand on her arm as everything turned darkness for an instant. This darkness vanished as the temple steps came in to view she turned slightly looking at the dark stone under her feet as the swirling light faded away. Ehecatl was standing by her he twirled his axe as he eyed the steps of the serpent gods keep. This had been so much easier than she thought it would be.

She slowly eased the pistol free as she looked up it they were on the steps underneath the altar. There was very little walking needed to get to the top of the main keep. She shrugged her shoulders seeing that there were no warriors bellow them. Obviously the serpent god still hadn't fixed the security since Gabrielle had been here last. Her gaze drifted down to the city bellow which caused her to laugh as the serpent god came in to view. He was far bellow she could just make out his form as he crawled through the centre of the cities main street. He was being closely followed by another strange god who was also very snake like in form and had feathered wings though his face was different.

He had a bird like face with feathers and a beak also in terms of size who ever this god was he was much smaller than Quetzalcoatl. She had no idea what they were doing in the middle of the city and frankly she didn't care because there very being there would make what they were about to do so much easier. She took in a deep breath as she pulled the musket pistol free this was going to be so much fun. She walked up the steps ignoring the bloody altar watching as an un-dead warrior came in to view. He turned pulling up his weapon as his face turned to anger. "Who the hell are you two, how did you get up here?!"

Akemi smirked as she pulled the flintlock back. "My name is Star Coyote, you might have heard of me." She felt an evil smile form as she put her finger on the trigger. "Not that it really matters because you won't live long enough to tell anyone my name." She pulled the trigger hearing the sharp sound as it echoed through the air. The warrior's chest was blown apart as his blood spattered across the stone he hit the steps hard his body shaking as death took over. She heard Ehecatl's laugher hit the air as she met his dark red gaze. "You've just got to love the simplicity of it all haven't you? I mean it's so easy, you point, you shoot they die."

She breathed in deeply as she reloaded her weapon as they carried on moving up the steps she smiled as Ehecatl pulled out his pistol. He looked at it for a long moment admiring its design as his voice hit the air "Yeah it's nice to just watch their insides spill out." He looked up only to stop in shock as he caught sight of Tezcatlipoca. He swallowed as he stepped back his god was chained up at the very top of the temple. His eyes were closed and his huge unmoving body was limp, he looked conscious. He could see the tall torturer behind him moving through the weapons trying to work out which one to use next there was a look of pure pleasure on his face.

Akemi smiled as she eyed the fallen god oh this was just getting better and better. She moved slowly stepped on to the platform seeing that Ehecatl was keeping well behind her the fear showing in his face. She turned slightly he didn't realize it but he had nothing to godly chain was impossible to break. Her gaze shifting as she eyed the torturer. "I think you should try the knee splitter it makes people scream so much louder." She watched as he turned around the shock filling his face as he dropped the godly plated caving knife. His white eyes narrowed as he pulled up his weapons running towards them his voice hitting the air. "How did you get up here? No one is allowed up here you stupid little bitch!"

Akemi smiled firing the pistol enjoying the sound of his scream of agony as it hit the air as he hit the floor. He clutched his lower stomach in agony as the blood spilled out. She smiled walking up to his fallen form watching as Tezcatlipoca's eyes snapped open. He looked around him trying to see what had just happened. Akemi smiled eyeing his body which looked a mess he had lost almost all the fur on his back and upper arms. He really was in bad shape how amusing she felt a cold smile form as she stepped closer meeting his yellow gaze which was staring at her filled with both rage and disgust. She didn't think as she slammed her foot down hard on the torturers body keeping him in place.

She narrowed her gaze as Ehecatl took a step back as the jaguar god snarled at him. She turned back tapping his snout with the pistol as she got even closer. "Well look at you, it looks like your not having a very good day." Tezcatlipoca snarled as he eyed the woman in front of him, it was the Star Coyote. He recognised the face despite that the skin colour was much lighter along with eyes he sniffed the air recognising the smell of the warrior behind her. It was hard to believe looking at him that it was him the living flesh gave him such a disgusting look. As did his soul which was no longer attached to his bones there was no denying it was Ehecatl the ex leader of his army.

Tezcatlipoca roared as he eyed him. "You disgusting little traitor Ehecatl how dare you show your face to me!" Akemi breathed in deeply as she slowly reload the musket. "Ah, ah now lets not be rude, that is unless you want to stay here forever." Tezcatlipoca eyed the fallen man he didn't think as he slammed his clawed foot in to his back so he couldn't move ay further. He eyed the Star Coyote for a long moment ignoring the torturers screams as he dug his claws in. "You have my full attention Star Coyote." Akemi smiled ignoring the tortuous cries for help as she stepped past him playing with the merged pendent slightly. "Your pendent was very useful by the way did you know just how powerful it was?"

Tezcatlipoca eyed the merged pendent around her neck his gaze drifted upwards to the spire of light once more. "Oh yes I knew what it could do when merged with other pendants though I would never have tried it. Although I see that you have and that you have C'thulon's power in your grasp." He shifted his back slightly trying to ignore the pain and the feeling of cold blood dripping down his shoulders. "So how can I be of help to you that is after all what you want isn't it Star Coyote?" Akemi breathed in deeply pushing her musket pistol back on to her belt. "No as a matter of fact I was going to ask you what it is that you want."

Tezcatlipoca eyed the chains as he looked up. "Isn't it obvious!?" Akemi folded her arms. "Yes that part is obvious, but I was more interested in what you really want?" Tezcatlipoca eyed her for a long moment he felt an evil smile form on his lips. "Well I would really like to say hello to Itzpapalotl and the show the bitch my gratitude for betraying me!" Akemi smiled as she looked up. "How's about I give you that and your freedom, as I'm sure your strong enough to teleport away from here." Tezcatlipoca felt his teeth grind together as saliva poured out of his jaws. "What do you want in return?" Akemi leaned upwards so she was close to his ear. "I just want you deliver a message to the other gods." She put a hand on his furry chest. "I want you to tell them that I've stolen Quetzalcoatl's prize, which is the Blood Jaguar's sister. Also if the Blood Jaguar is alive which I highly doubt, tell her that I'm waiting for her in Teotihuacán!" She watched as the surprise spread across the huge gods face it faded turning to a cold look. "Very well your message for my freedom and revenge, I'll take your deal."

8

Lila groaned as she opened her eyes slightly trying to ignore the pain, she could feel hands pressing against her chest. She opened her eyes fully watching as Tlaloc came in to focus, he was leaning over her pressing gently on her chest with his fingers. He looked up sharply as he realized that she was awake he leaned over looking in to her eyes his soft voice hitting the air. "How are you feeling?" Lila groaned trying to sit up only to be pushed back down. "I feel terrible my chest hurts." Tlaloc moved his hand to the cloth close by he turned eyeing Amoxtli who still hadn't come around, obviously his blow had been too hard. He leaned over gently running his hand down her cheek before turning back and ripping the cloth as he met Lila's gaze. "Quetzalcoatl has fractured one of your middle ribs."

He paused not being to sure how to say his next words. "I need you to open your dress so I can bandage your chest." Lila winced as he helped her in to a sitting position. "Go ahead." Tlaloc breathed in deeply a part of him just wanted to get this over with quickly. This wasn't the woman he loved and in a way he'd come to consider her more as a friend. He careful undid the twine tiles pulling her red dress open, he could already see the dark bruising on her skin. He looked down ignoring her naked chest as he quickly wrapped the bandage around tightly under her breasts tying it firmly. He looked up slightly catching sight of a small thin scar running across her shoulder blade.

Judging by how white it was in colour it was obviously very old. He closed her red sacrificial dress tying the front up quickly. He looked up slightly. "Where did you get that scar?" Lila put a hand on her shoulder. "It happened when I was a child, me and my sister got lost in the snow we were both just children." She shook her head slightly. "We were going home and I heard something in the woods and we went to see what it was but we both evened up getting lost. We both fell over an embankment and I wounded my shoulder very badly." She breathed in deeply. "We kept walking till we both found help."

She smiled sadly. "Gabrielle gave me her solstice gift which was her favourite rag doll, she said she'd give it to me if we found help." She breathed in deeply. "The scar always remained and it's been there all my life I guess it stands out." Tlaloc looked up slightly. "In Mexica most warriors don't consider their scars as a disfigurement." He smiled slightly. "They consider them as marks of nobility and pride, maybe you should look at your scar in the same way." Lila blinked as she looked up. "My scar isn't the scar of a warrior." Tlaloc felt a warm smile form. "No it isn't the scar of a warrior your right, but it is the mark of a survivor which is what you did."

He felt his smile widen. "How old were you?" Lila turned slightly. "I was five seasons old my sister was seven." Tlaloc put a hand on her shoulder. "Well then that just proves my point all the more." Lila adjusted her dress slightly feeling slightly better about her self. "I never thought about it like that, thank you." Tlaloc turned hearing Amoxtli groan he moved quickly over to her putting his hand on hers watching as her eyes slowly opened. He found him self going still as she looked at him the confusion playing over her face. She groaned again her voice hitting the air. "Damn why did you have to hit me that hard?"

Amoxtli eyed him seeing that he was still looking down at her his white eyes wide with shock. "What, what is it?" Tlaloc leaned forward feeling him self breathe in deeply. "It's your right eye the colour in it has come back." Amoxtli sat up slightly feeling him help her to her knees. "What? You can be serious?" Tlaloc leaned forward putting a hand on her face looking at the eye which was filled with a deep brow colour. "No it's the truth and it's such a wonderful colour." He carefully helped her to her feet watching as she stumbled slightly over to the water looking in to it staring at her right eye the surprise showing in her face.

She blinked looking at her eye reflection in the water it seemed so strange to her. She swallowed as she stood up turning to face him. "Why is this happening to me?" Tlaloc put a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. "Your eye looks stunning, I like the colour it's just the shade that you said it was." Amoxtli moved her eye watching as her pupil moved in side the iris. "This is not good! Quetzalcoatl is going to notice this!" She paused looking down at her clothes for the first time seeing the rips. "What the hell happened to my clothes!?" Tlaloc looked at her for a long moment he slowly put a hand on her arm turning her around to face him. "I'm sorry that was me I ripped them to make it took like the twelve had hurt you."

Amoxtli put a hand on her face groaning aloud before looking up at him. "You owe me a new set of clothes, these are my only set." Tlaloc eased his hands up eyeing the woven clothing for a long moment he had no idea that these were her only clothes. They weren't a very well made set he'd always felt that ever since he'd met her. He eyed the torn twine. "I'll get you some new clothes that are much better than these, some expensive warrior clothing. As for your eye we'll just put a bandage over it and Lila can say that I hit you and it's knocked your eyeball back in to your socket." Amoxtli rolled her eyes. "I hate how you make that sound so damn simple!" She paused eyeing her clothing. "I don't want any new clothing ether!" Tlaloc stepped forward eyeing her. "It is simple Amoxtli you've been in bandages before it'll just look like one of those times." He put a hand on her clothing. "I mean no offence but these are very old don't you want something better?"

Amoxtli eyed him for a long moment. "No I don't want something better these are mine they mean something to me. They were made for me by a young mother forty seasons ago. She made them for me after I saved her and her children's lives when they were attacked by one of Tezcatlipoca men." She looked down slightly. "The clothes I had at the time were nothing but rags and because I was at the bottom of the warrior's ladder no one would give me new clothes until my status was made higher." She eyed the bodice putting her hand on it. "Before that I'd been living on the streets homeless for over ten seasons I had nothing."

She breathed in painfully. "I keep these clothes because they remind me that despite all the evil in this city there are those out there who would still give a person clothing even if that person is an un-dead warrior who can't feel a thing." Tlaloc breathed in deeply running his hand down the woven patterns at the front. "Then if they mean that much to you then let me get them fixed for you." He brought her slightly closer kissing her lips very gently before pulling away. "I would just like to buy you some other clothes which you can wear as well as these." Amoxtli felt a slight smile form she slowly picked up one of the old bandages tiding it her head so it covered her right eye. "I'd like that." Tlaloc smiled running a finger down her face. "Well as soon as the time is right we'll go in to the city and I'll get you some new clothes." He turned watching as Lila stood up. "I feel that things are about to change and this could be our chance." He turned back meeting Amoxtli's gaze. "We could use it to run away and find our freedom just like you wanted."

8

Manaia watched as Quetzalcoatl tossed a cooked llama carcass in front of him. He sighed inwardly what he wouldn't give to eat the cooked meat that his people provided they always tasted so much better than any of the meat here. May be he should be happy that it had been cooked and was dead. Quetzalcoatl had revealed in the joy of putting live animals in front of him to eat the last time he'd been here. Quetzalcoatl always delighted in watching his meals squirm, it was so disgusting. He slowly took a deep bite out of the meat seeing the fear in people's eyes all around him in the market square. It was so sad they had nothing to fear from him, he would never hurt them he pulled off a big chunk of meat swallowing it enjoying the taste as best he could.

His gaze drifted slowly upwards as he eyed the sky only to catch sight of something which was very hard to see because of the intense morning sun. It was a huge spire of white light which was ascending in to the heavens and in doing so it was parting the clouds. He turned realizing that Quetzalcoatl hadn't noticed it all. He slowly turned taking another bite out of the cooked meat. "The white spire of light is very unique and beautiful what is it?" Quetzalcoatl looked up sharply. "What spire of light there is no spire?" He looked up only to feel himself stop still in mid motion what the hell was this white spire doing and where had it come from?

He snarled in anger as he carried on staring at it he had never seen anything like it before and from what he could tell the cowering vermin all around him had not seen it, it was as if there mortal eyes couldn't for some reason. Ether it's power just wasn't strong enough or it was of a different kind of power one more powerful than that of the gods of Mexica. He could see it though as clear as day light it had to be huge though if he could see it from this distance away. He looked down slightly it didn't seem as though it was a threat to him and if it was anything to do with C'thulon or his grandmother he wanted no part in it what so ever. Anything that would risk his throne wasn't worth his effort.

He had already lost Tezcatlipoca's city and that now left him very open as he had no powerful god to stand in his way. He flicked out his tongue one of his priests could tell him what it was they would know. He turned watching as a dead llama was dragged in front of him the vermin dragging it quickly got out of his way as he lowered his head towards it. He eyed Manaia who was looking at him in slight confusion. "Its nothing that we should concern ourselves with, it may be the elder god testing his power and if so I want no part in it." Manaia carried on chewing before looking up. "I see, it looks very powerful what ever it is." Quetzalcoatl sneered slightly. "It is which is why I want no part in it, it is very foolish to anger the elder god he is not known for his mercy."

End of part 97

Silvermoonlight


	98. The Rising Of The Coldest Dawn

_THE RISING OF THE COLDEST DAWN_

Akemi breathed in running her fingers down the chain as she eyed Tezcatlipoca. "So do we have deal?" Tezcatlipoca eyed her for a long moment. "Yes we do." Akemi smiled watching as he dug his claws deeper in to the torturer who screamed in agony. "Also just to make it worth your while I'll put in an extra." Tezcatlipoca felt a cold smile form. "What would that be?" Akemi leaned forward. "I know that Itzpapalotl will be arriving in Teotihuacán you see she wants my prize, may be you can meet her there." Tezcatlipoca found himself laughing his dark deep laugher echoed through the air as he looked at her. "Why thank you for that interesting piece of information it has really made my day."

He dugs his claws in deeper in to the torturers back enjoying his screams he was so going to enjoy eating him alive. "Now free me!" Akemi turned eyeing the torture. "That can be arranged." She watched as the torturer looked up slowly. "Where are the keys to these chains?" The torture sneered slightly. "I wouldn't ever tell you that!" Akemi sighed as she eased up the musket pointing it at his leg. "You just might live longer if you give me what I want!" She pulled back the flintlock. "Or I can just blow holes in the rest of your arms and legs followed by your face. Since your starting to become living it's going to be excruciatingly painful."

Tezcatlipoca eyed the strange weapon in her hand. "What is that thing?" Akemi sneered slightly as she turned to the torture. "It's none of your concern." She slowly put her finger on the trigger meeting the man's panicked gaze. "Okay I'm going to count to five and then I'm going to start by kneecapping you!" She snarled aloud as she raised the pistol. "Trust me kneecapping hurts like hell they used to do it to me in the seventh hell on very regular bases. That was when they didn't use the knee splitter or put me on the rack." She breathed in deeply seeing the shock in his eyes. "Counting down now, five, four, three..."

The torturer looked up sharply. "I have the key! It's in my headdress on the table next to the tongue tearer and the carving knife!" Akemi felt her smile widen. "Very good." She didn't think as she pulled the trigger watching as his knee was blown apart causing him to scream in agony as his blood splattered across the ground. Ehecatl moved towards the table he put his axe away as he pulled up the jaguar headdress he hadn't seen one of these in a very long time obviously this guy was old. He didn't think as he brought it down hard watching as a thick golden key with silver carvings came flying loose it hit the table hard landing opposite one of the torture devices.

He leaned over picking it up looking at it for a long moment it was a very elegant key he turned throwing it to Akemi watching as she caught it. Akemi turned eyeing the key she looked up meeting Tezcatlipoca's gaze her eyes shifted as she noticed that there were no locks on any of his chains. "So how does this work exactly?" Tezcatlipoca snarled as he raised his hand. "You see the red stone in the centre of the collar it has the key lock in side it." He moved his clawed fingers slightly. "It'll open all the chains at once." Akemi moved the key pushing it harshly in to the red gem stone watching as it glowed with red light she carefully turned it hearing the harsh click.

She pulled back as red light sparked out from the central stone hitting each one of the locks in turn. She stepped back as they opened up falling to the floor with a heavy crash one after the other. She slowly stepped further as the huge god tensed his body causing the huge collar around his neck to hit the floor hard. He turned eyeing her for a long moment as if considering whether or not to hurt her as he opened his huge jaws only to close them again. His huge muscles tensed as he shook his huge mane which was starting to grow back unlike the rest of the fur on his arms and back. "I won't kill you Star Coyote or your slave warrior."

His gaze drifted slightly. "The price of my freedom is worth more than both your lives and I'm willing to give you your lives for mine." He looked down eyeing the warrior at his feet who he had his foot on. "Right now I'm very I'm hungry and I need blood and flesh. You see I also kept a promise that I'd eat someone in question." He pushed down harder with his foot. "I always keep my promises." He watched as the torturer looked up the terror in his eyes, his terrified voice hit the air as he looked up at Akemi. "You said I could live!" Akemi smirked as she put the pistol back in her belt. "Yes I did, didn't I? Well you've got about five minutes before you'll be his stomach, enjoy it while it lasts."

The torturer eyed her in disgust. "The Blood Jaguar was never as dishonourable as you are she would kill me to spear my suffering!" Akemi stepped past him looking at the main keep. "The Blood Jaguar is dead!" The man eyed her in disgust. "From what here she was resurrected by Huitzilopochtli and when the time comes she'll be there to kill you!" Akemi turned eyeing Tezcatlipoca. "Please eat him." She turned away as the man was picked up. She moved towards the main seeing that Ehecatl was followed her down the steps she ignored the screaming as it hit the air. She leaned against the inner steps wall reloading the pistol seeing that Ehecatl was grimacing not daring to look back. She took in a deep breath pulling up the loaded pistol this was going to be easy. They just had to get in there and take away the girl and if the guards got in the way they'd kill them. It would be simple effective and they could do this, it was just a case of making sure that the serpent god didn't return because that would destroy the plan.

8

Xochiquetzal looked up watching as Huitzilopochtli turned towards the other room. "What are you doing?" Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing her. "I'm going to apologise to Gabrielle." Chantico looked up sharply. "No I don't think that's a good idea." Ares sneered slightly. "You don't seriously think that she's going to take an apology from you, do you?" Huitzilopochtli ignored them as he moved towards the other room he stopped seeing that Xochipilli was following him. "I have to do this Xochipilli." Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "Then let me go in with you, I don't feel you going to talk to Gabrielle on your own is the best idea." Huitzilopochtli eyed him. "No it is not but it is the right thing to do."

He slowly eased the curtain back watching as Xochipilli followed him. He breathed in deeply watching as they both came in to view. He watched as Gabrielle stepped away from Xena her eyes darkening as the hatred started to burn in them. He turned to Xena whose eyes were filled with concern as she looked at him and then back to her lover. He breathed in deeply looking at Xochipilli for a long moment before turning back. He slowly eased up his hand pulling of his headdress as he took a slow step forward raised his hand. "I am sorry I did not mean to intrude I just wanted to speak with you both." Xena took in a deep breath now was really not the right time for this.

She put a hand on her face. "Can't this wait for another time, now is not a good time?" Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "This should not wait for another time to allow this to wait would not be right." He turned slowly to Gabrielle's he could tell by her jaw that she was grinding her teeth together. "I just came in here to tell you that…" Gabrielle felt her gaze narrow she felt her hand form a fist as she tried to control the anger and pain as it shot through her stomach causing it to twist in a violent knot. She looked up trying to keep her voice even. "To tell me what?" Huitzilopochtli looked down sadly. "I wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for what I did to you, it was wrong of me."

Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment unable to stop the venom in her next words. "Sorry doesn't change what you've done!" She raised her hand. "It doesn't take away the pain you've caused me ether!" Huitzilopochtli put his headdress down on the table close by as he put his hands together. "No it doesn't." He looked down sadly. "I can't take away the pain but you do need to know something." Gabrielle folded her arms eyeing him in disgust. "What would that be?" Huitzilopochtli eased up his hand. "You are not pregnant with my child." Gabrielle felt herself take in a painful breath of air she really didn't want to hear this even if it was true.

The last thing she wanted to even think about right now was children never mind being pregnant with his. She felt her teeth grind together gods this was awful. She wished that she could be somewhere else but most off all back in her lover's arms. She turned eyeing him again. "Well that's fantastic now how's about you get the Tartarus out of my face!?" Huitzilopochtli moved a step closer only to watch as she stepped back moving behind Xena. "Please just hear me out I want to help you." He felt his eyes dart. "I want to help you get your sister back." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I don't need your help." Xena turned taking hold of the younger woman's arm squeezing gently.

She eyed Huitzilopochtli she knew she was going to go against what she believed in, but she knew that this man was not evil. He had been foolish and he had done something stupid but the fact of the matter was that he loved Gabrielle in the same way she did. She brought the younger woman forward keeping her voice gentle. "Its okay sweetheart just lets hear him out." Gabrielle turned looking at her in shock. "He's a bastard who manipulated me and then slept with me!" Xena moved so she was standing in front of her. "Yes what he did was wrong and I'm not happy about it ether but he's not Ares. He didn't do this to hurt you on purpose or because he was being cold and cruel."

She put her hands on her lovers. "He cares about you in the same way I do." She paused easing up her hand running it through the long blonde hair. "He wanted what was best for you and he wanted to make you happy, he never meant to hurt you." Gabrielle felt her eyes dart she couldn't believe she was hearing this! She pulled up her hand sharply. "Why are you defending him!?" Xena moved a step closer putting a hand on her lovers face. "Because he gave you back to me Gabrielle. He did it with no strings attached and he was kind about it, he understood that we are meant to be together and he gave you up willingly."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply this was all wrong, it didn't even sound right. Since when did any god of war give anything up? Since when do they care for the people they hurt or maim in battle? They normally just took what they wanted and didn't care whose feelings were hurt. She breathed in deeply and painfully. She met her lover's gaze searching once more for anything dishonest once more she saw nothing but honesty. She lowered her gaze gods she was going to have to stop her self doing that. She was going to have to truth her lover right now even if it went against what she believed in when it came to war gods.

Gods this was so hard to even fathom she never heard of a war god giving up anything willingly let alone a person's soul. That was the problem though wasn't it? When she looked at Huitzilopochtli she was just seeing Ares, she always saw Ares in other gods when they'd committed acts of cruelty up on her or Xena. It was just that right now she was seeing Dahak the demon of fire and brimstone. Dahak whose body of moving fire still haunted her dreams, which always took her back to that day when he'd forced himself up on her and made her pregnant with his demon child hope. It still turned her stomach when she thought about it.

Every painful moment wrapped in side his flames unable to be free and powerless to stop him as he thrust harder causing more pain deep inside her. The truth was that now she was just seeing Dahak but Huitzilopochtli was not Dahak. He had not forced himself up on her, he had not been violent to her and whether she wanted to admit it or not she had wanted to have sex with him. She closed her eyes in her memory she had needed it and been graving it and been so willing to accept his touch and his caress. She had enjoyed it there was no point in lying to her self about that ether. No the truth was all too simple and it was staring her right in the face, he loved her and it had showed in the memory.

She slowly opened her eyes meeting Xena's concerned gaze. "Okay…I'll listen." Xena turned looking at Huitzilopochtli who looked slightly uncomfortable. Xochipilli was still standing behind him keeping quite as he watched the both she smiled slightly. He was here to help them even now just to be an onlooker who could watch over the situation to ensure that it didn't get out of control. She turned to Huitzilopochtli. "What is your plan?" Huitzilopochtli took a step forward. "I want to get Gabrielle's sister back and I want to do it by drawing Quetzalcoatl out of his temple and forcing him to fight in Teotihuacán the city of the gods. I have now formed an alliance with the other gods a new order if you will and we intend to dethrone Quetzalcoatl."

He raised his hand. "I will see him fall at my feet and when I do so, I will force him to free your sister and if he refuses I will kill him." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Quetzalcoatl will kill my sister before he hands her over, your plan is flawed." Xena turned putting a hand on the younger woman's arm. "Gabrielle, just hear him out." Huitzilopochtli shook his head, "I have a counter plan one of my elite guards will move in to his keep and take her away." Gabrielle put a hand through her hair in frustration. "Yes and he probably has a counter plan for that which involves his elite guard killing her outright. There noble until death there also quite willing to die if it means for filling any order given."

She shook her head. "I only got around to killing the twelve elite that day because they'd dropped their guard. I would have probably been killed outright from what I heard they are real savage bastards who have no morals and are really happy to dish out pain and death. They may be dead but I highly doubt that their replacements are going to be any different." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply she did have a point he couldn't deny that and he knew that the elite were trained to do that. They'd kill the hostage if it meant any enemy taking it from them. He turned meeting her green gaze. "I will not let your sister die, I will do everything in my power to make it so that she lives."

Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "Why are you doing this, why do you want to help me?" Huitzilopochtli moved a step closer. "I'm doing this because I have done you a great injustice and I want to put it right." Gabrielle turned watching as her dog bounded in coming to a stop near her foot. She looked at it for a long moment before turning to him. "Did you give me this dog?" Huitzilopochtli looked at the small animal as it rubbed against her ankle with its head. "Yes I gave it to you I thought that you should have it, because you liked it." Gabrielle leaned down picking up the dog as she looked up locking her gaze with his.

She stroked the dogs head as she spoke. "Then you didn't give it to me because I asked for it?" Huitzilopochtli watched as her eyes studied him intensely. "Why should you have to ask for anything? If you like or want something then I believe it should be yours with out question." Gabrielle lowered her gaze that answered all her questions didn't it? He had, had sex with her because she wanted it as much as he did he given her the dog because she wanted it. She still didn't like him for doing what he'd done but the truth was that his actions were completely with out malice. She stroked the dog ears she'd liked the dog from the moment she saw it and she still liked it now even though it was from him.

Xena liked the animal as well and now her liking it made a strange kind of sense. It was because somewhere down the line her and Huitzilopochtli had fought each other and come to some kind of a truce. Now none was bearing any hate towards the other because they both loved and cared about her. She breathed in deeply as she looked up. "I don't like what happened between us I won't lie about that." She paused for a long moment. "A part of me dislikes you deeply for what you've done. The problem is that I know that your not Ares, Ares would never give me a pet just because I liked the look of it, he would never be kind or gentle to me when he was in his presence like you were."

She stroked under the dogs nose. "I know that I need help from the gods to get my sister back." She felt her stomach twist in to a painful knot. "If you can get my sister back then please help me, don't lie to me if you can't do it." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "I would never lie to you Gabrielle I give you my word on my honour." He slowly pulled his golden axe free. "I will kill Quetzalcoatl with this weapon if it means your sisters freedom." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "My sister is not a warrior she cannot defend herself from Quetzalcoatl's evil. I want her to be brought back to my parents alive and well and so far I've not even been able to do that."

She felt her eyes dart. "I don't even know how much damage he's already done to her, I can only hope that she can recover from it." Huitzilopochtli raised his weapon slightly. "If you are anything to go by then I believe that your sister will survive and will fight to the end. You both carry the same blood after all, what you can fight against I'm sure she can in her own way." Xena squeezed her lovers shoulder gently. "I agree with what he says Gabrielle, Lila is strong and I think she can survive this, just like you." Gabrielle looked up slightly she turned to Xena then back to Huitzilopochtli. "I only hope that you are both right because if I fail her I will never be able to forgive myself."

She lowered her gaze. "I failed her in the last life time I wasn't there when she needed me. I wasn't there to stop Gurkhan's men from killing her husband and taking away her daughter. I failed her again by getting drunk and hurting her after my return from Mexica. I cannot let her down again even if she hates me for everything I've done I have to save her and bring her home safely." Xena looked down sadly. "We can save her Gabrielle and none of what happened in that life time will happen again." Huitzilopochtli slowly put his weapon back in place as he turned to Xochipilli who had been listening to their whole conversation. "As Xochipilli will tell you him my self this is not impossible we can win against Quetzalcoatl."

He turned to him. "Isn't that right?" Xochipilli smiled as he stepped forward. "What he says is true Quetzalcoatl will not be seating the throne for much longer once we form our plan and put it fully in to motion. The days of the winged serpent's cruel and barbaric reign will be over soon and we are all willing to risk our lives to see that it happens." He put a hand on his chest. "We all want to bring your sister back to you safety and we all believe that we can we just need time to make our plan as perfect as possible because we will all only get one shot at it. If we fail it may be a hundred years or more before we ever get the chance to do so once again."

End of part 98

Silvermoonlight


	99. Crying Out In To The Darkness

_CRYING OUT IN TO THE DARKNESS_

Amoxtli eyed Tlaloc for a long moment she couldn't believe she was hearing this! He'd changed his mind but why? She knew her escape plan was futile and that they wouldn't even get beyond the gate. He had been right about that all along and she wasn't too proud to admit it. It was a suicide mission and they'd killed on sight if anyone saw that they had a prisoner. She breathed in deeply. "You said an escape plan wasn't a good idea you said that, there was no point." Tlaloc eased up his hand. "Yes well things have changed we have a reason to leave. We have each other and we are gaining back our living flesh, we are no longer prisoners here and we should take advantage of this moment."

He smiled slightly. "We can just tell the torturer that we are moving Lila. He'll buy it he's an idiot who never questions anything." He turned to the steps only to realize that he couldn't hear the echo of the whip anymore or even the roars of pain from the fallen god. He narrowed his gaze that was odd it wasn't like the bastard ever put down the whip he could hurt anyone for hours on end. He froze on the spot as he couldn't hear anything and something deep in gut was telling him that this just wasn't right at all. Everything had gone quite deadly quite. He didn't think as he pulled his weapon free in one swift motion. He watched as Amoxtli turned to him her one white eye showing confusion.

Her voice hit the air in a whisper. "What is it?" Tlaloc breathed in sharply as he moved his foot back reading himself. "Do you hear that?" Amoxtli listened hearing nothing more only a dead silence. "I don't hear anything." Tlaloc raised his weapon higher. "Exactly there's nothing something's wrong." Amoxtli didn't think as she stepped back pulling Lila up and easing her behind her, she turned slightly. "What ever happens, stay behind us." She looked at her seeing the fear in her sea blue eyes as she ripped of the wrapped bandage from her eye so she could see fully. "Don't worry we'll protect you no matter what."

She watched as Lila nodded staying still she slowly turned back hearing the slow sound of footsteps one following the other very closely. It was two people well at least that made the odds even. She breathed tensing as she readied herself only to hear the odd sound of something clicking she shook her head it was probably one of them pulling a dagger out of a fur skin scabbard. Tlaloc felt his hand tighten around his axe as he watched as a young woman came in to view, her light brown eyes stared back at him intensely her skin colour seemed much lighter any Mexican's he'd seen. It was no where near as light as the Blood Jaguars but it was still light and almost almond in colour which was even stranger.

He eyed her clothing she was wearing a warriors clothing which was a bodice in gold and black. She was holding up what looked like some sort of short hand held weapon which was wooded but with out any sharp point. He looked up sharply seeing another tall living warrior appear behind her whose colours he recognised instantly the colours were those of an elite warrior of Tezcatlipoca. He blinked in confusion but that made no sense the jaguar god didn't have any living elite they were all skeleton warriors. Skeleton warriors who unlike them could feel everything they touched but who were cursed to feel it through their bones. He eyed the big man who smiled evilly at him as he raised his own weapon, who the hell were these two?

He breathed in deeply keeping his voice even as they both came to a stop in side the room. "Who are you, what are you doing here!?" Ehecatl eyed the other tall man who was about his height he laughed slightly. "Oh we are here to make your life miserable." Tlaloc snarled slightly eyed the big man who had the scar on his eye. "You talk big for an un-dead bastard who has skin." Akemi raised the pistol in her hand as she eyed the two under dead warriors in front her in disgust. The big man was becoming living she could see that one off his milky white eyes had dark brown colour appearing in it although it was very washed out and not very intense yet. No doubt it would be a real eye soon enough.

As for the warrior woman next to him one of her eyes was now real which showed that she was also becoming living as well. She eyed them both for a very long moment finally feeling a smile form as she saw someone behind them. She turned back lowering the pistol slightly. "This can ether be very easy and painless or it can be very painful your choice." Amoxtli eyed the strange woman in front of her. "Who are you?!" Akemi felt her smile widen. "Oh they call me the Star Coyote and I'm going to really ruin your day, if you don't give me what I want and I really want the girl you're both hiding." Tlaloc blinked in confusion he recognised her name he'd been hearing it ever since his death.

From what he'd heard the Star Coyote was a warrior who very violent much like the Blood Jaguar but had very different methods of obtaining her goals. Unlike the Blood Jaguar who would always obtain a goal through violent force and bloody battle the Star Coyote would obtain it via ruthless methods, these methods normally involved cheating or backstabbing. She was both loved and hated much like the Blood Jaguar one thing set her apart from the Blood Jaguar though. The Blood Jaguar had a warrior's code which she still followed to a certain point. This code meant that she tended to kill people in battle or if they tried to kill her and despite hunting innocence people she didn't kill them.

The Star Coyote did not have any warrior's code though and she didn't value one in any way. Her view was that if anyone got in her way they'd die she also killed for the fun it and something about that made his gut twist in a violent knot. He lowered his weapon slightly as he met her light brown gaze. "Why do you want the girl behind us?" Akemi eyed in him disgust. "Because her sister put me in this land you call hell!" Amoxtli blinked in confusion. "The Blood Jaguar put you here?" Akemi breathed in deeply. "Yes and I want to repay the favour so hand her sister over to me before I make you both dead!" She didn't think as she turned the pistol pointing it at the table. "Just so we understand each other this will happen to you if you don't!"

She pulled the trigger watching as the whole table shattered as the ball tour through it sending splinters flying through the air. She ignored there shock and horror as she raised the weapon blowing the smoke away watching as the spinsters fell. The whole table fell inwards in the centre sending food and drink all over the floor in the process. She felt an evil smile form as she put the used pistol in her belt and pulled out the loaded one raised it so it was in both there line of sight "As you can see this may not look like much to you but let me tell it'll bow a really big hole in your chest. If you want to check my claim you can look at one of the warriors outside safe to say he didn't survive the first shot."

She smirked slightly as she pulled the flintlock back hearing it click. "Nether will you." Tlaloc looked at her for a long moment this was not good in fact it was very bad. This weapon what ever the hell it was had almost godly powers or so it seemed. He turned to Lila and then back they would both die if they took on this bitch in battle. She could just press the trigger on that strange weapon before they could get close enough to kill her. He looked down slightly may be they could work around this, strike a deal. Yes that was it they could use this woman to get free from Quetzalcoatl's keep. There were certain rules she had to obey under Huitzilopochtli's laws of war and the warrior behind her knew all about them off that he was positive.

He slowly lowered his weapon. "Under Huitzilopochtli's laws of war we surrender ourselves to you willingly as loyal prisoners. So if you take the girl you'll have to take us with you. When you return to your master you can choose to ether free us or use us to secure your position of power and control." Akemi sneered in disgust. "Yes well I don't need ether of you." She raised the pistol. "So goodbye." Ehecatl turned sharply. "No you can't shoot them the laws of war demand it!" Akemi turned sharply. "Since when do you care about the laws of war!?" Ehecatl turned pointing at the big man. "If a warrior of Huitzilopochtli surrender's it means that he pledges allegiance to you!"

He eyed both warriors. "There pledging there allegiances to us, they are both elite warriors, they could be very useful." Amoxtli turned to Tlaloc keeping her voice to a whisper. "What are you doing!?" Tlaloc turned to meet her gaze he smiled slightly keeping his voice low. "Trust me Amoxtli this is for the best." He turned back eyeing the other tall man. "I'm like you I hate the Blood Jaguar as much as you both do, I was the first to be killed by her hand and my brother wears her scars on his face." Ehecatl turned sharply raising his hand feeling his smile widen. "Wait I've heard of you! You're Tlaloc and your younger brother is Itzli, he was forced to serve the Blood Jaguar's as a slave by the feathered serpent."

He turned eyeing the woman next to him. "Who's your friend?" Tlaloc looked up slightly. "She's called Amoxtli and she's been here for a very long time. You also can't have her as I lay claim to her she's mine and if you touch her I'll kill you." Ehecatl shook his head. "You needn't worry I don't care for other men's possessions, I have one of my own." Akemi eyed them both for a long moment well wasn't this an interesting turn of events. Perhaps they could be useful after all as they were not friends of Gabrielle this meant that they would give up the girl willingly. On top of that she could use them both as guards inside the time devices inner keep to stop anyone from coming in.

She slowly walked towards them an evil smile forming. "Then from here on in you're my prisoners you do as I say or I will kill you." She eyed them both. "As your first act of allegiance you can move aside and let me see the girl." She looked up slightly seeing the concern in both their faces. "You needn't worry I'm not going kill her, that's not why I'm here." She narrowed her gaze. "She's very precious to me more precious than you could ever imagine." Amoxtli turned eyeing the smaller woman. "Oh we can imagine since the Blood Jaguar is the most wanted person in the whole Mexica. That in it's self makes this girl extremely valuable." Akemi eyed her. "You think very small don't you?"

The taller woman gave her a look of disgust as she moved aside with the other man who also looked at her his anger showing. Her smile widened as the young girl came in to view. She was about Gabrielle's height with long dark hair which was loose she had a very slender face which matched her sisters but she was a much more slender build. Her eyes were sea blue and looked back at her in an unsure manner she could see the gold and red sacrificial dress which was missing its head dress. Obviously she was going to be sacrificed but the serpent god had never got around to it. She stepped forward seeing the girl stay still. She didn't look like Gabrielle at all and if she had walked past her in the street she probably wouldn't have realized that they were related.

She felt her smile form there was something to be said for her though she was beautiful in her own way. Just like her sister who was also very nice on the eyes. She watched as the blue eyes darted as she leaned closer, how cute it was like a rabbit in arrow site. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing, funny though I was expecting a blonde not a brunet." Lila looked at the other woman she swallowed finally finding her voice. "Who are you?" Akemi looked at her for a long moment. "To most people in this land my name is Star Coyote but you can call me Akemi." Lila looked up sharply gods she recognised that name from the memory she'd been forced to relive.

It had been when Gabrielle had been drunk she'd grabbed her hand causing her pain. What were her words she'd said? Oh yes she could remember them clearly now. It was that Xena didn't care about her and that she'd left her because of a woman from Japan called Akemi. She looked at the woman again she had only seen one eastern traveller and this woman looked similar to them. She looked up slightly. "You know my sister?" Akemi smirked oh wasn't she just so cute and innocent, she obviously wasn't well travelled. She leaned closer licking her teeth enjoying the girl's nervous reaction. "Oh so Gabrielle never told you about me, that's a shame since her and I have such an interesting history."

She grabbed the girl by her robe pulling her forward so their faces were almost touching. "You see before your sister found Xena and started sleeping with her, I was her lover. Xena came back to Japan and I got her back I kept her in the place between life and death. Well Gabrielle really wasn't happy about that so she decided to change time and took her back from me!" She sneered slightly. "C'thulon the elder god who changed time exiled me here but not before I spent more seasons than you can count in the Mexica's seventh hell." She tightened her grip on the red robe watching as the girls blue eyes darted. "But you're going to change that! Oh yes your going to turn everything around for me!"

Lila looked at her again not liking the way the woman was looking at her. "I'm sorry for what my sister has done to you I've seen a few memories from that life time I know that she wasn't herself." Akemi let go of her violently. "I don't want your apology! Your pitiful apology can't bring Xena back to me can it?!" Lila blinked in shock, everything suddenly made sense this was the woman who had driven her sister of the edge with her actions. Her taking Xena had sent Gabrielle mad, why was she apologizing to her? She didn't deserve an apology she deserved her distain she was in this mess because of what had happen in that other life time.

She breathed in deeply feeling all her fear leave her in an instant it was such an over whelming feeling and it was so new to her. She raised her hand feeling her teeth grind together. "I take back my apology because it's your fault I'm here and you know it! Your actions drove my sister mad and now I'm stuck in Mexica because of what you did!" She sneered slightly stepping forward enjoying the feeling she'd never felt this confident before. "I know my sister has done some bad things some have been vile and others drawing on evil, I know that she did them because she wanted Xena back so badly. She even hurt me in the other life time and all because she was becoming desperate and no longer felt in control."

She narrowed her gaze moving closer to Akemi ignoring her surprise and the surprise on the faces of her protectors. "Lets face it Gabrielle loves Xena more than anyone. As much as it pains me to say this she loves her more than she loves her family she'd kill for her and she'd die for her. It also seems that she'll go to Tartarus and back just to change time so she can have her back." She eyed the Japanese woman for a long moment. "You should never have taken Xena from her to begin with, you caused this mess! My sister is her lover not you! So why don't you stop acting like the pathetic shunned ex girlfriend and find someone else?!" She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "I'm really sick of people ruining my sister's life because I'm the one who's paying the price for her actions."

Akemi didn't think as she brought up the pistol trying to control her boiling rage which was churning violently in side her stomach. "It's a crying shame that your more valuable than gold because I'd kill you so slowly and painfully right now!" She raised the musket to the girls face seeing that she was unfazed by it. "I'd make you scream so hard." Lila looked at the strange weapon which was pointed directly in her face, she'd seen its godly power but she wasn't afraid of it. The truth of the matter was that this woman wouldn't kill her. She needed her far to badly and as everyone had said she was the most valuable thing in Mexica right now she was a bargaining chip to any god or warrior with an a gender.

Knowing that gave her a strange sense of power and confidence, the gods may kill her for her outbursts but no one who was mortal would it would go against their best interests. She eyed the weapon as she looked up seeing that the woman's blinding rage which in a way mirrored her sister's insanity in the memories she'd seen. "That's the problem though isn't it?" She felt a cold smile form. "I'm more valuable than gold and it wouldn't be clever to kill your only bargaining chip." Akemi snarled the girl's words were thick with sarcasm how disgusting. It did confirm one annoying fact she was Gabrielle's sister after all, since she was all too happy to speak her mind and see the truth of the situation.

She pulled the musket away in a violent motion she loathed it when some one else was right and not her. She turned away trying to control her rage she'd deal with this little bitch later. She turned eyeing Ehecatl. "Go outside and bring me some blood!" Ehecatl looked up slightly. "Why do you need blood?" Akemi snarled as she looked up. "Because I want to leave the feathered bastard a message to tell him that I've taken his prize!" She turned looking at the other two warriors. "As for the both of you, you're coming with me! You're going to take care of my prize while I deal with the really important things I hope that's clear to you!" She watched as both of them nodded she turned sharply watching as Ehecatl bolted in to action. She wanted to get this over and done with they didn't have much time and she wanted to be long gone by the time Quetzalcoatl reappeared. She moved away keeping the pistol held up high she hated waiting she'd always hated waiting and now was no different.

8

Xochipilli watched as Gabrielle who was close to Xena carefully placed the dog down as she walked over picked up her boots and pulled them on while easing the clawed weapons in to their holders. He looked at her for a long moment something was telling him that Xena and Huitzilopochtli needed to talk. He took a slow step forward hearing the uncertain silence all around him he looked up watching as Gabrielle stood up smoothing down her skirt. "We have a very beautiful garden Gabrielle would you like to see it?" He put his hands together. "You know the fresh air might do you good you've been inside for a long time."

Gabrielle adjusted her gauntlets slightly. "I'm fine really I don't need fresh air." Xena stepped forward she slowly eased up her hand running it through her lover's long blonde hair. "It's okay Gabrielle you just go and relax I'll be with in a moment I promise." She turned the younger woman's head giving her a gentle kiss. "Okay?" Gabrielle nodded she did need the air she was just being far too proud to admit it to herself. She needed time alone to reform her thoughts she looked up meeting Xochipilli concerned gaze. "Please take me to these gardens." Xochipilli moved towards her his smile widening. "You need not go through the other room there is another passage through this room."

He put a hand on her arm gently guiding her towards the side of the room which looked like a solid wall. It had a hanging calendar crafted in silver jade and green gem stone at its centre. "This piece is very special you see Chantico made it and as you know she's very creative. This was her first gift to Xochiquetzal." He eased up his finger slowly turning certain symbols on the outer and inner calendar circles one by one. "It's an extraordinary piece." He heard the click as the right combination was put in place. The huge calendar slowly spilt in to three parts each of these parts slowly began to move back forcing the wall apart.

The two larger parts moved upwards creating the round door with two calendar parts making up the curve on each side. The lower calendar turned as it slowly moved downward clicking in to place forming the lower door. He smiled looking at the passageway which was covered with hundreds of patterns all lined in jade and jewels. "As you can see it's very beautiful and Tezcatlipoca never knew about it." He slowly walked forward he could already see the green of the private garden only the most loyal warriors of his sister knew about this place. He moved her forward stepping in to the beautiful small tunnel. Every part of him hoped that this place would be settling for Gabrielle. He smiled as they carried on moving he was sure that it would help it had always helped her sister.

Gabrielle walked forward she could smell the flowers of the garden as they came out of the small tunnel and in to the large open garden which was outside on a huge built up stone area which was hidden inside the temples large outer groves. From it you could see down in to the huge city far bellow. The garden was green and lush with beautiful flowers of all, types and colours. A lesser aqueduct was running down from the main aqueduct high above. This small aqueduct came to a stop over a stone area were it swept down creating a small but glorious waterfall which ran in to a round bathing lake opposite.

All of the stone was white and engraved in gold silver and jade patterns. She breathed in deeply coming to a stop feeling the cool wind as it blew though her hair. The smells hit her senses causing her to close her eyes for an instant just to breathe it all in. She opened her eyes slowly turning to him. "This is so beautiful." Xochipilli smiled as he sat himself down on one of the stone seats. "Yes it is isn't it?" Gabrielle slowly sat herself down next to him she raised her hand running it through the beautiful flowers. "This was Chantico's gift?" Xochipilli nodded. "Yes all of it, as forward and harsh as she can be she loves Xochiquetzal and would give her anything she desires."

He smiled as he looked at her. "Just in the same way that Xena would give you anything you desire." He watched as she gave him a warm smile before turning back to admire the garden and all its wonders. "Thank you Xochipilli." Xochipilli nodded as sat back enjoying the garden. "You're very welcome Gabrielle." Gabrielle leaned back feeling her self relax slightly she turned slightly only to sit up as she caught sight of something in the distance. It was a massive white spire which was parting the clouds and driving itself in to the heavens it's self. She stood up looking at it for a long moment before turning to him. "What is that?"

End of part 99

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your reviews and kind words.


	100. For Honour Love And Nobility

_FOR HONOUR LOVE AND NOBILITY_

Huitzilopochtli watched as the wall began to close up its calendar pieces locking back in to place as the walls secret passage disappeared from site all together. Everything seemed to go quite he paused for a long moment before looking up seeing that Xena was deep in thought. "Tell me why did you defend me in front of her? I don't deserve that, what I did to her was wrong." Xena moved over to her clothes easing on her boots one slowly after the other she put her armour back on clamping it all back in to place followed by he sword and Chakram. She folder her arm meeting his confused gaze as she tried her best to think of how to put this, because even to her it sounded strange.

She'd spent most of her life being deeply jealous of the men and women who had swarmed, doubted and in some cases drooled over her lover. Some she'd even hated deeply just for trying to get between them and not understanding their relationship. There had been men, women some playwrights and even heroes. While others were no more than adolescents who had been full of hormones and didn't understand the boundaries of adult relationships. Gabrielle had always been a person who had been loved and adored in certain circles where she had been disliked and even hated. She looked up at the sun god again she should dislike even hate this god just like all the others who'd try to destroy their relationship. Yet the truth was staring her in face this man despite that he was a god of war he was not evil.

He was a kind man who did have a heart he could even see right from wrong and he understood the devastating consequences of his actions. The simple truth was that he loved Gabrielle as much as she did and he had been willing to do what was right for her. Even at the cost of what he wanted. That set him so far apart from all the others, there had only been one other who had ever been this understanding. Her name was Sophia and her father was king of Illyria. She had loved Gabrielle in this same way though at the time Gabrielle had, had her body changed to that of a young man due a pendent which wouldn't free itself from her neck causing her to be stuck that way.

She had watched from afar as Sophia had come to fall in love with this young man and had adored him for all the same qualities that she'd come to love her self. She'd always got the impression that even when Gabrielle had, had her body turned back to normal that Sophia had still had very strong feelings for her. That had been a very long time ago though and she had been a different person back then a much angrier one. She had wanted the younger woman so badly and had become so angry and frustrated that she couldn't tell her how she felt. She had managed to say how she felt because she couldn't stand the thought of loosing her to another and the younger woman never being her true self again.

That male body had started to change Gabrielle's inner perception of her self as well and she had started to believe that she should stay that way because no one cared for her or gave a damn about what she thought when she was her self. How wrong she had been in those thoughts, she had wanted the younger woman more than anything for who she was.

Sophia had stepped back after the truth had been revealed and she had won Gabrielle's love but it had hurt her feelings deeply. She had done it at the cost of what she wanted, it was true that she could have forced her hand but she chose not to and let Gabrielle go. She shook her head letting go of those memories as she looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli's golden gaze. "Your right I shouldn't defend you." She watched as the little dog ran in to the other room. "If it were anyone else I wouldn't but I know that you're different from all those others who've come between us in the past. Unlike them you have never wanted her as a prize, or so you could get back at me. You truly love her the way I do and you were willing to do what's right for her even though it caused you pain, that is why I defended you."

Huitzilopochtli looked down slightly. "I feel that I have very deeply misjudged you." Xena let her gaze drift across the floor. "No you didn't misjudge me I have done terrible things to her which I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I now have a second lifetime and I will use it to make the rest of our lives the way it should have been." She put a hand through her hair. "I won't make those mistakes again." Huitzilopochtli looked down sadly. "I loved a woman once she was my first love and I did terrible things to her. I did not deserve her I was violent and cruel and I took away her freedom." Xena looked up slightly. "What happened to her?"

Huitzilopochtli breathed in painfully. "She died." He looked up slightly. "So I am no better than you, I've done things which I hate myself for and will have to live with for the rest of my immortal life." Xena looked up slowly. "I'm sorry." Huitzilopochtli turned slightly. "So am I it seems that we both have regrets that we can not change or take back." Xena smiled sadly as she met his golden gaze. "Can you honestly pull off what you say you can, can you bring Gabrielle's sister home?" Huitzilopochtli nodded calmly. "Yes I can I would not say something if I can not do it, its goes against my laws of wars." Xena put a hand on her chin. "I really hope we can all pull this off." Huitzilopochtli tensed slightly. "So do I."

8

Akemi looked up sharply watching as Ehecatl ran down the stairs carrying a large bowl of blood. A cruel smile formed as he eased up the bowl of blood as he came to a stop in front of her. "Here I got you more than enough." Akemi grabbed the bowl of him looking at the contents she smiled as she leaned over patting his chest. "Very nice…" Amoxtli watched as the small woman pushed her hand in to the bloody bowl and then turned to the wall opposite slowly drawing symbols one after the other. There was no to ways about it she was sick twisted and out of her mind, sadly though this twisted bitch was there only way out of the keep there was no denying it.

She turned slowly to Lila keeping her voice to no more than a whisper. "You are very brave, much braver than you realize." Lila breathed in deeply as she looked back at her feeling the fear take over slightly. "Is she going to kill me?" Amoxtli shook her head. "No she isn't she's insane but not stupid your way to valuable even more so if she's your sisters rival." Tlaloc turned sharply. "She's right you're far too valuable, I agree with Amoxtli you are brave, you have your sister's courage." Lila smiled at him only to feel her smile fade in an instant as she realized that Akemi was painting her symbols in blood and that was enough to turn her stomach, no wonder Gabrielle didn't like her.

She'd seen Gabrielle at the height of her brutality and she was seemed insane but not insane enough to wipe people's blood all over walls. She took in a deep breath they would be leaving with this lunatic. She was sure that both Tlaloc and Amoxtli had a plan and both knew just what they were doing they had protected her up till this point. They had become her friends as strange as it was to say that considering that they had hated her to start with. Not that she blamed them though they were both victims of an insane and cruel god and they had both been dealt terrible cards in there lives. Though it now seemed that these terrible cards were melting away.

They were becoming living and breathing once more, they were also taking hold of this opportunity with both hands and using it to change there lives as well as expressed their feelings for each other. She breathed in deeply she was more than willing to see this through with them if it meant getting away from this Tartarus. Akemi finished the last symbol she didn't think as she threw the last of the blood up against the last bare patch of wall just to emphasis the point. She turned eyeing Ehecatl as she grabbed a torn piece of cloth from the floor using it to wipe her hands clean as she threw the empty bowl on to the floor. "What do you think?"

Ehecatl looked up slightly. "It gets the message across." He raised his finger slightly. "Your f is a little off though you need to define the line better next time." Akemi threw the blood stained cloth at him in disgust. "My f is fine!" Ehecatl snorted aloud. "No your f looks like a bad e because your stroke isn't quite right." Akemi smirked as she stepped away. "Because I like you Ehecatl, I'll ignore your picky ranting over my grammar skills. It's not like your language is easy to write down." She walked forward watching as he followed her. "We are leaving so move it! I have better places and times to be in!" Ehecatl smiled slightly. "As you wish."

Akemi turned eyeing the others. "You to should move as well before I change my mind and kill that little bitch you're protecting." She sneered in disgust she deeply disliked this woman already there was no denying that. She tensed slightly as she walked forward following the others. Lila didn't like the next question which she was going to ask but she was going to ask it anyway. "What do you mean by time?" Akemi eyed the pendent before looking at her in disgust. "Oh please don't tell that you're small minded to? To think that you're related to Gabrielle your really lacking on the intelligence side aren't you?" Lila narrowed her gaze. "Are you always this rude, vile and obnoxious or is it that you're just inbred?"

Akemi looked up sharply disgusting little bitch she breathed in trying to control her anger she could see the smirk appearing on the female warriors face. She took in another deep breath before looking up. "You should be proud you have your sister's talent for opening your mouth and really annoying people." She felt her teeth grind together as she adjusted the pistol on her waist. "People who just might hurt you very badly, by ripping your guts out while you're still breathing, people like me." Lila felt her hand form a fist. "You know I can see why my sister never liked you, I saw in one of my visions from the past how she felt about you, she really hates you."

Akemi looked up sharply. "Oh believe me the feeling is mutual." Lila folded his arms. "Well then I do hope that you and my sister don't meet again because I get the impression that she really wants to kill you since you tried to Xena from her. Which I have to say was really lacking in terms of intelligence." Akemi didn't think as she pulled the katana free from its scabbard in a violent motion as she came closer. She raised it ignoring the other warriors who raised their weapons. She moved it closer to her face watching as her eyes wandered over it. "See this really nice blade? Last time I saw it, it was being shoved in to your sister's stomach by me!"

She narrowed her gaze ignoring the surprise and shock as it spread over her protector's faces. "Your sister is dead she was killed by my hand! So unless there's been some miracle of the gods there's no way in hell that she's coming back. So don't think for a minute that she coming to save you because she isn't!" Lila watched as the gleaming sword was pulled away and put back in its scabbard. She took in a deep breath as she stepped forward sneering in disgust at the other woman. She couldn't help it a feeling of rage was filling her senses, this woman was the one who had killed her sister! She looked down slightly she shouldn't be feeling this it wasn't her real sister but she was feeling it very strongly.

May be the truth was that no matter what time or place her sister was from she was still her sister and nothing could change that fact. No there was so much more than that she just wasn't ready to admit it to her self right now. The truth was that despite that her sister had gone crazy and killed people and hurt her she felt a sense of pity and sadness for her. She had been a mess so lost and so out of her depth and in her mind that was so sad. She was like a small child who had been vulnerable and that venerability had caused her to lash out, out of fear of her own world which was no doubt coming down all around her. She couldn't take it and that had caused her to finally loose it.

She didn't like that her sister's changing time had taken away her daughter it was something she'd had no right to do. She also saw her actions as pure insanity and driven by her selfishness to get Xena back at all costs regardless of everyone else. Looking up now though she was confused as to who was more selfish Akemi or her sister? They were both so focused on what they wanted it was like they were both smoking drugs, since they were so focused on their desires. It was just that Akemi was more disgusting and vile than her sister could ever be. She eyed her again her patience had truly run out, she had seen to much suffering and to much blood here to really care anymore.

She had learnt what it was to hate, even to have nightmares and to know that everything wasn't the way she thought it was. She also knew that her being Gabrielle's sister gave her not only a sense of power but also a voice which people here didn't ignore. She could spend the rest of her time here being afraid but what was the point in that? She narrowed her gaze keeping her voice even. "My sister isn't dead Itzpapalotl said that she was resurrected by a god called Huitzilopochtli. Quetzalcoatl has already sent out the twelve elite to kill her." Akemi laughed slightly as she pulled the pendent up watching as Ehecatl came to a stop next to her. "Well if he sent out the twelve elite and she did get resurrected she won't be around to rescue you."

She eyed the pendent. "Its time we left." Amoxtli looked up sharply. "How are we going to leave here? Its suicide!" Tlaloc turned sharply. "She's right it is suicide, how do you intend to get us out here?" Akemi looked up sharply. "It's simple you stay right were you are and let me show how I'm going to get you out, you idiots." She grabbed hold of Lila yanking her forward. "I also recommend that you put your hands on her because the first time you teleport its stomach churning." She felt Ehecatl put his hand on her shoulder he laughed watching as the purple and red light started to stream out of the pendent drifting around them. "Yeah you heard that right idiots she said teleport!"

He carried on laughing watching as the light moved all around them. "You're going to love this!" He closed his eyes enjoying the moment this was far more fun than it should be. He watched as Akemi gave him a knowing smile as the looks of shock and fear spread over the other faces as the light around them shone brighter. Quetzalcoatl moved slowly up the stairs he bit down chewing on the llama in his mouth, it didn't taste that nice and as usual it hurt to swallow but that was nothing new it had hurt to swallow since the day that the Blood Jaguar's claw had been shoved in to the back of his throat. Still he was going to make the best of it and eat in front of Manaia.

He carried on moving up the steps may be he could get sex since this was after all a dinner date at least he thought that, that was the pathetic term the lesser gods used. He flicked out his tongue he could smell blood in the air, which was strange. It wasn't time for some one to meet there death right now it was to early not even mid day. He carried on moving watching as Manaia followed him he felt himself go still as he came closer to the altar which was empty. No body no blood in bowls. He felt his eyes move sharply as he caught sight of blood dripping down from the steps above. He felt himself move faster as the feeling of something being very off hit home in an instant.

No one got to top of his temple ever! The Blood Jaguar yes and her getting up his temple had been a fluke! No one had ever got up since they wouldn't get past the torturer who he'd put outside at all times to kill anyone who tried to get in. He moved faster feeling his claws scratch the stone as he moved up higher watching as the top of the temple came in to view. A dead body came in to view the body of one of his warriors who had a huge hole in his chest which was causing blood to spill out everywhere. He felt the anger start to burn some one had killed one of his warriors! He roared in anger smashing the body out of the way watching as it fell of down the step hitting every one like a rag doll as it carried on downwards.

He turned away no longer caring to see where it landed he ignored a scream from bellow as it finally hit the ground. Who had killed in his temple! Who dared to try that? He felt his anger turn to shock as a sight hit his eyes which was even worse. He could see hanging godly chains which were all open and his bastard older brother was no where in sight. He could see the gold key sticking out of the huge heavy collar there was blood all over the floor and it wasn't his brothers. He turned sharply catching sight of a hand on the floor. It was the only piece of what had been his elite torturer he could tell by the ripped gauntlet. It was unmoving which confused him even more. It should have been twitching as the warrior was un-dead.

He moved closer feeling his body tense as he looked at the bloody limb again flicking out his tongue he could taste living blood. Warm living blood what the hell was going on here? How could that even be so!? It wasn't possible, no one un-dead ever became living again only the gods themselves could give them back their mortality. Manaia came closer this was not a good thing he could feel that Quetzalcoatl was about to explode may be now was not a good time to be here. He looked down slightly. "What has happened here I thought your godly chains could not be opened?" Quetzalcoatl roared as he turned to look at him. "Be quite I'm thinking!"

He moved forward feeling something hit him which he hadn't felt in almost a millennium it was the feeling of panic. It was the realizing that someone else had not only the power to stroll in to his temple but also to free his godly prisoners. He moved faster down the steps of his keep using his tail to smash the godly chains out of the way as he went past. He felt the panic turn to utter horror as he looked inside his keep it was empty! Where were his two elite guards! Where was his prize!? He turned his head smashing the broken table part out of the way in frustration. As he tried to find bodies or even blood or other some give away that could tell him what the hell was going on here?

No one ever did this! They never got in to his keep! He turned his neck seeing nothing he turned his tail knocking the other table over as he felt his rage boil up! It was the Blood Jaguar it had to be! Who else could get in to his keep? He stopped as he caught sight of something on the wall. He could smell the blood even before he came close enough to read wasn't blood from his two elite it wasn't from the Greek girl ether no it was from the warrior outside whose body he'd pushed down the temple steps. He leaned closer reading the writing which was piss poor and badly composed, he knew the Blood Jaguar's hand writing and this wasn't her doing he felt his eyes dart as he leaned closer.

_If you're reading this you bastard, then you're no doubt wondering why your men are dead as well as where __Tezcatlipoca has gone. Oh and you might have also noticed that the Blood Jaguars sister is missing. Well if you hadn't noticed that she's missing well I'd take a good long look around your keep because I can assure you that she's not there._

_Well first I'll start of by saying your men are dead because I didn't like them and it was fun to kill them. Tezcatlipoca's free because well what can I say I like freeing what you own. You see when I free or take something from you the mighty king of the Aztec gods it must put a shiver down that really long snake like spine mustn't it?_

_Something like say your master prize oh yes and you won't get her back but if you want to know where she is…well all you have to do is look to where the bright lights shining. Good luck getting through the temple doors of the city of the gods, oh wait you can't can you, you belly dragging worm because your forbidden to enter the temple of C'thulon…what a pity. _

_Star Coyote._

Quetzalcoatl couldn't stop his long drawn out roar as it hit the air he brought up his clawed hand slashing the writing with it. He brought up his tail smashing it against the other wall with all his might. He turned only to smash it again hearing the stone crack with the force of his blow as he lost control of his anger and rage.

End of part 100

Silvermoonlight

The first time mini story of Xena/Gabrielle and what happened in Illyria is half complete it will be posted early in 2010. It was going to be posted this year but has been put back so this story could be completed and it the follows ups notes could be finished.


	101. As The Fallen Return To Meet

_AS THE FALLEN RETURN TO MEET THEIR FATE_

Xena walked in to the main watching as the Huitzilopochtli followed her she looked up slightly as everyone turned to look at them. She felt a sneer form as she met Ares's gaze. He was awake how nice and here she was hoping that he wouldn't wake up any time soon. She breathed in deeply watching as he leaned on his sword giving her a slight smile. Xochiquetzal looked up sharply. "Is everything okay, where is Gabrielle?" Xena raised her hand as she came to a stop beside Huitzilopochtli. "She's fine Xochipilli took her to your garden so she can relax." She stopped eyeing Chantico. "Correction I mean your garden since you made it look nice with that creative thing you do."

Chantico turned eyeing Xochiquetzal. "My garden you mean it's still here? I thought that Tezcatlipoca had destroyed it." Xochiquetzal put her hand on the taller woman's shaking her head. "No he didn't destroy it there are a lot of things he never destroyed and when this is all over there's something we need to talk about." Ares sneered slightly. "I think I'm going to puke." Chantico turned sharply watching as the flames burst through her fingers. "Say one more thing you pitiful little bastard and I will hurt you!" Ares eyed the flames in her hand he ignored her enraged look as he turned away saying nothing. It was godly fire in her hand and he knew better than to push it.

Huitzilopochtli watched as the fire went out as Chantico turned away ignoring the other god. Ares's turned eyeing Xena who said nothing he smiled slightly. "You're looking well Xena." Xena folded her arms eyeing him. "Shut up Ares." Ares eased up his hand. "You know I'd think that you'd show a little more respect I did save your life after all." Xena eyed him for a long moment she should have known this was coming it was so typical of him. "Only because it suited your purposes not because you care." Ares put a hand on his chest. "No if I remember right I turned down." He turned eyeing the sun god. "His stupid offer to save your life now you know, I wouldn't do that for any one else."

Xena sneered as she turned away. "I'm flattered." Ares eased out his hands as he stepped forward. "What don't I get a kiss?" Xena turned around as he came to stand in front of her. She didn't think as she smashed her fist in to his face only to watch as he stumbled back painfully clutching his nose. Ares tried to take the excruciating pain he stepped back further breathing in hard trying to ignore it as he looked up slowly regaining his composer. He breathed in deeply only to feel the shock hit home as he looked at the blood on his hand. He could feel blood running down his nose he turned to the sun god feeling the anger taking over. "You bastard I thought you gave me back my powers!"

Huitzilopochtli looked up feeling a smile form on his lips. "Oh believe me lesser god I gave you back everything, I just changed one little thing which you'll never be able to fix." He had been waiting for this moment for so long the moment when he got to laugh back in the little bastards face and mock him for a change. He felt his smile widen. "I made it so Xena can hurt you." He laughed slightly enjoying the horrified look as it spread over the lesser war god's face. He raised his hand. "Ah yes and as you said Gabrielle is Xena's soul mate so what one gets the other gets it as well which is rather unlucky for you."

Ares felt the anger burn in this stomach. "Take this off take it off now!" Huitzilopochtli stepped closer to him. "You are forgetting that there is a price that every lesser god has to pay for coming to these lands and this is yours. You won't be able to hide behind your power of invisibility any more when you face the one you claim to love." He narrowed his gaze. "If she runs you through with a sword it won't kill you be believe in it will hurt so much that you'll want her to pull it out. You'll learn what pain truly is and every time she hurts you or her lover does. You will know how the mortals feel who have fallen under your sword and felt the pain of your blade."

He came closer watching as Ares stepped back trying desperately to recompose himself. "You are going to have to learn to live with this, like a good little lesser god." He turned away laughing slightly oh that had been so worth it. "We all must pay a price for our tarnished actions and this will be yours." Ares breathed in moving his hand under his nose wiping the blood away. The bastard he couldn't believe that he had done that! It wasn't fair! He looked up seeing Xena shake her head somehow he had fully expected a snide remark or a cold look but all he could see in her eyes was pity.

That was even worse she pitied him at this moment he looked down slightly refusing to look in her eyes. Xena looked at the blood on her knuckles somehow seeing his blood wasn't satisfying in any manner may. A part of her had wanted to laugh at his pain but something deep down had stopped her from doing so. He had saved her life and in this instance he would get her respect but nothing more. The truth was simple every time she showed him any feelings he locked on like a limpet and got in Gabrielle's way. She wasn't going down that road anymore a part of her felt a slightly sorry for him but it was not because of what had been done it was because his reaction had been so volatile.

She walked over to the table picking up a cloth which she used to wipe the blood away from her knuckles. Ares turned eyeing her as he managed to gain control over his anger. He eyed her trying to keep his voice even. "Can I have that?" Xena turned slowly to him. "There are more cloths on the table use one." Ares pulled back she wasn't going to give her his? Since when did she not do that? It made no sense he pulled a cloth up wiping putting it to his nose wiping the blood away. "Since when do you not share?" Xena looked up slowly feeling the anger as it instantly started to burn. "You don't get it do?"

Ares stopped still feeling the slight confusion. "Get what?" Xena eased up the cloth she should have said this a very long time ago. "Nothing I use or own belongs to you. Your always pushing the envelope always trying to force your way back in be it sharing thoughts, ideas or even a piece of cloth." She threw the cloth to one side. "I'm done sharing with you Ares, every time I share with you I pay the price. I'm not willing to pay that price anymore I have far too much to loose." Ares snarled slightly. "You're talking about Gabrielle aren't you I hate it when you do this?" Xena eyed him oddly enough this was the first time he hadn't mocked Gabrielle in front of her when talking about her.

She could hurt him which was probably why he was picking his words carefully she doubted it was more than that. She folded her arm keeping her voice even. "Yes I am, I've been through to much and I'm sick of playing this game with you. I won't lie I loved you once but that was a long time ago and we both know that it ended badly." She shook her head. "You want what you can't have and will never have and I know it hurts I've been there believe me." She moved her fingers slightly. "I love Gabrielle and no one is going to change that, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. You will not try to force us apart again with your deceptions."

She moved a step closer keeping her voice even. "You will not destroy what I love most you will not hurt her to get to me again. You won't play your mind games with her ether which you do when ever time she's in a vulnerable position. Believe me when I say that I have no issue with locking you away for an eternity if it comes to that." She looked at him narrowing her gaze. "Don't think for a moment that I'm bluffing because we both know I never bluff." Ares looked at her for a long moment. She wasn't bluffing he could see it in her piercing blue eyes he took a step back saying nothing. He didn't want to take in what she'd just said right now because it hurt too much.

Chantico laughed as she eyed the lesser Greek war god. "You know it's really not your day is it?" She eased up her hand only to stop in mid motion as a sensation hit her that made her skin crawl. She sat up sharply in the throne she could tell that Huitzilopochtli and Xochiquetzal were sensing it as well, she could see it in there faces. She snarled as she pulled herself up ignoring her sluggishness as her brain snapped back in to motion. He would not dare to come here? She turned watching as purple light blasted outwards in the centre of the room. Xena and Ares both moved aside as the huge battered form of Tezcatlipoca appeared.

The huge jaguar god was on his knees his yellow fur with its faded orange colour could be seen, although half of his back and shoulders had no fur. He had no head dress all he had was his hanging cloth which was torn and his gauntlets. His orange eyes were looking at the floor as he breathed in trying to take the pain while shaking his mane which had grown back. Chantico didn't think as she ran at him feeling the rage burn in her stomach as her feet slammed in to the floor. She didn't care why he was here he wasn't going to leave here alive. She could already see Xena pulling out her weapon along with Huitzilopochtli who snarled in anger as he swung his axe.

She slammed her fist in to his face, hearing his howl of pain as he hit the floor on his back. She could see that his stomach was swollen no doubt from eating some one or something. She didn't think as she kicked him in it with all her might. "How dare you come here Tezcatlipoca, you're not welcome here!" Itzli eased his weapon up higher he turned watching as Ohtli and the other elite guards ran in to the keep there weapons raised high. He could see the hateful look as it appeared on Xena's face. He eyeing Ohtli as he came to a stop next to him, he'd obviously heard Chantico's shouting and had come to protect his goddess.

Tezcatlipoca tried to take the pain he could see that Xochiquetzal had moved further back the fear showing in his face. He groaned only to feel the pain as the fire goddess's foot impact with his stomach again. He breathed in trying desperately not to throw up, he coughed feeling part of his food come up which caused red blood to spill all over the floor. He pulled up his clawed hands watching as Chantico's hand opposite filled with lava. "I was sent here!" Chantico sneered in disgust as she leaned over grabbing him by his ear. "Your not welcome here you bastard, weren't you listening before? Xochiquetzal is mine and for coming here you're going to suffer!"

She looked at the lava in her hand as she slammed her foot in to his throat smashing him in to the floor. She forced her foot further in to his wind pipe as she raised her lava filled hand so it was over his face. "Since you didn't pay attention how's about I start by reminding you that your not fire proof!" She felt an evil smile form as she pressed harder against his throat watching as her hand holding the viscous liquid caught fire. She was so looking forward to this. "Let's start by pouring this down your throat!" Tezcatlipoca felt the crushing force on his wind pipe he couldn't breathe. "I came…to deliver a message." Chantico laughed slightly. "How nice well you can take it to your grave you piece of….!"

"Chantico!"

Chantico looked up sharply meeting Huitzilopochtli gaze. "Back off he's mine!" Xochiquetzal moved forward taking hold of the taller woman's arm holding it as she spoke gently. "Chantico let him go he has no power over you, he's afraid of you can't you see it in his face?" Chantico turned feeling her teeth grind together. She could see the panic in Tezcatlipoca's eyes as clear as day he was barely struggling obviously he was too weak to struggle. Didn't that make killing him more worth while? Xochiquetzal watched the long tail trash violently she turned her partner seeing the rage in her eyes. "Please let him go. Look at him he has no power he can't hurt ether off us you took his power away when you destroyed his city, remember?"

Chantico eyed the jaguar god she breathed in painfully hearing her partner's gentle voice which just seemed to cut through her blinding rage. She closed her eyes she was going to hate herself for this but she knew that Xochiquetzal was right. She'd just have to deal with the fact that he'd live this time around. She eased her foot of his throat watching as he choked bringing up more blood which spattered across the floor. She leaned forward watching as he stopped coughing. "You throw up on Xochiquetzal's floor one more time and I'll make you wish you hadn't." She closed her hand watching as the lava turned to red hot dust which she poured on to his face.

He yelped in pain as it sparked before going out, she felt the smaller woman pulled her back she closed her hand watching as the fire went out in her hand. Huitzilopochtli moved forward thrusting his weapon down so it met the huge jaguar god's throat before he could sit up. "Just because she will not kill you, does not mean that I will not." Tezcatlipoca eyed the axe as he eased up his clawed hands trying to ignore the burning sensation on his face. He eyed the weapon at his throat not daring to move. "I'm here to deliver a message, a message from the Star Coyote to all of you." He looked up slightly. "But if you'd rather kill me then it'll be your loss!"

Huitzilopochtli poked the weapon further in to his throat. "I don't care about the Star Coyote she's a pitiful excuse for a warrior. She has no sense of honour and nobility and those who compare her to the Blood Jaguar do not see the Blood Jaguar's true talent for what it is!" Xena stepped forward so she was close to the jaguar god. She sneered meeting his surprised gaze. "The Star Coyote you mean Akemi don't you, you sick bastard?" Tezcatlipoca stared at the Warrior Princess feeling the shock hit home fully she was alive! He raised a clawed hand. "I'm shocked that you survived Warrior Princess, here I was thinking that you were dead."

Xena moved a step closer watching as Huitzilopochtli pushed his weapon further in to the battered god's neck. She raised her arm moving her fingers. "Oh yes I'm alive it's amazing what you can do when your lover has friends in high places." She moved her fingers again. "As you can see they fixed the damage you caused." Tezcatlipoca smirked slightly. "Shame I was hoping you'd died along with her." Xena snarled aloud leaning forward. "What makes you think she's still dead?" She felt a cruel smile form as she leaned closer. "After all you gods have something known as the ethereal myth which works really well on dead people."

Huitzilopochtli pressed his weapons tip in harder. "Answer her question what was the message!?" Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze trying to ignore the pain as he turned meeting Xena's ice cold gaze. "The Star Coyote sends you all a message she has stolen Quetzalcoatl's prize which is the Blood Jaguar sister." He turned enjoying the look of surprise as it spread over Xena's face and a few of the other gods. He turned back eyeing Huitzilopochtli. "She sends you all her regards from Teotihuacán and if the Blood Jaguar is alive." He turned back to Xena his mocking laugher hitting the air "Which she isn't, to say that she's waiting for her in the temple of C'thulon."

Xena looked up sharply. "Where is Teotihuacán?" Itzli stepped forward watching as the Xena turned to look at him. "It's the birth place of the gods." Xochiquetzal turned sharply. "One of my men told me that they'd seen the Star Coyote entering the elder god's city along with a skeleton warrior. I had no idea that she was going to capture Gabrielle's sister if I'd known I would have, had my men stop her." Tezcatlipoca eyed his ex wife. "You won't be able to stop her no god can, not anymore." He laughed again enjoying the mocking sound. "Your all going to loose control over everything its only a matter of time before what she's done starts to shake these lands and the lands of the lesser gods!"

Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he slammed his foot down on the jaguar god's shoulder causing his laughter to end as he howled in pain. "My patience with you has almost ended. If you wish to live then you will tell me what the Star Coyote is doing in the elder god's city!" Tezcatlipoca felt his teeth grind together as he spoke. "She's bringing about the end of time." Huitzilopochtli eyed him for a long moment. "You are talking about C'thulon's device that can control time are you not, the one that can only be controlled by mortal hands?" Tezcatlipoca eyed him. "I'm surprised you'd even know about it, after all you were born centuries later after it had been shut down." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "My mother Coatlicue told me about it, she said that I should know about its power so I could safe guard my people against it should anything happen."

Tezcatlipoca looked up slightly. "Your mother's true form is utterly hideous, how Mixcoatl ever came to love her the way he does I'll never know." Huitzilopochtli looked up seeing the confusion on the other god's faces. Only Chantico had been around when he had been born. Xochiquetzal and her twin brother had been born after his mother and father had ascended. He turned eyeing Tezcatlipoca in disgust. "My mother may not be the most beautiful of the first none human gods but she has by far the most beautiful and powerful soul. She carries the true source of life and death with in her very body." He snarled as he slammed his foot in the other gods shoulder ignoring his howl of pain. "If she were still here she would eat you alive for that remark."

He eased up his weapon running it down Tezcatlipoca's chest watching as the blood ran free as the razor tip cut in deep. "You forget that my mother has the power to destroy and recreate gods. She can consume you just as you consume mortals and then use what's left off you to feed any new god growing with in her body." He smiled slightly as he watched Tezcatlipoca open his jaw slightly as the realized that this was no joke. "How do you think it is that I was born so quickly and grew up so fast? Not all of my brothers and sisters were killed by my hand, some met there end when she consumed them and they were powerless to stop her." He narrowed his gaze. "Their consumed powers made it so I could be born instantly and grow up so fast enough to protect her from my remaining brothers and sisters. Afterwards she taught me every thing I needed to know and if you ever curse her name again I will see that you are forced in front of her. She is a kind loving person but she does not take kindly to those who would be cruel over her outward appearance you would do well to remember that!"

End of part 101

Silvermoonlight

Coatlicue appearance looks like walking serpent humanoid in her myth it says that she consumes everything. Yet despite this terrifying appearance she is a very loving mother who cares deeply for her children.


	102. Realms Of Fire And Blood

_REALMS OF FIRE AND BLOOD_

Akemi watched as the purple and red light faded away once more revealing the huge room of the temple with its tall pillars. She shrugged her shoulders trying to get rid of the ache in them. She eyed Ehecatl who tensed his shoulders slightly as he stepped away from the other two warriors and the Blood Jaguar's sister who all looked around in confusion. Tlaloc stopped in mid motion as he turned staring at the huge room all around him with it massive walls all covered in imagery. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he looked at the huge golden and jewelled calendar with its floating sections. These sections had thirteen crystal skulls all with red and white glowing eyes while a single golden skull was close to the centre.

He turned only to find him self staring at six floating circles all coated in gold and gemstone. He felt his eyes dart as he looked around feeling even more confused where in hell where they? This wasn't another god's keep and it sure as hell didn't bare any resemblance to anything he'd read about. The floating calendar with its pendent at the centre was even more confusing. He turned eyeing Amoxtli whose confusion was slowly turning to realization. He stopped still ignoring the sudden stinging in his left eye as he turned to her seeing that Lila was doing the same. He was sure that Amoxtli had the answers he could see it in her eyes.

Amoxtli looked as truth of the calendar hit home, she had only seen a sketch of it long ago when she had been a living child she had always remembered it. She had snuck in to the scroll library with her friends and had seen this ancient torn piece of scroll open on the table, two priests had been arguing over. There argument was over who should own it as it was a priceless scroll one of the few in Mexica which showed C'thulon's mighty time device. She'd become afraid as they started to fight and had fled not looking back. She had come to remember the image so clearly with its floating parts and fourteen skulls. In her later existence she had come to know that it was to do an ancient myth from the city of Teotihuacán.

This myth told of a device so powerful it could change things. That was all she'd heard but she had always assumed that it was a myth, which had no real truth. Her gaze drifted upwards to the pillar of light flowing upwards and the red light flowing downward from the calendar, it was all true it had to be what else could this be? She turned eyeing the Star Coyote who was reloading her strange hand held weapon. "I don't know whether to be really impressed or really disgusted at you." She moved a step closer. "How did you even accomplish this? I thought no mortal hand could turn on the great creation of the elder god!"

Akemi shook her head as pulled up her musket. "It was really easy, but I've had a very long time to work it all out." Tlaloc blinked as he stepped forward. "This is the creation of the elder god?!" Akemi eyed him disgust. "You're so quick." She stepped forward. "I turned it on and right now I have control of time its self." She flipped the pistol in her hand. "How else do you think I was able to get this?" Amoxtli breathed in feeling the panic hit home. "You can't do that you can't control time it's forbidden!" Ehecatl laughed enjoying how mocking his laugher sounded as he turned to her. "You're as small minded as I used to be, you just don't get it do you?"

He turned eyeing the device. "This device is as powerful as the elder god himself he can't stop what we are both doing here, no one can. We can do what ever we please with time!" Tlaloc raised his hand. "Do what ever you please look at what you're doing? Its insane you can not change what you please in time and expect to get away with it!" Akemi shook her head. "I already have changed what I please and believe me when I say your descendants have no future, because the whole of Mexica is going to burn." She smiled enjoying the shock as it spread across his face. "Your gods will abandon you and you will all be wiped out by a force you can not stop no matter what you do."

Amoxtli stepped forward. "If that's true then why steal Lila, she's no threat to you in time?" Akemi felt a cruel smile form. "Tell me you're not that dense? Because I thought it was really obvious." She turned eyeing the Greek girl so that was her name Lila. "Lila is going to help me she's going to make it so that the Blood Jaguar never existed." Lila stepped in front of both Tlaloc and Amoxtli she could feel an ugly knot twisting in her stomach. "What do you mean never existed? Akemi narrowed her gaze. "I'm going to make sure that your sister dies before she ever gets born." She smirked slightly. "Let's just say your mother is going to have a very unfortunate miscarriage."

She looked up enjoying the look of horror as it spread across Lila's face. "But don't worry you'll still be born I'm sure, the only difference is you'll be an only child." Lila narrowed her gaze trying to grasp the words what the lunatic Japanese's woman was truly saying. "You're going to kill my sister?" Akemi moved a step closer. "Yes, frankly I'd thought you'd be happy about that, I mean your only here because of her." Lila sneered slightly. "I'm here because of you! Weren't you listening to the first time around, you caused all this?" Akemi eyed her for a long moment. "It may have skipped your notice Lila, but that person you call your sister isn't your sister, she's from a different time!"

Lila looked up slightly. "No as a matter of fact that hasn't skipped my notice I know exactly who and what she is. As much as I've tried and deny it the truth is simple. I don't condone what she does and how evil, cruel and brutal she is despite this she is still my sister. Because of that I will still protect her from people like you." Akemi laughed enjoying how mocking her laugher sounded as she came to stand in front of her. "You can't even protect yourself." She poked the musket harshly in to her stomach. "So tell me Lila what chance do you stand of stopping me? From where I'm standing it really looks like you don't have a choice."

Lila met her dark brown gaze. "I do have a choice!" Akemi snarled aloud as she pulled the pistol up to her face. "No you don't have a choice and I'll tell you why you don't have one. If you choose not to do as I say right here right now I will hurt you! I'm assuming you've had enough time to find out about pain is since you arrived in Mexica." She sneered slightly. "How ever Quetzalcoatl did hurt you in his keep I'll hurt you so much more! Let me also make it very clear that if you still don't comply with me, those two little guarding post you call friends are both going to die. If it hasn't come to your attention they are almost living now and it won't be long before I can kill them!" She leaned closer enjoying the look of uncertainty and shock as it spread over Lila's face. "Believe me when I say that I will kill them because their lives are forfeit at this moment in time!" She leaned closer pushing the pistol savagely under her chin. "So we can ether do this the really hard or the easy way, that will be your one and only choice!"

8

Gabrielle felt her gaze drift upwards over the spire of light it had to be huge if she could see it even from this distance. There was something very mesmerizing about it. It seemed outer worldly as if it was not meant to be here in this place right here and right now. No that wasn't it, it was the feeling of familiarity. Why was it so familiar though? She'd never seen it before in her life she didn't even know what it was, she moved a step closer. Why was she so drawn to it? It was beautiful to look at she wasn't going to deny that all she could really fathom was that its light had some kind of power which was emanating outwards. "It must be huge if we can see it from here."

Xochipilli looked up sharply eyeing the huge spire of light what the hell was it? He'd never seen anything like it before but every part of him was telling him that it wasn't good. Spires like these didn't come out of on where and his gut was telling him that it was in the direction of Teotihuacán which made him feel even more unnerved. He looked at Gabrielle she might be mortal but if anything she was right about the size it had to be massive and the fact that it was breaking the clouds and going in to the heavens themselves showed that it had to have phenomenal power. Power that couldn't even be measured he moved forward gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're right that is a huge spire."

He turned looking at her for a long moment. "It shouldn't be here though and I feel that we will need to tell the others about it quickly." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I understand." Xochipilli shook his head. "I'm sorry I know that you deserve to spend more time here." Gabrielle slowly met his gaze. "No I'm just happy that I got see this place, it makes me feel privileged." She leaned over running her fingers over one of the flowers. "It reminds me of a time when I was younger in my other life when I used to spend time just enjoying the flowers." Xochipilli leaned over slightly. "Why did you stop?" Gabrielle carried on moving her fingers over the Yellow Torches petals. "I took the warriors path."

Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "You can always go back to smelling the flowers there will be a time and a place." Gabrielle felt a sad smile form on her face. "I doubt that, I'm not that person anymore." Xochipilli leaned over picking the flower up and putting it carefully in to her hands. "I believe you can be that person again." Gabrielle stared at the flower in her hands she breathed in deeply. "How can I ever be that person again? I kill people it's all I've become good for in these past few seasons of my life." Xochipilli shook his head as he put his hand under hers. "I think you just need to find that part of you again and I feel once you do every thing will finally fall in to place once more."

He eased up his other hand watching as a steam of multicoloured light hit the flower in her hands. It would keep it alive and perfectly intact for a very long time. "You should never stop believing that you can find that part of your soul, you of all people deserve to find it." He carefully closed her hands around the flower. "When all this is over I believe that you will find the peace that you seek in your life." Gabrielle looked up slowly. "How?" Xochipilli moved his other hand rubbing her back gently. "Let Xena help you, I think she wants to help you find yourself again." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "I know she wants to, I'm just afraid to let her in, I'm afraid of how things are going to be in the future and how they'll change." Xochipilli moved his hand to her shoulder. "She loves you through and through Gabrielle, you need to let her in and trust her." He leaned forward. "She only wants what's best for you, I also believe that she really wants everything to change and that is going to be good for the both of you." Gabrielle looked at the flower in her hand for a long moment she let her eyes drift over its beautiful petals. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as she pushed it in to her leather gauntlet before turning to look at him. "Thank you."

8

Xena looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli's golden gaze. "What does he mean by time device?" Huitzilopochtli looked up getting ready to speak only to stop as Xochipilli appeared close by with Gabrielle in a shower of multicoloured flowers. He breathed in deeply watching as Gabrielle stepped away the shock spreading across her face as she caught sight of Tezcatlipoca. Tezcatlipoca roared only to feel the painful sting of the sun gods axe he pulled his clawed hand ignoring the pain as he met her surprised gaze. "You're dead! I saw you die!" Gabrielle stepped closer to him feeling her eyes dart for a moment before she refocused her thoughts. "Well I'm not dead and it's all thanks to ethereal myth."

Tezcatlipoca sneered watching as a cold smile slowly spread across the Warrior Princess's face. He didn't know what was worse, being beaten up by Chantico again or having to watch the dark haired warrior woman gloat over the fact that her lover was still alive. He breathed in deeply eyeing her. "Answer something for me Warrior Princess because I'm curious?" He found himself sneering as he spoke. "You don't have the right equipment to pleasure your lover she can't bare your children which makes her useless in terms of continuing your line. So why did you even bother to bring her back at all?" Xena took a step forward she could see the anger as it spread across Chantico's face obviously the goddess saw this as a very personal stab at her own relationship as well.

She looked at him for a long moment before speaking, keeping her voice even. "Bastard, I don't care that she can't bare my children or that I don't have the equipment to give her children. To answer your question though I'm with her because she's all that matters to me." Tezcatlipoca laughed. "Oh that so pathetically cryptic, I'm not impressed." The next moment turned to agony as a ball of lava suddenly hit him in the face causing him to howl in pain. Chantico watched as he used his clawed hand to wipe the still red hot lava of his snout. It turned to hot ash and then black dust as it hit the floor. He held his snout trying to take the burning pain.

Chantico sneered slightly eyeing the jaguar god who was in pain. "I found her answer very much to the point you bastard, so should you." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Thanks." Chantico turned slightly. "Don't mention it." She moved past her sitting her self back down on Xochiquetzal's throne. Huitzilopochtli put his axe back in place against Tezcatlipoca's throat. "Tell the Blood Jaguar your message!" He sneered poking the weapon in harder. "Now before I do something that will really put you in a lot more pain!" Tezcatlipoca turned eyeing the Blood Jaguar who gave her lover a smile, before she turned to look at him her face becoming unreadable. "The Star Coyote sends you a message Blood Jaguar."

Gabrielle stepped closer he was talking about Akemi she felt her hand instantly form a fist as she tried to stop the feeling of rage which began to burn in the pit of her stomach. She spoke feeling her teeth grind together in the process. "Go on." Tezcatlipoca smiled slightly ignoring the burning sensation on his nose. "She has stolen Quetzalcoatl's prize and she's waiting for you at the temple of C'thulon." Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment feeling his words slowly sink in. She looked up feeling her eyes dart as she tried desperately to keep her voice even. "So your telling me is that, that bitch has my sister and that she's in Teotihuacán?" Tezcatlipoca felt a smile form. "That sums it up perfectly."

Gabrielle put a hand on her face pushing her hair back in frustration, this was just great! She had wanted Akemi to be seriously wounded, she'd hoped that when she'd stabbed her in the back that it had been enough to paralyse her or break something permanently. She could still hear her last mocking words in her mind saying, don't feel bad I'll take good care of Xena for you. There were very few moments in her life when she'd felt such intense anger and that had been one of them. She breathed trying to control the feeling of desperation and anger. She closed her eyes feeling an odd calm fill her senses allowing her to focus once more which. This strange feeling gave her a sense of inner strength.

She opened eyes turned slowly to jaguar god who was looking at her in confusion. "Why did she take my sister to the birth place of the gods?" Tezcatlipoca sneered as he looked up. "I don't know, she just wanted me to tell you the message." Gabrielle moved a step closer to him she wasn't afraid of him in fact just like Ares she didn't care right that he was a god. "Yes you do know." Tezcatlipoca looked up watching as for just an instant the green eyes seemed to glow as she came to stand fully over him. Gabrielle eyed his furry chest which was missing its pendent. The room became so quite around her as she leaned forward her calm voice once more breaking the silence. "Don't be a fool, your not in any position to play games, there are four gods here who really want you dead."

She felt a smile form. "This is a game that you can't hope to win and we both know that. So you can ether leave here alive or you can die, so ask yourself which is in your best interest?" Tezcatlipoca eyed her for a long moment why wasn't she angry anymore? Why wasn't she afraid, it was so unlike the Blood Jaguar to be this calm? There was something about that which he didn't like, not because it scared him but more because he couldn't work out her next move. She was looking right in to his eyes and he couldn't read her emotions. She was normally so readable that was what had always made the Blood Jaguar you could always tell what her next violent role of the dice was going to be.

He raised a clawed hand eyeing her. "She has control of time she merged my pendent with her own and now she's turned on C'thulon's device." Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "The spire outside, that's the device isn't it?" Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply. "What spire outside?" Xochipilli put a hand on his chest. "There's a huge spire off white light going up to the heavens." Huitzilopochtli turned back eyeing Tezcatlipoca in disgust. "C'thulon will destroy you for turning the time device on!" Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "I didn't turn it on! The Star Coyote turned it on I was just sent here to give you this message!" Xena stepped forward looking at the jaguar god. "Wait so let me get this straight, Akemi or the Star Coyote as you all call her has the ability to travel through time?"

Tezcatlipoca laughed slightly eyeing her. "Oh you're so perceptive." Xena sneering at him before turning away to meet her lover's calm gaze. "And this time device is in, what is the place called again?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "They call it Teotihuacán or the birth place of gods it's where C'thulon created the first gods of Mexica." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly meeting Xena light blue gaze. "Our grandparents were born in that city they lived there among the first humans and demons for eons. C'thulon feared that the mortals would help the gods and use his device of time against him. So he got rid of everyone in the city including his children and sealed up the device of time for good."

Xena looked at him for a long moment. "What do mean when you say he feared mortals would help the gods?" Tezcatlipoca smirked slightly as he eyed the warrior woman. "Is it just me or are you just a little dense Warrior Princess?" Huitzilopochtli snarled slightly as he eyed him. "You say one more rude remark and I will do to you, what I did to Xochipilli!" Xochipilli eyed the jaguar god. "You wouldn't want him to do what he did to me to you it was very painfully on my private parts." He turned slowly to Xena ignoring the sun gods look of surprise. "From the myth I've heard that the device of time can only be turned on by mortal hands but those who turn it on will truly feel C'thulon's wraith."

Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "Yes that's true they will unsure his wraith but as the device grows more powerful the more difficult it becomes for him to stop it working, at full power it matches his own. There's more though my father told me that it brings about a terrible fate that effects the power of every god in this world but I have no idea what that effect is." Tezcatlipoca felt a smile form oh this was just so rich. "I could tell you that but you'd have to let me live and you'd have to tell me what your all doing here gathering in this place as social gatherings are forbidden." Huitzilopochtli looked down slightly. "You don't know the answer you are just trying to save what is left of your hide!"

End of part 102

Silvermoonlight


	103. Condemned To Eternal Darkness

_CONDEMNED TO ETERNAL DARKNESS_

Tezcatlipoca eyed Huitzilopochtli for a long moment he still had one card to play here and it would be a card that the sun god wouldn't like. The fact of the matter was that if Chantico got her way he'd die and if Huitzilopochtli got his way he might never be able to have sex again as long as he lived. He looked up slightly meeting the sun gods gaze. "Oh but I do, you see know the effects because your father is my father. Way before you were born he mentioned what happens when device is turned on to me. In fact this is the second time I've seen it working the first was when I was no more than a child."

Huitzilopochtli snarled ignoring the surprised looks on the others faces. "You are lying we are not related!" Tezcatlipoca turned sharply. "Oh but we are little brother. I was your father's first son, the son he loathed, because I was born evil. He never spoke of me to any of the other gods I became his dirty shameful secret!" He raised a clawed finger. "Then he had Quetzalcoatl who he adored and then you, he loved you the most though you were his precious son whose destiny was to become king of gods. That was until Quetzalcoatl found out that he really enjoyed being evil rather than kind." He ground his teeth together. "Quetzalcoatl and I were his failures you were his trophy son, he showered you with everything and anything you desired."

Huitzilopochtli looked at the jaguar god for a long moment. "Why would tell me this now, we've faced off before you had your chance then why keep this quite until now?" Tezcatlipoca narrowed his gaze. "If I had told you then you would have killed me outright because you would have seen me a threat to your father's throne which you've always wanted!" He lay back thrashing his tail violently. "Just as you would have killed Quetzalcoatl, you were always so desperate to please our father, even after he ascended in to the heavens. As much as you want to deny it there is no point you and I are brothers the only difference is that we have a different mother."

Huitzilopochtli looked at him for a long moment. "You slept with Itzpapalotl my grandmother didn't you?" Tezcatlipoca turned looking down in disgust. "Technically she's your grandmother not mine I have my own grandmother on my mothers side. To answer your question though yes I did and not to insult you but she's a bitch and I'd really love to kill her." Huitzilopochtli looked at him for a long moment. "Then for once we share the same opinion." He eyed the lesser god who looked utterly disgusted by that confession. None of the other gods in this room were showing any real interest in Tezcatlipoca's open truth but then they had all grown up hearing about his vile sexual conquests.

Xochiquetzal's had, had to be part of them unwillingly and Chantico had, been forced to take the pain of hearing about her lovers suffering while being unable to help her. He breathed in deeply as little as he wanted to do this there was a very real plan forming in his mind. He slowly eased his axe away putting his foot on his brother's chest. "You want to know what's going on here then I'll tell you." He breathed in deeply. "We are plotting to overthrow Quetzalcoatl you are looking at a formed alliance of gods willing to do what ever it takes to get him of the throne." He eased up his axe putting it against his brother nose. "Now I believe it's your turn to tell us what the device of time effects are."

Tezcatlipoca eyed the sun god something was going on here he was sure of it more because he had expected to be died right now. "Okay, little brother if you need to know so badly. The device of time affects everything un-dead, skeleton warriors become living again their souls will be freed from their bones and those with fake flesh will become real again and will draw breath once more." He felt his smile widen. "That isn't the worst part though oh now that's just the mere start. Every hell and every heaven will open up in this land and the lands of the lesser gods. The demons and angels will be tossed out in to the lands of the living where they'll fight out their battles. Worst of all there are serious reputations for all living mortals.

He laughed slightly. "If they die they'll be stuck in limbo because no one will be there to take them to right place after their death because those beings that are meant to take them there will be fighting on the mortal plane. The gods in every land will be powerless to stop it only when the device is turned off will this end until then its not going to be pleasant." Huitzilopochtli eyed him. "So Akemi is causing this every time she tampers with time?" Tezcatlipoca looked up. "Yes and no, the device draws it power from all the heavens and hells created by gods. Her leaping through time just makes it worse, but even if she didn't jump it would still cause the same effects but it would be much slower. Problem is that she already jumped to another time and jumped back so it's not looking good right now and I have feeling that she'll jump again very soon."

He raised a clawed hand pointing it at the Blood Jaguar. "Which means your future prospects may not be so good." Huitzilopochtli looked up eyeing Chantico. "I have heard that you have a godly collar a very special one you built by your own hand, may I borrow it?" Chantico breathed in deeply. "What makes you think I still have that torture collar?" Xochiquetzal turned moving over to one of the stands with pottery on it she put her hand in side one of the vases. "Oh so that's what it is..." She slowly eased out the beautiful golden collar which had weaving patterns of silver and red jade woven in to the thick gold. "I thought it was decorative."

She turned ignoring the utter shock in the other woman's eyes. "Because it looks so beautiful like all the other things you make." She moved forward watching as the taller woman took it from her hand. "I thought it was a piece for clothing." Chantico eyed her for a long moment feeling the utter confusion hit home. "How the hell did you get this? My city was destroyed my keep was in pieces." Xochiquetzal put a hand on her arm. "I'll tell you later now is not the right time." Chantico eased out the dagger of treasures pushing it in to the centre of the collar and turning it slowly which caused the collar to snap open. She smirked turning the rest of the cold and jade square patterns one after the other.

She felt a cruel smile form as a line of long double edged knives with in the collar shot out. She eyed Huitzilopochtli. "It's quite painful, in fact the more you squirm the longer these daggers get." The daggers clicked back in to place she turned throwing it watching as Huitzilopochtli caught it. "Its really painful just clicks it in place best of all is that only my godly item can open it, who ever puts the collar on also controls the punishment." Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he grabbed Tezcatlipoca forcing the collar in place ignoring his howl of pain as it clamed shut. He eyed his brother smiling slightly. "I think you know what I am going to say, so allow me to cut to chase. You want Itzpapalotl to suffer so do I and I am also sure that you're here because you also want Quetzalcoatl to be knocked off his throne just as we do."

He pulled his foot away watching as the jaguar god sat up painfully. "Problem is I do not trust you and as you have caused Xochiquetzal and Chantico so much pain. I really need insurance that you will not cause any more pain so you are going to wear this and if you cause any more trouble this collar will start working." He breathed in deeply. "If you betray us then you will pay the price and that will be pain, the pain of feeling this collar kill you slowly. So you can choose to obey or disobey. I believe if you are as smart as you seem you will not obey." He tapped the collar. "To disobey after all just may cut of the flow of blood to your brain."

Xena gave Gabrielle a slight smile as she turned watching as Huitzilopochtli stood up fully, she felt her smile fade. Frankly the thought of Tezcatlipoca having daggers cutting in to his throat was very fitting since the bastard liked to make others suffer. Now he'd no doubt find out that any stupid move might cost him his life. The collar was meant for killing that was its design and purpose and she was not really surprised that the goddess of fire had it around. Sometimes there was always a need to have some special thing even if you didn't use it. You could at least be safe with knowing that you had it around for a situation like this one.

Huitzilopochtli turned grabbed the collar forcing Tezcatlipoca on to his knees. "I am going to assume that the Star Coyote told Quetzalcoatl that she had taken Gabrielle's sister?" Tezcatlipoca breathed in deeply trying to ignore the pain in his neck. He had been able to read the Star Coyote's thoughts after she'd freed him and he had done so just in case he needed the information for a later time. He looked up slightly. "Yes she has I read her thoughts that she intended to tell him, by writing a message on his wall in human blood just to mock him. Before I came here I saw her friend one of my ex warriors by the name of Ehecatl taking blood from a dead body so she could do so. I doubt that it'll be long before Quetzalcoatl and his little friend, finds her message."

Huitzilopochtli pulled him up savagely on to his feet. "What little friend are you referring to?" Tezcatlipoca felt a smile form. "You remember Manaia don't you the lesser guardian from Te Ika a Maui? The gender switching fish eagle that once had sex with him before he returned to his own little land." Huitzilopochtli looked at him for a long moment. "I see well if my memory serves me well Manaia was held prisoner back then. He is probably being held prisoner once more by our brother this means that we can free him when the right moment comes." He let go watching as his older brother stumbled back. "What is important is that Quetzalcoatl will be forced to take our bait."

He turned to Gabrielle who was looking down in deep through. "As I understand it he wanted the godly items for your sister and with out your sister he had no bargaining chip, so he will do everything to get her back." Gabrielle nodded. "Yes that's right the godly items were what I had to give him and then he'd give her back to me." Huitzilopochtli put his hand on his chin looking at the others. "We can use this to our advantage we can be waiting for him in the elder god's city." He felt a cruel smile form. "We can use the entire force of our combined powers to bring him to his knees." Xena looked up sharply. "How do we, fit in to all this?"

Huitzilopochtli turned putting a hand on her shoulder. "Our plan is that you will go in to the city before we do, if we all appear together it will attract far too much attention from Quetzalcoatl's spies. If he knows that you have both arrived in the city first it will give him even more reason to go as he will want Gabrielle." Ares turned eyeing the sun god. "So you're basically going to use Gabrielle as bait, how original." He ignored the look of disgust on Xena's face as he folded his arms. Huitzilopochtli sneered slightly. "In essence yes, but no harm will come to her, we gods can not enter the elder god's temple, great harm will come to us if we do."

Ares put his hand on his sword hilt. "Well hope for your sake that, that's true." He turned looking at Gabrielle. "I'd really hate for you to screw up twice in one day." Gabrielle turned eyeing Ares, she had seen him when she'd come in to the room but up until now she had ignored him so she could concentrate on what was going on. She was surprised that for once he had called her by name he normally called her Blondie followed by some snide remark. May be was being quite because he was in the sun gods presence and feared being punished by him again. She breathed in deeply as she looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli's unsure gaze. "I'll do it, I'll be the bait."

Huitzilopochtli eased out his hand. "You don't have to do this Gabrielle I don't want to put you in danger, you have suffered enough." Gabrielle looked down letting her eyes trace the floor she felt Xena put a hand on her arm. "No I'm fine with your plan, if Quetzalcoatl wants me so then let him think that I'm there for the taking." Xena moved slightly so she was standing in front of her. "He's right you don't have to do this Gabrielle let me be the bait I'm just as valuable as your sister in his eyes." She turned eyeing Tezcatlipoca in disgust. "I mean he was stupid enough to tell me that I'm apparently very highly prized just because I'm your lover."

Gabrielle looked up meeting her light blue eyes as she the taller woman's face her as she eased up her hand running it through the long dark hair. "No Xena you know this is how it has to be. I killed his twelve elite warriors and now I have to use that to lore him to the city, even if I'm not the one who confronts him." She watched as the conflict started to burn in her lovers eyes. "We both know that I'm right, I have to be the bait." Xena took in a deep breath as she looked up there was no denying it her lover was right. She would go with her choice regardless of what she wanted she took hold of the younger woman's hand kissing it gently. "Your right Gabrielle so let's do this your way."

8

Manaia moved down the steps feeling the vibration as Quetzalcoatl's tail smashed in to the wall once more. He moved around the corner making sure that he was silent as he turned to the huge serpent god. He could see the message on the wall written in human blood and the words which allowed him to put everything together. Some one had stolen the young girl who had not been from Mexican they had also taken his elite guard and freed his brother in one swoop. No doubt this was humiliating to Quetzalcoatl. He was a god who was very self absorbed and this must have put a terrible dent in his ego. Who ever had done this was truly in a league all there own. People didn't just walk in to the feathered serpent keep and leave it alive.

It was obvious to him now that the girl had great importance and that was why she had been here to start with. He moved in to the room watching as the larger god stopped. His huge tail was now curling around as he tensed trying to control his rage which was still burning very violently. He moved a closer being very careful as he thought through his next words. "Who is the Star Coyote and why did she take the young woman and your elite guards from you?" Quetzalcoatl turned sharply eyeing the other god. "She's a mortal, a weak little mortal! I don't know how she did this only one other mortal has ever gotten in and out of my temple alive!"

He flicked out his tongue. "And I had her sister!" Manaia moved a clawed finger over the decorative surface of the floor. "The Blood Jaguar, I've heard you speak off her, but I feel I have to question you taking her sister. Why would you do such a thing to start with?" Quetzalcoatl shook his feathered mane slightly. "I took the little bitch's sister because she has my godly items." He swung his clawed hand around sending the pillows flying across the room. "I needed her sister so I could get my godly items back! I need them because I'm loosing my power in Mexica!" Manaia breathed in deeply. "I see." He moved his clawed finger slightly. "Who is the Star Coyote and why would she take the Blood Jaguar's sister from you?"

Quetzalcoatl didn't think as he swung out his tail wrapping it around the others god's midsection pulling him violently towards him. He tightened his coils as he leaned the smaller god his voice hitting the air in a cold whisper. "The Star Coyote did this to mock me! She did this to prove that she has power over me and can take what I value most." He flicked out his tongue running it over the other god's beak in a slow motion. "She knows I have no power in the elder god's city and now she's taunting me." Manaia ignored the sticky saliva as it dripped off his beak. He shivered inwardly how disgusting. "Then would I be right to assume that you will follow her there to get the young woman back despite the danger?"

Quetzalcoatl pulled his head up slightly. "No we will both be following her there! You're going to help me find her!" He pulled his coils even tighter watching as the others gods golden eyes met his. "You see I would not allow any harm to come to you. So you cannot stay here alone you will a target for my enemies they know that I've always had a soft spot for you." Manaia breathed in trying to ignore the strong but firm coils pressing against his scales. He wasn't sure whether to be surprised or disgusted by that comment. It was obvious that the feathered serpent was having a moment of weakness, vile weakness but weakness all the same and he was being a little to open with his comments.

He shook his feathers wings. "I am flattered that you have such a need for me in your moment of uncertainty." Quetzalcoatl eyed him in disgust. "You forget your place Manaia I don't need you I just like having you around." Manaia shifted slightly. "No I think you are telling your self a lie in that matter, I think you do need someone." Quetzalcoatl pulled up his lower coils up wrapping them around the other god's throat squeezing slightly. "Why would I need you? You are no more than a lesser god where as I am king of an empire!" Manaia felt a smile form he ignored the pain in his throat as he looked up. "For the very reason that you are king of the Aztec gods is why you need me and desire me."

He took in a deep breath. "You are a lonely king sitting atop a decaying throne which is now falling all around you. You are afraid of the time when it will all finally fall because then you will be all alone in the dark. A darkness you fear more than your immortal life, you fear it so much that you would rather die than see the day that you live to see your mighty empire fall and another king suite your throne." He shook his head sadly. "You fear that they will suite your throne and you will become a distant memory long forgotten to ages and laughed at by mortal children, men and women. Who will wear your feathers in masks but not to show there loyalty but instead to mock on the stage of myths until the end of time. That is why you have clung to this throne for so long."

He looked up meeting the red eyes which seemed to be studying him intensely. "I feel the truth is that you no longer want the throne of kings because for all your conquests and all your power, you are still alone. That is why you are so full of rage and that is why you push me away when deep down you know that you need me." Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze he wanted to kill the smaller gods for his words. He wanted to destroy him but he couldn't and he knew he couldn't. To destroy him would mean that he would be left alone again and he hated being alone. He would allow this little outburst because he needed someone else around, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

He eased him self free un-wrapping his coil from Manaia's throat as he turned to look at the walls bloody writing again. "You shall accompany me to the city of the elder god." Manaia looked up catching the slight hint of pain in the red eyes it was the first time he'd seen the feathered serpent show open weakness. He eased his body up but didn't free it fully from the snake god's coils he shouldn't feel pity for the feathered serpent but he did. He was the loneliest god he'd ever know despite that he was by far the most violent and disgusting. May be he felt more sympathy because he had now seen the other gods open pain and that made him no longer seem so powerful and cruel.

He moved his clawed fingers if the king of the Aztec gods one of the most powerful gods in existence could feel pain then may be he could be more than he believed him self to be. The feathered serpent had not always been this way he had heard a rumour that centuries ago he had been good and honest. Obviously something had made him unhappy and caused him to change direction starting his horrific path of blood. He wasn't going to lie to himself a part of him wanted to see the face of that noble and powerful serpent god that had once been. He shook his feathered head as looked up meeting the dark red gaze which was looking down in deep thought. "I will go with you to the elder god's city."

End of part 103

Silvermoonlight


	104. As The Darkness Falls

_AS THE DARKNESS FALLS AND THE LIGHT FADES AWAY_

Lila felt the pistol push harder under her chin she swallowed looking at Tlaloc and Amoxtli who were raising there weapons. She looked in to Akemi's eyes what she wouldn't give to know what her sister knew at this moment. Then she would be able to hurt her but the sad truth was that she had no combat skills and she was at this bitch's mercy. She narrowed her gaze feeling the cold metal under her chin she raised her hand watching as Tlaloc Amoxtli stopped still. She turned looking in to Akemi's dark gaze. "I hope my sister is alive and when she comes for you, I hope she kills you." Akemi sneered slightly. "For a peasant girl you're very bold."

She shrugged slightly. "I guess it must be your mother she obviously gives birth to loud mouths who just have to annoy people and don't know when to quit." She felt a smile form. "As much as I hate your sister I admired her passion for getting the things she wanted. She was the best at what she did. That is after all why they called her Blood Jaguar, because when she was done she was covered in the blood of her enemies." She sneered slightly. "It doesn't paint that great of a picture when you think about it, does it? Frankly if she had been my sister I'd be ashamed." She felt a cruel smile form. "So you should be happy that I'm about to wipe her out of existence." Lila looked at her for a long moment. "Have you always been this out of your mind, or is it a new faze you're going through?"

Akemi snarled as she leaned forward. "You are starting to really annoy me and unless you want to loose your teeth one by one you'll listen and you'll listen well! I need you to tell me when your sister was born and if don't tell me I'm going to shoot one of your friends! As I've said before they are becoming living which means that can be hurt very badly or even die." Lila breathed in deeply eyeing Tlaloc and Amoxtli she could see that the other warrior now had his strange weapon pointed at them. Akemi didn't think as she grabbed the young woman's face roughly with her other hand. "You have never had any ones blood on your hands, so I'll let you in on a little secret it's not a nice feeling it twists an ugly knot in your stomach."

She felt her grin widen. "It's almost as awful as when you make your first kill and it's just as painful. I highly doubt that you want this feeling on your conscience because if your little friends die today it will be on your hands." She took in a deep breath. "So you're going to tell right now when your sister was born?" She clicked the flintlock back as she narrowed her gaze. "Don't you dare lie to me ether every time you lie they get very badly hurt." Lila felt the other woman let go of her face. Every part of her felt like it was on fire with uncertainty she felt her eyes dart she didn't want this to happen to her sister as much as she found it hard to say she loved Gabrielle.

She lowered her gaze painfully that was the truth thought wasn't it she did love Gabrielle despite all her wrongs she would never stop being her sister no matter what time or place she was from. It had just taken her far to long to see this as she'd been too wrapped up in her anger and hated to truly give it the time and thought. Akemi turned eyeing Ehecatl. "Okay start with the female warrior!" Lila didn't think as she turned in panic. "No please don't do that!" Akemi sneered slightly. "Let me make this really simple you get to five and then she looses the ability to have children! So start talking right now!" She eased up her hand. "Five…four…three…"

Lila looked up sharply feeling the pain hit her chest as the words came out. "She was born twenty one seasons ago." Akemi smirked enjoying the look of pain on the young woman's face. It was the pain of betraying her own family it was a look she'd remembered seeing on her own face a long time ago after she betrayed her father. Still seeing the look on the cruel bastards face as the blood flowed out of his nose from the pinch was amusing. As was seeing the light fade in his eyes it had felt like a truly joyful moment. She got finally gotten her revenge for her mother sister and grandparents deaths. She felt that she could die with her honour at last.

If only she'd realized that the after life would be cursed and her scum bag of a father would return in demon form to bring his brutality to her once more. If she'd have known that, that would be her curse then she would have thrown her dishonour to the wind and spent the rest of her life having sex with the Warrior Princess every night for the rest of her life. She leaned closer to Lila's ear. "It really hurts doesn't it when you're forced to betray your own family? Don't worry though I've been there you'll get over it in the end. Family are after all throw away things which can be replaced believe me." She laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "As I said before she's not even your real sister you're just killing an impostor, so don't feel bad."

She shoved the pistol up again hearing it smack Lila's jaw hard. "Speaking of which what part of the season was she born in?" Lila blinked feeling the pistol press harder. "Winter…she was born late in winter just before the snow melted." Akemi lowered the musket putting it back in her belt. "Very good, now we can finally get down to business." She didn't think as she grabbed Lila by the hair pulling her towards savagely the altar. "Now all I need is your blood on that sacrificial stone and I can open up on your sister's whole life!" She grabbed her hand slamming it down on to the altar she eased out her dagger watching as the two warriors began to move forward. "You two idiots move another step and I'll slit her throat!"

8

Gabrielle turned looking at Xochiquetzal as she pulled away from Xena. "Where is my horse I'll need if we are going to pull this off?" Itzli breathed in deeply as he moved forward. "Your horse died, its life force was attached to yours." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together she hadn't wanted to hear that. "Great now we are missing a horse." Xena squeezed her lovers arm gently. "Its okay Gabrielle I'm sure we can bring it back to life somehow." Xochiquetzal looked down slightly she slowly eased her pendent free. "Please take my pendent it will bring your dead horse back to life and it will allow you both access to the C'thulon's temple."

Chantico stood up walking forward. "That won't be enough it has to be merged with another godly object, only a combined seal will allow access in side the temple." Tezcatlipoca sneered in disgust as he eyed her. "How the hell do you know that, you weren't born when the temple was made?" Chantico turned eyeing him as she came to stand next to Xochiquetzal. "I like to read temple ruins." She slowly eased the dagger of treasures free she carefully eased the Tlalli pendent free from the other woman's hand studying it for a long moment. She looked up eyeing Tezcatlipoca. "Thanks to you I had a lot of time to look around them, after you left me for dead. Safe to say I found some really old ruins which are as old as you."

She eased the dagger of treasures up above the pendent, frankly she had no idea how this was meant to work. She turned the pendent again carefully checking its contours. Xochiquetzal put a hand on the taller woman's arm. "Are you sure about this? It's just my pendent has no moving parts, none that I've ever seen at least." Chantico turned giving her a smile. "Trust me your pendent has moving parts I just need to find the mayor one." She moved the dagger slowly pressing it in to side of the pattern only to stop. She was looking at this all wrong she moved her finger over her daggers hilt feeling a piece at its centre start to slide.

She watched as it rose up fully out of the hilt which causing the central dagger to spit in to four parts which moved outward like a hand. She blinked as the pendants outer circle began to sink inwards on all four sides. The daggers four clawed parts grabbed hold of these sunken groves sinking in to them creating a clawed bone and gem stone hand which was clutching the pendent. White red and gold light blasted outwards in streams all around her as her dagger locked in to place fully. The hilt twisted on to its side locking in to the chain as the light faded away. She smirked as she eased up the merged pendent. "It looks like my dagger and your pendent are a perfect fit."

Huitzilopochtli stepped forward eyeing the pendent he turned eyeing the fire goddess. "That is impressive." He felt his thoughts turn to a difficult matter turned looking at both Xena and Gabrielle. "I need to ask something of you both and there is no easy way to ask it." He shook his head. "We cannot turn off the elder god's device, but ether one of you can because your mortal and only mortal hands can touch the device." He looked up slightly. "The device will bring hell to this mortal plane and we have no power against it. We beg of you to turn it off before C'thulon awakens. The elder god will not take well to it being turned on and we will all have to face his wraith." Xena looked up slightly. "What do we have to do to shut it down?"

Chantico stepped forward she stopped in front of Gabrielle then carefully placed the pendent in to her hand. "Our merged pendent will get you both inside the temple." She turned meeting Xena's concerned gaze. "As you're both attached spirituality only one of you needs to wear it. Should Itzli come with you he will need to put his hand on one of you, only then can he cross the threshold that protects the room in which the device is sealed in." She looked up slightly. "The Star Coyote will have a merged pendent like this one, you need to find it." Huitzilopochtli breathed in sharply. "None of us have ever seen the time device, but I do know that this merged pendent is at its very heart. You will have to pull it out once it's free the device will shut down."

He looked down slightly. "If you are forced to jump through time you both need to know something very important. Should you end up you jumping in to your own past and someone hurts your younger self you will feel it as well." He breathed in deeply. "You must not tamper with anything in your past C'thulon will know the moment you do so." He eased up his hand. "My hope is that you will not end up in that situation but should it happen you need to be ready for it. Once you have freed the merged pendent from the time devices heart any copies of it will vanish back in to there own time." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she looked up. "We'll turn it off."

Xena turned looking at the younger woman. "Gabrielle are you sure, you want to do this?" Gabrielle breathed in again. "Yes I'm sure we can't allow Akemi to destroy our past or anyone else's." Xena turned slightly her lover statement was true they couldn't allow it the truth was that Akemi was their problem and they needed to stop her. They also needed to get Gabrielle's sister back and ensure that this device was shut down for good. She breathed in feeling the anger start to burn Akemi had effected both there lives very seriously in the past. Her manipulating behaviour needed to be stopped for good and she had no issue with killing her.

In fact a part of her would truly enjoy seeing the light die in the little bitch's eyes. She could feel the painful sting of Gabrielle's death returning in her memories. The look on the younger woman's face as she'd looked at the blood soaked wound which had been made by the katana. She closed her eyes for a spilt second before opening them. "She will be stopped." Itzli moved forward. "I'm coming with you both." Xena eyed him for a long moment she opened her mouth only to close it again. There was no point in even trying to deny Itzli he was their friend and he been with them all the way. She felt a smile form as she looked at him. "Yes you are coming with us because I need you to show us the way."

She folded her arms watching as he smiled. "Now show us where you put Gabrielle's horse bones." Gabrielle slowly eased the pendent over her neck before turning back. "He has my horse's bones?" Xena nodded before turning back to face the others gods. "You all wait until we are inside the temple then you should enter the city as soon as the feathered serpent lands." Xochiquetzal looked up slightly. "I'll tell the others when you land in the city as I can sense Gabrielle through the tattoo as you already know." Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply eyeing the three of them. "You do not have a moment to spare, you have to leave now." Gabrielle nodded before looking up. "What ever Akemi is doing we'll end it."

She looked at the floor for a moment before moving towards the keeps steps, Ohtli and the other warriors stepped back as she walked past she gave them a smile as she carried on moving forward. A part of her was already feeling unsure about this but she knew that they had no choice the events that were now in motion had to be stopped no matter what the cost. Xena moved up the keeps steps following Gabrielle she could see Itzli following them a part of her would have liked to rest longer but it was evident that, that would no longer be possible. She stepped outside looking at the sky above realizing for the first time that it was much darker than it should be.

They had so little time, they couldn't even say good bye, but if what had been said was anything to go by this was no longer about Mexica it was all lands which were being affected by this device of time. She looked up catching sight of Argo who had her saddle on and her full tack, she'd been groomed. She smiled as the horse looked up shorting she walked forward patting her nose watching as the huge feathered wings flapped. "Did you miss me girl?" She heard the low pitched nay as the golden horse tapped her hoof. "I know I was away for a long time I'll try to back much sooner next time."

Gabrielle moved slightly catching sight of all the white bones which had been laid out, she turned to Itzli. "Who laid out the bones?" Itzli gave her a slight smile. "I did, I had a feeling that you'd need them ready for when you were well enough to travel." Gabrielle smiled as she put a hand on his arm. "Thank you." Itzli nodded watching as she stepped closer to him. "I'm always glad to help the both of you." Gabrielle slowly eased her sai blade free from her boot she watched as her lover moved so she was beside her. She didn't think as she ran the sharp end of her blade lightly over her palm ignoring the pain.

She closed her hand only to watch as her lover put her hand over her own, her eyes followed the blood trail as it ran down hitting the horse's skull. The empty sockets instantly lit up with orange light, her calm words hit the air as the bones started to lock back in to each other. "Return to me I need you." Xena looked down seeing insides appeared on the skeleton body in front of her thick muscle started to grow over them all over the body. Dark fur and skin grew back as the horse started to rise to its feet. Two huge bone burst out of its back instantly covering in muscle. She narrowed her gaze realizing that, this hadn't happened before.

She leaned closer watching as the wings fur grew back followed by feathers which mirrored Argos. The huge teeth which had been on the skeleton mouth fell out the horses head pulled back as the flesh and skin reformed on its face along with the mane and tail. Normal teeth grew through taking there place were the others had fallen out. It hit home all at once as she realized the truth of what she was seeing this wasn't an un-dead animal anymore, it was living. This was all the more confirmed by black horse brown eyes forming in the socket and eyelids appearing giving the animal the ability to blink. She stood there as it shook its body snorting loudly in a very normal manner.

It shifted its weight as the original saddle reappeared along with the blanket, bags and mouth bit. She leaned forward running her fingers down the black snout seeing the shock in Gabrielle face. She rubbed the horse's nose. "Your horse is living?" She turned looking at Itzli who pulled his hands up as the confusion hit home. "Why has this happened?" Gabrielle put her hand on the pendent looking at her horse. "It's the merged pendent Xochiquetzal's power can bring things back from the dead but Chantico's makes it real as anything else." Xena eyed the younger woman as she stepped away she turned eased herself back in to Argo's saddle getting comfortable.

Her gaze shifted as Itzli got in to the saddle behind her, she eyed him for a long moment before turning to the younger woman who was getting back in her horses saddle. "That makes sense." She watched as her lover moved her horse so it was next to Argo she felt a smile form as the golden mare leaned over nudging the stallion's dark nose. She felt her smile fade as she looked at the light spire which was now very noticeable in the darkening sky. "How do you suppose Akemi found out about the god's time device?" Gabrielle looked at the spire of light before looking down at her saddle. "She's resourceful and she's been in Mexica for a long time or so she said right before she knocked one of my teeth out."

Xena sneered slightly. "Long enough to rot her brain…" Gabrielle turned to her lover feeling her gaze dart as she tried to think of how to pose her next question. "Xena we might have to kill her and I know that you used to care for her…" Xena turned pulling up her finger sharply. "No Gabrielle, I stopped caring about that bitch when she took me away from you and put me in limbo." She looked up slightly. "Believe me even more when I say ever since I saw her stab you in Tezcatlipoca's keep I've wanted nothing more than to break her limbs one by one while watching the light die in her eyes. What ever she said to you about me still loving her and not you, when she captured me it's was a lie."

She felt her other hand form a fist. "It will always be a lie and nothing will ever change that." Gabrielle breathed in deeply liking her next words even less the problem was that they had to be said. "I never believed anything she said Xena I just needed to know because I wanted no doubt in my mind if I'm forced to end her life." Xena looked at her for a long moment seeing the darkness in her lover's eyes. A part of her knew that this day would come one of them was going to end up killing Akemi. She was not going to stop her lover if it came to her ending the little bitches life, it had to be done and there was no way around it.

She wasn't going to give the other woman a hard time over her saying what was the truth or look at that darkness in her eyes with fear or disgust since she'd met the true face who ruled that part of her lovers nature. She moved Argo back slightly as she met the other woman's darkened green gaze. "Well you have no need to doubt." Xena looked at her lover for a long moment seeing the darkness in her eyes. "It's going to be one of us and that's the way it has to be." Gabrielle breathed in as she kicked the horse in to action feeling its hooves smash the ground. Her horse spread its feathered wings she turned seeing Argo do the same as they both leaped off the keeps edge taking to the air.

Xena looked at the fertility goddess's city below them as they both flew over it she turned to the younger woman who was flying next to her. "Do you both know where the city of the gods is?" Itzli adjusted himself in the saddle behind her he had kept quite to allow them to talk since what they were talking about was very important. "Yes we know where it is." Gabrielle watched her horse beat its wings she hadn't really thought about this until now but she was truly lucky to be alive. If Huitzilopochtli had wanted to he could have chosen not to give her back at all. He had also been one of the few people to ever apologise for coming between them and a part of her was starting to feel slightly guilty over her reaction to him. His apology had been truly sincerer and with out malice, and he had done everything possible to help them both. The truth was that she would need to speak him once more when all this was done with and say how grateful she was that he'd given her, her life back. He deserved that from her and he would get it when the time was truly right.

End of part 104

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind thoughts and reviews.


	105. And All The Heavens Fell

_AND ALL THE HEAVENS FELL AS HELLS MIGHT ROSE_

_Somewhere in the dark depths of __Saqqara in Egypt._

Ra turned the corner sharply he shook his head of white feathers feeling his hawk like beak grind together, what he wouldn't give to have teeth right now. He didn't think as he shoved the two guards aside with violent force ignoring there cries of pain as he smashed his weight in to the huge golden doors causing them to be forced open. He looked up in disgust watching as Anubis looked up from the over sized bed. The jackal god groaned putting a heavy clawed hand on his long wolf like black snout as he sat up painfully. He wrapped the sheet around his naked lower half while twitching his clawed feet as he lowered his ears shaking his mane as he tried to wake up fully. "Go away."

Ra eyed the jackal god his gaze drifted to the empty goblets lying around obviously he'd been drinking again. He folded his arms as he came to a stand at the foot of his bed. "Wake up you lazy dog!" Anubis yawned as he scratched his long tail before lying back on the pillows. "Technically I'm a jackal or to any stupid Greek god a big werewolf." Ra narrowed his gaze. "You are an irritation you have always been an irritation! What have I told you about your underworld and your elite army?" Anubis shook his mane as he raised his clawed finger. "Let me think, oh wait yes it was something about not opening my underworld on your lands and not letting my elite armies raise cities to the ground?"

Ra felt his hand form a fist. "Yes I did, so you can start by telling me why you're under world is wide open and spewing out thousands of walking corpses and why your elite warriors are attacking the city of Edfu as we speak!?" Anubis eyed him for a long moment. "Edfu well that's fighting at the bottom of the ladder that place has got about enough to plunder as you have in your crappy lesser temples." Ra didn't think as he grabbed him by the throat ignoring his surprise. "This is not a joke! Your army is on a rampage why did you send them to Edfu?!" Anubis roared in anger as he shoved the other god of with violent force. "I have not sent my army to Edfu nor have I opened up my underworld!"

Ra turned moving his hand to the two huge mirrors opposite watching as the image of the gapping white stone cavern which was flowing out red and yellow light came in to view, hundreds of un-dead were spilling out in to the dark of the night. The other mirrors image changed showing thousands of un-dead black werewolf warriors fully armoured poured through the main gate of Edfu, smashing everything apart causing mortal screams to echo through the air. Ra turned back grabbing hold of the Jackal god's ear. "You will stop this now I will not have you using your army to bring terror to Egypt again!" Anubis ignored the stinging pain in his ear as he pulled back his lips back showing of his gums as his roar of anger hit the air. "I didn't do this I didn't send them to Edfu! I don't understand why the underworld is open ether!"

Ra narrowed his dark blue gaze. "Do not lie to me, close the underworld and stop your army now!" Anubis snarled aloud he raised his hand feeling the power move through his clawed fingers. He eyed the images feeling the shock and confusion hit home. "What in the Osiris's name?" He tried again feeling his frustration hit home as nothing happened. Ra let go off his ear. "What's wrong? I said stop it!" Anubis moved his hand only to see nothing happen he blinked in confusion. "My powers aren't working!" Ra eyed him for a long moment. "You're lying!" Anubis roared in anger as he stood up coming face to face with Ra who blinked in surprise. "This is no lie you conceited fool my powers aren't working, I can't stop my un-dead armies or close the underworld!"

_Four leagues from the city of Athens in Greece._

Hercules walked forward feeling his dark brown boots push deeper in to the red blood stained mud which was flowing across the field. He took a deep breath keeping an eye on Iolaus who was walking behind him. The younger man adjusted his red and brown woven shirt before turning his brown eyes filled with concern. "What is this Hercules?" Hercules adjusted his orange shirt as carried on moving. "If it's what I think it is, it's bad." He carried on moving see more blood run past his boots it was moving in vein like streams. He adjusted his brown and silver plated gauntlets as he leaned down moving his fingers through it. He stood up slowly moving the red liquid between his fingers it was blood there was no denying it.

He pulled a cloth from his dark woven cloth pocket wiping his hand with it. "This is blood, which can mean only one thing." He moved faster running to the top of the ridge watching as his friend following him. He felt his body tense as he caught sight of the horrific sight in front of him, which was chilling. Thousands of moving human bones were spewing out blood from there skulls mouths these bones had been pushed to surface of a huge opening which encompassed the whole of the field in front of them. Green and white light was pouring out in steams merging and unmerging as screams echoed through the air. It was still morning yet all around them the sky was getting darker.

He watched as Iolaus's dark brown eyes wandered over the sight in front of them. He breathed in deeply this was the worst thing that could have happen. Tartarus was wide open in every sense of the word and it was spewing out its horrors on to the mortal world. There was something much worse though he could feel it. May be it was the merging of the two lights it seemed strange he turned eyeing his friend. "This is the underworld." Iolaus turned sharply. "You mean Tartarus?" Hercules nodded folding his arms taking in the site. "Yes." Iolaus eyed him for a long moment. "I thought that you closed the underworld the last time this happened?" Hercules narrowed his light blue gaze. "I did, this time is different though the opening isn't the same the lights different. There was only one kind of light last time not two." Iolaus paused for a long moment. "Can we close it?" Hercules turned to him shaking his head. "We need to find Hades this probably Ares's doing."

"He can't help you son."

He turned watching as Zeus came in to view his father was standing behind him his imposing robes stood out in the darkness along with his white beard. Zeus raised a ringed hand looking at the underworld in front of them. "Hades has lost his power over the un-dead, both Tartarus and the Elysian Fields have opened up and it's created this." Hercules looked in to his father eyes for a long moment. "You're saying that you can't close it?" Zeus looked up slightly. "Yes son that's just what I'm saying, it's beyond my power." Hercules blinked feeling the shock hit home. "You must be able to stop this? There must be someone else who can help you?"

Zeus shook his head sadly. "You must understand son there are some things that even gods as powerful as us can not control. The power that has made this happen is far off in another land, the land that is the birth place of the first gods." He stepped closer to the opening. "We can not stop it we have to wait it out and hope that the elder god shows us all mercy." He shook his head. "Soon all the dead of Greece will come pouring out of this opening the good and the evil and we will not be able to control there actions." Hercules eyed his father he could see the fear in the king of the gods eyes this was no ruse it was very real he could sense it in his fathers voice. "Who is the elder god?"

Zeus turned slowly to him. "I will explain everything to you later son, right now I want to go to your mother and protect her. Cupid will be coming down in his Chariot I want you and Iolaus and your mother in it. He will take you all to a safe place on Olympus." Hercules eyed him feeling his anger burn. "We are not running away from this battle!" Zeus turned sharply to him. "Son this isn't going to be a battle it's going to a massacre and every god on Olympus will be coming to earth to stop these un-dead legions and the demons that will come to surface with them! We will do everything possible to keep humanity in this land alive no matter what it takes. Dahak may also use this event to take control of the demons of Tartarus."

Hercules eyed him for a long moment. "Since when does Olympus fight for humanity I thought you didn't care about us?" Zeus raised a ringed finger. "Son this is a matter of humanities survival if we don't force our hand now we will have no one to rule! What is happening here is much bigger than we are and we have no control over it." He stroked his white beard. "We have no choice but to fight for what's ours. Now do as I say and go and get your mother Hara has agreed that this is necessary." Hercules stepped in front of him. "I will get my mother and put her on the Chariot but I will not walk away from this battle I will fight by your side or not at all." Iolaus stepped forward. "We both want to fight for our land against Dahak if that's what it takes."

_In the Roman ruled city of Serdica_

Autolycus smiled as he walked out of the temple he eyed the Roman guards as he passed them by. He could see the temple behind him he felt his smile widened. It was some new temple dedicated to the one god which was obviously some new religion. Not that he cared he smirked as he pulled out the fish golden symbol which was covered in green and red jewels eyeing it in the sun light. Ah but they did have nice treasure he eyed the fish symbol again it was apparently called an Ichthys. He shrugged stupid really calling a symbol that since in his language it meant fish. Why did they have a symbol for a fish anyway? He slowly put the heavy symbol back in to velvet bag, no matter it was a job done and the buyer who had asked for it would be very happy.

He carried on moving through the streets somehow he'd be glad to get out of this Roman province. Xena was right Rome just wasn't pleasant far too many guards. He turned as a well dressed wealthy woman passed him by, he smiled back on the other hand it had plenty of very beautiful women. There were also a lot of places a man could go and chat with a beautiful woman for the right price so it really wasn't all that bad. His thoughts were cut off as around him everything started to shake violently. In an instant everything turned to utter chaos as people started to scream and scatter in the streets pushing and shoving as the earth carried on shaking.

He turned looking up in shock as he leaned against a pillar trying to stay upright. The morning sky above changed as it descended in to darkness. He turned helping a young woman back on to her feet who had fallen over close by, he moved her under a buildings close by as the tiles began to fall all around them as the buildings roof above cracked. He kept hold of her as he looked up again he could see a huge white light forming in the sky above which was increasing in size. He blinked in shock as a huge mass of white stone with a downward spire thrust through this white opening. Its stone point smashing in to one of the temples tops in the distance shattering it to piece causing more screams and cries, as it came to a stop.

White light blasted down becoming brighter, he tried to hold on as fire suddenly blasted up close by the setting the houses on fire. A huge black bloody marble spire smashed through the ground destroying a number of buildings including the temple as its barded spire smashed in to the white one causing fire to swirl around the white light as the both locked together. The ground stopped shaking as the white opening pulsed as a huge floating symbol came out of it. It floated in the air swirling and twisting and then suddenly broke apart revealing thousands of human like beings with eagle wings. Some had black wings while other had white all were dressed in armour and holding weapons, they flew through the air filling the sky above.

It was a beautiful sight and unlike anything he'd ever seen before yet it was cut short as a screeching sound hit the air. It sounded like vultures and it filled the air causing all the people around him to cover their ears. He breathed in feeling the fear hit home as the fire blasted upwards from the other opening bellow as thousands of terrifying human like creatures with huge bat wings and hoofed foot came out of the flames. They had glowing eyes and leathery skin as well as horns on there heads. There was a moment of complete silence and then the screams and cries of both sets of beings hit the air. They collided fighting in the skies smashing swords violently. He felt the young woman he had saved hug him in fear as the fighting above became more intense.

He could see the fear all around him no one knew what was going on, even he had no idea what was going on right now and he couldn't make any sense of it. He considered himself to be reasonably brave man but there was something about this that was truly other worldly and made it even more terrifying. He had no idea what these strange winged human's were and even less of an idea of where they had come from. He could only assume that it was some gods doing. In fact this was the kind of crazy stuff that Xena sometimes talked about over drinks his thoughts were cut off as one of the big demon like beings smashed in to the roof opposite.

Its hoofed feet smashed the stone apart as it hit the floor hard on its back. It groaned as it picked itself up of the floor shaking his human head with its huge high horns. It snarled as it eyed him raising its curved blade a smile spreading across its lips. It came towards him causing everyone to scream. He kept hold of the young woman as he pulled out the symbol. "Now, now what ever you are, you must like shiny things right?" He didn't think as he threw the symbol at it watching as the clawed hand caught it. It eyed the golden symbol only to crush it between its fingers as it screeched throwing it to one side coming closer as its low cold voice hit the air. "You scum bag human, I will see that you die slowly!"

Autolycus looked at it for a long moment gods he hated Latin it wasn't always easy to speak, he eyed the crushed symbol in annoyance. "Hey I just took…I mean brought that!" He stepped even further back watching as the roof tiles it had landed on opposite started to shift. He gave it a smile. "I'd look out if I were you!" The demon turned only to cry out in pain as half of the roof crashed down on top of it before it could get any closer. He ran forward taking the young woman with him. He ignored the heap of heavy marble tiles which had its hoofed feet sticking out. He turned to the young woman who was clinging to his arm. "What is your name?"

The young dark haired woman with blue eyes blinked before looking up seeming surprised by his question. "My name is Amica." Autolycus kept hold of her arm. "Well Amica where are your family?" The young woman shook her head adjusting her simple white robe. "I have no family I'm a slave. My master will kill me if he finds I fled the house hold, I was trying to escape." Autolycus felt his stomach twist he hated slavery and he liked it even less in Rome, no one deserved to be treated like an animal. In Greece laws had been passed in most regions to abolish slavery permanently. He knew what he was about to say was going against his better judgement since people who helped slaves could be punished severely.

Frankly though he didn't care, he could see the fear in her eyes and he considered himself a gentleman who would do the right thing. He took hold of her hand. "Well then there's no point in you staying here Amica, you should come with me instead." He watched as she nodded keeping hold of his arm as he started to run. He had in essence stolen a slave no slave was a vile word which he hated using it she was young frightened woman. He could consider what he'd just done and deal with the consequences at a later time. Right now though they had to get out of this city because what ever was going on here was only going to get worse!

_Somewhere in the unfathomable depths of Mexica_

The huge cavern dipped down with its enormous ancient chasm its wall of writing were as ancient as time itself. These words vanishing behind the huge body in darkness which encompassed everything, it was a leviathan. The monstrous purple tentacles lay still in the darkness unmoving in the wake of time while the huge nostrils which could breath wind in to the world breathed in deeply. The huge octopus like head was still and the many eyes were closed in a deep sleep as dark as time. They were set to awaken at the end of time so that the world could be started a new. That would not happen though for once more there was a ripple, a ripple which was un-feel able by all the other gods but to this great elder god as feel able as water on his flesh.

C'thulon's great yellow eyes slowly opened as he felt the ripple once more as it moved through him. It was a power emanating from deep with in his own land. A strong power which he knows is from his temple, a power that can only be brought in to being if mortal hands have turned on his device of time. It is an old feeling but as memorable as the first time. The many yellow eyes narrow in the darkness as the nostrils breathe out blowing dust out from around the tentacles which are still. The eyes shift as deep thought takes over, it has been centuries since any little human has attempted this and it brings up a question.

It's a very simple question but a question none the less which is who would dear to turn it on? Who would risk his mighty wraith and eternal damnation? It is true that he could believe that it would be his children the Aztec gods his first creation and first love but something tells him that it is not, not this time at least. As he skirts though his memories and images of time he has to say that it is not his children. Though badly behaved his children are they know about his powers but that is not to say that some may not be involved in turning the device on. One of his markers in time had been shifted while another had been twisted in the future.

An angry feeling takes over as he begins to move his tentacles, he is tired of being awoken up he's already been awoken up once before to change time for another little human, he had hoped that, it would be the last time. Obviously this was something he should have perhaps foreseen this, the truth was he could foreseen it now, which meant he had one thing to do. He had to stop this human thing who dared to disturb his slumber a slumber that no little thing should ever dare to awaken. Those who had felt his wraith always learned there lesson the first time around. None ever dared to mock his power no one ever questioned his word, for he was the one god the first god and the one who ruled over all others.

End of 105

Silvermoonlight

I wasn't going to put this chapter in originally but changed my mind as I felt this would give an interesting view point on all that's going on.


	106. These Dying Spires

_THESE DYING SPIRES AND BROKEN DOORS_

Xena breathed in deeply looking at the sky it was getting darker if the sun was up she couldn't see it anymore. All she could see now was darkness spreading across the morning sky blocking out everything. Torches were being lit below in the villages and small towns as they passed by flying over head. Itzli looked down. "The city should be somewhere up ahead we just needed to keep following the light." Xena turned slightly she opened her mouth only to close it again. Itzli knew exactly where he was going he knew Mexica better than anyone. She looked down seeing another lit village. "How big is the city of Teotihuacán?"

Gabrielle looked down noticing that there were no more torches being lit there was only darkness now which seemed to stretch out for miles. "It's the biggest city of them all the closest region to it is Quetzalcoatl's." She turned to Itzli. "I know you've told me about it but have you ever seen it?" Itzli shook his head. "No we are forbidden to enter the city." He looked up slightly. "I've only ever seen images of it carved in to the walls." He adjusted himself in the saddle. "Only those wearing godly pendants or special pendent can enter it, to send messages to and fro. There are meant to be a set of elite servants who give there blood to the gods when they visit they also clean the ancient godly throne room with in the elder gods temple."

Xena breathed in deeply. "So only the high class live there and enter it then?" Itzli nodded as he met her gaze. "Yeah that just about sums it up." Xena rolled her eyes turning to her lover. "Sounds like one those high class bard parties that you always get invited to in Athens." Gabrielle turned meeting her lover's light blue gaze. "I don't like those parties you know I don't like them." She took in a deep breath. "Yet you always find me a white chiton to wear and tie my hair back with a hair piece and then take me to the door." Xena looked down slightly. "Yes because you look beautiful in those clothes and you deserve to be able to go to those parties. You spend all your time on the road with me you should have better than sleeping on a hard board bed in a tavern."

Gabrielle moved her horse a little closer. "Xena it's not fun when your not around and I've seen you, you stay outside right until their over and then you pick me up. I hate being around those people there pretentious and all they care about is money, power and the men and women they've slept with." Xena lowered her gaze. "I just want you to have a good time to do the things that you don't always get chance to do, that's why I take you to them." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I don't want to be there though I just want to be with you. When I'm in those places I spend all my time thinking about you and being in our room."

Xena pulled on the reins slightly. "You do?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "Yes that's all I do, I want us to be together." Xena raised an eyebrow as she turned to her. "Why didn't you say anything?" Gabrielle looked down feeling the twinge of guilt in her stomach. "I'm sorry it's just you always looked happy when you dressed me up I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." She looked at the darkness bellow. "It just seemed that you got so much pleasure out of it I didn't want to take it away from you." Xena felt a smile form as she met her gaze. "Well I'm sure I can find other excuses to dress you up in beautiful clothes that look good." Gabrielle found herself laughing. "Good enough for you to take off, right?"

Xena felt her smile widen gods it was good to hear the younger woman laugh again. She had missed that sound so much that to hear it again was just bliss. "Well I have to have a hobby, don't I?" Gabrielle felt a warm smile spread across her lips. "What like putting eels in my bedroll and giving me dribble cups?" Xena smirked eyeing her. "This coming from the bard who poured fish guts all over my head." Gabrielle ground her teeth together trying to stop herself laughing. "You should have seen your face." Xena raised her hand. "Seriously how did you manage to use my breast and back plate as the trigger like that, I never taught you that?"

Gabrielle looked down trying to hide her smile. "It's something I picked up back in Potidaea when I was young. I pulled a similar prank before but it was meant for this boy who used to pick on me but Lila tugged the cord, she didn't speak to me for two days." Xena shrugged slightly. "That's hardly surprising fish guts don't smell that nice." She looked up realizing that there were no longer any dark clouds in the sky just pitch black darkness all around them. There were no villages or roads, just miles and miles of dark jungle which was as silent as death itself. "It's getting darker, it's like there's no more light anywhere around us."

Her eyes shifted as she caught sight of the huge spire of light which was rising towards the sky up ahead breaking the darkness. She found all the words leaving her as her gaze fell up on the massive city bellow which was being dimly lit by the spires light. It was absolutely huge and it stretched out across the whole valley. To say it was big was an underestimate the fact was that you could fit Huitzilopochtli's city in to it four times over. There was something sinister about it though, all she could see were empty streets. Though she wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she was sure that there were small things moving around which looked like animals.

There were also strange reflections being cast and odd things moving around in side the empty houses. Her gaze drifted up to the monstrous central temple that dwarfed everything. It huge stone top had opened up allowing the monstrous spire of white light to breach the heavens she could see bolts of white lightning hitting the spire's lights which lit up the heavens even more. There was no denying the truth which was that this device had blocked out the sun and was sweeping it's darkness over the whole of Mexica. She eyed the city again as they flew slowly over it. "You weren't joking this place is huge." Itzli eyed the temple which they were getting closer to. "The entrance to C'thulon's temple isn't at the top, it's at the bottom."

Gabrielle looked at the huge temple and the light which was going upwards. "Akemi really knows how to put on a show." Xena breathed in as Argo dipped lower as they came in ready to land. She sneered slightly. "Yeah making an entrance was always one her less likeable qualities." She looked down as they drifted over the buildings roofs. The city was a dark and sinister ghost town she could now see what had been moving, there were skeleton animals scurrying out of sight as they flew over. There was more though it was the feeling of something truly powerful and terrifying, she couldn't stop the shiver as it ran down her spine while deep in the pit of her stomach she felt a twinge of fear.

She had, had this kind of fear before in her life but it had been a long time since she'd felt it this deeply. This city was primeval and unlike any thing she'd ever seen. She breathed in deeply maybe she felt this way because this was in essence the cradle of existence and that meant that it was the oldest place in existence. She turned eyeing Itzli who had the same uncertainty and fear in his face, her gaze drifted to her lover who looked surprisingly calm. She looked down slightly but then this was something Gabrielle could do very well. She could mask her fear completely, because she'd taught her how to. In this moment she was regretting that because she wanted to see her fear so she could feel more settled.

Gabrielle took in a deep breath as her horses hooves smashed in to the floor of the square. She could feel the fear in her stomach but she was doing her best not to show it. She pulled the reins feeling her horse come to a stop she turned watching as Argo landed close by. She felt her eyes dart it was so quite. They had landed just up from the huge temple its self she eased herself out of the saddle watching as Itzli got out of Argo's saddle followed by Xena. Her eyes moved sharply as she took a slow step forward only to watch as a skeleton dog ran past her feet. It disappeared in to the darkness of a building, she jolted feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned meeting her lover's uncertain gaze.

Xena leaned over slightly. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle took in another breath. "I'm fine it's just this place, it's scaring me." Xena looked up slightly thank gods the younger woman was feeling the same way she was. She tensed her shoulders as she eased her sword free from its scabbard. "I know just how you feel." Itzli watched as skeleton bird hopped past. "This place is frightening, nothings alive here it's all un-dead." He paused as he looked up. "Is it just me or does this place smell like rotting flesh?" Xena turned sharply trying to ignore the smell. "Yeah it smells like death." Gabrielle sniffed the air only to stop as she turned to him. "It smells like the back of Quetzalcoatl's throat, just with out the saliva." She turned ignoring the shocked looks on her lovers and Itzli's face as she pulled out her sai blades. "We should get moving." Itzli pulled out his axe as he looked around him. "Not to sound like a coward but can we all stay close?" Xena grabbed by his shoulder. "Sure." She moved her hand away from Gabrielle's shoulder. "We'll leave the horses here and move forward on foot."

8

Lila felt the pain as her hand was slammed down hard on the stone she cried out in pain. Akemi slashed the razor sharp blade across her hand watching as the blood ran free. She didn't think as she pulled up Lila's hand squeezing forcefully watching as her blood hit the altar. She turned eyeing the golden skull whose eyes flashed white. "I assume I have this correct?" The golden skull grinded its jaw bone as it spoke. "_Yes you have, to move through a future you must take the life blood of another whose past you want invade_." Akemi pressed harder watching as the blood pool at the altars centre started to sweep out wards creating Aztec patterns which all spread outwards moving to each of the four corners.

Lila leaned forward she was suddenly didn't feel so good. Akemi let go watching as Lila hit the floor on her knees. The blood was still seeping out from her hand. It ran along the floor and then upwards in to the centre of the altar, she could see the girls body tensing this obviously had to be painful. The golden skulls eyes flashed red for a moment. "_Using the vessels blood means that you will freeze their soul until the gate closes as their life's blood will power it." _Akemi watched as the two warriors ran forward trying to help Lila only to hit some kind of invisible wall which caused them to be thrown back they hit the floor hard.

She found herself laughing out loud as she eyed them both. "Dense idiots do that again and I'll kill you!" Tlaloc looked up sharply ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He couldn't stand to see Lila be hurt anymore by this insane woman and he'd just lost it. Now all he could feel was pain from what ever he had smashed in to, he eyed the Star Coyote in disgust. "What have you done to her!?" Akemi shrugged slightly eyeing Lila she could see the blood moving down the altar's four corners, it suddenly shot outward running through the patterns on the floor in six steams each coming to a stop under a floating circle. The blood dripped upwards hitting the rings which caused them to start spinning. Each of the golden circles blasted in to white light awaiting her words for their destination.

She watched as streams of white and blue light come up from the bloody streams. She turned eyeing the angry warrior. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm using her to open up the Blood Jaguar's past you dense bastard!" Amoxtli ignored the pain in her arm as she looked up. "You evil bitch she's just a young girl, she's done nothing to deserve this!" Akemi watched as they both got to there feet she eyed Ehecatl who was raising the pistol to one of their heads. She eased up her hand stopping him from firing. She felt a cruel smile form. "You can't free this irritating little bitch, so don't even try it!" She pulled out her pistol pointing it at the big man's face. "Trust me when I say one more slip up and your face is going to be painting that wall!"

She turned eyeing Lila the blood had stopped running out from her hand, she looked ill. "As long as her blood is touching this altar, you can't touch her! Her soul is going to power my travel, in to her sisters past. Oh it's going to hurt her but believe me it's necessary. She powers my jump in to the past with her soul and life's blood. I kill her sister and then I spend the rest of my life screwing the brains out of the Warrior Princess!" Ehecatl looked up sharply. "I thought the plan meant that I got to stay with you!" Akemi turned sharply. "Shut up Ehecatl, you'll get what you want!" She eyed him seeing him smile she wouldn't lie she did care about him and she liked having sex with him. She paused oh what did it matter she could have both couldn't she?

The Xena she knew liked threesomes and sexual fun it would just be a case of sharing. He would still be there when she returned all she needed to do was get them both to go through at the right moment in her own past as the device was shutting down. She'd go through and merge with her younger self taking her place ready for Xena's first arrival in Japan when she'd captured her wanting a ransom. Since Gabrielle would not exist the Warrior Princess would have no soul mate and it meant that she'd never leave. Giving her what she wanted which was a permanent lover for all time. She'd have Ehecatl when she just felt like something different she felt a cruel smile form as she eyed Lila. She kneeled down in front of her. "Before I go I have a question for you."

Lila winced trying to stop herself from throwing up, her stomach was churning painfully and her body felt weak. She wished she could get up, she found her teeth grinding together as she spoke. "What do you…want to know?" Akemi smirked putting a hand under her chin. "Do you sleep with women just like your sister?" Lila snarled in disgust meeting Akemi's dark gaze, she was getting so sick of people asking her that! She held her stomach as her gut twisted causing fire some pain to move through her mid section. She narrowed her gaze. "I'm not like my sister! I don't sleep with women I sleep with men! We don't have the same sexual tastes…"

Akemi felt her smile widen oh how amusing she'd found a soft spot, obviously Lila really didn't like being accused of having the same sexual preferences as Gabrielle. It embarrassed her which made the whole thing even more amusing. She eased her hand out from under her chin. "Shame you might like it." She leaned forward so she was close to her lips. "Why don't I show you what its like?" Her smile was cut off by an agonizing spike of pain as Lila's knee slammed in to her mid section. Lila watched as the other woman moved back the pain obvious in her face. She spoke feeling her teeth grind together. "No I don't think I would!"

Akemi winced trying to take the pain as she moved back feeling her anger start to boil and churn in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed hold of the Lila's hair savagely pulling her towards her so there faces were almost touching. "Do that to me again and I swear to you, that I will cut off your foot!" She kept her in place. "You know this device is going to cause you so much pain, so you should sit back and enjoy what's left of your miserable little life because the next few hours for you aren't going to be nice for you." She let go easing her self to her feet ignoring the dull pain in her stomach. "It'll make any pain you've ever suffered seem like nothing!"

8

Quetzalcoatl tried to ignore Manaia's words which were floating around in his head. He tensed as he moved up the keeps inner steps watching as the other god followed him. He hated the truth he'd always hated the truth which was probably why he got such a thrill out crippling those bellow him so he could force them to never utter the truth. He hated it even more when people got under his skin, just as Manaia had done, but the truth was that as much as he wanted to hurt him for that truth he had no will to do so. He knew that he was lonely and he didn't have anyone to talk to, the days had long gone since he had had a conversation with anyone.

A part of him cried out for this loneliness which was there forever haunting him, though he tried not to think about it. He narrowed his gaze as he looked up at the sky as he came out of his keep, it was pitch black and there was no more sun light. He felt his teeth grind together it wasn't even night. He looked down at his city he could see that the torches were being lit bellow he turned looking in to the far distance the only light now showing was from the white spire far off in the distance. He didn't think as he moved forward smashing the chains as side as he got close to the keeps edge, he didn't think as he threw himself off spreading his wings fully taking flight.

He turned watching as Manaia follow him with out a single word, how was he going to get in to the elder gods temple? That was the question that was now tearing in to his mind like a knife. He was forbidden to enter it yet his prize was in side there! He also couldn't get through the lower entrance it had been made for mortals not gods. His only option he had would be to shatter apart the top half and crawl in. He sneered slightly he liked the thought of that even less it meant he would have to steal his prize quickly and leave. If the elder god saw him with his head inside the temple he would have to deal with his violent wraith.

The thought didn't thrill him ether he looked down as he saw his city fade in to the distance as they both left it behind. His gaze drifted as he caught sight of white heavenly tunnels somewhere far away opening up. Hundreds of small glowing objects were falling out in there thousands raining down over the city in the distance, he felt a smile form it was Huitzilopochtli's city. Obviously the sun god had lost control over his hummingbird warriors how amusing, what he wouldn't give to see the look on the bastards face. Maybe when he had his prize back he could send in his forces out in bulk and then destroy the sun gods realm while his defences were down. Yes that would be a nice picture to watch his enemy crumble at his knees.

He flicked out his tongue oh how he loved the idea of seeing those people scream and for the streets to flow with the blood of the sun gods warriors. That was an image that would give him pleasure, if he didn't have this to deal with this. Sadly though he did have this to deal with it and that only made his anger burn all the more. He watched as the lit villages passed by bellow, he hated having to deal with such a disgustingly trivial thing such as this. He was the king of the gods and it had always been Tezcatlipoca job was to do his dirty work! He carried on moving seeing that the light spire was getting closer he was not looking forward to this!

He hated the fact that he was here all because of a mortal! He used to eat mortals for fun yet now here he was flying towards the elder gods city because he needed to steal back what was rightful his from one! He'd see that the Star Coyote knew the true meaning off pain by the time he was through with her! He would not allow her the satisfaction of seeing what ever plan she had come to fruition not if it meant mocking him. He was king of the gods no one should ever mock him. His word was absolute, all who had failed to realize that, had paid the price and become his to defeat, and she would lean that same brutal lesson!

He turned eyeing Manaia he wouldn't admit it but he surprised that the lesser god was coming with him. He obviously knew the risks yet he came so willingly. Why was that? Why would he go with him to the place of creation? Maybe he wanted to see it or maybe he wanted to be by his side though he doubted that, even the other gods didn't want to be by his side. He eyed him for a long moment for once he'd have to trust another god. He hated trusting other gods he always felt that they'd betray him like they had done so many times back before when he'd been young and innocent. So many times he had been kind and then he'd been betrayed and that was why he didn't let the gods under him have alliances. He hated alliances he hated them talking about him behind his back. He flapped his wings harder he would never allow them to dethrone him with their talk. He flicked out his tongue smelling the rotting flesh of the elder god's city it had been centuries since he had been inside its huge and terrifying walls

End of part 106

Silvermoonlight


	107. Painfully Nightmares Which Pierce

_PAINFULLY NIGHTMARES WHICH PIERCE THE DARKNESS _

Gabrielle looked down as another skeleton dog ran past her feet this place was really starting to unsettle her. She watched as Itzli rose the fire torch higher showing light on to the dark main street which lay out in front of them. Despite the light from above the streets bellow were only partly lit up and she couldn't see certain corners or alley ways. There was something really wrong here and it wasn't just that this place was empty. She stiffened slightly no it wasn't that, this place wasn't empty and it had nothing to do with the ghostly figures running around them, no it was the feeling of being followed. She eased her sai blade up higher gods she hated being followed least of all in this place which sent shivers running down her spine.

They really weren't meant to be in this place, it felt forbidden and wrong on so many levels. They were here though and they'd have to see it through to the end. There was no turning back from here on in the just had to move forward. She flicked her sai blade slightly feeling the presence once more who ever was following them was getting closer. Xena eased up her sword slightly as she moved her foot trying to avoid a skeleton bird she didn't want step on anything in this vile place. From what she'd leant it was better to never touch anything unless her lover said it was okay to do so. She could shadowy ghost like figures with glowing red eyes in the windows these creepy beings looking back at her only to disappear in an instant.

It was just plain creepy and unpleasant here it wasn't just the smell or the ghosts or the skeleton animals the whole place was grim like it had no life with in it. She still wasn't used to feeling the fear that she was feeling but it wasn't going to go away she knew that for sure now. She was just going to have to deal with it. What was annoying her more was that she could hear heavy footed crunching in the distance to heavy to be any large animals it was one foot after the other and she could only just pick it up. She turned sharply meeting Gabrielle's agitated gaze keeping her voice low. "Some ones following us." Gabrielle twirled her sai blade. "I know."

Xena carried on walking trying once more to avoid a skeleton animal as it ran past. "Just how many dead things are there here in this place?" Itzli sneered as another skeleton animal ran under his feet. "Far too many!" He moved his foot again as he lowered the fire torch. "Are they all attacked to the light or something?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No it's like their running away from something." Xena watched as a rodent like animal landed on her boot she threw it off hearing it hit screech loudly as it landed in the darkness. She turned seeing that Itzli was looking at her in a confused manner. "What I hate rats!" Itzli turning meeting her light blue gaze. "Technically that wasn't a rat it's a Prairie Dog." Xena eyed him for a long moment. "I don't care what it is I don't want it on my boot!" Gabrielle moved her foot aside sharply as a large skeleton python slivered past its rib bones vibrating across the stone floor. "I'm really starting to dislike this place!"

"Well, well looks who's come out to play with us?"

Xena sneered inwardly finally who ever it was had decided to show themselves the fact they wouldn't show their faces was starting to annoy her. She eyed the figure seeing the red eyes glint in the darkness. Obviously ether Itzpapalotl or Quetzalcoatl had sent some one to kill them before they reached the temple. Gabrielle turned slightly seeing a figure in the darkness of the street, she felt her eyes dart she knew that male voice. It was distant to her yet so familiar. She eyed the figure for a second seeing the glowing red and yellow eyes narrow. "Who are you?" The figure moved forward his deep voice hitting the air. "I'm disgusted that you don't remember me, I thought you of all people would remember cutting off my arm!"

Gabrielle felt her body freeze oh gods she wasn't hearing this she watched as the man stepped in to the firelight. She recognised the face instantly how could she not remember it? It had haunted her dreams and haunted and her conscience for what felt like a life time. It was the face of her first kill the first kill of twelve which would concrete the name Blood Jaguar permanently in to Mexica's mind. She looked at her sai blade in the firelight Blood Jaguar or Eztli Ocelotl a part of her had hoped that this day would never come to pass. That was the problem though wasn't it? Nothing in Mexica was absolute life and death was as changeable as the tides. She closed her eyes for a long moment because life could be changed here was the very reason that she was alive right now and not dead.

That was destiny though for one thing you always paid with another, and now she'd have to face the last of her inner demons. She opened her eyes looking up slowly at the man in front of her. "Quetzalcoatl brought all of you back didn't he?" The head warrior smiled it was dark evil smile. "Your so perspective Blood Jaguar." Gabrielle slowly stepped forward feeling the calm over take her all at once. "How did you find me?" The leader raised his axe slowly. "We can hear the whispers of our god mind, we felt his anger over the theft of his prize and that his prize had been taken here. We merely changed direction and came in to the elder gods city, we knew that you'd come."

He raised his hand. "You are after all predictable we also knew that you'd bring your tall stupid lover here. Tell me is it because you can't get a man that you screw her daily?" Gabrielle took another step forward as her calm words hit the air. "After all this time I would have thought that you'd have a better insult for me rather than one about my sexuality." She laughed slightly ignoring his look of annoyance on his face. "Do you have any idea how old those insults get? Seriously it's not even original anymore it's just annoying." She turned slightly. "I' would think after all the time you spent dead after I killed you that you could come up with something better than that."

She narrowed her gaze watching as the leader moved forward coming fully out of the shadows. She was right it was the leader the same leader whose katana she'd taken. Her gaze darted as eleven more figures came out the darkness all their red and yellow eyes glowing unnaturally in the dim light. "I see that your god brought you back differently." The leader raised his hand. "Yes he did we are un-dead and so much stronger now, we are strong enough to tear you in half along with your bitch of a lover and your slave!" He stepped closer his gaze narrowing. "Before we kill you though I do have one question?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment watching as her lover's hand moved to the Chakram. "What's that?"

The leader sneered slightly. "Where is my prized katana you little bitch?!" Gabrielle looked at him in disgust. "I threw it away, the Star Coyote found it if you want it back she's in C'thulon's temple." The leader raised his axe eyeing the temple before looking at her. "I see well I'll just have to kill her when I'm done with you then won't I?!" Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "That's it though isn't it you can't get in to C'thulon's temple can you?" She put her sai blade behind her back motioning with it to her lover hoping that she'd pick up the signal. She eyed them watching as a number of them turned to the leader questioningly. "You don't have permission do you?"

Her gaze drifted sharply to the temple which was in front of her none of the twelve were blocking their path, they were all behind it. They'd have one chance and it was best to take it because it would be the only opportunity. Her smile widened. "They call you the twelve elite and yet you don't even know if you're allowed in side the elder god's temple, you not knowing that make's you look bad." She signalled with her sai blade again. "It shows just why it was so easy for me to kill you the first time around." Xena looked up she understood the signal perfectly she grabbed hold of Itzli shoulder keeping her voice to a whisper. "When I tell you to run, you run." Itzli nodded as the plan became clear it was very risky but that was just the way they both worked and he loved it.

He watched as the smaller woman stepped back further tensing as she got ready. Gabrielle gave the leader a wide smile. "The fact that Quetzalcoatl's resurrected you all so you can come after me." She looked around her eyeing the other warriors. "Really shows that he must be desperate right now." Xena looked up eyeing the twelve warriors she didn't need to ask how they'd come back to life she was really getting the idea that death was truly meant nothing here in this land. She eyed the temple seeing her lover take another step back she knew what the plan was now. It was to run to the temple because obviously these bastards couldn't get in to it.

At least was where she hoped Gabrielle was coming from, ether way they had no time to take on these warriors. The temple was much more important right now. She smiled eyeing the elite warriors seeing where her lover's words were going. "She has a point I mean you all must be lacking in something, I believe its talent." The leader turned eyeing her in disgust. "I didn't ask for your opinion whore! You are not the Blood Jaguar you're your just her bed warmer!" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes and I'm very privileged, I get to make love to the finest warrior in all of Mexica. Whose reputation exceeds her and who's a legend because she killed all off you."

She ignored the surprise as it spread across her lover's face. "That makes me the luckiest woman alive, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled enjoying the look of anger as it spread across the leaders face. Gods she loved it when she got rub in the truth, even more so when it was to resurrected idiots like these. Gabrielle watched as they started looking at each other she didn't think as she bolted in to a run feeling her feet slam in to the floor. She watched as both Xena and Itzli ran after her. She found herself no longer caring as she stepped on bone animals as she ran for all she was worth towards the huge temple which was causing the light to dim even more due to its shadow.

She turned hearing the in human roars from the twelve elite as they burst in to a run following them. She leapt over a skeleton dog trying to go faster she could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage. Her eyes could see the faint outlines in the deep pitch black darkness of the opening which was far up ahead, the elite were getting closer she could see it. They were leaping in human distances like werewolves trying to gain ground. She turned seeing that Xena and Itzli were running by her side. She ran harder, she was so close but in this moment she could feel the uncertainty as everything around her fell in to complete darkness as the temples shadow encompassed everything.

All she could hear was her feet and her own breathing as she moved towards the faded outline of the temples entrance. Gods she wished she could see Xena right now because if she could she would give her a smile an honest smile and one that said all that she felt. She looked up finally seeing the entrance's deep engraved outer features knowing in an instant that, that smile would have to wait. Akemi turned looking at the blood trails on the floor she eyed the golden portals which were now filled with red light. Her gaze turned to Lila who was now clutching her chest the pain showing in her face. "You should be flattered you know your going to do a real great service to time itself. You will change history for the greater good."

Lila winced in pain as she looked up trying once more not to throw up. "My sister…told…me about the greater good." She coughed painfully. "It's about things worth dying for…and that hold a higher meaning than your own existence." She breathed in painfully. "Nothing your doing is for the greater good…its all for the greater good of yourself!" Akemi sneered as she eyed her for a long moment before turning to the spinning calendar. "Open the portals in to Gabrielle's life!" The golden skulls eyes flashed red for a moment. "_Be careful what choices you make, they can set a future you won't like in to motion_." Akemi snarled as she eyed the centre piece. "Open the portals now!"

The golden skulls jaw grinded together. "_As you wish.._." Akemi turned watching as the portals red light slowly faded away she ignored the cry of pain from the young woman. She looked down seeing that her blood which was weaving over the floor was now glowing. She smiled carefully reloading the musket pistol. She could see images appearing in the windows, she stepped forward eyeing them. The first one which was showing an image which was of Gabrielle sitting in Xena's lap on a beach, she eyed the golden skull in disgust. "I don't want this!" The golden skulls eyes flashed white. "_I see, so you don't want what you can not see_? _Then the vision of Apollonia_ _is not for you_."

Akemi narrowed her gaze. "Show me the next portal you bastard!" She watched as the second portal moved forward showing an image which made even less sense. She could see a huge golden wolf like creature running through a dark alley way on all fours. It stopped still shaking it's mane of golden fur before walking up to someone's door to look at a pile of apples in a basket. She blinked turning to the centre piece. "What the hell is this? This isn't Gabrielle and this isn't what I wanted!" The golden skulls eyes flashed white. "_You are mistaken all you see is your rivals life stretching out before you_._ We are giving you, your desires we are giving you windows in to her life using the soul of her sister_."

Akemi eyed the younger girl who was doubled over in pain her red blood a glowed more intently as steams of red light rose up from it . "I want twenty one seasons ago during early winter before she be born!" She watched as the portal moved back showing another. It had people walking through the snow with two small children following them she could tell instantly that it was Gabrielle and her younger sister. The portal moved aside as another came forward showing a young blonde woman who was heavily pregnant. She was wearing a dark purple and blue dress as well as a thick fur skin coat and fur skin boots. Her green eyes were looking around as she waiting anxiously in the empty market square which was covered in thick snow. The woman had to be Gabrielle's mother there was no doubt about that.

Obviously in their youth Gabrielle and her mother had both looked very similar. She eyed the square it was dimity lit and from what she could see and that made her smile it was much easier to take advantage of someone in the darkness. She pulled out her dagger looking at it oh yes so much easier and all the more fun as this was no warrior, she was no more than a weak peasant woman. She turned eyeing the younger woman who looked up her eyes blood shot from the pain. "Your mothers really easy on the eyes, seems such a shame to hurt such a pretty thing but that's life I guess." Ehecatl laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "Yes you always end up hurting nice thing even if you like them."

Tlaloc sneered in disgust as he eyed the Star Coyote. "Your reputation is spot on you're a disgusting excuse for a warrior, if you were half the warrior the Blood Jaguar is you'd take her on battle." Amoxtli shrugged her painfully shoulder. "He's right you would but instead you choose to attack a vulnerable woman and her unborn child." She looked up slightly. "You're pathetic, no your worse than pathetic your scum just like the twelve elite." Akemi turned sharply getting ready to say something only to stop as she heard the pounding off footsteps on the stairs. She stepped away from the portal ignoring the other two portals as they floated down showing more images.

Who dared to come here? It had to be someone stupid because there was no way in hell they'd get through the magical barrier. She smiled rumour had it that that the rooms golden barrier would blow people in to nothing but guts flesh and bone if they tried to force there way in, she raised her eyebrow she couldn't wait to see it action. Gabrielle turned feeling her feet touch the solid stone steps of the entrance. She found herself blinking painfully as one of the torches opposite lit up by its self sending white light in to her eyes all too suddenly. She stumbled only to feel someone grab her arm keeping her moving as she ran up the steps which could now see clearly in front of her as her eyes adjusted to the intense light.

She turned sharply seeing Xena's hand on her arm pushing her forward in to the light as Itzli followed them. She looked up they were so close and yet so far she could hear the footsteps of the twelve right behind them. She felt her feet smash the steps harder as she carried on upwards feeling the hammering off own heart against her rib cage. Xena looked up sharply ignoring the pain from running she could see the huge open which led in to a huge room of some kind. She grabbed Itzli's shoulder while keeping hold of her lovers. She was sure that she could see gold light drifting upwards in steams from the huge opening. She didn't think, she didn't need to think as she forced them both though the light along with her.

Gabrielle felt the vibration in her chest as they smashed through the gold light all together she felt the pain as she hit the floor hard on the front. Her gaze turned sharply her pendent which glowed with white light for an instant before it faded away. She eased herself slowly on to her knees seeing the golden light of the barrier change to white. She breathed in sharply as the twelve elite appeared running at the white light which was faded away turning back to gold. They hit it full force only to be thrown backwards which caused them all to hit the steps hard crying out in agony. A part of her would have laughed if she wasn't in such a hurry to get up.

Akemi stood still feeling the shock hitting home as she watched the people stand up one after the other. She felt her heart skip a beat when Xena's light blue eyes came in to view. It was her she could tell even from where she was standing she watched as a sneer form on the tall warriors face. She wanted to say something but a part of her wasn't sure what to say. She felt her smile fade as another person slowly stood up their green eyes burning in to her own, she could tell who it was but she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it! Since she'd put a katana through her stomach and killed her out right! She could feel her hand shaking as it clutched the dagger the searing anger surged through her system like fire in a narrow tunnel.

She wanted to scream she wanted to curse yet all she could do was grind her teeth together as the hated started to burn. The stupid bitch was alive! She looked up slightly catching sight of her servant as he stood up looking at the golden light before turning to look at the room the shock slowly spreading across his face. Akemi raised her dagger ignoring his shocked look as she turned back to Gabrielle. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, I thought you were dead Gabrielle!" Gabrielle moved a step closer she looked down she could see her sister lying on the floor next to a golden altar doubled over in pain. Blood was running out in glowing streams towards six golden portals all of which had images showing in side them.

She felt her gaze drift to the huge calendar which was spinning it had thirteen crystals skulls shared between the spinning golden calendars rings while a golden one was in its second ring, there was merged pendent in it's central ring. Akemi slowly raised her other pendent ignoring the shocked looks from Quetzalcoatl's warriors and Ehecatl. She twirled the dagger. "As you can see I've been busy." Gabrielle stepped closer looking at the tower of red light going downwards and the massive spire of white light going upwards. "Give me my sister now!" Akemi moved closer. "I don't know how you came back from the dead but you don't make the rules here Gabrielle I do!"

Tlaloc blinked staring at the young man in front of him in shock, he slowly lowered his weapon feeling the confusion hit home he was here? How and why had he come? Had the Blood Jaguar order him here? He narrowed his gaze something wasn't right though he had no scars on his face the Blood Jaguar's marks were gone. The words came out before he could stop them. "Little brother?" Amoxtli blinked in shock she recognised who the younger woman instantly. She felt her eyes dart as she carried on staring. Itzli blinked looking in to his big brother eyes it felt like another life time since they'd seen each other a life time when he'd been a very different person.

He raised his hand. "Tlaloc?" Ehecatl swung the musket around pointing it at the Blood Jaguar's servant. "This is all very nice but your little family reunion can wait!" Xena looked up sharply ignoring the twelve warriors as they smashed against the golden light behind them again only to be thrown back once more. She eyed the other warrior whose voice she recognised though it was hard believe this was the same person as he had skin now. She raised her sword slightly. "Ehecatl, well, well I didn't expect that you'd still be here drooling after Akemi. I guess my advice really didn't make though your thick skull at all."

Ehecatl felt his teeth grind together he eyed Akemi who gave him cold look he breathed in choosing his words carefully. "Your advice meant nothing to me I know that she cares about me, she told me." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I see did she tell you that as well as how powerful you'll be? She tends to start saying things like that after she's had sex with you." She ignored the pain as it flashed across Akemi's eyes. "Or has she already gotten to the part where she says that she'll keep you around forever?" Akemi looked up trying to hide the pain. "I love you, I've always loved you! You're my beautiful Warrior Princess." Xena turned watching as Gabrielle grinded her teeth together.

She sneering as she met Akemi's gaze. "You have never loved me you just wanted to own me." Akemi laughed slightly. "Oh yes you say that but you and I know that you enjoyed having sex with me." Xena stepped sideways. "Oh please, you were just a distraction and not even an interesting one at that. You're just like all the other distractions I've had you spouted your illusions of power along with your delusions of grandeur." Akemi eyed Gabrielle before turning back to the tall dark haired woman. "I'm sure she spills out the same things!" Xena turned sharply. "That's the thing you see, she doesn't she tells she loves me from the heart. She makes love to me with all her heart and soul which is some thing you'll never be able to do Akemi, not now and not ever."

Akemi breathed in painfully. "No you see that's where you are wrong, as I said before I make the rules." She eyed the portal behind her before turning back. "These are my rules, I own time and I'm going to have everything I want! So you say what you want but soon enough your whole existence will be playing by my rules!" Gabrielle moved closer looking at her sister. "I'm not going to ask you again give me my sister!" Akemi eyed the young girl. "Well it's been nice catching up with you both, but have a date with destiny which I'd like to keep." She eyed the others. "I order you to attack the Warrior Princess and the Blood Jaguar!"

She didn't think as she leapt through the portal not looking back she didn't have time to look back and there was no point. This was so much more important, the second part of her plan would not work if this wasn't done. She breathed in as the red light surrounded her causing everything to glow. Ehecatl snarled in anger as he watched Akemi disappear, he turned to the other elite warriors who weren't moving. "You heard her! Get them now before I Kill you!" Tlaloc eyed Amoxtli who wasn't moving he lowered his weapon eyeing Ehecatl. "Go to hell you stupid little bastard you think I'm going to be killed by the Blood Jaguar or her lover you can think again!"

Ehecatl watched as Xena came closer he raised the musket. "Oh no you're not coming any closer, allow me to demonstrate what will happen if you do!" He turned firing the weapon watching as the pillar opposite stone was blasted apart. He eyed the Warrior Princess who sneered slightly. "See that's what will happen to your face Warrior Princess, this weapon of the future is nothing compared to your sword!" Xena breathed in slowly easing the Chakram free eyeing the damaged pillar and the strange weapon wooden which was smoking. "You're an idiot Ehecatl." She eased the Chakram higher as he raised his other hand which had another strange godly weapon in it. She looked down as he placed the other weapon in his belt.

Ehecatl narrowed his gaze. "I'm going to enjoy putting a hole in that burnt out golden armour of yours Xena!" Xena didn't think as she threw the Chakram watching as it slammed in to the wall. It bounced off slicing past his weapon only to bounce of the other wall. She grabbed it out of the air as it came back. Ehecatl eyes the musket seeing the long cut across the barrels centre were the strange gleaming ring had gone past. He smirked as her eyed the tall dark haired woman. "I'm unimpressed Xena." He snarled firing the musket, only to howl in pain as the barrel shattered apart at the end. It sent fire and smoke backwards blinding him. He hit the floor hard on his knees clutching his face trying to take the pain as the musket dropped from his fingers.

Gabrielle didn't think she ran forward coming down on knees next near her sister who was dressed in a red and gold sacrificial dress. She could feel her heart pounding, gods she was so happy to see her again. She couldn't see any serious wounds only the one on her hand other than that there was damage. She put her hand on her sister's arm only to feel ice cold skin she leaned forward watching in what felt slow motion as her sister's blood shot blue eyes slowly opened. She found herself panicking as she looked at all the glowing bloody altar with its patterns of blood. "Lila I need you to relax, we are going to get you out of this."

Lila looked up painfully she'd heard everything. "Don't save me!" She coughed in pain ignoring her sister's look of surprise. "She's going after our mother, save our mother!" Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment only to turn just in time to see Xena's fist as it slammed in to Ehecatl's face sending him crashing in to the ground opposite. Lila looked up meeting her sister's gaze again. "She's going to kill our mother before we have both been born…you have to stop her." She shoved her sister off with all her strength trying to ignore the pain. "You have to go now and stop her!" She turned seeing Xena run forward coming to kneel down opposite Gabrielle.

Xena looked at the portals behind them and then her lover feeling the uncertainty in the pit of her stomach, she'd heard Lila's words clearly. They had no choice one of them had to go, it wouldn't work any other way. She looked up meeting her lover's uncertain gaze. "You have to go Gabrielle!" She eyed Ehecatl who was still on the floor holding his face. "Save your mother!" Gabrielle looked at the taller woman. "If I fail do what ever it takes and turn this time device off!" Xena looked at her for a long moment. "You won't fail, I know you won't." She grabbed hold of the younger woman's arm before she could get up. She eased the Chakram free pushing it in to her hand. "Take this with you." Gabrielle looked at the gleaming Chakram only to feel the other woman's lips meet hers for an instant before her lover let go off her. Xena looked up watching as the younger woman placed the Chakram on her belt clip as her green eyes darted. "Do what ever it takes to stop her!" Gabrielle nodded she turned running towards the golden portal which Akemi had gone through. She felt her feet leave the floor as she jumped in to the red light.

End of part 107

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews.


	108. A Mortals Beating Heart Is

_A MORTALS BEATING HEART IS BUT A DOORWAY_

_Twenty one seasons ago in the village of Potidaea during the first winters fall._

Hecuba looked up in to the darkness feeling the anxiousness take over. Maybe it was the cold night air or maybe it was the feeling of the baby kicking inside of her once again. She breathed in deeply putting her hand on her mid section her first child seemed so awake all of the time. She found her self questioning whether or not that was natural. She pulled up the fur skin coat around her shoulders her mother seemed to think it was natural. She sighed as she started to pace but then she thought everything about this pregnancy was natural. As much as she loved her mother she had done nothing but suffocate her these past few months.

She shouldn't have been surprised this was her first child and a new line in the family. She rolled her eyes she just wished that her mother would stop giving Herodotus such a hard time, she loved him so much. He was a solider and a brave man who had a duty to the city of Olynthus which meant that he was only around some off the time. There was darkness in his eyes sometimes as if he'd see some terrible things but didn't feel ready to talk about them. She knew one day he would be just not right now. She looked at the small scroll in her hand feeling a smile spread across her lips, he was coming home he'd said he would be meeting her tonight and the feeling of knowing that was making her heart float.

She missed him so much when he was away and all she really wanted was for him to settle down and become part of her family. She wanted him to take over her family's bread mill which needed more hands. Her mother was getting to old to run it and she'd been struggling since her father's passed two seasons ago. She looked down sadly she only hoped that one day that he'd lay down his swords and be with her completely but she was prepared to wait until the time was right for both of them. She moved her finger over the scrolls writing she couldn't wait to see him again and she was ready to wait out in this cold night until he came.

She felt the baby kicking again she put her hands on her stomach her child was so awake tonight more than normal. Maybe the child knew that its father was coming to see her mother again. She felt her smile widen yes that was it her child would get to hear her daddy, despite what her mother said she was convinced that children could hear there fathers voice from inside the body. Akemi felt the cold snow as she landed on it knees first, she breathed out ignoring her cold breath as it moved though the night air. Her gaze shifted to the red portal which was behind her she stood up sharply. She could see the square up ahead it was a small walk up to it she turned pulled out the musket.

She turned seeing clothing hanging from a line near by which had a number of fur items on its drying line. She ripping a fur skin coat and boot covers free from the line. She pulled the fur coat on followed by the covers which went over her sandals covering her feet from the snow which was freezing cold. Hecuba pulled the fur coat over her shoulders, he would be here soon she breathed out watching as her cold breath flowed out in to the night air in a stream. It was very cold tonight much colder than normal and in the dim light she could just about make out the icicles forming on the tavern roof. Her thick deer skin coated boots crunched the freshly fallen snow as she shifted her weight she turned as she heard the sound of footsteps close by.

She looked up catching sight of a figure which was difficult to make out in the darkness. "Herodotus?" She narrowed her gaze seeing that the figure was standing still. "Herodotus now if that's you then please speak you know I hate it when you do that stalking warrior thing that you do, it scares me." Akemi smirked looking at the young woman who was about Gabrielle's age and very heavily pregnant. She took a step closer seeing the fear play across the young woman's green eyes. She smiled as she looked at her musket. "Is your name Hecuba?" Hecuba breathed in it was a woman but she didn't recognise the voice at all. "Yes my name is Hecuba, do I know you?"

Gabrielle felt the cold floor as she hit it hard she breathed in deeply as she stood up pulling her sai blades out. Her gaze drifted upwards as the cold air made her shiver. She turned seeing a fur coat hanging of a drying line she didn't think as she ripped it free putting it around her shoulders to keep the cold out. She knew where she was she'd walked this street a thousand times to go home she was in one of Potidaea's ally ways one of the ones opposite the tavern. Though it wasn't quite the way she remembered it, it had different ornaments on the walls and the tavern posts opposite had decorative fur skins hanging down from them. The portal behind her vanished its red light fading away, her gaze drifted as caught sight of the deep foot prints in the snow, she broke in to a run not bothering to look back as the panic hit home.

Akemi eyed the young woman she felt a cold smile form. "Is that your first child?" Hecuba blinked as she tried to see the woman features in the darkness, her Greek language didn't sound right it sounded like she was struggling with it. "Yes this is my first child, what's it to you?" Akemi looked up slightly she hated speaking in Greek it was so guttural. She breathed in deeply feeling her anger churn as the intense green eyes burnt in to her, it was an expression that mirrored both daughters. She felt her teeth grind together she was just as defiant as them as well! "What is it with the women in your family? You're all rude, defiant little bitches who get off on giving every one attitude!?"

She laughed but it was a cold laugh. "Are you also another one who gets of with sleeping with women because I'd love to know where that element comes from?" Hecuba narrowed her gaze how dare this woman say that, her mother was a kind, gentle woman. "How dare you insult my mother! My mother is very highly regarded in Potidaea as was my father!" She breathed in feeling the baby kick. "As for your other comment I'm not like that but my cousin is and she's is a good person and you have no right to insult her!" Akemi narrowed her gaze as she raised the musket pistol higher so it was pointing at the blonde woman's chest. "I'm really looking forward to watching you die Hecuba."

She pulled back the flintlock as her fingers moved to the trigger pressing it. "You and your unborn child!" She felt the pain as she was suddenly shoved full force. The loud bang hit the air as the weapon went off only to miss its target. It hit a stationary fire torch opposite causing it to fall over hitting the woven cover of the stall opposite setting it alight with flames. She felt the ice cold snow as she hit it side first she turned getting to her knees only to feel the pain as a sai blade hilt came down smacking her in the face full force. She ignored the pain as she turned catching sight of the figure standing over her who was faded in and out due to the flames. "You bitch!"

Gabrielle eyed Akemi in disgust she could see her mother who was as young as she and heavily pregnant looking back at them both the fear and uncertainty in her face. "It takes one to know one." Akemi turned spitting the blood in her mouth on to the white snow a cold smile slowly forming on her face as she got to her feet grabbing her musket pistol. "I never did like your right hook." She put the weapon in to her belt as she eased her katana free. "So tell me how is it that you're still breathing I did after all stick this sword, which was yours, right through your stomach?" Gabrielle eased her foot back reading herself she watched as Akemi did the same she felt the calm over take once more. "Ever heard of the ethereal myth?"

Akemi rolled her eyes. "Oh how nice, they took your skull and threw it in the pool of creation, I might have guessed that was how you crawled back in to the land of the living." Gabrielle twirled her sai blade. "You're not going to kill me again." Akemi sniggered twirling the katana. "Oh really and what makes you think you can beat me?" She laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "I knocked you in to the middle of next week first time around and I ran you through the second time." Gabrielle eyed her mother who looked utterly confused by the scene in front of her, she turned back. "You only won because you cheated on both counts the first with Aztec magic and second when I was seriously wounded, I swear to gods that you won't do ether again."

Akemi sneered she began to circle her. "We'll see." She didn't think as swung the sword around only to watch as Gabrielle moved sideways avoiding her strike. Gabrielle stepped back trying avoiding the blade again as it swung over her head. She found herself leaping backwards as it swept past her leg, she narrowed her gaze she would not let her guard down again. She would not let this woman take advantage of her no matter what! She didn't think as she dodged the blade slamming her foot it in Akemi knee as turned on her heel causing the other woman to cry out in pain. Akemi turned in confusion ignoring the pain as she stepped back. She wouldn't let her do that again.

She eyed Hecuba who was still staring at them she turned back grinning. "She looks just like you, small dumb and blonde." Gabrielle eyed her as they circled each she kept her eyes focused on the katana's blade. Something felt so different with in her at this moment something which she couldn't describe. She watched as her cold breath moved through the night air gods she felt so calm. What was more was that, the comment had, had no effect on her. She knew full well that it was comments like that normally irritated her. She side stepped the blade once more feeling her boots crunch the snow. Comments like that had always been her weakness she just didn't like them or ones about her lover and that she was no good for her.

She didn't think as she brought up the sai blade point watching slammed in to the other woman's shoulder as she brought up her sword to swing it. Akemi felt the pain which caused her to step back instantly. She eyed her covered shoulder watching as the red blood soaked the fur skin from the cut, she snarled trying to keep her voice even. "You've improved." She turned back narrowly avoiding the sai blade tip as it swept past her face. She stepped back further what was going on here? Was the little bitch toying with her or something? She was just so damn calm and she hated it, it wasn't normal. The Gabrielle she knew was all fire and rage and very easy to provoke.

The woman in front of her was showing none of that! May be she just wasn't pushing the right buttons she looked up meeting her intense green eyes. "You know that she doesn't love you don't you? You know that she'll come crawling back to me one day and you'll be left all alone in the dark once again like the worthless object that you are." She watched as one of the sai blade moved in the firelight. "Let's face it, its not like you can deliver in bed like I can, you can't give her that pain and pleasure." Gabrielle looked up slightly once more feeling no anger at all as her calm words hit the air. "Yes you could give that to her, but she's not that person anymore and she never will be again."

She felt a warm smile creep over her lips. "I have nothing to fear from you, I just thought I had in fact I got so angry about you that I forgot what really mattered and that is that she loves me and she always will until the end of time. I know this because she did everything to bring me back from the dead." Akemi blinked in confusion she felt her anger start to burn. "I have your sister her soul is running this device and she's going to die!" Gabrielle shook her head. "No she won't, you don't want her not really and you know it. You've only ever wanted to face me in battle and now I'm standing here before you. So please stop trying to antagonise me and give me what I want a true fight worthy of your name."

She felt her body tense she could see that Akemi was about to explode she breathed in calmly. "You're my rival give me the fight to remember so we can finally find out who is truly worthy of their Aztec name." Akemi couldn't stop herself as she screamed with anger as she ran at the other woman. Hecuba felt her eyes dart in panic as the two women collided with a crash as the long curved sword smashed against the strange weapon, which was being held at the hilt and had three long sharp points. The fire was bouncing off them but she couldn't see there faces fully in the darkness only dark shadows.

All she was sure off was that the woman who'd saved her life was about her height and blonde. Nether of these strange warriors if that's what they were had clothes that she recognised their clothing was completely different to anything on the market. Their clothing was very bright and intense and had patterns in some case which looked tribal. Why had the woman saved her? Why would she risk her life for someone she didn't know? Why was she fighting? She'd never seen a warrior who was female before, maybe she was an Amazon she'd heard that they were warriors. Maybe this was a tribal battle but then why had the other dark haired woman come after her with her strange weapon?

She eyed the burning stall a weapon that could cause fire, somehow. There was so much that she didn't know and couldn't answer and so much that she wanted answers to. All she was sure about was that the fight these two were having was over another woman but that still didn't explain how she fitted in to it all. She should have run away but she couldn't help herself she wanted to watch something which she couldn't describe was drawing her in. She'd never seen anything like this before and her curiosity was getting the better off her. She wished she could see these two better in the darkness instead of seeing flashes of colour in the flickering fire light. She found herself stepping closer ignoring the babies kick inside her.

Akemi felt the pain as the sai blades hilt smacked her across the face she tried to turn only to be hit again. She swung her sword watching as Gabrielle ducked under her blade. She cried out in agony as the woman's knee impacted with her mid section, she stumbled back once more raised the blade. Gabrielle stepped sideways as the gleaming blade shot past her she didn't think as she went down on her knees as it swung over her head. She slammed her foot out smacking it in to the other woman's leg taking her clean off her feet. Akemi hit the snow covered floor full force on her back feeling the air leave her lungs.

Gabrielle stood up slowly watching as the other woman front flipped only to slip backwards and hit the snow hard as her fur covered sandals failed to grip it. She stepped back watching as Akemi struggled to her feet. "Winters in Potidaea are very cold and wet you need very sturdy boots to grip the snow with." Akemi snarled as she swung the sword only to watch Gabrielle side step it again she hated that placid calm look which was still on her face. Her eyes shifted she just had to wait for the opening in the sai blade that was all! She swung again only to feel the other woman's boot as it slammed in her side mid swing causing her stumble painfully.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You have never fought a fight that you couldn't win have you?" She brought up the sai blades hilt slamming it in to Akemi's shoulder ignoring her yelp of pain as swung around to face her seeing the katana rise once more. "You've always been able to win by using your godly items and spells." Akemi eyed her in disgust. "Its how I survived in Mexica you know better than anyone what's that like!" Gabrielle turned watching the gleaming blade. "Yes I did but I didn't use any godly items to cheat during the battle its self." Akemi pulled the katana back. "Might is right even when it's wrong isn't that what they say?!"

Gabrielle smiled sadly. "If only you truly knew what those words mean there is so much more to being a warrior than reading the laws of wars and taking them literality." She flipped her sai blade. "Some one who I don't hold in high regard once told me that the world is shaped by warriors and he was right." She smiled slightly. "What I've come to realize since then is that it takes the right kind of warrior to stand against those who would try to shape the world." Akemi laughed enjoying the mocking sound as she raised her pendent. "You can't stand against those who shape the world it's the order of things."

She let go of the pendent swinging her sword once more only to grind her teeth as Gabrielle avoided it. She was starting to hate this! Why couldn't she just hit her? It had been so damn easy on both the other occasions so why was it difficult now? She side stepped swinging again in a full loop only to see the other woman twist in a fluid motion avoiding her swing. Herodotus adjusted his armoured plating he was late he pushed his medium length dark hair back as he turned the street walking towards the market square. It was a typical night in Potidaea it was silent and everyone was asleep, mind you it was more silent tonight because most of the people in this small peaceful place were out at Olynthus's market.

They would not be back until morning, he walked faster he loved this little village it was so serene and calm. Olynthus was noisy and all action for eight years he had woke to up the general bellowing voice, he'd run the drills and watched men die in battle. He wasn't going to lie he had seen some terrible things that haunted his dreams and gave him nightmares. He was starting to hate war through and through he hated the blood the suffering and the damage that the warlords who had attacked the city caused. He hated warlords they were vile bastards and a part of him would be happy to wipe them all out. He sighed aloud war had made him hatful he knew that now and it was making him unhappy.

He looked around him he wasn't interested in his position as high captain anymore the general bored him. All the man did was talk about sleeping with women and drink and then fight for no good reason and then drink some more. He'd already started his plan to leave as soon as the baby was born he would resign. He loved Hecuba he loved her more than anyone and he was going against his father wishes to marry a high ranking woman to marry her. Frankly though he didn't care his father's choice was awful. His pick was a shrewd woman who was all about swagger and class and it had put him off, he wanted his marriage to mean something and for it to be with someone who he truly cared about.

That was his father though the retired general of Olynthus he was all about high sociality and when he didn't get his way his legendary temper came out. He didn't care anymore about what his father wanted he would marry Hecuba and no one was going to stop him. His father's only comment to this had been that if the baby was a boy he'd be interested its upbringing and bringing him in to training academy when he was the right age. If it was a girl he'd said that he would give her a share of the money but wanted no part in her life, in his view girls were only good to grow up get married and have children. His father could go to Tartarus as far as he was concerned girl or not he'd love his child all the same. He'd teach his first born to read and write and if he had more children he'd teach them as well. His child would be well cared for and loved and have every chance possible to have a healthy peaceful childhood. Gods he couldn't wait to hold Hecuba in his arms again and as he put his hands on her stomach feeling his unborn child. He adjusted his double swords as he ran even faster feeling a content smile form on his lips.

End of part 108

Silvermoonlight


	109. To Be Greater Than The Sum

_TO BE GREATER THAN THE SUM OF YOUR PARTS_

Xena put her hand on Lila's arm looking at the glowing blood streams. "I'm going to get you out of this." Lila ignored her pain a part of her had been so happy to see her Xena and her sister again but now it had faded as the searing pain had set in once more. She breathed in trying to take the pain which caused everything to go out of focus for a spilt second. She shook her head, gods this hurt so much. "You…can't free me now." She raised her shaking head to the spinning calendar. "She's…attached my soul to that." Xena turned eyeing the device. "How do I free you from it? Did Akemi say anything to you?" Lila breathed in deeply. "Yes she said." She winced, feeling a sharp pain in her fractured rib.

Xena put a hand on her the young girls face easing it up. "You have to keep your eyes open Lila you have to tell me what needs to happen." She turned eyeing the warrior ignoring Ehecatl groaning. He was still lying on his knees obviously her blow had hurt him and right now he was couldn't get up, which was for the best. She turned looking at the other warriors. "How do I get her out of this!?" Amoxtli turned to Tlaloc who looked unsure for a long moment. Itzli didn't think as he came closer to Xena. "This is the Warrior Princess, she won't hurt you brother." He turned looking at the younger dark haired woman with fair skin who was Gabrielle's sister.

He eyed her for a long moment despite that they were sisters they looked nothing alike. He shook his head he didn't have time to contemplate this right now. He turned back to his brother. "Tlaloc we need to help the Blood Jaguar's sister, please help us." Tlaloc looked down for a long moment before looking up. He moved closer. "What happened to your mark of slavery?" Itzli breathed in deeply thinking about what to say he looked up meeting his brother's confused gaze. "The Blood Jaguar freed me." Tlaloc blinked in shock. "She freed you? The Blood Jaguar is a cruel hateful bitch who got me killed, why would she have any compassion for you?!"

He ignored the Warrior Princess's ice cold look. "She doesn't care about anyone!" Itzli looked up sharply. "I don't have time to go through this with you brother but I'll tell you this. The Blood Jaguar I know has a real name and that name, is Gabrielle and when we both met her she wasn't herself. She is herself now though and she's the most honourable warrior I know, she freed me willingly and I want to help her." Tlaloc blinked in shock he looked down. "This makes no sense!" Itzli turned sharply. "I'll explain everything to you brother but right now I need your help. We have to save this young woman she's innocent." Tlaloc breathed in his brother was right about that and despite how insane this sounded he would do what ever it took to save Lila.

He moved forward coming to stand next to Xena watching as Amoxtli followed. "The Star Coyote said that the device is being powered by the pendent at the centre of the spinning calendar." He raised his hand. "You have to pull the pendent out of it, only then will this device shut down for good." He looked at the tall dark haired woman she was so unlike the Blood Jaguar in appearance. She had light bronze skin and her armour was black she also wore burnt gold plating and knee high black boots. She was well built and had eyes which were as blue as the sky. She was a warrior just like lover he could tell by her sword.

The Blood Jaguar for the instant she'd been in the room had looked completely different as well. She had long blonde hair now and her out fit had consisted of a brown skirt and green halter top as well as light brown gauntlets and boots. There had been no red and black clothing at all the only thing that solidified that she was the blood jaguar were her claws which had been in her boots. He shook his head leaving his thoughts behind they could wait. "You can not shut this device down, but not while Lila is attached to it and the Blood Jaguar is in a different time." Xena turned to him feeling her anger hit home. "Why not!?" Amoxtli stepped forward. "The Star Coyote has a copy of the pendent from the calendars centre."

She put her hands together. "That copy has to be brought back in to this time only then can its counterpart be pulled free of the device. When it is, Lila's soul can be freed." She raised her hand. "We don't know how you can get that close to Lila because we can't every time we try we get hurt." She turned to Itzli. "The same goes for you, you'll get hurt if you get any closer." Itzli put a hand on his brothers shoulder "You're alive? I saw the feathered serpent kill you." Tlaloc turned slightly. "He did kill me Itzli its just he just brought me back as an un-dead slave." He pointed to his living eye. "As you can see though he's lost his power over me and it won't be much longer before I'm living again."

He turned putting his hand on Amoxtli's shoulder. "And Amoxtli is living once more." Itzli nodded as he looked at her. "It's an honour to meet you." Amoxtli smiled slightly. "You and I have met once before in the Blood Jaguar's company when you first entered the feathered serpent keep, but I feel that is a story that's better left for another time." Xena felt her eyes dart she knew that Gabrielle was wearing the merged pendent which was allowing her to get this close to Lila. She looked up seeing the golden circle which her lover had gone through which was now filled with red light. The others were showing images from her lover's life which she recognised while others she didn't.

The image of Apollonia of them both on the sand she recognised as well as golden werewolf running through the night street of Messene which had been the first time that Gabrielle had taken that form. Her lover had told her about that event some days after the war with king Lycaon had ended. The other image which she didn't recognise was off a group of people moving through the snow with two small children behind them. She could tell it was the very young Gabrielle with her sister but it wasn't a memory that Gabrielle had mentioned to her. Nether was the one next to it which was off a teenage Gabrielle watching a woman dance at a festival in Potidaea.

The last window showed the short haired woman in her red clothing at a Greek tavern looking in to her tankard as if hoping to see something in it the depression and pain all too obvious in her eyes. She breathed gods this was truly showing her lovers life she eyed the red portal again before turning back to Lila who was coming around again. "Lila, where in time did Akemi go?" Lila swallowed. "After our mother…before I was born…to when Gabrielle was about…to be born." She tensed in agony. "It's my fault…I told her where to go…she threatened to kill my friends. I didn't want to betray my sister." Xena shook her head. "It's okay it's not your fault I know Akemi I know how she is."

Lila shook her head feeling the guilt and pain as it churned in her stomach. "You…don't understand…the feathered serpent showed me what Gabrielle did I saw how unkind she can be. I saw that she had stolen my daughter from me in the future to save you. A part of me wanted to betray her because she's not my true sister and she's from another life time just like you." Xena breathed in sharply gods this was just what her lover had said would happen, this was what she had been afraid off all along. Now that fear had become a reality. She breathed in deeply gods if only Lila understood the full truth of what she had been given. If only she knew about what had happened with Gurkhan's men and that they killed her parents as well as her husband and stolen her daughter.

She didn't have time to explain this now all she could do was help out her lover's sister who looked confused and hurt on so many levels. She breathed in refocusing her thoughts as she gently raised Lila's head trying not to cause her pain. "Gabrielle cares about you deeply Lila and so do I. We may not be from your time but we don't love you any less." Lila winced painfully. "I knew that and I betrayed you both, you must hate me." Xena shook her head taking hold of her good hand. "No I don't hate you Lila." Lila blinked in confusion as she looked up meeting Xena light blue eyes there was no hurt or hate in them only concern. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting not from Xena at least.

The Xena she knew had a fire some temper yet the woman in front of her who was taking care of her showed none of that. She was so calm and focused about it all. She suddenly felt even more confused as she felt the taller woman's hand move as she began to check her body for broken bones what in Tartarus was going on? Why wasn't Xena mad with her? She'd betrayed them both to Akemi Xena should hate her for that shouldn't she? Nothing about this was making sense. It felt like the woman in front of her was a different person and not the person she remembered. She tried to think only to feel the pain hit her body again with enough force to make her scream.

"Traitors!"

Ehecatl stood up opening his eyes ignoring the pain. He watched as the other warriors raised their weapons. "Akemi will have your heads!" He moved forward only to stop as the whole room began to shake violently. He turned just in time to see the central skulls eyes glow red along with all the other skulls as they all spoke together. "_The tree of life grows, in the land of mystery, there we were created there we were born. There he by whom all things live spins the thread of our lives_." Xena looked up watching as everything around her started to shake this wasn't good at all she could feel it deep in the pit of her stomach. The others grabbed on to the temple pillars as everything shook even harder. The twelve warriors who couldn't get through fell over each other painfully. She turned eyeing Itzli. "What is this, what's going on!?" Itzli breathed in grabbing on to the nearest pillar. "I don't know!"

8

Quetzalcoatl flapped his wings harder it was true that he could teleport just like the other gods, but he hated doing it. What was the point anyway? He'd been born with wings so there was no point in not using them. Vermin in generally were always far more terrified if you landed near them rather than teleported. Maybe because it gave them a sense of scale and that you were their god and you have all the power. It also scared the hell out of them when you showed your huge feathered wings to them. That was always also the tiring thing though, vermin loved to be given a sense of scale with out it they never got the big picture.

May be Manaia was right maybe he was bored of his position of king of the gods. He'd not had a challenge in eons no other god would rise to him and very few mortals dared to take him on. It was one long drawn bore, a part of him missed the time when he had been young and free and could do as he pleased a go to what ever land he wanted. Yes the boredom had finally set in there was no denying it he had felt it for the last hundred years. He just hadn't wanted to admit it, to himself until now. This was the first challenge he'd had in centuries if you could call it that it was more like going to pick up his property which wasn't all that entertaining.

He looked up sharply watching as the elder god's city came in to view he could see the huge spire of light breaching the heavens. He turned eye Manaia who was still following him. He breathed in as he opened his wings fully looking at the city bellow and then at the elder gods temple there was no point in landing well away from the temple. It was better to go for broke and land as close as possible to it, he flicked out his tongue as he came closer seeing the main square it was the perfect place to land. He eased his wings further back as came down smashing in to the hard surface causing all the un-dead animals to scatter along with the ghosts and guardians.

He eyed the square's empty houses for a moment before turning to watch as Manaia landed hard next to him. He eyed the other god as he shivered he didn't think as he wrapped his tail around his lower fin section. "Don't worry about this place I'm far more frightening than anything you are going to come across here." He roared causing even more skeleton creatures to scatter, he didn't think as he brought his clawed hand down full force on those who were fleeing causing the sound of cracking of bones to hit the air. He raised hands looking at the cracked bones which started to crawl away of there own accord. "See these are just parasites not much stronger than the vermin in my city."

Manaia eyed him for a long moment. "Your word would have been enough to prove the point. Are you not afraid of the city? The elder god created it, moulded it brought life to the world from this very place." Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue. "Every thing is over exaggerated, the elder god is well known for that." He eased up a clawed finger. "This place is just full of pathetic parasites put in place to scare mortals." He moved his lower body freeing it from the other gods. He sniffed the air as he moved forward it was hard to smell anything other than death because it was so strong in this place. He moved forward only to see two odd looking animals flying above his head in circles both were too afraid to land.

They weren't llama's they were something else he didn't think as he brought up his hand grabbing one of them out of mid air he brought it down eyeing it, he didn't want to hurt it he just wanted to look at it. It was a furry black creature, which was saddled and had feathered wings and hooves he ignored its golden counterpart as it drive bombed his head. Manaia eyed the creature in his hand. "I believe that's refereed to as a horse though when they have wings they are called Pegasus." Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue ignoring the golden animal as it dive bombed him again. "Where do these Pegasus come from?" Manaia eyed the horse in his grasp. "Greece."

Quetzalcoatl let the animal go watching as it flew up with the other, he felt his clawed hand close as the anger started to burn. Only one bitch could bring Greek animals here! Only one bitch knew about this place and only one bitch would even take the risk of entering this city. The Blood Jaguar had returned and she was right here, right now! He turned to temple he was going to tear it apart! His thoughts were suddenly stopped as everything started to shake all around him. He looked up sharply seeing that the elder god's temple was shaking violently. He eased his clawed hand up in disgust as what seemed like millions dead animals and ghosts moved past him.

He found himself going still as the floor underneath the main temple began to fall away. He blinked in confusion what was this? What was going on here? He hadn't read about anything like this. His thoughts were cut off as huge a river of blood bubbled up pouring up from under the temple spilling on to the ancient streets creating rivers. Huge pulsing tentacles of flesh and bone came up from this sea of blood which the temple was now floating on. Huge teeth each the size of ten men surfaced clamping on to the bottom of the temple. The whole temple was suddenly forced skyward as a huge pulsing worm like body pushed it skywards its inner mouth tentacles scratched the temples out side as it rose higher.

Its whole body was made of bone and pulsing flesh and he could see six other tunnel like openings on its worm like sections as it rose up higher. All these smaller pulsing openings had the same teeth and tentacles. The huge central mouth was wide enough to grab the whole temple but not wide enough to swallow it. It seemed that all at once hundreds of demonic beings which looked completely inhuman came raining out of all the other six mouths. They moved upwards like swarming locusts as the huge central body twitched. This was no creature though this was the seventh hell and it was spewing out its demons.

The seventh hell was now fully open along with its six other hells, he stopped still watching as the white light above the temple started to change it began to separate forming in to what looked like tree like branches made of light which blasted through the clouds. White flesh mixed with white light began to pour down from the temples top opening. It flowed down over the seventh hells opening merging with it turning the blood and flesh as white as snow in places while some of it steamed down creating veins of white in the worm's bloody dead body. The light above was forming in to huge tree like braches with no leaves which were piecing the heavens.

He ignored the blood as it ran past his hands, what was this?! He couldn't see the temple anymore it was coated completely by this pulsing tree of white light and bloody flesh. Why a tree? He roared in anger as he looked at it, he hated surprises and this was going to make getting in to the temple so much more difficult! He looked up in disgust watching as thousands more demons poured out of the six openings taking to the sky above along with the thousands more already flying above the city. The huge body moved causing more blood to spill through the streets as the seventh hell finally became still and only the pulsing of its bone and flesh could be seen.

8

Xena looked up seeing that the light above it was so blinding that she couldn't see properly. It faded away showing what looked like a white flesh coating which was covering part of the opening. The sky its self seemed so much closer and she could now see that it had spilt forming what like a tree like structure which were all piercing the heavens above. Everything was completely still now and that bothered her. She eyed Ehecatl who was looking as confused as everyone else. Itzli blinked looking around him. "Is it me or are we much higher off the ground?" Xena looked around her. "Yes we've moved its like something's underneath the temple and it's pushed us towards the stars." Amoxtli looked up slightly not being able to hide the sarcasm is her tone. "That makes me feel so much better."

She eyed the twelve elite who were getting up they began to smash against the barrier which had been holding them back again. She could see the leader staring back at her through the golden light his red eyes narrowing as he hit the barrier again. So long as those bastards stayed trapped then they'd all be fine. Xena turned back eyeing Lila whose eyes were darting she put her had back on her arm. "Its okay I think everything stopped shaking now." It was strange how easy it was for her to speak gently to people. It came so much more naturally now and a part of her liked it. Sometimes it was so much easier to control a situation when you spoke softy.

Her younger self would never have believed that to possible but she did it now. She had calmed down so many times through her lovers gentle words. Now it meant even more to understand what Gabrielle had been trying to teach her from the beginning which was that you don't always have to be aggressive when helping people. She looked at Lila. "How are you holding up?" Lila looked up ignoring the pain. "I'm fine." Xena moved her hand feeling the younger woman wince painfully. "You're doing well I just want you stay awake for me if you can." Lila looked up slightly not being able to stop her next question. "Lector is he all alright?"

Xena looked at her. "He's fine, he misses you a lot and when all this is over you're going to see him again." Lila coughed painful gods she was so happy to hear that she feared the worst for so long time. A part of her had been afraid that when he had been hit by Quetzalcoatl that he may have been very seriously injured. She looked feeling a slight confusion she hadn't expected Xena to say that the Warrior Princess she knew wasn't all that emotional. "You, you're not like the Xena I remember." She winced feeling her fractured rib play up. "You're so different." Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "In the other life time which I came from I've had a long time to learn some really important things."

She checked Lila's lower chest feeling a slight fracture under the skin. "Like to respect life, love and peace." She grinned slightly. "You know all those things your sister has was always been trying to teach me." Lila blinked now she was even more confused Xena was the kind one and her sister was the angry one, it made no sense at all. Ehecatl sneered reading his axe only to stop as he watched something appear behind the shield of gold it was hideous pulsing limb. It spewing out blood as its huge hook moved past the twelve ignoring them as it rammed its self in to the golden light going right through it, coming out intact on the other side.

He felt the fear him in an instant he knew what it was just from the smell it was a part of the seventh hell. Amoxtli watched in horror as the seventh hells tentacle hook ripped through the golden light with no effort causing it to blast outwards in a shower of gold dust. All off the twelve elite instantly moved through the tear. Xena looked around watching as the last one of the elite warriors came through the gap. This wasn't good she turned eyeing Lila. "I'll be back I just have to sort something out." She eased herself up slowly raising her sword watching as the pulsing bloody limb was suddenly blown apart causing blood to spatter across the room as the golden light reappeared creating a seal once more.

She watched as the leader smiled raising his weapon. "I can see why Gabrielle never liked you, you just don't give up." The leader laughed as he eyed her. "We the best the seventh hell has to offer, that is why it opened the door for us." He turned smiling evilly in the peasant warrior's direction. "That traitor of peasant whore over there will tell you all about our persistence she's felt it first hand." He laughed meeting her terrified gaze before turning back feeling his teeth grind together as he met the Warrior Princess's ice blue eyes. "Now tell me where the Blood Jaguar is, before I cut out your spine!" Xena smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "She's not here right now but if you want you can leave a message."

The leader sneered slightly. "Do you honestly think you and your pathetic group of traitors are going to kill us in battle?" He eyed her up and down. "In fact what makes you think that you can even take down one off us, let alone all of us?" Itzli laughed watching as the leader turned to look at him he eyed the big man in disgust. "She'll kill you all because she's the Blood Jaguar's lover, you stupid bastard." The leader eyed him for a long moment. "Oh and I should be scared of a comfort blanket? I'm so unimpressed." Itzli slowly stepped forward so he was by Xena's side. "Yes I'd be very afraid of her lover if I were you, are you bastards as dense enough to think that the Blood Jaguar wouldn't have an equal as a lover?"

The leader eyed him. "Your bluffing your her loyal slave you'd say anything, if it meant keeping you hide!" Itzli shook his head he was so looking forward to this fight. "My, my your really slow if you haven't noticed my slavery scars are gone and trust me when I say you have as much to fear from the Warrior Princess as you do the Blood Jaguar, though I prefer to call her by her real name, which is Gabrielle." The leader eyed him for a long moment as he stepped closer. "Oh you are so good but we'll see how far your claim goes." He twirled his axe eyeing the Warrior Princess and then the other warriors. "I'm so looking forward to tearing you all limb from limb it's going to make my day in a way none of you can imagine."

End of part 109

Silvermoonlight


	110. Remember Me When Time Falls

_REMEMBER ME WHEN TIME FALLS AROUND YOU AND ALL THE LIGHTS GO OUT_

_Twenty one seasons ago in the town of Potidaea during the first winters fall._

Hecuba watched as the two women carried on fighting, she had seen Herodotus when he'd been sparing in the early mornings light with his double swords. She loved to watch him she'd found it fascinating it was like a dance, but a lethal dance which was meant to kill people. Through when ever she watched it she found herself forgetting that because of the fluid beauty of the actions. That had always been Herodotus's trade mark to fight with two swords as oppose to one and he was very good at it. What had surprised her more was what she'd heard about his father Aktaion who was a retired general from Olynthus. She had never met him but from what Herodotus had said he was a very unkind men and it was better that they never meet.

She'd found that sad, she had never had cruel people in her family but then she came from a generation of bread makers and war had never really found its way to Potidaea. Though she'd heard that Amphipolis which was a day's walk away had been a miner attack but it had been squashed as there were a lot of women whose husbands were warriors and there was a temple dedicated Ares on the village's outskirts. Unlike here where there was a temple dedicated to Aphrodite. Most of Amphipolis warriors were also from Olynthus and would pass through her village every now and again. She looked up watching the women again both were getting more agitated and there blows were getting harder. Nether of there style's matched Herodotus's what ever styles they were they had to be from different land.

Akemi screamed swinging the blade once more only to feel the pain as the other woman's foot came up slamming in to her upper leg. She winced painfully as she stepped back trying to take the pain. She didn't think as she swung the blade hearing Gabrielle's cry of pain as it sliced past her fur covered shoulder. Gabrielle pulled back ignoring the pain as the blood started to soak the brown coat red as it leaked from the thin cut. She breathed out digging her boots in to the snow a part of her wanted the battle end while another part of her wanted it to continue. She eyed her mother for a long moment why hadn't she run away?

She'd really hoped that she would, she took in a deep breath watching as Akemi began to circle her again. Akemi smirked as she eased her hand away from the blade as she pulled the broken dagger free from her belt. She had the other one still secured tightly. She didn't think as she threw it full force at the other woman's face. She found herself screaming in anger as the sai blade came up smashing it in mid flight sending it flying in to the snow opposite. Gabrielle didn't think as she ran forward finally seeing what she'd been waiting for all this time. Akemi felt the pain in an instant as the sai blades hilt smashed in to her face before she could bring her hand up to hold the katana properly.

The pain came again as the sai blade slicing across her exposed side she didn't get a chance to react as Gabrielle's boot came up smashing in to her chest. She felt the ice cold snow as she slammed in to it hard. She groaned in agony feeling the blood flow down from her side as she clutched the snow she looked up only to scream in pain as the brown boot impacted with her face. Herodotus turned the corner only to feel his self freeze in horror as he caught of the fighting women who were near his wife to be. He felt his heart sink in to his stomach as the panic over took him nothing like this ever happened in Potidaea! He felt the panic turn to purpose he didn't care who these two warriors were who were fighting!

He snarled in anger as he pulled his two swords free from their scabbards easing them out wards as he ran towards them. He could see the one in strange green clothing watching as the other woman got to her knees. He knew the posture to well. It was the tense posture right before you kill someone and it was obvious that once she was done with the dark haired girl she'd be coming after his wife! Gabrielle leaned over watching as Akemi got to her knees her bloody face showing in the fire light. She could see the pendent gleaming in the low light she eased her sai blade forward. All she needed was to use it to grab the cord and pull it loose from Akemi's neck before she came out of her daze.

She stopped in mid motion as she heard the heavy footsteps running through the snow, some one was behind her. She turned but not in enough time to avoid the blade of the sword as it slashed across her exposed lower leg causing her cry out in pain. She looked up only to feel more pain as a sword hilt came up smashing in to her chest. She winced as she slammed in to the ice cold floor feeling the air leave her lungs, gods that had hurt so much! She looked sharply as the blade of the sword come down to touch her face before she could rise. A deep voice broke through her thoughts causing her blink. "You will get off my wife or so help me I will kill you Amazon!"

She blinked holding both her sai blades tighter trying to ignore the ice cold as her eyes moved up the shining blade which all at once she recognised along with its owner. It was her father! She looked up quickly seeing his cold blue gaze which was burning in to her. She knew he had served but never that he'd had been of such a high rank which she could see by his armour. She looked down quickly she recognised the armour it looked as good as new he was a warrior of Olynthus. She recognised the symbol crest which was missing from the armour she knew. Herodotus eyed the small blonde woman it was hard to see her face in the darkness. "Why are you here Amazon? Tell me now before I kill you!"

"No Herodotus, she was trying to save me!"

Hecuba watched as he looked up she ignored the babies increased kicking as she met his confused blue gaze. She raised her hand pointing to other woman. "She attacked me! That woman stopped her succeeding she's our friend not our enemy!" Herodotus easing the sword away from the Amazon's throat turning on the other woman instantly realizing his mistake. Akemi spat out the blood in her mouth oh wasn't this just perfect. She felt an evil smile form as she eased her remaining dagger free standing up quickly seeing the warrior raise his swords. She eyed Gabrielle's mother. "It's nothing personal but you and your unborn child have so got to die!" She didn't think as threw it with all her might seeing the horror in the man's eyes he was obviously Gabrielle's father.

Hecuba moved but it was too far to late, she couldn't avoid the blade and even she knew it. She felt the sheering pain as the dagger slammed in to her lower collar bone missing its intended target which had been her heart. She hit the snow hard on her back hearing her own scream of agony hit the air. She felt the fear hit home as she looked at the dagger which was had gone right through her coat and embedded self half way in to shoulder. Blood was starting to pour out staining her fur coat red. She couldn't stop the tears she'd never felt pain like this before in her entire life and it was excruciating.

She looked up seeing Herodotus run towards her in what felt like slow motion he dropped his swords as he skidded on her knees leaning over her the desperation and horror in his face as he looked at her wound. She breathed trying to take the pain as she watched him pull his armour plating off and throw it in to the snow as he tour at his shirt underneath ripped off a strip. Herodotus pulled her coat off then eased her dresses shoulder down, he breathed in deeply as he pressed the torn shirt under the wound as he pulled out the dagger which caused her scream in agony. He felt his eyes dart looking at her. "It's going to be okay, you just have to stay with me Hecuba, you have to stay awake you here me?"

Gabrielle got to her feet only to feel the energy sap from her body causing her to hit the snow on her knees as her vision blurred. She clutched her sai blade's tightly trying not to drop them as the pain hit her. It was excruciation like having a thousand knifes poked in to her flesh all at once which caused the sound to die in her ears. She tried to get up only to fall back on her knees she couldn't stop her body as she started to cough as her lungs began to burn. She felt the cold blood as poured out of her mouth. Gods what was going on? She winced as the sound came back in to her ears as she leaned forward feeling light headed which caused her fall forward.

Akemi smiled as she stepped forward enjoying the scene in front of her of Gabrielle on her knees. "If you can hear me, which I'm sure you can. Your feeling that way because you're dying in this time!" She didn't think as she brought up her foot slamming it directly in to the blonde haired woman's fur covered shoulder causing her to hit the floor on her back. "It looks painful." She stepped forward slamming her foot in to Gabrielle's chest pushing her in to the ground. "Must feel like your guts are tearing themselves apart but believe me when I say there going to start ripping apart for real." She laughed enjoying the other woman's pain. "Here's what going to happen as you fade away here, your body is going to break down in a really horrible way." She smirked seeing the pain in Gabrielle's eyes. "As I said before, I always win in the end, you should just accept that."

Hecuba shivered gods she was starting to feel so cold she could felt Herodotus tightened the make shift bandage that he'd ripped from his shirt. She breathed in painfully watching as everything went out of focus for a moment she winced trying to stay focused as everything came back in to focus. She wasn't going to die like this it wasn't going to end this way not now and not with her unborn child inside her. She breathed in deeply as she calmed herself trying to ignore the pain. She watched Herodotus rip his leather pack free from his fallen front armour and up turn it up side down which caused his healing supplies to litter the floor opposite.

He searched through them grabbing the needed ones while throwing the ones he didn't need aside as he turned to her. Herodotus forced the bottle open which had a thick paste recipe shoving it in to the snow. He grabbed his small water skin pouring it over the wound he wiped the blood away as he loosened the ripped shirt slightly. He could do this he'd healed wounds much worse than this during battle, he just had to stay focused and keep Hecuba awake and calm. He grabbed the paste pushing it in to her wound hearing her cry out. "I need you to stay with me okay." He watched as nodded. "You're going to be okay I can fix your wound, I just need you stay focused on me."

Akemi sneered as she pulled her foot off Gabrielle's chest she could see that the other woman's eyes where rolling back showing the whites. "I'll be going now, enjoy the last minutes you have left." She turning away this had been amusing but once she had better places to be, Gabrielle was going die so this was truly over. Gabrielle ignored the pain as she forced herself to blink watching as everything came back in to focus. She wasn't going to die here! She wouldn't allow it to happen, her unborn self was too small and helpless to stop this but she wasn't! The rage started to build up slowly in her stomach before she could stop it, once more it was such a focused rage and it swept through her whole being.

She forced herself on to her knees as she pushed one of sai blade back in to its boot holder. She didn't think as she grabbed the other woman's leg stopping her from moving any further. Akemi turned sharply feeling the shock take over as she tried to free herself from Gabrielle's grip which was like a vice. She blinked feeling the confusion hit home what the hell was going on here!? Her thoughts were cut off as the sai blade came around slamming in to her fur covered foot causing her to scream in pain. It was pulled free causing her to stumble back as her blood soaked the snow. She could see the other woman slowly rising to her feet the green eyes narrowed as they met her own.

She tried to take the pain in her foot as she raised the katana once more to the other woman. "That's impossible how can you be standing?!" Her words were suddenly cut off as she watched the other woman's eyes blast up with green light. It lit up both eyes making them stand out in the darkness. Gabrielle turned spitting the blood in her mouth in to the snow, her body was still hurting but not nearly as badly and she was really starting to really feel the cold now. In her view though she had suffered much worse the last time she'd died, so she could just switch off to this. She'd go to Tartarus before she let Akemi win against her again in battle.

She eyed her end of her sai blade which was dripping with blood as she pulled the other free meeting Akemi's uncertain gaze. Her even words hit the air. "You and I are not finished yet." Akemi blinked watching as the glowing eyes narrowed. "I don't know how it is that your standing, but I swear you won't be for much longer!" She roared in anger she swung the katana with all her might only to see the other woman side step causally. She turned only to feel the pain as the sai blades hilt smashed in to her face. She stumbled back only to be hit harder, causing her to fall back on her knees. She breathed in feeling the blood flow down her nose.

Gabrielle watched her stumble back she didn't think as she slammed her foot in to Akemi chest watching as the other woman smashed in to empty stall opposite sending objects flying as she fell back first on to it. Akemi groaned ignoring the pain as she got to her feet shoving the items off the table ignoring the pain as she raised the katana again. She sneered in disgust, feeling the frustration hit home this shouldn't be happening! She had stabbed the bitch's mother her counter part should be dying from shock in her womb! She stood up feeling the stinging pain in her face as she raised her sword looking at the glowing green eyes in the darkness. "I swear by the might of the dragon gods that I'm going to cut you up!"

Gabrielle stepped closer watching as the katana flew toward her she didn't think as she brought up the sai blade stopping the sword mid swing. She snarled as she pushed up against it hearing metal screech against metal. "You take so much pride in using my old sword but I was never proud when I used it." Akemi pushed harder she eased up her head only to howl in pain as the sai blade's hilt slammed in to her shoulder. She didn't think as she punched the other woman hard in the face with her free hand. "You talk too much!" Gabrielle ignored the stinging pain in her cheek as she turned back feeling her teeth grind together.

Hecuba breathed in deeply feeling the pressure increase on her wound as Herodotus pushed down stopping the last of the blood flow. Her eyes shifted just in time to watch as the dark haired woman was thrown sideways with immense force by the blonde haired woman. She hit the floor full force. Her sword was still in hand as she tumbled across the snow coming to a stop close by. She blinked seeing the glowing green eyes in the night as the blonde woman came closer. By the gods she must be hallucinating because that couldn't possibly be so. She breathed in feeling a wave of nausea as the baby kicked inside her despite the feeling of it she felt a great relief that her baby was moving.

Herodotus looked around the fighting behind him between the two women was turning truly violent now and the blonde girl who ever she was, she was finally gaining the upper hand. He squinted in the darkness seeing her glowing green eyes piercing the darkness as she came towards her fallen opponent he shook his head he was seeing things. He turning back as he pulled Hecuba's clothes back on he had to get her out of here he stopped the blood flow but it wouldn't be enough in the long run. He had to get her out of this cold snow and to her home where it was warm where he could stitch up her wound. He heard the dark haired woman cry out as the blonde slammed her foot in to her leg toppling her over before she could stand.

He put his swords back in to place while shoving what he needed back in to the healer's bag he could pick up his armour in the dawns light. He watched as the blonde woman smashed her weapons hilt in to the other woman's stomach. This fight was now turning in to a vicious battle for dominance. He eased Hecuba in to a sitting position hearing her cry out. "You have to stand up for me, we need to get you back home where its warm." Hecuba nodded pushing herself up on to her feet trying to ignore the stinging pain. She had to breathe in deeply just to stop herself from being sick again she felt his arms tighten around her.

Akemi got up only to hit once more she felt the agonizing pain as the other woman's fist impacted with her chin the blow was enough to blur her vision. She hit the floor hard feeling the string in the back of her mouth only to cough which caused blood to hit the snow. She groaned in agony trying to take the pain. She clutched the katana as got up swinging it only for Gabrielle to move sideways. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze eyeing blood in the snow that really must have hurt a lot. She could see that Akemi was flagging now, but so was she and she wanted to get out of cold she couldn't take anymore of it.

She didn't think as she moved through the other woman's swing as she twirled the sai blades smashing there hilts in to Akemi's shoulders sending her crashing once more in to the ground. She didn't think as she brought her other down hooking it on to the chain yanking it up trying to free it from the other woman's neck. Akemi felt the pain as the chain was pulled free she tried to grab it with her other hand only to feel the agonizing pain as Gabrielle's foot slammed in to her chest forcing her back down. Gabrielle yanked harder hearing the crack as the chain came free from the other woman's throat. She couldn't stay here any longer.

She turned seeing her parents who were now standing and making moving away from them, she knew why. Her father wouldn't allow her mother to stay here any longer, she'd been injured and she needed to get her some place warm and fast. She eased up the pendent which was now dangling from her sai blade. She looked it over for a spilt second. "Take us back to our time!" Akemi tried to force the other woman's foot off her as the red light blasted outwards directly behind her, as Gabrielle's foot pushed her down harder. "No! You can't do this!" Gabrielle eyed her in disgust as the portal of red light opened behind her. "Watch me!"

It sent out a shock wave which blew the snow up in to a blizzard and toppled the burning store over along with two others which caused a mighty crash. The shock wave carried on moving blasting out the wooden windows on every sill in the square before it fully dissipated. She pushed her sai blade back in his holder as she eased her foot of Akemi's chest. She grabbed the other woman by her bodice yanking her savagely to her feet. She eyeing the red streaming light a part of her was enjoying the look of uncertainty as it spread across the other woman's face. She pulled up her sai blade stopping the katana in mid swing. She felt an evil smile form as she met Akemi's gaze. "I guess you don't win this time." She didn't think as she kicked her with all her might hearing her scream of anger hit the air as she was thrown in to the red light.

Hecuba turned around just I time to see the dark haired woman disappear in to the huge glowing red portal. She could see Herodotus staring at it lights were going on in houses and shouting could be heard Potidaea was suddenly springing to life. She looked back watching as the bleeding blonde haired woman turned looking back to look at them both as she pulled off her fur coat throwing it in to the snow. It was no dream her eyes were truly glowing in the night, she could just about make out her face. Which reminded her of looking in a mirror as the woman bore similar features to her own which in her eyes was strange. The blonde warrior turned walking in to the light then leapt in to disappearing in to it she blinked feeling her own voice hit the air. "By the gods..." The glowing light dissipated fading away in to nothing as everything turned to darkness once more. She had no idea what had just happened or even who those two women had been or why one of them had fought to save her. She winced feeling the pain as Herodotus carried on moving forward. She breathed in again as the baby kicked somehow she had a feeling that she was never going to know.

End of part 110

Silvermoonlight

Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all have a great time.


	111. The Cruel Truth Of What Will

_THE CRUEL TRUTH OF WHAT WILL NEVER BE_

Xena eyed the leader as she raised her sword higher she was so looking forward to cutting these bastards up. Truth was if her lover could do it then she could do it. She turned seeing that all that Tlaloc and Amoxtli now had there weapons up including Ehecatl who looked disgusted obviously no one here was on the twelve elite's side. She felt a cold sneer form as she readied herself fully eyeing them all. "Come and get some!" She watching as the leader ran at her the others following him. She felt the force as the leaders axe smashed with hers, he pulled back swinging it at her again as the other started to fight back around her.

She turned kicked one of the women as she came at her watching as the blow sent her crashing to the floor. She turned punching another man as he came at her she ignored his cry of pain as he stumbled back. She turned smashing her swords against the leaders, no wonder Gabrielle had killed these bastards when their guard was down they were fast. Much faster than most of the warriors in Greece for that matter her gaze shifted as she watched the battles start up all around her. The elite were ganging up three to every person. She ducked missing the leader's violent swing while pushing the woman axe away full force as it was swung at her.

She couldn't tell if they were living or dead, they had glowing red eyes but they weren't like Gabrielle's had been when she'd been dead their souls light wasn't streaming out from them. She didn't think as she back flipped kicking the leader sending him flying backwards right in to another warrior who Eztli who was fighting opposite. She breathed in deeply swinging her sword only to see the warrior behind her smirk as he avoided it. She snarled as she brought up her knee smashing his mid section before he could raise his weapon. She eyed him as she kicked him a second time watching as he hit the floor hard. She eyed the leader who sneered twirling his axe once more as he ran at her. She didn't think as she side stepped slicing her blade across his chest ignoring his howl of pain.

The leader stopped watching as the stream of blood flowed down his chest, he looked up sharply. "You can't kill me!" He eyed the wound which wasn't healing up. "I'm the un-dead!" Xena eyed his wound seeing that it wasn't healing up, which told her that maybe that claim was lie and that these warriors could be killed. She didn't think as she brought up her foot smashing it right in to his face watching as he was thrown in front of the other warrior woman on her side who moved back avoiding his body as he collided with another warrior who she was fighting. She turned hitting another man as he took his leaders place.

Tlaloc swung his axe only to snarl as it was avoided by the warrior he was fighting he turned smashing his fist in to the face of a woman as she came at him only to blink in surprise as blood flew through the air from her nose as she stumbled back. He eyed the blood on his hand as he turned smashing his foot in to another warrior's chest. Weren't these bastards meant to un-dead? He turned smashing his axes hilt in to the woman's face again hearing her scream as her nose cracked. He breathed in sharply as a thought dawned on him, he was living now and what if the very being in side this temple meant that that these warriors had becoming living again as well?

They'd forced there way through the golden light what if the temple had punished them by taking away their immortality? They got to keep their inhuman strength and red eyes but what truly mattered was no longer there's. If so then they could die and die instantly with the right blow, he was sure that the same thought had just crossed the Blood Jaguar's lovers mind her could see it in her light blue eyes. Amoxtli watched as the leader stood up raising his axe she breathed in trying to hold her nerve as the other suddenly moved to fight both Tlaloc and Ehecatl. The leader's smile turned to one of disgust as he looked her down. "So you decided to betray our god for the Star Coyote, I shouldn't really be surprised you are a peasant whore after all."

Amoxtli eyed the blood running down his chest she suddenly felt her fear fade away as the burning hatred took over. She hated this bastard she was sick of being afraid of him! She had endured his whippings his sexual assaults his names for most of her un-dead life. What had now dawned on her was that she didn't need to endure it anymore. She was living and free and he was still a slave to his gods bidding, he would always be a slave to his gods bidding! She felt her head turn as she looked at Tlaloc for a long moment. She had her life in front of her she had something to fight for, she blinked feeling a strange sense of knowing which she'd never felt before in her life.

If she lived past today she had a chance to start over, a chance to live the mortal life which she'd always wanted. The life that had been denied her in beginning she looked at Tlaloc again. He had said that he loved her and the depth of those words and there true meaning was only just revealing it's self to her in this moment. If he loved her then they could be together, maybe for the first time in her existence she know what it was to have some one kiss her and hold and maybe make love to her in the fire light. May be she was getting way ahead of herself here but if it worked out they might even have children together.

Everything she'd always dreamed off could be hers, and this nightmare that she'd been stuck in for so many years would finally come to an end and she could dream again in the way she used to when she had been a child before this nightmare had truly started and her dreams had been shattered apart and her pain had truly started. Wasn't that worth fighting for? Wasn't that worth dieing for? She knew the answer to her question even before she thought it. She swung her axe around as the rage hit her fully, this cruel obnoxious bastard who had hurt her during most of her life and now she could end his and send him back to the hell which he'd sprung from.

She met the leader glowing red eyes the truth was that in all these years she'd never known his name only his brutality. "So what is your name? She watched as he blinked as if surprised by the question he narrowed his gaze as he spoke. "My name is Xipil you pathetic peasant!" Amoxtli felt a smile form. "Well Xipil I find it very insulting that your name means noble of fire." The leader eyed her in disgust. "It's better than being named after a book!" Amoxtli felt her teeth grind together. "It was real nice to know your name I'll remember to tell others it after you dead. I'll also tell them that I was one who killed you, you vile bastard!" She didn't think as she swung axe full force watching as it smashed his axe with enough force to cause him to stumble.

She knew the instant that she smashed his axe again that every blow was going to be this rage filled because she wanted him to hurt. Every time he'd hurt her every time he'd mocked her she wanted to send that pain back. She could feel the blinding rage become even more violate in side her stomach. She had never felt anger like this in her whole life as all her emotions had been lost to her. Now they had all come back with a force that she couldn't control as the emotion with in grasped the memory and the pain that came with it exploded in side her stomach. She could see in her memories him standing over her naked body and laughing after one of his sessions. It hurt so damn much and it mirrored so many times during her un-dead life, as well as the times when he'd tied her up and beat her.

She hated herself for letting him do it for not having the will to fight back, for lying there and taking the punishment. She wanted him to feel that pain and for him to die! She wanted to see his blood soak the floor and she could no longer control the need to have this become real. It had to become real and that was all she cared about! She watched as he stepped back in surprise which was his first mistake as his hand moved outwards as he swung his axe. She took the moment automatically the world seemed to slow down as her axe smashed in to his hand sending blood everywhere as his howl of agony hit the air. He stumbled back looking at the shattered fingers that had once been his hand.

She stood still watching as he looked at his mangled his hand. She looked at him for a long moment waiting for his healing process to kick in only to see that nothing happen. She felt a cruel smile form. "Well now it appears that you can't heal yourself, I guess Quetzalcoatl gave you the short straw." She eyed her bloody axe. "If you can bleed well then I guess you can die." She soaked in the look of panic as it spread across his face as she raised her weapon. "Let's find out, shall we?" She swung harder watching as he moved quickly avoiding the blow. "Didn't the Blood Jaguar take off your hand?"

He looked up only to howl as her axe slammed in to his bloody broken fingers once more. She brought the axe around in a full swing it slicing it across his chest before he could block the strike sending blood outward. The shock and pain spread across his face as the deep wound on his chest started bleed. His shaking bloody hand twitched she eyed him in disgust. "You know I always hated you the most." She swung the axe around smashing it in to his exposed leg. "You're such a bastard who gets so much pleasure out of watching other die, how ironic it is that now I'm going enjoy watching you suffer and die."

She smiled watching as there weapons collided once more. "The Blood Jaguar killed you far too quickly I won't give you that luxury." She saw the fear in his red eyes as there weapons collided again. Something about that seemed to make her hit harder as he limped back his blood was now staining the floor all around him. So much for immortality he didn't have any, no doubt he had it when he'd been resurrected but stepping in to this room he'd paid the ultimate price and it had been lost it along with his super strength. With out ether of those things he wasn't as good a fighter as he used to be. Mind you she had to ask, was he ever that good to begin with?

After all he didn't fight much him and his vile group had spent half their lives torturing others and lazing around. They had all grown sloppy and it showed. She swung her weapon only to watch as his was knocked from his hand in a spray of blood. It flew right in to the warrior's leg behind causing the unfortunate warrior to scream in agony. She smiled seeing the leaders face turn to utter panic he knew what was going to happen, she didn't think she didn't need to think. The axe hit his mid section point first. She pushed it in slowly body ignoring his blood curdling scream which echoed through the room causing everyone to turn to look in her direction. She pushed her weapon in further watching as the blood began to run down his mouth as she came shoulder to shoulder with him.

She shoved fully hearing the crack of bones as she met his gaze. "Oh that must be so painful, I hope that every demon you pissed off in the seventh hell is there to greet you all over again." She pushed her weapon down slowly seeing it come out his back she sneered as she spoke in a harsh whisper. "So much for you're so called elite status." She stepped back pulling the weapon free in a violent motion ignoring his cry of pain as the blood spattered across the floor. She smiled as he stumbled back putting his bloody hand on his stomach. She felt her smile widen. "It's very painful to die, to die really painfully that it, this how the Blood Jaguar should have killed you."

She watched as he stepped back even further his blood leaking all over the floor as silence hit room. "Imagine how I felt when I was digested alive!" She stepped close watching as he fell to the floor on his knees death showing its self in his eyes as he realized for the first time that he was about to die for real. She eased up her weapon putting it against his head. "It hurts to die slowly, to have to watch the light go out in your own eyes. You cling to your last breath wishing that it would never end despite the pain." She laughed slightly. "Shame because I'm taking that last breath away from you, just like you did every time you hurt me."

She didn't think as she swung the axe back and then forward sending blood everywhere as it cracked his skull. His whole body fell sideways lying on its side as it twitched as death finally took over. Xena watched as the fear spread across the elite's faces as they looked at their leader whose dead body was now lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She was right they weren't immortal and that meant they could die, she turned eyeing the warriors in front of her. Now she was going to kill them all just like her lover had done! She swung her sword watching as it hit the female warriors arm causing her scream as she pulled away watching as the blood flowed down her skin.

Itzli snarled as he rammed his axe upward right in to the man's jaw opposite hearing it crack on contact with the impact. These elite warriors were pathetic! He'd assumed they'd be a challenge but right from the get off it was obvious that they had sat on there backsides for far too long and they were sloppy. He roared in anger as he smashed the axe across the warriors face watching as he hit the floor twitching as death took over. He turned looking at the man on his other side who was trying to pull the imbedded axe out of his leg. He brought up his axe slamming it in to his chest watching as the blood flew through the air.

He looked up as Amoxtli smashed her weapon in to the turning mans neck he fell forward as death took over instantly and he hit the floor. Xena turned grabbing the woman pulling her towards her before she could raise her bleeding weapon arm. She sliced the sword across her throat in a violent motion then shoved her forward watching as she hit the floor. These warriors had obviously held all the cards with there immortality but with out it they were weak. She grabbed the warrior coming at her she didn't think as she turned him on to the other woman opposite causing his axe to embed itself in her chest. She kept hold of the man pushing him towards Itzli watching as he smashed his weapon across his neck sending blood everywhere.

Tlaloc laughed as he grabbed the dagger from his belt he didn't think as he swung it around slicing the woman's throat open opposite. A part of him was enjoying this. This bunch were vile disgusting bastards and deserved everything they got, he threw the dagger watching as it slammed in to man's back in front of him. He smiled as the Blood Jaguar's lover slammed her sword right in to the screaming mans chest, he turned just in time to see the woman behind drop her weapon as she began to gag before hitting the floor as death took over. He grinned seeing that the last of the three warrior were now backing away the terror in his eyes as they looked at the dead bodies all around them he was so looking forward to seeing them join there friends in hell!

8

Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Where are they now?" Xochiquetzal turned meeting his gaze. "Give me a moment." She closed her eyes turning slightly. Chantico turned watching as the dragon tattoo on the other woman's back started to glow she eyed the image which was an eastern dragon symbol. From what she'd heard it had been the Blood Jaguar's she leaned over touching the glowing skin on the other woman's back causing her to jump as her concentration was destroyed. Xochiquetzal turned to look the other woman, her annoyed voice hitting the air. "Chantico!" Chantico pulled back her face forming a knowing smile that looked far too guilty. "Sorry I just find your tattoo fascinating."

Xochiquetzal eyed the taller woman she shook her head closing her eyes trying to focus she couldn't sense Gabrielle at all but she could feel Xena somewhere in the distance though it was very faint. She opened her eyes. "I can't feel Gabrielle but I can feel Xena she's inside the temple." Huitzilopochtli breathed in. "Then it is time to leave." His words were cut off as a white, green and gold humming bird flew in to the temple's keep. White light blasted outwards as it took on human form as it hit the ground on its knees. The light faded revealing Coaxoch his head warrior who coughed painfully as he tried to get up only to fall down again.

The white light in his eyes was flickering as if it was dieing out he moved forward carefully helping his head warrior up on to feet. He looked up as Ohtli ran over moving a number of pillows over. He helped him as lowered the head warrior on to them watching as Coaxoch put a hand on his chest the pain showing in his face. "Coaxoch what has happened why are you here?" Coaxoch breathed in deeply ignoring the pain in his chest. "You told me that if your heavens open and your warriors started to fall from the sky on your city to tell you at once." He coughed painful. "So I came here as you ordered mighty sun god." Huitzilopochtli kneeled down in front of him seeing his pain. "You did not have to come all the way here you should have sent Ahexotl in your place."

Coaxoch shook his head. "No it is my duty I could always make the trip faster than him. Before I left I put your scared order in to effect to save all those falling from the heavens." Xochipilli blinked coming forward. "What's the sacred order?" Huitzilopochtli breathed in painfully. "The sacred order is that everyone mortal must pick up the hummingbirds as they land." He shook his head. "They must take them in to their homes and care for them whether there in hummingbird form or their human one, until they can all return to the hummingbird heaven." He turned eyeing his head warrior. "Thank you Coaxoch you have made me very proud." Coaxoch smiled despite the pain. "There is nothing greater than to serve the lord of the sun."

Xochiquetzal turned eyeing Ohtli who was slowly standing up. "I want you to take care of him Ohtli, his god has to leave now and we don't have anymore time to stay." Ohtli blinked looking at the hummingbird warrior this was the first time he'd seen one up close and he was mystified. "As you wish, great goddess." He kneeled down next to the sick warrior watching as the sun god stood up slowly. "How do I take care of him though? He's dead so he can't eat, I don't understand." Huitzilopochtli looked at the other head warrior. "Talk him through the pain and don't let him fall asleep, if he falls asleep he may never wake up again."

Ohtli nodded as he looked up. "As you wish..." Chantico turned eyeing Ares. "What about him?" Huitzilopochtli sneered eyeing the lesser god. "What about him we do not need him." He raised his hand. "He can stay here." Xochipilli breathed in deeply. "He is a god of war though he might be useful to our battle." Huitzilopochtli eyed him. "He is not a god of war he's a pitiful lesser warlord!" Xochipilli turned eyeing Ares. "Yes that is true but he has learnt the first of your lessons which is to give him self for another willingly." Huitzilopochtli eyed Ares who was smiling. "True but we have already had this conversation all he wants is to know about C'thulon."

Chantico felt an evil smile form. "Let him come, if C'thulon shows up I'm sure he'll come to know what true fear really is. After all even we the Aztec gods would not make demands on the elder god so I doubt he will." Huitzilopochtli turned meeting her good eye. "What if he does? What if he asks for his messed up little world?" Chantico turned eyeing Ares. "No one apart from Gabrielle ever survived that request and that was because she didn't care if she lived or died." She stepped forward meeting the lesser god's dark gaze. "I think deep down though he does, I think death terrifies him as does the thought of being alone."

Ares snarled as he eyed her. "You so full of…" Chantico grabbed is throat pulling him up savagely. "Am I? I think not, you know I can read your thoughts so all your dirty little secrets are meaningless." She shoved him back roughly. "You can't hide anything from me." She turned eyeing the sun god. "If he angers the elder god I'll just kill him outright how does that sound?" Huitzilopochtli turned shaking his head. "Fine he can come but you can deal with him." He turned shoving Tezcatlipoca forward. "I will deal this bastard." He moved forward watching as Chantico shoved Ares forward. "You all know the plan?" He watched as everyone nodded. "Good because this is a one time battle and we must not fail."

End of part 111

Silvermoonlight

I know this is a late update I was very worn down and I needed to take a break for a while.


	112. The Place Where It All Began

_THE PLACE WHERE IT ALL BEGAN _

Quetzalcoatl eyed the tree again in disgust how was he meant to get through the thick flesh to the encased temple? He sneered watching as some of the demons above separated away flying off in to the distance. Obvious some had realized that this was a chance for permanent freedom and they were going to get as far away as possible. Not that he blamed them he would flee if he'd spent eons locked in the hell of all hells having to torture mortal spirits. He eased his clawed hand out of the bloody lake bringing it up to his face flicking out his tongue. The lake was blood there was disputing it but there was something different about it.

He leaned over taking a long drink from the river yes it was blood warm flesh blood which didn't go cold as you swallowed it. He raised his head maybe the riches of the elder god weren't so bad after all. He eyed the temple again as he leaned back clearing his throat his power could break through that flesh so he could break through this. He leaned back opening his mouth feeling the tingling sensation as his pupils disappeared and the glowing red light took over. He could feel the red and white light fire as it began to move past his teeth and tongue. He pulled his head back further, he didn't think as he brought his head forward watching as the dragon fire blasted out of his throat.

It hit the white skin of the temple only to be thrown off causing it jack knife upwards hitting the sky causing the demons to cry out as a huge number of them were blasted apart by the flames. Their burning dead bodies fell down over the city in a shower of flames and smouldering flesh as they hit the rivers of blood sinking in to it. He winced in pain feeling the blade in the back of his throat as he closed his mouth, obviously this wasn't going to work the flesh was godly somehow. Manaia eyed the serpent god watching as the glow left his eyes. "Why do you wince do you have pain?" Quetzalcoatl eyed him. "I have a mortal blade stuck in the back of my throat it hurts it's been hurting for a very long time!"

Manaia moved closer. "Will none of your mortals help you get it out?" Quetzalcoatl sneered as he eyed him. "No there afraid that I'll eat them alive." Manaia looked at him for a long moment. "Would you do that?" Quetzalcoatl looked down. "Yes I would!" Manaia shook his head sadly. "Then you will never have it freed until you show them kindness." Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze. "Kindness makes you weak!" Manaia shook his head. "No it does not, it makes you strong there are great things that can be gained from a single act of kindness. Your mortals may one day show you this gain if you treat them better." Quetzalcoatl flicked his tongue out. "I didn't ask for your opinion Manaia!"

"No but your really should listen to him, he understands his mortals far, far better than you."

Quetzalcoatl turned sharply sensing the presence he turned slowly towards one of the buildings. He watched as Huitzilopochtli appeared in a blast of golden light on top of the building opposite. He sneered as he eyed the sun god who folded his arms staring back at him his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. He felt a cold sneer form as he narrowed his gaze he ignored Manaia's surprise as he lowered his head. "Well isn't this interesting, look who's come out to play!?" He moved closer to the sun god. "Oh wait let me guess you're here because of the Blood Jaguar no doubt your trying to protect her so you can get your manhood off later if she survives that is."

He felt a cruel smile form. "Despite that you've been hiding in your city these last few years I've heard all about your little infatuation with her. It must be such a disappointment for you to that she likes to screw women and not men." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply he should have know that the first words from his brother's mouth would be those. He shook his head. "I already knew about the things you have mentioned, I will not lie I am here to help her but I am here for a much more serious reason." Quetzalcoatl snorted in disgust. "What would that be to warn me that I shouldn't be here?" Huitzilopochtli smiled as he tensed readying himself. "No sadly for you I am not."

Quetzalcoatl blinked in confusion. "Then why are you here?" Huitzilopochtli slowly eased out his golden axe swinging it. "I am here to kick you off your throne." Quetzalcoatl looked at him for a long moment he couldn't stop his mocking laugher hitting the air. "You're here to dethrone me, how utterly amusing, we have fought before and you lost or have you forgotten that!?" He flicked out his tongue. "It's the reason I'm king and you aren't!" Huitzilopochtli smiled the other god hadn't noticed his godly axe yet. "Well I thought about that and that's why I brought along my new friends. There all part of a new order which is going to wipe you off the face of the earth brother."

He turned looking for a long moment at the sight behind him he knew that the lower section of the worm was the seventh hell. The upper part was something he'd never seen before and it had formed branches encasing the whole temple in side and any one in side along with it. He shook his head he had no time for this, his shock and uncertainty could wait, first he needed to deal with the feathered serpent. Quetzalcoatl narrowed his gaze the fool was bluffing there were no alliances! Wait why had he called him brother? They weren't related from what he'd heard, the sun god was pulling on his strings and he loathed that. He roared in anger. "Bastard your bluffing none of the gods would ever follow you they all hate you, because like me you made them suffer!"

Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "Not anymore brother." He turned watching as Xochipilli and Xochiquetzal appeared along with Chantico and Tezcatlipoca. Quetzalcoatl eyed the other gods. "I'm unimpressed." he turned eyeing Chantico. "I thought you were dead." He eyed Xochiquetzal. "Still screwing women I see." Chantico folded her arms unable to hide the sarcasm in her tone. "Still screwing helpless lesser gods with out their consent I see." She turned eyeing Manaia. "I bet you can see in his eyes that he hates the stink of your passion." Quetzalcoatl snarled he turned eyeing his older brother who was playing with his steel collar. "Why are you here older brother?"

Tezcatlipoca sneered. "What can I say little brother, you tortured me and I wasn't amused, so I picked the winning side but not only because I want to beat the hell out you but because I want to beat up your grandmother really badly for betraying me!" He turned eyeing Huitzilopochtli. "Our brother can be very persuasive." Quetzalcoatl eyed him he turned eyeing Huitzilopochtli. "Our brother, we don't have a brother you whipped pussy cat!" Tezcatlipoca eyed him for a long moment. "No sadly for you he is our brother, you know our father he never could keep it in his loin cloth." He ignored the pain of the collar. "As you can see our brother has his godly weapon back, because the Blood Jaguar never liked you."

He laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "May be it's because you tried to eat her, you know I might hate." He paused as Huitzilopochtli gave him a cold look. He spoke again being careful with his words. "Well she's not my favourite person in the world, and despite that I harmed her lover." He eyed the sun god. "Which I'm really sorry for…I would never try to eat her." He waved a clawed finger. "Oh yes I eat people alive all the time but she would be strictly of the menu along with her lover." Xochipilli turned eyeing Manaia. "We have no quarrel with you Manaia we know that this is not your fault. We know that the feathered serpent has you held against your will."

Quetzalcoatl didn't think as he brought his tail up wrapping it around the other god. "He's mine! You're not taking him anywhere!" Huitzilopochtli blinked in surprise he breathed in deeply raising his axe. "He's not yours, he belongs to himself and if you knew the truth you'd know that you can not trap someone and expect them to love you!" He swung his axe in a loop seeing the angry look on the serpent god's face. "You always have had a thing for him we all know that. Its just you got what you wanted by forcing him to change gender." He watched as the golden axe gleamed in the light. "Now it is not your choice to force him, he can make his own choice here and now."

Manaia moved across the floor pulling him self free from the other gods grip. "I want no part in your fight but I wish to say that I am here because I choose to be he did not force me this time. Although he will not admit it I know he cares about me, and because of this I will wait until your fight has ended to see where my place lies." He moved away from the other gods moving to the side of the city which was neither on the feathered serpent's side or the side of the other gods. He could see the hurt in the feathered serpent's eyes but he had now chosen his place and if the other god wanted him then it would be because it was genuine and not forced.

Huitzilopochtli twirled his axe. "Well I believe this discussion is over now it is time for you to leave your throne." Quetzalcoatl flicked out his tongue. "As if you can defeat me, even if you are my brother you have never defeated me!" He snarled aloud. "I won't let you start ether, you or your friends!" He pulled back feeling the heat in his mouth he didn't think as he turned watching as the blast of fire came out sweeping towards the other god. Huitzilopochtli roared in anger as every muscle in his body tensed finally a battle he could enjoy! It had been so long since he fought another god in battle.

He swung his axe watching as the curved golden light blasted out of it smashing through the fire tearing it in half as it moved forward causing the river of blood to fly upwards. It hit the ancient buildings blasting them apart as the blood spattered all over the ruined building and funnelled inside their open cracked areas. He didn't think as he snarled twirling his blade only to watch as another blast of light came out travelling towards the other god. Xochipilli moved forward raising his hand he watched as a white fireball filled with flowers appeared. He didn't think as he threw it watching as it struck the serpent god face on causing his neck to twist sideways.

His tail came up smashing the sun light apart before it hit him he shook of the blow as his roar of anger hit the air. Xochiquetzal breathed in anger as she raised his hand watching as a huge bolt of lightning appeared in it. She had never been one for fighting she preferred to breed her rivals out but today that would not be possible. She looked up watching as Chantico hands lava was forming in them the other woman roared with all her might as it suddenly poured out like a river burning through the streets and burning away the bloody river as moved through it towards the serpent god who struck his head to one side throwing one of Xochipilli's fireballs away causing it to hit the nearest building blowing them apart.

The lava came up slamming in to the snake like body causing him to roar in pain as it began to burn. He turned blowing his fire down burning the thick liquid away. She didn't think as she threw it her bolt watching as it slammed in to his eye, causing him to howl in pain. He turned only to be hit in the neck with the sun gods golden fireball which sent him flying backwards. His huge head hit one of the buildings causing blood to flow through his jaws which joined the river flowing bellow him. Tezcatlipoca looked up sharply sniffing the air sensing the dead smell. It wasn't the dead smell of the city it was the dead rotting smell of Itzpapalotl's un-dead carcass, it was unmistakable.

The bitch was here hiding close by obviously she had loyalty her grandson no that wasn't it the bitch had a bigger prize waiting for her why else would she hold back. Maybe she was convinced that her all so wonderful grandson could win. He didn't think as he leapt over the building landing hard, if he could turn back time he would never have wasted his precious time sleeping with her! He leaped again seeing the fire balls and lightning starting to truly fly as he sniffed the air. He was so close now he could smell her vile stench. He looked down seeing her shadow close to a building she hadn't seen him as she was leaning around the building to watching the battle from a safe distance. The bloody river was up to her waist and her skeleton hand was moving through it.

He didn't think as he roared leaping down hitting the bloody water hard causing it to splash upwards with immense force. She turned the surprise showing in her red eyes as she looked at him. He felt his teeth grind together, he ignored the pain in his neck as he eyed her in disgust. "It's a fascinating show wouldn't you agree you un-dead whore?" Itzpapalotl looked up sharply eyeing the jaguar god. "Well, well look who's still alive? Here I thought Chantico had killed you." Tezcatlipoca snarled moving closer he loathed her mocking tone. "If you hadn't have run I might not have been so badly beaten! You betrayed me to the other gods you cowardly little bitch!"

Itzpapalotl laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "I betray everyone I don't know what makes you so special. Just so you know though I got just what I wanted out of you, after all I do love sex that eases the sexual frustration." Tezcatlipoca snarled aloud eyeing her in disgust. "Why are you here, your not here to watch the show it's not your style?" Itzpapalotl looked up eyeing the bloody openings that made up the seventh hell. "Well not that it matters but I'm waiting for this thing that attached its self to my seventh hell to open so that I can get in side, you see time its self is waiting for me." Tezcatlipoca lowered his ears as he met her burning red gaze. "You are a fool."

He eyed the tree like structure above him. "No one can get in to that thing, no god that is and I doubt what ever is waiting for you is still there. After all time is no longer sending out its waves I can feel it in my soul. After all it was my pendent that was stolen to begin with." Itzpapalotl sneered as she turned to him. "You lie!" Tezcatlipoca shook his head as he looked at her. "I wouldn't waste my energy lying to you I have much more interesting things in mind for you." Itzpapalotl laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "Are you challenging me?" Tezcatlipoca felt a cruel smile form. "Oh no I'm not challenging you I'd rather kill you!"

He felt his smile widen as he raised his hand a huge red fire ball formed in it. "And you are going to suffer before you die believe me. Don't think that you can't die the only think keeping you alive is human blood, so if I were to rip out your stomach you wouldn't do so well!" Itzpapalotl raised her skeleton arm seeing the black fire consume it. "If you haven't noticed we are in a river of blood." Tezcatlipoca laughed watching as she blinked in surprise he leaned down putting his free hand in to the lake easing up some of it watching as it spilt through his fingers. "This isn't living blood, it's the blood of the dead which has been warmed by the seventh hell, none of it, is alive. Why I believe drinking this might be very bad for your health once you start trying to digest it."

He eyed her. "You didn't drink any now did you? Because if you did you're a fool the elder god would never give us any riches like this, he believes that we should urn what you eat." He watched as she clutched her stomach the pain showing in her face. "Oh dear and now your feeling it, the only way to get rid of that would be to throw up." He eased out his tongue licking his teeth. "Ah but you can't can you, your un-dead and your guts aren't up to it." He shrugged raising his hand. "Oh well." He didn't think as his roar hit the air as he threw the fireball at her watching as it hit its mark causing her to scream in pain as her body was smashed right through the nearest building.

He found himself laughing as he moved forward watching as two more building smashed apart as her body went through them. He smiled moving forward with a slight bounce in his stride as he walked through the bloody river and rubble. "You know if your bastard grandson drank any off that he might be in pain to." He smirked as he looked at her fallen body which was lying in the rubble as he came forward. He moved shapely narrowly avoiding the black fire steam as it tour past him burning his shoulder of flesh as it hit the building behind him melting its wall. He ignored the pain moving forward. "You still have that love of burning flesh I see." He didn't think as he leapt up coming down hard on her fallen body with his full weight body before she could rise. "I'm very disappointed." He rose his clawed foot bringing it down with his might in to her chest. "I wanted to see you fight back." He pulled up his foot smashing it down again enjoying her scream of pain. "Your always boasting about your power so show it to me now you bitch!"

End of part 112

Silvermoonlight


	113. Bloody Truths That Tear Out The Soul

_BLOODY TRUTHS THAT TEAR OUT THE SOUL_

Xena turned eyeing the last twelve elite in disgust as they stepped towards the portals. The first man in the remaining group turned eyeing Lila he slowly raised his weapon as an evil smile formed. He spoke keeping his voice low. "Now isn't this nice a poor defenceless young girl." He heard the others laugh as he raised his weapon. "Touch any of us and she dies!" Xena eyed slowly easing the dagger out of her boot, flicking it slightly. "Touch her and I'll kill you!" Lila looked up watching as the axe was raised higher over her head, she wanted to be sick again gods everything hurt so much. Amoxtli laughed as she eyed the man his was another vile face which she recognised, he had always been the bastard laughing in the corner. "No please go ahead."

She watched as the other woman's ice blue eyes fell up on her, she looked up keeping her voice to a sharp whisper. "Trust me." She stepped forward laughing mockingly. "Go ahead and kill her we don't care." She eyed the man who suddenly looked confused. "What's wrong, now that your mortal you don't have the stomach for violence? I'm not impressed." The man's face turned to anger as he swung his weapon down the moment the blade hit the barrier it sent red light outwards. Xena blinked in shock as the blue and white fire blasting outwards from the glowing red barrier tearing the man's body apart sending blood spattering against the walls which caused the remaining two warriors to cry out in horror.

Tlaloc turned eyeing the Blood Jaguar's lover who was staring at the scene in shock he turned eyeing the remaining two smiling. "Problem is there's a really powerful barrier stopping anyone from getting near that young girl, apart from those with godly pendants. Such a shame about your bastard friend I guess he didn't think about that, now he's painting the walls." He laughed only to stop as both of the warriors ran at them screaming in anger. Xena turned throwing the dagger watching as hit the elite woman's neck opposite causing her to gag as blood flowed free, she fell sideways hitting the floor hard. Ehecatl turned on the last warrior grabbing him by the throat he didn't think as he smashed his head against the wall with all his might.

He roared in anger as he smashed his face against the wall even harder hearing his jaw shatter. He didn't think as he sliced his weapon through his exposed neck. He stepped back watching as the man fell to the floor death instantly taking over. He breathed in deeply as he walked up to the woman who still had Xena's long dagger in her neck he didn't think as he pulled it out ignoring her dying scream of agony. He sneered eyeing the bloody dagger in disgust as he turned to face the Warrior Princess kicking the warrior's dead body out of the way. "This has been all very entertaining but you and I have unfinished business." He stepped forward feeling an evil smile form he knew he was about to go against Akemi's plan but he didn't care!

He felt his teeth grind together as he eyed the other two warriors who were raising there weapons. "You should stay out of this…this is between me and Xena!" He stepped forward. "Akemi wants you in another time so killing you in this time won't mean a thing!" Xena looked up slightly raising her sword. "She doesn't love Ehecatl!" She put a hand through her hair in frustration how stupid was this bastard? She paused feeling her anger fade away and pity take over, he was being used and played like a fool, his anger had made him blind and he'd lost sight of everything. She'd been there herself playing up to Akemi's whims like a love sick puppy.

She flipped her blade slightly keeping her voice even. "She will never love you. She's never loved anyone. Do you honestly think she ever loved me? Because if you think that then your wrong, she loved sleeping with me because that's the depth of her love it all boils down to sex. As long as you can give her it how she likes it, then she's happy but beyond that there's nothing." She lowered her voice speaking more gently. "You don't have to do anything she says, you don't have to play along with her game, you can be a better man you can find some one who truly loves you." Ehecatl breathed in deeply eyeing the dagger in his hand. "I know what you're trying to do your very clever Xena but I don't buy your lies. She loves me!"

His words were cut off by a sudden shock wave as it blasted outwards from the red glowing portal which caused the dead bodies all around them be thrown across the floor. He pushed his feet down trying to stay upright as the shockwave passed by he looked up watching as the Blood Jaguar's sister screamed in agony. He turned seeing that the Warrior Princess was now looking in the same direction the concern in her eyes for an instant as she eyed the Blood Jaguar's sister this look changed to confusion was she looked at the red portal which was now pulsing as if it was trying to get rid off who ever was in side it.

Xena felt the uncertainty hit her she had no idea who was about to come through the portal. She eased up her free hand with out really thinking about her action's trying to feel for her lover. Her gaze darted as she felt a presence it was different in that it was so strong and she could feel it tingling through her whole body, it was such so intense like a crashing wave. She pulled her hand back watching as it started to shake involuntarily, she found herself breathing in as the sensation swept through her whole body which was boarder line orgasmic. She found herself closing her eyes as she clutched her weapon tighter trying to stay focused despite that a part of her just wanted to sink in to the feeling which was a mixture of sexual ecstasy mixed with the feeling of floating.

Itzli turned sharply realizing there was something wrong with Xena who looked like she was on another plane. He could tell by her face that she was having some kind of experience which she had no control over. He didn't think as he raised his weapon standing in front of her keeping his eye on Ehecatl who was looking at the portal. Akemi blinked as the red light swept past her like a tide in the darkness she could see the glowing green eyes burning in the blackness some distance from her. Everything around her seemed to flash and just for an instant she could see something terrifying which she couldn't describe. It was a huge wolf like being with jaws wide open showing of its razor sharp white teeth.

It had golden fur which had a deep red hue as well as a huge pair of stag horns coming up from the heads thick main. There was a long scar on its right eye which went right through it. She blinked what the hell was going on? What was this? It made no sense to her what so ever, she groaned suddenly not feeling so good. She grabbed her weapon tighter as the tunnel turned to darkness once more. The next moments turned to agonizing pain as her back hit the solid floor. She tumbled across it painfully coming to a stop in the centre of the room. She breathed in feeling slightly dizzy with the sudden heat of the room which turned her stomach she found her self dropping her weapon.

She couldn't stop herself as she threw up on the warm floor. She tried to open her eyes only to close them again as everything went in and out of focus. She grabbed the fallen katana hilt trying to ignore the pain it felt like her head about to crack open. She breathed in feeling the pain slowly start to dissipate. She looked up watching as everything came back in to focus, she groaned turning just in time to see the portal pulse even harder causing red light to blast outwards. She eyed Lila who was taking the pain her eyes fixed on the portal which pulsed ever harder as if trying desperately to get rid who ever was inside it.

She watched as Gabrielle came through the blonde woman hit the floor tumbling across it coming to a stop next to her sister. She could see one sai blade in her hand while the other was still in her hand with her pendent. She blinked eyeing her for a long moment she was herself which confused her since she'd seen that strange being in the portal. She turned sharply seeing that the Xena was standing close by and seemed to be enjoying something. The dark haired woman wasn't focusing on anything. She turned seeing Ehecatl step slowly back along with the other two warriors all of them looked uncertain as to what was going to happen next.

Lila looked down seeing her sister lying on her side next to her, she looked unconscious she leaned over despite her pain seeing bleeding wounds on her body, she turned eyeing Akemi who was also bleeding, They had both been fighting each other that was obvious, she looked up seeing that Xena wasn't paying attention it was as if she had been drugged. She eyed Akemi who was starting to come around she felt the anger take over as she grabbed her sister shaking her body with her good hand. "Get up Gabrielle! You have to get up now!" Gabrielle groaned feeling the pain for a moment, it felt like she had been floating she winced as her stomach twisted as her floating high was destroyed.

She could feel her body being shaken and someone screaming in her ear. She breathed in feeling the sudden heat of the room she winced dragging her self up on her knees as everything came back in to focus. She fell back down hitting the altar back first as she put a head on face leaning forward trying not to throw up. She felt the hand shake her again only harder she opened her eyes slowly seeing that it was her sister who was shouting at her. She winced as the sound came back to her ears fully. She looked up seeing the shock spread across her sister's face as she stopped shaking her. She turned seeing that Akemi was getting up the woman threw off the fur coat and boot covers as she stood up.

She grabbed the altar forcing herself to her feet as the light headedness faded away she took in a deep breath refocusing herself. Akemi sneered pulling herself up ignoring the pain and the blood she had not come this far to be beaten by this bitch! She turned eyeing Gabrielle who was leaning on the altar the blonde haired woman turned her eyes slowly open revealing glowing green once more. Itzli didn't think he turned shaking Xena hard he had to snap her out of this what ever it was he found himself shouting with all his might. "Xena snap out of it!" He watched as her eyes snapped open their blue colour glowing for just an instant before it faded away. Xena blinked as the feeling faded away and she looked around her feeling confused and disorientated.

She looking sharply meeting Itzli's concerned gaze. "What in Tartarus just happened to me?" Itzli looked at for a long moment he looked down. "I don't know what just happened to you, it's like you were on some kind of drug trip." Xena shook her head eyeing Akemi and then Gabrielle who was leaning against the altar she blinked seeing the glowing green eyes narrow as Akemi got closer. Akemi raised the katana as she eyed the fur coat which had begun to disintegrate away in to nothing. She smiled getting even closer aiming the blade between the other woman's shoulder blades, she was so looking forward to this! Gabrielle looked down breathing in deeply seeing her sister's face turn to panic.

She knew why she could hear the footsteps and see the katana in the corner of her eye as it was raised higher. She turned feeling her feet dig in to the floor as she ignored all her pain she would not be blind sided again by this bitch! She swung the sai blade around watching as it sliced across the other woman's face causing her to scream in agony. Akemi pulled back feeling the cold blood run down her face on the right side where the blade has sliced in to her cheek. She stepped back only to cry out again as the solid hilt came back smacking in to her face causing her stumble side ways. Gabrielle sneered as she pulled the pendent free from her weapon.

She eyed it for a moment before wrapping it tightly around her belt close to the Chakram so it was difficult to get to. Akemi roared in anger she didn't think as she turned on her heel seeing the blonde woman raise her weapon slowly upwards leaving her stomach area open. She screamed for all she was worth bringing the blade forward with all her might. Gabrielle watched the blade seeing it and its target she knew this she'd been here before! She felt her body move gliding as the blade swept past its edge just nipping her skin. She felt her hands grab Akemi's arms bracing them and stopping her swing. She felt a smile form as she met her shocked brown gaze. "I never fall for the same trick twice." Akemi sneered trying to force her arms free she met the glowing green eyes. She slowly turned her blade downwards so it was pointing towards the other woman's leg. "You know Xena's not trying to save you Gabrielle."

Gabrielle leaned closer coming shoulder to shoulder with her. "Xena doesn't need to save me from you." She twisted her sai blade bringing it around watching as slammed in to Akemi's shoulder causing her scream of utter agony to hit the air. She brought her hand around yanking the katana free as she smashed her knee in to Akemi's stomach. The other woman screamed as she fell back clutching her shoulder which now had her sai blade embedded in it. She twirled the sword bringing around in a looping motion it came to a stop against the other woman's throat. Akemi looked down eyeing the blade which was now up against her neck.

Gabrielle eyed the weapon in her hands every nerve ending in her body was firing. She breathed in feeling her anger refocus its self she eyed the blade no part of her wanted to use it. She hated this weapon it had tormented her and she didn't want its torment anymore. She was not that person anymore and she would not use the weapon that had given her, her name in these lands to kill another again. Akemi felt the blades tip which was nipping her skin causing a small blood stream to run free, she ignored the burning pain in her shoulder from the imbedded weapon as she met the glowing eyes which looked conflicted. "What's wrong Gabrielle don't you like feeling of your old sword in your hands?" Gabrielle slowly eased the katana's blade away from her throat ignoring her confusion.

She didn't think as she threw it to one side watching as it smashed in to the wall opposite before hitting the floor. "No I don't." Akemi breathed in she didn't think as she pulled the sai blade hilt out hearing herself scream in pain. She threw the weapon down watching as it hit the floor as she met the glowing gaze. "How disappointing, I always thought that you liked katana's." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Then you've made a mistake because I've never liked them." Lila ignored her pain as she eyed the fallen bloody sai blade which was now lying just out of her reach. She leaned forward trying to grab it only to feel it slip through her fingers due to the blood that was on its tip.

Gabrielle eyed Akemi for a long moment feeling her hand form a fist. "I enjoy disappointing you Akemi." Akemi laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "You're not going to…" Her words were cut of as the other woman's fist impacted with her face. She was thrown back which caused her face to impact with the hard stone. She pulled away from the stone feeling the stinging pain as she coughed bringing up blood. She watched as one of her teeth fell out hitting the floor, she turned eyeing Gabrielle whose face was unreadable. Gabrielle looked at the bloody tooth on the floor that had to hurt like Tartarus, she knew from personal experience.

She breathed in feeling her anger start to focus its self as started to burn even more brightly she had been holding back to long and now that holding back was about to truly end. Akemi turned only to be hit again with even more force which was enough to bring stars to her eyes. She groaned side stepping trying to pull her other loaded musket free from her belt. Lila looked up grabbing the sai blade sliding it towards her as she eyed Akemi's hand which was heading for her musket. She looked at her in disgust feeling her hand shake she'd never done this before and she felt a twinge of fear, only for it to be replaced with a purpose. She wanted Akemi to hurt! She wanted her to feel pain! She wanted her sister to win this fight!

She didn't think as she swung the blade around watching as it hit Akemi in the upper leg causing her to scream in agony. Gabrielle looked down watching as her sister sliced her weapon's blade across Akemi upper leg. Akemi winced pulling the musket free forcing the flintlock back in a violent motion Gabrielle didn't think as she grabbed hold of Akemi's collar before she could raise the weapon throwing her sideways sending her tumbling across the floor coming a painful stop on it. She heard the loud bang as the weapon was fired in her direction as Akemi got up slightly. The pillar's stone behind her was blasted apart as the shot missed her.

She felt her smile fade as the pain hit home she turned realizing that her shoulder was bleeding. What ever had been fired had not hit her but it had come past her somehow, the wound wasn't deep but stung like Tartarus. She watched as the blood started to trickle down her arm before eyeing Akemi who looked horrified that her shot had missed. Her focused anger seemed to return all at once, she was going to really hurt Akemi now and she didn't care what she broke in the process. The other woman sat up trying clutching her bleeding upper leg the agony showing in her eyes. She felt a smile form as she got closer ignoring the cold blood as it ran down her shoulder.

She didn't think as she brought her boot down smashing it in to Akemi's wounded leg causing her to scream as she hit the floor on her side. Akemi tried to take the pain as she tensed pulling herself to her knees. Obviously Gabrielle wanted to fight hand to hand and that was fine by her! She took in a deep breath looking around her. She could see every one standing there watching them but it was as if none of them wanted to get closer. As for Xena she was completely still just watching with an unreadable look on her face. She winced in pain dragging herself fully to her feet seeing Xena's face change as a very cruel smile formed as there eyes met for just a second.

She felt her hands form fists as she eyed Gabrielle who seemed to be waiting which confused her, why was she waiting? Her thoughts were cut off as the woman's fist suddenly smashed in to her side only to come up again hitting her on the other side. She cried out stumbling back she looked up only to see the fist as it headed towards her face. The blow hit home sending her in to daze which caused her to stumble back further the blows suddenly came faster in harder as Gabrielle's fist came through smacking her over and over again. She breathed in trying to take the pain as she brought up her fist up only for her blow be stopped as Gabrielle hand caught her fist.

She screamed in anger as she struck out hitting the other woman's stomach seeing the pain in her face. "Glowing eyed bitch!" She brought up her free hand only to feel Gabrielle's hand stop it. Gabrielle ignored the pain as she squeezed her hands shut bracing Akemi's as the other woman tried to force her way out of her grip. She squeezed harder putting all the pressure possible on the other woman's hands ignoring her scream of agony. "It's not nice to loose it is? It's not nice to see everything you desire be taken away from you!" She forced her weight down harder hearing the other woman scream again. "Now you know just how I felt every minute of every day after you took what was mine!"

She didn't think as pulled her hands free seeing the surprise in Akemi's face she felt her full rage hit home all at once as she brought her fist back and then upwards smacking it in to the other woman's chest with all her might. Akemi felt her feet leave the floor and then the solid floor as she slammed in to it full force which caused the wind to be knocked out of her lungs. Gabrielle looked at her hand seeing the bruising on her knuckles she winced moving her hand as she walked towards the other woman. "It's not a nice feeling is it?" Akemi coughed slowly raising her self to her feet trying to take the pain which was truly hurting now. She struggled trying to stay upright as she tried to stay focused.

The glowing green eyes looked in to her own intensely. "You call me deceptive but that pendent is helping you, its making you stronger other wise you might have normal eyes." Gabrielle eyed the pendent around her neck. "Then you're wrong because I wouldn't waste this pendant's power on you." She felt an evil smile form. "After all I really don't need it to kill you." Akemi blinked did she say kill? Her thoughts were cut off as the other woman's fist truck her in the stomach before she could react. She breathed in feeling the next strike hit her harder in the same spot the other woman's knee came up smashing in to her midsection.

She felt her stomach turn as she hit the ground on her knees, she breathed in feeling the exhaustion and pain as it finally hit home. She brought up her fist only for Gabrielle's hand to stop it holding it in place. She looked up only to see the other woman's boot, her head spun as it impacted with her face causing her to be thrown backwards. She could feel the tears of pain and the fear as she lay still on her back feeling blood run down her chin. She opened her eyes only for everything to go out of focus. She was in two much pain now everything stung and she couldn't pull herself to her knees. She looked up just in time to see everything come back in to focus.

Gabrielle looked down at the fallen woman, this was it wasn't it? This was the moment she'd been waiting for, for so long. She knew what had to be done so there was no point in delaying what was destiny. She came to stand over the other woman she slowly kneeled down so she was on top of her. Putting the pinch on this woman was far too easy and far too quick she wanted her to truly feel fear before she died. She wanted her to know what it was like to watch the light of your existence die around you and be helpless against it. She wanted to be looking right in to her face when that last agonizing and terrified breath came.

She felt her hands move of their own accord slowly towards the Japanese woman's exposed throat, it was easy wasn't it you grab hold and then you squeeze? She felt her fingers find the weaker flesh she knew where it was. She felt a part of her self sink to a haze as she wrapped both hands around the vulnerable areas. She moved her shoulders feeling her gaze narrow as she forced her whole weight down on top of the other woman seeing the panic and terror in her eyes. Her body started to struggle but it was a pitiful struggle, she felt an evil smile form as she started to squeeze feeling the other woman's hand grab at her shoulder as the truth of her fate was truly realized.

End of part 113

Silvermoonlight


	114. As Destiny Finally Comes To Pass

_AS DESTINY FINALLY COMES TO PASS_

Gabrielle looked down feeling Akemi's hands clawing at her shoulders no one was stopping her, no one was standing up to her, she held every card. She felt her grip tighten soon this would all be over she could see Xena moving closer and her sister watching her. There was a cold silence that had fallen over the room the only sound was coming from Akemi as she struggled underneath her. She could hear the other woman's sandals scuffing the floor as she tried harder to stop her actions. This was right wasn't it? She needed die she was doing the whole of Mexica a favour. It wasn't as if the whole of Mexica had any love for this woman, who had in essence destroyed her life more than once with her actions.

Xena moved closer she could see the conflict starting up in her lover's eyes, Lila was watching the whole thing despite her pain staring on in shock. This was the first time she'd ever seen Gabrielle kill some one, she looked down as she stepped closer. Despite that a part of her conscience was shouting at her to stop her lovers actions she was ignoring it. Akemi had to die they'd discussed this before they came here and she knew that this was a fight between the both of them and it wasn't right for her to interfere. If she interfered she would ruin the battle and hurt her lovers pride, she done that so many times before when she really shouldn't have.

If she was ever to truly be a better partner than she needed to stay out of Gabrielle's personal battles and let her deal with them herself. She knew full well that her lover could deal with anything the world had to throw at her Mexica had taught her that. If Gabrielle needed her then she'd say she did and right now she didn't. Itzli blinked turning to the taller woman keeping his voice low as he eyed his brother and Amoxtli who were staying well back. "You're not going to stop her?" Xena looked at him for a long moment. "If she wants to stop she'll stop, it's her choice to make not mine. We both knew it might come to this and what ever happens we have to except that this is how it will end."

She turned eyeing the spinning calendar they didn't have much longer they needed to stop it and shut everything down. Itzli breathed in deeply nodding his head as understanding flooded home. "I understand." He turned seeing the panic as it spread across Ehecatl's face who ignored them all as he came towards Gabrielle lowering his weapon. Gabrielle looked down seeing the fear in Akemi's eyes which was stared back at her she suddenly felt unsure of her self. How many times had she killed in cold blood? She looked around her noticing for the first time the dead bodies of the twelve elite, who had all been killed once more but not by her hand.

That wasn't the point though was it? They had, had to be killed they were murders and they were vile through and through. She turned back staring at Akemi was she going to be the thirteenth kill in cold blood? Did she truly want that? It had always been so easy before now to kill people hadn't it? Right up until she'd made her way up to the top of Tezcatlipoca's temple. The truth was that in her heart she'd stopped that day she'd died not as the Blood Jaguar but as Gabrielle. She had come here to be Gabrielle not to be the Blood Jaguar. She felt her world freeze as she watched as the Yellow Torch flower fell free from her leather gauntlet. It fell slowly to downwards multicoloured light coming off its petals as it landed on the floor.

There was an instant flash its stalk grew in to the ground and it grew upwards. Suddenly hundreds of flowers were growing around it all at once filling the spot between the altar and where Akemi was lying, multicoloured light blew upwards from the flowers raining down on her. It felt as though she was looking outside her own mind at this moment. Xochipilli's words came again in her mind. "_I think you just need to find that part of you again and I feel once you do every thing will finally fall in to place once more_." She felt her grip loosen as the tears came to her eyes, gods she killed too much and now she didn't want to. That dark will just didn't push her anymore like it used to.

It was as if that darkness with in her was finally settling once more as if everything was balancing, she hadn't felt this way in so long. The fact that she hadn't made her grab the moment emotionally wanting more with all her heart and soul. She looked down at Akemi watching as Ehecatl came down on his knees letting go of his weapon which hit the floor with a crash. She could see the panic in his face as he shouted out his next words with utter desperation. "Don't kill her! Please I'll do anything you want just don't take her away from me I love her! She doesn't know it she doesn't see it but she will! I beg mercy from you mighty Blood Jaguar!" She blinked feeling the tears as they started to run down her face.

Gods what right did she have to take away someone else's life when they had someone who truly loved them? Akemi had taken away hers so to take away Akemi's made them no different. She didn't want to be Akemi, to be Akemi would make her a cold blooded murder and she hadn't come here to be that she'd come here to escape it and become more. She eased her hands free watching as Akemi coughed painfully as the air returned to her lungs. She grabbed her harshly pulling her up so their faces were touching. "I'm not going to kill you I have no right to be your executioner. That will be C'thulon's choice to make." Akemi coughed feeling the pain in her neck.

She tried to speak despite the burning in her throat. "C'thulon already sent me to the seventh hell and back, so it makes no difference to me!" Gabrielle eased up her hand wiping her tears away realizing that they were gleaming like silver. She eyed them for a moment before turning back to her. "Oh I think it will, after all some one loves you this time around." She didn't think as she smashed her own head in to other woman's, she watched Akemi's brown eyes rolled back as she lost consciousness. She let go watching as the other woman's body slumped to the floor. She eased herself off her body eyeing Ehecatl who looked up the gratified as clear as day in his face. "I won't take away what you love the most Ehecatl, I know how it feels."

She looked up painfully. "I only hope that she comes to realize just how much you love her and that you were willing to stand up to me to save her life " She leaned down picking a Yellow Torch from the multicoloured flowers she clutching it tightly in her hand as she walked painfully towards her sister. She suddenly felt the energy leave her and she couldn't stop herself as she fell forward hitting the floor on her knees. She ignored the pain in her body dragging herself up to her sister side lying against the altar next to her. She felt herself blink as she tried to stay conscious, she was feeling so tired and her body was starting to rebel against her mind.

She eased the pendent free ignoring the pain tying it to the Chakram which she pulled off her belt hook. She didn't think as she threw it with all the force she could muster watching as it hit one wall and then another. Xena turned seeing her Chakram as it flew through the air she grabbing it out of mid air as it came at her. Gabrielle turned meeting her lover's eyes ignoring her sisters shocked gaze. "Turn the device off turn it off now!" She was going to say something else but the energy wasn't there to say it, she felt her eyes start to close. She hardly felt the floor as she hit it side on listening as the sound died all around her as she passed out in to a blissful darkness.

Xena felt her gaze dart as she looked at her lover who was now lying on the floor opposite her sister who cried out doubling over in pain. She watched as the glowing light faded away in her green eyes as she'd passed out. She moved forward wanting nothing more than to go to her only to feel Itzli grab her arm. Itzli didn't think as pulled the tall woman further back. "We have to turn the device off Xena!" Xena looked up watching as all of the portals images suddenly started to change becoming random moving from one image to the next in her lover's life all from different times and places. She turned back feeling unsure of her self.

She breathed gods she didn't want to be in this situation again where her lover was hurt and she couldn't do anything but what choice did she have? She put a hand through her hair in frustration as she turned back to Itzli it had been her lover's choice to allow Akemi to live and she knew why that was. Gabrielle didn't want to be the person she'd been anymore and she'd given Akemi her life not that she deserved it. She had no idea where all the flowers had come from. All she was sure off was that it was obviously something the god of love had to given her. Now these flowers were all around the altar growing in between the trails of blood.

She turned back watching the calendar spin gods she hated all of this but how she felt no longer mattered. She had to turn off this device because that was what they'd both promised the Aztec gods, her lover had done her part and now it was her turn. She yanked the pendent free from the Chakram as she put it back on its hook. Lila turned looking at her sister who was now lying next to her she ignored her pain as she put the clawed weapon down and put her hand on her shoulder. Her sister was in an awful state she was bleeding in a number of places her knuckles were also bruised she had dried blood on her chin and forehead.

She leaned over further forcing herself to her knees despite that it caused her to scream in pain. She eased her hand over running it through the long blonde hair. "Gabrielle?" She suddenly felt unsure of herself was her sister dying? She couldn't explain the glowing eyes and she had no idea what was going with the portals it was like they'd gone mad their images were random. She grabbed her sister using her arm to heave her up then pulled her over so her head was resting on her lap. She ignored all her pain as she looked down at her seeing no movement. She suddenly felt afraid but it had nothing to do with all that was happening. No it was the fear of her sister dying.

She had only one sister in the world and she couldn't be replaced ever, no matter what time she came from. Also no matter how cruel or unkind she was she would always be her sister. She eyed Akemi again who was being looked at by Ehecatl she had expected Gabrielle to kill her and yet she hadn't instead she started to cry as if the will to kill in cold blood anymore. Akemi didn't deserve to live but Gabrielle's words hadn't been about her life it had been about taking her away from the one who loved her. She found her grip tightening gods she had been so happy to see her. Yet she hadn't said it before Gabrielle had jumped through the portal and now she wasn't sure that she'd ever get the chance to say it.

She looked down at her sister's face speaking softy not really caring if anyone could hear her. "I'm sorry Gabrielle, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I hated you for so long because of what you did in the past." She looked at the blood running down her sister's shoulder. "You just wanted to guide me through the snow so we could find our way home and I betrayed you." Xena watched as Ehecatl slowly dragged Akemi away from Gabrielle who was now on her sister's lap, he easing her away and then sat down with her close by. His fight was over she could see it in his eyes he didn't care about all that was happening anymore he just wanted to be with Akemi. She looked down she wouldn't take that away from him, it was what he wanted.

She turned eyeing Tlaloc and Amoxtli keeping her voice even she had no idea whose side they were on. "You can help me or get out of my way your choice." Tlaloc looked at her for a long moment she was questioning their allegiance. "We only fought on your rival's side because we wanted freedom, we didn't know about this!" He looked around him. "We came for Lila, and we'll do what ever it takes to save her now." Amoxtli turned nodding as she looked at Itzli. "We want to save Lila we are both her friends we were trying to escape we thought the Star Coyote was our way out." Xena turned pulling up the pendent she eyed Itzli as he came to stand by her side. "What's going on now?" Tlaloc turned to the calendar. "Ask the crystal skulls that's what Akemi did, they tell you everything!" Xena moved towards the spinning calendar whose skulls eyes were all flashing with white light. She stopped at the edge looking at the red light. "Tell me what going right now!" The golden skulls at centre eyes flashed white and gold as its deep male voice hit the air. "_You are holding time in your hands Warrior Princess the past, present and the future."_

It eyes flashed a brighter white. "_You have a chance as the owner of time to see your lover's future should you wish it, we are all awaiting your wish. We know that you do not want what Akemi wanted and as your lover has stopped her, we will grant you a taste of what you truly desire in your heart." _Xena eyed the golden skull. "I don't want to see the future!" The golden skulls eyes flashed gold. "_Yes you do Warrior Princess you want to know if what you did in giving your heart to the Blood Jaguar was right and if it will truly change everything. You want to know if you will ever have children together. You also want to know if you will be together in this life time until you grow old."_

The skulls jaw moved. "_We know all that is in your heart you can not hide anything from us_." Xena looked up gods why did these skulls have to know this she hadn't voiced it aloud. She put a hand on her face gods it was so tempting to know and the need to see the future was so strong, she looked at the images of her lover's life which were now flashing faster. Everything around her seemed to freeze for an eternity as she felt herself fight the urge only to find herself breaking and coming to only to one conclusion. She breathed in deeply finally finding her voice as she turned back. "I only want the answer to two of my questions." The golden skulls eyes flashed white. "_Then I will give your answers as a gift._"

Xena lowered her gaze. "Will it be the way it should have been for us and will Gabrielle truly be happy me in this life time?" The skulls eyes flashed gold for an instant. "_Yes Warrior Princess if this world continues she finally will, and to answer your first question you will both have what you finally seek_." The white light flashed up once again. "_You're going to ask me how to shut this device down and you know what that answer is, don't you_?" Xena looked at the gleaming pendent at the calendars centre the golden skulls eyes flashed gold. "_You know right now I can see it in your mind and I will tell you the truth it is going to really hurt you. Know this though C'thulon is coming, you may shut the device down and free the soul bound to it but you have no control over the tree of life."_

The eyes flashed red._ "It will be his choice to use the tree of life to recreate the world a new you will have no choice but to be recreated anew if he chooses to do so_." Xena looked at the pendent in her hand as everything became clear. "I understand and I know what I'm supposed to do, but how much will it hurt?" The golden skulls eyes flashed white again. "_There is no telling what you will loose or gain or what you will see, the soul takes and gives in equal measure just as the body can be broken and rebuilt._ Xena took in a deep breath turning to Itzli as she closed her eyes. "If I don't make it then Gabrielle's last request was to save me then you'll do the same and save her."

Itzli looked down for a long moment he felt a smile spread across his face. "Oh I know you'll be coming back, you always do." Xena smiled as she patted his shoulder. "I'll see you when this is all over." She walked away from him ignoring the look of confusion on the others faces. She took a deep breath closing her eyes as she stepped back further. She could do this she knew she could because if it was Gabrielle standing here then she'd do with out second thought. She eased her sword back in to its scabbard then placed the Chakram back on its hook. She eased up the pendent winding it around her hand closing her fist around it taking in another deep breath hearing silence hit the room around her.

She didn't think as she bolted in to a run feeling her feet hit the floor as she ran forward not looking back. She felt the breath leave her as she leapt of the edge with all her might. She could see the white and red light passed her by as she flew through the air towards the spinning calendar. The pain went through her as she slammed in to the central ring which caused it to stop spinning. She felt her body cry out in pain which caused her to scream as both lights hit her. Gods it felt like Itzpapalotl's godly whip all over again, she felt her teeth grind together as she held on watching as all of the rings carried on spinning. The skulls eyes all turned gold as they stared back at her. She screamed again as the golden and red lightning started to strike her body.

Itzli stared at the Warrior Princess who was now disappearing in side the mixing lights. He could see her light blue eyes as they started glowing as she was struck again by the lightning. It was painful to watch he knew she was suffering and he was powerless to stop it as were they all. They didn't have godly pendants which could allow them access to the calendar. He breathed in the light was widened causing everything to fade away from site altogether no longer allowing him to see the calendar or her. Tlaloc walked up putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's insane." Itzli shook his head staring in to the light. "No brother she is honourable just like her lover." Amoxtli breathed in turning to look at Lila whose eyes were starting to close. "What ever she's doing she had better do it fast!"

Xena ignored the feeling going through her body which was a mix of pain and ecstasy all at once as she looked down seeing the pendent. It was in side the central piece which she was clinging to. She didn't think as she brought back her fist smashing it in to the calendar's central pendent. She winced pulling her closed fist away watching as the blood ran down her knuckles. She brought her fist back only to realize that the Itzli and the other were now frozen in place as if they'd stopped moving in time. She looked down seeing the tunnel of red which now covered with pulsing flesh which was crawling slowly upwards. Her gaze shot up she could also see red white light and flesh coming down from above. She felt the lightning again which caused her to scream as she clutched harder bringing back her bloody fist back before smashing it in to the central pendent, hearing it creak in its locked position as the brackets holding it started to buckle. She brought her hand down smashing it a third time only to feel everything stop as a memory flew in to her mind.

8

Xena turned looking at her lover again the younger woman was looking out of the window of the large room which over looked the family's grain fields in Potidaea. Her lover's fingers were tapping the frame in frustration. She breathed in deeply. "We have to talk about this Gabrielle." Gabrielle let her eyes trace the sill again. "I don't want to talk about this it shouldn't have happened it was a mistake." Xena moved closer to her. "Gabrielle this is good and right it's not a mistake." Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to hold back her tears. "You say that but you do mean it!" Xena looked at her for a long moment before speaking keeping her voice gentle. "Please don't be like this with me sweetheart I'm not like that anymore. I don't hide things from and I don't tell mistruths just to make you feel better."

She stepped closer. "You should have told me about this but I know why you didn't and I don't blame you. Please don't be like this with me, I'm not your enemy, I won't hurt your feelings because I believe I'm right. I don't want to hurt you I want you to be happy with me. Do you know how happy hearing this makes me? I hear this and I think it's wonderful for us we have a chance to get things so right this time." She came even closer putting both hands on her lover's shoulders she eased up her hand moving it through the long blonde hair watching as her lover's eyes met her own she slowly leaned forward taking hold of her hands. "Please don't deny me this Gabrielle and don't try to take it away from me again. I promise you what happened before won't happen now I would never do that to you again." She felt her teeth grind together feeling the pain start to well up in her chest before she could stop it. Tears started to run down her face as she pulled the younger woman in her embrace feeling the utter desperation of the whole situation finally hit home. "I want this so badly its part of you and I love this as much as I love you."

8

Xena found herself shaking as she came back to present what in Tartarus was that? Her thoughts were cut off as the pain came again gods she couldn't take much more of this every nerve ending her body was on fire. The problem was that it was pleasure and pain all rolled in to one and she wasn't sure whether to hate it or love it. She breathed in deeply trying to stay too focused as she slammed her fist in to the centre bracket once more hearing it smash. She looked down grabbing the pendent forcing it free feeling the lightning as it stuck her with its might free. She didn't think as she put it over her head then grabbed its counterpart smashing it in the central rings turning circle.

The light from above came down hitting it causing it to float upwards before it disintegrated away in a shower of gold. She looked up watching as the calendar rings stopped spinning. The golden skulls eyes flash red and white. "_You know the truth of your heart_." Xena looked up just in time to see the red and white light as it flew out of its mouth. It went right through the opening in the calendar smashing the rest of the bracket apart as it hit her in the stomach causing her to cry out in pain as she was thrown through the air by it. Everything seemed to blur and go in and out of focus as she swept through the merging lights, she blinked coming through it.

She breathed in realizing that everything was about to hurt as she saw the floor of the temple bellow. She cried out as she slammed in to it back first sliding along it coming to a stop on her side. She could see the light not more than two footsteps away from her but it was going in and out of focus. She was lay on her front on the cold stone floor feeling her head swim as three people's shadows appeared around her. She groaned feeling her face hit the floor as the energy left her. She felt someone's hands as they started to shake her but she couldn't hear them because her brain was floating. She breathed in feeling her eyes close as the darkness took over.

End of part 114

Silvermoonlight


	115. To Know What Has Been Taken From

_TO KNOW WHAT HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM YOU_

Huitzilopochtli sneered as he eyed Quetzalcoatl the huge serpent roared as he swung around smashing his tail in to one of the buildings shattering it apart with the force which sent stone flying at him. He roared in anger as he smashed away a huge piece of rock watching as it shattered apart falling all around him. Xochipilli breathed in as he threw another fire ball watching as it sliced through one of the houses as it speed towards the serpent god smashing in to his tail causing him to howl in agony. He turned as one of his sisters lightning bolts slammed in to his tail setting the feathers alight. The huge feathered tail was shoved in to the water causing the fire to go out.

Chantico eased up both hands watching as a huge lava ball formed in them, she smiled as she threw it watching as it slammed in to his blood covered tail instantly causing the scales to burn. His howl of pain once more hit the air as he turned smashing a house apart sending its stone towards her. She didn't think as she brought up a lava river which caused the river of blood to boil as it rose up wards like a wall. The huge blocks of stone smashed in to it melting away. Xochiquetzal pulled up her hand seeing another lightning bolt formed in it she eyed her brother who was forming another multi coloured fireball.

They were hurting the serpent god but it wasn't enough! Huitzilopochtli eyed the others watching as Quetzalcoatl shifted back slimy bastard just wasn't going to fall over was he? He turned sharply watching a thick black fire steam shot up in the distance. Tezcatlipoca was obviously busy and even from here he could sense Itzpapalotl's disgusting presence. Still they didn't need him they had enough power they just needed a better strategy. His brother wouldn't give up his throne he'd fight to the bitter end to keep it. He eyed Manaia who was watching now from a safe distance if he had been younger he would have used the lesser god as a way of getting his brothers attention but he wouldn't do that now.

He was not his father though and he didn't believe in using low methods to obtain the things he craved. He looked around the lesser god of war had not shown up, he was not surprised by that. If he was here he was hiding away like a coward, he swung his axe watching as the light blasted outwards only to be avoided by the feathered serpent. It carried on moving slamming in to the seventh hell causing blood and bone to fly outwards from the worm like body, causing it to sway. The huge sections pulsed as they slowly healed up. He found himself stopping still as fireballs and a steam of lava followed by lightning flew through the air the bolt blasting outward as it hit the snake like face.

It was enough to draw blood as the long neck was thrown side ways he felt a smile creep over his face. The bastard could bleed and that was enough they just needed him to bleed more! He raised his hand watching another golden fireball formed in it he just needed to find where the weak point was, every god had one. Quetzalcoatl looked up feeling the blood run down his snout he ignored the pain as he raised himself up high pulling his wings outwards. He brought them down watching as shards of red light blasted outwards spinning through the air like coils. They smashed in to the lava wall only to go through it shattering it apart in places as they turned the molten rock to stone.

Chantico cried out in pain as one of the light curves sliced past her arm causing blood to run free. She ground her teeth together as the sound of the buildings breaking apart around her hit the air, as the light blades tour through them. She looked up as Xochiquetzal disappeared in a blast of light avoiding them as they smashed apart the house she'd been standing up on. She reappeared on a building which was on opposite side throwing a bolt of lightning which merged with her brother's fire ball in mid air. The fireball of lightning and multicoloured flowers came down hard opposite the snake god causing a shock wave to blast outwards. Half of the bloody sea flew skywards before coming down raining down over half of the buildings in the area.

Quetzalcoatl ignored the pain as he pulled his wings back eyeing the fire goddess he loved watching other gods bleed. He breathed in feeling the fire burn in the back of his throat. It blasted outwards only to be struck by a huge wave of golden light from the sun gods weapon which sliced through it sending it outwards in streams which rained down over the city. Ares looked up from his position which was far away from the battle he was on top of a building. He ducked narrowly avoiding one of the streams of fire as it came down shattering one of buildings behind him apart. He breathed in looking at the hundreds of skeleton creatures all packed together on the buildings roofs all around him.

There were a number of them next to him grouched in the darkness, this place was truly terrifying the moment he had appeared here he had wanted to get away. It wasn't like being in Hades it could only be described as feeling as though you were dying even though you were wide awake. He looked down as what looked like a skeleton dog wandered up to sit next to him. He eyed it there was a strange familiarity about being close to a dog but he couldn't place it. He eased his hand down running it over the skeleton head. He felt his body freeze as an image flashed in his mind it was faint yet so clear, it was the image of a small dog with patchy coloured fur and blue eyes looking back as it was being stroked by his hand.

He pulled away quickly from the skeleton animal this place was messing with his mind. He turned just in time to watch as the hawk like fish god turned in his direction, its calm voice hit the air as its golden eyes met his own. "This place knows everything, it was the first place, the beginning and the end and you should not be here." A smile formed on the beak. "You're father Zeus asked that I bring you home." Ares eyed the other god who was smiling. "Who are you and how do you know my father?" Manaia felt his smile turn to a wide grin. "Who I am is not the real question, the question that drives you is are you worthy enough to stand and watch this fight or do you crave it like Huitzilopochtli?"

He shifted his neck moving closer he could see so much of the young angry Zeus in this young god of war. "This is the place where your blood came from, this is where we all came from. I can not fight as I am waiting for destiny to show me its greater hand, but here you can do what I can not. You can fight the noble battle along with the first gods." Ares eyed the skeleton dog before turning back to the other god. "You just showed me that vision didn't you!?" Manaia nodded calmly. "There is so much in your memory that is not known to you. I know that now would not be the right time to give it all back to you as you will remember it all one day in the near future."

He looked up slightly. "Just know that in the loneliest moment in your life you were truly noble, you can be noble again if you wish." Ares looked at him for a long moment. "I'm a lesser god I have no power here." Manaia turned his head slightly. "The smallest person can change history or destroy it by a single action, so you have more power in your godly sword than you can possibly imagine." Ares eased out his sword looking at in the darkness feeling its power tingle under his fingers. Manaia smiled Zeus's son was about to learn a new lesson he just didn't realize it yet. "A god of war is nothing with out his sword and for better or worse you are a war god. The question is, are you a brave and mighty war god?" Ares turned sharply to look at him he had no idea who this god was but he knew somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach that his words were true. He breathed in looking at the battle he would not stay in the shadows he would fight for what he wanted. Manaia watched as the Ares eyed him before disappearing in a blast of flames, yes Zeus's son was about to learn the meaning of the selfless courage.

8

Tezcatlipoca roared as he watched Itzpapalotl try to get free from under his foot, she'd tried only a few moments ago to burn his fresh. He looked down seeing the pain in her eyes. "You can't fight can you? Come to think off it I've never heard of you going in to battle, with anyone. It's always been your warriors." He slammed his foot down hard on to her stomach again it had to hurt like hell since she couldn't throw up because her dead stomach just wasn't up to it. "In fact if I were a betting man I'd say you've never fought once and you've just let others fight for you. Chantico was no where near as easy to fight unlike you she wanted a battle to the very end."

Itzpapalotl looked up slightly ignoring the pain. "Yes and I have a kingdom because of it, you have nothing!" Tezcatlipoca felt his smile widen. "Oh now there is where you're wrong you see I have no kingdom, but when I'm done I'm going take your kingdom, I'm going to tear apart your little throne and put a new one in its place and I'm going to sit on it for the rest of my immortal life." Itzpapalotl screamed in anger as the fire blasted out of her hand only to miss its target as the jaguar god moved sharply which caused the fire to land on a building close by and sizzle away its thick walls. Tezcatlipoca smiled as he eyed her he brought his clawed hand down wrapping it around her throat he slowly eased her up in to the air. "I do believe there's a building, and it's got your name on it."

He brought up his hand watching as it filled with a fireball blasting it in to her stomach as he let go. He laughed as her body collided with the building opposite smashing a hole in it as it went right through. He moving forward somehow he had expected this to be hard but the truth that it just wasn't and that made him smile. He watching as she struggled to her feet throwing off the rubble he felt his smile widen as he caught sight of a stream of black blood running down her nose. He smiled stepping closer. "You know what I'm bored, really bored and you are not impressing me so let's do this old fashioned way." He brought up his clawed foot smashing it in to her jaw causing thick dead blood to fly through her teeth.

Itzpapalotl hit the rubble hard on her side feeling the sting in her teeth. She looked up only to feel the pain as his fist smashed in to her face with even more force which caused everything to go black for an instant as she hit the hard stone face first trying to take the pain. She could feel the fear as it started to well up it had been a long time since she'd felt this sensation. She had never had to fight for anything let alone her life, her whole kingdom had been created through her armies and the tricking of others gods to gain there land. Now she was faced the notion that she had no skill in battle and the jaguar god had it all. She had no allies he had been her last ally and her grandson would not save her, he was now fighting his own bloody battle.

The few battles that she had, had been in her youth and they had been with the Inca gods but they were pathetic pushovers who had no power what so ever. They always preferred to get over there disputes with talk and debate they were such weaklings. Her thoughts were cut off as she grabbed by the hair and pulled up on to her knees. She opened her eyes meeting the jaguar gods orange cat like gaze. "You won't kill me, your not that good at killing gods, after all you couldn't kill Chantico." Tezcatlipoca felt a cruel smile form. "That is true I didn't kill Chantico, but unlike you she was really hard to fight and she knew how to fight. You on the other hand are a pathetic wash out and I'm really going to really enjoy hurting you!" He didn't think as he smashed his fist in to her stomach ignoring her cry off pain. "You're just not made of the same stuff as she is."

He threw her with all his might watching as she hit the other wall opposite hard he moved quickly over to her grabbing her before she could sink in to the bloody river which kept on rising and falling due to fighting that was going on in the distance. "You can't fight me, which means you're going to die." He felt his smile widen. "You're so lucky, I'm going to waste plenty of effort in making sure that it really hurts and it's going to hurt, believe me." He didn't think as he slashed his claws across her waist enjoying her long drawn out scream. He looked down as the black blood ran free dripping in to the sea of red blood turning it black in places for just an instant.

He grabbed both her arms digging his claws in as he raised her up out of the lake. "What should I break first…your pelvis, your ribs or your spine?" He eyed her for a long moment. "Shame I'd like to drink from you but I think you'd taste disgusting, your blood is very dead after all." He smiled as he started to squeeze. He ignored her screaming as he pushed his claws in deeper he smiled as more black blood ran free. He stopped feeling the fire blast out from under his clawed fingers it moved upwards engulfing her arms. Her hands opened causing black fire to shoot downwards in to the lake opposite his feet causing it to boil and churn.

He smiled hardly feeling the warming bloody lake. "You're not the only one who can burn flesh." He felt his smile widen as his fire became lighter as it started to burn away the top layer of her skin. He shook his mane oh how he loved the sound of her screaming as the smell of her rotting flesh began to burn away showing the muscle underneath on her good arm. He eyed her again drinking in her pain. "I guess it hurts gods to and here I was thinking that it only hurt mortals." He laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "Before I start really tearing you apart though there is one thing I really want to know." Itzpapalotl breathed in trying to take the pain she turned spitting in his face. "I won't tell you anything!"

Tezcatlipoca felt a wide smile form. "Yes you will because if you don't I'll make you scream all the harder and you know I can. If this fight has shown me anything it's that you're powerless against me." Itzpapalotl looked down realizing the truth in his eyes. "What do you want to know Tezcatlipoca?" Tezcatlipoca sneered slightly. "Do you own anything apart from your throne in your temple?" Itzpapalotl winced in pain. "No." Tezcatlipoca felt a cruel smile form. "Well doesn't that just prove that I'm better than you? Since I conquered every inch of my kingdom before it was destroyed." He squeezed harder hearing the sharp crack as her skeleton arm broke at the joint. "Unlike you..."

He narrowed his gaze squeezing tighter hearing her scream as the fire suddenly stopped coming out of her hands. "No this to simple, I think since you like drinking dead blood I think you should be drowned in it." He pulled with all his might hearing the bone in her good arm crack with the immense force. He let go of her skeleton arm grabbing her by the back of her robe as he shoved her in to the lake. He used his foot to force her down as far as possible enjoying the feeling her struggle as she tried to escape. True he had expected this to be much harder but a part of him was enjoying the simplicity of it.

The only reason this hadn't happened before was because no one had ever gotten close enough to hurt her. He smiled as he pushed his claws in to her back as she carried on struggling desperately. Oh yes it was very mean to play with her like this but it was far too much fun at the same time. It wasn't like anyone was going to stop his fun everyone hated her and there were far to busy with his younger brother to care. If there was one thing he had learned during this cruel week. It was to beat your enemies with in an inch of there life then terrify them on every level possible so you could make your demands.

He wasn't lying he wanted her kingdom, because she owed it to him for almost costing him his life! He pulled on the collar he had no intention of going against the other gods in alliance it would be to costly, but anyone else was fare game. His foolish actions against his ex wife had cost him to much he knew that now. It was better to stay on the side of those in power and not take away anything that belonged to them. He grabbed her pulling her out of the bloody river watching as she coughed bringing up the un-dead blood. "Enjoying yourself, ah of course you are how's about some more to fill that rather weak stomach of yours?"

He saw the panic in his eyes as he pushed her under it was true that he was going to break every bone in her body but right now he was more interested in seeing her fear. He looked up eyeing the huge tree, he'd seen it before when this had happened centuries ago but he had no idea what it was only that it was a device of C'thulon. He could see the branches growing just as they had done before, they would soon reach out to every part of the world and force their way in to the lands of the other gods awaiting something. He'd had no one idea what it was back then as a child. He'd wanted to see it working back then and that had not changed even now.

He wanted to see the mighty elder god he had never seen him in person. He'd only seen his image in pictures on old scrolls and now he was waiting with baited breath because this time was different. The first time his father had been allowed to turn the device on, this time fate had played its card and this device had been turned on with out C'thulon's permission. He couldn't wait to see the elder god's wraith when he finally showed up and found out that simple mortals had turned on his mighty time device and in doing so had caused a terrible destruction which was now spreading across every land and was completely out of control. He laughed as he felt the underworld goddess trash under the bloody water, oh yes he couldn't wait to see what was to come.

Power like that could only be seen once in a lifetime and he would be unfortunate to see it in action once more. All the pain and suffering he's endured would be worth it if just to look up on the elder gods face. To see if the legends of him were truly worthy of the scrolls, that had been written centuries ago. He yanked the underworld goddess out of the water watching as she coughed painfully the dead blood that she'd swallowed coming up from her over filled stomach. "Your stomach must be so full I'd hate to rupture it." He smiled seeing the utter terror in her eyes. "No I tell I lie I want to listen to the sound of your stomach exploding under the pressure of all this dead blood inside of you. Don't you want to hear it to?" He shoved her down again ignoring her scream of terror oh this was just becoming far too much fun. He was looking forward to the though of ripping out her stomach or damaging it very badly. Since ruining such a vital organ would make her very weak and very sick for a very long time. Since she had no living organs it would take her a hell of a lot longer to recuperate.

End of part 115

Silvermoonlight


	116. To Be Beaten And Truly Destroyed

_TO BE BEATEN AND TRULY DESTROYED_

Quetzalcoatl roared as he eyed the other gods who were now starting to use their powers to the extreme. He breathed in deeply feeling his teeth grind together, there had to be a way around this. He turned watching as the Greek war god appeared close by to Huitzilopochtli. The small dark haired man looked nothing like his father Zeus. He sneered slightly as if he had anything to fear from a weak lesser god! He watched as all of the other gods readied themselves once again for battle. He didn't think as he leaned back roaring at them all with all his might hearing his roar echo through the whole city. "This is my kingdom! I rule all of you! You will kneel before you're me because I'm your king!"

Huitzilopochtli blinked as his eyes caught sight of the sai blade which was still embedded in the back of his brother's throat. Something hit home in an instant. The weapon was mortal yet it hadn't been burnt away or swallowed. He'd heard the story so many times, Quetzalcoatl had tried to eat Gabrielle but had failed because she'd had the dragon tattoo on her back which Xochiquetzal now had. The tattoo was a hand print of the most righteous of the Japanese dragon gods. It was Ryujin the dragon who had control of the seas and the oceans of Japan. It was for that very reason that this lesser god's tattoo had hurt so much it had the power of Japan's entire ocean striking out against any threat.

This also meant that anything the tattoo's owner touched would become charged with the tattoos power. Gabrielle had put her sai blade in to his brother's throat and it had become charged and godly. Because of this his brother's fire couldn't melt it and he couldn't force it loose from his jaw. He felt a cruel smile form there were always problems with mortal weapons which had been turned godly though. It was something that the lesser gods over looked, unless these weapons were built in a godly forge or coated in a thin layer of godly metal they had the power to act like black powder blowing up because power couldn't be contained properly. It was the reason why most of lesser god's weapons broke after they had been used to there extreme by mortals.

They just weren't fit to serve the purpose they had been built for on any level at all. Oh yes there were those very special weapons like Xena and Gabrielle's shared Chakram which had been built and forged in the godly fires and crafted in pure godly metal, but weapons similar to it were quite rare. He turned eyeing the lesser god of war for a moment before turning away now he saw fit to enter this fight. That was good because he might just have an interesting use for him. He breathed in deeply yes he had a use for him and the lesser god wasn't going to like it. He was perfect for it since he was the way he was.

He eased up his weapon meeting the other man dark brown gaze. "So now you have chosen to join us and here I thought that you would not." He watched as the feathered serpent rose up once spreading out his wings. "Are you a still the coward or are you noble?" Ares eyed him in disgust. "I'm not a coward!" Huitzilopochtli grinned watching as Chantico screamed in anger bringing up the lava wall again shielding everyone. "Prove that your not a coward go up to the feathered serpent and get him to open his jaws as wide as possible!" Ares turned eyeing him in for a long moment. "You are joking aren't you?"

Huitzilopochtli sneered as he leaned forward only to watch as the waves red light once more smashed against the lava wall turning it to stone as they hit it. "This is not a joke you foolish lesser god! I need him to open his mouth!" Ares turned as the truth hit home. "You want him to eat me don't you!?" Huitzilopochtli eyed him. "No I want you to use your body to force his jaws open any way you see fit!" Ares swung his sword lightly. "That an insane and stupid plan!" Huitzilopochtli eased up his axe watching as the others threw their fireballs and lighting through the crumbling rock wall shattering it apart. "Think lesser war god! Think what you have heard and what you know, be a true god of war for once in your miserable existence!"

Ares snarled as he looked at the feathered serpent through the crumbling stone it seemed as if just for a moment everything froze as what was being asked off him became crystal clear. It was lethal plan a risky plan but a plan that only another god of war could come up with and Huitzilopochtli was the forefather of war. He breathed in as he put a hand on his chest. "I get it, so I guess you were wrong you do need me after all." He ignored the cold look the other god gave him as he teleported away in a blast of red flames. He took in a deep breath as he reappeared closer to the huge serpent god only to find himself hitting the floor of the wrecked building on his stomach as huge blast of fire from the snake god's mouth flew over his head.

The huge serpent was ignoring him he looked up as the fire stopped only to see lightning fly over striking the gods open wing. A multicoloured fireball came out of no where slammed in to his face throwing his neck sideways. A hot ball of lava came through landing squarely on the god's scaled chest causing him to roar in pain as it burnt his scales. He took in a deep breath he was insane to do this but then this whole thing was insane. He was taking on an Aztec god five times his size and a hundred times more powerful than he was. He looked down realizing that this was the first time in his life that he hadn't run away or turned his back on a battle or let his mortals do it for him. He had always been safe with his immortality and safe that he was at a distance which put him out of sight and out of mind. Yet now he felt true fear but the only thing that was making him ignore this fear was that if he ran now he knew that Huitzilopochtli would spend the rest of his immortal life time mocking him as a coward and telling any other war gods of his cowardice.

He wouldn't let that happen for once in his life he wanted to be something more than just Ares. He wanted someone's approval. He had never had any ones approval not even his fathers. Maybe that was why he loved Xena so much and would never stop loving her as she had always given him her approval something which no one else had ever done. So many times in his immortal life he had, had to watch as Hercules had been his father shining star. He had found himself becoming even more jealous and angry that his half god brother could have the words I'm proud of you son, spoken to him while he was always been told that he nothing but a thorn in his side.

Hercules wasn't here though and he wasn't staring death in the eye or about to fight a god with this kind of power, who was so much stronger than Dahak. Yes it was true that Dahak had defeated but Quetzalcoatl had been young then and not nearly as powerful as he was right now after centuries of gathering his strength. For once he just wanted his father to say something good about him and to show him a little respect. He raised his sword watching as two more fire balls of mixed with lightning flew over head, he would now have to wait for the right moment. He found himself tensing as a shock wave blew outwards throwing him against the buildings roof top wall.

He shook of the daze, ignoring the pain as he looked up obviously he was really going to have to pick the right moment. He ignored the feeling of a cold stream of blood as it ran down his forehead. Here he was like a mortal and their powers could tear him to ribbons. He took in another deep breath reading him self. Xochipilli turned eyeing Huitzilopochtli. "You sent the lesser god forward why!?" Huitzilopochtli turned swinging his sword watching as a wave of golden light flew outwards, it smashed in to the serpent gods face sending red blood outwards. "Trust me I am not sending him to his death he is about to find out what it means to be a true war god!"

Chantico roared as she threw a lava ball watching as it smashed in to the feathered serpent wing causing some of the feathers to blast in to flames the serpent screeched as he fell back plunging his wing in to the bloody waters putting it out. She eyed the sun god recognising the look in his eye. "You have a plan don't you?" Huitzilopochtli smirked as he listened to his brother cry of pain. "Oh yes I have something and very soon your all going to enjoy it." Xochiquetzal breathed in watching as the feathered serpent pulled himself up ignoring his wounds. He was so strong and even though they were all wearing him down, it was slow process.

None of them could get close enough to him to hit him because his power was so much stronger than there's it was taking all of them to really hurt him. She turned eyeing the sun god before throwing another lightning bolt watching as the snake god avoided it. "What ever your going to do you had better, do it fast!" Quetzalcoatl raised himself up again roaring with all his might as he swept both wings down sending red light blasting outwards towards all of them. Huitzilopochtli found himself ducking as he avoided the light which smashed in to one of the lesser temples close by going right through it taking down half of its wall.

He winced feeling the pain as blood ran down his arms from where the light had cut in to it. He took in a deep breath feeling his teeth grind together as he ignored the pain. He turned seeing the rest of the temple's wall fall down, C'thulon was going to go be mad but there was little he could do about it. He knew that at the wave of his tentacle that the elder god could fix the damage. Xochipilli breathed in deeply as he threw another multicoloured fire ball it hit the serpent god's wing causing him to roar in pain only to be hit in the face by his sisters lightning bolt which caused him to fall backwards. Xochiquetzal screamed as she threw another lightning bolt only for it, be smashed side ways by the serpent god's tail end.

Chantico breathed in deeply and painfully as she raised two lava fireballs throwing them watching as they impacted with the serpent gods wings muscles which caused him to fall forward. His huge neck smashing in to the nearest house as his whole body rolled smashing the other buildings apart in the process. Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply now was the moment! Ares leapt forward pushing his sword in to its scabbard as he threw himself of the building coming down hard on the huge god's wing. He grabbed the feathers only to feel the huge body pull itself up the gods eyes narrowed as he turned eyeing him shaking his wing violently.

Ares gripped tighter refusing to let go he sneered as he started to climb fast shifting to the centre of the back of the wing. Quetzalcoatl hissed as he tried harder to get the lesser god off. "Get of me you vermin!" Ares ignored the pain as he shifted his weight clutching on to the bloody wet feathers. He could do this he knew he could this bastard shouldn't win if he won he'd be stuck in this Tartarus of a land for the rest of his life. Which just might be short considering how much everyone around here liked him no he would see this bastard fall before the Aztec gods and in doing so he'd gain his freedom.

No it was more than that he wanted Xena's freedom and Gabrielle's he wanted them out of this land along with him, because that was what the right thing to do. It was the only thing to do and their freedom would mean his, because as much as he hated to admit it he had no true power or voice here. Gabrielle did though and her voice would make his getting out of here easier. He moved slowly across the feathers ignoring the gods violent shaking only for it to stop as a lava ball slammed in to the huge face causing him to roar in pain. Ares looked up only for a thick stream of blood to spatter over his shirt as the serpent god coughed it up.

He looked up in disgust this was going to be the most un entertaining thing he'd ever done he could feel it. He grabbed on tighter feeling his hand grab the scales which were slick unlike a snakes. He snarled as he carried on moving, ignoring the sharp points on each scale which were cutting in to his fingers. He wasn't looking forward to this not that he looked forward to anything that Mexica had to offer but this was just one thing to far. He sniffed the air smelling the disgusting tang of the feathered serpent's blood. It was a nasty smell and really pungent unlike the blood spilt by mortals. Maybe it smelt this vile because the gods here had to drink blood to replenish there own.

It was almost as though they had some issue with their blood, and that made him think that despite their power they were ruled by there need for mortal blood and just couldn't survive with out it. He grinded his teeth feeling the scales cut in again drawing blood as the god's body started to swing violently. He clutched tighter ignoring the pain he had come this far and there was no way he was going to let go of the feathered serpents bloody hide. He'd die before he let go of it. He would also see this through to the end and no other god not even C'thulon was going to stop him from finishing this task!

He pulled himself up moving faster ignoring the painful vibration on the scales as lava fireballs came through the air smashing in to the snake gods face causing his body to be thrown sideways. He carried on moving up the huge neck feeling the throat vibration as the serpent swallowed painfully. The huge tail came up smashing in to the wave of gold light as it came past shattering it apart sending waves of golden light all around his body. They floated down sinking in to the bloody river bellow causing waves of light to blaze under the red sea before vanishing. He could see the start of the feathered mane as he grabbed it heaving himself up.

He found himself ducking in panic as a lightning bolt flew over his head he found his teeth grinding together as it stuck his shoulder causing blood to leak down his shoulder. He grabbed his sword hilt if those bastards would just stop shooting then he'd get his moment! He could see the huge red eye shifting in annoyance. He felt a smile creep over his face as something his father had once said made sense. His words had been that sometime it was the smallest thing that could cause the most annoyance. The serpent god had, had so little time to pay attention to him because he was much more bothered by the huge things happening all around him and he was about to pay the price for it.

He pulled out his sword there was one universal truth which was that no matter how big something was or how strong if you poked it in the eye it would cry out in pain. He felt a cruel smile form he was so looking forward to this it made his blood churn with joy. This was what war was truly all about. He breathed in deeply he had forgotten what was like it had been so long since he'd done anything truly challenging. He clutched his sword tighter watching as the red eye turned to look at him the sudden realization of his presence showing, but it was too late. He brought the sword around with all his might slamming in to the huge eye.

The high pitched screech of pain that hit the air was almost enough to cause him to let go off the hilt the huge mouth opened fully showing of a mouth filled white gleaming teeth. The long forked tongue flew out waving through the air in a painful manner. Because it was out at full length it revealed the sai blade which was embedded up to its hilt in his throat. Huitzilopochtli watched as his brother's jaws opened fully his ploy had worked although a part of him wouldn't have minded seeing the lesser god get badly wounded by the huge snake god. Still some things were not to be, what mattered now was seeing the sai blade's hilt which was deep in the back of his throat.

He rose his hand watching as a golden fireball formed in it. "Hit the embedded sai blade in the back of his mouth with everything you've have!" Chantico blinked she wasn't going to question his plan she didn't think as she threw a red hot fire ball watching as it smashed in to the roof of the feathered serpents mouth. She blinked seeing the lightning as it began to spark outwards from the hilt as the fire burnt his mouth causing him to roar in agony. An agony which was only made worse as Xochipilli's multicoloured fireball slammed in to the same spot close by causing more lightning to spark from the sai blade which started to glow as if its metal turned white hot.

Xochiquetzal blinked seeing the weapon which was now white in colour as more godly power went in to it. Suddenly became all to clear she pulled up her hand watching as the lightning bolt formed in it. She didn't think as she threw it watching as it sliced through the air hitting the metal hilt only to be absorbed in to it completely. Ares grabbed his sword pulled free of the serpent god's huge pupil as his feet started to slide. He breathed in as he plummeted towards the ground this was going to hurt so much. He closed his eyes unlike all the other times before now he wanted to feel the pain so he could embrace his accomplishment.

He wanted to embrace this moment, like a true god of war. He felt the agonizing pain as he smashed in to a half broken building side first. Before falling through its half broken wall and hitting the river of blood bellow going deep under it for an instant. He ignored his pain as he swum upwards breaking the surface clutching the houses inner wall. He looked up painful seeing the broken roof above him and the feathered serpent looming it. White lightning was shooting out from the embedded weapon. It was hitting the roof of the god's half closed mouth causing it to open once more, he breathed in only to see a golden fireball hit it full force causing white light to blast outwards along with the lightning.

Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply he had seen the lesser war god landing, he was sure that he wasn't dead. He was also sure that the fall must have hurt though. He looked up sharply Quetzalcoatl could no longer close his mouth and he could no longer stop what was going to happen. The light filled everything as the embedded weapons power began to seep outwards like a bomb ready to explode. He watched in silence as he snake god coughed spewing up black blood everywhere. He looked at the sticky blood it was really disgusting what ever he'd eaten previously it wasn't living of that he was sure. He could see that the eye that the lesser god had poked was now closed the huge body fell forward the wings closing.

He watched as the remaining red eye started to glow he couldn't help but blink was his bastard brother really wasn't stupid enough that he'd fire with a godly weapon in his mouth which wad about to explode was he? He watched as the others stopped all at once the stunned shock spreading across there faces as they considered the snake gods foolish actions. Quetzalcoatl ignored the pain which was burning through his mouth and throat he would not be beaten by these fools! He was king of the gods he brought his tail down on the building which the lesser god had landed in smashing the stone with all his might in the hope that the building would cave in.

He felt the fire as it truly started to spark in his throat as he turned to the other gods feeling the burning anger take over obliterating all his thought and all his reason. He stumbled forward ignoring the agonizing pain from his bleeding wounds he could feel the searing heat in the back of his throat as he moved closer. Ares ignored the pain as he looked up watching as the stone fell around him from the wall. He gripped his sword tighter he had an idea what was coming. He didn't like idea of what he'd have to do next but what choice did he have? He had to do everything possible to escape the storm that was about to come, he didn't think as he dived in to the river of blood watching as the read sea took over everything.

Huitzilopochtli leaped off the building hitting the bloody sea hard the bloody river was up to his waist. He watched as the other did the same as what was going to happen hit home. The white lightning flew outwards he turned only to see the feathered serpents whole body ignite in a blast of white light which encompassed everything. The light blasted out so high that it filled the sky with blinding light revealing the whole city for just an instant. The lightning came down like rain hitting everything around it as it bounced off building and hit the rivers of blood. The flames that came blasting out of light filling everything with red fire, he could see the shape of the feathered serpent body.

His brother's bones were being lit up by the lightning which was igniting in side his body. The red flames which were starting to dissipate along with the lightning. He turned watching as it all faded away in to nothing, revealing his brothers huge body which was in an awful state. Every scale was burnt, huge gashing wounds could be seen leaking there blood all over the place. The mane of feathers had been burnt and the feathers on the wings had been blown off leaving tattered wings that could no longer fly. The huge body swayed as the long jaws moved trying to breath but with great difficultly. For all the damage out side he couldn't imagine what had happened in side.

He could only imagine that every organ had ether been hit with lightning or was badly damaged. The one good eyes red light faded as the huge body toppled sideways crashing in to the buildings as Quetzalcoatl strength finally left him due to the intense pain and agony. One of his wings came up twitching violently before it hit the ground. Tezcatlipoca had not been wounded nearly this badly, he could hear the deep strangled breathing now his brother was going to die. He took in a deep breath raising his axe it was finally time to end this and to wipe his brother of the face of the earth. He looked at his gleaming blade he couldn't say that he was looking forward to this.

End of part 116

Silvermoonlight.

My apologises for the very long delay, I've been moving house which has taken up a lot of my time.


	117. Leaving The Past Far Behind

_LEAVING THE PAST FAR BEHIND_

Lila looked up feeling her eyes open fully feeling the agonizing pain fade away she watched as the calendar stopped spinning freezing in mid motion. She slowly turned seeing Xena who was now lying unconscious on the floor. The warrior who had come in with her was kneeling over her trying to wake her up. She breathed in sharply as the calendar rings begin slowly rotated slowly upwards one after the other. The white light swept inwards funnelling through the smallest ring which had held the pendent and then through the other calendar circles meeting the red light which was now funnelling upwards.

The white and red flesh began to wrap around each other, as the red light faded away from the portals as their images vanished out in a blast of golden light. They slowly started to move each floated over to the calendar so they were on its every side. She winced looked down as the light faded away from her blood. She rose her hand watching as it began to came back going in side her body very slowly. She breathed in trying to take the pain which made her heart burn. The long deep wound on her hand closed up completely as the skin healed it's self she took in a deep breath as she began to move her fingers.

She blinked as the golden light faded away above her she was alive. Gods she wanted to cry she felt that she'd come so close to dying. She looked up as Amoxtli ran up to her then knelt down in front of her. Amoxtli leaned over looking at Lila as she put a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" Lila nodded as she looked up. "I'm fine I just feel worn down." Itzli looked at Xena as he turned her over on to her back he needed to move her, he could see the portals now lining up on all seven sides and he was in the way. He turned to his brother "Help me, I need to move her." Tlaloc breathed as he eyed the tall dark haired woman he shook his head he was going to regret this he was sure of it.

He didn't think as he grabbed the tall woman legs as his brother lifted her up by her arms as they both moved slowly towards Lila. They lowered her slowly down so she was lying opposite to the Blood Jaguar. He felt his eyes dart as golden light blasted out of all portals hitting the calendar rings causing them to start spinning once more but even more violently. He looked up seeing that Ehecatl was pulling Akemi well out off the way off the portals and to a safe distance close by the altar. This was a terrible situation they were now all tapped in side this temple and had no choice but to wait for the elder god's arrival. Only then could they be freed he took in a deep breath this was not how he had hoped it would be.

He had wanted it so they could be free and away from the elder god if he came here. He was terrified of thought of C'thulon finding them here and even more terrified by the prospect of what the god of gods would do to them when he found them. Truth was though there was no one way out and they were all trapped here and there was nothing anyone could do. All any off them could hope for was for was that the elder god would show them mercy. He looked down as they eased the tall woman further forward so she was opposite her lover. He couldn't really judge her the way he had done the Blood Jaguar who was being held by her sister. The dark haired woman had risked her life and her mortal soul by doing what she'd done and she had succeeded and that made what his brother had said about her all the more true.

He kneeled down next to Amoxtli who was next to Lila he watched as his brother kneeled down next to Xena who was completely unmoving. He eyed the Blood Jaguar a part of him still wanted to raise his axe to her but he knew this was nether the time or the place. He wouldn't go against his younger brother wishes not until he knew the full story and could make a good judgment based on it. Lila looked up slowly watching as the portal rings rotated around the huge calendar slowly, she took in a deep breath ignoring the twinge in her ribs. None of this was over she knew that they were now trapped in side this place. She looked at her sister who hadn't moved at all since she'd passed out.

She wiped the last of her tears away she had no idea what to do now. What could she do? They couldn't leave now she looked around her seeing the uncertainty in everyone's face. She obviously wasn't the only one who was thinking about this. She looked down at her sister again Gabrielle had come to save her in the end. She felt a sense of anger at herself for beginning to believe those who had said that she wouldn't come. Her sister's nature here proved that she'd always save her, rather than save herself. If what everyone had said was true she had died and been resurrected before she'd ever come here once already. The only thing she couldn't work out was why she'd spared Akemi.

In the same position she would not have done the same and as much as she hated to admit it she had expected Gabrielle to kill her. May be deep down a part of her had her sisters anger. She blinked she didn't understand what had happened, why the glowing eyes? Why the silver tears? Why the flowers? None of it made any sense. She had a feeling that it would be sometime before it all made sense. So much had happened so much she didn't understand and so much had changed she wasn't the same person she used to be anymore. She knew now what it was hate and to fear but most off all she finally understood what it to be truly unafraid. She was no longer afraid of what the world had to throw at her because what ever the world throw at her it could never be as bad as what she'd been through in Mexica. The world could try to break her but now she'd be ready for it, she'd seen the real Tartarus and none of it could ever be as frightening as anything back home.

8

Tezcatlipoca yanked Itzpapalotl free off the blood waters he turned seeing the fire light fade away in the distance. He didn't think as he bit down on her shoulder slicing through the flesh and skin only to taste vile dead blood. He ignored the taste as he pressed down harder hearing her collar bone crack. He pulled away watching as the dead blood of the lake poured out of her mouth, he didn't think as he threw her in to the nearest building watching as she smashed through the stone wreckage coming to a painful stop on it. He walked through the dark murky blood watching as streams of lightning pulsed through it.

They weren't enough to kill but enough to cause a tingling sensation similar to that of pins and needles. He eyed her as he got closer watching as the last of the red light faded away causing a long drawn out silence to echo through the air. He pricked up her ear waiting for the sound of his younger brother's roar which never came. He listened harder there was no war and no shadow rising from the flames to show that the feathered serpent had won. He felt a cruel smile form as he walked over to Itzpapalotl who was trying to drag herself away. He didn't think as he slammed his clawed foot in her back pushing his claws in deeply watching as black blood ran free.

He ripped off her headdress throwing it in the river as he put his clawed hands under her chin allowing the long points to dig in to her throat. "Do you hear that? That is the sound of your grandson's defeat. It's the sound of his body lying in the dirt dying slowly as you watch helplessly from afar." Itzpapalotl ignored her pain as she struggled to meet his yellow eyes. "You lie!" Tezcatlipoca laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "Do you hear his roar of victory, because I don't, I just hear silence, which is very bad for you because now I'm bored. You know me though I really hate being bored so you're just going to have to ease my boredom."

He pushed down harder forcing his full weight on top of her watching as more dead rotten blood flowed out of her mouth. He looked up seeing all the huge branches pulse as they started to sway changing positions. No doubt so they could ready themselves for the moment when all there branches would grow moving across seas and in to the lands of the other god getting ready to force there way in to the ground and then destroy everything. He grabbed hold of her by her robe pulling her up in to the air in a savage motion watching as she hung there weakly. "You know though I might spare your miserable worthless life but only under one little condition." Itzpapalotl eyed him in disgust trying to ignore the searing pain in her broken bones and stomach. "What condition."

Tezcatlipoca smiled as he ran his clawed fingers down her face drawing blood. "I want your kingdom every piece and every part of it. I want everything from your slaves to the very stone you heap up outside your ruined walls!" Itzpapalotl looked at him trying to take the pain. "No I'd rather die!" Tezcatlipoca eased up a long clawed finger aiming it for her eye. "Now think very carefully about that answer, because I won't ask again. No I'll just rip you open." Itzpapalotl sneered as she eyed him. "I will never give you my kingdom!" Tezcatlipoca rolled his eyes. "Ah your going to wish you had."

He didn't think as he slammed his clawed hand in to her midsection pushing it in ignoring the blood as it spilt out as his hand went in deeper. He ignored her screaming "Now let me ask you one more time, I want your kingdom, so unless you want me go deeper you will hand it over." He pushed in deeper hearing the cracking off bones. He stopped as he looked up blinking in surprise as two comets suddenly came out of know where flying across the sky above in a shower of dark light mixed with white light as they flew right over him. He felt the sudden shockwave of power which caused him to shiver in fear, a fear that he hadn't felt since childhood. He felt his gaze widen as the comets headed over to where the fire had been. It wasn't possible! They couldn't be here they shouldn't be here there time had been and gone centuries ago! He pulled his clawed hand free of the goddess's body ignoring her scream of pain as he watched both comets drift downwards he had a terrible feeling about this.

8

Quetzalcoatl opened his good eye only to close it again, his whole body was stinging with pain and he could feel his own cold blood dripping out of gapping wounds. He tried to get up only to hit the rubble again, he felt weak small and afraid and he knew that his time was over. The only strange thing was that he accepted it. May be because he now realized that he had suffered from loneliness and pain for many years, he wasn't going to cry out, he was going to die with what was left of his dignity. He could see Huitzilopochtli coming towards him with his weapon held up high. He knew the walk it was the slow death march of the fallen ones.

When a warrior was about to end another's life, the march was always slow and the swing in the weapon always methodical. He lay still somehow he'd rather have been beaten this way than any other way. At least this way it would be a clean quick death, the kind of death that none of the other gods would ever give him because they loathed him. Huitzilopochtli moved forward slowly raising the axe higher he looked up seeing that all the other gods were watching in silence there faces all unreadable apart from Chantico's which had an amused smile on it. He moved through the bloody waters raising the axe higher feeling the world go in to slow motion.

It was right to kill this bastard wasn't it brother or not wasn't it? He had that right he stopped still looking over his brothers body seeing the red eye turn to meet his. Quetzalcoatl breathed in deeply trying to take the pain in his burning throat. "Well it always was going to be between you and me, in the end wasn't it?" Huitzilopochtli eased up his axe steadying the blade he wanted this be a clean death. "Yes it was always going to be between you and me." He put both hands on the blade's golden hilt. "Do not worry brother I will not make you suffer you will die like a king." Quetzalcoatl smiled sadly. "Then I'll die as a king and you will take my throne as our father proclaimed."

Huitzilopochtli eyed him for a long moment. "I never cared for the throne I did this to free Mexica." Quetzalcoatl looked up. "You will have no choice, when you kill me you will have to take my throne or suffer Tezcatlipoca taking it from you." He laughed sadly despite the intense pain. "That is the will of destiny I only hope that you never become as lonely as I am." Huitzilopochtli raised the axe higher getting ready to strike he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. A part of him had never wanted to kill another god. "I wish you well when you meet the tree of the life's inner soul in the great after life. I hope that you find happiness and a realise from your loneliness"

He moved his axe forward only to stop as blinding white light filled the air all around him he turned in utter confusion as two massive comets smashed in the ground not more than five feet away from him blasting the buildings apart as they landed. He found him self going still as both huge light masses began to take form. The first formed upward creating a huge serpent like figure which stretching out it's huge wings as the star light fell away in showers revealing scales of black, white and pure gold. The huge feathered wings opened revealing feathers of black and white along with a black and white mane and tale.

The huge head was similar to Quetzalcoatl's apart from the golden eyes which moved as the long neck vibrated. The serpent who was bigger than the feathered serpent became still. His huge wings shifted as he put his clawed hands on the stone. The star light fell away from the other being revealing scaly snake like skin. A huge wide mouth encompassed the whole of its head, it was lined with rows and rows of teeth four snake like tongues were moving inside. Three sets of snake eyes could be seen all had different colours. One was gold the other red and the last was black as pitch. The humanoid body had long black claws on the five fingered hand.

Huge long feet which had long black claws could be seen. The body was a mass of red and blue scales which made the gender impossible to make out. Thousands of skulls made of jade gold and crystal covered chest. He watched as the clawed hand moved as the huge eyes turned to look at him. The huge serpent turned to meet his gaze as well. "Do not do this Huitzilopochtli! This is not what was meant to be!" Huitzilopochtli felt his axe stop in an instant as he stared back in to his father eyes. It had been centuries since he'd seen him, he knew that this was his other form he could take on his human one but he had always been too proud to do that.

The being opposite spoke the jaws unmoving as the light feminine voice filled the air and his senses as the golden set of eyes glowed. "Do not do this my son, you have always been more than your sword, you are my true son, the son I love more than any other." Huitzilopochtli eyed his mother he knew that he was the only one who was seeing her true form. The glowing golden eyes masked how she truly looked to the other gods, they would be seeing a woman in her late thirties with long black hair down to her waist and iris's filled with black red and gold To them she would be wearing golden and green clothing on her slender well built body which consisted of a woven gold and jade bodice and skirt along with simple gold sandals.

They would see her double canines on both the upper and lower yaw but nothing more. They'd probably see her head dress which was an array of gold and green feathers but none would be seeing her true form only him. Because he had come to see it, accept it, and love it all the same to him she was no monster she was his mother Mixcoatl. He looked at his weapon before turning back to huge serpent that was his father he hadn't wanted to see him again. Despite that his father had taught him about war he had never liked seeing his brutality. Maybe because looking back now he could see his own and the damage it had done to his people.

His father's snake like eyes blinked as he moved closer ignoring the shocked looks from the other gods. His calm words hit the air again. "You have won my son you do not need to spill Quetzalcoatl's blood to prove yourself to any one. You are the true king of the gods and everyone knows that no one will challenge your word." Huitzilopochtli sneered as he stepped away from the wounded feathered serpent who looked up eyeing his father, before looking down again. "I did not do this to become king of the gods I did this to free Mexica." He turned to the other gods. "This may be my alliance but any one of them can suite the throne as king!"

Mixcoatl shook his head. "My son, I have travelled the stars all these centuries along with your mother for C'thulon. We've brought our powers to worlds among the stars and placed humans in places they could never reach. We were asked to return at the end of the world, but I know that this is not the right time but I came back anyway because I knew I should be here now to witness you for filling your destiny and rewriting the future a new. Huitzilopochtli eyed him in confusion. "What destiny and what do mean by rewriting the future?" Coatlicue moved forward shifting her huge feet through the bloody water as he red eyes met his. "The tree behind you is the tree of life it is the vessel that C'thulon uses to recreate the world a new."

The red and black eyes blinked as she saw the other god's move closer listening carefully. "It is what we saw the last time the great time device was turned on, we could not let it become so. We could not allow our great land to see what was foretold." She moved over to one of the broken houses shifted a huge piece of rubble away with her clawed hand. She could see the black boot sticking out she shoved another large piece of stone away ignoring the screaming of her stomach. She pulled up the unconscious lesser Greek war god eyeing him for a long moment thinking about whether or not to eat him. She threw his limp body back on to the rubble she wouldn't waste her time on such a distasteful snack which would never fill her stomach. She turned meeting her son's confused gaze. "So we put many things in to motion to change it, things that could change the future and make you the right full king and savour of us all. It took so much effort and planning and we have come too far to see our plans fail after all that we both put in to place to change things for the good of everyone."

End of part 117

Silvermoonlight


	118. This World This Place Upon The Stars

_THIS WORLD THIS PLACE UPON THE STARS_

Huitzilopochtli looked up seeing the huge worm like body of the seventh hell sway as the branches grew slowly outwards. He turned eyeing his mother in confusion. "What are you talking about what did you do, what are you trying to change?" Coatlicue looked up moving her clawed fingers as she came closer. "We were trying to change your future my son." She eased up a long clawed finger moving it through his hair as she came to stand over him, her towering eight foot height casting a shadow which only she could see. "We turned this device on long ago under C'thulon's wishes and we saw something that shouldn't be a future of fire and pain and oblivion for our land."

She turned eyeing Quetzalcoatl. "We saw a truly terrible future which will come to pass, if he remains on the throne. We couldn't allow it to happen so we did what we did for you and for Mexica my son." Mixcoatl moved using his clawed fingers to heave himself forward it had been so long since he'd been home and nothing felt the same. He shook his mane getting ready to speak only to find himself freezing on the spot as he felt the power emanating through his body and soul. Chantico eased her hand up watching as it started to shake as a power beyond anything she'd ever felt hit home. She walked through the bloody waters coming to stand in front of Xochiquetzal she could see the fear in the other woman's eyes.

She could see the fear in Xochipilli's face as well the only person who seemed to be keeping his calm was Huitzilopochtli and his mother who was a small beautiful woman about half his height dressed in highly decorated robes. She didn't look anything like the monster that she'd seen on the carvings of the temple ruins. She breathed in as Xochiquetzal took hold of her arm, the other god was Mixcoatl and he looked just like the images of his carvings. He was the mirror image of Quetzalcoatl only with completely different colours on his body. She turned watching as Tezcatlipoca landed on the roof opposite he was holding Itzpapalotl who had was bleeding all over and close to passing out.

She could see the thrill in his eyes as the power surge became stronger parts of the white tree began vibrating as if preparing for what was about to come. Huitzilopochtli looked up only to freeze on the spot as the fear hit home. Multicoloured light blasted outwards from the sky above as a huge purple tentacle end ripped through it. Coatlicue looked at her clawed hands they were to late the elder god had come! She turned to her lover Mixcoatl seeing his fear and the fear in the eyes of Quetzalcoatl who tried to get up only to hit the floor again due to his wounds. The light widened even more as the rest of the tentacle came through.

More multicoloured light blasted outwards as more tentacles burst through moving slowly through the air. Lightning fire and water sprayed out from the light as more tentacles came through. The huge octopus body which smashed through as it came down hard in front of the tree of life. The many yellow eyes blinked as the huge nostrils blasted air outward blowing the bloody river forward causing it to hit the houses. The leviathan rose up his back ten tentacles grabbed the tree of life's branches stopping it from moving anymore as the light faded away completely. The huge eyes all studied everything for a long moment, all blinking as the put the pieces in place. The two central eyes widened as the voice of rolling thunder broke the terrified silence. "_You have disturbed my slumber little children_!"

The two central eyes narrowed to slits as the others blinked. "_You have destroyed my city with your squabbles and one of you has had mortals activate my device of time which is forbidden to you_. _I consider my patience to be long lasting little children but it has been worn very thin by your actions and I want an explanation_!" C'thulon watched as all the gods kneeled down including the two who had come down from the stars despite that it was also forbidden. "_One of you will tell me all I wish to know little children or all of you will wish that you had done so_!" Mixcoatl turned slowly looking up at the elder god. "I can explain everything great elder god."

He lowered his head further. "It was my servant, but this was not how it was meant to be." C'thulon turned slightly looking at the tree of life which had encased the temple. He could sense the little humans inside it although some of them were not conscious, he turned back. "_Before you tell your story little child I will deal with your mess_." He wrapped his tentacles tighter around the tree branches. "_It is not time to recreate the world a new_." He shifted forward turning to the tree he had no idea who was inside but the truth was that they needed to leave. He could not stop the tree with out destroying them. Though he didn't care much for little humans he didn't want them in the way of his device which he'd taken so much time to create.

He also hated things to be out of place when he always put so much perfection in to everything he created. He was the first to ever create anything worth while. Before him the world had been no more than a chunk of smouldering volcanoes and boiling waters. He had been created from these elements. He'd then created the lands and played with his first monster like creations that had ruled the earth for millions of years before getting bored of them and destroyed them all. He had found that his lumbering giant reptiles just weren't interesting enough and he had wanted something which was more intelligent.

Something which would make him happy, he had felt a sense of emptiness of being the only sentient being on the earth. So he'd then created his children with their ego's and their faults. He loved them for all there flaws, disputes and temperaments but he would not tolerate disobedience from them. He eased down one of his tentacles watching as the crumbled stone shifted across the ground creating a platform which shifted like sand as it came beautifully even. A round stone portal slowly rose up from it clamped in to the stone solidly forming what would be a walk way for the mortals to come through, all his eyes slowly turned back to the temple.

8

Lila looked up sharply watching as the whole room began to shake violently as one of the floating circles moved away from the others. It slowly drifted towards them coming to a slow stop. The red light that had been going in to its portal centre fading away completely. White light blasted outwards from it revealing what looked like marble stone. She could see bloody waters some way from its stone she looked down at her sister and then looked at Tlaloc who looked confused. "What is that? I don't understand." Amoxtli blinked looking at Ehecatl who looked just as confused as everyone else. "The Star Coyote told you what this is didn't she!?"

Ehecatl blinked as he looked up. "I don't know what this is!" He turned gazing at Akemi who still hadn't come around. "Do you honestly think that if I knew that I'd keep it to myself?" Amoxtli eyed the Warrior Princess and her lover neither of them had regained consciousness not that she expected them to come around any time soon. She was just finding it strange to see both of them in this state nether of them looked to be in pain. Both just seemed to be in a blissful dream state which showed in there faces which were very calm and relaxed. She found the relaxed state rather odd considering what had just took place in this room.

Itzli stood up slowly walking towards the portal eyeing the image off the stone. "This could be a way out of here." Tlaloc looked up sharply. "It could be that or it could be a passage to the seventh hell and that is not a place I want to go since I've just got my life back!" Itzli eyed the image again before turning back. "Trust me brother I know this is the way out I can feel it." He eyed the spinning calendar which was speeding up the golden skulls eyes flashed white as its calendar ring stopped rotating. "_Take the passage the elder god has made for you, which leads to the outside, or be destroyed. Your time is short as is the elder god's patience when it comes to those who play with his ownership of time_."

Itzli turned watching as Ehecatl eased Akemi up from the floor carrying her in his arms as he came forward. He breathed in as the golden skull started moving again. "We should leave right now." He grabbed hold of Xena under her arms. "Help me lift her up." Tlaloc breathed in deeply grabbing hold of the dark haired woman's legs easing her up again. This was insane, but he was going with it regardless, he eyed the dark haired woman who was still unconscious before looking up. "The elder god is going to destroy us all isn't he?" Itzli meet his concerned gaze. "We did not turn on this time device, if he has any mercy he will spare us as we meant no wrong."

Tlaloc breathed in deeply trying to work out how to say his next words. "You've changed your not the way I remember you little brother. I never remember you ever being this calm and focused." Itzli gave him a slight smile. "I've had a lot of time to rethink what it is to be a warrior and what it stands for." He turned eyeing Gabrielle for a long moment ignoring his brothers confusion. "I had a lot of help along the way though." Lila eased herself up dragging Gabrielle slowly to her knees she ignored the twinge of pain in her ribs. Amoxtli grabbed hold of the golden haired woman pulling her up fully as Lila put both her clawed weapons back in to there holders on her boots. She ignored the shaking of the room. "We should leave right now I don't want to stay here any longer."

Itzli looked up sharply meeting Gabrielle's sister's anxious gaze. "She's right we have to leave this place while we still can." He moved forward taking Xena with him through the portal of light which caused everything to fill up with golden and red light for an instant. He blinked as it faded away as his foot touched the stone as everything came back in to view. Tlaloc carried on moving across the stone only to stop he gently lowered Xena to the floor hearing her half groan but not come back in to consciousness. He could see blood behind him spilling out like a river flowing around the huge raised stone pillar. He watched as Lila came through along with Amoxtli bringing the Blood Jaguar with them the unconscious woman's feet dragged along the stone as she was carried forward.

Ehecatl leaped through following them with Akemi in his arms, he hit the stone hard only to stop still as he looked up. His body froze in fear which was as clear as day. Itzli blinked in utter confusion as he looked around him seeing that everything was shrouded in darkness. His gaze slowly followed Ehecatl's upwards. He felt his whole body freeze as the terror hit home all at once as his gaze fell up on the leviathan that was looming over them. Its huge tentacles moved thought the air as the many yellows eyes looked down studying them. The central eyes blinked as the huge nostrils blew out causing air which hit them hard as the waters around them rippled.

He swallowed seeing the panic and fear in the eyes off the others as it hit home who was looking down on them. It was C'thulon there was no denying it. He'd seen the carvings on the temple walls which mirrored what he was looking at now. Itzli didn't think as he hit the floor on his knees in panic feeling his head lower as he looked at the stone floor unable to contain his fear. He watched as both Akemi and Gabrielle were lowered to the ground as the others did the same all off them showing there fear. Lila lowered herself doing the same as the others. He looked down not daring to look up he never thought he'd see this, he wasn't meant to see this very few who ever saw the face of C'thulon ever lived to talk about it.

He turned staring at Gabrielle for a long moment before turning back to look at the floor. How had she ever been so defiant when facing him? Had she been as terrified as he was, had she hid that fear with her anger? He shook his head he found himself respecting her even more than ever now as he did not have the will to stand up and meet the elder gods gaze. C'thulon breathed in deeply eyeing the little human's one by one he only recognized three of them. He suddenly felt the twinge of anger take over as he eyed the unconscious blonde haired human and the other who now somehow had her Japanese appearance back instead of the one he had given her which was forbidden.

He could see the dark haired taller human who lying still on the ground close by. He had resurrected her some time back but he was not angry with her he knew that she was the blonde human lover and had no doubt followed her here as human lovers often did. Not that he paid that much attention to humans but he knew that couples followed each other around in the same way that animals did. He raised his tentacles slowly over all three of them he would not allow these three little humans to escape what was going on with blissful unconsciousness. He moved his tentacles tip watching as the silver dust came out spilling all over them. "_You shall awaken in my presence little things_."

Xena groaned feeling the blissful dream she'd been having end, she winced as she opened her eyes feeling the pain come back. It felt like she had been run over by a chariot. She pulled her self up on to her knees groaning as her body rebelled against her wishes, she could see the others all around her. They were all kneeling down not daring to look up she put a hand on her face trying to ignore the pain in her knuckles, where in Tartarus was she? She wasn't in the temple of that much she was sure. She turned seeing her lover close by on the stone the younger woman started to twitch as she came back in to consciousness.

She ignored the pain in her limbs not really caring anymore where she was as she crawled on her hands and knees slowly towards her lover. She turned seeing Lila get on to her knees as her Gabrielle's body twitched again. She blinked as she came closer watching as her lovers green eyes slowly opened the glowing light which had lit up her iris was no longer present. The younger woman tried to pull herself up only to fall down on to her front as the pain hit home. She moved closer pulling her lover up slowly on to her knees hearing her sharp cry off pain. Gabrielle closed her eyes waiting for the pain in her body to fade away she looked up meeting her lovers gaze.

She blinked realizing that she had no idea where she was she felt herself start to sway only for another hand to grasp her arm keeping her steady. She turned blinking again seeing her Lila on her knees next to keeping her up right she wanted to smile but the pain in her mouth was stopping her along with a bad feeling which was twisted inside her stomach. She tensed feeling the mind numbing pain run through her limps she'd been fighting for far to long that was one thing which she was positive off. She could see the bloody lake running past bellow and nothing but darkness all around her. She was sure that they were outside because she could feel the gentle breeze from the wind and see the shattered building close by.

She twitched feeling the air move above her as if some thing huge was drifted by she stopped still as the feeling in her stomach came back. Her gaze drifted upwards only for her whole body to freeze as she two huge yellow eyes of the leviathan god met her own. He was looking down over her and everyone else. Xena blinked feeling her lovers frozen limbs as the younger woman carried on staring upwards. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle swallowed speaking in a whisper which was all her throat could manage. "Look…up." Xena looked at her for a long moment she slowly looked up only to go completely still as both huge yellow eyes narrowed as they met her own as the other smaller eyes blinked.

Gabrielle kept completely still she was in so much trouble she knew it already, they all were. She had stood in front of C'thulon before and she'd only gotten what she wanted because she didn't care about her own life. Now she did care, she felt her hand move grabbing Xena's before she could stop herself as the fear hit home all at once. She lowered her gaze so she wasn't meeting the central eyes of the elder god whose other eyes had now turned in Akemi's direction. She watched out of the corner of her sisters did the same thing closely followed by her lover. She could see the fear and uncertainty in all there faces as they kept their eyes focused on the stone along with the others.

Akemi eyes snapped open as she felt her body being lifted up she tried to pull away only to feel the weakness in her limbs which made it impossible to do so. She looked up in to the darkness seeing Ehecatl's face he was kneeling both his arms wrapped tightly around her. He carefully helped her sit up right. She felt her teeth grind together as she eyed him not really knowing where she was. "Get off me." Ehecatl ignored her weak struggling as he kept his eyes low to the floor. He spoke keeping his voice to a low whisper. "Stop moving Akemi, you will only hurt yourself more and anger the elder god who now stands before us."

Akemi looked up slowly meeting the yellow eyes which now stared back at her she breathed in painfully as she looked down. There was no point in saying anything or even struggling to get out or get away no one ever got away from the elder god. C'thulon turned to his children ignoring the fear in the little human's faces."_ You will explain yourselves children, two of these little human's should not be here! I condemned one to eternal suffering and the other's destiny was not return here now. She was meant to return here in ten years time to repay her dept for changing time the price was going to be her life!" _Mixcoatl looked up slowly ignoring everyone's fearful looks. "I took the tortured Japanese slave, I told the demons of the seventh hell that you were willing to give her to me as a gift for the things I had done in the stars. They handed her over to me with out a fight and they did not question my need for her."

C'thulon eyed the little human slave. "_That is forbidden little child you know the rules if I put someone in hell I expect them to never see the sunlight again for as long as their souls draws flames_!" Mixcoatl looked up slowly watching as the central eyes narrowed to slits. "Mighty C'thulon you once asked me to be present when you first tested the great tree of life and it's time device." He moved his huge feathered wings. "I did as you asked and I saw a glimpse of the future a future where we are destroyed by the Conquistadors, a future where my cowardly son Quetzalcoatl would flee to the stars and leave our mortals to ruin! I could not let that happen. Even when you sent me to the stars it never left my mind."

He ground his razor sharp teeth together before flicking out his tongue. "So I've changed it, I stole the Japanese servant because her freedom would have a greater impact. I told her to steal the time pendent and switch it on the time device that was her only order. I knew what she craved the most and I knew her freedom would set off other events that shouldn't be, event that should happen ten years from now." He turned eyeing Quetzalcoatl. "Her freedom in the time loop itself would set off the events with my son he would go to the lands of the Greek gods and capture the Blood Jaguars sisters. Then the Blood Jaguar would come here and be the second trigger for everything that would take place and her death would have a purpose which would bring the gods back together.

He felt a slight smile form. "She has done everything she was meant to, everything I saw she would do. The only thing that I did not plan was the Star Coyote going back in to the Blood Jaguar's life, that was never part of my plan nether was her tampering with the Conquistadors and taking there weapons back to this time to use to her own ends." He turned eyeing the woman who was still in the arms of one of the warriors. "Her orders were to see the future and confirm that it was still the same and not to change anything as that was what the Blood Jaguar's purpose." He flicked his tail end. "She was given no information regarding her rival, so it was by her own means that she found out what she did."

He turned eyeing the Blood Jaguar and then her lover. "The Blood Jaguars lover's was not part of the plan though she was most useful tool in that she forced the Blood Jaguar to do what she was meant to and as for Huitzilopochtli's love for her I did not plan that. It just came about and again became a driving tool to create a different future which would put Huitzilopochtli on throne as king of the gods." He raised himself up higher pulling out his wings. "That was what I was trying to do! Mighty C'thulon I was trying to create a new future for the Aztec god's, one where we will destroy those who appose us, because we have the right to survive as gods and not die under the rule of those who seek to conquer us eons from now!"

End of part 118

Silvermoonlight

This concept was loosely based on the Butterfly Effect in that a change in something small can change the larger scheme of things.


	119. What Should Have Been And Will Never Be

_WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN AND WILL NEVER BE_

Mixcoatl turned back eyeing the Star Coyote. "The fact is that I was going to send her right back to hell after I was done with her!" He flicked his tail. "It was meant to be a glimpse of the future, no more no less and enough for me to see that what I saw when I first turned on the time deceive was not a ripple!" Akemi pulled herself away from Ehecatl in a violent motion ignoring the pain which caused her body to spasm. She eyed Mixcoatl it had been so long since they'd last talked and now she just felt sick to the stomach that the vile bastard had set her up. That was what he'd said, that she was just a thing which he'd used to set events in to motion.

She turned to meet her master's disgusted gaze ignoring the shock in everyone's faces including the gods who were behind them. "You slimy bastard, you told me if I saw your precious future that I'd be free from hell!" Mixcoatl turned flicking out his tongue. "Did you honestly think I'd care for the whims of a mortal, you are after all a slave you were put in the seventh hell for a reason." He shook his mane eyeing Quetzalcoatl before turning away. "As my foolish son always put it mortals are vermin and though I do not agree with his notion of them all being vermin I believe that those thrown in to the seventh hell are. After all, those who are sent there are sent there because they are the worst of all and the rest of humanity is desperate to get rid of them."

Huitzilopochtli turned to his father feeling the anger as it started to boil up. "You manipulated this! Just so I could be king?!" Mixcoatl looked up slightly. "Yes Huitzilopochtli I manipulated this because you are the rightful king of Mexica it is your destiny to rule so that you can change the tragic future and kill theconquistador Hernán Cortez when he sets foot here!" He opened his wings wider. "I did this all for you Huitzilopochtli you were always my most treasured son." Quetzalcoatl pulled up slightly trying to take the pain. "I hate you…" Mixcoatl turned looking at him. "Hate me all you want, you had no right to take the throne from me. I will not allow your arrogance to be Mexica's downfall!"

He turned eyeing Tezcatlipoca who was smiling cruelly he could see Itzpapalotl in his grip as he held her up higher he narrowed his gaze. "At least my other bastard son had the sense to understand that he had no place as king." He turned eyeing Tezcatlipoca. "Who might I add I will kill if he doesn't drop my mother!" Tezcatlipoca sneered as he eyed Itzpapalotl he turned back eyeing his father in disgust. "As you wish father..." He didn't think as he threw her with all his might watching as her body landed hard in front of father. "So sorry about her condition you see we were having a chat earlier." He looked watching as C'thulon's tentacles moved downwards now was he chance to get one over on his father.

He put a clawed hand on his chest. "You see she was trying to force a deal with the Star Coyote over having control of time, apparently she wanted to go back and kill Huitzilopochtli before his birth." He shook his head. "It's all very shameful father wouldn't you agree, I mean we've all had to put up with her down here for so long and we were all so nice to her despite that she's an immoral oversexed bitch." He felt a cold smile form. "Now we'd all be really thrilled if she'd go back in to the seventh hell where she belongs and stops getting in all our faces!" He raised his clawed finger. "That's not too much to ask is it…father?" Huitzilopochtli ignored Itzpapalotl's moaning as he raised his weapon to his father. "You had no right to force this destiny up on me or any one else regardless of the future you saw!"

Coatlicue moved forward she eased up her clawed hand running it down his face. "My son we did this for you, because you deserve to be king. You have embraced your role as the first god of war and now you have come full circle and embraced humanity. You've even learnt what it is to love all these things Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca cannot embrace because they both obsessed with power and hatred." Her many eyes blinked as she moved all four forked tongues as she turned to the other gods. "You created this alliance and you did it because you wanted to do good for your people. Only a king like you can stop what you're father has foreseen don't you see that? We weren't trying to manipulate you we were trying to save you and all of Mexica centuries from now."

Ares groaned as he opened his eyes realizing that he was lying on his back on hard stone. He groaned seeing the platform which he was now no, he blinked feeling the blood as it ran down his face. He couldn't feel his sword in his hand though but he could see it close by sticking out of the broken brick of the damaged house which he'd tried to hide in. He turned over only to cry out in pain his body was hurting so much. All his thoughts of pain were cut off as his gaze travelled upward meeting the many eyes of a leviathan being who was looking down over him. He felt his body twitch as he felt the fear over take him he'd seen the pictures in the library he knew what C'thulon looked like.

He'd also seen Gabrielle's memories of C'thulon when he'd tried to force them out of her soul mate thread but had been very distant and he'd never retrieved them all. Now the picture was complete and he could feel all his courage slipping away as the fear took him fully. It was the stronger than the fear he'd felt when entering the un-dead city. This fear was so much worse though for the first time in his life he had no courage to speak his mind. He could see the other gods on their knees apart from two new gods who had appeared and who were in front of him both were talking to Huitzilopochtli. He found it very difficult to look at them. All he could do was look up at the monster god who was looking down at him as he rolled over on to stomach not daring to move as he lowered his gaze.

C'thulon slammed one of his tentacles down hard causing everyone to go quite. "_Silence children_!" He turned looking at them and then at the mortals before turning to eye Mixcoatl. "_What you did is forbidden and there are consequences that you all must pay. My device of time is not a play thing so you can force your own future on to others or use them to change it as you have now done._" He turned fully to the oldest of his children Coatlicue and Mixcoatl. "_You will no longer be able to return to the stars and the worlds you have put new life on_!" He looked down ignoring there shock. "_You will be forced to stay here and live out the rest of your immortal lives. You will be councillors to your war child but you will have no power over his godly council_ _and nether will you sit in it_."

Mixcoatl turned sharply feeling the rage as it burned through his system. "You have no right to do that to us, we were correcting your mistake you were putting a death sentence on the whole of Mexica and us!" C'thulon smashed his tentacle down hard watching as Mixcoatl flinched in fear. "_Do not depute time with me you indianite little child I see time in all its forms you only see the future, you do not understand_!" He narrowed his central eyes. "_By doing what you have done you may have saved everyone here in the future including your family but there are serious consequences of time. When you stop something happening you create a chain reaction and the problem that would have affected you harms others!"_

He raised his tentacle. "_Other lesser gods will now suffer because of what you have done, time is the way it is for a reason everything that is bad happens for a reason_!" Mixcoatl sneered in disgust. "So the lesser gods suffer they deserve to suffer their pitiful beings with washed out godly blood." C'thulon leaned forward. "_It was a lesser being that helped your war child bring down your worm of a son_!" He tensed slightly. "_Lesser being serve a purpose one which will one day be for filled, you will not question me again child unless you want to be disciplined further_!" Mixcoatl tensed as he lowered his head he had over stepped his mark and if he didn't stay quite it would mean his life or the life of Coatlicue and he wouldn't bring any harm to her, he loved her to much.

He lowered his head watching as Coatlicue did the same. "As you wish mighty elder god." C'thulon turned slowly to the little humans on the platform. He brought his two smaller tentacles forward so one was close to the blonde mortal while the other was near the Japanese's slave. "_What to do with you two annoying little things_." Gabrielle kept her head low not daring to look up she couldn't believe this. Her death her coming here had been one big set up by one of the older Aztec gods, so he could force Huitzilopochtli in to the position as king of the gods. It didn't matter though because now it had just put her in to deeper water than she was already in.

She breathed in deeply feeling Xena take hold of her hand she looked up meeting her lovers light blue eyes before looking down again. "Mighty C'thulon I came here to free my sister from Quetzalcoatl." C'thulon moved his tentacle slowly wrapping it around her neck. "_You are not meant to be here little thing! I changed your world before, now it seems that you have been used to change mine which even I find very ironic_." He narrowed his central eyes keeping the grip loose around her neck as he looked in to her green eyes. "_Though it seems, that you have learnt better manners since we last met little thing_. He eased the tentacle free forcing it under her chin feeling her flinch. "_I am no fool and on any other day I would condemn you and your female lover to the seventh hell for eternity but today I am not in the mood for ether of you."_

He forced her head up further. "_Maybe because it was the both of you who fixed the issue with time by getting rid of the future pendent and stopping its user from ruining time further. Because of that you'll both leave here along with your family member and the lesser Greek war god who came with you. All your minds will be wiped after which you will be returned to the time and place where you all were before any of this started!" _Huitzilopochtli looked up watching as the lesser eyes blinked. "You are not being fair! I was the one who sent both Xena and Gabrielle to stop the device which the Star Coyote turned on, the punishment should be mine not there's!" C'thulon stopped still turning to the war child who was now king. "_You misunderstand war child, these two shouldn't be here to be here means that the blonde one has not died and been reborn as was meant to happen ten years from now."_

Gabrielle felt the tentacle coil around her throat she could feel the pain as it twisted a knot in her stomach at the thought of once more being shoved back in time. A part of her wanted it but a stronger part of her soul screamed out in agony at the thought. She didn't want to go through this all over again not ten years from now or as long as she lived. She had come so far in so many ways because of the pain she'd suffered along with trying to do what was right. Her relationship with her lover had been forever changed because of this and now she couldn't stand the thought of it changing back and never having what she had now. She breathed in feeling the tears as they started to run down her face.

Xena watched the tentacle around her lovers throat she knew better than to move it, she held her hand tighter catching sight of the tears in the younger woman's faces. She knew why they were there, they were tears of pain and loss over loosing something what she'd gained. She breathed in sharply for all the pain she'd suffered here she didn't want to loose what they had now ether. She didn't want to go back to her old self she didn't want to suffer the pain of Mexica ten years from now all over again, it had been to much the first time. What choice did they have though the elder god ruled over all here his word was final. She lowered her head trying to take the burning pain in her chest.

Huitzilopochtli felt his teeth grind together he wasn't going to let this happen he looked up eyeing C'thulon. "No you misunderstand that has happened she did what she meant to. Her death was the price she was meant to pay you for changing the world, she's paid it. Tezcatlipoca witnessed it, it was the Star Coyote who delivered the death blow." He shook his head. "She's done what you wanted and she's suffered for it, her and her lover and her family." He stepped away ignoring his mother and fathers shock. "If I'm king of the gods then that means that you have to respect my opinion as king or we come to a compromise. That was what my father used to do with you before he lost his grip on his morals wasn't it?!" C'thulon looked down ignoring the shock on the faces of his children and the little mortals.

It had been a very long time since one of his children had been this forward by forcing a compromise he moved his tentacles in thought as he eased the smaller tentacle out from under the blonde human's chin. He narrowed his central eyes as the others turned to look at the war child. "_You are very forward but you are right I did once compromise with my older children_." He moved another tentacle forward so it was close to Huitzilopochtli. "_I assume war child that you are reinforcing this lost rule as the new king." _Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "I am reinforcing it!" C'thulon breathed in again deeply. "_Very well war child and what is your compromise as king of Mexica?"_

Huitzilopochtli lowered his sword. "My compromise is that they leave here as they are but if they ever step in to your godly city again or talk of your time device to anyone death will be instant. Those who've helped them will be let off as they were caught up in the mess and not part of it therefore they meant no ill will." C'thulon looked down thinking deeply before looking up. "_What of the Star Coyote and her helper or the member of your family who wanted control over time_?" Huitzilopochtli turned sneering in the Star Coyotes direction. "There all yours I don't care about the Star Coyote she started this mess and despite that she's my fathers servant I will not let her off for her actions as for my grandmother my patience ran out with her a long time ago."

He turned away as his father head twisted around the shock in his eyes his voice hit the air filled with pain. "She's your grandmother!" Huitzilopochtli put his sword in to belt. "She has caused more trouble for me than you can possibly imagine, my self and the other gods have all suffered because of her behaviour, behaviour which you've never learnt to control!" He folded his arm seeing his mother huge mouth formed a smile a smile which spoke for itself. His mother had for a life time wanting nothing more than to eat his grandmother. It was a silent view that they always shared the same opinion on. Coatlicue moved forward ignoring her lover's uncertain look as she grabbed hold of Itzpapalotl's leg dragging her in to the air ignoring the sound of Tezcatlipoca's laugher.

She raised her up higher enjoying the fear in her red eyes. "You see me don't you, the real me?" She ignored the other gods bemused look's as she turned back they were only seeing her human form but she knew that those who saw her true form never forgot it. Itzpapalotl felt her self shiver as one of the long tongues ran across her face leaving a trail of thick sticky saliva. She felt the fear take over as the huge jaws opened there many rows of teeth gleaming in the darkness. She could see right in to the back of the huge throat which was big enough to swallow anyone whole. The many crushing teeth made her shiver she closed her eyes feeling the panic turn to terror she didn't want to be here!

She didn't want it to end like this, every one of the older gods knew that to meet your end this way was not just painful beyond belief but it also meant destruction of the soul. In that your parts were absorbed and then you'd be reformed in to another god and that thought terrified her even more as she would have no choice in what her new form would be. Coatlicue eased up a clawed finger poking her. "I am going to enjoy eating you alive." Huitzilopochtli turned sharply eyeing his mother. "Please put her down it is for the elder god to decide how she must die not us." Coatlicue looked at the terrified goddess moving her grip as she opened her jaws wider. "I want to feel her squirm before she dies in side my stomach."

Huitzilopochtli moved closer. "I am serious mother her fate has to be chosen by the elder god." Coatlicue looked up as she closed her jaws she didn't think as she threw the goddess in front of C'thulon ignoring her scream of pain. She stepped away ignoring her lover's look of anger over her actions. "You are king my son and I have always obeyed the king of the Aztec gods." C'thulon wrapped his other smaller tentacle tighter around the slave's throat. "_Then what_ _will be will be I am sure that we will be making many more compromises in the future war child_." All his eyes shifted to the slave who despite her wounds had started to fight his grip. "_What to do with you little slave you are so much trouble, even more so than your little blonde rival_."

Akemi felt the pain as the tentacle end tightened. "You bastard there is nothing you can do to me that means anything. I suffered your seventh hell, I took my punishment every day do you think sending me back there is going to mean anything to me? I'll just get out again be in ten years from now or a hundred!" C'thulon narrowed all his eyes. "_You always were a rude insignificant little thing your rival has learnt manners but I feel for you manners will never come. Playing with my time device and stealing weapons from the future is forbidden and you will pay the price. You are right about one thing though the seventh hell is no longer the right prison for you but a prison has many forms."_

He turned his central eyes to the male human behind her. "_Your mind is screaming something and I want you to say it aloud little thing so I can hear it_." He eyed the small human who looked terrified. "_You will not die if you speak_ _as you have something interesting to say_." Ehecatl looked up trying to control his shaking hands as he spoke in a small voice. "Please don't send her to the seventh hell." C'thulon squeezed the tentacle tighter around the slave's neck. "_It would be fitting why do you choose for her not to go there_?" Ehecatl stood up ignoring Akemi's look of disgust. "She's only bad because she want the Blood Jaguar lover! If you take that away from her, she won't be this way." He lowered his head. "Make us both like Xena and Gabrielle!"

C'thulon narrowed a few of his smaller eyes. "_You mean soul mate threads forever bound for an eternity little thing_?" Akemi turned trying to get free of the tentacle wrapped around her throat as she looked up at Ehecatl. "You bastard I don't love you! I won't be with you for eternity!" Ehecatl ignored her struggling as he looked up at the elder god. "The Blood Jaguars lover said that she does not know how to love." He looked up slowly keeping his voice even. "Make her love me forever, if she has no memory of the Blood Jaguar or her lover she won't cause you any trouble." C'thulon blinked as he turned eyeing the little blonde human and her lover before turning back. "_Funny and strange is the human notion of love it seems it is as much an overwhelming glory as it is an unpredictable curse_."

He moved his other tentacles. "_It's seems that as one will change time for it, another will destroy it for the same reason_. _I could recreate the world a new and still I'd have to deal with its effects which will always be out of my control or so it seems_." He turned back to the male human leaning closer. "_You will have your wish but you will both die in this time and then be put in to another where you won't cause trouble_." He leaned closer. "_You will remember but the Japanese's slave will not, I will erase what is needed and your souls will be bound until the end of time_." Ehecatl lowered himself on to one knee feeling a smile spread across his lips. "As you wish mighty elder god." Akemi turned feeling the terror hit home. "No you can't do this to me! I served my time in the seventh hell I demand freedom!"

C'thulon felt the anger burn as he leaned even closer. "_The time of freedom for you has ended little thing, you have_ _long passed the time in your existence when you have the right to demand choice of any kind_." He smashed his tentacle down hard next to her. "_You have played a very dangerous game slave and now you will loose, instead you will belong to another for an eternity that will be your prison and your pain!" _He moved his tentacle away from herthroat slamming its tip in to her chest which caused her to scream in agony as it touched close to her heart he turned doing the same to the warrior ignoring his cry of pain which was loud. "_Nether of you will die quickly you will die as the inner flames of your own soul burn your heart."_

He narrowed his central eyes_. "For as the soul can heal, it can also burn in to the night like the fires of seventh hell_." Akemi looked up feeling the pain take over as the tentacle pulled away. The next moments turned to agonizing pain which spread outward from her chest she could herself doubling over in pain as it began to spread through out her body. It moved down in to her fingers causing them to tingle as her hand started to snake violently. She pulled up her hand only to watch in panic as it her skin was burnt away as red and yellow fire spread outwards from under it moving in waves as it burnt away the muscle until only her skeleton hand remained staring back at her encompassed in her souls own flames.

She turned to Ehecatl watching as his arm burst in to yellow waving flames, the horror and certainty took over all at once she was about to die once more. Though this time was going to be different because when she woke up again her life wouldn't be her own and she wouldn't remember anything. She'd be the slave of another she turned pulling her other arm outwards as it blasted in to flames as she tried to reach out for Xena wanting nothing more than to see her light blue gaze look back at her. She felt a deeper inner pain hit her as the Warrior Princess's eyes met her own filled they were filed with disgust and excited joy.

Gabrielle's eyes met her own but there was no joy in them only a hollow sadness. She looked at her now burning skeleton arm as the truth of everything hit home. Gabrielle was the one who felt sadness for the pain which she was going through. Yet Xena hated her so much that she enjoying her death. She wanted to cry at the thought of that this was not how she imagined leaving this world. She closed her eyes all she could feel now was pain as her lower body and other arm blasted in to flames. She turned seeing Ehecatl's smile of joy as the rest of his body burst in to flames as his soul bunt it away through until it was no more than a skeleton surrounded by waving flames.

She closed her eyes as the flames took over just her tears began to flow. She had no choice and now any freedom she had was gone and would never return. It was ironic how now she wished that Gabrielle had taken her life but maybe this was the reason that she hadn't because she knew that Ehecatl's love and need for her would be her final downfall. She watched as the world turned to darkness and the stars faded away in her minds eye. In this sad moment of her death she could see everything so clearly from so many angles. She had wanted love but the one she loved would never love her. She could no more make it so than she could succeed in changing time. No fate had twisted its self in to an ugly form she would now have to serve someone who was as wanting and as needing as she had been. Some one who was her equal in terms of what they wanted and how they would obtain it. She watched as the last of the light faded away, how disgustingly ironic that notion was.

End of part 119

Silvermoonlight


	120. Returning To The Place We Remember

_RETURNING TO THE PLACE WE REMEMBER_

Xena blinked watching as the flames from Akemi's soul moved away from her burnt out skeleton which fell forward as the huge mass of soul flames floated upwards only to be grabbed once more by one of the shorter tentacles. Ehecatl's skeleton was next to fall forward as another tentacle moved out grabbing his soul before it could ascend upwards. The burnt out bones began to disintegrated away crumbling as both skeletons fell apart turning to dust which was blown away in the winds. She lowered her gaze she knew that she should feel something and if it had been any one else she might have, but the truth was she felt nothing for Akemi.

The only sympathy she'd felt was for the warrior who had died along with her, but at the same time she felt a gladness for him. It was so ironic that Akemi's end had been this. She had been condemned by someone who was just as possessive as herself. She turned eyeing Ares who was keeping his head down, obvious her old lover didn't have the stomach to request anything of C'thulon. No one here did apart from Huitzilopochtli who had just saved there lives and stopped their minds being wiped by forcing the issue. She moved her hand wrapping it around Gabrielle's waist helping her stay up right. She could see the glazed look spreading slowly across the younger woman's face as she fought to stay awake.

Despite her pain she had enough energy to keep her self focused but it was obvious now that Gabrielle didn't and her wounds were proof of her exhaustion. She was very badly beaten up and although some of the wounds had stopped bleeding they were obviously causing her pain there was also a lot of dried blood which needed to be cleaned away. She breathed in the smell of the other woman's hair before leaning over to her ear speaking in a whisper. "Stay awake just a little longer, it won't be long now." Gabrielle nodded not really having the strength to answer properly. She turned her eyes back to the floor taking in deep breathes every part of her wanted nothing more than to sleep.

She could see her sister holding up her other side she gave her a very slight smile before looking down once more. She could see the two gods in front of them clearly. As well as Quetzalcoatl's burnt out body which smelt awful, it kept on twitching as the battered snake god tried to move with little success. As for the other much larger snake god and the small slender woman standing next to him she knew they were both Huitzilopochtli's parents. She blinked eyeing them as best as she could she'd seen them both on wall carving during her travels in Mexica. His father looked the same but his mother didn't look human at all or maybe that was her imagination playing tricks on her.

The scaly body and the three sets of eyes could all be seen clearly, along with the massive jaws which encompassed the whole head. She blinked watching the image change instantly to that of a dark woman and then back. She found herself looking down again she was so tired that she just wasn't able to focus properly and she was obviously seeing things that weren't there. C'thulon shifted his free tentacles down ward grabbing hold of Itzpapalotl's leg forcefully. "_What to do with you, arrogant foolish little child_." He raised her up higher looking at the blood running down fro her wounds. "_You have defied me for the last time, you have escaped your ascension to the stars on five occasions and others have had to do the work for you_."

He could see the panic in her red eyes. "You _are an elder child all elder children must put human life in the stars far from where little mortals can not reach it is their duty_." Itzpapalotl spat at him disgust trying to ignore her pain. "It's not a duty it's your way off forcing us to do what you want you never do anything for us so why should I paint the stars with your mortal life? There's no point in it!" C'thulon swung her around violently pulling her up to his central eyes as she hung up side down by her leg. "_You do what you do because it is required of you elder child! You do it so that if any other gods from beyond the stars destroy this world then I can start all over again on another which has human life already on it."_

He narrowed his central gaze_. "The tree of life cannot be destroyed as it linked to my soul and it can recreate new lands for the new mortal flesh on that land and the souls of those destroyed can be reborn on this new world if the worst comes to the worst! It is more than just a duty it is a question of surviving if all you know comes to an end!_" He looked at her for a long moment, feeling the disgust take over. "_It is time for you to perform your duty if you had not opened you mouth then your punishment may have been less severer but now you do your duty four times over to make up for putting others in your place. Others who are doing your duty among the stars, there's very little chance that you will see your kingdom again until the end of time_."

His smaller eyes blinked. "_Enjoy the last views of this world because you will not see it again." _Itzpapalotl felt the force as she was painfully thrown in to the air only to be caught again as the huge tentacle wrapped around her waist. She pulled her hands watching as the star light began to spark all over her skin. "No! No you can't do this!" She didn't want this! She had never wanted to go to stars! She felt the pain in her body as more starlight came out of it. She was powerless to stop it. Powerless to control it, all she could do was scream as it became more and more intense filling up everything and in front of her eyes turning it to gold and silver as her power was drained from her.

C'thulon watched as the comet like light began to spray out of her body flowing as it encompassed her whole body. "_The stars are waiting for you." _Hebreathed out as the comet like tail formed, he let go watching as the comet flew upwards smashing through the clouds breaking them apart as it disappeared becoming no more than a tiny light spec as it broke through the stars vanishing from sight. He turned eyeing the other elder children the younger worm god looked thrilled while his elder serpent father looked devastated. "_Do not bother to speak it will do no good, she will not be coming back any time soon_." He wrapped his tentacle around the burnt out worm lifting it up in disgust. "_What to do with you, you burnt out worm child_."

He looked at the bunt up child. "_Because of your foolish need to capture the little blonde humans family member you ruined all that was going to be, it is true that you will die from your wounds but I feel that death is to simpler a punishment for you, I also feel that throwing you in to the stars would not mean anything to you as anything you rule you conquer_." Mania didn't think as he threw himself in to the air flapping with all his might he ignored the surprised looks as he came crashing down hard on the platform in front of the mortals. He quickly lowered his head feeling a smile form destiny had finally forced its hand and it was an ace card the card he'd been hoping for. "Great and mighty elder god I humble in your mighty presence."

C'thulon eyed the little lesser god who was not one of his own children despite that he had similar attitudes. "_My patience is wearing thin you have but one chance to say what you must lesser hawk god, if it is bad then you shall be punished._" Manaia lowered his head further. "Than I shall be punished for your word is absolute." He looked up slightly only to watch as Quetzalcoatl was dropped his broken and battered body smashed in to a group of houses shattering them apart. It was almost as if the elder god was getting bored and wanted to amuse himself. He moved over to the broken body putting a clawed hand on the scales ignoring the painful moaning. "Would you not consider exile to another land master of all things?"

He moved over wrapping his body around the serpent gods watching as his glazed over red eye looked back at him. "You see where I come from there are a set of islands out in the sea. He could be banished to one of these and never be allowed to leave it, until he has changed his vile ways and become a better person." He moved his wing through the burnt feathers a part of him felt truly sorry for Quetzalcoatl he was in so much pain both emotionally and physically. "I can change him if you would let me, I have changed the face of another great god I would be honoured to do it for you mighty elder god. All I ask is that he is sent enough human blood so he can survive on the island, the rest I can do myself."

C'thulon narrowed his huge central eyes that was a first a lesser god asking to help with out being forced. "_You are telling me a half truth what is your real reason for your actions little lesser hawk thing_?" Mania looked up slightly. "You are right might creator what I say is a half truth, I do what I do because I feel that he generally cares about me though he will not admit to it openly." He raised himself up spreading his wings fully. "He admits to being lonely it is his loneliness that has made him bitter, cruel and foolish. To take away those things may make him a better person. He was once referred to as the kindest of the Aztec gods before he became addicted to violence. He will not be a better person in these lands here there is too much to tempt him."

He shook his feathered mane. "On my island there will nothing to tempt him, no gold, no war and no humans for him to eat. He will have to learn what it is to live with out those things all he will have will be me. Then may be one day when he has learnt to be kind and un-wanting then he can return with me to his kingdom of Mexica." C'thulon breathed out deeply. "_Why would you put so much effort in to this worm_?" Manaia shook his head. "Because I know that he loves me and I know that he can be more than a worm he can be a grand serpent. He once let me leave Mexica when no one else would, now I owe him that favour, if I fail then you can destroy us both I only ask that you let me try."

C'thulon looked at him for a long moment how fascinating a truthful lesser being truthful most of his children weren't that truthful. Expect for the war child who was now king and the twins one who covered fertility and the other love. The others were only ever honest if it was in their best interest or if it was for a lover other than that they tended to be overly focused on themselves. He looked at the small lesser god. "_You shall have your wish but only because you were honest more than most of my children can be at times I admire honesty and bravery it's the reason that I gave the_ _little blonde mortal her desires to start with. It's the reason that I'm now going to give you what you desire." _

Quetzalcoatl tried to pull himself up only to smash in to the building. "No…I won't be your slave Manaia!" Manaia looked down at him. "You won't be my slave I'm not trying to capture you I'm trying to change who you are for the better. You may not understand now but one day you will and one day you'll be grateful." He paused looking down. "One day you'll also understand more than you can ever know." He lowered his head rubbing his beak against the burnt put scales on the other god's neck. "You know that your not happy here, you have not been happy here for centuries. You're lonely and depressed and you no longer have any new goals and nothing inspires you anymore…"

He pulled up his head. "I will give you something to truly inspire you." He watched as the one good red eye narrowed in thought his next words came out in a small whisper. "Then you do care about me?" Manaia felt a slight smile form. "Yes I do and I am going to save you, because I know you want to be saved." Quetzalcoatl closed his one good eye feeling himself surrender so the other god did have feelings for him after his pursuit had not been in vein. Manaia was right in that he had nothing left here, so what was the point in staying? He took in a deep slow breath feeling the last of his strength as it ebbed away he felt the world around him drift in to darkness as he passed out blissfully in to it with out fighting it.

Manaia looked down at the other god who had finally passed out from his pain he looked up at the elder god. "Will he live?" C'thulon looked down as he blinked with his smaller eyes. "_He will heal hawk thing I will heal him just enough and then send him to your island_." He lowered his tentacle. "_Tomorrow you will leave Mexica to join him you are forbidden to return here until his behaviour is corrected. If you do so I will kill you the moment you set your clawed hand down on the land_."

Manaia lowered his head further. "As you command mighty elder god." C'thulon eased down his tentacle tip watching as lightning came down from it hitting the body of the worm, healing the serious wounds inside slightly but only enough that he wouldn't die. He didn't heal anything on the outside at all it would take the worm's outer body a century to heal if not more." He eased his tentacle tip away, the worm would pay a very personal price one which would never known but he would know as his healing had made it so. This was that even if the worm did heal up fully he would never be as healthy again. He would always be slightly unwell and need the lesser gods aid for the rest of his life.

The truth would be hidden as everyone would think that it would be because of the battle this day. He leaned down slowly picking up the worm with his other tentacle easing him in to the air as he looked down. He watched as the star light began to pour of his bloody body he was going to a very lonely island one at the end of the earth. He snorted aloud causing the bloody rivers to be blown on to the platform as he let go watching as the starlight engulfed the worm's unconscious body its long body was sent skywards in a comet of light. The comet carried on upwards only to change direction going downwards as it headed towards its island destination of Te Ika a Maui.

He watched as it dipped disappearing in to the far distance the landing wouldn't be nice. It would break at least one of the worm's wings but what did he care. He looked down as the lesser hawk god backed away knowing instantly that his time here was done. He narrowed all his eyes as he looked at the others. "Now the tree of life must be put to sleep and you will all leave here once I have fixed your mess you annoying little children." He looked up slightly. "_Should this happen again under your new king's rule I will send you to a place that will make the seventh hell seem tame and it will be for the rest of eternity! My tree is not your toy or your vessel it is mine and mine alone it is not something you own. You will never own such power you never will know such power in your long and short existences_!"

He took in a deep breath turning slowly towards the branches holding them tighter watching as golden and silver came out from under each tentacles which were holding the branches. He closed his central eyes seeing in his mind the spinning calendar come to a stop in an instant. The future weapons which were lying next to a pillar near by seemed to designate away in a shower of white light as they were send back to their correct time. A now altered time which would never be, as the Conquistadors would now be heading to another land and not this one which was not how he'd planned it he had made them come not as a way to punish his children in the far future but to give them a chance to rise up against them and become even greater.

Not that any off this mattered now he would have to send them another test in the far distant future. He watched with his open eyes as the white trees flesh started to designate away as the calendar stopped frozen in motion. All of it parts rotated back upwards going still and then slowly pulling apart in to sections which were wide apart. He could see the light beam breaking through as the tree's white skin carried on disintegrating while unlatching itself from the red worm like body that made up the seventh hell. The huge lakes of blood began to move back as four of the hooked tentacle openings of the seventh hell eased them selves free from the white flesh sucking up the bloody lakes.

The three other bloody bone like tentacles moved upwards blasting out red light which wrapped around any of the flying demons drawing them back in hundreds at a time. They carried on working for all they were worth dragging in as many demons as possible back. He knew that his tree wouldn't get them all but the remainder who had run away he would deal with later. He watched with his closed eyes as the golden skull was forced apart from the frozen central circle. The floating portals began to turn to solid stone once more before being forced back in to the walls the golden skull floating back in to the opening in the front wall which closed locking it in with a much harder and deeper mechanism to open.

All the calendars rings gold disappeared as they turned to stone once more encasing the thirteen other skulls whose eyes stopped glowing as their patterns faded along with the golden skulls as it vanished completely. The calendars circles all slowly moved back in to place vanishing in side the walls becomes part of the room which was now shrinking as its huge pillars grinded going back in to place. His open eyes looked down just in time to see the last of the white tree designate away revealing the temple. The huge toothed central opening of the seventh hell instantly let go as it crashed back in to the grounds opening section by section vanishing from the mortal world taking what was left of the bloody waters with it as its central mouth closed.

This huge closed mouth disappeared as the ground grew over it, the huge temple came down slamming down on top of this fresh ground causing white light to shower the whole of his city all at, the city rumbled as thousands up thousands of broken stones started to shift like a tide which could not be stopped. They moved upwards in whirlwind streams locking back in place piece by piece as thousands of houses started to rebuild themselves perfectly as every stone took back its place. The cracks vanishing as the stone healed showing no damage only beautiful buildings were left behind as everything slowly repaired it's self to the point that it looked truly untouched.

C'thulon looked up just in time to see a blast of gold light spire upwards from the closing temple roof it hit the clouds causing golden light to blast through the clouds which broke apart causing the sunlight to stream through lighting up everything more. He watched as the golden light carried on moving outwards with immense force. This circle of gold would carry on drifted breaking the darkness all the world giving the lesser god back control over their powers once more. He looked down as the last of his great city rebuilt itself. He could see the thousands of skeleton creatures as well as the ghosts running in to the rebuilt houses in their thousands to avoid the light which would dim to protect them from the sun once the light ring returned.

He turned once more pulling all his tentacles upwards as he rose above his children and mortals. "_Remember what you have seen remember that I own everything! I was the first god and I will be the last and I will rebuild this world a thousand times over in a thousand places and it will be my choice of who of you I bring back every time, always remember that!_" He narrowed all his eyes as the multicoloured light blasted out from his tentacles tips creating a huge opening behind in to the darkness were very few would ever go. Were only a few lived and only a few others knew of this place where it all stood still in the eternal darkness, where life and death had no meaning. The place that was more terrifying than the seventh hell reserved for lesser gods who had slipped in to it by mistake and one who lived there and had been born there. He forced the dark opening wider he would use it cross back in to his realm as he did every now and then. He turned back eyeing them all again as he moved his body in to it slowly. "_Leave my city and never return little children and little mortals_!"

He breathed moving fully in to blackness he knew they would not return no one ever did if they had any sense. The funny thing was with every recreation of the world there was always a time like this, always a small fault which he couldn't fix. He closed his eyes as watched the opening close and everything fade away as he drifted through the darkness ignoring the red eyes of the god who had been born here. He watched as the black horned being vanished back in to the darkness knowing that it had been seen. He turned in the darkness ignoring it as he always did. All gods other worldly or stuck inside the darkness of the place where there was no time didn't question him they knew better as they should.

End of part 120

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you every one for the reviews and feedback, sorry that my updates are slow. I have a real writers block at late, I guess I didn't really consider what the part before the end would be like and have had to spend time thinking about it.


	121. Waiting For The New Light To Break

_WAITING FOR THE NEW LIGHT TO BREAK THE DAWN_

_Out side the Roman ruled city of Serdica_

Autolycus carried on running watching as Amica held his arm tightly as they carried on moving up the steep woodland ridge. He could see the smoke and hear the screaming still coming out from Serdica which was far off in the distance. The two huge spires could be seen even from this distance. The hundreds of winged being were still fighting above as building bellow caught fire. Autolycus looked at the trees around him as he breathed in deeply they were far enough away from the city now to watch from a distance. It had been Tartarus getting out, the buildings had been falling down and people had been running in all direction desperately trying to flee the destruction.

Amica had him led down a small underground passage which went on for miles under the city. It wasn't a very nice place to be, it had been filled with skeletons and they'd both been up to their knees with water. Most of this water was pouring down from above from all manner of things like fountains and broken villa pools. They'd gotten out along with a huge number of other people who knew the escape route as well. He breathed in again looking at his trousers they were ruined. He looked up eyeing the small blue eyed woman's robes which were also ruined he would need to have buy new clothes for her once they got past the borders and back in to Greece.

Sadly he'd need her to keep her ruined clothes for now so he could say that she was gift from a roman noble. Once back in Greece she would be considered free under the new illegal slavery laws. He just had to make up some story that owned her and was now freeing her after which, he'd have sigh her documents and there was nothing that Rome could do about it. He stroked his beard he didn't know that he'd be leaving with a young woman today but what did it matter. He eyed the city for a long moment before turning back to Amica seeing the fear in her eyes. He breathed in realizing that as much of a gentle man as he was he had no idea where to start with her.

Slaves didn't use the same protocol as the free women he was used to speaking to. For once he wished that he had Xena around she was good at this, since she was used to dealing with captured slaves. He spoke keeping his tone gentle. "I think it's safe." He put a hand on her arm. "You don't need to worry I don't think they'll fly over here." The young woman lowered her head speaking in a small voice. "They have wings." Autolycus held her arm tighter bringing her towards him not really thinking about his actions. "I made it this far with your help, so I think we'll be fine." He gave her a slight smile watching as she made a half smile which seemed unsure.

He turned only to stop as a rumbling hit the air which caused the trees branches to sway as the cobble stone under his feet vibrated violently. He turned back to the city nothing about this was good he could feel it in his gut. He looked up sharply watching in confusion as both locked spires started to vibrate. He felt the breath get caught in his throat as a huge crack moved across the white pillars stone, it carried on moving outwards. The huge white spire was beginning to crack apart which was causing it to grind against the black pillar. He looked down at the city realizing that it was too late for any one left to escape fate had now made up its mind up for them.

The huge white pillar's middle cracked fully the whole section began to slide as it came down shattering the black spire which had been supporting it causing black stone to rain down over the already broken city. The massive broken white pillar groaned as it came down shattering through its black counter part the broken black and white mass creaked as it finally fell sideways. He wanted to close his eyes he could hear the screaming as it all came down smashing through buildings and temples destroying and killing everything in its wake as it sent a dark smoke cloud upwards. He looked up only to blink in confusion as both armies of winged beings started to designate away in red and white light, disappearing in to nothingness as the sun broke through the now parting clouds.

The opening where the black spire had come through was closing up, the broken black spire was designated away in to dust along with its white counterpart revealing the dead bodies and shattered homes which it had fallen on. He looked down hoping that this what ever in Tartarus this had been that it had been was over. He didn't get a chance to comprehend that thought as a black opening appeared above the city. It was right in the centre of where both pillars had been locked. A huge black form moved through it like a dark ghost its many red eyes blinking it opened its strange wings which were hard to make out as they flowed like black smoke.

The strange demonic creature flew slowly over the city ignoring everything as it carried on moving not looking back as the black portal closed behind it. Before he even got a good look at it, its body seemed to turned in to black smoke making it impossible to see as it became no more than a distant speck on the horizon. He breathed in feeling confused for once in his life he could honestly say that he had no idea what was going on. He turned holding Amica's hand tighter he'd had enough of this! He was getting out of Rome and Amica was going to come with him. That was the last time he'd ever bother stealing from Serdica, the place was bad luck. He turned eyeing the young woman who was holding his hand well may be not all bad luck.

_In central Athens Greece._

Hercules didn't think as he swung the sword slicing it through the limb of the un-dead warrior who snarled as he pulling back showing very little pain over his severed arm. Iolaus didn't think as he kicked another warrior out of the way these warriors were annoying because they just wouldn't die no matter how much you stabbed them. He breathed they were walking zombies and they never seemed to stop coming it was also obvious now that they had no back up. Aphrodite had told them both that Xena and Gabrielle weren't on the Greek shores and apparently nether was Ares. When Hercules had asked where they were she didn't want to say which was unusual for Aphrodite.

It seemed clear that she knew but for a reason that nether of them could fathom, she was keeping the truth very close to her chest. The only good thing was that they'd managed to mass at least four armies from four cities whose kings Hercules had helped in the past, but their numbers were low. That was all to clear now no matter what their numbers it meant nothing. When Tartarus had spilled open everything had come out and it wasn't just waves of a hundred or so un-dead. There were thousands coming up from the underworld most were ether zombies or skeletons and all were very hard to kill. If this was going on all over the world then he couldn't imagine what the other lands were going through.

The only thing he was truly sure of was that every thing had turned to darkness there was no more sun light breaking the clouds. The more freighting part was this darkness was in every part of Greece. That was what Aphrodite had said and he knew for a fact that this wasn't there first time. They'd both seen the red and black eclipse in the sky which had happened less than a season ago and that had done just the same thing turning the whole of Greece in a place of eternal night. It was just such a shame that when they'd gotten to the valley which had been close Messene three days later they'd found nothing apart from a war torn battlefield with a hundreds of dead werewolves lying on it, but nothing which pointed to the source.

Oddly enough that had been the worst part about this season they seemed to getting to events to late only to find that the problems had been fixed. Frankly he was beginning to think that it was just a bad season, not that it was helped by the fact that Hercules was finding himself having to deal with slavery disputes. He was sure that the bigger man was just getting worn down by all the council meetings which he had to sit through, that was the price though to make slavery illegal in every state in Greece, it meant playing the boring part of the political field. The part that meant ten days in councils at a time trying to get both sides to first agree and then sigh the parchments.

He swung his weapon again only to pull back as white lightning blasted through the zombie coming at him. It carried on moving ripping apart the others who cried out as they designated away in to red ash. Hercules turned sharply watching as his father came in to view, the king of the gods narrowed as he pulled up another lightning bolt. He turned as his father came closer throwing his lightning bolt at the other zombies opposite killing them instantly. "You're late." Zeus eyed his son as another lightning bolt formed is his hand. "I was busy killing these vile un-dead in Crete you'll have to excuse that my lateness." He threw another bolt killing more of the un-dead.

He shrugged his shoulders this was rather fun although he would never admit that openly. He eyed his son again watching as red ash floated past him. "Every god on Olympus is now fighting in every region of Greece my son and we will win this war, this un-dead army will not make it in to central Greece!" He pulled out his hand watching as shock wave of white light blasted outwards sending thousands of skeletons flying in to mid air. He tensed, yes this was rather enjoyable it reminded him of the days when he had been young and had been full of rage which he couldn't always control and hadn't used well.

This had been a very long day he had done nothing but fight the un-dead and he wasn't sure if they were winning. All he did know was that every one in Greece mortal or god was trying to stop these armies. He had never seen so many mortals take arms and a small part of him was proud of that, at least he would know no that should Greece ever need to rise for any great war that they would with out question. He didn't think as he threw another huge lightning bolt watching as tour through more un-dead like a hot knife through butter. He felt his fingers tingle. This strange feeling carried on moving up his arm he turned sharply seeing all un-dead freeze in mid motion like statues unable to move forward any further.

He turned slowly just in time to watch as somewhere in the far distance the green and white spire of light from the underworld flew skywards hitting the clouds. He blinked watching as the clouds instantly parted causing the sun light to pour in the spire turned in midair moving downwards it hit the ground causing white light to fill the sky as the sun carried on breaking through. The un-dead warriors started to scream as the sun light fell upon them, there bodies all started to sink slowly in to the ground. They began to struggle violently. Zeus found a smile forming on his lips as he watched them all sink further in to the ground. He ignored their screams of anger as they were forced back in to the underworld.

Hades power had returned and it was obvious that his brother was using it to its full force. The zombies and skeletons warriors sunk even further in to the earth there arms flailing as they struggled powerless against his brothers full might. The first vanished followed by others he looked up again at the sun light which was now spreading fully across the sky. He could feel the relief as he put his hands together ignoring his son and his friends surprise, C'thulon had shown them mercy. He closed his eyes this had felt like the longest day of his existence and a part of him had done nothing but pray for the sun to return once more. He opened his eyes enjoying its warm rays, where ever Ares was in Mexica he hoped that he was safe.

Hercules lowered his weapon looking at the empty field now in front of them. "What just happened?" Zeus breathed in deeply as he put his hand through his beard. "The elder god has shown us mercy." Iolaus looked around him in confusion. "Then you mean this is over and Hades now has his power back?" Zeus nodded as he looked up. "Yes Hades powers have returned, the underworld can now be closed and its un-dead put back to sleep." Hercules turned watching as the warriors fighting around them stopped confused by the whole situation. Some how he hadn't expected this to happen. He breathed deeply lowering his sword feeling the sweat and blood which was running down his shoulder from an earlier wound which had been a very lucky shot by an un-dead warrior.

He watched as Iolaus lowered his weapon breathing in deeply as he tried to get his breath back, they'd been fighting almost all day. It had been a truly long day he leaned over patting his friends shoulder. A part of him was truly relived that this had ended at long last but it was not was without conscience. Three cities had paid the price for the fighting two were almost destroyed and would have to be rebuilt the others had been set on fire. A fire which would burn in to night until it was finally put out. He knew that before he would have a chance to fix things here him and Iolaus would have to go there to help those who hadn't been as fortunate.

_In the central city of Thebes __in Egypt._

Anubis roared as golden fire blasted past him it turned the yellow sands in to shining glass plates which cracked as the fire dissipated. He turned eyeing Sekhmet in disgust he watched as her face which that of a lion formed a smile filled with razor sharp teeth. He narrowed his gaze. "Watch, where you aiming!" Sekhmet sneered slightly. "Yes well it's a shame I missed, after all I wouldn't be out of bed if it weren't for you. Here I was having such a nice nap and then Isis ends up walking in to my bed chamber with out knocking and it's all your fault!" She twitched her clawed fingers looking up at Thebes's huge wall which stood behind them.

So far five cities had fallen due to the jackal gods out of control werewolf army. The worst part of it all was that they'd ransacked a place then kill all the men. After that they would took control over the cities remaining inhabitants. That was how Anubis liked to work with his enemies in that he killed them off but kept their women and children alive so he could get them to worshiping him. She pushed her head dress further down feeling her huge mane under it as she turned seeing the huge army waiting behind them. Every man who could fight was now making a final stand in Thebes. Almost the entire army of Egypt the ones that hadn't died had also took up position here awaiting this final stand.

The gods had, had no choice but to step in now and fight along side them, Thebes could not fall. Cleopatra the first ever female pharaoh and now the owner of the upper and lower kingdom she had said that she wouldn't allow it to happen. She would put every man on the line to stop the un-dead werewolf army which was now on its way here. The only good thing was that the normal un-dead didn't care for fighting they were walking around causing no damage. Ironically the only reason for this was because the elite werewolf army was out in force and in the underworld their job was to guard them. So the were so whipped that they were behaving despite that the elite army had no control over what it was doing.

Trust the stupid bastard to create something he couldn't control, she shifted her weight feeling her clawed feet move across the sand as she swung her long lion's tail. Anubis sneered eyeing the lion goddess who was dressed in long white robes with its golden, red and purple jewelled belt. "Oh please it's not like you ever do anything important other than sleeping." He sniggered slightly. "Obviously you were getting your rest before going out at night to walk along with all the other pet cats?" He moved his clawed fingers. "Being the lazy fat cat that you are it must be easy to sleep all day." Sekhmet flicked her tail. "This coming from the idiot, who can't even control his own armies this isn't the first time where've had to clean up your mess. If I'm not mistaken your reputation for trouble is matching that of Ares the Greek war god." Anubis roared in anger as he turned to her. "We are nothing alike!" Sekhmet twitched slightly watching as his ears lowered as he pulled back his gums showing off his white teeth. "Actuality you are, you're both idiots who think of nothing more than ruling the world. It's pathetic you should grow up and realize that your nothing more than a guardian of the damned!"

"Silence your selves!"

Ra turned eyeing both the jackal god and lion goddess who licked her teeth in disgust before looking away. "You are not here to squabble you're here to save Thebes!" He turned his head slowly to face the god next to him who was quite and calm as always. His white glowing eyes staring out in to the distance as he raised his hand with it dimmed golden gauntlets. "Can you feel them?" Osiris nodded playing with his simple white long robes with its long sleeves as he adjusted his red material belt. He eased up his crown with its white feathered edges on both sides. He was not a man who cared for jewels what did jewels matter anyway they held little material value to him. He moved his hand in a gentle flowing motion as he turned Ra. "They are coming."

Ra eyed the un-dead god whose job it was to rule paradise unlike Anubis who ruled the damned. Both had lost control of there un-dead but Osiris's un-dead along with Anbuis's were being well behaved and causing no trouble. They were all scaring people though by walking back in to there homes inside the cities without realizing that they were un-dead. He turned hearing the rumbling in the distance the rumbling of a million clawed werewolf feet hitting the sands. He breathed looking at the dark sky what he wouldn't give to see the sun come out once more. The only real light was coming from lit torches from the city above. He took in a deep breath hearing the rumbling get louder.

He looked up instantly seeing the mass of red eyes and un-dead werewolf bodies appeared over the horizon in there thousands all bearing weapons and amour. He could hear them roaring as they carried on coming like a swarm of locusts undeterred by anything in there way. There un-dead bodies tensed as they got ready for battle. He raised both his hand slowly reading himself he hated cleaning up Anbuis's mess, but then what was new he was constantly having to clean up after him because he was a bigger a pain as the bastard Greek god of war. So maybe it wasn't all that surprising that he'd create an un-dead werewolf army which he had no control over.

Osiris moved his hand in a slow flowing motion, hearing all the weapons behind them move in to position ready for battle. Along with the sound of the weapons shifting in to place as every warrior took up position on the wall. He paused watching as the werewolf army thundered closer like an unstoppable swarm this was going to be intriguing. He moved his fingers watching as the golden light flowed out of them only to stop as sun light suddenly broke through the dark clouds above. It moved outward lighting everything. He ignored the murmurs of confusion from the mortal army. He felt a smile creep across his face as he watched the confusion appear in all the faces of the werewolf army.

They seemed to slow as they got closer a blast of sand flew through the air as thousands of clawed feet stopped all at once on the hot sands. He eased up his hand eyeing Ra and Sekhmet who were about to throw fireballs. "Stop do not fire!" He watched as the last of the sand flew past revealing the huge army which had come to a complete stop with in a meter of them. He moved his hand watching as the light disappeared. "My powers have returned I feel them." He watched as the fire disappeared as both gods stopped there actions as he turned to Anubis. "Do you not feel your powers returning?" Anubis didn't think as he shoved past Sekhmet ignoring her snarl of anger he moved towards his elite army commander.

He didn't think as he smashed his fist in to his face hearing his howl of pain as he hit the floor hard. "You foolish un-dead werewolf, I did not command you to destroy cities!" He grabbed him by the throat heaving him in to mid air before throwing him with all his might in to the others. He didn't think as he roared watching as they all stepped back the fear and terror in their faces. "You will repair the damage you have done or so help I will make the remainder of your un-dead lives miserable!" He turned watching as they stepped back further as the sun came out fully he had no idea what had happened today but it was never going to happen again! He eyed the other gods and the armies who were lowering there weapons, he moved his clawed finger he was going to find out what had caused this mess who ever had played with his army wasn't going to get away with it!

End of part 121

Silvermoonlight

The end scene is a nod to Return To Me by DMX.


	122. An Unknown Ocean Which Lies Before

_AN UNKNOWN OCEAN WHICH LIES BEFORE YOU_

Gabrielle breathed in looking up at the sun in the sky as the dark portal disappeared completely as the elder god vanished from sight, leaving everything as it had been. She was so tired she could feel her body rebelling against her once more and she had no strength left to fight it everything hurt far too much. She would never be able to see this city again if she entered it or spoke about it she'd die where she stood, yet a part off her knew that she'd miss it. If there was one thing she had learned in all this it was that despite how terrifying this place was it was beautiful in its own way though it was terrifying kind of beauty.

They had been trespassers and trespassers weren't allowed here and she along with her lover and sister would be one of the few to ever see this place. It would be a long time before anyone was forced to trespass here again and she doubted it would be in her life time. She took in a deep breath feeling the sting in her muscles. She felt her eyes slowly close as the need to sleep took over fully and she sunk in to her own dreams despite that her sister and her lover were still holding her up. She felt her lover grab her as she leaned forward feeling her dream take over, it was a blissful deep dream, which she had been longing for.

Xena turned sharply realizing that her lover had finally succumbed to her dreams. She looked up at Lila as she carefully began to lower her carefully to the floor. Lila looked down moving her hand slowly over her sisters wounded shoulder feeling a sense of panic take over all too suddenly at the realization that Gabrielle was no longer awake. She looked up sharply meeting Xena's gaze. "Is she going to be okay?" Xena turned to meet her sea blue gaze. "She's fine she just needs to sleep, she's just had a really rough day." She moved her finger over one of the cuts which had stopped bleeding long ago. "She just needs rest, that all." She moved her hands through the long blonde hair letting it spill through her fingers.

She put both hands under her lover carefully lifting her up as she slowly stood up, just in time to see both winged horses fly over head. Both circled the temples top before coming back as they played in mid air. She raised her eyebrow Argo obviously like her new stallion friend since she was playing with him. She turned to Lila who was slowly standing up along with the others. "Can you whistle?" Lila blinked feeling the confusion take over. "Yes I can whistle but why do you need me to?" Xena pulled Gabrielle up so she was fully in her arms. "I need you to whistle for my horse, she's flying above us, along with Gabrielle's horse, I can't do it because my hands are full right now."

Lila blinked as the realisation hit home. "Oh I see." She turned whistling hard, only to watch in surprise as the golden horse turned sharply in mid air it spread its wings as it came in to land, followed by the other black horse who snorted hard as it landed on the platform directly behind Argo before folding his wings. Lila eyed both winged horses for a long moment she recognised Argo but not the other one. "Your horse has wings?" Xena moved forward taking Gabrielle with her. "It's a very long story." Lila looked down feeling a much more pressing question come to mind as she met the tall woman's gaze fully. "Is it over? I mean we can leave here can't we?"

Xena lowered her gaze before looking up, a part of her now desperately wanted to leave she wanted her lover to be healed and that would have to done before they could do so. "As soon as your sister has been healed we will leave Mexica." Itzli looked around him as he put his weapon away they were free to leave this place. He turned meeting his brother and his companion's confused gaze. "You are free brother, you and Amoxtli, we can all go home." He stopped in mid speech he couldn't go home though not right away. He had a very pressing matter in the fertility goddess's city, somewhere was the child whose father he had killed and now he would have to for fill the man's dying wish.

Huitzilopochtli walked forward it was time to leave he did not want to stay here any longer. He turned to the other gods ignoring his fathers annoyed gaze. "We are leaving, all of you right now, I will not anger the elder god further." Chantico felt a smile form. "Is this your first order as king of the Aztec gods?" Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply. "I am not king of the gods, I said what was necessary." Chantico felt her smile turn to wide grin. "You misunderstand I have no issue with you being king of the gods. I agree with your parents you should be, your the right person to be king." Xochiquetzal nodding as she took hold of the other woman's arms. "She's right you should be king."

Xochipilli folded his arms looking at the now confused sun god. "Despite our differences in the past I would rather you be king than anyone else. It's obvious that a creator god should rule so it is only fitting that a war god who knows the meaning of love takes the throne as king." He turned on his heels. "You are the only one who has the strength to rule in a fair manner." Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing Tezcatlipoca who had said nothing. "Do you have anything to say regarding this?" Tezcatlipoca felt a smile form as he stood up fully flicking his tail. "You are the king, I will follow and protect the king, I have no interest in the throne. I only fought for it because I hated that Quetzalcoatl had it, but lets face we both know that he's not coming back any time soon."

He eyed his father. "Good riddance to the spoilt little bastard, he got what he deserved now he'll spend the rest of his life on a baron island with a pitiful lesser god who owns him it's a really fitting punishment." Huitzilopochtli eyed him for a long moment for once he could tell that his older brother was being honest even though he wasn't being nice about it. He turned to Coatlicue and Mixcoatl. "What you did was wrong but I think you know that anyway. We can talk further on this issue but as of right now I wish to return to one of the cities, there we debate the ins and outs of all that's happened." He turned eyeing the Itzli and his brother who he recognised from the many times he'd sent him in to battle.

He eyed the female warrior who was a warrior of Quetzalcoatl she looked afraid as she hung on to his arm making her intentions very plain. "When we return, we shall talk over all your futures and your obligations, which for some have changed." He turned to Xena who was holding up Gabrielle who wasn't conscious. "Thank you for all you both did." He looked down eyeing Gabrielle. "I'll get Xochipilli to heal her wounds, as soon as possible." He wanted to say more but he had too much to do and he wanted to do it quickly. He ignored the Greek war god who had pulled his sword free from the stone by and put it in his scabbard. He turned looking at the young black haired woman who was slightly younger than Gabrielle.

He smiled as he leaned closer to her seeing that she didn't flitch. "You must be Gabrielle's younger sister." Lila looked up slightly meeting the tall man's golden eyes. "Yes I am." Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply. "I apologise for everything that has happened to you, I had no idea that Quetzalcoatl had taken you from your homeland." He shook his head putting a hand gently on her arm watching as her sea blue eyes studied him in the same manner as Gabrielle's did from time to time. "I will make sure that you are given something in compensation that has great value for all you have had to endure. You deserve no less for having to suffer you way you have at the hands of Quetzalcoatl."

He gave her slight smile watching as she gave a half smile in return, obviously she wasn't used to being around gods. Having been around the worst she was obviously unsure about him and the others. He took hold of her hand patting it. "We will talk as soon as we return to one of the godly cities." He moved watching as Ares rubbed his neck, he didn't think as he grabbed him by the back of the neck. "Well, well it seems that you can be a real god of war when the situation is right, though frankly I expected Quetzalcoatl to eat you." He smiled coldly. "I also expected you to open your mouth in front of C'thulon but he was obvious more terrifying than you could fathom."

Ares pulled away ignoring his pain. "I did what I did so I could leave this Tartarus of a hole you call Mexica." Huitzilopochtli sneered in disgust. "Oh do not worry war god, you will leave here, I will see to that, but when you leave you will run an errand for me. Since we have no truce with the Greek gods we will make one to compensate for the war that Quetzalcoatl caused centuries ago." He moved his fingers. "I will also tell them that despite your arrogance and rude behaviour you did your duty and acted like a real god of war for once." He stepped away. "They'll know that those actions helped us greatly." He ignored the Greek war gods surprise as he eyed Xochiquetzal. "I need to return to your city to check on my head hummingbird warrior."

Xochiquetzal nodded before looking up. "It'll be my pleasure." She easing her hand up watching as the lightning came out of it slowly forming a huge portal which would lead in to her inner keep. It was big enough and wide enough for three people at a time to walk through. She turned eyeing Chantico. "You first, I have something to discuss with you when we return." Chantico felt a wide grin form. "I look forward to that." She turned walking through the white streaming portal's light. Coatlicue raised a clawed hand. "Wait, are those two?" Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing her. "Yes." Coatlicue blinked all her many eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised yet I am, how strange it is that things have changed so much since I last set foot here."

She watched as all mortals went through one after the other followed by the jaguar god and the love god as well as the lesser war god. "So much that I don't know and have yet to see again." Mixcoatl sneered slashing his tail around. "We need to talk, since you threatened to eat my mother. You know I do not approve of that from you." The many eyes blinked again as his lover's gentle voice hit the air. "Come now I was only playing." Mixcoatl sneered. "You weren't playing, I know when you're playing and you weren't playing!" Coatlicue rolled her golden eyes watching as the lesser hawk god moved through the portal. "Both your sons Huitzilopochtli and Tezcatlipoca are right you let your mother get away with far too much."

She moved her long clawed fingers. "You should have fixed the issues before we ascended maybe then it wouldn't have come to this. I asked you to fix it then and you refused and I told you that if you didn't fix it now that your mother may suffer at a later time but you did not listen." She flicked up one of her tongues. "You should be grateful that she has been banished and not killed." She breathed in deeply. "As for your other son Quetzalcoatl, you spoilt him rotten and you taught him war and from that he became a monster that you couldn't control. Yet now he is banished but he got the good end of the deal as that other god loves him. Though it'll be some years before he comes to truly realize that and give him unconditional love back."

She moved her clawed fingers watching as the two winged horses walked in to the light. "It is but fortunate that we got off so easily, after what we did." Huitzilopochtli turned eyeing both his parents. "Its time to leave this place, we can not risk staying here any longer." Coatlicue turned looking at her son before turning back to Mixcoatl. "He is right we can pick up this issue at a later time." Huitzilopochtli turned watching as Coatlicue turned going in to the white portal. His gaze drifted to his father Mixcoatl. "We all must leave now there is a lot still to be resolved." Mixcoatl shifted his body forward he turned his neck looking at his son. "Yes there is much that needs to be discussed by you and the other gods we are not allowed to interfere in you discussions."

Huitzilopochtli watched as moved thought in to the light his huge body vanishing from sight. He took in a deep breath looking at the city this would be the last time he'd see it for a every long time and it was best to admire the view for the last time. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes. For better or worse he was now king of the gods. That notion terrified and excited him all at once he opened his eyes slowly watching as the light began to fade above. Now it was truly time to leave as the darkness was falling to protect the un-dead and ghosts of this city along with its guardians. He turned with out taking a second look as he stepped in to the portals white light feeling it encompass him fully.

8

Xena looked up sharply as she turned walking in to the main keep she didn't think as she moved in to the room where her lover and her self had awoken earlier. She ignored the other gods as they came through no doubt they sort out there issues, but right now she had her own to deal with which in her mind were more important. She walked over the bed lying her lover down very carefully on the fur skin, only to realize that Lila was right behind her along with Itzli. Who she'd forgotten never left their side unless he had to as he felt it was his duty. Itzli moved forward very slowly keeping his voice very quite. "I'll get Xochipilli he can heal her wounds and I'll put both your horses outside."

Xena gave him a nod as she stood up fully. "Thank you." She raised her hand. "Could you get me some warm water and a cloth as well?" Itzli nodded as he stepped back. "Of course I'll be right back." He stopped turning to face Gabrielle's younger sister who looked slightly confused by his actions. "May I ask your name?" Lila blinked eyeing him for a long moment feeling unsure as to whether she should answer. Xena took a step forward watching as Lila turned to look at her. "You have nothing to fear, this is Itzli he's our friend." Lila turned back looking at the man she didn't know his name but she recognised his face from her memories.

He had been with Gabrielle in the house during the day that her sister had gotten drunk and hurt her. There was a difference though which was that this mans face didn't have three scars running down it. She looked up meeting his gaze. "My name is Lila." Itzli felt his smile widen. "That's a very beautiful name." He leaned over patting her shoulder gently. "You should be very proud of it." He stepped away nodding at her respectfully as turned going in to the other room at a fast pace. Xena moved a step closer. "To the warriors here a name is valued if they know your name then you'll have their greatest respect."

She paused seeing that Lila was feeling slightly unsure of herself not that she blamed her. She'd been through a lot not and all of which had been good. Her lover was used to going through these motions and she could get over them given time, but for some one who was new it was all it could be unnerving and frightening. Lila wasn't Gabrielle she was just as brave though the fact that she had survived this was proof enough of that. What worried her was that Lila's life had been very normal and simple before this. The things she had seen here and the trials she had suffered would no doubt mean that she would never see the world the same way again.

Her innocence had in a way been shattered and she knew that it would a long time before she regained it once more. She moved forward carefully putting her hand on her arm. "Its okay your safe now, no one is going to harm you." Lila looked up realizing that she was feeling vulnerable she found herself breathing in painfully. She turned looking at her sister who was still un-moving. "You both saved me, thank you." Xena felt her smile widen. "Your part of Gabrielle's family." She paused choosing her next words carefully despite that she felt slightly unsure about using them. "That makes you part of my family." She leaned over seeing the surprise flash in the other girls blue eyes.

She owed Lila in a way she had always been the one to stand up for her in the beginning when Hecuba and Herodotus had been against her which had been after she'd come clean about her relationship with Gabrielle. Hecuba had later come to accept it, where as when she'd left for Mexica Herodotus was just starting to come around to her. She felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "Plus your father would kill me if I didn't bring you back in one piece." Lila looked up sharply instantly hearing the humour in Xena's voice. Gods this was just not the Warrior Princess she remembered, she couldn't ever remember Xena joking about anything not in this manner.

She gave the taller woman a slight smile before turning back to her sister before moving forward to kneel down next to Gabrielle she watched as Xena sat herself down on the opposite side. She knew she'd asked this question once but she couldn't stop herself asking it again as she looked at wounds on her sisters body "Are you sure that she's going to be okay?" Xena breathed in eyeing one of her lover bruised knuckles she carefully raised the younger woman's hand looking at it before meeting Lila's concerned gaze. She could tell from the sea blue eyes that Lila was battling something in side, but wasn't ready to deal with it right now hence why she turning her attention to Gabrielle.

She knew from experience that it was better to allow Lila to work through this in her own time and let her focus on Gabrielle. Who she was genuinely worried about. She breathed in deeply. "Your sister's strong she'll be fine." Lila may not have believed those words but she knew from being in Mexica that what ever it threw at her lover she could take it. She turned just in time to see the little dog bolt in the room it ran past Lila coming up to her hand licking her fingers as barked. She lowered her lovers hand as she picked it up smiling at it. "Oh so you missed me as well?" Lila blinked okay this day was getting stranger, Xena was playing with a fox, which was acting more like a dog.

Xena stopped playing with the dog seeing that Lila was just staring at her the surprise as clear as day over what she was doing. She smiled pulling up the little dog. "This is Gabrielle's dog he's very friendly, he was given to her as gift from the sun god." She felt her smile fade slightly that was all Lila needed to know on that subject, she would not tell her about what had happen until Gabrielle was ready. She passed the dog to Lila who held it yipped and then started to lick her hand. Lila eyed the dog feeling her smile slowly return as she looked at the small cute face. "Does he have a name?" Xena looked down slightly as she pulled one of the bags over. "Not yet but I'm sure when Gabrielle wakes up she'll want to give him one."

She looked up sharply watching as Itzli came in closely followed by Xochipilli who smiled as he came to kneel down next to Lila who moved to give him room. He gave Xena a smile watching as Gabrielle's younger sister stared at him. He leaned over putting his hand on her arm. "My name is Xochipilli I'm the god of love in these lands." Lila stroked the dogs head feeling her uncertainty fade away as she met the god's gentle violet eyes she gave him a wide smile. "My names Lila it's wonderful to meet you." Xochipilli watched as Itzli came to sit opposite the warrior nodded before moving back to give enough space as to crowd Gabrielle.

Itzli looked up meeting Xena's gaze. "Both your horses have been put outside." He carefully handed the bowl of warm water over with the cloth watching as Xena look it. Xena gave him a slight smile. "Thank you Itzli." She looked down feeling her attention go back to what was important as she started to wipe the blood away from her lover's face. She needed to do this it was important if she didn't clean away the blood Xochipilli wouldn't be able to heal the wounds. She worked slowly and carefully cleaning away the dried blood a part of her was just happy about this in a strange way. In that this time Gabrielle was sleeping and she was going to wake up sooner or later. Xochipilli turned seeing that Xena was deep in thought and he could see the concern in both her eyes and Lila's. He knew now was the right to lighten the mood. "I seem to end up healing you both quite a lot don't I?" Xena carried on cleaning her lovers body watching as he moved his finger across the cuts watching as the white light flowed out healing them she gave him a slight smile. "Yes you do seem to be healing us both a lot."

End of part 122

Silvermoonlight


	123. The Time We Forget And The Time

_THE TIME WE FORGET AND THE TIME WE REMEMBER_

Floating on a blissful sea with nothing but the endless darkness and the stars of your dreams to guide you onwards, it's so beautiful only I can feel it ending as some thing cold moves against my skin slowly causing these dreams to vanish. Gabrielle groaned inwardly feeling the last of her dream fade away. She could feel gentle fingers moving towards her side and the wet cloth as it wiped one of her arms. She opened her eyes only to close them again due to the light which was far too sharp. She blinked realizing that the light was moving she blinked again watching as everything came back in focus all at once.

She could see hand moving towards the scar on her waist where Akemi had stabbed her. She knew it was Xochipilli's the gauntlets design was all too obvious, she didn't think as she grabbed his hand stopping it in mid motion. "Don't heal that…I need it to remind me, why I came here." Xochipilli turned sharply he saw Xena do the same thing instantly. Xochipilli smiled easing his hand away as she loosened her grip. "Why is that?" Gabrielle lowered her hand. "To do the right thing." Xochipilli shook his head. "So I don't suppose you want me to fix your back tooth ether then?" Gabrielle opened her eyes fully meeting his gaze. "No I'd like to keep it, because it was a gift from you."

Xochipilli looked at her for a long moment only to feel a wide smile form. "It is nice that you like my gifts rumour has it that you never liked Aztec gold that much." Gabrielle shifted slightly feeling her muscles tense as she tried to sit up only to find that she feeling stiff. "No that was in reference to Quetzalcoatl." Xochipilli laughed slightly. "Ah I see well that makes sense, any gold of his would be cursed just for good measure." Xena moved closer watching as her lover turned to her. "How are you feeling?" Gabrielle breathed in easing up her hand only for the taller woman to take it. "I'm okay." Xena moved closer putting a hand under the younger woman.

She carefully eased her up in to a sitting position making sure that the younger woman was leaning against her. "Does anything hurt?" Gabrielle breathed in she couldn't feel any pain at all, her body felt surprising light. She moved slightly looking at her hand which had been healed up. "No nothing hurts, I feel great." Xena shifted forward putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "You look a lot better." Gabrielle gave her a smile as she looked at her arms and legs all the bruises and cuts were gone. A part of her was glad about that, after the fight with Akemi she had been caked in blood, sweat and everything had just hurt like Tartarus.

She turned back meeting her lovers light blue gaze. "Thanks." She turned looking to Xochipilli who slowly stood up. "Thank you for healing me again." Xochipilli smiled as he stepped back. "Always a pleasure, I'll allow you some time to yourselves. I got Itzli to take your sister to get some food she seemed like she needed it, I'll get him to bring her back to you." Xena looked up as he stepped back. "Xochipilli?" Xochipilli turned looking at her. "Yes?" Xena breathed in deeply. "I just want to say thank you…for everything." Xochipilli nodded as he stepped back further. "You are both very welcome." Xena watched as he moved through the curtain gods she was so glad that this was all over.

She didn't think as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist pulling her closer. "You had me worried for a while." Gabrielle breathed in putting her hand on her lovers. "How long was I out?" Xena shifting slightly, so she was closer to her ear. "About two hours it took a long time for Xochipilli to heal you he wanted to fix everything including anything he couldn't see." Gabrielle moved her hand up to her shoulder. "Everything?" Xena moved kissing the side of his face. "Well not everything, I told him to leave the scar on your shoulder and the one on your upper thigh. I felt that you should decide whether or not you wanted them to be healed and I know that some of your scars have meaning to you.

Gabrielle eased her hand up running it gently through the long dark hair watching as the light blue eyes met her own. "Some do." Xena breathed in deeply pulling the younger woman even closer. "I was worried about you sweetheart." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "You don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself you know." Xena eased up her hand running it through the blonde hair. "I know you can but nothing is ever going to stop me worrying about you." She leaned forward kissing the other woman's lips very gently before pulling away. "I love you Gabrielle." Gabrielle leaned forward meeting her lover's lips enjoying the gentle sensations as it overwhelmed her.

She pulled away very slowly. "I love you to." She felt the other woman pull her back in to a deep embrace she wrapped her hand around her lovers hand just enjoying the moment. It felt so long since she had felt so at peace the truth was that her battles in Mexica were finally over. She felt her smile fade apart from a few with weren't fights but things she had to put right. She moved her hand through the long dark hair again, she had come this far she would not leave until she had fixed them. Her eyes drifted upwards only to stop as she realized that her sister was standing in front of the curtain. She eased herself away from the taller woman suddenly feeling the uncertainty take over.

Lila breathed in deeply. "I...I can come back later they told me that you had woken up." Xena looked at her lover before turning back to meet Lila's gaze. "No its fine Lila you can come in." She moved back before putting a hand on Gabrielle's arm. "You both need to talk, I'll be right here I'm not going to go any where." Gabrielle watched as the taller woman stood up she slowly pulled herself to her feet watching as Lila came closer. She swallowed hard gods she had been dreading this day for so long and now it was finally here. She had no idea where to start or where to begin or even if anything she could say would make up for all the pain she caused Lila.

Lila took in a deep breath realizing that she would have to be the first one to talk deep down in side she just wanted to put her arms around her sister and hug her but her other emotions were stopping her. She felt so angry and she wanted to take it out on her sister for all the pain that she had been put through. She breathed in speaking slowly. "You killed the twelve elite didn't you?" Gabrielle looked down sadly. "Yes I did." Lila narrowed her gaze. "They call you the Blood Jaguar because you made the gods here angry." Gabrielle looked up slightly her sister was going to shout at her she could sense it in her voice. "Yes."

Lila folded her arms. "I saw what you did they showed it to me, you hurt me and you took away my future!" Xena looked up sharply. "Your sister had a very good reason for changing your future." Gabrielle watched as Xena took a step forward she raised her hand stopping her before turning to her sister. "You know that I'm not your sister at least not the one from your time then don't you?" Lila breathed in painfully. "Yes I do." Gabrielle felt her gaze dart. "I didn't take away your future I did this to give a better future." Lila stepped forward. "No you did it because that bitch Akemi drove you in to madness and you wanted Xena back!" Gabrielle shook her head sadly. "No you don't understand there was more than that."

Lila folded her arms feeling her twist violently in her stomach. "I had a daughter and you took her away from me by changing time!" Gabrielle she lowered her gaze slowly to the floor. "I wanted your daughter to have a better life, in the future where I came from she didn't have that nether did Lector." Lila raised her hand. "That was never your choice to make Gabrielle!" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "If you know what I know you might reconsider that view point." Lila sighed aloud looking at Xena who was standing close by. "Well you didn't tell me about what you know. You also didn't tell me that the Aztec gods hated you and that they'd come after me to get to you."

Gabrielle looked up her sister had changed she could see it as clear as day, she was angry and willing to force the issue something which she'd never done before. "I never wanted this to happen to you Lila you didn't deserve to go through this." Lila breathed in again. "Well it's happened and nether of us can change that now can we!" Gabrielle stepped sideways. "No we can't." Lila watched her intensely. "After you got drunk and hurt my hand where did you go?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "What?" Lila met her uncertain gaze. "After you hurt my hand and I threw you out of the house where did you go?" Gabrielle stepped back. "You don't want to know that."

Lila stepped forward. "I do want to know that and you're going to tell me Gabrielle!" Gabrielle felt her gaze dart as she looked up fully speaking the next words in no more than a whisper. "I went to end my own life…because I thought it was better for everyone else." She ignored the shock in her sister's face. She turned only to see sad understanding in her lover's eyes she had really not wanted to relive this memory. It was the last of her pain and the worst of her suffering. It had been so many things in a way her best and her worst moment combined but she hadn't been ready to re tell it up till this point but now she knew she would have to. She looked down feeling her lover put her hand on her arm as the memory came flooding back in to her mind. She lowered her gaze looking at the golden flooring of the room "I thought it was best for everyone, I was hurting people harming them and I couldn't take it anymore. So I went to end it all."

8

Gabrielle could feel the pouring rain hammering down all around her soaking her to the bone. It was the ice cold rains of the first winter showers she had no idea how long she'd been walking only that in her minds eye she had to carry on moving no matter what. Even though she had no idea where she was and didn't care where she was going. She'd walked ever since she'd left Aphrodite's temple and now all she could feel was the pain which was clutching at her heart and soul once more. She could feel the tears running down her face though in the rain it made it hard to see to an onlooker, unless they looked deeply in to her eyes. She didn't want them to see though she had kept her head down as she watched people on the long road pass her by.

She knew the truth in her heart she didn't want to go on anymore she didn't want to get to the point that Xena had where she'd needed Ares ether. No she hated the bastard and she didn't want to be his puppet. She had been here once before after she had poisoned her daughter she could remember her tears clearly as she had stood looking out at the ocean from the cliff top. She could remember grabbing her pan flute and throwing it in the sea in a fit of anger and rage. She had wanted that the churning waves to smash it apart. The instrument had reminded her of a better time which had been lost to her. She had stopped playing it long before that as the pain had taken over.

She could remember everything as clearly as crystal she'd wanted to throw herself in to that sea along with it. The thing that had stopped her had been the thought of returning to the Amazons. In Mexica when she'd tried to throw herself off a water fall the Aztec sun god had stopped her, he had offering her happiness which had sent her emotions in to disarray once more and stopped her actions. A part of her had thought that coming home would give her back her happiness but it hadn't. That was the truth though wasn't it? She wasn't meant to be happy because when ever she was happy someone else destroyed it for her, or she destroyed it with her own actions. She had hurt her sister with her, drunk violent actions and lost her last remaining friend Aphrodite who had done no more than try to help her.

The goddess was right her lover was not coming back and it was obvious to her now that she never would. She had waited just under a month for it to happen but it wasn't going to happen, C'thulon was not going to change time. It had all been a twisted joke and she had gotten caught up in it because she had been so wrapped up in her own rage and sadness. The other painful truth was that she was far too proud to kill herself she needed someone to do it for her. She wanted the warrior's death that had denied her so many times now. She looked up slightly there was only one way to get what she graved only one way to grasp her one desire and that was to give up in battle, something which she'd never done or never wanted to do before now.

She had reason to go on living every day she had been dying in side so why prolong the agony and despair? When it could all go away by the tip of the sword. She wanted to see her lover again even though a part of her hated her for leaving her this way. The part that loved her just wanted to see her even more. She carried moving hearing the wet mud shift under her boots, which were now covered in it. She carried on walking realizing something else she wouldn't have to wait long for what she wanted. There were enough muggers and killers on the long roads all who would want a piece of her hide, since they couldn't kill Xena she was the next best thing. They had all wanted the title as the warrior who had killed Xena, now they wanted the title of the man or woman who had killer her lover. She'd avoided taking back roads like the one she was walking on now for so long but now it didn't matter she was going to get her wish. She knew it wouldn't take long for someone to see her who wanted her dead.

"Stop right there!"

Gabrielle stopped still feeling a sad smile form much sooner than she'd thought, but then she'd been walking this road so long that it was bound to happen. She turned slowly there were three men all dressed up in heavy hoplite armour they weren't soldiers though. The personal touches on the armour gave away the fact that they were mercenaries. The leader's voice came again. "Your Gabrielle, aren't you, the lover of the Warrior Princess." Some one obviously really wanted her head she turned slowly on her heels meeting the leader's cold gaze. Her voice hit the air in an unemotional tone. "Yes I am, what's it to you?" The leader breathed in deeply. "Oh it's everything to me you remember a man called Bazyli!?"

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "No should I?" The leader ground his teeth together, as he spoke. "You should you killed him three weeks ago!" Gabrielle looked up sharply as the image of a young man who had tried to attack her in her sleep came crashing back. It had been such a quick kill her daggers blade had found his throat in an instant. A part of her had panicked she'd believed that he was about to sexually assault her and she couldn't stand the thought of going through that again. There had been blood everywhere and she had been half awake before she'd even realised what she'd done. In her panic over her own actions she'd packed everything and fled back to Potidaea not bothering to look back.

She lowered her gaze. "I remember your younger brother he tried to attack me in my sleep." The leader snarled as he pulled his sword free from it scabbard. "You stupid bitch he wasn't attacking you he was afraid! He was deaf and he couldn't speak. My sister was looking after him she lost sight of him No doubt he became afraid and when he's afraid he goes to find anyone he can he help him!" His free hand slowly formed a fist. "You killed him! All he was trying to do was wake you up! The only reason I found out that it was you, was because someone told me they saw you running away covered in blood and then they found his dead body!" He raised his hand. "I can't believe that you're the Warrior Princess's lover, since she never went around killing innocent young men!"

He narrowed his gaze moving closer to the small woman whose clothes looked like they had seen better days. "You're nothing but a cold blooded murderer!" He eyed her for a long moment seeing no emotion in her eyes. "You don't even care do you? What's wrong have you killed that many people since your lover died that they all look the same to you?!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply they did all look the same the faces with no names, only the eyes remained which invaded her dreams at night. She could remember this young mans eyes clearly they had, had so much terror in them as she'd pushed her weapon in further. How fitting it was that one of these faces would bring about the death she deserved.

The man was more right than he could ever imagine she didn't care who she killed, she was a cold blooded murder. She didn't deserve to see the breaking light of dawn. She deserved only to die a warrior's death, she moved her hand down easing her dagger free in a slow methodical motion she wanted to put on at least some kind of show. The leader's eyes narrowed further. "The Warrior Princess would be very disappointed in you, she was bad tempered in her reformed hay day but she was no where near as bad as you are." He paused choosing his next words carefully. "You're an animal you killed my brother who was innocent and I'm going to put you in your grave for it!"

He raised his double edged sword higher. "Not out of glory but to see you die in the way that you deserve!" Gabrielle laughed but it was cold mocking laugh even to her ears. "Have you ever been to Mexica?" The leader eyed her for a long moment. "No I have not." Gabrielle felt a cold smile form. "Shame because you have no idea what makes a real animal." She knew that she was antagonizing him but what did it matter? She sneered slightly. "You can't even comprehend it because you're so disgustingly noble. Maybe after you and your friends have killed me you'll find out what it's like to be me." The leader stroked his thick beard. "You misunderstand they are not here to help me, they are here to be my witness's to your death, no more, no less."

He moved his feet in to position. "I might be a mercenary but I will kill you in a warriors manner with witness's who will not interfere." Gabrielle stood still for a moment before twirling her dagger which in truth she had no real intention of using. She just needed to say one more thing which would come across that the situation didn't matter to her. "Ask your self do you really want to ride this chariot?" She felt an evil grin form which she hoped would be enough to make him loose his temper. "I killed your brother so I will kill you possibly in the same way." She twirled her dagger again going through the motions. The leader's teeth grinded his teeth together as he spoke. "My name is Pirithous! Remember it when you go to Tartarus!"

Gabrielle breathed watching as he came towards her she could see the hatred and rage in his eyes as his sword shifted in to position. He was not a warrior to waste his time, but then mercenaries never were. The blow was going to be a killer one, she breathed in pulling arms apart exposing her lower stomach. She stepped forward only feeling her whole body relax, as she half closed her eyes, it was all finally going to end. She would see her lovers face again on the other side. She watched feeling a trance take over as the blade tip came towards her stomach. She breathed in longing for the painful bliss which would end her misery and pain.

She closed her eyes only to feel nothing no pain she felt her eyes snap open she found herself looking in to the frozen form of the man in front of her. He was completely still yet his hair was moving as if it the man was still moving but at a slower pace in time. She looked down at the tip of his blade which was pressing against her skin. She blinked in confusion realizing that she couldn't move a muscle but unlike him she could move her eyes. She looked up seeing the share hatred in his frozen gaze only to look beyond it as the world behind him began to shimmer. Multicoloured light blasted outwards all at once she felt her eyes dart in panic.

She had no idea what was going on only that things around her started to change. The darkness turned to light and the trees began to grow back their leaves. The man in front of her disappeared in a ray of star light which blinded her for an instant. The other two warriors vanished as the fields of green grass opposite turned in to wheat fields and a farm house appeared in the far distance along with goats. The sky above turned to blue as the muddy road under her feet turned a dry summer dusty path which had flowers springing up all around it. She felt her fingers twitch painfully as the dagger in her hand disappeared. The next moments caused her to blink as the star light travelled up her fingers causing them to tingle, as it moved up her hand. She blinked watching in surprise as the long scar on her hand vanished, it travelled up her arm causing more scars to disappear, she blinked as it came up to her clothing running over them slowly.

All she could do was stare, as her brown leather bodice changed slowly become a green halter top with its light green shoulder area's which had been destroyed so long ago and had been a distant memory up till now. The light carried on moving now splitting in to four bands which one travelled down towards her other arm. While the other two moved downwards the last began to move up her chest towards her face. All were changing her clothing as well as making all her scars disappear, the old Amazon belt reappeared along with the brown skirt and the brown boots which tied at the sides. She blinked as out of the corner of eye watching as her hair grew much longer. She felt her eyes close as the starlight touched her face causing her head to spin.

She opened her eyes slowly only to hear the roar in her ear as the sound came back and her whole body suddenly became unfrozen causing her to step back on the dusty path which now had spring trees on ether side. She felt sick and dizzy and she couldn't stop herself from stumbling further back as she put a hand to her face. She looked up only to feel herself panic as a rider and his horse came crashing by narrowly missing her as he turned his horse at the last instant. She stood still watching as the man who looked like a solider turned to her as he came to a sharp stop. His booming voice hit the air hurting her already swimming mind. "Are you crazy? I could have killed you!"

Gabrielle looked at him swallowing her throat burned for a painful instant. She coughed finally finding her own voice which sounded strange to her as it was so light, the way it used to be. "I…I…was." The solider looked at her moving his horse closer his voice came again much gentler this time. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you I didn't realize that you weren't well." Gabrielle put a hand on her face not well that was the understatement of the season. She looked at her clothing and her body trying to get her confused mind to catch up. Time had been changed she could feel it deep with in her soul she breathed in deeply feeling her lovers sudden pulse come back in to heart.

All she could do was breath in and feel the sudden moment of complete rapture which she'd been denied so long. Gods she'd missed this feeling so much a part of her wanted to cry while another part of her just wanted to scream at the heavens for being giving back this blissful feeling. She looked up at the man who looked confused. "I'm fine, I'm just fine." She looked down slightly at her hands she was young again, the time change had taken back so many painful years. She eased her hand feeling long hair again something which she had loved so much once and was now a part of her being which she wanted embrace again. She had no scars only those few that she'd gotten before this point. The warrior breathed in deeply. "I saw a golden horse with bags on and a staff sticking out of the saddle, it's making its way up here, is it yours?" Gabrielle blinked trying to recompose herself, it had to be Argo what a strange twist of fate Xena wasn't here but her lovers horse was. "Yes it's my horse."

The solider nodded as he turned his horse around. "I see well it all makes sense now you fell off your horse you should be more careful next time. I don't like the thought of running over a beautiful young woman like you again." He turned the horse winking before going to a full gallop. Gabrielle blinking okay that was something she'd very much forgotten about, the way people used to openly compliment her looks. She turned sharply as her thoughts going else where Xena was alive! Gods she could feel her, obviously her lover was out here somewhere in Greece she just needed to find her. Before she knew what she was even doing her feet had broken in to a run as she headed towards Argo not bothering to look back as the thought of seeing with her lover again encompassed her whole being.

8

Gabrielle looked down feeling the memory fade away. "I killed so many people and I have nothing to be proud off." She looked up meeting her sisters conflicted gaze. "I caused you suffering back then and I've caused you suffering now." She looked at her hand feeling the pain deep down in side. "I've spent every day wishing that I could take it all back and spare you the pain." She shook her head. "Please understand that I did what I did for a good reason." Lila breathed in putting a hand on her face gods this just got more and more depressing by the moment. She turned meeting her sister's uncertain gaze. "Why did you do it? Why did you change every thing?" She walked forward. "Tell me why you did it so I'll understand!"

Xena stepped away from her lover meeting Lila's gaze the younger woman was so angry and that in its self was sad. She didn't know how to deal with the situation and anger was her only way of dealing with it. She knew she shouldn't interfere but in this situation she wanted to help Gabrielle as much as possible. "Lila you need to understand that Gabrielle changed time for a very good reason." Lila turned eyeing her. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply gods this was awful she looked up seeing the shock as it spread across her lover's face. She took a slow step forward so she closer to her sister. "Please don't speak to Xena like that." Lila felt her teeth grind together. "You know that's your problem you always put Xena before your family!"

She didn't think as she shoved her older sister back harshly feeling the rage take over fully. "I had to wait to be rescued because you saved Xena and killed yourself in the process! Then some one resurrected you and then you went to find me!" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "It wasn't like that I was forced in to a position where I had to choose." Lila eyed her hearing the disgust in her own words as she spoke them. "Oh that makes me feel so much better." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as something hit her. Her sister's anger was her only way off dealing with what she'd been through, and she was taking out her anger on her and Xena because she was hurting deep down inside.

Now was not the right time to tell her what had happened with Lector or Sarah as well as their parents in the alternate time, she wasn't ready for that yet. She had far too much to deal with emotionally. She and Xena could deal with what she'd said later right now her sister anger was all that mattered, she moved closer to her sister seeing the burning rage in her eyes. Her eyes slowly drifted up to meet her sisters. "I know what you're going through, I know just what it's like." Lila narrowed her gaze. "No you don't know what I'm going through!" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Yes I do, I know that you're afraid and deep down in side your hurting." Lila sneered slightly. "No I'm not!"

Gabrielle put a hand on her sister's shoulder only to feel the sharp pain as her sister slapped it hard forcing her to let go. She ignored the stinging pain as she lowered her voice to a gentle tone. "Yes you are, I know what its like please believe me. It's terrifying and you hate yourself for being afraid and not feeling strong enough to stop others from hurting you." Lila shoved her sister back again before she could get any closer. "So what if you know what its like! It doesn't change anything you know I hated you for the longest time for putting me through this!" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "No more than I hate myself for causing you all this pain. You didn't deserve this and I'd do anything to make this right."

Lila looked up sharply seeing the concern and sorrow in her sisters eyes she ignored it. "You're not even my sister! You're from another place and time!" She breathed in regretting the words as they left her mouth, she could see the deep pain as it appeared in her sisters eyes. Gabrielle looked up trying to take the pain. "I may not be your sister but I don't love you any less." She eased out her hands. "I'll never stop loving you Lila you're my sister what ever time I'm from nothing will ever change that." Lila breathed in feeling the tears as they started to run down her face as the pain which she'd been holding back hit home. She wiped away her tears only to feel more come.

Gabrielle didn't think she slowly moved forward putting her arms around her younger sister who tried to push her away only to surrender as her crying became more intense. Gabrielle took in a deep breath feeling her sister's head lean against her shoulder. "I promise you, I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again Lila, you were never meant to be here this was my problem to resolve never yours." Lila breathed in painfully she couldn't change anything as much as she hated all that she had been put through. This was still her sister nothing would change that. "I'm sorry." Gabrielle held her tighter. "You have nothing to be sorry about Lila I did terrible things here in Mexica and others have suffered."

She eyed her lover for a moment. "Others who shouldn't have because I was alone and afraid and I was lashing out." She paused for a long moment as she ran her hand through her sister's hair. "I just want to take you home Lila, Lectors waiting for you and you deserve to be with him he loves you so much I saw it in his eyes." Lila breathed in deeply her sisters words were so genuine she could hear it in the tone. She held her sister tighter feeling more tears come she just wanted to go home. She wanted to see Lector and be away from this place so she could gather her thoughts again and try to go back to life she had, had before this had all started.

End of part 123

Silvermoonlight


	124. The Golden Light That Will Replace

_THE GOLDEN LIGHT THAT WILL REPLACE THE DIMMING AGE_

Huitzilopochtli folded his arms looking back at all the gods it was getting to be a tight fit in side Xochiquetzal's temple. He had allowed everyone to rest for a while but now the time had come to talk about the future. Then fix the issues which were now showing themselves in his mind, none of these issues made him happy. He could not see how his head warrior was doing until this was over ether. Personally he wished he could check up on his city but his responsibilities had changed and now he had to do what was right and hope that the other gods agreed to his changes. Some of which he wasn't sure how they would pan out in the long run.

He finished off his drink of blood as he stood up slowly. "I feel that now the time has come to resolve a number of issues." Xochiquetzal sat down on her throne watching as Chantico leaned against it folding her arms. "Please go ahead there is no better place to hear the words of the new king than from my temple." Huitzilopochtli gave her a slight smile as he put his hand on his chest. "Thank you." He turned watching as the room fell silent as the other gods looked up. "As you have said you want me as your king, but this is not my kingdom unlike Quetzalcoatl I want you to have free reign over your cities and the freedom to keep your laws and methods in place as you have always done."

He looked up slightly. "The alliance will remain with each city helping each other as and when it is needed." He tapped his foot. "This brings me to a very serious issue of who will now own the kingdoms left by Quetzalcoatl and Itzpapalotl." Tezcatlipoca sneered putting a clawed finger on the collar around his neck. "Itzpapalotl's kingdom should be mine she took all that I had!" Huitzilopochtli eyed him for a long moment. "Ah yes and I thought that you would say that brother you will have her kingdom, but you will rule it under my rules." Tezcatlipoca looked up sharply. "You just said that every god could rule his kingdom as he chooses!" Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "Yes brother I did but you do not know how to rule mortals, you need to learn."

He stepped forward eyeing his older brother. "Everyone thinks that you are evil and there right you are evil, but in my view you have only been evil because you were denied everything that my self and Quetzalcoatl were given. I believe that you can be good and that you can be kind but you are going to have to start all over again." He turned slightly. "If you do not go by the rules I give you dear brother that collars points will find themselves digging deeper in to your throat. I will not have another creator god like Quetzalcoatl running loose. You will be loyal to me and only to me, as you promised and you will help me when ever I need it."

Tezcatlipoca looked up feeling his eyes dart as he thought about then notion of playing by his younger brothers rules. He slowly raised his clawed fingers he could have a kingdom that was all he wanted. In fact now that he thought about it playing by his brother's rules was a small price to pay for having a new throne. "As you wish my loyalty to you is absolute brother." Huitzilopochtli eased up his hand. "I am not quite finished yet you will also stay away from Xochiquetzal and Chantico. If you pull another stunt like the one you did under Quetzalcoatl's rule I will kill you my self." Tezcatlipoca lowered his head, he wouldn't even try that again ever, he valued his life to much and he knew that Chantico would kill him outright.

He put a hand on his chest. "I have no interest in doing that I value my life." Huitzilopochtli looked at him seeing the genuine honesty in his cat like eyes. He turned watching as the jaguar god stepped back. "This brings me to Quetzalcoatl's kingdom it will be put in to Xochipilli's hands until he returns from exile." Xochipilli looked up sharply blinking in surprise. "You're giving me his kingdom? Why would you do this, why not give it to Chantico?" Huitzilopochtli folded his arms. "Because Chantico has a kingdom waiting for her and I owe you something for the suffering and pain I put you through." Chantico blinked in confusion. "What do you mean I have a kingdom waiting for me?"

Huitzilopochtli turned to her. "When the right moment comes I'm sure Xochiquetzal will tell you all about it." He ignored the shock in Chantico's face. True it wasn't his business but then again it was time to bring them back together fully and now was a good a time as any. He eyed Xochiquetzal who looked just as shocked by his words as he turned back to Xochipilli. "You deserve more than you have Xochipilli and now I am giving it to you." Xochipilli looked up slightly. "I thank you for this gift it is nice to know that despite our differences we have both come to respect each other." Huitzilopochtli gave him a mile before turning slightly. "I consider it to be a friendship more than respect." He turned again eyeing both his parents who were saying nothing, but then they couldn't they were forbidden to interferer in his choices.

His gaze drifted to the hawk god who had rolled himself up in a coil to give everyone room. He stepped forward. "Manaia isn't it?" Manaia shook his feathers. "Yes great Aztec king." Huitzilopochtli looked at him for a long moment he knew all about this god but he had no idea why he had come here to start with. "I know that you were caught by Quetzalcoatl but why did you come here in the beginning?" Manaia lowered his neck. "I came here because the Zeus of the Greek gods asked me to find his son Ares and bring him home. He feared for his safety but could not leave due to another demon god who is in hiding. As I now have to take care of Quetzalcoatl, I ask only that you allow Ares to leave your lands and return to the father who cares for him."

Ares folded his arms sneering in disgust. "My father doesn't care about me." Manaia turned meeting his dark gaze. "I feel that you do not know how much your father does love you. Believe me when I say that he does love you what ever you may think. He will never stop loving you and one day you will understand his love for you have taken your first noble steps to greatness." He smiled slightly. "When he sees the greatness in your eyes for the first time he will admire it." Ares eyed him. "I don't think so I think you're trying to make me feel better, since I made the mistake of coming here." Manaia leaned closer to him. "Who knew then that this would be your greatest triumph born out of that mistake."

Huitzilopochtli stepped forward watching as Manaia looked up. "Ares is going to leave these lands unharmed, he will return to Olympus through a portal that we will create. One will also be created for you as well so you can return home and look after Quetzalcoatl who I am sure has landed on your island by now." Manaia lowered his neck further. "Thank you, great Aztec king." Coatlicue flicked out one of her tongues. "I do not mean to interfere, my son but what is to become of us?" Mixcoatl flicked his tail in a violent motion. "Yes what of us!" Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "I have two huge temples in my city both will become yours and any one from any city can come here and worship you."

Mixcoatl felt his teeth grind together. "Then we will never have a kingdom?" Huitzilopochtli turned un amused by his father's anger. "Once you have both settled down you can work on building a new kingdom for yourselves with the help off the other gods. Once they are built you can rule your people in the same way I rule mine." Mixcoatl turned sharply. "I do not wish to rule in the same manner as you I was king once!" Huitzilopochtli folded his arms. "Yes you were and we both know that you were no better than my brother Quetzalcoatl when it comes to ruling others. The reason myself and my creator god brothers became so bad was because we all followed your example, an example that I will not repeat under my rule."

He narrowed his gaze. "This is not a request it is an order, I will not have gods fighting each other as long as I am king. It benefits no one in the long run that much your example has shown." Coatlicue moved her clawed fingers looking at her lover. "Our son is right Mixcoatl violence can no longer sustain the kingdoms of the Mexican gods anymore." She moved her clawed feet. "We have to become a unified empire, driven by the same goals and ideas. Blood should be given willingly and only the blood those who trespass and bring war to our land should put on our dinner table. We should have allies and alliances among the lesser gods namely those who have our gratitude and respect."

Huitzilopochtli smiled slightly. "Your right mother and that is why there will be a new warrior cast a cast that can act as ambassadors between gods they will take the place of the old godly messengers. The gods can still have normal messengers between their cities though. These new ambassadors will wear both colours and will stand along side the elite warriors at the top." He opened his hand. "They will guide the armies in to this new age and they will have equal understanding of both battle tactics and political views and they will have the right to live in which ever god's city they choose." He turned eyeing Itzli who was standing in the corner he stepped closer to him. "I believe I have the first warrior to take this role right here."

Itzli looked up sharply suddenly realizing that all eyes were on him he could Ohtli standing close by his smile widening. "You want me?" Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "Yes I want you for this role Itzli you are perfect as you have already dealt with other gods on many levels and I feel that you are very much in between worlds as you embrace love and war in equal measure." He looked up slightly. "The last time you stood up to me and I read your memories and I know you have a reason to stay in Xochiquetzal's city an important one. You can stay here for now or move to another city of your choice as soon as the right time comes. Be it a year from now or five it is your choice as long as you report to me now and again then that is all that matters."

He turned enjoying the shocked look as it spread across the warriors face. "Your name will become legendary here in Mexica as you will the first to take this position and your history with Gabrielle speaks for its self." He eased up his hand as he came towards Tlaloc whose face turned to fright along with the woman's next to him. "Which brings me to you Tlaloc?" Tlaloc didn't think as he hit the ground on his knees along with Amoxtli. "I beg forgiveness from you mighty sun god I was forced to serve the feathered serpent." Huitzilopochtli looked down sadly. "You misunderstand me I am not angry with you, your choice was taken away from you. You could do nothing but serve him."

He put a hand on his chin. "I am asking you what you want you want now that you have returned to me." Amoxtli lowered his head. "I wish only to serve you great sun god." Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "Please both of you stand up." He watched as they both slowly got to their feet he met Tlaloc's uncertain gaze. "No that is not what you want." He looked down slightly. "You served in my army for far too long I know you are a warrior who values things, things that you could not have. So tell me what is that you truly want?" Tlaloc put his hands together. "I do not want to fight anymore I wish to retire from the army and have a quite life."

Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "Why would you want that life you are a great warrior?" Tlaloc lowered his gaze. "I want it because I have deep feelings for the woman next to me, her name is Amoxtli." Huitzilopochtli turned looking at the woman opposite. "You served under Quetzalcoatl am I right?" Amoxtli looked down sadly. "I hate Quetzalcoatl he eat me alive giving a slow and painful death all because I was hungry and took food from his godly table. I've had to suffer an un-dead existence in which I had to live outside as of humanity. I couldn't join the warriors because I was considered a peasant, by the feathered serpent's standards."

She felt a tear roll down her face. "I got my chance years later to be a warrior but I had to watch my family die and be there when they disowned me. Then I took the pain of being tortured by the twelve elite so when I saw my chance to betray the feathered serpent I did so. I did it with out thought or question, and took the new life given to me." Huitzilopochtli put his hands behind his back this was another horror story brought about by his younger brother. He had to feel sorry for this woman. She in a way epitomized all that had been wrong in Mexica and he had to fix this. It was his duty to put right any off his brother's wrongs when ever he found them from this day fourth.

He breathed in deeply meting her tearful gaze. "I do not destroy those who have left the feathered serpent willingly. You sound as though you have suffered too much and deserve the life you were denied. I only ask that you pledge your loyalty to me for the remainder of your life." Amoxtli lowered her head. "My blood and allegiance are yours great sun god." Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "I will make sure that you both get that quite life you desire, as you have both suffered enough. If the events of these past few weeks have taught me anything it is that every warrior has the right to retire and have a peaceful life. Those who have served me through the wars or suffered under other gods should be given that with out question."

Tlaloc lowered his head further, he couldn't believe this, he was free to pursue the life he wanted and he had been given to him with out question. He had no expected it to be this way he thought that he would be punished for being forced to serve the feathered serpent. Yet here he was finally free from carrying a weapon. He watched as Amoxtli lowered her head out of respect. "Thank you great sun god." Huitzilopochtli nodded. "You are very welcome I only hope that you both find what you are searching for in this new mortal life." He paused moving his fingers. "You are free to return to my city when ever you are ready because of your brothers earlier deeds your family will be joining you very soon in a noble house hold."

He turned slightly. "You can join them, as and when you are ready or you can both make a new home in of the other god's cities of your choice." Tlaloc shook his head. "I would like to join my family again, if they are in your city then that's where I want to be." He turned meeting Amoxtli's gaze. "If that's what you want as well?" Amoxtli looked up slightly she had never had a family not for a very long time as it had been denied her because of her un-dead immortality. She felt a smile form. "I would like that a lot." She leaned over gently putting a hand on his arm trying to stop the tears from falling she was finally free at long last.

Huitzilopochtli's gaze drifted up as he watched two of Xochiquetzal's warrior bring in another he felt a smile form as he caught sight of Coaxoch's glowing gaze. Coaxoch groaned slightly as he pulled himself away from the two other warriors using his axe to stand him self up. "Great sun god you have returned, I apologise for not being here when you arrived I did not get the news until now." He turned slightly. "My power has returned to me, which can only mean that the many others in the city will be getting better now." Huitzilopochtli walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "The thought of that makes me very happy I believed for the longest time that you and the rest of my hummingbird army would die."

Coaxoch shook his head. "No one would want that to happen, not now that you are king of the gods." Huitzilopochtli eyed him for a long moment. "I see that news has travelled very fast I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Coaxoch looked up slightly. "I believe it is the news that everyone wanted to hear, the throne has been in need of a new king for to long." Huitzilopochtli looked at them all he took in a deep breath as he spoke. "You may now return to your rooms, there are plenty of spear rooms here. Later tonight I will open the portals so that some of you can return home. While others will return to there new kingdoms at the same time after which I will take my throne in Tenochtitlan where I will begin my rule as king of the gods."

8

Gabrielle felt Lila pull away from her, her younger sister wiped the remainder of her tears away. She eased up her hand putting it on her sister's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Lila nodded taking in a deep breath trying to quieten her mind which kept on pulling her in all directions. She breathed in again as she met her sisters concerned gaze. "Do things get better after you've been through this?" Gabrielle looked down slightly there was no point in lying about this. "Not at first but things do get better in time." Lila looked up slightly her sister was being honest the truth was in her eyes. She paused trying to work out her next words carefully. "I'm so sorry." Gabrielle raised her hand. "You don't have to be sorry for anything this was my fault."

Lila put her hands together. "No I mean I'm sorry for what I said to you, you are my sister nothing will ever change that." Gabrielle gave her a slight smile only to feel it fade. "I know I'm not from your time, but trust me I love you just the same." She lowered her gaze sadly. "I don't hold it against you for not believing that, there's so much that goes against me because of how I treated you." She looked at her sai blades glinting in there holders. "I would understand if you never forgave me for all this, just know that I will spend the rest of my life things right between us again no matter what it takes." She let her eyes trace the floor. "People shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes least of all you and Xena."

Lila shook her head as she folded her arms. "It's Mexica isn't it? It turns people on one another." Gabrielle took a step back oh that would be the perfect excuse wouldn't it? She knew better though Mexica was only half to blame, the rest was her own doing. She turned meeting her lover's concerned gaze before looking back seeing the uncertainty in her sister's eyes. Her younger sister was terrified that was the truth and she had no idea how to deal with the suffering that had fallen up on her. She had been thrown in to a situation which was completely out of her control and she didn't have the means or the mindset to deal with it. She lowered her voice to calm tone as she spoke. "Mexica does not make monsters of us."

She looked at her sai blade for a long moment. "Mexica gives us the choice to be evil and offers us the means and the way, but we are the ones who take what is offered. I took what was offered because I didn't think twice that I would have to live with the consequences. I have no excuse I'm a warrior and I should have known better and I became everything I despised." She looked at her sister who was thinking her words through. "You have nothing to be ashamed off though Lila, you've never lived my life the feathered serpent knew that and he used it to manipulate and hurt you as well as play his twisted mind games with you. Akemi used you in the same way and what happened in the temple wasn't your fault ether."

She looked at her hands again. "You didn't betray me Akemi forced you in to a position in which you had no choice." Lila shook her head. "Why don't I feel any better about you saying that?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Your feeling guilty you should let that guilt go believe me when it burdens you that much it will start to destroy you." Xena moved forward finally seeing that this was the moment that it was alright to come forward. "We are both going to help through this Lila what ever you need we will help you with." Lila felt her gaze dart. "I don't understand this, your both being so nice to me, yet I have been cruel to you why would you do this?"

Xena put a hand on her shoulder. "Because we've both been through this, we know what its like. We've both had our lives turned upside down and we know how painfully it is when it first happens to you. Your life is never the same again, even when things return to normal. When this happened to me the first time it led me down the path to becoming a tyrant." Gabrielle looked up slightly seeing the uncertainty once more in her sister eyes. "For me it changed everything, I never looked at the world again in the same way again. Things are going to change Lila but they will get better you just have work through this one day at a time. I know you can get through it your not a coward and if Mexica has given you anything then it's the strength to get through this."

End of part 124

Silvermoonlight


	125. In Belief There Can Still Be Doubt

_IN BELIEF THERE CAN STILL BE DOUBT_

Xena breathed in she hadn't considered this until now but now it would be obvious that they'd be staying with Lila until she got back on her feet. A part of her was dreading that thought not so much because of helping Gabrielle's younger sister but more how Hecuba and Herodotus would be with her around. Despite that Herodotus had finally called it a truce and he was allowing her in to his house they had never really had a friendship of any kind. In fact they'd never spoken to each the last time they had was when Gabrielle had shown up in Potidaea, when Hope and her son the Destroyer had been causing chaos and even then it hadn't been a civil conversation.

She'd do what ever Gabrielle asked off her but in the pit off her stomach she had no idea where to start with Herodotus. Was she meant to ask him out for a beer? Or was she meant to do farm work for him? She had no idea what he liked, or what he didn't like or even what he respected and that made the thought of next few months difficult to think about on every level. She looked up sharply her thoughts being torn away from her as she watched Tlaloc enter the room closely followed by Amoxtli. Itzli slowly followed them in watching his older brother carefully as he came to a stop in front of Lila who looked up sharply. Tlaloc took in a deep breath. "I want to speak to the Blood Jaguar."

Amoxtli turned sharply she couldn't believe this! Why Tlaloc have to the face the Blood Jaguar right now? It just didn't feel right on any level not after all that they'd been through. "Look you don't have to do this. We are both free shouldn't we both be enjoying our freedom together instead of doing this?" Itzli rolled his eyes why oh why did his brother have to do this now? As much as he cared about him some things never changed his timing was still very bad. "Were you not paying attention when I said that she freed me brother. I mean for the love of hell she died and it was her death that started all this off." Tlaloc turned sharply. "This is important to me, I'm free I want my first act of freedom to have meaning, don't you both understand that?" Itzli folded his arms. "Facing off against Gabrielle isn't what I would call an act of meaning. She's suffered enough for the things she's done here in Mexica, can't you see that?"

Tlaloc turned sharply. "It's up to me to decide whether or not that's true." Amoxtli stepped forward. "This is not about you deciding it's an act of vengeance for all you've suffered but hurting her won't make your life better. It was Quetzalcoatl who took your life from you and made you suffer she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Xena breathed in deeply putting a hand on her face, great they really didn't need this right now. She should have seen this coming since this was the warrior who Gabrielle who had fought all that time ago. She breathed stepping forward only to stop she would not interfere in this she would let this play out if Gabrielle needed her she'd ask for her.

He looked at Lila whose face had turned to sadness. "This is nothing personal against you, I respect you deeply Lila it's just my self and your sister need to talk." He eyed the Blood Jaguar seeing the hint of pain as clear as day in her green eyes he felt his teeth grind together. "Come here now!" Gabrielle breathed in painfully she should have seen this coming, despite that she had won Itzli's respect and friendship it did not mean that she had won his brothers. Her actions had cost him his life and despite that he had it given back he had a right to feel angry, since it should never have been taken from him to begin with.

Tlaloc stepped closer. "I said come here, I didn't just gain my freedom for you to ignore me!" Gabrielle took a slow step forward watching as her lover stepped back along with her sister. She looked in to the taller man's enraged gaze. "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, you didn't deserve to die the way you did." Tlaloc didn't think as he grabbed her by her halter tops front dragging her forward, he pulled her up with violent force so he could see her face. "Sorry doesn't take away the pain you caused me! Do you have any idea what it's like to die!?" Xena didn't think as she moved forward feeling the rage burn instantly.

She'd let her lover deal with her own personal battles but there was no way in Tartarus she was going to let any one touch her when she wasn't fighting back! Her voice came out in a piecing whisper as she met his dark gaze. "Let her go, right now or I'll make you let go." Lila moved forward with out thinking, she didn't need to, this was her sister. "Let her go! Please she never meant to harm you she just lost her way." Tlaloc snarled watching as the green eyes turned away from his the pain still as clear as day in them. He ignored the shock in all there faces he didn't care if the Blood Jaguar's lover wanted to hurt him he would get his answer. He felt his teeth grind together again. "Well do you?!" Gabrielle breathed in ignoring the pain as his hand clutched her halter tops front tighter. "Yes…I do."

Tlaloc leaned closer. "Oh do you well tell me what its like!" Gabrielle took in a deep breath she could stop him, she knew that but what was the point in that? She deserved this all she could do was take her punishment before her lover stepped in. She knew that she was going to because she loved her and she wouldn't have her hurt by others when she wasn't defending herself. She looked up meeting his hateful gaze. "It's cold and lonely even if the heaven you go to shines the brightest." Tlaloc sneered slightly. "You would say that you went to the hummingbird heaven!" Gabrielle turned slightly. "I don't remember being there and I didn't have any memories of who I was or even what I came to Mexica for."

Tlaloc narrowed his gaze. "Poor pathetic little you, now tell me do you get pleasure out of getting others killed!?" Gabrielle felt her eyes close for a long moment. "No I don't." Tlaloc grabbed her harder pulling her even closer seeing her feet start to leave the floor. "Oh really and tell me why that is? Because the way I remember it you delighted in it, you're killing of the twelve elite is after all legendary." Itzli eyed his brother this was bad this wasn't about honour it was all about revenge. It was a revenge which he just wanted to take out on Gabrielle because she was here. He snarled as he walked up to him he didn't care what he had to do he was going to make him stop this. "This isn't honourable! Look at your self brother this is about you wanting your personal revenge!"

He sneered slightly. "Have you forgotten that we both tricked her that day and drugged her? We tied her to the temple altar and tried to have a priest cut out her heart just because we wanted to look good in front of the sun god!" He raised his fist. "She escaped and we followed her and that brother led to both of us suffering!" Xena moved closer raising her fist she had enough of this bastard. "I said let her go or I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Lila moved closer watching as Tlaloc eyes met her own. "She didn't mean to do what she did please will you let her go!" Gabrielle opened her eyes slightly she could feel the tears coming before she could stop them. "Please forgive me….I did you a terrible wrong which I can never put right."

She lowered her gaze feeling the tears as they started to run free. "I hurt people and I didn't consider what would happen to them, I'm so sorry for everything you deserved not to have your life affected by me." Tlaloc felt himself breathe in as he watched the tears run down her face, he hadn't expected this. The pain was even clearer in her face now he blinked feeling his world suddenly freeze she wasn't fighting him, she was letting him do this to her. She could get out of his grip easily if she wanted to he knew that, but she wasn't even trying. He lowered his gaze as something hit him this act was dishonourable as his brother had said.

The first law of war was never to harm those weaker than your self or those who wouldn't fight and had surrendered to you. She was being completely submissive and that was her form of surrender. He looked up seeing the blinding rage in her lover's light blue eyes the tall woman was going to hurt him and she had every right to. Amoxtli raised her hands it was her turn to talk the man she loved out of this. "Think about this please if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have met she did a terrible thing but that terrible thing gave you back your life and brought you to me. Don't make your first act of being free all about revenge its wrong and you know it. You're a warrior of the sun god honour is what guides you it's one of the reasons I love you."

Tlaloc blinked feeling her words sink in deeply he turned looking at her as he began to gain his control over his anger. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch Amoxtli in this way, so what right did he have to do it to the Warrior Princess's lover. What he was doing went against the very freedom he had just gained. He eased his grip allowing the green eyed woman's feet to touch the floor as he let go of her halter top's front, he slowly stepped back. He could see the rage burning in the Warrior Princess's eyes as the taller woman easing her arms around her lover bringing her back so she was well out of his reach.

He eased up both his hand looking at it for a long moment before closing it and bringing it to his face. He felt light fingers caress his face in a gentle motion. He turned meeting Amoxtli's concerned gaze feeling his voice come out as a whisper as he put his larger hand over hers. "Forgive me I have been foolish." Amoxtli looked down slightly. "No you are not being foolish, every one wants revenge at some point in there life. I just don't think that anything can be gained through hurting the Blood Jaguar though. She has suffered enough as the others have said and she's going through the same thing we are, she's trying to get her life back on track."

She leaned over gently meeting his lips before pulling away. "We both need to move on in our lives and we both need to let go off these feelings we have and its going to take time." Tlaloc breathed in feeling his teeth grind together. "I hate that it hurts so much, I wish I could stop feeling this way right now." Amoxtli ran her other hand down his arm. "The fact that we both feel this way is good we have to take this pain and work through it. Otherwise we are never going to get through this." She turned eyeing the Warrior Princess who was looking down checking that her lover's halter top hadn't been torn. "I'm sorry he didn't mean the Blood Jaguar any wrong he's just hurting deep down in side, we both are."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath feeling her lovers arms wrap around her tighter she no longer felt like saying anything. She was just grateful that he'd let her go, a part of her hand come to conclusion that he wasn't going to and that he was going to hit her. If he had she wouldn't have blamed him for it, she eased up her hand wiping away her tears once more. Xena eyed her lover's clothing again pulling the thread tight again before looking in to Amoxtli eyes. Despite her anger she knew what the other woman was saying was genuine. She moved her fingers up watching as the golden hair spilt though them, she moved her hand carefully wiping away the last of Gabrielle's painful tears.

She looked up again keeping her voice even. "I know what you're both going through believe me but if he touches Gabrielle again I am going to hurt him. She's put everything she did right in Mexica she doesn't deserve any more of this pain, she's suffered enough. We all have there is not a person in this room who isn't hurting in some way." Tlaloc stepped forward slowly raising both his hands as he once more moved towards the Blood Jaguar watching as her lover's eyes bunt in to him. He met her lowered green gaze trying to keep his voice calm. "I owe you an apology, it's not honourable to harm any one who won't fight back it goes against the laws of war."

Gabrielle kept still right now she didn't want to leave Xena's arms. "You don't owe me anything." Tlaloc looked down slightly. "Look I don't like what you did to me, but the irony is that I have now through you gained my freedom, so we'll just leave at that." He breathed in feeling the guilt hit home. "Can I get you anything?" Xena eyed him feeling the younger back up more against her. "She doesn't need anything from you." Lila didn't think as she moved forward taking hold of Tlaloc's arm. "I would like a drink of that alcoholic fruit drink you have, it's called Tepache I believe. May be you can get some and we can all sit down and talk." Tlaloc felt his anger fade as he gave her a smile. "Yes I'd like that." Lila turned to her sister. "Would you like any Tepache?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "I don't drink Tepache, its bad for my health and my mind." Lila shook her head hearing her sisters dead pan tone, she turned back. "Bring my sister something that's not alcoholic would you?" She watched as the big man nodded.

8

Xochiquetzal walked in to her bedroom she took in a deep breath before sitting down on the bed she moved her fingers causing the doors to close. She took in a deep breath stretching feeling a deep ache in her muscles. Chantico watched her for a long moment enjoying the other woman's body with its slender curves, she stepped forward not being able to help herself. Her inner body was crying out for what she wanted and needed and she was powerless to stop it. May be it had been the battle the whole feeling off it had been pure enjoyment. As was watching this beautiful woman fight, also the time now felt so right to make things as they should be before they had both been spit apart.

She loved Xochiquetzal and that all that mattered to her, she knew now that no one could ever come between them again. The thought of that was such a revelation. There would be no more pain only the pain of what had happened before which they could work though in time. Right now she didn't want to think about it though she just wanted to be the other woman. She found herself stopping as she came to stand over the slender woman who looked up her violent gaze catching the light from the two lit torches. She leaned forward feeling her smile widen, she knew what she wanted and up un till this moment she hadn't been the right frame of mind in any way.

She licked her teeth as she moved up her fingers trying to control the fire which was seeping down in her lower body. She had been waiting for this moment for so long that now it was all she could focus on. Xochiquetzal moved her hands putting them on the other woman's upper thighs running them up and down in gentle motion. "So do you want to know about your kingdom?" Chantico stopped feeling her mind twist back in to motion she had completely forgotten about that. She moved her hand slowly through the other woman's long dark hair. "Yes tell me about my kingdom, I didn't under stand what that comment at all about. I mean it made no sense my kingdom was destroyed."

Xochiquetzal felt a smile form as she looked up she knew that now was the right time to tell the other woman. They weren't at battle any more and now they could finally have time to them selves. No god would go against Huitzilopochtli's wishes the sun gods words as king of the gods were final on every level. She raised her finger running it over the green eyed woman's bodice. "I have a surprise for you." Chantico breathed in sharply as the fingers came to rest in between her breasts. She breathed in sharply trying to keep her mind on the conversation. "Surprise…what kind of surprise?" Xochiquetzal felt her smile turn to a naughty one. "You know your city?"

Chantico felt the fingers dip lower. "Yes my city the one that got destroyed." She could feel the fire churning in her stomach and it was getting harder to concentrate. Xochiquetzal looked up. "Oh it's not destroyed, you see after it was destroyed I sent a large group of my warriors and builders over there in secrets to rebuild it and help your people." She ignored the shock as it spread across the other woman's face. "Its amazing what you can do when no ones looking, in fact they finished rebuilding it about a month ago and are now setting up new armies there. They couldn't rebuild your temple so I rebuilt it for you not long ago it looks quite good though I feel I don't have your colour scheme quite right."

She paused drinking in the utter shock in the other woman's face. "I can't get those veins of red and yellow right you must tell me how you do that it's always fascinated me." Chantico stood still she didn't know what to say, there were no words to describe how she felt. The other woman had saved her city. The thought of that was such a shocking revelation Xochiquetzal had saved her kingdom at what must have been great personal risk to her self. Why would she risk so much for her? She swallowed trying to find to her voice a part of her wanted to cry while another part of her wanted to scream with pleasure.

She felt a tear as it started to trickle down her face before she could stop it before she could even comprehend anything she found herself falling to her knees in front of the other woman. "You saved my city." It was more of statement than a question she eased the other woman's hand free from her shirt bringing it slowly up kissing it. Xochiquetzal leaned forward watching as the good green eye met her own. She moved up her other hand wiping away the tears as they started to run down the other woman's face feeling a sense of seriousness take over. "When I thought you had died I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to be with you any more."

She took in a deep breath as she ran her fingers down the scar on the other woman's face. "I had to find and have any thing that was yours, so when I saw your city in ruins and your people dying I wanted them all as my own, because they were a part of you. So I saved them all and rebuilt everything that was yours and took care of your people." She leaned forward kissing the other woman gently on her lips. "I love you to much there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You gave me everything I wanted and you asked for nothing in return." She paused taking in another deep breath. "Your people believe you will return they've been praying for your return even the priests have had visions of it."

She lowered her gaze. "I thought there visions were them having trouble with loosing their goddess but they were all true. You were alive and they are still looking up the stars awaiting your return." She shook her head. "Even my brother believed in your return when I doubted it but then he knows more about matters of the heart than I do." She looked up only to feel the sudden force as the other woman thrust her hands against her shoulders pushing her down so her back was on the bed. It wasn't a hard push just a forceful one but she had no time to even contemplate what was happening as the other woman's body stretched over her own.

The other woman's lips met her own in an instant and she found herself being lost in the sensations of a kiss which was filled with passion and fire. It was enough to make every nerve ending in her body fire at once. She kissed back trying to keep up but she knew it was pointless once Chantico's fire started to burn she had no power to stop it. The truth was she liked it far too much and she could do nothing but surrender to it, she felt her thoughts being lost as the other woman's hands started to move all over her body as the touch became gentler. She knew where this was going and a part of her just wanted to scream out with pleasure she had wanted this for so long ever since they'd met but the time had never been right.

There had been issues which had to be dealt with as well as just getting used to the closeness of each other again. She closed her eyes enjoying the warm kisses as they moved down her neck and the feeling of the hands as began to pull her robe loose. Oh yes she had been wanting this for so long and now she just wanted to surrender to it and feel like Chantico's lover once more. She wanted to feel the way she used to feel before the darkness had come in to her life as if nothing had changed although in her minds eyes she knew it had. Despite the suffering they had both gone through it had changed them both for the better and made them stronger. They could now survive what ever Mexica's other gods had to throw at them and they both knew it, she closed her eyes finally loosing herself to her feelings.

Chantico eased the robes ties free, she didn't care anymore she had to have this woman she could no longer restrain herself and she didn't care to. She had suffered too much and now she wanted to feel her lover once more. The woman who she'd do any thing for even die, the one who had saved her city and her kingdom just for her out of love and nothing more. The woman's whose body and soul she wanted to remember all over again. She'd had to slow herself because she was being rough out of her sudden desperation and emotion and she didn't want to be that way. No she wanted to tender she wanted to remember this as all passionate and loving as well as encompassing and meaningful. She closed her eyes as she carried on her gentler motions feeling herself getting lost as she embraced the moment.

End of part 125

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	126. As The Sun Falls Up On Your Waking

_AS THE SUN FALLS UP ON YOUR WAKING DREAMS_

Lila took a long sip from the wooden goblet enjoying the taste as she listened to Itzli who had just finished telling the story about what had happened in Mexica when her sister had arrived to right her wrongs. He had been telling it with utter joy as if he needed to tell it. He wasn't bad at all when it came to telling the story he had every one hooked on his every word. She took another long drink before looking up. "So the sun gods city floats on the water?" Itzli looked up it was great to be able to tell this story and listen to his brothers story which had been so interesting. He looked up eyeing Gabrielle's younger sister. "Oh yes you should see it, it's very beautiful paradise. Maybe one day under better circumstances if you return here, I'll be able to visit."

He put a hand on his chest. "By then the repairs should all be done, I believe" He stopped realizing just what he'd said in his stupid haste to talk about the beauty of his city. He watched as Xena looked up sharply eyeing him in annoyance. Her gaze turned to her lover who wasn't really listening instead she was playing with her sai blade. Xena turned sharply she didn't even want to give her lover the chance to recall that memory even if she'd only heard it with in air shot. She narrowed her gaze eyeing Itzli. "You mean the damage I caused in side Huitzilopochtli main keep?" Itzli laughed hoping that his laugh didn't come off as fake. He watched as Gabrielle looked up. "You should have seen the damage she did Huitzilopochtli's keep, she ruined it."

Xena raised her hand going along with him. "Yeah well that was his fault, for having a weapon's room, which I could ruin." Itzli kept his eyes fixed on Gabrielle's. "You should have seen them fight over you, I watched Xena pick up this huge Greek shields, what do you call them?" Gabrielle looked at her sai blade for a moment before looking up. "We call them Aspis." Itzli eased up his hands. "Well your lover took one of those and started to beat Huitzilopochtli's face in with it, it was amazing to watch." Xena felt her smile form seeing that Gabrielle's attention was on her fully now. "He was asking for it at the time." She put her hand up running it through her lover's blonde hair watching as the younger woman turned giving her a smile filled with gratitude.

She raised her eyebrow meeting her lovers green eyes before leaning forward to kiss her lips very gently before pulling away. "I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if it was asked off me." Lila blinked this was new she'd never seen Xena kiss her sister in front of others. The Xena she remembered would kiss Gabrielle out of site where no could see them. She remembered may times when they visited that the Warrior Princess would take Gabrielle to the barn and kiss her out of site. She used to follow them staying out of site. It was more curiosity than anything else she hadn't been around same gender relationships that much and another part of her had wanted to know why her sister was drawn to the ex warlord.

One thing she had come to realize after watching was that Xena loved Gabrielle it had showed in all her actions. Gabrielle had control and if she said no Xena had always listened. After seeing this had started to take her side against her father and helped her mother to come around more to the idea of them both being a couple. Xena looked up meeting Itzli's gaze again. "Congratulations on your promotion to ambassador Itzli no one deserves that more than you." Itzli shook his head. "Well I have you both to thank for that." He took hold of Gabrielle's weapon hand gently. "There's an awful lot which you and Xena have taught me and I'm grateful truly for that." Gabrielle looked at him for long moment. "I'm just glad that you got to see me for who I really am not for who I was." Itzli gave her a wide smile. "If it where up to me I'd make them change your name to Gold Jaguar rather than Blood Jaguar since your old name really doesn't suit you anymore, because the old you no longer exists."

"Excuse me may we join you?"

Itzli looked up sharply catching sight of Ohtli who was standing behind them the head warrior slowly removed his headdress. "All that gods have retired to there personal rooms and my duty shift has ended." He turned sharply to Ahexotl who was standing behind him his glowing eyes watching with great interest. "You see Coaxoch also has a question that he wishes to ask off Gabrielle." Tlaloc didn't think as moved forward instantly kneeling as he lowered his head in the hummingbird warrior's presence. He could see Amoxtli just staring at the heavenly warrior the awe as clear as day on her face and Lila's. He breathed in deeply. "I am humbled by your presence great heavenly warrior I will leave should you ask it."

Coaxoch stepped forward. "You, Itzli and Amoxtli do not need to kneel in my presence you have both found your place in Mexica and have shown great honour that is commendable by those of us who have served in heaven. Your places in paradise will be waiting when the time comes." Tlaloc looked up slowly. "Thank you heavenly warrior, for your kind words." Ohtli watched as the others moved aside giving them room to sit down he sat down picking up some of the alcohol pouring a goblet. He raised it looking at Gabrielle and Xena. "Here's to your great victory in the elder god's city." He watched as the other raised there goblets. "May you have many more like it."

Coaxoch put a hand on his chest. "I can not drink or eat but I wish both of you the same." He paused meeting Gabrielle's living gaze again. "Do not think me as rude but I wish to know something important a pressing question that has been playing on my mind." Gabrielle took in a deep breath why did she get the feeling that she wasn't going to like this? Coaxoch looked up slowly. "Like you I fought my way up to the jaguar god's temple over a hundred years ago, I died on the last step before I could get in to the keep and I ascended in to the hummingbird heaven. I was able to open some of the heavenly gateways but not enough to bring down all the heavenly armies."

He eased out his hand watching as Itzli let go of Gabrielle's weapon hand. "When you died you brought down all the armies, what did you do to bring them all up on the Jaguar god's city? What was your last thought before you died?" He looked up hearing that the room had gone silent, he could see the Warrior Princess's eyes turning to uncertainty it was as if he wasn't the only one who wanted to know. Xena leaned over putting her arm around her lover keeping her voice to a gentle whisper as she leaned over to her ear. "You don't have to answer this Gabrielle." She wasn't sure if the younger woman was ready for this all she could envision of that moment was how much Gabrielle had suffered and how much pain she'd been in. She couldn't imagine her lover being able to think anything other than her pain.

She didn't want the younger woman to be forced to relive her suffering. Gabrielle breathed in raising her hand. "No I'm fine I can answer this." She took in another deep breath closing her eyes. "I want to answer this." She opened her eyes meeting Coaxoch's feeling her lover arm tighten around her waist. "When I died I was thinking of a moment myself and Xena shared on the beach in Apollonia back in Greece when we were on vacation there." She watched as her lover turned slightly the surprise as clear as day in her face. "We were playing on the sand and I asked her if she'd love me if I was evil." She felt a smile slowly form as she put her hand on Xena's. "She said that she'd love me forever and I kissed her, I remembered every moment it was as if I was reliving it again."

Xena felt herself freeze for a moment before her mind snapped back in to gear. She was surprised that, that was the memory her lover had thought about. She could remember that day clearly at that moment in time she'd wanted to change things in their relationship. That had been her first steps down that road, sealed with that kiss which had led to making love on the warm sands. Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "That was the last thing that went through my mind before I died." Coaxoch blinked he felt the understanding suddenly flood in to his mind. He put a hand on his chin he couldn't bring down the armies because he had not done things right. He had not seen the truth in his own death.

He met her forest green gaze. "It makes sense to me now, you wanted to only to be yourself, when I died I wanted to be some one different I had not come to accept myself for who I was and that was why not enough of the armies could come through." He put his hands together. "Thank you for telling me what I needed to know." Xena turned looking to Gabrielle's eyes. "Thank you." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "For what?" Xena shook her head. "For thinking about me…" Gabrielle raised her eyebrows. "Who else would I think about?" Xena breathed in deeply. "I haven't always been kind to you Gabrielle I know there may have been other memories that you may have wanted to think about."

Gabrielle moved the sai blade putting it back in its holder as she met the other taller woman's light blue gaze. "I would always think about Xena nothing will ever change that. I know it hasn't always been good between us, but I don't care for what's happened between us in the past anymore." She felt her smile widen. "I know you're not like that anymore and that you have changed, Mexica has brought out the best in you. You fought to free me when I didn't even know who you were and I love you all the more for doing it." Xena leaned forward meeting the other woman's lips, the action was with out thought. She didn't care who was watching ether that didn't bother her anymore. It was a slow and tender kiss which wasn't long but it didn't need to be. She pulled away smiling at the other woman realizing that everyone was talking again giving them there moment out of respect. She moved her hand putting it under her lovers chin raising her head slightly keeping her voice to a whisper once more. "Thank you sweetheart."

8

Xochiquetzal took in a deep breath trying to get her breath back which was so difficult at this moment in time. Her body was on fire and every nerve ending felt like it was firing all at once. The blissful high might have been over only a few moments ago but she knew that Chantico could keep going when she was like this. She wasn't going to lie she liked this part of her lover, but at the same time she didn't always have the stamina to catch up and go with it. She took in another long deep breath, feeling the other woman's hands move all over her naked body. She could feel the other woman's weight on top of her keeping her in place in this blissful trap.

She closed her eyes this last few hours had been pure bliss on so many levels and she could honestly say that she hadn't felt this good in such a long time, relearning her lover's body all over again had been a dream in itself. She didn't want it end but she knew it would have to she needed to drink and get some of her energy back. She felt her thoughts get cut off as her lovers teeth suddenly dug in to her neck causing her body to almost spark out of control before she could stop it. She grabbed the other woman's back feeling her nails dig in as she tried to ride the sensation along the feeling of her lover's teeth biting very gently in to her skin.

She blinked feeling her body return to normal, she raised her hand feeling the teeth leave her neck as she stroked the other woman's face. "Please stop." Chantico blinked looking in to the other woman's eyes realizing in an instant that the other woman was tired. She could see it in her eyes as clear as day. She lowered her gaze feeling the guilt sweep over in her need to feel the other woman again. She had pushed slightly too hard and forgotten that Xochiquetzal didn't have her stamina. Aztec gods just like mortals could become tired even dozy. She looked up slightly. "I'm sorry I forget myself sometimes."

Xochiquetzal eased up the other woman hand kissing it. "No please don't be, you have no idea how long I have wanted to be with you this way again." She felt her content smile widen. "I just forget that you have always had more strength that me as the fires of earth give you, your power which is so much stronger than mine." Chantico leaned forward gently kissing her lips as she regained her calm and control. "No if any of us has power than it's you, you who rule over all the power I have." Xochiquetzal watched as she moved back she eased up her hand running it down the long scar on her lover's face. "I love your charm, others don't see it because they don't see you the way I do."

She eased up her hand putting it on the other woman's lips enjoying the slight sight of the double canines which where locked together. "They see too much of the fire but do not realize that it's gentle, kind and warm in a way that they cannot fathom." She eased her hand through the long dark hair watching as it spilt through her fingers. She felt the other woman weight shift off her giving her more room to breath. She looked up seeing the one good green eye look down in deep thought as the other carried on looking forward. "Is their something troubling you?" Chantico looked up slightly feeling the other woman move under her arm locking her body back in to hers. "You think to much off me, I feel."

Xochiquetzal shook her head moving her finger along one of the scars on the taller woman's shoulder. "No I don't and you know it, I just see you in a way that others don't and its there fault that they can't see what I see." She moved her fingers along another long scar on her lover's waist. "You should realize that I have never lied when I've spoken off you." Chantico felt her good eye dart. "I know you have never lied that's one of the reasons why I always loved you. You told me the truth while others lied to me or turned me away." She turned meeting the other woman's violet gaze. "I have a question which I need to know." Xochiquetzal raised her hand. "Go ahead."

Chantico breathed in deeply refocusing her thoughts. "Your head guard said that you wanted to have a child with me, was that true?" Xochiquetzal looked up sharply, she felt so uncertain about answering the question. "I am sorry that you had to hear that second hand from Ohtli, what he said was true and he only said it because I have a friendship with him and I trust him more than any other of my other warriors." She looked down sadly. "When Tezcatlipoca made my home my prison he was one of the few people I could talk to including my brother, and I used to tell them both how much I missed you and that I wished that had a child with you. Because then I'd have a child who I could love and was a part of you."

Chantico looked up feeling understanding as it dawned on her she took in another deep breath. "If I had known you wanted this I would have dropped my power and let yours take over during our long nights. I wish that you had told me that you wanted a child I would have given you one with out question." Xochiquetzal shook her head sadly. "I never told you because I didn't want to burden you with that, I didn't think you would want it and I was too afraid to ask, I thought that if I did you might leave. I was never sure that you'd want to settle down like that, you've always been the type who wants to travel and explore."

She took in another deep breath. "I wanted you to have the child because you wanted it as well not just to please me. That was something else that kept me from asking you because I wanted you to want it just as much as me and not for it to be seen as a gift to please me." Chantico blinked as she looked at the other woman. "I would never have walked away from you Xochiquetzal I love you far too much, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Its true I do travel and explore but the truth is I never found what I was looking for I only ever found that when I met you in those temple ruins."

She leaned over kissing the other woman's lips. "Believe me when I say that if you'd asked me for a child I would have given you one and not as a gift I would have given you a child because I wanted to have it with you. I still would if it meant bearing your child and bringing it in to the world for all the other gods to see and to know that it was ours and no one could take that away from us." Xochiquetzal took in a deep breath she knew now was not the right time for them to have a child. They both needed time with each other to refocus themselves. It filled her heart with joy just to know that the other woman wanted to have a child with her. Even now after all they'd been through.

To know that she loved her and would never have run away at the thought made her even happier. She leaned up kissing her lips gently and slowly wanting the kiss to be as feeling as possible and to show everything she felt that she couldn't express in words. She pulled away slowly watching as the other woman smiled the good green eye looking in to her own. "Then can I ask you that when the time is right can we bring a child in to the world?" Chantico felt her smile widen. "Yes when everything has settled down and we have had more time together and all is right again I will help you bring our child in to the world." She felt the other woman's arms wrap around her tightly, she understood why her lover had said what she'd said. They needed a lot more time together for the good of each other.

She leaned down meeting her lover's lips again enjoying the moment only to have her thoughts shattered by the door being knocked hard. She turned around sneering in anger. "What is it we are busy!?" Xochipilli's gentle voice hit the air on the other side. "I apologise, I am well aware that you are both busy." Chantico rolled her eyes trust him to be the first person to know what they were doing. Xochiquetzal laughed slightly hearing her brother's playful tone. He was enjoying this she was sure of it. "What's wrong Xochipilli?" Xochipilli voice came again. "We need you back in the keep, the other gods are gathering. I believe its time to send a lot of our guests home I don't think ether you would want to miss this."

End of part 126

Silvermoonlight


	127. Where The Gold And Silver Collide

_WHERE THE GOLD AND SILVER COLLIDE_

Ares put his hand on his sword, he breathed in deeply he wanted to get out of this place. The waiting was the worst part every minute dragged on and made him want to go home all the more. He had been sent to a room which he couldn't leave, or at least that's what he'd been told and frankly since they had said that Huitzilopochtli had made the seal on his door he had not attempted to touch it. The sun god was once more keeping him away from Xena and Gabrielle. The truth was that he now knew deep down in his gut that he would going back alone, he would not be sending them home by his side. That didn't fill him with joy but he knew that he had no real power here and that his view didn't count for a lot.

No the truth was much simpler than he'd like to admit, he didn't want to face his father. He knew he would have to and none of that filled them joy or happiness. No doubt the other gods would mock him for his stupidity and his father would agree with them as always did. He would just have to deal with it as he always did and ignore it. He would just deliver the Aztec sun gods message and then leave Olympus, frankly he wanted to be alone rather than be humiliated one more time by Athena and the other gods. His sister Aphrodite was the only one who ever showed him any respect he could see that now all too clearly. While the other mocked him she had tried to protect him and even said why he shouldn't go to Mexica. He hadn't listened he'd been disrespectful and he'd make up for the wrongs he'd done to her before he left, in some way shape or form with out getting on her jealous husbands bad side. May be he wasn't the greatest of the war gods but the way he saw it he could be a better god and a better man to those who showed him respect.

"Contemplating the future god of war?"

Ares looked up meeting Huitzilopochtli's golden gaze. "Get out of my thoughts!" Huitzilopochtli smiled raising the golden coated scroll in his hand. "It is funny how change starts wouldn't you agree? It is but a small thing which grows and there is no stopping it once it has truly begun." Ares narrowed his gaze sneering in disgust. "What would you know about how I feel?" Huitzilopochtli felt his smile turn to a wide grin. "Because I have stood where you have at this moment in time..." Ares eyed him for a long moment. "What do you want?" Huitzilopochtli raised the scroll higher. "I want you to take this." He watched as the Greek war god snatched the scroll violently from his hand. "It is to be given to your father it is a scroll to form a truce between our lands."

He stood up slowly. "You will deliver it personality as the portal I send you through will take you directly back to Olympus. You will have no choice but to hand it over to your father because my guess is that he will be waiting for your return on the other side. I am also sure that there is much he will want to discuss with you." Ares looked down for a long moment there really was no getting out his humiliation was there? He looked at the scroll as he watched the sun god turn away. "Your sending me ahead of Xena and Gabrielle aren't you?" Huitzilopochtli turned slightly. "Yes I am, they will both witness you leaving and you know the reason why that is already, do you not?"

Ares looked at the scroll refusing to answer him he watched as the sun god gave him a cruel smile before walking away. He looked up seeing that Manaia was making his way in to the room along with the other gods and goddess. The only two who were missing were the fire and fertility goddess. He could see the warriors coming in from the other room closely followed by Xena and Gabrielle and her younger sister who stopped at the room's edge. He breathed in watching as Manaia turned giving him a smile. "I am sure I'll see you again soon." Manaia nodded. "Yes I have a feeling that you and I will meet again someday I will be looking forward to it."

He turned seeing the hint off pain in the Ares's eyes. "You should say good bye to your mortal friends, there is no shame in it." Ares turned eyeing him for a long moment. "I don't believe they want to say good bye." Manaia shifted his tail around shoving the young god forward. "That question can only be answered when you have tried." Ares eyed him before walked slowly towards Xena who folded her arm eyeing him as he came to stand in front of them both. He could see the uncertainty in Gabrielle's eyes. He knew why it was there it was there because these were always the moments when he had Xena's attention and love even if it was just a fleeting second.

He took in a deep breath there was no denying it though this wouldn't be one of those moments, she just didn't realize it yet but she was about to. He put his hand on his sword. "I believe they are now sending us all back home." Xena eyed him keeping her arms crossed she wasn't going to fall for his little games anymore and if he tried to play one now she'd hit him. "Yes we've heard." Ares felt a slight smile form. "Then I'll see you both very soon back in Greece." Xena felt a sneer form as she moved her hand down putting it on Gabrielle's arm. "I doubt it, isn't the deal still in place that forbids you to get in our way for a whole season?" Ares breathed in painfully she didn't miss a beat did she?

He looked up slightly for once he wasn't going to be rude or condescending he'd try to be civil. She would never love him again he knew that now more than ever that all he could ever hope for was her respect if nothing else. "No you are right the deal still stands and under Zeus's law I will obey it." He turned coming to stand in front of Gabrielle thinking about his next words carefully they could both hurt him. If Xena hurt him though it would be out of anger and because of their past history she'd back down after her point had been made. Gabrielle wouldn't though she hated him and had always disliked his presence if she lashed out she may not stop.

He leaned forward. "You're far more impressive than I thought you were, it seems that I have misjudged you for the longest time." He pulled back watching as Gabrielle's gaze narrowed she wasn't impressed by his comment. He felt a smile form. "I think I finally understand what it is that Xena sees in you." He stepped away from them both seeing Xena's cold gaze fall up on him. "You know there will come a time when you'll both need me and whether you like it or not and you'll both have to come to me for help." Xena felt a sneer form on her lips. "There are far more gods than you in Greece and I'm sure we'll be asking for their help rather than yours." Ares laughed slightly as he stepped back. "We'll see won't we?"

He turned walking back further watching as the fertility and fire goddess came stumbling in to the room. He shook his head in disgust it was all too obvious to what they'd been doing, he could sense it even from this distance. Frankly though he knew better than to open his mouth and make a comment about it, Chantico had a very bad temper and he didn't want to be on the retrieving end off it. Huitzilopochtli watched as Xochiquetzal came to stand close by while Chantico stood behind her. "You are both late." Chantico sneered putting her arm around the other woman's waist. "We were busy." Xochipilli came to stand opposite Huitzilopochtli's side. "I believe they meant no wrong, they just needed some time together."

Huitzilopochtli turned as the understanding dawned on him he turned back to the love god who was smiling. "I understand." He took in a deep breath ignoring Tezcatlipoca who was playing with the collar which would not leave his throat for a long time. His gaze travelled to his parents who were both standing at the room's edge completely quite. It was finally time to send the two gods home who had come here for one reason or another. He moved forward turning to Manaia who was moving closer. "It is time for you to return to your land and to Quetzalcoatl who is waiting for you." Manaia moved closer. "Thank you I am just sorry that I can not stay longer in the place of the gods of all gods."

He raised his clawed hand. "I knew that I had to come here I knew there was more than one reason for my being here, I felt it as soon as I entered the elder gods city." Huitzilopochtli gave him a smile. "I will look forward to your return when the times comes Manaia." Manaia lowered his neck. "Thank you, great Aztec king." Huitzilopochtli breathed in raising his hand. "Allow the power of the sun to be your guide back to Te Ika a Maui." He watched as the golden light shot out from his hand it moved through the air slowly forming a huge portal of golden light which grew bigger. Its golden light pulled back revelling a sandy beach with strange trees which over looking the sea.

Even in the distance he could see the form of Quetzalcoatl lying unconscious in the sand. The smashed trees all around him no doubt from the sudden fall. He had expected him to be awake but something told him deep down that this was the elder gods doing and he had no power to change it. He turned watching as Manaia moved forward. "I wish you well I hope you can make him good." Manaia looked up shifting his fish like tail. "I will not fail you great Aztec king, I will make him in to the god he should be, he will do it out of love for me." He turned giving the sun god a wide smile before turning going in to the light of the huge portal.

He moved through it quickly feeling the sand as his clawed wings hit it on the other side and his nose smelt the rich sea air. He'd missed so much since leaving his home. He moved forward watching as the sea appeared in front of his eyes as he dragged himself through fully. He turned watching as the portal vanished in a flash of gold. He moved across the warm sands of his beach to the fallen god who lay still on the sand. He raised his clawed finger running it across his larger gods scales watching as the good red eye started to move. He breathed in enjoying the smell of the sea air and the calm sight of the ocean waves as they hit the shore.

He leaned closer watching the other god's body shift a little as he began his slow decent back in to consciousness. He moved his claws through the long feathered mane. "It is time for you to awaken Quetzalcoatl a new dawn awaits you one that you couldn't possibly imagine. It is waiting for you to rise up and embrace it." Huitzilopochtli watched as the portal vanished, he could only hope that Manaia could do what he promised which was no easy task. He knew that because he would have no idea where to begin with his older brothers problems. They were so many and most seemed to blend in to other in a horrible way.

He let his thought go as he spotted the two winged horses which being brought down by one Xochiquetzal's warriors no doubt so Xena and Gabrielle could leave. His gaze drifted to his more pressing concern now which was Ares, he eased out his hand watching as the light blasted out of it forming a new golden portal. He turned eyeing Ares whose face turned to anger as the sight of Olympus's main hall came in to view. "It is time for you to leave Ares, Olympus awaits you." Ares put a hand on his sword taking in a deep breath he had not been looking forward to this and it seemed that as fast he had come he was now leaving.

He turned eyeing Xena and Gabrielle for a long moment before turning away so they couldn't see the pain in his eyes, it time to face the music. He could already see a figure appearing on the other side of the portal obviously the portal had gotten some ones attention. He moved slowly forward feeling like he was making the longest most painful walk off his life. He had lost in what he'd set out to do when he'd seen the elder god he hadn't wanted to do it anyway of fear. At that point he knew that he had, had enough. He had been beaten down by the Aztec gods and he knew that he had no power against them. He would now have to face the humiliation on Olympus and his defeat of the feathered serpent would mean little.

Nothing he ever did ever caught his fathers attention anyway, he stepped in to the light closing his eyes as he walked through it. He came out off the other side watching as the throne room of his father came in to view. He turned seeing Xena and Gabrielle's face for an instant and for second wishing that things were different, wishing that he had there friendship if nothing else. He watched the golden light fade knowing that, that would never be, he would love Xena forever but right now in her eyes he meant nothing. He had her respect but it was an undeserving and pitiful respect. He had done too many bad things thing that he wasn't sure that he could change and make up for, he would never have Xena with out Gabrielle he realized that now.

He also could see that he was lonely he had no one no friends to speak off and all he wanted at this moment in his life was someone to talk to and some one to listen. He knew no one was there and that was a truly depressing thought. He had never contemplated this thought till now or that a day might come when Xena turned her back fully on him, but it had happened now and he couldn't change it. He turned just in time to watch as seven flashes of light fill the room as Aphrodite and Hephaestus appeared closely followed by Apollo and Athena. He looked up just in time to see his father appear in a shower of white lightning. He raised the scroll in his hand it was best to just get this over with quickly.

Zeus moved forward watching as the golden portal faded completely behind his son, he couldn't believe this his son had been returned to him! He had waited for so long for this through out these last days in the hopes of hearing something about his son and for Manaia to bring him back alive and well. He stroked his beard as he came closer seeing that his son was just looking at the floor his face unreadable he could sense an inner conflict a conflict which he had never seen before. "Ares you have returned." He came closer seeing that his son didn't look up it was as if he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He raised his ringed fingers trying to keep his emotions under wraps, it was so difficult he wanted to hug his son but he knew that Ares had never allowed him to do such a thing. "Did Manaia send you back here through that portal?" Ares eased up the scroll in his hand. "The war god Huitzilopochtli sent me back here." He eased the scroll higher. "Quetzalcoatl is no longer king of the Aztec gods he has been dethroned, Huitzilopochtli is their new king." He pushed the scroll in to his fathers hand in a swift motion. "He wanted me to give this scroll to you." Zeus looked at him as he unrolled the golden scroll with its Aztec symbols he slowly began to read them.

He looked up sharply staring at his son not being able to keep the surprise from showing. "The Aztec god Huitzilopochtli wants to call a truce with our land?!" He ignored the murmurs behind him. He looked down as he carried on reading. "He says that you helped him and that you rose up with them all to bring down Quetzalcoatl." He looked at his son for a long moment not quite believing those words in his own mind. One thing Ares never did was fight his own battles despite being a god of war. "Is this true?" Athena sneered slightly. "Oh please it's not true, since when has Ares ever fought any battle? He properly asked the Aztec gods to put that down to make him look good!"

Zeus turned sharply his word hitting the air far too sharply. "Silence the question was not to you Athena it was to Ares!" He watched as she fell silent. He knew all to well that no lesser god could trick or force the Aztec gods in to doing anything and no would even dear. It would be suicide to even try he turned back to his son waiting for his reply. Ares put his hand on his sword. "I helped them." Zeus eyed his son in surprise there was no boast in his words, which was so unlike his son. He had just stated it as if it was a fact and no more. He put his hands together feeling uncertainty something terrible had happened to his son for him to be acting this way. "What did they do to you son, did they hurt you?"

Ares smiled but it was a sad smile. "No more than I deserved." Zeus moved closer putting a hand on his shoulder noticing that he didn't pull away. "If you want to talk about it we can talk about it, your mother and I have been really worried about you. The only reason she's not here is because she's helping the other gods to clean up our land, she'll want to see you as soon as she returns." Ares lowered his gaze again feeling the depression sink in. "I'm not ready to talk about what happened to me right now." He eased his fathers hand free carefully. "Maybe some other time, I just want to return to the Hall Of War I have a lot I need to think about." He looked up giving his father a slight smile but it was still a sad one. "Thank you though for being here to meet me."

Zeus stopped watching as son walked past him, Ares never said thank you! This was the first time he'd ever heard that word uttered on his sons lips, he blinked trying to contain his shock as he watched him walk towards the others. Ares watched as Aphrodite came towards him followed by her husband he stopped as she came to stand in front off him the uncertainty in her eyes. He knew what she was going to ask, she wanted to know if Gabrielle was alright she was her friend after all and nothing would ever change that. "Gabrielle and Xena are both alive I was sent ahead of them, by tonight they will be back in one of their homes and you can visit." Aphrodite looked up at him putting a hand on his chest. "I am so glad to hear that."

Ares eased her hand away it wasn't that he didn't want her affection he just didn't want the others to see it. They'd mock him for that they always did. Aphrodite looked up. "I am so glad that you are alright, I was worried about you I thought that you had died." Ares looked down taking in a deep breath he knew his words would sound weak to others but she was the only one who deserved to hear them. "You were right about Mexica every word you said was the truth and I should have listened to you, I am sorry that I didn't listen." He eased his hand away from hers looking at the floor. "There was glory to be had and the face of C'thulon is something that gods like us, are not meant to see." He shook his head as he looked up keeping his hand on his sword's hilt. "I will never doubt your words again, of that you can be sure if of nothing else."

He wanted to say more he wanted to say that he'd make it up to her but that could wait for another time when he was in a better mood though he couldn't see that happening any time soon. He gave her a smile before slowly walking past he didn't want to remain here any longer he wanted to be alone to think. Apollo watched as he walked past. "You owe me a Chariot, you stole mine and it seems that you've destroyed it since you didn't bring it back with you!" Ares stopped turning to look at him in disgust, he had never cared for Apollo and today was no different he sneered as he met his light blue gaze. "If your chariot is all care about then that says a lot about you doesn't it?" He ignored Apollo's surprise as the other god froze trying to get his dense mind around what he'd just said he knew he'd never get it. He carried on walking towards the door not wanting to look at the faces behind him he didn't care if they wore shock or surprise. He stopped closing his eyes as he felt the fire blast up all around him as he teleported away.

End of part 127

Silvermoonlight

Hi all this story is now officially complete, its last four chapters will be posted up in the next week or so. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and reviewed it over it long two and half year life span.


	128. Where The Will Is Strong

_WHERE THE WILL IS STRONG_

Huitzilopochtli watched as the portal closed from sight as the Ares returned home. He breathed in deeply a part of him was not looking forward to the next few minutes. A part of him didn't want to say good bye to Gabrielle and it probably never would for as long as he lived, despite that Xena was her partner he would never stop loving her. He would love her even when she was a distant memory to his people and had long since changed bodies in her next lifetime and once more met her soul mate in the wake of time. He'd remember her always, even when the stars faded and the sun died in the sky above him in the far distant future.

He'd make sure that her image adorned his temples for the ages to come, so that even in the wake of time some one who didn't know him or even his kingdom of Mexica would know about her along with his kingdoms history. He looked at his hand he would only have his memories of her but in his view a memory was enough if every thing else failed, because it could live in him forever just like the memory of his first love. The love he had destroyed so terribly it was horrible to think that he'd come just as close with Gabrielle. What the love god had said was right she would never have loved him in the way he wanted. She would have just become unhappy and he didn't want to invasion watching her pure self try to destroy itself while the other dangerous part tried to destroy Mexica piece by piece.

He shook off his thoughts now it was time for her to return home with Xena that was where she belonged and nothing would ever change that. He turned looking at the gifts which he set aside on the table all of them apologises in some shape or form and another reason that he had sent the Greek god of war ahead of them. He didn't want the bastard to be there to mock his love or his gifts he slowly picked up the first gift watching as Xochipilli helped him with the others as he followed him walking towards them. He stopped in front of Gabrielle taking in a deep breath as he spoke. "I am sorry that you have to leave us."

Gabrielle looked down for a moment before leaning down to pick up the little dog which was nudging at her boot. She looked up slowly feeling unsure of her next words. She knew that these words had to be said despite the painfully history now between them both. "Thank you for giving me my life back, I know that you didn't want to give me up." She shook her head. "I know that you never meant to do me wrong." She turned feeling slightly subconscious off her sister who was watching with deep interest. "If it weren't for your help I would not have been able to get my sister back I can only thank you once more and apologise for my previous actions I only lashed out at you because I was hurting inside."

Huitzilopochtli breathed in deeply in a strange way he was happy to hear this she'd come to see that he loved her and his sleeping with her had not been out off any cruel intent. In a way this was like a truce in which they could both leave each other with out any pain knowing that wrong had been done and though it had not been forgiven completely they could both move forward. He felt a sad smile form he knew his next action might be wrong but he had to do them he leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away. He turned seeing no anger in the Warrior Princess's eyes the tall woman said nothing only nodded. He knew what it meant he would be allowed this kiss but never any other.

He leaned back watching as Gabrielle green eyes darted as she looked at her lover who said nothing only smiled in reassurance which caused her gaze to drift upwards. Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "A part of me will miss you and the other gods." Huitzilopochtli felt his sad smile widen "We will all miss you, all I can say is that Xena is the lucky one, she gets to stay with you always." He breathed in trying to hide his pain as he raised her gift. "I wanted to give you this." He eyed the newly decorated pan flute in his hand which had a cord so it could put over the head. "The temple priests told me that you are very gifted and can play this instrument you played it to them, though you may not remember." He leaned over putting the flute's twine carefully over her head. "I believe you should always play it and let the song guide you once more."

Xochipilli nodded looking at the flute with its Aztec symbols which had been engraved in gold's and reds and blues. "Its heavenly symbols will help you make your music even more powerful." Huitzilopochtli leaned over nodding. "Take this flute and the dog as my gifts to you their gifts that will always be yours." He gave her a smile as he moved towards Xena taking out the gift from Xochipilli hands watching as her eyes widened in surprise. He looked at the scroll in his hands which was the poem which he'd taken from her and was by all right hers. "You said to me once that this was yours and that I had no right to take it and you were right I did not."

He leaned over putting it in her hand. "I did not feel that giving a weapon as my first gift would be right, I don't think metal and steel guide your heart." He looked at the poem watching as she unravelled it a grateful smile appearing on her face. "I think this does matter to you though and I think it belongs in your hands and not mine." He turned looking at Gabrielle for a spit second. "Who knows maybe a time will come when you can give this gift again or even write your own." He leaned over patting her shoulder. "That is what you deserve after what I put you through, I am sorry that I took what you love from you, because I now know that you are the only one who deserves Gabrielle."

He leaned over pulling a golden hilt dagger free from his belt it was encrusted in gold and bone. "I want you to have this as well I have always believed that those warriors who are true to the laws of war should receive daggers like this one. This is one of my sacred daggers." He watched as she rolled up her scroll, he leaned over putting the dagger in her free hand. He looked at the gleaming weapon. "Any lesser war god who sees this will know that you are one of the few who has my respect." Xena turned the dagger in her hand looking at its highly decorated surface. She pulled up her right boot sliding it in to the empty holder before placing her foot down again.

She leaned over taking his arm shaking it. "Thank you for everything." Huitzilopochtli moved forward giving her a hug which was more of a pat of the back. "No thank you, you have taught me a lot." He pulled away giving her a smile watching as her hand tightened around the scroll it was clear that it was what she had wanted back the most. He stepped over looking at Lila who lowered her gaze. "As I said before you should have never been caught up in this mess and I promised I will compensate you for all you have suffered." Lila didn't look up as she took in a deep breath. "You can not take away my pain, how can you give me anything of value?"

Huitzilopochtli watched as Gabrielle eyes showed their pain openly for a spilt second. He knew he wasn't the only one to see it Xena had seen it as well. He turned back Lila's words were honest as honest as Gabrielle's ever could be there was no doubting that. In that they really showed that they were both from the same family. He put a hand on his under his chin in thought before looking down meeting her sea blue eyes. "You are correct I can not take your pain, but I can give you a better future." He leaned over easing his first gift free from Xochipilli's hands. He slowly put the bag in her hand watching as she pulled the cord free.

Her eyes widened as the sight of gold and jewels came in to view. "Here is some of the richest gold I have there's enough here to rise your families status for the rest of their days if they choose to do so in the future. It will also help you if you choose to get married or if you have children on day far from now." He paused watching as she stared at the gold and gem stones unlike Gabrielle she had never seen gold before at least not the real kind that people dream about. He leaned over easing the eagle warrior's mask free from Xochipilli's hands with it gold plated beak and red, yellow and orange feathers. "This is your sister's head dress one of my warriors found it after her resurrection. One of my other hummingbird warriors brought it here not more than an hour ago along with all your other gifts."

He watched as Lila looked up blinking in confusion which he had expected. He looked at the head dress ignoring Gabrielle's shock. "You see I think you should have it as an air loom not just of your sister's bravery but of your own. It's a symbol that you both survived Mexica and that you have something to remember this land by." He felt his smile widen. "In this land there is no greater symbol than that off a warrior's headdress it is the greatest symbol of honour and bravery." Lila looked at the headdress in her free hand before looking up. "I think I understand." Huitzilopochtli smiled patting her shoulder. "I am glad to hear that."

He stepped back. "I believe others have gifts for you as well." Xochiquetzal moved forward watching as Chantico followed. "Yes we have gifts." She turned to Gabrielle pulling out a thin quill with a multicoloured feather. "My brother told me that you like to write, I think you'll like this quill better than you're others, you will never need to soak up ink with it and it does not leak." She watched as Gabrielle took the quill from her hand looking at it for a long moment. "It will never run out of ink and let's just say that you only have to imagine what colour you'd like the feather to be and it'll change to suit the mood you feel at the time." She stepped back. "Try it, just imagine the colour."

Gabrielle looked down thinking only to watch as the multicoloured feather turn white, she eased it up feeling a wide smile form as she met Xochiquetzal's violet gaze. "Thank you." Xochiquetzal put her hands together. "Its just may way off saying thank you, because it was your death that allowed me to find Chantico once more and for that I am forever grateful." Chantico smirked as she moved towards Xena. "I wasn't sure what to give you, weapons I doubt any mean that much to you, then I thought jewels but I realize that maybe you're not that kind of woman." She came to stand in front of Xena not really caring that she was right in her personal space. "So tell me what is it that you want?"

She leaned closer. "That is if you could have anything." Xena breathed in she had always been uncomfortable with Chantico maybe it was the woman's bravado or lack of manners. Or may be it was just that she felt out of her depth looking in to the woman's green eyes which were identical to her own lovers. Chantico felt her smile widen. "Oh that's what you want I understand why you don't say aloud." She grabbed her hand shaking it feeling the sensation as the item was created. "You want me to get out of your personal space." She stepped back enjoying the moment. Xena looked down realizing that there was something in her hand, a small jewelled bracelet made of crystal, seashell and pearl.

She closed her hand looking up seeing that Gabrielle eyes weren't gazing in her direction. "What in Tartarus? I didn't say anything…how?" Chantico raised her eyebrow a part of her was enjoying this there was nothing like seeing this warrior woman out of her depth. "May be one day when the time comes you'll be able to use it." She nodded respectful watching as Xena instantly hid the item out of sight. Xena watched as the fire goddess winked as she stepped back she turned realizing for the first time that Tezcatlipoca had left the room. Saying that it didn't surprise her, he wouldn't want to be present for this. He hated them both and he'd have to stomach the watch his ex wife be with the other woman so it made sense in her mind that he'd not want to stay around. She narrowed her gaze, not that she wanted to see his face any way.

Xochiquetzal leaned forward giving Gabrielle a deep hug before stepping back. "I hope that I see again, because I know I will miss you. For all you can do wrong you will forever show that any one who believes they can do what's right can accomplish it and prove even the gods wrong." She stepped back taking hold of Chantico's arm. Xochipilli moved forward it was finally time for him to give out his gift to Itzli he eased out a long warriors sword which had gold embedded in its beautiful decorated hilt and painted grooves. Pure white gold was running up the weapons centre in beautiful patterned waves. He normally gave these swords to his elite warriors but this one was special it was the first to have the colours of love and war together.

He raised it as he stepped closer to Itzli watching as he looked up. "I promised you a gift for serving me, and I feel that this will suit your needs much better than the sword you have carried." Itzli looked at the gleaming weapon he slowly eased it free from the love gods had admiring its beauty. "This is a beautiful sword." He looked at his other sword. "Thank you I will wear it along with my other sword." Xochipilli smiled looking at him. "I feel that there is something else you want but you are afraid to ask. Please tell me what that is?" Itzli lowered the weapon looking up slowly. "I wish to have the scar back the one I had."

Xochipilli looked at him for a long moment. "You mean the claw marks that the Blood Jaguar gave you on your face?" Itzli looked up ignoring Gabrielle's utter shock. "Yes I want them back but not on my face, they were on my face to show my shame. I want the claws to be on my chest near my heart to show my honour." Xochipilli felt a smile form. "I believe I understand you might have to breath in, sadly this will hurt I can only heal open wounds but to make new ones I have to slice fresh again as if it has been struck by the weapon." Itzli lowered his head ignoring his brother's confusion one day he would understand. "Do it."

Xochipilli moved his hand up to Itzli's face seeing the three claw mark which burned with blue light which was un-see able to mortal eyes but obvious to him as the godly magic that had made them show up originally was still there. He opened his hand watching as the blue light went in to it. He lowered gaze as he opened his fingers watching as the blue light drifted in to place on Itzli's upper chest. He squeezed his hand watching as the blue light turned to red he slowly opened his hand as his normal sight came back only to hear Itzli cry out in pain as the three claw wounds sliced open causing blood to run down his chest. Itzli grinded his teeth together feeling his mouth form a painful smile. "Thank you."

Xochipilli moved his hand forward. "I will just heal this enough that it scars." He watched as the white came out of his fingers closing the open wounds enough that they'd heal up partly. He knew why Itzli had asked for this he wanted to carry Gabrielle's claw marks for the rest of his life to show that he was her friend. It was a custom that warriors of sun liked to carry the scars of honour and if they had travelled with another great warrior they would ask him or her to give them a battle mark with their weapon which would become a symbol of remembrance. As it was doubtful that Gabrielle would hurt him even if he asked it off her he had asked for this instead.

He stepped back looking at the scared claw marks he felt now was the time to explain to and Gabrielle who still looked utterly confused by his actions. "I believe you will wear these always to symbol remembrance. As they say that a scar from a great warrior near the heart resembles one of greatest honours." Itzli watching as the sudden understanding appeared on Gabrielle's face as everything became clear to her. Her mouth slowly formed a smile before she lowered her gaze the deep thought taking over. Xochipilli moved so he was standing in front of Xena he watched as Gabrielle looked up again. "I am going to miss the both of you so much, I have leant so much from you being here."

He looked down sadly. "I wish you could both stay but I know you must leave this is not your home." Gabrielle didn't think as she put the items she'd been given in her horses pack. She turned putting her arms around him. "Thank you for saving my life, I know you helped Xena and I will miss you so much." She breathed in painfully. "You remind me of Aphrodite." Xochipilli smiled tightening his grip around her. He felt flattered that she saw so much of her friend in him. He looked up slightly. "I think there may be a day some time from now when I will visit your Greek gods and I know that when I do I will be sure to visit you both."

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Then you can let me meet your friend Aphrodite." He stroked her hair as he pulled away turning to Xena, again. There was no anger in her eyes over his actions she excepting them because of their friendship. "I hope to see you to when I visit I'm sure you will have much to tell me of your adventures." Xena felt a smile form she leaned over pulling him in to a hug. "Thank you for everything." She let go watching as he stepped back. "We are both going to miss you." Xochipilli stepped back further. "As I said I think we will be seeing each other once again in the not to distant future in my heart that is one thing I am truly sure off."

Itzli watched as Xochipilli moved away allowing him to come towards the both of them. He slowly put the new weapon in his belt as he spoke. "I think I'm going you miss you both more than anyone." He turned to Gabrielle. "I find it hard to believe that I once hated you so much, yet now I wonder why I ever did." Xena watched as Lila put her things in the open saddle bag on her horse, she leaned over putting the scroll away along with the bracket in a quick motion then moved forward wrapping her arms around Itzli. "We are going to miss you friend, if it weren't for you I don't think ether of us would have lived to see this day."

She breathed in feeling her raw emotions well up before she could stop causing a tear to run down her face. "I'm going to miss you Itzli more than you'll ever know." Itzli breathed in keeping his arms wrapped around her closing his eyes feeling the pain hit home and the truth that they were both leaving for good a truth he hadn't been ready to embrace. "May be like Xochiquetzal said you will both return here one day. I know when that day comes I will be the first to greet you." Xena pulled away from him wiping the tear from her face as she stepped back. "We wouldn't expect any less." She moved back allowing Gabrielle to come in front of her. She watched as her lover put down her dog down and then threw her arms around the taller man who just smiled hiding the sadness in his eyes as best he could.

Gabrielle tightened her grip. "I'll miss you so much Itzli." The truth was that Xena had said a lot of what needed to be said and she was uncertain about what to say. She felt the tears as they started to come as she spoke. "I hope that you have everything you dream off, you deserve that more than any one I know." Itzli breathed in running his fingers through the long blonde hair. "No I feel that you deserve that life as much as I do. You have suffered far more than anyone and you deserve your happiness." He looked at Xena for a spilt second a part of him hoped that above all else they one day had another child together.

It was what they both wanted and deserved more than anyone the chance to start over and have a family again. They were both almost there and they had changed along the way for the better. Though he could not say this aloud as it was a private issue between them he hoped that they would have this gift more than anyone. Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Then I guess we can agree to disagree can't we?" Itzli felt a sad smile. "Yes I believe we can." He watched as she pulled back the tears were still running down her face. "I hope that your family will be glad to see you, I am sure that they have missed you." Gabrielle kept her hand on his arm. "Yes I am sure they have, I believe you sister will be missing you to."

Itzli smirked. "Well I will be sure to stop by as me and my brother will have a lot to talk about when we return home." He patted her arm as he stepped away realizing that she was now leaving for what would be a very long time. "Hopefully I will be able to introduce my child to them." Gabrielle wiped her tear away. "I think they'd like that." Itzli gave her a smile as he stepped back further he ignored his brother's confusion as he came to stand by his side. Tlaloc leaned over. "Child! What child?" He turned to look at him taking in a deep breath. "It is a long story brother I will tell you when the time is right." He turned to Lila who was looking uncertain. "I think now would be the right time to say goodbye to your friend."

Tlaloc eyed him for a long moment before stepping forward feeling Amoxtli grab his arm as she followed him. He took in a deep breath as he came to stand in front of Lila. He put his hands together he wasn't very good at this and his getting to grips with his emotions was so new. "I...I mean we just…wanted to say…" He looked down before looking up again taking in another breath. "I wanted to say thank you for everything." Lila looked at him she felt a smile form as she put her hand on his. "I didn't help you I think you helped yourselves." Tlaloc shook his head. "No I think you underestimate yourself Lila, I think you have strength that you have not truly come understand yet."

He patted her fingers watching as Amoxtli smiled. "I think that your power is in your words and your effects on others. Warriors may shape the world but it's those who whisper words of gold who can make people like us see ourselves again the way we were meant to." He put his other hand on hers. "You should cherish a gift like that because in my view it is a rare and beautiful thing." Amoxtli stepped forward putting her hand on Lila's shoulder. "Why with words like yours I think that you could guide others to what is just and true. You shouldn't think that because you don't hold a weapon like your sister that you are not brave. You are just as brave and just as strong and I am sure that you will find your true calling."

She raised her other hand. "I think that frankly you are destining to be more than a bread makers daughter. I think a time will come when you will no longer need to be in your sisters shadow and you'll have your own which others will look up to." Tlaloc smiled keeping hold off her hands. "We will both miss you Lila, to us you are our friend." Lila smile looking up at him. "Thank you I don't know what to say." Tlaloc leaned over giving her a gentle hug before pulling away. He watched as Amoxtli did the same before stepping back. "Just make sure that you visit us one day." Lila felt her smile widen despite her suffering she was happy that she had these two as friends. "I will I promise on my word."

Tlaloc stepped back feeling the pain hit home he watched as Amoxtli wiped away a tear which was starting to fall. He put his arm around her drawing her closer speaking in a gentle tone as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I am sure we will both see her again." Amoxtli smiled sadly wiping away the last of her tears. "I hope we do I'll be disappointed if we don't." Xochiquetzal breathed in the time had come she moved her hand forward watching as the lightning flew out of it forming a large portal. She looked at them sadly. "I think its time for you return to Greece this portal will take back to Gabrielle's home. I believe that is where you need to be right now."

Gabrielle took in a deep breath she carefully picked up her dog watching as it yipped then she eased herself in to her horse's saddle. She turned seeing Xena do the same on the other side. She turned looking at her sister as she grabbed the reins. "Which horse do you want to get on Lila it's up to you?" Lila swallowed watching as the dark stallion snorted as it ruffled its feathered wings. She turned eyeing Xena horse. "I think I'll go on Argo, the saddle looks more comfortable." Xena leaned over pulling her in to the saddle, she looked up seeing the pain in her lovers eyes for just a second before it faded away, both these two had a lot to work out and it would take time.

She grabbed the reins turning Argo watching as Gabrielle did the same before turning towards the Aztec gods. "You know one day we are going to come back here and when we do I want the person who gives me food to tell me just what it is, do we have an agreement?" Itzli smiled raising his hand. "Yes I will." Xena turned kicking the horse in to action she watched as Argo galloped forward closely followed by Gabrielle whose horse spread its wings as they got closer to the light. She felt Lila grab her waist trying to hold on as Argo picked up her pace her hooves clashing against the ground as she galloped faster her wings spreading as she galloped past her lovers horse.

Gabrielle closed her eyes as her horse galloped in to the silver light of the portal spreading its wings out fully following Argo as she jumped in to the light. Gods a part of her was going to miss Mexica as hard as it was to say. It felt like she was leaving so many friends behind it almost felt unfair. Perhaps that in its self was the greatest irony of all that the very place she'd once hated would become a place that she didn't want to leave. In a sad way this was for the better for Lila though she needed to be home. She needed to be with Lector and she needed to heal and come what may she would stand by her side along with her lover until her younger sister had healed both emotionally and physically. She knew that this would take a while it had for her and it would be no different for her sister.

End of part 128

Silvermoonlight


	129. In The Time And Place We Long

_IN THE TIME AND PLACE WE LONG TO TRULY BE_

Herodotus watched as the newly fitted grinding wheel in the barn carried on turning. He looked at it for a moment before turning away walking towards the barns entrance looking out in to the bright day light. He breathed in leaning against the newly fitted wood. A part of him was very surprised. No that was the wrong word a part of him was stunned, he put his hand on the strange pendent around his neck with its odd symbol of a walking wolf with stag horns for a moment. His eldest daughter had some very loyal friends who were asked for nothing in return for helping him with his problems.

He'd sent a scroll to Demetrius and his wife Alexia in Messene asking for help to fix his broken mill wheel. Everyone in town was far to busy to help him since Potidaea it was the height of the bread making season. With in two days, three people had arrived, a retired captain called Bastiaan and a black smith named Karsten as well as a woman called Adrienne. They had done more than just fix his mill wheel they'd replaced it with a new one and had helped him and Lector to fit it. Since it was no easy task it took about five people to pull it up and lift it in to place. After helping him with this they'd fixed the milling barn and then they'd put new bigger sails on the mills front which they said would work better with the new grinder.

Then they'd asked if he wanted a house extension which had thought had been a bad joke, since no one ever did things like that with out a price. He had wanted one for years but he had never had the time or the money to do it. It was true that the gold Xena had given them would cover it and he had a first assumed that, that was why she'd given it to him. The problem was that he couldn't have been any more wrong, he said to them that he wanted to give Gabrielle her own room so Lila could have her own area with Lector who was still having to sleep in Gabrielle's bed but he couldn't sleep in it while Xena was around. Then he had found himself watching in utter shock as they'd started building on to his homes structure.

They'd dug the foundations and built out the new side creating two new rooms one which they'd said could be used for storage of his grain and bread while the other could be Gabrielle's new room. They'd also taken both his daughters beds and extended the frame work turning them in to double beds with out being asked then they'd lengthened the mattress's to fit them. They'd even brought in new pillows and sheets and moved Gabrielle's things in to the new room while keeping Lila's in the old bedroom. Lector had moved his things in along with hers so that they could now share. They were incredibly skilled builders who worked very fast, faster than most normal people and they did beautiful work.

He'd asked them why they were doing this since he was just a simple farmer their replies had all been the same. They had said that there loyalty was to his eldest daughter and any thing they could do to help her family or Xena's they'd do with out question because they'd given their cities freedom from oppression. They'd said that once they'd completed their work they would then head to Amphipolis to help Xena's mother at her tavern before heading home. He put a hand on his chin he had no idea that his eldest daughter could command such loyalty from others that they would do things for her with out wanting anything in return.

He picked up his wooden goblet from the stand close by drinking the weak cider in it, all three of them had left the day ago heading towards Amphipolis. He lowered his gaze he had, had a lot of time to think about things as late, things which he hadn't thought about or considered up until this point because he just had been so blind to everything. The truth was that he didn't know his eldest daughter the way he should because he had spent the last few years giving Xena Tartarus over the fact that she was her lover. As a result of his actions his daughter had become distant and angry towards him. He had promised her before she left that he would make things better.

Until now though he hadn't known where to start all he'd known was that he had to give her the same respect as he gave to Lila. A part of him was starting to feel that, that wasn't enough. He realized that maybe the fact that she was never home much if ever was because she was avoiding her own family and not just because of his venom towards her lover but because she felt unwelcome. With in the very place that she grown up as a child she didn't feel that she was accepted for who she was. What terrified him about that was that he knew from his own experiences with his own father that there would come a point where she wouldn't return at all and he'd never get to see her again and if she adopted children with Xena he would never see them ether.

He shook his head finishing his goblet both his daughters should have that acceptance and both should be have their partners brought in to the family and treated equally. He looked up gods he just wanted them all to come home, because right now the house echoed with a loneliness and dread which he couldn't measure. He saw it every day in both Hecuba and Lectors eyes that fear that they had all died and they wouldn't be coming back ever. Like him they were all putting a brave face but he knew with every passing day that it things were becoming more tense. This long endless waiting with no word of whether Gabrielle had rescued Lila was agonising painful.

His gaze slowly drifted up as he watched Hecuba walk out of the house towards him it was a slow tired walk he could see it even from here. She was smiling but even he could see that it was a sad smile which was hiding her pain. It was the pain and uncertainty of not knowing, if both her daughters were safe and away from harm. She came forward putting her hand on his arm her gentle voice hitting the air. "What are you thinking about?" Herodotus shook his head. "I am just thinking about our children." He put a hand on hers. "Just thinking that things really need to change, that's all." Hecuba looked up slightly. "You have changed things you showed great change before Gabrielle left you let Xena stay in her room."

Herodotus shook his head. "That is not enough, though is it?" Hecuba looked at him for a long moment. "What do you mean?" Herodotus looked at his goblet. "I have pushed my eldest daughter away these past few years, I have come realize that I don't know her like I used to. I believe the reason that I hardly ever see her is because she does not want to be here with us." Hecuba shook her head. "No that's not true she loves us." Herodotus moved his free hand up running it through her long blonde hair. "Yes she loves us but in her eyes this isn't her home, I think she believes that she's not welcome here." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I think she feels this way not only because I rejected Xena as her lover but because I have never accepted her for whom she is."

He shook his head sadly. "My eldest daughter feels like an outcast in her own family and it's all my fault. I think now off all the times when she visited and I could see that she wanted my approval and I never gave it to her. Instead I gave it to Lila I graced my youngest child with everything she wanted and gave my eldest nothing." He let his gaze drift over the floor. "My eldest daughter is a hero and I have never told her so even though she's as brave as any warrior I know." He felt his teeth grind together as the pain hit home. "No wonder she has never stayed more than a night here it must hurt to know that her father would never give her his approval."

Hecuba looked up sharply. "I think you are being too hard on your self." Herodotus smiled but it was a sad smile. "No I don't believe I am, you have said so may times that I should be kinder to Gabrielle and not be so hard on her. Yet I didn't listen to you when you were trying to help me see what a fool I was being." He looked up meeting her green gaze. "You don't have to defend my past actions one of the reasons I love you is that unlike most women you have told when I am wrong, even if it's just a whisper in my ear it's always guided me well." He patted her hand. "I believe that I am seeing things much more clearly now and I have made up my mind about something very important."

He took in a deep breath. "Both our children should be treated as equals, both should have my approval if they want their lovers in the same room in the same bed then they should have it. They should be in our house hold because it's a place they call home and even if someday in the future they come to have homes of their own, they should want to come here a visit us because they want to bring their children here to stay." Hecuba blinked. "Xena can not father children though and I know that, that has always made you sad." Herodotus turned sharply. "I don't believe that should be seen as an issue anymore they can adopt. Also ether of them could sleep with a man who's willing and have a child that way. Gods know it never stopped your cousin and she is with another woman.

Hecuba felt her gaze dart. "Oh yes my cousin that is true they both have a child." She narrowed her gaze. "I am sorry that you and her have never seen eye to eye." Herodotus shook his head. "I have realized something else which I am not proud off as late Hecuba. I treated your cousin and Gabrielle badly because off my fathers disgust over those types of relationships." He sneered slightly. "The cruel bastard told me that they were wrong and I listened like a fool despite that I know better. As relationships like that are common place here in Greece, I let that prejudice blind me to that truth. It shouldn't matter to me if Gabrielle loves another woman if that woman love her and makes her happy then that should be all that matters and I shouldn't think any less of her choice. The same goes for your cousin."

He shook his head. "I have a lot to answer for and I have a lot to put right Hecuba, its not going to easy but no god is going to stop me. I will put things right in this family and it will be what it should be not this shadow which it is now. I don't want to wake up a lonely old man because I treated both my daughters badly and they won't speak to me anymore." Hecuba breathed in deeply as she gathered her thoughts a part of her was very proud of her husbands words. In all their tragedy in all their suffering something so great was coming out of this. Herodotus wanted to change to become even greater than the man he already was for the good of both their children.

She wasn't going to lie, she had felt that things needed to change but she had always found it difficult and she'd had found herself playing peace maker these past few years as the tension had mounted between her husband and Xena. Before Gabrielle had left for Mexica she had just been happy that he had finally called a truce with Xena. She had not expected him to say any off this though the things he was talking about would change the very fabric of the family for years to come. It wasn't some thing she'd envisioned happening but a part of her was glad that it was going to happen. She moved her hand up running it through his beard which he'd been growing. "I don't think you would ever end up alone I think your daughters will always love you."

Her next words were cut off as Lector ran around the corner almost stumbling as he ran towards them. She turned watching as he came to a stop in front of them trying to catch his breath. She could see the shock in his eyes as well as the confusion. "What is it what wrongs Lector?" Lector leaned over trying to catch his breath. "Portal!" He pulled himself ignoring the burning of his lungs. "There's a portal! It's opened up in the grain field next to the house and it's huge!" Herodotus didn't think, he didn't need to he felt his feet slam in to the ground as he burst in a run. His gaze darted as he watched Hecuba and Lector run with him towards the field which wasn't far from the house.

He watched as it came in to view burning with silver light as it lit up the field its wide portal stretching outwards as gold showers of light floated outwards lighting everything beautifully all around it. He stepped forward feeling his heart race gods it had to be them, please let it be so! Let him have his daughters back! He would ask for nothing more the mill could fall down and the sky could burn if only to have his children home once more. He moved forward only to feel Hecuba stop him the uncertainty and fear in her eyes as she spoke. "Don't you don't know what it is." Herodotus breathed in feeling his courage take over. "I know what it is, it's my children."

Lector looked at him sharply. "You think it's them?" Herodotus looked at him. "Yes I do because sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and as a young man I once saw a portal similar to this one. One day I will tell you all about it when the time is right." He turned back looking in to the shining light feeling the world slow down as he waited for the moment to come. He looked up sharply just in time to watch as a golden winged mare leapt through the light coming down hard on its front hooves. He watched as the wings began to designate away sending feathers outwards in shower on ether side as the horse stopped some way from him. He could now see Xena clearly and his youngest daughter who was sitting in the saddle behind her.

He was about to say something as Xena turned her horse to meet his gaze only to stop as a black stallion sudden came flying out of the light it's huge black wings opened wide as it smashed in to the ground instantly turning in a different direction to avoid Xena's horse which was standing still opposite. The black horse stopped only to rear up on to its hind legs as its feathers wings designated away in an instant sending black feathers everywhere as it nay of confusion hit the air. He watched his eldest daughter grabbed the reins tighter with her only free hand because her other was holding something tightly.

She pulled the reins hard causing the dark stallion front hooves to slam the ground as it came to a standstill in the field of gold in front them. Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she leaned over with her free hand patting her horse's neck speaking in a gentle tone. "Easy now..." She heard her horse snort as started to calm down. She would have to work on this in the future as her horse wasn't quite as well trained as Argo. He'd need to learn how to get over his fear of things changing close to him now that he was living again. She looked up eyeing her horses side the wings had gone and so had Argo's she turned sharply watching as the portals light shot outwards creating silver patterns before it faded away in to no more than gold and silver dust.

She closed her eyes for a long moment feeling her dog shift in her other arm gods they'd made it. They were finally home she could smell the wheat field and the cool summer air which she'd missed so much in Mexica. Her gaze drifted only to stop as she caught sight of her parents and Lector who were watching them close by the joy in their eyes. Xena shifted in her saddle, she could see Gabrielle's parents standing close by. This was her moment the one she longed for, for so many years. She turned Argo slowly moving her towards them, every slow step of horse's hooves felt like an eternity in her mind. She'd finally get to be seen as a hero to them and not an ex warlord.

She had brought Lila back from Tartarus and they'd finally see that she was true to her words and worthy enough to be Gabrielle's lover and in doing so prove her self truly worth of Herodotus's respect. That was all she'd wanted for long but she had never had the opportunity because of how things had gone so badly in the other lifetime. She pulled Argo to a stop opposite them feeling a smile form on her lips as she watched Lila turn wanting to get out of the saddle in an instant. She looked up watching as Gabrielle carefully brought her horse up along side of her own. Her lover gave her knowing smile of understanding over the situation.

Lila didn't think she didn't need to she could see her parents and Lector she leapt out of the saddle not caring about the wheat under her feet as she ran in to her mothers arms feeling her embrace her instantly. Hecuba held her daughter tighter she wanted to cry she had missed her so much. "My little girl I'm so glad you are back." Herodotus leaned over hugging his youngest daughter. "We missed you so much we thought we'd never see you again." Lector moved forward feeling his heart race gods she was back. The woman he loved so much had finally returned to him he wanted to cry out to Olympus but he was too caught up in the moment to do so.

He would have to wait his turn in holding her which was getting harder and harder by the moment. Hecuba looked up as she let go of Lila allowing her to embrace Herodotus fully. She turned watching as Xena slowly eased herself off her horse so she standing opposite, she moved forward embracing the taller woman before she could react. "Thank you so much for bringing Lila home." Xena looked at her for a long moment feeling slightly out of her depth this was first time Hecuba had ever hugged her. She smiled slowly putting her arms around the older woman. "You're welcome." Hecuba blinked she didn't know that Xena could be warm to others she has assumed that it was only towards her eldest daughter.

She pulled away giving the taller woman room to breath before putting a hand on her arm. "We are so happy that you both came back unhurt, we were so worried about you." Xena put her hand on the older woman's. "I am just happy be back here." Hecuba gave her a wide smile. "Well we are both just happy to have you back." Herodotus let go of Lila as he turned to the Warrior Princess who was talking with his wife. He took in a deep breath now was the moment he had been unsure about but he knew he had to do it no matter what. Xena had kept her promise both his daughters had been returned to him and she had nothing but true to her word.

Lector moved forward grabbing hold of Lila instantly pulling her in to his arms feeling her grip around him tighten. He leaned over before she could speak meeting her lips in a warm kiss which filled his senses with joy. Lila felt his lips move before pulling away she couldn't stop her tears as they started to fall as she ran her hands through his hair. "I missed you so much." Lector pulled her back in to his arms. "I know I missed you to I prayed to the gods for your safe return." He held her tighter breathing the smell of her hair gods he had missed her so much. "I thought that I might not ever see you again after that serpent took you." He breathed in painfully. "I am so sorry that I wasn't able to save you."

Lila eased her head away from his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done he was a god." Lector took in another deep breath as he wiped away her tears with his free hand. "Did he hurt you?" Lila shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now." Lector looked up seeing the pain her eyes. She had suffered that was obvious but she wasn't ready to speak about but that okay they could get through it what ever it was. He pulled her back in to his arms. "Its okay we'll talk about it another time when you're ready." He looked up giving Xena a nod of respect watching as she calmly nodded back in his direction.

He'd take her out for a drink when the time was right and give his thanks which he couldn't do right now. He needed to stay with Lila at this moment that was all he could think about and he was sure that she would understand that. He held Lila tighter he had missed this so much he just hadn't realized how much until this moment. Herodotus moved closer to Xena watching as her light blue eyes met his, he took in a deep breath. He swung his arms around her. "Thank you for bringing both my daughters home." Xena blinked slowly putting her arms around him trying to contain her shock as she patted his back. "I would never break my word to you."

She pulled away meeting his sea blue gaze. "I promised you both your daughters would be returned to you." Herodotus lowered his gaze. "Yes you did I am sorry that I doubted you I hope you can forgive me for that, I have been very foolish at late." Xena looked at him for a long moment feeling unsure as to what to say, was he apologizing to her? She took in a deep breath. "I think we have both been foolish in our own way." Herodotus stroked his beard feeling that she was on his wave length. A part of him felt much more at ease that she was being so calm and relaxed one of his fears about having this conversation was that she would use this moment to tear in to him over their past issues.

She had every right to though he had treated her so badly he had denied her as part of the family and been cruel to her over a past history which she could not change. Not that this history should have mattered it was clear to him now that she was not that person anymore. Her actions and the way she walked and talked proved that she had become noble, honest and kind. She was the image of Gabrielle's ideals, he could see that so clearly now his daughter had moulder her in to something so good and he was a fool for not seeing it. He nodded his head. "Yes I think we both have and I hope that I can make up for my foolishness in time." Xena lowered her gaze. "All I want is your acceptance."

Herodotus raised his eyebrow he knew what she was referring to she wanted to be accepted as Gabrielle's lover. He looked up slightly. "I think you have more than gained that acceptance." He turned seeing this as the right moment to put his proposal forward. "I would like it very much if you would both stay for a while." He raised his hand ignoring Gabrielle's surprise over his words. "As you can see we have had some work done on the house, there are two new rooms which have been built on. One of them is yours and Gabrielle's it has a double bed which you can both sleep in." Xena blinked staring back at him. She raised her hands hearing the uncertainty in her own words. "You are allowing me to sleep in the same bed as Gabrielle?"

Herodotus smiled inwardly a part of him was enjoying this moment he had never seen Xena look out of her depth before. "Yes you see I have come to a rather serious conclusion, that what you have should be no different to what Lector has. Your role is the same as his, so there should be no reason as to why you shouldn't have what he has." He folded his arms. "I have been incredibly unfair at late and I have denied you so much, you have even been denied as part of my family. I see now that, that was in error and that you should have a place here. You will have to forgive me for not seeing this sooner as I feel that I have been very short sighted and I want to start over."

He turned back to her. "If you would like that, that is?" Xena looked at him for a long moment she had not expected this at all. Maybe this was the pay off for all both herself and Gabrielle had suffered in Mexica to finally have Herodotus's acceptance as a couple. It seemed unimaginable to her but it was happening and all she could do was go with it. She looked up slightly. "Yes I would like that." Herodotus gave her a smile. "I am glad to hear that as soon as Lector has put away your horses I will show you both to your new room." Lila moved away from Lector. "What's happening with our rooms?" Herodotus turned smiling at her. "You and Lector will now share a double bed in your bedroom and Gabrielle and Xena will have the new room to themselves."

Lila blinked. "We don't have a spare room though, I don't understand." Herodotus turned to the house looking at the new mills sails and the new house area. He watched as her eyes followed his. "We do now and it's all due to some of your sister loyal friends from Messene they came here refitted the grinding wheel, the sails and built on a new area to our home." He looked at the white sails. "As you can see they did a very beautiful job on everything." Gabrielle eyed the house which was bigger now for a moment before eyeing the sails she suddenly felt out of her depth and unsure of herself as she stepped away from her horse. "I will thank who ever did this I had no idea that they would do this."

Herodotus moved towards her seeing that now was the right moment. "Your have some very loyal friends Gabrielle, their loyalty to you is absolute they asked for nothing in return for doing this. What ever you did for them it must have been a great thing." Gabrielle shifted her feet feeling slightly nervous she looked at Xena for a moment before meeting his gaze. "We just helped them." Herodotus put a hand on his beard. "I see." He felt a smile form. "That is what you both do isn't it, you travel and help those who need you." Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment. "Yes we try to." Herodotus moved closer taking hold off her hand seeing the uncertainty play out in her eyes. "You are both very brave to do something like that."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze, she really wasn't sure what was going on right now and all she could really do was go with it. Herodotus looked up slightly. "I am very proud of you Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked up sharply she had heard those words right hadn't she? She slowly put her dog down at her feet watching as it rubbed against her boot. He had just said that he was proud of her he had not said that in a very long time. Herodotus shook his head. "I don't think I have told you that enough if at all in these past few years. I think I have been looking at things in a very negative way and I had very much lost sight of what is important." He breathed in deeply. "I have not treated you very well these past few years Gabrielle, I have made you feel unwelcome and unaccepted."

He breathed out painfully seeing the shock as it appeared in his daughter's eyes. "I have even condemned you for loving Xena which wasn't fair in any way and I treated you as second best, not giving you what you deserved." He smiled sadly. "As a child I taught you that those you love should never be second best and I feel that I have ignored my own words when it comes to you." He eyed the house before turning back to her. "I promised you that I would make things better for you and your time away gave me a lot of time to think about my past actions." He didn't think as he put his arms around her pulling her close. "I just want you to know that I love you and that in my eyes you are a hero and a good one. I am sorry that I never told you this sooner, my pride blinded me what was important."

Gabrielle shifted feeling his embrace tighten she felt completely out of her depth that she wasn't sure where to start. She found herself gripping her father tighter feeling the tears. She tried to blink them away but it was impossible and she was fighting a loosing the battle. She hadn't had her father's approval in so long yet a part of her had wanted it as much as she'd wanted Xena's. She breathed in deeply finally finding the words. "Thank you." Herodotus breathed in deeply he knew she was crying something about that saddened him. She had, had so little from him, it was little wonder that this was bringing out this kind of emotion in her. It should never have gotten to this point to start with.

He looked down slightly. "I am so glad that your home, I was really worried about you and your sister." Gabrielle swallowed trying to recompose her self. "I said I'd bring her back, Mexica or not." Herodotus smiled feeling that now was the time to change the subject. "I think you are going to like your new room, I had a desk put in there so you can write and weapon hooks so you and Xena can put your weapons up." He felt a smile form as he stroked her hair. "Because we wouldn't want those lying around now would we?" Gabrielle laughed feeling her self finally gain control of her emotions. "No I guess they wouldn't look nice just thrown in the corner." Herodotus pulled back watching as she wiped away her tears. "I hope that you'll stay a while, because I would really like to get to know you and Xena the way I should."

Gabrielle nodded watching as her mother came forward. "I would like that." Hecuba smiled putting her arms around her eldest daughter. "We are very happy to hear that. I think you need time to rest you look tired and you need to eat something. I don't think you ever eat enough on the road." She carried on hugging giving her daughter a light kiss on the cheek. "I am so happy that you are back, you had us so worried." She pulled away looking at her daughter. "Now let's get you all in side." Lector moved away from Lila taking hold of the horse's reins he could see that the black horse no longer looked un-dead but perfectly normal. He smiled as he led them both towards the barn. "I'll put these two in the barn and bring back in your bags."

Hecuba looked down watching as Gabrielle picked up the small animal next to her feet. "Is that a fox?" Gabrielle looked at her little dog for a moment before looking up. "No he's a dog he was a gift from a friend in Mexica." Her mother leaned over stroking the little dogs head. "Well isn't he just adorable does he have a name?" Gabrielle looked at her pet. "Not yet." Hecuba looked up slightly. "Well we'll have to think of one, plus it'll be nice for Sagittarius to have a friend to play with." She paused for a long moment before looking up. "Can I hold him?" Gabrielle carefully handing the small dog to her mother watching as it yipped playful. "He's friendly."

She looked up seeing that Lector was coming back with the bags but by the look on his face he was feeling the weight of one which had to be Lila's. He looked up as he came towards them. "I have tied up your horses would you please tell me what you have got in here? Because it as heavy as Tartarus." Lila took hold of his arm pulling her bag free ignoring the weight as she swung it over her shoulder. "That's nothing I'll show it to you all later." Lector raised his eyebrow. "What have you got in there?" Lila breathed in as she moved forward. "Oh you will see lets just say that Mexica like to compensate well." Gabrielle eased her bags out of Lector hands she watched as Xena did the same.

Herodotus turned to them. "Follow me all off you I believe you will like the house improvements." He watched as everyone followed him he smiled as he opened the door to the house which led to the kitchen. "All this is still the same as is the front room." He carried on moving he was enjoying every moment of this. He moved forward seeing the new narrow corridor in which two people could walk through. "This is all new." He opened the first door to Lila and Gabrielle's old room watching as Sagittarius looked up from his dog basket next to the double bed. He turned to Lila watching as she stepped in to the room which had a tub in it. "As you can see this will be your room and Lectors."

He smiled pointing to the desk and mirror. "Everything here is both yours to share Lectors had his things put in here while you were gone, but I am sure you can work things out how ever you want. The beds been adjusted to fit you both on it and I am sure that it's comfortable." He smiled stepping back to let Lector through. He took in a deep breath. "I'll let you two settle in as soon as your ready you can get some lunch." Gabrielle smiled seeing her sister's enjoyment before her father closed the door. Herodotus turned to her looking at the other door opposite. "Our room has not changed and neither has the far end wash room."

He pointed to the open room at the end. "You don't need to worry about that though." He turned to the two new rooms opposite with brand new doors. "The room on the right is for storage." He smiled opening the other door. "This is your new room." He stepped back allowing both Xena and Gabrielle to enter. "As you can see it has a bed a tub and a mirror just like theirs." He moved his hand patting the wall opposite the door with its weapon hooks. "This is for all your weapons as I said." He moved in side putting his hand on the desk. "This is for your scroll and any writing you want to do." He moved his hand up. "It very much identical to your sisters and it has a window to."

He stepped back watching as Hecuba gave her daughter back the little dog. "Oh and as soon as I can I'll get your dog a basket a small one." Gabrielle looked around the room putting her bags down as she turned to her father. "Thank you so much not just for this but for everything else." Herodotus felt a smile creep over his lips. "You are very welcome." He lowered his gaze ignoring his fears he was going to do this next thing no matter what. He had to do if he didn't he would never feel better in himself. "I'll leave you two alone to look around, as soon as you're ready to eat just come through to the kitchen." He watched as Xena nodded while Gabrielle gave him a smile, he carefully closed their door feeling the weight finally lift from his shoulders.

Gabrielle looked around the room for a long moment she watched as Xena looked around her. She walked up to the bed sitting herself down on it letting her dog go watching as it walked across the bed sniffing it curiosity. She watched as her lover walked up to the bed seating herself down next to her. "Did this just happen?" She looked at the double bed. "My father has just allowed us to be in the same room and bed I'm not dreaming, am I?" Xena leaned over picking up the little dog stroking its head as she shifted closer to her. "No you aren't dreaming Gabrielle I think you're father really wants to do what's right for the both of us."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "It's so sudden I never thought it would like this." Xena felt the little dog lick her fingers. "Nether did I, maybe this is C'thulon's way of giving you something special though it may have not been intentional. This was what we both wanted before we left maybe when Akemi went back in time to hurt your mother she made this happen by accident." She stroked the dogs head again. "Ether way it's happened and I don't want to change it." Gabrielle looked at her hands. "He said he was proud of me, I can't remember the last time he ever said that." Xena moved closer putting a hand on her knee. "I think he's always been proud of you he just had too many things have gotten in the way and he's never found the right moment to say it."

She looked down for a moment before looking up. "I think he loves you and making things right for us is all that matters to him now." She looked around the room. "Because of him we now have a nice room to ourselves and we should thank your friends in Messene for that." Gabrielle looked around the room. "Yes it is a very nice room." She patted the sheets pulling her self up so she leaning against the pillows as she swung her legs around. "The bed's nice as well." Xena put the dog down she moved up the bed was in front of Gabrielle watching as the younger woman looked up. "It's a very nice bed." She shifted position as she straddled the other woman. "It's nice having a bed for two."

Gabrielle met her lovers light blue gaze. "Xena are you sure this is a good idea I mean my father he's in the next room and what if he, you know because, that would be very bad." She stopped feeling her eyes dart gods she was rambling again. She took in a deep breath trying to recompose herself as she looked up at her lover. Xena raised an eyebrow pulling her sword free along with her Chakram placing them on the side table in a swift motion. "Don't worry Gabrielle, I think when he said sleep together he meant that we could be affectionate." She slowly leaned forward meeting the younger woman's lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away. "I think he wants us to be what we are, a couple."

Gabrielle shook her head. "This is going to take so much getting used to." Xena moved her hand running it through the long blonde hair. "Yes it will, but in time I'm sure we will." She eased her hands down further freeing the sai blades from her lover's boots then put them on the side table. Gabrielle eased the pan flute off putting it with her weapons. She smiled easing up her hands putting them around her lover's neck. "Then I guess we'll just have to get used it, I mean it can't be that hard." Xena leaned forward. "No it can't." She met her lips again enjoying the warm sensation, oh gods this was just bliss. She knew that they couldn't make love here she had a feeling that, that would be breaking the rules but she didn't mind this was enough.

Now was not the time or the place anyway they had a lot to work though and Gabrielle needed to be comfortable again before they crossed that road and she was fine with that. They both still had a lot of healing to do as did Lila and it would take time. She didn't think as she carried on kissing the younger woman getting lost in the sensation which in made her life worth living. She just wanted to be here right now and loose herself in the moment. They had come so far and it had been so awful at some points but it was over, the difference was that now they had grown so much closer and a lot of old fears had come to an end. She pulled away meeting her lovers forest green eyes. "I love you Gabrielle." Gabrielle gave her a smile. "Love you to Xena." She met her lips again enjoying the moment her body was tired as was her mind but she wanted to stay awake as long as possible to enjoy this. She ran her hand through the taller woman's dark hair feeling her self getting lost in the sensation which was all encompassing.

End of part 129

Silvermoonlight

This is not quite the end there are two chapters left a new one was added just to tie up the last few loose ends.


	130. Embrace The Stars In All Their Joy

_EMBRACE THE STARS IN ALL THEIR JOY_

_On the shores of Mexica three months later_

Itzli turned the corner watching as the young girl followed him adjusting her green coyote head dress nervously. He turned stopping still watching as she stopped the uncertainty in her light brown eyes. He shook his head putting both hands on her shoulders. "Ichtaca you don't need to worry, these people are my family." Ichtaca shifted her feet nervously she had never had a family, her mother had died when she was six seasons old during a raid by Quetzalcoatl armies, one which Xochiquetzal's had ended very quickly but not before many people had died. After that she had been put in the temple with the priests and priestess who looked after orphans

The loss of her mother had made her want revenge and she had joined the army at sixteen, during this time she'd found out that her real father who was a priest of Itzpapalotl had died. She had assumed that it had been the Blood Jaguar and threatened her when she'd been in Xochiquetzal's city truth was that she would have killed her if her lover had not intervened. She had never been able to shake that tall dark haired woman image from her mind to this day. She was loyal to the Blood Jaguar and would fight for her. Three months ago to this day after the Blood Jaguar or Gabrielle as she was called had left, this man in front of her had turned up in the warrior quarters asking about her to the head warrior who looked after the quarters.

They had met in her personal quarters a few hours later and he had said that he was the Blood Jaguar's servant and that he had wanted to see her. She had been so confused at this point and had to ask why, then the painfully truth had come out and looking back on this she could see the pain in his eyes though her anger had blinded her to it at the time. He told her that it had not been Gabrielle who had killed her father but him, this had caused her to loose it and attack him. Only to have her weapon stopped by his hand as he held her gently and firmly. He had said that under the laws of war he had perform the last request of a dieing men or he was truly with out honour and unworthy of his position.

Then he'd told her that it had been her real fathers dieing request that he become her father and take care of her. At the time she'd hated him and hated the thought of him being her father but she knew she had no choice she knew that a dieing request could not be broken. Being trained as a warrior had taught her that. Yes the first month had been hard as he asked her to come with him and she hadn't wanted to, but somewhere down the line things had started to change she wasn't really sure when it just happened. May be she had seen that he was kind man and truly hated himself for his past actions and his doing this for her was some way to make up for those actions.

No it was more than that and she knew it, the truth was that he genuinely cared about her and wanted to help her. He was first person to give her compassion in a long time. As kind as the warriors in the training quarters had been they had never taken the time to give her personal attention in the way he had. He was also humble despite that he had such a high ambassador's position and he put her first and never put his work over her. If he had to take a trip to another god's city he didn't leave her behind. He had taken her with him and showed her the wonders in her own land some of which she had never seen before.

She had also come to realize that she could learn so much from him he was such a gifted warrior and his history was such a proud one. He had served the sun gods armies in his youth and had become well know for his battles. Then he'd served by Gabrielle's side twice the second time with her lover and though them both had gaining a new understanding of war which was the unlike others warrior of sun. It embraced love equally in all it forms, to him love was as equal as war and both should be balanced rather than opposed. She wouldn't lie after all this time together she was starting to care about him as much as he cared about her despite their past history. A part of her still didn't want to forgive for her true father's death, but a stronger part of her wanted to let go and move on only she wasn't quite ready yet.

She shuffled her feet again. "Do you think they'll like me?" Itzli leaned forward giving her a light kiss on the head he wouldn't deny it he had come to love this girl. To him she was his daughter even though he wasn't her true father he knew that they still had a long way to go. He was just glad that she had started to come around to him a part of him had thought that she may never do so. Despite being a warrior she had self esteem issues and wasn't always confident when it came to personal things. This was all due to having no family and leading a warrior life style from a young age. He wanted nothing more than to help her with this and see her grow in to an even stronger and more dedicated warrior.

If there was anything he had leant from Gabrielle it was that having someone to love mattered it was the thing that drives you to do things that you wouldn't normally do. He looked up meeting her nervous gaze as they carried on walking to wards the families noble's house which was in Huitzilopochtli's city. "My family really want to meet you." Ichtaca blinked. "What if I'm not good enough I mean I don't have the achievements that you possess? I'm just a low ranking warrior of the fertility goddess." Itzli stopped again he turned once more putting his hands on her shoulders seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. "Your rank does not matter to my family or me what matters is that you're my daughter."

He patted her arm. "You should think less of what others see in you Ichtaca and realize that how you see yourself is much more important. I spent years believing that my achievements would make me happy and that if I got to command a temple I'd be happy." He shook his head. "I will say one thing though when it was offered to me in the end I was unhappy and it felt empty." He moved his hand up lifting up her head gently by the chin. "Do you know why that was?" Ichtaca blinked in confusion. "Was it because you could no longer serve Gabrielle as a servant?" Itzli smiled. "In part yes, but it was more than that for all my achievements I had no one to share them with. Gabrielle had also become my friend and thought of loosing my friend made everything feel empty and meaningless."

He lowered his gaze. "I realized then that life is nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with. It brought a lot of things in to perspective and everything then became clear as to why Gabrielle was willing to die for her lover. She loves her so much and she had no existence with out her, she puts her above all else and would have others protect her even if she couldn't. Xena is both her lover but most of all her friend and she isn't whole with out her." He watched as Ichtaca eyes darted. "This is why I came to find you once she left Mexica, because I need someone because everything I have is meaningless unless you're here with me to share it. I may not be your true father but believe me I love you, to me you're my daughter and I want to help you and guide you though life." Ichtaca lowered her gaze she wasn't sure what to say she knew his words were honest and that he meant them but she hadn't expected them. She looked up meeting his dark gaze. "Thank you, that means a lot to me, I know you may not be my father and I know it wasn't good between us in the beginning but know that I see you as my father now."

"There you are little brother!"

Itzli turned only to be pulled around by his brother who smiled showing off his golden tooth a gift from Xochipilli for all the pain he'd suffered. He eyed the bigger man who was wearing white robes with deep set colours a sigh of nobility. It was rather odd to him this way as he had been so used to seeing his brother in warrior clothing. He pushed gave his shoulder a pat. "Nobility is really starting to suit you brother." Tlaloc leaned over tapping his headdresses break. "Well it beats wearing one of these twenty four seven personally I am glad that, that life is behind me." Itzli pulled away. "Well each to his own, I think my place will always be wearing this headdress."

Tlaloc laughed slightly. "Ah yes but your headdress is unlike any other you are an ambassador, you should hear our little sister she loves you being in this position." Itzli shook his head. "I bet she does it means she gets the best food there is to eat, along with that nice house you all share." He turned slightly looking at Ichtaca. "I'd like to introduce you to Ichtaca my daughter." Tlaloc smiled turning the very young woman who looked nervous he eyed the green and gold clothing and the silver played coyote head dress with its green feathers which a symbol that she one of Xochiquetzal's warriors. She was not wearing their colours though which had been done on purpose obviously to show that she was his brother's daughter.

The fact that all her colours matched Gabrielle's green clothing was no accident of that he was sure. He lowered his head respectful as he took her hand. "Hello Ichtaca, it is a pleasure to meet you, we have heard so much about you. Your father does nothing but send us praise of your accomplishments." Ichtaca swallowed. "My accomplishments...?" Tlaloc put his arm around her. "Come now both of you we do not want to be late for this dinner you know how annoyed our sister gets." Itzli smiled followed him watching as the white stone house which was one of the many in the upper part of Huitzilopochtli's city came in to view with its small garden and fountains.

He had a house just like it in Xochiquetzal's city were he lived with Ichtaca he felt it best to stay there as it was her home and when the right time came they could consider moving if she wanted to. Right now stability was so important for them both and moving from house to house just wasn't the right thing to do. He watched as his sister opened the door as she caught sight of them all. She folded her arms as she walked out raising her eyebrow. "There you all are, you had me worried for a moment." Tlaloc stepped away from his brother's daughter grinning as he stepped past her and in to the beautiful home with its white wash walls and beautiful chairs and table. "Wouldn't want to do that now would we?"

He gave her a sly grin as he walked in side seeing Amoxtli close by on the cushions playing with Nene his sister's seven year old daughter who was laughing enjoying her toys. He eyed his lover who was dressed in the nobility robes like him and was enjoying herself something he loved to see. Amoxtli had found it very difficult to settle back in to this life in the beginning. She really needed his support because this life was so distant to her because of her former un-dead life. What she remembered was so long ago that she had been so unsure of everything to start with. In this he was so grateful for his sister being there because she had helped his lover settle and relearn this life all over again and her role as a noble woman.

All Amoxtli had known was pain and suffering and he knew that some off that would never leave her. She still had bad dreams triggered by her past life which could cause her to wake up late at night and cry and he'd would hold her until her crying was over. She had lost so much and had so many blows and she still sometime felt out of her depth even though she was leading such a different life now. Despite her own problem she had done nothing but purport him and he was grateful to do the same back. He smiled as moved forward sitting himself down next to her putting a hand on hers. He watched as she gave him a smile before turning back watching as his sister Cualli came in picking up Nene giving her a smile.

His gaze drifted as Itzli walked in with Ichtaca who looked nervous as ever he raised his hand. "Well everyone this is Ichtaca Itzli's daughter, the one he's forever talking about." Cualli eyed him before turning to the younger woman. "Welcome to our household Ichtaca my name is Cualli." She pulled up her daughter who giggled. "This is my daughter Nene." She turned nodding her head in Amoxtli direction. "This is Amoxtli, your uncles soon to be wife." Amoxtli looked up meeting the young girl's gaze it was perplexing that this warrior was the same age she had been before she'd died. She shook off the thoughts giving her a smile. "Welcome to the family."

Ichtaca moved a step closer to her. "Are you the same Amoxtli who used to be un-dead?" She raised her hands. "I mean no offence to you I am just curious, I heard that warriors like that live forever." Amoxtli smiled ignoring the silence as it hit the room it was more an uncertain silence she knew that this was just a curious young girl and wasn't offended by the question. "I used to be un-dead that's true, and it is true that the un-dead live forever, but I gained mortality so I'll now live as long as you."

Ichtaca moved forward her curiosity getting the better of her. "How long did you live before you gained mortality?" Amoxtli put her hands together. "Many, seasons more than most mortals live. I have seen the colours of warriors clothing change and their ideals along with it, but believe me I prefer a mortal life above anything else." Itzli moved forward putting a hand on his daughters shoulder. "As you can see my daughter is very curious she means no offence." Amoxtli shook her head. "I am not offended, since all the warriors who were like me are all now mortal I believe a lot of people are curious Itzli and as they should be to them we were monsters, yet now we are just like them."

She smiled. "The un-dead warriors are a dying race the god of love has made the whole of the feathered serpent's old army's mortals as well as Itzpapalotl's. Soon there will be only hummingbird warriors who will have heavens in every city and kingdom from here to the Mayan god's great borders." She felt her smile widen. "The reign of the un-dead warrior is over under Huitzilopochtli's rule heavenly hummingbird warriors will now be taking their place, as the immortal guardians." Tlaloc smiled as he leaned over giving her a gentle kiss. "Which is as it should be the un-dead warriors suffered so much more than any of the others warriors."

Cualli moved her free hand putting it on Ichtaca's shoulder. "You take a seat over here we want to hear more about you." Ichtaca breathed in as she sat down on the cushion opposite. She took of her headdress watching as her father did the same as he sat down next to her giving her a warm smile. Her gaze shifted as eyed the warm food which was laid out the small table which was in the middle of the cushions, it all smelt so good. Cualli picked up a drink of cocoa as she seated Nene. "Come on all off you dig in to the food we have plenty of it along with drinks so take what you want."

Ichtaca watched as everyone began to tuck in she moved carefully tucking in still feeling unsure of how she was meant to act. She had never been to a family dinner before. Amoxtli chewed enjoying every mouthful she loved being able to eat again, to feel and chew and feel the texture of things all over again every day when she eat it was pure pleasure. She wanted to try new things she hadn't been able to try but had seen others eat while being un-dead. She picked up a goblet of Tepache swallowing slowly there was so much pleasure to be had from eating among so many other things. Making love to Tlaloc had been mind blowing to her just feel the feeling of every sensation, sensations she couldn't describe but had given her so much joy.

True to most people sex was just sex but then they didn't appreciate it as it had become something so normal to them that they took for granted. To someone like her it was a time when she got to feel so many emotions and ride the wave of pleasure that had been denied to her for over a life time. Truth was that right here and right now she was happy much happier than she ever been. She'd didn't have to fight any longer though both herself and Tlaloc had their weapons in the house just in case but it was for safety nothing more than that. This was the life she'd dreamed about and now it was finally hers to embrace.

Cualli looked up seeing that Ichtaca still looked uncertain she had seen this before when Amoxtli had first sat at the table. Obviously Ichtaca was another young woman who didn't really know her place in a family setting. She took a drink she'd change that, if she could help an over fifty year old ex un-dead warrior to cook and sow then she could teach this young woman to fit in. She smiled looking over at her. "So your father tells me that you are a warrior of the fertility goddess Ichtaca." Ichtaca swallowed her mouthful looking up slightly. "Yes that's true but I'm no where near the level of you and your family." Tlaloc looked up sharply. "That is not what I heard, from what I hear you're a very skilled young lady who's made your father very proud."

Ichtaca blinked suddenly feeling out of her depth. "I didn't think I was skilled I have none off the accomplishments that you Amoxtli or my father have." Amoxtli looked up slightly filling her goblet again. "You know not all accomplishments are honours some you obtain by just being who you are and from what I have seen accomplishments aren't what matters in this household its all about being one of the family." Nene looked up from her plate. "You part of our family!" Cualli smiled stroking her hair. "That's right Nene she's part of the family." Ichtaca looked down as the understanding dawned on her everything her father had said now made so much sense. She lowered her gaze. "I thought being in a family was about what honours you had."

Cualli sighed aloud. "Once upon a time in this family it did but not anymore not since we were all returned to each other and we all had a chance to start over, plus we have all changed and had come to realize that being together was more important than our honours. We don't live together here to show off our status we live here because we want to be a strong family." Itzli swallowed his mouthful feeling a smile form on his lips as he met his daughter's gaze which was much calmer now. "Ichtaca what matters here is that you're my daughter and your part of my family." Ichtaca looked up slightly feeling a very wide smile of joy form on her lips. "I think I finally understand." Itzli put an arm around her. "Of course you do you're my child and you're bright and clever and we both know it." He looked up at the others who were smiling at them. "One day when the time is right for me to retire you will be the one who takes my place as ambassador to the love and war god and it will not be because you are just a prodigal child it is because you are my daughter and you belong to my family."

End of part 130

Silvermoonlight

One more chapter to go, I thought it would be nice to show what has become of the other characters down the road. It just didn't feel right to leave it as an unknown.


	131. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE _

_On the shores of Mexica three months later _

Chantico sat back on her throne trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach as her two month old child kicked again. She felt like she wanted to throw up, she lay back in her chair watching as one of her priests laid a goblet of blood next to her throne. He smiled tapping his staff. "How are you feeling today great fire goddess?" Chantico rolled her good eye why oh why was it that pregnancy among the gods of Mexica was similar to that of mortals among in the more human gods? She looked at the blood next to her she really didn't feel like drinking it she gave him a half hearted smile. "I feel like I want to throw up but other than that I'm fine."

The priestess opposite smiled. "Your child will be seen as a great symbol to our people as the union between your city and Xochiquetzal's." Chantico looked at her for a long moment. "Could you pass me that bowl?" She watched as the priest handed it to her. She looked at it. "I think I'm going to throw up." She leaned forward feeling the wave of sickness which almost caused her to loose her breakfast before looking up. "Tell me is pregnancy in humans as bad as this?" She wanted to say more only the feeling of Xochiquetzal's child kicking in side her stopped her. Why the hell did she think this would ever be easy, to start with?

Oh yes drop your powers and let your lover take you, that part was wonderful but the sickness she was suffering now was awful. She couldn't leave her own city she felt weak half the time and she had trouble keeping blood down. She put her hand on her swollen stomach taking in a deep breath no she was doing this because she loved Xochiquetzal and she wanted her child. In side her womb was their child and she couldn't wait to bring it in to the world, Xochiquetzal has made her pregnant and she was wanted to go through with this despite all the pain and illness. She tossed the bowl to one side watching as it clattered against the table she just wanted her lover right now that was why she was feeling more rotten than usual.

Her people on the other hand were loving every moment of this she could see it in their faces. It was because it gave them a chance to dote over her every need. To them this was the best news ever a godly child they didn't care one bit that it was Xochiquetzal's in fact they just loved that all the more as it now meant that she was the first god to ever to bear the fertility's goddess's child. To them that was a miracle considering that the gods who had had been Xochiquetzal's partners in the past had never successfully archived gaining a child through her. Although this was somewhat vice versa as she was the one who had gotten pregnant but that didn't matter to them it was no different than if it had been the other way around.

None of this mattered to her though she just wanted to bear her lovers child and a part of her was grateful that they had been successful though it hadn't been easy it have taken more than three attempts. After the third she'd started to have doubts which had hurt because she really wanted to have this child with her lover. A part of her had thought that like many off the other gods she might not be susceptible to Xochiquetzal's power when her own was dropped completely. Xochiquetzal had just smiled at her and told her to stop doubting because the gods before her hadn't been successful because she hadn't allowed it to be so.

Her first marriage had separated because she had differences with Tlaloc the rain god and did not want to join him the clouds as a half ascended soul. The two other gods after that had short lived affairs which had ended well, some time after this they had met and become lovers. Then Tezcatlipoca had taken her away and she had denied him everything including his attempts to force her to bear his child. She closed her eyes Xochiquetzal was still having problems with talking about that but she was sure that in time she would. Wounds like that needed time to heal and she didn't expect it to happen over night. The priestess turned smiling at her. "I am sorry to say that your pregnancy is much like ours great goddess."

Chantico felt a relaxed smile form on her face. "Well then you will both have to teach me how you cope with it, maybe I can get some ideas for dealing with my sickness." The priest lowered his head. "It would be honour fire goddess." Chantico lay back in her red and yellow crystal throne only to watch as multicoloured light showered the air as her lover marked her arrival. Xochiquetzal turned moving in front of the throne breathing in heavily. "I am sorry that I am late my brother needed me to finalize the scrolls which he's going to give Huitzilopochtli today." Chantico eyed the priest and priestess who were looking at each other. "You can go now thank you for bringing me my breakfast." The priest lowered his head along with the priestess. "It is an honour to serve you Chantico."

Chantico watched as they left only to look up sharply as her lover put her hands on her throne leaning forward. She looked up meeting the playful violet gaze. "I am just glad that you are here." Xochiquetzal moved her hands downward putting them on the other woman's swelling stomach. "How is our little one doing?" Chantico lowered her gaze. "Very playful today I can feel the kicking." Xochiquetzal smiled looking up enjoying every moment. "Seems like our little one is feisty… just like her mother." Chantico raised an eyebrow. "No I think that part come from you." She didn't get a chance to say anything else as the other woman's lips met her own.

Xochiquetzal pulled away then sat herself on the other woman's knees ignoring her surprise as she put one leg over her throne while picking up the goblet of blood with her other hand. "You should be drinking this you need your strength." Chantico groaned. "I don't feel well today, I want to be sick half the time." Xochiquetzal looked up her face turning serious. "I know this is hard on you, I know the baby is growing slightly faster than a mortal child would and it's making you ill. You are just going to have to wait a few months from now our child will be born." Chantico breathed in deeply. "I know that I just feel bad that I'm not fit to travel and that you have to visit me every day and stay with me every night I know you have your own city to take care off."

Xochiquetzal laughed slightly running her finger down the long scar on the other woman's face. "You shouldn't worry my brother can run my city and his two others with his hands tied behind his back. He understands that I need to spend time with you to take care of you and our child." She breathed in leaning against the other woman's chest. "Besides I'm not leaving you to do this all on your own you have enough to deal with as it is and I know that you need me to be here." Chantico breathed in deeply putting her arm around the other woman. "I do need you here I miss you when you're not around." Xochiquetzal eased up the goblet. "Thank you, now please drink this you need your strength and it's good for our child." Chantico rolled her eyes there was no getting out this today was there? She'd have to drink her breakfast regardless of her how ill she felt.

She took the goblet drinking it down slowly she breathed in watching as her lover took the empty cup from her hand. Xochiquetzal placed the cup down. "Feel better?" Chantico breathed in deeply. "Not really, but I know that I need blood." Xochiquetzal eased out her hand running it along her fingers. "Maybe we can work out a way to make blood more palatable for you." Chantico shook her head. "Watered down blood does not taste that good." Xochiquetzal shifted in her lap. "Have you thought about mixing it with human drink like alcohol? I know human food isn't something we gods really bother with but maybe it may be worth trying. I mean our child might need it and that might be why you feel so ill."

Chantico smiled slightly. "I'll give it a go, as you say it may help." She breathed in deeply lying back on her throne closing both eyes slightly. "I am so glad that you're here with me now, you don't know how happy it makes me." Xochiquetzal sat up she leaned forward giving the taller woman a gentle kiss. "I'll always be here there is no place I'd rather be than with you." She put both arms around her lover's neck. "I think we had to go through all that pain, I think we needed it so we could be stronger for each other and our child." Chantico looked up slightly. "Yes I think in that you are right, but I admit at the time I would not have seen it that way." Xochiquetzal leaned forward meeting her good eye. "I wouldn't ether." She smiled meeting the other woman's lips again enjoying the moment.

8

Huitzilopochtli looked down at his city watching as his people moved bellow amerced in their lives. He felt a smile creep over his lips as he looked at the rebuilt main street and the newly built road. All the damage that had been caused had long been cleaned up but that was due to the help off the other gods. He breathed in deeply he couldn't have built up his new kingdom with out them, that was all so clear now he needed the other gods as much as they needed him. Unlike his father he had no intention of running his kingdom single handed he had seen by his example that it just didn't work and in his fathers case it had led to his tyrant behaviour which he refused to repeat.

No he needed the other gods with out them he didn't see things in the right perspective. Through his eyes the kingdom of Mexica could be seen as fine through theirs there could be serious issues which he couldn't see from his place on the throne. He was already seeing the flaws in his fathers rule, as the fool had never dealt with the smaller issues. These were the issue which if left grew and grew until they could no longer be contained and erupted causing anything from war to famine to break out. At worst another god could loose it and try to force his hand because no one was listening to him or her and dealing with their problem. He had been one of those causalities as had both of his creator god brothers.

Not dealing with those issues, be it being treated fairly or taught how to do things right was all part of the problem. He had taken a lot of time at late to teach Tezcatlipoca how to run his kingdom under this new rule. It was obvious that his older brother had been left out of so much in his young life that he knew so little and not even the basics of what mortals wanted or how to treat them. A part of him was starting to see just why his older brother had been so evil and done such vile things. He had been so ignored by his father that he just knew nothing. He had never had the education that he and Quetzalcoatl had, had about what was right or wrong or even how to deal with issues about food storage for mortals.

Surprisingly though he wanted to learn and he could see in his eyes that he was being honest about it though he still had to wear the collar, but it was obvious that he was improving a little by day. He'd even given him scrolls to read which his father had read to him and it surprised him that he had wanted to read them. He knew what he was going through he had been where his brother was right now. It took a lot of time and effort to guild yourself away from evil behaviour. It was a slow painful road, it could really have its ups and downs and a part of him was just glad that he could be there to help guild his older brother through it.

He didn't believe now that he had been born evil because he had seen small sparks of nice behaviour, behaviour which it seemed that others had over looked or ignored. If he had small sparks then it didn't it stand to reason that these sparks could become a good and disciplined fire? He wanted to prove his father wrong about his brother now and show him that his brother was capable of being more than he'd believed him to be. With Quetzalcoatl out of the picture it made this much easier and now he found himself spending more time with his older brother. Even if it was just talking then it was enough. His older brother liked that some one would give him the time and talk to him because his childhood had been so empty and he come to think that it was just like that and that other gods didn't speak to each other.

He did not condone any of his behaviour or his past actions but despite these actions, he would put in the time with his older brother for how ever long was needed. He knew that he was loyal and he truly believed that one day he may be able to free him from his collar once he had become noble once more. His thoughts were cut off as there was blast of light behind him which sent multicoloured flowers all around. He turned meeting Xochipilli's violet gaze he felt a smile form on his lips. "Good afternoon friend." Xochipilli stepped forward so he by his side he looked up at the sun which was high in the sky. "Thank you."

He looked down pulling up the scroll which was in his hand. "I brought you the scroll you wanted it outlines some off the issues which the other gods are having." He watched as the taller man took the scroll from his hand. "I apologise that my sister couldn't be here, she's very busy with Chantico in her own city at present." Huitzilopochtli raised his eyebrow as he unrolled the scroll. "Has the baby still not been born?" Xochipilli shook his head. "Not yet her pregnancy is turning out to be similar to any normal mortals. Although it is growing much faster than a human child it seems that it will still be a few months before it's finally born."

He shook his head. "I believe this is due the fact that the conception was done in the same way as it was for a mortal women. Chantico had to drop all her powers so it would work and I know for a fact that it didn't work the first time around. They had to try more than once but it was successful in the end." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "The fact that your sister has that kind of power is something in its self her power breaks the conventional rules of the lesser gods, on so many levels. The lesser fertility gods can do no more than help a pregnancy along were as she can make one happen even in another goddess."

He read the scroll before looking up. "I never realised that she was that strong." Xochipilli shrugged his shoulders. "Nether did I but then that is my sister, she is forever surprising me. When she became Chantico's lover I was surprised but over time I began to see why she likes her so much. For all her temper and rudeness Chantico always has her heart in the right place and despite that they've been apart nothing has changed that. In fact they are so much more stable as a couple than before." Huitzilopochtli eyed him. "Is that your opinion as her brother or as the god of love?" Xochipilli put his hands behind his back. "Something of both, which leads to you, how are things going for you, have you found any one special?" Huitzilopochtli sighed aloud he didn't like this question but he knew that Xochipilli only ever asked him because it was in his nature.

In the time that had passed he had come to learn that Xochipilli did ask these personal questions but never to be rude but to help and guild him he saw it as part of their friendship. He never forced love or his views on to him or tried to push women under his nose no he was much deeper than that, something which he'd never realized because he had never gotten to know him well enough until now. He was very deep and complex he questioned what he wanted in his relationships and how he wanted them be. He always spoke respectful of his past two loves and never pushed any blame on him in any way shape or form. He asked him about what he saw in both of them and how happy they'd made him. He looked at the other god for a longer moment. "No I have found no one."

Xochipilli lowered his gaze. "I know that you miss her, I saw that you cleaned up and kept her old clothing and displayed it once again in your throne room." Huitzilopochtli looked down he knew that today's conversation was about Gabrielle rather than his first love. "Yes I do miss her I will miss her until the end off time. I kept her clothes not because I want to remember what was bad but to remember the good time we had even if it was short." Xochipilli smiled slightly. "You had a good time together even if it was short and you did the right thing you should be so proud. Your willingness to learn love will forever set you apart from the other war gods." He raised his hands. "I am sure that one day you will find someone special once more and this time it will different they will be yours because they love you as much as you love them."

Huitzilopochtli shook his head. "I have my doubts that, that will happen." Xochipilli looked up meeting his golden gaze. "I think it will and it will be when you least expect it and it may be someone you never realized you was there." Huitzilopochtli rolled the scroll up. "Is that your opinion or a well know fact?" Xochipilli laughed slightly. "It's just something I know from experience I have had many mortal lovers in my long life. I loved them all equally I remember their faces and their names and I was there when they passed on." He adjusted his white jaguar skin. "I asked them if they wanted immortality but they all said no and I was fair to their wishes, maybe one day one will choose a different path and stay with me."

He eyed the other god. "Maybe one will stay with you forever or maybe you will find a goddess who makes your heart burn with joy." Huitzilopochtli put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't believe there will be but thank you for your kind words." Xochipilli raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't sell your self short I think there must be someone out there who will love you as much as you love them." Huitzilopochtli eyed the scroll it was time to change the subject. "How is building going with both my parents, it says here that there have been complications." Xochipilli rolled his eyes. "It's more the complication that they don't agree on anything and will argue over all manner of things. The builders are having trouble building their combined city because they won't make final decision on the design."

Huitzilopochtli breathed out deeply. "Leave that with me I'll deal with it personally, since so far they have ignored you, your sister and Chantico who have all tried to fix this issue with out success." He eyed the scroll again. "Another invading army tried to invade our shores, I assume their all dead?" Xochipilli nodded. "Their dead Tezcatlipoca armies did a fine job of making sure no one succeeded, as ever he is proving his loyalty to you." Huitzilopochtli eyed the scroll again. "Who was it who invaded was it the Roman's again?" Xochipilli shook his head. "No it was the Persians obviously they felt the need to try these lands since their attempts on the Greece have failed."

He sighed aloud. "Apparently the lesser war god Verethragna sent them here, he was foolish enough to have his banner flying and those who were forced to give information before being sacrificed said that he had sent the army personally." Huitzilopochtli narrowed his gaze. "Pray I never find their lesser war god, because I will kill him if he tries again to force his hand on to the kingdom of Mexica again." Xochipilli put his hands behind his back. "Then we should have Chantico throw a ball of flames at Verethragna main temple as punishment for his actions. It is very obvious that some of the lesser gods feel that with the change of king, Mexica has become weak. They need to be shown different only unlike Quetzalcoatl the punishment should not be against the cities mortals but the god who forces his hand." Huitzilopochtli nodded calmly. "I agree have Chantico throw a fireball on his main temple with her aim it should be a perfect hit even from our shores, I'm sure she'll enjoy that as I have heard that she has no patience for those who attack us." Xochipilli looked up slightly. "No she doesn't, I will have that done for you by tomorrow."

Huitzilopochtli looked at the last two lines. "The Greek gods have agreed to the alliance it took them long enough to decide." Xochipilli shrugged his shoulders. "Their memories of Quetzalcoatl are very bad they needed time to get to know you. Your impression must have been good on your last visit as I don't think they would have sighed otherwise." Huitzilopochtli looked up slightly. "Zeus there king was much more thoughtful then most god kings I have come across I was impressed by him. He carers more for his kingdom than most, but he won't work among his mortals openly everyday like we do." Xochipilli adjusted his gauntlets. "Not every god has the patience of you or I but I am sure that, that is something which we can teach the gods we choose as allies."

Huitzilopochtli eyed the last line turning to him as the confusion hit home. "You wrote festival of joy here what does it mean?" Xochipilli felt a smile creep across his face. "I am having a celebration in my city one which celebrates love. I know that you do not visit Tezcatlipoca today to teach him about ruling so I wondered if you'd like to come." Huitzilopochtli tensed slightly. "I don't think a festival celebrating love is where I belong since I am a god of war." Xochipilli felt his smile widen. "Oh I disagree you are a god of war who knows what love is and has felt it, you symbolize something special and that it why you should join me." Huitzilopochtli looked up sharply. "I am not sure about that."

Xochipilli stepped forward. "Some times you have to take risks and try things even if you feel that you don't belong, because you might find that you do belong." He folded his arms. "Plus as my friend I would be rather offended if you didn't come as I took part in your celebration after you became king." Huitzilopochtli rolled his eyes. "Fine I will join you it is not like I ever find myself saying no to you." Xochipilli laughed inwardly as he eyed the taller man. "No you don't but I feel that it because you value my friendship that you give things a go. As the god who has spent the most time by your side since your rule I feel it has been my duty to guide you and teach you just as I have been guided by you since you became king."

He patted the taller man arm. "Mexica needs you as king and you can not rule with out your closest friends we are here to help and guide you." He turned looking out over his friend's city. "We need you just as much as you need us if we are to bring Mexica in to a new age of glory." Huitzilopochtli didn't think as he grabbed the smaller man by his shoulder pulling him towards him. "In that you are right." Xochipilli winced a little feeling the other man grip lessen this was his just the war gods way of bonding he come to realize this lately. Huitzilopochtli felt his smile widen. "Now how about you and I drink to that notion, it is early and I am sure you are thirsty are you not because I have blood in my keep that needs to be drunk?" Xochipilli nodded meeting his golden gaze. "I am thirsty please lead the way."

End of part 131

_End Of Book Two_

I really wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and given feedback about this story through out its long life. This was originally meant to be sixty chapters long but ended up being so much larger. It has been a joy to write about ancient Mexica and its gods as well as its great cities.

This is the second book of the three the third and final story of the trilogy will be started sometime in the future. I have a classic short Xena mini fiction which will go up in the mean time as all the ideas for the final story are not quite finalized yet and I need more time to think them though.


End file.
